Manipulation
by LostInTheMystery
Summary: Conan is taken and the dark man behind it has a few demands that push the bonds of friendship. Those close turn out to be enemies and enemies, friends. There are many shadows in the dark and they are out to win. -centers around the DC boys and Takagi.  TBC in Deception
1. Kidnapping Arc: Premonition

_If you have any troubles reading this, please let us know. We're unfamiliar with writing a story/ rp style like this and making sure the characters shine through.  
>I also (LostinTheDreams here) looked it over myself... so their might be some mistakes. Sorry.<em>

_This takes place sometime after the London Arc of the story._

**Chapter 1: Premonition**

Heiji drummed his fingers until he heard the person pick up the phone on the other end. "KUDO, YOU AHOU! WHAT WER' YA THINKIN' TELLIN' NEECHAN ALL THAT!"

Conan narrowed his eyes at the cell and the loud voice coming over the speaker but couldn't help the blush that came over his face. "Nice to hear from you too, Hattori."

Heiji didn't know if he was more ticked at the calm response or calmed. "Kudo...why the...I can't believe ya did that. You're the one that preaches the whole 'keep it quiet', then I fin' out from Kazuha no less, 'cause Neechan told her. If I'm keepin' yer secret ya gotta keep me in the loop..."

Conan sighed. What business was it of Hattori's what he chose to tell Ran? It wasn't as if he'd given his secret away... When she ran up to him, all crying and spouting that nonsense about how love meant nothing... Some part of him cried out in defiance to that and he'd had to tell her. It wasn't like she hadn't already known; he'd just never used those words before. His personal life shouldn't have to be everyone's dinner conversation.

Heiji plopped down on his bed, glad his parents were out. The nightmares were not helping his reaction to the news. Kazuha had pestered him to no end about if he knew Kudo was gonna be in London and if he knew that he had confessed. What still had him shaking was his dreams...they'd been far too close to right before and now...knowing Kudo had shown up AS Kudo...even in London. "Just...don't do anything else stupid...OK?"

Conan's eyes narrowed further, something close to a sneer on his face. "Since when have I ever done anything stupid? Look who's talking?" But he knew he'd gotten himself into more than his fair share of trouble, not that he could help that anymore than he could help what he'd done in London. There were times to use logic and then there were times for action.

Heiji actually laughed at that. "OK... I'll admit... I've had my share... but if I recall... someone decided he could skateboard up a bridge when some gunmen were chasin' him...that ring any bells? Or what about a guy who asked me to dress as him while he dressed as someone else...only to get kidnapped after the disguise was removed...remember that? And before you deny it...Hakase told me about it."

Conan made a mental note to himself to lay out the professor the next time he got the chance. The old man had spilled more than one story to the Osakan that he hadn't wanted to share, mostly because it involved him failing at some point or another. "Yeah, but at least I don't knowingly walk in to confront an armed killer, unarmed myself and with no back up. Is that all you called to talk to me about?" Conan's voice became bored with this petty argument.

Heiji huffed and pulled the phone in front of his face...thinking back to the bullet he'd taken for the killer cop. He wanted to point out to Kudo that the entire reason he was shot was because he was stopping the guy from killing himself. He could have left it... let the man take his own life and not have been shot at all... but no... that guilt was not something he would put on him... not after he saw his reaction the first time he related how he had failed to save a suicide victim. "Actually Kudo... I was wonderin'... There's a vacation comin' up next week... Your choice- Osaka or Tokyo?"

"Every time I go to Osaka you end up showing me the same places we've already visited. Besides, it's not like I can drag Mouri out of the office just so that we can get a trip over there. Half the time the guy's not conscious enough for it and vacation-time over here translates to him as as much beer as he can get, stating that he needs a vacation too." Conan shrugged, not really caring. It was Hattori or the detective boys. Either way he'd be dealing with one of them and both options had their own flaws. Hattori's visit meant he'd be sharing floor space, but it was better than having to hear gossip about the new cute girl in the next class or what grades were given on the English test. "You'd have to make the trip here." Conan muttered to himself quieter so that Hattori couldn't hear "_at least you're giving me warning_"

"Done. By the way... should I bring Kazuha openly... it'll get both of them outta our hair at least... and I heard that."

"Openly? Why? Did you think I wanted you to tell her that you were coming out here for some secret reason? Because if you are, I'd like to know what it is." Conan raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I assumed you just do it out of boredom."

_'Not good...'_ "Oh, no, Kudo...I just meant if I come and don't bring her than I either get her nagging on the phone or she follows me anyway." _'Not to mention I just don't wanna be stuck as the go-between AGAIN when she finds out I visited'_ Heiji took a deep breath and exhaled directly into the mouthpiece.

Conan shrugged, moving his phone to his shoulder so he could open the agency door. "What do I care if you bring her?" He and Kazuha really never interacted with each other. Ran would be happy to have the other girl there for someone to talk to but really, what did he care? It was Hattori's decision.

Heiji leaned over and brought up his free hand, resting his forehead on it. He couldn't tell Kudo about it. His dreams were nothing... He was talkin' to Kudo now and would see him in a couple days... sooner if he caught a plane right after class. "Just askin' because now ya can warn- tell Neechan that she's got two showin' up insteada just one. And Kudo... I meant what I said before..."

"What?" Conan juggled the phone again as he shut the door and slid on his pack. Ran was already downstairs and waiting for him, along with the posse. He knew her well enough that she'd welcome Kazuha and Hattori, even if they'd _had_ plans - which they didn't. She'd be happy to have the company. And that would make him happy so he let up a little on being bothered so early in the morning.

"Just..." Heiji sighed; he hated this but... better to sound stupid giving a warning then not give one when ya should... at least... "Don't do anything..." Why could he not get it out? "Ah... gotta go... talk ta ya later." He ended the call but couldn't stop the uneasy feeling building up inside him. '_Come on, Kudo... just don't make my next visit to you be to a hospital_.'

Conan looked angrily at the phone. _Don't do anything?_ Was that even possible? He closed it shut and put it in his pocket as he took in the last few steps, turning and smiling to Ran as he told her of the guests they'd be getting tomorrow. As he thought, she smiled and stared down at him, not even a hint of anger at the sudden visit. That made him smile all the more. Out of all the people he'd ever met, she was one of the only ones that could put up with him - be him Conan or Shinichi. One day he was going to have to make sure that, for those same reasons, he'd never have to see her cry again.

Heiji snapped his phone shut and grabbed his school stuff; he had to get his mind off his dreams and back on school for the next two days. He started walking toward his school. _Friday he was gone... first flight after he got outta school. He'd skip last period if he wasn't takin' Kazuha but she wouldn't stand for it_. He continued walking on autopilot, completely lost in thought.

"Heiji!" Kazuha slapped Heiji hard on the back to break him out of thought before he walked past the school gates. "What's the matter with ya? Class is this way!" She huffed and tried to hide a worried look for her childhood friend. "Honestly. I hope ya weren't plannin' on skippin'."

"KAZUHA... I was thinkin' a somethin' important." Heiji looked at the girl next to him and decided to deflect her attention. "I'm headin' ta Tokyo Friday afta school and I was gonna invite ya ta come...but now I'm not so certain."

_Humph_. "Who would want ta go anywhere with an idiot like you when ya can't even see what's right in front of yer eyes! Besides, what important thing could you be thinkin' with that tiny little brain of yers?"

"I just thought ya might wanna go talk ta Neechan about London, ahou."

Kazuha looked away with a blush. It sounded like Heiji wanted her to... but no, she had to remind himself. Her friend looked annoyed at her and that only further aggravated her, along with solidifying what she guessed. There was no way Heiji would want her to... to... say something like that. But maybe he was the one that wanted to talk to her. She gave him a sideways look, judging him behind angry eyes. "Of course I wanna! Ran-chan needs support now that he's come out an' told her! I can't let 'im escape! ...Maybe Kudo-kun will come over now. I'd really like ta meet the guy. He had the guts to speak up to her after all."

_'Not that he's able to admit it. Plus side...her focus can be on Kudo and Neechan instead of on me... Man, I need some sleep.'_ Heiji walked past Kazuha and to the door of the school before looking back. "Oy! Ya comin' or not? The bells gonna ring soon."

Kazuha glowered at Heiji. As if she'd ever expect him to be anything less than the complete idiot he was! The trip to Tokyo sounded nice though. At least she'd be around some decent company there. And she really did want to know all the details that Ran-chan had left off over their phone call. Kazuha took in the last few steps to the school that she needed and stuck out her tongue at Heiji. "Of course I'm comin'- ta both, so ya better not leave without me!"

Heiji let her go by him. _'Ha, as if ya wouldn't show up anyway.'_ He followed her to the classroom and took his seat but half way through first period he was fighting a losing battle against sleep.

Kazuha kicked Heiji's desk leg from next to him, noticing the idiot start to nod off during their algebra class. "Oi, do you sleep at night? The teachers gonna notice ya if you keep this up."

Startled, but too tired to care, Heiji glared at Kazuha. Plus side, she was keeping him awake so he wouldn't get in trouble. Down side... she was keeping him awake when he knew he couldn't last. "Ahou," He says quietly, "O'course I sleep at night. But if ya remember, I was listenin' ta ya go on an' on about what Neechan told ya. Sides... not like this stuff is hard."

Kazuha folded her arms in front of her but Heiji had a point. He wasn't a genius when it came to schoolwork but she could never fault him for being a slacker either. "I got enough sleep ta keep me awake, dinn't I? Don't think I'm gonna let ya off 'cause of that!"

"Yeah..." By lunch Heiji was ready to just drop. He stared at his lunch without touching did reach down to rub his leg... The last class he was nodding so often that Kazuha's more frequent kicks meant a better chance for her to miss the desk's leg and connect with his...earning him three hard kicks to his shin. He glared at the girl for a moment before fading off, head dropping onto his arm as sleep pulled him completely under.

Kazuha looked worriedly at Heiji. She'd known him to nod off in class before but never to fall asleep when there was food in front of him without even touching it. As criticizing as he was about most meals, he never wasted any of the food. She'd once made him something that, as much as she tried, she knew tasted awful and her friend had still eaten it. She let Heiji sleep, watching him with lidded eyes of her own as she wondered what was so important to him that he must stayed up so long after she's hung up with him.

"_KUDO! WATCH OUT!_"_ Heiji watched as Kudo, or really, Conan-kun this time, went down from a blow to the back of the head. He tried to get there, to get to him, but no matter what he couldn't move. "KUDOOOO!" He had to do __**something**__. __**Anything**__. His stomach twisted in knots as the dark figure hovered over the still form. He tried again to __**move**__. Nothing. He watched as the figure turned enough that he saw, again, the gun that had been used to deliver the blow. The gun pointed straight down and the sound of the shot tore though him like the bullet did to... "KUDO!"_

Kazuha startled, watching Heiji's face contort with something close to pain as the hand he was using as a pillow clenched nothing. "Heiji?" She took her hand and placed it on his shoulder, shaking him gently to try and wake him up. "Heiji, what's the matter?" Her worry turned into something far worse than just watching her friend exhaust himself. "Heiji, it's alright. Wake up."

_Suddenly, someone grabbed his shoulder, shaking him. No way... after what the creep did. He clenched his fist, thought of his rival, his friend... even... like a brother... still lying on the ground. He put that anger, frustration and helplessness into action. Swinging his arm around he hoped he could connect with whoever thought that they could kill Kudo in front of him._

Kazuha hadn't meant to do what she did. She'd been taking lessons in Aikido practically since she could stand. Heiji suddenly struck out at her in his fear-induced sleep and she used his momentum to not only dodge but counter as she jumped to her feet and almost threw him off the bench before she realized what she was doing.

"YA GONNA PAY FOR THA-" Heiji blinked. Still seeing Kudo but knowing that it was suddenly bright and...what the...where...

Kazuha released Heiji's arm when she noticed that he'd opened his eyes and was staring past her towards the room at large. There was a vacancy in his gaze that still spoke of sleep. "Heiji?" she ventured.

"Ku-do...no...gomen..." Heiji reached his hand forward for a second before accepting that the point blank range left no chance. He brought his hand back in a shaking fist.

"Heiji" Kazuha asked in an upset tone of voice. "What's the matter with ya?"

"What?" Heiji blinked a few times and Kudo faded... Kazuha... school... he fell asleep and... oh sh... "Kazuha. What happened?"

Kazuha's expressions deepened further. "You were sleepin'. I think ya started ta have a nightmare or somethin'. I tried to wake you up but ya wouldn't get up an' then..." Her worried eyes started into his confused ones. "Is somethin' the matter with Kudo-kun?"

"What! Kudo... no... of course not. Why would ya ask a stupid question like that?" _'What did I say that she heard... oh man I am so dead... either her, Neechan or Kudo will kill me if...'_ Heiji got up and brushed himself off, not so much because he needed it but as a way to avoid the other girl's gaze.

"Well, something's been keepin' ya up all night an' ya said Kudo-kun's name more than once. Are ya alright, Heiji?" Kazuha could feel that her friend was holding back on her. Heiji was good at that. It often took a lot of needling and then a lot more waiting until he told her what was wrong, and it was only after he had fixed it. She'd have to stay close to him when they went to Tokyo. It sounded like Kudo-kun was mixing him up in something dangerous again.

"I'm fine an' so's Kudo... Class'll start soon." Heiji grabbed his stuff and took off. He took his seat and pulled out his book, trying to focus on the words on the page rather than what he said or might have said out loud from his dream. _'If it was just his name then there's nothin' fer her ta go on. I don' think I said anything but...I need to make sure I don' fall asleep around her again. Way too close...'_ Heiji avoided Kazuha's gaze all though the rest of class and only hoped he could get away from her after school... and maybe call Kudo... just in case.

Kazuha left school, walking with Heiji who was obviously trying to bring up all manner of conversation and dodging the one about lunch. He hadn't even eaten and he'd stayed awake during the rest of class. Those two things mixed together made her friend look almost sick. She was worried about him, but it was clear Heiji wasn't going to tell her anything. She walked off when they had to part ways, smiling at him and telling him to get some rest, though she didn't know if it would do him any good. She'd known Heiji to have nightmares before, but never this bad. Wishing there was something she could do, she went into her house to start planning. Ran-chan needed her support but maybe she needed the help of the other girl too. Whatever was going on between Heiji and Kudo-kun, they'd get to the bottom of it.

Heiji was glad when Kazuha headed off her own way. It had seemed like she knew he was avoiding the topic and was waiting him out... why did she have to be so good at that? He got home and went straight to his room. He pulled out his cell and dialed Kudo's. _'Answer...answer...answer...'_

Conan looked at his phone, glaring at the caller ID. He'd barely gotten out of school and Hattori was dead-set on coming over during break so he had to wonder what the other would need now. "Hello?" He answered dully, trying his best to fade out the conversation of the Detective Boy's around him. For once he was going to be free after school and he wanted to take advantage of it.

"Yo, Kudo. Ummm." Brilliant, that wasn't suspicious. "So... did ya ask Neechan about us comin' over? Kazuha can't wait ta talk ta her... but ya better be careful... she's likely to get Neechan to call ya while we're there."

Conan frowned. "Considering you brought it up, I had a feeling the two would plot something. It should be fine. I hardly needed a warning. And you know Ran, she's always happy to have you guys visit. What are you really calling about?"

_'Why did he have to be so...'_ "Fine, I just... wanted ta check in. Everything OK? It's just that... Ah, I remembered that the little girl genius said you had to be sick to change... and considering you had changed a few times on your trip." _'He's gotta buy that one.' _Heiji dropped down on his bed again, much like he had that morning, and waited for Kudo to accept his reason for a second call.

"It only had to be a mild cold, you know that," Conan spoke skeptically. "It was gone when I woke up in the morning. Find something interesting to talk about and then call me back." Conan hung up the phone. Really, did Hattori have to call him just because he had no one else to talk to?

_In the darkness a man wrung his hands together, watching the little boy before him with a grin before taking off in the opposite direction._

"Kudo... KUDO?" Heiji stared at his phone as all he got is the dial tone. "Oh you did not just hang up on me." Heiji went to his closet and grabed his clothes and, without a second thought, his shinai, knowing that even if his dream isn't gonna come true he'd feel better having it. As soon as he had his gear together he dropped on his bed without even changing, only to have the same dream again.

Conan walked back into the agency, passing Ran on the way to his room as she started making them dinner. Mouri was where he always was, glued to the TV and laughing like an idiot. Conan sighed, pushing the door to Mouri's room open. He dumped his stuff before taking out Shinichi's phone and putting it on silent, incase Ran called him up when he wasn't ready for it.

Ran glanced over as Conan came in and shut the door to the room he and her father shared. She was looking forward to seeing Kazuha and knew that Hattori and Conan got along very well, despite the age difference. This would be a nice week. She pulled the food off the stove and brought it to the table. "Conan-kun, Otousan, dinner's ready!"

Conan heard Ran shout not long after he'd settled himself. He was hungry so he quickly put down his school book that he'd had to read for a homework assignment and left the room. He met Ran in the kitchen, hands out to help her set the table. "Let me help, Ran-neechan," he said with a smile, wishing he could do more after... after he'd spontaneously confessed to her.

"Oh, that's sweet. Here you go." Ran passed him a few things before grabbing two glasses for them and filling them. Her dad had a beer can and would likely just have another once that was done- no sense getting a third glass for him. She was proud of Conan becoming so helpful. Not that he hadn't before, but since they returned from London he had seemed to offer to help her more often. _'I wonder... did Shinichi ask him to help more, especially after... he said that to me.' _She stood in the doorway, thinking back to when Shinichi had grabbed her arm in London, just holding her and Conan's drinks.

Conan walked in the room before Ran, putting the plates down and calling to the other room so Mouri could tear himself away from his desk TV and onto the one in here. He turned back, seeing Ran stare into the room without seeing it, not moving and a small smile on her lips. "Ran-neechan," he tugged on the leg of her skirt. "Let's eat. I'm hungry." He raised his hands up. "I can carry those."

"Huh, oh. OK. Don't spill them." Ran passed the two glasses down to the boy and followed him to the table where the meal itself was already in the center. Yes... that trip was better than anything she could have hoped for... except... if he had returned with them. She looked up as her father rushed in and plopped down at his spot only to start eating right away. Honestly, she was glad Conan hadn't picked up on his manners... at least not since the time he had tried to sneak more of that Paikaru Hattori had brought the first time. "So, Conan-kun, how was your day?"

Conan smiled at Ran from his spot after he set the glasses and took his seat, eating the rice greedily but trying to keep up the manners this his mother had instilled in him. "Fine. I have some homework but it won't take me long. Ayumi-chan had to go to her aunt's so I don't think I'll be going out today." He was tempted to ask how her day was but it felt too personal. The question lingered in his mind though and a part of him wished he could do such a simple thing without raising her suspicions.

"Well, that's fine. Sonoko wants me to meet up with her. She wants to make it to some sales that start tonight- some promotion or something. I guess you can come with us if you get your homework done, or you can stay here? Dad doesn't have a case." She smiled in her mind at the boy's face when she mentioned shopping. He and Hattori- neither liked shopping...another similarity. Unless it was the 'promotion' that got that reaction. How many times had Sonoko taken Conan along to get a special or a discount…

Conan couldn't help the look on his face. He was offered two choices, stay with Mouri while he got drunk without Ran there or go with her to the mall while her and that drama queen went to all of the girliest stores out there. He didn't like either at all, but he knew he'd be bored - the book short and him being a fast reader - and Sonoko registered just a tiny bit higher on his tolerance scale. "Can I go with you, Ran-neechan?"

"Of course, just finish up your homework 'cause we meet her in 45 minutes, OK?" _'I guess between Sonoko or my dad, Sonoko won. If it's a promotional at least Sonoko will be thrilled. I wonder if I could get him a book or something to keep him preoccupied.'_ Ran continued making plans as they finished their supper and her father asked for another beer while she was cleaning up.

Conan finished his food, not to happily. The trip to the mall sounded like it was going to be nothing dull, if not outrightly annoying. The book for school he could finish before he left and that was also something that just screamed dream-land at him. Not to mention he'd only have a day to himself before Hattori came over and he had no idea if the Osakan was going to stay during the entirety of their break or not. He hoped not.

Ran collected the rest of the dishes and placed them beside the sink. She stopped at the fridge and grabbed a beer for her father before going in and placing it in his waving hand. "Otousan, I better not come back to this place being a pigsty." She turned to Conan. "And don't forget, homework done before we leave. It's still a school night." With that she headed to the kitchen to get the dishes done before they headed out.

Kazuha drummed her fingers on the desk before sighing. She hit speed dial and 3 on her phone and waited for Ran to pick up.

Ran was just finishing the dishes when she heard her phone ring. "Oh no." Grabbing a towel, she dried the excess water off before scooping up the phone and hitting accept without even looking at who was calling. "I'm sorry, I was doing the dishes."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean ta interrupt." Kazuha had only just finished doing the dishes from dinner herself. "I'm sorry... but I need ta ask you something? Have ya heard from Kudo-kun recently?"

"Oh, Kazuha-chan. Ummm... not since we came back from London. Why?"

Kazuha fidgeted some more, not wanting to point fingers. "Well, Heiji's been actin' really weird recently. I think he's been havin' nightmares an' today... well I thought maybe he and Kudo-kun were doin' somethin', like on a case. When he told me all of a sudden he wanted ta go ta Tokyo... I didn't know what ta think."

"Hattori-kun... I don't know. Are you sure? Maybe it's just a coincidence. Why you think that he and Shinichi are on a case- or wait, Hattori-kun is having nightmares?"

"Yeah, I think. He kept fallin' asleep in class, but I wouldn't let 'im." Kazuha didn't know why but she felt tears start to form in his eyes. "When we we're eatin' he fell asleep an' he woke up all scared an' angry... an' he mentioned Kudo-kun's name." She shook her head. "I don't know. I just... can tell somethin's wrong with 'im." She blushed and hid, though no one could see her. There was nothing logical about the way she was feeling - it was something far more personal and indescribable. "I'm sorry." She wiped away the tears that hadn't had time to fall. "Maybe it's nothin'."

Ran walked over to a chair and sat down, glad that Conan was still in the other room and her dad absorbed by the TV in the next room. She took a deep breath to compose herself- her friend sounded like she was on the verge of tears. "I... I don't know. Is it normal for Hattori-kun to have nightmares? I mean, it could be he was just... having a flashback... maybe to when Shinichi was accused of attempted murder when it had really been someone else who looked like him. I'm not sure if Shinichi has nightmares, but I'm sure those two see a lot. They could have have some pretty bad reminders."

Kazuha nodded, thinking about that. But then, what had brought those thoughts back on? The realization hit her hard and she almost felt like crying again. She was the one who had called him last night. She was the one who had told him about Ran and Kudo-kun. Odds were that his conversation with her had brought back the memories of the last time that Kudo-kun had been with them. Heiji... he really had seen a lot. A lot more than she had. Holding off her emotions, she spoke into the phone. "You're right. That's probably it. Can ya... can ya help me watch out for him? If just talkin' about Kudo-kun brought on the nightmares... bein' in Tokyo might make it worse..." She had no fears of the other girl getting close with Heiji, now that Kudo had confessed to her, and she needed the help.

"Of course I will... but maybe..." Ran thought back to the K3 event in Osaka. "Do you remember the K3 event? How after Ray was arrested, Conan-kun was so down until Hattori-kun cheered him up? I could see if Conan-kun wants to cheer him up. What do you think?"

Kazuha smiled. Heiji did have a soft spot for that boy. "Sure, that would be nice. I'm sorry fer botherin' ya with this." The guilt was still there but hopefully it would fade. She had to be careful what she said around him from now on so it wouldn't bring up such bad memories.

"Not at all. I say we make sure the two of them get some time together. I'll run it by Conan-kun tonight or tomorrow before you guys get here. Take care."

"You take care to." Kazuha hung up the phone, feeling better. If she was the reason that Heiji was feeling so terrible, she'd make sure that their trip to Tokyo was relaxing. That meant she had to keep her temper in check when he decided to be an idiot. She could do that... she just had to keep reminding herself it was to help him.

Ran sighed and ended the call on her end too. '_Hattori-kun... I know I've had nightmares of him just never coming back but for him to be so worried that Kazuha sees it...that's that._ _The three of us are on cheer-up duty this week and I'm sure Conan-kun has the best chance_.' Ran got up and walked over to the door, knocking softly. "Conan-kun? Is your homework done? I'm leaving now."

Conan was surprised at the knock. Had it really been forty-five minutes already? He'd finished the book in any case and he hid the Sherlock Holmes novel in Mouri's closet so that Ran wouldn't spot it. There was a place in the back that hadn't been touched and Conan had found a lot of modal magazines hidden away there. If Ran hadn't found those yet, his book should be safe. He didn't want to give her more reason to connect him to Shinichi. "Coming!" He reached up and turned the doorknob, smiling at her. "I'm ready."

Ran smiled at Conan-kun's enthusiasm, perfect for cheering someone up. She was about to tell him when she stopped. Maybe it would be best to come around to it. No sense getting Conan-kun upset or depressed or even worried about Hattori-kun when he couldn't do anything until the next day. Let him put the energy in keeping up with Sonoko at shopping-pace tonight. She'd meet him right after school and tell him then. With a smile, she got her shoes on and held out her hand. "Come on, Conan-kun, let's go."

Conan got on his shoes as she did, his childish facade coming to him as naturally as slipping his foot into the shoe. He smiled at her outstretched hand and took it. If there was one thing being a child made him happy about, it was that he had never been able to hold Ran's hand so often. As Shinichi, doing such a thing would have only embarrassed the both of them and caught a lot of attention. They'd used to do it so often as children that he missed that feeling.

Ran stepped out the door with a final, "Otousan, don't forget, I want this place to still be clean when we get back!" They walked down the street to meet up with Sonoko. She wondered if she should see about arranging a shopping trip while Kazuha was there, just the three of them. That would also give Conan-kun the chance to cheer Hattori-kun up without being embarrassed. "So, Conan-kun, looking forward to Hattori-kun and Kazuha coming to visit?"

Conan looked up at Ran. She sounded so happy so he indulged her. "Yeah!" He wanted to say something more but false words dried up. He spread his arms wide, still holding her hand. "Heiji-neechan makes everything fun!" What a lie. Interesting was a good word for what tended to happen when Hattori would visit but it didn't seem right for Conan to describe it that way.

"That's good. I know Kazuha is looking forward to it and I'm sure you and Hattori-kun can hang out without getting into too much trouble." 'A_sking them to not get into any is a pointless effort_.' She laughed for a moment until she spotted Sonoko waiting in front of the entrance... looking at her watch.

"Come on RAN!" Sonoko turned to her friend, noticing she'd brought the brat along. "What's with the pip-squeak?" Sonoko grabbed Ran's arm and dragged her into the shopping center. "Haven't you heard? My lovely Kid-sama is coming here next week and I need the PERFECT outfit for when I meet him. Then he's going to steal me away like the jewel!" Sonoko squealed. "Then Makoto-kun will try to rescue me! Either way I'm gonna end up with a superhot guy! This is a failsafe plan!"

"Oh... ah... Sonoko... really." Ran smiled at the enthusiasm as she thought back to all of Sonoko's 'fail-safe plans' to get Kid and wondered how this one was any different. If this had been her idea all along, Conan-kun might have been better off at home. "Conan-kun, come on." _'I think I'll get him that new mystery book that just came out. He'll like that._' She allowed her friend to continue to drag her to whatever her destination was.

Sonoko brought Ran into one of the best and most expensive stores she could find. Money was no issue when it came to matters of the heart. She sighed contently. Kid or Makoto... either way, she'd make sure they never found out about each other. Maybe she could have both. A white short dress with frills at the bottom and sequins down a v-neck had caught her attention. She held it up to her body. "So, what do you think?"

_'I think I should get Conan-kun that book now so he can read it while she shops.'_ "Ummm, very nice... Can you excuse me for a moment. Conan-kun, come with me for a second, Sonoko, we're just going to the store right across from here, I'll be right back." She took Conan's hand and headed out.

Sonoko scowled at her friend as she ran off with the little twerp. Why was it always like that? First it was Ran and Kudo always sneaking off whenever she tried to have a girl's night and now she was using the brat for it. Oh well. The dress looked nice and if Kid saw she was wearing white too, he'd notice how perfect they were for each other.

Conan followed Ran out of the store as quickly as he could. Sonoko was worse than his mom. That place was full of nothing but gaudy outfits and dresses that didn't match their price tags. At least his mom knew how to be thrifty.

When they got into the bookstore, Ran made her way straight to the counter. "Excuse me, do you have the new..." She stopped and glanced down at Conan-kun. Pulling out a pad of paper, she writes quickly and shows the woman at the counter who nods, smiles and steps away, coming back in a minute with exactly what she asked for. Ran paid, keeping the book on the far side of the counter so Conan-kun couldn't see it. She slid it behind her back as she turned and smiled at the boy. "You know, I think this might be more interesting than watching Sonoko try on those... dresses." She pulled the book out and held it in front of him.

Conan's eyes widened. He thought he'd kept his interests to himself, though he'd known he'd given part of those secrets away. What she held out to him was definitely not a child's book, heck most teens didn't even read it. What she had handed him was the retelling of an old story that his father had read to him when he was little, thrown into modern day events and dubbed "The Telling Signs", since the original book had not been named. "Tha- Thank you, Ran-neechan." His words gradually grew quieter. He tried to hide as best he could how excited he was to have the book in his hands. He hadn't even known it had come out yet.

Ran smiled. It was pretty hard to get Conan-kun speechless... almost as hard as Shinichi. But here, she had done it. Maybe dropping a hint about Hattori now would be OK. "Perhaps you and Hattori-kun can read it. I'm sure he'll like it too, ne?"

That had him arching an eyebrow. Since when did he and Hattori sit around reading books to one another? He held the book tightly, almost possessive of it. As if he'd let anyone else set their hands on it, especially because it was a gift from Ran. "But I want to read it," he moaned as childishly as he could. "Heiji-neechan will just bend the pages."

Ran was a bit taken aback at first but thought back. Shinichi had been the same way, insisting on bookmarks and not allowing anyone to read it if he wasn't right there to supervise. "Well, maybe you can hold it then and he can read over your shoulder, just to give him something else to think abou..." Ran cut herself off right there. _'OK, change of topic.'_ Why don't you start reading it now? They have some chairs in the corner and I'll come back before the store closes. OK?"

Why was everyone acting so weird today? First Hattori calls him several times for no reason other than, apparently, to hear his voice. Then Ran starts talking about sharing his new book. Really- it wasn't that unusual for him and Hattori to spend time together, other than when they were on a case or were heading out to Tokyo on their own. Most of the time those two were at the office, they just laze about on their own. And what had she stopped herself from saying? Something to think about? When was Hattori NOT thinking about something, mostly things that were annoying and only served in some way to embarrass him. That was another reason the Osakan's visit wasn't looking promising. There'd be a lot of prodding about his confession to Ran and he didn't like that. He nodded to her anyway, smiling and sitting down on the chair, "I'll wait."

Ran took off and met up with Sonoko. After watching her try on several dresses, and being forced in a couple herself, she was ready to head back and join Conan with a book. She followed Sonoko to yet another store and was about ready to inquire as to how many more outfits she wanted to try. _'I think Conan-kun got the best deal of tonight.'_

_It was late. The girl had yet to return and the bookstore he was watching was quiet. Few people still lingered and the ones who did weren't close enough to be trouble. The man leered, his smile growing, as he walked into the store and pretended to browse the shelves, all the while getting closer to the kid. So, this boy was the reason Robert was in jail. Well, even if he was a child, there was no way he was going to let the boy get away with putting his brother behind bars. When everyone's attention was elsewhere, he snuck up on the child, pressing down the needle and injecting the sedative as he held the boy's mouth shut and watched as the chemicals did their thing._


	2. Realization

I'm (LitDs) am still looking over these chapters... so I might miss something. Sorry, but I'm faster ;)

FOR THIS CHAPTER AND THIS CHAPTER ALONE *going against the character list I have posted on our profile* I (LostInTheDreams) am playing the part of Kogoro Mouri

...

**Chapter 2: Realization**

Heiji tossed and turned in his sleep as he repeatedly watched Kudo get attacked. He finally broke from his sleep and sat up in a cold sweat. This was insane. He reached for his phone when he noticed his clock and saw how late it was. _'No use callin'. He's asleep by now. Not to mention there is no way I can function at school, let alone risk Kazuha hearin' me. I'm leavin' first thing in the morning.' _Heiji called the airport and changed his ticket. Finally, with nothing else to do until morning, he rolled over and tried to get a bit more sleep.

* * *

><p><em>'Finally!'<em> Ran ran ahead of her friend and into the bookstore, ready to collect Conan-kun and go home. She saw the chair but no sign of her little charge. She wondered if he went to the restroom...it had been a while. She started walking away when the clerk approached her.

"Miss, I have the book you bought. The young man left it here by accident."

Ran stared at the woman. "Conan-kun isn't the type of person to leave something behind. Especially something he really likes."

"Oh, I don't think he meant to. He was fast asleep when your father carried him out about fifteen minutes ago."

Now Ran was worried. "My father isn't here. Conan-kun came with me... Who took him?" A hand on her back caused her to turn and, seeing her friend there, she threw her arms around her and started crying.

"Oh geez." Sonoko looked down at her bag, already thinking the outfit wasn't good enough for meeting Kid. Glancing in the window she caught sight of Ran, hands up to her face as if she were crying. Anger flared first before thought. S_ome lowlife better not have been harassing her._ She didn't mean to slam the door open as hard as she did, but she didn't care. She put a hand on her friend's back "What's the matter?" She balled her other hand into a fist, ready to take on the scum, forgetting completely about her shopping as her friend turned and embraced her as if the world were ending.

"Conan-kun... He was... kidnapped." Those words, spoken out loud, got her thoughts together. "I... I need to call..." She started to pull away, still shaking and with tears coursing down her face.

"I've got it, Ran." Sonoko stopped her friend from moving, easing her down to sit on the chair. She took out her own cell phone, hitting the 1's and 0 with practiced speed. Waiting, she watched Ran while one of the officers sitting on their lazy butt decided to pick up the phone. When they did it sounded like a young man, one she wasn't familiar with. Of course, Division One usually didn't answer calls themselves. It took her almost fifteen minutes to get the guy to send someone over. No one besides the worker had seen Conan taken and missing persons didn't get involved until 24 hours later. After getting him to take her seriously she had him switched the line to the Inspector's, only needing to use a few short words to get him to come out. Really... that kid made some friends in high places

Ran didn't notice time passing... It was like it was dragging on... every one of her own heartbeats separated by an eternity. Wondering if Conan-kun- no, she has to hold out hope. He'd been kidnapped before and even defended one from her when he returned. Even with the slowness of time it seemed she had only just sat down when she heard the welcome voice Megure-keibu, already calling out orders for video camera footage and every person that had been in the area at the time. He'd be alright... They'd find him... They had to.

The bell above the door chimed. It was a nice, quiet looking bookshop and smelled like his grandfather's house. Takagi shook off those thoughts but they had only come because Sato had decided to use the same door as him - before he'd gotten all the way in. If he started thinking about that then he'd hate himself even more. The only reason Sato was rushing was because of why they'd been called out here. Looking at Mouri's daughter silently trying to calm tears from her face as she sat in the front of the bookstore was enough to have his more solid police instincts take hold.

Sato looked between the two scared women. The clerk was terrified and was asking if she'd be blamed for not stopping the man leaving with Conan-kun and Ran-chan. She was sitting almost in shock and hadn't moved when they had arrived. She motioned to Takagi-kun to go over to Ran, knowing that Ran would be just as comfortable with him as her but sure that a male officer would send the clerk into hysterics and that was something they didn't need with her as the only witness.

He noticed his partner motioning him over to Ran-chan as she went towards a woman behind the counter who looked close to terrified. He nodded to her, going towards the two teenagers and smiling meekly in greeting. "Hello." He cleared his throat as the girl, clearly in shock, looked up to meet his eyes "I know... I know you're worried, but could you tell me what happened?

Ran looked up, finally rejoining the world around her, and saw who had addressed her. "Oh, Takagi-keiji... I... I'm sorry. I wasn't... What was the question?"

"Ah..." He was hesitant to ask her again, afraid it would upset her. They needed all the information they could get and the only thing he'd been told - in a rush - was that Conan had been kidnapped. They'd gotten more than their fair share of calls with this group, but he hadn't been expecting that. _Was there a way to ask her more gently?_ He sighed, crouching down in front of her so they were about eye level. "Just tell me what you can."

Ran nodded and took a deep breath. "We... We came so Sonoko could do some... clothes shopping. I bought Co... Conan-kun a new book and asked if he wanted to wait here and read it. I told him we'd be back to get him after we were done. I... I got here to find him gone and then the clerk came over and handed me the book I had bought him. She said he'd left it when our father picked him up... but he's home, drunk by now... and I never said what stores we'd be at... Conan-kun being here, tonight... It was a spur of the moment. There's no way my dad would know to come here for him..." Ran finally stopped, having said everything in a rush before she lost her ability or will to talk about it.

"Hm. So nobody knew you were here." He snapped himself out of thinking. Right now he had two jobs and the first one was complete. He'd gotten the information. The case would be put through and other officers would be notified. He had no doubt he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. His second job was to, as a superior officer once told him, secure the victim. Conan wasn't the only on and he didn't really know what to do to help Ran... teenagers - or more specifically girls, weren't really his strong point. He settled on tapping her lightly on the shoulder and smiling again. "Thank you, Ran-chan. We'll get right on it. Whoever took Conan-kun won't be able to get far." Takagi walked out of the store, just on the other side of the doors as he made a call to Ran's father. If she was right, and he had little doubt she wasn't, Takagi would probably be taking her back home. It was best to call up the Inspector and let him know what was going on after that- though first he had to let Mouri know.

"YOKO-CHAN!" Kogoro shouted as he reached for the TV, draping over the table as a few empty beer cans scattered around him. A ringing sound broke through his happy little world and he looked around, wondering what dared interrupt his Yoko's singing. He realized it was the phone and reached for it, knocking it over instead. Cursing that he had to take his eyes away from the screen, he looked down and grabbed the handset. "Yea...wha'ja wan'?"

At first Takagi wasn't sure the other man had answered. The first sounds that came over the receiver were static followed by a jumble of distant sounds before Mouri answer. "Hello, Mouri-san. This is Takagi speaking. It seems Conan-kun's been abducted, and we're looking into it, but I thought I'd bring Ran-chan home or someone might get the idea to interview her." He looked back in the window at the girl as her friend tired to consol her. That made him angry at the man over the phone. Sure he didn't have a kid of his one and he didn't want one for some time, but he... Takagi turned away, glaring at the street. He knew when someone was in need and he was this was the only help he could be. "She needs you."

Kogoro didn't get much of what was being said, barely able to keep the phone to his ear. He caught 'Conan-kun' and 'Ran-chan' "Look... if yer lookin' fer the brat, he ain't here..." He hiccupped, "He and Ran left to do some'in'...call tama'ro." He dropped the phone but missed getting it on the cradle and resumed yelling and cheering his favorite pop idol. "Yoko-chan!"

Takagi sighed, shutting his phone. Yeah, that's what he expected. Bringing Ran-chan home to that wouldn't do any good but she needed somewhere she could relax. He thought about letting her join them, but that would only make things worse. Maybe Sonoko would let Ran spend the night. It would make things easier and her friend would be there if she needed her.

Sato looked over as her partner walked outside the store and took out his phone. Trusting him, she finished her interview and got the clerks contact information before passing her her card. "My numbers are on there, call if you remember anything at all." After getting a nod, Sato walked toward Ran-chan and Sonoko-chan. Touching Sonoko-chan's shoulder she asked, "Do you need anything?"

Sonoko looked but up at the officer. She'd seen her a few times now but they never really talked. In fact, being around Ran's father so much and everything Kudo-kun's done to one-up the police, she had pretty low expectations for the cops. Even she could solve cases, though it sucked that he passed out every time that happened. She didn't want to worry Ran though so she shook her head at the police officer and held her friend just a little tighter. "Just find the kid."

Sato was a little taken aback but could understand that this case was close to home. The young lady may have proved to be good with solving the occasional crime but even then, this wasn't a case where you had the suspects here and could point a finger. The person had grabbed Conan-kun and left. She couldn't help the hardening of her eyes as she thought of the boy being carried out when he was sleeping, or more likely, drugged. Her hand curled into a fist as she locked eyes with Ran-chan's friend. "Rest assured, we shall do just that... As well as the one that took him..." The unspoken 'and Heaven help him when we do,' hung in the air.

Sonoko nodded to the woman. The police were free to do their job. What they were doing sitting around her when she had already called and told them Conan was missing... it was just annoying. For a moment she thought she should have more respect for the police but she just couldn't, not with the way she'd grown up. There were just so many cars out there and it had been ages now since the guy left, assuming he'd had one. There was nothing she could do for that brat. Sonoko wrapped her arms around her best friend as well as she could at that angle, trying to figure out what it was Ran needed. She hated being the strong one. She wasn't cut out for it. She cared about the stupid kid but most of her worry was on Ran. Ran was her friend - her sister. And right now they were leaving. Screw the cops "Come on, Ran. Let's go. It's getting late."

Ran nodded and stood. "Actually, I gonna use the restroom first... I want to wash face..." She turned and walked through the door, shutting it behind her. She leaned over the sink and ran some cold water, splashing it in her face to mingle with the warm tears that were running down her cheeks.

Takagi opened the door and entered, wondering how he was going to phrase this. Those thoughts disappeared when he noticed the two girls were gone and Sato was standing near where he'd last seen them, hands clenched and looking angry enough to kill with just a glace. That made him hesitate even more and he was left standing there, one hand unconsciously going to rub his arm. He didn't know what was going on but every time Sato looked at him with those angry eyes he felt very accused - funny too, what with them both being officers. He didn't want to be the first to bother her, especially with the news that dropping Ran off at her house probably wasn't going to be the best idea.

Sato saw her partner had come back in and was looking decidedly nervous. She walked over and folded her arms. "The girls are in the restroom so Ran-chan can wash her face... Poor girl. What do you have? I saw you on the phone earlier..." She looked at him, somewhere between hope that he had had a lead and trepidation that it was either a dead end or bad news.

"Ah, ha, no, nothing like that. Ran-san didn't see the man or anything. It's just... I called Mouri-san and I don't think we should drop her off." He reached up and scratched the back of his head. It was a nervous tick of his that he'd tried to get rid of but couldn't. Sato's eyes were afflicting him even more than he thought they would because she'd been expecting something and he had nothing to give. "I'm all for looking for him, but I don't really know what we should do with Ran-san."

Sato frowned, anger at the man that did this building up inside her. "Well, I'm sure that her friend can look after her tonight, not that she'll get much sleep. Either way, I don't think she'll let us leave Ran-chan anywhere but with her. We'll ask when they come back, then we are on this 24/7 until we track them down. Agreed?"

Takagi nodded sharply, already predicting that. A part of his mind suspected that he would have done things this way even if Sato weren't his partner. If there was a lead to follow, you followed it, no matter how small... and some part of him trying to ignore criminal facts. Children that were kidnapped by non-family members, as he doubted Conan's real father came in and took off with him like that, end with either the child being scarred for life or the child never coming back at all.

Sato felt a change in her partner... as though his mind were elsewhere but his eyes were locked on the chair that they knew had been the last place Conan had been willingly. She knew that ever since he and Conan-kun had been trapped in that elevator he had been- odd, about the boy. It was as though he were thinking of something that he didn't have the answer to. Glad her partner was ready for it, she looked over as the restroom door opened and the two girls exited, Ran-chan looking a little better but her eyes still red and puffy. She looked back at Takagi. "Do you want to tell them since you were the one to talk to Mouri-kun?"

He nodded to Sato, trying to push his more negative thoughts away. He was a police officer and his job was to make people feel safe, not worry them more. "Ran-chan." The teen was stared at him as she came over, as if he had all the answers, and he tried to let it look as if he did. All he had to do was keep telling himself how easy this would be. "You're father's... not really able to pick you up." Takagi let himself laugh, just slightly. "We've got a car out and all the officers are on patrol are looking out for Conan-kun. We'll find him. In the meantime you should get some rest. Do you want us to take you anywhere?" That was one thing he felt strange about, offering them a ride. Sato made no reservations about everyone knowing it was her car, but she'd agreed to it already, so it just bothered him a little to be the one offering to drive them.

Ran heard it and, while it didn't really surprise her, she was a bit saddened. "I do want to go home... If Conan-kun shows up there... I want to be there for him..."

"No, no, no!" Sonoko crossed her arms in front of herself. "You know your dad's probably passed out by now and the kid's got your number." Sonoko juggled her purse, dropping a few things and mixing everything up until she found a small pad of paper and a pen, scribbling her cell number down and shoving the sheet at Takagi. "And now the cops have my number. Come on," she said quieter. "You don't need to be home taking care of your dad right now and we've got tons of space at my house."

"Are... are you sure." As much as she didn't want to be away from the Agency Sonoko was right. Conan-kun would call her as soon as he was able and if the police found him first... "Fine... Dad's probably asleep anyway... but you have to call us as soon as you find him, Takagi-keiji, please?"

"Ah-of course Ran-san." He nodded to her, trying to keep the conversation light but still appear serious. He wasn't sure if he pulled it off. He never was one for pretending, though he was sincere about finding Conan. The boy was young and vulnerable and had helped them way too much for this not to be personal. He owned his life to that boy in more ways than one. "I'll call you even before the Inspector." And he meant it, though he laughed to make it sound as if he were kidding

Ran nodded and even managed a small smile of her own, half-hearted and not quite reaching her eyes, but it was the first change of expression since finding out that Conan-kun had been taken. She leaned against Sonoko and let her lead the way.

Takagi watched the girls lean on each other for support, a deep-rooted part of him that fought of school-bullies - though he often lost - woke, bringing with it a need to protect the two in front of him now as well as hunt down their aggressor. Sonoko led the way out with him following behind, Sato next to him. When they were out, he and Sato took the lead, walking over to where she'd parked - very illegally - in their rush over. He got into the passenger seat while the girls went in back. Now that Ran couldn't see him, he let the anger towards their kidnapper return.

Sato started the car and took off toward the Suzuki estate. Glancing at Takagi-kun she was shocked to see a look of anger that even scared her. Takagi-kun was clearly as affected by this as she was... possibly more. She owed Conan-kun for saving his life on that elevator... but that meant that Takagi-kun felt that same debt. She promised herself that Conan-kun would come home alive for his sake, if for no other reason than to do for Takagi-kun what Conan-kun had done for her

Takagi thought pensively. What could he do? He couldn't start talking about the case with the girls in the car and the Inspector was doing the work of getting the word out. The only one he had to consult with was his mind and he wasn't very good at thinking to himself. The same words kept rotating in his head, telling him that if someone like Conan was kidnapped then this was not going to be easy. He'd seen murderers mystically stopped by the child, apparently through karma alone by either tripping themselves, walking into walls or anything that knocked them out cold. And...he had never finished giving Conan directions on how to disarm that bomb before the boy had shown up and whispered his plan to him. The boy had done it himself; the boy had gotten them both out alive along with outfoxing the criminal.

Sato pulled into the driveway and stopped right at the door. She turned to look at the two girls before they got out. "I promise we will find him, and we will let you know the second we do."

Sonoko nodded. She had to put her faith somewhere and she obviously couldn't do anything to find the kid. What other choice did she really have anyway? She took Ran's arm and helped her friend out of the car, seeing a light back in her eyes. That didn't mean that Ran wasn't hurting, only that she was more aware of it now. "You know, our housekeeper just went shopping and I've got about every flavor of ice cream you could want. When the find the kid, you're gonna need your energy to keep up with him and the outrageous story about what happened to him that we're gonna have to sit through." That got her a smile and she shut the door before walking Ran into the house with her. Ice cream and mindless TV always helped heartbreak, maybe it helped worry too.

Sato watched as the girls entered the house. Satisfied that they were in and safe she looked at her partner. "Well, Takagi-kun," she said as she shifted gears. She had driven pretty calmly for her with Ran-chan and Sonoko-chan in the car, but now it was time for business. "Ready to track down this guy?"

"Demo... Where are we going to look?" He scanned the small area around the house. There was A LOT of ground to cover - pedestrians and vehicles alike. The guy would even take the train if people thought the man was just carrying his sleeping child. As if on cue to his thoughts, Sato hit the gas and they were roaring down, past the houses of Tokyo's privileged residences, and out to find one kid in a sea of millions. Even if it was futile, he looked out the window, watching for their man.

_Kudo was lying right there...right in front of him... but it couldn't touch him... couldn't check him. He was face down and not responding to his calls. Heiji was beyond angry. He looked around, searching for the figure that had done this just moments ago. Suddenly, he heard a cry. Someone just cried out and he knew that voice but... it wasn't possible Kudo... Conan-kun, was lying on the ground... but the sound came from... everywhere and nowhere. "Kudo... damn it, don't you dare do this to me again. KUDO!"_

Shizuka was used to a lot of things. Her husband was a high ranking officer and her son was overconfident, as most young men were, and following in her husband's footsteps. So, while he followed his father's detective work, she had taught him the sword. As a result there wasn't much out there that could frighten her son... and yet she felt some need to check on him. When she opened his door and let the light stream in, she noticed how pale her son was and how much he seemed to be fighting with his sheets. She didn't want to wake him but he didn't look well. She put a hand on his shoulder and nudged the boy. Heiji used to have night terrors often when he was a child but she had assumed he'd grown out of them. Her husband had gotten a good scolding after that when all of them seemed to be filled with murderers.

_No way. This creep was NOT gonna do this. All he kept hearing was Kudo... no, it was Conan-kun's voice, the child's body he was stuck in that was making that sound. It was one thing when it was 'Kudo', but this sound... like when he'd fallen over the balcony railing and was dangling by one hand over his head...This just tore his heart out. Sure, they were the same age, but physically, Kudo was still a kid... and even knowing and respecting the person, he had come to see the 'Conan' side of him more of a little brother. And one he couldn't stand to see hurt. That had happened before, he wasn't gonna let it now. "_KUDO!_"_

Her son shouted, jarring awake as he sat up in bed, eyes wide as he brought up a hand to his face and panted. Never once, even when he was outmatched, outnumbered, and at odds with the world, had she ever seen Heiji truly frightened before. She lost some of the distant calm that Kendo had instilled in her as she placed a hand on her son's leg. Heiji didn't seem to notice, eyes distant on some horrible memory involving a boy she hadn't met in all the time Heiji had come to talk of him. "It's alright, Heiji. You're in bed. It was just a nightmare."

"Wha... Kudo... he's... oh man, this just gets worse 'n worse. Wha' time is it?" Heiji turned his head and tried to see the clock behind his mother.

Shizuka focused on her son, eyes set. She encouraged- no, embraced his vigor at becoming a great detective, as well as a great swordsman. Every time he was on TV she was overjoyed. But she knew when to be cautious. She'd had to call her husband in before to make sure Heiji stayed safe. Going to Tokyo, whether he told her he was going to Mouri's or Kudo's, it always dragged him into danger. She hadn't even gotten to see the bullet wound he carried but the scar on his hand was visible enough. "What makes you say that, Heiji? A little nightmare shouldn't make you worry so much. Now get some sleep, I'll see you after school. I'm in the mood for some good food." She patted him on the shoulder for him to lie down, encouraging him to go back to bed.

Why did she do this to him? It was almost a challenge. While he knew he had to leave, now, there was no way he could unless he told his mom about his dream... and back it up by telling her about the other times that he'd had these... only to have them proven right, even if the actual outcome was diverted one way or another. But the other way was to lay back down, knowing once he closed his eyes he'd see again what he could still hear ringing in his ears. He stayed sitting upright, resisting his mother's attempts to get him to lie down, watching for her reaction to his refusal.

"Heiji," Shizuka spoke almost harshly to her son. "It is five in the morning and I'm not going to tolerate this. You have school in less than two hours. If you wish, I'm going to make some tea and breakfast. You can get ready early and stay up or go back to sleep. Your friend can take care of himself as I'm sure that whatever he's doing at five in the morning can't be all that dangerous." She got up. Knowing her son as well as she did, there was no way that she could force him into something. And he'd gotten that streak from her and her husband, though Heiji was more thick-headed than she thought she ever was. That's what the teenage years did to you. "Of the two, I encourage you to go back to sleep. You're looking a bit sick."

Heiji watched his mom leave. His flight was in a few hours anyway... might as well make use of the time and get there early. Luck might be with him and the earlier flight, which had been booked, may get an opening. He grabbed his suitcase and the rest of his stuff, slamming his hat on and twisting it forward. He went down the stairs, hearing his mom in the kitchen and put his shoes on. Taking his slippers with him, to hide the fact he was gone just a little longer, he slipped out and hurried down the street, heading for the bus stop that would take him to the airport... and Kudo.

The phone ringing woke her. She hadn't been sleeping well as it was and she picked it up, more agitated than tired, "'ello?" The voice at the other end rid her of any lingering fatigue as the man whispered into her ear. "Yes?" The voice gave her the information she needed and she hung up, calling the airlines. Heiji wasn't the only one who could use the cops. The underlings had to follow her father as well and he'd made a lot of friends that she shared. Kazuha had one of them watching Heiji. She thought he'd been acting strange... well, stranger than he usually did. Otaki had helped her keep track of him more than once before and there was no way she was letting him run off to Tokyo without her. She ordered a ticket herself, bag already packed.

Heiji sat on the plane as it pushed away from the terminal. A last minute cancellation had allowed him to get on the flight leaving right away. His stomach was twisting and rolling but he knew it was from the dreams he'd had. They had been getting worse but when he woke this morning... He shook his head and looked out the window at the rising sun as the plane lifted off. He didn't budge until the flight attendant asked him if he wanted anything. Not sure if he could really stomach anything but knowing that he hadn't eaten since... yesterday at breakfast, having not touched his lunch at school then sleeping through supper and now leaving the house- he sighed. "Uh, yeah. Wha' do ya have?" He picked something and forced himself to eat. By the time he finally finished picking at his meal, the flight was about to touch down in Tokyo

Kazuha had been looking around the airport. After calling Otaki back and saying some choice words that had those around her glaring and backing away, she calmed down. Heiji had a two hour head start but she'd still find him, even if she had to track him down to the end of the world. Realizing she was holding the phone so tight the plastic wanted to give, she loosened up, hanging up on Otaki before saying goodbye. It was childish, but she was mad. Part of her wanted to ditch the plane and get on the bullet train, which would slice a good hour off of Heiji's head start- but she didn't, holding her anger so the airport officials wouldn't have a reason to kick her out. Heiji was going to be in so much trouble when she got there.

Heiji was just getting off the plane when he suddenly sneezed. He brought his hand up and spotted his watch. Kazuha would be awake and no doubt wondering why he hadn't met up with her to walk to school. If- _when_ she figured out what he did she would be... _best not to think of that_. He waved down a cab in front of the airport. "Mouri Detective Agency, Beika District." Receiving a nod, Heiji sat back and continued to wonder about the dream. As soon as they pulled up, Heiji paid the driver and ran up the stairs. He heard the TV on and started knocking on the door. "Oi, Mouri-han. OI!"

Ah, Yoko... how pretty you are in a bathing suit, _Kogoro thought as he reached out for his dream beauty as they lay on the beach. She turned back and smiled at him, making his heart melt as she squealed for him. There was a drumbeat in the back ground as the sun set and their paradise magically changed into a Hawaiian vacation that he'd seen so often on the TV. The drumbeats kept up as her she walked over to him, keeping rhythm with one another. This must have been heaven._

"That ahou..." Heiji grabbed the doorknob and was gonna twist it a few times to make some more noise... only to have it turn completely. Surprised, he pushed it open and saw the so called 'Meitantei' snoring with a stupid grin on his face. Heiji dropped his stuff and went over to check the bedroom he usually shared with Kudo and the 'Snoring Detective'. Not only empty but not slept in. Nothing anywhere to show that it had been slept in. A quick check showed Kudo's school stuff neatly packed by his futon. Heiji returned to Mouri's side after grabbing a glass of water. "Time ta wake up..."

_Yoko stood over him, her eyes flashing like stars… and then he noticed what every bad breath she had. Kogoro tried not to lean away from her. It wasn't just her breath. He could still remember the faint scent of flowers every time he saw her. Now she smelled like BO. With her came the tide, washing over both of them and making his sputter as light momentarily brightened the sky before he was back and Yoko was next to him, helping him dry off._ Oh, thanks Yoko-chan. _He grinned at her, taking her hand from where she was patting him with a towel and placing a kiss there._

Heiji waited after he had upended the cup of cold water on the back of his head only for him to splutter a bit. Heiji put his hand on the guy's shoulder to try to rouse him the rest of the way. Suddenly, the older man grabbed Heiji's hand and- OK, THAT WAS IT! '_Well.._.' Heiji walked back to the kitchen and grabbed a pitcher that Ran sometimes used when they were over. Filling it with cold water he walked back over to Mouri. "Oi Mouri-han... ya asked for it." Heiji grabbed the back of the man's collar and pulled him to the floor and on his back, dumping the water directly in his face, dropping the pitcher on his stomach once it was empty and crossing his arms.

The night had become day in seconds, Yoko vanishing into the brightness like an angel. The nice weather was gone and all he knew was that he very cold and very wet. Kogoro sat up, confused, to find his office bright with sunlight and a very annoying someone - very not Ran - standing next to him. "Wha'er you doing here?" Kogoro threw off any lingering effects of the alcohol in seconds. He did not like this kid. If there was one redeeming quality it was that this brat wasn't fawning over his daughter. That didn't mean he liked him much more than favoring a yield sign over a stop. "Go on, get!" He stood roughly to his feet, growing more angry at the stupid brat for getting him wet.

"Not a chance. Yer drunk, but I need answers an' yer the only one here. So. You tell me where Ku-Conan-kun is or why Neechan didn' hav' him take his stuff ta school. If ya don't, I'll tell everyone what ya were dreamin' about." Heiji unconsciously wiped the back of his hand in disgust.

"What are you talking about?" Kogoro looked over at the TV. Daytime programs were on and the light coming in the window was bright. "I have no idea where the brat is. Maybe he just forgot his stuff or didn't need it. It's their last day. I don't know everything they do with the little brats nowadays." He frowned more back at Hattori, wishing the stupid kid would just leave his house. "Go to the school and find them yourself," he waved him off, trying to figure out what time it was. His shows come on at noon. "I'm busy."

Heiji waited a beat before dropping the next bomb. "Neechan's school stuff is here too. You sayin' she didn't need her stuff either? Sober up old man, I don' think either of them were here last night." _'An' I specifically told Kudo not ta go do anythin' stupid.'_ Heiji looked back at the man. This was a risk, but no way would he want it to leave the room... and it might get him to be a bit cooperative. "Then answer me this... Whose hand did ya think you were kissin' earlier?"

"Don't think you can threaten me, you brat!" he spat at the teen. "And leave Ran alone. What do you want with her?" He was worried though and it came back, hidden just behind the anger. He looked over to see the phone off the hook, dangling over his desk. Maybe she'd gone to her mother's. It was only one day of school.

"THEN TELL ME WHERE THE HELL KUDO IS!"

"You prance in here, WAKE ME UP, and then expect me to know where that detective brat has been?" Kogoro was as good as fuming. He wasn't sure if he was so upset because of who had woke him up or if it was worry. Either way it made his voice louder and that was all he needed. Then another thought hit him faster, stopping his shouting. If that detective brat was back and Ran had skipped school... To HELL if he was going to let him just walk off with her. That made sense. Conan was just like him and Ran would follow that idiot across the country. He forgot about Hattori, hanging up the phone and agitatedly pushing in Ran's number.

Heiji paled. He had just used 'Kudo' instead of Conan-kun... Now the very guy he had said that to was calling someone. He reached forward and tried to stop Mouri from calling anyone. "Ch- Chotto matte. I meant- I mean- I wasn't lookin' fer Kudo... I was..." He was no good at these spur of the moment lies but he had to think of something... and soon.

"Get away." Kogoro brushed the teen off when he tried to mess with the phone. The phone kept ringing and that only made him madder. If she was in school it wouldn't have rung at all and it was-... He still hadn't looked at the time but Ran was an early raiser. She had to be awake. There must have been some reason that she didn't want to pick up the phone. He slammed it down on the cradle and walked past Hattori. "Fine. Stay here if you want." He ignored his still wet clothes as he put on his coat. He was not about to let that detective brat alone with is daughter.

Heiji cursed under his breath. Grabbing his Kendo gear and leaving the rest of his stuff on the floor, he ran out after Mouri, making sure the door was locked this time and pulling out his phone. He'd lost track of the attempts now but hit send to Kudo's cell once more... straight to voice mail. Heiji ended it, something in him keeping him from just yelling everything into the phone. Not knowing where Kudo was meant not knowing _who_ he was with. His next best shot was the station. Based on the phone being off the hook there may have been a case. Knowing Kudo's luck, he and Neechan had come across something and were just at the station, possibly why he couldn't get Kudo by phone. He ran down the street in the opposite direction of Mouri, heading for the station and, hopefully, answers.

Takagi was at his desk but he wasn't working. That wasn't to say he was lounging around, though he was closer to sleep then not. He'd been out all night with Sato and they hadn't found anything. He needed sleep and, technically off the clock at this point, he thought the station would be best. He didn't live close to the center of Tokyo and that was where they were planning on searching. But really, he needed just a half an hour of rest or so. Sato hadn't wanted to stop and he felt selfish for making her. She was angry at him and off somewhere in the station while he rested. He wanted to grab so coffee from the break room but simple necessity won out over the task. The new problem was, as tired as he was, he couldn't fall asleep.

Heiji raced up the steps of the station, breathless but determined. He hurried in and made his way to where Division One was, deciding that no matter what case, Megure-keibu or one of the other officers would know about it. He was a bit surprised, not so much by the number of officers, but by the looks on their faces. He'd seen that look once before at the Osaka station. The hard-eyed determination mixed with apprehension, worry, and anger. At that time, they had been looking for a cop-killer. No wonder they had tried to call Mouri in. He opened the door to Division One and spotted an officer he recognized sitting at his desk. Well, maybe falling asleep at his desk was a better word. He stepped up beside him at tapped his shoulder. "Oi, Takagi-keiji?"

Takagi jumped, startled not only at the contact but the speaker. He'd been expecting Sato to come in, still angry with him, or Yumi to come give him warning. A male's voice after spending all of the night looking for a nameless man had his heart racing. Looking at Hattori though, that feeling went away in a flash. He was used to the younger detective at this point and the boy seemed concerned. Takagi sighed, resting his elbow on the desk so he'd have somewhere to put his head. There was only one reason the teen would be here. Takagi went back to being tired again. "We haven't found anything yet," he told the teen, since that seemed to be what he was asking. If he'd had any information of his own, he would have spoken up first.

"Found... what yet? What are ya talkin' 'bout... I ain't even... asked..." Heiji felt the world tilt. It wasn't a cop-killer, but it was close enough. '_We haven't found anything yet_.' Kudo not answering his phone... and from Mouri's reaction... he had tried Ran's with similar results. His dream that morning... The differences in it and with how tired he seemed... likely up all night. He suddenly couldn't breathe, his eyes seeing Kudo... Conan-kun, lying on the ground... with the assailant standing over him... "No..."

"Eh?" Takagi looked back up. The teen had come in looking determined but his expression had changed to downright scared in the few seconds it took him to blink. "Haven't what?" Takagi rubbed his eye, trying to wake himself up. Maybe the boy had taken his words the wrong way. "But don't worry, it hasn't been that long. I-" he didn't want to seem like he was slacking on the job and forced himself to his feet. "I was just heading back out." He hoped Hattori wouldn't tell the Inspector he'd come back in to catch up on his sleep. That would make the whole department look bad.

Heiji didn't hear anything. He was swaying slightly and his bag slid off his shoulder to the floor. He felt it might not have been such a good idea to eat on the plane as it was threatening to return. He didn't want to ask... wasn't sure if he could really get it out, but he had to know. He had been too late, but by how much time? Was it just Kudo or both him and Neechan. No, Neechan couldn't be directly involved or someone would have gone to pick up Mouri... and with the door unlocked, it's not as though they couldn't get in. Neechan was fine... but Kudo. "Wha- what was it? How did he..." He couldn't say the word 'die' and he was rapidly losing what little balance he had.

"Huh?" Maybe he was more tired than he thought, and that was already pretty high up on his mind. He couldn't understand what Hattori was asking and he could understand even less as to why he was staring at him like that. Was he really that surprised that they hadn't found Conan yet? "I'm sorry," he looked down and shrugged. These kids were supposed to look up to them and he hadn't even been able to find the boy. "We're still looking for the guy but we don't have anything to go on." He scratched the back of his head again before turning to face Hattori and thinking it as strongly as he said it. "We'll find him." He was certain of it. They would find Conan.

Heiji heard the words but still couldn't see anything in the room except the still, small body... He closed his eyes, fighting to maintain some semblance of equilibrium. He swallowed and did nothing more than nod, afraid that opening his mouth would have bad results.

Takagi watched the teen look far more upset then he thought he would. His eyes were blinded by fatigue but that was something you got used to as a cop. You'd work with it instead of against it. He could see that Hattori was tired as well, likely up all night worrying or searching himself. He'd come to notice how strangely close the boy was to Mouri and those around him. Takagi should have been the one taking care this. Detective or not, Hattori was a civilian. He placed a hand gently on the boy's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Let the police handle this and go get some rest." He fumbled with a pen in his coat pocket before reaching onto the desk and grabbing a sheet of paper from something or another. "If you give me your number, I'll call if we find anything."

"Where'd ya put Neechan? How's she takin' it?" This not what he expected. He was ready to be sick, and if he were alone he'd likely break down completely. But Kudo... he had worked hard, held himself together when he thought that he himself had drowned after being pushed off a ship. He'd caught the culprit, and if it was the last thing Heiji did, he would make sure the scumbag paid dearly. Unbidden, his eyes watered, but he took a breath and started writing. "Can I at least see 'im... 'fore I go?"

"Ran-san's with Sonoko-san. You know... she's upset." Takagi shifted uncomfortably. He hadn't been able to help at all with that. No more trying to sleep. He'd find Sato and they'd get back out there, even if it was futile. "Um... I think I lost you there though." He took the paper back, tearing the number and putting it beside Sonoko's. "Who'd you want to see?"

"Who da ya think? I wanna see Ku- Con... wait... Was there more than one victim?" Heiji had been on one knee, gathering up his bag, but looked up sharply at the question. _'Multiple bodies... What if it was...?'_

Takagi frowned at the very Indian-sounding name Hattori spoke. He was sure he'd never meant any foreigners recently, at least, that they both knew. Ignoring the name, since Hattori clearly started a new question that had him more confused than the boy looked, he answered as best he could, hoping to get a few of his own. "I- I don't think so. I think it was only Conan-kun. Why? Did something happen out by you?"

"If it was only Conan-kun then why didn' ya know who I wanted to see? I know _he'd_ at least understand it." Heiji was getting angry. He'd been around plenty of bodies and family and friends were allowed in to I.D. the body or at least confirm for themselves that it was true. That's all he wanted. Plus, if he saw how it was done, he could narrow his search to those with that method. Compare that to cases he'd solved. He knew more than the police did because some of the cases where the criminal was caught Conan had made sure he wasn't credited. "Just... where's... Conan-kun's... where is he?"

"No idea," Takagi shrugged. "I mean, if we had some clues to go on we might have something, but our only witness didn't catch more than the fact that guy had blond hair. That narrows it down to about every foreigner currently in the country. That's a lot of people to go through." Takagi softened his look, confused. "I still don't... do you want to see the Inspector? I don't know if he's in." In fact, he hadn't check in with the Inspector at all since his first call. Sato had made the one giving them the description the clerk had.

"Blond..." Heiji mutters under his breath, "Had ta be blond. That Brit better not be here." He stepped up to the officer, rapidly loosing his cool, "And only if the Inspector will direct me ta yer mor..." Heiji takes a deep breath and tries again, "Yer morgue... I wanna see K... Conan-kun."

"Ah... how will that help?" Takagi itched the back of his ear. "I know the man from that drowning is in there, but I don't see how that would help." And then the last words break through to a more awake part of his brain. "Ah... Hattori-kun, why are you here?"

"I came here ta see if Neechan and Conan-kun had got caught up in some case 'cause the only one at the Agency was a drunk old man. Their school stuff was still there and Conan-kun hasn't answered his phone all mornin' either! I come over ta ask where they were only ta find he's the one that's been... DAMN IT! I TOLD 'IM NOT TA DO ANYTHIN' STUPID! JUST TELL ME WHAT- what the scum did ta him." Heiji swallowed and braces himself.

Takagi shook his head. "We don't know. He was probably drugged. Conan-kun's a smart kid. He wouldn't just let someone take him like that. Conan-kun..." he lifted his eyebrows a little, feeling stupid, but he wanted to make sure they were on the same page. "We're talking about his kidnapping, right?"

Heiji's jaw dropped and, this time, gravity won its battle. Heiji dropped to his knees and took a few ragged breaths. "He's alive... Yer tellin' me... he's still alive...?"

"Eh?" Takagi took a quick step back as Hattori collapsed on the floor. "I... I assume so." He knew grief when he saw it and, unlike Ran, he was slightly more comfortable around males. He got down on one knee, realizing he must have caused Hattori a lot of confusion, and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I thought you knew."

"Are ya kiddin'? The only person I've talked ta was Occhan and with his drunken stupor he didn' even know where Neechan was let alone Ku- Conan-kun. I thought ya guys were investigating 'is murder..."

Takagi couldn't help something close to a laugh come out when he breathed. He covered it up with a cough. "What would make you think that? Ah, anyway." Takagi got up, letting the boy be now that he understood. "I'm going to head back out. Do you need anything, Hattori-kun?"

"Yeah," Heiji took one more deep breath and focused on the case. It was the best way he knew to deal with this. "Ya tell me everythin' ya know about this and either tell me where ya ain't looked yet or take me with ya." Heiji grabbed his bag and swung it over his head so it was across his chest. His fist clenched the strap as anger replaced the earlier relief and even earlier grief. "I'm helping on this case."

"Um, Hattori-kun, wouldn't it be better if-" He was cut off by the shill sound of his phone going off. He picked it up; shocked to hear a voice that was neither the Inspector nor Sato. "Ah, yes." His eyes hardened. "Yes, I understand. We'll be there right away." He hung up the phone and nodded to Hattori. "Fine but we have to find Sato-san first. We've found a few suspects." He looked a little sheepish after that. "And I don't have a car." _At least, not one Im letting anyone ride in anymore._

Heiji nodded and allowed him to lead the way out, keeping his own eyes peeled for the female officer, anxious to see if the one that took Kudo is among any of the suspects... and even sending a quick prayer that the rest of his dream hadn't already happened.

...

Shiratori hung up with Takagi. The teenager currently with him was suspicious enough to want back up for. He was young, but the Inspector wasn't going to underestimate him. He'd overlooked the teen at first, since he seemed no more than a high schooler, but after watching the boy turn and realizing that he could easily be mistaken for an older man, considering his height, he stopped him. Upon searching the kid he found a pair of handcuffs and a handheld gas container that held sleeping gas. The teen said it was for his own protection, but with both of those on his person... It warranted suspicion. The teen hadn't, for one instant, stopped trying to plead his case and, honestly, Shiratori started to zone him out as the word "Kid" started to come up frequently and the boy was all but repeating himself.

Saguru waited while this police officer was on the phone. He was now not only late for school but had just been relieved of both his handcuffs and the sleeping gas he carried. He only hoped that, whatever he was being suspected of, whichever officer arrived was able to clear him. The man had barely listened to his explanation and seemed to focus more on keeping him from class than listening to him. He pulled out his watch, 8:47:32 exact. He sighed and returned the watch to his pocket and resumed waiting for whoever this officer had called.

The boy put something in his pocket when he turned back to him. It was just a watch, but he didn't know what to expect of the kid so he follow protocol. "I need you to put your hands behind your back. Right now you're a suspect in an ongoing investigation." Shiratori pocketed the boy's cuffs as he took out a pair of his own. "I'm not arresting you yet but you are under suspicion. As long as you're innocent and follow my instructions, we'll let you go."

Saguru was shocked. The only time he'd ever been handcuffed was by either Kid or Kuroba-kun and while both were humiliating it was nothing compared to being cuffed by a police officer, even if he was doing it just as a precaution. "Sir, I assure you, I have no idea as to what you are talking about. I am already late for school and this delay will only-"

"I can make this an official arrest," Shiratori spoke over him as he took the teen's hands and locked them behind his back. "But I don't know what to think right now. Younger suspects than you have been guilty." He hadn't come in a police car or he would have put the teen in the backseat while he waited for Takagi and Sato. A quick check of the boy's belongings and his whereabouts last night would be fine and Takagi could do all the running around. Some part of him thought the boy was their kidnapper. He matched the description and who in the world would carry knock-out gas on them? If the kid thought he was getting away with it, he was sadly mistaken. All that was left was to get a squad car down her and put him through booking. He'd like to see the boy stay so confident after that. It was the young ones that always thought they could get away with everything and kidnapping a little kid would be easy for just about anyone over fifteen.

Saguru couldn't believe it. He tried to turn and attempt to reason with the officer when the metal bit into his wrist. That stopped him. Whatever the officer thought he did, it must be personal. He still couldn't stop himself completely from twisting his wrist in an effort to keep some circulation going. "If you are going to arrest me, may I at least be made aware of what you are charging me with?"

"I'm not officially arresting you at the moment. If I were we'd be having this conversation in a very different setting." The boy sounded so full of himself. If he kept answering his questions, the kid might be able to change his own answers enough to throw off suspicion. While he wasn't Conan's biggest fan, the little boy was cute and he always had a way of helping the investigation. Shiratori wasn't going to let anything jeopardize this case. "When we charge you with something, you'll know what it is. Until then, don't make any sudden movements." The teen was leaned up against the back of his car right now and he was going to make sure he stayed there.

Saguru sighed and tried to righten himself... leaning was poor posture and could ruin your back. He had to get though to this guy. "Come now, officer. I'm not asking for the details of the investigation at the present time, merely the general charge." As he said this he saw a cruiser come around the corner... fast.

Takagi got out of the car. He was used to Sato's driving by now but even he didn't see the urge to blow every streetlight they came to if Shiratori already had the suspect. When he looked over at the Inspector and saw a boy not much older than Hattori turn to look at him, he couldn't say he wasn't surprised. The kid's lighter colored hair separated him from the main population of Tokyo. He could understand why the boy would have been questioned, but was it really a kid they were dealing with?

Saguru watched as a male officer stepped from the passenger side, followed by a female, who had been the driver. Saguru noticed a shift in the backseat when the back door flung open and he heard, before he saw, the thick Kansai accent of the hot-blooded detective he had met before. This day was just going downhill faster and faster.

"WHERE IS HE!" Heiji had only waited in the car an extra moment after the two detectives to grab his shinai from his bag before he burst out the door, looking toward where Shiratori-keiji was standing. A small memory of visiting his place and the wine bottle that broke when he dropped it... Kudo had covered for him then. Then he saw some blond hair behind the taller man. _'That could be 'im.'_ "Oi, Shiratori-keiji, that the guy ya think did this?"

"How many times do I have to tell you this?" Shiratori put a hand to his forehead. He was so unappreciated. "I was promoted _months_ ago. It's _Inspector_ now." When the boy that came out of the car with Sato and Takagi drew a weapon, he immediately reacted once he noticed the danger. Any further words he was going to say vanished as he prepared to put up some sort of fight. Really, he could fight - it just wasn't something he liked to do.

"I do not believe he can help himself. He is too hot-blooded for that." Saguru was finally able to straighten and meet Hattori-kun's eye. Slightly taken aback that the Osakan had drawn a weapon but a bit relieved when the anger that had been in the other teen's eyes disappeared, replaced by confusion and, by his lack of a comeback, speechlessness.

Takagi watched Hattori lose his momentum before he had time to intervene. So, he wasn't the only one shocked that their suspect was so young then. "Shiratori-san, what's going on?"

"This." Shiratori took up the spray can in a gloved hand. "I found it and a pair of handcuffs on him. Thanks to your friend's demonstration there," the Inspector let himself relax, seeing as the other boy was no danger "It's easy to mistake the kid from the back. It's enough evidence to book him but I didn't have a car."

"Wait a second; I have yet to be told what I'm charged with. I told you earlier... I'm a detective and I deal with Kid heists." Suddenly he heard Hattori laughing.

"Are ya tellin' me you want to arrest HAKUBA-KUN! Oh that is just..." He looked closer at the blond, who was now glaring at him, but hasn't moved much since they arrived. "Tell me he put yer in cuffs already. This I gotta see." He walked forward, still trying to calm down only to burst out again when he saw that the Brits hands were firmly secured behind his back. "Oh man, he told me Kid had got ya in cuffs once and when I wished ta see it fer myself- I honestly didn't think I'd get the chance."

Saguru was trying to keep his calm but he was certain that Kid's little trick had been kept out of the papers, partly because only three people knew Kid had done so. "Who, pray tell, provided you with that information?"

Heiji, calming a little, just grinned, and remembered in time who to say. "Conan-kun."

"Conan-kun... and I had allowed him to take on the title of 'Representative of the East'. I don't suppose you spoke to him recently."

_Right there._ The teen had some connection to Conan and he seemed angry with the child. Shiratori himself had watched the boy help take down a lot of criminals. There were even Division One officers who had met the child and were jealous. It worked the same way, if not more so, with people confident in themselves. He hadn't cared but about Kid, but he knew from word around the office that Conan had stopped the Kid several times. He'd never once heard of this boy. Jealousy is a strong motivator. "Takagi-kun, you look into his alibi. Sato-san, if you won't mind taking him in your car. I'll follow."

"What?" Both teenagers exclaimed at nearly the same moment.

Sato, who had been watching from the front of her car, suddenly stepped forward. "Instead of trying to argue it out here, I say we all head back and sort it out there- nothing official just yet. It will be just to get the facts straight. You... Hakuba-kun, ne?" Receiving a nod from both teens she continued, "shall remain cuffed as a precaution. However, for safety, I say we change it to in front of him. If word gets out what he's being questioned for, even myself and Hattori-kun will be hard pressed to defend him." She looked over a Shiratori expectedly.

"It will be fine." _Sato worried too much_. Of course, she was a nice woman and he liked her for that. "No one needs to know and if anyone asks before you get him down to booking say he's being questioned for a burglary. That shouldn't stir anyone up." The kid might get some hard looks though. That wasn't his problem. If there were any officers stupid enough to act that out of order, they'd be detained.

Sato was a bit put off at that but, as he was an Inspector and therefore her superior, she nodded and turned her gaze to Hattori-kun, who was casually standing next to the suspect and looking more shocked at the apparent arrest then relieved. "Hattori-kun, we don't usually allow civilians to ride in the back, but as it is- come on, both of you." The two teens looked at each other and walked over to the car. Sato noticed that when the blond suspect almost overbalanced trying to get in Hattori-kun was the one who reached forward and helped him in. She filed that away for future reference before climbing behind the wheel and taking off.

* * *

><p>Kaito drummed his fingers absently on his desk. Really, he'd been expecting more of a fight then this. It was the last day of school before break and the last day Hakuba would get a chance to needle him about the upcoming heist. The blond had chosen to fight his battle by not showing up at all. Hakuba's desk, a few seats in front of him, was empty, though he'd been in school the day previous. If Hakuba was leaving, he would have said something. Drumming a different beat with his fingers, Kaito didn't know what to do with all his energy now.<p>

Aoko looked back and forth between Kaito and the empty desk where Hakuba-kun usually sat. The way Kaito was drumming his fingers to different songs worried her more than Hakuba-kun's absence. It was possible he had either been called home or was preparing for the heist. Regardless, it left the rest of the class open for Kaito's usual pranks as well as the 'special ones' he seemed to come up with for Hakuba-kun. She sighed and glanced over to where the mop was. Any tricks out of him and she would straighten him out with either that- or the fish she had packed for lunch.

Kaito was just sooooo bored. Class was almost ridiculously easy, considering he had nothing to do besides pay attention. Aoko was almost as annoying as class, staring at him like that. "What?" he finally turned to her. "Gonna say I'm so hot you can't keep your eyes off me? Because if you are, coming from you, it's not flattering." It was more scathing than he would have liked but he was frustrated and those looks were distracting

Aoko was startled, of all the things she had been expecting Kaito to do- that was not even considered for the bottom of the list. Deep down, those words hurt and she felt like crying but on the outside she just got mad. "Well, excuse me. You're the one that's been providing constant music the entire time and I'll have you know I would never say something like that." She huffed and turned away, determined to ignore him for the remainder of the day.

Kaito laughed at her. That was better. Aoko steadfastly ignored his presence all together. But that... left so many openings. If Hakuba didn't want to show, fine. He'd visit the idiot of a detective tonight and make sure he never forgot his wrath at being ignored. For the time being, Aoko would suffice. With a small twirl of his hand he started his trick. 'Aoko mad' woke his inner magician but there was one thing he liked more than that. Once he'd gotten the attention of a few nearby classmates he snapped the fingers of the hand he'd been twirling and a strong gust of wind seemed to come out of nowhere, scattering the papers on Aoko's desk along with lifting some rather loose clothes. He snickered, watching her wide-eyed look as she let out a small shriek.

Aoko felt the breeze from out of nowhere and, after reaching for her scattering papers, realized too late what was really happening. Dropping her hands to her lap she turned to the magician with just one word on her lips. "KAAAIIITOOOOOOOO!"

Kaito laughed outright. He'd won. Aoko had looked at him. Her little game of keep-away was his and he got more than a victory as his prize. Taking his finger and circling in a loop around his head in like a halo, he smiled. "Wasn't me."

Oh, he was so smug... it was infuriating! She was grateful she had apparently been able to keep him from seeing anything since he hadn't announced it as he usually did. She was ready to go grab the mop when...

"Huh," Kaito muttered offhandedly. "You're wearing pink today. Kinda childish don't you think? Those little flowers on it don't help much." He turned a grin towards Aoko, ready. "Sure is breezy in here. Someone should close the windows," and with a sweep of his hand he had all of them opening simultaneously, giving him and the other boys in class a very lovely view as random yelps of fright were emitted. Of course he'd amped up the wind quite a bit. Papers were flying all over the room but he could say for sure that his attention wasn't on them. "See, everyone else has solid colors."

"KAAAAIIIITTTOOOOOOO!" Aoko was now well and truly ticked. Forget the mop. She dropped to her knees beside her bag, tucking her skirt's hem under her knees, and opened it. Pulling out her lunch and, as much as she had hoped to eat it, Kaito needed to be taught a lesson. "Kaito, here- try my lunch!" She held it out toward him and allowed him a good look at the contents of her lunch.

Kaito was ready for Aoko to give chase. He was ready for her to start screaming at him and trying to get back at him any way she could. He was not ready for what she fought him with. The dead creature inside the box started at him, ready and willing to jump out at him. He tripped over his own feet as he escaped his desk, not calm enough to push the chair away from it. He fell into the kid next to him so he didn't hurt himself, getting to his feet and running to the front of the classroom. Aoko had teased him with it before, but he never thought she'd tell the ENTIRE class he was afraid of the thing. "Aoko, that's not fair!"

Aoko smiled. "What? Just like the breeze, this little guy is completely harmless... right?" She was suddenly feeling a bit low. This had been her secret, her way alone to tease Kaito and keep him in line.. .Before anyone else saw, she covered it. Meeting Kaito's eye she smiled again. "Next time I tell you it's my lunch. Remember, I can have a trick or two up my sleeve too." Her eyes softened a bit... hoping Kaito would take it and come up with something else to explain his reaction and save face- while maintaining a questioning _'Point taken?'_

Kaito trembled. He freaking trembled. Sighing when the lid was closed he thanked the same gods he had been cursing that Hakuba wasn't in class. The detective wasn't one to give up and it looked like the kid he'd bumbled into was the only one who'd see it. He really hoped that no one else had noticed. But what was he supposed to say after that? Everyone was looking at him now. This was one time he didn't appreciated their eyes, most of them openly confused. "Oh yeah, blame the wind on me," he said a bit bitterly. "Next you'll blame me for the sky being blue. Well," he addressed the class at large. "I hope you all enjoyed the show." And in a plume of smoke, he was gone. Maybe once lunch was over... he'd come back.


	3. Loose Bonds

_For this once, _MysteryFan17_ has taken the role of _Takagi_ from the time Kaito enters to when Takagi pulls into the station._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Loose Bonds<strong>

Saguru's gaze scanned each person in the car, finally settling on Hattori-kun, sitting beside him with a look of disappointment and... contemplation? _What would make him look like that_? "Hattori-kun, perhaps you can enlighten me as to what is going on. I have yet to be told what it is I have supposedly done. And unlike the Koushien, I know something has happened but not what has singled me out?"

"Ah-" Takagi looked in the back seat. "I'm sorry... ah..." He'd already forgotten their suspect's name. He really had to get it together. "Hattori-kun, if you would, you can't really talk to him right now. In fact," Takagi laughed a little at how unorthodox it was already but Shiratori hadn't known they were bringing him. "You shouldn't even be in the car."

Heiji looked up, having been lost in his own little world since sitting beside Hakuba. He was about to respond when Sato-keiji took a sharp turn that threw him into the Brit, who, with the cuffs keeping his hands behind him, had no way to stop himself from hitting the door. "Oi, Hakuba, y'alright?" He reached over and helped him sit back up. As much as the blond teen annoyed 'im, he knew he wasn't connect ta Kudo's kidnapping. If anything, the other teen respected Kudo, or Conan-kun, more than him. Not that he didn't understand that, but he saw Kudo as the child he appeared... unless he'd figured it out too. He suddenly knew he had to watch them talk to him, even from observation, just in case Hakuba let on that Kudo was really... Kudo. Before Hakuba could answer him, Sato-keiji swung into a parking spot and turned the car off, climbing out without a word to anyone.

Shiratori parked next to Sato's car, getting out and opening the back seat where the blond kid was. The boy seemed honestly confused but so did a lot of good actors. He put a hand on the teen's shoulder to help him out, along with keeping him in check as they went in, his other hand falling into the chain of the cuffs. "Keep your head down and don't say anything. We don't need to be dealing with more right now."

Heiji followed as Shiratori-keiji- keibu, pushed Hakuba ahead of him and toward the interrogation room. Now that the initial humor had worn off he was getting angry again. They were focusing on Hakuba as the main suspect while whoever had really taken Kudo was free to do who-knows-what to 'im. If not for the risk that Hakuba might know Conan-kun was really Kudo he'd 'ave taken off on his own. Then again, he might be able to get them to allow Hakuba ta help... _after_ he was proven innocent. When they reached an empty room, he was about to follow Hakuba and Shiratori-keibu in when Sato stopped him. "I'm watchin'. I know he's not the guy." Sato nodded and, after looking around opened the next door, the observation room, and motioned him in. With a nod, Heiji slipped in and watched.

Shiratori brought the boy into the interrogation room. Whoever had used it previous had left four chairs randomly scattered about and only one pushed up to the large table in the center. Really, the least they could do was keep the place tidy. What would the criminals think? He sat the boy in the one chair that was in place, debating whether or not to secure him further. He was a teen and Shiratori was sure he could stop him if he had to so he didn't. He went and retrieved one of the other chairs, pulling it up to the table. "So, Hakuba-kun, if things are as you say, you're familiar with what would happen now. Either you can answer my questions willingly or we can do this the hard way and I don't feel like waiting for you to find a lawyer. Your pick."

Saguru sighed and shifted a little. He'd never liked these chairs and sitting with his arms behind his back forced him forward... rather uncomfortably. "I told you before; my name is Hakuba Saguru, son of Assistant Hakuba of the Investigation Department. When I am in Japan, I am a student at Ekoda High and a high school detective attached to the Kaitou Kid Task Force, headed by Nakamori-keibu. Call either of them and it will confirm my story."

"I didn't ask for your life story." He did remember the names though. Takagi was close and he'd made it the man's job to check into all that information. "I asked you whether or not you would cooperate with the questioning."

"That is what I have been attempting to do. I have yet to be asked a straight question related to this detainment."

"You're refusing a lawyer to be present then. Fine. I need you to tell me what you did from this time yesterday up until now. Simple enough, right?" He watched the boy. He wasn't going to specify anything specific until he knew where he stood.

This man could not be serious. Well, he asked for it. "At this time yesterday I was at the Ekoda High School. To be specific, my classmate Kuroba Kaito had exploded confetti all about the classroom and somehow managed to get the ones that landed on me to stick. I spent 32 minutes, 51.5 seconds in the restroom removing every one. School let out for the day at exactly 3:00p and I went to the Ekoda Police Precinct, arriving at the conference room at 3:15:47 in the afternoon. Following the briefs and discussion of the newest heist note I returned home at 8:42:06 at night and did my homework. Baaya brought me a sandwich at 10:02:30 and I retired at 11:59:17. I awoke this morning at exactly 7:00 and you handcuffed me just after 8:47:32. Satisfied?"

Shiratori let out a laugh in a breath of air. There were several things he liked about that. This kid was cocky, that was for sure. It also sounded like he had real ties to another section which meant he'd be more than capable of pull off a successful kidnapping along with avoiding suspicion because of his contacts - which would make him all the more confident. Confident enough to have no alibi during the gap in time that Conan could have been kidnapped, even a false one. "Fair enough. Now, I noticed you and Hattori-kun bring him up. How do you feel about Conan-kun? I've heard he's one-upped you a few times now." A lie, as he didn't know this boy, but a believable one.

"As a matter of fact, the first time we met he saved my life, along with that of several detectives, including Mouri-san and his daughter. I believe he is a capable detective already and believe he will continue to improve, perhaps to surpass my current standing when he is my age... and already surpassing the hot-blooded tantei that he came with in a later case."

Hm. At least now the boy was trying to defend himself. He also gave away the fact that he knew Mouri and Ran. Shiratori hardly thought a stranger was responsible for this, and if they were, they'd gotten really lucky. Odds were it was someone close to Conan and the Mouri's. He didn't know how many other foreigners he knew. He'd have to call Mouri and see if they could get any more leads off of that. "And when was the last time you saw the boy?"

"When did I last see... You mean Conan-kun? It was at the Kid heist last month. Just after Kid... cuffed me and took off, Conan-kun ran after him on his own. By the time I managed to free myself, Kid had escaped and Conan-kun had already left with Ran-san." Saguru paused and looked Shiratori-keibu in the eye. "Where are these questions leading? I thought you were intending to question me on some crime you thought I committed, not about a fellow detective... unless you're an IA investigator?"

"That's not for you to know." They were the first words that came to them and they were true enough. If he'd seen the boy a month ago and his story checked out with the school, then he did live in the area as well and had every opportunity to plan something. He smiled to himself - And the boy admitted to being played again, not a bit ashamed of it either, and he wouldn't be if he'd already taken care of child. "You seem to think very highly of Conan-kun. He has, it seems, noticed all your mistakes. That's pretty remarkable and it takes a humble person to admit they've lost to a child. Is that how you think of yourself?"

That caught Saguru by surprise. He paused and wondered again what this was all about. Was he in trouble because of the Kid heist? Had they decided that he had let Conan-kun go after Kid by himself and that was why Kid had escaped? "If you are attempting to blame Kid's escape on me, the rest of the Task Force were either out cold or caught in one of Kid's traps. Do you have all of them here too? I highly doubt that even you would be better at tracking Kid and evading his tricks than myself or, yes, Conan-kun. How many times have I read about him besting not just the Task Force at coming close to catching Kid, but how many captured thieves and murderers does the boy have to his name? You would not be humble to admit Conan-kun is good, you would be arrogant to say he is not."

That self-righteous ramble the teen went on annoyed him more than it did anything else. It sounded as if the teen were accusing him being diluted. He had to keep his calm though. That was his job and he wasn't about to let some teenage kid get to him. All of that and the boy hadn't answered his question. Defensive. He was finally becoming defensive. "How right you are. Conan-kun is very good at what he does, whereas I haven't heard of you at all."

Saguru just shook his head. "Obviously, or you would not be questioning me, especially with no apparent direction or reason. I am primarily with Division Two as part of the Kid Task Force, as I have repeatedly told you. I also spend a good amount of time in England with my mother's side of the family. Do you have any questions that relate to the reason I am sitting here in cuffs or are you enjoying yourself too much?"

Even better - He's from out of the country. He could leave any time he wanted after the crime and not be suspected. Through the interview he had yet to see the teen do more than grow somewhat close to angry when he tried to belittle him. He had to wonder how the boy really felt about a child doing it. "Maybe I am." Shiratori put his hand on the table and smirked at the boy. "And maybe I'm getting just the information I need." One more question. He'd already found out the basic information he needed. Even with character references, the best of people could commit the worst of actions. He needed to push the boy, see how he reacted under pressure. "And what if I told you that not ten minutes from your school several witnesses saw someone who looks exactly like you walk past a book shop where the crime took place and are willing to testify in court that it was you. If you work with me now, I can help you." If he got Conan now there was no way in hell he was letting the boy off, but better to let him think that. There was a high chance someone had seen him and they probably just had ignored it like the shopkeeper had - but the criminal didn't need to know that.

Now Saguru was completely at a loss for words. That was why they wanted his schedule? But why from yesterday to now? Not only that... witnesses place him at a bookshop ten minutes from his school. Given a radius there were two that fit that by walking, five if driving. He also had yet to find out what the crime was and when it actually took place. "The only bookstore on the route I took from my school to the Precinct was seven and a half minutes away from the school gate, not 10. Also, that one was closed for renovations, so if the bookstore you are speaking of was robbed then it could not be the one I passed. Besides, most locals will take one look at my hair color and identify me with any other male that shares it, just as, to most foreigners, all Japanese people look similar to them. It is an all too common mistake."

"Not many know who you know." Shiratori wasn't going to get anything else useful out of him. Enough of this nonsense. He left the room, the boy still sitting in the chair. "Sato-san" he closed the door and looked at her. "I want him held as long as we can. If anyone asks..." he thought about it, about the gas, "say were holding him on suspicion of him being Kid's assistant." Maybe it was true too, but that wasn't the case he was working on right now. He looked over at Takagi after. "I'll check in with the police force, you check up on the school." He turned back to Sato before she could open the door. "Get the specifics of the woman he mentioned and look into her too." Nods all around. Good. Time to get to work.

Heiji had watched the entire exchange, even laughing a few times. He wondered if that was how he and Takagi had seemed earlier when he had thought they were looking for Kudo's killer instead of a kidnapper. Nothing was really said to clear this up. When Shiratori walked out of the room, Heiji walked out of observation, glancing one last time at Hakuba before shutting the door and listening to Shiratori-keibu give instructions. Good, Takagi-keiji was goin' to the school. He got in step behind him and followed him to the car.

"Ah, Hattori-kun, you're coming?" Takagi turned to the teen whose attitude had significantly lightened since he'd seen him this morning. Good. "I mean, it didn't look like you thought that..." Darn, he forgot the boy's name again. He wasn't usually bad with that. He blamed it on lack of sleep. "It didn't look like you thought he was guilty." He passed Chiba's desk, putting his hands up prayer style and asking for his keys. The cruisers were to be saved for emergencies and... he wasn't going to be talking to suspects bringing his own car anymore. The other man sighed but gave him a slight smile and handed over his keys. Takagi clenched them in his fist and continued walking. A part of him hated that it felt like he was doing the grunt work while Conan was missing, but everyone had to do it at some point. He turned back to Hattori, "I mean, I don't know how much we'll find when we get there."

Heiji nodded. "I know that Brit is a bit stuck-up but I also know that he's one'na those people that sees everythin' in black an; white, an' wouldn't risk himself gettin' a hint of grey on his pristine reputation... or his clothes for that matter." Heiji thought about when Kudo told him about the scattered paint cans and how they had splattered on Hakuba's shirt. "Besides, I figure the sooner we clear 'im, the sooner we get more help findin' Ku-onan-kun."

Takagi shrugged. They weren't the only people responsible for that. Every police officer out there knew and was looking for Conan, if not having it their first priority. He let Hattori follow him- it wasn't like he could stop the boy. He sighed. They went back upstairs where he met with Yumi while she printed out directions to the school for him. That done he went outside and found Chiba's slightly beat up jeep in the lot. If Shiratori was right and Hattori wasn't, he needed to get this information. He nodded to himself. Yes, he was doing his job, even if it wasn't as spectacular or... involved him going with Sato. He looked back at Hattori as he got in the passenger seat and sighed again.

Heiji buckled up and gave a quick prayer that Takagi-keiji was at least a bit... tamer... when behind the wheel. He began to speculate about what this Kuroba Kaito was like. But as they pulled away, his thoughts jumped once more to Kudo. He hoped they got to him soon. If only he'd flat out told him what he'd seen, or at the very least flew out here after school yesterday, but... Would that even have mattered? He ran though the earlier conversation and realized with a start that in all that had been said, he didn't know the details or the time of the kidnapping himself. "Oi, Takagi-keiji, when was Ku... When was Conan-kun kidnapped? I had talked ta him a few times yesterday and he was fine. If ya don' wanna tell Hakuba yet, fine, but I think I've the right ta know."

"He's a suspect," Takagi said with a start as the teen took his attention away from the road. "As long as you don't share the information..." He waited for the teen to nod before continuing. "Ran-san said she dropped him off around six-thirty and they came back around nine to get him. She'd left him at a bookstore over in the shopping district while she and Sonoko-san went shopping. The lady working there only remembered that someone had taken the boy; she couldn't say for sure a time. It was at least half an hour before Ran-san came to look for him, at least, that was her guess." Takagi shrugged. "Besides that we don't have anything else to go on you don't already know."

So... around 8:30... He woke up at 8:45... so that's why. Damn it. That meant he knew when it happened... if he accepted it... but as illogical as it seemed... He put a head to his head and stared at the dashboard muttering, "8:45... That no good lowlife took him at 8:45. I can't believe it... Kudo was kidnapped and I just went back ta sleep. How could I not 'ave... Damn... Kudo... I'm sorry..."

"Eh?" Takagi looked at the teen before quickly looking away. He laughed to hide the fact that he'd been able to hear him. Takagi wasn't even sure Hattori knew he was speaking aloud. He swallowed, shaking his head. _Couldn't be._ To throw the mood off even more, he gave Hattori a half smile and turn. "What was that about 8:45? I didn't hear you."

Heiji froze. His heart started pounding even louder, if that was possible, and his mouth went dry. Thinking fast, he searched his mind for a plausible reason for that time. "Uh-" Heiji stopped and swallowed before trying again. "I was just saying that... if- if he'd been taken before Neechan showed up and the clerk there remembered it, it was likely closer to 15 minutes earlier than 30... ya know... memory... recollection... especially 'bout a stranger. It was probably closer to 8:45 that the man took K-him."

He looked forward again while Hattori was speaking. He nodded to the teen, though Kudo's name was still stuck in his head. He ignored it for now. There were other things to do and the school really wasn't that far from their own station. They'd be there in just a few minutes. After this... he was likely going to go back on the streets, looking. That was better than nothing but he did feel his hands slip every now and then on the wheel. He hadn't been able to get any sleep and he just hoped he didn't collapse before they found Conan.

Heiji breathed a sigh of relief. Takagi-keiji had bought it... hopefully. As soon as they pulled in, Heiji jumped out and headed into the school with Takagi catching up just as he reached the door. After asking a passing teacher for directions, they went to the office and requested that Kuroba Kaito be summoned to the office, but not to tell him who was asking. The request was granted when Takagi flipped open his badge and the two of them waited for the teen to arrive. Takagi sitting to at least get some rest while Heiji would sit for a few seconds, bouncing his leg before getting up to pace.

...

A woman knocked on the door, sliding it open and whispering something to their teacher. She nodded to the woman who left. "_Now everyone, work on page one in your book,_" she told them, coming and walking over to him. Oh, that was never a good sign. She whispered to be loud enough for Aoko to hear that someone wanted him in the office. Kaito raised an eyebrow at that as she walked away, seeming unperturbed. Whatever it was, it didn't seem like anyone had died or anything, though he couldn't help his heart skip a beat when he thought something might be wrong with his mom. He'd never been called to the office before... except maybe after a substitute had gone there crying or something.

Aoko watched Kaito walk out. The teacher hadn't seemed sad, so it couldn't be anything with his mom... and after the disappearing act earlier his pranks had been normal... or at least, nothing that had warranted anything more than one quick swipe with a mop. No teacher or student had left in tears. She knew he'd tell her after school- they were gonna walk home and stop by a bookstore to pick up the latest Night Baron that had just come out.

Kaito moved his shoulders, getting rid of the tension of sitting behind a desk too long. He sighed, _what did the school want with him now?_ He'd thought they'd given up on reining him in years ago after they realized he wouldn't grow out of his less reputable habits. He pushed the office door open, one hand in his pocket and eyes bored before he froze, hand staying on the door and looking at two people he'd really rather not see at school.. or anywhere. He swallowed and took his hand slowly off the door and put it in his pocket as well, not trusting himself to speak in front of either the officer or the detective.

Heiji looked over as the door opened to reveal... "KUDO!" Heiji rushed over to the teen, putting his hands on the other's shoulders and squeezing, reassuring himself through contact that he was seeing his friend. Sure the hair was more than a bit messy but after being kidnapped that was understandable. He squeezed the shoulders harder and after having scanned the body for any obvious injuries, went to look his friend in the eye...

Okay, he couldn't hide his reaction from that. Hattori ran up at him, grabbing onto him. The sane part of him told him not to move as his instincts screamed at him to do the opposite. Not even Hakuba had gotten this close to him. Part of him almost wanted to call Hattori off but Kaito had never met the Osakan as himself before. The only thing he thought he could safely do was exhale the breath he'd been holding since the other teen hand grabbed him, looking like he'd just stopped the world from ending.

"I can't believe it... How'd ya escape?" Heiji could help it... His eyes had started watering and the face blurred in front of him. The eye color looked a bit off but he blamed both on his own lack of sleep.

There weren't many things that put him at a loss for words, but Hattori managed it. It wasn't that he couldn't talk straight, he just didn't know what to say. "Escape?" _Better get the basics down then_. He'd seen the Osakan enough to realize what he was thinking. It was better to sound as unsure as he should have been then. "I- I don't know what you're talking about."

"Damn it, Kudo, don't lie ta me. I got here to find out ya'd been kidnapped from... " Heiji suddenly stopped, remembering too late that Takagi-keiji was still in the room.

"Kudo?" Kaito tipped his head to the side and narrowed his eyes, playing the innocent lamb. He followed Hattori's eyes to Takagi, internally far more worried then he appeared on the outside. _What happened to Tantei-kun that pushed Tantei-han this far... _He looked back at the other teen, putting his hand across his chest and on Hattori's hand, looking him in eye. "I don't know what you're talking about. That's not my name."

Takagi had at first been shocked when Kudo-kun had walked in, but smiled when Hattori-kun had rushed to him. True friends like that were hard to find. Then Hattori had asked Kudo how he'd escaped. _'Escaped? Had Kudo been in danger too? That would be a more reasonable explanation for Hattori-kun's muttering in the car.' _Then, when Kudo-kun questioned him, Hattori-kun mentioned just learning of his kidnapping._ 'That's not right... it was Conan-kun... '_ Next thing the teen said was he wasn't Kudo-kun. That pulled his thoughts back to the car, to all of Hattori-kun's statements since he showed up that morning. _'It's not possible; it is not humanly possible __**"I'll tell you... in the next world."**__'_ As soon as they found Conan-kun, he was gonna get him and Hattori-kun talking- There were some things he needed answers to.

Heiji froze, releasing one hand to clear his vision he looked closer at the teen in front of him. The eyes were a different color from Kudo's... not by much, but it was there. He tightened the hand holding the fabric. "No... ya ain't... so who ar' ya?"

Kaito's first instinct was to not give his name away, especially not do the detective. It would tie them to each other. Hattori would know _him_ and he didn't think that was a good thing. But there was an officer there... and they hadn't jumped on him to arrest him yet, so- why did they want him? He never got into anything bad enough as himself to get the police searching him out, if they were the ones who called him in. Considering there was no one else in the office it was a safe bet. Judging by Hattori's grip, it was something important and he wanted answers too. He crossed his arms in front of himself, grinning. For whatever reasons they found him, he never barked when the police told him to before, and he wasn't going to now. "That's not very polite. You should introduce yourself first."

Heiji was mad now. "YA'D BEST HAVE A BETTA REASON THEN THAT! CONSIDERIN' YA WALKED IN HERE, IF YA AIN' KUROBA KAITO THEN YA'D BE SMART TA WALK OUT AN' FERGET EVERYTHIN' YA HEARD!"

Takagi stepped forward and was about to place his hand on Hattori's shoulder when-

Kaito only smiled more. He was used to dealing with anger. And there was only one real way to do it, be it Aoko, her father or anyone else - _you surprise them_. Kaito took his left hand, fingers press together before snapping them in the Osakan's face. Several things happened then. Two of his faster doves that had followed him to school and were waiting outside were now in the room, fluttering in Hattori's face to make him back off. The second thing that happened was that something that couldn't have been Kaito's foot tripped him, making him fall on his butt as his birds flew off, leaving a good amount of glitter behind so the detective was all shiny and where he should be - in his place. Nobody threatens him - not ever - and gets away without payback.

Heiji was shocked for a moment. First he had feathers in his face now he was sitting... on the floor... after... actually what the hell happened? All the guy did was snap his fingers... Hakuba had said something about confetti sticking to him... That clinched it, the teen had to not only be Kuroba Kaito, he was a magician. "Ya know, when Hakuba said you stuck confetti to his clothes yesterday, I admired it and wanted ta meet ya... now I ain't so sure ya shouldn't be cuffed too."

Takagi had ducked and, while he had tried to keep his eyes on what happened... it was all too fast. One second two birds were between Hattori-kun and the other teen, suddenly... Hattori-kun's on the ground and the other teen was still standing there... grinning... not looking like he had moved at all. "What... what just happened?"

Kaito clicked his tongue three times as he waved his finger. "It's not fun to give the secrets away." He looked down at Hattori, liking this new view. "So, you said I should turn-tail and run if I wasn't Kuroba Kaito. What is it you wanted me to do if I was-" Kaito shook his head for a second, his brain examining the words Hattori had spoken more thoroughly and of its own accord. Several of them rang alarm bells in his head. "You and Hakuba-kun were talking about me?" Kaito lowered an eyebrow, not liking where this was going. Hakuba hadn't tried to hide what his suspicions were from the class, and he didn't know if he'd spread them around.

Heiji looked up, not liking the position he was now in. He rose to his feet, knowing now to watch for any slight of the hand the magician might try. "Yeah. We were, at the precinct. He was telling us what he was doin' from yesterday ta this morning when he was picked up. We came here ta see if ya'd corroborate his statement."

"Hattori-kun's right. We just need to ask you a few questions about him... Hakuba-kun." Good thing Hattori-kun and the other kid... Kuroba-kun, had said it so many times. Now he didn't look like an idiot.

Kaito looked between the two of them, apprehensive and not afraid to show it. What was it that Hakuba had told them that they needed to verify? And with him specifically? What did the officer mean by _needed to ask him questions about Hakuba_? He shook his head, unsure of which of the two in the room to focus his attention on. The officer was where it should have gone but Hattori was the one he wanted to watch out for. "Why do you need this information and why come to me?" _What is your game _was added the end of the sentence but he didn't say it out loud. One hand was still in his pocket. He could play if they wanted to.

Takagi tried to step around Hattori-kun, he was the officer her after all. "Kuroba-kun, Hakuba-kun has mentioned you in his statement and... well, we want to verify whether or not it's true. It won't take much time and if you cooperate I see why we would need to take you down to the station." There. That should put the other teen at ease and keep Hattori-kun from jumping in... at least for the time being. He could still feel the anger radiating from behind him.

An electric shock seemed to go through his body as the officer drew in closer. He couldn't get him to the police station even if he tried. Kaito was still more than a little confused at what Hakuba said to him that would warrant the officer questioning him and only one option kept coming to mind. He unconsciously took a step back, feeling too close with not enough space to run if he had to. He tried to force himself to smile now. If he ran, it would be a dead give-a-way that he was guilty. If he followed them, he'd be putting himself in their clutches and he wasn't going to have that. "Depends on what the questions are."

Heiji barked out a laugh. "He wants ta make sure that the Brit is really innocent o' the charges before tellin' him what he's bein' charged with."

Takagi looked over his shoulder and sighed. So much for him not jumping in.

Kaito coughed on a held breath and tried to look back at Hattori. "Charges?"

Takagi attempted to get the attention back on him. "Yes. He was picked up, allegedly while on his way to school, which he says is here, and is down at the precinct."

Heiji crossed his arms. This run around was the same thing that had made him believe Kudo was already dead and why Hakuba was wondering about a bookstore robbery. This was insane. He was mad, tired, worried... and _sparkling_! "THE BRIT'S HAIR GOT HIM LANDED AS THE PRIME SUSPECT IN KUDO'S KIDNAPPIN'!"

Kaito was taken aback, surprised not only that Hattori was the one who answered but at the volume he answered in. After his ears stopped ringing he didn't know whether to laugh or to worry. He worried for all of a second, worried because Tantei-kun wasn't one to get himself kidnapped, though he could see why he would, and worried that Hakuba was the prime suspect. Then the worry was gone and he found the wall adjacent to the office door and leaned against it while he laughed so hard he was sure the neighboring classes and then some could hear him.

Heiji was livid. The guy was laughing. And not just giggling or even a regular laugh... He was full-on, leaning against the wall, laughing his head off. "WHA' DA YA FIND AMUSING? YA CLASSMATE IS BEIN' CHARGED WITH KIDNAPPIN' MY FRIEND. I DON'T SEE ANYTHIN' FUNNY 'BOUT THAT!" Heiji reached forward, not sure what he intended to do, but just needing to stop this guy laughing at Kudo's predicament.

Takagi was dumfounded. The charge was for Conan-kun's kidnapping... That was it, he couldn't wait until later.

Hattori grabbed the front of his uniform, anger making his hand shake as the Osakan glared at him. Kaito calmed down as best he could, failing to drop the grin but hey, close enough. "Sorry," he apologized to Hattori. He really shouldn't have leaned against the wall. In the position he was in, he couldn't do much to escape unless he wanted to resort to something bigger than- than he would of as Kaito. "It's something I never thought would happen." _And to hell if I'm ever going to let Hakuba live this down._ "Kidnapping you say?" He could at least try to clue Hattori in without making himself obvious. "Who's Kudo?" And man would this sound more serious if he could have stopped smiling. It was so much easier to hold back fear than laughter.

Heiji stopped moving but didn't let go of the teen. He let out a shaky breath and ran through what he had been saying. It was clear he needed sleep... or at least a gag. If- when they find him, Kudo may just kill him. "I... I didn't say Kudo... I said... kiddo. It's one of the names I use for Conan-kun. Ha-Hakuba's bein' charged with kidnappin' a boy by the name of Edogawa Conan." He'd used the _'kiddo'_ before with Neechan; he could only hope it covered for both this teen and, more importantly, the officer whose gaze he could feel like a physical touch.

"I don't know how much help I can be, but sure," Kaito shrugged. If anything Hakuba would owe him one... or, technically he was the one who owed Hakuba at the moment. Time to fix that then. "On one condition." Kaito grinned more. "Tell me what happened. You've got me interested."

Takagi remained silent, folding his arms. He wanted to hear this too. Between the repeated 'Kudos' and Heiji's sudden silence after each... he wondered how much more he could gather if he let the Osakan answer the question.

Heiji spluttered. He turned toward Takagi-keiji only to see that he appeared to be waiting for him to talk. Turning back toward the teen he slowly released his hold but didn't back away. "Well, I was told not ta by him." A gesture and a glance only showed Takagi-keiji motion with his hand to go ahead. Heiji paled. _'Damn it.'_ "Well, ya see. Conan-kun was taken from a bookstore last night by a blond male. That's all we know. An inspector spotted Hakuba, I guess walking ta school, and stopped 'im. He's been pesterin' him with questions but refusing ta let Hakuba know what's happened. Personally, I kno' he didn' do it... but I do wanna find him before... " Heiji couldn't help the involuntary shiver as his eyes look through Kuroba and see Kudo... on the ground... like every other time. His fist tightened, as did his throat but he swallowed past that one and finished, "Before anything happens ta 'im."

_Hm. A search for Tantei-kun. Sounds fun. _No leads either or the police would hardly have taken Hakuba in. Must have done or said something suspicious then. Kaito had to stop by there, if only to give the detective a friendly greeting. And that would be how he repaid his favor. He'd help. He owned no favors to Tantei-kun so, once Hakuba was cleared, the rest of his job would be the little detective owning _him_ one. That sounded even better. "I can't tell you anymore then what anyone else in class can. Hakuba-kun was here, he was as stuck up as usual, and I lightened the mood a little before class ended. That's where the story begins and ends. I didn't see him again after the bell rang."

"Unfortunately for him... all that confirms is that he is indeed a student here. Since the kidnapping took place around," Takagi shifted his gaze to Hattori-kun's back, "8:45 last night, you can't verify his whereabouts. With the handcuffs and sleeping gas on him at the time of his detainment, plus the possible motive of jealousy from being shown up at the Kid heist... That's means, motive and opportunity." Takagi hadn't missed the shiver and sudden tensing of Hattori-kun's muscles to the modified time of the kidnapping.

When Heiji heard '8:45' he couldn't stop the reaction. His body tensed and shivers raced though him. His stomach was turning and the room began to tip to the side. _'I'd seen it happen for awhile an' I didn' warn him... I knew when it did... and I just ignored it... I still see it and if that happens... '_

Kaito watched them both with a sideways look. He didn't really get what inside conversation they were having with one another. He smiled at Hattori, thinking more on the police officer's words but knowing he'd have a better chance of making them count if he spoke to the Osakan. "And you know, as you said, Hakuba-kun's my friend and I didn't really do anything to clear him up. Seeing as I'm' already out of class and I missed my first few lessons... " Kaito grinned. "I'm gonna come with you. Another pair of eyes can't hurt."

Heiji wasn't hearing anything. His eyes glazed and the entire dream was running from the beginning... _Kudo being knocked out... _he had to stop this... _the guy standing over him... _he couldn't let it happen... _pointing his gun... _NOT AGAIN!

Kaito could see the look in the other teen's eyes and it worried him on a level that not many things could reach, something he hadn't liked to touch on himself - for fear of what he might find. He had to do something and he had to do it now, break the spell that those eyes were drawing him into as well. He didn't bother snapping his fingers this time, instead going for immediate fright and emitting a noise that neither around him would have believed he made. It was close to the caw of a parrot, very loud, and very distracting. Next - a flash of light. Now to just... and Kaito stood in front of Hattori, seeing the spectacular lime green his clothes were along with the touch of a cantaloupe orange that he'd added to his hair in streaks. "Hey, I said I was coming." He didn't really want any confirmation on this, he just wanted Hattori to start being the detective he knew him as, the one he was seconds ago. The fact of Tantei-kun missing now brought with it the newer realization of just how serious this was.

Heiji blinked and whispered, "Kudo," before he realized it was Kuroba in front of him. "What the... ?" Heiji backpedaled to give himself some room. "Wha' was that for?"

Takagi watched closely as Heiji went into almost a trace... not reacting to the other teen at all... then the sound that seemed to come from everywhere, but nowhere. He winced and went to block his ears when a bright light flashed. By the time he blinked the spots away, Hattori had backed up a few steps, seeming to be aware of his surroundings... but with a VERY different wardrobe... and streaks in his hair? When had that happened? "Um, I suppose, if you can clear it with your teachers... as a... character... witness." _'He is a character... green and orange?'_

Kaito admired his work and the reaction from at least one of his witnesses. Yeah, that was better. Had to give Hattori bright colors to go with his dark skin. He laughed a little at the result. Well, it was flashy and that's what he'd been going for. He was going to ask what Conan looked like but the name alone was enough to make Hattori go all zombie, so he just kept quiet. If he needed some excuse for it in the future, he was a Kid fan; he'd say he saw Tantei-kun in the paper or something. He already knew what he looked like. He also had as good a description of the culprit as they had. Now he'd just follow them, help if he could, while he thought of a better way to go about this. "Well, let's get going."

Takagi tried to stop the teen as he walked out the door. "O-oi, hold on. We need to get you... signed out or... something like that... right? Ku-Kuroba-kun, wait up. You can't seriously just walk out of school... " _'Why is it that every kid I meet, teenage or elementary not only believe they can do just about anything... they actually do?'_ After a quick apology to the secretary, who waved him off at the name 'Kuroba Kaito', Takagi hurried out the door only to wonder how it was that the boy knew what car to wait beside.

Heiji hurried out after Takagi-keiji and wondered why he was getting such strange looks from the people he passed. He picked up the word 'Kaito-kun' and the others seemed to nod knowingly. He sighed and pushed his way out the door only to find that the other teen had already seated himself in the front. Just great... oh well. After he climbed in the back, Takagi took off for the precinct.

Hattori didn't try and wrestle back the front seat, good. He smiled as the Osakan got in the back and the officer in the front. "Wait." He put a hand on the policeman's before he could start the jeep. The way it was designed made it so easy to modify in a hurry. All he really needed was a few pins and a sheet. Kaito snapped his fingers, watching the wide-eyes from Takagi as a noise startled him from behind- that was the sheet rising to separate the back from the front. Another snap of his fingers and the small pellet of knock-out gas he'd thrown in the back seat exploded silently and invisibly. Hattori, for all of the two times he'd seen him, looked terrible and the gas would put him to sleep, if not keep him asleep . It was short acting. That... and he didn't really like the detective behind him where couldn't watch him. Another snap and the sheet was down, Hattori having fallen over and sleeping comfortably in the back seat. He gave the officer a wink and a smile. "Tricks of the trade."

Takagi glanced at the sleeping teen in the backseat and back at the one beside him. "How... is he... What did you do to him?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets." Kaito smiled but internally he was thinking. Simple magic like this was fine but he had to be careful with anything more complicated. A small part of him cringed at the thought of going to a police station he wasn't familiar with but... seeing Hakuba there made the enjoyment of it too good to pass up.

"But... he's OK... right?" Takagi looked behind him again, wishing these crazy things would stop happening. From elementary school kids catching criminals to teens changing other people's clothes and hair without appearing to touch them. He suddenly wondered if he should be glad that Hattori-kun was getting some of the rest that he obviously needed or worried that he was alone with a teen that could pull of something like that with just a snap... or two... of his fingers.

"Of course he's okay!" Kaito didn't mean to put the bite in his words that he did but somebody even _thinking_ he would purposely hurt someone was... it go him angry. He turned away before the officer could stare at him. He was gonna pay for that too. If he didn't let Hattori get away with threatening him, he wouldn't let the officer get away with worse. He just had to wait until they got out of the car...

Takagi breathed a small sigh of relief and headed to the precinct. He was trained to deal with criminals... not detective and magicians that weren't even out of school yet. He pulled the jeep into the same spot and climbed out before looking in the backseat. He scratched the back of his neck and looked at the teen that was actually awake. "Ano... what do we do with him," he gave a nod at Hattori-kun, "This isn't my car."

"Let his sleep." Kaito close his door quietly, grin hidden safely on the other side - along with something else. This wasn't something he was going to live down easily - or the officer. "Tell whoever owns the car to just wake him up and tell him where we are if he needs to take it." Meeting the man on the other side of the jeep and making sure to keep at least an arm's length away in case he needed the time, he tried hard not to look at his work. The policeman was now sporting his boxers on the wrong side of his pants.

Takagi looked back at the car toward the sleeping teen. Granted, it was a police parking area... he'd be fine... suddenly Takagi caught his reflection... or the lower half of him... in the door. He hadn't felt a thing... it was a trick on the paneling... it had to be. With a gulp he glanced down and saw that it was real. "Wha... what... how... "

"Ah, Takagi-kun, your back... and you brought Kudo-kun, good thinking." Sato hurried past the next two cars and stopped, staring at the view in front of her. She wasn't quite sure what to make of it. She knew Takagi-kun was as tired as she herself should be but the rest of his clothes were the same so he hadn't just gone home and changed. "Takagi-kun... what?

"Sa-Sato-san?" Takagi did what any other male in the situation would do - he blushed and hid on the other side of the jeep. He lowered her head so she wouldn't even see his hair. Sh-she could have just- He blushed furiously, reaching for the passenger side door as he crawled along the side. "Cho-chotto matte."

Sato ducked her head as well, trying to hide the smile at the boxers... especially from Kudo-kun. "Ah, Kudo-kun. I assume you convinced Takagi-kun to come help find Conan-kun. Where did Hattori-kun go? I was sure he left with Ta... Takagi-kun." She glanced over toward where her partner was, hearing his feet shuffling but nothing more. She had to focus on Kudo-kun or else... "Please, accept our promise that we will find Conan-kun and punish the one responsible."

Kaito had a few options now. He highly doubted that just a friend would be let into see Hakuba, _especially_ because he was a friend. Kudo, though, had free access. "It's fine, Sato-keiji." He smiled more gently to her in understanding. "Your... Takagi-keiji seems to need some time and Hattori-kun is asleep right now. He needed it. Can you take me to see the suspect?"

Sato nodded and began walking. Turning her head, she called over her shoulder. "Takagi-kun, I'm gonna debrief him on the newest stuff, you can catch up when you've... when you can." She picked up her pace and began to talk to Kudo-kun. "I guess by your appearance that you've been worried. I'm not sure how much you know or what Takagi-kun told you so I'll give you the full rundown. We know Conan-kun was taken from a bookshop around 8:30pm last night. The book Ran-san had just bought and given him to read there while she and her friend were shopping was left at the scene. The clerk identified the person that walked out carrying the 'sleeping' child as a blond male. What we just learned was that a drop of moisture on the fabric of the back of the chair that we tested for DNA wasn't sweat. It was ketomine. It tells us that, not only was this most likely premeditated, the man had no qualms about drugging him. The person we currently have, a Hakuba Saguru, was carrying cuffs and sleeping gas, but that doesn't mean much... the gas could have been for if he was stopped."

"Were there any fingerprints that you could life off the chair? I'd say the door handle might have some but-" Kaito shook his head, he wasn't good at this. Besides, a lot of people go into bookstores. He was no stranger to them either. "And sorry about that," Kaito halfheartedly tried to flatten his hair. Without gel it was impossible but he looked closer to Kudo than if he'd left it alone. "I take it you're looking into anyone that might have some connection to him as well. That alone is a lot of people though." Tantei-kun had to stop falling into so many cases. Half the population was probably involved with him at some time. Kaito sighed. Maybe Hakuba would have some ideas. "Thank you for giving me the information."

"No... no fingerprints anywhere. We believe he must have either worn gloves or, since that might have been suspicious... he only touched Conan-kun himself. It's hard to believe... with all the times he's been kidnapped, this one just seems... different. And Hattori-kun has been acting strange... like he made it his personal mission to find him. Even pulled out that wooden sword of his and almost attacked the suspect before he recognized him."

And damn if that almost made him laugh. Kaito only nodded, thinking more on the serious aspects of their conversation. "He's not the only one who's taking this personally." He, himself, was getting close to ignoring favors and making this his own mission. All those around him were acting strange - it wasn't just Hattori. There was the same tension and fatigue hanging around Hattori that was hanging around Sato, though she hid it much better. "I'll see if I can't do anything to help." And he meant it. Him, helping the police, go figure.

Sato nodded in relief. Under normal circumstances, the police would discourage a family member being involved but if they wanted the best chance of succeeding then she was fine with pulling out all the stops... and she was sure that Megure-keibu would agree. "Anything you can get out of our suspect would be great. I went by the address he gave already but there wasn't anyone there. Until I get Takagi-kun's report on him being a student at the school from the classmate he named... and something about confetti... we need as much information as we can get. Do you think you can remain calm enough to get some straight answers out of him- without revealing that Conan-kun has been kidnapped? We don't want him to be able to change his story."

She was totally going make him blow his cover. Kaito couldn't believe that Hakuba had told them about the confetti. So he added some sticky glue to a few dozen of the pieces, he didn't think it was worthy of informing the police. That stuff about not telling Hakuba- _that_ he was going have to lie about _after_ he made sure himself that Hakuba was telling the truth. He knew the guy well enough in and outside of class, but... a few recent run-ins told him even those high officials in the force could lie - steal - kill. He shook his head to rid himself of the thought that he wasn't expressing on his face. He nodded, calm. "I understand the situation. If I can, do you think I could speak to him in a private room? He may have some hesitation about saying anything in front of the police. I'm not sure what information I could get, but it's worth a shot."

Sato contemplated the request before nodding. "I don't believe anyone would have a problem with that. But... have you ever met him before? Both Hattori-kun and the suspect have confirmed that they know each other."

"I don't get around here much anymore." And it was the truth. So far he'd be able to deny everything that he'd told her - because it had either been the truth or her own assumption. "And I'm not one to take sides just because I know someone. Some of my closest friends can call themselves my worst enemies if they do something I do not like." He kept the smirk off his face but allowed himself to feel the giddiness. "Even if I did know him, it wouldn't sway me one way or the other." And here he took something that, while technically Tantei-kun's, was true enough, though he edited it a bit to match closer to something he felt comfortable saying. "You can't change the truth just because you don't like who's involved.

Sato smiled. "Well said, Kudo-kun. Can you wait here a moment? I'll have the suspect moved to the private room we use for the lawyer/client discussions. You can assure him that there is no chance of anyone listening in. If he is a teen detective like he claims, you may be the best one to get him to talk." Sato walked away, leaving Kudo-kun beside her desk to carry out the room change.

Kaito was starting to feel his nerves get to him, and not only because of where he was, but because of the lies he was creating as himself instead of Kid. He was leaving himself so vulnerable to their suspicions if he slipped in the slightest - and all for two stupid detectives that only wanted to arrest him. He laughed guiltily to himself as Sato walked off. Right, Tantei-kun was missing and he was worried about himself. At least he could run.

Sato opened the door and went over to the suspect. "OK, boy, you're coming with me to a private room. We have someone new to talk to you and try to sort this out." She grabbed him by the arm to get him to follow her.

Saguru stood, wondering who it was that the police intended to have question him. As he was led to the new room, the officer that had arrested him, Shiratori-keibu, came up to them and muttered something to Sato-keiji. After a quick back and forth, Sato-keiji sighed and nodded. When they got to the room, Saguru took a seat only for Sato to pull out her cuffs and, taking the chain of the ones still around his wrists, she attached them to the back of the chair and, with a shrug, walked out.

Sato left the room, wondering at Shiratori's order to attach him to the chair. Most likely he was concerned since the room had no cameras. Reaching her desk she motioned to Kudo-kun. "It's all set. The suspect is restrained so you don't have to worry. Please, follow me."

Kaito nodded in all seriousness, that laugh still in the back of his throat. He followed her to a door that she nodded to, putting his hand on the handle and watching her until Sato shrugged and walked away. Kaito turned it, putting a finger up to his mouth in a shushing gesture as he walked in. The room may have been private, but it wasn't soundproof, and he didn't know how Hakuba was going to react to him. They may have thought he looked like Kudo, but Hakuba had never mentioned it.

Saguru was looking down at a spot on the table, turning over everything he had gathered from the so called interview. No, interrogation. He had yet to be told what it was, but somehow he was sure that Conan-kun was involved. The boys name had come up multiple times and the presence of the Osakan detective further supported that theory. He heaved a sigh as he continued his attempt at solving the mystery of his 'detainment'.

Hakuba didn't even look up at him. Well, good. Kaito had an idea then. Before the blond could take notice of him, he made it to the other side of the room and behind him, putting a hand over the detective's mouth to ensure that he didn't say anything.

When a hand closed over him mouth from behind, Saguru's heart lept. Without the mirror across from him like the previous room he had no idea who was behind him. He went to pull away only for the cuffs to arrest his movement, biting into his wrists and reversing his momentum to force him back into the seat. _'What do they think I did that would warrant these tactics? This cannot be just about a robbery... '_

"Hakuba-kun, calm down. It's me." Kaito whispered in his classmate's ear. This was one sight he was never going to forget.

Saguru didn't know if he should be relieved for even more nervous when he heard Kuroba-kun's voice. He tried to turn his head and see who was behind him, ignoring the cuffs that were now doing a real number on his wrists.

"I need to as a favor; I'll return it ten-fold. The people here seem to think I'm Kudo-kun and I don't see why I should make them doubt that. If you would then, I think it would be best for all involved." He let Hakuba go, trusting him not to do anything stupid. "Now." Kaito walked around the table and sat down. "Hold on a second. I've been wanting to do this for a while now." He stifled them so that no one outside could hear him and he laughed.

Saguru couldn't have acted against his classmates wishes if he wanted too. They thought Kuroba-kun... _Kuroba-kun... _was Kudo-kun... as in Kudo Shinichi? And he expected _him_ to play along? Saguru just stared, dumbfounded, as Kuroba-kun walked around the table, sat down... and started laughing. Granted, the last part wasn't all _that_ surprising, but... did Kudo-kun look _that_ _much_ like Kuroba-kun that all he had to do was actually make an attempt at brushing his hair to pass himself off as the famous detective? He shook his head, the adrenaline from a moment ago wearing off... and bringing with it the pain in his wrists. He grimaced and tried to adjust himself to lessen the potential for further pain

Kaito stopped, a few giggles still trying to escape. Man was he nervous. He noticed Hakuba's discomfort and sighed. "Sorry, Hakuba-kun. I could help you with that but I don't want either of us to be caught if someone walks in here and sees you." He thought about it a second before getting back up and spending a few seconds unlatching both sets of cuffs. _Did they think Hakuba was that dangerous?_ "I can give you a minute or two though. I don't think that can hurt. I'll have to put them back on though."

Saguru was a little shocked but relieved to have the cuffs off. He brought his hands in front of him to attempt to recover the feeling and blood flow. His wrists were raw as well, as he expected. "I thank you very much, Kuroba-kun. Perhaps you can inform me as to what is going on?"

Kaito sighed. "You have no idea how much they don't want me too. And... " He let his sentence run off into silence. "Here." Kaito dug in his pocket, finding the cream. He threw it to Hakuba to avoid this conversation a little long. He was essentially doubting someone who was in much better standing than he. And you know what? He didn't care what they thought. "It's aloe and it'll help. Now that I know what's going on, yes, I'm going to tell you, but you can't let them know I did." Kaito walked next to Hakuba so he could show him just how serious he was. "I'll be in enough trouble as it is and I am not going to be arrested on suspicion of accessory. Got it?"

Saguru was starting to think it was all a dream... and one that didn't involve him catching Kid would be a first. He tried to twist it but found he still didn't have much control of his fingers yet. He nodded, pretending to read the label while he tried again. He was not going to appear any weaker to his classmate. It was bad enough he'd seen him in handcuffs but to not have the dexterity to open the top of the aloe was beyond humiliating.

Kaito watched Hakuba. That was... new. He'd never seen the detective-... Kaito took the tube back and opened it, handing it to Hakuba without a word, turning slightly away to pretend nothing happened. "I still need your word on that. If I get arrested too, I mean, I won't really care because you'll get off... I think. A charge of hampering an investigation will _definitely_ stick with me, whether you're proven innocent or not."

Saguru appreciated Kuroba-kun pretending to ignore his difficulty. "Innocent of _what_? Just a straight answer for once... please?"

Damn it. Didn't the detective realize how much he was leaving himself open? All he wanted was his stupid word that he wouldn't let the other officers know that he was aware of the case. Was that really too much to ask? "You give me one and I'll do the same."

"Very well, Kur- Kudo-kun. I appreciate what you are doing and will use utmost discretion in answering any further questions that the other officers present to me."

Kaito sighed, looking down and playing with the cuffs in his hand. "Yeah well, that boy in the papers, the one who's always after Kid? Someone kidnapped him last night." Then Kaito went on to give an exact repeat of what Sato had told him to the detective, not a word out of place. She'd had more information than he'd been given early and Sato had a good way of stating it clearly. "Anyway. Seems you're their only suspect. I-" Kaito shrugged. "I guess I could help. It would be boring in class if you didn't come back."

Saguru was shocked. Conan-kun... kidnapped... and he was being blamed. No wonder they had grilled him on where he had been yesterday and what his relationship with the boy had been. It all fell into place, including why Hattori-kun had been so vicious. He wasn't being hot-blooded... or perhaps he was. The two had seemed pretty close at the Koushien. "What do you think you can do that we can't?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Kaito looked down at Hakuba. "I was hoping you could help on that front. You're the detective - _detect_."

Saguru shook his head. "That drug that was used is extremely effective. Conan-kun would have been unconscious fairly quickly. If there has been no ransom called in then it is fair to conclude that it was not for money... it is personal. That alone brings a rather... undesirable alternative to the possible outcomes in this matter. If this happened last night... it may be... "

"It was at night though, right? And it's really not all that late right now. There's still time... " Kaito turned to Hakuba, wanting to know this answer more that the others, "Isn't there?"

"The common guideline for a kidnapping is... if no ransom is demanded... 24 hours. After that... the possibility of rescue drops drastically... to more a matter of... recovery... and even less of a chance of arrest without... a repeat offense... or a large amount of luck." Saguru said the last line with a shake of his head.

Just the word _recovery_ made Kaito bare his teeth in anger. People weren't supposed to die. Men weren't supposed to go around kidnapping children, revenge or not. It was wrong. It was wrong and infuriating because it was someone that he knew, someone who made that amount of enemies for the same reason that he did- because by stopping the bad guys, you got them mad. Mad enough, in both their cases, to want them-. Kaito was knocked out of his inner rambling by the sound of the handcuffs hitting the floor. He looked at them, realizing he must have dropped them. He dropped something... unintentionally.

Saguru was startled by the sound and looked up at Kuroba-kun, and then followed his gaze to the floor. The cuffs that had been on Saguru's wrists were at Kuroba-kun's feet... but Kuroba-kun had been fiddling with them the whole... time... Saguru looked back up at the teen. He understood that most civilians would not like the statistics he just gave but he had done so, not just because of their deal but because, posing as a detective, he needed to know it. He hadn't thought that it would make him, Kuroba Kaito, class magician and show off and, he still believed, Kaitou Ki... that was it. Kid! He remembered hearing that Kid had jumped out of an airship after the boy had been tossed out. He'd dismissed it as a rumor but... Kid was credited with a motto of 'Nobody Gets Hurt.' "Kid!"

Kaito jumped, not only at the name but the volume. "You idiot!" He whispered fiercely at Hakuba. "If I don't want you calling me by my own name, why would you think I'd want you calling me that? _Bad enough you do it in class_," Kaito snarled involuntarily, the anger still there before he had a chance to control it. "I _do NOT_ need you doing it here." He sighed, picking up the cuffs. "Sorry, Hakubaka, but I have to put these back on."

Saguru raised his hands. "What made you think I was addressing _you_? It merely occurred to me that, since you proclaim yourself to be Kid's biggest fan, you could figure out a... magician's way... of contacting him. I have reason to believe he may be willing to help. Also, if he does, and I am not sitting here, I will make no move to capture him or ascertain his identity. Can you, as a magician, pass on that he has my word on that?" Saguru looked up from where he was seated at Kuroba-kun, hoping that he would meet his eye.

"Why in the world would I have a hotline to Kid? And of course I thought you were talking to me. You call me Kid practically three times a week... ." Kaito frowned, looking at Hakuba now instead of the table. "You want me to tell him what?"

"That, should I be cleared and Conan-kun rescued, any contact we have shall not result in my attempt to capture him or unmask him." Saguru took a deep breath. Right or wrong about Kuroba-kun being Kid, he was hopeful that his promise would not be passed on to the police. After all, police made deals with criminals to catch those that were much worse... this was no different. Saguru repeated those words, hoping to convince himself that this deal was no different than the ones the police have done in the past.

Kaito may have let more show on his face then he would have liked, but he was surprised. Then he became guarded. Hakuba was no liar and he knew him to keep his word, once he had it, but you just can't forget information like that. The detective seemed to have so much faith in him... that was surprising in and of itself- and made him ashamed that he couldn't live up to it. Kid had contacts, sure. He had magic and power, also true. He could not make facts appear where there were none or follow trails that were invisible. He'd- he'd had to watch someone die practically right in front of him because he did not have the power to find these criminals. He didn't have the means for it, though he could stop them once they were rooted out. Best to stick close to Hattori then. It was his best shot. "I'm sure Kid would miss messing with you as much as I would." Kaito held out his hand, looking at it and waiting for the detective to give him his wrist. "So I don't think I need to pass on any message, even if I could, which I can't, so I wouldn't worry about it."

Saguru shook his head. "I had to hope... I doubt Hattori-kun will be in any shape to search. He tried to hide it, but he was dead on his feet. The irony is, with myself, and no doubt Hattori-kun, out of commission... and Conan-kun obviously out of the question... I think Conan-kun best hope was that thief." '_That feels so low, but if I can't get out... maybe I am dreaming... or just going crazy_.' Saguru reached forward and took the extended hand. "Arigatou... to both Kudo-kun and Kuroba-kun."

Kaito felt something he never thought he would. He _regretted_ having to handcuff Hakuba. This wasn't the first time he'd done it, or even the second, but it meant so much more now. He felt like he was denying Tantei-kun a chance of getting out of this because, like it or not, Hakuba was right. "Hey." Kaito cleared his throat for a minute to see if this would fly. "I've lied to the cops already. Odds are one of them's going to rat me out." He looked Hakuba in the eye, having put one handcuff on and he'd have to get behind him to put the other and right now, he needed eye contact. "Don't think they'll care that I lied to them when they find Conan-kun... And I don't think they'd care if someone innocent of the crime left a little earlier than they should."

Saguru was confused. "Yes, but it is not as if they will be able to figure it out before you leave anyway... not that I believe anyone but Aoko-kun could actually stop you in the event that they have." Saguru began to turn in his seat to allow Kuroba-kun to connect his hands behind his back. "Rest assured, they shall not learn about it from me."

"You idiot." Kaito put his hand on the detective's shoulder instead of cuffing him. "I'm asking if you want to come with me. Do I have to spell it out for you?" Kaito sighed. He wasn't going to let Tantei-kun be one of those _recovered_ if he could help it and breaking a few little laws meant nothing compared to a life. "They'll know it was me though. We'll... we'll have to lie low for a while, do things where they can't see and you can investigate where they haven't been. If you don't want to, pretend this conversation never happened." Kaito didn't mind doing things this way, even if he was breaking the law as himself. He'd, quite honestly, already done that. It was Hakuba that had to make the decision.

Saguru froze... for once torn between obeying the law and doing something that, deep down, he wanted to do. A line from the American Declaration of Independence came to his mind. "That whenever any Form of Government becomes destructive of these ends, it is the Right of the People to alter or to abolish it, and to institute new Government, laying its foundation on such principles and organizing its powers in such form, as to them shall seem most likely to effect their Safety and Happiness." He knew what the Law said about it, but in the long run, Conan-kun's safety is the main goal... regardless of how it came about.

Kaito... hadn't been sure what he'd expected Hakuba to say but it certainly wasn't whatever it was that the guy ended up saying, _in English_. He'd caught a few the words but was more confused than not to really pay attention to the rest. "Hakuba-kun?"

"What?" Saguru looked back up at Kuroba, confused.

"I was looking for more of a yes or a no, not whatever that was." Kaito smiled.

Saguru realized he'd spoken out loud... and in English. If Kuroba-kun hadn't understood- "It's a quote from the American Declaration of Independence. To sum it up, it means that, if a law is endangering the citizens under it, those that see that and have the ability to change it have the obligation to do so."

"You want us to change the law?" Kaito shook his head. "Enough. We're running out of time. It's been at least fifteen minutes, and that's being generous. I was expecting a half an hour before someone came to check up on us and that windows is closing." Kaito narrowed his eyes, already getting out a pin for the cuff he'd secured. "Are you in or not?"

"Yes... but might I suggest something else?"

"What do you mean?"

"What sort of disguise can you throw together... I've seen you do it in class, so don't deny you can, even now."

"I wouldn't. Every great magician knows how to disguise themselves and all the guys around here are in suits and most of them look exactly alike, short cropped black hair and all. I can throw that one together easy, for both of us. You worry about your end of things and I'll worry about mine." Kaito took the cuff off. If anything, he was prepared, and he'd been waiting to pull something on Hakuba in class, so the hair was easy. The outfits were too, considering the minute he ran into Takagi and Hattori he'd planned disguises for himself along those lines. When he was done, no one would be able to recognize either of them.

Saguru had to fight his instincts to flinch as Kaito grinned at him. He'd consented and would follow through... that did not mean he had to like it. "Just make sure this stuff comes off easily... That dye in class last month took a full week to finally wash out."

"Don't feel so bad. That's how long it was supposed to last. Hattori-kun's is in there all month." Kaito couldn't help grinning. This was his ballpark now. Hakuba needed a cap over his hair to hide the length, a wig on top of that. He just put dye in his own that worked a lot like gel as he pushed it sideways. He put some paper in his shoes and, with a snap of his fingers, both of them were in in new outfits, dull colors to make them look uninteresting. "Hakuba-kun, this." Kaito held up a small bottle of berry juice. "Will darken your skin. You're too pale. Only problem is it lasts about as long as that hair dye."

"Not like I have a choice... Do it."

Kaito took a sponge and spread the oil around evenly to make the skin tone look natural. Then he ran into a problem. "Ah, Hakuba-kun. I need to put this on your hands too... it might... hurt."

Saguru looked down at his wrists... the marks from the cuffs were still there. He swallowed... even with the aloe they were a long way from being healed. "I can take it... " '_I have to_.'

The sponge was soft but, unless Kaito globbed on the liquid- which would make the detective's skin _way_ too dark- it was the as if he were running a dry sponge over his skin. Normally that wouldn't hurt at all but... He was as gentle as he could be. He didn't like causing pain- _at all_, be it a friend or a foe. When it was necessary, he could do it, and this was necessary.

Saguru winced and pulled away at the first contact. "My apologizes... continue." Saguru took a deep breath, held his arms in front of him and waited.

Kaito sighed. He couldn't do it. He straightened up and put the liquid away. "This will make us look more suspicious then we have to be, but I don't see any other way." He took out a pair of gloves from inside his coat. It wasn't as if the traffic division didn't wear them. "Here, put these on."

Saguru took the gloves with a sigh. "Kuroba-kun... I." No words fit... none. He just tried his best to convey with his eyes as he started to pull the left one on naturally... not thinking to watch his progress.

"Idiot." Kaito grabbed the fingers of the glove before Hakuba could put it on. "At least do it slowly. I don't want the whole place to know what we're doing when you accidently hurt yourself." Kaito let go of the glove, looking up at Hakuba and confused at what he saw in the detective's eyes. "Anyway, you'd better not talk when we get out - if anyone speaks to you. Let me handle it or all that make up is a waste when they notice you have an accent."

Saguru nodded and eased the gloves on, making sure they covered his hands and pulling down his sleeves to overlap them... just in case. "If I remember correctly, you are posing as Takagi-keiji... is that correct? How can you be certain we won't run into either him or Hattori-kun?"

"Hattori-kun is sleeping. He was exhausted, as you said, and with a little help from yours truly, he seems to be getting that rest. If we run into Takagi-keiji-" Kaito just let himself grin. "You let me take care of that then.

Saguru raised his eyebrow at that. "What exactly... you know... never mind... I don't want to know. Let's just get out of here."

Kaito laughed, going towards the door and checking to make sure no one was there. And really, no one was. People had more important things to do besides stay outside closed doors. He held it open for Hakuba and started out of the police station. The strangest thing was he was more comfortable in a disguise, leaving as a criminal, than he had been coming in as himself.


	4. Guilty

First, here you go and happy birthday Stardustadventurer, from both of us :)  
>Second... probably won't have updates the <em>very<em> next day, but two or three after should be fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Guilty<strong>

_He crinkled the paper in his fist. It was all so easy... He waited for the line to ring. Hattori Heiji. The boy was mostly responsible for this and he would make him suffer in whatever ways he found possible. Thanks to some observation, he had the boy's weak spot. Now all he needed was Hattori to answer his call._

Heiji's phone rang. The teen groaned and reached his hand out, trying to hit the snooze. Heiji pried his eyes open when all his hand touched was empty air... and cloth. _'A seat... a car... why am I in a... '_ "Kuroba!" Heiji sat up, but had to lean back at the head rush. Hearing the phone's ring he grabbed it and checked the caller ID... 'Unavailable'... huh. He pressed a button on it. "Yeah, Hattori Heiji speakin'." He yawned just as he finished the sentence.

"Hello, Hattori-san. I just called to let you know that little friend of yours is having a lot of fun with me. Of course he can't come to the phone right now. You'd be surprised how few times you need to strike a child before they fall unconscious."

THAT brought Heiji to full wakefulness. "YOU! SO YER THE BASTARD THAT TOOK 'IM! SO HELP ME WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YA YA'LL REGRET IT! WHA'D HE DO TA YA ANYWAY, YA NO GOOD-"

The man smirked at the reaction. Perfect. But Hattori was getting redundant. He had a point to make. The man crouched down near the boy, half-asleep on the floor. He'd only had an overly large shirt for the kid; he'd stripped him of everything else. He wasn't going to trust that a detective would find some way of tracing him. Taking one of the boy's arms where it was duck-taped securely behind his back, he twisted until the boy let out a scream of pain. That shut the detective on the phone up. "Maybe I could wake him up, if you wanted to talk to him that badly. He just needs- the incentive."

Heiji froze, voice caught in his throat. His heart clenched like a fist had grabbed it. That was just like the scream that he'd heard before."Why you... ya leave him alone... " Heiji, despite his best effort, knew his voice was shaking and he couldn't get it much above a whisper.

"No." The man said. Things were going just the way he wanted. "I'm just waiting for him to wake up. Thing is, when I tried to last time, he didn't last very long. He was out again before I started having any real fun. Oh, and Hattori-san, just so you know, tracing this phone back to me will not work. It's under a false name and information, obviously. You're the detective; you should know how these things work." The man watched the boy, the child panting from the pain he had caused him though he was not yet conscious. "At least I didn't kill him. I thought about it, but this is more fun." He put the phone next to the child's ear, sure the gasping sounds of his breath would make it over the line. "Say hello to your friend, boy."

"Oi... that you, Ku-" Heiji stopped, if it was on speaker or the guy was right there, he couldn't risk revealing anything. "Conan-kun. I promise ya, I'll find ya. Don' give up... ya hear me. Ya just... hang in there." Man, Kudo sounded terrible. What had the guy done to him and... '_Thing is, when I tried to last time, he didn't last very long. He was out again before I started having any real fun.'_ What were his intentions... If he hadn't even thought he had started and Kudo was sounding like this? "Ya hang in ther'... 'K."

"Sorry." The man took the phone away from the child after he'd let the detective have his fun. "The boy doesn't seem to be in a very talkative mood right now. And Hattori-san, that was my present to you. You're little friend is alive. Maybe, if I'm feeling generous, I'll call you again." The man grinned. The phone was no danger. Even though it was under a false name, he knew signals could be traced. He found all the right people to talk to that it was no longer an issue. Everything was great as long as you knew those right people. He could tap into a military base if he'd wanted. "Maybe he'll be more awake the next time around."

Heiji listened to the dead air after the call had been ended by the other guy. '_Kudo_... ' Heiji clenched the phone in his fist, deciding that, since he was alone in the backseat of this car he might as well get it outta his system so he could focus on the case. Shoulders shaking, Hattori Heiji, the Great Detective of the West, with one hand supporting his forehead and the other on his knee, still holding the phone, dropped every bit of male bravado he had and just let go.

"Hattori-kun?" Takagi tapped on the side window. He'd been lost in the all-too-overwhelming thoughts of what Sato had seen before he noticed the teen was up - and had been on the phone - and looking very near to crushing said phone. Takagi opened the door. "Is- is everything alright?"

Heiji replayed the conversation over and over in his head... nothing but a male voice... late 20s early 30s... but Kudo... he was gasping pretty badly. Hadn't responded ta his voice at all... only gasping and that scream... that scream again... the dream was bad enough but at least he could convince himself it was nothing but now... now he _knew_ that it was really happening. He couldn't stop it... His leg was wet now but he didn't care.

Takagi didn't know what to do. He hadn't noticed it from the outside but Hattori was crying. Detectives, no matter the age, be them official officers or not... it was something that none of them liked to do and he was sure Hattori didn't want an audience. He closed the door again quietly and leaned against the jeep. He didn't know what else to do but he couldn't walk away anymore than he knew that he couldn't comfort Hattori right now. So he waited until the detective was ready, pretending he didn't notice.

When Heiji managed to compose himself somewhat he noticed a shadow shifting in his peripheral vision. Not thinking beyond that the guy that had called was watching his handy work, he reached his hand over and carefully pulled on the handle. Once he was certain the catch was free he threw his weight into the door and, also, into the person leaning against it.

Takagi didn't know what happened. There was something heavy on his back and his chin hurt where he hit it on the ground, sure that he'd rattled his teeth real good with that one. He'd lost his balance almost instantly and he was still too disoriented for his mind to figure out what had happened - and in which order.

Heiji's vision was nowhere near clear... just a fuzzy guy now face down under him. That meant they had been in a car... likely nearby. "Where. Is. He?" Heiji asked through clenched teeth. He grabbed one of the arms and started pulling back. "Ya hurt my friend, forcing me ta listen and then ya got the nerve ta come watch my reaction... or were ya plannin' on grabbin' me as well... HUH!" Heiji gave a quick tug on the man's arm, twisting it behind his back and bracing it. Any movement the guy made would only lead to him hurting himself.

Takagi winced. Sato had taught him out to get out of a lot of holds but there were very few ways to break the one he was put in without an intense amount of pain. "He-hey," Takagi swallowed. A fellow officer wouldn't just attack him but he hadn't seen anyone else around before everything went crazy. He didn't want to hurt himself and he didn't want to hurt a civilian. "I-" Takagi winced, even breathing straining the muscles in his arm. "What- what's going- on?"

"Wha' da ya think ya dirtbag... like I told ya... I'm makin' ya regret kidnappin' ma best friend! NOW WHERE IS HE?"

"K-k-kidnap? Hattori-kun?" He couldn't see him but he could hear him just fine now. "Matte. I- I think there's been some kind of misunderstanding here."

Wait... Hattori-kun... the guy had used Hattori-san. Who? Heiji released the arm hold but transferred one hand to the shoulder and the other hand under the arm to the front of the chest. With a quick heave, and a slight raising of his own body, he had the guy on his back now, still straddling him, and trying to blink away the last of the tears one eye at a time, keeping his hands on the guy's shirtfront.

Mostly Takagi was just relived when the pain went away. He blamed himself for not thinking something like this would happen when he saw Hattori in front of him, holding him down as if it were nothing, tears still in his eyes. "Hattori-kun, wh- what happened? Why did you think I would- kidnap Conan-kun?" He kinda felt like he was talking to a spooked horse that could kick him at the wrong move so he kept his voice quiet and undemanding, not that it wasn't like that already.

Heiji was shaking with pent up rage... fury... but... this voice... it... wasn't quite the same... and he hadn't once used 'Conan-kun' on the phone. Could it be... this wasn't the guy... ? "Why wer' ya standin' ther'... if ya wer't watchin' me?"

"Well... I thought if I left and... you know... you were..." Takagi didn't use the words 'like this', though he didn't know what else to say. "I noticed you were-" Takagi cleared his throat "Wanted to be alone in the car so I thought I'd wait until you were ready to come out. We were going to look for Conan-kun, remember?"

'_We were going to look for Conan-kun, remember?_' But he was gonna do that with... "Ta... Takagi-keiji?"

"Hai." Takagi nodded; still not sure what other movements were safe.

Heiji got up on one knee... still staying over the man, maintaining a one handed grasp of the shirt while he wiped his eyes.

Takagi saw the opening and could have broken Hattori's hold, but he didn't take it. It was clear he was distraught and he didn't want to make Hattori's condition any worse. "I-" Now that Hattori was in front of him, he noticed something, "I think we lost Kuroba-kun though."

"Wha'? Who... " Heiji finally allowed his thoughts to back track to before that phone call. Kuroba-kun... they'd just got in the jeep to return from the other guy's school when- nothing. "Where're we?"

"We're back at the station. We've been here a while. I kinda... lost Kuroba-kun when we got here but I guess he did something to you before we left the school and you knocked out. Besides that I'm as in the dark as you are." Takagi smiled, thinking on his own lack of knowledge.

"OK... " Heiji suddenly realized he was still towering over the officer. He let go of the man and rolled back, sitting on the ground and returning his hand to his forehead, convinced it was safe... at least for him.

"Um, Hattori-kun?" Takagi sat up, watching Hattori back off and away from him. He rubbed his chin and felt where some of the skin had scraped off. "What happened?"

"I woke up an'... an' my phone was ringin'... Kami... I can't believe it, that- that bastard!"

Takagi looked at him with a sideways frown. That wasn't very informative. "Maybe it would be better if we talked inside." Takagi go up, offering a hand to the teen. "We've got some coffee and there and, believe it or not, it's pretty good. If you don't like that I'm sure we can find you something." Forget the details, right now Hattori needed to rest and calm down, feel he was safe. It was a victim's reaction that he'd just seen and he had to take care of Hattori before he got the information.

Heiji looked up, still a bit apprehensive. He knew in his head he was fine... it was Takagi in front of him. But his body was denying it, making him shake even as he extended his hand.

Takagi smiled, not letting go of Hattori's hand once he was up. It wasn't a tight grip but right now he needed to show the teen that he was someone safe, someone that would protect him and lead him since the Osakan didn't seem to be fairing well on his own. He walked him into the station. The police force around them wasn't overpowering, since a lot of officers were on the streets looking for Conan right now, but the few that were there would provide more calm. Takagi found an empty room in the front where they conducted business meetings and let the teen sit down. "What would you like? If we don't have it, I'll see if someone will go out and get it. Name anything, my treat."

Heiji just shook his head. "I want yesterday. I had the chance to warn 'im and I glazed over it. Didn't give 'im a reason to be extra careful and now... now... he's hurt... bad... and I coulda'... I coulda' warned 'im."

"Well, ah, I don't think I can turn back time or anything. Maybe, something a bit more..." Takagi sighed, sitting down. "I'll wait. You don't need to talk. You can tell me to leave if you want to."

"I heard 'im this mornin'... woke me up. _'Just a dream'_ my mom said. Well it wasn't this time... it was real... he's bein'... and I can't stop it... "

Takagi sat there quietly. Hattori needed a sounding board and he could be that. He nodded as if he understood. Whatever was wrong with him was going on internally and he needed to let it out.

"That... that low life monster made me listen as he... he did who knows what... I heard 'im scream... and gaspin'... the guy said... it was a present... fer me... to hear 'im... "

That was important news but he didn't move, didn't let Hattori know he'd rocked him. _That was why he..._ Takagi nodded, understanding the situation a lot better now. He should never have listened to Kuroba and left Hattori in the jeep. If- but he could think of a million 'ifs' all day and not get anywhere. There was one 'if' he was glad to forget though. _What if Conan wasn't alive?_ At least until some time before now, he was, and that was more than they had before. Takagi would have liked to say some comforting words to Hattori but there were none in this situation. Right now, Hattori had to get over this himself and then all they could do after that was try.

"The guy knew my cell... called me by name... but not 'im... I think... he may be... being tor- being hurt like that... because of me."

Takagi swallowed. He had guessed that but he was hoping he'd been wrong. To single out Hattori meant they were aiming for him. Otherwise they would have called Conan's family or the station to demand money. Whoever this was then, was after Hattori, and he couldn't leave the teen's side. He'd have to pass on this information to Sato when he got the chance.

"He said that... this was... only the start... and that "when I tried ta... last time... he didn't last very long... and that... He was out again... before he... he started havin'... any real fun."... I don'... I can't... Kudo, I'm so sorry... this is all ma fault... "

"Hattori-kun," Takagi wanted to interrupt on that Kudo comment so badly but that was not what needed to be addressed. "This is not your fault. There's someone out there deranged enough to call you and do all this. It's their fault."

"Ya don't get it; this ain't the first time I've dreamed 'im being hurt! I gave Kudo my omamori and it prevented that psycho from stabbin' 'im like in my dream. I had a bad feelin' before the Tower was attacked too, and Kudo was hurt then too. This was even worse than those, even Kazuha noticed this time, but I was too worried about savin' face when I called an' asked ta hang out fer the week. I didn' tell 'im WHY!"

"Ah, dream?" Takagi shook his head. "So you dreamed this, you knew where and when and that it was going to happen for sure, right? Because that's what it sounds like you're saying. Hattori-kun, if I dreamed something like that... I probably wouldn't even tell anyone. You couldn't have known, right? And if you did..." Takagi stopped. "This man, he's got something against you. What if you interfering only pushed his hand? Got someone else kidnapped? He's clearly either insane or desperate. There's nothing we can do about the past." _No matter how much someone wishes there were_. "So, in all honesty, get over yourself."

"But…What about Kudo?"

"We'll find him."

Heiji took a shaky breath and nodded. "I told 'im I would... I just hope he was able to hear me..."

"Then let's go." He was tired and so many more things but Hattori was so much worse and he couldn't let his stay this way. "We'll see if we can't find Sato-san and get back out there... I guess we'll have to figure out where Kuroba-kun went too... he really shouldn't be wandering around the station."

Heiji rose and followed, still mostly on autopilot until... "MA PHONE!"

Takagi jumped. "What? Huh?"

"HE SAID HE MIGHT CALL AGAIN! WHERE'S MA PHONE?" Heiji patted down his pockets to no avail. "Where... if he calls again an' I don' pick up..."

"Um... I think you left it in the car. I- I'm not sure if it fell out."

Heiji heard that and raced out the door past Takagi-keiji and almost running over Sato-keiji as he ran down the hall and out the door toward the parking area.

"Ah, Sato-san..." Takagi spotted her as he followed. He needed to talk with her, right now, but he couldn't let Hattori leave. He put both his hands on her shoulders, knowing that he had to take advantage of the few seconds they'd be apart. "Sato-san, the kidnapper called Hattori-kun. It sounds like Conan-kun's alive but he's hurt and they're using him to get to Hattori-kun. We can't let him leave." One arm went down Sato's as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door with him.

Sato was surprised when Hattori-kun ran by, looking panicked, and even more when Takagi-kun came out of the same room and grabbed her shoulders, causing her heart to leap. It took a second to understand what her partner was saying but she put it in order as he grabbed her hand and took off to follow the teen out the door. "Takagi-kun," she called as she ran, "Are are you sure?"

Takagi nodded back to Sato as he pushed open the doors that still hadn't closed all the way with the force Hattori had used. He ran over to the jeep, panting slightly at the sudden motion and excitement while the teen went around the car to look for the phone. "Hattori-kun... if he's after you, he must know you. I know- Did you recognize his voice?"

Sato looked between her partner and the teen, who suddenly dropped flat on the ground.

"You had it on the seat." Takagi would have checked himself if he was sure that Hattori couldn't have done it faster so he stayed back and watched, waiting for an answer while the teen was preoccupied.

Heiji pushed himself back up and yanked open the door, immediately spotting the phone on the floor. "YES!" He reached forward and grabbed it when he saw the display screen... '3 Missed Calls'. His breath caught and he sunk to the ground beside the open door.

"We weren't gone that long," Takagi bent down next to Hattori, watching the teen fall into a depression he wasn't used to seeing from him. "If it took the kidnapper this long to call you, I don't think he'd be suddenly trying to get a hold of you again."

"3 Missed Calls... he said he'd call back... and Kudo might be awake... what if it was it... one chance... to get something..." Heiji just stared blankly at the message on his phone's screen.

Takagi took the phone, no plans on giving it back. No one used someone's emotions like that against them. If the killer wanted to talk to Hattori, then the least he could do was run some interference. He pressed the button on the side of the dial pad to see the numbers that had called after looking at the screen himself. All bore the same name that let him sigh in relief. "Kazuha-san." He turned the phone to Hattori because the teen needed evidence that he wasn't lying. "The kidnapper didn't call."

Heiji's head snapped up and saw 'Kazuha' 3 times. He felt a mixture of relief that it hadn't been the kidnapper but a touch of anger that Kazuha's persistence had caused him to react the way he had in front of Takagi-keiji... and, he only then noticed, Sato-keiji was standing nearby. "Ookini." Heiji whispered to Takagi-keiji and reached forward to take his phone back.

Takagi pulled it away before the teen could have the cell. He backed up more to get some assistance from Sato if he needed it. It would be hard to take on Hattori and even harder to do it one handed if he had to. "Gomen, Hattori-kun, but I'm going to hold onto your phone. If the kidnappers call and wants to talk to you, I'll let you have it then." _Maybe. If he had to_. His grip tightened on the plastic. Maybe it would lessen some of the tension on Hattori if he shared the experience. Either way, this was police business and Hattori was still young. He shouldn't have to go through this, detective or not.

Heiji rose to his feet, "But... if he calls I gotta be able ta talk ta 'im. He may say somethin', a clue that only we know about... I can't let 'im down... I WON'T!"

"If he put's Conan-kun on the phone, I'll give it to you. I'm not the bad guy here." He smiled. He'd never hurt Hattori that much; especially because teen just wanted know the boy was safe. "Right now this is our job."

Heiji clenched his hands into fists but made no move forward. "But it's MY fault so it should be MY responsibility. He's saved my life more than once... took my place in a trap meant fer me... "

Sato was confused. It seemed they were talking about Conan-kun but... some of what Hattori-kun was saying didn't make sense. Granted, Conan-kun had helped Takagi-kun save her life before but... how could a child take a teen's place? Sato touched Takagi-kun's arm lightly and whispered quietly to him. "Is he really alright? It doesn't seem that he is making much sense. Perhaps the stress has got to him."

Here was he chance to get Hattori some protection, even if some of it was from himself. Maybe that's what he should have done too. But he sighed to his partner instead. "No, he's fine. I think all of us are just a little high-strung right now." He smiled to her, blushing when he turned and saw how close her hand was to his face. He turned away, still blushing. "By- by the way, Kuroba-kun went off with you, didn't he? I should- probably take him back to school." Dealing with Hattori was enough and after what happened, maybe it was best that he wasn't involved.

"Who?"

"Ah, the boy who came with me. I-" Now that he thought about it he couldn't remember what Kuroba had said that let him bring him along. "Ah... "

"Oh, you mean Kudo-kun. It sounded like you said something else." Sato smiled. "I put him in a private room to speak with the suspect. I guess Shiratori-kun already took the suspect elsewhere and Kudo-kun must be back to searching because the room was empty when I just went to check on him."

Takagi just left his mouth hanging open. "Wha- Ku-Kudo-?" His mind was running in circles about the same reaction that he himself had had when he'd first laid eyes on the other teen, and the words 'oh no' floated around his head. "Sa-Sato-san, we came with... Kuroba-kun, the boy we were supposed to look into for Hakuba-kun's alibi. Kudo-kun-" _Kudo wasn't here, a fact that he knew all too well at this point, if not the how's and why's of it._

Heiji heard Takagi-keiji say Kudo's name and hurried over. "What! What about 'im?"

Sato stepped back, surprised at the reactions of both males, especially her partner. But the ramifications of the mistake hit her harder. "I have to go instigate a search. With the room empty that means that the other teen might have helped his friend escape."

With what Takagi had seen the other teen pull off, that seemed all too possible. He shook his head, trying to understand what was happening. The teen had sounded so sincere about helping... why had he-. Takagi looked over at Hattori, trying to apologize to him with a look. The boy had been asleep and he was the officer here. He should have followed Kuroba-kun.

"If that magician got Hakuba out... I say good. Not sure about Kuroba but Hakuba will be out searchin'... which is what I plan on doin'." Heiji looked at Takagi-keiji. "Give me the phone or I leave without it... I don' care either way."

"Then leave without it." Takagi backed up so close to Sato he could feel her arm touch his back. "You can't, can you? Hattori-kun, we all want to find Conan-kun. Running off on your own because your upset won't help."

"I AIN'T UPSET! I'M JUST... "

"Irrational."

"And angry," Takagi agreed with his partner, not backing down, his eyes staring hard at Hattori. "And that's not going to help anyone. Where they are, I doubt their out on the street... we have to think of a way to find them. Wandering around aimlessly won't do any good."

Sato looked over at her partner. While she knew he had it in him, the way he was handling the teen was impressive. Calm but firm... qualities of a great father... she stopped herself right there and looked back at Hattori-kun.

Heiji suddenly deflated. Yeah, Kudo woulda said the same thing... speaking of Kudo... Heiji sighed and begrudgingly said "Fine. But... can I ask ya ta do somethin' fer me?"

"Eh? Sure." He was looking for something to do himself, anything, and if Hattori was asking him now, it must have been important.

"Could... could ya take me ta where ya left Neechan. I ain't talked ta her yet and... I really need ta... ya know..." Heiji looked down, unable to maintain eye contact with the officer.

Sato looked between the two males and decided to stay out of it. They clearly knew something or had clicked in some way during their trip that left her out. She took a step back and waited.

Takagi didn't really understand what Hattori was asking him. He wasn't good with reading into people words but he nodded. He still had the keys to the jeep in his pocket. "Sato-san," he turned to her, wishing he didn't have to do this, that he could take the job from her, but some things were more important than others and then there was protocol. "You- probably should check on Kuroba-kun. If he- did something-" Takagi sighed. They didn't need this right now. "Someone needs to know. Can you meet me at Suzuki-san's?"

Sato nodded. Clearly these two were more comfortable with each other and she really did need to look into the Kudo-kun/Kuroba-kun situation. If she had let the suspect's classmate, and apparently a magician according to Hattori-kun, into a private room... she had secured him butm just cuffs. She'd seen magicians deal with much more complex things, and both her cuffs AND Shiratori-kun's were now with them. "Hai. And Takagi-kun... " she leaned forward to speak just to him. "Don't breath a word about this. It's my problem." _'And be careful.'_ She turned and walked away, pausing for a second to look back with a small smile. _'Magician... that explains the... '_ She blushed and hurried back into the station, making for the washroom first to get her blush under control.

Heiji glanced over at Sato-keiji but let her walk away before raising his eyes to Takagi-keiji. "Can we git goin'?"

Takagi nodded, trying to hide his flushed face after Sato has whispered in his ear. He nodded when he wasn't sure if he words would come out straight, getting into Chiba's vehicle. He'd have to pay him back for all the gas he was using but that was alright. He remembered the way to the girl's house since he'd driven to the station from there last night with Sato. It wasn't that hard- and Ran needed to be checked up on. "Hattori-kun?" He turned to the teen when he got in the car. "I don't think we should tell Ran-san about the phone call. She's already worried enough." And, though they knew Conan was alive now, knowing was almost worse because it was a fact, and the fact was the boy was in no great condition.

Heiji pulled his seatbelt across him but let out a half-laugh... another thing about Kudo that he had to keep from Neechan. That wouldn't be a problem- right. "I'll try, but I'm not sure how good I'll be at keepin' everythin' about it from her." _'Especially since it's part a' the reason I need ta go see her...'_

"I know. Demmo, how about we just tell her that the police received a call and we're waiting for them to call back?" That would be fine. It wasn't a lie, except for the _police_ part. If there was one thing you never take away from a person, it was their hope, and he wasn't going to do that to Ran. Her imagination was probably running wild, he knew his was, but as long as she didn't know he was hurt it would be just that, her imagination. "Alright?"

"Yeah..." Heiji buried his head in his hands, "Kudo would kill me if I told her what that creep was really doin'..." Heiji trailed off and sighed.

Takagi was sure about it now, but he just had to test one last thing. "Don't worry, Hattori-kun. We'll get Kudo-kun back."

"I know... I told 'im I would... an' even if he couldn't hear it... I'd never live with myself if I failed."

"I don't think any of us would. Kudo-kun's been helping the police a lot more than I realized, and he's made too many friends." Takagi cleared his throat, trying to do this as discreetly as he could. "You... probably shouldn't tell them that they kidnapped Kudo-kun."

"Wh... " Heiji froze. He'd been saying... oh... that wasn't... Heiji swallowed and turned his head so he could look at Takagi-keiji with wide, horror-filled eyes.

"I won't tell them either." Takagi kept facing the road as he pulled out, hoping that Hattori would take his word on it. He knew when he was being kept out of the loop - it happened a lot - and while he didn't like it, he knew something must have happened for the situation to be as it was. But that didn't stop his curiosity. "How-" He didn't even know how to word it without sounding like an idiot. "If you can tell me, why does Kudo-kun... look like..." It was best he could do and he knew he got his point across. It made all too much sense that it had been Kudo in that elevator with him then. No child, not even a genius one, would act that way - but a teen detective might.

Heiji shook his head and mumbled quietly, "Damn... if _They_ don't kill us Kudo will definitely at least kill me..." He slammed his palm into his forehead and left it there.

"I don't think Kudo-kun would go that far." He laughed quietly to himself at the thought. Then he thought more on it. "Ah... maybe I'm wrong. You know him better than I do." Takagi scratched the back of his head. "If it's that much trouble, you don't have to tell me."

"Ain't so much me, I figured it out myself the second time I met 'im, it's that I brought ya into it. Yer life will be worth nothing if They find out about 'im... and especially if They learn that ya _knew_."

"Hattori-kun, you lost me." He laughed lightly again. "And what did you bring me into?"

Heiji thought about it. If he didn't explain it to him there was no way he could insure the guy wouldn't spill. Kudo had said as much as about his reasoning to tell him when he explained it to him. "Might as well start at the beginning. The way he made me do it was I told him what I knew, or figured out. What do you know?"

Takagi thought about it. What did he know? "C- Kudo-kun... most of the times there's trouble, he's been involved in it." He laughed. "I'm the one who has to fill out the reports most of the time, so I know. He... I mean, he just-" There weren't words for it. He was just not right. At least, not as a kid, he just never understood where that feeling came from. He was too smart, too calm. He'd seen him jump out a helicopter with Kid before for heaven's sake. "I guess it's just something you notice, if you do notice."

"Yeah... I had to bump heads with him literally, twice actually, before I figured it out. Ya were there the first time, remember?"

"Ah... " The first time? Well, that would be... "My memories not a good as yours. A lot has happened since then, Hattori-kun."

Heiji chuckled as he recalled how he thought an annoying kid was in his way. "The diplomat that was killed by his wife with a needle hidden in her key chain's charm. We knocked heads looking under the desk. We'd spotted the needle on the floor and, well, I got mad at this kid that was gettin' in my way. He was sick... I knew that... but I didn't care... I was workin' on a case and as far as knew, Kudo was a no-show, so I intended to win- to solve it before he could get there."

"Yeah." Takagi remembered that one. Wow was that ages ago. "Wait, but Kudo-kun did show up." He frowned. "And, ah, you didn't solve it before him, did you? I remember that, because at the time everyone at the station was starting to get worried when he wasn't showing up."

"Yeah. The killer had set up the man's father... and I bit. Kudo didn't... He kept looking and found the same 'proof' I had in rooms the man hadn't visited. After ya'll left I told Kudo I'd win next time. He gave me a pretty stern lecture, even though he was sick. I realized that it was something to think on and turned to leave... only for him to all but collapse right there."

"I don't remember that." Takagi had to think back. He did remember Kudo there but he'd left with the Inspector to bring the criminal to the station for a statement. "Was he that sick?"

"Not that he admitted it. Said he was fine and walked outta the room. Heard from Neechan that Conan-kun told her he had another case or somethin' and ta keep his name outta the papers. I didn't find out until later what was really happening..."

"Wait a minute, last time I saw Kudo-kun- I mean, you know. Kudo-kun, he looked like he was pretty sick too. I was wondering why he didn't go to the hospital... "

"He couldn't... too risky."

Takagi sighed. "Hattori-kun I still don't get it. Maybe I'm missing whatever you're trying to tell me."

"When ya see Kudo, as Kudo... he's sick. Ya don't see the teenage Kudo unless he is."

"He's sick... so he had to be a child to get better?" Takagi shook his head, seeing they were coming close to their destination so he started to slow down. "I'm still not getting it." He smiled to himself. "Maybe I'm stupid or something."

"No... it's just... complicated. He's a kid because he was- he was... poisoned."

That had something deep down in him freeze up, the part of him that would always be a police officer. "Poisoned? Like, poisoned poisoned? What- what poison? How did he- how did he become a kid and what does that have to do with him being poisoned?"

Heiji sighed, "The last time ya saw him before the diplomat case, physically saw 'im... it was that night... "

"Um... " Hattori made him think even further back. There were just so many cases that Kudo was involved in. "Ah, go on." He waved a hand at Hattori. "Go on."

"That night... he was attacked and because you guys were still around the guys decided against shooting him and feed him a new poison. Suppose to be undetectable after the victim is dead."

Takagi pulled over, not two minutes from their destination, putting the jeep in park and turning on Hattori. "Someone tried to kill Kudo-kun?"

"Yeah. He'd seen one of Them run by and left Neechan ta follow... saw the guy doing a deal... large amount of money for some pictures... got attacked by the partner from behind... "

Takagi took in a deep breath and let it out. "What happened? Why didn't he come to us?" His hand on the steering wheel tightened so much he could feel the bones protesting.

"He passed out from the pain and woke up as a kid... Who'd believe 'im? Would ya seriously take the word of a seven year old kid claimin' ta be the seventeen year old high school detective, Kudo Shinichi?

Takagi sighed. No, he probably wouldn't have taken him seriously. Now he would, but that was only because he'd gotten to know him. "I guess I wouldn't..."

"Yeah, not ta mention... he figured if the guys that did it learned that he was alive... they'd want ta finish it. Now we know it's even more serious than that."

Takagi blinked, looking ahead and putting the jeep back in drive. "So... who was it? Maybe I can help."

"He hardly lets me help. That's why he doesn't really tell anyone. These guys... they belong to a larger group. I mean _large_. and able to get anywhere... or to anyone. They'd go and wipeout anyone that knew him... or even might know him. I'm on the list, so would be his parents... Neechan an' her dad, Hakase, the if they even think about it... the kids and you guys, you, Sato-keiji, Megure-keibu, possibly Shiratori-keibu too... The list goes on." _'But I ain't lettin' Kazuha on that list.'_

Takagi sat quietly, thinking about that. Kudo-kun... had done a lot to help him, and now he was in danger for just knowing him? But... "Hattori-kun, I wouldn't have believed Kudo-kun was... like that before, but... I would- _do_ now. I'm sure that there are other's that would too. If we're all in danger anyway, why hasn't he tried asking for our help now? That's our job. That's what we're supposed to do." He gripped the wheel again, pulling hard into the Suzuki driveway and cutting the engine. He hit the lock button on the doors just in case someone tried to disturb them. "Why keep it from us now, when we would believe him and could help him?"

"Because he's a self-sacrificing ahou. He'd never risk others. At first, even after I knew, he would try to do things himself. Now... we watch out for each other without me havin' ta twist his arm, force him... ta accept it."

"Hattori-kun?" Takagi's anger drained out of him. It was still there, just boiling under the surface now. "These people, the ones who tried to killed Kudo-kun, they're not our kidnappers, are they?

Heiji looked up and let that thought resurface. "I was worried 'bout that at first... but why take him and call me? Even if they had taken him... either we'd... " Heiji stopped and swallowed before continuing, "we'd find a body... or there would never be a trace. Also, the guy called me by name but not him. In all honesty... with the way he sounded... I hate myself for saying this but... he might have been... well... not better off... but he wouldn't be..."

"There was no ransom, right? Why _not_ take him and call you, especially if they're trying to find out of anyone knows anything." There were ways of getting people to talk and Takagi didn't like any of them. "But you're right. They wouldn't have called just you then; they would have been making calls all around, especially at the station, to make sure. As for Kudo-kun..." Takagi stared back at Hattori, still wishing they had a lead, anything to go on, but words true nonetheless. "He's not dead. Anything else is either reversible or manageable."

Heiji took a deep breath and nodded. The detective had a good point... but that didn't change how much that scream had hurt him., cutting into his very soul. That wasn't reversible and, even after he had Kudo back from this guy... managing it would take a long time. "I don't wanna do this but... we oughta go in..."

"Hai." He looked back in the car where Hattori was still sitting. "We don't have to. What was it you needed to do here?"

Heiji shook his head and climbed out. _'Takagi-kun won't let me if I tell him... but I gotta at least... '_ "I just need ta check on Neechan... fer Kudo's sake. Ya understand..." Heiji didn't wait for an answer as he started toward the door, bracing himself for what he was sure was to come.

Kazuha yawned, getting bored with staring at her phone. _Really, Heiji goes off and leaves then can't even pick up his phone._ She looked over at Ran who she knew had gotten about as much sleep as she had. Only after coming to Tokyo and running into an officer after she'd been loitering in front of the agency did she hear what was going on and headed straight over to this... god-like house. Ran looked terrible too, so she stayed close. There was that girl she'd met once in passing there with them, but they hadn't spoken to one another. Then someone came knocking at the door, and when she looked over at the owner of said house and noticed she hadn't moved, Kazuha went up to get it herself.

Heiji was staring at the ground... gathering his courage before he faced Neechan. He heard the door open but didn't look up... knowing he needed every second he could get.

Kazuha opened the door to an officer, which she had expected. Heiji standing there next to him an' looking at his feet like some idiot WHO WAS ABOUT TO GET THROTTLED, she had not. "HEIJI!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, all the fear she'd been feeling for his safety overriding the anger as she rushed over and grabbed him around the ribs, definitely not crying into his... very off colored green shirt - but that didn't matter now. She had him and she was not letting go.

Heiji had expected Neechan, or even some butler or something from the size of the place, but hearing his name yelled and finding his breath squeezed outta him by Kazuha took him completely by surprise. "Ka... Kazuha... what... " He hated it when she cried... but he couldn't find the energy to yell at her and get her mad. He sighed and put his hands on her shoulder and tried to ease her away. "Ka... Kazuha... air?"

"No," Kazuha held on tighter if anything, afraid to let him go. "Ys ahou. Ya STUPID AHOU! Ya go- AN' JUST LEAVE! If I hadn' had... Ya don't eat, ya start spacing out an' actin' like the devil himself is sneakin' up on ya... AND YA LEAVE? We were supposed ta come together, do ya remember that?"

Heiji turned his head toward the officer but couldn't quite see him. "Ta... Takagi... keiji... "

Takagi put his hands up in the air and backed away. He wasn't good with dealing with women, especially women who knew how to take you on in a fight. He was still getting used to Sato and he wasn't about to risk Kazuha

Heiji squirmed a little and managed to take a decent breath. "Kazuha! Is Neechan here?" Sure, if Kazuha was here, Neechan would be too but it would get her to think of something besides crushing him.

"Hai." Kazuha sniffed, getting a hold of herself. Then she had time to feel embarrassed about what she was doing. She backed off, pulling one arm up to herself and the other one latching onto that shirt that really... made it hard to stay mad at him. Only after she let go did she see his hair and she couldn't stop it. She'd been so worried and seeing him it just- made her laugh. She couldn't even stifle it when she noticed him wince because she was so close to him. "Heiji, you look ridiculous!"

Heiji huffed. "I kinda fell asleep in the back of the jeep when Takagi was driving. No big deal."

Kazuha continued laughing, this time even harder because Heiji didn't seem to notice. "An' who dressed ya this morning? Were ya in that," she let her eyes scan his clothes as she laughed. "much of a hurry? When's the last time ya looked in a mirror?"

"Mirror? What are ya talkin' about? I dressed myself, but yeah, I was in a hurry... so?"

Kazuha kept a hold of his shirt and dragged him after her into the house. The bathroom was in the front, probably for guests, and spacious enough that they both fit in comfortably- It also had a full sized mirror on the back of the door that she pushed him in front of. "See? Ya-," she laughed some more, that bathroom echoing it. "We're ya drunk or something when ya got up? Ya look like a collage party gone bad!"

Heiji stared. He knew it had to be him because Kazuha was right there too. When...? He had had his regular clothes on earlier. He hadn't actually bothered to look down at himself... and his hair? How... when... "KUROBA!"

Kazuha jumped when Heiji shouted WAY too loud in the bathroom, the noise almost painful. "Oi, Ahou! Stop screamin'!"

Heiji ignored her and opened the door, going to find Takagi-keiji, who apparently had decided that knowing about his sudden change in wardrobe AND hair color wasn't worth mentioning.

Kazuha followed along after Heiji, refusing to let him go. She had the back of... what she guessed in some alternate world might be called a shirt. She was relieved. Heiji looked so much better than he had when she'd seen him before. He wasn't close to normal but he was better, and that preferable to him being worse. He dragged her along after him with ease and she felt a little foolish, like some child following their older sibling, but that wasn't going to stop her- and that wasn't going to make her let go.

Heiji walked up to the front door only to find the officer in question was not there... but the jeep was. He turned around and walked, rather quickly, into the house searching for where the officer might have gone.

Takagi couldn't say he was hiding but he was staying very close to Ran. The instant that Kazuha had dragged Hattori away he knew the teen was going to be very angry and if he were near Ran, he felt mildly sure that nothing would be started. That, and as an officer, it was his job to check up on her. So far he'd failed in every way possible of making the situation any better... it seemed only to have gotten worse. And he still had no words to comfort Ran with as he took a seat close to the two girls who were settled on the couch and watching a large, flat screen TV.

Ran was sitting with red-rimmed eyes. Hardly any sleep, tossing and turning, no real appetite... if not for Sonoko and Kazuha pushing her to eat something and doing everything to keep her distracted she wasn't sure what she'd have done. When Takagi-keiji had walked in, her heart had simultaneously lept and plummeted. Good news... bad news... she got neither. He just sat down nearby. She looked over toward the door and decided it would be an easier question. "Where... where's... Kazuha-" her voice cracked. Crying all night had apparently had other effects.

Takagi watched as Ran spoke up, obviously distraught and in need. Her friend put an arm around her, almost unconsciously, and shrugged, so Takagi answered her question. "I stopped by with Hattori-kun. He said he needed something. Kazuha-san's with him now. But no worries." He smiled as brightly as he could. "She should be back soon."

That explained it. Kazuha had shown up here alone and just started comforting her... she should have known Hattori-kun had gone to help the police. She nodded, not really trusting her voice but needing to ask. "And... and Co... Conan-ku... " She watched Takagi-keiji expectedly... hoping…

"Got our best people on it... actually, all of our people on it." Takagi smiled because if you were going to deliver bad news, it was best to give it softly. "Gomennasai, but... we're not any closer to finding him. It's still early though and we have a lead or two that we're going to pursue, so don't give up." This time he let himself really smile. "I'm not, and Sato-san and Hattori-kun are all over this. We'll find him."

"Takagi-keiji!"

Takagi jumped where he was sitting, deciding of the two, he'd rather take on the job that he felt uncomfortable with then the one that would put him between a couch and the speaker. He went over to Ran, pretending he wasn't nervous, and put a hand on her shoulder, feeling actual calm fall over him at the contact. That turned his mind away for a moment from Hattori. "Ran-san, no matter what, we're going to bring Conan-kun back." He wished he had some way to make the vow to them had made sound more reassuring, but it was something that Ran would take whatever way she chose.

Ran was a bit surprised at first but felt grateful for the reassurance. She reached forward for the glass of water on the table, that Sonoko and Kazuha had made their personal mission to keep full, and took a sip from it before putting it back down. She took a deep breath, "I just wish I had some way to know why... why was he taken... what did he do..."

Heiji heard voices and marched into the next room only to hear Neechan's plea. Every thought of grabbing the policeman's shirt and suggesting if he thought the clothes were fine then they could switch and he can wear them, fled. "Neechan... " Heiji paused and took a deep breath.

"Ran-san," Takagi lowered his voice to a whisper. "A lot of the time when people kidnap children it's not for anything the child's done... " He wasn't sure if it would help, but there was a chance it would, and with the way Hattori had been feeling... maybe the feeling was mutual. "Or anything you or Mouri-san have done. Kidnappers often strike randomly in neighborhoods that can't be connected to them. A lot of the time, the only reason why is that there's something wrong with the kidnapper, not the victims. Gomen, I'm... ah... going on about nothing." Takagi backed away with a breath, feeling very at odds with himself when all the eyes in the room were on him, and with the count he saw when he looked up, that now made four.

"He's partly right Neechan... it was because of me. Ku... Conan-kun was kidnapped... because of me." He bowed where he was, "Gomen nasai."

Ran wasn't sure how to react... she just stared at Hattori-kun... and his odd outfit and hair color... with no change to her expression.

"H-Heiji." Kazuha shook him where she was still clinging to his shirt. "What do ya mean, 'cause of you?"

Takagi put a hand to his forehead. If Hattori wanted to tell them, he'd succeeded. If Takagi tried to stop him now, he'd only get turned on, and the teens few words had already raised the tension in the room.

Heiji turned his head to look at the girl that had asked the question. "I mean he was taken by some guy ta get ta me... or get back at me... point is..." He turned back in Neechan's direction and dropped his head. "It's all my fault that he was taken... but I _will_ find 'im."

Sonoko choked on a breath, wrapping her arm tighter around Ran. "Because of you? Someone came here-" She let go of Ran, her arm shaking too much, and she had to stand up. "Someone came here and took the brat because of you? You- you come here looking for Kudo-kun and then you don't leave and because someone here... what? Just freaking KNEW YOU they had to be kidnapped? I mean, who knows what happened after? Who-" Sonoko took a deep breath, her own eyes filled with tears. "They... took... a KID... because of you? You messed with ALL THESE PEOPLE'S LIVES AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!" Teeth bared and all the anger she ever felt aimed at Hattori, she pointed behind him. "Get- out- of my- house."

Heiji took it all... he deserved it and, as far as they knew, it was true. He straightened up his body but kept his head inclined. "Of course... and Neechan... I am truly, truly sorry for this. I never wanted 'im ta... ta be hurt in any way." He took Kazuha's hand and removed it gently from his shirt before turning and walking out the door.

Ran was having a huge conflict within herself. A small part of her wanted to scream and blame Hattori-kun, another part wanted to assure him that he was wrong and that he wasn't to blame, especially with how much she knew he cared for Conan-kun and yet another part just wanted to burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of his clothes and hair. Her delay allowed Sonoko the time to do her least desirable reaction, the yelling, and now he was already on his way out of the house. She wanted to follow but her body wasn't responding beyond a slight trembling.

Takagi ran out the door following Hattori. He grabbed onto the back of Osakan's shirt as he reached the car, turning the teen around until he was facing him. He let out a rough breath that wasn't even close to showing off how angry he was. "You claimed Kudo-kun was a self-sacrificing idiot and you do this? Ran-san needs friends right now, and like it or not, you're one of them. Do you think she's any better off now? Do you think that helped at all or did it just help you get the guilt off your chest?"

"Like I'll be able to even when he's back. I had to tell her... besides... she asked... remember... I knew why. It's my fault... I told ya that already."

"And why wouldn't you be able to do it after we got him back? And besides- she didn't want to know you were the reason. I can tell you that much. And if she did I think she'd rather have your comfort than whatever-" Takagi waved a hand backwards, "You call that. This kidnapper may have a connection to you but he did not make you responsible for his crimes." Takagi let Hattori go, afraid for once what he might do. He'd never been this angry before.

"Ya didn't hear him. Over the phone... ya didn't hear what he sounded like... or what that guy was saying... how he said it... " Heiji didn't care about Takagi-keiji's reaction. He had figured the man wouldn't approve of his choice, granted, he hadn't expected him to be physical but he had thought Neechan might be.

"No," Takagi breathed. "I didn't hear him. And even if I did, I wouldn't be as weak as you. I know what he said, and so do you. We know what reason's he gave. You're going around like some walking pity case who just wants to hurt as bad as what they'll feeling inside. Well you know what, Hattori-kun? Fine." Takagi unconsciously put his hand in his pocket and tightened his grip on Hattori's phone. "Be that way. Do things however you want. I won't tell you to do anything anymore but I am going to do what I think is best."

"Fine."

Ran was stopped in the doorway. She had managed to convince Sonoko and Kazuha to wait in the other room but had gone after the Takagi-keiji and Hattori-kun. Now, instead of saying what she was going to say, she was stunned into silence. Had they just said they heard from him? Why hadn't they told her about it? She started walking down the front steps and approached Takagi-keiji from behind.

Takagi was a cop and as a cop there were some things you heard and some things you felt. The soft, padded footsteps behind him he sensed with both. He didn't turn. The person behind obviously heard some of their conversation and whoever it was- it would get to Ran. So, as an officer, he stood his ground and waited to be acknowledged. He was sure his decisions in this case were the right ones and now more people would be hurting because Hattori didn't know which feelings to follow. He didn't know what he'd be able to trust Hattori with now and if he didn't need him- if there wasn't a chance that Con- Kudo-kun could be hurt if he wasn't there- he'd lock him up in a cell or do anything to keep him away from this case. Sato had been right to worry. He should have listened to her.

Heiji waited for whatever the officer had planned. He'd taken plenty of wake-up calls and wouldn't flinch from this one. He went to lock eyes with Takagi-keiji when a movement behind the officer caught his attention. _'No... anyone but her.'_

"What... what haven't you two told me? And don't you dare say 'nothing'."

"Gomen, Ran-san." Takagi knew her voice the instant he heard it- he didn't have to turn. "But this is a police investigation and we're looking into it. I have to ask you to sit tight while we do our job." Takagi grabbed and opened the driver's side door and got in, rolling down the window. "Hattori-kun, I'm going back to the station and I have your phone. Get in or stay here." He started the car and put it in drive.

Heiji barely hesitated. There was no way he was gonna be left here... with Neechan and Kazuha... not to mention he wasn't allowed in the house... but he couldn't let that phone... the one connection he had to Kudo... outta his sight. He grabbed the handle and jumped in, shouting as he did. "Neechan, just know that we'll find 'im and get him home ta ya... no matter what it takes."

"Wait, don't... "

Takagi took off, leaving Ran staring after them in the driveway. It wasn't the way he had planned but involving her at this point, he still believed, would do her more harm than good. He looked over at Hattori, taking out his own phone and calling Sato.

He felt terrible. He had apologized to Ran hoping to... what? Now that he thought about it, Takagi-keiji might have been right. He had originally thought that she ought to know the reason. He and Kudo both did whatever they could to learn everything about a case... but was he really being that selfish that he only apologized so he could put his guilt out the open... take their punishment or judgment now, especially Neechan's... before going after the guy? If so, he owed Takagi-keiji an apology now. He turned to look at the man driving and opened his mouth...

Takagi tried to calm himself down. He knew that anger was nothing to ride on and he'd seen it proven by the teen next to him. Anger made you stupid. So he tried to calm down, hide the anger that Hattori had used him to get to Ran and make matters even worse. Hattori hadn't lied to him, but he'd kept the truth of his intentions from him, even after he'd discussed with him that telling Ran wasn't the best option. They could have talked about it, agreed on something. Takagi let out a breath. Thinking on it was only making him angrier. Time to think of butterflies and fluffy clouds - strangely enough, that worked.

Sato heard her phone ring and grabbed it. "Sato Miwako."

"Hello, Sato-san." Takagi had his emotions a little more under control now. "Ah... you don't need to meet us at Suzuki-san's anymore. We're both heading back to the station. In fact..." Takagi sighed. "Don't ask - and there were no details - but Ran-san knows about the phone call."

Sato put her hand to her forehead. Trust two men to be unable to keep quiet. And people thought it was women that talked too much. "I'll need a full debrief when you get back here.

"I understand. Sorry, Sato-san, it was all my fault. I confused Hattori-kun and he ended up telling her."

Heiji just stared open mouthed at Takagi-keiji. Did he just tell Sato-keiji that he was at fault?

Sato breathed out in exasperation. "Very well, but neither of you are going to visit Ran-chan alone... not until we find Conan-kun... understood?"

"Yes." Takagi hung up the phone, putting it in his pocket as best he could while sitting and shifted his gaze to Hattori when he could and still drive. "Gomen, Hattori-kun. I shouldn't have gotten angry. I saw how this was affecting you and it's my fault for not thinking ahead."

"What ar' ya talkin' about? An' why did ya just tell her it was yer fault? Ya didn't... I was the one that went talkin' about it. I can't believe you'd say something like that ta her when it ain't true."

"Hattori-kun," Takagi raised an eyebrow. "You tackled me in the parking lot. I didn't notice what you were planning even after seeing how upset you were. I should have figured it out. You were so calm after... It's my mistake and I'll take the blame for it. Sometimes- I guess I'm just not that good of a police officer. I miss such obvious things..."

"That was 'cause I just heard... I'd just had that call. I'm sure anyone would'a reacted that way... there's no way you'd 'ave known. Not ta mention... ya had to notice a lot more than most people... I've slipped more than I care to admit, even 'round Neechan and Occhan an' they ain't figured out they're living with a shrunken teen."

It felt nice to hear but Hattori was wrong. Takagi had seen the warning signs and he all but ignored them. Worse yet... "Don't tell Sato-san I told you not to tell Ran-san. Pretend we never had any conversation on the way there. The worst she can do is reprimand me," Though he wasn't entirely sure about the ramifications of letting a civilian spill info on a case that an officer gave him. "You... Sato-san was worried about you before. I don't know how far she or others will go if they think you're a liability, and I'm sure that you don't want off the case." Takagi gave a smile, trying to show he didn't mean Hattori any ill will. He'd just been angry. "So this is my fault, okay?"

Heiji collapsed against the seat and shook his head. "Why are ya doin' this fer me? I'll do what ya say 'cause... I owe ya but... why?"

"Oh, right. I promised I won't tell you to do anything..." Takagi thought on that. "Sorry, I guess I forgot." He smiled, looking over at the teen. "And you don't owe me anything. As for why, right now you're in my charge and I don't think being sidelined through this is going to help you, or us. I'm supposed to be the one watching out for you, and I don't seem to be very good at that."

"Yer doing a better job than I did with Kudo."

Takagi pulled over and stopped the car. "That is not the same thing. You and Kudo-kun are friends. You watch out for each other. That's normal. You are not his babysitter, or maybe you think you are? There's being protective and then there's suffocating. You can't protect him every waking moment of your life. He has his own to live. And so do you. Keep holding onto this guilt... and it will only drive you apart."

"I know that in my head... I do... I 'ave... let him go off after criminals... we split up on his orders when we were bein' chased by two guys on motorcycles. Next time I saw 'im... he was soaked an' had a broken leg from fallin' off a bridge into the river- didn't have a clue how he got out. When he's been a teen I've 'ad less of a problem with it but... as much as I respect an' admire Kudo... sometimes, when I look at him as 'Conan-kun'... I feel like... he's... like he's my little brother. I'd die fer 'im if I had to."

Takagi smiled. He had a few friends like that too, it wasn't- what was that? Something started playing. It sounded close, some type of modern, over-processed music. Takagi reached into his pocket and numbly pulled out Hattori's cell. He flipped the screen open and saw the number calling was restricted... "Ah... Hattori-kun..."

Heiji leaned forward and looked at the screen, his face paling when he saw the lack of a number. He reached for it hurriedly, ready to do... what, he didn't know, but eager and hopeful for the possibility of hearing Kudo awake.

Takagi held the phone tightly in his hand so that Hattori wasn't able to take it from him. He didn't want to get this man angry, but he didn't want to see someone else made a victim either. Takagi exhaled, letting go and wishing there was some other way to go about this.

"Takagi-keiji... I gotta answer it. If I don't... " Heiji looked at Takagi-keiji, trying to get him to relinquish the still ringing phone before it was too late.


	5. Response

**Chapter 5: Response**

Takagi pushed the cell in Hattori's direction, wishing they could at least try to trace the call... maybe even record it if they were at the station. Right now there wasn't any other choice... He thought about having Hattori put it on speaker phone but the man may have noticed and he didn't want to know what actions he would take if he was being overheard. "I need to know what he says."

Heiji nodded and hit the button with a grim and worried look on his face. He put the phone to his ear. He started to speak but found he didn't know what to say. All that he managed was something like a choking sound in this throat.

The man grinned as he held the phone to his ear. "Hello, Hattori-san. I thought I'd do you another favor and let you know your little friend was awake."

Heiji's grip tightened on the phone. "Prove it. Let me speak ta 'im."

The man let out a small laugh. "Rushing things, aren't we? Fine, I have no problem with that." He bent down near the child whose breath still weren't close to even, though he was awake. "Tell your friend a thing about me and you won't live to regret it, boy."

Conan nodded to his captor, the action alone hurting. He didn't remember much that had happened but he was in pain and he tried to ignore it when the man rested the phone against his ear. He had to think.

Heiji waited until he heard the breathing. It sounded... terrible... but he pulled himself together. "Oi... ya there?" _'Please answer... give me somethin'.'_

_Hattori. Damn. So that's what was going on._ It took Conan all of hearing his voice to understand the situation. He was being used and he didn't like the taste of it. He took a deeper breath that constricted his chest so that Hattori wouldn't hear him stammer. "Hai, I'm here." He didn't intend the small, maybe a bit crazed laugh that escaped him. "Where else would I be?"

Heiji wasn't sure if he should be angry, relieved or concerned that Kudo could laugh at a time like this. "Wha'... wha' was he doin' ta..." _'No... better something that Kudo could answer.'_ "Ar' ya alright?"

He was not going to be used like this. No, he wasn't okay, and he knew it. There were welts on his body that stung just from him laying on the floor, his chest hurt- bad. But he'd be a fool to let Hattori fall into this trap. "'Of course." There, the man shouldn't know what he was talking about this way. He didn't want to be caught lying by him. Conan swallowed, his mouth dry as he thought. If he didn't have any information to give Hattori, the least he could do was try and not make the situation worse.

"Don' lie... not now... not ta me. This ain't the first call... I heard ya scre-... I heard 'im... damn it, don't just gloss this over... got it."

Conan turned his eyes to the phone as if trying to look at Hattori. He let out a quiet breath. "I said I was fine." He swallowed again. In a deeper voice, one he tried to avoid using, he hoped to get through to Hattori- if that were even possible. "You probably know-" Damn. He had to take in a sudden breath when he lost air too quickly and paused while the pain had time to fade so he could keep it out of his voice. "You probably know what's going on better than I do. Don't let him play you."

Heiji was _not_ liking this. "I kinda figured it was me after the first call... but why you? I mean, why not me or someone back home...he couldn't 'a known I'd be here... We _just_ planned it." _'Come on Kudo... give me something.'_

"I don't think he..." Shit. Conan looked back up at the man who was hovering over him. Well, that would constitute as saying something related to him, even as little of it as he understood. He had to give Hattori something though. "I don't think he knew you were coming. And you're right- it should have been someone closer. I think he knew-" Conan was cut off by the man dropping the phone next to him and stabbing him in the leg with something that looked like a metal skewer. He couldn't stop the scream. ... "Kuso..." he panted as the phone was taken away. "Us! Hattori, Us!" He shouted, hoping his voice would carry with how little breath he had.

The man glared down at the child who was staring defiantly back at him, but the boy shut up. "Sorry, Hattori-san. Your friend said he didn't want to talk anymore."

"WHA' THE HELL DID YA DO! YA GONNA REGRET THAT... SO HELP ME..."

"Hattori-san, I'm growing tired of your anger, though I do enjoy it, and have decided I'm going to make you a deal. Beg. Right now, beg for the boy. If you do that I promise I won't harm him for 30 minutes. That or I do as I please. A few words from you can make all the difference, and make it good."

Heiji physically shook. His breath caught in his throat. 30 minutes... that was all he was promising... and _that_ was suppose ta be a _deal_? He'd never been one to be any good at swallowing his pride- Kudo had been the first to really make him do that. And for him... he'd do it. "Don't... don't hurt him. P...please just... leave him alone... Please... s-s-sir... please, let 'im go... whatever ya wan'..."

The man turned, his grin wide as he stared down at the child. Pain could go two ways and he'd put the call on speaker.

Conan felt his body sag. _Hattori_. He tried to turn away from the man's eyes in front of him. He may not have been able to hide his physical pain well but he could hide this. Damn it. He told Hattori not let himself be played. He thought the man would keep his word... but...

With a satisfied grin the man walked back to the child, speaking loud enough that the phone would pick up his voice. "Thank him. Look how much trouble your friend is going through to try and get you back."

Heiji felt as though freezing cold water had raced through him and a chunk of ice had settled in his chest. He could only hope that the guy was saying that to mess with him further... He would prefer that to Kudo having heard him begging... even if he wouldn't have changed a word if he'd known.

"Boy." The man glared down at the child in front of him. "_I told you to thank him." I may not hurt you now but tempt me further and payback will be worse_, didn't have to be said. This child was smart. He knew his message would come across.

"...a-arigatou..." Conan mumbled, feeling himself being played too. But the phone was so close... "Us, Hattori. Think." The man backed away before Conan finished and he only hoped that Hattori had understood. He trembled unconsciously. At least he had that half an hour, if what the man said was ture.

Heiji was worried. Kudo was still trying to tell him something... 'Us' and he was using 'Hattori' instead of 'Heiji-niichan,' so that meant whoever it was not only knew they were close but that 'Conan-kun' could call him 'Hattori'. That didn't make sense. Sure he slipped up with 'Kudo' but Kudo was much more careful, even using Heiji-niichan when no one was really around just to annoy him. Why didn't the guy notice? He had to give Kudo something... and it wasn't like Hakuba was... HAKUBA! But how to let him know... got it. "Listen, kiddo... I'll find ya... just like that kiddo." Heiji snapped his fingers between 'that' and the second 'kiddo', hope the guy thought he was still talking about Kudo and hoping Kudo knew who else would find that 'Kiddo.'

The man noticed when Hattori's voice carried through the room. When he turned back to the child to see how he reacted, the kid had turned away from glaring at him and seemed to be watching the floor like he was thinking of something, showing nothing on what he thought of Hattori's encouragement. The man himself grinned. There was no way that they could find them, even with the child's help. He hit the button to take speaker phone off and put it to his ear. "It's been a pleasure, Hattori-san, and I hope you do appreciate how kind I've been." Then he disconnected the call, watching the time.

"Oi... OI! NOT AGAIN!" Heiji looked at the phone, willing it to reconnect.

"Um." Takagi looked at the teen. He wasn't really sure what to make of that. Hattori had sounded so worried when the call had gone through that he'd been tempted to take it back, then the teen had shouted at random intervals so loud that Takagi wished he could have gotten out of the car. All he could really pick up was that the teen had been able to talk with Kudo. "So... what happened?" He asked hesitantly.

Heiji looked up and over at the officer, having completely forgotten he was in the car. "He said he's fine." Heiji took a shaky breath. "But that... it wasn't just me. He managed to tell me that he thinks this guy knows 'us'. I guess both of us. But I..." He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Takagi-keiji about the 'deal' but it wasn't like he hadn't heard him...

"Well, that's good then, right? And we... really should have been looking into the people that knew both of you. But that's still a lot of people." Takagi sighed.

"I don't think we can pull that off in 30 minutes..." Heiji mumbled.

Takagi looked at him sideways, fear there. "We- we have a time limit now?"

"In a way... he told me that if I, well, ya heard me when I- I... asked..." Heiji could say the word out loud. _Begged_.

Takagi was confused. The only time he'd heard the teen ask anything was when he'd asked Kudo if he was alright and when he'd shouted at the man who kidnapped him what he was doing. "I heard... but I'm not following. The conversation was a bit one sided for me... Can you explain better?"

"I... the guy said that... he wouldn't hurt Kudo... fer 30 minutes if I... if I would just... ya know... and if I didn't then he'd _'do as he pleased'_... and he'd made Kudo listen... and thank me... but with the hints he gave... I'm not sure how long after that he'll have, if the guy keeps his word." Heiji's grip on his phone went lax, dropping the device into his lap as he dropped his head into his heads.

Takagi reached over and grabbed the phone. If Hattori had it there was no way he'd be able to watch the teen and it was obvious he needed it. Takagi sighed. Asking for the details was pointless. If there was anything important, Hattori would have already told him. "He's alive right now and that's thirty minutes he didn't have that we have now. That's a lot better that the nothing we had before. Hattori-kun," he turned to the teen, seeing him fall into self-pity again. "I still don't know how we're going to find them, and rushing into this... may not be best." He sighed. "I don't know. I guess we'll start by looking into your cases."

"I think... I think it'll have ta be the ones we worked together...well, where he's listed as there in the reports." Heiji lifted his head and took a deep breath, glancing at his empty lap then and the officer next to him. He should have figured Takagi-keiji would do that. "I just hope he understood that Hakuba was on the case too. It might give him some co... some hope anyway."

"Is he?" Takagi really hadn't been thinking much on the boy who'd been held on suspicion. He'd never met him before, as far as he could remember, but Hattori seemed to trust him. They boy had know both Hattori and Conan-kun, fit the profile, and had could have had reason to be jealous. If the situation had been different... "If he is, I kind of feel sorry for him. Any officer that see's him isn't going to let him off."

"Then tell me... how'd he walk outta the station without getting stopped?"

Takagi shrugged. "I dunno. Kuroba-kun was with him. Maybe they planned this- but, he's not involved in the kidnapping, right? So-" He shrugged again. "Kuroba-kun's no amateur. Maybe he knows how to make people disappear."

"No one can disappear. He may be a magician but not even Kid could..."

"... could what?"

"Could disappear... but he could disguise himself. With what he did to me and not even have me notice, It'd be just as easy ta do it with someone who is willing."

Realization hit him. "And cuffs would be an easy thing to pick."

"Any magician could do it, and it ain't like that skill is restricted ta just magicians either." Heiji looked off to the side when he said that before returning his gaze to Takagi-keiji. "We can check the cameras when we git back an' see if anyone left that hadn't entered... or is still there."

Takagi nodded. "Easy. We have a time frame too. We can find all the people who were in the station, look at any who left and... Hattori-kun," he looked over at the teen. "That will take some time to go through."

"It's our best shot... an' if we know what they looked like when they left, we could find out which way they went by askin' 'bout the ones they look like."

He nodded to Hattori. He didn't know what good Hakuba could be that Hattori couldn't, but right now the only people who openly knew what was going on were the two of them and Sato... who he'd have to keep in the dark because he was not going to make her decide to follow him or the law. He didn't really want to know which one she'd choose in any case. He had the car and he was an officer so he could make the arrest and that was fine. "Okay, Hattori-kun, we do it your way."

Heiji nodded; relieved that, in the absence of his usual partner, he still had someone that would not only keep him in check... but listen. "While ya do that, I'll start a list of the cases Kudo an' I were on together." Heiji pulled out his pen and notebook, placing at the top the ones that were in or around Tokyo, beginning with the Diplomat's murder, even though he doubted it was that one.

Kaito sighed._ Really, how much paperwork did the police file? _They were in the back room now. He'd come out only to see the real Takagi take off in the car, which meant that as long as he avoided Sato they were free to snoop... and he'd had nothing to go on. Hakuba was currently digging through some file or another and Kaito was left with nothing but to watch him, which was actually pretty funny- His voice, when he spoke up, mixed with the way he looked constantly wanted to make Kaito laugh.

Saguru sighed. How many cases had the boy been involved with aside from the Kid heists? He'd only heard or read about half of these. When Kuroba sighed, he slid the report back into the folder and looked up at the teen. "Would you please refrain from doing that. It has become increasingly annoying."

Kaito held up a hand to his mouth to stop himself from giggling. "Well, I'm bored, and there's nothing for me to do." He stretched as he looked around the back room. "It's not like you're not bored too. I heard that." Kaito raised an eyebrow at the detective. "Besides, where's this really getting us?"

"If we can ascertain which criminals Conan-kun or his guardian, Mouri-san, have captured, and if any have been released or escaped, we will have an idea of where to begin our search."

"Hakuba-kun, that could take all day," Kaito whined. "We don't have that. I thought staying here just fifteen minutes would be pushing it and that's come and gone. Someone is bound to notice us at some point and I don't think both of us sitting in jail will do him any good."

Saguru had begun to turn but glanced sideways at the teen that looked nothing like himself. Somewhere in that statement was something that nagged at him. He'd still denied it but if he was Kid... "Very well, what do you suggest? Have us walk out of here with no idea about where to start? That will not do him any good either."

"No, it won't. We're in no position to be picky though and either scenario is a bad one." Kaito paused, feeling uneasy in the skin of someone who he could run into at any moment, because underneath, he was just Kaito. "I might..." He shook his head. He had no connections with the police and no way of finding out this information. "I can leave at any time." Kaito snapped his fingers. "It would be easy. Not so easy to take you with me so if we get caught- I'm gone. Your choice than, Hakuba-kun."

Saguru debated that. He had come across his own name and that of Hattori-kun, the Detective Boys and Mouri-san in the files. However, something that struck him was Conan-kun was also mentioned in a few where none of the others were present. This was truly a fool's errand. "Very well, we may leave when you say, just pass me those remaining files beside you so I can put them away."

Kaito bent down to pick up some of the papers resting by his feet and handed them over. Hakuba he would have named as his police contact and he would have weaseled any information he needed out of him as himself, if Kid needed it. He wasn't really sure where to go now. If someone noticed what he had done, which was all too likely, they couldn't go home. "I'm not the detective here," Kaito said as he straightened up. "I don't know what to do or where to go after this." Maybe this was all one big, bad idea. Maybe he should have let Hakuba stay at the station - as much as it would have killed his classmate inside - and followed Takagi and Hattori.

Saguru replaced the files and turned back to his classmate. "You're the police officer. Lead the way."

Kaito did a once over, slipping a few files so the room looked exactly the way it had before. A scrap that had been mix in with one of the papers was on the floor and Kaito picked it up and threw it in one of the boxes where it couldn't be seen. Perfect. "Remember, Hakuba-kun," Kaito put a finger up to his lips as they walked out. "Don't say a word. There's a park nearby. We should be able to safely talk there."

Sato was heading back from the coffee machine, hoping that Takagi-kun and Hattori-kun got back soon. Something was going on between them. She'd found out that no one had seen either of the other teens leave but a visit to the archives might prove if the blond teen was who he claimed to be... and if he could help Conan-kun she might be able to let the disappearance slide, if for no other reason than to show her gratitude and avoid repercussions on all of them. _'Hattori-kun, you had better be right about him.'_ Speaking of Hattori-kun..."When did you two get back?"

Kaito turned, subtly moving the detective behind when he heard a voice off to his right, too far away from everyone else to be talking to anyone but him. "Sato-san." Kaito could fake Takagi. He'd done so before and in front of more critical eyes. "Sorry. We just got back." He scratched the back of his head. "I was looking for you. I guess we missed each other."

"I suggest we talk elsewhere. You both have some explaining to do, but I'll keep it to myself for now if you don't do anything foolish again." Sato looked around and noticed that they were right by the archives. Perfect. "In here. I have some things we can look into while you talk." She opened the door and motioned them in.

Kaito had no choice but to follow her back in, wondering if he should shut out the detective now while he had the chance. As long as he kept his head down and quiet, he should be able to leave without answering questions. But then... he would be stuck in a whole station full of cops, in the back room, and suddenly alone in his conspiracy. Ah well. Kaito looked back, tipping his head towards the room behind them. "Go on."

Saguru looked Kuroba-kun in the eye but decided that there was no way for either of them to escape without arousing suspicion. He walked forward and, after entering the room, stepped off to the side and hoped he could blend into the background in order to avoid any questions being directed his way.

Kaito sighed. He had no trouble doing it aloud. Takagi did it all the time. He walked in then, not about to let the detective be in there alone with her. So they ended up right back where they just were. And damn it if he hadn't just shown Hakuba something telling. He'd spoken in Takagi's voice - perfectly. He only hoped Hakuba wouldn't bring it up after this. He didn't really know any excuse for being able to do that.

Certain that she had the two of them alone, she shut the door and turned to face them. "You know how much trouble we all would be in if any of this got out. Not just about the suspect and his classmate somehow walking out of here. I have managed to cover it while Shiratori-kun is heading to Minato-cho to check with them about Hakuba Saguru and see about getting the lead Inspector to talk to him. No one there would connect him- said he was too busy. In addition," Sato looked over at Hattori-kun and took a step toward him. "As foolish as it was for you to tell Ran-chan about the kidnapper calling you, I can understand you usually tell her and Conan-kun everything, but for the remainder of the case NEITHER of you are to go near them. Takagi-kun, I want your word again too."

Saguru was shocked. The kidnappers had called 'him'... well, the real Hattori-kun. That was something worth looking into. It may be that whoever had done this was aiming for both of them. He had to find Hattori-kun. The hot-blooded detective would no doubt behave even more recklessly in this case.

Kaito took in the information and made it a part of his character. As for Sato, he nodded. "I understand." And it wasn't a lie either. He did understand why she was asking him and he really didn't have any intention of going over to Ran's. And... he'd seen Hattori. The guy was on the breaking point and if he'd gotten a call from the kidnapper, all the more so. So Kaito moved a little more in front of Hakuba since Sato had gotten so close to him, his hands raised in surrender. "Um... Hattori-kun's kind of upset right now. I'll take care of it. He won't be going back there either."

Sato let her lips quirk up into a near smile. Takagi-kun really had become pretty protective of the teen. "Good. Now Hattori-kun, I know you are still dead set that Hakuba-kun is not guilty, so I decided to check into both his background and Conan-kun's. See what sort of relation the two had. Anything extra you can add would be a big help." Sato tried to see over Takagi-kun's shoulder and managed to glimpse him nodding his head. "GOOD! Let's get searching."

Kaito nodded to her, smiling - cringing internally. More paper work and now they were stuck in the lion's den. He put a hand on Hakuba's shoulder before the detective could move. "I don't see how you'd have any trouble leaving without a word if people think you're distraught. I could tell her you went to the bathroom or something." Kaito raised an eyebrow, grinning. "Or you can look back at the case files, now that we can narrow it down, instead of looking up the ones with you and Conan-kun. My guess is they're probably in the same place." Kaito let go of the detective, walking over towards Sato. He'd rather have Hakuba leave, but he wasn't sure which one was more productive in the long run. Short-terms wise was easy to see.

Saguru debated which to do. He did not want them caught because he opened his mouth around Sato-keiji and gave them away. On the other hand, he was even less inclined to allow Kuroba to get caught on his own because he didn't know something about the filing system or something. He walked over, keeping Kuroba-kun between himself and the female officer.

Sato pulled out a few cases and slid them across the table to the other two. "You two take these cases and I'll see about finding something that mentions Hakuba-kun." Sato turned and started flipping through the files

Kaito grinned internally. Perfect. He took out a small pad of paper and slipped it to Hakuba. "Suspects," he whispered, afraid to let Sato hear him when they were supposed to be working on something else. He looked at the papers in front of him as well. He was no stranger to police reports and he knew well enough how to read between the lines so he took some out and started searching as well.

Saguru read through the first report, writing down the name of the suspect that was arrested and found that he was doing a 20 year sentence and was Japanese. Cross him off. He reached for another. This was one he had just read so he slid it away and reached for the next, wondering how Kuroba-kun was going to fair if he was asked about any of the reports.

The paperwork was tedious. Most of it Kaito scanned over, used to doing the same. He had looked into Kid's old reports when he found out about his dad, not only to check off gems that his father had already looked into... but for some personal reasons. He just wanted to see them. Murder cases weren't too different and Kaito found that a bit... funny. But it made things easier and he mentally kept all the names he found in his head, scribbling down on a note himself those that could hold a grudge against Hattori and Tantei-kun. At first, he was writing only the criminals down, then he thought more about his dad and what he was doing... the criminal could be as distant as a friends of friends so his own list was growing long. If they could look into all of them and find only those of foreign blood that all of them knew- they'd have a list of maybe twenty and that was a lot better than what they had now... but that would take a lot of effort and a lot of time. Kaito smiled. There was something he could do. Kid's information, when he needed it, was almost limitless.

Saguru glanced over at Kuroba-kun list only to see it was a great deal longer than his, with only a few crossed off. He kept his voice low and ventured an attempt to correct Kuroba-kun, who must have been writing every name from the reports instead of the suspects. "Not every name is a suspect. Some are witnesses or the officers."

"I know that," Kaito growled under his breath, mad at being distracted from his work. "I'm looking into the witnesses too. Friends, family members- anyone. I mean," Kaito let the anger out of his voice, speaking even softer. "Friends kill friends for revenge, why wouldn't a friend kidnapped someone for the same reason?" _Stupid, selfish reasons._ Kaito kept that thought to himself though, flipping back to the page he'd been looking at when he lost his train of thought. "We can't risk overlooking something."

Saguru blinked at that. It should have seemed obvious that this did not have to be just the suspect; it could have been a relative or a friend. A foreigner that had blond hair. He had not come across any like that... Then he suddenly thought of something. "Kuroba-kun...I need you to make a request. Ask for any reports from other areas that Hattori-kun and Conan-kun worked on, with an emphasis on those cases that involved foreigners."

Kaito thought on that. Yeah, that would be something they would have to do but not something that Takagi could get, especially without raising suspicion. Right now they were supposed to be looking into Hakuba, not Hattori. "Be right back." Kaito got up, smiling to Sato. "Gomen, I have to- washroom." He pointed to the end of the room. He'd make the request behind her back. It would take a while to process but he could sneak the papers away himself when they came in- or out, depending on the situation.

Sato looked up from her current file and watched as Takagi-kun left. That was odd, like he needed to ask to go like a student in class... maybe she had been too stern with getting them in the room, but she hadn't wanted anyone to overhear. Oh well. She glanced over at Hattori-kun who was still glancing through a few files but setting a lot more to the side with hardly a look. "Hattori-kun, are you sure you're not dismissing some of these too quickly?" Not getting a response she sighed and looked back at her own. "Hattori-kun, I know you are supportive of Hakuba-kun and I hope that your relationship with him is not impairing your ability to look at this objectively."

Saguru's head snapped up. Hattori-kun had been vouching for him? Why? Saguru just nodded his head sharply and went back to the reports. About 5 had one or more foreigner involved and a few had the same... a Jodie Santemillion. He put her name near the top along with the words _'Family? Friends?'_

Takagi parked the jeep around back, heading in through the other door. "I'll see you when I have something and I'll get you if... you know." He watched Hattori give him a quick nod as the teen went inside and he went around the back. They had a security booth in the back with all the recorded tapes but he had to go to the guard house to get the ones from today. All it took was two seconds with the two officers on duty and he had five tapes in his hand from the cameras around the room that Hakuba had been in. They each had about six hours on them but, if he got lucky, maybe he could actually get them leaving on film.

Heiji took off toward where he was thought the archives were, reading through his list and knowing that the files for some of these cases would have to be sent for from the other stations. He was sure they could get the ones from Osaka with a quick call to Otaki-han, but some of the other places would be a bit more difficult. He was so absorbed that he didn't realize it when he turned a corner and ran right into somebody, sending himself to the ground. "Ah...come on!"

Kaito had no trouble ordering the paperwork. If anything, the police seemed to love doing stuff like that. It gave them an excuse for being busy when other things came up. The problem was how vague his request was. Any case with Tantei-kun and Hattori was easy but, if both of them had gotten around, a lot of other prefectures would have to be looked into and he didn't have those names. The circulation would get around but it would be slow. Kaito walked away, internally sighing. He hadn't thought of leaving Hakuba in there alone until he'd already left and by then, going back would almost have been worse. His steps were quick as he went back the way he had come and walked into nothing short of a wall. It made him stumble back but if there was one thing that Kaito didn't do on solid ground - that wasn't ice - it was fall.

Heiji looked at who he'd hit. "Takagi-keiji? I thought ya had ta get the videos in case Hakuba and Kuroba were on 'em?"

Kaito swallowed hard, the voice cutting through the words that Hattori, the real one, spoke. Then he fell in role, looking unsure of himself and offered a hand to Hattori while he thought as fast as he could. "Gomen, Hattori-kun. I was going to but..." _Damn, what was Hattori talking about? _"I thought about something." What had he thought of? Let's see- Conan, phone call. case files, videos, secrets- "That will take ages to go through and, if it happened before we left, I was thinking that they'd either be in the area still, or Hakuba-kun would have went home. I thought going to have a look around was faster than sitting through all those tapes." Kami, Kaito was really nervous and the habit of Takagi's came to him naturally. "And if we need anything here, Sato-san can look into it."

Heiji took the hand and got up. "I ain't got ta the archives yet and it ain't like we can tell Sato-keiji about why we need these cases... or the recent call. I told ya, Kudo says that he knows us both. I wanna see if I can some idea about in before he calls again." Heiji paused a moment and looked in the direction of the pocket that Takagi-keiji had stashed his phone. "It may be a better idea ta stick together if it's all the same ta ya. I ain't so sure I can deal with it if he calls again an; I ain't nearby by ta answer." Heiji motions to the pocket.

Eh. That was some very unsettling information. Takagi had Hattori's phone and it seemed to be a lifeline between the two. If he left now... but if he went back now that wouldn't do any good either. Hakuba was fine but Kaito did not trust Hattori. He'd sounded sincere enough when they'd come to pick him up about proving Hakuba was innocent, and that was all fine and good, but Kaito himself wasn't as white - morally speaking. "Hattori-kun, bathroom." Kaito tipped his head to the side, near the restroom at the end of the hall.

Heiji was confused until he suddenly thought of something and checked his watch. It had almost been 30 minutes since the last call... had that been it? Heiji nodded and went in ahead of him. He gripped the sink and asked out loud what he was fearing. "The 30 minutes... up... He called again, didn' he?"

Kaito wasn't about to ask what the thirty minute comment was about but he could safely say that wasn't what he wanted to talk to him about. "That's not why I want to talk to you." Kaito had stepped to the side and held it open for Hattori on instinct. It was scary how much he could get someone inside his head. He closed the door and did a quick check of the stalls to make sure no one was there. He turned the lock on the door when he felt safe. He leaned against the closed door as an extra precaution. "Hattori-kun, why do you want to find out where those two went?"

"I told ya, I promised Kudo that Hakuba was helping... I'm not sure he understood the message, when I said "Listen, kiddo... I'll find ya... just like that kiddo." I was tryin' ta tell him that Hakuba was helpin' too. I'd even welcome Kid's help at this point... I know that guy figured out Kudo was tellin' me hints, that he knows BOTH of us.. .and even my- my...beggin' may not 'ave... kept him..."

Kaito didn't know how to work with that. He knew perfectly well what Hattori was talking about with Tantei-kun - as Kid. Kaito had never met him in person. He shouldn't have known he was Kudo-kun - but apparently Takagi did. Damn these secrets were getting complicated to juggle and that was saying something coming from him. And, if he wasn't going to let Hakuba know, he wasn't saying a thing to Hattori. Why did the detective have to sound so desperate? "Hattori-kun, I can't give you Kid, but what if I told you the other two never left?"

"WHAT!" Heiji couldn't keep out the touch of hope that accompanied the confusion. "I thought ya didn't see the videos, how da ya know they ain't left yet?"

"Because I'm standing right in front of you." Kaito let himself grin, using his voice for the first time in what felt like forever. "If you wait outside for a moment, I'd be more than willing to get Hakuba-kun."

Heiji physically jerked. His usual self-restraint had all but been shot these last few hours. "You... I ain't leaving until I got my regular clothes back and ya get this... _stuff_ outta my hair." Heiji reached forward to grab the officer, or rather, the teen that was dressed as one.

"I can do something about the clothes. The hair, unfortunately, isn't temporary and if you'd like me to dye it back for you it would take time." Kaito shrugged. "Right. Clothes." Kaito took his hand and reached out to touch Hattori, putting his hand flat on the other teen's chest. "I'd close my eyes if I were you." And then he snapped his fingers as a flashbomb went off.

Heiji almost didn't shut his eyes in time. He still saw the brightness even through the lids and was grateful at whatever instinct overrode his desire to not close them. He kept them closed waiting for whatever the guy was gonna do,wondering if he'd have to raise his arms or something. He hadn't exactly been aware of when it had happened, maybe while he'd slept... that had ta be it. The phone call came right when he woke up. He'd been so caught up in that it must be why he hadn't noticed the change. _'How long is it gonna take...'_

"Um." Kaito looked at Hattori just standing there. He was tempted to add something to the hair while Hattori was playing possum, but maybe he'd better save that for after Tantei-kun was back. "I didn't want you to go blind, that's about it. You know you can open your eyes again, right?" Kaito laughed to himself.

Heiji's eyes snapped open and he looked down at himself. _'How had he... never mind.' _"So, where da ya want me to wait fer ya ta pull Hakuba outta your hat?"

"Outside, if you wouldn't mind." Kaito closed one eye as he thought. "Probably would be easier if I didn't run into my doppelganger. He came with you right? Take care of that." Kaito snapped his fingers, unable to hold himself back. Maybe it was stress- maybe it was a bit of him as Kid that wanted some fun- but the bathroom was suddenly filled with smoke and Kaito was out the door and gone, the lock still in place.

Heiji searched for the door and, after fiddling with the lock leaned against the open door to allow the smoke to dissipate. Once he finished coughing he looked at the door. _'What the... how... this lock only works from the inside...' _Heiji wasn't sure what to think so he slipped away before anyone else could spot him.

Kaito walked back to the back room, feeling more confident then he had before. He opened the door to the same scene as when he left. He internally sighed at that. He'd been worried. "Hattori-kun," He tapped Hakuba on the shoulder. "Shiratori-san wants to talk to you about Hakuba-kun for a character profile. I'll show you the way." He turned to Sato. "I'll be right back." He held his hands up, lying with ease. "Promise."

Sato looked up. "Of course, I hadn't realized he was back yet. Did he talk to that Inspector...Nakamori or something?"

Kaito shrugged. "I'm not sure. He's keeping things close. I can ask him. Don't worry Sato-san, we'll figure this out."

Sato sighed and nodded. "Very well. Hattori-kun, I know you want to believe in your friend but remember what I said..."

Saguru nodded and rose to follow Kuroba out the door.

"OH, and Hattori-kun," Sato waited until he looked back at her. She gave him a small, but serious, smile. "We will find Conan-kun."

Takagi waited outside with Hattori, arms empty and confused. "So, we're waiting for Kuroba-kun and Hakuba-kun, neither of which actually left the station." That was the part that really got him. When people escaped they usually... escaped. But it did help him see Hattori's viewpoint better. If Hakuba was at all responsible, he wouldn't have stayed so close.

"Yeah, and Kuroba was a dead ringer for ya. I thought it was at first an' I... Oh no..."

That didn't sound good and Takagi was getting pretty tired of bad news. "What?"

"I... I used 'Kudo' in front of him... as in... about the kidnapping. Unless we can convince 'im otherwise... We do NOT need this spreadin' ta other people."

Takagi sighed, becoming increasingly aware of that fact. "But if we make it obvious that that's the name you used, won't he get more suspicious?"

"Well... we could try passin' it off as 'kiddo'. I mean, how good would he be with English? Yeah, Kudo an' I are good but what are the odds he'd know the difference... right?" Heiji asked, hoping the officer would confirm that it would work.

"I... I guess..." Takagi wasn't all that good in English himself. He only knew a few of the more basic words.

Heiji wondered how much longer they'd have to wait so he checked his watch and froze... He'd only meant to see how long it had been since Kuroba had gone off ta get Hakuba but instead...the reason he knew that time and the implications as the minute hand hit the number he had been fearing. "30... 30 minutes... Takagi-keiji..."

"Play-time's over kiddies, school ended a while ago." Kaito spoke from behind Takagi and Hattori, grinning. He'd forgone his outfit the moment he got outside for his school uniform but his hair... would need some washing. He looked like some type of emo rocker. Hakuba was over his shoulder, still in his outfit. Kaito thought it was too much fun for him not to. "Actually, you know what? I don't think school _is_ over yet."

Heiji stared over the other teens shoulder at... himself. "If I didn' know I was me. I'd swear I'm lookin' at myself."

Saguru folded his arms and maintained his composure. "Eloquent as always, Hattori-kun. I find it difficult to believe that, after having seen Kuroba-kun, a teenager, as Takagi-keiji, you would be any more surprised to see that he is able to make another teenager appear as you."

Kaito sighed. "But looks can only get you so far. Let's change this up a little." In a flash Hakuba had his normal hair style back, wig gone, and his clothes had always been different, if only slightly. "That's better. Now, Hattori-kun, what's with thirty minutes? You seemed pretty..." He tapped a finger on his leg. He wasn't about to use the word _upset_ to a detective. "Distracted."

Takagi was still dumbstruck at all three of the teens in front of them. When had the newer generation gotten so... eccentric?

Heiji blinked. _'It was that fast? This guy is good.'_ Then Kuroba's question brought him back to the present situation... and the time. "It's just been... nothing. Sorry Kuroba but... I'd tell Hakuba sure but... I can't let this get out to non-detectives- too risky."

Takagi nodded. "You're a civilian." And the boy already broke how many laws in the short time that he knew him? But it seemed he was breaking those same laws so he couldn't throw stones for that. "Anyway, this is police business and you should go home."

Saguru was torn. Kuroba-kun had assisted him and been helping. He had seen things, such as the possibility of this being a family member or friend as opposed to a suspect, that he himself had missed. On the other hand... this was a police investigation. He reached forward and tapped Kuroba-kun's arm. "While I am appreciative of your help, I do not think it would be wise if you continued helping me. As you repeatedly tell me, you are no criminal..." Saguru gave a half smile, "merely a fan of one."

Kaito's hand clenched into a fist, shoving his piece of scribbled names into his pocket. Detective. Hah. No wonder he didn't like them. He went through all that trouble to help Hakuba and the guy shows his appreciation by trying to push him away. A part of him was fine with that. A phone call would have been all it took to get the names checked out but... Kaito sighed. He wasn't going to let Tantei-kun fall off a building before; he wasn't going to abandon him now. So Kaito just stood there, feet planted, and said nothing.

_'So much for a fan. He really wants to assist in this investigation... possibly more than I would if I had not been brought in for the crime.'_ Saguru reflected on the teen's ability to change identities and acquire traits of others. It was still risky, and if he did not go with it then... Saguru took a deep breath and stepped beside Kuroba-kun. "Kuroba-kun is not just a magician, he's actually assisted with Kid's cases by advising Nakamori-keibu. He has a quick eye and a mind that...frankly I have yet to figure out. He has come up with some speculations about this case, and the kidnapper, that I believe warrants investigation."

Kaito was more than little surprised when Hakuba suddenly started defending him. What- what expression had he been showing him? He hadn't really been thinking consciously about it. And Hakuba... nothing he said was a lie. Even Kaito knew he had to smudge the truth every now and then to get what he wanted, even full out deceiving someone. Kaito watched Hakuba closely. He was good.

Takagi took a step back, unsure of what to make of the sudden change in plans. Even involving a normal detective wasn't something he wanted to do, let alone a consultant. Takagi had only so much say in what they did though and, of everyone, his current partner no longer seemed to be Sato and- oh had he forgot all about her. He'd have to deal with that later. Takagi reached into his pocket and turned off his phone, just in case. Seemed they were all going to be criminals for a while. "Hattori-kun?" He turned to the teen and shrugged, letting him decide.

Heiji looked at Takagi-keiji... wondering if he was serious. The guy had just turned off his cell, cutting him off from anyone else. Heiji dropped his head and shook it. "I don't know when this started goin' like this but I say that if are gonna do this, better not ta talk about it next to the police station."

Kaito laughed, he couldn't help it. The irony of him being there only made it so much funnier. When he got his breath back he pointed down the street. "There's a park nearby. School didn't end yet so there shouldn't be that many people there. If we stick close I'm sure we could avoid attention." He'd done it a lot, if not at a different park. Being that close to the police station, people never thought you were up to no good and it kept those with good ears on the wrong side of the fence away.

Saguru nodded. Kuroba-kun had mentioned going to a park to discuss the case. It made sense to continue with that plan now. He too was wondering about the '30 minutes' Hattori-kun had mumbled.

Heiji turned and looked around to make sure they weren't noticed before tipping his head to the others.

Kaito started walking, keeping his voice low and a smile on his face as he spoke behind him. "We're going to have to stay in the area for a little while, maybe" he shrugged. "Half hour or so. I need to pick something up. Now, since Hakuba-kun and I were distracted and you detectivey types were having all the fun, what's this about the phone calls?" He turned around, inclining his head to Hattori and keeping his eyes sharp. "You can hold off on the details."

Heiji felt his heart clench. Sure he was allowing him to help but... Did he have to go over those calls again? it was bad enough having to tell them to Takagi-keiji...and he'd been sitting next to him for one of them. "The... umm... the kidnapper called me. Twice now. I was able t hear Ku...onan-kun, not 'is voice the first time but... the guy... made sure I knew he was there... an'... alive. The second time he was awake an'... well... I was able ta talk ta 'im a bit... and the guy made a... a... he asked me ta do something..."

Kaito frowned. "What did he want? Ransom or something?"

"He said he was happy with my reactions an' offered a deal. In exchange he wouldn't hurt... hurt Conan-kun for 30 minutes."

"Ah." Kaito let out a breath, understanding. He'd... been put in a very similar situation. He'd brought it to an end - the bad way. That made him shiver. He could guess what the guy wanted from Hattori then. "I can't say there's a way around that either."

"There wasn't."

"And I take it that was more than thirty minutes ago." Kaito had a watch of his own but he never brought it to school. It was sitting on his desk somewhere. "How long have you known he's been missing?"

"I got here this mornin' and found out from Takagi-keiji when I showed up ta see if he was here. He tends ta get caught up in cases... on occasion... but I found out that he'd actually been taken last night at..." Heiji glances at Takagi-keiji before finishing, "at 8:45pm last night."

Kaito thought, continuing to walk backwards as he rummaged through is pockets. He was running pretty low on supplies, though he wouldn't let the detective know that. All he had on him was an exciting last-day-of-school assortment. He finally found what he was looking for and handed it to Hattori. "I guess you haven't eaten since then." He put his hands above his head as he faced forward and didn't look back. "It's just a chocolate bar but it should help and not upset your stomach. It's better than nothing." Kaito had gotten most of his question asked anyway.

Heiji stared down at the chocolate bar. True... he hadn't eaten since the flight but with everything that had happened he didn't want to trust himself. He held the bar back out toward the teen that had handed it to him. "I haven't had much of an appetite so I don't wanna waste..." He suddenly heard a rather loud growl from very close by.

Saguru, who had been silent and absorbing the information as it was provided, reached forward and put his hand around Hattori-kun's and the chocolate bar. "I'm afraid your stomach begs to differ. When was the last time you ate anything?"

Heiji was surprised at the touch, even more so that it came from Hakuba. "Well... the flight attendant gave me a meal on the plane." Heiji watched as Hakuba only shook his head and pushed the chocolate and his hand into his chest.

"Eat it."

Kaito turned, bearing his teeth at Hattori. "Eat it or we make you eat it." He turned forward and laughed but inside a war of its own was raging and Kaito wasn't ready to do battle with it. Holding someone's life in your hands and using that power to control someone they're close to... The park was close and as deserted as he thought. People were at work and the only ones there were random joggers and an old couple on the other side near the flowers. There was a large picnic area with benches and tables hidden out of the sun that he took a seat at, quickly hiding one of his hands under the table when it started to shake. "Cozy, isn't it? Doesn't seem to fit the scenario."

"I believe you are correct in both observations. Perhaps in a more pleasant set of circumstances it would be idyllic. As it is... Hattori-kun, there are a few more things that we need to know and then we shall be able to continue more effectively, after you start eating."

Heiji sat down heavily across from the other teen and reluctantly opened the wrapper and took a bit. Had Kudo been able to eat... not likely. He glanced over at Takagi-keiji and, recalling how he had looked when they first meant, broke a small piece off from where he had bitten and held out the rest of the bar to the officer.

"It's okay." Takagi held up his hands as Hattori offered him a piece of the bar. "I had some coffee back at the office and it's better if one of us full instead of both of us still being hungry."

"I'm sure we're not the only ones," Heiji muttered quietly but took another bite even though it was tasteless and more like chalk than chocolate. It was even hard to swallow and after another piece he gave up... he couldn't take anymore. He folded the wrapper and placed it on the table in front of him.

"Good enough but I'm not one to do things by halves." Kaito watched Hattori, interlocking his fingers and resting his chin on them before putting his hands back in his lap. Why was he shaking so much? This was bad. "Hattori-kun, think you can give those details you left out on the way here?" Kaito scanned around the area, his eyes sharp and for once, he wasn't trying to hide it. He saw nothing out of place. "I noticed we kinda skipped around there."

Heiji decided that, if they were gonna help, he could tell them everything. He just hoped he could get through it. "OK Kuroba... but how good are ya at dealin' with... whatever I might say? Some of it is... not fer those with weak stomachs."

"No worries. I've heard my fair share of horror stories." Kaito tightened his hand into a fist. What a lie. If there was anything he was bad with it was the suffering of others and, right now, whoever had taken Tantei-kun wasn't just hurting Hattori, they were hurting anyone the kid was close too - and Kaito had to admit he liked the guy, was closer to him than most even if it was a bit one-sided. And he knew one other thing; he was angry, and only likely to get angrier. He had to make sure to hide that. He couldn't let on any further connection to Conan that wasn't strictly from observation.

"Well... ya were warned. I woke up from yer little sleep trick ta my phone ringin', unknown number. I answered only ta hear '_Hello, Hattori-san. I just called ta let ya know that little friend of yers is having a lot of fun with me. Of course he can't come ta the phone right now. Ya'd be surprised how few times ya need to strike a child before they fall unconscious_.' I got mad and started yellin'... only ta be cut off by a scream. As soon as I stopped he said '_Maybe I could wake 'im up, if ya wanted to talk to him that badly. He just needs- the incentive_.' After I told him ta leave 'im alone he... he said..."

Kaito breathed in a out a little faster than he normally would and he knew keeping a straight face wasn't the best idea but he couldn't handle doing anything more. He couldn't even ask Hattori to continue so he just waited until he was ready. Kaito was glad he wasn't holding anything because it would have broke if he was.

Heiji took a shaky breath. This next part still worried him. He wasn't sure how the other two would take it and he decided to get it out in a rush before he lost his nerve. "He said '_I'm just waiting fer 'im ta wake up. Thing is, when I tried ta last time, he didn't last very long. He was out again before I started having any real fun._'"

Kaito just stared at Hattori, taking in the rushed words. To hell if he could hide his shaking now. He didn't even try anymore and put a hand on the table so in could balance himself better. He blinked a few times, imagination way to vivid and sometimes he hated that. Every creative artist had one. He cursed himself silently now but he didn't move- didn't speak- didn't trust himself to do either.

Saguru was shocked. That man had said something like that... in that way... There were many ways to take it, but considering the circumstances only the very worst made their way to the front of his mind. Most he was glad to have only read about in the papers rather than having to investigate. However, for this man to have been speaking about Conan-kun... small wonder Hattori-kun had so little appetite. Hattori-kun hadn't moved his eyes much. He was likely picturing things similar to him, and with how close the two were... He wished he was not seated diagonally across from him as he had no way to reach over and refocus his attention. He chanced a glance at his classmate to see he was visibly reacting to the news as well. That took him even more by surprise. Kuroba-kun hardly ever showed a negative reaction to anyone.

Kaito kept breathing as the seconds drew on before he was able to speak. "Hattori-kun, you said he called you twice, ne?" Kaito exhaled a little faster than he'd intended. The table wasn't that big and he was able to reach Hattori's hand where he'd left it after putting the bar down. Kaito's was shaking so he couldn't tell if Hattori's was. _At least he's not alone,_ Kaito thought vindictively before it turned into acid and made him hate himself. Hattori was the one getting the calls. Those he'd gone through alone, and this was far worse than Kaito had thought. There was a question he needed to put to Hattori when he was done, but right now, they all needed to know, he needed to know.

Heiji jerked at first at the contact but not enough to pull his hand away. His eyes refocused and, seeing the ones on him, he sighed and continued. "He then said '_Oh, and Hattori-san, just so you know, tracing this phone back ta me will not work. It's under a false name an' information, obviously. You're the detective; you should know how these things work_.' I could hear 'im, Ku-onan-kun, faintly. He was panting... struggling for a breath after whatever that BASTARD had done ta 'im ta make 'im scream like that. He continued by sayin' '_At least I didn't kill him. I thought 'bout it, but this is more fun_.' A moment later, '_Say hello ta yer friend, boy_.' The gasps were even louder then…I knew the phone was by 'im. I tried ta tell him ta hang in there, repeatedly.. .but I got nothin' from 'im."

Ignoring his emotions for now, which was a lot harder than it should have been, Kaito thought. This man was confident. Confident and- sick. Kaito pushed that thought away. The phone. If the police couldn't trace it, it was highly likely he couldn't either. He had the equipment but hardly the knowledge. He hadn't really been planning this criminal mastermind thing. That didn't mean he couldn't try. All signals lead somewhere. Kaito scratched his head. Even if he could though, it would be hard and take way too much time, not to mention that he'd need several calls to even attempt it... and he didn''s hand on Hattori's tightened slightly. He really felt for the guy. He'd only wished he could be handling himself as well. Kaito knew what a wreck he would be if their positions had been swapped.

Heiji was surprised in himself that he allowed the new teen to maintain contact but... it was a lifeline... grounding him... and the similarities to Kudo both helped him focus even as it made him yern for it to really be Kudo. Oh well. "He finished up with '_That was my present ta ya. Yer little friend is alive. Maybe, if I'm feeling generous, I'll call ya again_.' And cut it off...I kinda lost it and I... well Takagi-keiji... sorry again about that." Heiji glanced beside him to the silent officer.

"Ah ha, don't worry about it." Takagi waved the teen off. All he'd really gotten from it was a scrape and some sore muscles. He felt his smile slip. "Anyone would have been shaken and it was only a natural reaction."

Kaito wondered about that but shook his head. It wasn't important right now and it sounded like Hattori had done something he wasn't too proud of, so maybe he'd let this one slid.

Saguru was confused and shifted his gaze between the two of them. "I'm not sure I understand. What happened that he would apologize for if it was a natural reaction? If it is something that these phone calls trigger then we ought to know... in order to be prepared in the event it happens again."

Heiji stiffened and looked at Takagi-keiji. He was the one on the receiving end of it and would be able to tell them what had happened. "I don' know what... I should say I didn' know wha' I was doin'... if ya want... ya can tell 'em. I don't want it ta happen again."

_Tsh. Detectives_

"Hattori-kun," Takagi looked at the two newcomers. Maybe it was better if they knew. He'd been unable to defend himself and these two looked even less capable. "He just got... upset. Anyone would, right? He didn't really see me I guess. I did kinda have my back to him. I could have been anybody." Takagi shrugged. "He reacted the way anyone would to someone they didn't know after getting that kind of a call."

Saguru thought back to Hattori-kun's reaction to him when he thought he might have been the kidnapper. If not for the distance and the time for him to identify himself... and without the phone call to drive him into what seemed to be a blind rage. "He attacked you, like he almost did me. I assume he did not have that weapon of his or you might have been much worse off."

"Um. I wouldn't say attacked so much as defended himself against me." Takagi turned, realizing that for the first time. "You didn't outrightly try to hurt me, you moved to stop me..."

Heiji thought back...what little he actually remembered between the call and when... when he first realized that it was Takagi-keiji and not some guy. "I... I'm not sure. I just 'member thinkin' that the guy was watching me cr... watching my reaction and if he was there then Ku-Conan-kun might be too. I just wanted 'is location. I don' think anythin' sunk through 'cept... when ya used -kun instead of -san. It could'a been worse... an'... ya didn' defend or try ta restrain me... did ya? Why?"

Takagi really didn't know how to word it without hurting Hattori more. "What do you think would have happened if I tired?"

Heiji shrugged... but stopped. He'd woke up at school after a dream and Kazuha was standing there... could he have...? it would explain his position... and his sore arm. "I might 'ave responded too an'... either way, it was some thanks for ya, choosin' ta leave me be... while I... ya know..."

"The worst that could have happened without fighting back was, well, maybe a few bruises. If I fought you back and you thought I was some bad guy or something, it would only have hurt us both and we were outside the station... as for... Well...ah..." Takagi cleared his throat. "That other needed time and I didn't really know what happened until after."

Saguru was gathering this and realized that it was much more serious then a momentary mistaken identity. Hattori-kun and actually gone into a moment of surrealism and mistaken a friend as a foe. He'd have to get Takagi-keiji and Kuroba-kun alone for a moment and see about ensuring they could run interference and prevent him from losing himself. He glanced at Kuroba-kun's hand, still covering Hattori-kun's... contact seemed to work... and possibly Kuroba-kun was a good choice, as he was providing Hattori-kun with a grounding point now... but he wouldn't leave them alone. Even if Kuroba-kun was fast he'd seen Hattori-kun jump to a second floor window. "Very well. Hattori-kun, continue when you want."

Heiji nodded and returned his gaze to the hand over his, once more wondering at how the simple contact from a stranger was keeping him sane. "We went ta visit Neechan... that's Mouri Ran." Heiji adds for Kuroba's benefit. "She an' 'er dad are the ones Ku-Conan-kun is stain' with fer the time bein'. On the way back... he called again. Said '_Hello, Hattori-san. I thought I'd do ya another favor an' let ya know yer little friend was awake._" I asked 'im ta prove it and he laughed._"Rushing things, aren't we? Fine, I have no problem with that.'_ It was a moment but... I heard 'is breathin'... not soundin' much better than last time. I wondered if he really was gonna be able ta..."

Kaito's eyes snapped up at the sound of Hattori's voice after he'd been going over the lines in his head. This man was confident, yes, but he was treating Hattori as an equal opponent, and that meant he'd be cautious. If he was careful enough... No, no one was careful enough. Even he had slipped up a few times, and he was Kid, damn it, and Tantei-kun didn't... Kaito pushed those thoughts away to, knowing what was all-too-possible in this situation. The man was aiming to cause pain and, so far, he was succeeding... and this whole thing was _sickening_.

Heiji took a shaky breath and continued. "I asked if he was there and... fer the first time since this happened... he responded. '_Hai, I'm here_.' He actually gave a small laugh, '_Where else would I be_?'" Heiji shifted his hand a little under the others. "I was torn between glad, angry an'... concerned... 'til I asked if he was alright only ta get an '_Of course_.' in reply."

Such a lie, Kaito thought in response. If Hattori's previous word were true, and he saw no reason why they wouldn't be - it sounded as if the detective were quoting from too many times reliving the conversation - there was no way that Tantei-kun would have told him the truth. His way-too-active imagination had some more fun with him, and Kaito didn't notice he'd started to squeeze Hattori's hand tighter until he took in the thoughts and shoved them away where they wouldn't bother them. He let up his hold, hoping he hadn't hurt him.

Saguru exhaled the breath he'd taken in when he was waiting for the confirmation that Conan-kun was truly awake. He shook his head at the boy's words. He had known the child had bravery beyond his years but even if anyone at this table had gone through what it sounded like he had, they would likely have had a difficult time hiding it, let alone telling the first person they could talk to that it was nothing.

Heiji's hand started shaking as the pressure was lessened. He hadn't realized how much reliving these phone calls was affecting him until Kuroba let up. He closed his eyes and willed his body to calm down. They needed to know this... _he_ needed to get through this... for Kudo.

Kaito was tempted to stop Hattori there. They'd gotten their information and he had a pretty good idea of what the criminal was like. Tantei-kun was injured but alive and however the phone call had gone on, there was a chance that it had gotten a lot more personal between the two of them and Hakuba was right there. He doubted Hattori was in any position to think about that, Kaito was angry that he was able to think about something like that. It was so stupid, but he needed to help Hattori in more ways than just the rescue. "You and Conan-kun must be close. I could only lie like that if it were someone I really cared about on the other end." Kaito smiled a little, the first during their conversation, though he hadn't noticed.

Heiji opened his eyes and looked at the teen. He couldn't believe that the teen had said that... as though he knew more about the two of them then he should... or he'd shown his hand to much. "Ya could say that. We... we kinda got pretty close an'... and'when I tried callin' 'im on it... he still insisted that... he was fine... but that I'd know what was goin' on more than 'im. I wondered why it wasn't someone back home, an' how'd the guy know I'd be here. He said he didn't think the guy knew I was comin' ta visit."

"So does he think you-" Kaito cut himself off before he said anything else. Damn. He shouldn't know where Hattori was from. He was slipping way too much. "Does he think you're somewhere else?" Kaito hoped that none of them looking into that little stutter. If this kidnapper thought he was still in Osaka when he took Tantei-kun... but no, Hattori would have come out here anyway when he found out. Kaito shook his head at the other teen to tell him to ignore the question and continue.

"I gotta figure he knows I'm from Osaka... especially when Ku...Ku..." Heiji gulped to cover the near slip. "Conan-kun shouted _'__I think he knew..._' cut off by a scream... an' then '_Us_!' Followed by 'im sayin' '_Sorry Hattori-san. Yer friend doesn't want ta talk ta you anymore_.'"

Yeah, Kaito had already gotten that information earlier but it still hurt hearing where it had come from. Tantei-kun was trying to give them clues. Kaito wished, though he wasn't sure if he could go through with it, he could hear one of those calls, see if he could pick up anything that Hattori couldn't. A part of him also felt strangely relived at this new information. Tantei-kun had given them a clue and he wasn't killed. Sometimes blessings weren't what you thought they would be, and he was sure Hattori was focusing more on the negatives of the conversation. Kaito had to admit - it was hard to ignore them.

"Following my... questions... 'bout what had happened, he... he said '_Hattori-san, I'm growin' tired of yer anger, though I do enjoy it, an' 'ave decided I'm goin' ta make you a deal._'..." Heiji hesitated. He hadn't even told Takagi-keiji what it was... He had hinted and Takagi-keiji had been right there and heard him... but... "Anyway, he said '_If ya do that, I promise I won't harm 'im for 30 minutes. That or_...'" Heiji paused again. "'_That or I do as I please_.'" Heiji decided to try to skip the condition and hope that the others didn't notice or shrugged it off. "He added '_and make it good_.'"

It was longer than thirty minutes since he'd seen Hattori in the station, though not by much, and that was assuming that the call had come in right before he'd arrived. He had no doubt that Hattori had submitted to the condition. A condition that he didn't know. _What had Hattori done?_ As a detective, he wouldn't like talking about it in front of them but Kaito _really_ wanted to know. Wanted - and that was selfish. He'd let Hattori continue if he wanted, if not, he'd let it go. Kaito had stolen under a criminal's orders before - _not that that was anything new_ - and a part of him didn't want to know how far Hattori had gone.

Saguru saw the way Hattori-kun's hand was still trembling beneath Kuroba-kun's but choose not to mention it for courtesy's sake. The mention of a condition and the fact it seemed that Hattori-kun had submitted to it stuck with him. Before he could bring it up, Hattori-kun continued.

"I... I did what he asked... only fer the next thing I hear from 'im bein' '_Thank him. Look how much trouble your friend is going through to try and get you back_.' Followed by '_Boy_.' and then..." Heiji was full out trembling now and was afraid that he would shake Kuroba's hand completely off.

Kaito was about to get up and sit next to him, show Hattori that it wasn't his fault- anything really. People... with the right motivation, can use you, and it's just not right. Hattori had nothing to be ashamed about. But Takagi moved closer to the other teen and put a hand reassuringly on his shoulder.

Heiji felt a hand on his shoulder and shivered. He couldn't believe that he was allowing this but...it was oddly comforting. He nodded. "I heard 'im... Ku-Conan-kun... mumble '_A-arigatou_...' followed by '_Us, Hattori. Think._' I tried cluein' him in that Hakuba might... be helpin' by saying I'd find 'im an' using 'kiddo', since ya chase 'im tagether." Heiji said with a nod at Hakuba.

Saguru sat back at that, surprised. Hattori-kun had had enough faith in him and his innocence to tell Conan-kun he would be helping...

Kaito hadn't even noticed when the reservations at being near Hattori disappeared. But it was funny- he thought they had after he showed how much he trusted Hakuba. That- was absurd. Why should Kaito care about something like that and why would that make him suddenly so at ease around him? It didn't matter though. Kaito was going to help. He was going to find some way that this guy couldn't have surpassed him - not that Kaito was as good as hiding as he seemed to be to the outside eye. Playing the two detectives off one another, and as young as one appeared to be, was just low.

"Hattori-kun," Takagi tightened his hold, the teen drawing back from that manic anger. He tried to catch his eye. Takagi whispered, as quietly as he could. "Maybe we don't need a word-for-word account." It was easy enough for him to think of Kudo as the child, though the never seemed to fit in his mind at the same time. He'd been picturing it as Hattori told the story that he'd only heard one-side off. Maybe it was because the other two teens were new, and both had some undesirable attributes hanging around them - some being for personal reasons and the other being moral - he had trouble hearing 'Hattor' come from Kudo. He didn't know if the others had picked up on it.

Heiji glanced at Takagi for a moment before his eyes widened at what he was getting at. He'd said Kudo's words out loud... including the way he'd addressed him. He dropped his head and snuck a look at the other two, hoping they had thought his slip at been him saying it and not Kudo actually calling him 'Hattori.' "Hai. He just... finished up with '_I hope ya do appreciate how kind I've been,_' and... and disconnected the call. As ya can figure... it's been over 30 minutes.. .DAMN IT!" Heiji pounded his free hand on the table.

Kaito couldn't fight his instincts. He didn't know what made those words so much worse that he'd reacted but his hand on the teen's tightened enough that he wouldn't be able to escape without a strong act of violence against him. He'd reacted simply out of need - not thinking on his actions. He wasn't going to let him escape from this, no matter how much the other teen wanted to, because it would involve leaving them behind and he wasn't going to have that.

Heiji suddenly couldn't sit still. He needed to move... even if there was nothing he could do for Kudo right now... nowhere to run to find him- no one to question to get a lead. He just needed to move. He tried to get up and pull away from both the teen holding his hand and the officer with his arm about his shoulders.

Takagi noticed Hattori's sudden change in behavior and backed off out of courtesy. He had the phone so Hattori wouldn't get far and sometimes you just needed a moment to yourself.

Kaito's grip tightened further, if that were possible, moving and twisting with Hattori to make sure that he couldn't slip free. They were both standing now or Kaito would have been pulled across the table and not had the leverage he needed. Still, his arm was straining and he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to hold on. _What, did this guy hang out at the gym and eat raw eggs for breakfast?_

Saguru rose as well, not certain what had suddenly come over the Osakan but seeing the grip Kuroba-kun had and that Takagi-keiji had backed off, he stepped around the table and leaned toward the officer. "How has this man been calling Hattori-kun?"

"Ah." Takagi looked at the two off to the side of him and the other teen hovering over his shoulder, unsure of which to deal with. Hakuba had been the one to say something though so he turned to him. "His cell phone."

"Then two questions arise. First, how did this man get Hattori-kun's cell phone number? Second, is it wise to allow him to keep it?"

Takagi shrugged at the first one. He didn't think it would be all that difficult to get Hattori's number. Simply asking around until you found someone who knew it and lying about the reason they were asking could work. The second one he smiled at. "I have the phone but... I think he needs to be the one to answer it."

Saguru nodded. "So we operate in a way that this man believes that Hattori-kun is alone. Wise considering the circumstances. The boy may be safer if the criminal doesn't know that so many are working with Hattori-kun and know what he is being-"

"I SAID LET ME GO! I GOTTA..." Heiji tried to twist his wrist away yet again.

Kaito knew he was fighting a losing battle and his hand was already shaking with the effort it took. So, instead of letting go, he got himself up on the table, getting down as quickly before he was pulled off his feet, and standing next to him with utter refusal.

Heiji was taken aback as the teen came _over_ the table without loosening his grip. He knew the guy was a magician but how could he maintain such a firm hold on him? He turned his head and spotted a tree not too far away. "Look. Just let me go over ta the tree... I just need some time... Come. On." He enunciated each word with a sharp tug.

"No." Kaito spoke the word as softly as he could. If he let Hattori go he would only fall deeper into this trap. Pain wasn't the best thing to hide and, as much as he tried, Hattori hadn't been able to. If he allowed him time for that hurt to affect him more, if he... if he gave him time to think on this alone... "Sorry, but no."

Saguru glanced over at the tree Hattori-kun had mentioned. Not too far, close enough that he was in no danger of slipping away... and with his cell phone, and thus his connection to Conan-kun and the kidnapper, he would not risk going far. "Kuroba-kun, let him go. I see no harm in giving him a moment alone."

Kaito wasn't one to be swayed just because he was outnumbered. He knew better than anyone that having time alone did not help the way that it did in other situations. He'd fight them all on this if he had too. Being alone... all it did was make things worse... Emotions could be dealt with when this was over... but maybe he was putting too much of himself in Hattori. Maybe he was wrong. Before letting go Kaito did something to Hattori's sleeve that no one around him would be able to notice and let go. "Fine, have it your way." He couldn't help if his words were a little bitter.

Heiji gave a relieved sigh and stalked away before the magician with the iron grip changed his mind. He went over to the tree and placed his palms and forehead against the rough bark. "I'm sorry Kudo. I swear I will find this creep and get you home. Ya saved me an' Kazuha when we were kidnapped... even took my place to go rescue Kazuha... dressed as me when ya knew he wanted me dead. No matter what yer size... and I'm NOT gonna fail ya... I WON'T!"

Kaito watched Hattori walk away, keeping an eye on him. He pulled out his phone and detached himself from the group as well, while he started dialing. "I'll be a minute too. Don't worry," he turned back to the officer when he moved to stop him. "I'm not going to reveal anything about the case. I know the procedure." Kaito kept going until he was out of earshot, speaking in whispers with Jii-chan as he uncrinkled the paper in his pocket.

Saguru watched first Hattori-kun and then Kuroba-kun walk away before turning his attention to the officer. "Takagi-keiji, about what happened between you and Hattori-kun. Is there any risk that another call could lead to him... reacting that way? I do not think it is wise to allow him to be alone during or after another call."

Takagi shook his head. "I'm not. I didn't... I don't think Hattori-kun is dangerous." He looked towards the teenager, hidden enough behind the tree that he couldn't see what he was doing. "I'm worried more for him than about him. It's psychological torture. And yes," Takagi looked up to meet Hakuba's eyes. He'd stayed sitting. "I know I should be worried about what he might do, but I just," he laughed slightly "can't seem to do that."

Saguru shook his head. "Even if that is the case I do not want to expose Kuroba-kun. He may be quick but I am not sure how well he will do in the event of a... confrontation such as what happened before. I shall pass the message on to Kuroba-kun."

Takagi nodded. "My decision. Both of you should probably stay out of it if the guy does call. You know... don't talk to him or anything. I think he needs to deal with it first. This... this is the first time I really heard what the calls were about... I don't think he likes to talk about it." Takagi smiled. "But he did, for you or Kuroba-kun or whoever, so I think he trusts you a lot. I don't think he would hurt you but again... I'll take care of him after the call."

"I understand. I sincerely hope that this guy does not do anything to further provoke him. Hattori-kun tends to act or react to something before thinking... especially when he is set on a task."

Takagi was about to reply when that strange music started playing again. He reached numbly into his pocket and looked at the phone, flipping it open. He looked toward Hattori who, while he wasn't far, he wasn't exactly close. "H-Hattori-kun?"

Saguru looked at Takagi-kun and over at the other teen. This wasn't good. "Hattori-kun!"

Heiji looked over at the table when he heard Hakuba yell. What did he want... then he saw Takagi-keiji holding a cell phone... _his_ cell phone. It must be- Heiji took the first three steps slowly before breaking into a run and reaching the officer faster than he had left. He extended his hand for it... dreading this call.

Kaito looked over at them, guessing what was happening, it was easy enough to do by their expressions. He dug something out of his pocket before going to the nearest tree and leaning against it, taking a deep breath as he folded his arms in front of himself and waited.

Takagi held the phone a second longer than he should have before passing it to Hattori who took it all too eagerly. With another hand he made a shooing motion towards Hakuba. There was more than one reason he didn't want the other teen there. He wasn't so much worried about his safety as he was worried about what Hattori might say. After all... that was how he finally got the courage to ask about Kudo.

Saguru saw himself being waved off and, if it had not been an officer, he might have hesitated. However, if Takagi-keiji stayed close he'd back up and trust that the two of them would let them know what happened.

Heiji held the phone and took a breath as he hit 'Accept'. "I'm here."


	6. Deception

**Chapter 6: Deception**

_Heiji held the phone and took a breath as he hit 'Accept'. "I'm here."_

"Of course you are," the man spoke confidently into the phone. "It would be a shame if you weren't. Well, Hattori-san, how have you been? It's been a bit noisy over here but things have quieted down." He grinned, holding back a laugh.

"Why you no-good low-life... after I..." Heiji gritted through his teeth-he could feel his vision water but ignored it _'Kudo...'_ "You... What more do ya want?"

"I want this game to last forever." The man did laugh after that. "It's just so much fun."

"Well... I aim to put an end ta it... now... is he..."

"Dead? No, but I bet he wishes he were." The man laughed again, letting his excitement get the better of him. He calmed down. "The boy is as near death's door as you are. I have no plans on seeing him put there unless you do something that I_ really_ don't like. And I don't think you will, but…" he shrugged, knowing the pause in his words would carry it to that effect. "The blood on my hands now will be nothing compared to what would happen if you did."

Heiji swayed were he stood. Kudo was... alive but... how bad off? He reached out for something to hold to steady everything.

Takagi noticed Hattori start to look much like an intoxicated man would. He grabbed onto the hand the teen had reached out with and put his other around the boy's shoulders to try and give him some comfort. He didn't risk speaking with the phone so close.

"If you want, I do believe he's awake still. That is, if you want to talk to him._Weakness is such an unappealing thing; I don't think you're up for it though_." The man looked over at the boy, blue eyes darting away from meeting his. Ah, how fragile humans really were.

"Put 'im on... he can..." Heiji nodded to Takagi-keiji and then to the bench. If Kudo was as bad off as the guy was claiming, he might need more than just a person to support 'im and if he put too much weight on the officer, one of the others might call out to them... He couldn't risk that.

Takagi nodded when Hattori seemed to want to sit back down. That was a good idea. The teen didn't look like he could stay on his feet much longer so he led him back over to the bench.

"Very well." The man put the phone on speaker, resting it next to the boy's head as the child glared at him. What pointless courage. The man folded a foot under himself so he'd be able to hear. He was growing tired of holding the phone to the boy's ear.

Conan panted. He couldn't do this, not now. He was still trying to deal with the pain. His punishment had been a deep cut in his arm that the man had sewn shut with a needle and thread. The pain was beyond words and he only hoped he'd never have to deal with it again. Speaking at the moment... was worse than staying quiet.

Heiji could hear the panting... and the longer it took Kudo the answer the worse off he knew Kudo was. No way would he try to talk if he couldn't do it without sounding hurt... and this time it seemed to take an eternity. "O...oi... Ku...Conan...kun... ya there?"

"Baka," he enunciated between breaths. "Stop asking stupid questions." He choked a little on the word _'stupid'_ and cursed himself for it.

Heiji hated this. He closed his eyes but it didn't help much... it just allowed the words to become pictures... and between all the crime scenes he'd been to and his dreams... "Then... give me a straight ansa'. Ya know I'll get ya back... I jus... need ya ta hang in there."

No, he wouldn't find him. Hattori had nothing to go on and he had no further clues to give him. After the _incident_ his hands had been securely duck taped behind his back over lashes that had reached his wrist. If he'd been bleeding he may have been able to slip out, but even then he didn't know if he'd be able to get out of the room. It was dark and he couldn't see more than a small corner of it where the man sat, a low-watt light resting on the floor in between them. The bulb was hotter than hell and he had the marks to prove it. He could give a description of the man... but that would... "Hattori," Conan whispered seriously into the phone. "What do you think this guy wants?" He didn't wait for an answer. "You. So either he's going to get you or..." Conan took a breath. "I'm going to need you to listen closely to what I say. I won't be able to repeat it."

"Don' say that, ya hear me... Whatever he wants... I don' care... I'm gonna see ta it... that you git home... regardless." Heiji did not want to hear Kudo talking like that. He _would_ find him... he wouldn't stop until he did.

Conan smiled. Good, he was listening. Now he had to make sure that he could get the description out without choking. He'd barely been able to manage what he had, and the man was there, watching him. Should he really risk it? But... what other choice was there? "Hattori," Conan swallowed. "Are you any closer than you were? I know Osaka's kinda far." There was no way Hattori could misinterpreted his question.

Heiji paused then turned his head. If the man had them on speaker again... this was risky... but Kudo had the lead, he had to trust him. "Ya know it's pretty far away... I'm doing my best ta get as close ta where ya are as I can. At least I wasn't in another country."

_Damn it_, but at least there was a chance, both options. He'd hold off on his until the last second it couldn't be avoided then. "I..." Conan shook his head. "Sorry." There wasn't any way for him to help Hattori with this. There were no clue for him, no smell, very little sound and it was muffled to the point he couldn't pick them apart... Not to mention that, while it hurt to be laying down, he didn't think he would still be conscious if he wasn't.

"Don' ya be saying sorry. That ain't what I want ta hear. Ya jus' tell me ya'll hang on until I'm closer... I won' let ya down."

Conan stared at the phone in front of him. _What an idiot_, he thought to himself with a smile. As if he could deny the very laws of nature. And... it was his fault. He'd allowed himself to be kidnapped by this man and used as a toy in his game. Struggling weakly against his bonds only made him wince. But Hattori needed an answer, even if it was a false one. "You don't have to worry. I'll be here."

The man took the phone again, growing tired of this conversation. He went back to his seat in the corner, keeping it on speaker phone so they could hear his precious friend if he chose to talk. If he was finished - _the man smiled_ - things were about to get interesting.

"OK... don' give up on me... I ain' about ta leave ya with that guy... you'll be home soon."

"Hattori-san," the man kept it on speaker phone, eyeing the child with a grin. "I have another deal for you. Forty-five minutes this time if you pull it off well, less if I don't think you have."

Heiji glanced over at Takagi-keiji before he turned away so his back was to the officer and clenched his fist. He lowered his voice so the officer couldn't hear him and only focused on possibly buying Kudo what time he could. "You... you let 'im go... please sir... I promise ya... ya can have anything ya want... anything I have... in my power ta give... I will... just let him go s-sir... please. Ya name it... please sir... pleas-" Heiji's choked on the last part... realizing that the tears in his eyes from earlier had overflowed and were streaking down his face. He was glad he had turned and lowered his voice. Perhaps he could compose himself before facing the others again.

The man laughed so loud. He'd never felt this happy before. "Hattori-san," he breathed, containing his merriment. "I never said it was same deal. I said I was offering you another. But, just for that, I'll make it an hour if you do consent to the new deal." He shook his head, laughter on his lips. "That was really enjoyable though."

Heiji gulped... how could he have- this man was still toying with them... and changing the rules each time. "Fine." Heiji whispered, still keeping his voice low so the others didn't hear and hoping the man just thought he couldn't speak louder... which... he probably couldn't if he tried. "What?"

The man let out a contented sigh. "I've heard enough of this boy's screams to fill my dreams for years, and you've proved just as enjoyable... but there's something missing." The man paused, getting up and kneeling down by the boy, his thumb hovering over the mouth piece so the child couldn't say anything to dissuade his prey. "I have yet to hear _your_ screams. This new deal - his or yours, and I want them to be of pain. I don't care much how you hurt yourself, or even if you ask someone out on the street to do it, I just want to hear it. No being a tough guy for this one." He covered the mouth piece when he was done, looking at the child shaking his head and trying, in some feeble attempt, to free himself. Even the boy provided good entertainment. He didn't really care which Hattori agreed to.

Heiji glanced around. Hakuba had stepped back a-ways... and Kuroba was off by himself. Takagi-keiji was right next to him but... he couldn't hear what was said and if he could take him by surprise... "I... I don't have... I need ta get somewhere..." Heiji glanced down and to the side. He'd hate himself for this but- covering the mouthpiece, he snaked his leg out and stood suddenly, yanking Takagi-keiji's leg out from under him and took off at a dead run in the opposite direction of the other three, praying he could lose them in time to fulfill the request.

Takagi had no idea what was going on. One minute he was listening to the call much like the other, and then the next, Hattori was trying to get away - with the phone. "W-wait!" He wasted too much time getting to his feet though and Hattori was fast. That didn't stop him front trying to catch him.

_Kuso_, Kaito thought the instant he saw Hattori act. He was _not_ about to let the detective go off and sate this man's more sadistic needs. Right now, he could only prevent one of them from being hurt, so that was what he was going to do.

Saguru whipped around. He'd just started scanning the area and now the hot-blooded tantei was living up the very name the missing child had given him. He broke into a run as well, hoping to catch him before he did something foolish.

Heiji ran toward the street and raced toward an intersection, not stopping even as the light just changed. He ignored the honking horns and ducked down an alleyway, panting hard but desperate to find something... _anything_. His eyes scanning the ground... not for clues but something to use... and seeing nothing, he kept going... out to the next street and turning...

Kaito was able to follow Hattori with ease. When you very life depended on being faster than everyone else, you tended to be able to outrun just about anyone. The adrenaline was rushing through his veins the same as it was the other teen, and he was almost afraid because that was _all_ Hattori seemed to be running on. A few too many close calls with cars had him hoping Hattori wouldn't _kill_ himself before he'd had a chance to get that damned phone. He should have taken it from the start -_idiot_.

Saguru stopped short as the cars were moving. Kuroba-kun had got across after the Osakan but he had not been able too. He glanced beside him at the officer. "Takagi-keiji, what was that about?"

Takagi shook his head, panting and only have just caught up to Hakuba. "No idea. Hattori-kun started whispering and I couldn't pick out what he was saying." Takagi looked up and down the street, realizing he could really lose him. "Your- Kuroba-kun, do you have his number? I don't... I don't think I'd want to call Hattori-kun." He finished panting, getting himself back under control while he wanted for the light to change. "We need to be able to find him."

Saguru sighed and nodded but somewhat doubted that he would pick up if he were dodging cars. _'If this deranged man's games lead to either of them getting hurt, I will personally pass word to his fellow inmates about what he said to Hattori-kun.'_

Heiji turned another corner... trying to find somewhere to do this... and something to do it with. His mind ran scenario after scenario. Yeah... he had to make it hurt... and he couldn't suppress it... but he had to make sure he could still function and nail the guy later, paying him back 10 fold for what he was gonna do... and 1000 for Kudo.

Kaito was close enough that he'd be able to grab the phone with a few harder sprints... but part of him was fighting against his own movement. He'd heard Tantei-kun, heard the pain he'd only imagined. Of the two, Hattori was the one who could take it better right now, and the logical part of his mind agreed with the other teen. The other part of his mind said _no_. Hattori was here, in front of him, and he could stop it. He could do nothing to help Tantei-kun. Either way there was pain and he didn't like that at all. He kept telling himself it was wind that was making his eyes water as they ran at speeds faster than the average person could reach at a dead sprint. _What was he supposed to do?_

Heiji spotted an empty building and ducked inside. He hurried around, bringing the phone up to his ear. "Oi... _hu-hu-hu_... ya still there...?" He moved through to the next room, eyes on the ground.

"Yes, I'm still here," the man purred, watching the child in front of him. He'd gotten no immediate answer so he'd guessed Hattori's choice. "I am the one who called you and I am the one who ends our calls, so I'm not going anywhere unless you decide to be rude."

Kaito reached the front of the building, panting and looking inside, grabbing his phone and dialing Takagi's number. It had been easy enough to trace and he needed someone who had better judgment then he did right now.

Saguru had had the officer's phone in his hand, still debating an attempt at contacting Kuroba-kun when it rang in his hand. He saw the caller ID and sighed. "It's Kuroba-kun." Saguru said has he hit the button. "Did you catch up to him before..." Saguru stopped, wondering what words to say.

"Hakuba-kun." Kaito tried to stop his quick breathing - which his was unsuccessful at, following Hattori's path. "I've got a question and I need an answer _now_. If there's two people, one in front of you and one not, do you pick the younger of them not to be hurt because their younger?" He had to take a quick breath. "Pain is pain, no matter the age, and I just... I don't know... Please tell me the answer."

Saguru almost dropped the phone. "Tell me this question is just rhetorical. You are not asking me too-"

"Yeah, rhetorical. Wrong number." Kaito hung up and put the phone back. He wasn't going to put whatever outcome on Hakuba's shoulders too. Right. He ran off hard after Hattori even though the other teen was close and talking to the person on the phone. He focused on the cell. _Mine_.

Saguru stared at the phone. Kuroba-kun had just asked to choose between a person in front of him or not... and one being younger... That was it. "He wants Hattori-kun to hurt himself... and Kuroba-kun called me to ask if he should stop him or not..." Saguru turned to meet the officer's eyes.

Takagi's eyes widened. He made some sounds that could never have been called words, looking around as if the answer was right in front of him and he was missing it. "Wh-what do we do?"

"I guess, until we find them... it's up to Kuroba-kun."

Heiji barely heard the footsteps... but he did hear them._ 'Damn. Who caught me? Doesn't matter... I gotta do this...I gotta.'_ "OK... you leave 'im alone fer an hour... that's the deal... and ya'll hold ta it... right?" He was ready ta move...he just needed one last word from the guy that it was the deal.

"Of course, Hattori-san. I don't go back on my word."

Heiji took a deep breath... preparing.

Kaito was close but he'd paused too long at the front when he'd called Hakuba. He hadn't wanted Hattori to hear him. He was close now, close enough that he could have that stupid phone in a few seconds. It would just take those seconds and he hoped he had them to spare.

Heiji timed it, making sure he was a good distance from the wall... _NOW!_ Heiji stopped, stepped back and half turned, putting the phone on the far side of the on-comer. Kuroba. He felt bad that it wasn't one of the others but he couldn't stop it now. He slacked his body instead of bracing and let the other teen's momentum hit him. Without bracing himself and removing the extra distance the other teen had expected, he went down, hard, rolling into the outer wall with his back but not bothering to try to break the fall at all. He didn't even temper the cries that issued from his mouth. Mixed with the obvious pain was the anger and frustration at his helplessness. He had held the phone close to his body as though it were Kudo, or Conan-kun, himself. Hitting the speaker button and praying that the other guy spoke before Kuroba did.

The man started laughing, more at the child's reaction then the sounds from the phone. The boy had turned his head at the noise, closing his eyes to pretend he wasn't hearing it. And for all Hattori knew, he wasn't.

Kaito wasn't aware of much except he absolutely wanted to _strangle_ Hattori. He did _not_ hurt people, especially not if they were _trying_ to be hurt... and he'd been running so fast to catch up. He'd protected himself involuntarily and it would have only hurt the other teen. Kaito ignored the voice coming from the phone, partially still on top of Hattori, and covered the mouth piece. "Hey idiot!" he hissed, "Are you okay?"

Heiji was still trying to catch his breath...and trying to turn the phone toward him and talk to the guy. He slid it out a bit, nodding to the other teen and tried to sit up to get it the rest of the way out of his hold, only to gasp and let out an additional groan as he dropped back down.

"Idiot," Kaito whispered to him, getting up himself and feeling the pains where soft skin had met hard. He took the phone, obvious to Hattori's needs. With a little play acting and a slight hitch in his voice, he spoke, "Th-tha... all...ya need?" A responding _"Yes, for now. I'll be in touch"_ and the line went dead. Kaito hung it up and kept the phone, slipping it into a hidden pocket. He looked down at Hattori. "You might as well stay there." Kami he was angry. Hattori had _used_ him. He clenched his hand into a fist and walked the few steps to the wall, falling to the ground and resting after running so hard and for so long. He took out his phone and texted _'everything's okay'_ to Takagi's phone for Hakuba so the other stupid detective wouldn't worry.

Heiji glanced over at the other teen. He'd taken the phone but... he'd also _imitated_ him... right down to his accent... Kudo hadn't been able to do that even with his bowtie. He saw him tuck the phone somewhere after the man accepted the... the scream... before walking out of his limited sight. His heart was still pounding and he'd been panting as it was _before_ his stunt. He tried rolling onto his side to leverage himself up but a piece of clear plastic that he hadn't noticed slid out from under his hand. With a cry, he went down, flaceplanting. "Kudo..." He mumbled to the floor, "I hope he keeps his word..."

"People usually do as long as you give them what they want." Kaito sneered down at Hattori, wishing worst on him - which was quite opposite to his original goal. "And you played the part_ spectacularly_," he spit the word out. Kaito was starting to lose some of his cool to anger but he kept himself in check. Some spite still snuck out and he'd lost it before he noticed what he was saying. "And he got what he wanted, _both_ of you. There's a distinct echoing sound when you move that the phone picks up when it's on speaker, and his never went away. Just thought you ought to know."

"I... I had ta... do som'in'... an' I-I figu'ed... if he may 'im... lis'en da... first time... why shou'... dis be... an'... diff'ent." Heiji tried to sit up again, groaning when something else hit him...Kuroba had commented on what he'd said to the floor... and he'd said 'Kudo' again. He thought he had been quiet enough. "How much did ya hear... and how did ya?"

"Kid consultant." Kaito pointed to his head, grabbing the lie with ease. "I know my way around listening devices and you were acting strangely. I don't know you well so I listened on my own." A viable reason too. He _didn't_ know Hattori well. And he still wanted to throttle him. "I took it back, so don't worry about me eavesdropping on you again. I only did it to pick up information." Which he'd also gotten a whole lot of nothing on. No echo, so the room wasn't overly large, no noticeable noises, the footsteps didn't echo when he walked so they weren't on cement or he was wearing socks. Big lot of nothing except being angry at Hattori was what he got.

Heiji sat up and leaned against the wall, spotting something red on the ground he wiped his mouth. Yep, likely bit his lip or something... perfect. Then he paled the words starting to sink in. "Ya heard... everythin'... since when... ya weren't near me since... I left the table ta... go... thi- when did ya actually _start_ listenin'... an' when did ya _stop_?"

Kaito looked at Hattori, not far from where he was sitting. "Don't worry, I only started listening when the call came in. Before that I was making some of my own, so don't get your panties in a knot. I stopped listening about the time all the car horns started to make me go deaf."

Heiji couldn't help the sigh of relief. "Good." That meant he hadn't heard him using 'Kudo'. "Whe're the others? I figured they'd be right behind ya."

"They were when we started. You successfully lost them a _lloonnnggg_ time ago." Kaito stared at him. "What were your intentions if I hadn't managed to follow?"

Heiji turned his gaze away. He'd contemplated something but... he wasn't sure he wanted to... share it... especially since it wasn't needed. "Nothin'..." He added quietly, "Doesn't matter now."

"Cause you know what I was planning? I was planning on taking that stupid phone of yours and," Kaito reached into his pocket, pulling out a pen from school. "I can fake voices easy enough with a little effort, pain's not so easy."

Heiji eyed the pen. "What are ya gettin' at?

"I'm saying I'd rather know what I'm getting into than be forced into it. You made me-" Kaito seethed under the surface, then relaxed. "And I'd really like to know what you were planning."

"Look... you were the last person I expected ta be the one ta catch up... If it weren't fer Ku... for 'im... I felt bad enough that ya were the- but... it did beat..." Heiji looked down at the thing he had ended up landing on but had successfully hidden from the other teen. He'd found it and was gonna use it when he heard the footsteps. That had changed his plans seconds before he'd carried it out. Being knocked to the ground and winded was a lot better than...

"Beat who? Me? Him? And you felt bad it was me. Great. I feel so much better now that I know you could have cared _less_ who it was you tricked into this but you _did_ feel bad it was me. You don't even know me." Kaito glared at him, his eyes hard. "And so far all you've done is run me around in circles when I ask you the simplest of questions. Well you know what? I have one other thing on me besides this. I'd only just found it when I was going to get the other thing." Kaito pulled out his glass cutter. He had no real reason to have one but he wanted to make his point. "At least I'm not hiding behind my words, not in the same sense you are. Yes, de-Hattori-kun, I was going to cut myself. Now what were you going to do?"

Heiji looked at the items... the pen would hurt if you stabbed yourself... and the cutter even more so... still. Heiji bowed his head. "The guy... he said it had ta be good enough... or the time would be less then he promised... so... I figured..." Heiji motioned next to him at the item on his other side, not trusting himself to say it out loud but knowing that seeing it would speak for itself... a piece of cloth already around one end, both to keep his grip from slipping and... in case he... went a tad too far.

Kaito looked over, putting his things away and lifting a leg so he could rest his arm and head for a moment. Yeah, he knew it was something like that. What had happened... had a better outcome... but he'd been _used_. If Hattori had just _asked_ him- something like this- he could have done it. But he wasn't given the choice. "Here." Kaito took out a handkerchief. His one from school was still missing and his mom had given him another. "Clear your face."

Heiji reached to accept the handkerchief only to gasp and grab his side at the movement.

Kaito lost his relaxed stance in moments. "What's the matter?"

"I mighta... ended up... on that thing... when... _tsss_."

Kaito felt guilt hit him hard. He was supposed to be the greatest thief of all time and he couldn't even stop himself from- ah. He was familiar with injuries at this point though. "Where's it hurt?" Kaito scooted over next to him and tried to lift his shirt that Hattori was unintentionally holding down.

Heiji tried to twist away only to further aggravate his side. "Leave it... it's nothin'. I'll deal with it."

"Hattori-kun," Kaito reached in his pocket and pulled his glass cutter back out, rolling up his sleeve and placing the blade against the soft spot of his arm. "I'll play this game with you then." He pricked the skin just enough to let a droplet of blood form. "I'll let you sit there, hurt myself, and tell you it's nothing while all you can do is watch. Tell me, whose position would you rather be in?"

Heiji didn't even think. He reached forward, going for the blade. "Don'." He grabbed the hand with the blade and pushed it to the side and pulled the other arm closer, tucking it to 'im. "What is the poin'..."

Kaito grinned. That was all he needed. If Hattori thought it was hard for him to remove his shirt then he'd obviously forgotten about him changing him completely- Kaito just hadn't wanted to accidently hurt him. He had no fingers to snap since he was still holding the glass cutter... well, in the process of making that seamlessly disappear, and he needed his other hand to work. He settled on grinning at Hattori, "Abracadabra" and blew in his face. In the seconds that Hattori's eyes were closed he lost his shirt.

Heiji blinked and suddenly felt both confused... and a bit chilly. Oh no. Magician. Full wardrobe changes in a heartbeat. "That's sneaky too ya know." Heiji tried to pull back and wrap his arms around himself.

Kaito had already had a good look. He went on his hands and knees and crawled around Hattori, looking him over. He must have hit his head pretty hard when they landed but he saw no blood. A bruise was already forming near his back, on the side by his ribs. That would be hurting today, tomorrow, all of next month. There was nothing that could be done about that except for maybe some pain killers. While he was doing this Kaito noticed something and sighed. He should really start planning out ahead when he was around Hattori. "Um," Kaito brought his arm up and licked it, rising to his knees. "You wouldn't happen to have a bandage or something, would you? I'm fresh out."

Heiji look at the teen. "No... but ya can cut a piece of that shirt I'm not wearing. Use that."

Kaito laughed. "I am NOT walking out of here with you shirtless, EVER- Even in your dreams." He licked his arm again but it wasn't doing much good. Kaito looked at the small cut and shook his head. "Really, that was not what I'd been planning." He unrolled his sleeve and hoped it would hold most of the blood before he could get it secured, though he doubted by the way he felt it run down his arm. "Oh well. Trip to the store then."

"Or you can roll that sleeve back up and tend to it properly."

Kaito sighed. _Why was that voice always behind him?_

Saguru stood in the doorway, surprise, shock, confusion... even anger. Hattori-kun was shirtless for some reason and he had caught the blood on Kuroba-kun's arm just before he rolled down the sleeve. "Takagi-keiji, two rooms down." He called over his shoulder. Turning back to the other two he walked toward them, reaching into his pocket for a small first aid kit he'd picked up. Granted Takagi-keiji had paid for it, to replace his, which was with the rest of his belongings at the station. "When you asked that question of me and just hung up I figured this might come in handy. And before you ask. Two teenage boys running through town brings more attention than you might think. Shop keepers and the occasional pedestrians pointed the way." Saguru leaned forward and held out a Band-Aid. "Here."

Kaito took it. "Thanks." He backed up a bit to take care of it himself. When be pulled up his sleeve he noticed how displaced and all over his arm the blood was now. He turned before Hakuba could look, licking the place where he was going to put the bandage clear of anything that would make it not stick. He'd have to wash his arm and hand when he got that chance. He was _not_ about to lick that when he'd been crawling around on the floor. Kaito tipped his head backwards. "Help him too." Hattori hadn't even gotten to take the handkerchief.

Takagi walked in, seeing the three teens scattered about. He searched out Hattori, seeing him sitting on the floor while the others were standing. "Hattori-kun, what happened?" He was almost afraid of the answer.

Saguru, too, turned to the other detective. "Hattori-kun?"

Heiji hunched down, crossing his arms over his chest. "Noth-"

"Nothing," Kaito started at the same time as Hattori. He looked down to meet his eye. "Some things were said and Conan-kun will be fine for another hour. We just happened to have a little accident. Hattori-kun was out of it and didn't notice I was behind him. I kinda ran into him. I must have cut myself on the floor or something." Kaito shrugged. "The guys said he thought it was funny and gave us more time. Take that story or leave it, your choice." Kaito turned to Hakuba. This really did have nothing to do with helping Tantei-kun. Telling them would just hurt Hattori... and maybe him... just like the man wanted.

Saguru looked down at the Osakan. "Is that all... just words? Not 'one or the other'?"

Heiji glanced at Hakuba then over at Kuroba before nodding wordlessly.

Takagi was still a bit lost. He'd only heard what Hakuba had said, and now it appeared that things had turned out differently. It didn't really surprise him that the kidnapper would change things around as he pleased though. He offered Hattori a hand up. "Glad everyone's okay then."

Heiji looked up at the hand and, gritting his teeth, reached for it. If Kudo could hold in all the pain he was taking, this little fall meant nothing.

Kaito walked over, helping Hattori up with one hand and keeping the other in his pocket until he had a chance to wash it. "Sorry about that. I didn't know where you were and I kinda slipped. I didn't know there was stuff lying around on the ground." Kaito shrugged. "My bad. If you would though..." Kaito came in close so only Hattori could hear him. _"Keep Hakuba-kun's all-too-large snoopy nose out of what happened, okay?"_ He'd revealed way too much to Hattori, who didn't have the pieces to work with. He didn't want Hakuba to hear the same thing and connect the right ones.

Heiji was grateful for the added assist and managed to keep himself from showing anything. He muttered, "Of course." under his breath and stood up. "Gomen, Takagi-keiji... his request was... a bit more detailed than last time... I couldn't- couldn't do it around you. Please understand... and don't ask me ta repeat it."

Saguru watched the officer and Kuroba-kun help Hattori-kun to his feet. Something Kuroba-kun said had seemed off. He said that he'd "_kinda slipped._" Yet neither Kuroba-kun nor Kaitou Kid ever slipped...except on ice, of which there was none inside the building. Why were they both lying? What could they be hiding?

Takagi thought back on the previous phone call and nodded. Hattori likely needed some time to himself as well as time to fulfill whatever it was the man wanted, something that most likely hurt Hattori. He was a bit angry Kuroba had been there, likely doing nothing at all helpful, but at least they'd been able to find them quickly.

"Ouch," Kaito gushed when he looked over at the cop, shoving both hands in his pockets. "What did I do?" He turned away. _Over-protecting father figure meets rogue-unknown-magician. _Yeah, that was the kind of look he should have been getting from the beginning.

Heiji noticed Takagi-keiji's look and heard Kuroba's question but didn't want to risk twisting his body to look at him. "Ya stopped me before I could have a total break... down... that's what ya did."_'OK... no long sentences. But I hope Kuroba got my true meaning._

Kaito grinned at him. No, Hattori played an equal role in that. _He'd_ been ready to go to the same lengths. "One gives what one receives." Takagi's stare had downgraded to 'annoyed' though, so maybe it was best if he believed that.

As Saguru watched this exchange, his frown deepened. Something had happened between these two and he wanted to know what it was. His eyes fell to the ground for whatever Kuroba-kun had cut himself on... only to spot a metal pipe against the wall with a cloth wrapped around one end. He slipped over while Kuroba-kun and Hattori-kun were talking to each other, their backs to him, and crouched down. He looked closer at the cloth to see it was way too clean to have been here long. His blood ran cold. How close had Hattori-kun come to...? Looking up, he held a finger to his lips and motioned to the pipe.

Takagi looked backwards, seeing the other teen acting somewhat sneaky. He hadn't even seen him get behind him. When he noticed Hakuba was trying to show him something, he wondered briefly if he was supposed to be doing this around the others like he was. Probably, what with the way he was acting, but how was he supposed to do that? "I guess we're going back to the park then?"

Kaito nodded, beginning to walk forward and noticing Hattori wouldn't be able to walk well on one side. Without thinking his put the teen's arm around his shoulders on his good side, smiling back at Takagi. "You and Hakuba-kun are a little too tall."

"Arigatou... again." Heiji took a shaky breath to make sure the new position wouldn't hurt. It didn't... much. "Just... keep it slow."

Kaito nodded, again knowing how painful injuries like this could be and again feeling some of the guilt for it fall on him. Not much of it, he wasn't very self-hating, but he knew when his skills had failed him. He lead the way slowly out, being care to shift his body so his steps would match the motion of Hattori's in perfect rhythm, hoping Hattori didn't care to notice.

Takagi turned to Hakuba as the other two left, heading over to him. "Yeah?" He didn't like going behind Hattori's back, and seeing how he was hurt, it almost seemed like he was taking advantage of him.

"How much of that did you really believe?

"Eh?" Takagi looked back, the other two having just left the room they were in. "Well... before... Hattori-kun..." Takagi wasn't about to say it. Hattori hadn't said anything about that specific part of the phone call. "He's had to do something he doesn't like to do in front of people before, so I get why he left."

"Yes, well... I know Kuroba-kun. He never slips except on ice. However, I fail to see any ice in this room."

Takagi laughed. "Really? Well it is pretty dark in here and I've slipped on a lot of things."

Saguru shook his head. "It does not matter. Even in the dark, he never slips. Take a look at this pipe and the cloth wrapped around one end. Tell me what you see."

Takagi knelt down, looking closer at what Hakuba had been pointing out. He was about to say it was something the building owners had left behind but something was funny about it. After he noticed, it seemed clear enough what it was, considering it was too short to be make-shift walking stick. "A weapon."

Saguru nodded. "Not only that, if you look at the cloth it's too clean. It has not been here long."

Takagi didn't want to say he wasn't following... but he wasn't following. "Okay, so some kids were playing pirate and forgot it here. So?"

Saguru sighed. "I believe Kuroba-kun lied about slipping because he hit Hattori-kun on purpose, to stop him from carrying out the kidnapper's wishes. Kuroba-kun somehow figured Hattori-kun had been told to hurt himself or possibly even... either way, Hattori-kun was likely intending to use this. Look at this smudge, or rather, smell it."

Takagi was following him up until a point it stopped making sense. "Wait, so Hattori-kun was supposed to hurt himself, so instead of letting him do it Kuroba-kun... hit him? But then... what was the point, especially if the kidnapp-" Takagi got it. "Oh." And then he got angry, at both teens, the one who was trying to hurt himself and the one who had ended up hurting him. No wonder they'd kept quiet.

"I guess they believed that what happened was better then what Hattori-kun had planned as well as was acceptable for the kidnapper. Both trying to save face by having the most graceful one claim clumsiness and the one that was planning to hurt himself say it was nothing but whatever happened before... which was...?"

"Ah," Takagi looked away. As angry with him as he was, he wasn't going to say. "Something."

"If he's willing to go _this_ far..." Saguru motioned to the pipe, "and Kuroba-kun, an almost complete stranger, will cover for him, what are you covering for? How bad was it? Could he have asked you to take something... hide something... or perhaps the time of the calls were off and it was to find another to lay the blame on?" He was sure that last one wasn't true but he needed to know how far Hattori-kun was going to go for the boy and if the officer was willing to keep quiet for the same reason.

"AH! No, no, no!" Takagi shook his head almost urgently, hands up. "Nothing like that at all! I just something... you know..." Takagi cleared his throat. "Personal. It had nothing to do with anything like that... or this." Takagi looked at the room around him, feeling strangely disappointed. "It wasn't like this at all."

Saguru straightened up. "Hattori-kun was asked to what... give up something personal? Like what? Money... an item of importance... what was worth so much to the criminal and Hattori-kun and yet Hattori-kun willingly gave him, only it is unable to be mentioned?"

"Detective, hands out of other people's food." Kaito lounged against the doorway, feeling at home. One thing, never turn your back on a detective, especially in his line of work. He walked over and picked up the bug he'd taken off of Hattori when he'd removed his shirt, both still lying on the ground. He had really accidently forgotten it there, but he didn't have to say that. Kaito snapped his fingers and the pipe was gone. "Stop snooping into your friends and start looking at the criminals."

Saguru sighed and stood up. "Very well, shall we join Hattori-kun, wherever you left him?"

Kaito smirked, waving a hand at the doorway "_After_ you."

Takagi looked at the teen in the doorway, feeling a new hatred for him. He'd already disliked him - _a lot_ - he didn't know how much he could hate him. Takagi didn't even think he _knew_ how much he could hate a person before. Really, people weren't bad most of the time, they were just seen or seeing things in the wrong light. Not this teen. Kuroba knew _exactly_ what he was doing and didn't try to hide it. Takagi shoved him a little harder than he had to, going a bit out of his way to do so. Hattori had just... had his mind messed with again and he hadn't been there. _That guy_ had and look at what happened. He wasn't going to let Kuroba be alone with him again.

Saguru watched the man leave. Perhaps his belief at what had happened had affected the man much more strongly then he thought they would. He shook his head at Kuroba-kun. "Next time you lie to cover for something like that I suggest you remember _him_ and just not let Hattori-kun be hurt at all." With that he walked by the teen, following after Takagi-keiji.

Kaito looked after him, pulling his arm closer to himself. That's what he had _tried_ to do. He looked idly at the phone. Yes, next time would be different.

Sato glanced at the extra reports that had been brought to her. She wasn't sure what there were suppose to be for and scanned the request form... Hattori-kun and Conan-kun/Mouri-san were on every one...and they were from various places across Japan. She flipped open her phone and hit the speed dial for Takagi-kun.

Shiratori watched Sato, feeling he was being conspired against. He'd yet to be given any information from Takagi about his side of the investigation since he'd gotten back from the other station. That had gotten him a whole lot of nothing. The Inspector there told him as the boy was a good kid and he'd do nothing of the sort, though he'd find a way to annoy the hell out of them. And of course, he was told this in the highest volume of speech possible. And that was about it. Now Sato was off on her own, doing what seemed to be what she should. She and Takagi liked to sneak off every now and then and do things their own way, so he was watching closely to see what her partner was up to.

"Oh, you have to be kidding me." Sato took the phone from her ear and stabbed the 'end call' with her thumb. _'Takagi-kun, what are you up to that you can't even tell_ me_? Just be careful.'_ Sato looked sadly at her phone after the third attempt to reach him. She gathered the reports that Takagi-kun had requested and retreated to the archives where she could work more privately without the risk of someone seeing over her shoulder.

Kaito closed his phone with a sigh as he made his way back to Hattori, following the other two._ Unsuccessful_. Great, no good leads with the names he'd picked up earlier. He needed those other files then. He just had to figure out how to get back in the station, seeing as his previous cover was now just as in the black as he was.

Heiji was waiting in the doorway where Kuroba had left him to go back for his shirt. Thankful for the dark skin that kept the bruise on his side from being readily noticed unless, like Kuroba, you had been looking for it. He was already able to take deep breaths and standing without the support of the wall... even if he needed to reach out for it every now and then. Vision was good... nothing blurred. He just hoped that Kuroba would keep what he had intended to do between them. He didn't think he could take it if Takagi-keiji had to find about it. The man had done so much for him in such a short time. Heiji sighed and went to rest his hand against the doorframe again.

Takagi came outside, seeing Hattori in the same pain he had inside the building. He'd been with him almost since the beginning, though he hadn't been present to _hear_ the first call. This case should have been taken out of the teen's hands... it really should have. He'd seen Hattori before, multiple times, and he was almost nothing like how he'd used to be. He'd seen the boy run circles around them - spirited. Since he'd seen him this morning, Hattori hadn't so much as smiled once, hadn't gotten into a shouting match with anyone, hadn't tried to prove himself right. Maybe a little of him came out when Hakuba had been arrested... but that was it. "Hattori-kun?" He put a hand on the teen's shoulder. Hattori was in no way to blame for what had happened. "Are you alright?"

Heiji turned his head quickly on instinct, changing his stance... and twisting his upper body. Not good. Heiji dropped his head to hide the pain on his face. "Hai... just... embarrassed... and angry."

Takagi nodded, hand tightening. "I understand. Come on, let's go." At least at the park they could all sit down. He wanted some time alone with Kuroba. This wasn't going to happen again and the other boy wasn't in the same situation- wasn't being manipulated. He wanted to be sure that the guy knew it.

Heiji nodded but didn't lift his head up. He was also trying hard not to grab his side. The movement had just reminded him that, even if it didn't hurt when he stood still, twisting wasn't a good idea. He straightened and brought his hand up, trying to wave off the help.

Saguru approached them and saw Hattori-kun try to wave off Takagi-keiji. "That is not wise, Hattori-kun. You really shouldn't push yourself."

_'I can't believe _he_ of all people is using the words I told Kudo on me.'_

"I suggest we all return to the park. It will still be fairly quiet, even now. We still have some time, an extra hour or so I believe, to come up with something new."

Takagi took his hand off of Hattori's shoulder, staring daggers at the teen that had followed behind Hakuba. Kuroba froze, looking somewhere off to his side. "Hakuba-kun, please go on ahead with Hattori-kun." Takagi smiled as both teens gave him a confused look. "I'll be right there." He noticed Hakuba look between the two of them and shrugged, Hattori looking slightly more concerned but followed. Once they were out of sight he grabbed onto the front of the teen's blazer and waited until Kuroba was looking at him. "Hattori-kun is in no condition to be making decisions right now. You should _not_ have let him follow through."

Kaito was about to say something back to the accusation but didn't have the words for it. Sure Hattori was... _mildly_ okay, but he'd- "My bad," Kaito grinned. "I did try, don't get me wrong. I didn't see _you_ right behind us."

Takagi's grip tightened. "No, you both were faster, but you were with him. You were there. Hattori-kun is being used and manipulated and we are trying to _stop_ it."

Kaito really wanted the words to fight back with. He really wanted to say he'd tried his best. And he really wished that Hattori had just talked to him once they were alone. He wouldn't have been hurt as badly... they could have found a different way. Kaito wasn't the only one who had rushed things... so partly it was his fault. He hadn't had a suitable solution until he'd noticed how Hattori had pulled it off.

Takagi let him go, the teen not even stumbling. He was good, and Takagi had seen it, though he hadn't really been noticing. No, this boy wouldn't just slip because the room had gotten dark. "Leave Hattori-kun alone. Consultant, or whatever you are, you aren't helping. We've got this under control."

"Can't" Kaito said with certainty. "I don't stop things halfway through and I still haven't proven Hakuba-kun didn't do it." Kaito walked away, ignoring the man but making sure to watch him from now on. He was an officer and Kaito wasn't about to have his background looked into when he was sure that at least Hakuba had already done it and somebody would start noticing how interested people were in him. "Been nice talking to you though." Kaito walked back to the park, the officers footsteps never far behind.

Hattori-kun had been silent the entire trip and sat slowly. He was in more pain than he had been letting on... and he was still trying to hide it. Saguru narrowed his eyes and looked closer, spotting a slight discoloration over a few ribs._ 'Nothing, they said.'_ He reached out to touch it and earned a hiss of pain and a few curses that would have done Nakamori-keibu proud. "I need to check this prior to you getting your shirt back on. There is a chance you did more damage to yourself then... you believe resulted from your... collision with Kuroba-kun." Saguru stroked his hand across the bruised area and relaxed when he discovered that nothing had been broken or cracked. "You were extremely lucky, but I would advise against moving too quickly for the time being." The words that came back and the swipe of the hand that didn't come close to him showed that the advice would likely be ignored,not that that was not to be expected from the other teen.

Heiji didn't think it could get any worse when Kuroba was inspecting his injury... now it was HAKUBA... of all people. Could they stop worrying about him and focus on finding Kudo... he was much worse off. After telling the Brit exactly what he thought of his advice he looked up toward the park entrance to see Takagi-keiji and Kuroba appearing... Takagi-keiji following the teen with a look like a bird of prey would watch a mouse. _'What happened between them?'_

Kaito walked over to them just long enough that Takagi had the chance to make it, and then started walking off on his own. There was nothing they could do without the other reports to look though. He'd go in as an officer, not risking knocking a real one out while he was still himself. He'd snatch the papers or get them passed to him. Meanwhile he took Hattori's phone, adding a little something onto it. He called in, setting the phone up. He took out his own phone out, making sure he had it turned on- He had been in school. He kept his phone on him anyway. Hattori had bought the hour, the man shouldn't call. If he did... Kaito could pick up. "I'll be back in a bit." Kaito had Hattori's shirt, listening device secured to it. He still didn't trust... he didn't trust any of them really... besides Hakuba. And that was scary. The other two had both already either turned on him or used him. "And don't worry," he looked at Hattori as he threw the shirt on the table, trying not to let him catch it. "I've got things under control."

Heiji groaned when the shirt landed on the table just out of his reach. Was he still mad about the whole letting himself be tackled? Heiji stared at the shirt but with Hakuba already having inspected him, not to mention Kuroba, he didn't want to give Takagi-keiji a reason to check him over so just ignored it and remained seated with his arms crossed on the table in front of him, shielding his side from the officer. "Arigatou, Kuroba."

Saguru looked over at his classmate and started to call out to him only to figure it was futile. Kuroba-kun always did things his own way. He shook his head and looked back over to Takagi-keiji and then down at Hattori-kun.

Takagi settle down on the bench with Hattori, just watching him. He sighed. Really, what could they do? The phone calls were their only connection to the kidnapper. If he went back to the station now then Sato was going to want to know what was going on and, if Kuroba was walking around as him, he didn't want to know what the teen had done. "Kind of reached a dead end," he said aloud, more to get them thinking on what to do than to bring them down.

Heiji would have dropped his head into his arms but as he started to he felt his side twinge so he settled for raising the hand on his uninjured side and resting his forehead on it. Neither he nor Kuroba had been able to get much from the most recent call. Then again... so long as they didn't know the real thing that had been asked of him... "He can't be near the center of the city. He's... He's still put... putting the phone on speaker... and I can't hear anything besides him and... Conan-kun."

Takagi nodded. "You sure? I mean, there are basement apartments all over the place. I was thinking that it had to be somewhere quiet but..." He shrugged. "I don't see why it can't be local. If I were the criminal I wouldn't want to stick around here but maybe he had somewhere set up. This is looking very premeditated."

Heiji had thought that too but actually hearing it out loud only made harder to take. "How long... he had ta have been watchin' for a while ta know who ta go for-... not ta mention where and ta keep him from usin' his- DAMN IT! THAT'S IT!" Heiji pushed up from the seat, groaning but not paying attention to it. He grabbed his shirt and started off... nowhere near the speed he had last time.

"Not again... Hattori-kun, where are you going?"

"Hattori-kun, wait!" Takagi felt his pockets. Hattori still had the phone and he couldn't let him go off on his own. If something happened...He'd let him get away once, he wasn't going to do it again. He had a way of ensuring that.

Heiji kept going. He had to check the Agency first... then Hakase's. They had to be there... THEY HAD TO BE!

Saguru hurried after the other teen, noticing he was gaining faster than he had last time but still not quite reaching him before he made it to the sidewalk and turned the opposite direction then he had last time.

"Hattori-kun, at least tell us where we're going this time." Takagi kept stride with Hakuba. There really wasn't any rush and he had no idea where he was being led.

Heiji spotted a taxi and stepped out, raising his hand. As soon as it stopped he opened the door and climbed in. "Mouri Detective Agency... fast." He reached out his hand to pull the door closed.

Takagi grabbed the door before Hattori could run off on his own again, telling the driver to wait and looking back at Hakuba to tell him to get in on the other side. He reached in, grabbed Hattori's arm, and handcuffed himself to the teen."Gomen, Hattori-kun. You... I can't really lose my only lead now, can I?"

Heiji looked beside him at the officer that had just cuffed himself to him, glad it was his good side. "Takagi-keiji... what are you..." He turned his head as Hakuba climbed in on his other side. "Tell me you didn't put 'im up to this."

"I did nothing of the sort. You will have to take it up with him."

Takagi waited for Hattori to scoot over before getting in himself and closing the door. The taxi driver looked towards them with wide eyes and Takagi smiled, scratching the back of his head. "Go on... ah..." He turned to Hattori. "So where exactly are we going?"

Heiji glanced once more at the teen before turning back to the officer. "Conan-kun has a few... items... that Hakase made fer him. You may know some of 'em. Each of the... kids... has a badge that works like a walkie-talkie and he's got a few... other things too. I gotta find one of 'em. I'm headin' ta the Agency."

Takagi nodded. He'd seen the badges a few times now. They seemed to come in handy every now and then. Other than that he really didn't know what Conan had, but Hattori had known him... longer in a sense then he had. A part of him really wanted to talk with Kudo after this was over, just to talk. He wouldn't pry any further than he had.

Saguru listened to the two of them and wondered what he was missing as the cab driver gave them one last look before pulling into traffic and taking off.

Kaito threw some of his stuff in the car, taking off the stupid Band-Aid and cleaning his arm before he put another one on. He exchanged all the stuff he didn't need for stuff he might, handing Hattori's phone over to Jii and he grabbed some clothes out of the back seat. He told the old man to wait for him, eyeing the police station a street down. This was risky. Maybe not for Kid but for Kaito and that was pushing things. He shook his head. Time to worry about that later. He got in the car and changed, coming out in a suit and tie and looking very unlike himself. He told Jii he'd be back in a few minutes and if he wasn't out in the hour - _who knew what could hold him up_ - that he was to leave and make no mention of anything, though he didn't really need to say that- It was pretty oblivious. He asked the man at the counter where the files were only to find out they'd been given to Sato. He sighed. Of course they had. He walked back to where all the out documents were, prepared to walk around the station if he had to.

Sato groaned and hit the table. How had a teenage boy and a 7 year old kid tracked down this many cases? She had organized the cases by where they took place and then by the criminals motive, method and reaction. None of the criminals were out of jail anyway... why had Takagi requested this? She pulled out her phone again and, hearing nothing but the same recorded voice saying the person was unable to be reached at this time, yelled at the phone. "TAKAGI-KUN, PICK UP YOUR PHONE!"

Kaito hesitated with his hand over the doorknob. Well, he'd found Sato... now what was he going to do about it? He'd planned on just grabbing the papers and making a very Kid-like getaway if he had too. He could still do that, go back there and pretend to look into other case files, but he felt kind of responsible for this. He'd told her he'd be right back... obviously he'd lied but he hadn't really planned on- It was hard enough dealing with one cop; he wasn't going to be dealing with two. Kaito opened the door, heading for the back shelves to look around without getting her attention.

Sato was seething. She felt the door open and close...or thought she did. The papers seemed to shift but she looked over and didn't see anyone. She shoved the phone back into her pocket and grabbed one of the files again. This one was... "Kid heist. Involved the Russian Faber... something egg that led to the attempted murder of Kaitou Kid- Later the death of a few other people. Female suspect: Scorpion. Eventually captured by Shiratori-kun, even though we found out that he hadn't even been there... but Conan-kun had. She is still in prison... but while Conan-kun would have been a possible target, Shiratori-kun would have been also... if not more so..."

Kaito laughed to himself, digging into his pocket. How nice to know he was making criminals mad at the cops instead of him. He had to do that more often. _She made a good point_, Kaito thought. They had to look into cases where the obvious targets were shown. This was far more personal. He felt a little bad when he put the mask to his face, letting the sleeping gas spread to the room.

Sato suddenly felt drowsy again. _'I just had... how am I...'_ Sato started to stand to head for the door. "I need more coffee... I need to stay... a...wake." Everything started to black out but she was certain she saw a shadowy figure head toward her as she succumbed to the sleep that was drawing her swiftly under.

_Tsh. She had to get up_. Kaito ran to her before she fell, taking her weight easily and lowering her to the ground. He carried her as best he could over to the corner where hopefully no one would notice or care she was there. Back room - seemed like a good place to take a nap. He grabbed the papers, _way_ more than he thought there'd be with how heavy the box was, and walked out the door as if nothing happened. Time to head back.


	7. Tactics

**Chapter 7: Tactics**

Heiji tried climbing out the car and running up the stairs but the extra _person_ on his wrist was awkward and painful. He'd draped the shirt over his shoulder, unable to put it on with the cuff on. He stumbled a couple times before reaching the door. He grabbed for the knob only to find it locked. He didn't want to try knocking with his hurt side. so he brought his leg back and kicked instead. "Oi, OPEN UP!"

Kogoro jumped up at the sudden noise in that room, the TV was set low enough that he wasn't really hearing it. His fear turned to anger and he settled himself back in the chair. "Go away, kid!"

"OCCHAN! YA BETTA OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!"

"AND YOU BETTER SHUT THE HELL UP!" He'd had enough of that kid telling him what to do and he was in no mood to play around with him. So the kid had solved a few cases, he didn't see how he'd be any help now so why bother putting up with him? He didn't have to.

"OCCHAN I NEED TA SEE IF 'IS OTHER GLASSES ARE HERE... WE CAN TRACK 'IM!"

Kogoro jumped again, he wasn't sure why. All he knew was the last few words caught his attention a lot more than anything else the kid had been saying. He got up, unlocking the door and holding his arm across it as he opened it, glaring at the boy. He didn't really know what to say, he just wanted Hattori to know he was angry. He threw the door open the rest of the way and walked back to his chair. "Don't mess anything up."

Heiji dashed in, or tried to. Slowed to a walk as he searched around, checking anywhere that Kudo could reach to store his spare glasses, dragging Takagi-keiji behind him, oblivious to the others.

Kogoro looked as more than just Hattori came in. The other kid caught his attention. The boy looked funny, light hair and eyes and dark skin. He ignored that and focused on Takagi-keiji. "Find anything?"

Takagi turned as Mouri spoke with him, being dragged along by Hattori. He shook his head. "Still looking into-" he winced, the cuff cutting into him. "Hattori-kun, stop moving so suddenly."

"I don't see 'em. They ain't down here... gotta check the room. Come on." Heiji made for the door, brushing past Hakuba.

"Really. Can you at least let us know what you are seeking? Perhaps we can..." Hattori was already out the door so he moved to follow.

Kogoro watched them all leave the room, letting calm and worry slip over him again as he settled on watching the TV. "Don't go messing up my room, kid!"

Hattori-kun had headed up the stairs and entered the upstairs area, still dragging Takagi-keiji behind him. Saguru sighed and followed, entering in time to see him burst through another door._ 'Must be Conan-kun's room.'_

"Where, where, where, where?"

Takagi was trying to keep close so that Hattori wouldn't end up hurting both of them. "Ah, I know you mentioned the badge but what's with his glasses?"

Heiji looked over at the door to make sure that Hakuba hadn't followed them in. "Kudo's glasses have a trackin' feature. The badge and a few stickers he keeps that he can put on suspects or something and the glasses will lead ya to them. He carries 'em with 'im all the time. We just use the glasses ta find those an'..." Heiji used the bed to lower himself to the floor to check underneath it.

Takagi bent over so that Hattori wouldn't hurt either of them again. "Ah..." And it took Hattori this long to tell him this... even after they'd been talking about Kudo. The handcuffs hurt but he was suddenly very happy they were there.

"Come on, Kudo... Where'd ya put 'em?" He scoured the room before sitting on the bed, breathing hard. "Not here... well... Hakase's... next..."

Takagi nodded, but kept a hand on Hattori so he'd stay sitting. "In a moment. You don't need to push yourself. We still have time."

Heiji shook his head. "I need ta... find 'im... before that... monster... does anythin' else." He started getting up to make for the door.

Takagi didn't move, feeling the cuff bit into his wrist and wincing. "Hattori-kun, I know you want to find him, I really do, but right now Kudo-kun isn't in any danger and you are. You need to rest. Think of how useful you'll be running to the rescue only to pass out?"

Heiji reached the limit of the cuff but wasn't sure what stopped him... the cuffs or the officer's words. He looked down. "The irony 'a that is... wouldn't be the first time."

Takagi let out a breath. "Good, then at least sit down for a minute. You practically ran here and your hurt, not to mention none of us really ate anything." Takagi sighed. "We're not the best people for the job at the moment."

Heiji reluctantly allowed himself to back up the few steps and sit on the bed. "Have you ever been in this situation... either side...?"

"Not really. The criminals have gotten me a few times... I've messed up more than my fair share, but I've always gotten out of it with a little luck." Takagi laughed a little. "I've made Sato-san worry, more than once. I really got myself in trouble a few times because of my mistakes and I'm sure that it's hurt her... but she hadn't been involved. I got her all worried her on my own. At least you and Kudo-kun get yourselves into trouble together. I cause all the problems on my own."

"Yeah but... we get out too... but... still... we were workin' together. I've- being on this end of it... with nothin' but a few phone calls ta let me knew how... honestly how bad off he is... it just..." Heiji started shaking again and used the cuffed hand to pull the shirt closer around him.

"I know." Takagi felt his shoulders slump. "Letting the criminal get their way... isn't the easiest thing to bare. I haven't... had to do that before now." Sato had though, with Masuda-kun. He'd _almost_ had to do it... Kudo-kun got him out of that one. There were no tricks to pull here or lies to tell here though. The criminal had Hattori by the throat no matter what he chose to do. He was sure if someone tried to use Sato like this, he wouldn't be any better off than Hattori was. "I wish there was something we could do that we weren't already." Takagi looked up, unable to put his hand on Hattori's shoulder with the cuff holding it in front of his body, so he put it on the teen's knee. "Do you need anything? And no lies."

"Just ta find Kudo... an' I think those glasses will be our ace... he may be able ta call me, but he can't tell where I am... we can be on top of him before he knows it!" Heiji growled, holding the shirt as he tried to rise again.

Takagi got up with him, feeling his own pains of not eating. Some of it he was sure was nerves but nerves didn't usually give you cramps. He hadn't even had dinner last night. They made it down the stairs but Takagi pulled back on his arm just enough to show Hattori he wasn't going that way. "Mind if I get something to drink before we go running around again? Chasing you kind of wore me out."

Heiji figured he owed him that. "Yeah... sorry about that again."

Saguru overheard the request and recalled the chocolate bar... Hattori-kun had barely eaten half and Takagi-keiji had refused, to give the teen more. When had either really eaten? He followed the two of them, deciding he would force feed both of them something... and not just half of a candy bar.

Takagi knew when he was pushing himself, though he hadn't really noticed until Hattori had taken off. He'd eaten nothing since... noon yesterday and hadn't slept at all. All he'd had to drink in the time separating that was the coffee he'd picked up this morning. They passed Mouri and he apologized to him while they went into the kitchen but the man didn't seem to care and that was funny. Mouri always had an opinion on everything. When they got there Takagi reached automatically with his right hand and was stopped halfway before he reached the cabinet. "Gomen, Hattori-kun. I guess I forgot." He smiled and opened it with his other hand.

Saguru stood in the doorway after passing a silent Mouri-san. He spotted some bread on the counter and was certain they would have something in the fridge. While he was not accustomed to helping himself, Mouri-san seemed to not care and he did not want these two to collapse on him, especially after they left the house. He walked over to the bread and was glad that it was already opened... meaning it was not being saved for anything. "Takagi-keiji, would you please check for something in the refrigerator to make sandwiches with?"

Takagi looked behind him, the glass in his free hand. "Are you hungry? I can check." Doing this was harder than he thought since he wasn't left handed. He put the cup in his right hand and pulled out a gallon of milk while he looked inside. "I think there's some meat on the bottom shelf but I don't see anything else. It might be in the drawers." There were two on the bottom and one under the middle shelf. He closed the door with his foot. "Sorry, Hakuba-kun, my hands are kind of full or I'd help you."

"Just have a seat... both of you." While Baaya usually made him meals when he was busy with a case, he could find his way around the kitchen. Within minutes he had four sandwiches one for each of them and an extra half for the other two. "Here. We all need to keep our strength up or we are no good to Conan-kun... and no leaving anything. The sooner you finish, the sooner we can continue."

Heiji looked at the sandwiches in front of them and then up to Hakuba. "I don't want-" only to see him nod to the officer. He glanced to his left and remembered that Takagi-keiji had eaten even less recently then him... and that he couldn't leave without taking Takagi-keiji with him. He'd have left if it were just himself but... Takagi-keiji had made sure they were going to be together, at least for the foreseeable future. With a resigned sigh and a "Fine." he grabbed a half and took a bite.

Takagi was surprised when Hattori started eating- Kuroba-kun couldn't even get him to finish the candy bar. Now that he was though the food looked tempting and he was sure that Hattori was okay, so he picked up some for himself, his stomach happy that he was putting something in it.

Saguru breathed a small, silent sigh of relief and took a bite of his own- only realizing he was actually a bit hungry himself. How had the other two gone so long on little to nothing? _'Adrenaline and desperation. I hope this will help restore their proper energy.'_ He continued eating, taking a drink of the milk he had poured for each of them. He would have preferred tea but did not think that waiting for it to be ready would be appreciated.

Heiji saw Takagi-keiji's grateful look as he started eating and continued. By the second half, as much as he didn't want to think about Kudo, his thoughts drifted again to the possibility that he had not been fed since he was taken... he let his left hand drop to the table as he swallowed the last bite of that one and stared at the third.

"Ha-" Takagi had to stop and chew what was left of the food in his mouth. "Hattori-kun, are you alright?"

"Kudo." Heiji said. "Do ya think... he's eaten?"

Saguru looked up._ 'Kudo... Kudo Shinichi... he must be searching too.'_ "Hattori-kun. No doubt even Kudo-kun has taken time to eat something. You would be wise to finish your last piece."

Takagi was about to answer him when Hakuba's words cut him off. Oh, right. "Hakuba-kun's right. I'm sure that even those people who have been worried about Conan-kun have had something." Takagi couldn't lower his voice enough that Hakuba wouldn't hear so he had to think of a way around that. "I'm sure even Conan-kun's had something. The man wants to use him after all. He can't do that if he doesn't take some care of him."

Heiji stiffed before taking a bite from the third one and pulling his left hand under the table dragging Takagi-keiji's right with it.

Takagi looked over at Hattori before thinking it best to not be and started finishing his own food, putting what he had left down so he could get a drink.

Heiji reached over and touched Takagi-keiji's hand as he swallowed and wrapped his hand around the officer's. "I suppose so...that's somethin' ta hold on to." He released the hand and brought it back above the table, reaching for his sandwich before leaving it between them so Takagi-keiji wasn't having his hand pulled around anymore._ 'He's right...the guy wants ta torture us...at least for now...so he's got to be takin' care of 'im at least a little bit.'_

The contact surprised him a little but it didn't make him unhappy. Takagi hid his smile with the back of his hand as he wiped off what was left of the milk.

Saguru finished off his sandwich and proceeded to gather the remains of the meal. Those two still seemed to bring up the strangest things and their train of thought, while apparently similar to each other, was stumping him._ 'I thought Kuroba-kun was the only difficult one to understand... now these two.'_ He stepped up beside them. "I'll take the plates and cups."

Takagi looked around, trying to help Hakuba clean up. He was not only older but the officer here and it really should have been his job. He would have had to drag Hattori along with him then and, while he was resting of his own accord, he didn't feel like stopping that. So he sighed and handed over what plates and cups he could reach, putting the others near the edge of the table.

Saguru gathered them and went to the sink, turning on the water. "Hattori-kun, finish what's in your hand. We don't leave until you finish."

"Yes, _mo-ther_." Heiji huffed, taking the last bite and crossing his arms while he chewed...forgetting about both his right side being sore... and the cuffs.

Takagi had been following Hattori around long enough that he'd known any tug meant he should make his arm go slack. He did and he was practically pulled into Hattori's lap, putting a hand out on the table to catch himself. "Ah!"

"Ow!" He reached for his side first then moved them quickly to help brace the officer and help him back upright, gritting his teeth.

Saguru turned as soon as he heard the cries and moved over to help, grabbing the officer's right arm and taking the weight on himself and off Hattori-kun.

"Ah, gomen," Takagi moved as best he could, pulling on the cuffs to try and not hurt Hattori further. "Are you alright?"

"Of course he's not, he... Hattori-kun, have you not told Takagi-keiji about-"

"Zip it... Hakuba. 'S fine." Heiji hissed.

"I- I didn't mean to." He knew Hattori was hurt- the teen had needed help even walking. And he'd- "I-" He looked at the cuffs and sighed. Another bad idea on his part then. Of course if Hattori were hurt he would need his hands more than he had before. He put his palm to his forehead- stupid.

Saguru sighed. "Keep him here. I'll be right back. And you would do well to check his back while I am gone... he seems to have used his shirt to cover it up intentionally." Saguru ignored the look Hattori shot him as he headed to the bathroom he had checked before, on the chance that the spare set of glasses would be there. He knew he had seen some supplies he could use to help Hattori-kun, as the teen seemed to be incapable of avoiding further strain.

Takagi thought about unlatching the cuffs but he still... He looked at Hattori and the shirt he had thrown over his back. "Can I see?"

"Hakuba...'as a bi' mou'...'s no bi' deal..."

"Then let me see it." It sounded as if just falling on him like he had had hurt him a great deal. And he knew the cause of it and only got all the madder at Kuroba-kun. The teen was gone - he wasn't coming back. "Please."

Heiji knew he couldn't stop him if the officer tried. "Ev'yone else... 'as jus'... gone an'... checked it... fer 'emslves. Guess I... don' have... a choice." Heiji looked away and waited.

Takagi scooted around him as he got up, keeping his right hand close to Hattori so he wouldn't pull his arm as he went behind him. Takagi brush the shirt aside with his fingertips, seeing the dark mark on the boy's already dark skin. It was not only against his ribs but it was large. He took just his fingertips, not pressing, to feel how much it had swollen. "You- you should probably put something on it." Takagi swallowed, wishing he'd noticed sooner.

Heiji winced as he felt the fingers. "No 'oubt... 'kuba's gettin'... som'in'... right now." He took a shaky breath and exhaled. He hadn't wanted this to continue to be revealed. "Firs' K'roba... den 'akuba... now you. It ain' nothin'... compared ta Kudo."

"Hattori-kun." Takagi stood up, putting his hand on Hattori's good shoulder. "You and Kudo-kun are hardly in the same situation. And this _isn't_ nothing. And right now, Hattori-kun, you're with us and there is absolutely no reason you have to hide any of it. Don't you think I understand what's going on? Sure, I haven't seen something like this happen before, but I _do_ understand."

Saguru stopped in the hallway. Now they were comparing Hattori-kun to Kudo-kun... like with him eating. Could it be possible the latest phone call had revealed that Kudo-kun had beat them to Conan-kun... or had gotten too close and been hurt or taken himself. It would explain the sadistic request that Hattori-kun had been requested to perform and was willing to carry out, not just for one person, but for two. He would see what more he could learn before asking, as they seemed to still not trust him enough to let him in on that. "I found them."

Heiji didn't bother looking up and just stayed put... not like he'd be much use doing anything...and that was providing they let him.

Takagi looked between Hattori and Hakuba, focusing on the second. "I don't know how much I can help you one handed, but if you need me too, I'll try." Then he turned to Hattori. "I'd kind of like your answer, Hattori-kun. You didn't hide the phone calls from me... at least, not after you dealt with them. Why hid this?"

Heiji started to shrug.

"Do not move."

"This conversation isn't nothing either." He went next to him and halfway knelt, holding his arm right above the cuff to try and get him to look him in the eye.

Heiji sighed. "It... it's not... only tha' I was... ready ta do... wha' he said... I was 'bout ta... use a... thin'... I found... when I... I 'eard footsteps... runnin' toward me." Heiji exhaled a breath and took another. "I... I kept it... hidden. Thought it was... one a you. Turned at the las' second... an' moved so ya'd hit me. He wanted... said either fer me ta scream... or he'd have... 'im scream… He just wanted it ta be in pain... buy an hour. I didn' realize 'til too late... tha' it was Kuroba. When I hit the ground... I landed on the pipe... _that_ was unintentional. Not sure why... Kuroba covered fer me. He even... talked ta the guy... ta make sure it was OK... in my voice. He was pretty angry... Said I..." Heiji paused...he had promised not to let Hakuba in on what they had talked about. "I tricked 'im. He was... checkin' my injury afta'... afta' usin' his... skills, get the shirt off... so he could see it. That's when the… two of ya… came in. He was… coverin' fer me."

Takagi didn't know what to say. If dealing with this case wasn't enough, finding any clue of finding Kudo almost impossible, Hattori having to do whatever he said... dealing with everything else in between was exhausting. Takagi could feel the hand he didn't have on Hattori shake as it held his weight. Of all he'd imagined went on with the half-truths he'd been given, he hadn't imagined this. What if he _had_ been behind Hattori? And what if Hattori had been hurt worse? "No more phone calls alone, okay? No matter what, you tell us what he wants."

"Like I'd be able ta take a call alone." Heiji wiggled his wrist, Hakuba's ministrations forcing him to keep his arm still.

Saguru shook his head. _'I am sure Takagi-keiji will not let him out of his reach, much less his sight... but I was mistaken. I am glad it was not intentional on Kuroba's part... especially...'_ "You are all set Hattori-kun. While you would not normally use a wrap unless the ribs are broken I felt it might be a good idea to do so as a precaution. However, you must still take it easy. Understand?"

"Yeah... I gotcha'..." Heiji took a breath. He knew his next question would get a straight answer... and a precise one. "How long has it been since... the last one?"

"It has been...57 minutes and 45.8 seconds from the time myself and Takagi-keiji entered the building you two were in. Depending on how long you were off the phone in the 2 minutes and 12.2 seconds prior to us finding you..."

Heiji clenched his fist, but made no movement or sound at the answer.

"Hattori-kun," Takagi held out his hand. "I know you're not going to run off again, but I can hold onto the phone until he calls?"

"Wha...what?"

"Gomen but..." Takagi smiled, trying to show Hattori he meant no ill will. "I am a police officer and if someone asked what I did I could at least say I monitored the calls."

"Yeah... I figured... no diff'rent than any since the first."

Takagi frowned. "I'm sorry, Hattori-kun, I think I lost you. I mean- if you want to hold onto it I guess you could. It is kind of your phone."

"I can?" Heiji's eyes widened._ 'That's great.'_ "I won't leave... well... I know I can't... but I'll pass on what he or... what either of them say... as I get it." Heiji extended his hand, palm up.

Takagi stared at him confused. "Ah... you already do have the phone..." Takagi's eyes widened. "Don't you?"

"I figured you got it... back at the buildin'... after Kuroba talked ta the guy he stashed it on himself to keep me from..." Heiji leaned back in the seat... but having turned sideways... there was nothing behind him.

Saguru placed a hand on Hattori-kun's shoulder and held him steady. _'Kuroba-kun... what were you thinking?'_

_Damn stupid heavy box._ Even after going through some of them with Jii's help there were still a lot. Kaito left a bunch of names back with the old man and was going to get a bunch more. He had one foe to defeat - the very large stairway that was in front of him. "Really, had to go somewhere with stairs," Kaito sighed to no one. He started climbing, got to the top slightly out of breath, and pushed the box up with him. He looked in the room to see everyone talking to one another and knocked on the wall so he wouldn't interrupt. "Hello?"

"You... WHERE IS IT?" Heiji's voice was laced with panic and fear but no less demanding. He tried to lunge forward in desperation.

Kaito jumped back in a panic. A detective running at you, _angry_, does that. Only problem was that stupid obstacle he'd just over come was behind him and he felt when one of his feet went _way_ too far down to reach the step. Kaito used his momentum to turn himself around and, while he skinned his knees a bit, he landed with cat-like grace half-way down the stairs. He looked back up and sighed_. Really...?_

"OW! Oh..."

Saguru watched as Kuroba-kun appeared and disappeared from the doorway and Hattori was yanked back by the cuff only to almost land on the ground again.

Takagi was afraid to catch him, one hand grabbing onto Hattori's arm that was closest to him. "Are you alright?"

"Perhaps those cuffs are unwise at the present time."

Takagi nodded, getting out his keys and opening them, releasing Hattori first so the teen wouldn't struggle while he waited, then he did his own, rubbing his wrist where it was sore.

Heiji rubbed his wrist. "Thanks Takagi-keiji. Now...where'd he go?"

Kaito got to his feet, stretching sore muscles. As if running into that brick-wall of a teen wasn't enough, then he had to go and jump at him and make him climb those stupid stairs _again_. Kaito started back up, thankful he didn't at least knock the box back down.

Heiji moved his arms to cover the wrapping around his still bare chest when he heard the footsteps. Good. At least he didn't have to chase _him_ down.

Kaito looked in the room at all the angry eyes staring at him. "Really? What did I do now?"

"Would you prefer the long list or the short one?"

"Fer starters... my phone... now."

Kaito dug into his pocket, taking out his own, older-model black flip phone and handing it to him. "Please don't break it. My mom would kill me. I had-" Kaito stopped, unsure how much he wanted to say aloud. "Your phone is kind of- indisposed of at the moment, _but don't worry_," Kaito raised his hands in defense. "The calls will go to my phone." Kaito turned to Hakuba. "And you, no touchy."

"You... you... why... what... what if ya hadn't got here...? It's almost been..."

Kaito tilted his head slightly. "It's been what?" He shrugged after, not really caring about the time. If the call had come he would have taken it.

"Ya faked ma voice last time sure... but what if he asked ya somethin'... or if ya... heard somethin'... ya shouldn't..." _'If he was talkin' an' Kudo called out ta 'Hattori' that might blow it to another person.'_

"You would have had nothing to worry about." Kaito kept his expression even and his eyes steady. He wasn't about to say why and he wasn't about to explain himself, but the least he could do was say that much.

"Ya... ther's stuff that... that ya can't know... Only Takagi-keiji an' myself know... so..."

Kaito smiled, hinting at what he knew. He wasn't about to say anything in front of Hattori but he didn't want the teen to worry if he _did_ take the call. Was it... was it really all that bad... to tell him...? But anything he said to clue him in would clue Hakuba in so he had to leave it at that.

Saguru watched this exchange and from Kuroba-kun's smile… he must know, or at least have guessed. But what could... unless... Kudo-kun... That was it. It must have been. "I believe I may have already figured it out... the _'stuff'_ that you don't want us knowing about."

"Us?" Kaito grinned. "You." And then he laughed at the expression he got. "Kidding." But he winked to show that... maybe he wasn't.

"I believe Kudo-kun was kidnapped."

Kaito laughed, he couldn't help it.

Heiji choked.

_Hadn't expected the detective to actually get it._

"What- where- how did ya..."

Takagi just stared, bemused at what was going on.

"You have occasionally used Kudo-kun's name when referencing your injuries and just recently with having eaten. I can only take from the recent frequency that during this most recent call the kidnapper proved that he had not only Conan-kun but your friend, Kudo-kun as well. It would explain, also, the request he made of you and your willingness to carry it out. You were not doing it just for one... but for two."

Kaito laughed even harder, sitting on the floor. "ENH!"

"Wha... tu... huh...?"

I heard you and Takagi-keiji talking as I was returning with the medical supplies. Hattori had just said 'it ain' nothin'... compared ta Kudo,' and Takagi-keiji responded, 'Hattori-kun. You and Kudo-kun are hardly in the same situation.' What else could it indicate?"

"Wrong answer," Kaito said in a slightly deeper voice. "On to-" He stopped, no longer smiling as he heard the very distinct sound of the Ghostbuster's theme. "Uh-oh." He looked up at Hattori. "That would be my phone."

Heiji looked down at the phone, grateful he had taken it with his now free left hand. He opened it and hit the button before bringing it up to his ear. "Wha' da ya wan' now? Ya... betta' ha bin..." His breath was still shaky from earlier and the words came out in short gasps both because of that and the fact that the time he had bought Kudo had elapsed.

The man smiled. "Oh, I've been keeping my side of the bargain. Your little friend has been doing just fine." He stared down at the boy who seemed to be getting close to sleep before he'd called. He hadn't planned on the timing but the child seemed more than awake now. "And that isn't that nicest way to greet someone, Hattori-san. You should be more polite."

_Kaito had the earpiece in. It was easy enough to bug his own phone. _

Heiji clenched the phone. This guy could keep pushing him and, as long as he had Kudo, he knew that he'd comply. He took a shaking breath, hoping the man couldn't hear him. "Leave 'im alone... If ya jus'... let 'im go..."

The man laughed. "Yes, if I let the boy go I lose my edge and you win. No, I'm not having that. I have to admit though, he is bad company. Doesn't say anything unless it's to you. Both of you have such bad manners."

Heiji actually smiled. Kudo wasn't let this creep get to him. "Then... let me... talk ta 'im." Heiji took a deep breath, hoping the man would ask but getting ready to do so, even with Hakuba and Kuroba there.

"Who says that's why I called? I told you I'd been doing you a favor though I hardly think you thought of it that way. I dislike being unappreciated so I thought I might as well return to what I had intended before the idea came to me." He bent down near the child who bared his teeth at him, trying to get away. The man smiled, taking his hand and placing it firmly where he'd stabbed the boy when he'd started to speak too much. The child didn't scream but the small cry was all he needed. "Unless you are starting to appreciate my generosity."

"STOP IT!" Heiji couldn't help it. The words slipped out before he could stop himself.

The man let go, smiling to the child who only glared at him harder. "Manners, Hattori-san. I didn't hear a please."

"Ya... stop... please." Heiji was grateful that he'd expected it but it didn't make it that much easier.

"You, I take it, have been happy with the way things have been progressing then. Good, because it's so much more fun to keep them going as they have. Here," the man put the phone on speaker next to the child. "It's your friend again."

Heiji listened to dead air again. _'Stop doin' this ta me, Kudo.'_ "Oi... have ya bin... have ya bin... ya know..."

"I'm fine. Just now was nothing. I hadn't been expected him." Really, Conan hadn't been able to keep track of the time but the man had kept his word. "Hattori... are you?"

"Ya know me... 'm fine... well 'nough... ta get ya back." He just had to hope that Kudo, for once, didn't pick up on his difficulty speaking. The hour had passed but his continued movements had just kept the pain present.

Conan smiled- Hattori was stuttering more than him. He was so tired. Conan could feel his body trembling of its own accord between all the pain and exhaustion but he ignored it. "How... is she fine?" Bad enough that he wasn't hiding his familiarity with Hattori but he was not going to mention Ran and make the situation worse. She must have been so worried when he wasn't there...

No names... easy to figure out why. "She's got... two good friends... wi' her and... I- she knows... yer alive... not... what's-... yeah."

Not what's what? But it didn't matter. Ran was fine and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. It hurt; ribs still sore from earlier... whatever time earlier had been. And yet- he still sounded better than Hattori. "Baka," he said with a smile. "You know you don't have to do this."

"Ahou... ya know... I will... 's what- it's what frien's do." He hadn't intended to say it but... it came out and he couldn't take it back.

"I know. It's you." He laughed, hurting himself. "Nothing I say can stop you but I want you to know I'm not making you. Governments don't negotiate with terrorists. Same concept." Conan could feel his eyes start to close. "No one would blame you."

"I WOULD! I'll figure this out... ya figured out... da Omega fer me... same concept." Heiji couldn't believe that Kudo would think he'd not fight for him.

"... just thought I should mention it... I wouldn't blame you." Why now? Why did he have to call now? He was so exhausted. He had to stay awake though. He needed to know what it was this man wanted Hattori to do. Conan gritted his teeth. He hated being here, not able to do more than stare at the floor. At least Hattori was out there, trying. He was stuck playing hostage.

"Didn't stop ya... then. Won'... stop me now." Heiji had been staring off into space, remembering when he had been grabbed by the lawyer. Kudo hadn't been asked to do anything for him... but he'd still saved his and Kazuha's lives. No way was he gonna let 'im give up on a rescue... he hadn't.

"Different situation, Hattori. Only you were the one in danger. I was able to act freely." Conan blinked a few times, feeling guilty. "I didn't even know what was happening."

"Didn' matter... ya did it... trusted me... do it ag'in. I got yer back." Heiji started trembling... he had been standing with no support the entire time and his mind told him to sit but his body wasn't sure how to obey without just having his legs go out from under him. Not to mention he couldn't ask and let the guy know others were there. He ignored everything and zeroed in on Kudo's voice. 

"Thanks." He didn't need the man to force him to do it. He was grateful though he wished Hattori would stop giving in. He could have taken the pain and Hattori sounded like he was hurt pretty bad.

"Long enough" the man said so that the phone would pick it up, "I would like to talk with you too, Hattori-san. Say what final words you wish. After all, I was being extremely generous this time as well with the length of your conversation."

"I'll thank ya... all ya wan'... when ya let 'im go."

The man took the phone away from the child, still remaining near him. "Oh, I doubt that. Now, Hattori-san, I do believe I have another opportunity for you."

Heiji closed his eyes, took a deep, painful breath and fought down the need to sit. "What?"

"During our last call, near the end, the child's expression gave me the idea, though I doubt he intended it. You agreed to my last deal easily enough and I did enjoy both parts of it, and now my next is very similar. Forty-five minutes. You had bought yourself that extra fifteen by chance and I don't much care for it again- at least, not at the present time. What I think hurt you the most, Hattori-san, is you causing others pain." The guy smirked at the wide-eyed expression from the child. "And you have a time limit this time to accomplish this. Ten minutes. I don't care who but I want to hear you cause someone else pain, that, or it's the child. If I think you're pulling one over on me, or if you don't do a satisfactory job, it will be both."

"WHY YOU! What do expect me ta... how...?" Heiji did start collapsing. He would gladly endure more pain...no matter in what amount or frequency...to keep Kudo from taking more...but ta hurt someone else?

"And last time was a bit short. I do want it better than that."

"Hattori, don't!" Conan started to cough after the strain of using all his air at once.

Kaito stepped away from the wall, catching Hattori before he could fall and helping him get to the ground gently. He put a hand on the teen's shoulder. "I'm fine with it."

Saguru saw Hattori-kun start to fall and reached for him only for Kuroba-kun to catch him first and lower him to the ground. He knelt down beside Hattori-kun in time to hear Kuroba-kun's words but was unsure as to what they meant. _'I do not like this reaction. Hattori-kun is shaking more now than he had been when his side was hurting...what did he hear?'_

The others reacted faster than he could. He was still tired and the food had given him some energy that the previous conversation had taken away. He'd expected Hattori to react but they weren't keeping secrets now. He'd thought that the teen would tell them what the guy wanted and they could work it out. Instead he'd said something that had gotten to Hattori harder than anything else hand. He moved behind him, unsure of what to say or where to touch him that wouldn't hurt since Kuroba was holding his good shoulder.

"_I was willing before and I'm willing enough now... I can change my hair if that will help_." Kaito tried to smile at him but it wasn't working very well. This time there wasn't anything he could do to help- Hattori had to get himself together on his own. "Can you do it?"

Heiji glanced up as he realized he was on the floor... Kuroba in front... Hakuba beside 'im... Takagi-keiji... he tried to look behind him but the wrap was preventing him from doing that. "I... I... I need ta..." _'Ta what? Figure out how ta explain ta the others that Kuroba is gonna let me hurt him... again... worse this time...' _He stopped trying to find Takagi-keiji. _'He must have... not wanted ta get involved.'_ He looked at Kuroba and locked eyes with him, wording it to ask of both the guy and him. "Ar' ya sure... nothin' else... I kin do... anythin' else... p-please..." He didn't realize, but he was shaking his head at Kuroba... trying to dissuade him.

"I thought about it," Kaito answered honestly, but shook his head. "I doubt this man is a fool. He'd be able to tell if it were anyone but you, most likely by you're breathing, and there really isn't time to look for someone besides me. I have more to do with this than they do and I promise to explain that to you after." He thought of doing it himself but he couldn't hurt someone vindictively any more that Hattori could, worse, he knew Hattori was hurt. He'd know what sounds to listen for and even another voice in the background might break the deal. He wasn't about to let Hattori do anything to him in front of the others though. A stray sound from them and it was over. He'd talk to Hakuba in a minute; he just needed to make sure Hattori could do it.

"Tick-Toc, Hattori-san."

"NO! ... wait..." Heiji dropped his head forward toward Kuroba and shakily put his right hand in front of him, flat on the ground, holding as much of his weight as it was able to. Bowing as much as he could toward Kuroba, he said the words that he hoped the ones that it was directed toward would forgive him. "I... I don' like it... but... if ya kin hear me... gomen." _'Gomen, Kudo... Kuroba... Takagi-keiji... Hakuba... gomen nasai.'_

"Hattori, don't! I'm fin-" but he started coughing again after that last word. He could talk just fine but shouting was trying. "Please! Don't!"

Takagi put his hand close to Hattori's neck, leaning forward to reach him. He felt a twinge of something as his fingers brushed Kuroba's; he just didn't know what that feeling was. He didn't like the teen, helpful or not. With the phone so close though... "Hattori-kun, what's he want?" Takagi whispered as quietly as he could.

Saguru was taken aback when Hattori-kun leaned forward, supporting himself with his bad side. The idiot was going to hurt himself further... but he was also apologizing... to whom? Conan-kun and... possibly Kudo-kun? He was still unsure about that. It would not be the kidnapper unless the demand was made of him again. Takagi-keiji reached forward but he was unable to hear him. He simply reached out his hand to try and sit Hattori-kun back up so he was no longer putting weight on his bad side.

"Hakuba-kun." Kaito put his hands together prayer fashion but his eyes were serious. "I need you to trust me right now, more than ever. I need to help Hattori-kun do something and if you're there I am _serious_ that it will only hurt our cause. I swear I _will_ tell you after what happened but right now I _need_ you to trust me... you trusted me enough before, when you let me help you get out. Please," Kaito lowered his head a bit, keeping his eyes locked. "Just... ten, fifteen minutes." Every restaurant had a cellar, if only to store non-perishables. There should be one in this one too. That would do fine.

Saguru looked at Kuroba is surprise. He mouthed '_How do you know that you have to... we all can.'_ Trusting Kuroba-kun's abilities that he could figure it out and not trusting himself to speak with the phone right in front of him.

Kaito put his hands down, just focusing on Hakuba's eyes. "Trust me. I know. If you try it will only make things worse. Please."

Saguru shook his head. _I must be losing my own mind as wel.'_ He mouthed again to Kuroba-kun, '_How long and where?'_

"Ten minutes tops, and not far. You both need to stay here." Kaito looked over at Takagi for this part.

Takagi shook his head. He still couldn't say anything but he held on tighter to Hattori. He said he wouldn't let them alone and he meant it, even if it had been in anger.

Kaito looked at the man, knowing that fighting with the officer was a losing battle and they didn't have time. He got up, not having to move far, and put a hand on the officer's shoulder. There was something in his hand, yes, but he hadn't broken it open and the gas wouldn't get far. It just had to be close... The officer started blinking, realizing what was going on but having no way of stopping it. He was already kneeling so Kaito helped him lay down better so that he wasn't hurting himself. "Sorry, pressed for time." Kaito looked back at Hakuba. "Please stay here."

The voiceless, '_Yes... I just hope you know what you are doing... and keep him safe.'_ was all he could say.

Heiji was not really aware of anything... just movement. He'd tried to sit up but his own weight was barley supported by his hand and he felt a greater weight on him about what he was about to do. "Gomen."

Kaito turned to Hattori. "It's not your fault and I'm going to help." Kaito got under Hattori's good side and helped him up. "Sorry but... we have to hurry." Four minutes were gone already.

Saguru watched his classmate all but start carrying Hattori-kun. Whatever it was needed doing- fast- time limit. He got in front of them and opened the door. "I'll help move him where you want and come back."

Kaito shook his head, shifting Hattori's weight. "I've got him. You need to watch out for him. That gas shouldn't last long." Kaito looked back in the room at Takagi. It was a lie. The officer would be out for at least half an hour but he didn't want Hakuba even having the _idea_ of snooping. "I told you, trust me." He gave him a slanted smile. "Don't you?"

Saguru glanced at the officer. When he woke up and Kuroba-kun and Hattori-kun were both gone...he would not be happy. "I do not approve...but I will...do not let him hurt himself again."

"I won't" Kaito winked helping Hattori down the stairs. He left him near the foot of them with a 'wait here,' before entering the cafe below. He got a few looks when he entered, dropping a few things here and there when the looks went away. He kept going further in, getting even more stares when he went in the back room and versions of _'what are you doing here kid?'_ Once he was done he held his breath and walked back out the way he had come, switching the sign on the door to 'closed' and taking the keys he had pocketed and locking the door. They'd be out just as long as the officer and it would buy him the time he'd need. The worse that could happen was if someone spilled their coffee on themselves. He went back to Hattori and helped him to the side, finding the cellar door he'd discovered on one of his many trips to Mouri's office. He already had the keys so he didn't even need to pick the lock when they got to it. "Can you walk? This is gonna be kind of hard if you can't."

Heiji nodded. He righted himself but still felt a little shaky. He still had the phone pressed to his ear. Kudo yelling... pleading with him to not do it. But he was coughing as well. That just made it harder... but... Kuroba was willing and, as much as he hated it... in better shape too. He'd make sure it wasn't anything bad... a punch or two... to the gut... wind him a bit and... he could supply the extra pain the way he had faked it when he was pretending to be him. _'Nothin' to bad... He is gonna SO pay for this... Kudo...'_ "Gomen, Ku-Conan-kun..."

Kaito reached out to hold Hattori's arm, just to keep him steady while they went down the stairs. He brushed a hand through his hair, instantly turning it black. He didn't need to give the guy any more nightmares about Kudo. The room itself was full of boxes, a broom here and some shelves over in the corner full of jars covered in dust. There was a light somewhere. Kaito found it, grabbing the chain and going back up to lock the door behind them. When he was done, he snatched the phone from Hattori and set it on an old wooden desk that was missing the main drawer for it, speakerphone turned on incase the man spoke. He took the listening device out of his ear and looked just to the side of Hattori so that, while he could see it coming, Hattori wouldn't feel like he was judging him.

Heiji felt numb... even allowing the now black-haired teen to take the phone... even though it was on speaker now. _'Just don't call out 'Hattori' again... OK, Kudo... how do I...'_ He raised a fist... he would be easy on Kuroba and hope the teen could act as well as he could imitate... if he were facing the guy himself the broom would be preferred... but... "O-oi... kin ya hear?"

"On speaker phone, the sound tends to hold a bit of static," the man was loving this. The child had worn himself out so the shouting had stopped. Hattori's little friend's reactions couldn't be very different from his own. "If I do not think you've done a good job, the boy will make up for it."

Kaito sneered at the phone. "It's fine." He said the words quietly enough that only Hattori could hear. Really, Kaito knew he was a bit of a pushover. Maybe... it would be fine. If it wasn't, Kudo really was worse off.

"Ya leave... 'im... alone." Heiji said, worried that Kudo's yells had stopped. "Ya just leave 'im alone." He took a step toward the other teen. "Gomen... gomen nasai..." Using his left arm both because it was the less dominate and using his right might result in too much pain for him... and he had to know that Kudo would be OK, he swung for the teen's stomach... with tears in his eyes that he didn't notice.

Swallowing his own pride was harder than he thought. It had hurt and he had yelled but mostly it had just made him cough when he tried to keep himself from being pushed backwards. When the coughs turned into breaths he let only the pain fill his mind for the moment. He'd be messing with Hattori's head something terrible but he made _himself_ think the pain was worse than it was so that he would react to it.

Heiji reached out to catch him before glancing to the phone... nothing... no response to it. He looked back at Kuroba... dare he swing again... the man _had_ said he wanted to hear him causing someone pain but... he hadn't said the word 'scream' this time... perhaps the sickening sound of the punch and Kuroba's gasping for a breath would suffice. "Gomen..."

The man sighed, smiling at the phone and watching as the child watched him. "I can do much worse." He left the threat and implications hanging.

Heiji looked at Kuroba... would he allow another... "Don't..."

Kaito straightened himself out, back where he'd been standing before, hard breaths the only thing that was different. It was fine, it really was. Most of his mind was still focused on making it sound good that he didn't have the mindset or the air to tell Hattori so he nodded.

"Gomen." Heiji swung again, but this time he almost missed his mark... the rush of fear for Kudo and blurred vision impairing his aim.

Hattori, whether on accident or purpose, didn't hit him in the same spot. He got it on the side, near his lower ribs and Kaito didn't need the focus he had to help the scream. It hurt. He fell sideways, holding his side and panting while now simultaneously trying to hold back the breaths because they hurt too. He was sure all his whimpering, as embarrassing as it was and as real as it may have been, wasn't going unnoticed.

The man smiled more, watching the child who suddenly stopped looking so defiant and more defeated. This was fun.

"Damn it! Y'alright? I..." Heiji dropped to his knees and reached for him... unsure of if the teen would be willing to accept his help after what he'd just done to him. "I hadn't meant ta... damn it..."

Kaito kept his hand at his side, still out of breath and still trying to now deal with the pain instead of embracing it. He saw Hattori reach out towards him and grasped his hand, giving him a smile to show he was fine. He just needed a minute or two...

"That was... I though'... I..." Heiji didn't know what to say now. This guy had helped him, covered for him... _volunteered_ to do this... but that didn't excuse him. He'd thrown the second punch and failed. He was slightly heartened when the teen took his hand but still felt really bad. "Gomen... I shoulda... just... DAMN! Are ya... Can ya catch yer breath?"

Kaito closed his eyes, trying to focus on calming his breathing. He nodded, buying himself some extra time as he turned his head. "...Phone."

Heiji looked over at the phone still sitting right there, letting that man hear everything... and Kudo... Kudo probably heard. "Satisfied now?"

"Yes I am, for now. I'll bid you goodbye then until next I call." The man hung up the phone, staring at the child. He may have been able to hurt the boy in the physical, but his friend was doing a great job with the less tangible. Of course, it was working in reverse as well and he was enjoying this. Now, to watch the clock.

"Kuroba... I really hadn'... meant ta hit ya like that." Heiji sat down beside the teen and placed his free hand on the other teen's shoulder. "Ya may be... able ta breathe betta'... if ya sit up... here." He let go with his left hand and reached under him to get him to sit up against him.

Kaito shook his head when Hattori tried to move him, taking in a hissed breath. "Just... wait..." He had to get himself under control first. If he messed with his own thoughts enough, he'd be fine. First he needed to get the pain to go away, a slow process but if he didn't think on it, it was possible. Next... his breathing was awful. He had to slow that down too...

"Ar' ya sure... I really hadn'... damn..." Heiji stayed on the floor, not sure that he had the energy or will to go retrieve the phone, still on speaker so the dial tone following the guy disconnecting the call was loud and clear to him, cutting into him.

Kaito took a few more calming breaths before he was sure that he had this under control. He looked over at Hattori and smiled. "See? Fine." But he was in no hurry to move yet. "I also made... you a promise. I intend to keep it." His eyes grew a few shades darker. "Don't tell Hakuba-kun what I say though, if you... would." _Okay, shorter sentences._

"Afta' what ya did... allowed _me_ ta do ta ya... fer Ku-Conan-kun... he's my friend an' ya don' even know 'im... _anythin'_... I mean it..."

Kaito shook his head. "I don't want it as... a favor." Damn, he was starting to sound like Hattori. "But whatever. I thought you would have... called me on it earlier. Don't you think... this is a little far... to go for someone I don't... know?" Kaito grinned. "I thought I was pretty one of... a kind. What other magician do you... know that goes around," Kaito waved his hand on his left side that he was laying on up towards the ceiling "knocking people out and... walking in their shoes? I don't even know one... that does it besides me. I just thought you... should know. Of course I know about... Kudo-kun. I'm not like that idiot... who thinks they're two... different people."

"Kudo- wha'- wha makes ya think they ain' two. Of course they're two. How can Kudo be a ki- kid..."? Heiji's rapid attempt at a dismissal tapered off and his eyes widened. _'Kid... no way... not a chance... KID... KAITOU KID!'_

Kaito laughed a little when he saw Hattori figure it out. "You would have noticed... sooner or later. You've been distracted. Bet you don't feel so bad... about it now." He smiled, trying to get up and not letting himself do more than wince as he sat. "I'll leave you to help Tantei-kun in your way, and I'll..." Kaito shrugged. "I'm sure you don't want to be working on saving him... with a criminal. Just don't tell anyone..." Kaito put a finger to his mouth. "…for at least a few day. I'm not really... ready to run from Hakuba-kun... at the moment."

Heiji was torn for a second. After the thought 'Kaitou Kid' ran though his head he thought about what the teen had done... and what he himself had said. He reached forward, using his left head to grab the teen's arm. "Not a chance."

Kaito sighed. _Damn_. Well, he had thought this might happen when he'd first decided to help Hakuba. All his magic tricks took skills that he couldn't harness at the moment and Hattori was stronger. He'd have to wait until they got outside where it was more open...

"Ya ain' leavin'... ya said ya'd help. I told ya... I don't care who helps... and wouldn'ta minded it as Kid from the start." Heiji released his grip on the teen/master criminal's arm and held his hand out. "Offer's still good. Ya help get Kudo back... I won' report ya... and from what ya've done already... Hakuba won' ever hear it from me."

Kaito looked at Hattori as if he'd just sprouted horns. "You can't be serious. You'd be breaking the law, not to mention catching me... would sky rocket your reputation. Forgive me for saying so but..." Kaito looked into Hattori's eyes, seeing the desperation. "After Tantei-kun is back I'm pretty... sure open season is back on. I could be anyone to you... right now. But after will be different. That doesn't mean... I'm not going to help." Kaito ignored Hattori's hand, getting up and having to hold in a scream when he moved. He didn't show any more than a wince again, getting to his feet and swallowing back the pain. "Come on, that idiot detective will... wonder what were up to." He looked down at Hattori. "I don't think I can help you back out the stairs though."

"Ahou... we're already breaking the law. Ya busted that stuck-up classmate 'a yours outta jail. Both Takagi-keiji and I are still workin' with ya... not ta mention off the grid. Even Hakuba... he's a fugitive accordin' ta the law... we all know that... but Kudo's more important. Not ta mention my reputation don' need improving... Kudo an' Hattori are East and West...r ememba? Ya'd only really halfta worry if ya come ta Osaka again... now..." Heiji stood up and offered his hand once again. "Let's get ourselves back upstairs... an' get Kudo home."

Kaito smiled, running a hand back through his hair- his left one. The least he could do was fix that. "Nah, Hattori-kun, you're no criminal. When this is all over, I'm sure no one will care. Making a deal with someone... like me- _that_ would make you a criminal." Kaito winked. "I never told you I was Kid, you can deny it if you need to."

Heiji sighed. "Kudo was almost as tough ta get the truth out of too. Fair enough... but I still expect Kuroba ta continue ta help. Ne... Kuroba Kaito?"

"Kuroba Kaito and all the skills... he possesses," Kaito nodded. "I think Hakuba-kun's gonna... kill us when we get back though." Kaito laughed, hiding the wince. "We went over our ten minute time limit."

"...and he'll let us know to the... half second no doubt." Heiji said with a wince at the thought of time-oriented teen.

Kaito walked towards the steps, feeling the full weight of his injuries when he took the first one. Okay, grin and bear it- easy enough. "Come on then," and Kaito started up, not having the energy or endurance to wait or look back, though he did stop to unlock the cafe and throw the keys behind the counter.

Heiji started to follow before he realized the phone, Kuroba's phone, was still sitting on the nearby desk. He went back over and grabbed it. Closing it and pocketing it, knowing he'd need both hands free to get up all the stairs. At least he was feeling better... well, his side was. His heart was heavier now and his stomach was twisting again. Kid had stood there and let himself be used as a punching bag to help the very detective that chased him. The guy was an enigma... but not one that he cared about figuring out right now. He went up the stairs and shut the door before catching up to Ki- Kuroba at the bottom of the stairs. "Here." He pulled the phone out and held it out to him. "At least let me help ya up the stairs... least I kin do."

Kaito was surprised. He'd told the detective who he was... why was he helping him? He took the phone back, in case he needed to call Jii with more names, but pocketed and turned to walk of his own accord. "Thanks, but I'm fine." A lie, but he wasn't about to accept help from the detective. He was Kid, and Hattori knew it now. He could give his help freely but he wasn't going to be accepting anything- no matter how much of it was his pride or how much it hurt.

"Ya more like Kudo than just looks... he hates accepting help from me too." Heiji muttered as he slowly followed him back toward the others.

Kaito opened the door first as he got to it, taking a few breaths so Hakuba wouldn't attack him on any inconsistencies. He really didn't want to deal with either of them. Takagi would murder him if Hakuba didn't when he woke up. Bad guy's always the odd one out. Oh well, if it came it came.

"24 minutes 53.9 seconds... what happened?"


	8. False Hope

**Chapter 8: False Hope**

_"24 minutes 53.9 seconds... what happened?"_

Kaito sighed. "Good to see you too." He stepped aside and let Hattori in, sitting further away from the group. He really didn't feel he belonged there anymore. Kaito might have, but Kid did not. "In a second, Hakuba-kun."

Saguru looked between the two of them. Kuroba-kun seemed fine but Hattori-kun was much paler than he had been even after hearing whatever he had been ordered to do. "Hattori-kun... are you alright? What did he make you do now?" _'I'm not sure how to deal with Hattori-kun... or if he will let me without Takagi-keiji.' _

"It wa...wasn't..." Heiji glanced at the officer still on the floor. He'd promised but... they were getting harder to keep track of. "I'll wait 'til Takagi-keiji is awake. I ain' up ta repeatin' it. I... may need Kuroba... ta help... explain that is..."

Saguru looked back at Kuroba-kun. "Takagi-keiji has yet to awaken. Care to explain why?"

"If he didn't wake when we..." _AH, he couldn't get his words out in complete sentences. Best look like he was thinking about it then._ "Talking usually works. Cause it didn't- I guess he's just tired." Kaito shrugged, hiding a wince behind closed eyes. He looked at Hattori. "Happened that way with you too."

"But his cell's off... and no lunatic is gonna call 'im 'cause he has 'is friend... only ta order 'im ta..."

"Tsh." Kaito hide pain behind even that simple noise. "Stop it. Do you _want_ it too?" Kaito's eyes hardened and he glared at Hattori. "Don't _ever_ think it can't happen."

Heiji stopped and turned to Kuroba. That wasn't worry about a might... that was experience. "I'd never wish it to... on anyone. I'm seein' why sometimes people go... against convention ta help those they care about. I just look forward to capturing this... manipulative bastard... and letting him enjoy the rest of his time in prison."

Kaito smiled, lightening his mood. He didn't realize how his words had come out until after he'd said them. "Yes, all those like him should." Most of his nightmares that he'd stopped were. One was not. "Sorry, misunderstanding then."

Saguru folded his arms. "Hattori-kun, while the two of you continue your colloquy I suggest you sit before you collapse again. You are far to pale."

Heiji folded his arms. "My side ain't hurtin' much. I'm fine."

Kaito sighed. _Were they really going to go through this again?_ It was the candy bar incident all over. He used the wall to help himself stand, using every ounce of will he had not to show anything while Hakuba was there. "Fine, we'll all stand then."

"Ferget it." Heiji moved past Hakuba, irate that Kuroba would do this to himself again. He stopped just short of pushing him back into the seat, afraid that he'd either flinch or take it as an attempt against him and try to leave. "We sit." He plopped down next to where Kuroba had been, crossing his arms and looking away, not meeting either of their eyes.

Kaito grinned, not really looking forward to having to sit back down again but it was a lot better than getting up. It felt weird having the detective next to him but he wasn't sure if it was weird in a good or bad way.

Saguru watched the Osakan go over and sit... just because Kuroba-kun had stood. He shook his head and walked over. Sitting across from them he reached behind the chair into a box on the floor. "I would really like to know what went on, but if you choose to not speak of it until Takagi-keiji awakens... perhaps you would be willing to go over some of these files that I believe Kuroba-kun brought. We can see what we can find from these."

Kaito reached out with his left hand - He could use both so that wasn't all that suspicious - and evened out his weight as best he could. "I went through a few of them already- and I'm looking into a few other things. Here, gimme some."

Saguru passed him a pile and then held out a few to Hattori-kun. "Here. This one in particular I waited to read. I saw the list of charges on the two criminals and... your having been shot was among them... as well as the attack on Conan-kun. I decided you ought to tell us about that one. It seemed... personal."

Heiji felt a chill... he grabbed the case file and recognized it at once. Yeah, he'd been shot and Kudo... but... this one still haunted him... The first nightmare he'd had that involved Kudo.

Kaito looked at him but went back to his work. If Hattori found out something, great, if not, he wasn't really interested in detective stories.

"I can't go over this one again...ya can do it. Too much alike...but I failed ta act soon enough this time." Heiji closed the folder and dropped it between them before reaching his hand to grab the omamori.

"What are you referring to?"

"I'm referrin' ta the fact I knew he was gonna be in trouble then too. Gave 'im this and it stopped the knife. This time... I didn' get here. An' before ya say it, Takagi-keiji knows that... and told me there was nothin' I coulda done but..."

"Knew?" Kaito tipped his head to the side. "Knew in what way?"

"I...I... don't laugh... but I had dreams... more like nightmares."

"It was likely nothing more than a coincidence. That is all. Simply because he has been staying with a detective would lead to the chances of something happening for one reason or another, however unpleasant. There is nothing scientific to back it up."

"Hm. Science." Kaito laughed. "I believe you." Kaito winked at Hattori, going back to his paper. "Dreams tell us things. We just have to know how to listen. Then again," Kaito laughed, "I dreamt I was a gopher once. The mud tasted like chocolate."

"Yeah... I didn' laugh when I dreamt of Ku-Conan-kun... bleeding from the chest..."

Kaito's eyes turned back, serious. "I hadn't meant it like that. I said I believed you." He wrinkled the papers he was looking at. "Trust me; I see a lot of weird things. What you're describing, for me, seems pretty normal."

"Kuroba-kun... nothing you do is normal."

"Yeah... an' even though the only reason he... he lived was cause I put this on him... an' it stopped the knife... I couldn' bring myself to tell 'im... yesterday... that it happened again."

Kaito stuck his tongue out at Hakuba and turned to Hattori. "Well, would it have worked? Did your dream come in detail? Cause if not, I don't think it would."

Heiji looked to his side at Kuroba. "More than I want... fer the past week... bu' not enough to really help now."

"You two are utterly ridiculous. Dreams as a form of forewarning is a baseless concept."

"No." Kaito played with the papers some more, throwing others aside. "Sometimes it's dreams- sometimes a feeling- sometimes chance... Science can't prove everything."

"Every time he calls... I see it again... 'im being knocked out... lying there... I can't reach 'im... he aims his gun down and..." Heiji drops his head into his hands, hissing quietly before continuing, "I just need this nightmare to end differently... like the others have."

"It will." Kaito grinned. "Didn't see me there, did you?"

Heiji kept his head down but gave a small shake of his head. "That's fer sure. There wasn't anyone else... just me, 'im and... our mystery guy."

"Do you think I'm not gonna be? Course not. Then we've already changed it. The ending is ours, so... can we _try_ to look into this? The guy's here, somewhere, or connected to them."

Heiji took a deep breath, his first real one without needing to wince, and grabbed another file, still avoiding the one he'd refused earlier.

_'At least they ceased discussing that nonsense and are continuing with the files.'_

"Um," Takagi looked up, halfway sitting. When did he get on the floor and how had they all teleported? "What-what happened?"

"Takagi-keiji... ummm..." Heiji glanced at Kuroba, unsure of how to proceed.

"Oh-oh right, the phone call." Takagi's eyes darted to Kuroba. It didn't take much figuring out. He got to his feet, a bit unsteady and walked over to him, very angry at the teen once again.

Kaito flinched, wincing at the same time and hoping they'd be confused with one another. He backed up as much as he could in the seat, settling on raising the paper in some magic-y-Disney-type-of-miracle shield.

"NO! Don't!" Heiji leaned forward, knowing the teen was hurt and not able to do much for himself. He didn't want Takagi-keiji, who looked really angry, to grab Kuroba so he raised both hands... big mistake.

"Oi, Hattori-kun!" Takagi's thoughts all went into standstill as Hattori was in front of him and obviously hurting himself. "Careful. You're supposed to be taking it easy." He looked at the boy, his worry returning as the distracting anger was momentarily put aside. "What happened?"

"He... he helped..."

"Hattori-kun refused to tell me what the man required of him. He said he was waiting until such time as you were awake as he did not want to repeat it multiple times," Saguru replied, not bothering to stop scanning his current file as Takagi-keiji was already there if Hattori-kun needed assistance.

Takagi nodded. "Hattori-kun, sit down." He went along with him, glaring at Kuroba who looked away, and sat on his other side, a hand on the teen's arm. "What happened? Are you hurt?"

"Not phy-physically... no more 'en... I had been from... last time."

Takagi nodded in understanding, tightening his hold slightly for a moment to give reassurance. "Whatever you had to do, you had to do it right? Don't be ashamed."

"Doesn' make it right... we gotta find 'im... soon. It only got 45 minutes this time... but it was the worse by far."

"Was not," Kaito imputed, only to get glared at by the officer. He went back to the paperwork, ignoring the conversation. Things were about to happen and probably to him. Best not to think about that before they came. He was glad Hattori was between him and the officer. The table separated him from Hakuba but that wouldn't be much of an obstacle.

"Don' lie yerself. Was an' ya know it."

"For you, maybe." Kaito threw some more of the papers aside. "I've had worse." _Bruises faded with time, scars lasted far longer._

"But I'd never... I didn' think I'd... to have ta do _that_... and knowin' that... he had the phone on speaker again... he made 'im _listen_ ta it."

"I said I would- ergo, the choice was mine. And yeah, he probably did. Tell him it was me." Kaito shrugged. "Should make it a little better."

"Doubt that... nothin' would make that better..."

Kaito shrugged again. "I'm here, so are you. No hard feelings. I like it this way better."

Takagi shook his head. "Wait- I'm sorry, Hattori-kun, you lost me again. What exactly happened?"

"He wanted me ta... well... Kuroba offered ta let me... I... had ta..." Heiji couldn't say it. Kid or not, it wouldn't have mattered even if he'd known before. He'd badly hurt the other teen... and he'd taken both blows without hesitation.

"... Hattori-kun." Takagi wanted to say it was fine if he couldn't tell him now but he knew the longer someone had to sit on bad news or a lie, the easier it was to eat it and never let it out again. "When you're ready."

"I'd lie." Kaito turned to Hattori. "Sorry, but I would. I can tell it, but it won't be the truth. And as things stand, I think we're even now. So stop with the guilt. I got you first. This is kinda like payback."

Saguru had just grabbed a file labeled 'Tottori' _'Ironic.'_ He looked up quickly at Kuroba-kun's words, "Come again?"

"It was far more than that. I... basically used ya ta... get time... both times... an' they know it wasn't you then already."

"And you were happy- and I felt guilty. Now it's the opposite. I'd worry about it, if I had time." Kaito laughed. "Either way, it's not different for me. You remember what I said, back then. This way is better, like last time."

"Just glad he let me stop after the second time... not sure I could have brought myself to do it a third..." Heiji glanced at Kuroba. "I know you offered but...I didn't have to be that rough. Gomen."

"Yeah it did. It was what he wanted." Kaito discarded another one, getting annoyed with these. Even though he was finding names they didn't seem to be of any importance. And really... he was just doing it so he didn't think of other things. This was better than him having to cut himself or something, but it had done its job of wounding Hattori. He'd told him he didn't care. He'd heal. And, right now, that was all he could do.

Saguru shook his head. "If the two of you chose to continue ignoring me I'll leave it at that."

Kaito turned to him. "What did you want?"

"Please, just say it, what happened?"

"He wanted me ta... well... Sorta...just... hurt...another person." Heiji whispered.

Takagi looked between Hattori and Kuroba, sitting there with some sheets of paper and looking like he hadn't a care in the world. Takagi was tempted to say, _'Well, you didn't do a very good job,'_ but held his tongue, remaining silent. It had still hurt Hattori.

Saguru had just opened the file when he heard that. His head snapped up. "Kuroba-kun... is that accurate?"

"Yeah. Doesn't matter though."

"It does matter. You made sure Hattori-kun was checked even when he appeared less injured than you to us at first. What was the result of these 'two' of what Hattori-kun did to you. What are you hiding this time?"

"I'm not hiding anything. It's me. I'm fine."

"With the 'I'm fine.' line the two of you keep using, we might as well just play a recording of it on repeat for all the accuracy it provides." He drops the open file on the table and stood, leaning across the table and grabbing at Kuroba-kun's sleeve.

Kaito pulled back on instinct, getting away from the detective. It hurt. He could pretend all he wanted when he prepared himself but he'd thought Hakuba would have given him the time to do it. Since he didn't, Kaito couldn't help the cry that escaped his lips, freeing himself and standing so the detective couldn't grab him again. "If you touch me... again, I will dye your... hair SO pink... it will last... your whole life!"

"AHOU...STOP MOVIN'!"

Kaito's breathing had sped up again and he could feel his shoulders shake with tension but he wasn't going to sit down again.

"Ya guilted me before... so... I guess turnabouts fair play." Heiji went to stand, leaning forward to use the table only to spot the open file that Hakuba had put down. Between Hakuba and Kuroba's movements the papers had stirred... and a photo was showing. A blond male. "Robert Taylor..."

"Huh?" Kaito winced, automatically putting a hand to his side. _Damn._

"Takagi-keiji, ya said the most ya had... was a vague description. Could that have just as easily fit someone like this?" Heiji grabbed the photo and held it up for the officer to see.

Takagi looked at the picture and shrugged. It was a man and he was blond, but that could be just about anyone. He had to guess that the man's hair wasn't all too long, or the woman would have mistaken it for another female from behind. "Could be..." Takagi shrugged. "She really wasn't paying that much attention to him. We don't have all that much to go on."

_Best thing to a lead yet._ Kaito started texting Jii when his phone rang; making his heart stop for a moment before he realized it was playing carnival music. He'd set Jii's number to that for irony's sake- it just seemed fun. He picked up, trying to ignore the others in the room. "Yeah?" After a few words Kaito smiled. Not perfect, but better than nothing. "Thanks." He hung up before his breathing got the better of him and smiled to Hattori. "It's not the best lead... but I've got something small. At least it... cancels out most... of the population."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Phone signals... there's a way to... disrupt them. The guy did. That doesn't mean... they don't leave a trace. If he wanted them... to come in clear... the trail they... leave." _Ah_, Kaito sighed. How could Hattori stand to talk like that? "Well, it has to leave... a mark on either... a nearby tower... or satellite. Here, and there. Reception works... both ways." Kaito grinned. "Can't tell you... exactly where... but the guy's... in Tokyo still."

"Really? So he's still somewhere nearby..." Heiji sighed. "Any chance we can...narrow it down- Wait. With that call... I forgot we were goin' ta Hakase's ta find 'is spare glasses."

"You were?" Kaito shrugged. "I wondered why... you just left."

"Yeah. OK. I'm headin' ta Hakase's to find those glasses. Keep checking fer other possibilities." Heiji looked at the picture again before dropping it and heading toward the door.

"Ah, wait. I'm coming too." Takagi got up. Kuroba was already out of his seat so it was easy to get past him. He still didn't like him and was glad that he wasn't face to face or he might have been tempted to say or do something he would rather not. He followed Hattori, heading over to the professor's.

Kaito looked after them, deciding if it was better to go with the known danger than the unknown. He sat back down, picking up the photo that had caught Hattori's attention. He'd meant what he said before. Dreams had a way of telling things if you knew how to listen- and so did chance. He got back on the phone with Jii, giving him the guy's information and seeing if the call could be traced with any more accuracy.

Saguru had looked up to offer a parting word but they were already gone and Kuroba-kun had just started talking on the phone. Not wishing to be rude, he merely nodded in their direction and continued looking through the next file he'd pulled out.

* * *

><p>"Thanks fer comin'. I... didn' think ya'd wan' ta... with the last call and all..." Heiji addressed the officer once they reached the sidewalk and he had to stop for a quick breath.<p>

Takagi smiled, putting a hand on the teen's shoulder while he rested. "I told you, Hattori-kun, I understand. Doesn't make me happy with it, but I understand."

"It's just that... when the call came in... ya didn'- I didn' see... so I figured that it was..."

"I was right behind you. Kuroba-kun... kinda rubs me the wrong way." He smiled, not having the words to describe it. "I'll be right behind you through all of this, so don't worry."

"I guess I shoulda trusted. I just... when he told me ta... I wasn' thinkin'..."

"I could put the cuffs back on if you want." Takagi laughed. "I mean it... sorry if that sounds weird. And I know how personal this is for you- and that you want to take care of it yourself, so I get it. Your afraid, really, I do get it."

"I'm not afraid. I'm more...hmm. I guess... terrified." Heiji swallowed and tried to get everything out in a rush. "I winded him pretty badly with the first strike and... he heard it and just said '_I can do much worse,_' 'cause if he wasn' satisfied... it woulda been Kudo. I don'... I don' think I could take hearin' 'im again... not like that..." Heiji pushed off the side of the building and started walking down the sidewalk.

Takagi felt helpless. He'd become a police officer to stop things like this and here he was and he couldn't do anything. He really hadn't done anything either, at least, nothing that couldn't be done by someone else. Hattori and Kudo were so close... he'd noticed the partnership the two had, but never how deep it ran. He followed after the teen in sullen silence.

_'I can' believe this... I gotta try ta...'_ Heiji walked, completely lost in thought, barely aware of the officer's footsteps behind him, just enough to register he was there. He continued on autopilot, almost passing Hakase's house.

Ai noticed when a certain teen almost ran into her. She lifted her eyes lazily at him before her shoulders let out the tension and she smiled somewhat at him, eyes still half closed. "I see." She'd wondered where Kudo-kun had been off to. It didn't really surprise her that he'd missed his last day at school before break because of a case- small wonder he didn't pick up his cell. She walked past Hattori, opening the gate outside the professor's house and went in, ignoring the Kansai boy.

Takagi watched as Hattori almost ran into the girl that he'd heard lived with the professor. When she went around him as if it were nothing and Hattori didn't stop, he reached out and grabbed Hattori's shoulder on his good side. "Hattori-kun, I think you're passing it."

Heiji stopped and looked up for the first time since setting off from the Agency. "Oh... good... let's go."

Takagi sighed and grabbed Hattori's arm before he could get anywhere. "Not like that. We don't want to worry the professor if we don't have to. There's the girl too. I don't want any of..." He was about to say Kudo's friends but that sounded absolutely ridiculous in his head. "I don't want the children to worry."

"Right... We can just say we need the spare glasses ta help on a case. It's true... an' shouldn't worry them."

"I'm not worried about the reason. Hattori-kun... you don't look very good."

Heiji shrugged. "I...I'm not sure I can... just ask for Kudo's spare glasses. They'll know where a pair is... Hakase made 'em."

"Here." Takagi shrugged off his coat, putting it around the teen's shoulders. "I'll go ask where they are. Wait here for just a second." He opened the gate the little girl had closed, following the path she took.

"Ah, Ai-kun... could you get the door?" Agasa looked up from his latest project toward the girl when he heard someone at the door.

Ai sighed, putting down the papers that she had just taken out of her book bag. "I got it." She went to answer the door, gilded eyes wandering up to the policemen. She stared behind him at the gate where the Kansai boy was. "Can I help you?"

"Ah... Can I speak with the professor?"

The officer looked as if he were avoiding eye contact with her. How strange. "This way," she ushered Takagi-keiji in, closing the door behind him as she folded her hands behind her back and led the way. Task done, she went back over to her bag and grabbed her things, heading for the lab downstairs.

"Um, Hakase?" Takagi looked at the man as he messed with several things that he couldn't identify. "Could I have a minute?"

"Ah... oh, Takagi-keiji... I-oops" A fortunately small explosion sent up a black cloud of smoke. "Hmmm. I have to alter the ratio of those. That was off by a bit."

Takagi jumped back, not really up to having his heart stopped at the moment. "Ah... It- it should only take a second, really."

"Oh, right," Agasa set down the tubes and swiveled around on his stool. "What can I do for you?"

"Conan-kun asked me to do him a favor. Mouri-san was helping us with something and Conan-kun accidently broke his glasses. He told me you had a spare. Things were pretty quiet over there and I said I'd pick them up." Takagi scratched the back of his head out of nervous habit. He hadn't planned on lying but the truth would take time and he hadn't seen where the girl went. He didn't want her to hear.

"Ah, right. Sh...he could have just called and I would have brought them. One moment." Agasa stood and left the room, finding the glasses right where they'd been left and heading back to the officer.

Takagi sighed, waiting for the man to return. It was better that he went in. Hattori and gone off and worried Ran as it was... and he had only just thought about that. Kudo... and Ran. It hit him hard what that meant now. He'd noticed the two had a thing for one another. You don't really fly across the country alone together if you didn't... Did she know?

"Here we go. Have Sh-someone bring the other pair by. His glasses are... a special prescription so I prefer to repair them myself."

"Of course," Takagi agreed to immediately, taking the glasses and heading out. "I can let myself out." He closed the door behind him, heading back towards Hattori and making sure the gate was closed behind him as well. He held out the glasses but pulled them back before Hattori could touch them. "I have a question. Does Ran-san... know about Kudo-kun?"

Heiji reached for the glasses but they were pulled away. The question hit him. He opened his mouth to answer but couldn't. He just looked down and away.

The look on the girl's face took on a whole new meaning when Hattori remained silent. Conan was a child, and living with her. It was natural to be upset. But she was more than that... and Hattori's words took on a harsher reality. He'd told her the truth- he'd worried her so much more- because it wasn't just Conan. He didn't mean what he said but he couldn't stop his words from coming out. "How could you do that to her?"

"Like I said... I couldn't... too dangerous for her to know... Kudo doesn't want her ta worry 'bout _'im_ too... but it's safer that way... so long as she doesn't know... he thinks she'll be ignored by Them." Heiji never looked up but he could feel the man's eyes. "Can I see 'em now?"

Takagi handed them over, taken aback. So she _didn't know_? But she had... Takagi kept those thoughts to himself. "Sure. I have no idea how to work them."

Heiji grabbed them and put his finger over the switch and activated them. He took a breath and put them on, his eye searching the screen for the signal...

Takagi watched, trying to ignore the fact that Hattori looked downright hilarious with the orange-striped hair, the glasses, and his coat still over him. It was easy enough to do when as he watched Hattori's expression

"Nothing- not in range... maybe back near where he took 'im... might have been because it was closer..." Heiji turned back the way they had come and took off, not quite running, more... a fast jog. "_Come on... come on_..."

Takagi followed after him, wishing that Hattori had given him the chance to take Chiba's car again. He still had the keys in his pocket so all it was doing was sitting there. He sighed. He didn't mind the running but Hattori was still hurt. "Maybe we should call a cab. I've got some money on me and it would be faster."

Heiji stopped and looked back. "That... would let us... cover more ground... faster..."

Takagi nodded, turning on his phone for a minute before noticing that he'd had maybe a dozen missed calls. "Eh." It wasn't that he was ignoring Sato... he just wasn't going to drag her into this. He called up the taxi company, looking at the address they had stopped in front of and waiting. "Should take a few minutes." He made sure to turn off his phone again once he was done.

Heiji nodded, trying to avoid the urge to lean against the wall. Still nothing on the glasses.

Takagi had nothing to talk about and Hattori seemed anxious. When the taxi showed up he let the teen in first, getting in behind him and closing the door, motioning Hattori to tell the cab driver wherever it was he wanted to go.

"Head... anywhere. Just drive. Go." Heiji stared at the glasses, hoping for the signal to show up. "_Come on... where ar' ya... where ar' ya... where ar' ya_."

Takagi nodded at the cab driver for reassurance, watching out the window while they drove through the suburbs.

It wasn't until they got closer to the shopping center that Heiji suddenly sat forward. On the top left of the lenses was a red flash. He wasn't sure at first if it was his imagination or not and the split second before the next flash, he didn't want to hope falsely... but that didn't stop the sharp intake of air when he got a second blip.

Hattori had been just sitting there, watching nothing in front of him, as they drove. Then suddenly his eyes widened as he sat up. "Found something...?" He didn't dare to hope but maybe they could find this guy. There were only two of them but he was an officer and he still had his handcuffs. He could make the arrest on his own.

"TURN LEFT HERE... THEN RIGHT! NOW!"

Their taxi driver was either good or shocked into the action. The car pulled hard to the left, pushing him into the door. Hattori didn't seem to care as he leaned forward more and directed the man where to take them.

"OK, STOP HERE!"

Takagi braced himself as the taxi driver stopped, his wallet already out as he'd been watching the meter, handing the man the money and running out the door after Hattori. "Thanks!"

Heiji's heart dropped when he found himself heading down an alleyway. _'No way.. .Kudo... no... these things say he's right here...'_ Heiji looked at the dumpster beside him and, ignoring his side, jumped up and leaned over the side.

Takagi slowed down, putting a hand up against the wall while he caught his breath. He stared after Hattori, his shoulders slumping as he watched. There was no one here. Only one of two things could be and he found himself praying that it wasn't the one he feared the most.

Heiji moved stuff around- desperate- scared... not wanting this to be right. _'Maybe it's just one of the trackers that Kudo put on someone.. .a different case.. .recent... but not his... please.'_ His hand grabbed a plastic bag that was tied off but something inside him... he felt his stomach clench. _'No...'_ He dropped back, taking the bag with him but placing it on the ground with himself between it and the officer... he didn't want this to just be something that Kudo had tagged and worry the officer... He started to open it... fingers trembling...

Takagi bent low, placing a hand on the teen's shoulder while he shook. He could just see over Hattori's shoulder where his fingers were fumbling with the knot.

Heiji hadn't wanted the officer to see yet but he still took the comfort and strength that was being offered. He freed the last knot and waited a moment before deciding that opening it fast would get him over the worry. There was a variety of items... soft... hard... heavy... It had to be someone's junk. He opted for pulling it open, so quickly and desperately that it tore, allowing _everything_ inside to spread out. "NO, THAT BASTARD... HE..." Heiji leaned back until he overbalanced and fell backwards from his crouch, against the legs of the man behind him, giving the officer the ability to see exactly what had been inside the bag.

Takagi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He took a step back with one foot, going to his knee so that Hattori wouldn't fall backwards when he moved. He put his other hand on the boy's shoulder, talking to him seriously as his heart rate slowed. "It's okay, Hattori-kun. We'll find another way."

"That-... it's not just the trackers... Everything of his is in here... Not just the inventions and stuff either... Look..." Heiji pointed among the clothes. Jacket, bowtie, socks, shirt...

Takagi had looked, thinking vaguely how strange it was that all of Kudo's stuff was there. Then again, if something had happened or if the man had to get rid of it or something was dropped later, it could have led back to him. His hands on Hattori tightened. There had to be another way. Missing people were mostly found because they'd either been released or exchanged. That wasn't going to work now. If the guy was willing to give him up, he would have. So they were pretty much already attempting the impossible. He shouldn't have been so surprised that they were running into snags. "Hattori-kun, we knew this would be hard. The glasses were just idea. We'll find some other way to find this guy."

"He'd betta hope he hasn' don' anything... or I'm gonna..." Heiji rolled forward onto his hands and knees and reached forward gathering everything back together and clutching it to himself. "Let's... head back... ta the others..."

Takagi stayed down, holding the teen with him. He was older and, while he wasn't sure how good he'd be at taking Hattori on, he was well and he did know the basics of defending himself. "No, you're... you need a second to rest. You've been under too much stress and this isn't going to help us." That...and the teen had likely thrown his hopes into this.

"But I... I gotta get back... by now... and knowing that that man- that Kudo's stuff... all off it... is here... I need ta make sure... that he hasn'... that that... BASTARD..."

"Then a minute or two while I call another cab." Takagi took out his phone, his hand never leaving the teen. "Just calm down."

_'Kudo… Why didn't ya tell me... hint at it… let me know... So help me that guy will be needing ta be dragged inta his cell 'cause I'll break his legs.'_ Heiji clung tighter to the bag, trembling, and tried to stand despite the hand on his shoulder.

Takagi held him down. "The least you can do is wait for the cab. Getting up now and tiring yourself for no good reason is the work of an idiot. Now sit still." He turned off his phone, slipping it back into his pocket so he could grab Hattori if he needed to. "You're tired and sick and emotionally drained right now. I'd almost let Kuroba-kun knock you out again next time if I didn't think you'd kill me. So just do this much at least."

Heiji stilled and looked over at the officer. "I..." Heiji sighed and dropped back to his knees, hunching over. "Just make sure we get there fer the call... I gotta talk ta Kudo again... I need ta..."

"I know that. And don't worry, we will." Takagi closed his eyes, thinking. "This time... I don't want to be in the dark. I don't know why it keeps happening, and I'm sure that Kuroba-kun is the one to blame this time for the secrets, but I'm not going to be left out again."

"I can't... We can't risk one of ya reactin'... if he hears any a ya- No... I won' risk it... I can't..." Heiji remained hunched over, fearing what would happen to Kudo if the guy realized he wasn't the only one who knew about the calls... that he hadn't already done to him, the screams and even just the whimpers drifting through his head. "I won't let 'im… have another reason… ta hurt 'im."

"I won't talk. I swear. Half the time I can't even tell what's going on because I can only hear your side of things. I'll stand back if you want but I won't be left in the dark. You made a promise and I'm holding you to it."

"Yeah... but I couldn't explain last time until after... He... he set a time limit. What if he does again? I'm certain he ain' gonna stop these... _'generous deals' _of his."

Takagi hadn't heard anything about that, but it didn't matter. Hattori was either misunderstanding him or taking his meaning too literally. "Okay, well then after the time limit is up, you were back to hesitating about telling me what happened... though you seemed willing enough when it was Hakuba-kun and Kuroba-kun." Takagi paused for a moment, pointing a finger at himself. "Is it me?"

Heiji paused. "No... I just... well... ya know him too. Sure Hakuba's… done some cases wi' 'im... mostly Kid stuff... and Kuroba... a bit from Kid stuff... but... I know the two a ya were workin' together even when he was Kudo... and then as Conan long 'fore I showed up. I was... worried that... ya might try ta... replace me."

"Hattori-kun," Takagi sighed, trying to make the teen think on his words. "When this was an official case for us, when I _knew_ you were getting the calls and should have been the one in charge or reporting it, I didn't. I had your phone. I could have taken it from you. I didn't. Why would I start doing it now?" Takagi's voice quieted. "He's like your partner, or friend or whatever you guys are. I know." He thought back to Sato. If something had happened to her, he wouldn't have been the one put on the case but he would have stopped at nothing to help her. "I have someone like that too."

"And if you were telling a few people what was happening... would ya talk to ones that slightly know that person... or someone who is really close ta that person too... who might go try to help the person themself an' get 'emself hurt too when it's you they want?"

"Honestly?" Takagi shook his head. If something happened to Sato he'd likely talk to the Inspector, Shiratori, Chiba and probably Yumi. And he would talk to them, because it would give him a better chance at helping her. If one of them got hurt doing it, he'd feel bad, because he'd asked them, but that wouldn't stop him or them. Keeping it a secret would only have hurt those who were trying to make a difference. "Hattori-kun, we're your friends. We'd help you and Kudo-kun no matter what. I'm not going to try and push you away from this- ever. If I get hurt, well then it's my fault and I'll be happy I did it because I was helping you two."

"Kuroba said almost the same thing when he made me use 'im for the guy's last request... but I won' let that happen again... not ta 'im... an' 'specially not ta y..."

"Hattori-kun," Takagi put a hand to his face, feeling like an idiot. "I'm supposed to be helping you calm down, not making it worse... How about we switch this scenario around then. What if you were one of the hapless helpers in this case, pushed aside at every turn. How would you feel about it then?"

Heiji sat upright and faced the officer. "I'D MAKE SURE THAT... that... oh..." He looked down at the bundle in his heads. What if he hadn't got the call...what if it had been directed at one of the officers instead of him? "I guess I'd be doin' what you ar'... and I'd even admit that… 'm sure I wouldn' be… half as calm as you at it."

Takagi had been mostly worrying about Hattori through a lot of this that he hadn't found much time to worry about Kudo. It wasn't any favoring; Hattori was just in front of him, and being put through all of it. Kudo was too though, and Takagi had to admit, there wasn't much he wouldn't do for either of them at this point. Beyond as anger and as worried at he was, he knew what his job had to be. "Thanks but, I'm sorry to say that comes with experience." Takagi smiled. "I wouldn't be half as calm as I am now if I were still your age, though I don't really think age has anything to do with it ether..." Takagi thought for a moment. "I'm not really sure what it is." The cab pulled up as he was speaking. "Doesn't matter though. It's who you are."

"Then let's live up to it. Am I allowed ta get up now... the cab's here?" Heiji tipped his head toward the road.

"Yeah, sorry." Takagi let go, getting to his feet and stretching out his legs on which he'd been putting all his weight. He followed Hattori into the cab, hoping he had enough money to keep this up. He never carried much on him to begin with. He didn't think they'd wait for him to stop at the bank before they rescued Kudo.

"Mouri Detective Agency... a-and hurry." Heiji said as soon as they were in the cab. He held the bag, scenario after scenario running through his head. Was the guy just being careful... taking everything off Kudo... or had the guy figured that he had stuff like the tracking devices... had he known... or was it just because... No. Heiji shook his head. He had to hope it was just precaution.

* * *

><p>Kaito spoke, voice holding an accent his normally didn't and lower than it should have been. Jii had found some information and his phone was... special. Odds were the man they were after was using the same type of network he had and that almost made him angry enough to stop, but he needed the information and damned if Hakuba was in the room or not. He hung up on the woman, memorizing her voice. "Time?" He called over to the detective. He wanted to make sure he wasn't on the phone as it got close.<p>

"5 minutes 24.7 seconds... that is _if_ he calls at the end of the given time. The third call was later then the time Hattori-kun was told... it is possible that he will call later."

"I know, but I don't want to risk it." Kaito had time for another one, dialing in a number and swallowing as he prepared himself to duplicate the woman. Before the call went through, in his own voice, he spoke to Hakuba, eyes clear. "What do you think a… guy like this would do… if we missed his call?"

"I..." Saguru paused, recalling everything Hattori-kun had told him concerning the man, his attitude, his demands, and shivered. "I would strongly advice against it. I do not want to chance the possibility of his having an adverse reaction to failing to reach Hattori-kun. Not with how... sadistic his requests are becoming. I will continue to keep you informed of the time."

Kaito nodded, looking away as the man on the phone pick up and he spoke back to him in the woman's voice that he had just called. It was like playing phone-identity tag and it was becoming more annoying than it was fun. He'd already been run in circles with all the fake names he'd been given.

Heiji walked in and heard a woman's voice. His thought jumped from Neechan or her friend to Sato-keiji until he realized he didn't recognize the voice. He looked around and saw Hakuba still with files in front of him, but with that pocket watch of his open on the table and he was looking at that more than the files. Kuroba had his phone to his ear... Ah, Kid... that explained it. He stepped further in but remained out of his sight with the bag still clutched to his chest, not wanting to interrupt the phone call.

Kaito smiled. Men were so much more open to women. Now he had a few venues to test out, several looked a lot more promising than what he'd had before the last phone call. If his luck held, this would be the last one. He hung up, dropped the part of the jilted girlfriend, and looked back over at Hakuba. "Time?"

"2 minutes and 54.9 se...conds. Ah, Hattori-kun." Saguru spotted the Osakan teen hovering behind Kuroba, clinging to a bag like it was..."What is..."

Kaito heard the rustling behind him that the phone had masked. Well, time to see if he had any luck on his end. "Where'd you end up?"

"A...a du..." Heiji glanced around for Takagi-keiji. He knew he'd need some support.

Takagi put a hand on the teen's shoulder. He didn't like the other boy but he wasn't going to sit there while Hattori tried to answer his question. "A dumpster. We found some of his clothes and a few other things but they look like they were discarded on purpose."

Kaito nodded. He figured if they'd found anything, back to them wasn't the first place they'd go.

Saguru looked back at the bundle Hattori was holding. That explained it. He could not help but wonder "What condition were they in?"

Takagi looked over at the other teen now. Hakuba he was starting to like. "They seem fine. I didn't see any stains or tears. I looked like he just took everything Conan-kun had from him."

"So they were removed early... and intentionally..." Saguru suddenly recalled Hattori-kun looks when he was reliving the first phone call, and his own horrible thoughts. "I am certain he was prepared with something for him... a separate set of clothes that did not have possible trackers or tricks."

"How could he- what would give 'im- maybe some but... EVERYTHING HE WAS WEARING IS IN MY ARMS! What da ya think the reason was..." Hattori stared at Hakuba. "Sure, some of the guys might wonder what happened... after the fact... but it ain't like they know that he has these things..."

"Precaution," Kaito said dully. "I'm no bad guy," he waved a hand over his shoulder at Hattori to show he didn't mean it that way and he should shut his mouth, "but I would have done... the same."

"Really?" Heiji walked forward and stood right in front of Kuroba, allowing him to see the size of the bag and a few of the items of clothes that poked through the slits. "As in EVERYTHING? That's just not right an' I don' buy it." Hattori shook his head, wrapping his arms tighter around the bag.

"I'm saying me- if I wanted to, 'cause I've seen you. I don't know about you, but detectives and cops... swarm around the kid like... flies. Things have happened to... him before. If it were me, and I had even an... ounce of self-preservation... and knowledge enough... to pick up a paper or... turn on the TV and... see the guy then..." Kaito stared hard at Hattori. "Yes, I'd toss everything... and anything... that could connect him... to me."

Heiji took a breath. "Granted. Like what ya did ta me... when I had the green clothes ya put on me earlier... he'd better hope that's what he did..." Heiji stepped past him but ignored the seat and settled on the floor, crossing his legs in front of him and settling the bundle there.

Saguru glanced between them before looking back at his watch. The time that Hattori-kun and Kuroba-kun had 'earned' for Conan-kun and Kudo-kun had passed but he was unsure if he wanted to mention it out loud so he merely reached forward and picked up his watch, snapping it shut and tucking it away. He looked at Kuroba-kun, wondering if the teen would hear and notice the action.

Kaito was already looking over at the table as Hakuba moved when his phone started to ring. He hadn't given any of the callers his number. He glanced at Hattori, shooing his hand at it. "It's for you." Kaito slipped the earpiece in, thinking he really should change his ringtone for unknown numbers. He hadn't thought to do it before and it seemed vaguely inappropriate, even for him.

Takagi followed Hattori, kneeling down beside the teen and just sitting there, holding to his promise of silence.

Heiji reached forward and grabbed the phone. As soon as he hit accept he put the phone to his ear. "Wha... is he..."

"Ah, Hattori-san, so many times now... I told you, manners. That's a very impolite way to greet me. I shall wait until you do it properly."

"How..." Heiji closed his eyes. _'Kudo.'_ "Hai... Hattori speaking." _'Happy?'_

"Much better. Now was that so difficult?"

"Ar' ya seri-"

"If you're just going to speak in gibberish I could hang up right now. Your little friend is awake and I'm sure he wouldn't mind missing your call- seeing as he will have other things on his mind."

"NO! WAIT! I... yes... let me speak ta 'im..."

The man put the phone on speaker, setting it next to the child. He was getting used to this routine and as much as it bored him, the fun part came after.

"Hattori," Conan spoke into the phone, clouded somewhere between physically worn out and angry. "Stop doing what this guy says."

"Tell me ya wouldn't do it fer me... an' be honest."

Conan clenched his teeth but let out a sigh. "Fair enough."

"By the way... the stuff ya... left behind last time... I found 'em... just so ya know. I'll keep 'em with me an'... ya can get 'em when I find ya."

Conan looked down at the shirt. It was long enough to reach past his knees but not overly big in the waist... and kind of made him feel like he was wearing a dress, though he hadn't really thought much about his attire before. "Arigato. I don't really like my new stuff."

"What... did she get ya something with a cartoon on it this time or what?"

Conan laughed, it hurt his chest but he couldn't help it. Why did Hattori want to know what he was wearing? "Yeah, a goldfish in the ocean."

"Maybe I'll get her ta let me get ya something... no more wearing things ya don' like... just make sure... that ya don't ruin them."

"Um," Conan looked at the phone. Was Hattori going off the deep end? "I guess that's... okay. Hattori, seriously though," he voice dropped a few octaves. "These requests. I can take a few of them myself. I'm..." he didn't want to lie but he didn't know what else to do. He was hurt. He could feel bones give where they shouldn't have, his skin was raw and burnt in places and he was bleeding here and there, though they'd always been small. Lots of pain and little damage where those marks were concerned. "I'm not perfect, but I'm not a lost cause."

"I never said ya were... but I aim ta keep ya that way. Ya've taken enough."

"And I have nothing to do but sit here, Hattori. I don't have to be able to do anything." Conan was serious. He wanted to stop being used against him. If Hattori could find him, that was great. This man wouldn't kill him, not yet. He knew that by how this had played out so far and Hattori had to know that too.

"Yeah... well... I've had ta sit around an' not do anythin' too. But... I know ya hate this... but pointin' out the obvious... I kin take mor'en you."

"How much more?" He'd been listening to Hattori's calls with as much precision as he could and he'd noticed Hattori's voice change, his word fall short of understandable even with his accent, and he was seeing his friend start to lose himself... "I'm better off than you in other ways."

"So I keep hearin'..." _'Maybe I can pass on the helpers list...'_ "Ya enjoy pointin' that out ta everyone. At the Koushien... when I took tha' spill from my moto'cycle an' couldn' finish the chase... even when ya called me from the airship an' told me about the bay... I was with some of yer other friends then in the copter and he heard ya over the phone. I'd ratha' ya keep yer chin up and let me find ya... got it? I can take more."

It took Conan a minute to understand what it was that Hattori was trying to get across to him. When he did, he was mildly surprised. "I get how you were wrong on that last case, the other two you had nothing to do with."

_'Yes...wait...'_ "Hey, why ya supporting him... he still uses your nickname fer me... next time... just don'."

Conan smiled, not daring to laugh. "It wasn't meant to be something negative."

"Enough of this boys," the man took the phone, keeping it on speaker as he did last time. "I have some words of my own."

"What?"

"This deal will be different than the others and a bit more complicated so I'm going to need you to listen closely. I am going to tell you what to do, hang up, and give you thirty minutes to do it, then I will call back. After it's done I will not only have given him the half an hour of time but I will add on to it another half hour. Does that seem fair?"

_'A half hour... plus the next half... not ta mention it'll let me pass on what I need ta do.'_ "What da ya wan' this time?"

"I'm growing tired of just _hearing_ this. I want to see it." The man grinned to himself. He'd been eager for the chance at this. "I hear you practice Kendo. I don't think I want you to do that anymore. You'll need a camera and internet access- I'm not letting you trace me so any public domain site will do after that. What I want, Hattori-san, is to stop you from doing what you love, though I do need you to answer my calls, so your dominant hand will do. I hardly think your thumb is necessary but I want to see you break the fingers on your right hand. It's you- or it's the child, and I don't need the child to answer my calls. Put it on the web when you are finished. I'll call back in half an hour." The man grinned, watching the pained look in the child's face and the fear there. He could only imagine what the boy on the receiving end of the call looked like. "And I do want to see both you and the act. Hide either from me or make me think you're faking it and you know what will happen- or can't you do it?"

The phone slipped from his grasp and hit the floor. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't even look anywhere...

Kaito shook his head, trying to get Hattori's attention. "Don't," he whispered, trying to make sure the man wouldn't pick up his voice. _"Please, just not this time."_ Kaito was already hurt and he could admit it to himself. They needed Hattori. _"Let him take this one."_

Saguru had been watching and when Hattori-kun actually _dropped_ the phone and made no reaction to it. He saw Kuroba-kun shaking his head out of the corner of his eye. What was worse than the previous requests?

Takagi looked at the phone and then at Hattori numbly. He said nothing though he wanted so badly to know what was wrong. He put his hand on Hattori's shoulder but the teen didn't seem to looking at him or anything really. He shook him a little, not risking words.

Heiji took a deep breath and numbly reached for the phone again but couldn't quite get a grip on it with his shaking hands. He resigned himself to the risk and pressed the speaker button. "Can' 'old it ta my ear... but... a... a 'alf hour... fer that... right?"

"Yes, I am giving you time enough to accomplish this-" The man had to stop, the child shouting far too loud and close to his ear. He got up and moved away, word like _'Don't do it!'_ and the like following after him. "And I am giving you the duration of my second call plus a half an hour after it ends."

"Yeah... I jus' need... ta know... how... where ya want it..."

"Anywhere is fine with me. The scenery is of your choosing as long as I'm able to see you do it. You or the child. I'm getting tired of your stalling. I think the rest is self-explanatory."

Heiji sighed. "...Fine..."

The man ended the call, along with ending the boy's cries. Hattori and the child were a mystery to him but he didn't mind exploiting them. Whatever connection they may have held it was exactly what he had been looking for.

Kaito walked over, grabbing Hattori by the hair since Takagi was in front of him and he couldn't bend at an angle good enough to grab his arm. "So help me... I'm not letting you."

"Kuroba-kun, what are you doing!" Saguru was slower to react to Kuroba-kun than usual because this had really surprised him... and he thought he would no longer be able to be. He stood and started around the table to try to separate the two of them, but certain that Takagi-keiji would beat him to it.

Takagi grabbed Kuroba's wrist, digging his fingers in tight enough to hurt the boy but he didn't let up his grip. He heard the phone call end and nothing was going to stop him speaking now. "Let go of him! What's the matter with you?"

Kaito just glared down at Hattori, ignoring the pain. "Ask him. This idiot just agreed… to something and he is _not_… getting away with it this time."

Takagi ignored Kuroba's words, trying to get him off Hattori. The boy was stronger than he looked. "Just let him go!"

Saguru reached over and grabbed both Takagi-keiji and Kuroba-kun by their wrists. "Both of you let go. We are all on the same side."

Kaito shook his head, holding on still. "I can't. Hakuba-kun," Kaito's eyes were hard and he switched focus to Hakuba. "You didn't hear... Hattori-kun is _not_ doing this. I'm not letting him." Even injuring himself, along with him- he'd hated that. This would be both painful and maybe permanent. In the end it was Tantei-kun or Hattori-kun. He didn't need the little detective right now to help save himself and he wasn't going to let one of his only leads to him do it instead.

Takagi didn't even bother shaking his head. He wasn't going to let up until Kuroba let go.

"Takagi-keiji... Kuroba... just... let go... please."

"Can't," Kaito said with resolution. "You're gonna have to... fight me on this one."

Takagi let go at Hattori's words though. If he needed his help, all he had to do was ask for it.

"I... I kinda need... ta figure out... how ta do this..." Heiji raised his left hand to support his head, not really caring about the hair he was sure he would lose if he had dropped his head. He raised his right hand in front of him and moved his fingers. "Huh... I guess if I can't do Kendo anymore... Maybe Kazuha kin teach me some Aikido..."

Kaito's arm was shaking and he knew it wasn't only from the pressure of holding Hattori at an angle on bruised ribs. He palmed something into his hand, something small and harmless looking. "I could stop you. It wouldn't be your fault then."

"Ya know if ya do that... it'll be 'im that suffers the condition... ya willin' ta do that?"

That was why Kaito had warned him and not just knocked Hattori out. Was he willing to hurt Tantei-kun for this? Kaito's shoulders sagged. "What if I don't like either option?"

"I think he enjoys it 'cause that's the case." Heiji sighed. "Takagi-keiji... I said I wouldn't keep it from ya... I have a half hour ta carry out his... request for a further half hour after... he wants ta... see it this time."

Takagi nodded, bending back down so he was closer to Hattori. "I understand. What do you have to do?"

Kaito let out a breath, hand falling to his side in defeat. He couldn't choose one over the other when it came down to it. His mind could, but his heart couldn't.

Heiji felt the grip loosen and looked up to meet Takagi-keiji's eyes. "He wants me to post... on the internet... myself... breaking..."

Saguru was relieved when the others released their respective grips but Hattori-kun's words... cutting off like that. "Does he want you to break into someplace?"

Heiji just shook his head.

Kaito laughed. "I could do that... if he did." He didn't really care about the accusations the blond would through at him after that comment. His mind was somewhere else.

"Then what? You seem to know... you tell us. Hattori-kun seems unable to at the moment." He motioned to the teen still sitting cross-legged between them.

It took Kaito a moment to put the masks up necessary for this. He couldn't say it any easier than Hattori could. When he was sure they were in place he turned to Hakuba, raising his right hand. "He wants to see Hattori-kun... break his own fingers."

Saguru had expected a few possibilities but that was not one of them. He looked back at Hattori-kun and the way he was still staring at his fingers. "You... you cannot be serious... and if he does not comply then that man will break Conan-kun's... That is a problem."

"No problem... we just gotta find someplace with internet access."

Takagi stared numbly on as the conversation progressed, unsure of what to say or what to do. He wasn't even sure if he was seeing the room correctly.

"Not necessarily. You just need... a digital camera." Kaito shrugged, not trying to be helpful. "I have one somewhere... don't know where. Not lying either. Never had to use it before."

"Good... let's get this over with..." Heiji curled his fingers into a fist and, wrapping his left arm around the bundle in his lap, he stood.

"I'm not taping it." Kaito walked away towards the door. "And that's assuming... I find it. It was dad's. There's a lot of... his stuff lying around."

"Hattori-kun, wait." Takagi stood up, legs unsteady. He didn't know what to say besides 'wait' and his hand fell where he'd instinctively reached out for the teen.

Kaito looked over at Hakuba as he passed him. "I can't stop this. And my stuff is kinda old. Thought you might have... something better."

"I didn't 'xactly pack for a sightseein' vacation an' I hadn't thought ta bring a camera." Heiji looked back at the others. "It's... not really that big a deal... it's not like it will be completely permanent... I could even train left-handed if I need ta."

"Hattori-kun... for one thing, he was addressing me, not you, and to answer that... I do, actually have some equipment at my home, but considering I am a fugitive I do not believe we can get in to use it. As to your statement Hattori-kun, perhaps there is some way to get around this..."

"NO! He warned against attemptin' to trick him or fakin' it... it has to be done... he needs ta see me an' the... the actual act... or he'll do it to 'im."

Kaito turned to his part-time friend, part-time enemy with the same sad realization that Hattori had. There wasn't any way around this. "If you've got something... it would be easier to... snatch it from your place... then tear mine apart... looking for it."


	9. Illusion

**Chapter 9: Illusion**

* * *

><p>"Kuroba-kun, could you do something for me?" Saguru walked over to Kuroba-kun, hoping he could get close enough to whisper it so Hattori-kun didn't hear. "At my home, there are...<em>trust me on this<em>...I believe 4 items we need..._and some of yours_...if you can retrieve them...we can lay _this_ to _rest_ well before the time limit." Saguru pointed over toward Hattori-kun when he said 'this', hoping that Kuroba-kun would get the message.

Kaito's eyes cleared, though darker intent still shown in them. "Name it."

"My camera is in my room and I have a laptop on the desk- grab both. In the room next door is a rather... unique set of items. You will know them when you see them. Place them in a box... very carefully. Oh, and Kuroba-kun. What you did before you left last time... would you show Hattori-kun? I really think he needs it, to ease his mind... now..."

"What are ya two mumbling about... we have ta hurry..."

"Considering the other one would... kill me if he noticed..." Kaito broke open the thing he had put in his pocket. He held out a small cloth that had a certain aroma to it. He could hold his breath long enough but he didn't think the detective could. "Don't breathe and use this when... you run out of air." He subtly passed the cloth into Hakuba's hand without seeming to move.

Saguru nodded minutely and took the cloth. This would be tricky but he was not going to be sidelined again.

"Come on..."

Kaito looked toward Hattori, walking back into the room more. "In a minute... I forgot something." He smiled when he reached near Takagi, the man already close to falling over. He bent and pretended to pick something up before walking back, still about a minutes worth of breath in his lungs.

"What is takin' ya so lo...ooong...not...a...gai-" Heiji dropped where he stood has he faded and faded fast.

"Gotcha." Saguru grabbed Hattori-kun under his left arm and his hand, slowly lowering the teen to the floor. "Kuroba-kun... could you grab two cushions or something... one for his head and one under his side?"

Kaito went and grabbed the items he was told, chiding the detective. "Put that cloth to your mouth if you're going to talk. It will fight off the gas." He brought them over and waited for Hakuba to be done with his fussing.

Once he was certain the other detective would not be in pain, he placed the cloth over his mouth as instructed. "Done." Saguru said, standing with a nod.

Kaito grabbed his arm and dragged the detective out the door, shutting it behind them so that they could talk. He grabbed Hakuba's upper arms, looking him dead in the eye. "You-you found a way to... stop this?"

"In a manner of speaking, or rather, your ability to pull off his. We have to move fast. I'm sure you need some time to do some of your artistry on what I have..."

Kaito, forgetting all reservation and old anger, did what he never thought he would do. He hugged Hakuba, feeling his body tremble. Those calls were terrible- they hit him hard- and for just a few moments, he didn't want to be the untouchable Kid. He was Kaito and he was hurting too and, for just a few seconds, he needed to let that out- to control it. He had failed- Kid or not. But Hakuba hadn't. "Thank you."

"I..." _'What...' _Rather shocked and unsure of himself, Saguru reached up to the other teen's shoulders. "You're welcome..." He then remembered what he'd said when he had caught Hattori-kun. "Just don't tell anyone that I said 'Gotcha'."

"I'll be right back." Kaito let go, grinning and patting Hakuba on the shoulder. "I'll get the stuff- you meet me in the ally. I don't know what you're planning but I don't think that doing it up here is such a good idea." Kaito showed some more teeth before running down the stairs, ignoring his pains and getting himself another cab. He really only had money for school and he wasn't happy with the idea of filching it, so this was either his last cab ride or he was going to have to get inventive.

_'I had intended to warn him before he left... I hope he is not too unnerved to retrieve the items.' _Saguru watched as the teen took off, much more like his old self then he had been lately. The surprise at Kuroba-kun's actions had resulted in the loss of his train of thought. _'He just finds new ways to surprise people.'_

* * *

><p>Kaito got back, ignoring the stupid computer too close to his side that every motion made it hurt but it was better than the duffel bag. He took the keys that he had returned such a short time ago, people again unconscious in his wake. <em>And those stupid keys were so hard to find this time- They didn't have to hide them on me.<em> Kaito walked to the ally, putting the keys in his mouth as he dropped the bag at Hakuba's feet. He took the keys back out and unlocked the door. "And here I thought you couldn't get any weirder." Kaito's eyes narrowed at the blond. "You could have told me what I was picking up."

Saguru shook his head. "You took me by surprise... then proceeded to take off prior to my being able to warn you. You did get everything I asked for, correct?" He asked as he bent and picked up the bag so Kuroba-kun would not have to carry it again.

"'Course I did." Kaito shrugged to reveal the smaller bag where he had the camera over his shoulder. "Didn't really know what you wanted... me to get of mine, but I figured... I'd already have it."

"Knowing you I figured you did. We ought to hurry." Saguru glanced at Kuroba-kun. "How long will it take you to make yourself look like Hattori-kun... and do the same thing to this?" Saguru lifted the bag.

"Just a few seconds. And don't go looking so... surprised." Kaito pushed open the door. "But I'm not doing it... with an audience. And I want to know... how this is gonna be set... up. You first." Kaito waved a hand down the stairs.

Saguru headed down the stairs and placed the bag on the side of the desk that was down there. "The bones within that hand are real. The material encasing it is synthetic but accurately mimics skin's tensile strength and flexibility. Using a few wires that were intertwined among the bones the fingers may be manipulated to a degree. You will be able to move the fingers enough to give the impression of an actual hand and by... breaking them... the sound and appearance shall be perfectly imitated. It will come down to your acting skills after that."

"I-" Kaito came down after Hakuba, if not a little slower as he worked. He didn't want Hakuba to watch him and he wasn't in the mood to hide behind eye-catching smoke. When he reached the bottom not even Hattori's own mother would be able to tell them apart. "I might need some help with that-" Kaito had told Hattori he wasn't good at imitating pain, and he wasn't. If anyone actually tried they'd realize how hard it was to make it sincere, especially for a critical eye. "You might need to help me." Kaito shook his head, an idea for that already in mind. "I don't know. Is there a stand... or somewhere to put the camera... so you don't have to hold it?"

"I had an idea about that, but it might be best if you don't know about it until after... however I believe the camera should be propped up against something... and..." Saguru had been scanning the room as he spoke and spotted a small stepping stool. Grabbing it he placed it in front of the desk. "You can sit here. Now...for the hand...where..."

"Here." Kaito raised his right hand- not his real one but, once he figured out Hakuba's plan, all it took was some modifying to a long sleeve coat to hide his real one and a few more hidden threads that he'd experimented with on the car ride over. With just a small motion of his real fingers, the fake ones moved- Not perfect but better than nothing and the malleable rubber skin that he used to make masks over the wires and it looked at least passable. Shouldn't let the guy think they were fooling him after all- Kaito just had to make sure not to try to pick anything up.

"What... of course. Why would I expect you not to. Looks like you made some improvements. I'm in the same room and it looks real. Have a seat and let's set up the camera... perhaps if you have your right hand near it... as though you used it to place the camera. Now, as for the actual act, how do you want to do it? All four together or one at a time, which I think will be for you, and the method... I could find something heavy. You could drop it on the hand- that would get all four at once, believably..."

"Um... how would I pick... it up with only my left... hand?" Kaito looked at the fake hand, playing around with the movement of it. "And we can't risk... anything that might... cause blood. So nothing with sharp... corners."

"I was thinking more smooth... crushing. I doubted you could just grab the fingers and break them..." Saguru began to scan the room again. There had to be a way, and he knew he had to find it fast.

"I had my mind on other... things." Kaito looked around too. There were jars and they seemed heavy, but more along the lines of bruising than breaking. The desk was more along the lines of what was catching his attention. If his hand was angled- real or not- and the flat part hit near the joints... but that had a chance of cutting too and he wasn't sure how much the rubber could take that real skin couldn't. "Your move, Hakuba-kun."

Saguru skimmed the area and headed off behind some boxes. "Found something, but can you grip something somewhat heavy?"

Kaito made the fingers bend but only far enough to hold a glass. "Nothing small... and the string isn't... tendon. It won't hold much... weight."

Saguru came around the corner and saw him. "I meant with your left. You are going to be using it _on_ your right. Could you use this?" Saguru held up a hammer. "I want to know if you can use your left hand to break the bones in that right with accuracy and force." Saguru extended the hammer out to Kuroba-kun.

Kaito reached out and grabbed it, feeling his muscles in his weaker arm strain themselves but hold. As long as he got a good enough swing on it, he could do it. "Yeah. Should be fine." Kaito put it on the table so he wouldn't wear himself out and took out a box cutter. "As for the part I... need your help with. Hattori-kun wears jackets," Kaito ruffled the one he had on now. "Frequently enough. Should be able to hide it... I... kinda need you to hug me when... I do it. Cut the back of the jacket and... shirt and you should say... off camera."

"I am not using that on you. You are injured enough. Just swing the hammer at the hand and yell when you need. Just... remember to use Hattori-kun's voice. Like I said, trust me. I'll be right here below the desk."

Kaito shook his head. "Baka, don't cut me. I'm not messing this... up. And besides, you wouldn't be hurting... me more. Just pressing down on... a sore spot. This is a one-shot deal- and it's not like a... little pain is much to pay... when it could have be much worse."

"I was hoping I could just push on your side... Are you sure that is not sufficient enough..."

Kaito smiled, thinking that could knock his aim off- best case scenario. "I'm sure. Make sure you don't cut... all the way down though. The clothes will look... baggy. Just cut to the seam- like a puppet," Kaito grinned. "And don't get freaked out... when I react. That _is_ what I'm supposed... to do."

"I do not like this, but I shall do it." Saguru took the cutter and, pulling the jacket away slightly, made the slit. "I got the jacket..." Another quick slice to the shirt. "There. I hope I did not get you...I was unsure about pulling too hard on the shirt." Saguru placed his hand on Kuroba's shoulders.

"Don't worry about stupid... stuff like that," Kaito made a shrugging motion but didn't try to knock the detective away. "And if that's bothering you..." Kaito looked at the hammer and the hand, "I'm sure you've noticed that, with the size, I'm going to need to do this twice-" He turned, facing the detective. "So will you. And that's assuming that it… works when I first try it."

Saguru leaned forward and pressed a button. "It will start recording in thirty seconds so position your right hand above the camera, as though you are starting it." He placed his palm on the teen's back as he slid to his knees behind him. "Just get it right the first two times. I will do it, but I do not want to." Saguru reached around Kuroba-kun and made sure to keep any possible bulge or movement below the desk. "There is only 5 minutes and 49 seconds. One chance."

Kaito nodded as he reached over, curling the fingers. He'd started counting in his head. When he had time to focus, it was easy. Hattori and all he'd seen of him- he let that image become his. He'd kept the streaks out of his hair for safety's sake- but his disguise was flawless. Now he had to do it to the rest of him. His wrong colored eyes grew duller and he could feel his body start to tremble- acting with him. He was not camera shy in the least or afraid of what was happening and he hoped Hakuba wasn't going to misinterpret this. He swallowed, letting fatigue he didn't feel bother him and anger he didn't let out come to the surface in his expression alone. 6... 5... 4...

_'3...'_ Saguru could feel the trembles and almost stopped it until he realized that it was exactly how Hattori-kun had been acting. _'2... 1...'_

Kaito swallowed again, glaring at the camera as he moved his hand away, face twisting in expressions of disgust and anger, though it never settled on either. He made his fingers tremble on both hands, looking down again at the table before glaring at the camera a second time. "Hope 'is is whatcha want," he whispered, quiet enough to show his conflict but loud enough to be heard. One of his eyes closed as he winced, picking up the hammer. He's hand shook without him trying because of the weight. Now he had to aim. He held it up a little longer than he had to, to show his hesitation, moving his body along with his arm to both control and use the moment of the swing better as he his best to aim at the fingers.

Saguru heard the words and, if he had not known that this was Kuroba-kun he would have sworn that it was Hattori-kun. He brought his arms closer, not yet touching the teen, and calculated the time based on the speed and movement of the body in front of him.

Kaito screamed, still holding Hattori's voice. I wasn't all that hard when he'd learned to yell in a much deeper range than his own. And damn did it hurt. He'd dropped the hammer, though it was still on the table in front of him and, for a few moments, he needed to keep his eyes closed as he dealt with pain. It had only lasted a few second but he needed to keep it in his mind. His breathing had drastically sped up and each felt like someone was stabbing him, so that worked. His left hand, not having anything to do, clenched into a fist while he pulled slightly on this or that string on the other hand, checking the fingers. He got the first two pretty good, the third one he'd only gotten the top joint and he'd missed the pinky altogether- which was pretty much what he'd been aiming to do. He sat there, panting, letting the pain take hold. A few times he'd tried to swallow, only to gasp. He really wasn't hurt all that bad but he had to play it up. Besides not being camera shy, he really was a great actor.

The scream was expected and even the shaking... it did have to look authentic... but Saguru knew that it was all too real, hoping he himself could handle doing it to Kuroba-kun again. He had to keep himself from shaking or moving at all and reveal his presence. _'Come on Kuroba-kun... you can do this...'_

Kaito reached for the hammer, discovering it really was harder to pick up the second time. His fumbling was fine though- in fact, it was probably expected. Once he had it up he discovered that holding the freaking thing was making his side hurt more. He bared his teeth, very Hattori-like still, looked at and immediately away from the camera as if he were ashamed it was there. Taking a few very quick breaths that were making holding the hammer harder, he aimed for his second - much harder to miss - target, bunching his shoulders and using the same technique he did the first time.

Saguru felt the same motion as before and tracked the movement until... he squeezed his arms around Kuroba-kun, biting his own lip as he did so to keep himself from making any noise.

He screamed again, letting the stupid hammer fall off the table this time- He hadn't missed. Putting his elbows hard on the table and bowing his head, he clenched his teeth, letting out the pained noises and a few tears that managed to escape his eyes. He had to wait a few moments again, longer this time. He felt like he was gonna pass out and he stared, eyes still dull and unfocused but angry, at the camera "...ha-hap-py?" He reached for it with his left hand, knocking it down from its perch -catching it- and pushing it against the bag, facedown, as if he'd knocked it away. Kaito dropped Hattori's image in a moment, grabbing for his side once he wasn't in frame. "Turn... the damn... thing off..." he muttered to Hakuba through gritted teeth.

As soon as he heard the whispered words that sounded way too loud in his ears, he pulled away from Kuroba and stood, reaching for the camera and turning it off. "It's off. Hey, Kuroba-ku... Kuroba, are you going to be alright?"

"Fine." Kaito put his left hand to his head, breathing too quickly and trying to stop it. The shaking was still there but it would go away given time. The pain was still making everything hazy. It was now… some later hour of the afternoon and he'd had to chase after that other stupid idiot of a detective, had to run around town getting his own stuff together, was hurt, and still had yet to eat anything, though he was hardly hungry now. His energy got him far but it would only hold him up for so much longer. He just needed a moment to get himself together again. "Just... need a... minute. Do... computer... stuff." Kaito waved his hand to brush the detective off. "And... we... need... phone..."

"I grabbed the phone while you were gone. I figured the other two would still be asleep and you would have to take his call...but I want to listen- whatever way you used to do it. You were not letting him do this alone; I will not let you do it to yourself. I will upload the video. Did he say what site?"

Kaito shook his head. He had put the ear piece in his pocket and handed it over almost without thought. "No... any... site."

"Very well." Saguru took the earpiece and slipped it in as he opened the computer and used the built in Wi-Fi to bring up a secondary account and plugged in the camera, grateful the upgrades he had added to it allowed the video to upload in a matter of seconds and posting it under 'afulfilledrequest'...one word so few people should come across it by accident. "Done."

Kaito heard his phone go off almost the second the detective finished speaking. He was never going to be able to watch that movie again when this was over. Kaito held out his hand, his real had - the other on the table, and saw it shake. "Phone."

Saguru pulled the phone from his pocket and passed it to Kuroba. "Be careful Kuroba... He expects Hattori-kun..."

"Tsh. Duh... who... you... think you're... talking to?" Kaito grabbed the phone, putting it to his ear as he accepted the call for the first time. "... di' it..." Kaito said in Hattori's accent, playing up on the pain and losing his breath on purpose.

"Hattori-san, really, how many times must we go over this? That is not how you answer a phone call."

Kaito rolled his eyes at the man. _Really?_ "H-Hattori...-kun...speakin'...'ow kin...I 'elp... ya..." _It was almost laughable. He sounded like some kind of receptionist._

"Now that's better. You know what I called for." The man grinned, soaking up his glory. The child on the floor beside him remained quiet for once as he allowed the boy to listen in on the call.

Saguru angled the computer toward Kuroba so he could see the site. _'I hope that is good enough.'_

Kaito recited the name to the man, pausing and hitching his voice when needed.

"I'll be right back with you." The man set the phone down, bringing up the site on a computer of his own. He was using a freelance internet driver so he didn't need any connection as long as he was within range of any tower- no name, no trail. He focused on the video, ignoring the child for the time being.

Conan tried to ignore the video but it was all but impossible. Even if he closed he's eyes he'd be seeing it, only worse because he imagination got to run wild. The screams were painful. No wonder it was so hard for Hattori, Conan felt like he was being tortured in a whole new and more painful way. He closed his eyes tight when the video was over, feeling tears behind his lids that refused to fall. He kept them tightly shut, his teeth clenched together.

The man laughed as the video cut out, placing the phone next to the child. "Come on, boy, thank your friend again. Look at how far he's going for you."

Conan couldn't help it when one of his sharp intakes breaths came out sounding like he was crying. He wasn't- yet, but he hated that he hadn't been able to hide the noise

Saguru heard the exchange, _'I sincerely hope that Hattori-kun gets to wrap both his hands on him. Even I am look forwarding to cornering him. The cuffs will be SOOOO much tighter if I am able to put them on him.'_

Kaito was ready for anything the guy had to throw at him- he wasn't ready for the reaction he got from someone else. "Ta-Ka-" Kaito shook his head. He never messed up when addressing someone. "...ya...'kay?"

Conan swallowed, eating his emotions as best he could. "Don't ask," was all he could get out. He had to hope that Hattori got his meaning. He didn't want to give him the impression that the man had lied about keeping his promise of not hurting him... it would make it so much worse.

Saguru stepped over and placed a hand on Kuroba's shoulder.

Kaito looked up at the detective, almost jumping back because he was absorbed in the call. Having one detective in front of him while another... "Got...'cha..." Kaito took in a few deep breaths, wondering if he should risk it. The only ones who knew were the one on the other end of the phone, Hattori, and probably Hakuba. He didn't know if it would sound strange coming from Hattori or not- in the end, it was his physical heath that mattered now. "Hey...ya... know'll...be... fine... 'kay... jus'... trust... me..." Kaito clenched his fingers so hard into his hand he knew he was hurting himself. _Sorry, Tantei-kun._

Saguru saw him clenching his fist and reached for it, prying it open and placing his own inside so Kuroba was no longer causing himself further pain. _'One more added to the group...'_

Conan took no comfort in the words, turning to just try and escape all this "Don't see," he choked on his own held back emotions instead of air. "…how I have any choice."

"Hattori-san," the man took the phone, intent on making sure that he and the child both had entertainment while they waited until his next call. "You have your thirty minutes longer. I'll call you back then." The man ended the call.

_'Hattori-kun is right...he is a bastard.'_

Kaito turned the phone off, pushing it aside. "Doesn't... really seem... worth it... 'till you... hear him... I... thought... Hattori-kun... was... nuts... for doin'... this."

"Kuroba, from what I heard just then... I do not believe _I_ would hesitant to do what I could... even what has happened so far."

"Look... at me... I...haven't. Hey... ah..." Kaito looked down at the hand in his but left it there. "Kinda... have to... tell you... something. Hattori-kun... might not... be all... that shocked... I did... this. I... kinda... told him." He wasn't admitting anything to Hakuba but he wanted him to know that either of them could ask anything they needed to of him and he wasn't afraid of hiding from them at the moment.

Saguru took a deep breath but just nodded. "I keep my word... and that promise stands. Do you need to rest a bit longer, Kuroba, or can you make it upstairs? I can carry the things and still support you. The hand..." Saguru looked at the crushed hand, "It doesn't need to be separated anymore."

"Don't want... your promises..." Kaito stood on his own, ignoring the pain. "Don't want... your pity... either." Kaito felt his legs want to give out from under him but he could move of his own accord if he had to. He didn't let the detective touch him, always staying an arm's length away. He looked at the stuff now scattered about. "You can... carry it... if you... want to." Kaito brushed a hand over his hair and face, changing it back to his own much easier then applying it. The clothes he could live with. "Come on... before they... kill us. They might... even if... we get... back before... they wake... too." Kaito grinned, his eyes now shining their natural blue, "and... sorry about... your hand."

"True. Hattori-kun will be madder at me while Takagi-keiji will likely be going for you. We just have to tell them it worked _before_ they react. And do not apologize. I put my hand there, not you." Saguru turned and gathered the items they had used... and the one they had yet to. He was glad it was unlabeled. Putting it all together and over his shoulder he turned. "I would say after you, but..."

"But... what?" Kaito walked passed Hakuba, turning his back on him. He was never supposed to do that, but hey, there were a lot of things he was doing now that he was never supposed to do. He unlocked the cafe and threw the key back in like he had done the first time, hoping no one was going to get him for this particular criminal offense. Kaito went back to the stairs to see Hakuba waiting for him and brushed past the detective, waiting by the door upstairs, each step worse than the last. "I... am NOT... going in... there first. It's... been thirty... minutes. They'll... be waking... any... second."

Saguru understood the reluctance... he felt it too but since his plan had worked... he opened the door and walked in, leaving it open but keeping himself between where the two detectives were and Kuroba- just in case.

Kaito leaned against the wall in a darker corner of the room where he'd be harder to spot and slid down the wall. He rested there, feeling his eyes close even though he wasn't tired. At least while they were out, he needed to rest.

Saguru saw the other two still out and turned to see Kuroba nod off against the wall... followed by a grumble. _'Kuroba must not have had anything while he was gone.'_ He headed into the kitchen and resumed his earlier task. _'I must remember to thank Baaya for having me help her so often.'_ He set the timer and went back to the other room just as Takagi-keiji stirred. _'Here we go.'_

Takagi wasn't really sure what happened, but he felt like he should know. The side of his head really hurt. He felt he should know why that was too. Then all his thoughts jumped to a standstill as Hattori's name came to his head- though he didn't know why or where the urgency he felt came from. He shot up, making his headache worse, and the first things he saw in the room were a table and Hakuba over on the other side, Hattori sprawled halfway on the floor close to him. "Hattori-kun?" He got up, tripping on his feet a little, and went over to the teen, shaking him a little until he noticed there was nothing wrong with him aside from the fact he looked rather boneless in his sleep. "Hakuba-kun what-" Then he spotted Kuroba next to the boy, curled up near the wall. His anger grew at being knocked out by the teen again and practically at his mercy each time it happened. He moved gently away from Hattori and strode over to them, glaring at the teen who - oddly was breathing funny - and reached down to grab him by the shirt that Kuroba hadn't been wearing before.

Saguru moved fast and grabbed Takagi-keiji by his wrist and around his side. "Leave him alone... he needs to relax after what he did. Conan-kun is safe for the next half hour... let Kuroba rest." All spoken quietly but urgently, surprising himself that he was restraining a police officer but determined to allow Kuroba to rest for the moment.

Takagi was shocked when Hakuba stopped him from so much as _touching_ Kuroba. It was enough of a shock to keep him from moving as the rest of his memories came back to him. He looked back over at Hattori, sleeping and looking almost peaceful when there was nothing for him to worry about. More importantly, he looked at Hattori's hand, which seemed fine. Hakuba was holding him and he seemed fine too. Kuroba had one hand slack on the floor and the other one resting on a leg that half-closed eyes were staring at. "What happened?" He wanted to know. Hattori seemed fine- and Hakuba had said Kudo was fine- but how did it happen? And why did it happen _around_ him again?

"It was my own idea... to keep Hattori-kun from hurting himself further. However I knew he would not risk it so I asked Kuroba to put him to sleep, and I was unsure if you- if you would go along. It had to be done, and it worked. Let him rest." Saguru maintained his hold, not wanting to let him go until he knew that Kuroba would not be harmed.

Takagi pulled his arm back, still feeling unsure. He didn't like being at a teenager's mercy and had the urge to handcuff the boy where he wouldn't be able to do it again- then again, he had a feeling if he could get Hakuba out of cuffs, he could do the same to himself. "I don't want him doing it again. I've had enough of being knocked out." And his head was still hurting. "I won't touch him, but I'm serious."

"That's all I ask. The knock out gas was more for Hattori-kun's benefit. Do you believe he would have risked an alternative if he had been awake?" Saguru slowly released his hold but moved around the officer to place himself in front of Kuroba.

Takagi nodded. Hattori probably wouldn't have risked anything if Kudo-kun getting hurt was what came of a failure. That didn't mean he wasn't angry and there was now a teenager in front of him who was stopping him from letting it out. Kuroba didn't seem to care that any of this was happening and it only made him angrier. Takagi walked away, instead sitting down while he tried to get his thoughts together. "Okay, from the top. What happened?"

"I had Kuroba disguise himself at Hattori-kun and provide the voice. For my plan to work, he had to be- to sound as though he were in pain. We used a hammer." Saguru walked over to the dropped bag, satisfied the officer would remain seated and opened it.

Takagi watched the teen sort through this whole mess, realizing for once he was going to get a straight answer to a phone call. Of those there, Hakuba-kun didn't seem that bad to have around. He did like the teen. It could have been because half the time he sounded a lot like Kudo and he'd liked _him_ from almost the moment he met him. He was young... but not condescending talking to someone older. He never really felt like he was stupid around Kudo, even if the teen had pointed out so much more than he had noticed. Hakuba had that same type of mutual respect around him.

"And we destroyed this." Saguru held up the hand and it was easy to see the obviously broken fingers.

That was clever but... "And you just happened to have a hand?"

"Kuroba went to my house and retrieved it. I was using it as an experiment on human flexibility. It was clear but Kuroba did it up to match Hattori-kun... well, himself. The downside was, while he could imitate Hattori-kun... the pain had to be real too. That's why I asked that you not touch him."

Takagi looked back over at the other teen resting on the floor. He didn't look all that hurt, though his breathing hadn't really changed. This was twice now that a different person was telling him that Kuroba had gone out of his way to get himself hurt and- he was starting to think the teen was just as bad as Hattori. That didn't mean he liked him anymore, he was just starting to sympathize. Takagi nodded to Hakuba. "Thank you, for Hattori-kun. Both of you I guess." Takagi laid back, feeling the weight go away. Hattori was fine and he hadn't had to-... his body relaxed into the chair and he motioned to Hakuba. "Sit down. I'm not going to touch him."

"There is... one more thing." Saguru walked over and sat. He knew that Hattori-kun had to hear it too but he was certain that, to give the news, Takagi-keiji would be the best option... or even Kuroba. It would be hard enough.

"What is it?" Takagi turned his full attention to Hakuba at tone of his voice. He didn't like that.

"I... I figured out how Kuroba was reacting to the call before we knew what was happening. He had a listening device. I got him to let me listen in... and I heard Conan-kun."

Takagi was puzzled as to the first part of that sentence. Why would a teenager have a listening device? But the second part made him forget about it. "W-was there something the matter with him?"

"Based on how he sounded and what he said, the man did not... I mean... I believe the man played the video right there. Conan-kun at least heard, if not saw what happened. And in order to keep the man from figuring it out... we had no way to let Conan-kun know it was not real... He sounded...well... I'd never seen him cry before but..."

Takagi's heart stopped. Kudo... he didn't... he'd never... Even Hattori, in all this time, had done it once, and only after he'd first... Oh no. Takagi swallowed, staring over at Hattori where he slept. "I haven't either... he's- not going to like that."

"Considering our... less than ideal relationship, I think it would be best if you or even Kuroba informed him of this." Saguru looked over to Hattori-kun when he heard the timer in the kitchen. "That would be the food. Would you check to see if he will wake? I do not believe Kuroba ate while he was gone and decided we all ought to take the time to have something more. I am not sure when we will get a chance to eat again."

"I don't think he'll be able to eat if we tell him." Takagi looked up at Hakuba before the boy left the room.

"You can make the call as to when." Saguru called back. _'I know I would be unable to.'_

Takagi got up and went over to Hattori. He wasn't going to keep information from him. He'd been in that position enough through all this and he hated it- but the boy needed to eat. He'd try and have him do it before the conversation got to that point, so he could enjoy what he could. "Hattori-kun?" Takagi knelt beside the teen and shook his gently, putting his fingers up near the boy's face. His mother used to wake him like that. A lot of children don't like it when there's something in their face, hair or fingers, and it does, believe it or not, help wake them up.

Something was on his face. He tried to turn his head or swipe at it but it wasn't going away...why? "Come on..."

"Hattori-kun?" The teen was showing signs of waking, but he wanted to do it gently. "You need to get up and eat." That was something normal, something calm, and not something that would immediately send his heart racing.

"Wha... who?" It was a male's voice... definitely not his dad. Kudo…? Only if he was usin' that bowtie of his... gotta be..."Kudo, cut it out. Ya creep me out usin' that thin' as it is. 'm up." Heiji moaned and went to roll over.

Takagi kept a hand on the teen's shoulder, holding him down when he went to move in his daze. "Hattori-kun, you're hurt. Be careful." He smiled, kinda thinking it was cute that Hattori had thought he was Kudo instead of trying to recognize him. "And I'm not Kudo-kun."

"Ya try ta pull that on me again... I ain'..." Wait... Kudo couldn't hold him down... he'd have gone flying. What..."What... wait... Ku..." Heiji opened his eyes but it was still blurred with sleep.

"It's me, Takagi. You've been sleeping for a while. Hakuba-kun made food. You should really eat some of it." Takagi said all of it in as soothing a voice as he could muster.

"Takagi-keiji... what?" He scanned the room... it looked like the Agency... so he was at Kudo's... or at least where he was living. He spotted a form against the wall... a teen... dressed in clothes that looked like something of his. Had Kudo changed back somehow and needed his clothes? "Oi, Kudo... what happened?"

Kaito wasn't really sure what he was thinking or doing or... whatever. Nothing could touch his dark little world of himself. But the name Kudo struck a bell that had him looking up and towards a voice in the room while his eyes stayed out of focus. "Me?" Kaito, for a moment, wasn't sure. Was his name Kudo? Or was it Kaito?

"Yeah... ya had ta borrow something again? What happened?" Heiji tried to get up and felt a twinge in his side. "Was it a case?"

Kaito looked up. _Kaito, right? Yeah- not Kudo. But why did..._ There was a police officer in the room. Kaito didn't know how he knew for a moment but he didn't like that at all. Slowly he started to blink his eyes, then his hand shot down to his side. "Ow..." He was hurt- and there was a police officer... wait. He looked at his wrists. No handcuffs. _Why did he think there would be handcuffs?_ Then Kudo's name finally got through to him and Kaito was himself again. "Hattori-kun, matte. I'm... not Kudo...-kun... remember?"

"But... then who..." Heiji puts a hand to his head and shook it. "First 'm having one bad dream... now it's just plain weird. Doubt it could get any stranger..."

"Takagi-keiji, is that Hattori-kun. I think he and Kuroba should both wake up and come eat. The food is ready." Saguru walked over to the doorway with some plates and glanced around the room. "Seems everyone is awake. Time to eat."

Heiji's jaw dropped and he stared at the teen in the doorway. _'No way...'_

"Um... Hakuba-kun? I don't think Hattori-kun is really all that awake just yet." Takagi smiled, not really sure where Hattori's expression had come from but it was funny. "Maybe it's better. Come on Hattori-kun, sit down and eat something." Takagi got up, offering the teen a hand.

Heiji looked at the officer's hand. He seemed to have expected this. "Ya know what... fine... I'll go with it." Heiji started to reach up with his right hand to take the officer's.

Kaito walked over, pushing Hattori's hand down as he passed him. "Other... you're hurt..." Kaito winced, looking at the doorway to the kitchen where Hakuba disappeared. He looked down. "H-Hakuba-kun... is there... ice or... something." He couldn't ignore the pain any longer. It was messing with not only his balance but his mental state. He sat down, not really caring if he got an answer or if his question even made it out of the room.

Takagi ignored Kuroba, offering Hattori his left hand. "Come on and sit down. Be careful though, you _are_ hurt."

"Yeah... cases with Kudo... that tends ta happen... not surprising." Heiji extended his left to the officer and allowed himself to be hoisted up. "So..." Heiji said as he starts toward the table. "What happened this time?"

Saguru gathered the food and a towel of crushed ice that he planned on forcing Kuroba to use once he was awake and was pleased he had asked but worried for the same reason because it meant the pain was pretty bad. He walked in the room in time to hear Hattori-kun's question. Debating on ducking around the doorway or walking over and hoping one of the others answered, he finally stepped in and placed the food in the center and the towel with the ice in front of Kuroba.

"Thanks." Kaito took the towel, pressing it to his midsection and wincing. "And... Hattori-kun...I don't... do that... type of... dinner... conversation. It can... wait. Let's... just say... he wound... up in… one big... giant mess." Hakuba was still wondering about Kudo but he didn't really know how to answer Hattori's question otherwise and really, what could he say now that Hattori hadn't already made worse. _Might as well play along with his assumptions. _

Takagi sat down next to Hattori and put a hand on his shoulder. "When we're done eating."

"Again... how is that different?" Heiji shrugged his shoulders and winced, touching his side and realizing there was a wrap around his mid-section. "Ya know..." Heiji looked at the teen beside him, "I'd swear ya were Kudo... but if ya ain't then... who are ya?"

Saguru served up the food and started eating so he could avoid answering any of the questions; especially with Hattori in this disillusioned state.

Kaito ran two fingers across his lips. "Secret." He was afraid that if he told him his name, as Hattori had never met _him_ before today, it might make his mind start to work and it was clear that no one seemed to want to do that just yet. "After... you eat... Promise." Kaito served himself, the food tasting bad because his body was hurt and didn't want him to eat. That didn't mean he didn't _need_ too.

"OK... who died? Yer'll actin' that I should know some'in' and just don' wanna tell me." Heiji laughed and shook his head while he poked at the food before trying some. "Didn' figure ya ta be a cook... pretty good."

Kaito ignored Hattori though that made him smile. The guy still seemed like he was half asleep- but at least he was eating.

Saguru almost choked. Hattori-kun... complimenting _him_? The teen was most definitely still half asleep. Might as well humor him so he does not realize too soon that it was real. "If it is than by all means, enjoy."

"Sure." _'Ah... wai'til I wake up and tell Kudo about this one. Even he'd crack up. This is ridiculous.'_ "He ain' gonna believe this one... that's fer sure."

For once today, Hattori seemed happy. Takagi was dreading the time that they finished eating and it came all too fast. "H-Hattori-kun." The teen turned to him with a curious look and he just didn't have the heart for it. Takagi, against whatever grievances he had, looked past him and to Kuroba.

Kaito sighed, tapping Hattori on the shoulder. "Kuroba... Kaito. My name. I said... I'd tell you. Do what... you do... to Kudo-kun... and I'll... knock you... out." Kaito put a hand to his lips, warning against anything Hattori might say in his delirium. Kaito waves his hand, procuring a rose and grinning at the teen. "Remember me?"

"What the... ya... that's just weird... an' Kazuha would send ya flyin' if she don' yell at ya 'til ya deaf. 'Cused Neechan a bein' Kudo... girl's nuts."

_Didn't want to have to do this._ "Takagi-keiji, Hakuba-kun... can you... please close... your eyes... for a... minute?" Kaito looked at both of them. "Don't... open... 'till I... say. Alright?"

Takagi didn't want to leave Hattori in the hands of the teen but he nodded. He couldn't do it, and Kuroba was willing, so he'd go along for now.

Saguru realized what was going to happen and, to remove any doubt, or temptation on his part, he turned and faced away from them, closing his eyes as he did so.

_Oh man is this going to hurt._ Kaito put the towel down, turning and letting off a very low-power flash grenade. In the next minute a white glove was covering Hattori's mouth and he was trying his hardest to stay conscious. "Hattori-kun." Kaito took the white of his coat sleeve and pulled it down to reveal a Band-Aid - his fourth and already stained through - and his glass cutter in his other hand, resting just above his skin. Kaito stared him down, eyes clear of his pain. "Tantei-kun... needs you to... remember." His words were whisper quiet and he hoped Hattori had caught them. He'd definitely seen his mouth move so the combination should have been enough.

Heiji's eyes widened at the white clothed thief in front of him. He tried to move back... say something... move his hands but... nothing. And… that position... a demand... for pain... his... and then another's... for Kudo... cause he'd been taken... hurt... his clothes and stuff... left in a dumpster... now... no... he'd fallen asleep... "Time... the deadline... Kudo... I need ta... oh no... he'll break his fingers... it's too late..." His breathing getting more rapid as the images flooded his mind. "The phone calls... Kudo screaming... and the demand... I missed it... I'm too late... I failed 'im." Heiji still couldn't move his body... like he was frozen and someone was dripping water on his face.

"Hattori-kun," Kaito smiled. Nothing mocking but something kind that he'd never shown before as Kid. He watched as the memories came back to the teen, watching as Hattori turned back into the person he'd been before his nap. "It's me... I took... care of... it. Tantei-kun... is fine." Kaito didn't bother with the theatrics. He took the hat off, monocle going with it. In just a few seconds he was back in the clothes he'd been wearing before... to look like Hattori. "Thank... Hakuba-kun. No one... got hurt... this time." Kaito leaned over, placing a hand on Hattori's shoulder. "I swear... on my... word as... a human being. I'm not... lying to... you."

"He's not gonna...so he's gonna be OK...fer now...how?" Heiji had gone from stiff to shaking. Kudo was OK... Kid... Kuroba... had done something... "He said... he'd know a fake..."

"Yeah... but mister... science... likes his... toys... realistic." Kaito looked over at Hakuba, a smile on his face. "His idea...not mine. You guy's... can look... now."

Saguru turned back and glanced at the shaking Hattori-kun. He hoped that they were able to save Conan-kun and Kudo-kun so Hattori-kun would not look like that again.

Takagi peeked his eyes open, tempted to look multiple times already but- he didn't want to be someone who went back on his word. Hattori wasn't smiling anymore- he was trembling. Takagi drew in closer to him, putting a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"So... ya sure... he was gonna call after... where's the phone... I gotta hear..." Heiji turned an' looked at the officer. "I need ta know... if 'e's OK... or..."

"I... have it..." Kaito had the phone in his pocket. He needed to make a few calls but he didn't know how long it had been since the man's last one, so he took it out and handed it over. He held his hand, palm open, across the table. "Hakuba-kun... ear piece."

Saguru glanced at him but... knowing now that he was better able to silently react to what was happening... recalling the ice he'd had on his lip in the kitchen... he removed it and placed in Kuroba's palm. "You really should get a couple more... at least for the duration of this."

"I didn' answer...wha happened...?"

"He called... I answered. Lied my... way through... it. Pretty... easy... but..." Kaito's words dried up, not that he could talk very well as it was.

"Hattori-kun," Takagi's hold tightened. "It worked, they fooled the man. Conan-kun's just fine... but they think the man played the video in front of him- and they had no way of telling Conan-kun it wasn't real..."

"How'd he... wha' did... I gotta know..." Heiji locked eyes with the officer. For some reason he knew he needed an absolutely honest answer and Takagi-keiji was the best bet.

Takagi swallowed, not wanting to say it aloud. "Remember how I found you after the first call... Conan-kun... he and you are pretty similar."

Heiji felt lightheaded... like the room was spinning... as if he'd stood up to fast. "No... not 'im... He wouldn't..."

Saguru really did not want to do this but the others were saying Kudo and, while he could excuse Kuroba because of the pain he had told Takagi-keiji that it was Conan-kun that he had heard. "Hattori-kun, I was listening too. I did not hear Kudo-kun's reaction... I only told him I heard Conan-kun... and while he did sound as if he was crying... remember that although he is a clever child, he is still that... a child. Crying when a close friend is hurting is a natural thing."

"What ar' ya talkin' 'bout... he'd never..."

Kaito pushed a hand in front of Hattori's face to break his focus. "Kudo-kun... would never... do that. We... Hattori-kun... are talking... about Conan-kun."

"I kn... oh... right... s-still hard ta believe even that... that's all." Heiji shook his head and his shoulders slumped as he leaned toward the only support he had... the physical one on his shoulder... and hoped the world steadied soon.

"Hattori-kun, it won't be forever. We'll get him back and we can lock the both of you up in a room together where you can make sure the other is alive so you can both stop worrying." Hattori had all the reason he needed to worry. Takagi wasn't going to tell him to stop but... how did he _not_ think Kudo wouldn't react the same way? Be it, Takagi had never seen the other teen so much as look depressed... but he was just as human as the rest of them.

Heiji couldn't help the half laugh. He had. "Thought ta do the same thing since the dream. Even if all it did was annoy 'im." He sighed and looked up before eyeing the blond teen. "So...how long?"

Saguru looked down and was about to answer when a by now all too familiar music rang through the apartment. _'I am not sure if the delay's in his call should be considered a good thing or not.'_

Heiji jumped and looked down at the phone. He hit the button but glanced at Kuroba and raised his right hand then curled the four fingers down. _"Arigatou."_ he mouthed before dropping his arm against his side hard. He had to get it right. "Ha...Hattori...Heiji..." Maybe it was a little too hard.

"Hello, Hattori-san. You know, I feel almost as if I know you now. You're like a friend that I just can't wait to call up." The man grinned, shutting the computer screen.

"I...wanna talk...ta 'im...first..."

The man sighed, a smile on his face. "I don't know how much you'll get out of him, but I see no reason why I can't fulfill that request." The man set the phone down next to the boy again. He grinned. It was almost _better_ this way.

"Oi... ya there... don' worry... OK... Ya just... 'ang in there..." Heiji took a shaky breath. _'An' 'm so sorry Kudo... I wish I could say it wasn't me... it wasn't real... but I doubt ya'd believe it right now.'_

Conan looked at the phone, eyes only half opened. A few tears had fallen a while ago but he hadn't made any noise. He didn't want to speak- not now when he couldn't trust himself- But he wanted to. His body was shaking and he knew it because he _could not_ control the person on the other end of the phone- couldn't help himself either. He just- couldn't _do anything_. "I told you... to stop." He hadn't spoken since the last call and couldn't help the break in his words. His unsteady breath afterwards he hid by turning away.

"Damn it... wha' else... cou' I do?" He sounded worse than the others had said. It tore at him to know that it was because he had, as far as he knew, watched _him_ break his fingers. He should have thought to ask how but it was too late now. "I'll find... where ya ar'... ya ain'... alone... in this..." The hitch in his voice was not from the physical pain... he wondered if Kudo would miss it.

Conan let out a breath, somewhere between air escaping and a laugh if it weren't shaky enough to sound on the hysteric side. _What else could he do?_ Conan had given him an option and he hadn't taken it. For however long and how many well-over-a-dozen times he'd had to watch and listen to pain caused by him. Seeing it the first time was nothing short of one of the worst things he'd ever had to do- the rest were just torture. He could see it now, even without the video. _Alone in this?_ No, he wasn't, and Hattori was making sure of that in more ways than he could count. "I know you will... seems like... nothing will stop _you_." He hadn't fully intended to emphasize the last word but it didn't seem wrong- just off in some way. "I guess... not even me." He swallowed, closing his eyes and resting he's cheek against the cold floor where his felt his own face burn.

"Well... ya've done... it b'fore... just... when it wasn' you... in trouble. Ya know... how I... 'andled that." Heiji took a breath and closed his eyes. As much as he needed to hear him to let himself know that he was still alive... hearing him like this was almost as hard as not hearing him at all. He realized for the first time that he wanted nothing more than to be able to trade places with him. As it was, he was wondering if he could save him without offing to trade... but he doubted the others here would let him and with Kuroba listening and Takagi-keiji having got the promise to tell him what was requested... there was no way he'd be able to.

"Yeah." He thought of all time times he'd gone out of his way- at least half a dozen times put him in front of a gun. "I guess..." he shook his head, frowning and not really understanding his thoughts but knowing they were true. "For some reason, it's easier to be on the receiving end."

"An' soon... ya won' be... stuck there. Always... works out... right?" With all the dangers they had been in he was not going to let this one, unknown guy... who was obviously doing this for his own reason, be the one that got the better of them. "I will... git ya back... don' care... how much... ya complain... 'bout bein' carried... either..."

_Hm._ Conan couldn't help the smile. "Don't think I'd mind it this time. Try sitting still for hours. I don't think I could move if I wanted to." Seemed safe enough to say. He wasn't giving any information away.

Heiji tightened the grip on his phone. Kudo consented to that... like that. He squeezed his eyes closed even tighter but was sure that, despite the effort, some of the liquid he felt was leaking out. "I'll... remind ya... ya said that... when I... git there..."

"I got it. And... Hattori, I'm sorry. I keep saying I have no trouble taking these deals, and I don't... but I know what it's like to be on the other end of them- having to watch- or listen. That doesn't mean I'm going to stop saying it. I _can_ do it too. You don't have to agree to _everything._"

"Ya did see... damn... I..." _'What can I say...' _"I wouldn'... change any... thing... except fer... ya seein' it."

"That wasn't my point." Conan closed his eyes, fighting off the images.

"Hattori-san, are you quite finished?" The man didn't pick up the phone, giving either of them a chance to say something if they wished. He- like it or not- really did not appreciate bad manners, even coming from himself.

"Ya... 'ang in there... a bit longa... OK?"

"I'm fine. He's kept his word. It's not all that hard for me to hang on when all I have nothing to do." His words were bitter, but he was starting to care less and less about that.

"Now," the man picked up the phone, holding it close to himself. "I have another proposition, though parts of the condition are still the same. I found that I do enjoy watching far more than listening, and again, you either do what I say, or I do it to the child. Same time restraints. Do we have an understanding so far?"

Heiji had just breathed a sigh of relief. A part of him had still been worried about Kudo suffering even with the promises but Kudo had sounded sincere... not pressed, coerced or even forcing it for his benefit. "Wha' is it... this time?"

"I thought of taking this from you before the boy even crossed my mind. You, Hattori-san, have a weakness that I found other men have but few, when pushed, are willing to cling to." The man grinned. "Hattori-san, you have a girlfriend, am I right?"

"What? Ya kiddin...'course not. Figured...that's why...ya grabbed...'im."

"Oh, no. I grabbed the boy for another reason entirely. The girl did cross my mind a few times though. If you're claiming that she isn't your girlfriend, this might be easier for you." The man's smile never faded though. "I do think you're lying to me, but we'll find that out after you send the video. A" The man reached over to a slip of paper next to him, "Toyama Kazuha."

"Ya... ya leave her... outta this!" Kazuha... why did everyone think they were together... even at school.

"I'm not going to lay a finger on her... _you_ are." The man waited, letting the information sink in and the teen's imagination have fun for a while.

"If the... time... is the same... I can't... we ain'... that close..." _'Stall, stall... I can't hurt her... especially with her at a house I ain' allowed in... so it _is_ true... I can't reach her.'_ "I can't... get ta her... really..."

"That is not my problem. I've had a few girlfriends of my own and I've found their pretty clingy. I doubt she's far and if she is, then you will have missed my deadline and, though it wouldn't be entirely your fault, have missed out on the deal... You know, the things with women, they love to cling but they hate to feel possessed. Tell a woman she's yours in any sense of ownership and you will have lost her. Now, I'm not asking for much. Your girlfriend will walk away from this, most definitely in pain but by no means crippled. I've already picked a spot and everything." The man's teeth shone bright in the dark room. "Ever heard of branding an animal? I simply want you to show your girlfriend that she is yours- in a very similar way."

"Wha... ar' ya saying that... if I don'... reach Kazuha... you'll..." Heiji's stomach rolled. Branding... as in hot iron... and in this case... on skin... either Kazuha or Kudo? It couldn't be... he said similar... perhaps closer to a tattoo... that had been referred to as 'branding' in some American chick flick Kazuha had made him watch.

"I'll leave my mark on the child, yes. I can't say I have the precise tools for it, but I do have a few candles and a metal wire. It will take some time, but I can get my message across. For you... I was thinking something along the same lines, though I don't care much what items you find lying around. I want you to burn your initials, at the very least the size of your palm when lined up, into her back." The man laughed, looking down at the boy. "I would hardly leave that type of evidence, so my own mark will be different if I need to."

"YA... YA... BASTARD!" Heiji was gasping... he was serious... hot metal? "Ya... ya'd do that... ta a kid? How da ya... expect me ta... do it... even if... she is... nearby... an' I kin... get ta her? She'd just... hold me off..." Heiji reached his hand out... knowing he needed something... he was gonna be sick... he was barely holding it down as it was.

Takagi didn't know what was wrong but Hattori was not reacting well. He'd held the phone, so that meant they were still talking. Takagi, being careful of both where he was injured and the arm holding the phone, took his own arm and wrapped it around Hattori's chest to try and help calm the teen down. He would either get pushed away- which he was fine with- or it would help. Either way it was worth a try.

"Hattori-san, she is only a female. I'm sure you could find some way to restrain her. And yes," the man paused, making his intent clear. "I would do it to a child."

Heiji was grateful for the new support... and used it. His entire body besides the hand holding the phone went slack and he collapsed backwards into the officer. Kudo was either not hearing, still in shock... or the man had decided to not allow him to talk... because he hadn't heard him in awhile... that worried him. Until he got more time, technically the man could do what he wanted... "He's still..."

"He?" It took a man a moment to figure that out, though he still wasn't sure Hattori was addressing him or what he was asking- and that was rude. "What, the child?"

"Ya... he's still... OK...?" Heiji's breath was catching. His initial hit to his side had caused some pain but the difficulty talking and breathing was now coming entirely from this phone call... any physical pain was nothing... the grip on his heart was painful and he was sure that, if not for the arm around his chest, he'd be clutching at it himself. Kudo... or Kazuha... what kind of choice was that?

"Of course. I haven't touched him just yet." The man watched the boy. "I do believe he is trying not to listen to our conversation. Wait- now he is glaring at me. In any case I see no relation between this and that. I want it taped and sent like last time- and I want it good- not too far, not to close. I want to know that it is both of you and I want to see it. No cuts- and no faking it. I will call in thirty minutes to see if it's done and my own fun will start if it's not. Until then." The man ended the call. No matter what scenario, he didn't mind Hattori failing. He was already playing with the metal wire he had stored here...

"...no..." Heiji finally let the phone slide from his hand. He wasn't sure why... maybe because his dad had been one to push and use the 'tough love' as Kudo had called it... but he turned as much as he could and buried his head into the chest of the man behind him. Not caring any more that Kuroba had heard it or that he and Hakuba were still there watching him as he lost it once more. Kudo or Kazuha... Kudo... Kazuha... Kudo... Kazuha. This wasn't just a choice of temporary pain or hurting himself... this was choosing who else would forever bare a mark as a constant reminder of this nightmare.


	10. For Another

**Chapter 10: For Another**

"Hattori-kun." Takagi didn't even think about it. He wrapped his arms around the teen, doing his best to shield him from the others so that the boy could have some privacy. Almost absently, his hand went to Hattori's shoulder and stroked his back, trying his best to give him comfort.

Kaito was still, a hand knotted into his hair tight enough that it was hurting him. He couldn't move at the moment- was shocked he was even breathing. Other people in pain... was just something that was a _no_ in his book- and Kudo, no matter what age, was in body of a child. _A girl or a kid?_ That made it even worse. He eyes remained out of focus, staring somewhere at the forearm he was using to cling to his hair. If he moved... he knew he was going to be sick. He'd mind was already filling his senses with the scents and sounds of charred flesh. _Yep, definitely going to be sick. _

Saguru wasn't sure what to do. The hot-blooded, tough-talking teen had turned into Takagi-keiji's hold and was crying. Kuroba... who had taken repeated pain and pressure on his injuries, was clutching his hair and looked pale and green at the same time... much like Hattori-kun had before he buried his face in the officer's shirt. This one must have been even worse than the previous ones but, how, he was unsure he wanted to know. He hurried to the kitchen and retrieved a few plastic bags he'd come across while cooking. Returning he silently placed one near each of the other teens. Hoping that he and Takagi-keiji would not need some themselves.

Okay, Kaito was and had been fine showing his pain in front of them, because he had to- there had been no choice. Throwing up he was _not_ going to do for an audience and he knew already what a shaking mess he would be without what he'd eaten to give him energy- let alone how much the very act of letting it out was going to hurt. He'd been here before- once. He knew where the rooms were. Getting up on unsteady feet Kaito ran as fast as he could to the bathroom.

Takagi rested his head near Hattori's, letting the boy have his time. He didn't need to know what had happened. It was bad and, considering he watched Kuroba leave the room, it could wait.

Heiji wasn't sure what he was going to do. He had to say something. But what? The only things going through his mind were the two people that he was being forced to choose between. Kudo... Kazuha..."_Kudo... Kazuha... Kudo... Kazuha..."_

Saguru was too far away to understand the words but he could tell Hattori-kun had begun to say something.

"Hattori-kun, you need to calm down." Takagi hugged him a little closer. "What happened? You don't need to tell me unless you want to."

"Kudo... or Kazuha... I have... ta choose... who gets..." Heiji started coughing... choking off the words he didn't even want to say... but with time running out he had to get it out...

"Who gets what?" Takagi's mind automatically went to the worse possible scenario. He didn't even notice his hands had moved to Hattori's arms and he was helping support the teen while still moving them to help calm him down. Then it surprised him that he _did_ notice. What did it matter? "Hattori-kun, what is it? Can I help?"

"Br... bran... branding..."

Takagi frowned, still supporting Hattori. "Branding?"

Saguru had yet to understand Hattori-kun but when Takagi-keiji said the word 'branding' he felt his blood run cold. "Takagi-keiji... what was he saying at first? I was unable to catch his words from here."

Takagi held Hattori tighter for a moment while he looked over at Hakuba. "Um... K-Conan-kun and- I mean, or Kazuha-san. I-" Takagi looked down at the teen. "I guess he has to choose which one of them gets-" He didn't finish the sentence, knowing Hakuba-kun would understand.

"So... if Hattori-kun does not... do that... to Toyama-san than he will do it to Conan-kun..." Saguru had to sit now as well. That kind of choice was... no wonder Kuroba and Hattori-kun had reacted like that. He recalled the girl that had come with the Mouri's and, in all honesty, rescued them from the island they had been on for the Koushien. She and Hattori-kun had seemed close, even with the yelling. To have to do that to someone you care about or let someone else do it... to a child. Saguru sighed and shook his head.

"Doesn't... have to... be her." Kaito came in the room after letting himself be sick and feeling like an idiot for walking out. He leaned against the wall, still shaking but thinking. He had things that could make him look like her... but there was no way to fake skin this manner- at least- not that he knew. Even dead flesh didn't react the same way as living. To bleed or burn... it had to be real as far as he knew. He was going to ask Hakuba if he knew anything this time... because maybe he did... and maybe he didn't. "Wouldn't... be the... first scar... I had." Kaito looked over at Hattori, letting him know of his offer. In all likelihood he'd pass out, and that didn't seem like such a bad thing.

"Kuroba, you took the last one. There is no way you could stand that. What were the actual requirements... perhaps we could..."

"Better... I can't... stand it. Guy... didn't say... I couldn't... pass out. Besides... same... requirements. We... don't have... long." Kaito looked over at Hakuba. "I've got... nothing. If you... do. Please... share."

"How... could I... I..." Heiji had yet to be able to move, remaining where he was and wishing he could do something... anything... to stop shaking.

Kaito looked over at him, still not moving. He was starting to feel better but he wasn't going to let them doubt him when he couldn't walk straight. "I can't... play both... parts. Hattori-kun... it's your... choice. I'm serious. I don't... care." He had scars from bullets that had come too close for comfort. He didn't mind a few more. It was almost to the point where he couldn't take off his shirt anyway.

"I'd rather... why cou'n't... be me... Why others...?"

Saguru shook his head. That could answer a lot of questions. He continued thinking of possible alternatives.

"'Cause it... is hurting... you... Hattori-kun." Kaito smiled, his eyes falling half-way closed. "And… trust me. You're... always... gonna be... wishing it... were only... you. Because... it's easy... that way." Kaito looked down near the floor, content with his decisions and now waiting on the choices of the others.

Saguru looked over at Kuroba and could not believe it. These two seemed intent on continuing to injure themselves. "I will not let you. We fooled him once... I am sure we can come up with something. Did he say where it had to be... or what?"

"Back," Kaito said as he looked up. "Initials. Nothing... I have... can stand... up to... heat. Even fake... skin, if... it could... is going... to move... differently… then real." His eyes grew intent and he stared at Hakuba. "Dead skin... will act... just as... different. Unless..." Kaito wrinkled his nose. "It's fresh. Even... then, it would... be hard... to fake." Kaito took in more air but his lung wouldn't expand enough without causing him pain to speak in full sentences. He let the air back out. "Needs it... taped again. Show... both of... them. And... wants to... see it... happen. No... cuts... or we..." Kaito shook his head. They couldn't really find time to make the scene look real with digital equipment on such a short time schedule. "Make up... won't work... here.

Saguru sighed. That was difficult. He could have come up with a few alternatives to an arm or something... but burning initials... initials... HH... that...

"Hakuba-kun..." Kaito looked down again, swallowing. "I don't... know if... me passing... out is... such a... good idea... either. Might... not count." His eyes were pained, looking back up at the blond who was as intently thinking about a way out of this as he had. "If... you're quiet. I can-" Kaito couldn't face him. He looked back down at the floor, his eyes half closed so he wouldn't see his expression. "I can... make you... look like... her..."

"Honestly... I was just thinking the same thing. If we used the actual initials, Hattori Heiji... HH... then I doubt it will be a problem. You have both taken a great deal of pain... allow me to take this one."

"Hakuba." Kaito looked at the blond. The other two in the room weren't watching him and he hoped this would work. He mouthed _'hold your breath'_.

Saguru met Kuroba's eye. He did not like that there were doing this again but was not sure what else to do. He glanced over at the two of them, Hattori-kun still shaking and Takagi-keiji doing his best to comfort the teen. He recalled the looks they both had last time... how Hattori-kun seemed to think the entire thing had been a dream. It would be worse this time. He closed his eyes before looking back at Kuroba, shaking his head. Mouthing back _'No.' _He waved his hand, trying to get Takagi-keiji's attention while holding a finger to his lips.

"Fine, detective." Kaito was at the table, the adrenaline of what he was about to do giving him the energy he needed. "But you best be fast on your feet." Before the other two could do more than blink, Kaito had grabbed his phone back and slipped it somewhere for safekeeping. "Hattori-kun..." He tapped the boy's shoulder. "You... won't have... to do... anything. And Conan... -kun will be... just fine." Kaito smiled, nodding over towards Hakuba. "We've... got a... plan again."

Saguru shook his head as Kuroba went and informed the broken detective... as if he needed more on his mind.

Heiji rolled his head... still too shaken to move much. "Ar'- ar' ya... sure? He said... both... had ta... be... an' 'is... 'arder. I can't... an'... my han'... 'e'll see... no way..."

Saguru looked up and reached for the bag he had put the hand in. It still looked the same, no extra damage. "Kuroba will use this when he is doing it. I can grab some bandages from the First Aid kit and wrap it, just like you would if you had had to treat it." Saguru turned and hurried out of the room, glad that Hattori-kun's rambling had caught something that they might have missed.

Kaito smiled, all warmth and laughter, and so much more Kid then he'd shown before. "Hey... Hattori-kun. The… video. Can't... chance you'll... be in... it. Don't wanna... have this... happen for... real... so stay... here. I promise... right after... he asks... for the... site... I'll bring... you the... phone." Nothing was wrong. Kaito wasn't about to make himself sick for probably the rest of his life. No one was really getting hurt, sure. And his face showed only that- pure, confident, reassurance. "Best if... Takagi-keiji... waits with... you. Shouldn't take... long." Kaito had a few things he'd been messing with in his pockets. He'd have to use the kitchen first. "Okay?"

"Ya... betta... know... wha' yer... doin'... fer Kudo..."

"It's me. I... always know... what I'm doing." Kaito grinned, showing a lot of teeth, as he went into the kitchen. Hakuba was using the counter to work on and Kaito went next to the stove, put a few items on there, enough to heat them up. They'd keep a warming temperature and his lighter would do the rest. "Hakuba-kun," Kaito said in a low voice. "I only... have my... lock picks. It'll... take a..." Kaito swallowed, refusing to be sick again. "You know... six times..." He never looked up, never away from the stove. "Can you... do that?"

"Kuroba, how many times do you think cooks are burned, especially when they start young? A stove, a hot pan when you miss with the pot holder, splattered grease..." Saguru never turned from his work, but hoped his answer got the message across.

"This isn't... an accident. This is... me... purposely... hurting you. And it's..." Kaito trailed off without thinking about it. "Gonna hurt... longer. You... won't be... able to... pull away..."

Saguru turned and extended the bandaged hand to Kuroba. "At least I trust the one doing it...Can the same be said of Conan-kun and the man that would be doing it to him?"

"You shouldn't... trust me. I'm... a liar. Hattori-kun..." Kaito smiled over his shoulder at Hakuba and grabbed the hand. "I made... him think... we're pulling... some trick. Don't... tell him... we aren't."

"In a way... we are. We are 'tricking' this guy into thinking you are Hattori-kun and I am Toyama-san. That is a trick enough to pull off. As for the... change... what do you have in mind... for me?" Saguru waited for the answer, grateful that no one would _ever_ find out it was him.

Kaito almost laughed. Even without it, he was sure his smile was wide enough. "I've got... clothes. But you... need to be... turned at... an angle... cause even... with them... you're a... guy. I have... to pose you." Kaito put a hand up near the detective's collar and ran a finger down to just below where his shoulder blades would meet in the middle. "I'm gonna cut... the shirt... so you... can't tell."

"Just do it quickly... and please ensure that you change me back as soon as you can..." Saguru felt a shiver at what was going to happen but reminded himself that the young lady was nowhere near and he would be in a much better position to handle it then Conan-kun.

The stove got them hot fast enough and Kaito shoved several of them into a dishtowel before taking it up by the sides and carrying it. "Hurry, they will... cool, and... we don't... have the... time." Kaito was out of the kitchen with a smile on his face, waving to the other two as if he were off to see a movie he'd been waiting for. "Be right... back." He grabbed the door, not waiting for Hakuba because he wouldn't have done it before, and started dressing himself as he went down the stairs, saving the hand for when he was done with Hakuba.

Saguru sighed and followed, giving a nod to Takagi-keiji as Hattori-kun had either turned his head back or the officer had done it and was holding the teen tightly, the slight quivers making it appear he was crying again. Takagi-keiji merely returned the nod before pulling the boy closer, letting him know he would not let him leave. Saguru shut the door and headed down the stairs to meet up with Kuroba.

Kaito had thought this was going to happen again and ignored putting them to sleep altogether. There was no inside entrance and the only people who could possibly hear there were on the street. Kaito took out a sheet of paper and, in the girliest writing he could manage, wrote _'play in progress. Sorry about the noise' _with a little heart added on the end. He tapped it to the door and held it open while Hakuba went in, closing and locking it behind him.

Saguru read the note as he passed. _'Really... so that is how he will explain the female screams...'_ He turned when he reached the area by the desk. "I keep saying this to myself... but I must stop being surprised by you."

"I'm about... to play... two roles... right in... your ear. You'd _better_... not react." Kaito grinned. "That doesn't... mean you... can't after." Kaito waved his hand in front of him, snapping his fingers and getting ready to really work. In seconds he had Hakuba in a long skirt to hide his legs and a fluffy yellow winter top, hair an exact duplicate of Kazuha's. The only thing he didn't touch were his eyes. Kaito was sure the man hadn't seen Kazuha that close and, really, he wasn't going to put contacts in for him when he couldn't _see_ him. "I need... you to... turn and... kneel. Look... like you're... grabbing... the desk... and use... it as... support." They couldn't position the camera hanging above them, so they were going to have to put it on a shelf.

Saguru thought back to what both he and the man knew of Toyama-san. "I met her once, and I heard Hattori-kun say she could fight back. If your fingers are suppose to be broken, perhaps you ought to appear to... surprise me... like you set the camera up while my back was turned and… then do it."

"Hakuba-kun... I have... a question... for you. If you... were kidnapped... and it was... Aoko and me... and she... had to... be hurt..." Kaito started to grow angry, his eyes slitting, "to help... you. Do you... think I'd... have... to force... her?"

"What? Why would you be asked for me...and I doubt you would let her even if you were...you would find a way around it." Saguru wondered how the three of them related to this.

"You know... Kazuha-chan... and Hattori-kun." Kaito held up a finger. "One difference... between... them and... us. Hattori-kun... cares about... Conan-kun. I-" Kaito stopped. "If it... were you... and Aoko... like it is... with Conan-kun... and Kazuha... do you... think Aoko... would say... no?"

Saguru paused and his eyes widened._ 'Would she... she and Ran-san are quite close and Hattori-kun and Conan-kun are the same way... so knowing that such a close friend could be hurt...'_ "I see..." Saguru turned and knelt by the desk, holding the edge. "Tell me if this will be adequate... and... I shall try but... be sure that, if you need too... you keep me from moving too much."

"I'm... probably gonna...push you... down. So... your back is straight. Don't... let go... of the... desk." Kaito walked over and pushed his finger just to the left of Hakuba's spine and just below his shoulder blade. "I'm gonna... do one... and the... other right... below it. It shouldn't... hurt as... much here... to move... after."

"Why do I find that your knowledge of that has a reason behind it that I am not sure I would like to know?" Saguru tightened his grip on the desk and nodded. "Proceed when ready."

Kaito nodded, forgoing the shelf and getting a few boxes before bringing them closer so that they were at a little more than 45-degree angle to Hakuba. He zoomed in a bit where he would be, making sure that the camera wasn't too far. This was going to be tricky after it started. "Turn to... me at the... next thing I... say and look... upset when... you do. Think of... dead puppies... or something." Kaito fixed up the hand after the camera was set up and hit record. A few sobs came through his throat and he made sure he wasn't too close or the mic would pick up the distance. "H-heiji?"

Saguru turned and, instead of the dead puppies, he simple allowed his mind to think of everything that the man had insisted that Hattori-kun do... what he had done based on Hattori-kun's descriptions of the earlier calls. Conan-kun was hurt, physically, emotionally now, and based on the last call, he would see this too. He ignored everything in him that told him to reason it out and remain calm. He thought of the girl that this was supposed to be and the child that... if this failed… He took a breath, feeling himself begin to tremble, and looked over his shoulder as soon as Kuroba said 'Heiji', leaving his mouth open as though he had just said it.

"'is...'kay... Kazuha... hadda... get... ya' on... camra..." He walked over toward Hakuba, his body actually trembling at what he was about to do. Kid or Kaito... he didn't hurt people. It was wrong. Kaito knelt, making sure not to block the camera as he took his box cutter and cut the top half of the shirt open while the thumb - and supposedly only working finger - on his other hand held the cuff. The cutter was sharp and the shirt ripped easily. By keeping his teeth bared, Kaito could keep his mouth open without notice and he let out a terrified, if not embarrassed little yep as the shirt was cut. For himself his eyes slanted closed a little more than they had been. With shaking hands he took one of his tools... and the lighter. It was harder to keep it steady then he would have liked, but the tool was still warm and it wasn't long before the flame made it just as hot as it was before. "K-kazuha..." Kaito swallowed, not sure if it was real or staged fear. "Ya... ready?"

Saguru knew he could not speak out loud so he took deep breath... letting his body tremble by tightening the hold on the desk... and nodded, turning his head a bit to the side so the long hair could hide his mouth.

Kaito watched Hakuba move, playing along with him. "Ye-eahh." He made the last part of the word into a cry. Taking the tool from the thumb that had been holding it while he heated it; he kept his own fingers on the cooler part. He'd only heated about two inches of it but those two inches were going to hurt. With his right arm he grabbed Hakuba with his elbow, angling him towards the camera. His knee came up and his pressed his body close to him to hold the detective better in case he tried to move. Pushing over the side of the shirt he almost dropped the tool right there and called it quits. But he couldn't. There were tears in his eyes that he hadn't realized he'd been shedding... real tears. "G-gomen." Kaito pushed the piece of hot metal to Hakuba's skin, turning his head to the side as he screamed out in Kazuha's voice to mask any noise that Hakuba may have made- the pain real but in a whole new kind of way.

Saguru bit his lip... hard... but he managed to keep the actual scream in his throat and the female one that Kuroba provided was loud enough that he was sure it drowned him out. He jerked on reflex but figured Toyama-san would have as well.

Kaito was panting, not only from using all his air while he was injured but from the mix of hidden and performed emotions that were wreaking havoc on him. He put the tool back in the thumb, fighting with the lighter when it wouldn't light. After a few seconds of nearly freaking out, it did, and he warmed the tool again. Moving his body to a different rhythm then he was really breathing, he spoke for Kazuha. If this wasn't good, he was going to get Tantei-kun hurt, not only instead of, but too. "H-heiji... i-it h-ur-rts." He closed his eyes, the flame still doing his job. "I 'no... I 'no..." Kaito swallowed, bracing himself again as he put the lighter down. "'m... ready." Now for the second line of the first H and there were still so many to go. Kami help him if he could stop his own emotions from coming through. He pressed the tool down again... then screamed through his bared teething instead of looking away.

Saguru knew he had to try to keep still but his body was reacting to the pain each time. Jerking and twitching. He was grateful for Kuroba keeping him still because he was worried about turning too much and blowing the deception. Bowing his head between each one and glancing over toward the camera through half closed eyes at one point, wanting to let Conan-kun at least know that he... or to him... she... was not going to give up. _'Stay strong Conan-kun... We are here for you... All of us...'_

The charade seemed endless. Kaito almost got used to being Hattori and Kazuha. One reacted to the other in his mind, sometimes without him intending to act. He looked down at Hakuba's back as he reheated the tool for the fifth time. The first H was done and second one needed two more. He'd noticed the detective trying to hold in pants of breath and started masking the one's the detective needed to take as whines. Then he was on to the last mark, the angry red things already a striking difference to Hakuba's pale skin. For the last time he put the heated metal to his flesh, Kaito already well past the point he could mentally handle this.

Saguru felt the last one touch his skin...knowing that it was the last he took the last of his strength and resolve and poured it into keeping quiet. He had tears in his eyes and down his cheeks... those he could not have faked. He had stopped turning to look over his shoulder to keep the tears hidden from the camera. _'Conan-kun does not need to see this.'_ As soon as he felt the thing Kuroba had been using pull away, his grip slackened and he felt himself fall... no longer able to kneel... he had to sit at least.

Kaito backed up before Hakuba could touch him, afraid to hurt him more. An arm went, shaking and unsteady but there, as he dropped the tool and made sure Hakuba wouldn't fall over. He helped him until Hakuba had a good hold on gravity again. "...s-'ay... h-here... I-I gotta... get... 'a camera..." Kaito got up, his legs shaking, and went over to the camera before turning it off. In an instant everything that was Hattori was gone, including the makeup, and he was himself again. Without asking, Kaito got onto Hakuba's computer. He was no technological idiot. He'd known how to crack several firewalls before he'd even taken up Kid's mantle. He plugged the camera in, uploading the video to a slightly different URL and naming it in code. Code meaning a bunch of random letters and numbers he happened to punch in.

"Ku... Kuroba... I do not... regret this... ssss... so do not... blame yourself. If cha... changing me back... wi-will take too long... go... get the phone to him... before... he calls." Saguru doubted he could go up the stairs and not let on to the others what had happened so soon. He had only been burned... not had his side injured twice. Small wonder Kuroba could maintain his facade at the comparatively small things. He squeezed his eyes shut and could not stop the last bit of water from dripping out.

Kaito looked over at Hakuba, eyes dull. "Non-sense, Tantei-san... I'm not... giving your... shirt back." _Was that Kid's voice?_ "This shirt..." Kaito took the cutter and tore it all the way through so Hakuba could easily remove it, though the room was cold. "Is nothing." Kaito snapped, a quick flash grenade replacing his pants. He took out the lotion he had earlier, bending over. "Tantei-san... I'm going to... put the cream... on the burn. It will... only hurt... a moment." Kaito waited a few seconds before doing just that, hearing the detective wince at the contact. The phone seemed to ring right after and Kaito picked it up, falling in the role immediately. "...'ello? H-Hattori...H-Heiji... speaking."

"Ah, Hattori-san. Time is up, do you have it? If not," the man grinned. The child had been watching him since he'd hung up with the teen earlier.

"H-hai." Kaito returned to the computer, giving out the gibberish. He covered the mouthpiece when he was done, already walking to the stairs. "I'll be... right back... Tantei-san."

Saguru paled when the phone rang. He looked up at Kuroba... calling him Tantei-san. Well, he realized... he himself had been using Kuroba since the last time so... another surprise that should not have surprised him but had. He had had his back to Kuroba and the camera but with the teen over near the stair he couldn't see him. Saguru lifted his head and motioned to the lip he had bit to keep quiet... he could taste some blood and hoped that Kuroba could bring a piece of ice down. Mouthpiece covered or not, Saguru did not want to risk talking.

Kaito nodded, seeing the detective bleeding. That would be easy to fix. He ran up the stairs, taking two at a time to get there before the man spoke again. He smiled to Hattori when he walked in, bowing and offering the phone like he would a rose. The teen took it possessively. Kaito smiled more, going to the kitchen and grabbing the roll of paper towels and the ice cube tray itself so they wouldn't melt. He went back down the stairs just as fast, not interested in the phone call. Slightly out of breath, he smiled at Hakuba and placed the items in front of him. "I'll be... right back." Then Kaito was gone again, around the corner of the building where he let himself be violently ill once more. When that was done, he was still left heaving as his memories refused to stop replaying themselves. Pushing himself up on weak limbs Kaito started back, a hand catching the wall when everything started to spin. The next thing he knew his world went black.

"- that I'm surprised that you would choose the boy's safety over your girlfriend's."

Heiji wished he knew how they had pulled it off but... thinking of Kazuha... "She's brave... an' she ain'... my girlfriend." He hoped they had made it that way... he might call him on it if they hadn't.

The man laughed. "Very well, Hattori-san. She is not your girlfriend." The man kept grinning though. _The young and foolish._ He liked that thought. "I haven't harmed the child and I do not intend to as long as I see no foul play." The man had the video up, waiting eagerly to watch it.

"Le' me...hear 'im..." _'Maybe I can at least distract 'im...so he doesn't see what they did.'_ He glanced at Takagi-keiji and then down... wanting... _needing_... help to get through this, in case he collapsed again... but not sure how to ask the officer when he had already been so helpful through all of this.

Takagi didn't know how but the other two seemed to pull off miracles. He put a hand on Hattori's shoulder when he noticed how worried the teen looked. He moved so he was sitting beside him instead of in front of him, shifting his arm so Hattori could lean on him with his good side. Maybe Kuroba wasn't so bad. If they kept taking care of the phone calls... maybe they could get through this... have time to find out where Kudo was and track this guy down.

"I don't see why not, but don't keep me waiting." The man put the phone down, the child staring hard at it as if it had answers he was looking for.

"Hattori," Conan broke in, because _he had to know_. "... you didn't..."

Heiji leaned over toward the officer. This was so hard. "Just... don'... pay it... any 'tention... I don'... wan' ya... ta watch... OK? Jus'... ignore it... wha'ever ya do."

Conan let out a sigh that turned into a laugh. "Look who you're talking to."

"Do... do ya best..."

_Must be pretty bad if he's telling me not to watch it._ Maybe a few times, he could pull it off, but with the way the man repeatedly watched it, he doubted he would miss a second of it. That didn't mean he couldn't lie. "I always do."

Heiji closed his eyes and more weight went on Takagi-keiji. _'Yeah right... "I always do"... I know he saw the last one... at least a few times... This guy either repeatedly watches it or... forces Kudo to... DAMN!'_ "Good."

"Now, Hattori-san, you've kept me long enough." The man took the phone back, setting up the computer so the child could watch as well. "I will call in an half an hour then." He cut the line.

"NO... WAIT! Not again... I... Takagi-keiji... I think he's... making Kudo... watch this one too. If it's real enough... it means it'll look like I... Kudo's gonna think I really... at least... he's not gonna be..."

"There's nothing we can do, and it's better than it really happening, right?" Takagi's arm tightened around Hattori's. "Think of how much worse it would be if it _was_ real. I'm sure at least Kazuha-san is better off and it was that or nothing."

"We ain'... tellin' them... either her or Neechan." Heiji glanced back at the door. "I wonder... where Kuroba... an' Hakuba... are."

Takagi patted his arm. "Of course we're not. We don't really want to make the situation _worse_." He was glad Hattori was finally seeing that now. "As for those two, I don't know. It seemed Kuroba-kun came up the stairs... so they can't be that far."

Heiji thought about where he had punched Kuroba. "I have an... idea of where Kuroba an' Hakuba... have been doing this. Let's go check... downstairs... alley entrance... ta a cellar." Heiji went to stand, a bit shaky but better than he had been before, knowing this task was complete.

"Sure," Takagi got up, offering Hattori his hand. "We'll make sure these phone calls stop and bring Kudo-kun back, safe and sound."

"Thanks." He took the hand and, after steadying himself, started for the stairs.

Saguru had seen Kuroba's lock picks nearby and realized what he had used. Knowing he'd need them back, he reached over... still very warm but not too hot. He gathered them up and, not knowing where to put them until Kuroba came back, he slipped them into the top draw of the desk. Hearing voices from outside, he shut the draw quickly. "Kuroba..." His voice shaky but he took a deep breath and called out again. "Kuroba?"

Takagi paused as they turned the corner into the ally, making him stop. It sounded like someone was talking. The he realized it must have just been the other two. "Guess you right, Hattori-kun. How did you know they'd be here?"

Heiji looked down and mumbled. "Kuroba... brought me here when... when I was told ta... hurt someone else. I figured he'd continue ta use it... No one heard 'im when I was... punchin' 'im..." Heiji tapered off, not enjoying relieving that task.

Takagi felt a stab of emotional pain when he looked at Hattori's expression but then his own feeling was gone and he tapped Hattori lightly on the shoulder. "Come on then, let's go get them. We have to figure out how to get Kudo-kun back."

"Hai." Hattori went forward to the door before stopping. He wasn't sure he could deal with it... If anything... he'd just see, over and over, how he missed his target and hurt Kuroba. "Here... down there... not sure I..."

Takagi smiled, opening the door. The light was on down there and he went down that stairs first, turning to make sure that Hattori was following him. "It's fine, Hattori-kun. The light's even on."

Saguru heard the voice clearly now and it was not Kuroba. "Ta-Takagi-keiji?" _'I'm glad I hid Kuroba's lock picks but...' _As much as he did not want the officer or Hattori-kun, who was no doubt with him, he had been unable to figure out how to get the stuff on his face off, just smearing it on the top. _'Where is Kuroba?'_ He saw Takagi-keiji and then Hattori-kun, who looked very nervous and even apprehensive about coming down. Hattori-kun locked eyes with him and when Saguru nodded to him he felt the hair of the wig move on his bare back. _'No...the wig!'_ Saguru reached up to remove it but Hattori-kun was already backing back up the stairs. _'Nice... that was not what I wished to happen.'_

Heiji stopped on the last step where he could see the entire room. _'Kazuha... no... no...'_ He started back up the steps before Takagi-keiji or the other person spoke. "NO... I... I can't see it... I don't want to see it. I... I'll wait up there..." Heiji turned and hurried back out the door pressing himself to the wall opposite the entrance. _'Kazuha... that had to have Hakuba... or my imagination... let it have been my imagination...' _He shook his head a few times and leaned his left side against the wall facing further down the alley... and he spotted a hand on the ground at the corner. _'What is...?'_ Heiji walked slowly toward it and when he got close enough he realized that it was Kuroba. "Kuroba?" Heiji knelt beside the other teen and placed a hand on his shoulder. _'Was he attacked... or did he pass out... what did they do to pull this off?'_ "Kuroba... Kuroba... Oi... KUROBA!"

Takagi was not only baffled as to why Kazuha was here- which she wasn't. He could clearly see it was a boy that looked like Kazuha. He had to guess it was something to do with the trick. He had no idea why Hattori had run out of there so fast though. It was like the teen has seen a ghost. Takagi would be after him in a minute... First deal with the mismatched sight in front of him. "Hakuba-kun or Kuroba-kun?"

Saguru looked down, pulling the wig off. "Kuroba played the part of Hattori-kun... I took on Toyama-san. I had not expected you two to come down... I was waiting for Kuroba to come back and help remove the rest of this... disguise." Saguru motioned to the remains of the stuff on his face and the top. "I had not realized the wig was still on. I think it shocked him. He likely thought for a moment I was her... I apologize for that."

He wasn't waking. Heiji moved around beside him and began checking for any injuries that might be indicative of an attack. Bump on the head, defensive wounds such as skin under his fingernails or hair clenched in his fist... anything. He rolled the teen on his side carefully, making sure to support the side he'd punched... was it really just earlier that day? He continued checking the teen... hoping that his earlier blow had not been worse than they thought.

"It's not your fault, but you're right, he probably thought you were her," Takagi sighed. "You guys seemed to have pulled it off though." Takagi brought his hand up and laughed a little. "You really shouldn't... do things halfway. We better find Hattori-kun before he runs off too far and let him know what happened."

"Ah... Takagi-keiji? Would you... pass me that shirt first? I would rather not step out in public like..." Saguru motioned to the top. "This."

Takagi picked up the article, handing it over. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt? It's not winter but it's cold enough down here."

"I... could not... put it on at first..."

The way Hakuba was pausing made him nervous the same why Hattori did when he started. "Why not?"

"I do not want Hattori-kun to know yet..." Saguru pulled himself to his feet, wincing a bit but recovering once he was upright. "Would you... assist me? It still... stings a bit... when I move."

"You're not really...?" But Takagi didn't need an answer to that. He knew it as sure as he knew the sun was in the sky. He held out his hand to Hakuba, not really sure if he should be reprimanding him or not. It felt like he shouldn't but someone, somewhere, did something wrong. "Sure." No, they couldn't tell Hattori. First they needed to calm him down, then, when he was settled, they would. "Let's go."

Saguru was grateful for the help and nodded to the officer. Saguru let the officer go up first, certain that he would be more able to calm the emotionally fragile teen then he would.

Hattori continued to try to find something that would explain the teen over on this end of the alley. The door back to the cellar was back toward the street. He would have no reason to come over here.

"Hattori-kun," Takagi closed the cellar door behind him, looking around "Hattori-kun! It wasn't Kazuha-san! Where'd you go?"

"Kuroba!"

Takagi heard Hattori's voice before he saw him- and he sounded scared. He didn't want to rush Hakuba though and leaving him there was out of the question. Hattori's voice had definitely come from his left. Takagi nodded his head in the direction and started moving, not letting himself pull the other teen for fear him might hurt him.

Saguru hurried beside the officer. He had heard Hattori-kun call out to Kuroba and was worried about what was happening.

Takagi stopped around the corner, seeing Hattori and the other missing teen, the latter clearly unconscious and on the ground. "What happened?"

Heiji turned quickly, not having heard them approach at all. "Ta... Takagi-keiji... I don' know... saw a hand... 'round the corner... came to see what it was... he was out cold... I can't find signs of a struggle..."

"Kuroba... that is why he left so quickly- Idiot's pride. Takagi-keiji... do you think... that you would be able... to get him up to the apartment?" Saguru turned slightly but remained facing Hattori-kun, who had apparently been checking Kuroba thoroughly for injuries and had found none.

Takagi nodded, going on the other side of the teen so he'd be able to pick him up. The boy was strangely lighter than he'd been predicting but that could have been because he'd been helping- and in some cases hinder- Hattori all day and, while they were both around the same age, Hattori looked like he could take on someone twice his size and Kuroba looked like he'd be taken down in under a second. Takagi tried not to but he knew he'd be hurting the boy just by moving when he carried him- when he got no pained response from that, he was a kind of worried. "I've got him."

Saguru nodded and touched Hattori-kun on the shoulder. "We can lay him down upstairs... the last few acting parts have drained him... likely as much as you. Come on." Saguru held out his right hand to Hattori-kun's left, palm up, hoping to disguise why he was not using his left. When the other teen took it without question and stood, he was relieved. He did his best to keep Hattori-kun in front of him as they led the way back upstairs, Saguru opening the door for the others and shutting it behind them, keeping his back to the door the whole time.

Takagi went into the bedrooms. Ran was over at Sonoko's, so her room would be fine. He laid the teen down, being as gentle as he could. For all the boy reacted to he could have just thrown him down- not that he would have ever done that. Takagi left the light on in the room in case the teen reacted anything like Hattori did and went back to join the others in the main room.

Saguru remained where he was, not wanting the Osakan to realize that what might have caused Kuroba to pass out was the result of having to fulfill the task that had been asked of _him_. Hattori-kun was pacing back and forth and at least appeared to be better off physically then he had been. "Kuroba has likely tired himself out… nothing more. I heard no sounds from the alley save you two so I am certain he was not attacked." Seeing Takagi-keiji had returned, he addressed him but nodded his head in the direction of Hattori-kun. "Was there any sign that Kuroba was attacked rather than simply passing out as a result of the… stresses thus far?"

Takagi hadn't really looked the boy over but he'd been in Division One long enough that he could answer that question honestly. "No. It would have been obvious if there were. Kuroba-kun's a bit on the small side but I'm sure he could have fought off anyone if there were. You or the two of us would have heard something." The only reason someone would have to do that was if they wanted to rob him... and really... a teenager wasn't the first place that criminals would go.

Saguru turned back to Hattori-kun. "There. Now would you calm down? We need to use the time we have to figure out who this is and where he might be holding Conan-kun and Kudo-kun. You had mentioned something about one of the suspects from a case... a Robert Taylor. Was it just seeing the picture that made him stand out to you?"

Hattori thought back to the man and felt a chill. "He could have killed Kazuha... She, Neechan, Mouri-han... were also there. He was murderin' those 'e blamed for the death of the woman he loved... She had hung herself after he left to return to America. Somethin' he said after we confronted him... how he didn' care who got hurt as long as he got back at those responsible... when it was really a mistake on his part... and now... when this guy said... about the last... demand... tha' he would do it to a child... even more so... Doesn' care who gets hurt... just wants revenge of some kind..."

Takagi, whether it was because it was Kudo or not, thought back to all those people who would have died if the bombs had been set off... just for the revenge of one person- _one_ death that was the result of a mistake by the killer themself. How did that equal to the amount of others that he was willing to kill? "That's... actually pretty common. I'm sure you've seen it too." Takagi lowered his eyes. Killers were killers. Some stopped when they got their revenge, some didn't. "Not killing... but I guess if something happened to... someone I cared about, I don't think I would care what I had to do to help her. Kind of like you." Takagi looked back up at Hattori. "I think revenge is just another, very twisted way, of caring."

"NOT WHEN THAT INVOLVES TAKING IT OUT ON THOSE THAT HAD NOTHIN' TA DO WITH IT IN THE FIRST PLACE! KAZUHA... hangin' like a puppet... I've seen it sure... we've gone through it before... the Koushien where we were be trapped on the island... then the bombs on all our wrists... not yours but ours... that guy didn't care if he killed us all just to clear his name... Yeah... I've seen it... I jus' want it ta stop seeming ta target us!"

_'Bombs on whose wrists? I do not recall that... but it might just upset him further to inquire about it at the moment.' _ Saguru glanced toward Takagi-keiji and raised a questioning eyebrow.

Takagi raised his hands in complacency. "I know, Hattori-kun. I didn't say that I wanted anything like this to happen. And I know... it shouldn't be happening to you guys." It wasn't much, but he had seen what seemed to be people going out of their way to get at some of the younger detectives. Most of the time though, and besides that once, Hattori seemed perfectly capable of wrapping himself up in cases that he wasn't a part of. "Calm down. I didn't mean anything by it."

"I know ya didn'... I just need... I have NOTHIN' ta go on... Kudo couldn' tell me anythin' with the guy right there... an' who knows wha' he's had ta go through before the calls... it just... We've had each other's back for a while now... I still feel like I'm failin' 'im." Heiji walked over to his earlier seat and dropped into it. Reaching over, he grabbed the bag that held Kudo's discarded wardrobe and began pulling item out one at a time, turning them over in his hands repeatedly before replacing it with a different one.

"Hattori-kun, you're not failing anyone. There's just nothing for us to work with but loose clues... You've done a lot. We're not any closer to finding him, but he's not any closer to hurting him either."

"But how much longer can we dodge it...? what's he gonna to ask next...? Who else'll 'e make me choose between...? Each time I think it can' be worse... He... he just comes up with something else. Maybe... at the next call... I should just..." Heiji flipped up Kudo's wristwatch and snapped it shut again, clenching it in his fist... "offer myself in exchange..." not sure if he whispered the words loud enough for the others to hear and not caring either way.

Takagi was right next to Hattori, but even so, he almost missed the words. "Not a chance." He sat down next to Hattori and put his hand firmly on the boy's shoulder. "Then this guy will have you instead and we wouldn't have gotten anywhere. Do you think Kudo-kun would react any differently than you have? I haven't really spent much time with him but I doubt he would. What we're going to do is find this guy, somehow, and get him back. No trades." Takagi shook Hattori slightly to get his attention. "Understand? No going behind my back on this one. We get him back and we keep you. There's no negotiation. Right now we're doing it only because we have to. I'm not going to trade you for him, or let you do it."

"But... how bad off is he... an' even so... at least he'd be able ta... tell you who... why... I could take a whole lot more then he could in the meantime an' ya know it..."

"Hattori-kun," Takagi said quietly. "That's assuming he's doing this just to physically hurt you. By what-... it doesn't look like he is. And if Kudo-kun had the chance, or we do, to do what you've been doing while we find the guy. Don't you think we're going to take it?"

"I don' want ya ta..." Heiji continued flipping the watch around in his hand. With Kuroba... Kid... out cold in the next room, he was the only one that knew about the watch. He could use it... it would have to be Takagi-keiji... he'd have to get by the other by force and... even though he'd pinned him before he knew that he had restrained himself then. He leaned forward and slipped the watch on... just in case. "...I don' want 'im... or anyone... gettin'... why is this one so much harder!" Heiji slammed his fists onto his lap, shaking.

"Oi, Hattori-kun!" Takagi shook him again, trying to divert the teen's attention from where ever it had stayed. "What's harder?"

"I... everythin' 'bout this case. We usu'ly have somethin' by now... as it is... we just keep gettin' more thrown at us... but don' git no closer ta the guy behin' it."

"We're at a standstill, yeah, but it's better than falling behind." Takagi smiled. "Better to stop him then let him keeping acting as he wants. And Hattori-kun," Takagi's voice dropped some more in volume as he thought. "I- I don't' think I'd be able to stop myself from helping you any more than Kudo-kun."

Heiji looked over at the officer... shocked and... he wasn't sure. "Wha'... but... ya wouldn' 'afta... 'im yeah but..."

"Don't worry, Hattori-kun, it won't have to come to that. I don't know how... but you said it before, there's a way. There's always a way. We'll find it. This guy is going to mess up or we're going to find something soon."

"They always slip up..." Heiji gave a small laugh. "I just hope he does soon... 'm not sure how much more..." Heiji gathered the bag to him and stood. "I'll be right back."

"Ah, wait!" Takagi stood up, drawing his hand back and looking at the teen. Hattori had the phone. If he left now, the teen would be on his own- nothing to hold him to returning. Takagi sat again, smiling. "Don't be too long."

Heiji nodded and headed toward the bathroom. He shut and locked the door and, feeling really strange, sorted through Kudo's stuff for anything he could make use of himself.

Saguru watched as Hattori-kun left for the bathroom with the bag he'd been clinging to... Conan-kun's things. Well... with him gone. "Takagi-keiji, I had wanted to ask earlier but Hattori-kun seemed too agitated to go over it. What did he mean by bombs strapped to their wrists? He seemed like he was indicating myself but I only recall the Koushien. Would you fill me in on what he was referring to?"

Takagi looked at the other teen, now that he had time to focus his attention elsewhere. "I didn't end up seeing you but Hattori-kun had mentioned your name. I remember writing it down somewhere but I don't really know how you were involved. There was that incident with... ah, sorry, I forgot the man's name. It was at Tropical Land and he'd been using detectives to solve a case he'd been blamed for." Takagi made a motion to his own wrist but he didn't know why. "There were bombs in watches that everyone had, the detectives and the people they came with. We got rid of them all but I don't really know what happened with you. I figured someone else would find you and make sure it was disposed of."

Saguru shook his head. "I was never involved in a case such as that...let alone having a bomb strapped to my wrist. Were both Conan-kun and Kudo-kun involved or just one of them?"

"Um," Takagi wasn't sure how to answer that but he never did hear Kudo's name mentioned. "Just Mouri-san_- and Conan-kun followed him_, Hattori-kun, and you, that I know of. How- how were you not a part of that?" Even Takagi had been up and running around at the time because of the murder. "We were a little busy at the station trying to deal with Division Two after that man was killed, and Kid was involved so it meant a lot of running in circles for us." Takagi didn't know why he laughed. Maybe because someone in Division Two had given him the number to an ex-girlfriend of theirs when he'd tried to link the accidentally shooting to Kid. The odds that they had been run separately had looked so slim...

"I recall hearing about that ridiculous notion. I know Nakamori-keibu was throwing fits about it, however I was not even in the country at that time." Saguru folded his arms, wincing at the slight pull over his left shoulder and quickly dropped his left arm. He ought to put more cream on it but Kuroba was out cold and he was unsure he could reach it himself.

"I don't see why Hattori-kun would lie about it." Takagi was looking at the teen obviously still in pain and something inside the officer called out to that. "I don't' see why you would either though. Maybe there was a mistake somewhere. Anyway, do you need me to help you with anything? You can just ask."

"Well... Kuroba had used some... cream or something... on the... on my back. I believe a reapplication may be needed... it should be in the bag I brought up from the cellar."

"I'll look." Takagi went over to the bag the boy had carried…_why hadn't he taken it from him_… and didn't need to dig through much to find the cream. He walked back over to where the teenager was standing next to the door and motioned him away, turning the knob. "I'm going to tell Hattori-kun what happened when he gets out but I don't think him walking in at the wrong time will be good." Takagi said it with a smile but he wasn't feeling very happy. He couldn't say Hakuba, or Kuroba, were in the right, but having Hattori do it would have been bad too. Either way he wasn't happy with the outcome. He couldn't change it- but he wasn't happy. Takagi walked out. "Close the door and I'll put it on. You don't need to take off your shirt."

Saguru nodded but still felt a bit awkward. Granted the stairway landing was three floors up but if anyone came up toward the Agency on the second... oh well... at least Kuroba had removed the skirt. He followed the officer and pulled the door closed, remaining facing it. "Left side... up near the shoulder blade." He closed his eyes. "It stung a bit... so do not worry about hurting me... it felt better after."

Takagi nodded then spoke since he didn't think the teen could see him. "Okay... I'm sure there's something to put on it in that First Aid kit... but I'm going to wait until after we- ah, I - tell Hattori-kun. Okay?" Takagi bent his knees and put one arm under the teen's shirt and waiting until he was touching near the collar and it was off the boys' back, sticking close to the right side until he lifted it up, bunching it near his own wrist. The burn looked bad, but all burns did. He was sure it had to be hurting more than Hakuba was letting on. Takagi hadn't really been thinking ahead and took the cap off the lotion with his mouth, dropping it on the floor. "I'm gonna put it on now. Sorry if I hurt you."

"At least I have something to put on it... to treat it. I can take comfort in that." Saguru took a breath but could not stop the hiss as the cool lotion came in contact with the still stinging marks.

Takagi winced himself, practically feeling the teen's pain. "There should be something around the house for pain. I'm sure we could find something if we looked. It might help." Takagi slowly lowered the boy's shirt so it wouldn't stick to the lotion before he'd pulled it down. Takagi opened the door, letting the younger boy go in first. "Better be prepared though. I'm not really sure how Hattori-kun is going to take it."

"How I'm gonna take what?" Heiji asked as he came back into the room to see Takagi-keiji and Hakuba coming in from the stairwell.

Saguru glanced back at Takagi-keiji and raised his right hand, palm up in a half shrug, leaving the left down so as to minimize the motion of the shirt on that side.

"Sit down Hattori-kun, you too Hakuba-kun." Takagi waited until he passed before closing the door and taking a seat himself.

Saguru nodded and went to where he had been sitting, a bit wary of what the other teen's reaction would be but understanding Takagi-keiji's desire to not keep it from him lest he come across it on his own. They needed him to trust them.

Heiji looked back and forth between the two and stepped over to the table but didn't sit. "What happened? I know he didn't call me so what..."

"Hattori-kun, please." Takagi smiled, offering his hand in a welcoming gesture next to himself. "Sit. If you don't want to though, I'm not going to make you. I just have something that I should tell you and I don't really feel like looking up the whole time."

Heiji gulped. This was bad... it had to be. He reached out and allowed himself to be lowered to the seat next to Takagi-keiji. "OK... wha'... wha' 'appened?"

"Well... Hakuba-kun and Kuroba-kun managed to fake the last thing before, that this the man asked you to do. And, they did. They faked this one too, but the only thing they managed to change was who did what. Hakuba-kun and Kuroba-kun... couldn't fake what they actually did, just who did it and who got hurt. Hakuba-kun's hurt right now so..." He wanted to add _be gentle_ on the end in case the usually more fired-up teen went the way of anger instead of depression. He found himself secretly wishing that he would. Hattori... just wasn't... Hattori. "I- we thought you should know."

Heiji was shocked. "Ya can't mean that... If Hakuba's hurt now then... that..." Heiji looked over at Hakuba who was sitting rather stiffly and, now that he thought about, had remained still and off to the side since... "AHOU! WHY IN THE... WHAT WERE YA THINKIN'!" Heiji started to stand... he had to know. "THAT GUY SAID EXACTLY WHAT IT WAS S'POSSE TA BE... TELL ME YA DON'..."

"Hattori-kun," Takagi stood with him. "They didn't do things any differently than you've been doing- though they have managed to change the outcome. No matter-" Takagi clenched one of his hands into a fist. "No matter how much I don't like it, Hakuba-kun seems just as willing to help, and yes, I-" _saw it._ "They did what he asked." One hand went up to Hattori's shoulder, his other still not managing to lose its tight grip on itself.

"BUT... I DON' WAN' MORE PEOPLE DRAGGED INTA THIS!" Heiji wanted to pull away from the officer but he couldn't seem to fight him. "THAT... that won' ever go away... will it..." Heiji looked between the two but knew that Takagi-keiji would be the more logical judge... He had to have seen it to confirm it with such certainty. "Or... could it... fade..."

"I- I'm pretty sure it would fade." He wasn't going to lie about it to Hattori so he told what he knew. "There's a lot of things out there now, you know, for burn victims. It might... take a while... and I don't know if he could get it to go away completely... but I'm sure that, given time, it won't be that noticeable. This... isn't really my strongest issue, but I'm pretty sure I'm right."

Heiji dropped his head. Burn victims... ironic as it was... it did apply. But that would be skin grafting... which would be just as painful... if not more so. "Hakuba... ya ahou... but... arigatou. I...I owe all a ya more then I could ever-"

"Hattori-kun... do not say that. We are doing this together... for Conan-kun and Kudo-kun... nothing is owed to anyone... except I am sure you owe this man a few things of which I doubt anyone here would stop you or report you for." Saguru gave a small nod before looking at the officer.

"Eh?" Takagi pointed to himself with his free hand and looked at both the teens, waving his hand in front of his face. "He doesn't owe me anything. I haven't even been able to help at all."

Saguru shook his head. "If it were not for you then, pray, tell me what Hattori-kun would have done after the first call... the second... or any thereafter? And do not forget about what he was just saying..."

"He would have-" Takagi didn't even have to guess. Hattori would have run off, trying to take care of the calls on his own. And he would have been hurt. That wasn't to say that Hakuba wasn't hurt now but it would have been worse- and he would have been alone- and who knows how far he would have gone by now... "But... I could have been anyone. I'm sure I'm not the only person who would have stopped him."

"However, you were the one there... and think about it... even between the three of us... who has actually kept him from doing anything without needing to knock him out?"

"Don't say it like that." Takagi's hand on Hattori's shoulder tightened a little. "I just didn't want him to run off without thinking. And," Takagi turned to Hattori, smiling. "It was always your choice. It wasn't like I was going to force you to do anything- well, anything on your own."

"So ya realized I'm still standin' here... but... Hakuba... is actually right." Heiji shook his head. "Kudo's had a tougher time keeping me in one place... regardless... of the... circumstances..." Heiji glanced at Takagi-keiji and offered a small shrug.

"Well... I'm not really planning on stopping you... maybe." Takagi smiled, letting the boy go. "I just thought you should know what happened and Kuroba-kun couldn't speak up for it." He thought about that for minute and looked at the closed door. "If he stays out much longer we should probably take him to a hospital. I don't really know what's wrong with him."

Saguru raised his right hand a bit. "Kuroba has always been... against others being hurt... I believe he put so much into taking on... Hattori-kun's role... as well as voicing both parts... the strain was too much. Let him rest a while longer. If you wish I shall go in and keep an eye on him. If I see any changes I shall inform you and we can take him to the hospital, not that he will approve if he does awaken there." With that, Saguru stood, gave a small bow and headed to the room that Takagi-keiji had placed Kuroba in.

Takagi watched him go. That was fine. He'd watch his friend and in the meantime Hattori would have time to relax. "Hattori-kun, I'm sorry. I know you don't like involving others... but I don't want to see _you_ get hurt anymore than them... and I don't know what would have happened to you if you'd done that... or hadn't been able to do it." Takagi's eyes settled on Hattori's. "And that scares me."

Heiji looked over at the officer. "I..." His momentary adrenaline rush fading, he sighed and went to sit... forgetting he had tried to get at Hakuba and was no longer where he had been.

"Hattori!" Takagi grabbed the teen's arm before he could fall over backwards. "What are you doing? Is something wrong? Are you okay?"

"Just... I guess I ain'... I didn' realize I moved over that much... thanks. One sec I'm fine next I just ain' got the energy ta..." Heiji shook his head. "I wonder if he planned fer this ta happen..."

"Probably. This or worse. I don't think I'd want to see the Hattori-kun who had taken all those phone calls by himself." Takagi smiled, but his words were serious. "I know... you don't like it that others are being hurt, but you can't stop that. You were saying it was better you than Kudo-kun, because he'd be the only one hurt. Well, it's better us then just you, because we can too. I can too. Just ask. I'll help you."

Heiji looked over once more at Takagi-keiji. "In all honesty... as much as I don't wanna think 'bout it... I am worried about the next call. They haven't just been escalating... I had ta hurt myself... then someone else... I was s'posse ta break my hand... then br...brand... Kazuha... the next thing..." Heiji tapered off.

Takagi wasn't sure where Hattori's logic was going but he didn't really care. "Don't worry Hattori-kun, we'll take care of it. In all honesty, I'm kind of glad Kuroba-kun is out. He kept hiding things. I promise, this time we'll get through it together."

_'Unless it is me... at least with Kuroba out cold... he won't be able ta listen in... if worse comes ta worse anyway.'_ Heiji brushed his hand over the watch and thought about what he had grabbed of Kudo's. _'At least they can track me now... even after the fact.'_ "I hope he can rest too... that's two in a row they've done fer me... but I still don't wanna think what Kudo must be goin' through... still thinkin' they were both me..."

"Kudo-kun can live with a little heartache until we find him and set him straight. It's you I'm worried about..." Takagi wished he could make Hattori see that his own pain was nothing to make light of. He'd hoped that, somehow, seeing Hakuba take on the same thing would bring to light their feelings towards him being hurt... but that didn't seem to be happening. "No matter what, you have to tell me what he asks. I'll do my best to try and find a solution to it with you."

"Yeah... I just hope we can find one... 'specially if he keeps that deadline 'a his..."

The man had always given them time, just not much of it. "I know." Takagi sighed, letting himself relax while he could. "At least he isn't giving us less each time."

"Not that it would have helped... even if I could have... we couldn't have gotten ta Kazuha in the half hour... let alone do... that... He didn't care... I told him she was too far away... He didn't care... said he had what he needed ta do it ta Kudo... I think... he's waitin' fer me ta fail..."

That made all too much sense. If Hattori failed because he couldn't complete something in the time limit, not because he couldn't do it, that would give the man an excuse to hurt Kudo and still make it Hattori's fault... and that would hurt the teen more than anything. "Well then. We just have to make sure that we can do it. I don't know... if Sato-san will... believe anything I say, but I can try and get help if we need it."

"Ar' ya sure... ya wan' ta involve her? I don' wan' Kazuha or Neechan ta know... an' I'm glad Mouri-han is still downstairs... he ain'... I mean..."

Takagi smiled. "Sato-san knows how to take care of herself and she can always find a way out of things when I get myself in trouble. But that's only if I have to, otherwise... I don't even want to risk turning my phone on." Takagi laughed but he had meant it.

"I know wha' that's like... Kudo's usu'ly that way too." Heiji couldn't help the laugh at a memory that the earlier call had brought up.

Takagi liked that sound. It was even better than seeing Hattori smile. For a second, he looked authentically happy... then the phone rang.

Heiji's laugh caught in his throat and turned into a gasp and a coughing fit. He pulled it out and fumbled for a moment, finally hitting the button but still trying to get his breathing under control and stop the coughing that sounded like a sob.

"Hello, Hattori-san. Nice to hear you too." The man smiled, a new glint in his eyes. "I do think you've lied about all those denials, and girlfriend or not, I don't really care much. I got what I wanted and more. I didn't think I'd get to see you cry just yet. I was waiting for that but this works even better. Might I ask how your girlfriend is taking things?"

Heiji tried to get his breathing under control but then decided to use it... if only to convince him it had been real. "If ya... mean... Ka-Kazuha... she... I doubt... I'll... be able... ta face her... again... or that... she'd... let me... since... it was... done... fer 'im..." Heiji took a shaky breath. "He's still... ya didn'... do it... ta 'im... right?"

"I have not. It seems I will have to keep repeating this to you every time we speak. You could just ask politely to talk to the boy and I may comply. As it is, I see no reason why not. I shall be with you shortly." The man placed the phone down, as was routine by now, next to the child, the call on speaker since the moment it had gone through. "Say your peace before I do the same."

"O... oi... ya there... ya weren'... 'urt since..."

Conan looked at the phone before shaking his head and then feeling stupid about it. "I'm fine." He just didn't trust his voice. He hadn't thought that... and even after he tried not to watch, it wasn't like he couldn't. The only thing was... something was off. Something about the video was fundamentally _wrong_; he just couldn't tell what it was. Seeing Hattori crying, that pain on his face, that was real and that hurt. Seeing Kazuha share the same sentiments, that hurt more. They barely knew each other and she'd only be doing it for Hattori's sake. But still... it was off. He wasn't going to bring that up though and seeing the pain inflicted was more than enough to keep his mouth shut.

"So... ya did... watch... told ya... not ta..." Heiji hated this... the guy was already suspicious and any hint he gave to Kudo might just prove it... and he couldn't risk that. Hakuba would have those scars... no matter how faint they may become someday, the rest of his life... No way would he double it and have Kudo have the same. "Just... let her... know... 'm sorry... when ya... see her..."

Conan turned his head to the side at that. "What are you talking about, Hattori? She-" Conan swallowed- hard. It helped that he knew the Osakan and it helped that he was a detective, but he didn't need that to realize what Hattori was really saying. "No!" The word was just as sharp as steel and far outshone any anger or conviction that he'd found a way to drag up so far, because Conan knew Hattori far too well. "I will not do that!" Just to make sure the guy didn't catch on, he added, "You apologize to her yourself!"

"I can'... even see... her now... if I... wanted ta... an'... ya know... she'd come... ta visit her..." _'Gomen Kudo... but what else kin I do... I have ta make it that I can't see her at all... even if I really don't think I will...'_ "Promise... just... so I know... she'll... 'ear it."

Conan started coughing after all that, huddling in closer to himself to stop the tight pain in his chest. He was sure he was hurt somewhere there, and bad, but it didn't matter. After a few more calming breaths he realized something. "I'd bite my own tongue before I said something stupid like that." It was a threat- and a real one. He couldn't decide whether he was hurt- how long he would live if this guy decided he wasn't worth it- but he could certainly control when he died if he were going to. He made his words as sure as he felt about that. This man would kill Hattori, there was no doubt about that, and he wasn't going let his friend trade his life for his wellbeing- and he was making that perfectly clear.

"Ku... Conan-kun! Wha' was... damn it... what's wrong... I mean it." Heiji clenched the phone. The coughs had come through loud and clear... painful by the sound of it. What had happened? Either he'd been covering them earlier, the guy had done something recently... or he was hurt earlier and he was getting worse from that even without the continued... whatever the guy had been doing.

"Sorry, me being stupid. Happens more than you think. And I... meant what I said." He'd be better in a moment, though Hattori's hinted words were more cutting than either video he'd seen. "You told me to trust you. I am. It won't get that far." Conan smiled, hoping his sentiments carried. "We always come out on top."

Heiji could hear the smile... always could... and he smiled back. "Yeah... we do... an' we will... just... stay well... 'til I git there."

"Nothing else to do around here." Then the man took the phone away and Conan turned his head to the side, wishing there was some way to stop this.

"Well, Hattori-san, I am speaking once again. If you would like to say anything further, the child can hear you, so you may."

"Just... stay strong... Conan-kun." Heiji sighed... here it came. "Wha'... wha' da ya... wan' th... this time?"

The man grinned. "I am enjoying how things are progressing so far and this time, I am giving you a choice in the matter. So it's more along the lines of what do _you_ want. I've been playing around in my head with two things and I really can not decide so I'm allowing you to. Either take the option that causes you pain or take one that causes another. I am not giving the details of them, but they are both different, and I will do either to the child should you fail. So, which would you prefer?"

"Me."

"Very well then. I'll forget I ever thought up that other one. Now, the basics are the same and this one I really wish to see and I will not be conned. If even for a moment I think I am, both of you will be sorry." The man drew out a short bladed knife and watched it with interest. "Of the two, I actually believe the child would suffer less because of your incapacity. The process itself would be enough pain for me to enjoy without prolonging it. There is one little difference now though. I am only giving you 15 minutes because I believe any more would just give you time that you do not need. I'll keep to the 45 minutes of the child not being harmed. I want it so that every time you look in the mirror or someone on the streets asks, you think of me. I want you, Hattori-san, to cut off one of your ears. I don't care which and I'm not taking a half-way-done job. I do not care if you are one handed or not. I want it done or it's the boy."

Hattori actually wished Kuroba... Kid... had heard that... it might have been possible... but just with the remaining three of them... he had no idea how to pull that off. He doubled over, using his free hand to touch his ear. No small loss... and yet another permanent reminder of the nightmare he had yet to wake up from... because it was all too real. "Ya... ya know... how sick... how do ya... expect me... ta do that... Ain' like... I got a... a butcher knife... or somethin'... nothin'... on me... cou' do that."

"That is not my problem, Hattori-san, it is yours. I will call back in 15 minutes then." The man hung up the phone, once again satisfied with either option.

"WAI... KUSO!"

"Hattori-kun, what's the matter?" Takagi knelt down near the teen, hoping to get some confirmation to his thoughts. The words '_butcher knife'_ stood out sharply to him. "Does he want you... to hurt... someone?"

"Gave me the choice... another... or myself..."

"Me," Takagi said with a smile, though he lost it quickly enough. "Me or you. I... you didn't pick me. What does he want?"

"He didn' say what it was 'til I chose... the choice of me... is to... cu..."

"Hattori-kun, tell me. Maybe there's something we can do."

"I have ta... cut off one of my ears... 15 minutes... or he does it ta Kudo..." Heiji stood shakily and turned toward the kitchen.

"Ah, oh, wait!" Takagi stood up, not really sure what he was supposed to do and still floored by the information. "You can't do that!"

"I picked... that's what he said... I don' get it done and on the computer by the time he calls in 15 min..." Heiji bowed his head. "Kuroba may be good... but I doubt even he could pull that off... an'...he suspicious... said any doubts... any... he'd do it ta 'im anyway." Heiji shook his head and looked up at Takagi-keiji. "Ya got anythin'... let me know... otherwise... I gotta find a knife... fast."

Takagi grabbed Hattori's wrist, not letting go. "No way, Hattori-kun! Even... even if I did- I don't but... I'm not letting you do that to yourself. No way. Not even for Kudo-kun."

Heiji was shocked still for a moment. He just stared at the man. "But..."

"But nothing. For you to do that to yourself... No. This man is forcing you to do a lot of things but this won't be one of them. At least for Kudo-kun he can't fight back against his attacker. With you," Takagi's grip tightened. "I'm sure as anything not letting you go. This guy can and has already hurt Kudo-kun; he shouldn't have control over you."

"Kudo started coughing while I was talkin' ta 'im. I don' know wha' from... or why... but he's hurt worse than I thought... he wouldn'a let me hear him like that if he could help it... I gotta get 'im wha' I can."

"Not this time. I'm sorry Hattori-kun but I can't let you. What's happened so far... I don't like it but you're right, Kudo-kun having to go through that would have been worse. Right now I just can't see the same need. You'll be hurting yourself- bad. And, hurt or not, you can't save Kudo-kun from everything. To willingly let someone hurt themselves like this versus having someone force it on a victim is _completely_ different and I'm am _not_ going to let that happen."

"So you'll let that maniac do it ta 'im. I need ta..." Heiji tried to pull away again, bringing his other hand up and grabbing the officer's hand, attempting to free himself.

Takagi wasn't having any of that. Circumstances aside, Hattori was hurt and if he had to he had no trouble overpowering him alone, he just couldn't let the teen get a good hold on him. Takagi took the teen's other wrist to hold him further, lessening the chance of losing the upper hand. "No, Hattori-kun. No and no again until the world ends. I can't stop what that man does but I can stop what you do."


	11. True Colors

**Chapter 11: True Colors**

Saguru had been hearing raised voices and knew it had to be related the call that had no doubt come by now. However, concern rose as the voice of Hattori-kun was joined by that of Takagi-keiji... meaning they were yelling at one another. Glancing one last time at Kuroba and seeing no change, he rose and opened the door, surprised to see Takagi-keiji take hold of Hattori-kun's only free wrist. Not sure what the concern was he started over.

"But I can stop it happenin' ta Kudo. I can't just..." Heiji continued to struggle, wanting to get away, his body jerking as he tried to pull his wrists free.

Takagi really didn't want to try and fight him, in case Hattori ended up hurting him or himself. With the grasp he already had, he wasn't going to risk either. He'd done it before, and for the same reasons, he took out his handcuffs, freeing Hattori for a moment, and made sure that he wouldn't let him go no matter what the teen tried.

With one hand free again, Heiji went to push the officer away, hoping that he might lose his balance and give him the chance to move away.

Saguru was not sure what was happening but when he saw Takagi-keiji pull out his cuffs again and Hattori-kun go to shove him, he was certain that it was big. He hurried the rest of the way, moving around to come up behind the teen and grabbed the arm that had been freed before it came in contact with the officer. "What... what happened? What is he suppose to do?" Saguru asked Takagi-keiji as he struggled to hold the Osakan teen still for the officer.

Takagi secured the cuff. He would have liked to have restrained Hattori alone but he didn't want to risk the chance of failing. "Hakuba-kun," Takagi turned to the other teen, afraid he might get hurt in the confrontation and a little afraid he might be outnumbered now at the same time. He shook his head. It didn't matter. He wasn't about to let Hattori hurt himself further. "He wants Hattori-kun to cut his ear off." Kami that sounded like some kind of bad movie, and if it weren't all too real he would have walked out of the theater. "Him or Ku-Conan-kun and this time..." Takagi turned to Hattori again. "I'm not letting you."

Heiji struggled further. "I need ta... he only gave 15 minutes."

Saguru was shocked. This guy just kept asking for more. "Are you certain... that he will carry that out?" Saguru could only hope that he would not. If they had been given 15 from the time of the call... He counted 5 minutes already elapsed since Takagi-keiji's voice was heard, likely the ending point for the call at the start of the time limit. "With Kuroba still out... I am afraid I do not know how to fake that."

"I don't know a way either. I've never really had to know things like this, and I don't know anyone who does." He held Hattori still, even with the cuff. He tried to grab the teen's other arm again so that Hakuba-kun wouldn't get hurt on accident. "And... I don't know if he would really do it. I haven't... really had more than a play-by-play account afterwards, but with what he's asked... I don't know what he wants Hattori-kun to suffer through or what he's willing to do himself. I just don't know. But... I'm not letting you go that far."

Saguru nodded. They had all done things to earn Conan-kun and Kudo-kun a reprieve but... allowing Hattori-kun to cut off his own ear... with no way to trick him. He maneuvered the hand he was holding toward Takagi-keiji, allowing him to take full control of the teen. "Hattori-kun... stop. Takagi-keiji is right. There is no way any of us will allow you to do this to yourself."

"But... what... about... 'im... Let... me... go..." Heiji continued to twist, trying to free the hand Hakuba had before Takagi-keiji took it.

He didn't want to hurt him, but he didn't want either of them to be hurt either. And, no matter what, the ending to this wasn't going to be good. Instead of grabbing the boy's wrist, Takagi fully went at him, embracing the teen while he moved his leg to trip him up. It was hard- Hattori was fighting back and the boy still had enough weight to throw around, but Takagi got his balance back after the little stunt and had Hattori all but sitting on the ground while he was in more of a crouch while he held the teen with his arms pinned to his sides. "I'm sorry, Hattori-kun. There's nothing we can do this time." He breathed the words close to the teen's ear, seeing as the handcuffs had forced him to Hattori's side to accomplish this.

Saguru had had to step back quickly to avoid going down too but adverted his eyes. If past history was anything to go by, Hattori-kun's failure to fulfill the requirement would lead to one of two things. Either he would continue to try to lash out or he would crumble. Either way, he was close enough to assist if needed... but not watching if the second happened.

Heiji shifted to get away and ended up completely on the ground, shoulders shaking as he realized that... with time slipping away and no way to get it done as he was cuffed once again... he would be unable to complete the task. Kudo would pay for it. On top of what had been done already... "Damn it... Kudo... I'm... gomen... I couldn'..." Heiji bowed his head, hating himself for leaving Kudo to take this pain.

Takagi's arms were already around him and he kept his hold with one, getting Hattori to sit up more, but the other him moved to comfort Hattori, brushing him near his shoulder. "Gomen, Hattori-kun. I know you want to and I know you would... but I can't let you. Don't you dare go blaming yourself. Blame the man who's forcing one of you to be hurt, and if you can't do that, blame me. You're in no way at fault here."

Heiji slowly shook his head. "He... wants... me... he... shoulda... just... not... 'im..." Heiji swallowed with some difficulty and squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to, but failing once more at keeping himself from crying.

"I know, Hattori-kun." Takagi held him tighter, not to hold him back but to try and help him. "That doesn't make it your fault though. You can't control what other people choose to do."

Saguru preformed a quick calculation and placed the time since he first heard Takagi-keiji's raised voice at 10 minutes 58.7 seconds. Less time was left if Takagi-keiji had not shouted directly following the call but had waited until either he found out about the condition or until Hattori-kun had tried to follow through with it.

"I... but... I chose... I... what'll... 'appen..." Heiji leaned forward slightly... needing... he didn't know what... but knowing he felt like he was going to fall apart and that... until he found a way to either save Kudo... or replace him... he couldn't afford to.

The handcuffs would do if he needed them but Hattori needed him for support and not interference at the moment, so he loosened his grip, he raised his hand - the one not cuffed - and put it on the back of Hattori's head, forcing the boy into his arms. The teen had a small chance of fighting back now, but he had to hope he wouldn't. "If we could change every decision we've made, the world wouldn't have so much pain. We can't. If you choose it or not, right now we have to deal with what's happening, not what would have happened. And, decision or not, you can't help what he's doing. If you could, it wouldn't be happening now, would it? Conan-kun's... I'm not going to say he's going to be fine but we _are_ going to get him back and I'm sure even he wouldn't say any of this was your fault."

Heiji placed his forehead against the officer. "He... I... know... He... kept sayin'... not ta... do wha'... he said... but... I still..."

"None of us want this. We all wish there was something more that we could do... but right now... this is all we have. I'm sorry you have to go through this, Hattori-kun- You and Kudo-kun. It's not fair." Takagi's arms tightened in frustration and anger and a lot of other things- but he was always conscious of it enough not to hurt the boy he held. "I'm sorry that you both are suffering for this."

Saguru had remained standing with his back turned but he was becoming confused. Most of the time Takagi-keiji had said 'Conan-kun'... this time... he'd said 'Kudo-kun'. Hattori-kun had only been using 'Kudo' for most of this... except on the phone. "So Kudo-kun is also in trouble? Following Kuroba's laughter at my suggestion that they were both captured... I never received a straight answer. I was brought in because Conan-kun was kidnapped but you have been referring to Kudo-kun much more than Conan-kun. May I get some clarification on this matter?"

Hattori wasn't in any condition to answer and, right now, it wasn't important. "Gomen, Hakuba-kun, but it's complicated..." and not his secret to tell. For once, Takagi felt the need to lie, because really, it didn't matter to him whether he was Kudo or Conan, whether there was one or two of them. "Later."

"Very well. I shall... go check on Kuroba for the moment. I sincerely hope that the repercussion for this... come out differently." Saguru fought the urge to turn and bow as he excused himself but felt that Hattori's privacy was more important. He walked back to the room and entered. Sitting in the chair he had moved beside the bed, and with Kuroba still out cold, he balanced between the calm, calculating side that was attempting to solve the Kudo-kun/Conan-kun puzzle and the human side that wanted to react much like Hattori-kun was. He ended up simply letting a few tears slide down his face as he contemplated what Conan-kun and/or Kudo-kun would be going through in less than 3 minutes and 15.2 seconds... and why the names being used to refer to them seemed to be both at once.

Takagi sat there, giving Hattori what comfort he could. There wasn't much that he could do- and right now Hattori had to be hating him for what he _was_ doing. That didn't matter and the teen didn't seem to be pushing him away though. He felt the weight of what he had done settle over him. He'd let... Takagi ignored those thoughts. He couldn't do anymore than he was and he wasn't going to start blaming himself the way Hattori-kun was. He had to sit and deal with his own choices just as the teen did. The phone rang not long after and he backed up, though the cuffs still held them to one another. Even something as simple as answering the call... he couldn't do it or risk making the man angry. _Gomen, Hattori-kun... Kudo-kun._

Heiji felt Takagi-keiji pull away before he was able to register the ringing phone. He reached for it... hands shaking and dropping it between them.

"I'll be quiet." Takagi looked up at Hattori before taking the phone and opening it, answering the call and hitting speakerphone.

"Ha...Hattori..."

"Hello, Hattori-san. Have you done what I asked?"

"I... I told... ya... it... I... nothin'... please..." Heiji gasped and choked on a sob but knew he had to control it himself. If Takagi-keiji tried to help him, with it on speaker, the guy would hear. "I... tried..."

The man smiled. He'd been waiting for this. A part of him thought that Hattori would have been able to accomplish it, but another part was more joyed that he was able to partake in the fun once more. "You knew my conditions. I'm not going to end the call until I'm finished," the man flicked a finger down the blade of the knife he'd been playing with earlier. "I have no camera for you to enjoy that wouldn't give away more than I would like, but I promise you, end this call before I do and this will be the last." The man put the phone down by the child, not waiting for a confirmation. He'd set his rules.

"DON'... PLEASE... ANYTHIN'... ANY... NAME IT..."

"I did name my price. You failed to follow through." The man smiled, grabbing the child by ear and kneeling over him.

"Hattori," Conan didn't know why his whispered his name, but at the moment he was afraid. He wouldn't admit it and there was a far larger part of him that was just relieved that he wouldn't have to sit and watch while... Hattori gave in. "It's fine. I'll live." There was more he wanted to say but he didn't know how to word it. "Don't..." he laughed, as if he could stop him. "I don't know if I can keep quiet. Just remember we're going to get this guy." He turned and glared at the man, but the action only seemed to please the man more.

"YA... YA KNOW IT! And... gomen... I tried... really... gomen..." Heiji shifted so he was on his knees beside the phone, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Conan closed his eyes, not having anywhere to turn. The man started at the bottom, cutting up- and it hurt. He'd had to deal with pain before- he'd been shot before- but things like that were quick pains that he could easily ignore. He tried to keep the scream in his throat but it was either worse than he thought or he'd already hit the edge of his pain tolerance. And the phone was right there when he screamed... All thoughts went away for a while. He knew he was screaming and he felt the knife being pulled through his skin with enough force to separate it... but that was all he knew- the blackness behind his eyelids and pain.

"Damn it... gomen... gomen... gomen..." The scream tore through him... if anything more painfully then any pain before. He was hearing his friend being tortured... and he couldn't do a thing to stop it... except listen... and hope that the promise of another call allowed him more time to catch the man doing it. He would make sure the man paid... and he would do anything to make it up to Kudo... ANYTHING! "... go... GOMEN... YA... YA HEAR ME... YA... HANG ON... JUST... HANG ON... WE'LL... GIT HIM... GOMEN... K-KUSO... I'LL FIND YA... YA'LL BE... HOME SOON... YA... YA KNOW THAT... RIGHT... YA'LL... BE HOME SOON... I PROMISE!"

Conan was breathing, and that hurt. Screaming had hurt. A lot of things were hurting right now. He couldn't open one of his eyes and he still couldn't focus on anything. The majority of the pain was gone now but the after effects were still hitting him. The one thing that even remotely brought him back to reality was the voice talking to him... though it was hard to hear the words...

The man looked down at the child, throwing the piece of flesh in his hand across the room. The child's face was covered in streaks of blood where it dripped down the side of his head, his hair matting with the same liquid. He didn't want the child to bleed to death before he was done with him. The man had taken a cloth and some medical tape in advance and pushed it against the bleeding wound, hearing the child scream once more at the contact. It wasn't as if he'd made the boy hurt on purpose, though the thought lingered there of doing just that. He left the rest of the mess the boy's face had become stay that way. "Hattori-san, I do believe you understand now that I keep my promises- as I always have so far. I will call you when I decide to, since you did not live up to your end of the bargain." The man ended the call, entertained and only to be more so with the child before him.

"NO!" Heiji tried to reach for the phone but just lifting his hand left him unbalanced and he tipped forward.

Takagi reached forward and embraced Hattori again, feeling the tears on his face likely get on the teen's shirt. "I am _so_ sorry, Hattori-kun."

Kaito woke up, sitting upright with screams echoing in his ear. _Who was screaming?_ One hand bunched his bangs tight into his fist while his other fell to his side in pain. He was shaking... what had happened? And...why was he crying? He couldn't stop either so he ignored it, drawing in tighter on himself while he tried to control the emotions that didn't want to be reined in.

Saguru was startled when Kuroba had started crying in his sleep and was about to lean forward when he sat up. _'Oh no... the earpiece... he must have heard...'_ Saguru tried to wipe his own eyes but, realizing what must have happened... and the fact Kuroba had that in his ear while he had been... Saguru moved from the chair to the side of the bed and rested one hand on Kuroba's shoulder the other going around his back to the other shoulder. _'I wish it might have turned out differently... or that I had at least thought to remove that earpiece.'_

Kaito wasn't ready to be physically touched. He wasn't ready for anything. He didn't know what was going on. So on instinct, he froze. That didn't mean the shaking stopped. Through the corner of his eyes, he glared at the person next to him. Hakuba. And if he weren't already petrified, that would have done it. Something cold settled around him and he watched the detective, trying to steady his breathing. "Wh-" Ow, his chest hurt. Why do people tell to rest when that only makes bruising worse? "What... happened? Why... am I... here?" Wherever here was. He figured Hakuba would answer that part on his own.

Saguru sighed... going through this with Hattori-kun was hard enough. "Kuroba... we are at the Mouri Detective Agency. You... sort of broke me out of police custody in an effort to prove my innocence of... a kidnapping. We, along with Takagi-keiji, have been trying to help Hattori-kun because... the one that was kidnapped is being... used... to force Hattori-kun to do his bidding." Saguru wasn't sure how to say who it was and hoped that Kuroba could remember.

Kaito closed one of his eyes, leveling a look at the detective. "I meant... where... are we... now? I know... what we... were doing. I don't... know why... I'm... sitting here. How long... was I... out?"

Saguru sighed before tensing. Kuroba had been out since... he was unaware of- this was not good. "You were out for... approximately 47 minutes. Hattori-kun found you out cold in the alley." He turned his head, well aware that his own tears would begin again as he continued.

"No... seconds?" Kaito raised an eyebrow. Not only that, the detective had used the word _approximately_. Kaito ran the hand that was holding onto his bangs with through his hair, grabbing the piece out of his ear. At least physically it looked like he was getting his composure back. "And... I missed... a phone... call. What... happened?"

Saguru's finger's twitched and he could not bring himself to meet Kuroba's eye. "Two... two phone calls. I believe what woke you... was the second."

Kaito played with the piece in his hand before letting it rest in his palm and closing his hand tight over it. "Two..." He had some business to settle but right now this information came first. The screaming was easy enough to recall, as hazy as his mind had been at the time. Tantei-kun. "So... what... happened?"

"Hattori-kun was told he had to..." Saguru's stomach clenched. "Hattori-kun was told to cut off one of his ears. Neither Takagi-keiji nor I knew how to fake that so..." Saguru took a deep breath... getting ready to finish.

Kaito held up one of his hands, his closer eye falling closed again. "Not... necessary. I... get it." Kaito sighed, looking at the closed door. "Hakuba... I need... to talk... to you... _privately_." He was leaving the detective with two options now. Either this room was safe and they could talk or he wanted to go somewhere that was. "Please."

"I doubt Hattori-kun will be up for moving about... and Takagi-keiji will not be leaving his side either. We can talk."

"Don't... raise your... voice then." Kaito sighed. "First... sorry. I... wouldn't... have done... that to... you if... I'd been... thinking. Not to... say I... wanted Conan-kun... hurt, but... I would... never have... picked you... over him... if I wasn't... pressed." Kaito grabbed Hakuba's arm, just as a precaution. He wanted to finish what he had to say without the detective acting out. "You... barely... know the... kid. It... wasn't right." Kaito closed his eyes. "It's just... not right. I need... to tell... you something."

"I already said... it was my choice. I was going to suggest it anyway. I would not want him hurt anymore than you would. As to what it is that you need to tell me- Is it about if it _is_ two in danger rather than one? Takagi-keiji said he would later, because he mentioned to Hattori-kun how neither he nor Kudo-kun should be going through this and I questioned him about it. You laughed when I said it was that both Kudo-kun and Conan-kun were captured."

"Yeah, because... they weren't... but they... kinda were. Look... I'm not... expecting... you to... believe any... thing I say. I don't... really know... the hows... or whys... myself. I didn't... ask Tantei-kun... to explain... himself. And... I don't really... care what... they are." Kaito looked at Hakuba hard in the eye. "Kudo-kun... you know... him, though... I'm sure... he never... used that... name. Conan-kun _is_... Kudo-kun. But," Kaito turned away, letting Hakuba go. "I'm sure... you think... I'm lying. I have... no way... of explaining... how it's... possible. And... Hattori-kun... knows. I think... the other... guy does... too. Hattori-kun... and Kudo-kun... They're friends. He wants... to help him. I... don't mind... the guy... but I..." Kaito stared at Hakuba again, this time showing some of that anguish he had over what he had done to him. "I never... would have... picked the pain... of a friend... over an... acquaintance. I really... am sorry. And I... don't care... what you... think. I never... would have... hurt you... anymore than... Hattori-kun... wants Kudo-kun... hurt, if I... had been... thinking clearly."

Saguru was dumbfounded. Friend? Conan-kun was Kudo-kun? They both seemed to just baffle him... and yet... they made sense. Hattori-kun had been so angry that he himself had been made the Representative of the East... and why not? Kudo was there... and the quick thinking and willingness of Conan-kun to be the 'final detective' at the Sunset Mansion. And that is to say nothing of the cases he had read about, either in the papers or from the case files. But... _friend_? The small lump in his throat over Conan-kun... Kudo-kun... being hurt... grew. _Friend_. Saguru smiled and shook his head. "The not thinking clearly might apply, as you seemed to have failed to notice... I had dropped the -kun from your name a while ago. As for Kudo-kun and Conan-kun being the same person, logic says it should not be true but all of my observations of the boy... it backs up your statement as well as the apparent contradictions that have cropped up as to the name used to refer to the person that this man is holding. That does not matter. Kuroba... look at me..."

Kaito shook his head, opening his eyes but keeping them averted. "I did that... to you... for him... and I don't... even really... like the guy. I mean... I don't hate... him, but I... never should have... Ah... on top of... which, you didn't... even know who... you were helping. I feel... like I conned... you into it. I know... and have known... and I didn't... tell you... even after. I'm so... sorry... Hakuba-k-... Hakuba."

"Kuroba..." Saguru sighed and moved to sit facing him instead of beside him, taking his hands and repositioning them to the front so they were now holding Kuroba's shoulder again and forcing him to look at him. "It does not matter which name he goes by. I have met Conan-kun, or have you forgotten the Sunset Mansion Case. You no doubt know some about the Koushien that the two of us and Hattori-kun went to, and the Kid heists. He is a smart kid- well, he is smart, and I admire him as a fellow detective. That is the person I am helping. The fact that he is also Kudo-kun- that means less to me as I never met him as Kudo-kun. The person _we_ are helping is someone we all know, by either name, and I will not have you adding your own guilt to what Hattori-kun is feeling right now..."

"Don't worry." Kaito looked at the detective, smiling. "I wouldn't... that doesn't... mean I... don't feel it." Kaito took a hand and, since Hakuba was holding him and leaving himself wide open, put it flat on the detective's chest, near his heart and on the opposite side of the burn. "I can... deal with... myself fine. And I can... regret on... my own. We have... to deal with... Kudo-kun first. Then... I'll find... someway of... making it... up to you." Kaito's smile turned into more of a grin. "For starters... I could stop... with the... hair dye. Can't really... promise more."

Saguru just shook his head. "Do that and the class will think the end of the word is coming...just make sure it comes right out...no more multi-day ones. Deal?"

"Deal." Kaito's smile was hard for him to hold up, but right now he had things he needed to deal with. "You know... I really... don't care... about that... stupid promise... either. You don't... seem the... criminal type. Bad enough... that mess... is probably... gonna have... your name... on it. I don't... need you... getting your... rep any blacker." Kaito poked him lightly and backed off. "Come get... me when... this is over. We'll see... who's the... better, Tantei-san." Kaito moved, feeling his body ach beneath him. "Now... you should... never let... grief fester. Come on... Hakuba. Hattori-kun... needs to... get off his... butt and give... me my phone. I was," Kaito held up his forefinger and thumb. "This close... to finding this guy." Kaito grinned. He was saving this part for when he had more to go on. He wasn't a hundred percent sure Hattori's 'feeling' had been accurate and, though the guy was acting suspicious before mysteriously vanishing two weeks ago... anything could have happened. He needed his phone back to finish making his calls. "I even... have a... possible suspect."

Saguru nodded and stood. "I am certain he needs all the help he can get... you started to cry... You were reacting while you were still out... I am concerned for what state Hattori-kun is in." He stepped back, and made to offer a hand to Kuroba, paused then extended it all the way. It was his choice if he took it or not.

Kaito smiled, going to take Hakuba's hand before vision swam. He took it back, covering and eyes as his breathing changed rhythm. "Hakuba... I don't... think I'm... feeling... too well." The bruises were probably adding to that, but he'd thrown up just about everything in his system. The fact that he was even conscious was a miracle. But he'd only caught the end of the call and it had been enough to affect him even in his sleep. Kaito drew his hand away from his face and put it back out. "It's fine... I think... I tried to... move... too fast."

Saguru moved closer and took his hand and elbow, slowly easing him up. "I am not surprised. Between these... _tasks_," Saguru actually spat the word out. "not to mention the strain of actually trying to find this guy... We ought to make sure Hattori-kun does not 'try to move too fast' either." Keeping a hand under Kuroba's elbow, Saguru walked slowly to the door and opened it. The scene was worse than the one he had left... and he was unsure if it was better that he knew the truth about Conan- Kudo-kun or not.

Heiji hadn't moved since he'd collapsed trying to reach the phone, Takagi-keiji being the only thing keeping him from hitting the floor. His tears having found no end yet and still not hearing anything but Kudo's screams as the man had... "Kudo... man... gomen... damn... shoulda been me... I shoulda... i' was my... I... I couldn'... Kudo... I... gomen..."

Kaito looked at them both and sighed. "Hey... lemme... go a sec?" Hakuba was still holding him and, while he did need it, he wanted to be free for a moment.

Saguru glanced at him and released his hold but left his hand close in case he needed to move quickly.

Kaito moved, relaxing his shoulders. This was probably gonna hurt. He walked over to Hattori. The sheer surprise of it was enough that, when he tried, he was able to pry the two apart- _noticing a pair of handcuffs, great_. He took the sides of the coat and practically hauled Hattori up until he was facing him. "Hey... idiot!" He yelled in Kudo's voice. A dirty trick but he needed to get his attention. Now for complete sentences... He took a breath, continuing in his own voice. "Kudo-kun is alive and... right now he's somewhere... waiting for you to... find him! We can have a... pity party later... but he needs help... now! So get over... yourself and start... helping!"

Heiji had froze at the first two word. _'Kudo?'_ Then it continued in a different voice. _'That's right... Kuroba... He kin do both... any... Kid.' _"How? Ya think... I don' wanna... git him away... from that- that _maniac_! Well I do... but I ain'... got nothin'... ta go on... an' because... I failed... Kudo... he..."

"He's hurt... and he's... still breathing. So forget... all that because... you know... right now... it doesn't matter. We have a... job to do. If you..." Kaito held a slip of paper. He could make some of the phone calls but there was information he needed that he couldn't get over a cell. "This is... the best bet... I could find. See where... he's staying. He's been... underground here... since his plane... landed a few... weeks ago." Takagi-keiji seemed frozen so he shoved the paper at him. "Now you... we have a lead... and as long as... YOU are still breathing... you haven't failed. Kudo-kun needs... the help... not the pity."

Heiji reached out and snagged the paper, holding it and reading what was on it. He felt a smug smile form on his face and his eyes drank in the words, committing them to memory. His hand went to turn his hat only to realize he wasn't wearing it and not recalling where he had last had it. "Hang on Kudo... just a little longer."

Ah... good. Things were getting done. That really hurt. Kaito let go of the coat, no longer supporting Hattori's weight that he had taken. "H-Hakuba?" Kaito reached out his arm but didn't really see the room. Forget staying on his feet for a second more- his body went slack and he fell, clinging to consciousness.

Saguru was glad he had decided to remain close. As soon as Kuroba called his name he took the one step needed to close the remaining distance, wrapping his arms around him from behind but grabbing the arm on the injured side to avoid hurting him and around his chest from his good side. "Easy... I gotcha."

Kaito grinned. "Well... I didn't... tell them. But, seriously... can I... get some... water or... something?" He could feel his body trembling but he knew it was mostly from his malnutrition needs at the moment. His stomach was unsettled enough he didn't think he'd be able to eat. "Just... water."

Saguru nodded. "Here, sit first. I will be right back. Can one of you keep an eye on him?"

"I don't... need a... babysitter." Kaito sat down with Hakuba's help. "Really... I'm just... dehydrated."

"We'll watch him." Takagi didn't know what was wrong with Kuroba but he had to admit, the teen had helped not only Hattori just now, but him as well. "Hattori-kun, can I see?"

"Huh, yeah... sure." Heiji managed to hold out the paper but had difficulty actually letting it go.

Takagi read the name there along with a few scratchy marks of what the man had been up to, one of the last was a plane trip to Japan. Above the name was one he'd remembered from earlier. "So, it _is_ this Robert guy?"

"Don't... know..." Kaito said hesitantly. "But... it looks... suspicious... and I don't... have anything... else. Who travels... then makes... themself... disappear? They have... to have... a reason."

"No...not the one we got arrested... This guy's name is Christian... not Robert. My guess's it's gotta be a relative... I still don' get how or why he targeted us but he's gonna be disappointed that the jail cell he's in isn't in Tottori... He won' 'ave 'is relative ta share a cell with." Having both hands free of the paper, he clenched one into a fist and thrust it into the palm of his other, not remembering he would pull on Takagi-keiji's wrist by doing so.

"Ow," Takagi winced, trying to go with the motion. "Ah... cuffs... might not be such a good idea again. But no running off ahead of me." Takagi took the keys out, sighing as he brushed against his phone to do so. Once they were both free he took it out and eyed it, turning it on.

"Oh, right... sorry." Kaito spoke after Hattori's words got through. "Brother. I checked... into Robert... first. Guy's been.. in seclusion... for nearly... his entire stay. I heard... he tried... to hang himself... a few times... now."

"Same way she died... and how he killed the others... but... the whole family must be crazy if he decides ta come at _us_ 'cause his brother went on a killin' spree. So... he showed up two weeks ago but only recently made his move... He had ta have been watchin' us for... DAMN... I bet he came to Japan two weeks ago but only started followin' Kudo a week and a half ago... He was plannin' this for awhile..."

"Here." Saguru hold out the water. He had made it cool and grabbed some Tylenol as well.

"Thanks." Kaito took the water, looking at the pill he hadn't asked for as he played with it in between his fingers. "This isn't... any... PM stuff... is it?"

"No...don't worry. It is just extra strength. I figured it would help."

"Yeah. Sorry." Kaito took the pill with his first drink of water, his throat dry enough that it hurt. He wasn't going to be much help if his body felt like gelatin. He drank what he could of the water, taking it slow.

Takagi flipped open his phone and turned it on. "Hattori-kun... I think this might be one of the times I didn't want to come. I have no way of getting this kind of information on my own, and I'm sure that everyone's looking for you as much as they are for me."

"Right... Plus... now we have a solid lead ta check out." Heiji smiled again, thinking of getting at this guy much sooner. "I say we put a stop to 'im... soon. Takagi-keiji... do ya think ya can get some info on 'is activities here? Me 'n' Hakuba kin head out an' see if any convenience stores have seen anyone fittin' his description... unless you think he'll be on some BOLO by now. Kuroba... do ya think ya kin find more on this guy... yerself?"

"I don't think he would have shown himself in the area before taking Conan-kun." Takagi spoke up, seeing as Hattori had been talking to him first. "I'm a little surprised he took Conan-kun himself. We have to think that this man might be working with someone else. Even if he is... I still don't think he would have risked more than the capture. He even took anything that he could trace back to him off... I just don't see him making that kind of mistake. Sato-san might have noticed something, anything. Some drug trading. This man had to get his hands on the Ketamine somehow."

Kaito nodded his help as well "Yeah... you'd be... surprised how... much an... ex is willing... to spill." He smiled up at Hattori. "One problem. I'd need... my phone..."

"Sure... I don' know if... when... he'll call... so here." Heiji turned and grabbed the phone from the floor, the tone of the disconnected call still coming from it. Heiji swallowed quickly before just passing it to Kuroba. "I trust ya... ya know... if it rings... just... promise ya'll remind 'im... I'm comin'... an' nothin' eles 'cause he keeps it on speaker an' I don' wan' 'im ta know that anyone but me is on this... OK?"

"You sound... like you're... talking... to an... amateur." Kaito's grin was wider than it had been in a while. He slipped the phone into his coat pocket for now. He wasn't about to let Hattori answer another one anymore and the guy seemed to forget for a moment that he might want to make another deal. Well, Kaito could handle it if he did get one of those calls. "I can't... really call... with everyone." Kaito go up, taking the water with him. "I'll just... be in the... next room." Ran's room, because it had to be hers. He'd already seen Mouri's and it was quiet enough to make the calls from.

"Just makin' sure." Heiji turned to Hakuba. "Well... Hakuba... ya comin' or ya wanna wait up here so ya don' get picked up by Shiratori-keibu again?"

"Ah, yeah. I don't really want Sato-san to know I'm with all of you." Takagi put a hand behind his head. "I have to call her first, to see if she'll meet me somewhere. If I go to the station I don't think I'll be leaving."

Saguru sighed. "I believe my best chance is if I were to change my appearance. Once Kuroba finishes with his calls I'll see if he can do something. We could cover more ground separately either way. Good luck."

"I feel like I'm being ignored." Takagi smiled, in much better spirits.

"I'll try ta find a way ta call ya if I find somethin'... I can use a phone booth if I find anything." Heiji hurried over to his stuff. _'Great... my shinai is back at the station.. .oh well... I ain' any more unarmed then Kudo usually is.' _"By the way... here." Heiji tossed a folded up cloth at Takagi-keiji and another in Hakuba's direction. "Push on the right side by the lens. I'm sure Kuroba can figure it out if ya need it." With that, Heiji grabbed a last thing from his stuff and took off out the door.

Takagi unfolded the cloth to see Conan's glasses. He played around with them a little and saw nothing special about them. Putting them on, he felt a little ridiculous. _The right side..._ Takagi put his finger along the lens until he found the button and nearly fell over when his sight now contained so much more than there had been there before. It looked... like a city grid. "Oh... cool."

Saguru watched Takagi-keiji before unfolding his own and seeing an identical pair. He mimicked Takagi-keiji until he found the button and his eyes widened at the new image. "Most impressive... but what exactly is this suppose to tell us?"

"A Hattori-kun's tracking device." He'd seen Hattori use them himself but this was the first time Takagi really had a good notion of what it was. The little blinking red dot that was slowly heading north was enough to fill in the blacks. "I guess he's giving us a way to find him. I'm going to call Sato-san now... see if she's heard anything. We have some drug trafficking informants that might know who's pushing medical supplies. If we can get someone who matching Taylor's description, we can help convict him. Besides that, I'm hoping Sato-san might know of any places where this man may be able to hide out. You can't just keep a kid out in the open."

"Yes, and considering Kudo-kun was unable to tell us anything about his location, it is safe to say that there are either no windows or he is not in a position to see out of one."

"Right." Takagi got on the phone, not really liking making this call. He really shouldn't be doing business behind his partners back, but he wasn't going to drag her down with him when this was over. So he waited and hoped she would pick up. He didn't hope she wouldn't be angry. There was no point. Being angry for Sato was a must when he did something stupid. He thought this counted as far in the stupid category as just about anything else he'd ever done wrong.

Saguru, never being on to eavesdrop on a call, save for the recent ones to Hattori-kun, turned and headed to the bathroom. He pulled the shirt up over his head, doing his best to keep silent. He turned and looked over his shoulder. Despite what the others might hope, he doubted those would fade much. They had started stinging again but with Hattori-kun rejuvenated and already out the door and both Takagi-keiji and Kuroba making calls... he grabbed a soft cloth, sitting on the side of the tub, he soaked it and applied it to the area as best he could. Letting it sit for 30 seconds before removing it, rewetting it and repeating the process. It was painful, but it was the best he could do, knowing he could never get the lotion on by himself.

Kaito had forgone the room completely. He was currently a few buildings over - since this one had the greatest height - and sitting as Kid's costume billowed around him. He wasn't sure why, but it made him feel safer... stronger. He was neither, but that didn't mean a thing mentally. He'd already made a few calls and had a good enough lead to start working on. It was still miles to get there and then miles to check through and that would take hours. He sighed. He could get the others, but he didn't want to risk being wrong. He was already putting his hopes - and theirs - in one last ditch effort. So, as he stood, wincing, he looked over to the east, and the direction he had to go. He'd take the glider, for the time it would save... and the strange security it gave him. If he found something, great, if he didn't, he had his phone back. Hattori needed the strength he had now and he wasn't about to let Hakuba be harmed again- by his hand or not.

* * *

><p>Sato was driving in her usual style, trying to figure out where her partner had gone off to, and Hattori-kun as well. This case just seemed to make more people disappear and she did not like it. Her phone rang and she pulled it out while taking a turn. A glance at the ID had it to her ear before the horns had stopped. "TAKAGI-KUN... WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU FOR HOURS! YOU JUST TOOK OFF AND DIDN'T BOTHER INFORMING ME OF ANYTHING!<p>

"I'm sorry, Sato-san. I..." He winced at the volume her voice carried, even over the phone. "I've had to take care of some things. Sorry." Takagi made sure that his words carried the regret about it. This was going to be tricky now, and that was only if Sato listened to him, which she didn't sound like she would be. "I should have called, I know. I'm with Hattori-kun still and we're both fine but... ah... I kind of need your help."

"Takagi-kun..." She felt some of the anger diminish. If he was still with Hattori-kun and he had possibly gotten another call... having others around... or risking her calling him during it... that was understandable. She yanked the wheel hard, earning a few more honks but not caring. "Where are you?"

"I... I can't really tell you." Takagi knew that, above everything, he had to make sure that he was the only one responsible for this. Sato was his supervisor as well as his partner, but they couldn't blame her for his misdeeds. "Sorry, Sato-san," he apologized again, trying to balance out the bad news. "I'm looking for Conan-kun still, but I don't really know where to start. I wanted to know if you might be able to... look into some things. I kinda left the car I was using behind."

"You... what? Takagi-kun, we are partners. We are in this together. You haven't let Hattori-kun off on his own, why should I be any different? You tell me where you are _right now_!"

"Sorry, I can't. Please just... can you look into a few things for me?" Takagi smiled, imagining how much angrier she'd be when he told her everything- when this was over. "Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

Sato pulled over and stopped, having reached her destination. She sighed. Why did Takagi-kun think she wouldn't help him if she knew? What was he up to? "Very well. I'm about to check for any sign of a long term observations, but what do you need?"

"Well... I need you to look into someone. See if you can figure out where they are. While or at it or after, see if the man's name that I give you has been seen anywhere around, you know... dealing or you know." Takagi gave her the name of the man and the spelling. "Please, it's really important that you call me if you find anything out... I promise I'll explain everything to you, Sato-san. For now I... kinda need to do this."

Sato sighed, having written down everything Takagi-kun told her. "I remember coming across that name in the files you requested. So both Conan-kun and Hattori-kun are targeted, and the file said the brother was still incarcerated, so is it just revenge or is he going to try to force us to release him. I'll look into it after I leave here. And Takagi-kun... keep an eye on Hattori-kun. The last thing we need is this guy getting him alone. I'll call you when I get the info... _and your phone had better be on_." Sato ended the call and shoved it back in its place, looking up at the large windows with 'Mouri Detective Agency' written on them. _'Let's see... The building directly across the street would have a good view in there.'_ She turned and made her way in and up to the roof. Sure enough, Mouri-san was propped on his desk, staring at the phone. The rest of the room was a mess though, as though someone had run through looking for something. _'Mouri-kun must have been searching for anything to help. Seems those complaints are not as well-founded as he makes them out to be.'_

...

Takagi hung up, debating on what to do next. He didn't think running around the city would be very effective. The guy wouldn't have left a trail so close to where he had struck. It was too easy. "Hakuba-kun," he called into the other room. "I don't really know what I should be doing. Mind if I tag along with you?" The other teen was still hurt and while Sato had warned about leaving Hattori alone... he held some kind of strange trust in him. The Kansai teen was honest and his intentions were good. He didn't think Hattori would try and take things on himself after everything, and he wasn't willing to believe otherwise. "I can help dress the wound now too. I thought Hattori-kun might have wanted to... I don't know, see it or something and if he did, taking off the dressing would have hurt. Do you know where the first aid kit went?"

Saguru had to move to the floor beside the tub, no longer thinking he could keep his balance. During his last application, the cloth had slide from his grip and caught momentarily on the burned flesh before gravity pulled it the rest of the way. If anything, it was worse than the actual burning. He was trying to catch his breath and keeping himself from crying out when he heard Takagi-keiji call out to him. "In... here..."

Takagi was getting used to everything at this point. All three teens had hurt themselves in some way or another and he had to make sure that it stopped. Hearing Hakuba's voice share the same undertones of pain was no different. "Do you need anything?" Takagi walked in the bathroom where he heard the teen speak from, rushing over to the boy's side when he saw what had happened. "Hakuba-kun, you're bleeding a little." Takagi took the cloth and rung it out, still damp but not wet, and dabbed at the burn that was now dripping a thin trail of blood until it was mostly clear of liquid. "I'm sorry. Try not to move. I should have remembered earlier. I'll tape it up now, do you know where the kit is?"

"It... should still be... in the kitchen... where I used it... on the hand..."

Takagi put the rag down and got up. It wasn't hard to find what he was looking for seeing as no one had gone into the kitchen. When he passed the living room he grabbed the lotion he'd set on the shelf, the top still in the hallway somewhere, and went back into the bathroom. Kneeling down, he put a lot of the lotion on his fingers so he wouldn't need to press on the teen's skin to get it to stay. "Sorry, Hakuba-kun. This might hurt."

"It will... feel better... after... arigatou..." Saguru took a deep breath and thought back to Conan... Kudo-kun. If this were the pain that came from an injury that was at least being treated... compared to a child who would no doubt be left as it was, he could take it. He had been truthful when he told Kuroba that he did not regret his choice.

Takagi nodded and put the cream on, watching the teen draw in a pained breath. "Sorry." He did it as fast and as gently as he could, taking out some padding and gauze to put over it. The lotion kept it in place while he taped up the burn. "Make sure you get someone to change it tomorrow." Takagi stood up, washing his hands in the sink, throwing the rag in there to be dealt with later. He offered his hand to Hakuba when he was finished. "Maybe you should sit still for a little while. You don't want to make it worse and we aren't really in a rush to go anywhere just yet- unless you know somewhere to look." Takagi smiled at him. "I think Hattori-kun just had energy to burn off."

Saguru shook his head. "He always has energy... it is just a matter of what he does with it." He reached his right hand up and took the officer's, pulling himself up right. The pain was dulled but still there. "Instead of using it to worry or do this man's bidding he has run off as usual. I had, until recently, not believed him capable of sitting still and, while I would not wish these circumstances to have seen it, perhaps it is his style which allows he and Kudo-kun to work together so effectively."

"I don't know... Those two almost move so fast it's hard to keep up with them at all." Takagi lost his smile for a moment when he heard Hakuba say Kudo-kun. Then he remembered the teen thought that Conan and Kudo were both kidnapped. "Ah, Hakuba-kun, about Kudo-kun-"

"He and Conan-kun are one and the same. Kuroba figured you already knew... and he just told me when he woke because of the call. He still had the earpiece in and had heard... I can only guess what... as much as you could guess. Kuroba did not share what he heard... and from Hattori-kun's state when we exited the room I doubt he told you much either."

"Um, wait." Takagi frowned, holding up a finger. "Getting back to that in a second... Kuroba-kun knew?" Takagi had only just been told himself not more than a few hours ago and there was no way Hattori had time alone with the other boy besides when he found him in the alley. When did this happen? And should it have? Hattori has said it several times that it was something that Kudo-kun didn't share and if he knew Kuroba-kun knew... he would have figured that would have come up in conversation.

"I... believe Kuroba figured it out from the slip-ups... whereas I thought it was that Kudo-kun had been taken after and that was why you were using both names. He said he did not know what had happened, simply that Hattori-kun knew and you might too." _'I will not betray Kuroba's confidence... I understand how Hattori-kun could make the mistake of using 'Kudo' now. I shall simply have to be more careful in my choice of words.'_

Takagi couldn't understand how the teen had come to that conclusion, but the boy had deceived the man they were up against so maybe there was more to him, but Takagi wasn't seeing it and it didn't really matter. He hadn't wanted to tell Hakuba without Hattori there, so at least this was some blame that wasn't his. "And... ah... about the phone call... I actually heard it too this time." Takagi's hands slowly clenched into fists. "There... wasn't much said that I remember, though Hattori-kun could probably tell you it word for word. All that... I really remember is... well... I didn't let Hattori-kun do what he said... so this man did it to Kudo-kun... during the call." And Hattori had taken that hard- he really had. "Out of everything, I'm grateful for whatever Kuroba-kun did to him that got him acting the way he is now... I didn't even think I'd be able to get him off the floor and here he is running around trying to get the guy. I think..." Takagi smiled and looked a bit to the side. "He may have helped me too. I don't know what I could have said that either of us would have believed."

"That's Kuroba. He will pull pranks that tick you off...but he also knows when to use it to get others out of a sour mood. So... Hattori-kun had to hear it happen... but how did you hear it?"

Takagi smiled. "He couldn't really hold the phone. I answered the call and had it on speaker."

"Ah." Saguru was not sure what else to say to that. Being force to listen to a friend have that happen to him. He thought back to Kuroba's example... if it had been one of them. If he had had to hear Kuroba's screams... Saguru shivered. "I say we make our way around some areas south of here, as the glasses showed Hattori-kun head to the north."

Takagi nodded, though he still felt all they were doing was trying to feel like they were accomplishing something until one of their leads caught. Still, they might stumble across something to help. "You're... not going out like that, are you?" As it was Takagi was going to see if he could get a cap from somewhere. He didn't want any patrolling officers to notice him. He didn't know how far his own aversion to the law, as far as procedure, went.

Saguru glanced over at the mirror over the sink. "I believe a hat of some sort will have to suffice as I am certain Kuroba has his remaining... disguises with him, and I will not put on the wig that I had before." Saguru turned and walked out of the bathroom, scanning the room before spotting a cap under the table... SAX... Oh well. He pulled it on, keeping the brim over the front of his face. _'Hopefully Kuroba's method works. Glasses and a shaded face.' _Saguru turned to face Takagi-keiji.

_Well, that worked._ Takagi nodded to him. Hakuba looked a little funny and could either be classified as someone who was on the nerdy side or someone suspicious. Usually those two classifications didn't mix but Hakuba found a way to pull it off. "I think I'm going to need one as well. I don't really know what happened after we left the station." Mouri's closet was nearby but the man didn't seem to have any hats. With a sigh he went into Ran's room and found a baseball cap similar to Hattori's, though hers was plain white with no insignia or coloring. Well... that would look a little funny on him but it was better than nothing. Hattori-kun still had his coat so he took off his tie, looking down at his white shirt and pants. It would have to be good enough.

"Shall we?" Saguru opened the door and waited on the officer.

"Um, hold on." Takagi took what was technically Hattori's cap off. "It's not your face I'm worried about, it's your hair." He pushed the teen's bangs back and placed the hat back on, this time backwards so that his hair was hidden more than his face. The look didn't suit Hakuba at all but it definitely hid the blond. "Ah, better but..."

"But...what?" _'I must look like Hattori-kun with the hat this way...'_

"Ah, it's nothing." Takagi stood back and let the teen lead the way. "I don't really know where to start. Go on, I'll follow you."

Saguru headed down the stairs and, by habit from Kid heists, glanced up. "Hold on. Stop. Back up... now."

Takagi didn't know what had caught Hakuba's attention but he did what he was told, backing up the few steps he had taken. "What is it?"

"I spotted a silhouette on the roof of the building across from here. Whoever it is is looking in this direction."

Takagi pressed himself further to the wall, though he knew he was already well hidden by the alcove. "Did they see you? Do you think... this guy has been watching Hattori-kun?"

"I am not certain... Hattori-kun left and the signal did not show any change..." Saguru thought for a moment. "As a teen, and as this is his hat, I'll go across the street and try to come up behind the person. We cannot risk him spotting you." With that Saguru hurried forward and across the street.

"Ah, wait." Hakuba took off. Why was it that everyone was doing that today? He took off after the teen, sure that he didn't care at all if anyone saw him. Hakuba was hurt and if was someone set to watch Hattori's movements and had missed him, or had been stationed there to watch _them_, he wasn't about to let Hakuba go in alone.

Saguru hurried up the stairs. Anyone spying on the Detective Agency would have to be watching either Mouri-san or be waiting for Hattori-kun. Reaching the top level he turned the knob and head it squeak. Hoping it was only loud because he was right next to it; he slowly eased the door open and glanced around. Seeing no one he stepped out, determined to see what sort of view the person had had when someone grabbed him from behind.

"Do not resist or you will be sorry."

Takagi was a little slower up the stairs than Hakuba. He reached the top in time to see someone grabbed the boy. Takagi's first reaction was to stop this and he grabbed the back of their shirt collar and reached for their arm when he realized who it was. "... Sato-san?" He was in shook to do anymore than say her name, his motions freezing halfway through his action.

Sato had grabbed the person with a hat on as soon as he came through the door. The person had flinched from the initial contact but when she felt herself be taken from behind she recalled that her partner was not there... and her captive relaxed. When she heard her own name said by the person that grabbed her she was shocked. "Ta...Takagi-kun?"

"Can... you... let go... please..." Saguru had been relieved when Takagi-keiji had made it up and now he was a bit embarrassed and a bit in pain from the contact.

Takagi wanted to know what had happened, why Sato was here, but his unconscious reactions took control first when he heard Hakuba's difficult speech. He moved his body, very much in control of the situation while he was behind his partner, and forced her to relax her grip on the teen by restraining her himself. "Sato-san... what are you doing here?"

"I... I told you I was going to be checking for signs or prolonged surveillance. What are you doing here? And who...?" Sato reached toward the person whose back was still to them.

Takagi held onto her for two reasons, and he hated having to do it. "Go... go back upstairs. I'll meet you there in second." He was aiming his words at Hakuba-kun and he hoped the teen listened to him better than Hattori liked too. He'd stopped Sato from touching him so that she wouldn't accidentally hurt him... and so she wouldn't notice who he was. Hakuba didn't need to be under Shiratori's command at the moment, and the teen had more than suffered for this cause, he wasn't going to force him back into police custody... even if that's what he should have done.

Saguru nodded and, keeping his back to the female officer, he slipped around and headed back to the third floor. Once there he sat down and restrained himself from reaching for his shoulder. She had a good grip... he was grateful Takagi-keiji had stepped in when he had. She might have been more dangerous than the officer that had stopped him in the first place.

"Takagi-kun... what is going on?"

Takagi's hold on her slackened and he backed up to close the door, making sure she couldn't slip past him. He leaned against it when he had, watching her and not having the words to explain himself with. "I'm... trying to get Conan-kun back."

"Ta...Takagi-kun... I am too... you know that. What are you doing here? Who was that boy... I know it wasn't Hattori-kun. Speaking of which... you said you were with him. Where is he?" Sato was confused... and the events that had just taken place left little room for any other emotion.

"Um... I was with Hattori-kun." He still had the glasses on but he didn't turn on the screen. "And I know where he is... so I'm taking care of that. And I know you're helping get Conan-kun back too..." Takagi smiled but he just didn't have it in him to put up a fight with Sato. He knew he didn't want her to be a part of his side of things- there would be questions, accusations, odds were he'd be fired even if they did get Conan back and a dishonorable discharge was the best he could hope for. Sato's whole dream was what and who she was now. He just couldn't let her do that. "I need you to trust me. I'm doing my best too, and I need you to look into that information. It would be best if you pretend you never met us here." Takagi smiled but he didn't have much heart in it. Sato would never forgive him- be it for lying to her until this was over or if he dragged her down with him- which he was not willing to do.

"Takagi-kun..." Sato shook her head. "I already called in the info... and got an immediate hit. I was about to call when I heard the door being opened. A man was picked up this afternoon... selling controlled and prescription drugs... Ketamine was among them."

Takagi sighed, letting his shoulders relax. Good, now all they needed to do was catch this guy and the dealer could ID him and this goes down as premeditated. "Thanks, Sato-san. You should go back to the station. I should be there in a few hours from now. I'll give you everything I've found when I do." If they didn't find this man in a few hours, he knew they'd either loose Hattori or Kudo, mentally or physically. "I promise, I'll explain everything to you then."

"Wait... there's more."

Takagi's eye widened and he raise his head. He'd only given her two things to look into. "What?"

"The man rolled when questioned about a foreigner. Told the arresting officer that a guy had paid big money for a few different drugs... not just the Ketamine."

And then the weight was back. "What... what else did he buy?"

"The officer was only able to pronounce one of the names... and most were referred to by nicknames. Mostly they seemed to be muscle relaxers... but he also got a fair amount of the one thing he could pronounce... oleander."

Takagi had no idea what that was or what it meant, but either way it wasn't good. None of it was good. If... if Kudo had been given anything, he would have said something... right? He'd seen the guy practically collapse in front of him several times now... no, no he wouldn't. They really needed to find him, and now. The hospital would be an immediate next stop before he went to the station.

"Takagi-kun...Takagi-kun..." Sato watched as Takagi-kun seemed to space out. "TAKAGI-KUN!"

"Huh?" Takagi looked back up at Sato. _Had she asked him something?_

"Takagi-kun..." Sato offered him one of her smiles. "We are in this together. We will get Conan-kun back. Please, trust me too. No matter what you are doing, I want to help. It's not like we haven't gone against orders to follow a lead before." Sato reached out and placed her hand on Takagi-kun's shoulder. "Whatever you are up to, I want in, and I won't take no for an answer- not now."

Takagi straightened up and took her hand, his eyes steady with the weight of what he had done and was still doing. He removed it from his shoulder, gently letting it go as he watched her. "I've gone a bit passed disobeying orders." He smiled, his eyes falling shut a bit as he did. "And you know how even doing that turned out. It's fine. Wait for me at the station- just a few hours- I promise."

"Takagi-kun, what could be so bad that you..." Sato stopped before looking across the street toward the Mouri Detective Agency. The person had the right height, and his voice, though pained, was still cultured. In her shock at Takagi-kun stopping her, she had not thought much about him until now. "So... that's it..."

Takagi noticed Sato's eyes wander, following her as she figured it out. Hakuba had spoken up and he knew the boy's accent was too noticeable to be overlooked, especially by her. "Can you pretend you didn't see him for just a little while longer? I'll bring him with me," _after I have him checked out at a hospital with the others, _"when I come back. I swear it."

"So, I guess his classmate is helping you too, along with Hattori-kun." Sato sighed. "Do you really trust three teenagers to... 'go beyond disobeying orders'... and yet you kept me in the dark this entire time. You let them, yet none of them are you partner. Why?"

"Honestly?" Takagi didn't even have to think about it. "Those two acted on their own. I met them later, out of the station. I never would have..." But it sounded like Sato thought he would... he'd worry about that later. "They were all already in trouble to one degree or another, two of them outright criminals. It wasn't that hard to follow them and no, it took a while to trust them. You have... no idea..." Those calls were terrible but it brought out everyone's true character. He knew his faith wasn't misplaced. "And I didn't want to get you wrapped up in this mess... I still don't. Please go back and pretend you never saw me."

"Wrapped up in what... did... did he call again?" _'That might be it… If they're getting hurt because he's ordering it... Takagi-kun must not want me to... oh no.'_ Sato reached forward, grabbing his arm and moving her hand on his back. _'That boy winced when I grabbed him... If Takagi-kun is hurt too...'_

Takagi lost all the focus he had at once. "S-Sato-san? What are you doing?"

"The other boy was hurt. Are you too?" She moved her arms around to his front, watching for any sign of injury or discomfort.

Takagi grabbed Sato's wrist, looking into her eyes and seeing how worried she was... about him. He tried not to but he may have started to blush. "S-Sato-san, I'm fine." He sighed. "I don't know how you knew, but Hakuba-kun is hurt. I'll bring him back with me but only after I get him to a hospital to make sure that he's okay. So... you might need to give me some time on that promise." He smiled- then realized he never let go of her hand.

Sato saw his color and between that and the continued contact, she started blushing herself until she realized something. "It was him... wasn't it? The one that took Conan-kun. Hakuba-kun is innocent and is trying to track down the real culprit, getting hurt in the process... Correct?"

Takagi's grip on her tightened. "It happened once- it won't happen again." _To any of them._ They were just kids. They didn't deserve this. "And... yeah... kinda." Takagi's shoulders slumped again but he smiled. "I don't think anyone's willing to listen right now, and even if they were, Hakuba-kun did technically break the law. Honestly, there's something about Kuroba-kun that makes me think that kid could care less what he did, but he's no different. Hattori-kun... I don't know. He's... he doesn't need the audience. So really... there's nothing else to do about it. So please, Sato-san. I _am_ taking care of it." He moved his hand down so that he was holding her fingers instead of her wrist.

"Takagi-kun, I assure you, I'll write up a report myself. I put 'Kudo-kun' in the room with Hakuba-kun and it was determined that Hakuba-kun was innocent and would be more beneficial assisting in the search. The report was accidentally mixed in with the files I was going through and will be recovered once I get there. Kuroba-kun's own assistance can be as a secondary... or however you wish to write it up. Good luck." Recalling the last time, and knowing he might need it, she smiled and stepped forward, rising on her toes to place a kiss on his lips.

Takagi was surprised enough that Sato was helping him lie to their own colleagues. Whatever term goes beyond surprised was what he was after, when he felt her lips against his, as soft and delicate as they had been the last time. This time... he was more prepared. He put a hand on the back of her head and kissed her back, completely unconscious of any decision to do so. For a few seconds, he lost sight of what he was doing. He had wanted this, and this time, he wasn't going to let it be so one-sided. When he let go and blinked at her a few times, it started to set in just what he had done... and if he wasn't blushing before he certainly was now.

Sato smiled... feeling a bit breathless and lightheaded. He'd returned it... and any doubts about letting him do this were gone. "Just come back yourself, and bring... bring all those boys home safe. Promise." She looked into his eyes, waiting.

His embarrassment choked him up for a moment and he had to swallow to speak. "Of course."

Sato nodded touched his cheek gently before walking past him and hurrying back to her car. She had some paperwork to get to... but she felt she could take it on and more as she slide behind the wheel and took off.

Takagi watched Sato walk away before he leaned against the open door to the stairs for a moment. _He had... he had.._. He blushed some more. And Sato had _let_ him. He swallowed; running a hand through is bangs. It was hard to focus on Kudo-kun and all his problems when... _that_ just happened. It wasn't as if they had anywhere specific to go so for a few more moments Takagi let himself indulge in the memory, brushing his fingers lightly against his own lips and noticing... he wanted to do that again. Maybe he should disobey Sato- Miwako more often. He blushed further just thinking her name.


	12. Pain of Triumph

**Chapter 12: Pain of Triumph**

Saguru sat in the apartment waiting for either Takagi-keiji to enter saying he had to go with him and the female officer, Sato-keiji, to the precinct or just Takagi-keiji saying that they could proceed with the search. The longer it was taking made him lean more toward the first. He would deny Kuroba helped him. He had to let him continue to help. Kid's contacts had given them more to go on than he knew they would have on their own. Saguru sighed and began to go over everything he could. Not sure what else to do, he fiddled with the glasses. Bringing up the tracker again he studied it. Hattori-kun's stops were frequent but brief. He had started circling east.

Takagi got up. He'd let himself be happy- okay. Now there were things that needed to be done. He walked back down the stairs and up the set to the apartment, opening the door, "Hakuba-kun?"

Saguru was still watching the tracker move but he nodded without turning around. "I'm ready... but could we not use the cuffs..."

"I don't see any reason why we'd need to." Takagi walked in, seeing that Hakuba was absorbed in something. He placed a hand on the teen's head in a friendly gesture he never would have thought he'd be able to get away with before, making the cap go slightly askew and show off the side of the boy's bangs. "Sato-san went back to the station. She's going to... make it so you never left. You were released a few hours ago and have been helping with the investigation. Of course, this is something to deal with after we find Conan-kun."

"Hattori-kun has... wait... what? She is... covering for us?" Saguru looked over, seeing Takagi-keiji clearly and it clicked then and there. He had been focused on the feature and not the clear lens, which was just that... clear.

"Yes, but I still don't think you should be showing yourself off until she gets a chance to do it." Takagi looked at him with interest. "What's so interesting?"

"Two things. First, these glasses that Conan... Kudo-kun wears as Conan-kun, how is it no one has noticed the lenses are nothing more than typical glass if his sight is supposedly so bad he must wear them all the time?"

Takagi shrugged. "I don't know. I never put them on before so I always just assumed they were real. You don't really see a lot of people going around taking a kid's glasses."

"I was speaking of those he stays with... He has to be extra careful that neither Ran-san or Mouri-san pick them up and notice the lack of distortion. Even without putting them on, you can tell." Saguru focused his gaze back to the tracker. "The second is Hattori-kun. He has made fair progress but it seems by his speed and not lingering in any one place long, he has received nothing positive from his inquires."

"I was kind of doubting he would. I hope he doesn't waste all that new energy running around." Takagi smacked his forehead with his palm. "And now Sato-san is working on clearing us that she's not really looking into finding Conan-kun. Why didn't I realize that?" Takagi sighed, lowering his hand. "Well, maybe Kuroba-kun found something. How is he getting his information anyway? I didn't have time to ask earlier."

Saguru swallowed. Covering for him was one thing... a false accusation allowing him to get by... but Kaitou Kid... no way. "Well... I told you he has helped the Kid Task Force. He also happens to be a fan of Kaitou Kid... contradictory... but that's what makes him good. He..." _'I do not care if you contact him.'_ "Whose help would you accept if you know that person wanted to save Kudo-kun?"

Takagi was getting lost again. He didn't really like when people hinted around something that was obvious to them and impossible to guess at from the outside. "Um... so the question was who would I accept help from?" Takagi shrugged. "I don't know. I'd have to really know them. I mean, you two Hattori-kun liked and I couldn't really push you away, but I think it would be hard to actually let someone help. If it were just me... I think Sato-san would be the only one. Why?"

"Then... just know that we have someone pulling a few strings to help us... someone whom I know wants to bring Kudo-kun home safely. Kuroba has been getting information from there based on what he has sent. Anything further... I am afraid is beyond me." Saguru sighed. He was not that good at lying but he knew that most of what he said was actually true. He had to be talking to somebody that was getting them the information. "So, Sato-keiji... was there anything yet on a possible source for the man to get the drug he used?"

Takagi almost had the idea that Hakuba had started swirling in his head formed when his last words brought him out of his thoughts. "Yeah, she got the guy now. She said something about him having gotten a bunch of other drugs and one of them was..." Takagi clenched his teeth. Now was not the time for him to be forgetting things. If he'd been thinking, he would have wrote it down. "Ah... I don't remember the name. It reminded me of a flower though."

"A flower?" Saguru pondered that. Some flowers could be used for medicinal purposes- natural methods of relieving pain or preventing infection- but it was too much to hope the guy would be doing that. There were also ones that were harmful... or even deadly. "Do you recall the reaction to it? Could it have been a medicinal one... or was it likely..."

"I have no idea." Takagi put his hands up. "She didn't tell me anything like that and... I don't think I want to know. Whatever the man's doing to Kudo-kun, he needs to go to a hospital anyway. I don't think that thinking about it will do more than what it's already done to Hattori-kun."

"That's true. As soon as we get him... closest hospital... no matter what." Saguru focused on the glasses again. "Should we begin to work our way south then east and meet up with Hattori-kun or south and west?"

"I think we should meet up with him before he gets too far after we do our own looking. We don't really have phone contact, seeing as Kuroba-kun and I are the only ones that still have our cell phones." That brought back earlier memories. "Oh, right. I wanted to know if he had found anything. It's been a while now..."

Saguru hesitated. "I looked in earlier- the room is empty. I think he left while we were... preoccupied. You could call him. The number is in your phone since he called it earlier." _'And now I know exactly why he knew that number.'_

Takagi looked and it and wondered for the first time how the teen had called him earlier... Well, they needed information now. He hit the number in his call history that he didn't recognize and waiting for the other teen to pick up... just what contacts did he have?

Kaito cursed, walking away from the man with a quick bow. He went around the corner and answered his phone. "What... do you... want? You know... you scared... the hell... out of me!" The line was silent after his outburst and Kaito stared at the phone with lidded eyes. "I don't... have anything... I'd call... goodbye!" He snapped it shut, returning to his work.

Takagi stared at the phone and the abrupt response. No, he still didn't like Kuroba-kun, whether the boy was helping them or not. It was a personal thing and something he didn't think he'd ever overcome. Takagi closed his phone and put it in his pocket, turning to Hakuba. "I guess he doesn't have anything. We can get going then... though I don't think we'll find anything close to the energy we'd waste putting into it."

Saguru nodded. "We can at the very least find where he has not been and therefore narrow down where he might be for when Kuroba does have something."

Takagi sighed and walked back over to the door, opening it and letting the teen go first. Once Hakuba had passed him, he remembered something. "Sato-san didn't hurt you, did she?"

Saguru paused for a split second before continuing. "It would have been worse if it had not been treated. It has already dulled to the level it was before." That much was true. It still hurt however he would not lay blame on the female officer for reacting the way she had.

Takagi didn't say anything back when he closed the door and started heading down the stairs. He thought he figured out why he liked Hakuba; the boy didn't lie, and when he did, he made it pretty obvious that's what he was doing. Takagi preferred the truth and, of all of them, Hakuba was the only one he didn't need to worm it out of. His footstep followed the teen and Takagi lowered the brim of the hat. He must look a bit ridiculous himself, dressed informally and with the cap. If felt like him was trying to pretend he was younger or something.

Saguru heard the officer behind him but opted to just walk down the stairs and head down the sidewalk as though he had a purpose and a direction. Reaching a small convenience store not far from the Agency he looked around before walking it to find it empty save for the clerk. "Sir, may we ask you a few questions?"

Takagi felt foolish and, to make matters worse, Hattori had his badge. He'd tried to reach for it when Hakuba took the initiative to start questioning a storeowner. When he couldn't, he settled himself behind the teen and listened on while Hakuba asked the basics. He would have added something, questioned the worker as well, had he been able to. Hakuba... was like Hattori- and Kudo. When they saw a job in an investigation that could help them along in any way, they fulfilled the obligations it held to the fullest. When it became obvious the worker didn't know a thing about Kudo or the man, he bowed to them and walked out with Hakuba- onto the next place.

Saguru had lost track of the number of places they had stopped at, however the tracker that showed them Hattori-kun's location had continued moving until moments ago. "Takagi-keiji ...What are your glasses showing as far as Hattori-kun's current position?"

"Um." Takagi put his finger up, fiddling with the glasses until he found switch. He looked at it but the names of the streets were all too far. It was just random luck that he had hit the button again when trying to see the screen clearer. "Oh, ah... I guess he's a few blocks over more. If we just meet up with him, it should only take us fifteen minutes if he doesn't move." Takagi looked back over at the stores. "If we keep questioning people, it will take us about an hour and something."

"I shall continue with the questions. You may go on ahead, and also... retrieve the badge I believe you left in your jacket, as you have made no attempt to use it to make inquires of your own." Saguru looked at the officer.

"It's fine." Takagi moved to go to the next place, leaving Hakuba in front of the one they stopped at. "I'm going to stay with you. We'll cover more ground if we do ask around separately, and if we stay close, we won't lose each other." Takagi sighed; trying to ignore the first thing that had come to him when he remembered Hattori had his coat. "Hattori-kun might be using it himself. As long as I don't see what he's doing, it's not as if I'd be lying if someone asked." Takagi smiled. There was no way Hattori would have overlooked it, and there was no way he could see the teen not taking advantage of having his badge on him. "I'll get it back later."

Saguru nodded and continued on, questioning the next store clerk. "Ma'am, have you by any chance had any blond-haired foreigners shopping here in the last two weeks?"

Takagi went on, playing hopscotch with the teenager. He'd pass up every other store so that they wouldn't end up questioning the same people. A few times it was hard. He wasn't as young as the other two to get away with being curious and most of the people he talked to probably thought he was some type of stalker.

As they neared the spot where Hattori-kun's tracker was, Saguru became concerned. Hattori-kun had not moved much and was still in the same store he had been in since he had questioned Takagi-keiji about it. The store in question was a half block away but the next one in line. Takagi-keiji emerged from the one he had been in as he passed by, having had three people at the last store that he had questioned. "Takagi-keiji, what do you suppose has held Hattori-kun up at that store?"

Takagi turned the glasses on again. He couldn't really walk with them on without tripping over himself. "I don't know... I think if he found something he would assume that we'd meet back up at Mouri-san's."

Saguru approached the store and saw that it was a drug store. However, the sign was turned to say closed and most of the lights were out. "That is strange... this store should be open... and Hattori-kun's signal is coming from inside here. Takagi-keiji... can you make anything out inside?"

Takagi looked in the window, trying to see passed the stacks of magazines but the screen on the glasses was what was really distracting. He leaned forward, trying to see better as he went to turn the glasses off. He must have hit the wrong button or something because the streets disappeared and his vision in one eye went green. "What the..." Takagi went to hit the button again when he noticed he could see _better_ inside the store through the eye with the screen... _all of this in a pair of glasses… What did Kudo-kun do in his free time? _Takagi looked in the store, seeing a man holding a gun and several people lined up on the floor in front of the counter. "You have got to be kidding me..."

Ibiki Yujiro was no one to mess with. He had just gotten back to his gang those stupid pigs got half of them arrested in a drug bust a few months ago. He was out, and now in debt to some high-class people- and he wasn't about to be knocked off because the stupid bitch behind the counter had called the cops before he got what he wanted. He'd made her call them back but a car had shown up and now he had had a freaking police officer on the ground with others. They all were lined up in front of the counter with their hands up so he could watch the fools from making any stupid moves. The guy didn't see his face, none of them did. It was corny as fuck but he was wearing a Halloween mask with eyeholes and a cap. He wanted to shoot the fucking pig but he still needed his damn money and the bitch was still not working with him. "Am I gonna need to shoot somebody to get you to fucking listen to me?"

Heiji was wondering if because Kudo was already in trouble, his luck for stumbling across crimes had transferred to him. Figures he had to have had Takagi-keiji's badge on him. The man's repeated demands were only making the poor woman more nervous and unable to work the code on the safe. "I told ya... leave her alone. Ya just surrender an' the law'll go easier on ya. Ya ain't hurt anyone yet so there's no need ta start now."

Yujiro pointed his new automatic handgun at the brat who wouldn't shut the hell up. Several times he told the ass to shut up and stay put but the bastard didn't know how to listen. "Like hell I'll do that." His finger moved to the trigger. This gun was new because his old model hadn't been fitted with a silencer. Once he had the cash he could get the fuck out of here and take the cop's life with him. He didn't care about adding one more fool to the list. This wasn't the first time he'd needed the money and it wasn't the first time he'd taken someone's life. Gang life did that to you. "Don't shut up and I _will_ start hurting people. It'll give assholes like him a reason to take me in then." Yujiro kicked in the officer's direction but he wasn't gonna get close to the pig. They had a way of way of wanting to take you down, even if it killed them and everyone else. He'd been jumped more than once and people who didn't have to die had. Those assholes weren't heroes they were fools.

Heiji looked again in the direction of the back room. There was the rear entrance used for deliveries and he had already passed the word to the civilians to head there and get out. Between the front door being locked and the glass giving the man time to shoot, that was out of the question. He was just waiting for the man to get close enough to him... since he had been making sure to avoid the officer that had responded to the call. His right side was killing him from having to hold his arm up for so long. It started to drop down lower and he groaned quietly. He couldn't keep it up much longer.

Time was running out and that stupid bitch was still not doing what he asked. If he moved, everyone who was now in front of him would do whatever the hell they wanted when he wasn't watching them. But it wasn't like he had much choice. Yujiro pointed the gun directly at the woman, his finger held against the trigger... he could just pull it and let her die for making his life so difficult- there were always places to rob. But he'd already wasted enough of his time. "Shit, fine." He almost fired out of anger, his finger pressed against the trigger hard enough that any slight motion and the woman would be dead. He couldn't say he'd be sorry. "Stay where you are or I swear I'll kill her and you'll be next!" He moved around the counter himself, getting behind the bitch and pressing the gun into her hair. "Now I said open it, or didn't you hear me? Stop crying and do what I say or you won't live to see tomorrow! I think your life is worth a few seconds of all this sniveling shit."

"Ya let them all go an' I'll open it."

"You think I'm some kind of fucking retard? How the hell are you gonna open it? And I thought I told you to shut up!" Yujiro was getting pissed. He hated being told what to do more than anything. That fucking brat... he was gonna pay. Yujiro felt his finger trembling on the trigger with his anger. The bitch was still right there and he could get her easy. He aimed the gun on the opposite side, at the kid who didn't know how to keep his fucking mouth shut, and jumped up on the counter enough to sit on it. "You trying to die?"

"No... I'm tryin' ta get the others... outta here alive. If I'm tellin' the truth... ya'd git the money and not have ta worry 'bout all a them tryin' ta stop ya... but if I'm not... ya still have me... an' a way outta here." Heiji's right arm was now down to half the height of his other, but the gun was off the woman... and that was a start.

Yujiro laughed. This kid thought he was some kind of fool or something. "Like hell. The minute they walk out I'm gonna be chased down by dozens of squad cars. I ain't having that. And trust me, your life is meaningless to me. I couldn't care less if you die right now." His hand on the trigger tightened again. This punk and the pig. He could kill them both now but it could start a panic. But he had to think. He was running out of time. "How the hell do you think you could get it open? Even if I shot the dang thing it wouldn't budge."

"Ya heard... of The Detective of the West... Hattori Heiji...?"

"Sorry pal, never heard of you." He almost killed the bastard right then and there- _pig in training_, is what that translated to. "But hey, this bitch isn't getting it open." He kept the gun on the brat. He wasn't going to let some junior pig get the better of him. "Come back here. I only want the money. All of you can get one with your meaningless fucking lives if you assholes would just listen to me!"

Heiji shook his head. Not surprising. Even Kudo hadn't heard of him and they were suppose to be the East and West. Heiji stood and turned. "It'd be too crowded... one a ya will have ta move out from there."

Yujiro narrowed his eyes. Yeah, it would be kinda cramped back there but this wasn't comfort-happy-lala fucking land. He got down anyway and backed away from the counter. "You and the bitch get it open. Make any funny moves and I swear you're dead. I'm not going to be sitting on my ass all day either, so you got ten minutes. I ain't waiting for more cops to show up."

Heiji stepped around the counter and knelt beside the woman. _"I'm a detective... when I give ya a signal I want ya ta run fer the back room... the others'll follow. Get 'em out the rear exit 'n' shut the door behind ya. Just trust me." _Receiving a nod, Heiji focused on the lock. He noted the wear on a few of the keys and knew that meant those were the ones that he needed to use. He moved the woman behind him and started punching in the numbers. He got it on his 5th combination but made like he hadn't. _"OK... as soon as he comes over fer the money ya git goin'."_ "Got it!"

_Wow, the brat did it._ "Both of you." Yujiro kept the gun pointed on them. "Come out and get in front of the counter with your friends. I'm gonna get my money and you bastards won't ever have to see me again. Nice 'happily ever after' for all involved. Try anything stupid and trust me... I won't miss." It was no idle threat. Part of him was even thinking about keeping the promise. The pig wasn't worth having another strike on his record and all the shit he'd have to put up with if he killed him. Right now he really only needed the cash.

Heiji rose and nudged the woman as they came around the counter. _"Now... while his back is turned... hurry an' leave."_ Heiji kept himself between where the man would be to get the money and the back door.

Yujiro quickly took one of the plastic bags the store used and shoved the money in there. The woman couldn't even open the safe- he wasn't going to sit there all year while she shook trying to give him the money. It didn't take him long to empty the thing and when he stood he noticed a severe lack of people in the store. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." Oh well, what did it matter? He had his money. Yujiro kept the gun close, eyes darting around to those who were left. Screw them and screw the fucking cop. He'd let them be on their merry way and he could get the fuck out. He pointed the gun at the want-to-be pig when he passed him. "No harm no foul, man," he said, not daring to turn his back on anyone. He kept going, making for the exit.

"Last chance ta give up an' surrender. Ya walk out that door-"

"No chance in hell. I ain't no saint." Yujiro opened the door, following a few people who were left straggling- screaming their heads off like he was some kinda monster. And hey, maybe he was. Then someone grabbed his freaking wrist. He went to shoot them but he was tripped, landing hard on the ground while a round was sent at the concrete ahead of him. The bastard grabbed his wrist that he was holding onto the gun with and turned it away, pushing his fingers hard enough into the ground to hurt. He didn't let go. His other arm was twisted behind his back and Yujiro couldn't help a scream or two. "Let me fucking go!"

"Drop the weapon." Takagi held the man down, driving his knee into the guy's back so that he could reach the guy's other hand and still have control over him. The man underneath him struggled and Takagi was forced back. "Drop the weapon now!" He twisted the man's arm further but he wasn't letting go of the gun.

Saguru reached forward and, remaining beside the man so that, should the gun go off again, he was not in the way, grabbed the pinky finger on the hand that held the firearm and pulled back... hard. "He said to drop the weapon." He hoped that Hattori-kun was alright – and wanted to check on him – but this man was struggling fiercely, and if he managed to fire again, someone might be hurt.

Yujiro screamed, trying to get these assholes off of him. He couldn't fight the weight on his back but if he could get his hand... He moved his arm, scraping the person's fingers hard against the ground. "Let... me... go!" He couldn't go to jail-he just couldn't. He'd been in once and he already had a warrant out. They'd put him away forever and he didn't even wanna think about what would happen if any of his rivals found him in prison. Money debts weren't handled nicely and he had the freaking cash. He struggled harder, trying to throw off the person on his back.

Takagi winced, putting more weight onto the guy's arm and hurting himself. "Stop resisting!" He really wished he had his partner right now. He could hold the man down but he couldn't do much more than that and they guy still had the gun and his cuffs were in his pocket.

Heiji reached the doorway and was actually relieved that Takagi-keiji, and even Hakuba, was there. He hurried forward and took a position on the guy's left side. "I'll hold this arm...then ya kin cuff 'im."

"Arigato, Hattori-kun." Takagi took his weight back, keeping hold of the man's arm while he took out his cuffs.

"You!" Yujiro only needed to hear the brat's voice to recognize him. He saw the asshole's skin on his, holding him down. He was _not_ going to have some punk hold him down. "I should have fucking killed you when I had the chance!" He was mad as hell at the guy and he wasn't going to go to jail! He couldn't! Yujiro didn't care as he scraped the hell out of his own fingers trying to get control of his arm back. He lashed out at them both, twisting and turning as much as he could to get them the hell off of him!

Takagi dropped the cuffs, putting his weight back on the guy as he tried to break free. He had no threats to use against him, since his gun was back at the station. "Stop resisting! You're only making things worse!" While he still had the man's arm, he reached up and grabbed his hair that was sticking out from the back of the guy's cap, shoving the man's face in the ground. "Calm down! Threaten him again and I won't be so nice!"

Heiji was shocked for a moment. Takagi-keiji did that... because the guy had threatened him? He still wasn't quite use to it. Suddenly, the man bucked and Heiji leaned over, trying to add his own weight to keep the man pinned. "Git the cuffs...hur-" The man twisted and jerked away from him, pulling him onto the man and causing him to land on him with his right side. "AHHHHHHH!"

"Hattori-kun!" Takagi wasn't really seeing what was happening next to him but when Hattori shouted his body went numb. His first and only reaction was that somehow Hattori had gotten hurt and he had to separate him from the man... to do that, he'd let the man go and pushed Hattori away. Without the leverage, the man twisted around, kicking him hard in the face as he got up, spinning as he got to his feet and pointing the gun at Hattori.

"You... You bastard!" Yujiro aimed the weapon, panting hard. "And I... thought of... letting you go." Yujiro clenched his teeth, pointing the firearm at the brat who was halfway up and looked like he was in pain. "Tsh." He left out a breath, continuing to try and breath. He couldn't shoot the guy when he was hurt. It wasn't fair. That didn't mean he couldn't shoot the bastard who had tried to hold him down.

Heiji was breathing hard but saw the man hit Takagi-keiji, knocking Hakuba away in the process, and raise his gun. "Look out, T..." _'No, he was ready ta shoot the other cop... I can't let 'im know he's one too... how do I...' _"Tousan..."

Takagi had a hand up to his face. The guy got him pretty good... he thought his nose was bleeding. His left eye hurt just as bad- though Hattori's voice broke through that and got his attention._ What?_

Stupid assholes. He didn't really want to try and outrun three of them. There were other places he could hit. Throwing the money down, he put lowered the gun. "No harm, no foul. Now, damn it, let it stay that way!" He took off as fast as he could, losing the mask as he went. His fingers were bleeding and the side of his face got scraped up pretty bad, but there was _no way_ he was getting arrested. Those bastards should count themselves lucky.

Heiji saw him take off and, taking another quick breath, took off after him. No way was he gonna let this guy get away... not with the robbery and _definitely_ not for attacking Takagi-keiji.

Saguru crouched beside the officer. "Takagi-keiji... are you alright?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he heard a second set of footsteps running away from them. Looking up he saw Hattori-kun was hurrying away... after the still armed criminal. "HATTORI-KUN!"

Yujiro turned around, making sure no one was following him. And damn it all, that stupid brat was. He'd even left the fucking money- what more did the ass want? Well, he wasn't going to let him catch up to him. Yujiro turned as he ran. He'd been in enough gang fights that experience with running and shooting was a no-brainer. He had the barrel pointed right at the kid. It wouldn't be hard... but he lowered it, aiming for the guy's legs. If he killed him on accident, it would be the brat's own fault. He shot off what was left of the clip, six bullets, and put a new one in. _Really hope I didn't kill him with that._ The kid hadn't done him more harm then inconvenienced him... that wasn't worth his life. He hoped he'd only stopped him.

Heiji felt the burning pain as his leg was winged. _'Why is it always my leg?'_ Heiji grabbed one of the tracking stickers and put on an extra burst of speed, aware he was probably leaving a nice line of blood behind, and lunged forward. He already had one guy getting the better of him... he was not gonna let this guy too.

Damn the kid was close to him. Yujiro pushed his body as hard as he could. He was in shape and he could take on more guys than it looked like. He was so focused on the brat he didn't notice the car chasing them until it was too late. There were several shots and he felt them hit him in the back. He screamed, falling on his side in a rolling skid. "You shouldn't have mess with-" was screamed, though he didn't see the person or the car before it drove off. "Damn it all... should have just-" Yujiro choked on his own breath. Damn, of course he'd gotten attention. It was all 'cause that guy made his gun go off. Every gang in the area would have looked into it and this wasn't his turf... you never hit your own land. "Bastards..." Yujiro raised the gun, his hand shaking. He closed one eye and fired, amazed when he heard the squeal of the tires. Heh, well, at least I'm gonna make 'em pay... sorta.

Heiji hit the ground when he heard gunshots and squealing tires. Not knowing what was happening he was about to raise his head when he heard the robber yell and the sound of another gunshot. He went prone, knowing that whatever was happening, staying down and to the side, while not his usual style, might be the better choice.

Takagi never really thought he was out of shape but keeping up with Hattori was difficult, if all but impossible. There were so many shots that rang out that he wasn't sure what was going on. There were specks of blood here and there on the concrete… and Hattori-kun wasn't armed. When he watched the teen fall to the side and not get up, Takagi ran harder. He went over to the fallen boy, draping an arm around him. "H-Hattori-kun... are you alright?"

Heiji heard the voice and recognized the touch... Takagi-keiji. "Wha'...wha' happened?"

Takagi was still trying to catch his breath. He hadn't really seen what happened, just heard the shots and saw Hattori fall. "Don't know..." He backed up, panting and looking the teen over. "Where are... you hurt?"

"Ummm..." _'Right... I was hit... leg... just skimmed it. Sides not too happy right now... but that would be hurting just from runnin' anyway.'_

Takagi pushed Hattori over so he was sitting on his butt. He looked the teen over, seeing the blood running down one of his legs... but that seemed to be it. Takagi let out a breath, his heart unclenching. "Um..." He looked around, then looked down at his shirt and blushed. Oh well. He took it off, finding the seam for his sleeve and ripping it away, tying that around Hattori's cafe where the blood was coming from, making sure it was fine before he put what was left of his shirt back on... better that then nothing. "We should get that looked at, or at least... fixed better."

"It's not that bad... not the first time either." Heiji glanced around and spotted the guy he'd been chasing, "Wha' 'bout 'im?"

"I don't know." Takagi got up, slowly movie towards the man. He still had a gun, as far as he knew, though he didn't seem to be moving. When he got close enough, Takagi stopped worrying about that when he saw all the blood that was staining the man's back and had pooled along the sidewalk. He rushed over to his side, turning the guy so he could check his vitals... and before he lifted his fingers to check for a pulse, he froze. It wasn't a man... it was a kid. He was pretty tall, but he couldn't have had more than a year on Hattori. Takagi shook it off, putting a hand to the boy's throat and feeling the irregular heart rate. The boy was alive... but only just. The gun he'd been holding fell out of slack fingers and the guys face twisted in pain, medium brown, and slightly curled, bangs falling into his eyes. Takagi turned back to Hattori and shook his head, turning back to the boy and shifting him so he was at least laid out flat. He watched the boy's breathing slowly start to fade. No ambulance in the world could have made in on time so the least he could do was stay there... even with the crimes this boy had committed, you don't let someone die alone. Takagi was faintly aware of the streaks of blood down his sleeve and arm as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and watched him fade.

Heiji crawled over and sat beside Takagi-keiji. Without the mask he saw the guy that had held up the store... threatened to kill the others and himself... was not much older than he was. "Man... I... I kept tellin' 'im ta... ta give up but..." Heiji sighed and just sat there. The guy was a killer... but also a kid... and while it hadn't been a suicide he realized that, in a way... he might be responsible for this. "'A detective who corners a culprit with their reasonin'... an' drives 'em ta suicide is front of 'imself is no different than a murderer.' Huh... not sure this is much different... Kudo an' I now have another thing in common."

"Hattori-kun," Takagi sighed, getting out his phone. "Why do you always want to blame yourself? I was the one that let the guy go and it was my job, as a police officer, to ensure the well-being of everyone involved. That's just what we do. So... I'm the one who made the mistake and let him go. He... he could have killed you. Sorry, Hattori-kun. I didn't- mean to let him go... and he even said he was going to try..." This whole time Takagi had been afraid the kid was going to kill Hattori... all those shots had been fired and- he'd just been thinking the worse, not thinking about catching the criminal. He'd thought several times before that maybe he wasn't such a good police officer and this right here was why. He'd help those in danger first- and catch the criminal second.

Saguru had hurried after the other two after an officer who said he had been inside came over and took charge of the scene. He stopped short when he saw Hattori-kun on the ground and Takagi-keiji over him. He breathed a sigh of relief and came up behind them but remained silent throughout the exchange. "You could not have been aware that this would happen. It is an officer's duty to Protect and Serve...you choose to protect Hattori-kun. That would only be a mistake if you regret it... Can you say that you do?"

Takagi jumped a little. He hadn't noticed Hakuba come up behind him. "Eh, no of course not." It didn't mean it wasn't wrong to release the criminal when he had a gun and could have killed them all. The situation could have been so much worse because of his mistake.

Yujiro looked up, hearing the chatter around him. Damn everything was so fuzzy. But hey, that brats voice was among them. If he could talk to those bastards he'd rather give any finals word he had to these. Pigs won out over rivals any day. At least you knew where pigs stood. "Didn't... die... good." He wasn't sure but Yujiro thought he was smiling. Well, he hadn't killed the brat. That was one less thing to worry about come whatever judgment awaited. He never thought dying would feel so... painless. Maybe his brain was outta whack or something. Wouldn't be the first time. Everything was just black and kinda comfy... maybe death'd be better than he thought. At least there you didn't get stabbed in the back all the time, or shot in his case. He'd had enough of gang life anyway. It wasn't something you were kinda born into if you were unlucky enough. His boys would have to take care of themselves from now on... that he worried about but not for long. There just wasn't time and his mind couldn't really worry anymore. Everything was so freaking warm and fuzzy.

Heiji looked behind him at Hakuba and then back at Takagi-keiji. "I...'m not sure how it mighta..." Heiji went to move to the side only to drop back down, the exertion from running with the pain from his side and, to a slightly lesser extent, his leg had caught up to him.

"Hattori-kun, just rest a minute. We're not going anywhere for the time being." They all needed to make statements and odds were that they'd find a way to keep him, considering he was a police officer and on the scene... he couldn't really let them do that. Takagi sighed and opened his phone. Sato was going to kill him by the time this was over.

Heiji sighed and was going to protest when he felt a hand on his shoulder, keeping him seated.

"I told you to go easy. Now I suppose I shall have to insist." Saguru remained standing to give himself leverage and kept a hand on Hattori-kun's shoulder. He looked over at Takagi-keiji and nodded for him to make the call he was obligated to make.

Takagi nodded to them before dialing Sato's number. They couldn't really- strike that- he couldn't really be stuck at the station for hours while this was sorted out. And it would be hours. The guy had stopped breathing some time ago and they'd have to look into surveillance footage and witness and... things that could cost Kudo his life.

"Hello, Yes. Of course. And yes... the paperwork has been found and filed properly... OK. Do you have anything?"

"Um..." Takagi listened, not really sure what Sato was asking. "Not really about Conan-kun... I... there's been a... delay? I... ah... can you... delay a few witness statements? For just a few hours?" He was going to tell what had happened, but he wanted the fact that he was a police officer to be... overlooked for a time. "There's really nothing I can do about it and... I'm kinda busy at the moment. Can you... leave me unnamed in the report that's about to come in. Just until I... finish what I'm doing?" Takagi swallowed. He was asking Sato to overlook official paper work- alter it if she had to- and that was beyond what he wanted to have her do... but it had to be done. "You'll notice something about a fail robbery attempt... maybe it would be better if Hattori-kun and Hakuba-kun's name didn't show up for a while either. Sorry, Sato-san. If it's... too much it's fine. Just thought I'd ask."

"The hold-up at the Shika Drug Store? I just got that... An officer that had arrived just called in, said the guy had run off and there were a few passer-bys that took off after him, shots fired." Sato almost dropped the paper as she read that. "Oh m- please tell me you're alright... and I'm not sure I should ask but... the other two..."

"We're all fine. Um... I'm not really sure what happened but I'm unarmed- and of course they are... but it... we didn't really catch him. I think someone shot at him from a vehicle... seemed something that might... eat up time we needed. We call all give statements but... someone might notice who they came from." Takagi absentmindedly scratched the back of his head. "Just our names... if they weren't... discovered for a while. That would be great."

"I can put in a delay due to extenuating circumstances, participation in an ongoing case that might compromise the safety of all parties involved. You will all have to report to the station to give your statements, but this will suffice for now. Just watch out for those two... and yourself... and Takagi-kun... uhmmm"

Takagi sighed, contented. He would have had to report that in himself and that was if he thought about it. "Arigato, Sato-san. And of course. We'll all be there when we're done..." But Sato had trailed off though... "Did- did you want something? Sorry about putting you through all this trouble."

Sato shook her head, her mind having wandered to when she left him on that roof... and the kiss. "I... just promise me again that you will come back to m... come back safe..."

Takagi blushed. "Ah- of course, Sato-sa..." If he didn't do this now he was never going to be able to do it. "Mi-Miwako-san."

Sato felt her heart flutter. He was still so polite... continuing to use -san... and yet she imagined what it might be like to hear that without a suffix. "I'll hold you to that... Wataru-kun." Her face flushed and she quickly hung up to get to work on the stays for the three of them, not having believed she could feel lighter than she had after the kiss but she was.

Takagi kept his phone in his hand. She'd... used his first name... He- he hadn't even gotten her to call him just 'Takagi' more than once or twice. But then again he had ki...ki... he had... done that, so it wasn't really a big deal. He told himself that his head but still felt the warmth on his checks and the strange fluttering sensation of his heart.

"Takagi-keiji... Takagi-keiji..." Saguru sighed. Takagi-keiji had spaced out after talking to Sato-san... and then called her 'Miwako-san'... that would be it. It would explain his delay in returning to him from the roof... and her willingness to help cover for him. He shook his head and went to reach forward to get his attention.

Heiji had heard the call and knew that they had a reprieve from submitting their statements. Good. Hakuba reached toward Takagi-keiji and released him. Not wanting to remain seated much longer Heiji slid back a bit and started to get to his feet. He made it half way but couldn't help the sharp intake of air as he put weight on the leg that had been hit.

Takagi turned to Hattori when he heard the teen gasp. "Ah... gomen, Hattori-kun." Takagi got to his feet, helping Hattori-kun up. "We should go back. I didn't bring the first aid kit... I didn't really think I needed it and a bag would have looked... kinda suspicious. You should get it checked out at a hospital-" Takagi stopped, looking at both of him to clarify. "Wait. When we get Kudo-kun _all_ of you are getting checked out- no matter what. Okay?"

"I just need it wrapped... I told ya... it ain't the first time... I carried Kudo last time since he'd broke his leg..." Heiji stopped and paled. "Uh... I mean... supported... 'im... ya know... an' Conan-kun'll need ta get checked... right Takagi-keiji?"

"Huh? I just said he would. And Hattori-kun, it isn't just your leg. I don't know if you'll need stitches but even if you don't I want to make sure you're not hurt. Kudo-kun can survive on his own- as opposed to you sitting in a waiting room instead of getting yourself looked after. You too Hakuba-kun. They might have something better to put on the burn and they could probably change the bandages too."

"Takagi-keiji... _Conan-kun_ is the one... we gotta find... an' git ta a hospital... remember?" Heiji whispered the last word, fearing that Hakuba would question them. He was watching them and seemed calm... as though he understood what they were talking about better then he should... and that worried him.

"Oh... ah... Hattori-kun." Takagi raised his hands in defense. He wouldn't have given away Kudo's secret without asking the teen in advance. "Blame Kuroba-kun... who I still don't really-" _ah, that didn't matter right now. _"He kind of told Hakuba-kun about Kudo-kun."

"He WHAT? I CAN'T BELIEVE HE'D DO THAT...THAT AHOU!" Heiji slammed his hand to his forehead and shook his head. "Damn... wha' was he thinkin'..."

Takagi didn't have to think much about Kuroba to answer that. "With how he acts... I doubt he was thinking much. Which is funny. Hakuba-kun said he figured Kudo-kun out on his own. Kuroba-kun doesn't really seem the type... where'd he go anyway? Ah- ahh, forget that. We're going back to Mouri-san's to treat your leg."

"But-"

Saguru stepped forward and took a hold of Hattori-kun's left arm, knowing Takagi-keiji would prefer taking the injured side himself. "Just come. We have met here after canvassing this side of the city. We can rest and set out in the other direction."

Takagi nodded, helping the teen's other side. "You can't run around if you're bleeding anyway. It's not as if we've picked up any leads or... maybe I'd try and treat it better." Takagi looked down at his clothes. "And I think I need to borrow something form Mouri-san or I'm going to scare everyone away."

"Fine... but we are back out as soon as we can... I ain' got the... I ain't gonna let him down." Heiji begrudgingly allowed the two of them to help him as they made their way directly back to the Agency.

Takagi paced his walking to Hattori's stride, letting him set the pace. He knew Hattori had hurt himself by taking off like that and his leg was still bleeding steadily through the bandage- so, like it or not, Hattori was pretty much forced to use him like he would a cane. He held tightly to the teen's arm in case he stumbled, or to make sure that Hattori accepted the help. Either way it kept them moving and most of the weight off Hattori's injured leg.

Heiji wouldn't want to admit it out loud but he was grateful for the help. It had allowed his breathing to even out somewhat although the still bleeding leg was painful and he knew it had to be taken care of. While nowhere near life threatening the blood loss would weaken him... and he needed his strength to get Kudo. When they reached the Agency he couldn't help the sigh as he looked up the stairs. _'Figures... it had to be the third floor.'_

"Hattori-kun, wait here. I'll get the kit." Takagi leaned towards the first step so Hattori could sit down. He was about to tell Hakuba to watch him but figured the teen wouldn't need his words and Hattori might take them the wrong way. "I'm going to grab something to wear if he'll let me borrow it and I'll be right back." Takagi squeezed passed them and went up to get everything they needed.

Saguru stood over Hattori after he was seated. _'I cannot believe this... How are these two so accident-prone?'_ "I hope you do not intend to attempt a repeat escape." Saguru took the other teen's silence as either consent or refusal and opted to remain in front of him in order to discourage any decision to leave prior to treatment.

Takagi walked upstairs, going into the bathroom where he'd left the kit after Hakuba had been hurt... it wasn't there. He went back into the main room to look around when he noticed Kuroba had come back. He was over in the corner with his eyes closed and resting his arms under his hands. It looked like he had fallen asleep but that position looked uncomfortable enough that he thought not. He walked over to the teen. "Um, you haven't seen the first aid kit, have you?"

Kaito let out a quiet moan that wouldn't make it passed his own hearing. "You back?" He'd been hoping to rest a little longer. Oh well. "Are they... downstairs?"

Kuroba completely ignored his question to make room for his own. But Takagi was almost getting used to him by now. "Yes."

"Who's... hurt?" Kaito peeked an eye open and looked at the officer.

"Hattori-kun. Now would you please tell me if you've seen it? We're doing our own looking and I don't think I can keep Hattori-kun here much longer."

Kaito smiled, using the wall with his left hand to get to his feet. He stuck his right hand in his pocket. He had the kit beside him. "I've got... it. Let's go." Kaito swept it up off the floor and started downstairs before the policeman had time to take the kit or cut him off. He walked down the stairs, hearing the footsteps follow behind him after a few seconds. Hattori was at the bottom with Hakuba playing guard dog. That looked funny and made Kaito grin. He stopped behind Hattori, leaning far enough over that it looked like he'd fall headfirst if he didn't have such good balance. "Hey. What... you do... this time?"

"You-... nothin'... just a-... someone looking to get some money... that wasn't his... that's all..." Heiji didn't even react to the upside-down head talking to him. He'd seen and heard about crazier things that this guy had pulled. "Just need ta wrap my leg and I kin get goin' ta hunt down where the guy that took Kudo is... and ya need ta not share that with others ya know."

_Tsh. He'd been ratted out. Would have happened sooner or later anyway, if Hattori hadn't given himself away anyway._ "Yeah, well... you did... enough... advertising of... your own." Kaito took the last few steps to the bottom and handed the kit to Hakuba. The officer was still up the stairs and behind Hattori and all three of them couldn't really fit at the bottom anyway. "Plus... Hakuba had... the right. I'm sure... I don't... have the... details that... you do, so quit... complaining."

"I'll be right back, Hattori-kun. Wait a second." Takagi still needed a change of clothes and as long as Hakuba was there, he had no reason to worry. "Just give me a minute."

Saguru took the kit and knelt down, undoing the sleeve and getting his first look at the injury. He should have made Hattori-kun go upstairs because the blood had started to crust and it would be preferable to wipe it clean prior to wrapping it. "I know better than to leave you here alone... either of you... but I need something to wipe the blood off."

"I'll get it." Kaito would have liked to just go into the coffee shot and swipe a rag but they'd probably recognize him at this point. "Two seconds." Kaito grinned. "But don't... take me... at my word." He winked at Hakuba giving him a two-fingered salute with his left hand and going back upstairs. With all he'd been doing in the last hour, he had no difficultly doing something as simple as this.

Saguru just shook his head as he pulled up the pant leg and arranged the wrapping and gauze. "This should do for when Kuroba gets back... but you really must stop exerting yourself so much."

Heiji just huffed and looked away. "Yeah, yeah... ya keep sayin' that..."

"And yet you refuse to listen... or at least follow the advice."

"Here, Tantei-sa- Tsh." Kaito rolled his eyes. _What had possessed him to call him that publicly? He was safe now but Kaito was losing it as much as Hattori usually did._ Kaito pushed the cloth into Hakuba's hand and leaned against the wall where he had been standing before, letting his body relax a moment longer. "Hattori-kun... don't go... running off." Kaito had closed his eyes but peeked one open as he spoke. "We need... to talk."

Saguru took the cloth and cleaned the wound then proceeded to wrap it.

"Wha' happened...wha'd ya find..." Heiji looked over at him and his heart all but stopped. "Don't say that it's..." _'Please don't say it's too late...'_

Kaito grinned, letting out a laugh. "No... but I... don't think... all my news... could qualify... as good... either. Bad first then?" Kaito kept his smile. It really wasn't that bad of news, but it still wasn't close to good news.

"Ya gonna say now... or we waitin'... fer Takagi-ke- HEY! Ya ain't gotta pull so tight."

"If it is to stop bleeding than I do. Cease your complaining."

"Just finish..." Heiji crossed his arms and looked back at Kuroba for his answer.

Kaito looked with the one eye that he kept open up towards the stairs. "I'd prefer... not to have... the questions. You can repeat... what you like... to him. Fair enough?"

"Yeah...wha' da ya got?"

"Bad news... first then... your buddy... called me... about... twenty minutes... ago."

Heiji's heart did stop this time and his breathing speed up. "Ku... Kudo?"

Kaito shook his head. "Unconscious... and better... for it. I yoked it... up. He's back... to playing... puppeteer. We've got... time. Second part... of that... bad news..." Kaito shook his head "You probably... shouldn't count... on me... for anything... much in... the future." He was falling asleep as it was, and _his_ stamina was nothing to laugh at.

Saguru looked up at that. "Kuroba, what did you... what did he ask?"

Kaito moved his eye to Hakuba and smiled. "It's fine... nothing I... couldn't do."

"Not my question." Saguru stood from where he had finished tying off the bandage to approach Kuroba. "Answer. No more secrets. Not about this."

Kaito's eyes opened, automatically putting him on the defensive. He stared Hakuba down for a moment before sighing. "Nothing much... I told you. I just... can't really... use my right... arm for... awhile."

"Do you still need help or have you treated yourself already?" Saguru did not like that Kuroba had done that... he was as bad as Hattori-kun. Saguru decided for once to not wait for the answer and reached for Kuroba's right arm, making sure to grab him by the hand and push the sleeve up gently.

Kaito winced, drawing in a sharp breath. Damn that hurt. Just moving his fingers was taxing. When Hakuba pushed up his sleeve - and he had to let him otherwise he probably would have passed out - he saw the white bandages that he'd already put on, red rings of blood going up his arm where it had stained through. He was lucky that one of his not-so-moral associates was in the area when the call had come through because he'd already blacked out. Fishing wire... and he'd had to pull it enough to tear through his muscle... six times. Kaito was still in a great deal of pain at any movement. He didn't even want to let Hakuba put his arm back down.

Saguru stared at the arm... the marks that were visible due to the blood... it turned his stomach. "Let me guess... you or Kudo. How much time do we have now?"

Heiji, from where he was sitting, couldn't see what he had done but from Hakuba's expression and Kuroba's wince it had to have bad. "Kuroba..."

Kaito closed his eyes and calmed his breathing... well, tried to. "What time... is it... now?" He hadn't looked at a clock in some time.

"It is 5:17:35." Saguru answered with no hesitation.

Kaito smiled. "About... twenty minutes then. I did... it in... ten... to buy... time." He'd done it in ten and then had the fifty minutes to work with. It had helped him finish getting some information he needed, though one of his contacts had a better look at him then he should have. "Um, can you let go?" Kaito flinched before feeling the pain- sometimes his imagination was too vivid. "Slowly."

Saguru eased the arm back toward Kuroba so he could tuck it against himself. "You know you and your... _abilities_ are needed. You should have contacted us, I could have-"

Kaito shook his head. "You were... too far... anyway. And even... if I could... I never... would have... let you... do it again." Kaito winced, putting his hand back in his pocket where he hoped he could forget about it for a time. "Besides... I left... because of... that. I'm already..." Kaito put his good hand in front of his chest. It had never stopped hurting him. Half the time when he moved it caused more pain than the fresh wounds. "I'm already... hurt. Shouldn't really... make us all... handicapped now... should we?" Kaito winked, leaning against the wall with his composure almost back. He's eyes were still partially closed as he controlled the pain. "I can... deal with... it." He'd had worse and he'd done without his right arm before now.

"At this rate Takagi-keiji and I will be the only ones that applies to."

Heiji shook his head. "I... believe it or not... agree with Hakuba. We both know your skills would be extremely useful... no more on yourself... got it?"

Kaito stepped away, a grin on his face and his left arm extended, palm up and fingers bent. "I can... do what... I want." His grin grew and he flashed his teeth. "Try me."

Heiji was getting to his feet as soon as the words were out of Kuroba's mouth. "Ya didn't let me do wha' the guy was orderin'. Why should ya be any dif..."

Saguru was about to respond to Kuroba when he heard Hattori-kun getting up. He turned and grabbed his arm, trying to keep him still but the other teen was not making it easy on him. "Hattori-kun... just calm down..."

"I stop... you from... going too far. And don't... tell me... you weren't. You... couldn't... have fooled... him. And I... don't think... you could have-" Kaito didn't continue. He was surprised that _he_ had been able to burn Hakuba. That twisted in his heart some more but he didn't show it. "I never... stopped you... from doing... anything you... could."

"And _you_ didn't? Ya barely moved ya arm... an' admitted ya wouldn't be usin' it anytime soon..." Heiji shook his head, still standing but realizing he was putting weight on Hakuba anyway and sighed. "Anyway... anythin' else? Ya gave two bad news... was there more... or do we get somein' good?"

"First." Kaito walked up, grabbing the front of the jacket again but not with any force, just enough to draw them close. "I will... not be... underestimated." Kaito's eyes were hard and serious. He lost the smile for a few seconds before making it smug. "I said... don't rely... on me. I will do... what I want... and I _will not_... be some type... of burden. You need me... you ask. I was just... saying don't... count on me... in a pinch... for something... say like... catching you. You'd be... surprised... at how much... I can do... with only my left hand." At his last words Kaito was sure he was full out grinning.

Heiji tried to move but, with Hakuba holding him by his arm and Kuroba's grip on the jacket he was wearing, it was not happening. "I ain't the one that's... stuck with this guy... an' don' worry... I've carried 'im when he had a broken leg after I'd been shot... this ain't no different. Ya ain't gonna hafta catch me."

Kaito let go. Half of what Hattori had said made sense but the other half he was lost. One part he did get though. Kaito winked at Hattori with the biggest grin on his face. "You know... I _treated_... Tantei-kun. You only... had to... carry him. Who do... you think... got him... out of the... water?" Since Hattori was using it against him, he figured that the supposed great detective hadn't figured out what happened that day.

"What... Hakuba did... he was with 'im... when we split up."

Saguru looked between the two of them, confused and wondering what they were referring to.

"Hakuba?" Kaito was grinning so much he was sure they could see his back teeth. "Hakuba was... in England. Have to... say though." Kaito looked absently at his wrist. "The guy... was tacky. Those futuristic... little bands... looked like... they were... taken out of... a space movie." Kaito laughed. "This is... twice now... I've taken... your phone."

Heiji was flabbergasted. "Are ya tellin' me that was _you_ the whole time... ya... figures. He knew... I think." Heiji smirked a bit.

Saguru thought back. Hattori-kun had thought he had been there but Kuroba knew he was in England... that explained it.

Kaito relax back against the wall, glad Hattori had something to think on now. He had lied... and done it well. He was utterly exhausted, still hadn't eaten, and had black creeping across his vision but he was not going to be left behind. "Yeah, Tantei-kun... no doubt... is a better... opponent... then you." Kaito grinned, sticking it to Hattori just to do it.

"HEY... HE ONLY SAID HE FELT YA'D BEEN HANGIN' AROUND THE WHOLE TIME _AFTER_ YA SWOOPED DOWN ON THE COASTER LIKE A DEMENTED BIRD..."

Saguru leveled his gaze at Kuroba. "So that's at least twice you have disguised yourself as me. If this is about the bombs on their wrists... Takagi-keiji questioned me about it earlier. Are there any other things _I've _done that I should be aware off?"

"Um... what are you guys talking about?" Takagi had taken some time to get Mouri to lend him clothes... the blood on his other set had caught the man's attention and he'd been grilled until he told him what had happened... the robbery part anyway. Now he was in a plain gray button-down top, no jacket. He still didn't want the attention and he had Ran's hat on still. Conan's glasses he'd slipped into the shirt pocket. "I thought you'd never met Kuroba-kun before."

"I am not... some type... of demented... bird... and if I... recall I saved... all your... stupid lives." Kaito stuck his tongue out at Hattori, lowering his voice as he spoke. He turned back to Hakuba. "That was... it. I didn't... think any of... you would..." Kaito grinned. "…really accept... my help... before."

Heiji looked to the side and muttered quietly. "Still coulda blown yerself up... Too close ta the end of the grounds... but Kudo was 'bout ta... guess I oughta thank ya... fer both of those..." Heiji then turned his gaze up to Takagi-keiji... who was staring down at them. "I'd... uhhhhh... he'd..."

"I wasn't... looking for... thanks." Kaito said quietly, gaze concentrated on Hattori before he did a 180 and grinned up at the officer. "Never officially. We've... met in... passing. I like... to have my... fun. You've seen... how I work." Kaito winked. "He never... knew it... was me."

That Takagi could understand though he didn't see why Kuroba hadn't just come out and said he knew him. Maybe that was how he'd figured Kudo out too. Takagi became weary of the teen. Kuroba was too confident of himself and, even with what he'd seen, he'd been amazed. He didn't know what the boy was fully capable of... that and for some reason he found himself caring that the teen had never gotten his breath back.

"OK... I'm bandaged up and ya got some clothes. Can we go now, or was there more that ya learned?" Heiji looked back at Kuroba.

Kaito smiled, his eyes practically glittering. "I didn't... check it out... and time is short... so I... might as well... tell you." Kaito grinned more, leaning back. "I have... an address."


	13. Closer

**Chapter 13: Closer**

"YA DO! WHERE!" Heiji was thrilled. Kudo would be safe before he could be threatened again and none of the others would get hurt.

"The coast... about twenty five... minutes... from... here." Kaito drew back, feeling his energy practically slipping through his fingers. Damn. He didn't move, letting Hattori enjoy the information and smiling as if he were enjoying it himself. He wasn't going to last much longer... "That's... by car though. And I... didn't check it... out." Kaito winked. "Reliable sources... but I'm not... 100% on this."

Saguru had been watching his classmate. Kid or Kuroba, he was not doing as well as he was trying to make them believe. He let go of Hattori-kun and moved over to Kuroba.

Heiji grinned himself. "Give it!" _'I can get there and check it out...if it is right...Kudo will be safe.'_

Kaito backed up when Hakuba came towards him, taking a step or two back up the stairs to keep the distance. He looked over at Hattori, keeping an eye on Hakuba. "Thanks but... no thanks. And sorry... Hattori-kun." Kaito tapped his head. "You aren't... leaving without... me. I didn't... write it down."

Saguru stopped but folded his arms and met Kuroba's eye. "You may choose of these options, Kuroba. I assist you up the stairs and back to a bed to rest...or I take you up there anyway. Even you are unable to hide the fact that you are ready to drop where you are standing, much like Hattori-kun earlier, when he first confronted me."

Kaito grew defensive again, though he had to blink his eyes repeatedly enough that he was sure it was ruining the impression he was trying to make. "No way. Try it... and you'll... never find him. I'm not... being left... behind." His body trembled, again spoiling the impression, but he'd spoken the truth. If anything, it would get Hattori on his side. He wasn't about to let Tantei-kun stay with this man a moment longer than he needed to.

"Let 'im come... I ain't gonna wait around. We'll just... flag down a cab. He said close ta a half-hour. He kin rest on the way. We ain't got much time."

Saguru sighed and looked up at Takagi-keiji. He was the officer among them.

Takagi was forced next to Kuroba when he had come down the stairs. The teen didn't even look at him- didn't care what he had to say. But he hadn't missed the same signs that Hakuba noticed. The teen was practically dead on his feet... and far too much like Hattori. Takagi sighed too and shrugged. "Cab, I guess. I can call for one." He took out his phone and did just that.

Kaito grinned at Hakuba. "I usually... win."

Saguru crossed his arms. "Be that as it may... you are to stay close. I do not want you to drop and hurt yourself further. Is that at least acceptable?"

"As long... as I get... a window seat." Kaito grinned. "I really... don't care... where you... sit."

Saguru kept his eyes on Kuroba and within a reasonable distance... just in case. "I was referring to when we- never mind." He turned to Hattori-kun. "I would advise you to rest too during the trip. I'll be right back. Takagi-keiji, do you think you can keep these two here for a moment?"

Takagi looked at Hakuba with a raised eyebrow. "I think you're asking for the impossible but I have a feeling they'll stay put until the taxi gets here."

Saguru nodded and hurried upstairs. He opened the fridge where he had stashed the extra food from the earlier meal, recalling how Kuroba had lost most of it. Fortunately it was just as good cold. A handy thing when one was too caught up in a case to bother reheating it. Heading back down, he held the container out. "Here... eat something at least."

Kaito looked at Hakuba like he was an idiot. "Ah, how? I'd have... to sit down." Kaito shrugged his left shoulder to get his point across. "Remember?"

"Really... I can hold it. I am not above helping you. After everything we have been through today... do you not think I would at least do that?"

"I don't call... in favors." Kaito leaned against the new spot on the wall, forgetting chopsticks and grabbing the food with his fingers. "I not... gonna turn away... an offer though." Kaito's stomach was still telling him how upset it was and the fact that Hakuba wanted to _help_ him didn't make it any better. The detective had to be standing right in front of him too, watching his fingers shake. He couldn't help it... he'd rest when there was time to... and he was hungry... if still not in the mood for it. "Thanks."

"You are welcome." Saguru nodded then... noticing the shaking hand, adverted his gaze to the street, giving the impression he was merely looking for the cab to pull up rather than simply give Kuroba a moment. _'Should someone have told me this morning before I was 'arrested' that I would be doing this... I would never have believed them._'

"How much longer we gotta wait... the cab's takin' forever." Heiji folded his arms and stepped forward to look both ways for the cab. "Ya told 'em ta come here ta git us, right?"

_Ahahaha..._ "Hattori-kun... it's only been two or three minutes... Give them some time."

"So... closest one ta here... come on." Heiji started tapping his foot on the ground, ignoring the twinge in his calf at the repeated movement.

Kaito watched Hattori, feeling the same anxiety. He hadn't scoped the place out. He'd needed the rest, though he wouldn't admit it, and had gotten a grand total of ten minutes or so before Takagi-keiji had come up. If he was wrong... this would be devastating. He doubted he was- some insiders, some better hackers then he, and some ex-government officers... Kid was now in their debt, but they'd been able to narrow in on the phone signal when he'd gotten the call the last time... which he'd been waiting and willing to carry out to get that information. He still felt like he was going in blind.

_'I don' care... We get there... I'll tear the place apart. Right, we find Kudo. Wrong... No... it's gotta be right... it's gotta be... I won't... I won't let 'im suffer anymore... no matter what.'_

Takagi smiled and put a hand on Hattori's shoulder. "Save your energy for when we get there. You really shouldn't be putting weight on that leg yet."

"It's fine...THERE!" Heiji raised his hand for the cab to come to a stop right in front of them. "OK, 'bout time. Let's go."

Kaito wiped his hand on his pants. "Just leave... it on the... steps. I don't... do food... and car rides."

Saguru shook his head before he popped open the door to the office and left it on the table in there. _'Mouri-san can take care of it.'_ He hurried back down to climb in the cab with the others.

Kaito looked on, Takagi and Hattori already in the back. He smiled at Hakuba. "Looks like... they're separating... us and I am... not sitting... by Takagi-keiji."

"Um." Takagi looked back at the teens who had remained outside the car, specifically at Hakuba. "I could sit up front if you want."

Saguru sighed. "If you would. He will likely rest better in the back then with you behind him. I shall remain in the middle." _'And I shall watch Hattori-kun too.'_ Saguru left unspoken but small nod toward the teen already in the cab hopeful let the offer know.

Takagi nodded, getting back out of the cab and taking the passenger seat instead. He still had Kudo's glasses but Hattori wouldn't run off without Kuroba and... Takagi was glad Kuroba was hurt in that aspect. No more running off without him.

Saguru climbed in and moved to the middle beside Hattori-kun. "According to Kuroba it is just under a half hour drive. Rest while you can." He turned to Kuroba. "You as well."

Kaito got in, wincing as he sat down. It was worse than the stabbing in his chest and he was sure he was going to have problems moving that arm even after it healed because of the muscle damage. Kaito closed the door, not being able to set his arm in his lap either because it would put pressure on the wounds. _'Damn it' _he cursed under his breath, settling it down across his leg and hoping they didn't hit too many bumps. "Edogawa-ku" he told the driver, ignoring Hakuba. "Take the express way and drop us off at Kasairinkaikoen station. We'll pay the tolls... right?" Kaito looked over, seeing Takagi turn and nod, though the officer seemed to be looking more at Hattori. "Good." Kaito leaned his head against the window. He didn't need any command to rest; his body was craving it so badly that there was no choice in the matter.

_'Ya kiddin' me... That guy has a weird sense of irony...'_ A glance to his side was met by a glare from Hakuba. "Fine, fine. I'll rest." He leaned back and closed his eyes. "Happy?"

Takagi watched the other's, turning back occasionally. Hattori seemed too restless to relax but he was trying and at least he was sitting down now. What scared him was when they turned and Kuroba made the weirdest noise behind him. It was probably a whine. He turned back, trying to see directly behind him and ended up looking to his right, over the side instead of through the middle. The teen had his eyes closed and his teeth bared but he seemed to be relaxing again. And he was actually sleeping. That... that was kind of amazing. Even if someone had _forced_ him, Takagi didn't think he would be able to when Kudo could be so close.

_'Figures he wears himself out so much... As to what this rest will do for him... I have functioned on 20 minute 'power naps' as my uncle calls them... however I highly doubt I have worn myself out this much even for a Kid heist.'_ He glanced forward to see Takagi-keiji looking back at Kuroba in something that seemed to be shock or amazement. _'If only he knew...'_

"Um, Hakuba-kun?" Takagi had noticed there was something wrong but he hadn't really been able to put his finger on what it was before now. "What's wrong with him?"

Saguru shook his head. "The man called again... A new task. Kuroba did it to himself to buy Kudo-kun some more time. Right arm will be all but useless for awhile yet... the extent of the damage will have to be seen to once we rescue Kudo-kun and take our trip to the hospital."

Takagi nodded. They all needed the medical attention. Hattori-kun been shot, Hakuba-kun had been burned, and he had no idea what happened to Kuroba but it couldn't have been good. This man had made him beyond angry but he had to keep himself in check. He was a police officer and the only one on this case. He couldn't mess anything up and get Kudo or one of them hurt anymore or killed... he'd promised Sato he wouldn't.

As soon as the cab pulled up to the station Hattori-kun jumped out and started bouncing. _'He reminds me of Kuroba...cannot stay still.' _"Kuroba... Kuroba... We have arrived at the station."

Kaito opened his eyes partially and stared at Hakuba, moving his arm out of his lap as carefully as he could. He opened the door about the same time Takagi did and looked at the forest just behind the station. "We've got... about a ten... minute walk next." Kaito gestured to main street in front of him and smile to Hattori. "Be my guest... but you're... going to have... to stop... when the road... ends."

Heiji heard ten minute walk and was about to set off and say he'd make in less when Kuroba said he'd have to stop at the end of the road. "Come on... We gotta move... Damn I wish I had my bike!" He looked at Kuroba. "I'd offer a hand but as both our right sides are not our best at the moment..." He shrugged. "Let's go!"

"I don't... need it." Kaito had done fine on his own and he'd do fine now. In fact, while the sleep he'd gotten hadn't done much he felt the adrenaline rush that Hattori did... of being close to something that you really wanted and all you needed to do was stretch out your fingertips. Kaito brushed away from Hakuba, making sure to take his hand out of his pocket. He didn't know how long he could keep it up but he had the energy right now and nothing was going to stop him. He took a few quick steps towards Hattori and passed him, ignoring the pain in his side. It would be there even if he weren't running. Kaito laughed. "Race ya!"

"Kuroba!" That was it... Heiji took off after him. _'So much for him slowing us down... but I ain't loosin' 'im.' _He kept the distance about the same, ignoring his leg completely and grateful for the enforced rest allowed his breathing to even out and the pain in his side to subside a lot.

"Ah- Woah- WAIT! Hattori-kun!" Takagi reached after the teen, not even thinking before taking off after him. "You shouldn't be running!" And both of them were running, and at a good pace. It was hard to keep up but Takagi wasn't someone to be outrun. He came up alongside, Hattori, trying to talk him into stopping without physically grabbing him- afraid he'd hurt him in some way.

Saguru was not that surprised that Kuroba would refuse help... but taking off like that... AND CHALLENGING HATTORI-KUN... that surprised him. "Kuroba!" Saguru took off, side by side with Takagi-keiji, until they reached Hattori-kun but Kuroba still had a slight lead. "Kuroba... you two need to maintain your strength... wearing yourselves out now... or aggravating your injuries further... will not help him when we arrive!"

Kaito was already panting hard and he couldn't really turn around to face Hakuba because of the very thing he was trying to warn him about. Kaito was grinning. He'd already aggravated them enough as it was, to keep on going wouldn't make them any worse. He'd still have to rest for a second afterwards and he thought he might as well keep going then. So he turned his head as far as he could and stuck his tongue out at the detective. "So... what!"

"Ku...ro...ba! If not yourself...what about...Hattori-kun."

"I... ain't... stoppin'... either..."

"But... Hattori-kun!"

Kaito grinned, turning forward and running just a bit harder. They weren't that much farther and the people around them turned to get out of their way. It was fun... and actually kind of funny to have the detectives and a police officer especially running after him. The pain he could deal with later... he would have to stop for a moment, but only a moment.

"It's... the... first... thing...we've... got. I... ain't... gonna... wait... 'round... if... it's... right..." Heiji gritted his teeth and pushed harder, pulling away from the other two and gaining a bit on Kuroba.

"Really... Kuroba! At least... let us know... where we are... heading!"

_As if,_ Kaito thought darkly. Hakuba had already wanted to leave him back, as tempting as resting sounded. Hattori was even worse. He wasn't even going to _think_ about telling them where they were going. Kaito saw the building ahead, where the road ended, and took a quick right, turning left just a few meters later... they were close enough to see where he turned, so he thought it was fine. Just a few more meters and he was in the middle of a four way crosswalk, a stone's throw away from the bay. Kaito stopped, falling on one knee and panting hard, his arm nothing but a stinging mess at his side. He hadn't let it bang against his side while he ran and keeping it away from his body had hurt just as much. Kaito couldn't talk at the moment so he held up a finger while he tried to catch his breath.

Saguru saw Kuroba drop to his knee and used one of Nakamori-keibu's choice words. He raced past the others and dropped beside Kuroba, placing a hand lightly on his left shoulder, knowing the right would be in too much pain. "Kuroba... you... _baka_... take it easy."

"Ku...ro...ba... ya... OK?" Heiji reached them and saw him motioning to give him a moment. "Nevermind... don' answer... just breath."

_Okay... maybe running hadn't been such a hot idea._ Kaito had somehow let himself forget just how close to the edge he was. His body was shaking slightly with the exertion and his side was killing him now that he had time to rest his arm. If he could just catch his breath it would make it better... compressing his ribs so much with the airflow was painful beyond words. He was hoping Hattori had it at least a little better than he did. "Hey..." He turned back to him. Hakuba was at his side but... that was okay. He trusted Hakuba. "Don't... leave... me... behind..." Kaito kept his mouth open, taking in the air he needed while he watched Hattori's expression. They were going to get to a part soon that... he'd be slower than them, no matter what. And he didn't want that at _all._

Takagi put a hand on Hattori's shoulder; breathing hard himself though he wasn't hurt like they were... and that said something. "Hey... Hattori-kun. Are you... alright?"

"Yeah... no worse... then a bit... winded... who wouldn' be?" Heiji took a few more breaths and was glad of the chance to do so.

"In the condition... you are in... I would not risk... leaving you... behind."

"Hakuba..." Kaito turned to him, trying to lower his voice. "I'd... rather... you... stop... Hattori-kun." Kaito kept up the unsteady breathing, noticing it wouldn't be going away for some time. Great. They had to walk some of the way, actually walking, so maybe that would help. "I know... you... won't... leave... but..." Kaito's eyes darted behind him. "He... might... and I... can't... keep up... if he... does." He'd freely admitted that too. He needed Hattori close, and he knew Hakuba was... was-... he wouldn't leave him, so he held out one of the pairs of handcuffs that he'd taken off of him earlier. "I know... you don't... get... along... but... I need... him... close. Right... now... he's... only... thinking... about... Tantei-kun."

Saguru looked at the cuffs. With his own pair still at the police station he had felt strangly... off... and taking them... it seemed to correct it. He slipped them into his pocket without letting the others see. "I will... but I have to hope that... you are not doing the same... or I will simply connect the two of you... and have Takagi-keiji... attach one of you... to him... understand?"

Kaito smiled. "Would... have... come here... alone... without... telling... you... if I... was."

"Just keep in mind... stay close... well... closer. Do you need a bit more time?" Saguru moved his hand from Kuroba's shoulder to the side of his arm, ready to move it to his elbow if he was able to move but still able to keep him still if he was not.

"We... don't... have it." Kaito could feel his aches and pains wanting to keep him where he was. He'd been tired before... but it was never to this point. None of that mattered. He got energy enough to stand, with Hakuba's help, just by thinking that, if he sat there, someone may die. That was enough. Kaito started walking across the bridge, giving all the seeming's that he was going to the beach. "Questions... later. Trust... me."

Saguru stayed near Kuroba... looking back to see Hattori-kun just behind him... and watching Kuroba as though he were a guiding light that led to a great treasure. _'That might not be too far off. A close friend... is a true treasure...'_ Saguru glanced back at Kuroba. _'If it were to happen now... I am certain I would be no different.'_

Heiji saw Kuroba get up and start walking with Hakuba right behind him. A bit irritated, Heiji locked his gaze on Kuroba and kept himself as close to him as he could... determined not to lose sight of him... or allow him to gain anymore distance then what Hakuba had forced by being between them.

Takagi looked on at the three in front of him, all young and all injured and all going above and beyond what most officers would. This would be the part where he called in backup. They had a possible location now and the police should be the ones to handle it... but if he did that, odds were good that at least Kuroba and Hattori-kun wouldn't be allowed near it, being injured and victims. Hakuba also had, though he had no way of proving it, been accused of playing a part in all this. And he couldn't do that. Takagi got on his phone and called Sato, asking her to meet him at the station they had just left. At least this way... at least he had her. And now they had a ride to the hospital too.

Sato jumped in her car, no one bothering as they knew she was working to find Conan-kun... receiving more than one "Good Luck." and "Bring him home." Conan-kun had become an icon to most of them. She took off and headed to where Takagi-ku... Takagi had told her to be. 'Please... be safe.'

The bridge took forever to cross, the bay around him seeming to make it look shorter than it really was. Kaito'd caught back most of his air, though he knew what he'd have to do shortly... and that didn't look promising. When he finally got to the end of the bridge he turned left, following the shoreline instead of the road. He could see a few people more inland playing in the sand... happy families compared to whatever they were.

Heiji stayed close to Kuroba and hoped that they would reach the place soon. "We gonna make it... before the... next call?"

Kaito looked next to him. "How long... has... it been?"

"Based on the time you said we had... an additional 50 minutes and 12.5 seconds have elapsed... so... it has been over an hour." Saguru looked anywhere but at Kuroba and Hattori-kun. He did not want to say out loud by how much... now that they were so close... and knowing that the man might be doing anything to Kudo-kun with the time up for so long... he was still in a child's body and the thought continued to sicken him over what he might be being subjected to.

Kaito looked out at the water and his heart sank as he noticed something. Kaito looked sideways at Hattori. "That... answer your... question?" He sat down where he was, the rocks of the shoreline a few feet from him and the sound of the waves almost calming. "We can't..." He wasn't going to say it because there was a way around this obstacle... and it was to split up. He wasn't going to do that. "The phone... can't really... go with... us. So... we have... to wait... or risk... missing... the call."

Heiji had walked past them before he realized they had not only stopped but Kuroba had sat. His heart sank at those words as he looked at Hakuba but was unable to get the other teen to meet his eye. "No... can't we just... put it on vibrate or something? We'd still be able to get it..." They were so close.

Kaito shook his head. "No... I would... have said... something... if we... could." Taking his hand to feel behind him, Kaito laid down where he was in the half sand- half dirt, putting his elbow down and resting his palm on his chest. "We need... time to... get there... and without... the phone... I won't... risk it." The sun was going down and Kaito ignored the last blinding rays the best he could while he rested. It was the only thing he could do right now. He wasn't willing to let them separate and he wasn't going to be giving the others any idea where they were going. "Gomen... but... one good thing." Kaito grinned. He didn't want them to guess the distance but if there was another time limit they could probably make it there before it was up and no one would have to get hurt.

Heiji hung his head and slammed his fist into his palm. "NO...we're so close...we need ta at least keep movin'...or..." He started shaking slightly.

"Hattori-kun," Takagi placed a hand on the teen's shoulder, still behind him as he had been the whole time. "Maybe you should at least rest. I think Kuroba-kun knows what's going on as well as you do... you both are... ah... being kinda stupid about this a bit, but I don't think he'd want Kudo-kun hurt anymore than you do."

"Of course not." Kaito mumbled up at them. He hated even the insinuation.

"I know, I just... Ya sure there ain' another way? Maybe we could..."

Kaito never found lying so difficult. No, no other way. Either he or Hattori would have to stay back to answer the call and neither of them were willing to budge on that, so really, there wasn't a choice. "There's... nothing... we can... do."

"Hattori-kun," Takagi nudge him gently. "Sit down. I know you don't want Kudo-kun hurt, but none of us do." Takagi sat down himself. He'd gotten some sleep but the day was nearly over itself and he was still tired, now that he had time to remember that he was. "Please, just sit down and rest."

Kaito eyed Hakuba for a second and held out his hand. "Hat... please. The... sun's... getting in... my eyes."

Saguru realized he still had Hattori-kun's hat on and glanced at Takagi-keiji before skimming the remaining stragglers. It was not as if many of the people here would think anything of him. It had been mostly for any officers that might see him around the city but still... Saguru looked back at Takagi-keiji and shrugged before reaching for the hat.

Takagi looked around as well, shrugging. If this was the last phone call they needed to answer, he didn't see any reason Hakuba needed to hide. The odds that any police officer who knew about the case was out here... at the beach, _which he still didn't understand but, dislike him or not, he didn't think Kuroba would be running them in circles_, were astronomically slim, and after this was all over it wouldn't matter.

Saguru saw Takagi-keiji shrug as well and removed the hat...passing it to Kuroba.

Kaito took it, putting it on normally since the sun was behind him and all he needed was the brim to cover his eyes. "Thanks."

"Thank Hattori-kun. It is his after all. I had just been using it as a... disguise."

"Fine," Kaito closed his eyes, feeling himself fall asleep. "Thanks... Hattori-kun. I'll... give it... back."

"Just...don' leave it behind... 'K..." Heiji looked around with his arms crossed and couldn't stop his foot tapping.

Saguru watched Hattori-kun for a moment before sitting down between Kuroba and Takagi-keiji. "Hattori-kun... you may as well have a seat."

"Come on, Hattori-kun. Standing won't help Kudo-kun and we don't bite." Takagi lifted his hand to the teen.

Heiji tapped his foot a few more times be his shoulders sagged and he reached out, using Takagi-keiji to lower himself down, wincing a bit but covering it with a sigh as he sat down. "Any idea about... anything?"

"Um... I'm not really sure what you're asking me." Takagi smiled, happy Hattori was at least sitting now. "If you're asking about what's been going on, I think you all lost me some time ago."

"I mean... 'bout Kudo. I keep thinkin'... all the time between the... the end of his 'granted time' and the next call... Wha' 'is that guy doin'..." Heiji sighed and buried his head in his hands.

"Worrying about it won't help anyone, but I know. I'll admit... my mind wandered there a few times." Takagi kept himself close, trying in some vain and unexplainable way to somehow protect Hattori from all of this. "We'll get him back. That's all there is to it."

"I know... I told 'im I would... I ain't gonna let 'im down... I _won't_."

Kaito groaned when he heard his phone go off. Well, he groaned after he jumped out of sleep. Digging into his pocket, he pulled it out, offering it to Hattori. "I still... have it... bugged. So don't... try to... pull... anything." Hakuba was a bit in the way but Hattori could reach it if he leaned over.

Heiji raised his head and leaned forward, taking the phone. He took a deep breath and clicked the button, his voice still a bit shaky from the topic they had just been discussing. "Ha...Hattori...here."

"Hello, Hattori-san. It's nice to know you're still awake. It seemed like you were out of it during our last call." The man smiled. "That's good to hear."

"I ain't gonna sleep... 'til I git 'im back from ya... no matter what."

"Oh? Is that so? By all means, try, because I'm going to tell you this only once, Hattori-san. I am not letting him go, not until I get what I want." The man let out a small laugh over the line. "And don't you hate it that you won't know what it is that I'm hoping to gain?"

"Just tell me... ya know I'll give it... just let 'im go..." Heiji gripped the phone tighter, recalling Kuroba had said he was unconscious last time. "Is he... awake yet?"

"The boy had been away for a little while now. And Hattori-san, if I thought you'd oblige me then I would hardly be doing what I am. No, you would not have done what I asked, not before. I'm hoping that I can help you get closer to helping me. You see, this is all part of my plan and you've been playing along decently. I still highly doubt though that you could achieve my desired results yet, so for now, I was refrain from telling you what it is."

"If he is... let me talk ta 'im..."

The man sighed. "You have such impatience in some matters. Very well." The man placed the phone down next to the boy. The child still looked in the process of waking but that was no problem of his.

"H-hattori. Are... you okay?" Damn these videos were getting to him. Hattori had hurt himself- again. He didn't know how much pain he or his friend could take and all that blood this time... it had made him sick.

_'Kudo... damn... He must have had ta watch whatever Kuroba did... an' thinkin' it's me..._' "Ya know me... no'hin's... gonna stop me... from gettin' ya back..."

Conan turned his head more to the side to hear better. "I know that fact... better than any but... Hattori... we can't do this forever." One of them was going to give and Conan never thought it might be himself until a few hours ago. Even worse if it was Hattori. The guy never gave up. Doing it even once was something as unthinkable as watching a pig fly across the sky.

"We won't be... I promised ya... I'd find ya... an' I will... ya just stay strong... Don't quite on me... Ya got that?" Heiji felt a sense of desperation. Whatever he'd been going through... Kudo sounded like he was close to breaking himself. He'd at least had Takagi-keiji, Kuroba... even Hakuba... to help him...Kudo was getting by on these phone calls... not much considering some had no doubt been even more hurtful... plus the videos. "Just hang on..."

Conan smiled. He wasn't planning on just rolling over and dying- not until this man killed him. He was hurt and bleeding and alone and angry as all hell that he was all those things, and that Hattori was out there with nothing to go on and just as helpless as he was. That wasn't how this was supposed to happen. But that didn't mean he'd quit. He'd never given up on anything, as impossible as some of the things he took on seemed, this wasn't going to be his first. "I'm here, aren't I? I plan on staying here."

Heiji nodded and even smiled. "Not for long... I plan... on gettin' ya _away_ from there... soon as I can..."

"You make it sound like you're taking me... away from my wicked step mother." Conan laughed, it hurt a little but it was far better than not laughing. Hattori sounded confident, so at least he hadn't given in. "I guess I'm supposed to have you come swooping in and rescue me then?"

Heiji couldn't help but laugh out loud at that image himself. "If I gotta... an remember... no complainin'."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Conan was still smiling, the victor in his own mind already. This man didn't have him, not really, and he wouldn't have Hattori. "I've got to play the part right. Just don't expect me to kiss you."

"I'll leave that ta Neechan... I'm just rescue... she can do that."

Conan blushed. How in the world he was able to do that give his situation, he wasn't sure. "... B-baka. As if she would."

Heiji laughed again. "I don't know... ya can always look forward to the chance."

Conan grinned, trying to get his sentiments across. "I'll make sure to tell Kazuha-neechan how big of a hero you are. The brave knight deserves a reward. In stories like that, they usually get a kiss as well."

Heiji spluttered. "Wha'... why... ya wouldn't..."

Conan continued to smile. "Why not? After all, I'm a boy and you're the one who's doing all the hard work. Her and Ran won't be far and... maybe I might put in a good word or two for you."

"Might need three... I know I'll need it..."

"Yamete!" Conan spoke hard and fast into the phone. He'd come to several conclusions early on, most because Hattori was the only one who spoke during their phone calls. Hattori had just found a way to make that anger from earlier come back and he spoke as clear and truthful as he could, since he was speaking through another person- one he knew far too well and for far too long. "Ran's not that kind of person. I'm in danger because I'm in danger. She knows... I've put her through it enough." And she wouldn't even be angry with him for it. She'd find some way to blame herself long before she blamed others. "If you can... she might actually try to pull the opposite when I'm not watching. Keep an eye on her." That was Ran though. Kazuha didn't seem much different. "And Kazuha-chan never stays mad for long. You should know that."

"Might be... but I'm still makin' ya talk ta them before I do... just ta be safe..."

Conan sighed. "You know, Hattori, I think you've got this... rescuing hero part backwards. You're supposed to be cheering me up, not have me do all the work." Conan let out a small laugh. "But then again, you're a kind of backwards person. I should cheer _you_ on then, since I have nothing else to do. Stop making me fail so badly."

"Well... this... Yer right... Keep yer chin up... OK... an' that wasn't a question."

"Nope," Conan said with conviction. "Not good enough. You owe me one now. I'll talk to Ran, you have to talk to Kazuha. Deal?

"What? 'bout... everything...?" Heiji heaved a sigh. Figures... Count on Kudo ta do this _now_.

"Of course about everything. You have to come get me first though. I can't really do anything at the moment- I am the damsel in distress after all. I have to play the part." Conan stopped joking around for a second. "And Hattori? Gomen. You've apologized over the course of this so many times," Conan shrugged. "I figure I have a share of the responsibility. And considering I'm not going to talk you out of this, I think encouragement works both ways in this case." He smiled. "You keep your chin up too."

Heiji took a shaky breath but nodded as though Kudo were right there and able to see him. "A... arigatou... I did need tha'... maybe more than I'd usually admit... an' I will."

"Yeah, well-" Conan screamed as the man placed his hand on the bandage on his face. It was still so fresh and the open skin was tender even with the cloth... and damn... the phone was still there. Conan panted as the man picked it up. "_B-bastard_..." he wasn't sure if the man heard him or not but Conan went back to laying his check on the floor and calming himself down again.

Heiji sat up fast and tensed. "WHA' HAPPENED? YA OK? SO HELP ME... YA BASTARD... WHA'D YA DO... I KNOW YER LIS'NIN' YA-"

"Hattori-san," the man laughed. "This is no friendly call and what kind of opponent would I be if I didn't interrupt such a touching moment? Childish visions of a happy future- I wanted to make sure you didn't have them because this is one time I am going to make sure you have no happy ending."

"WHY YA DIRTY, NO GOOD... WHA'D YA DO TA 'IM?"

"What difference would it make if I told you? None, really, because Hattori-san, there is nothing you can do about it."

"I'll make sure... when I find ya... I'll pay ya back fer EVERY scream... I've heard... Every... single... one..." Heiji was trembling but his grip on the phone was strong... Nothing could have pried it out of his hand at the moment.

"Hm. Such a groundless threat. Who says you'll be able to even touch me? Hattori-san, I think your little friend has given you the wrong idea." The man knelt down next to the child. "You have no power here." He placed his hand back, when the child refused a repeat performance he pushed harder until the boy cried out.

"STOP IT! LEAVE 'IM ALONE! I'M WARNIN' YA!"

"_You_ are warning me? Hattori-san, I think you're missing the point of this exercise." The phone was on speaker and it didn't matter much to him to put it between the two of them, hurting the child enough to make him whimper. "You both should learn your place in this game. You hold such invaluable pieces."

"S...S...STOP... STOP IT!" Heiji wasn't sure if it was involuntary or if his mind decided it might help and just didn't let him think about it but his body shook and he felt tears pricking his eyes. _'He's liked it before... It might buy some time... a small reprieve... all we'd need...' _"Ya... s-s-s-stop... let 'im go..." His breath caught into a sob as a tear slid down. He didn't care... This bastard was doing... something... and it was bad enough to make Kudo sound like that... A few tears and a 'please' were the least he could do. "Jus'... stop... p-please."

"There's the person I've come to know in so short a time. You're much easier to break in then the child. I believe there is some irony there, but let us not discuss it now. I have a question for you, Hattori-san? Do you hate yourself right now? You do know that after interrupting your conversation, I had no desire to hurt the boy. I told you how much I disliked your attitude, and yet you insisted on fighting me back. _You_ are the reason that the boy is hurting right now and the reason my intentions shifted."

Heiji blanched and choked. He'd... oh man... "No... no... damn..."

The man grinned. "And you could tell I'm not lying. Good, because I am not. In fact, my purpose of calling you would have been entirely self-inflicting. I've seen the pain you have of causing others and I thought I might be generous once more." And Hattori's pain was helping him break in the child. He'd have both soon enough.

"Hattori!" Conan shouted, coughing. Speaking he could do normally but yelling took a bit of effort. "Stop it! I said-" Conan pause to get his breath back. "Not to give up! So why are you?"

"I ain't K... jus'... gettin' more time... ta find ya." Heiji didn't bother moving, still leaning forward, shaking and clinging to the phone. He took another shaky breath and exhaled. "Wha' now?"

"Now I guess I can still go through with my original request." The man grinned. He'd said it as if he hadn't wanted it. The child breaking... that would hurt Hattori more and the boy was leading to his own downfall. "If you will accept the terms laid out the last time."

Heiji froze... had they changed? He hadn't talked to him last time... Kuroba had. His head snapped up at looked around for Kuroba... his vision still blurred. He had to know if they'd been the same as before.

Kaito got up a little too fast, holding in the scream. He'd been hoping for more time. There was no way they were going to make it... which meant they'd need to fulfill this one. Bracing his teeth against the pain, Kaito raised his arms, showing all ten of his fingers to get the message across. This was the only difference that was made and it was a difference that _he_ had suggested so that he could have more time to work on his own.

"Right... 10 minutes..." Heiji swallowed audibly. "Wha... wha' ya wan' this time?"

The man was still over a boy and brushed his fingers over the child's cheek, taking away a tear that had fallen while the boy was screaming. "While I can't save I've taken perfect care of him, I haven't scarred the child's face, and that one task before that you got off on doesn't sit well with me. I want you to think of me constantly, to be questioned about me, to remember me and all that I've done." The man grinned. "So you can guess what I want. I do not want the child to die should you fail, so all I require is that you scar yourself, on you face of course, at least... five or six inches will do. You recall the parameters. It is you or the boy once again and I do hope that you can meet them this time. I want the footage as before. I will call back in ten minutes." The man hung up, waiting once more.

"Wha... damn... Ain't got the camera... or the laptop... Wha' are we gonna do?" Heiji pushed himself to his feet, swaying a bit from standing too fast, and looked around.

"Calm... down." Kaito looked up. "I didn't... either... now... did I?" Kaito pulled out something that he had technically borrowed, though it wasn't so much borrowed as it was renting. The man was stingy as hell. "Video... phone... and... wireless... internet." Kaito stuck the new phone in his shirt where it couldn't be reached. "Doesn't mean... I'm letting... you have... it. You'll scar... yourself... too deep... you're... too... upset." Kaito took the palm of his hand and rubbed his eye. "I'll... take care... of it. Sit... back... down... and calm... down."

"NOT A CHANCE... YA DID THE LAST ONE... 'sides... ain't that big a deal... I kin just..." Heiji took a step toward him, reaching for the phone in the pocket, not having taken his eyes off it.

"Whoa!" Hattori going after the injured teen was not something Takagi wanted. He grabbed the boy by the arm, holding him still. "Wait, Hattori-kun. What does he want? Something with the camera again?" He'd seen Kuroba-kun and had a guess at the time... they were going to be pressed if they didn't stop fighting each other.

Kaito raised his left hand, holding it out straight in front of him. It never so much as shook. "I have... precision... you don't. If I... just cut... the first... layer... it should... heal. You might... scar... yourself... for the... rest of... your life. Besides... this hardly... requires... strength... and I... have the... tools."

Saguru had got to his feet as well and moved between the other two teens. "Hattori-kun... I agree with Kuroba. You are much to agitated at the moment." He turned halfway to see Kuroba and continued. "And if you think you really need to, I did grab the other item you retrieved for me... if you think it will help... Better then repeating what you did to your arm, if you had thought to take it with you."

"If... and I mean IF... ya do it... can we make it there in time?" Heiji wasn't sure he was up for taking on Takagi-keiji, Kuroba _and_ Hakuba but he wasn't going to let Kuroba do that to himself... but he'd said he could do it so it would heal... and Hakuba had said he had something...

"Easily... just not... in ten... minutes."

"Damn..." He turned and, on sheer impulse, slammed his fist into the only thing there... in this case, Takagi-keiji.

Takagi felt some air leave his lungs but he wasn't hurt. He put his hand over Hattori's and held him to himself. "Hattori-kun, I don't know what's going on but... you know they're right. You... you were kind of... acting funny from this side of things. I know this had made you angry and I know how much you hate it, but we're handling it and you know that. Don't let him change who you are... it kind of seems like he's been slowly doing that. You... you're different Hattori-kun. Don't let him push you any further."

Heiji shuddered. Could that be it? Was this guy trying to just make him snap... push him as far as he could until... Could he be wanting him to eventually... kill... "Tha' could be... an' if I were gone... then with no one... he'd do what he wanted... Kudo'd be stuck there until he decides ta... finish... I can't let 'im..." Heiji wasn't sure why but he leaned forward, shaking, and placed his forehead against the man's shoulder. "Let 'em... an'... arigatou."

Takagi put his free hand up and held the back of Hattori's head. He was a good kid, he really was. He just had to see it in himself. All this time this man had been using him like some kind of moldable figurine. And Hattori couldn't take it. Takagi had thought- with the others- he might be okay. Hakuba was stable and Kuroba was... Kuroba. With all of them, he thought he could keep Hattori safe and secure, but he couldn't, and he had tried- was still trying. "Gomen, Hattori-kun. I told you, ask me for help. You can rely on me if you need to... and yet you haven't once asked for anything. Telling us what's happening... maybe it isn't enough."

"I... I think... ya might be right... He's been pushin'... usin' Kudo... Damn it... he said I... wasn't ready yet... ta do wha'... he want's me ta... I think... he wants me... ta eventually... ki...ki...kill..." Heiji was full on shaking by now. He grabbed onto the officer's shirt and held on, fear at what the end result may be if it continued as it had, overruling his sense of pride.

"Hattori-kun," Takagi wrapped his hands fully around the teen. "This has to stop. You keep on blaming yourself for everything that's happened. We've been here- gone through it with you- and you still take all the burden. It's what's been pushing you and what he's been using against you. I don't care how many times I have to say it but you are not to blame. If you need, I'll say it until you believe it. Everything you hear on the phone, I don't know how, but... if Kudo-kun is accidentally doing it I'm sure he isn't meaning too. You've got to hold on to who you are, Hattori-kun, no matter what this man says to you. You don't hurt yourself because you want to... you do it because you have to and then you regret doing it. That's what should happen. That's not what _is_ happening. You're so happy when it's your own pain now... That's not normal, Hattori-kun. To be so willing and eager almost when..." Takagi held him tighter to himself, trying his best to hold the teen together in more ways than one. "We're here too... we never left... we're taking the same responsibility you are… we are holding our heads up high so that we can stop this from happening. Don't- don't fall... Hattori-kun."

Heiji let the words wash over him. He shivered. If Takagi-keiji hadn't been waiting outside the car after the first call... if Kuroba hadn't followed him the other time... and Hakuba having the trick hand... and... all three of them after the threat of Kazuha... would he be functional... let alone this close? They had held it together... got the files with Robert Taylor among them... found the brother... tracked his location... all while sharing the... _tasks_... that this man had been giving. He took another deep, shuddering breath and nodded as best he could against the man, releasing the shirt but not moving his hands or stepping back just yet.

"Don't get me wrong though, Hattori-kun," Takagi said quickly, relaxing his hold a bit so he could look down at the teen. "You're not wrong. I mean, you haven't been doing anything wrong. You're supposed to worry about your friends and do whatever you can to protect them. But... you knew that, and you've still been letting what you're doing get to you. You've almost been clinging to the blame the same way you were with Ran-san. And even after that, when you do what he's asked... afterwards you still act like you failed in some way. What it really comes down to is you have to stop punishing yourself, and don't tell me that's not what you've been trying to do."

Heiji started to shake his head and then stopped. "But... how can ya say it's not... I had the chance ta warn 'im... over a week... never even bothered ta call 'im or anythin' 'til yesterday... an' couldn' even say it then... if I'd told 'im... or even come here sooner... _none_ 'a this woulda happened..."

Takagi sighed. "Hattori-kun, the man didn't call you up and tell you what he was doing. You had a dream- JUST a dream, and you STILL came to make sure Kudo-kun was alright. That there says a lot. Let me put this another way so you can see it... not so close. Let's say I had met a man in passing who smelled like a gas station but he wasn't holding anything and his clothes didn't look damp, then later that day the man set a fire that killed someone. Would I be to blame then? Would their death be my fault because I didn't interrogate the man until he told me something? I had thought there was something wrong but I didn't have anything solid to go on... I would be sad, and angry, but I wouldn't bear the weight of the man's crimes. Can you understand that?" Takagi shook Hattori a little to make him meet his eyes. "Or would you blame me- make me into a murderer because I had a very small suspicion and hadn't acted sooner on it?"

"No... 'course not... but..." Heiji tried to break the eye contact but Takagi-keiji was not making it easy. "...that's dif'rent... ya couldn' know... but this ain' the first time... I acted anyway... or it would have ended like my dream... this time... I..."

"You had even less to go on than I would have in the other situation. I've seen arson before, that doesn't mean I know how to predict the way people will act or mean that I'm always going to know what and when to try and stop them with so little to go on. Can't you see that... even now? Hattori-kun, I didn't think you'd give me the time of day before but I _have_ to get you to see it." Takagi bent down a little lower so they were at eyelevel with each other. "Not a _single_ thing is your fault, not the fact you didn't get here as fast as you wanted, not Kudo-kun getting kidnapped, not what this man is doing, not doing what he asked... Not- A- Single- Thing. Take a step back for a second... say it was... I don't know, anyone. Sato-san and I or Hakuba-kun and Kuroba-kun. Say this wasn't you and Kudo-kun... Now look at it and tell me how you're to blame."

"I..." Heiji stared at Takagi-keiji, the other man not letting him look anywhere but at him. If any of them had had a... a bad dream... about the other... acting on it would have seemed weird or even foolish. He swallowed and took a deep breath, holding it as he tried to accept the rationale that, even with his past experiences, he might not have been able to stop it.

"Now, I want you to say it, out loud. None of this is your fault and I am _not_ letting you take one step from here until you see that."

Heiji was having a fight within himself. The part that said Takagi-keiji was right and he didn't have to shoulder the guilt at all versus the side that so strongly wanted to accept the blame for it because... because _he_ had blamed him... "The first call... he made sure... that I'd... I'd feel the blame... even without comin' out an' saying it... I thought the beggin' was the first thing... but he landed the guilt on me... with that firs' call..."

"I... I don't know. I didn't hear it. But I saw you after... and I saw what you were trying to do with Ran-san. And... at the time, you wouldn't- didn't listen to me... I don't think you had ears for anyone but Kudo-kun- and the man." Takagi smiled. "But you've been noticing that. You let Kuroba-kun walk out of the room, trusting him and Hakuba enough to take care of the call. That... more than surprised me. I think some part of you knew before, but you didn't want to give up the hope, because you felt if you were wrong, you'd drop back down into the depression, only worse. Well now _I'm _telling you and I'll let the others tell you too... but in the end, you are the one that has to accept it."

"I just felt so... outta control... hearing 'im like that... and knowing _I_ was the one he called... an' forced ta hear what he was doin'... could do... ta Kudo... it just..." Heiji closed his eyes... hearing everything over again.

"I know, but he put a burden on you, not the guilt. You're the only one that can do that... And I know what something like that could do, because I've seen it, with you here and now. You have no idea how much I wish that I could have kept you from it but there was no choice. I'm sorry I can't help you as much as I would like... with the calls, and I'm sorry they got to you the way they have... But I'm still here and I'm going to try my best to keep you from going through this alone because that's all I can really do right now."

Heiji eyes snapped open and he looked at the officer. "Ya have been... even though I attacked ya... more than once... ya still... continued ta help me..." Heiji searched the officer's eyes... trying to see... something... maybe... why he had put up with everything.

"Of course I have. You didn't think I would leave, did you?" The teen sounded as if he had. "Hattori-kun, I would never have let you do this alone, even if I hadn't noticed what was happening to you. But this isn't about me. Hattori-kun, I- you _need_ to see this for what it is, you going with a bad situation that you didn't start as best as you can. Now... _you_ tell _me_ that this isn't your fault." Takagi keep his eyes on the teen, forcing him not to lie- to make his words as true as they could be.

Heiji gave a small laugh. "Damn... all this... an'... ya know..." Heiji felt a small, half smile form on his face, "It's true... he's been playin' me... 'tween ya an' Kudo... I'm so stupid... I let 'im..." He looked directly into the older man's eyes and nodded sharply, not once breaking eye contact. "Not any more... Ain't my fault... an' I won' take 'is blame... He can have it... all off it!"

Takagi smiled, laughing a little himself. "Well, that's good." Takagi let Hattori stand on his own. He didn't think the teen would be needing his help anytime soon, but he would be there if he did.

Heiji felt a huge amount of the burden lift. He hadn't been alone... and whether Kudo knew it or not... he wasn't either. They had others that would help. He still wanted more than anything to be able to rescue Kudo and couldn't stop the worry or fear about what had or could still happen to him... but that would be gone as soon as he got to him... no matter what else happened he would not feel guilty about it. He suddenly realized something. "Damn. What about..." He spun around to see what Kuroba had done and if he had...

Kaito walked up, his right hand in his pocket where it had been so he didn't have to worry about the bandages or moving the muscles more than he had to. He turned to Hakuba, finally retuning the knife he'd been playing with. "Just so you... know. That wouldn't... have worked... the last time." Kaito looked when he turned back, seeing Hattori look over at them. He licked the corner of his lip were the blood still was. It by no means tasted good but he liked the effect the image would leave. "Hi ya!" Kaito waved over at the two, the blood still on his face starting from under his right eye to a little before his jaw line on the right side. He wasn't going to clean it up when there was a way to do it without wasting any time, and he didn't really feel like staining anything of his or Hakuba's if he didn't need to.

Heiji's jaw dropped as he stared at the approaching teens. How in the world are they so calm...and Kuroba was still _bleeding_. "Oh he... Kuroba... damn." He looked down and realized he was still only wearing Takagi-keiji's jacket and wasn't sure if using that would be appreciated... but the right side of the guy's face was _bleeding_. "Gomen, Takagi-keiji." Heiji started to undo the jacket in order to apply some pressure to the injury.

Kaito grinned even more. He heart started to slow down as well. He hadn't told Hakuba, but he'd wanted to make sure that it had worked. "No need." Kaito look his pointer finger and wiped away a bigger part of the cut, licking his finger like it was candy. "I'm fine."

"No ya ain't... an' that's just..." Heiji started pulling the jacket off, as he stepped forward, wincing slightly as he jerked his right arm out of the sleeve.

"Um... Kuroba-kun?" Takagi looked at the teen, smiling as he walked around looking like something out of a horror movie. "You should really let us treat it." Takagi put a hand on Hattori's shoulder. It was a bit cold out and he wasn't really sure where Hattori's shirt had wound up. He'd use his shirt sleeve... Mouri-kun's shirt sleeve, if he had to.

Kaito sighed. "You know what? I... guess I get... that for brushing... everything off." He turned to Hakuba with a fake looked of pity and wide puppy-dog eyes. "It's it sad... no one believes me." Kaito turned back to the other two, still grinning and taking his palm to wipe off more blood then his finger could, smearing it a bit across his face. "See? No wound."

Saguru just shook his head and sighed. "Kuroba... really."

Heiji stopped short and stared. "What... How the... How'd ya pull that off... I thought ya'd sliced yer face open... an'..." Heiji hesitantly reached his hand forward but stopped short of making contact for fear that the teen was just hiding it and was really hurt.

Kaito sighed. "Really?" He grabbed Hattori's wrist, the blood still on his fingers, and made Hattori touched his cheek under his eye. "See? I'm not... hurt. Well, not... anymore than I... already was." Kaito let go, keeping his fingers away from his own clothes. "I wouldn't... touch anything though. The stain'll... never come out."

"How..." Heiji stared at the blood on his fingers and back to Kuroba's face. He took a breath to calm himself from the small heart attacked he'd had at the sight. "It's... it even... feels... but... no wound... damn." Heiji finally sifted his gaze from the wound... or at least... the line of blood where a wound should have been and to Kuroba's eyes. "How the hell'd ya do it?"

"Credits not mine... I really would... have done it. Fortunately someone... really likes... to geek up... on this kind... of thing." Kaito reached over, tapping Hakuba with the back of his knuckles. "Don't get me... wrong. I could... probably do it... too, if I was... looking to- which I'm not. So it's... good to have him... around some times." Kaito turned his grin to Hakuba. "Doesn't mean... I don't think... you're one of... the weirdest guys... I ever met. Bet you can... say the same... about me though," Kaito winked.

"After the performance you gave back there... I had to repeatedly remind myself of the fact that you were actually using mine and not a real one. Not to mention that last comment you made..." Saguru shook his head. "I will most defiantly state that you qualify for that position. That is not to say that it is not a good thing, especially given the circumstances."

"Awww... I don't know... whether to feel... touched or... insulted." Kaito laughed. "I guess I'll... just feel both... then."

Saguru just shook his head and looked back at Hattori-kun and Takagi-keiji, whose hand hadn't left Hattori-kun shoulder since stopping him from removing the jacket he was wearing. "Takagi-keiji... are you..." He wasn't sure how to word it now. When the two of them had slipped off to keep to the time limit, Hattori-kun had turned toward Takagi-keiji and appeared to either hit him or grab onto him but he had seemed to have things well in hand so they set about their task. Saguru wanted to inquire as to their well-being but was unsure how to bring it up. "How are you feeling?"

"Me?" Takagi was a bit surprised that Hakuba was asking him. "I'm fine. I'm glad you both are too. Hakuba-kun... you know you're really amazing. I mean, you've been able to help so much." Takagi was a bit envious of that but only a very small part of him. Mostly he was grateful. "Thank you so much. I never could have pulled any of that off, even if I tried, and you had everything we needed, even without knowing. That's just... amazing. Not to say you had any part in- ah..." Takagi trailed off, realizing he was wording this wrong. Hakuba had done so much more than he needed, and had stopped so much from happening. Takagi bowed to the boy, something he wasn't used to doing to someone younger than him but something he didn't feel the least bit embarrassed about. "Thank you."

Saguru was... knocked for six. While he would not deny he had been praised for his work... to have it this way, from a man he knew had done more for Hattori-kun then he would possibly have been able to... Saguru just shook his head and held up his hands. "Ta... Takagi-keiji... I just... I managed to assist in a few things. I could not have done what you have... nor do I believe it could have been accepted either. You have done far more then I... take my word for it."

Takagi straightened up, smiling at Hattori before letting him go and walking to stand in front of Hakuba-kun. He'd almost missed it, but he saw Kuroba take a step or two back when he did. He ignored it and focused on the other teen. "Hakuba-kun, this is where you say 'you're welcome'. You've done a lot. And we all appreciate it. I don't think I thanked you for it yet."

"I... I..." Saguru could not believe he was speechless. He prided himself on his eloquence; however this day had seemed to have found a way to leave him lacking that. "Very well... if you accept my thanks on our behalf for all of your help." Saguru took a breath and with a smile offered a small bow of his own. "We would not have had the opportunity to achieve this much and progress so far if you had not been a source of support and encouragement to... to those who needed it when they did. Domo arigatou, Takagi-keiji."

Takagi was about to object. He'd helped neither Hakuba nor Kuroba... he knew he'd helped Hattori enough that the boy was able to finally think and stand on his own, but... only him. He'd been so focused on just Hattori because of how worse off he had been... that he'd all but ignored the other two. He couldn't accept thanks from Hakuba for that, but what he was thanking him for was indirectly for Hattori... so he couldn't _not_ respond either. In the end, Takagi turned to Hattori and nodded to him.

Heiji felt a little lost and a bit awkward but returned the nod nonetheless. He took a deep breath and was about to put his hand to his forehead when he saw the 'blood' on it. "Oi, Kuroba... where ta now? We gotta keep movin', right?"

"Yeah," Kaito sighed, not looking forward to the few more minutes of peace he would have. "Follow me." Kaito started he walk back along the shoreline, trying to steer clear of anyone on the beach that might spot them. It wasn't really all that important but he didn't want the cops after them before he got a chance to wash his face.

Heiji took off after Kuroba, making sure that he was the one directly behind him. Just because he was no longer gonna take the blame didn't mean he was any less eager to rescue Kudo.

Kaito stopped a few minutes later where the beach turned more or less into a stone path. He looked behind him at Hattori in particular. "You are going... to wait... for us all... to get there... if you go first. Right?"

Heiji looked around before taking a breath. "Ya still hafta ask?"

"Yes," Kaito said fiercely, "because I'm... the one that's... gonna be behind... all of you."

"Fine... I'll try... Can't promise I won't get ahead... but I'll try." Heiji's legs started shaking, wanting to get moving and just GO, but he tried to calm himself... however little that worked.

Kaito sighed. If he could have used his glider, even in front of the officer, he would have at this point to stay ahead of Hattori. Kaito took one last look over at Hakuba, nodding to him. He needed Hakuba in particular to keep Hattori close. Then... Kaito pointed his arm out at the waters, another shoreline just visible on the horizon. "That's where... we have to... go." Kaito slide his school shirt off, wincing and baring his teeth to get it off his other arm. The white, short-sleeved shirt underneath showed off his bandages, soaked now in his blood. He'd torn it up pretty bad. Every movement was agony, forcing him to use the damaged muscles, and he had to guess he'd hit a vain or two. He waited for the after-effect of the pain to stop before he did anything.

Takagi looked on in shock, seeing the blood for the first time. "Kuroba-kun, you sure you don't need to go to a hospital... now?"

Kaito shook his head. "No way."

Saguru reached forward and took the arm gently in his hand. "At least let me wrap it in this...it will keep it from getting wet." He pulled a plastic bag from his pocket and reached to put it on Kuroba's arm.

"Thanks," Kaito said, trying his best to hold his arm out more so that the detective wouldn't be afraid of hurting him. He wasn't really worried about his arm though. Kaito raised his eyes, trying to stress to Hakuba how important it was to him that he does what he asked. Kaito sighed while Hakuba was doing this and turned to the officer, lowering his head. "Sir, if it... wouldn't be too much... trouble. Can I- can you help... me across?" He wasn't going to ask Hakuba, especially because the burn mark was on his back and if he held onto him it would only make it worse. Hattori looked fine but he had to guess that he was still hurting too. So that left him only one option.

Takagi pointed a finger to himself and looked Kuroba over. He shifted his glance to Hattori for a second before shaking his head. "Of course I'll help."

Saguru finished tying off the bag, glad he had thought to grab it. The water would have really hurt the still bleeding wounds and the sooner they got them treated the better. He was relieved when Takagi-keiji agreed to help Kuroba, knowing it would allow him to fulfill his promise to keep a close eye on Hattori-kun and not have to turn too much and submerge his back. "OK. We make it the other side and regroup there."

Heiji fiddled with the still undone jacket before taking it off.

Takagi nodded, going over to the other teen. He wasn't wearing any heavy clothing that needed to be taken off. Kuroba started walking ahead of him, not taking off his shoes... Takagi thought about that, then looked at the rocks under their feet, leaving his own on as well. He had to sprint a little to catch up to the other teen. It was easy though. Kuroba had stopped at the edge, looking at the water and shivered. "Ah, you okay?"

Kaito looked back at the officer, ignoring his fear of the stupid fish that could be lurking in the shadows and stepping in, feeling the freezing chill of the water hit him hard. He'd wished he had more time to plan this out. A small boat would have been wonderful. "I'm fine." Kaito didn't turn back. He walked in deep enough that the water was just hitting his chest, keeping his arm raised. He closed his eyes tight and tried not to think some more. It was hard to do when thinking came so naturally and all. Something brushed past his foot and he almost screamed, waiting for the officer to catch up.

Takagi came around, freezing in the water. Kuroba was standing there like someone had just made him eat a cockroach. "Uh, you wanted help, right?" Takagi got in front of the teen and Kuroba not only held on but climbed onto his back, shivering. Takagi knew it was cold but not _that_ cold. The boy apologized before putting one of his arms on top of his head and holding the wrist of his injured one. Takagi didn't nod incase he threw him off, but took a few steps out, trying to stay above the water while keeping Kuroba still.

Saguru almost took off toward Kuroba when the teen froze but Takagi-keiji reached him and got the teen on his back. He continued in the water and stayed as close as he could to Hattori-kun without making the teen suspicious.

As soon as he wrapped the jacket around his head, knowing he'd need it on the other side, Heiji took off into the water and made for the opposite end, looking behind him occasionally to make sure the others were there before setting his sights for the opposite shore. _'Hang on Kudo... I'm comin'.'_

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

AN: Techically this place is real, but we have not been to the area(though we wish we could go to Japan), nor do we know much about it. If any of the travel information or anything about the location is incorrect, sorry.


	14. Changing Tides

**Chapter 14: Changing Tides**

Kaito got off the man's back when the water was shallow enough to stand in. He was panting hard again. It had hurt... more than he'd admit to the others- enough to make him forget about the stupid fish. He needed painkillers or something, though he was sure they wouldn't help. What he really wanted more than anything was a nice warm bed and some dry clothes. Kaito ignored those thoughts and pushed for the opposite shore, having to wait for Takagi again when he reached it... unfortunately needing a hand up the other embankment.

Heiji had been gazing up the embankment, wanting so badly to just go up and keep going... but he had promised to wait. _'Wha's taking so long?'_ Heiji looked back and was startled to see Kuroba reach the embankment just behind Hakuba... but stop. "Oi... come on... Let's go."

Takagi caught up to them, more tired than he thought he would be. He shook it off, climbing up the steeper rocks and offering Kuroba-kun his hand once he had, helping the teen make it the rest of the way up until they were on semi-steady ground. Once the teen was settled, though the boy looked a bit pale, he walked back over towards Hattori-kun, hearing the teen follow in his footsteps.

"OK... I'm guessin' that wa... Kuroba... ya'lright?"

"If we're... telling the... truth. No." Kaito still couldn't get his breath back and he felt terrible. At least before he'd been at the agency or had time to rest in the car, even walking was fine. This had been pain and for an extended period of time, on top of which he'd wasted all his energy and he could feel his body start to shake and his face heat up. It was cold out and the stupid wind wasn't making anything better. "It doesn't... matter. Come on." Kaito ignored his failing vision and uneven steps. He didn't want the help, even if it was Hakuba. It made him feel angry and he didn't know why.

Saguru shook his head. _'And I thought Hattori-kun was the stubborn one... Kuroba seems to be attempting to disprove that.' _Saguru followed both, maintaining equidistance to each teen should one of them need help... either preventing one from running ahead... or from falling to the ground.

Heiji was walking almost directly beside Kuroba, glancing at the teen on occasion but also looking at their surroundings... especially at what was lying ahead that could be possible places that this man was holding his friend.

Kaito walked along the rocks, half in a daze and trying to ignore worldly problems. Five minutes, ten- he'd turned and followed the road to the right, still keeping to the shore. At least fifteen or more minutes must have passed, but he stopped trying to keep track. Great. What awesome help he'd be. If he was lucky, the adrenaline would wake him up- _if_ he was right and this was the place to begin with. Kaito looked up as they came close, only with his eyes. If the other's looked, they did it of their own accord. There was a white tarp on half the building that was standing a few feet above the road of some mix of sand and dirt. The other half of the house had splotches of this or that, showing that the thing was clearly under construction. There was a private property notice close to the road and a forklift off to the side. A very nice disguise, if that's what it was. Kaito stopped dead in his tracks. "It would... be better... if we... looked around... first."

Heiji saw the building and was ready to go for it when Kuroba voiced his suggestion. If the man had a way to see out... and saw them... _him_... coming toward him... Kudo was as good as dead. He felt a grip on his arm... both arms... at the same time he had stopped.

Saguru spotted the place and saw Hattori taking another step. He reached out and grabbed the teen's left arm to keep him from going further on his own. Not even needing to speak as the teen not only came to a quick stop... but he saw someone else's arm to his right grab Hattori's right arm, much more gently, but no less firmly.

"Hattori-kun, I haven't seen any people over here. If we walk up there now, and he is in there, it could be dangerous." Looking around the house, at least at a distance, was the first thing they had to do.

Heiji took a deep breath and nodded, knowing that no matter what, if Kudo was inside with this guy, they had to make sure that _nothing_ alerted him to their presence until it was too late for him to grab Kudo and use him in any way. "Right. Fan out... Meet on the opposite side... That work?"

"Nope," Kaito said without even thinking about it. "I'm going... with you."

Takagi had nodded at Hattori's suggestion though. He trusted him enough by now to know that he wouldn't rush in there... not without help and not if it could help Kudo-kun.

Saguru looked between the two of them and over at Takagi-keiji. The officer had seemed fine with Hattori-kun's suggestion but he was not certain about Hattori-kun and Kuroba being paired up. "How about we proceed in groups of two... however, Takagi-keiji and I are going to be paired with one of you. We are the least... injured, after all. It would be more practical than the two of you going off. If something happened either of you would be hard pressed to assist the other."

"I said no… I meant no." Kaito reached out his hand, now clean, and grabbed Hattori's wrist. "I'm not... going to get... hurt again... and if...something... happens... I will... take care... of it."

Heiji looked up at Kuroba and down at his wrist, glad he'd put the jacket back on. "Don' worry Hakuba... I won't let 'im get hurt. See ya on the other side." Heiji shook off the hands on his arms and nodded at Kuroba. "Let's go."

"No... Wait...what are-"

Kaito was gone, talking a few quick steps that would draw him away from Hakuba and any immediate pursuit. Kaito grinned over at Hattori. "Well now... that's the first... time you... agreed with... me. But Hattori-kun... seriously... I wanted to... know how bad... you're still hurt." Kaito looked over at him as they walked, eyes questioning. He wanted to be able to judge how this was going to play out as best he could.

"No worries. My leg wound stopped bleedin' and I have only a slight twinge from it, no doubt from the dip we took. Plus, I kin breath much better now... I think i' was mostly due to the repeated strain on it... not to mention my... 'frequent inability ta breath properly'." Heiji finished with an attempt at soundin' like Hakuba.

Kaito laughed, his own breathing problems a minor thing as long as he let out short phrases. He could move just fine- which probably meant there was just some bruising around his lung. That would heal easily. So his only main handicap was his arm. Kaito looked around the building, noticing the complete lack of windows. That he was unsure about. It could mean that there was no way to see in or out, or the man had a peephole somewhere if this was his hideout. "I know... I don't look... it, but don't... worry." Kaito nodded, sure of the fact. "I can... take care of... myself. We have... to be ready... for anything. If I can... get close enough... maybe I can... get a bug in... before our... time's up."

Heiji nodded, slowing a tad as he turned to make like he was looking at the building. He flipped up the lid of the watch... Kudo's watch. _'I promised Hakuba that Kuroba wouldn' get hurt...Time ta keep that.'_ He poised his finger and raised his arms, bringing the crosshairs to the other teen's neck and firing. He saw the small thin dart hit its mark. "Gomen, Kuroba..." He reached forward to catch the teen.

Kaito looked over at Hattori, putting his hand up to his neck. The pain had caught his attention first but the words were quick to follow. When he turned and saw that stupid watch Tantei-kun always carried around, he realized what had just happened and felt his body sway and fail him for a whole new reason. "Kuso," he swore lightly. Not even Tantei-kun had gotten him with that yet... how had he let-. Then he was falling, the world fading around him and he had just one question. With the last bit of air and strands of consciousness, he asked. "Why?"

Heiji grabbed the teen carefully as he dropped. "I know I ain't ta blame for Kudo... but I can't let ya go in there, not in yer condition... Ya helped a lot... Thanks. Now... it's me makin' you rest... an' ya need it." Heiji lowered the teen to the ground, placing yet another of Kudo's tracking stickers on him. He got up to a crouch and swallowed. He had gotten that feeling again... He knew they were at the right place... without a doubt. Heiji rose from where he had been stooped beside the teen and moved to the side. Both Hakuba and Takagi-keiji had a pair of the glasses; he just hoped they put them on soon. He knew he would need back-up but he also knew that time was short. _'Maybe Kudo and Hakuba are right... I _am_ pretty hot-blooded.'_

* * *

><p>Takagi went around the house, pulling the cap down further on his head. He was happy it had survived his swim though he had a feeling because of Kuroba there may be blood stains on it. He'd replace it for Ran. Taking in the house at a distance, Takagi started the opposite way that Hattori had gone. There was a tarp across this side of the house and Takagi didn't know what was under it. They could be being watching at this very moment... He and Hakuba-kun could pass for renegade visitors, but he wasn't sure what would happen with Hattori-kun. Kuroba-kun was with him so he was hoping he wouldn't have to worry about that... He didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth but there was something strange about what that teen could pull off.<p>

Saguru felt uneasy about the pairings but remained with Takagi-keiji and followed him around the building. Keeping his voice low so it would not carry easily he turned toward the officer. "Are you sure it was wise to allow them to go off together?"

"Don't worry about it. Hattori-kun is fine. I know... I know what he was like and he finally sees it too. He can take care of himself. He seemed okay going with Kuroba-kun and, I don't really know him, but you trust him, right? And Hattori-kun seems too. They both should be fine, so I didn't really see any reason to fight about it."

Saguru sighed. "If you believe Hattori-kun is alright I will take your word for it. It just seemed that something was... preoccupying him. He readily agreed to accompanying Kuroba... I would have thought he would have, well, preferred you." Saguru shrugged and resumed scanning the building and the surrounding area.

Takagi couldn't see how they thought he was anything special. He'd been the one who had glued himself to Hattori, not the other way around. Hattori had all the right to do what he wanted, now that he understood. Hattori was a lot closer to the person that he'd met before now then he had been acting, and Hakuba probably just wasn't used to that yet. They were all there to achieve the same thing so Takagi didn't really care who followed who. Just seeing Hattori smile the way he had... for some reason made him think everything would be okay. Maybe because he was used to Kudo-kun in the same way. Whenever Kudo-kun smiled like that, it wasn't long before the case was solved.

When he reached the exact opposite side of the building, Saguru began to wonder again as he scanned the area from which Kuroba and Hattori-kun would have come. "Should they not have reached here before us? They did set off before we did?"

Takagi felt a stab of fear at that. Even if they had beaten the other two, he expected to be able to see them coming. If they'd walked far enough away that they couldn't be seen... they wouldn't be able to get a good enough look at the house. "Maybe... something got their attention."

"Let's start that way... If they did then they may be watching it still."

Takagi nodded, trying his best to keep his distance from the house and his pace slow. If he ran he'd be making himself too noticeable and if he cut across the stretch of grass that separated him from the adjacent side, it would only do the same thing, and he didn't want to endanger the other two if someone caught notice of him because he was worried and acting like an idiot.

Saguru walked beside Takagi-keiji, keeping one eye on the building and another on the area in front of him. He saw no sign of anyone walking toward them. "How far could they have gone?"

"I don't know." Takagi was trying his best to look around as discreetly as possible. "Maybe we should go back to the road and see if they went there. We can look for them on the way."

"Hold on. Those glasses. They found Hattori-kun last time..." Saguru grabbed the glasses and hit the button, activating them. "Let's see..."

Takagi padded his shirt pocket, realizing that he'd lost the pair that he'd been given. He settled next to Hakuba, looking at the teen. "Where is he?"

"It's... odd. Must be an echo signal. There is a signal from that way... not moving..." Saguru motioned in the direction of the signal he had locked onto.

Takagi looked at the basic direction they were heading in. "It looks like they stopped for some reason then. We should go look."

Saguru nodded and began moving directly toward the reading. It had remained still... but the other one was moving too. _'Must be a reflection from the building. Something is causing a conflicting signal.'_ He shifted his focus from the lens to the area in front of him, wondering where the other two teens were... and what had caught their attention to make Hattori-kun duck and remain there for so long. "They should be just ahead..."

Takagi kept his focus all around him. He didn't have the glasses and only had Hakuba-kun's basic direction as reference. He turned his head back to the front... seeing something... or someone... and if it was _a_ someone. They were alone and blending in well enough with the dead foliage. Then he saw Hattori's hat and his footsteps sped up a lot more, though he kept himself from running. He'd forgotten until he'd gotten close that Kuroba was wearing it, bending down and, on reflex, checking the teen's pulse when he didn't seem to be conscious.

Saguru followed after Takagi-keiji when he picked up his pace and reached his side in time to see the officer place his fingers to Kuroba's neck. "What the...is he..." Saguru crouched down but was conflicted as to whether he wanted to check the teen himself or not.

"He's fine." Kuroba-kun's heartbeat was a little fast but all the blood on his arm was reason enough for that. "I don't know why but... I think he's just sleeping."

"Sleeping? I knew he was tired but there is no way he would just fall asleep on his own... and Hattori-kun would not have just left... him..." Saguru reached forward and touched a small yellow circle on the other teen's shirt. "What is this?"

Takagi was still checking the boy, though with the way he was laying it was clear that he wasn't knocked out. He didn't feel any wounds on the boy's head and his breathing seemed steady. Once he was satisfied he looked over at Hakuba and the little yellow sticker. "I don't know." Takagi looked around, some of Hakuba's words coming back to him as if in an echo. Hattori wouldn't have just left him... So either he had left on his own or someone had taken him. Takagi's eyes shot towards the house, ready to dart for it. Hakuba-kun was the one who had given him the idea, so he had to have figured it out as well. "What do we do?" Takagi was doing everything in his power to hold himself back.

Saguru dropped fully to his knees and reached out for Kuroba's good shoulder and gave it a shake. "Kuroba... Kuroba..." Saguru glanced over at Takagi-keiji before leaning closer, not knowing what possessed him to try it, and whispered in Kuroba's ear. "Gotcha Kid."

Kaito twitched, several things hitting his brain at once that told him he needed to be aware of them, and now. The first was Hakuba's voice in his ear. He wasn't used to it and it sent a shiver down his body. The second was the name 'Kid', said as a name. That required immediate looking into. The third thing was that Hakuba's voice was the one that said _'gotcha'_ for the third time in such a short period. Kaito winced, opening an eye to stare at the reason he was currently very on guard and very tired and not wanting to be. "You wish..." he said, still mostly out of it.

"Kuroba... what happened? Are you alright?" Saguru reached his hand out to behind Kuroba's head to help him sit up if he was up to it.

Kaito didn't need the help, the sleep numbing most of his movements from causing him pain for a few seconds more while he got to his feet, a bit unsteady, and glared at the house. "Baka," he spat the word, not waiting or explaining as he went at the house at the angle he was currently at, pressing himself against the wood finish and hoping he hadn't been spotted. Hakuba and Takagi had found him. How long had he been out while Hattori was free to be an idiot all by himself? Now how fair was that?

Saguru quickly followed Kuroba and leaned against the outer wall beside him. "Kuroba... What. Happened?"

"Hattori happened." He didn't think he needed to explain further than that and the numbness was starting to fade. "No real... point in... hiding anymore... though maybe... it would be best... if we didn't bust... down the door... or anything right now."

Takagi followed the other two; angry that Kuroba-kun had ran up there without making sure they were safe like they were supposed to. He stopped just as he heard Kuroba-kun start to speak. 'Hattori happened.' So... Hattori had been the one who... Takagi looked at the house, angry now at the other teen and forgiving Kuroba all the times that he had knocked him out. He didn't know Kuroba-kun and the teen knew what he was doing, even if he didn't seem like he did. Hattori... Hattori knew better than to go in there alone. Takagi went off for the front instead of skulking around if they'd already been given away.

"Hey. Didn't I just... say no breaking... down the door?" Kaito sighed, looking at Hakuba. "Shall we?"

* * *

><p>Heiji felt bad enough leaving Kuroba out cold on the ground but he didn't want to risk him getting hurt further. Kid or not... he needed to stay back so he wasn't hurt more. He circled the rest of the building and came to the only door into the place.<em> 'OK... nice and slow...'<em> Heiji took the handle of the door and eased it open. Not seeing anyone, he slipped in and let the door close again. As soon as his eyes adjusted, he saw a door at the opposite corner and headed there; staying low he leaned against the wall beside the door. _'Don' worry Kudo... I'm comin'...'_

The man looked at his cell phone, rather astonished. Hattori had gotten here far sooner than he'd anticipated. This was why you never let your guard down. The man moved to stand near the two-way mirror, flipping on the light in the other room to check.

Heiji pressed himself flat to the wall and the floor when the lights came on. _'Damn... wha' just happened...? I didn' even touch a switch or... crap... the door... timer... or does he know...'_ Heiji remained motionless as his eyes roamed the now lit room. _'Two mirrors near the ceilin'...and one big one behind me...notgoodnotgoodnotgood...'_

The man closed his phone and the automated message he'd received when the alarm was tripped. He grinned, taking a small wireless-transmitter off of the desk, the speaker hooked up in the other room. "Hattori-san," he said into it clearly. "You certainly found me quickly, didn't you? Now that we're here, I'm rather curious. Might I ask how?"

_'Damn... Does he really know or is he just tryin' ta lure me out...'_ Heiji remained still, not budging. He looked all around, trying to figure out if the guy was bluffing or really had spotted him. He could see him but that didn't mean much.

The man took the chair he'd been sitting in and was moving it to better have this conversation, staring out at the teenager who looked like some wild animal trapped in a cage. He looked down at the child as he passed, bending over and putting the communicator towards the boy as he pushed him to the side with his foot and stepping on the boy enough to make him yelp. "Hattori-san," the man said as he brought the device back towards himself. "I asked you a question. I won't have you ignore me and watch you blend into a white wall, which for you is rather impossible, so I'd stop trying if I were you."

_'NO... KUDO!'_ Heiji rose halfway and looked toward the mirror. _'Damn... just like the interrogation rooms... Gotta be a two-way... Means he's got a clear view in here with the lights on.'_ He nodded, figuring if he was seen, the man would take that as an acceptance... still not willing to speak just yet.

"Well now," the man raised an eyebrow as he was watching Hattori. "Seems you've been playing a game of your own- that, or you've taken on the power of a god and can heal wounds." The man's eyes narrowed as he fixed the seat in place, looking back towards the boy. "I believe I kept up my part of our agreement. I'm a bit disappointed that you have not."

"HA... easy ta cover injuries... if ya keep prepared. Never let it be said... make-up's just fer girls. Comes in handy..." Heiji raised his left hand to his cheek while focusing on continuing to keep his right hand still and his sentences broken, like breathing was hard still. "...don' it? Now... ya gonna... invite me in... or am I gonna... crash the... little party... ya got in ther'?"

_'Hattori?'_

The man went over to the switches, turning on several of them. One made a timer appear on the other side of the room. Twenty minutes. That should be enough. The other turned on the lights in the room he was held up in. He grabbed the boy by the back of the shirt, hearing him whimper, and sat in the chair where he'd positioned it on the other side of the mirror, smiling at Hattori. "No. If this is a party then I am the host and you are much earlier than I thought, so I won't be letting you in."

Heiji saw the light come on and stood up enough to look in and get his first glimpse of the man that took Kudo... and of Kudo himself in a while... what he saw caused his stomach to roll. _'Kudo...'_ "Ku... kuso..." He looked... beyond terrible... weak... bruised... cut... wearing nothing but a large shirt that showed further injuries and was covered in blood... and his left ear... or lack of one. Heiji tore his eyes away and reached for the door handle, twisting it with all his might... but still remembering to use just his left hand.

"You know what? You've failed to answer any of my questions. And stop bothering with that door already - even a semi would have to put up a good fight. Now," Christian gestured in front of him. "Let's talk. I think we can come to some type of agreement." He pointed up. "But you see that? You walk out that door or that timer runs out, and I will not hesitate in killing the child." He put the transceiver down and pulled out the same knife he'd used earlier, the boy halfway leaning against the chair in front of him as he held the back of the shirt. "And don't put it past me. You should know by now, I do not lie."

Conan winced, trying and failing to stand on his own with the way his feet were taped together. He looked up at Hattori as he tried to get inside. This was the first Conan was really seeing of the room around him and its makeup. He focused on the one on the other side as well. Even the smallest detail could be important. When he was done, he settled his eyes on Hattori. Make-up. A believable excuse if you knew how to put it on as well as his mom did. Hattori, against everything he'd seen and had thought, was fine. That let him relax a little while his mind went to work trying to figure a way out of this.

"Ya ain' gotta worry... 'bout that. I ain'... leavin'... without 'im. Yer the one... whose time is... all but up." Heiji slammed his left fist against the mirrored barrier. Watching the man and Kudo, but also skimming the other room... and noticing Kudo doin' the same. _'He ain't gonna beat us now...'_

Christian tilted his head to the side in an interested kind of manner. "You say that like you actually believe it." He grabbed more of the back of the shirt then the collar, lifting the boy up so that the child was resting on his lap as he drew the blade in close to the boy's face. "Our games are clearly over. What makes you think that I'm letting him go? I do not appreciate threats and I've already warned you once about that." He watched the glass in front of him, the child turning away until he couldn't anymore and the knife just pricked his skin. He kept the blade there.

"Tell ya what. Ya leave 'im alone... jus' let me in. 'm sure ya... ya wanted me too... right...? Here's yer chance..." _'Damn... I need this ta work... Think like I was before... shaky... scared... guilt-ridden...'_ Heiji took a breath and made sure it shook as it came out. "P-please."

"No, Hattori-san, I never wanted you. I want to _use_ you, yes, but I never wanted you, yourself. I'm sure I didn't need to say that out loud." The man smiled, leaning in front of the boy a bit. "What I like, Hattori-san, is to see you fail. I enjoy that. It makes for much better entertainment than if I were to have taken you instead of the child. And I have noticed what makes you feel like you've failed the most... is this child's pain." Christian slipped the knife into his pocket. The boy was turned away from him but it was easy to face him back, pushing hard against the wound and feeling the blood stain his fingers through the cloth, all the while watching his teenage witness. Of course the child screamed... it had taken time, but the boy's threshold for pain was nearly non-existent now.

_'OK... reverse tactic... fast.'_ "But I ain't failed... I know that... he reminded me of that. Yer the one 'urtin' 'im... not me." Heiji brought his head back up and looked straight at the man, eyes hard and fixed firmly on his. "Keep diggin' that hole... I look forward ta... seein' it... when ya can't get out..."

Christian grinned. "Yes, I'm the one doing it. And you're the helpless one not ten feet from me who can't stop your own friend, and a child at that, from getting injured. Tell me that's not failing." He let go of the child's face and went to the boy's arm, twisting it hard the wrong direction until he screamed again, shaking. "I am doing what I want, and I am not failing. You are the one who should be protecting him, and no matter how you twist it around to make yourself feel better, you _are_ the one failing him."

"No..." Conan managed to get out, panting after the sudden pain. "He-... you're not." He managed to look at Hattori for a moment before biting back when the man twisted again.

"So _you_ say." Christian turned to Hattori. "You're a smart kid. Try and defy my logic. Tell me... how then, if you are not failing him by watching him get hurt, are you succeeding in helping him by standing there and ignoring his pain?"

"Ain't ignoring it... Keepin' it in mind... fer when I git in ther'." Heiji glanced up at the clock overhead. "So... wha' happens when that finally hits zero." _'Damn... that's killin' me... but I CAN'T let it show... I gotta get 'im ta wan' me in ther'... soon.'_

"I told you. Either when that stops or if you walk out that door I will kill the child. Until then... maybe I can make a deal with you- for his life of course. Because- either way- you're either going to leave or that clock is going to stop."

"An' I already told ya... I ain' leavin'..." Heiji let his eyes drift to Kudo before looking back at the man holding him. "What kinda deal?"

"Oh," the man looked up at the same timer on his side of the room, still about sixteen minutes left. "You won't have to worry about it for a while. We still have plenty of time and I've been really looking forward to showing you some of the things you've only been able to hear. Whether you're ignoring it like I think you are or you're blocking it out, I'm sure the child will be hurt not only by me but by you standing there as if nothing were happening." His stuff was in the corner but he had an idea. He stood, holding the boy up under his legs along with the hold on the child's shirt. And then he left him fall from about shoulder height to the ground, unable to brace himself. The child didn't scream for fear of falling but he did whine and curl up on himself after he hit the ground and that was good enough until he got some of him more interesting toys out of the corner.

As soon as the man's attention was diverted and he headed to the side of the room, Heiji reached into his pocket. _'DAMN HIM... LIKE I'M REALLY JUST GONNA WAIT HERE. NOT! A! CHANCE! Glad I checked Kuroba's pockets... I just hope this works like it's suppose ta.'_ Heiji slid the cutter between the window and the frame, working away at the area at the lower corner for a moment and keeping an eye on the man, stashing it back in his pocket when Kudo caught his attention.

_Glass cutter... nice option if this doesn't work out._ Conan watched Hattori back off, sure he had the other's attention. He let his eyes grow as serious as they could in the half-fog that was still obscuring his vision. He nodded sharply; _you better play along with me Hattori._ Turning to the man, Conan looked up at him at an angle and started to cry. "Stop... please..." He let that cloudiness soak into his words and his expression until he all but seemed to be falling asleep. His tears were silent, not wanting to act too out of character- but he was a child. He let his head fall to the floor, strewing his hair about as he moved drunkenly, his hands in motion behind his back.

_'Damn... If I didn' know from that look that he's fakin'... but I have ta make it real too.' _Heiji placed his left palm flat on the glass and swallowed. He had to balance a stoic, not-his-fault attitude with the reaction of seeing a child crying in pain. _'Here's hopin' he buys it... good luck, Kudo.'_

Christian turned back at the noise. He didn't like leaving the child unattended. When he noticed his hostage was almost unconscious again he sighed and walked back over, dragging the boy to his feet by the hair as he sat down again. "Very well then, it seems that neither of you are up for very much more." He smiled at the teenager across from him with his head down. "Our deal then, since we have a little under fifteen minutes. It's very simple." The man took out the larger knife that he had set on the table and had brought back over with him. "You're life or his. Do you care more about yourself, or your friend? I'll even be kind enough to provide you with the necessary equipment. As you may be aware, this window has bullet-proof glass, so don't go trying to kill me. Over in the far inside corner you will find a drawer. The only drawer. There is a gun inside. All you need to do..." Christian grinned as he helped the knife closer to the boy's throat. "Is pull the trigger. I'm not asking for you to suffer."

Conan tried to shift before the man had grabbed him. He hadn't acted quickly enough and he bared his teeth against the self-inflicted pain. There was probably blood running down his back now, but it hadn't been that deep. The man had allowed him to stand, alleviating some of it. Conan only wished Hattori knew that it was just him being an idiot. He'd only get one shot, if Hattori could pull off anything with the cutter, this would make it easier. If not... he'd have to hope that luck was on his side because he was going to start gambling. Then there was a knife at his throat and the man's words nearly made his heart stop. _What?_

Heiji's head snapped up. He glanced over at the corner and back at the man with the knife to Kudo's throat before walking over and running his hand along the wall at chest height. "How can I be sure... that ya'll keep ya word... an' let 'im go? He needs medical 'tention... fast... an' without me... whose gonna take 'im?" Heiji continued touching along the wall while he waited for the answer.

"I can only give you my word, but I do believe I've proven it to be only good. I am fully aware of the crimes I've been committing and, as long as I see that you do as I've asked, I'll surrender to them. I believe the police can get the boy to the hospital the fastest. I can give you no better than that. The drawer, Hattori-san, is near the far corner. You are looking too high." Christian relaxed. This wasn't the scenario he wanted, but he could accept it.

Heiji moved to corner and knelt, still taking his time and running his fingers slowly lower. _'Come on Kudo... I don' wanna trust him... but... if it does come down to it... 'Kudo' may be my friend and equal... but 'Conan-kun'... my otouto.'_ Heiji felt an area move slightly and swallowed... knowing he'd found it.

Conan didn't have the time he needed. Hattori was so distracting that... well- he'd gotten halfway through with his plan. Now he was up, somewhat on his feet again and in no position to do what he needed. It was still a one-shot deal but better than... than _that_. Conan struggled against the man's grip. Any pain now was almost meaningless. He hadn't broken. Now he and Hattori both had their chances and this bastard wasn't going to push either of them. "Let go!" Conan whined, forcing his hair back painfully but enough that the man wouldn't be able to hold onto him for long.

The child was proving difficult and he wanted to deal with Hattori. There was no more room in his plans for the boy and whether he lived or not was of no interest to him. The child had been quiet enough on the floor earlier so he let the boy go, pushing a bit harder than he had to, to make the child fall, then stepping on the boy's leg. "Play time is over. I'm trying to have a conversation or do you want to start up the game we had been playing before?" The child shook his head, letting out little whimpers as he tried to draw his feet away. He let the boy go, focusing on Hattori now that he had found the gun. "So, as a detective, I have been driven to want to know whose life you find more important- if you do find life important at all anymore. I am starting to doubt that you do. Unless it's someone close to you... I find it extremely unlikely you would have gone to any such extremes for a stranger. Hattori-san, I really must tell you something. You spent all of a few hours looking for me when I left no hints to my location- and yet you've succeeded. Why then, could you not figure out something as simple as my brother's own plan before it was too late? I might have given you the wrong impression. I am not here because you helped arrest him, he deserved it." Christian's eyes hardened on the teenager, letting him feel the anger that he'd kept locked away through all his planning. "I'm here because you didn't stop him before it happened."

"Yer brother..." _'Do I admit knowin' who he's talkin' about or let 'im talk... At least he put Kudo down...'_ "Unfortunately... many guys that get caught... ar' caught _after_ the fact. They plan an' carry out their murders so that others don' know 'bout it 'til after. I have tried ta stop them... took a bullet ta the gut once ta keep a murderer from killin' hi..." Heiji stopped and shook his head. He wasn't intending on letting Kudo know about that. "Anyway... if I coulda stopped a murder 'fore it took place, I woulda."

"Hattori-san, do not play games with me anymore. You are standing before me right now because you know exactly who I am and, I can only guess through some chance of fate, where I decided to lay low. I also know that you are more intelligent than most give you credit for. I have no doubt that you remember my brother perfectly. I didn't give it a second's thought or care about letting him do as he would, whether it be rot in jail or go gallivanting across the country. No, but I did learn you were there long before he killed anyone, and that you were there specifically on the case. But you came with this boy and that female companion, who I have no doubt that they took away some of your concentration. With all you've done to find me... admit to me then you did you're best and looked into every possibility before my brother took fate into his own hands?"

"He left with her and another shortly after we arrived... We had only ate prior... as it was… he had been there... some days before us... an' had planned it all out. There was no way... fer us ta have known that his leavin' ta go... pay 'is respects... would be a way ta commit murder. He wasn' there... an' both people that left wi' 'im vouched that he was wi' 'em the entire time. Now... kin ya tell me that ya'd figure it out over a meal that when a guy leaves ta visit a gravesite, ya'd stop 'im an' accuse 'im of plannin' a murder?"

"Planning a murder is a far softer crime. You knew you were looking for anything suspicious, and I find it hard to believe that you didn't even look around. Everything could have been avoided if you tried as hard as you have now to get this child back. You can lie to me and tell me you don't think there was, but I don't think you'll be able to lie to _yourself_ about it forever when you know I'm right. Just a little look around- that was it... too challenging a job when one of your friends isn't involved though. You see, I'm a lawyer. I've looked into this case for a long time now and I know the truth just as well as you do. Now, taking those pervious words to heart, you said you would do anything to stop a murder. You have the gun and about seven minutes left- I was even nice enough to make the victim your friend so that this would be easier. Hattori-san, show me that you're willing to die to stop a murder happening before your eyes."

_Yes._ Conan finished with the last of it. Now to think. The door... The man was confident, meaning that it was going to be hard or impossible to open. The other door was the only option then... and if he couldn't get far enough in time Hattori had the glass cutter and could break in. He just needed one more thing... a distraction.

Heiji looked down at the gun in his left hand, not wanting to give the man anymore reason to hurt Kudo. "We never had the chance ta look around... and yer brother had met us on the road sayin' he had just shown up... The others were surprised at 'is appearance there... so it pretty much told us they hadn't seen 'im." Heiji shook his head. "If ya pass a man on a street and he smells like a gas station but isn't carrying anythin' or appear wet... would you stop him and accuse 'im of arson... or, as bad as it sounds, do ya walk on by only ta find he later burned down a buildin'... killin' someone in the process?" Heiji looks back up at the man.

"And what if the person he killed was a friend of yours," Christian said quietly, fingers intertwined as he leaned forward and watched the teenager- the source of all his hate. "Don't tell me you wouldn't feel differently."

"Either way I'd feel badly... I'd offer a prayer fer the one lost... but I would recognize that there was no way I could've known ahead of time ta prevent it. If it was a friend... yes my grief would be worse... but I still would not hold guilt... I would simply make sure the man was caught." Heiji tightened the hold on the butt of the gun but refrained from placing his finger on the trigger just yet. "What 'bout you? Would ya take the blame... or leave it on the criminal that committed the crime itself?"

"If I had failed to notice an obvious hint in my line of work?" Christian shook his head. "I would gladly take the blame for it. There are oversights that are acceptable... and there are ones that cost too much. You know, Hattori-san," Christian smiled, not at all as vindictively as before. "If the circumstances were different... I might actually like you. You're a bit naive, but I like your outlook. Maybe I've just seen too many people get away with things they shouldn't. You just happened to be that one last straw."

_'Come on Kudo... Ya gotta do somethin'... Wha' ar' ya waitin'... fer? Fine... if ya need wha' I think ya do...'_ Heiji shook his head and looked down at Kudo. "Could I... at least...say a few words ta 'im... privately... just... There's some'in'... I gotta say... an' I haven' yet..."

Christian looked up at the clock, '_f__ive minutes or less now',_ then at the child and picked him up by the shirt again, watching the child's hand's come free. "Well now, aren't we a tricky one." The boy struggled a bit before he had him in his arms, his larger knife against the boy's throat. "I have a question for you, Hattori-san. Please answer it. You two are my only targets. I'm not aiming for anyone else and I would like to know... you did find me rather fast. Do you have any friends in the area? I can only give you my word that I will do my utmost from harming them. I'm simply curious." His eyes were half closed and he was finding little amusement in this and, for some strange reason, he wanted to know the answer. He'd already planned on turning himself into the police if that's how it was to be.

"I did have some help... I admit that... As ta if he is awake or not..." Heiji shrugged. "He wouldn'ta let me come alone. That doesn't matter... can I tell 'im... wha' I need ta... before I..." Heiji lifted the gun up again.

"You'll die anyway," Christian sighed. "I believe, Hattori-san, that I have sorely misjudged you. You are far different from the opponent I expected." He pulled the knife away from the child. It was the only way he could have been sure of an answer. "Had I watched you on more than just a regular basis, or had I taken the time to talk to you... It seems we all have our regrets. What you wish to say to the child, you may. You can put the gun down if you would like. I do not intend to do either of you further harm."

Heiji's hand dropped to his side and he slide down to place it on the floor. "Ya kin hear me... right... damn... course ya can... I just-... I first met ya... ya were just a kid that got in my way... then... we... ya know... started becomin'... friends... but... oh hell... with everythin' we've been through... ya know... if I... if I still had ta... I woulda..." Heiji felt tears again but looked up to meet Kudo's eye, ignoring the man holding him. "I've come ta see ya as... less of just a friend... or even a close friend... I... Conan-kun... I see ya as... as my otouto... an' no matter what... I will always be there fer ya... in everything... ya understand."

Conan had been so angry. He'd almost gotten away... then- what had he missed? He ignored all the confusion and focused solely on Hattori... and his words. He didn't need them- he'd realized when the phone calls started how much Hattori was willing to go through for him... and it made him sad beyond belief... but not a bad kind of sad. "Told you before," he felt a tear run down his face, whether it be from the words or from the situation. "Works both ways."

Christian cleared his throat. "I- do not mean to ruin your little moment but I think I failed to tell you the extent of what that clock up there does. There is enough explosives in this building to clear a hundred meters- easily. I truly cannot open the door but if I have your word that you will remain here while I let the child safely out, I will do so. I am not asking for you to stay and die, just for you to wait upon my return before running off... time is short and that help you mentioned- if they are near enough- will be in danger as well."

Heiji had been about ta smile when he heard that and his gaze shot to the man. "What the...I AIN' ABOUT TA WAIT FER YA TA COME BACK...YA'D DIE...WE ALL LEAVE AT ONCE! NONE OF US HAVE TA DIE!"

"No, Hattori-san, though I do believe you would wish that. The oversight here was my own and the child cannot get out of the other exit without my assistance. Tick tock, my friend."

"Why can't ya get out too...an' stay out?"

"Because there is living, and there is living with yourself." Christian looked from the teen to the small child in his arms, as if waking from a bad dream. "I can do neither."

"Any life is better than none. I'll find a way ta drag ya out myself if I hafta. Don't leave either of us with that... He already had one person kill himself in front of him... don't be another... don't put that on him."_ 'Gomen fer bringing that up, Kudo.'_

Christian turned, a smile on his face. "How do you not want to see me dead? No, of course not. That would be the easy way, am I right? Forgive me, Hattori-san, but time is short. You do what you must but I will not be leaving here." He looked at the small child in his arms. "Though I wish you would let me allow him to."

"Get him out...now..."

"And you will stay? Hattori-san, I've seen you break your word before. If you do not stay here, I will not be able to tell you where the other exit is and in his condition the boy will not be able to get away on his own. Know that." The child didn't fight him as he turned to leave the room, shutting the door behind him. Hattori would be stuck in that room in any case until the child was free. It didn't take him long, and he sprinted as much as he could through the clutter of boxes and desks that housed his last resort. Kidnapping and assault on a minor, most likely two counts of that last one. With the severity, he'd be in jail for years. But that wasn't the issue. There were tears running down his face. He'd... he'd wanted-... he didn't want this. If only he and his brother weren't so foolish.

Heiji turned his sight up to the counter... or... countdown... and backed to the door. He could leave now...but he needed two things... Kudo's location... and another attempt at getting the guy to come with him. He pulled out the cutter and set to work on the glass. As soon as he had some space he pulled out Kudo's suspenders and hooked one end to the far side of the glass and the other to the doorknob that connected the two rooms. One would have to give... and soon.

Conan waited until they came to a trap door after going down a flight of stairs and up a ladder. The man pushed opened what looked kind of like a sewer cover, though embedded too far into the ground to be lifted from the outside. Specks of dirt flew into his hair as it was shoved aside. He tired his hardest to hold onto the man's shirt as he was pushed away, wincing.

"Child," Christian sighted, slipping off his shirt to get out of the hold. He had a t-shirt underneath. "Keep it. It's cold out." Then he was gone, sprinting back and hoping- no, knowing the child had enough sense to come back and open the other door. When he entered his little sanctuary, he was panting, looking up to see the peculiar things that Hattori seemed to be doing in the other room.

Heiji turned and ducked as the dividing glass finally cracked and shattered. "YES!" _'Hakase's stuff is pretty handy.'_ Seeing the man return he nodded. "Told ya... I did wait. Anythin' I didn't do was because I was prevented from doin' so... not ta say I didn't try ta. But I ain't gonna land 'im with the guilt of another suicide because he couldn't prevent it... I will."

Christian backed up, a few of the things laying around usable as weapon, though he prevented himself from doing so. "Hattori-san, there's a minute or so left and the child isn't the only one in danger. I wouldn't be worrying about me."

"Ya ain't got a choice..." Heiji fingered the belt. He had had to get creative... but had managed to loop it over his own and tie it off where it didn't reach. He just had to hope that the water hadn't ruined it. He pushed the button and hoped that he could get a lucky shot. "He's better than I am...but…" Heiji kicked the newly formed soccer ball and let it sail, following it toward the man as he was hit in the gut. However much he wanted to pummel the guy for what he'd done to Kudo, letting him die was _not_ going to be something he would allow. He grabbed him and yanked him toward the window, pulling him through and reaching for the door knob. "Let's get outta here and ya can tell me where ya dropped Ku...Conan-kun."

"Fine. Fine. Fine. Fine." Christian raised his hands at the sound, blocking his face. He'd expected Hattori to strike him. He wasn't sure what the teenager was intending... but... he had a debt owed to him. One he could repay. Hattori really was an intelligent child, but there was something else about him, maybe a drive, that reminded Christian of what his brother used to be like. And he had put the child through so much, both of the children. And Hattori... had done something he never thought would be possible. He hadn't stopped his brother from committing murder... but somehow he'd kept him from making the identical mistake.

* * *

><p>Ow, his feet hurt. Conan threw the clean black shirt over himself, shivering. Standing was painful but he didn't know where he was and the first thing to do was to get back to Hattori. It was dark out, sometime after twilight if he was judging the light right... how long... Conan shook his head, taking a few steps. The ground was soft under his bare feet but it was his body itself that was hurting. He got to the front door, reaching up and wincing, drawing back towards himself.<p>

Kaito looked down at the boy after coming from around the house, laughing and pointing at him. "Look who... we got here?" Tantei-kun fell over backwards on the one step, staring up at him as if he'd seen a ghost. Kaito grinned back, looking at the door. "So... what happened?"

* * *

><p>"Good." Heiji said, taking the knob and turning... only for it not to turn. "What the... It's locked anyway... so ya did mean fer us both ta die... At least he's safe... right?"<p>

"No, Hattori-san. That was not my intention. The child should be able to open the door, it's not far." Christian looked back as the minutes were now seconds. "I told you I didn't intend you further harm and I have now agreed to go with you. When he lets us out, grab the child. I will not be far behind. The best bet is to go for the water. We cannot run far enough to escape the explosion."

"Ya expect him ta be able ta... in his condition... I honestly don't think he can even reach these. He's gotta stand on tiptoes as it is when he's fine... with those injuries... I hope he ran... but I know he didn'... damn..." Heiji looked at the door and hoped that Kudo could hear him. "THERE'S NO TIME... RUN FER IT BEFORE IT BLOWS!"

Takagi looked down at Kudo-kun then opened the door when he heard Hattori scream something, though it was hard to hear through the metal. "Hattori-"

As soon as the door cracked open Heiji shoved out. "KU-GOTCHA." He dropped to a crouch and drew Conan to him in a swift motion, pulling him against himself and making for the water at a full sprint. "GIT MOVIN'...TO THE WATER...BOMB!"

As soon as Hattori sprinted out, Christian was all for keeping his word... then he noticed the other two young people by the door and someone closer to his brother's age pushed aside and rubbing his face... all looking after Hattori. He didn't know if it was because the boy looked like his brother or not, but he grabbed the blond one's arm, pulling him towards the water. He had never intended to kill anyone... at least... not outright... The bombs... those were for him, always were. He regretted involving Hattori; these two young ones were no exception. If anything, it looked like he was taking off with the boy. That might be enough to get the other's to follow... though he didn't really wish to be attacked for that reason. "The place is going to explode!" He yelled back over his shoulder with more clarity than Hattori had giving them, though he hardly thought they'd be taking him at his word.

Saguru was shocked when a blond male grabbed him and took off, dragging him along. Hearing the man's words he tried to glance behind him but the man had a pretty good grip. "Ku...Kuroba! Takagi-keiji!"

The minute Kaito saw the man run out of the building after Hattori, Kaito had backed up. Then he'd grabbed Hakuba and to hell if he was letting that happen. Kaito took off after them, catching the words on the wind. When Hattori had first shouted 'bomb'... he'd thought he'd been joking or something. Kaito looked back at the house, turning forward and quickly forgetting about it as he struggled to maintain Hakuba's pace. "Here," Kaito winked, not caring at all about his own pains right now. Fighting with the man would slow them down and if they were serious...

Takagi looked back at the others as they all ran off. That was twice now and the right side of his face was in pain. But they were all running... and there was a bomb... and whatever had happened, it could probably wait until he got the heck out of there, so he pushed off as fast as he could, hoping to gain some ground.

Heiji hit the water's edge and kept going, curling his arms around Kudo and pressing the left side of his head to him, knowing it would hurt but knowing he had to try and keep the water out it as he leaned forward and tried to get far enough to submerge them both in time with the explosion, not wanting to keep Kudo under longer, especially with all the open wounds.

Conan didn't even have time to catch his breath before Hattori pushed them into the water- that didn't mean he couldn't hold what he had but... it had hurt and the cold water felt like falling into glass shards. He clenched his teeth, trying to hold the oxygen in.

Christian watched Hattori submerge himself, nodding. That was exactly what they should do. He pulled the younger boy along with him, pushing him ahead of him once the water got deeper to try and-... Why was he trying to protect him? It didn't matter. "Get under!" Christian pulled on the boy's arm, going under himself, knowing that the seconds were in the single digits right now.

Saguru barely got a full breath as the man pulled him under the water. Not having quite been ready, some of the air had been expelled upon impact but he managed to maintain some and hoped the others were safe. He noted the grip the man had on his arm had not lessened and he was unable to use that arm at all to aid himself in anyway.

Kaito watched Hakuba vanish into the deeper water and cringed, holding onto his arm. _'If Tantei-kun can do it, so can I.' _Kaito took a breath, trying to aim towards Hakuba, and grabbed onto his shirt in the dark water, ignoring the beyond stinging pain of the water contact on his arm.

Takagi watched everyone vanish under the water, feeling dread come upon him. Sato would bring him back from the grave and kill him again if he died in an explosion... Even though it was shallow, he got himself into the water. The shockwave from the explosion hit like a wave, shaking the very water underneath the surface. Takagi close his eyes when it happened, not really sure of anything but the loud rush of power and noise.

Heiji curled closer, doing what he could to shield Kudo when the shockwave hit. He hadn't been as far under as he would have liked with Kudo under him and didn't want to risk him hitting anything on the seabed. Instead, he felt himself be shifted on his right and shoved down. The pain that had been all but forgotten sprung back and he couldn't keep himself from crying out...releasing the air he'd had while still underwater. He opened his eyes briefly to look down at Kudo before the pain and now lack of air caused him to start blacking out. _'He's safe... that's wha'... I ... pro... mis...'_

Christian took in a breath of air as he came back to the surface, hauling the other boy afloat with him. He watched as a second boy he hadn't seen started sputtering and clinging to the blond as if blind. "Are you both all right?"

"Ku...Kuroba..." Saguru reached out a hand to steady the other teen. "Are you alright? Can you breathe properly?"

Kaito shook his head. "Ow... ow... just don't... move... it's not... the air." Kaito used his good arm to hang around Hakuba's neck, trying to breath and keep his arm out of the water and still. Even with all the excitement... he'd lost too much blood and there was only so much pain he could put up with...

Saguru wanted to shake his head but didn't want to dislodge the teen. "You should have kept that bag on your arm. Oh well. Just breathe. I gotcha...don't even..."

"I'm not... going any... where," Kaito said groggily, resting on Hakuba's shoulder. "Sorry... I'm... probably... hurting your... back."

"It is fine...I told you...do not concern yourself with it. Let's get you back to shore." Saguru was unsure about proceeding with the other man still clinging to one of his arms.

Christian nodded, letting the two boys take care of one another. He had... he had to make sure the child was alright. He'd-... he hadn't been gentle. Hattori was nothing like what he had pictured at all. Christian looked around, just seeing something floating on the surface. He swam over to it, sure Hattori had gone in that direction, only to find the child half turned in the water and struggling to breath. He looked around but couldn't find the child's caretaker. Holding the boy as best he could out of the water, the child too out of it to notice much, he went back over to the blond boy before he got too far. "Do you think you can hold him for a few moments?"

Saguru was shocked at the first real look he had received of Conan-kun... Kudo-kun. Kuroba had been hovering near him at first and then Hattori-kun and come out the door and grabbed him. He looked worse than any of them, Kuroba included. "Kuroba... can you hold on to me on your own?" Saguru reached one hand out but really wanted both to be able to support the child that was being offered to him.

"Idiot..." Kaito moved around, making Hakuba let him go and holding onto his shoulder with his one good arm to try and keep as out of the water as he could. He could hold on just fine but he'd be like a lead weight in the water. "Sorry... maybe you... should get... him... first. I can... wait."

Saguru cautiously took the child, who should actually be his age, in his arms and carefully held him close before touching the hand on his shoulder with his chin. "You hold on and just stay with me... If you stop, I will." Saguru set off at a slow pace, unable to look behind him now, for fear of Kuroba losing his grip and tumbling into the water.

After the blond accepted the child, Christian swam back over to where he'd spotted him, diving under and looking for Hattori. Something must have gone wrong... After a few moments of fruitless searching he found him, dragging the boy back to the surface of the water. The boy didn't seem to be conscious... and on further inspection... he didn't seem to be breathing. Christian swam as well as he could while he held him, making for the shore. They had drifted a ways off and he had to carry the boy like a child when the rocks got in the way. Dragging him up on the sandier part of the beach, he started giving him CPR. While he'd never had to use it before, his ex-girlfriend had made him get a license before they'd gone on vacation.


	15. Kidnapping Arc Epilogue: Partners

_AN Translation: otōto/otouto = little brother_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Partners<strong>

Saguru came across Takagi-keiji near the shallows. "Takagi-keiji...Takagi-keiji! Can you get up?" Saguru looked down at the officer but could not offer much help as his hands were full and his shoulder also occupied so he could not even crouch down. "Takagi-keiji?"

Takagi realized that someone was talking to him but not because of the noise... that was a constant thing, echoing in his ears... but because they were facing him and their mouth was moving. Takagi turned to Hakuba, feeling his elbow hurt where he's scraped it roughly against one of the rocks. "Huh?" The world was spinning at the corners and it took him a moment to wonder why he was in the water.

"Takagi-keiji. Can. You Get. Up?" This would not be a good thing if he were unable to move on his own.

Takagi stood in the shallower water, feeling the rocks shift under his feet while the world echoed around him. He put a finger in his ear to try and get it to stop but it didn't seem to have any effect. He turned back to Hakuba, seeing Conan in his arms and his eyes widened. Takagi spread his hands, offering to take him, though conversation seemed to be at a bit of a standstill for him at the moment.

Saguru started to nod when he decided less movement was better for him. "Kuroba... let Takagi-keiji help you. I do not want to risk passing Kudo-kun around more then necessary." Saguru moved his head to indicate the injured teen on his shoulder and took a step to turn him closer to the other.

Takagi was fine with that. He grabbed Kuroba-kun under the arm that wasn't bleeding, helping him to shore. Kuroba looked like he was ready to pass out, and not from sleep, though the sky had gotten dark enough that it was hard to tell how late it was. Time hadn't been that important before.

Saguru walked slowly, making sure not to jostle the injured body in his arms, knowing if Hattori-kun saw it the teen would likely be more than willing to inflict some bodily harm on him. Speaking of which... The man had passed Kudo-kun to him and disappeared. Where? Saguru stopped and looked around spotting the man... kneeling over another... oh no. "HATTORI-KUN!"

That word got through because Hakuba-kun has screamed it. _Hattori._ He looked in the direction Hakuba-kun was as he helped Kuroba-kun sit on the ground. He dropped the teen, hearing a complaint from him. _Hattori!_ Takagi took off after the man... and what had he done to Hattori? Takagi hadn't really seen him but he hadn't thought that- didn't matter. Takagi ran to where they were and was about to punch the guy in the face when he leaned forward... and put his lips to Hattori's... Takagi noticed what was going on and all thought of vengeance faded away. Hattori...? He bent near the teen's head, watching the man try and get the teen breathing again. He wanted to ask so much... but he still couldn't hear correctly.

Christian looked over at the man next to him but paid him little mind. He had to count. It wasn't extremely important but it was the way he was taught and he didn't want to mess up or risk losing the boy. "Come on," he mumbled, doing compressions once more.

Saguru spared a glance at Kuroba to satisfy himself that he was alright before taking off after Takagi-keiji. He was a bit shocked when the officer went from looking like he was gonna punch the man to kneeling beside Hattori-kun's head. He circled around and saw Hattori-kun clearly... and clearly not breathing on his own when the man leaned forward and breathed for him. If he had still thought Conan-kun a real child he would have held him closer and not let him see... but it was Kudo-kun... so he knelt on Hattori-kun's other side.

Conan didn't like being held. It hurt just as much as anything else, so there really was no difference if he was on the floor or in someone's lap. He struggled weakly against Hakuba... who he vaguely remembered Hattori mentioning something about... or maybe he was wrong. Everything at the time was a little hazy. Conan got himself far enough that he was able to reach Hattori's hand, holding it in his much smaller one in the instant it took him to gather his surroundings. With sure, steady eyes, Conan watched him, the situation before him obvious. _Come on, Hattori._

Saguru repositioned Cona...Kudo-kun so he was more or less sitting beside Hattori-kun. _'Come on... The two of you just... have been through so much... You have to pull through... for him...'_

Takagi watched but every second seemed endless. He only had eyes for Hattori, all but ignoring whoever was moving around him. After what felt like forever, Hattori coughed, water spilling over his lips and his eyelids shifting as he took in a breath before coughing again. Takagi sighed, his shoulders dropping. He couldn't have bared it if Hattori had lost like that... he should have been protecting him.

Conan breathed out, resting more on the ground in front of him but not letting go. "Baka," he laughed lightly. "We go through all of that and you try and drown on me."

Christian smiled, moving his hands away from the boy. The minute he did he found himself looking up at a dark sky and his check was pulsing with pain.

Takagi punched the guy as hard as he could once he was sure Hattori was breathing, trying to clear the teen as he walked over and got on top of the man, pulling up the collar of his shirt. "After... after all you did..." Takagi was seething, not having the right words or actions to fit his needs.

Christian looked away. He was sure this man wasn't going to take sorry for an answer and there was no earthly way he could fault him for it. He was, indeed, the one in the wrong and the one guilty for the crimes he had committed. That did not mean he wanted them to go any further than they had. He stared back at the other man on top of him, definitely younger but he wasn't sure how much stronger, not that it mattered currently. "I am responsible for my actions and I understand your anger. I am in no way going to resist."

Takagi almost wanted him to fight back. He wanted... to hurt someone for the first time in his life. But he couldn't... he was an officer... and this man had just... saved Hattori's life. Takagi got up, forcing the man to sit. "I'm Takagi Wataru of Division One and I am hereby placing you under arrest." Takagi took the cuffs out of his pants and locked the man's hands securely behind his back. He got up, going back over to Hattori and waiting for the boy to wake.

Conan watched on. When Takagi had the man handcuffed he fully relaxed. There was so much he had missed, and he really wanted to know why only one police officer was there but he could get back to that in a moment. Hattori had been in the water before... for much longer. Now he'd only been hurt because he was protecting him. "Oi, baka." Conan shook his hand as much as his own arm would let him. "We had a deal, remember? You can't go sleep on me now." Conan smiled, not really noticing it turn into a grin. "Maybe I should bring Kazuha-neechan here and _you_ can be the damsel in distress. I'll make sure to take a picture of her magical kiss when she wakes you up."

"Ya... _uuhh_... ya do... _ach_... tha'... I'll... _ou_... ma' sur'... Neechan... does... same... ta ya." Heiji took another shaky breath and held on to the only two things he could focus on- a small hand on his... and a voice. He tried to turn his hand so he could hold it but he couldn't get his body to do more then make it twitch. "Ku... mmm... otouto."

Conan laughed a little. "You know, 'Aniki' has some bad familiarizations with me, so you're staying Hattori. Deal." Conan... knew he wasn't hurt as bad as he thought but something had knocked him out and he didn't see any wounds on him. "Hattori, are you alright?"

Heiji tried to smile but he could feel the pain in his right side. _'I really have been hitting that a lot today...'_ "Yea'... 'm fi'..." _'Still feel more outta breath than those times...'_ "An'... wha'... 'bout ya..." He tried again to turn his hand to grab the other's... just to give him another thing to hold on to. Things were too much of a blur and he needed to reassure himself that Kudo was really OK... and _there_... and-... There was more but... he couldn't... couldn't quite... place it.

_Fine_ wasn't a word he would use to describe himself... _tired_ was definitely getting close though. Conan looked at Hattori, eyes half lidded. "If you tell anyone I did this I swear you'll regret it." There was something about contact that he was craving at the moment too... Maybe it was all that time hurt, alone, and scared. Either way... as long as it wasn't spread around, he didn't mind. Conan struggled out of the last of Hakuba's hold, moving Hattori's arm a little so he could lay on it, resting his head partially on his chest. He was no child, but Hattori was hurt and this was a sure way that he could watch him as well as help himself. His own body wasn't going to last him much longer.

Heiji sighed and smiled. Of course, now that Kudo was on his left arm, he couldn't move it... but the closer contact of the body... and the feel of his heartbeat... allowed his own to relax. "Yer... real... 'n'... safe... 'm glad." Taking a shaky breath trough the pain, he forced his right arm up and over, groaning slightly, before laying it gently on the boy's head.

Conan smiled, closing his eyes, fisting some of Hattori's clothes in his hands. "Yep, real and safe. Can't really get and realer or safer." He didn't want to fall asleep... he'd fought back unconsciousness repeatedly. He had some odd fear of what being separated from Hattori would do and he wanted to avoid it. "If I were as corny as you I'd tell you I'm glad you're real and safe too."

Heiji turned his head as best he could to look at the figure pressed against him. "Af... ta'... this... ain'... as... corny. I... goh... tcha." Heiji added more pressure to keep Kudo's head down as he let his face show the pain he was feeling from his side. Just the two of them... and as long as Kudo couldn't see... he wouldn't worry... and could rest himself. It's what he needed anyway... and Heiji would make sure he got it, as he did not intended on releasing him any time soon.

"Hattori-kun," Takagi lightly reached out a hand out and touched him. Hattori looked like he was hurting and Kudo didn't even look close to what he'd been hoping for. It would be best if they stayed where they were but he didn't want Hattori to think he had vanished. "I have to go get my phone on the other side. I'll get a helicopter. You two stay here." Takagi looked up at Hakuba. "I'm sorry for asking, but can you watch him?" Takagi indicated to the man who was simply sitting there. He didn't look like he'd be hard to watch and with his hands cuffed behind his back he wouldn't he swimming anywhere.

Saguru had watched the two... the teen and the child just draw themselves to each other, talking as if they were the only two around. Hearing Takagi-keiji's request he nodded at the officer and moved to Hattori's other side, placing himself between the handcuffed man and the other two but sitting so he could keep an eye on both- the man on his left and to his right, Hattori-kun and Co...Kudo-kun... No... Right there was Conan-kun. Saguru smiled at the scene before glaring at the man on his other side. He may have saved his own life... but he had also been the reason they were all there in the first place.

Christian looked at the boy who at turned to glare at him, feeling as if he were being reprimanded by a younger version of himself. Maybe that was the cruel irony that he had started about. Gradually he'd been pushed away from Hattori, no doubt because he was the cruel monster that had mitigated all of this. And in truth he was, though his impression of Hattori had been incorrect, he'd still let himself fall into the same hole his brother had through a misunderstanding, one that may have hurt as much as if he'd killed one of them. And he could have- not directly but through force and provocation. Had Hattori not started an actual conversation, odds were likely that one of the two wouldn't be breathing. So, again, the fault was his own. Closing his eyes for a moment, with a slight nod, he except the boy's anger.

Heiji felt a touch and flinched slightly, doing his best to wrap his free arm further around Kudo. "No... no'... 'gain..." _'NO... THIS ISN' HAPPIN'... I AIN' GONNA LET 'IM... HE'S STAYIN' HERE!'_ Warm water pricked his eyes, a stark contrast to the colder water that was still clinging to him and his clothes.

Conan felt Hattori hold him closer, showing signs of discomfort. That made him open his eyes and try his best to look around with Hattori's hand still on his head. Nothing seemed to be wrong but he'd started shaking. Maybe it was the cold finally getting him to him. Takagi-keiji moved somewhere above him and that was enough to calm him down and snuggle back as good as he could for warmth... and maybe comfort.

Takagi took his hand away when he saw that Hattori had identified him as the enemy again. Instead he moved it, and messed up his hair- definitely a friendly gesture. "Hattori-kun, don't worry. I'm not taking him. Both of you rest. I'm going to get a helicopter so that you don't need to cross the water." Takagi got up, sure that Hakuba-kun would watch them. He wanted answers from Hattori, not the man, but they could wait. He passed Kuroba, sleeping close to the shore, and shook the boy's shoulder. "Wait. I'm getting help. Go by the others. You'll get sick if you sleep here."

Kaito peeked an eye open, nodding to the officer as he got himself up off the ground, holding his arm to him as if he had a sling. Kaito let his shoulders fall, walking over to the others.

Heiji barely registered the change in contact from his shoulder to his hair but for some reason between that and small form beside him shift even closer he managed to ease the panic away. His otouto was safe... at his side... and comfortable. His own pain no longer mattered as let the tears that had built up from fear fall in relief.

When Kaito got close enough to Hakuba and as far away from anyone else as he could, he bent down and whispered to him. "Hey... you know... I can't go back... with you." Kaito closed his eyes. Even if they changed it around to say the police had done all the tracking, the physical data would be all but impossible to forge, not that they thought they'd go that far for him. And since Kaito was the one who got the information on the cell towers and Takagi knew... he'd have no way of explaining himself. He had to get out of here... and Kaito had to disappear... He'd even thought of letting on enough that it looked like he did get his information from Kid... but too many fingers were already pointed at him and that was dangerous in and of itself... especially if Snake caught his name. He had to leave before the cops came. Kaito smiled and saluted Hakuba with his good hand. "I probably... won't be seeing... you around."

Saguru reached forward and grabbed the hand, pulling it and the teen toward him so he could whisper back. "No... I covered with Takagi-keiji... and he is willing to cover for Kudo-kun... so he will extend my cover for you to the others as well. I can claim some of the contacts as my own... but add anonymity. With the outcome... I doubt many will question it. Also... as a civilian and technically still a minor... your name can be kept sealed so no one will know you were involved. Therefore... yer comin' with us to be treated."

"I'm still sensing hours of being interrogated." Kaito sighed, sitting on the ground next to Hakuba. As long as he wasn't mentioned... and they didn't have to use Kid as excuse... he had to make sure of that one because he didn't know how far Snakes influence reached and any mention of the names 'Kid' and "Kuroba' together would put them all in danger. Right now, Hakuba was right and it was the outcome that mattered... hours of annoyance could be put up with. "No Kid." Kaito said seriously, eyes hard. "I.. can't tell you... why, but no mention... of Kid at all, even in a third... person way as you have. Probably shouldn't... call me a consultant... anymore either." Even loosely tied, the connection was deadly. "Okay?"

Saguru sighed as his attempt at the Osakan's speech was ignored. "Of course. You were a friend that wanted to help me out... after- I was released..."

Kaito smiled, leaning against Hakuba's shoulder and trying not to push him. "Yeah... well... thanks." Kaito looked over at the two in front of him. He didn't know what had happened, but Hattori looked pretty out of it and Tantei-kun wasn't any different... and both looked depressed as hell. He was sure he even saw tear tracks on Hattori's face. Kaito grinned, leaving over towards Hattori. That last phone conversation gave him an idea. He didn't know what kind of reaction he was going to get but either way it was going to be fun. "Heiji?" Kaito whispered close to him in Kazuha's voice. He went over and kissed the other teen on the cheek, nothing he hadn't done a dozen other people before, and smiled more. He didn't know what he'd gone through, but, when he spoke the words in her voice, they were his own. Kaito was still mad that Hattori had knocked him out and some of this was payback... but some of it was a mixture of happiness and gratitude. "Good job."

"Kazu... gomen..." Heiji tightened his grip a bit again before smiling. "Prom... I'd... tell ya... suki... desu..." _I love you._

Saguru sat back and covered his mouth. Kuroba's actions were odd... but his-... Hattori-kun had just... 'Kuzu'... Kazuha... The girl he was ordered to brand. Saguru shot a rather dark look at the man, still seated on the sand a short distance away.

Why did it have to be that particular boy that kept glaring at him? He was still close to them all... Hattori's friends, as they obviously were. He'd been able to hear the words as clearly as the boy had. Hattori was obviously less injured then he should have been, and he noticed the third boy who he had had little interest in... and the boy's arm. A part of himself found an ill hope that Hattori had found a way around that particular part of their bargain. It wasn't just his anger at Hattori that had driven that command. In any case, he wasn't going to seek forgiveness. He had been aware of what he was doing while he acted, and knew from his own previous hatred of the teenager that forgiveness wasn't something as easily attainable as stories often portrayed it.

"Now that isn't fair," Kaito sighed. "Wish I had my... phone."

"Um," Christian spoke up, getting glared at by the two young ones. "I took mine into the water. I'm not sure how functional it is, but it's in my pocket."

Kaito didn't feel like getting up and he looked pleadingly at Hakuba. "Can you? I need to... call someone... right now."

Saguru looked back over at Kuroba before turning back to the man and stalking over. He bent down and met the man's eye. "What pocket?"

"Left one." Christian had been on his knees the whole time and gave a nod forward to show he was intending to move before he did so, legs cramped underneath him and not wanting to move. This new position allowed the boy free access to his pocket. "There's nothing else in there, so you don't need to worry about some sort of trick or the like. I think it would be rather pointless to try anything right now even if I was intending it."

Saguru kept an eye on him but reached into the pocket and removed the phone. Giving the man a curt nod as he backed up held the phone down to Kuroba, not looking away from the man. "Here. Give it a try."

Kaito flipped it open. The phone had been left on and the screen was a jumbled mess of pixels. He dialed anyway, though he had to think on the number for a while. He'd gotten it recently and he saw no reason he'd have to keep it. He waited, sighing as the call went through even with the messed up screen. When it was picked up, Kaito looked over at Hattori, repeating the words in the same fashion he had heard them except in the other's voice, adding an "_I got 'im."_ onto the end so the message would be passed on. The he hung up and glared at Hattori. "You do not get... to confess to me." Then his eyes softened. Hattori... Well that seemed like a mean trick to play on him now. Tantei-kun in his arm made him think of how close they could have come to dying... just now if not before. He looked down at his own arm at the scars he would have... and have to explain to Aoko... just scars... but how far could it have gone. Kaito's eyelids fell some more as he dialed another number, waiting for it to be answered.

Aoko looked at her phone and sighed. It still wasn't Kaito's number... She'd been worried all day... He took off from school and never even showed up afterwards to at least walk home with her. She clicked the button and tried to sound cheerful. "Hello, Nakamori Aoko."

Kaito smiled, laughing a little. "Always pick up unknown... numbers, Aoko?"

"Ka...Kaito?" Aoko was torn. Part of her wanted to yell at the baka for taking off and worrying her all day, another part wanted to apologize because it might have been that he was still mad about the fish thing in class. "You... you BAKA! How could you just leave like that? I haven't heard from you all day... I was so..."

"Well... can't say you shouldn't... have worried." Kaito spoke, pretty much finishing her sentence. "Some things kind... of happened. That call to the... office. I had to talk... to some police officers... for Hakuba... and the idiot needed... some help, so I... had to. I'm not really... home right now... or for a few days. I'm fine," Kaito quickly defended himself, even though he felt anything but. He wanted to go and sleep for a week. "I just wanted... you to know. So... what are you up to?" Kaito scratched his cheek, making sure not to catch Hakuba's eye.

"Me?" Aoko looked at the phone and around herself at her room. "I'm in my room... just... finishing homework... nothing else. Where are you? You sound... you sound off. Was it me... because of that f-... that thing in class? I was just so mad at the time... Can you ever forgive me? I didn't really mean to... to..." She was not going to start crying again. She'd come home and been in her room doing nothing but that... She shouldn't even have any tears left. She was just glad the upcoming Kid heist was making her father work late.

"Trust me, Aoko... that's the last thing... on my mind." Kaito paused, looking down at the blood. There was no way she wouldn't ask or wonder about it... "And... I'm not exactly in... my own room." Kaito shivered as if on cue. "And it's freaking cold... out here. But, Aoko... It's not bad... but I might be at... the hospital... until I'm better. Shouldn't be that long... and if you will... let's just not bring up... that thing in class... again. You didn't do... anything wrong." Kaito grinned. "I will admit... to starting it... this time."

"The... the hospital... Bakaito... you just... you tell me where you are... or I'll find out... You know I will." Aoko, now sitting fully upright on her bed, began to mentally make a list of things she'd need. As much as she wasn't fond of hospitals... this was KAITO... She'd make sure he wasn't alone.

"Ha. Even if you tried... you couldn't get here. Don't worry, Aoko... I'm with Hakuba... I'll call you again... when I know... what hospital we'll... be at. Might be a... drive." Kaito smiled, his hand clutching the phone as he tried to fight back on it. He didn't want to break it when it when it had already survived so much. "But... thanks." Aoko's cool confidence practically traveled through the phone connection. "And why are you... calling me that, Ahouko? At least I'm not... sitting in my room... probably worrying like crazy... because someone... didn't call me sooner." And he was probably right. He hadn't shown up after that call to the office. He could only guess what she'd been thinking.

"What... Who said I was worrying? Why should I worry or cry over you? You just take off and disappear- wait, Hakuba-kun is there too? What... what happened? Are you both... hurt that badly?" She was up and moving around, haphazardly grabbing a change of clothes in one arm and a few things for herself as well as a few things of Kaito's that had been left here as well as a shirt and pair of pants of her dad's. She was debating grabbing a second outfit in case Hakuba-kun needed a change as well.

"With the stupid idiot's... luck, he seems to... be okay. But..." Kaito looked over at Hattori, not needing to know how close they had come. "Aoko," he whispered quietly. "You know if... something happened to... you, I'd do anything... to get you back, right?" And he hadn't missed her bring up the word _cry_ unprovoked either.

A few of the things she had been juggling in her free hand dropped to the floor. "Ka... Kaito? What... what are you..."

He'd done all this just for Tantei-kun... he would have thrown himself into the pits of Hell for Aoko... "Nothing, just saying. Ignore me." Kaito let out some air. "Can't say I'm not gonna... run off on you. In fact... I can guarantee you... I will." _But you can always make me turn right back around_, Kaito thought to himself. "I don't know, Aoko... what was I saying?" Kaito sighed. He was Kid, he shouldn't be having this much trouble. "Just wanted to say... I lied. I _would_ be an idiot... crying 'cause you didn't... call and worrying... about you."

That got to her more than anything else. "Ka-... Kaito... I... I... you just... Please Kaito... tell me... just tell me that..." _'You're safe, you're coming back... you always will... because I can't go on without you. I need you... but how do I say that?'_

"Really, Aoko, I'm fine. Just cold and... a little tired, but I'm... taking care of that." Kaito's arm twitched as he continued to shiver in the now night air in his wet clothes. "If I fall asleep... Hakuba'll call you... and tell you... where we are." He had almost died... for a... forth time? Kaito didn't know. He'd stopped counting after the first- it only got more depressing. He could die tomorrow for all he knew. Snake could find out who he was in seconds if the man gave it any thought. Kaito held the phone close as if it were Aoko. "Hey... you know..." Kaito trailed off, closing his eyes and blushing, though he wasn't sure if it was that or the onset of a fever. "Aoko... I'm going to worry... about you too... all the time... and...daisuki desu," _I really like you,_ after the last word was out it was like something broke, maybe his restraint. "itsumo." _Always._

"Ka- Kaito... I..." Aoko started crying and smiling at the same time. "I wanted to know... I hoped... but..." Suddenly the timer that she'd been to preoccupied to adjust came on, turning on the lamp and the radio right next to her. _"So quiet now, winds whisper true to me. I feel a need, to scream out loud these things I feel..."_ Aoko moved closer to the speaker. Letting the song that had been a secret favorite of hers for a while now play for the one that she imagined it for. "Hear it... Anata..." She felt her face heat up as her heart was fit to burst.

"Hey," Kaito laughed. "Don't marry us... off yet." There were so many things he still needed to do and so many risks he still needed to take. He let the music play over the line, almost lulling him into its embracive power. "You know, Aoko... I'm a kind of a... here and now, person... so... here and now... I mean it... I love you." Kaito didn't know why, maybe it was because he hadn't told her much, only what she had expected. Kid was still his alone and would be. But Aoko had... had said she _hoped_ for him to say it, as if it weren't so completely obvious. He didn't even need her words back. It was just something natural... and there were a few tears in his eyes for the love that he could openly express for now, and it had _nothing_ to do with Kid... this was _years_ in the making. "... and you are so... gonna kill me when... you get to... the hospital."

"You're the one that pointed it out the first time..." Aoko smiled as the song finished. "I will be there... If you do fall asleep... I'll be there... when you wake up... and if it was a person that hurt you... my mop will be against _them_... not you. Take care of yourself... and... see you soon..." She wasn't sure if she should hang up first or let him so she just held the phone as she knelt and began to pick up the dropped items.

"Oh..." Kaito looked up, tempted to roll his eyes... "It was me... that hurt me... so..." Kaito laughed. "That's not very... encouraging. You'll get a call... when we get there. Ja-ne." Kaito hung up, putting the phone near Hakuba. "Might need that."

Saguru took the phone and placed it in his own pocket. "I wondered, ever since you challenged me my first day here, what you were waiting for."

"_I_ challenged _you_?" Kaito raised an eyebrow. "I think you have... that backwards. And... I thought it was... pretty obvious why not." Kaito sighed, his eyes moving to meet Hakuba. "Look who I am."

Saguru just shook his head. "Regardless... you are still the same... and yet, I admit, I have seen a change. Look at our own bond... even between this morning and now."

"Yeah, well... you were willing to... accept my help... before now. Aoko can't even... stand to hear my... name. There's a big... difference." Kaito's eyes narrowed a bit. "Besides, you're crazy... working with me- knowing. Aoko's not that stupid... and... I can't even get an... inch with her." And not to mention that _dying_ part. The chances of that were still far too high and he wasn't going to provide the love and support she wanted only to disappear on her like his father had. "And there's more... but I can't say."

"You have more help now... if and when you need it... and I am not just referring to myself." Saguru nodded his head at the two that were either still resting or really sleeping now. "One knows, about you that is, and you knew about the other... you've made more... friends... in this day then I believe you have allowed yourself to ever have before. Do not discount them when I know they will be willing to help you... and not just as a returned favor or paying a debt... but because they will want to."

Kaito looked over, still facing Hakuba, and laughed a little. "Nah. If I started working... with you guys... there would be things... that you couldn't... overlook, that I can. And this," Kaito tilted his head backwards towards where the house used to stand, now nothing but a crater some feet off. "This is nothing. I'd rather be alone." Kaito looked away from all of them, out to the sea. "I've had friends... used against me... in the past. Same as Hattori-kun. I don't really want to... know how far... I'm willing to go."

"Nightmare."

Kaito sighed. "Yeah."

"I never said anything... but I did figure some things out about what you must have done. I was... shocked... but I mostly worried about your own state of mind. You tried to save him... but..."

"That doesn't matter," Kaito shook his head. "You can't save... everyone. It told me... something much worse." Kaito was willing to die for this, had been. He wasn't willing for other's to do it and Jii had already done too much. When Nightmare threatened him... he'd all but tied Kid's hands behind his back. If that happened again... and they weren't after his skills... Kaito didn't know what he would do. "I'm too vulnerable... but I have no way... of stopping that. I don't need... more openings."

"How are we any different? Every police officer, every detective has the potential to cross someone and have others used against them... fellow officers... fellow detectives... friends or even family members. We can cut down on that by doing what we did today, sharing it and not allowing one person to take it alone. Would you say that Hattori-kun had created an 'opening' by getting close to Conan-kun... or now, being close to me?" Saguru unconsciously reached his hand to his left shoulder. "I do not regret it... and would be willing to go through it again... for any of you. They are not openings for the criminals... they are connections to others, and the more there are, the harder it is for any criminal to target one."

Kaito looked at him, taken aback. He just stared at Hakuba. But then his mind started working again. He couldn't say everything... "I'm different. First off, I _am_ the... criminal. Second... you are in danger... because of what... you're doing. You or any of your... examples. I'm... I'm _always_ in danger from the... moment I show up." Kaito closed his eyes, letting the weariness get to him. "Being me... I make powerful enemies. Some that don't... care how loosely you're... tied to me. And they don't... go away. You can arrest... your dangers." Kaito put his forehead on his leg his arms still loose at his side and killing him. "I can't get rid... of mine."

Saguru sighed and moved closer to Kuroba, still keeping an eye on the cuffed man. He placed a hand on Kuroba's good shoulder and knelt beside him. "Hattori-kun was acting the same way, trying to do it all himself, even ready to offer himself in exchange. Did any of us let him? If it were just the two of you, would you have accepted it, Hattori-kun telling you he had to deal with it himself because it was too dangerous and he didn't want anyone else hurt?"

"Hakuba, you don't understand. I'm different. I can't tell you how." This was a one-time thing. Odds were Hattori wouldn't have to go through something like this again... Kaito had all the chances of this being his normal life. "I don't fall so... easily. It's much easier to... bring me down when... I have to constantly worry... about associates." The closest he'd gotten to getting caught besides Snake was Tantei-kun... and that was because he'd had a partner and had to worry about that.

"I thought all magicians had assistants for a reason, to allow the magician to concentrate on his task and relieve some of the burden." Saguru spared a quick glare for the other man before moving around and putting a hand under his chin to draw Kuroba's head up and meet his eye. "Even the greatest magicians need help from time to time, whether from outside dangers... or inside."

"How about if I need... it, I'll ask for it. You're my friend. Let's start with that. Not my partner... in crime." Kaito laughed a little, trying to throw off Hakuba's serious atmosphere. "Well, until this is over... I mean. Please do cover... for me."

Saguru sighed. "I suppose that is better than nothing, but I want to hold you to it. No heroics, promise?" Saguru took the hand from Kuroba's chin and held it sideways.

"There is _no_ way I'm... promising that." Half the stuff Kaito did in one night could count as 'heroics' in someone besides the policemen's' view. Kaito closed his eyes and opened them again to watch Hakuba. "I said if I need your help, I'll ask. I promise to do that. It's as good as you're going to get." Kaito held out his hand in return, Hakuba the one who needed to accept his terms.

"Fine." Saguru took the other's hand and just held it. Unsure if actually shaking it would be a good thing. "Now, get some rest. I will keep watch."

"As wonderful as that... sounds, I'm freezing. I don't think... I could sleep if... I wanted to." That was if he wanted to. He did _not_ want to. He was going to stay awake for Aoko and he'd slept enough. This wasn't about him. Kaito looked at the two in front of him, getting up on tired legs and walking around to Tantei-kun. He put his hand on his arm, protecting the vulnerable skin from the cold with whatever body heat he had left. "Ick... hospital and a bunch... of police question. Not my idea of... a good night."

Saguru pulled off his shirt, wincing slightly as the wet bandaging came loose with the shirt. _'Oh well. It will need changing anyway.'_ He wrung it out as best he could and passed it over to Kuroba. "Here. I need it the least of all of you."

Kaito gave Hakuba another _'are you crazy?'_ look. It was turning into something common. He took the shirt anyway and put it over Tantei-kun and Hattori's arm. He had thought of taking his own off but his arm wouldn't let him. "You know, it sounds really... funny, but it's gonna hurt... so bad getting into... a warm place after this." The cold had long been to the point of numbing. Any heat now was going to burn. "But hey," Kaito grinned. "what hasn't hurt today?"

Saguru left the three to keep warm and turned back to the man, keeping himself between him and the ones behind him while keeping an ear out for the promised helicopter.

* * *

><p>Takagi grabbed the phone out of where he has stashed it. Kuroba's coat wasn't far off and he'd used it as a marker so no one would steal it. He didn't know why the teen had left his stuff out in the open. Takagi was freezing. The first hit of the water was a cold necessity. Getting in a second time and having to actually move in it, in the dark where he could barely make out the land, was... something he didn't want to repeat. His fingers numb, he dialed Sato's number, knowing it wouldn't be long since she was waiting for his call.<p>

As soon as her phone rang Sato picked up. "Yes?"

Takagi smiled, wanting to say only one thing to her first. "We got Conan-kun."

"Oh thank goodness..." Sato was relieved first, that it was _his_ voice, and second, the good news. "Where are you? I'm at the station so I can come get you anywhere, just tell me..."

"There's a road that leads to where I am. It looks like a car can use it... though I don't think you're supposed to..." Takagi laughed a little. "That... shouldn't stop you. While you're on your way though, I need you to call in a helicopter. It would be best if Conan-kun and... a few others got to a hospital, and they'd have to cross the water to get over here. Can you do that? Tell them to land on the opposite shore. There should be a lot of room to do it." Takagi would wait for her but he was going back in. He had to control the criminal for starters and he didn't want to leave Hattori alone. "I'll wait for you, but you might have to get wet if you want to come with."

Sato had already revved the engine at took off. No one was there at this time and she wouldn't have cared if there were. She followed the 'road' until she couldn't anymore. "OK. Where to now? I see a bridge here..."

"Yeah, that's where I am." Takagi looked over toward the bridge. "Cross it... but it's dark. Don't take the car on the sand, okay, Sato-san?" He didn't want her to skid out or overshoot in the dark with the water and rocks so close. "Please? We're not in that much of a rush."

Sato shoved the car into park and grabbed a large blanket from the backseat. "OK, I'm on my way. Where after the bridge?" Sato slammed the door and took off across the bridge, confident anyone would recognize her car and not ticket her for leaving her vehicle there, not that she would care if they did.

"Go to the left and follow the shore. Sooner or later you'll run into me." Takagi watched for her, taking the hat off when he realized he was still wearing it. It did have bloodstains on it... so he put it down. He'd buy a replacement. There was no reason Ran should see that.

Sato picked up her pace and, when she hit the opposite side of the bridge, followed the direction she'd got. Seeing a figure standing near the shoreline she ran faster, not caring anymore, and dropped the blanket as she wrapped her arms around him. He was soaked but alive... that's what mattered.

"Sato..." Takagi was a bit surprised when she hugged him, but he didn't fight it. One arm wrapped around her back while the other went behind her hair. He realized some of his comments could have been taken the wrong way. "I'm fine," he breathed into her hair, her body so warm compared to his own. It made him relax on his own, welcoming the comfort.

Sato took comfort from him, his strong arms going around her. She almost just let it stay that way when the rest of what he had said came back, like waking from a beautiful dream. "You said a helicopter for Conan-kun and... Who else and where?" Sato flipped her phone back open and dialed, putting it to her ear to relay the update to the stand-by team.

"Over there." Takagi didn't know the name of the place himself but it was hard to miss the island right off the coast. "For Conan-kun and... Hattori-kun." Hattori hadn't been _that_ injured before he'd seen him run out of the building. He'd run down another criminal before they'd ever reached here... he had to have gotten hurt in the explosion. He remembered the other two. Hakuba seemed fine but... "Maybe Kuroba-kun as well."

"Wha-... right." Sato relayed her location and told them to search the island just off it. "OK." She snapped the phone shut. "So, across here?" She reached over and wrapped the blanket into a ball before hoisting it over her head. "Lead the way. Let's go get those boys."

"Ah, wait." Takagi reached over for the blanket and took it himself. He was naturally higher above the water and he was a decent swimmer. "I've got it." Takagi went off down the rocks, holding out his hand to her so she wouldn't fall in the dark. Takagi knew Sato didn't like girly things like that, but he couldn't help what was in his nature.

Sato would have normally went on her own but she felt like, as long as it was Takagi, she would accept it, just to be closer, and was grateful when she slipped a bit.

Takagi held Sato's hand in the water for as long as he could before it got too deep and he had to use it to swim. He was slower than her because he was only using one hand, but he made up for it with his want to get back as fast as he could now that she _was_ with him. "Sato-sa..." He looked back over at her. As long as they were alone, he didn't see why not. "Miwako-san, we have the person responsible with us. We'll need a patrol car waiting for us when we get back to shore."

Sato smiled and felt her face heat up. "I'll be sure to pass on the message, but it will be difficult to find someone that will get him to the precinct in one piece. The word spread through the area and every cop in Tokyo and even a few from other regions are calling for updates. Whoever it is. he's gonna have to hope that Conan-kun is not too bad off or he'll be needing police protection from the police." She touched the ground and started wading the rest of the way. "By the way... Wataru... you have become... quite the..." Sato stopped mid-sentence, not sure what word to use, and covered it by looking both ways before looking back at him. "Where now?"

Takagi stopped, trying to hold the blanket away from himself. "Ah... S- Miwako-san... Conan-kun's pretty hurt." Takagi sighed, his shoulders dropping. "I can take him then. I'll need a car." Takagi started walking before Sato could, taking off in the basic direction he had come from. "It's not far."

Sato's heart dropped at that. "Wataru-kun... how bad? Please tell me, what happened?"

"I'm not sure. I've barely had two seconds to look at him. Everything happened pretty fast. Everyone's been carrying him around, so I got the impression he can't walk well, though he can speak just fine... I don't know what that translates to health-wise." Takagi turned and gave her a sad smile. "As for what happened, you were right. Hattori-kun ran off the first chance he got. Something happened, but I think he's fine now, though I'm not sure. I have no idea what took place."

"Wataru, he didn't... try to trade himself or anything, right? He was just trying to rescue Conan-kun." Sato swallowed. He had tried so hard with the teen and had apparently stayed pretty close the entire time. If Hattori-kun had been hurt as well then that would explain his reluctance to talk.

"I don't know. I really wish I did. The man had been held up in a house out here. Hattori-kun and Conan-kun were both out, along with the man. He didn't need me for any of it and I don't know what was said between them. Miwako-san," Takagi said seriously, turning to her. "First let me tell you that, after that, nothing happened. There must have been explosives in the house. Hattori-kun ran and we followed. No one was hurt before I saw them. That's the last thing that happened before I called you."

"So any injuries were from subsequent to the place exploding, and you're sure you're alright?" She glanced over at him once more, touching his arm to make sure he answered her truthfully.

"I'm fine." Takagi sighed, looking ahead again. "Starting from Hakuba-kun though, all the others are injured."

Sato nodded and looked back toward the direction they were heading. She spotted a figure standing in the distance. _'That must be one of them.'_ She picked her pace up and started sprinting. _'I only see one there. What happened to the others?'_

"Ah!" Takagi reached out after her, shaking his head and catching up, still trying to keep the blanket away from his wet clothes.

"Where are the others? I thought there were all here..."

"They are," Takagi spoke up from right behind her. "The other three were sleeping, or close to it, when I left."

Sato didn't break step, but the urgency had lowered slightly. As they drew closer she saw more shapes, a large one on the ground behind the standing person and another that was between them. That one was a person and the first thing she noticed was the hair... the same as the standing person. So one of them was the culprit and the other was Hakuba-kun. So the larger form was, what? Three injured people? "HEY!"

Kaito jumped, his head snapping up at the voice. The feet running in his direction made him want to sprint off in the opposite. It was something that usually had to happen whether it was the police or Aoko. The woman was close and he identified her on site, but she stopped short of him, staying on Hattori's other side and not trying to get around him.

Christian looked up at the shout behind him, turning to face the woman who looked like she was coming right for him.

Recognizing Hakuba as the one standing and using himself as a barrier between the lone person and the other three, Sato knew who to go for before she actually reached them. Stopping beside the man and grabbing two fistfuls of his shirt and yanking up. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU GOT YOURSELF INTO? YOU HAD BETTER HOPE YOU CAN CONVINCE A SINGLE OFFICER IN JAPAN TO GET YOU TO A COURT ROOM ALIVE BECAUSE I CAN TELL YOU THAT-"

"Is that a threat?" Christian hadn't considered the words before they left his mouth. He was used to people making threats at him. It happened a lot. Those words had almost become a catchphrase of his, if ones existed in real life. It was only after he'd vocalized did he realize that this might not have been the most opportune time to say them.

Sato stopped and just released her grip with her right hand and swung it directly to the man's solar plexus. "It had been a warning dirt-bag. You are just lucky I got the kids to think about or I'd make sure you were going to the hospital too, but I figure you can sit there and get your breath back on your on. They don't need to worry about you in the same place after we reach the hospital. And I'M," Sato patted the side of his face gently. "Gonna drive you to the station myself. You might make it to your cell with me. Mouth off again, I'll leave you to any officer that asks to be your escort. Understand?" Sato finished with what most who saw it would think was a pleasant smile.

Christian choked with lack of air, bending inward as he winced, trying to lessen the pain. He coughed, the woman still holding onto the front of his shirt. He struggled again, not intent on escaping but trying to move away from her in particular. The police officer's warning was one he knew to heed though. He didn't know why there was so much interest in the people he'd targeted, but the police activity after was nothing to laugh at. Because he still couldn't breathe right, Christian nodded to her.

"Sato-keiji." Conan raised himself off of Hattori a bit. The first shout had woken him up, the yelling following had done the rest. "That wasn't necessary. We have him. There's no need to cause more pain." Conan... well, Shinichi, lived by that rule. If he had to use force to catch someone, he would. Once he had them, it wasn't right any longer. They weren't fighting back.

Sato released her hold at the small voice and spun toward it, letting gravity take the man. "Oh, Conan-kun. Gomen. I hadn't meant to..." She turned toward Takagi and grabbed the blanket before walking over and kneeling. "I never meant to wake you. Hush. Help is coming." She swung the blanket around, putting enough effort to let some loop around the teen on Conan-kun's other side. She felt tears at seeing the bandage on the side of his head... the white with darker stains on it saying enough. She reached a hand forward and brushed some of his hair back and smiled at the teen across from her before looking down and reaching to touch Hattori-kun.

Conan grabbed her hand before she could make contact, hiding a wince behind it before he looked up at her with serious eyes. "Don't. Hattori... niichan is hurt." His eyes turned a little darker at her earlier words. That was an apology for a child, not for the crime she just committed, no matter how much the police abuse was warranted. He had no way of saying any of that without sounding much too old... they weren't words a child could say. He looked over to Hakuba, trying to see if he could help explain or if he was on Sato's side. His hand shook when he moved and he cursed himself. There were laws that had to be followed and they were spending time worrying about him instead.

Saguru stepped over and leaned down beside the officer. "Sato-keiji, I do not believe further physical force was needed. He was not only cuffed but actually saved Conan-kun and Hattori-kun's life. As much I would have wanted to enjoy seeing him take some punishment, Takagi-keiji had already seen to him, so what you did was wrong whether Conan-kun woke and saw it or not."

Sato paused and met the teen's eye. It was true. The suspect was already taken down and cuffed. She had gone too far and by rights, she should be reported for what she had just down. "You're right. I went too far. We've all been so worried that I let that cloud my judgment. Wa...Takagi-kun, you ought to file it when you reach the station. I'd thought I could take him and leave you to watch them, but I won't risk-... I apologize to all of you for my unprofessional behavior... and to... to you." She looked over at the cuffed man she had struck, realizing she didn't even know his name.

Christian shook his head. He'd had experience in that area and knew perfectly well what anger could do. He reacted with words from a past life to her and had given her all the reason to seek some sort of vengeance. This was little and nothing compared to what he had done. "There is no need to report it and, should you, I shall deny it. Had you done it soundly and with intention, I would think differently. You've only just come with what seems to be little background knowledge and I won't hold your anger against you."

Conan let go of Sato's hand, seeing they both had a point but still feeling it was wrong. He'd done worse though. He'd let a murderer walk away from him on more then one occasion. He could give some leniency to her. Whatever she wanted he wouldn't say anything more on it. The blanket was much warmer than his shirt and he snuggled under it. Until Hakuba had said something and Sato apologized, Conan hadn't been able to do it. "Thanks," he said quietly, his eye focused on his captor. "For saving him."

Christian looked away from the child, not enjoying his thanks. He hardly deserved it.

Sato nodded before looking over at the man. "As you wish. I leave it to you." She glanced down once more at Hattori-kun. He had seemed to twitch a bit when Conan-kun sat up but had settled down and inched closer to the boy once he had returned to his side, moving his arm a bit to maintain as much contact as possible. _'What happened to them...' _She sighed and stood, turning back to the man and walking over before dropping into a crouch to stare him in the eye, studying him as best she could in the light from the moon.

"Hey," Kaito spoke up quietly. "Some of us... kind of missed... the ending. Why _did_ you save him?" He moved his own gaze to stare at the man.

"Because it was in my power to. It's just that simple." The man wasn't sure who to look at but since the younger boy was speaking to him, he turned his attention from the woman. "Anything I am capable of doing to help someone, I intend to do it. Hattori-san... I had unfortunately read the situation terribly wrong. Had he not spoken with me in there... I fear I may have only gone further." Christian looked over at Hattori. He had all the intention of taking things as far as he could. With just a few words in even less minutes, the boy had changed everything. From practically the moment Hattori had taken the gun in his hand, Christian knew he wouldn't be following through with his own ideas. His blame had been misplaced, though he still found himself longing for his fantasy to be true. Hattori- the reckless teenager with too much time and intelligence in hand that was going around, proclaiming to be the best. In reality, the boy was anything but reckless... that's just what it looked like. If his brother had left signs... this boy would have seen them. He had no doubt about it any longer.

"You're saying this was... all from a misunderstanding?" Kaito shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Damn. You know... some of what you asked-" Kaito looked at his arm, the bandages not doing anything at this point but keeping his skin together. "It was sick."

"I apologize. I can say I never would have done such a thing under normal circumstances but I clearly have. I was angry and I let it cloud everything else." The man didn't have to see the boy's arm to realize that, while Hattori did not bare the injuries... maybe those who had come with him did. "If it's any consolation, you make a wonderful double-ganger. I never even once thought you weren't him."

Kaito smirked, letting out a breath. "I was him in... every one of your stupid... videos."

He had... been hurting an innocent teenager this whole time? That didn't seem possible but the boy... he sounded as if he was speaking the truth. In either case it would have been an innocent teenager, had it been this boy or Hattori. "I... I am very sorry."

Kaito clenched his hand into a fist... _because of anger_. He watched the man. He had just saved Hattori... _because he could_. A criminal told him that, and was now apologizing for his crimes. Kaito... if anything, he did _not_ want to end up like that. He wouldn't let anger-... he _had_ let anger get the better of him. He'd... threatened Snake- made himself more of a target than he already was... because he was angry. Kaito looked back. He'd set things in motion, gotten people hurt because of his plans. He'd never planned any with intent to harm... but what if one day he did? Out of everything, he had to _make sure_ that he _did not_ end up like this man... almost killing _all of them_... all because of a misunderstanding. Kaito sighed. "On more thing. I saw you face after... Conan-kun thanked you. You only need to be... thanked once so I won't... say it again. But you shouldn't look... like it was nothing. He wasn't thanking you... for the person... you are or for what you... did. He was thanking... you for that one... act."

Christian's eyes widened and he looked back over at the child. The boy was watching him... and it seemed that he was watching the older boy whom he was speaking with as well. The young one's eyes stayed on him when he noticed the contact and Christian bowed his head slightly, keeping the contact. "You are welcome and I am sorry for what I have done."

Conan nodded, a small smiled on his face. He peeked an eye over at the person behind him. "Who are you?"

"Just a friend," Kaito said with a grin. Tantei-kun couldn't see it, but that didn't stop him. He hadn't been through the trials on his side of things, so they had no bond to speak of. He wasn't going to risk telling him, though he was sure that Tantei-kun would figure it out in time or Hattori would blab.

Sato hadn't moved from her position and merely blinked at the realization that he had done this because of a misunderstanding. She had watched his eyes and body language and, as far as she could tell, he had been truthful in what he'd said. Hearing Conan-kun question the other teen as to his identity caused her to look back over at them. Even knowing it wasn't, she still saw how similar he appeared to Kudo-kun, at yet, even with how injured he was, he still knew it wasn't Kudo-kun. _'Either he knows Kudo-kun that well or I'm missing something here.'_ She stood and walked over to the small group again. "It was Kuroba, correct?" She reached out her left hand, having noticed the injuries on his right arm. "Arigatou, for everything you've done today."

"Yep." Kaito looked up at the policewoman, offering his hand in return and nodding his own appreciations. "Thanks for the lift... out of here. I don't think I'd... want to try the water... again."

"After what you all went through today, it's the least we can do. You're all gonna be treated like heroes, and by the way I... well... your little... trick... this morning... That was you that did that to..." Sato glanced over at Takagi, turning red again remembering the incident and trying to keep from smiling. "We can keep that to ourselves, OK?"

Kaito winced more at the thought then any type of pain but the officer's last words had him grinning again. "Sure. Stricken from the... record. About that..." Kaito watched her, a bit more self-conscious, though being tired was hard to keep up that particular shield. "Any way I can _not_... get that treatment? I know it sounds... a bit weird but... I've got someone close... to me on the force... and I don't really want... him to know what happened. Can you not... mention my name?"

Sato was taken aback by that at first but then smiled. "I assume it has to do with the person Hakuba-kun mentioned. As his friend, it must be the same. Very well. That I can do. You name can be sealed. However, that will only be from the police reports. The hospital's gonna need your name, so I think he might find out anyway. Man has a temper... and a foul mouth. Shiratori-keibu had more than an earful when he showed up to chew him out for picking up Hakuba-kun and he was still there last I heard, and I could hear him over the phone."

_'What? I know there was a planning session today. Nakamori-keibu left that...' _Saguru was surprised at that and glanced over at Kaito for his reaction.

Kaito smiled. _Yep, that sounded like him._ Odds were he wouldn't be able to hear for a week, just form him yelling at those around him, probably blaming everyone but him for being injured. "Just the police reports... are fine. I just don't want... the details to get out."

Sato nodded and lightly rubbed his hand, having realized how cold it was before reaching to pull the blanket further around the teen. "Shouldn't be much longer but stay under here for now." _'He's so cold... and Hattori-kun hasn't even woken up yet... Conan-kun did say he was hurt...'_ "Conan-kun, if Hattori-kun is hurt maybe we should move you... so you don't cause him pain on accident."

Conan had gotten used to his own pain some time ago... it seemed natural now. Hattori... he didn't- he didn't know why but he felt they shared the same fear of being separated and... right now he wouldn't admit to wanting something so sure as him. That didn't mean Hattori was in any condition to be his strength right now, and whether he wanted to or not they would both need to be treated at the hospital. "Hey..." Conan shook Hattori a bit, ignoring the pain. "Wake up."

Heiji heard Kudo's voice and it sounded... hurt... insistent... Damn... not again. He hated this dream. Wait. it was saying to wake up. Heiji groaned and fought to open his eyes. He was cold... but there was something over him... and a small form by his side. Without thinking he automatically held on to it. "Yea... wha'... Ya'lright?"

"I'm fine but the police are here. They're going to need to take us into a helicopter and if you're holding me, they won't be able to pick us up." Conan felt Hattori's arm tight around him. He didn't want to lose that comfort right now. Of those around him... Kuroba was a definite no. He didn't know him and he was suspicious of him. Hakuba he knew, and he trusted him, but he didn't _know_ him the same way he knew Hattori. Sato had the criminal to deal with... so he looked back at Hattori. "I'll be fine. But you're going to have to let me go." Conan looked over at Takagi who had been standing there, watching them all. There was something different about that look that Conan wasn't used to, but he nodded at him to try and show that, should Hattori let him go, he did not- in any way, want to be left on the floor.

Heiji cracked his eyes open and looked at him. He _did not_ want to let him go. He'd stand up and carry him on his own. He-... Heiji sighed and closed his eyes, dropping his head toward him. He swallowed once and managed a shaky breath. "When... _when_... could... Ta... Takagi... keiji... where..."

"It can wait until the helicopter gets here," Conan said in a calm voice. "But Takagi-keiji is right here. I just didn't want you to freak out or anything if I moved." Conan laid back down for the time being, trying to keep warm. "You know... I'm fine. You can lose some of the worry." He wasn't a glass doll that would break and he didn't mind the companionship... it was the fragility they were all holding around him. So... maybe he was a bit fragile at the moment, but mentally he was sound. "And we need to talk when you can stay awake."

Takagi went over and knelt down by the two, on hand on his knee so he could look up and watch for the chopper. "I won't let anyone but the doctor's take him from me, Hattori-kun."

"Good... trust ya..." Heiji shivered a bit again at how differently things might have been without the officer. He sighed again and shifted his hand back over Kudo, not caring that Takagi-keiji was there. He had already admitted it to him anyway. "wi'... my lil' brother..."

Conan looked up through half-closed eyes. It seemed that, while he was an only child, now that childhood had hit him once more he had a brother and a sister, both of which shouldn't have happened. It made him feel far younger than he really was, but it wasn't like Hattori hadn't been treating him that way to begin with. "Baka..." he said quietly, though he didn't really mean it. Right now it felt good to have an older brother, as untrue as it was.

Takagi looked down, a smile on his face. "I wish I could do more." And it was true. There was so much he had missed, so much Hattori must have gone through alone... and yet he'd said he trusted him... with Conan-kun after all of this... so... He shook his head, not really sure how to feel.

Kaito sighed, getting up. The blanket was only really large enough for one person and he fixed it better, tucking it in so that Tantei-kun and Hattori would be fine. He settled down next to Hakuba, resting his head on his shoulder and feeling strangely like a dog that came to its master after a good deed. They needed it more than he did, and while he was shivering in the cold air with his wet clothes again, at least near Hakuba they could help keep each other warm. Kaito closed his eyes, feeling as if he were prying where he shouldn't.

Saguru was a bit surprised at Kuroba's move but decided that he still needed warmth and he wasn't gonna take it at the expense of the other two. He'd already given him his shirt and the guy and just put it over the kid. He wasn't sure what else he could offer so he just placed his hand on the other teen's back and rubbed it, trying to give him what he could... being the better off of them. "You should have at least kept the other shirt..."

"Couldn't have put it... on if I had." His eyes stayed closed for a whole new reason even as he shivered. "Do me a favor. Don't let me fall... asleep. I need to be awake... for Aoko."

"How about, if you do, I wake you when we get there. That way you will not fall asleep while she is talking to you."

Kaito laughed. "It's too cold to fall... asleep out here. It's when we get... there, that's going to be... the problem."

"You appear to be close as it is. Just know I will wake you before she sees you, no matter when you actually nod off." Saguru could not help the smile as he thought about what she would do to him if she thought he had _prevented_ Kaito from sleeping. "Besides, your lack of rest might be blamed on me if she finds I kept you awake rather then letting you rest... and I would prefer to not be on the receiving end of her mop."

"Blame me. She'll believe you. Besides, we both know... I'm not tired... because I need sleep. So it doesn't matter... if I get it or not. Nothing will change."

"Very well, but I suggest you stop talking for once and at least rest." Saguru frowned a bit and brought his other hand across himself to aid in trying to keep the other teen warm.

Takagi watched the others. They were fine, if not worse for wear- all alive and breathing... but he still had the feeling that somehow... he'd messed up. He didn't know why he felt that way. Conan was there, right in front of him and going to be getting the medical attention he needed. The others were all there, also going to get the help they needed. They had the man who started all this... and ended it. Sato was across from him, keeping an eye on him, and she was fine, if not starting to look a bit cold. Takagi was practically freezing from the repeated trips into the water but he could deal with that... Something still felt... wrong. He just couldn't place what it was.

Sato let her gaze follow Takagi's. Conan-kun was safe and in the arms of the teen that had no doubt run himself ragged to find him. The other two were huddled together, one without a shirt he said he'd already passed it to the other, only for it to be put on Conan-kun... and the other looked so pale, likely from the injuries to his arm. He'd need some blood when they reached the hospital. Not to mention the guy that had put them all through this. She stepped over to Takagi while the others were all lost in their own thoughts. "You did a great job... and you kept your promises." She rose on her toes to place a light kiss to his cheek.

Takagi blushed, putting a hand to his face. He looked around to make sure that no one saw that. "S-Sato-san?" Ah, he has to stop using that name. The guy's back at the office would be likely to kill him when they noticed, but he'd... he'd deal with that. "Miwako-san... I promised I'd make sure Hattori-kun didn't get hurt." He turned back, looking at the unconscious teenager... who had almost just died and he hadn't noticed. Hattori had _not_ been that hurt before he'd gone into the house. "And I let him go off alone... and it was my call."

"You are all safe...and going home. You no doubt had your reasons for dividing up and I'm sure it would have been different if you had not been with him all day, helping him to focus. I saw him when he left the station... I don't believe that teen would have been able to talk down that man from his... plans. I'm proud of you." Sato slipped he hand into his before turning her head as the sound of whirring blades and saw a spotlight scanning along the shore, heading their way. "Our ride's here."


	16. New Arrivals

**Chapter 16: New Arrivals**

Takagi didn't know why, but Sato's words did help him feel better... if not the feeling that something wasn't quite right. He figured it had to be that... he just didn't know what had happened in there and he wouldn't be satisfied until he did. As he felt the blades of the chopper blow his hair around and the spotlight land on them, _couldn't they point it off to the side or were they trying to blind them all?_ Takagi walked around and bent down to Hattori's other side, putting a hand gently on Conan's shoulder, the boy turning to look at him and nod. "Hattori-kun, I'm going to take Conan-kun now," he spoke clearly so the boy would focus on him.

Heiji felt Kudo shift and tried to hold on to him when he heard Takagi-keiji's voice. "Hmmm... Ta... kagi... keiji? Oh... righ'..." He shifted his hold away slightly, but was still reluctant to lose all contact. "Stay... close... 'K..."

"Hattori," Conan said quietly before he was taken away. "There's a bunch of us and one helicopter. I can't go far."

"We were... near... bu' sep'rated... in _there_."

Conan smirked. "Nah. There are things people can't separate you from, be it with distance or glass."

Heiji couldn't help the grin. "Ya... jus' gotta... point out... that one truth... don' ya?"

"Doesn't matter who points it out. You know it as well as I do. You just needed help seeing it." Conan held out his hands for Takagi to finish picking him up now. It was cold and painful outside the blanket, but they needed to get moving and laying here wouldn't do either of them any good. "You'd better wake up or we won't fit. I don't think they can get a stretcher _and_ us in there."

Takagi didn't even think about that until Kudo-kun said it. "Oh, right..."

Heiji tried to move but felt himself drop back down. "Kuso... why 'm... I so... weak?"

Takagi held Conan as best he could, seeing the strain in his eyes no matter which way he positioned him. He was still kneeling on the ground and looked down at Hattori-kun, realizing that Kudo-kun and Hakuba-kun were the only ones who knew what happened. "Hattori-kun... after the explosion... I don't know. Something must have happened to you. I came up to Hakuba-kun coming out of the water with Conan-kun and you... weren't breathing." Takagi looked towards their man, angry that he'd been too out of it to notice that Hattori was in danger. "He saved you, but I have to think you... won't be up to moving much at the moment..."

Kaito pushed Hakuba gently with his hand. "Hey," he said quietly. "I can manage... the walk. Can you help him? I can't hold him well, but I can help... him balance on his... other side." Kaito smiled though he knew he wasn't looking his best. "It shouldn't be that far. We can do it."

Saguru nodded in agreement. "Balance yes, however... I'd advise you to hold him by his arm. I believe his side is causing him some of his pain." He moved to rise and offered Kuroba a hand, but knowing he'd refuse it on his own... "We can help each other up. I'm a bit stiff from sitting here."

Kaito sighed, taking Hakuba's hand and getting up, the world spinning for a moment. "Just make sure we don't... stop. I won't be able to... start again."

"Of course." Saguru turned and went over to Hattori-kun, moving to his left side again. "Here, let me get you up... just tell me if I go too fast." Saguru took Hattori-kun's left arm and pulled it over the back of his neck, keeping his face as neutral as he could when his limp fingers brushed the bandage that was barely clinging to his shoulder, and slid his right arm under the teen. He lifted him to a sitting position first when Hattori shook his head.

Heiji made it to a sitting position and realized that he had almost zero strength and he shook his head. "Not sure... 'bout this... be more... dea' weight." Heiji winced at the choice of words... but they were true. He was less sitting up and more dangling off Hakuba. Heiji looked over at the copter as it touched down not too far away but he knew there was no way he could even assist them in getting him to it. He saw someone jump out of the copter and head toward them but couldn't make out who it was.

Shiratori ran up to where all the others were seated. He'd gotten nothing but a basic report and he was supposed to be in charge. He used a hand to block the wind as he looked everyone over, going towards Sato and Takagi to get a brief update. "How is everyone's condition?" he asked over the noise, his eyes locking onto the child in Takagi's arms. Conan was alive and conscious, but clearly wounded. Shiratori moved his gaze as the teenager from earlier was there, kneeling on the ground with that boy from Osaka... Why was it these two liked to go over his head?

"Ah, Hai," Takagi moved towards Shiratori. "I- I'm going to be taking Conan-kun. He and Hattori-kun will need immediate medical attention, as well as some assistance." He didn't know the exact condition of the other two but they were awake and conscious. "Kuroba-kun and Hakuba-kun will also need medical attention."

Shiratori nodded, looking over at the teenager from earlier and seeing Hattori-kun looking close to unconscious next to him. "And the perpetrator?"

Sato looked over at the man still sitting where she had first seen him. "He's over there... cuffed and has been cooperative since, well... from what I gather... he actually saved Hattori-kun's life. I am still not clear myself on that." Sato looked over at Takagi then back over at the two teens on the ground.

Shiratori nodded to her. "I leave him in your custody then." He'd glanced at the man but hadn't made eye contact. It didn't matter. Conan-kun looked injured and he wanted to get them to the hospital and get everything straightened out, because right now he was confused, had already gotten multiple noise complaints from a mile or so inland, and had a injured child. Shiratori moved over to Hakuba, his eyes a bit harder than they had to be- but, as incompetent as these two went with following orders, he'd never once seen them proven wrong and the boy didn't seem to be getting any malicious look. In any case there didn't appear to be any way that the teenager would be able to lift the other, so he turned around and knelt down. "Do you think you can help put him on my back?" It would make carrying Hattori-kun both easier and less painful if he'd suffered injury.

Saguru sighed. "I do not believe he has the strength. He had injured his right side earlier and..." Saguru glanced down at Hattori-kun and then looked over at Sato-keiji before returning his gaze to the Shiratori-keibu. "When Sato-keiji stated that the man saved Hattori-kun's life, what it involved was administering CPR. It took..." _'Dare I say it... It would just bring it that much closer to home... The others would be better not hearing it. They do not need that statistic.'_ "He will need to be carried himself."

Shiratori turned with the tip of his foot, looking Hattori-kun over. It was true that he worked out, but to carry that much weight... "Very well." He scooted to the boy's right, and injured, side. If he was going to be picking him up, the closer the injury was to his own body, the less it should hurt. "I'll meet you in the helicopter," he said to the others, hoping they wouldn't get in his way as he lifted the teenager with one arm over his shoulder and an arm under his legs.

Heiji grimaced as he was moved but as soon as Shiratori-keibu settled him against himself and stood he was better. He took a few breaths as he ran what Hakuba had said through his head. CPR... that meant he'd been... dead... really dead... not just... stopped breathing and coughed up some water... and it had been the other guy that had done it... not Takagi-keiji or one of the others... but the same guy who not too long ago had told him to shoot himself to save Kudo. His eyes lost focus when that realization hit him. If Hakuba had been there to know CPR was used... and Kudo was already beside him when he woke-up... Damn... he might have seen him like that anyway... and so soon after escaping. "Where..."

Shiratori reached the helicopter, breathing harder with the fact that he had gone at it running with all of the teenager's weight. "If you're asking me something," he panted as he sat on the floor of the helicopter to scoot himself in far enough until he was able to lay Hattori down on the floor. "You're asking the wrong person." The noise of the blades was a lot louder now that they were so close to them and he'd barely caught the teen speaking at all.

Takagi was torn, in the end staying and waiting with Sato as she had the man stand. He nodded to her, going over with her to the open door of the helicopter. Kudo-kun had his eyes closed but it looked like his eyes were moving behind the closed lids so he obviously wasn't asleep. Takagi tried to move him when he noticed, but the boy only showed the pain more. He gave up trying to do this and walk when he almost tripped on his own feet, looking at the helicopter undeterred when he realized it would be hard to get in while holding him.

"Ku... kuso... o... otou-to... where..." How did he think he could do this? Not so soon... he had to know where he was... if he had been dead in front of him... he had to know where he was... forget this... forget this weak body... he had to make sure Kudo got on... make sure he was with them. He groaned and fought his body to make him _move_. "Wher's... he?"

"Calm down." Shiratori put a hand on Hattori-kun's shoulder and physically made him stop moving. "The others are coming. I had to take you first so I could get you situated." He looked out at his co-workers coming up as he spoke. "Stay still." He leaned out of the open door, beckoning Sato-san first. He took the man from her, going into the back of the helicopter and making him sit down. Shiratori stayed close to him, watching him closely as the others boarded.

Takagi didn't feel like passing Conan to Sato while he got on, afraid of hurting him. But if he tried to get up and lost his balance when he didn't have his arms, _he_ might hurt him. Takagi sighed. "How am I supposed to do this?"

Sato turned back to Takagi and saw his predicament. "Here." She reached down and, instead of trying to take the child, she took Takagi's arm. "I'll help you up. Just keep him steady."

Takagi nodded, getting a good foothold so Sato could help him keep his balance without having to take his weight. He came inside, seeing Hattori-kun laid down near the front, parallel to where there pilot was. He sat near the teen's head, looking him over again. "Hattori-kun, are..." He was likely to be either ignored or lied to so he gave up on that. "We'll get both of you to a hospital as fast as we can."

"Ya... ther'... Ku..." Heiji tried to move to see if Kudo was with Takagi-keiji. He'd said that he wouldn't pass him to anyone else but, as much as he trusted him, he just needed reassurance.

Conan didn't like all the movement at all... it hurt, but not any worse than it was already. He turned when he heard Hattori ready to call him a name he really shouldn't. "I told you, baka, it's a helicopter. I can't go far."

"Ya... weren'... ans'rin'..."

"Answering what? That's the first time I heard you." It took a moment to fight off the sleep and he was nearly awake and as active as he was before. "So... what did you want?" He smiled a little evilly, though Hattori couldn't see it. "You're making our conversations into your phone calls."

"Gomen... I didn'... know I'd... ya know... _died_... b'fore..." Heiji closed his eyes again. "Ain' had... phone... fer 'while... Kazuha'll... be goin' nuts."

"You lost me there," Conan said, leaning closer. "I know you... technically died, baka, but you're alive now. And... you lost me with the phone and Kazuha part." Conan laughed. "If you're that out of it, go to sleep. Odds are they're going to knock us out when we get there anyway."

"Yeah... bu'... we still... gotta... tell 'em... 'member..."

Conan leveled his eyes. "Yeah, when we can actually talk to them. If you're not making sense to me, I doubt you should try her. Let's say it's a postponement." And why bring that up now? They hadn't even gotten to the hospital yet. He'd only been out of danger for... what? Twenty minutes? Conan sighed. "I didn't mean immediately after you got me when I said that."

"She was... talkin'... heard her..."

Kaito, with Hakuba's help, got on the helicopter just as he heard that and grinned, raising his eyebrows. "Hey," Kaito said conspiringly to Hakuba. "Don't tell him. I think it would be... better if he thinks... that he told her... himself."

Saguru shook his head and whispered back. "How do you suppose we achieve that? You already called her. She heard it from who she thinks was Hattori-kun. How are you going to explain that?"

"Easy. We couldn't wake him... up. So I thought hearing her... might. So I called her... and put the phone... to his ear." Kaito tilted his head to the side with cat's smile. "Not too far from the... truth and it sounds... believable."

"You tell him. I do not believe I could say that with a straight face...considering I heard those words said _to_ you and then you relaying them _to_ the other."

"We don't say anything... unless he asks. Besides, he said them... to me, but they weren't... for me." Kaito let out a little air and a laugh. "Makes it less funny... and more sad."

"However, you made that second call on your own..." Saguru gave him an encouraging smile as he locked the door in place and signaled the pilot the 'all clear'

"I don't like it when... my tricks backfire. And he really thought... I was _her_..." Kaito said, for once without his smile. "So he would have... said them... just hearing her voice. I didn't... wait for her to answer. So it's better to... make them think that... it was real." Kaito looked over his shoulder, feeling the guilt there. "Like it should have... been." Then the smile was back. "I'm a fan of... a white lie like that will... bring happiness, then telling them... the truth."

Saguru nodded. "In his condition, I believe you are correct. Out of curiosity, your 'trick'... What was it suppose to do?" Saguru looked at Kuroba and raised his eyebrow.

Kaito grinned. "Inside joke I happened... to overhear. I wasn't planning on... him... saying that..." Kaito held onto the side as the helicopter swerved, to keep his balance. "I was doing it... more for Tantei-... ah..." Kaito looked around real quick to make sure no one was close to him. Sato-keiji was the closest and he hoped she hadn't heard. "Conan-kun. For a little laugh later. Didn't work out."

"So... passing yourself off as Kazuha-san was supposed to give Conan-kun a laugh, or you?"

"Both. His idea. My plan..." Kaito thought about all the stuff he'd wanted to comment behind Hattori's back. _I guess it works when a guy does it too- Hey, _I'm _the heroic knight in all this. I woke the princess_... and... maybe that was it. Maybe it was selfish. "But you're right... I don't know... maybe I was thinking more about... a quick laugh for myself... at the time." Kaito leaned against the inside frame and put a hand to his forehead. "I don't know... Either way... it was stupid. I'd hate it... if someone did that... to me."

"As if anyone could. I do not know anyone that can imitate voices like you, let alone accurately enough to fool you or imitate you in a way to trick Aoko-san."

"Oh, there's someone." Kaito looked over at Tantei-kun to get his message across. "And I really didn't... mean for that to happen. Don't... tell him." Kaito closed his eyes. "It really was... unintentional. And I meant it. I _really_ would not... want it done to me. And Conan-kun is... one to give payback... for things like this."

Saguru followed Kuroba's gaze. "Him? Perhaps if he were himself but... surely not as he is." Saguru looked back at Kuroba.

"We're different," Kaito smiled. "My abilities come through... training and natural... talent. His come from... a source you're more... familiar with. Ever wonder how... Conan-kun is so good... yet you never... hear of him? He was in dozens of... those files. Ever once... see him mentioned as... the one who solved them?"

Saguru paused and thought. "He was credited a few times, along with those other children, however a majority were that he assisted Mouri Kogoro, whom I have only met _once_ when he came to retrieve us from the Koushien. I am surprised he was not put on this case. His abilities might have been most helpful."

"The guy sucks. Couldn't detect his way... out of a paper bag. You're looking at... the one who's solved... all those cases."

Saguru looked back quickly at the child's body. "I... I knew he was good... and knowing he is... well, who he is... but how? I have seen the televised ones. Mouri-san does tend to be a bit... theatrical with his deductions but they are correct..."

"Theatrical, meaning..." Kaito grinned. "He seems to fall... asleep. All Tantei-kun, with the help of just... two little devices. He has something that... can change his voice... and he has- _well_ had- _Hattori-kun so kindly... decided to use it on... me_... a tranquilizer dart... in his watch." Kaito smiled more, turning to Hakuba. "Tantei-kun's not one... to be underestimated... no matter how... easy it is to... do just that."

"So... Hattori-kun had the watch, and that's why you were sleeping when we found you. That must be it." Saguru shook his head and looked over at Hattori-kun.

"Yeah... sneaky move on his part. Maybe I don't feel... so bad about tricking... them then." He was still more focused on Tantei-kun than Hattori. He had only just realized something. "Say, Hakuba? It wasn't all that hard... to figure out that he's... better than you though... was it? Look around you," Kaito said, shutting his eyes once more. "Who, out of freaking all... of us, looks like they... held up the best? If I were him," he shook his head. "I'd be an absolute... disaster right now."

"Yes... or he is using the skills he has employed to hide who he is in order to hide how he is now."

"Um... I don't know. Tantei-kun, besides the obvious, is one of the most... honest people I know. The guy can't lie, at least, not easily. I don't know." Kaito looked up and back over at him, watching Tantei-kun watch Hattori out of the corner of his eye while he rested. "I don't think this hit him... the way it did us. It's... hard to put to words. We spent all that time, running around fighting... with each other... doing this or that. Tying ourselves up in... ourselves and each... other. I have this feeling that, if he had been with us, it would have been different. There's just something... Ah." Kaito scratched his head. "It hurts just trying to... think about describing it. Maybe kind of like... he's- I don't know- _okay_ with it. Wrong wording. Ah." Kaito sighed. "Seen worse? Does that work?"

"That just seems... oddly possible..." Saguru looked between the two again before remembering what he had meant to bring up before. "Kuroba, these tracking glasses we used and the ones you mentioned... were there others that you know of?"

Kaito tipped his head to the side. "You used the glasses?" He shook it off quickly. It didn't matter. "I know he had those... shoes of his. Don't know how they work... but he can kick like... the freaking devil. Has a belt too. Don't know, some type of air... compression thing. So he's got soccer... balls too. Um..." Kaito thought. He had looked into Tantei-kun's things but at a distance. "There's that skateboard... of his. He's kept up with me, but I don't know... how fast it goes. I think it's motorized... or something. That watch turns... into a light. I've seen him use... that a few times now." Kaito shrugged. "There might be more, but I either haven't ... seen them, or they've slipped... my mind."

"If Hattori-kun gave us the glasses and slipped the watch on himself...what other things, such as that belt, might he have taken? He went into the bathroom with the bag of Kudo's thing that they found... It might not be a good idea if he has anything like that on him when we get to the hospital..."

"Oh." Kaito saw the point Hakuba was making. He looked over at Hattori. "I'll be back." In a few seconds he was sitting next to him, looking as if he were checking on him. And he was actually doing that. He seemed to have missed this whole... _Hattori dying_, thing. After a few quick checks and double checks to make sure the guy wasn't going to be kicking it, he checked his person, seamlessly not doing just that of course. With one hand it made slow going, but Kaito was thorough, and a little ticked off when he found his glasscutter, realizing Hattori probably padded him down as well. When he got back up, outwardly pleased at only discovering that Hattori was well, he leaned back by Hakuba. "Shouldn't have to worry... about it. Now I just have... to make sure that... _I_ don't have it on me."

Conan had watched the teenager he'd never seen before go over to Hattori with such familiarity. Then he watched more curiously as the other teen seemed to be pocketing several items that were gone before he got a good look at them. _Kuroba, who are you?_ The Kuroba walked away, making sure to avoid looking at him. That made Conan smile. _Oh, and _I'm _the one you're on the lookout for. That's more telling than anything_... and worrying. He'd have to talk with Hattori and find out what had happened in his absence.

Heiji could not tell if he was dreaming or awake. He knew Kudo was safe, he knew they were heading to a hospital, could hear the chopper's blades as it headed there, but what happened before was blurring with an all too familiar scene in his mind. What was real and what was just fear from the dream and his own imagination. He felt someone close... but who? What did they want? He wanted to check... to say something... but his body had decided the last time was the _last_ time. He could hear, smell, feel... but moving... communicating... gone. _'Kudo's safe... Takagi-keiji has 'im... It's... outta my hands... I couldn'... wha' happened... if I almost drowned... could I 'ave taken him with me? I was... I don't remember... DAMN IT!'_

Takagi couldn't see where he was sitting how far they were, or even how much farther they had to go. It couldn't be long. There were hospitals all over the place... it couldn't be far. Takagi had expected Hattori to try and reestablish contact with Conan... it had been why he sat so close... but he hadn't. It kind of looked like he fell asleep again. He smiled at that. "We're almost there, Hattori-kun, Conan-kun." He looked at the younger boy in his arms, really looked at him. How had he missed how alike Conan and Kudo-kun were? They had the same eyes, the same hairstyle, the same... well, they were the same person, so they should have. Takagi brushed some of the hair by the boy's missing ear and he stirred, looking up at him. "Ah, gomen, Conan-kun."

Conan smiled, resting back against the officer to stop straining himself trying to look at Hattori and Kuroba simultaneously. "It's fine. You didn't hurt me." He wanted to rest while he had a few minutes still... he knew- _knew_, that _he_ would be knocked out once they got there. He was a child and the doctors were likely to be afraid of what the trauma had done to him. Not much, but they had no way of knowing that. He just wanted a bed and to stop being moved around so much.

Sato had looked around at everybody. The man was being watched closely by Shiratori-kun... but she would be leaving with him shortly after they landed. Kuroba-kun had been talking to Hakuba-kun before slipping over to check on Hattori-kun and then heading back. Conan-kun appeared to have woken up now, as Takagi and he seemed to have been talking for the moment. She slipped over to the pilot and tapped him before tapping her wrist _"ETA?"_ only to have him raise a hand and point to a building not too far away and holding up two fingers. She nodded and turned to the others. Takagi would need to know so he could be ready with Conan-kun. She waved to get his attention and repeated the pilot's motion by tapping her wrist and holding up two fingers. She wasn't checking to see if the others saw... they didn't have a child in their arms.

Takagi watched his partner when she went over, seeing her give him the time. He shifted Conan so that he was free to move one of his arms for moment. "Gomen, Conan-kun." The boy just shook his head and smiled, watching him as he shook Hattori's shoulder. "Hey, we're almost there. I promise I'll make sure that you two are in the same room." If he had to fight all of the hospital staff to do it, he would.

Kaito watched Sato warily, just seeing her raise two fingers. He sighed, an unprovoked shiver running through his body. "Aoko will be so mad... if I pass out... just as we get there. You'd better keep me... up, like you said you... would." Too long. He'd been going to long with open wounds and just the bandage on his arm. He'd been able to hide it well while Hattori needed the help, but he was even worse off now than when he'd almost collapsed earlier because time had continued forward. Even as he watched Sato, her form was hazy along the edges- he wasn't seeing details... hadn't been since he'd come out of the water. "Are you okay? And you've been... at me for lying. Don't you start. I know you've been hiding it. I haven't seen you... so much as twitch once... since-... since I did that. So? How bad is it, really?"

Saguru had glanced over to follow Kuroba's gaze and saw the two minutes as well but the question directed at him caused him to look back at him. "Well, it was-... Takagi-keiji treated it... a few times... while you were... out, in both senses of the word. I know the bandage will need changing, it... started coming off when I removed my shirt. Not sure how..."

…

"Don'... die... on... me... jus'... wait... 'm... comin'... Kudo..."

Conan had been somewhere close to comfortable when Hattori finally decided to speak... and he suddenly found himself wishing that he wouldn't have. He didn't move, remaining still and afraid that reacting at all to the name would say things he'd rather it not. He laid there, staring in front of him blindly before he closed his eyes and went with the choice of pretending he hadn't heard anything.

Takagi looked over at Hattori when he spoke, the child in his arms going to far as to almost stop breathing. Oh, right. Kudo-kun... Hattori had said something to him when they were in the car about... something dangerous? He couldn't remember. He'd had to tie his mind around the fact that Conan was Kudo along with immediately jumping into the business with the phone calls. Takagi held him a little tighter when Kudo didn't react, freeing his arm once more and putting it on Hattori's shoulder. "Hattori-kun, you can't have nightmares about both of them. We have Conan-kun- he's safe. He's right next to you."

"He... Conan... I..." Heiji managed to move his left hand, searching beside him, still not able to open his eyes, just focusing on the last place he'd felt him being... whether it had been real or just a dream. "Gone... gotta... find... 'im..."

Conan sighed. He really couldn't be in any more pain. He struggled to move out of Takagi's arms, the man almost letting him do so because, if he had fought back or tried to keep hold of him, it only would have hurt more. He winced when he finally got to the floor, trying to breathe better out of his noise without gasping. His arms were shaking just trying to hold him up... and there was something wrong with his chest... he could feel that because he was sitting. It hadn't really bothered him when he wasn't upright. He ignored the pains. They'd be dealt with. He got to his knees and grabbed Hattori's wrist so he would stop moving. He couldn't say what he wanted with Takagi so close, but then, a part of him didn't care, so he said it anyway. "Hattori, I'm right here. Calm down already. When they separate us to treat us, I don't want you freaking out. Get a hold of yourself right now. I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you."

Heiji heard the voice and relaxed immediately. That hand on his wrist was too small to be anyone else's... at least... anyone that would address him that way... and still seem to be reprimanding him at the same time. "Ya... only one... could... pull off... re'surence... 'n' reprimand... in one..." He took a deep breath to follow the command and stopped with a hiss.

"Baka..." Conan said with a sigh of his own, followed by an almost identical catch in his breath. "Careful. You're still hurt. We're not there yet. And no more complaining that I'm not there. You can take care of yourself for a few hours without me. I need to get better too, don't I?" That was the way he'd have to get to Hattori. "How can I if I have to keep watching over you?" He smiled, hoping to lighten that a bit. "Once you're well again, come see me all you want... just don't overdo it." His arm was shaking in earnest now, fighting against not only gravity but the motion of the helicopter. He felt Takagi's hand around his arm. It hurt for a second, but then he was used to it. He smiled and nodded his thanks, turning back to Hattori. "Can you do that?"

Heiji managed a smile... but not much else. He just felt so weak now with no idea why he was suddenly like this. "See ya... soon... Takagi... keiji... gotcha? He... said... no one... else... but... doc-"

"Hattori," Conan said, shaking and wanting the warmth back. "I said I was fine, and of course he's got me. They're not just going to leave me here." Conan let go of Hattori's wrist, motioning for Takagi to pick him back up. That was it for him too... he couldn't take moving around anymore. If Hattori needed him now, he was on his own.

Kaito had been watching the exchange, sure Hakuba had as well. Some of Hattori's words were too quiet to hear, but he'd gotten most of the conversation. Kaito's eyes narrowed and he focused on Tantei-kun. "Hey, Hakuba, tell me something? Do you get like that... because it's in your... personality? Can you put up with... that much because it's... in your resolve? Or do you get like... that through experience?" Kaito honestly wondered. He was so messed up himself that he wasn't sure. To him, it would have been easy to do that... but he'd... he'd been through more than his fair share as Kid. He didn't know where that level of ... _aptitude?_ Stood on a normalcy scale.

Saguru had not heard as much as Kuroba had but the actions and expressions told him enough to fill in the blanks. He simply shook his head. "I would have to say... both. Although, even I admit... if your example from earlier were the case... I do not believe I myself to be capable of maintaining that calm an attitude. If I were... it would be only on the outside, purely for the person I was trying to calm."

Kaito's voice lowered a bit. "And did that seem faked to you?"

"Considering who we know him to be and the connection they share... You saw them out on that shore, both doing their best for the other... ignoring themselves..." Saguru looked over at Kuroba and reached out to touch his shoulder. "I think it was both real and fake."

Kaito tilted his head to the side. "In what ways?"

"He wanted Hattori-kun to relax and knew he could not stay beside him... so he used that to calm himself outwardly and share the confidence with him. Emergency Personal have that quality. Again, some come by it naturally... some learn it. The best have both. It is a type of calm you feel when you set your mind on a task of caring for someone and no matter how you feel, those emotions are shoved away while you fulfill you task. Afterwards, whether once a patient is passed to another or a situation is resolved and you are alone, that is when your own emotions will hit... You will cry... shake... perhaps collapse and not be able to stand on your own for a time. Those who come to control themselves until they are alone are often seen as cold or even heartless... but it is what makes them good at their job. And you see for yourself why Kudo Shinichi has the reputation he does."

"Kind of makes me... feel bad for him when... you put it like that. I don't know. Maybe I'm wired funny... but I don't work that way." Kaito's eyelids dropped a bit and he looked at Hakuba seriously. "You do though. That's why you can... recognize it so well, isn't it?"

Saguru nodded but did not break eye contact. "I have been called that... and yes, after some cases- I have experienced what I told you... all of them. Although... Kid seems to have his own brand of it- a grin and colored smoke, no matter how cornered he is..." Saguru gave a quick smile and turned to open the door as soon as he felt the helicopter touchdown. Turning his back to Kuroba fully for the first time since he removed his shirt for him without realizing it.

Kaito took full advantage of the vulnerability Hakuba presented him with. The bandage he'd had on was mostly off so he didn't think much of it when he got rid of the rest of it. There wasn't much tape that was still clinging to him. The burn mark had gotten darker. He knew it would take time to lighten up. There were parts of it that looked like they paper thin, most likely from the water and wearing his wet shirt over it too long. Kaito's face was expressionless as he took that in. He jumped out of the helicopter, reaching up and grabbing Hakuba's wrist. Partly because the world had just titled dangerously, and partly because, no matter what he said, Hakuba was getting that looked at first. As the detective had said, Kid had his own brand of dealing with a situation. This was it. Smile until everything is okay again, then smile some more when it is. "You can't tell me that... hasn't been hurting you. You avoided the question... when I asked you before. And yes, I noticed you avoiding... it. Answer me now."

Saguru caught the extra tug of weight and waited until the pull was more 'pull' than 'fall' and began to turn his eyes away. "You were all much worse off... physically and mentally. It would have only added more stress to the situation so... I ignored it. It is not-"

"Don't tell me it's not... that bad or some other... pathetic lie. I am mentally capable of... a lot more than you are... giving me credit for," Kaito said with hard eyes and an even harder look. "Once. I let it get me- Once. After I woke up, I was fine. I didn't like you... walking in blind. Now it's just me- and it's just you. Hattori and Tantei-kun are being taken care of." To stress that fact Kaito moved a bit more to the side so they wouldn't be in anyone's way. "Now you have no more... reason to lie or... to hide. If what you're saying... about yourself is true, I'm taking it that this... hit you just as hard... as any case. It's okay to be weak now. It's okay to show it now. I'm not going to hold… it against you and you… don't have to be alone… for it either."

Saguru could tell he was breaking. He had _never_ let himself go in front of others. He had winced and teared up during the actually... process, but he held out... and in the Mouri's bathroom... but he knew he would not be stopping before someone came in so he had pushed it away then too. Saguru squeezed his eyes shut and tried shaking his head but he could not hold it any more. Everything came crashing in at once. The pain that he had held in because it seemed so small compared to the others- the talks with Kuroba... _had it really been only one day for the change in how close they were?_ The realization about Kudo-kun- All the demands that they had had to carry out to protect the child- The way his heart had stopped when he'd been grabbed by the guy coming out of the house, wondering if he was going to be the next hostage/pawn to be used against the others. Realizing that the bomb was a real threat and Kuroba was still way to close to it... and hurt on top of that... Wondering if he would make it far enough away since he was unable to go back for him. Seeing him on the ground out cold, not once but twice... The fear that the friend he was just becoming close to was already taken from him. He did not realize the tears that were falling or how he suddenly felt like the world had decided he should mimic Kuroba and see things sideways. His legs wanted to give out but he knew Kuroba would not be able to support him so tried to fall toward the helicopter and hopefully use it to catch him.

"Don't underestimate me." Kaito said evenly, he's eyes clear as he watched what he had expected. He grabbed Hakuba's forearm, provided with the strength he needed to help the detective sit down. It was something he'd acquired- a way to go beyond his physical limits. When someone was in need, it was there at his beck and call. "You've been there for... me, and for the others. You don't even have... to ask for it in return. Don't you dare... back away from me again. I'm stronger than I look."

"I... not just... my pain... thought... you were dead... twice... Feared a third... Thought I was gonna... be used... as leverage... against you... when I was grabbed..." Saguru glanced at his arm. Even up to that moment he had kept his arm turned so the marks could not be seen and the darkness on the beach, followed by the distraction of talking about Kudo-kun and Hattori-kun had kept anyone else from remembering that. The man's death grip, while he now knew was well intentioned, had nonetheless left an imprint of its own in the form of four fingers and a thumb around his arm.

Kaito closed his eyes before refocusing all of his attention on Hakuba. He could die, that was nothing new. In fact, it was getting common... not that he could tell Hakuba that. In any case, he figured the detective had already at least guessed at it... A nice distraction to the words that were really bothering him, the fear that Hakuba would be used against him. He'd already let him in- it was too late to turn back. If it happened, he would deal with it. It was as simple as that. Kaito knew he wasn't as good with words as Hakuba or Kudo. He was an action type of person, and while the first thing that crossed his mind told him it was just to awkward, he kept in mind that Hakuba wasn't wholly Japanese and Kaito was by no way normal. So he did what he'd thought was best, taking his one good arm and, being careful to avoid the burn, hugged Hakuba. "A bunch of _if's _Hakuba. There's nothing to worry... about now. I'm hardly dead. You should have just... told me you were... worried. You don't have to... be like Kudo-kun. Not around me- and if it's... any consolation. I never thought of you... as cold or heartless."

"You were... lying there... in the alley... then near the building... I could not even get close enough to check for myself." Saguru accepted the embrace. He was actually glad Kuroba moved first, not sure if he would have let him... if he had had the nerve. "I... at the mansion... when I... was lying there... after the fake shooting... it was never decided before but... you- you sounded like... you kept you distance then. Why?"

"You reacted to me... truthfully, so that's how I'm... going to answer you. First, me in the ally... that was _me_ breaking. Forget the circumstances... and reasons for a... moment, and just imagine doing... what I did to you, to someone else? It doesn't even have to... be a friend. It's worse when it is though. Just the act of doing that..." Kaito trembled against him, feeling that pain return and silent tears on his own face. "I knew it had to... be done, but I knew... I didn't want to... do it. Especially not to you. I did what you've... been doing, and I pushed myself away... when I came back... I couldn't stand myself. I couldn't face what I'd... done. The result was apparently... to scare the hell out... of _you_ instead. Sorry." Kaito blinked; a bit ashamed his was hiding his own tears. "The second part... well, that's pretty obvious, if you think... about what I just said. I've seen death before..." Kaito's arm tightened more and the tears sped up. "... real... and close... and I don't ever want... to see it again... even though I know... I'm going to have to. At least with you... I wanted to wait... until it was real." Kaito laughed out something close to a sob. "You're acting is a... little too realistic for me."

Saguru reached his arms up and gently put them around him. "I'd... hurt you too... the previous time... and... well... I knew it was you then. Either way you look at it... I knew it had to be real... because if it was not... she might have decided to..." Saguru paused. Yes, he had been worried for his safety even then... because while no one else believed him to be Kid, he had been convinced. "I could not risk that."

"Hurting me was a temporary... thing. I-... I've done worse to you... and to myself." Kaito started to get himself back together. It had just been admitting the truth that had been difficult. "But I'm not saying... that it was bad you... acted so well. I pulled it off easily... myself. I just... didn't know if I... got near you... if I'd start laughing because... it freaked me out and... that's the best way I have... to deal with it... or if I'd ruin... all of Tantei-kun's planning... and freeze up." Kaito backed off a little, enough to look Hakuba in the eye. "I know my flaws... and I know my grief well. You shouldn't bottle... yours up inside you for... so long." Kaito smiled, letting out a real quiet laugh with the air he exhaled. "I'm no therapist, but you can talk to... me when you... need to."

Saguru allowed himself to meet Kuroba's eye...his tears had started to taper off but the pain both on his shoulder and on his arm were not letting them stop. "Arigato... and maybe... we ought to get this wound checked. The other two have already been taken in..."

"Um." Kaito hesitated, looking behind him. "Don't be mad... or feel guilty." Kaito raised his head to look at Hakuba and smile, his vision almost completely fogged over as his eyes stopped, halfway closed. "I think... I need a doctor... pretty badly right now. I don't think... I can get up."

"You supported me when I needed it... now, it is my turn." Saguru held Kuroba close to him with one hand and waved over the medics that had been standing just a short distance away with the other. "Take him. Multiple lacerations on his right arm, resulting in a fair amount of blood lose and an injury to his ribs that has resulted in occasional breathing troubles and has been painful to the touch." As Saguru rose and helped place him on one of the two gurneys that were left - why so many were brought he was not sure. He did not need it - he thought of something. Kudo-kun and Kuroba's 'items' were on Kuroba. "Also, he's a magician so you will come across a myriad of odd things. They are special and tricky, so be careful not to handle them too much." Saguru began to walk beside Kuroba as he was wheeled to the entrance, passing the remaining gurney without a glance.

Kaito let his eyes close, feeling the hands on him and the world around him meld into the ugliest blotch of morphed color he'd ever seen, like staring at too many flashes from a camera while you were drunk. "Hey, idiot. I know you're... still there. Go find a doctor... of your own... and forget that... stupid promise. Leave me out." Kaito finally let the darkness take him of its own free will, fighting it off practically all day since he'd first had to hurt Hakuba, more so when he'd hurt himself. He wasn't doing the same Hakuba was with his emotions, but maybe he was doing the same thing with his pain... He'd wanted to wait until Hakuba'd gotten to a doctor first...

Saguru stopped and felt another doctor touch him on the shoulder right near where he'd been burned.

"This needs to be treated. Take your friend's advise and lie down here, on your stomach Do you have any other injuries?"

Saguru sighed and was about to shake his head when he felt a blood pressure cuff touch his arm. "Wait. There's some bruising on that arm. I was grabbed and... my wrists were... well, hurt as well. Nothing besides that. Just make sure the other three are-"

"They are all in good hands, now just relax. We will take it from here."

Saguru felt an I.V. be put in and the sudden tiredness meant they were putting him under. "Call... Naka... mor..."

Takagi had followed Hattori in but was soon was diverted off as one of the nurses tried to take Conan from him. She saw his condition quickly enough and it wasn't long before she got him a room and a doctor. Takagi was shoved out of the room almost the moment he got in, several medical personnel entering to do this or that kind of test. He debated whether or not to go see if Hattori was alright... but in either case he wouldn't be doing any good. Someone, a worried nurse he thought, came up to him and told him the other two were being seen to so Takagi didn't have to worry about them- which he would have done next. Having nothing to do but wait, he called up Sato and told her, as his superior and the one in charge of the case in an unorthodox kind of way, everything he knew of what happened... everything. The only parts he left out were anything that mentioned _'Kudo'_.

Sato was glad she had already passed off the prisoner to Chiba while she wrote out his statement. She had to sit as she heard from Takagi exactly what the man had demanded and what the results had been. _'How had those teens remained sane? Hattori-kun especially had to have had it so hard. No small wonder he didn't want Conan-kun away from him and he only trusted... Wataru to take him.'_ Sato really wished she was back at the hospital. At least she could have comforted him. He seemed to think he had let them hurt themselves and not done anything to help... but his own words and the words and actions of the others said otherwise. "Do you trust me- my judgment as an outsider as far as the events you said?"

Takagi sighed, having had to sit down since his story got a bit long. He'd wanted to be as accurate as possible without saying too little of Hattori, or too much of Conan-kun. The glasses had been the hardest part to avoid. "Of course I do. Why?" Takagi trusted Sato with his _life_, and that was no small thing.

"From what you said and what I saw... from whom Hattori-kun asked to be the one to take Conan-kun, I believe you had a much stronger impact then you sound like you want to take credit for. The fact that he held _you_ high enough to trust you with Conan-kun after all this, not anyone else... just you, by name... that says to me that you did a lot more for him to earn that trust. Maybe it doesn't seem like it, maybe it was being there for him those times he needed it... Whatever you did, it meant more to him than you must think." Sato smiled into the phone before glancing around and whispering. "Trust me Wataru-kun, just ask him."

Takagi felt something churn inside of him but he didn't know if it was something good or bad... it just kind of hurt. "I- I know. I mean... Hattori-kun-" _is incredibly possessive of Kudo at this point, but that's no surprise. He knew perfectly well what letting him take him from him meant._ "I just... want to know why he went in alone... and what happened."

"I have the suspect writing out his statement, but I suggest we wait until Hattori-kun wakes and gives his own so we can compare the two. It may answer those questions... and more." Sato sighed and realized that, not counting the accidental nap in the archives, she had not slept in over 36 hours... and neither had he. "By the way, while you're there, get some rest while the kids are being treated. You deserve it... I'll see you soon."

Takagi smiled at her over the line. "Yeah, see you soon." He hung up, letting his head fall back to lean lightly against the wall. He couldn't sleep in a chair for starters and no one would get him if he went to the waiting room... and even if they did... he just couldn't sleep right now. If anything happened to any of them while they were being treated, if there were complications, he wanted to be the first to know. He closed his eyes, ready for a long night.

Sato sighed and closed her phone. He sounded wiped, but he also sounded like he was intending to stay awake. _'It seems Hattori-kun isn't the only one that feels closer...'_ Sato smiled only to hear an all too familiar voice ranting and raving. _'Might as well inform him where he can go... if he can keep quiet once he's there...'_

Nakamori was pacing around the station, Tokyo's main metro. He hardly spent much time here before now. He'd been dragged out of working out Kid's next noticed because someone had taken Hakuba into custody and, while Hakuba's father was busy and hadn't been able to be contacted, the responsibility had fallen to him. There were many things that kid was; self-confident, sometimes to the point of arrogance, smug, and all too willing to keep up his own plans rather than the teams... but the kid was no criminal. Now he was here because he'd heard that the kid had been let go, only he hadn't been able to find out when or where he'd gone to and, as a father himself, he wasn't about to be spun around any longer.

Sato walked out the door and almost ran right into the man she had heard moments ago. "Nakamori-keibu. I thought I heard you coming-"

"Damn it! I have been here ALL day and I can't get any officer here to tell me what's been going on! Half the people here I doubt even know! Everyone seems to be wrapped up in something they don't want to talk about and ALL I WANT TO KNOW IS WHAT HAPPENED TO HAKUBA-KUN AND WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON SO I CAN GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"Nakamori-keibu, if I explain some of it to you would you calm down? Talking that loud will get you thrown out if you use it where they are."

"They?" Nakamori let out a rough breath, running a hand through his short hair to try and calm himself down. "I just want to know what's going on. I have other business to take care of and _your people_ have done nothing but run me in circles, the people they're telling me to talk to either gone or leading me to some other dead end." He wasn't going to shout in front of a woman, no matter how much his rage ate at him from the back of his throat.

"They. Hakuba-kun was released and assisted my partner in the case that has distracted so many... I am a little surprised no one told you. I think you know Edogawa Conan. Hakuba-kun's statement said he had been active at Kid heists, right?"

"Yeah, I know the boy. I've seen him around. He's a good kid." Nakamori let out another breath, more of a huff. So Hakuba had gone his own way and wrapped himself up in a case. Someone could have just told him that. Was that so difficult? He had stuff he could have been doing instead of wandering around pointlessly. "I wasn't really asking about the boy, so I guess no one thought I needed to know." The boy found a way to get mixed up in things- both kids hung around the Kid he was after often enough. Didn't much surprise him that they both ran off somewhere together. Nakamori rubbed his eye with the back of his palm, up late last night trying to counteract the thief's plans. "Thank you." Nakamori turned to walk away. The kid could take care of himself, he wasn't that bad, for cases that didn't deal with Kid anyway.

"Nakamori-keibu, WAIT! I didn't say where they were... or why." Sato reached out and grabbed his arm.

He heard the urgency in the woman's voice before he recognized the words and she soon had his full attention once more. "Why? What's Hakuba-kun gotten himself into?"

"Conan-kun...he _was_ the case. He had been kidnapped..."

Nakamori thought back to the child. He hadn't really seen more than a few fleeting glances of him, but his force knew him well, even allowed him onto the scene no matter how many times he had told them not to. Even he, himself, was guilty of letting the boy get away with more than he should have. The boy was curious, and sometimes helpful considering it was much harder to fool the child through some strange chance of fate. To know that someone had kidnapped him... just the fact that it was a child and someone's son, ran ice through his veins. Nakamori didn't like civilians getting hurt; he also was, against everything, incredibly angry at aggressors that went after those younger and weaker. Hakuba-kun... For once the kid had gotten himself mixed up in a good cause. It was that tone and that urgency in those words that still got to him. "What happened? Where are they? You said was."

"He had been taken to get at Hattori Heiji. Hakuba-kun and a friend of his both helped in, well, protecting Conan-kun until he and the man that took him were tracked down..." Sato started to stumble, all the things she had been told by Wataru rushing back. She had seen some of them... but not all... and to know why... and how... they had been inflicted... She had to take a breath to regain her composure before she continued.

Nakamori tapped his fingers on the inside of his arm where she couldn't see it, waiting for the woman to get her words back. There had to be a reason she was stalling and he was holding back on his darker thoughts for fear he was right. He nodded to her in encouragement.

Sato was grateful for the seemingly uncharacteristic patience but nodded. "The man was... calling Hattori-kun with so called... tasks. If Hattori-kun failed to meet one... Conan-kun would be the one on whom it would be inflicted..." Sato looked away, not wanting to meet the man's eye when those words and the meanings sunk in.

The word _tasks_ automatically made him think they were asking this boy to accomplish something, who he'd seen all of once and hadn't been looking too closely at, though he'd learned his name that day. The word _inflicted_ took those thoughts away and replaced them with the truth of the situation. He immediately felt himself feel for the boy who he only knew by name and face. How Hakuba-kun thought he'd be helping in a case that didn't involve him, Nakamori wasn't sure. Preventive work he had to guess... Either way, the picture in his head wasn't pretty. "Where are they now?" He had only wanted to ask about Hakuba, the other clearly free of his case and in no way related to him. He felt bad for the other boy, and for the one kidnapped, but he knew neither of them well and they had their own families.

"Conan-kun, Hattori-kun, Hakuba-kun and his friend, who requested to remain unnamed in the police reports, I think because of you, are currently all undergoing treatment at a hostipal near where they were picked up." Sato gave him the name and address of the place.

Nakamori let the sentence make sense as he got angry before she'd finished speaking. Okay, so somehow the kid wound up at the hospital. He'd have to check up on him- that was a no brainer. The _friend_ who wanted to remained unnamed because of him... well, Hakuba-kun and he didn't know that many people- at least, not that many that they both knew... in fact... two people fell into that category, minus his officers and they had remained behind at the meeting. "I'm going there anyway. Tell me, the other one wasn't Kaito-kun, was it?" Nakamori had stilled himself, waiting for an answer while he also, impatiently, tried to not shout out his next question.

"If you mean Kuroba-kun, yes. He- he and Hakuba-kun were both still conscious... but... as far as how bad he looked... I was surprised he was still awake... and last I saw... supporting Hakuba-kun."

Nakamori put his hand up to his face, teeth clenched tight and spun around with a gruff _thank you_ to the woman. _'With how bad he looked,'_ damn. Damn them both. What the HELL were they thinking? He got out his phone and pushed open the front doors, getting to them a lot faster than he should have. He had his car parked around back. If this was half as bad as it sounded, he wanted to get there fast, and before Aoko, though he was going make sure that she got there as well. He was by no means Kaito's father, that position wasn't one that was ever going to be open, but Aoko could yell at the boy for him, and a call to boy's mother would do the rest.

Aoko was pacing with the phone in her hand and the bag of clothes on her back. As soon as it rung she just clicked it open without looking. After all, who else could be calling her? "Kaito, you took your time... Which hospital. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Aoko?" Nakamori stopped dead in his tracks at his daughter's words. "You know Kaito-kun was hurt? Why didn't you tell me?" He kept his voice low. After all, his anger wasn't towards her.

"Wha... Otousan? Ummm... I thought you were at your thing for the heist. Kaito called and… said he and Hakuba-kun were going to be at a hospital and he or Hakuba-kun would call when they knew what one... I was going to call after I found out. Wait, how did you know _he_ was hurt?"

Nakamori started walking, his daughter seeming just as clueless as he. "I've been at headquarters. I got a phone call earlier about Hakuba-kun being arrested and they couldn't get through to the chief so I came down. Apparently some child had been kidnapped and, one way or another, both of them got mixed up in it. They're already at the hospital." One that he would be able to reach first because he already had his car. "Call a cab and phone me when you get close. I'll come outside and get you. Don't worry about the money- I'll pay. And don't worry, Aoko, I'm sure that Kaito-kun was just being the same numbskull he always is." He didn't need to worry his daughter with his own thoughts and fantasies about what had happened. He knew how the mind worked. She'd come up with her own. The Inspector quoted her the name of the hospital. "It's not that far. I've been there before. I'll see you when you get there, honey."

"Otousan... He sounded bad, but he'd said Hakuba-kun would call... If they are both there already..." Aoko's thoughts jumped to what could have happened. "I'll see you there." She clinked the phone off and called a taxi, running out the door before she got off and glad that one was close enough that she did not have long to wait before climbing in and letting the man know to get there _fast_.

Nakamori got to the hospital only to be waved off. _Family only._ He didn't care how much shouting it took- a lot more than he normally had to do, and a lot more explaining and waving his badge around before he was let in, visitor tag on his chest incase he was stopped again. He'd gone looking for Kaito first but he hadn't apparently been given a room yet... he didn't know how hurt the boy was, but it was enough that he'd apparently needed to be separated while something was done to him. Hakuba had one and he went into see him, a single room off in the corner of the hallway. Nakamori walked in, gripping the door hard, trying not to slam it. Hakuba was sleeping. "Damn it," he snarled under his breath. "I want to know what happened."

* * *

><p>Takagi looked at his watch and smiled. The hands told him it was six thirteen and had been telling him that for a while now. He really had to get one that was waterproof. He hated not being able to at least have the hands to focus on. And he was still so tried, everything of the day catching up on him. He looked over at the closed door where Conan was, sighing and getting to his feet. He couldn't leave, but he couldn't fall asleep either. There was some coffee out front. Hopefully that would be enough to keep his eyes open.<p>

Aoko didn't bother calling her dad; she'd prepared enough money for a trip to any hospital in Tokyo. She tossed the money and a quick thanks as she climbed out and ran through the front doors. She went straight to the reception desk and cut loose in her father's fashion, too worried and in too much of a hurry to beat around the bush. "WHERE'S KAITO? HE AND HAKUBA-KUN SHOULD BE HERE AND I WANT TO KNOW WHERE THEY ARE! I KNOW THEY ARE HERE!"

Takagi turned, spilling a bit of the coffee on his hand and hissing, trying not to spill the rest. Hakuba's name had caught his attention and the girl was saying it loud enough for the whole first floor to hear. He walked over to her, putting his cup down on the desk. Since all of them were witnesses to a crime, the girl wouldn't be able to get any information herself. She had to be connected to one of them or else she wouldn't have known where to come. "Hello there. I'm Takagi Wataru and I'm with Division One. Who are you, miss?"

Aoko whirled around and saw the man that had addressed her. "Di... Division One?" Her heart plummeted. Division One dealt with major crimes... murders... If he was here... could that be what the others had been involved in? "No... please no... Kaito... please say he's OK... Tell me they're OK..." She could feel the tears coming again.

"Ah…" It took Takagi a moment to realize that she was asking for Kuroba. "He's fine. At least-" Takagi looked back at the room he had come from earlier. "He came in with some injuries that needed to be treated, but nothing life threatening." Maybe it was because of Miwako - even the name made him want to smile - but he didn't feel awkward helping this girl. He smiled at her reassuringly. "I'm not sure how long it will be, you know how they like to take their time here, but I'm sure Kuroba-kun will be let out soon, so there's nothing for you to worry about."

Aoko was so relieved at the news that she actually hugged the man rather than bowing. "That's so great... He sounded so hurt... promised he or Hakuba-kun would call when they knew which hospital... but my dad called instead..."

Takagi started down at the young girl who seemed to move while he blinked, her arms wrapped around his waist. It was instinctual as he placed his hand on her hair and patted it gently. "Gomen. That seems to be going around a lot today."

Aoko suddenly realized what she had done and jerked back. "Oh... gomen nasai. I shouldn't have- it's just- Kaito..." Aoko felt her face burn at the thought of him... and his confession.

"It's fine." Takagi blinked, his eyes trying to stay closed. "I meant it. It has been going around a lot. I seem confuse a lot of people. I didn't mean to worry you." Takagi looked back. He could get the girl in there with him, but inside all you had to think about was how much you wanted time to pass. He looked back and smiled at her. "I'll tell you if I hear more. You can wait out here. It shouldn't be long."

"Wait..."

Takagi had moved to pick up his cup and turned back to her. "Yes?"

"You- you said 'Kuroba-kun will be let out soon' but... Kaito told me... Hakuba-kun was with him, and my dad said he was brought here too. Is... is he..."

"Oh right." Takagi rubbed his eye. "I'm sorry. They already put him in a room." Hattori was somewhere around here too, though he'd gotten their room number so mixed up he wasn't sure who was where anymore. Takagi took out his badge and leaned over the counter, asking for Hakuba and Hattori's room numbers again. He turned back to the girl with a smile. "235... demo..." Takagi scratched the back of his head. "If I'm asked... who are you?"

"Oh... My name's Aoko, Nakamori Aoko." She gave a formal bow to make up for her earlier rudeness.

"Nakamori?" Takagi remembered that name being brought up. He'd met the Inspector several times but had liked to keep his distance. He must have been somewhere nearby too. Takagi suddenly wanted to get back behind the doors. "Nice meeting you. I'll try and find you if I hear Kuroba-kun was let out before you do." He nodded, tipping his head slightly to her.

"Domo arigatou goziamasu!" Aoko called as she turned and took off down the hall to the elevators.

Nakamori sat down. He'd spent hours at the police station. He wasn't going to spend hours on the phone with the same people. Hakuba was asleep but he didn't look all that hurt. Then again... Nakamori really couldn't tell with the sheets, and he must have been lying on his stomach for a reason but he didn't want to accidentally wake the boy. He wanted answers... but he was getting used to having to wait for them. That DID NOT mean he liked it.

Aoko ran, her feet pounding as she dodged anyone and anything in her path. Reaching the door she slid, taking a deep breath before knocking lightly on the door and waiting to see if he was awake.

Nakamori heard the noise, looking to see if it had stirred Hakuba. He didn't seem to be bothered so he went over and opened the door, surprised to see that his daughter had found him. "Aoko?" he said quietly, seeing how worried she was. He opened the door the rest of the way so she could come in, making sure to close it so it made as little noise as possible as he stood on the other side of it.

"I... I ran into an officer from... Division One. He helped me find out where Hakuba-kun was, and said he would make sure I was told when Kaito was moved to a room. Otousan... what happened?" Aoko looked at Hakuba-kun and wondered why he was laying that way. Most patients were on their back. What was wrong with him? She walked over and sat beside him.

Nakamori watched his daughter sit down and ask the same questions that had been running through his own head. "I have no idea. At least..." Nakamori looked at the kid and thought about Kaito as well. "I don't know how they were hurt. I don't think I ever mentioned him, Aoko, but there's a boy who's run around Kid's heists. Apparently he was kidnapped and somehow Hakuba-kun and Kaito-kun volunteered to help. I can only guess that they got hurt doing that helping. Why they would let both of them, even if only for their age, do that, I have no idea. You're free to go with me to the station tomorrow to ask them yourself." Nakamori smiled at his daughter. There were things about the kidnapping that didn't matter, where the boys' injuries were concerned, that he wanted to know and Aoko didn't need to worry about that too. And he was not about to hold her back if she did want to go to the station with him tomorrow and demand, just as he was, why two teenagers were allowed to assist a third with a case such as this when one is only a detective and the other just a student.

"I- if Kaito's awake... I promised him I'd be there when he woke up." She took a breath and looked down at the bag she had brought before looking back at Hakuba-kun. The sheet was all the way up but he looked like he was sweating or something with how damp his hair was. She took pity and started to reach forward to pull the sheet back a bit so he could cool off but she stopped with her hand extended. It seemed too awkward. Instead, she placed her hand down by where his fingers were poking out from the covers and pulled his hand free only to gasp and let him go, covering her mouth.

The noise from his daughter all but made Nakamori's heart stop and his blood run cold. "Aoko, what's the matter?"

"His... his wrist... It's all wrapped up..."

Nakamori moved, going to his daughter's side and seeing that it was. His immediate thoughts went to suicide but Hakuba-kun would never do that... at least, he didn't think the boy had it in him. Even if he had, he wouldn't have been left in an open room. "Aoko." He reached out and touched his daughter's shoulder. "I don't know how hurt he is. The doctor hasn't been in yet and Hakuba-kun's been asleep. I don't think you should touch him right now until we know."

Aoko turned in her seat and buried her head against her father. "Kaito said Hakuba-kun was the OK one... because of his luck... What about Kaito..."

"Aoko," Nakamori whispered, holding his daughter and stroking her hair. "I'm sure Kaito-kun's fine. That boy has a luck all his own. If it were anything serious, rest assured the person I talked with would have told me."

"You... you talked to him too?"

"No. If I had I doubt Kaito-kun would have actually told me anything. That boy has a way of running circles when he wants to. I talked with someone who had seen him before he got here. It can't be anything too bad. She would have told me." And while she had said the boy looked like he was ready to fall asleep, she'd said nothing about any physical dangers to his heath- or more accurately his life. He'd called Kaito's mother but had gotten the machine. Until she showed up, or they levied the restriction on Kaito's information, he wasn't likely to know anything.

"I meant the officer downstairs... a Takagi Wataru... He seemed to know exactly who I was looking for and approached me. I think... he was waiting for him... and maybe someone else..." Aoko thought back to the officer himself. He hadn't minded when she hugged him, and had had some coffee, much like her father does when he was stressed and pulling a long night.

"Could be. Besides Kaito-kun and Hakuba-kun there are two others here. It wouldn't surprise me if they had an officer waiting to relay information on their condition back to headquarters. I must have missed him coming up. I talked to a woman back at the station."

"_Two_ others?" Aoko thought about that. "That would explain why he looked that way. He was putting up with the coffee from here... You always say 'no cop would drink that swill.' He may know something more, and he might talk to you... Please Otousan, I don't know if I can wait..." Aoko looked up at him...using her best teary-eyed, pleading look.

"Ah." He rubbed off on his daughter far too much. "If I can get anything, it will only be Kaito-kun's condition. I already tried getting in to see him and it was no good... You have to wait here though, okay?" He put a hand solidly on his daughter's shoulder. She was strong, always had been, but she had such a weak spot where that boy was concerned. Maybe she'd inherited that from him too. Aoko nodded to him and he returned it, heading out of the room with one last look back at Hakuba-kun and hoping Kaito-kun wasn't much worse off.


	17. Exhaustion

**Chapter 17: Exhaustion**

Takagi wasn't going to be winning anything in the near future if he couldn't even keep up the fight for his eyelids to remain open. The coffee wasn't helping at all and it had been too hot to even touch for the first ten minutes. Even now it was burning him, so he gave up. He put the cup down, staring at the floor where a set of feet had stopped before him. Takagi looked up at the man they belonged to and knew him on sight, though he didn't know how he'd been identified himself. "Hello, Nakamori-keibu," Takagi said, trying to smile and failing. He did _not_ want to make this man angry. "What can I help you with?"

"Takagi-san, I was wondering if I could get an update on Kaito-kun's condition from you. They won't give me anything and if you were sent here you should have jurisdiction over the record." He had planned on hounding the officer that Aoko had met until he'd gotten what he wanted but this guy looked ready to fall over without his help.

Takagi blinked, shaking his head. "I don't know. I haven't asked. They should have seen him by now." He looked around as he got up, trying to find someone who knew. He'd wanted to ask if any of Conan-kun's information had been put through yet either. They'd had the time. After running into a few nurses, Takagi finally found one of the head doctors for the ward they were in, Nakamori-keibu shadowing his footsteps. "Um." Takagi took out his badge and showed it to the man. "Can I please have an update on the condition of Conan-kun and Kuroba-kun?"

"Ah, yes. I remember you. The four boys that came in on the chopper. Well, Kuroba-kun's arm is still being stitched up. Each cut has to be carefully closed to as some of the muscle tissue was damaged as well. A close friend of mine who has worked mostly on athletes is supervising it. When I overheard his friend say he was a magician... I called in a favor. As to his ribs, they were just bruised but there was some swelling behind it so that would explain the continued pain and shortness of breath. X-rays and MRIs showed no other damage and we are doing everything we can to prevent infection from the open wounds. I am afraid that the boy... he was much worse off..."

Takagi winced as if the man's word had hurt him, and they kind of had. He'd expected Conan to be worse off than Kuroba. The teen had been running around with him for the past... however many hours. It showed he was well enough. Conan... Kudo hadn't even looked like he could stand up. Takagi turned to Nakamori and nodded. "There. If you wouldn't mind...?"

Nakamori frowned at the younger man and shook his head. "No, I think I do mind. Hakuba-kun wanted to rescue this boy and, as I know the kid too well, will want to know what happened to him." It wasn't hard to see the other man give in, probably more for the kid's sake then his own, but he nodded to the doctor to continue.

"The boy had multiple injuries ranging from those inflicted by a blunt force object... to a person's hands, leading to several cracked ribs - Fortunately none were broken - and what appear to be whip marks from a belt and possible some plastic object... unknown as of now. In addition to the- the missing... left ear, he had cuts and stab wounds all over. The one on his left arm, while long, had been stitched but... it was done poorly and obviously, from the pattern...while the child was awake. Also... 1st and 2nd degree burns on his back and the back of his legs. His thumbs were also treated, the nails having been removed. I had also just received the results of his blood test... He seems to have been injected with..." The doctor shook his head. Putting that in anyone was bad enough but a _child_?

Takagi already heard more than he was ready for. His hand went to his face where it shook unsteadily. Conan... he'd been bleeding. It was clear he'd been hurt... but in the darkness Takagi hadn't gotten to see how badly. He was surprised he wasn't feeling sick... just... shaky. He- he should have hit the man harder while he had the chance... and not stopped. Even- even if he was Kudo. He was a kid. He couldn't even stand if just _one_ of those things on the list had been named off. Kudo... had sounded just fine. He'd been awake... aware... and he'd been moving and speaking as if... as if it had just been a few bruises. Takagi waved his hand for the doctor to continue. His own composure was shot and he didn't see himself getting it back anytime soon.

Nakamori had heard Kaito... and his ailments. They- they really didn't sound all that bad. Stitches and some bruised ribs. They had someone good, professional, working on him. What he heard about the _child's_ condition left his fist tight at his side where it had been and shaking in anger. That boy... was actually a lot like Kaito. He would go do things off on his own as if he had the world at his fingers and all it took was a smile up at him. The poor kid.

"He...heroin..."

Takagi swallowed hard and nodded. "How- do you know how that will affect him?" _That?_ Did the doctor know how _any_ of that would affect him? He'd let Kudo move around so much...

Nakamori walked away, patting the officer on the shoulder. _Who the hell would give a kid drugs?_ And yeah, he knew that some over-the-counter stuff got pretty bad but something that potent? All he could think was that he wished the boy and his family well. Aside from getting mad about it, there was nothing he could do about anything that had happened.

The doctor watched the second man walk away and didn't really blame him. He turned his attention back to the officer that had asked for the updates. "About the effect on him... I was meaning to find you. I assume you know the boy. I believe he will need a constant for a few days. A parent or older sibling would be preferred but anyone that is able and willing to provide support would be welcomed as the withdrawal will be rough, even more so on one so young. Do you know someone that could do that?"

"Don't worry," Takagi said halfheartedly. "He's not short on that. Thank you." He bowed slightly to the doctor.

The doctor bowed back. "If you need anything else, just ask. I'll be overseeing them all until my shift ends at 7am. I sincerely hope to see them all discharged as soon as possible." He handed the officer his card. "Have them page me if you can't find me."

Takagi nodded, walking away with the card to sit down where he had been. No... he wouldn't be falling asleep now. He found himself getting back up and walking out into the waiting room, his phone in his hand and dialing an all too familiar number.

Sato heard her phone ring and grabbed for it. She was heading for the hospital faster than even her usual speed. The prisoner had been pretty forthcoming in his confession. She hadn't been able to read all of it but took a copy with her to share with Wataru. He had to see it and the doctors needed to know, if they didn't already. _'Poor Conan-kun... That man did those things and more. He wasn't even showing it...' _"Sato here!" She said as she passed a car that ought to be ticketed for speeding.

"Hi," Takagi said, trying to smile. "Can you do me a favor and just talk to me?"

"Wha'...what happened? Did any of them- get worse?"

"Ah," Takagi sighed, not really having the strength to move. "Why does everything think that when I talk to them? No, everyone's the same, if not better... you know, with the hospital care and all. I just want you to talk to me about something. Anything. Just for a few minutes." He needed to get his mind off of everything for just a little while. Maybe it was because he was so tired, but everything seemed to hitting him hard and all at once. "I'm probably keeping you though. Gomen. I can call back later."

"I'm actually almost there. Oh, hold on." She gritted her teeth as she twisted the wheel to turn, almost missing the road she needed to take to reach the hospital and leaving a lot of people honking behind her.

"You didn't have to come. You should go home and sleep. You're probably just as tired as I am." Takagi smiled. "Then again, Miwako-san, you're not one to take no for an answer. Just try not to scare everyone, okay? You drive kinda crazy when you're in a hurry."

She smiled as she pulled in and jerked the wheel to get her car right into an empty spot. "Drove. I'll see you in a minute." She climbed out and tucked the folder close to her. He sounded like he needed a distraction and not another reminder of what had happened. Running in, she scanned the area for him.

Takagi put his phone down, sighing a bit more happily this time. It wasn't long before Sato rushed in, somehow even beating the wind. He waved meekly to her from where he was leaning against the wall near where he'd gotten his coffee.

As soon as she saw him she realized why he needed to talk. He looked even worse than before if that were possible. "Ohhh." She reached him in seconds and wrapped her arms around him. "Didn't I tell you to rest?" She knew it was rhetorical but he had wanted conversation.

"Yeah, sorry." He smiled down at her and put his arms around her like she was him. The comfort felt wonderful, but it was still so new to him that Miwako was the one giving it that he couldn't help the blush. "I'll promise you something though. If you go to sleep in the waiting room for an hour or so, I'll come wake you up and we can switch, But... you have to tell me if Conan-kun or Hattori-kun wake up."

Sato looked up at him. "If you promise you will, I'll try- And you know I'll notify you if the boys wake up." She wanted to kiss him again but with his arms over hers she couldn't straighten up to do so. _'Would he...'_ She remained where she was and didn't pull away.

"Miwako-san." Takagi leaned his head forward until his forehead was resting against hers. "I promise. Both of us need to get some sleep and, since there's two of us, this seems the best way." Takagi breathed out, smelling the slight scent of perfume on her. "Um... Sato-san... ah." He was too tired right now to be sorting this out. His unconscious mind was still defaulting back. "Miwako-san. I think one of us should call Ran-san. Conan-kun's hurt pretty bad."

"Yes, I can..." Holding him now, with no more urgency... her own reserves were fading now and even with the saltwater and sweat the scent of _him_ was still there. She had only recently been paying attention to it and now could pick it out anywhere. She closed her eyes to enjoy it briefly before she had planned to finally break the embrace and call Ran-chan. She wasn't sure what it was but knew she would not be opening them again to make the call. "... or... perhaps... you... should..."

"Yeah," Takagi breathed out, closing his eyes. "I'm going to call the Inspector when everyone's out of- whatever." _Danger_ wasn't the right word but he didn't know, or more likely couldn't think of the right one. "I'll come find you in an hour. Thanks for coming." He hasn't asked her to, and thinking about it, there was no reason she was obligated to either.

"I'll... always... come." Sato tried to move, she really did. Takagi had to be just as tired as her, if not more so. She would not put this on him. She was not weak or helpless... just tired. Well, maybe exhausted, but only a little.

It took Takagi a moment longer than it should have to realize how Sato was reacting to him. He took both his hands and cupped them under her chin, lightly kissing her on the lips. "I'm not sure right now; I don't have anything in front of me, but next week I'm going to take you on a date. If you still feel this way, then I couldn't be happier, but right now we're both tired and a lot has happened. We don't need to rush."

Sato felt a smile tug at her lips. "Yumi asked... what... took... so long." She felt a spark of energy that zipped through her from his lips. She let go and walked slowly to the waiting room where she laid down across a few seats on the far side. _'I've felt this way...for a while...No change will happen.'_

Takagi smiled after her, waiting until she left the room. He felt better with her there. Maybe that was all he needed. He'd reached in his jacket to get the phone numbers he had taken down only to remember that Hattori now had his coat... not to mention they'd been in the water. He sighed, doing the next best things and calling Mouri.

Kogoro was livid. He had not got any word on what was going on... no demands made... and that Osakan brat and the others had taken off again without informing him. He had been waiting by the phone but either the guy was taking his sweet time or... whoever was doing this didn't intend anything but what he had taken. When the phone rang he stared at for a moment before picking it up and speaking very angrily. "Mouri Detective Agency. Who's speaking?" _'If it's just someone wasting my time they'll be grateful they only called.'_

"Hello, Mouri-san. It's Takagi," Takagi said over the line, glad the man wasn't drunk but still fearing to be hung up on. "Um..." He then remembered that... he didn't think anyone had called him either- No one had been called. Takagi sighed, again realizing he'd have to find a way to get in touch with Hattori's and Kuroba's parents as well. Nakamori-keibu seemed to be on his way, or at least his daughter was here, and they'd send word to the boys' parents. "We found Conan-kun. Him and several others were injured. They've only just been admitted to the hospital... a short time ago. No one can visit yet but I was hoping to get Ran-san's number, and to tell you too of course," Takagi added quickly.

"YOU WHAT! WHAT ABOUT THE ONE THAT TOOK HIM... I WANT TO MAKE SURE HE'S TAUGHT A LESSON ABOUT TAKING MY... my ward... I am responsible for the brat while he's here."

Takagi held the phone back a little slower than normal, his ears ringing. "Hai, we caught the guy. He's in custody." Takagi had the unnatural urge to salute the nothingness in front of him.

Kogoro sighed, relieved that the officer had zoned in the suspect part and not the rest of his sentence. At the same time, he realized he had done the same. _"Him and several others were injured. They've only just been admitted to the hospital." _Kogoro scrubbed a hand over his face and rose from his desk. "How bad? Who else? What hospital? In. That. Order." Anger and an order might help cover up how he really felt... but he needed to know.

"Um..." Takagi hoped he remembered it right. "Conan-kun's here, ah." Well, he might as well make it sound official. Mouri had helped them out a lot. "Hattori Heiji, Hakuba..." Something. "And Kuroba Kaito." The only reason he knew the other teen's name was because of the girl. How had they been through so much and he didn't know Hakuba's first name? "Conan-kun and Kuroba-kun are still in the ER... Conan-kun's wounds were the worst but they are not life threatening." Takagi gave out the name and the location of the hospital a second time. "And... was there another part of that question?" Takagi trailed off, only just remembering why he called. "I promised Ran-san that I would be the one to call her. I'd appreciate it if you would give me her number."

"Won't help. I've been trying her all day. Phone's off."

Takagi sigh. "Does Ran-san keep a book of her numbers? I'm actually trying to contact Sonoko-san."

"Oh her. Yeah, got her number here. Why?"

"Well... Sonoko-san was rather... forceful and said we should call her when we found Conan-kun." He could give the man a break and tell him Ran was there after he'd made his call first. He didn't want to wait for the line not to be tied up.

"Fine..." Kogoro grumbled but he rattled of the other girl's number. With how long she and Ran had been friend's he had learned it by heart years ago. "I'll be there soon." Kogoro hung up without waiting for a reply but sank back down in the chair a moment. ER... Conan's were worst... not life-threatening. He decided that last one outweighed the other two. Ran would get there no doubt but he would make sure the kid wasn't alone with just a police officer. He grabbed his jacket and wallet before locking the door and running down the stairs to the sidewalk where he hailed the first cab he saw and began the trip to the hospital.

Takagi only just got to the reception area to write down the number before Mouri hung up on him. He looked it over, sure he'd gotten it down correctly, before dialing. The call didn't even make it past the end of the first ring...

"Hi, what-do-you-want-and-if-it's-something-stupid-I'm-hanging-up-right-now." Sonoko said as fast as she could. She'd been watching her phone ever since a very short, and very confusing- _since Kazuha, for some reason, wouldn't tell them for like, ten minutes who had called_- phone call from Hattori-kun who'd said they'd gotten the brat.

"Ah. It's Takagi. I said I would call you. We have Conan-kun and we're at the hospital right now. Him and several others were injured. He's... not allowed visitors at the moment but he's going to be fine. I wanted to know if I could speak with Ran-san?"

Sonoko glared at the phone and the ugly words that had come out of it, mainly hospital. She was tempted to tell him 'no' right then and there and hang up on him. She held it in, looking over at Ran. "Fine, but if I find out this is because of your incompetence, my dad will make sure you'll never be able to show your face again." Sonoko passed her phone over to Ran. "Here. It's Takagi-keiji. He says they have the kid."

Ran took the phone and clung to it, holding it to her ear. "Ta- Takagi-keiji. Is he... alright? Kazuha said... Hattori-kun told her he had him but... no one said how he is..." Ran's tears, though happy, were mingled with ones of apprehension. She needed to know how he was now.

Takagi wasn't good at doing this and he was starting to feel like a parrot to make it worse. "He's hurt. I'm sorry. We couldn't do anything to stop it. We're at the hospital right now. His life is not in any danger." Takagi breathed out slowly while he let Ran take that in.

Ran started crying again and dropped to her knees. "Oh... Conan-kun..."

Sonoko fell to her knees next to her friend. "Daijobu, Ran. The brat's back, and he's alive, and that's what matters." There were tears in her own eyes. This was why Sonoko hadn't wanted to say anything when the officer had told her. "Everything will be okay." She hugged her friend from behind, crying softly into her shirt. "He back, and that's what we wanted."

"Where... where?" Ran couldn't get another word out so she just hoped it was enough.

For a third time, Takagi stated the name and location of the hospital "... Ran-san, I really hate to ask you this but I don't have Kazuha-san's number. Can you tell her Hattori-kun is here too? If you can't, and that's fine, could you give me her number?"

Ran had been wondering why Kazuha had been so off since the phone call from Hattori-kun. It had been like she suddenly wanted to avoid her. "She's- she's here. We'll be there... soon. Can you... call my dad? I haven't talked to him since we left... that night."

"I already did. I'll give him Sonoko-san's number if he wants to call you back. Gomen, Ran-san... and..." Takagi felt he had to say something. Hattori-kun had been off on a self-hating spree at the time and the girl had all the wrong impressions. "Hattori-kun saved Conan-kun. When we got there, he went in all by himself. I know how he was acting, but he got hurt... pretty bad trying to do this. You shouldn't blame him."

Ran couldn't explain the mix of emotions that brought. A part of her smiled at how Hattori-kun had done that. She had no trouble believing it. Another part was worried that Hattori had been hurt so badly to achieve it. But yet another part was shocked that Takagi-keiji would think she would blame him for any of this. "I never blamed him... and I'm not surprised Hattori-kun would do that either. I hope he's going to be OK."

Takagi nodded with a smile. Maybe Hattori was rubbing off on him. "He will be. In fact, I think they have him in a room already though I heard they were going to be doing a lot of monitoring. I'll wait for you by the front, but you might not be able to see Conan-kun right away."

Ran gripped the phone tighter. "I'd like to see them try to stop me."

"Ran-san that's not what I mean." Takagi hadn't intended the sudden shift in his voice and wasn't sure where it had come from. "They have to help Conan-kun get better. Us fighting with them about it won't help. We have to wait until they say he can have visitors..." Takagi let off some of the steel in his tone. "And once they do, I doubt that they'd ask you even once to leave his side, so don't worry about it."

Ran felt bad she had acted that way toward Takagi-keiji but the way he'd responded... she couldn't recall him ever sounding like that before. "Hai. I..."

"I'll meet you out front. Take your time getting here. There's no rush. Okay, Ran-san?"

"Hm." Ran passed the phone back to Sonoko and started crying into her hands.

Sonoko hung it up. That was the best the officer would be getting. She rubbed her hand up and down her fiend's back, trying to calm her. "We've got a bunch of cars. Just point the way and we can go. One of the housekeepers can take us, I'm sure someone around here knows how to drive." She didn't know what else to say. There wasn't anything. "If the kid's not getting the absolute best treatment you say the word and we can take him to another hospital. Okay, Ran? We'll do everything we can, I'll help you."

Ran quietly said the name of the hospital. "...And...Kazuha needs to come. Hattori-kun... He went in alone... to save Conan-kun. He's hurt bad too."

Sonoko narrowed her eyes, some tears still clinging to the edge. She turned to the side, spitting out, "serves him right. Come on, Ran. We're only worried about the kid."

"Hattori-kun has... been like a- a brother to Conan-kun... and I can't help but wonder... if he took the blame... out of guilt, like I did... with Sato-keiji."

"Ran, that guy is nothing but trouble! I've seen him all of twice but I heard enough from you to know that. Every time he's around something happens and the brat ends up in the middle of it. Last time I saw the two of them together the kid couldn't even walk!" Sonoko stood up, waiting for her friend. "You should drop him now while you have the chance."

"He also... flew out here the first chance he got after Conan-kun was s- shot in the caves... and because of that good luck charm of his that he put on Conan-kun... Conan-kun wasn't hurt when he stepped between me and a knife." Ran thought back. "Conan-kun get's into stuff anyway... but Hattori-kun has been very protective of him. Besides... would you have blamed my dad... if it were because of one of his cases?"

"Course I would have! Not to be mean, Ran, but sometimes your dad's an idiot... but fine, let's go see if that stupid Osaka brat is okay to. Might as well if we're going." Sonoko went to the closet in the hallway and brought back a jacket for Ran. "Here. You didn't bring one and it's pretty cold out. I'll go find someone to drive us and you can find Kazuha-chan. I haven't seen her for a while."

Ran took the jacket and set off to find Kazuha. "Kazuha... where are you... please... Ka-zu-ha?"

Kazuha looked at herself in the mirror, wiping a tear away. Her phone was still in her hand. She hadn't put it down. "Ahou... just call 'n hang up on me... after sayin' that." She was glad he got Conan-kun... but what had Heiji done? He'd come in, sayin' everythin' was his fault, just 'cause he knew Conan-kun...

"Kazuha?" The bathroom door was shut so she knocked on it. "Kazuha... are you in there?"

Kazuha jumped, broken out of her thoughts. She went over and opened the door for Ran, wiping her tears away. "Yeah, sorry. Did ya need ta use it?"

"We're... we're going to see them. Takagi-keiji called. They're all at the hospital... Ha- Hattori-kun... he..." Ran shook her head.

"He what...?" Kazuha felt the tears come back. "Is'e hurt?"

"He... went in alone... to save Conan-kun. Both of them are hurt so... we're going... so we'll be there when we can see them." She reached forward and embraced her friend. "I don't know how bad, but Takagi-keiji said no rush... so it- it can't be that bad..."

Kazuha felt weak, hugging Ran back as her tears came. "Gomen, Ran," she sobbed. "If Heiji did somethin', I'm sure he didn't mean it. He ain't that kinda person..." It was just like that ahou to go in alone an' get 'imself hurt. He'd better be breathin' when she got there 'cause she was gonna make him pay, leavin' her like that an' then tellin' her all those things.

"I never... Takagi-keiji even said not to blame him. Let's go make sure they both know... we aren't letting them out of our sights ever again."

Kazuha nodded, rushing toward the door. What did she care if someone told Ran they didn't have ta hurry? She was gonna get there as fast as she could and knock some sense into that ahou.

Sonoko was waiting at the door. The first guy, her butler, that she'd run into had a license and she already called her dad, saying she was taking the car. Sonoko held out another one of her jackets to Kazuha when she rushed by. "Here, just make sure you give it back. I don't want to go all the way to Osaka because you forgot."

Kazuha stared at the jacket and nodded, slipping it on.

Ran followed after Kazuha and looked at Sonoko. "So... do we have a ride?"

"Of course we do." Sonoko walked out of the house, the other two following her like puppies. They took one of her dad's older cars just because she wasn't sure if her butler knew how to drive the newer models. She sat in the back with the other two, giving him the location they needed to go and happy when he knew where it was. She hadn't even thought to ask. The car ride as long and miserable... mostly because it was quiet and the other two were thinking depressing thoughts. Sonoko found herself hoping their whole night wouldn't be like this.

* * *

><p>Nakamori made it back up to the floor above, glad he'd gotten the information on Kaito but mad he'd forgotten to ask about Hakuba-kun. It wasn't until he'd gotten back upstairs that he remembered. Cursing so those around him couldn't hear, he went to the little office-like area where the nurses were stationed. "Can I get an update on Hakuba-kun in room 235?"<p>

The nurse there looked up and frowned. "And you are?"

"I'm a police officer and the closest thing that kid's got to family until we get a hold of his father." Nakamori showed his badge agitatedly. "I'm not asking for his whole medical history, I just want to know what's wrong with him." He held back on the volume because of where he was, but only just.

"Very well." She sighed and spun in her chair to find the report. She scanned it and froze. "Oh, right. Him..."

"Yes, _him_," Nakamori growled, losing his patience with the woman.

"I apologize. He was the least injured of the four boys that were brought in on the police chopper. He had moderate abrasions to both his wrists and bruising on one of his arms, the marks showing it was the result of someone gripping him forcefully and for an extended period of time. Those two injuries will heal easily with no lasting effects but..."

Nakamori dropped most of his anger and replaced it with authority. "But what?"

"The burns... There was nothing to be done. It should heal but... the scarring will be permanent."

Nakamori stood there, not sure what to say. "Where was he burned?"

"The upper left corner of his back. It appears to have been letters. They had this picture taken upon his arrival... for the records... but..."

"It's fine. I don't need it. Thank you for your time." Nakamori walked away from the woman, going back to Hakuba's room.

The nurse shook her head. It was too cruel. Everyone in the hospital knew about the arrival of the four boys- the injuries were known to most... but no one seemed to know _what_ had happened or _why_.

* * *

><p>Aoko was sitting beside Hakuba-kun, waiting for her father to return and fiddling with the edge of the blanket. She was curious as to what had happened... but afraid to find out. "What case were you working on that Kaito decided to help you with?"<p>

Nakamori walked in the room, seeing his daughter still next to the bed and looking as curious as he was. Well... nothing was going to stop him now. He walked over beside her and lifted the sheet away as gently as he could to see the marks that were there, dark and painful looking. "Damn it boy, how much trouble did you have to get yourself mixed up in?" Nakamori debated whether or not to put the sheet back, but if he did, odds were the boy would only get hurt if he tried to move around when he got up, so he left it down.

Aoko was surprised when her father just lifted the sheets and looked at Hakuba-kun's back but that didn't stop her leaning over a bit and seeing the marks on his back even if she couldn't make them out well from her angle. "O... Otousan... what was that... on his back?"

"Kid got himself burned. Don't know how it happened but this looks damn purposeful." Nakamori really wanted to know what had happened but he wouldn't wake the boy, no matter how much he wanted to just reach out and shake him. "The nurse was saying his wrists were irritated by something. I guess he's got a bruise on his arm to. He's gonna have that burn mark all his life though." He wasn't a fan of hiding things from his daughter. She'd find out anyway and softening the truth would only make it more painful.

Aoko was shocked, covering her mouth with tears in her eyes. "And... and what about..."

"Right." Nakamori turned his head to the side to look at her. "I hear he's getting some stitches on his arm right now. His doctor says he's being worked on by a good man- bruised ribs on top of that. Nothing more that I was told. I'm sure it won't be long 'till they get him up here somewhere too."

"Oh... and he said Hakuba-kun was the lucky one... I say they both were..." She reached over and hugged her father. She'd save the other bit of news for later, when she saw him again and could make sure that part wasn't a dream.

_Hm. Lucky._ Not the word he would have used but close enough to it. They weren't dead after all. Now he just needed to wait for the boy to wake up and explain himself. After thinking that, he looked over at his daughter and smiled. No, she wasn't the type to break down and cry so easily. She was strong and she was right. This wasn't that bad. Aggravating beyond words and a bit sad, but nothing too terrible. That didn't mean he wasn't going to yell both of them out, maybe even before he got his explanation. Nakamori moved to sit on the foot of the bed where Hakuba wasn't laying and waited.

* * *

><p>Ran was so nervous about what condition Conan-kun - and Hattori-kun - were in that she never said a word the entire trip. As soon as the car came to a stop, she opened the door and ran up to the entrance, almost not giving the doors enough time to open before she went through them and started looking around for a familiar face.<p>

Takagi had been waiting for Ran and was a little surprised when he got Mouri instead. The man was clearly agitated and went at the receptionist in nearly the same, if not quieter, way the girl before him had. Takagi had the ludicrous idea that they should start putting a sign up so the woman didn't have to work. He walked over to the man, about to tap him on the shoulder and explain things more clearly when Ran, followed closely by those that had come with her, came in a rush. Takagi sighed. Maybe he could just assume that everyone he talked to wouldn't listen to him while he was at it. He moved a bit away from Mouri-san and waved the girls over.

Kogoro was struggling to maintain his temper and conceal his concern. He was waiting at the desk when his old senses kicked in and said someone was behind him. He turned to see someone move a back from him and wave over at someone that had just entered. He looked over and saw. "Ran!"

Ran had seen Takagi-keiji wave at her and was heading for him when the man at the reception desk turned and called out her name. "Otousan!" She ran to him and grabbed him, feeling him wrap his arms around her and taking comfort from it. She turned her head to the side and was about to ask either of them to explain what was happening when she heard Kazuha and Sonoko come up behind her.

"Where's Heiji?" She knew it was stupid and selfish of her, Ran was more worried, but she wanted to know- wanted to go see him- _needed_ to see him. She focused on the guy who had waved Ran down, a little surprised it was the same officer from earlier. He looked all funny now. She shook her head, even more interested in finding out the answer.

Takagi looked at them all before repeating himself again. "Hattori-kun is in a room upstairs. Conan-kun hasn't been released yet so you won't be able to see him until they do."

"Which room?"

Kazuha had almost interrupted before he was done speaking. "241. Second floor, but-" The girl looked like she wanted to run right after he'd told her, moving in place and staring at Ran. Takagi sighed. "Oh, never mind."

Ran smiled and nodded at Kazuha. She must have been as frantic to see Hattori-kun as she was to see Conan-kun. "Go. I'll make sure someone comes to tell you when Conan-kun is moved..."

"Gomen, Ran-chan. Just call me an' I'll be there." Kazuha took off, not caring that she was running in a hospital.

Sonoko went closer to her friend. "Don't worry, Ran. I'm gonna wait with you."

Ran nodded and looked at Takagi-keiji. "Arigatou Takagi-keiji... for everything..." Ran started crying again and felt her father tighten his hold on her.

Kogoro held his daughter close. He had to... it was the only way to keep himself from breaking. When had he come to care so much for the brat? "Come on Ran. We can wait over there. Takagi-keiji will come get us when they move Conan to a room. Right." Kogoro shot the officer a look that said it had not been a question.

"Ah, either Sato-san or I will, yes." He nodded quickly; glad for once he'd defaulted back to her last name. Mouri wouldn't have let him live it down.

Kogoro nodded and led his daughter away to sit down, noticing the sleeping form of the female officer off to the side. "Ran... Ran... he's going to be fine. We're going to take care of him. I promise."

Ran looked up at her father. "I- I just feel like... o- Otousan... I just left him there. Hattori-kun tried to argue the blame... but I left him alone. It gave the man the chance... If I had just kept him with me... he wouldn't have been taken."

"Well, Ran, if we're playing the blame game," Sonoko said quietly with a few tears on the brim of her eyes. "If I hadn't invited you out, or let you take the brat along anyway, it wouldn't have happened either. But then, you know, if the guy really wanted him, he could of taken him from school or something, right? There could have been other kids or..." Sonoko sniffled a little. "I didn't know it would happen either, okay?"

Kogoro felt he had to say something, anything, to comfort his little girl and her friend. He hated seeing her like this. It made him think of Eri. She always knew what to say and do to make things better. "It was nobody's fault but the man that took him. Just leave it at that. The kid'll no doubt need everyone he can get around him right now, and placing it on another or taking it yourself won't help him." He pulled her closer and felt her settle against his chest, her tears already soaking through his clothes. He looked over her head at the other girl, hoping that she understood as well.

Sonoko nodded, one of the tears falling as she sat down. Stupid brat just _had_ to get kidnapped when they were supposed to be with her though.

Kogoro saw the tear and decided he was the one that had to handle it. _'Damn. Why do they all have to cry... because I can't...'_ He extended one of his arms out and placed it on her shoulder gently. _'I need to call Eri soon... I can't do this alone.'_

"Knock it off old man," Sonoko brushed his hand away, wiping her eyes before patting the seat next to her. "Come on Ran, sit down. No one's going anywhere."

Ran nodded but didn't let go of her father.

Kogoro sighed. He could not understand her... but she did have a point about Ran sitting. He stepped over and eased both himself and Ran down so that Ran was between him and her snappy friend, keeping his hold on her the entire time.

* * *

><p>Kazuha ran, seeing Heiji's door closed and opening it without a second though. She could hear a machine beeping but she had to go around a curtain before she was able to see Heiji. He was sleeping... she expected that. His coloring was lighter than it should have been but a part of her expected that as well. What she didn't like was the needle in his arm. She didn't care if he was sleeping, she needed to hear him, know that-... know something. Kazuha sat next to Heiji and shook his shoulder, trying to wake him but not move him too much. That needle scared her and she didn't know how hurt he was. There were a few tears falling down her face. "Heiji...? Heiji!"<p>

Heiji felt like he was in darkness. He couldn't see anything... that was to be expected... but he couldn't feel anything either. He knew he was suppose to be doing something... something important... He was... looking for. No... had found him... He was beside him... held close to his side... but then... a gun... in his hand... and he was gone... Everything was so mixed up. "I...I'lldoit...jus'don'...don'kill'im...otouto...gomen..."

Kazuha started crying harder. Heiji was dreaming... having another nightmare only this time it was real. She practically collapsed on him, trying to keep her weight off of him but her body in contact with his as she put her arms loosely around his neck. "Ahou..." She knew Heiji liked the kid, but never that much. "Ya got 'im back. Ya don't gotta worry 'bout it anymore." She cried near his shoulder. Most of her was just plain out sorry... for the both of them, but there was a very small part of her that was jealous that Conan was the one he was dreaming of... She'd wanted to hear his voice, she got that. So she laid there on him and let herself cry for just Heiji right now, because Heiji was the one in front of her, hurt, and the one who... she loved. "Ahou, ahou, ahou, ahou..."

* * *

><p>Takagi went back into the room he had been in, alone. That felt wrong but they couldn't all wait and he was the officer. Ran needed to be with her friends and family. Takagi found himself looking at his watch several times more, chiding himself each time for doing it. He'd finished off his coffee, too cold instead of too hot, but all he had around him for stimulus was the chatter of hospital personnel and it was often too far away to make out. He wasn't sure how much time passed but Kuroba-kun was being moved.. and he had promised to tell that girl. Takagi got up, growing more tired by the second. He wasn't up for calling Hattori-kun's parents, not that he'd had their number, so he'd called into the station and told one of them to get in contact. Walking back out, Takagi passed the room the others were waiting in and continued upstairs, seeing as he should probably check up on Hakuba-kun anyway.<p>

Aoko had relaxed back into the seat and was back to fiddling with the edge of the sheet, making sure not to pull and risk hurting Hakuba-kun further. She heard the door open and looked up to see the officer from earlier enter. Keeping her voice low, she acknowledged him. "Takagi-keiji..."

Nakamori turned and watched the officer enter and bow to them. He didn't risk asking what he wanted; afraid he'd wake the kid.

Takagi noticed that... surprisingly, both Nakamori's in front of him were the quietest he'd experienced out of everyone he'd had to deal with today. Takagi walked up, looking over at Hakuba-kun and the burn mark on his back that looked just a little bit darker than when he had seen it earlier. He changed his glance to the girl. "Kuroba-kun was being moved to the room next door. The guys in the back may have beaten me to it- I'm not sure. I told you I'd find you and give you the news." Takagi bowed lightly to her once again and walked out of the room.

Aoko was so shocked and relieved that she couldn't get any words out before the officer left. "Tousan... I'm going but..." She wanted so badly to check on him, to keep her promise, but she knew her father would want to see him too... and that would leave Hakuba-kun alone. She was torn, conflicted.

Nakamori saw the same dilemma his daughter did. Hakuba's family wasn't here... "Go. Come and get me after. We'll trade off." He smiled at her, extending his hand in some odd sports substitution gesture. "I'll see you when you get back."

Aoko's face lit up and she stood, throwing her arms around her father's neck. "You're the best. I love you."

Nakamori smiled at her, raising his eyebrows. "Love you too sweetie, now get out of here." He put a hand on her head, messing up her hair a bit.

Aoko smiled and gave her dad a quick kiss on the cheek before going to the door and slipping out.

Nakamori kept smiling, though inside he was worried. That doctor had told him that Hakuba was the _best_ out of all of them... Kaito-kun's injuries didn't sound as bad, so he hoped that his daughter would be alright on her own. He would never have stopped her, anyway. Ever since they were kids, Kaito-kun and Aoko had been practically glued to each other, whether through enjoyment or argument- and both knew things they shouldn't have. Both knew how bad things could get... both had relied on each other when a part of their own lives was missing. It was cute... but it was also scary. Aoko had looked so happy, and she probably was because he had let her go, but he also knew she had to be worrying just as much as he was.

Aoko shut the door behind her and turned. Kaito was the only one there but... he looked so pale and weak and... so- so _not_ like Kaito. His sheets were only pulled up halfway and she could see the things that were stuck to his chest and went to the monitors beside the bed as well as the top part of some bandages on his side but wasn't sure what that was from. His right arm was entirely wrapped in bandages and he had an IV needle stuck in the back of that hand... with another in his left arm. The liquid in that one was darker and as she stepped closer she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. It was blood... He was being given blood... and even after all the work... for him to be needing more..."Oh... Bakaito..." She walked over and sat on the bed on his left side. Besides the needle in his arm it seemed to be the least injured. She took the hand itself and held it, not moving her eyes from his face. Should she try? He had said that he... Her father was still in the next room but... it wasn't like he was awake... She suddenly realized she had been slowly leaning closer and her face was just inches from his. "My Kaito..." She smiled and let her lips just brush his.

It was so black and warm and nice... then something changed. He wasn't sure what or why, but it shifted in a direction he was unsure of. It made him scared. "Aoko..." _There was something wrong._ He didn't like the unfamiliarity and he didn't know why she came into his thoughts.

Aoko was a bit surprised when her name came from his lips and couldn't move. "Kaito... You're safe... I'm here- I'm right here. I said I would be..." She felt some tears slide from her eyes as she continued. "You just sleep. You're both safe."

_Something's wrong._ He didn't know what, or how, but Aoko... it was like in the blackness she was suddenly there and he didn't want her in the darkness with him... feeling so close. It was wrong. He didn't want it. He struggled as much as he could against it, fighting the feeling alone and its alien wrongness.

"Kaito... Kaito! Please, calm down." Aoko wasn't sure what had happened but now he was scaring her as his heart rate began to pick up. Whatever it was must have been bad. If reassurance didn't work perhaps... "Bakaito. Going off without telling me anything. How could you?"

He didn't know what it was, but Aoko seemed to fade back, just a little, enough that it wasn't pushing against something so raw and so scared inside of the blackness of his world that he could deal with it. The darkness was warm and calming once more, with just a little bit of light, like the faint glow of the moon off a dark pond. He settled back down into it, the warmth of the feeling hiding his smaller worries for the time being. He knew he was pushing them aside, but right now he was fine with that.

Aoko sighed and brushed her hand over his forehead to move the messy hair out of the way. "Bakaito..." She sat up but maintained her hold on his hand and the contact of her other hand as it slid down his cheek to his chest. _'At least he's resting now...'_ She glanced up at the monitor to see it slow back to a steady beep. "You have a lot of explaining to do, mister."

* * *

><p><em>Had it been an hour?<em> Takagi wasn't sure. Enough had happened... Conan hadn't been released yet, but he'd hit his limit after Ran had come. Takagi entered the waiting room, not meeting their eyes because he knew he'd be giving the wrong impression again - that seemed to be becoming his thing - and went over to bend down near Sato. He put hand lightly on her shoulder, a bit ashamed to be waking her and for having to use her last name again with Mouri in the room, but her first name... it seemed personal and special. He only wanted to use it with her. "Sato-san, wake up."

"Mm... Hmmmm... What?"

"Sato-san, if you want to sleep some more, it's fine." Takagi rubbed her shoulder reassuringly, trying to help her get back to sleep. He could at least wait until Conan had gotten a room.

"No... You said you would rest now..." Sato blinked her eyes a few times and looked up at him.

Takagi smiled over at her. "I know, but I can hold out for a little while more. Nothing much is going on right now."

"Ar' you sure..." Sato felt herself fading back but if he needed her to wake up so he could rest, she would.

"I'm sure. I'll be back in a while. Get some more sleep." Takagi got back up, feeling how tired he really was hit him... After everything though, the least he could do was see to Kudo-kun. He could go to sleep after that. The odds of either he or Hattori-kun waking up before the sun rose were slim.

Sato sighed and let the warm folds of sleep wrap around her again. She would sleep for a bit longer and as soon as she could, she would make him get some sleep of his own.

Takagi left the room without saying anything to the others and went back to wait for Kudo-kun. He knew his own limits right now and he didn't want to risk trying to do this all on his own and miss them moving him so he stopped by the same doctor that had given him the information on their conditions. "Excuse me, but could I ask you a favor? Is there any way I can have you wake me when Conan-kun is being moved or if anything unexpected comes up?"

The doctor was surprised the officer was still standing and shook his head. "Of course. You were the one that asked that he be put with the other boy. He's... his brother, right? The names are different but from what they were saying..."

"Not by blood, but I don't have another word for them at this point. Thank you." Takagi bowed to the doctor. He was grateful for the help, above and beyond what the man had needed to do.

The doctor bowed back. "I can understand that. Sometimes the 'formed family' is closer then those that are determined by blood. I'll let you know when he is being moved."

Takagi watched the doctor turn and get back to work. Takagi walked back to where he had been sitting and, forgoing any idea of trying to fight it anymore, he moved forward on the seat and leaned his head on his shoulder, falling asleep.

…

The doctor sighed as the last of the current work was finished on the boy. He was so small and so young... but had been put through so much. He held the gurney as it came out. "Can you wait one moment? I need to get someone." He headed over to the officer who looked so tired, creases of worry on his forehead told him enough. "Keiji... Takagi-keiji... Conan-kun is being moved and I figured you would want to accompany him upstairs. He is still under but, considering the circumstances, you may go up with him."

Takagi didn't need anymore than the guy speaking to him to wake him. He was tired, but some part of his mind never left. Takagi got up, feeling his body not want to move with him, his legs half asleep with the way he'd been sitting. "Yes. Thank you." Takagi followed the doctor back to where Conan was laying, bandaged up and down his body to hide wounds that Takagi hadn't even seen. There was some bruising on his face and on his arms that was left uncovered and only easier to see because of his pale skin and the white bandages. There was a bag dangling off a wire, putting fluids into his body and likely enough pain medication to keep him through the night. Conan's eyes were closed but there were dark marks under them that spoke of the trials he'd physically had to go through.

The doctor nodded to the aides to take him upstairs. "He's going in 241...and arrange them close." He turned back to the officer and smiled as he stepped away for them to head off.

Takagi followed Conan until they had him in the room, passing Hattori-kun and Kazuha-san. The girl was sitting with her arms hard in her lap as if he'd just caught her doing something she shouldn't have. He nodded to her gently and received one in return. They put Conan in the bed, covering up most of the bandaging... the injuries to his face still showing and the bandage covering his ear. Even with the other's hidden, he still looked terrible. Takagi waited while everyone left, a nurse the last as she set up the IV and a few other machines to the boy, a clip on his finger. Takagi watched him for a few moments before turning to Kazuha. "Is there any way you can watch him for a few minutes, Kazuha-san? I want to get Ran-san."

Kazuha jumped a little when the officer talked to her, turning and nodding as she took one last look at Heiji before going over and sitting near the other bed. She turned back and watched him... Ran wouldn't be long...

Takagi was grateful and left the room, going back downstairs and into the waiting room where everyone had their eyes on him as he went over to the group. "Conan-kun's in room 241 with Hattori-kun. Both are being medicated right now, so they won't wake up for a while." He was indicating that they should rest once they were there, odds were one of them would stay awake while the others slept. Everyone had been on edge- it wasn't just him. He knew Ran couldn't have gotten much sleep.

Ran nodded tightened her hug on her father before rising with him staying right beside her.

Kogoro found himself sending a silent prayer of thanks as he stood next to his daughter. Not sure if he was going to lead the way or let her go. He decided to start for the door and if, well, _when _she pushed past him to reach the kid, he'd give her that.

Sonoko got up with the other two, falling in step if Ran needed her. She wanted to make sure the kid was alright herself, but she knew he would be- they were at a hospital. It was Ran that needed her right now.

"Ah, Ran-san?" Takagi turned to her before they could walk out. "If Conan-kun or Hattori-kun wakes up, can one of you come and get me? I should be in here."

"Ah... hai." Ran smiled at him then over at Sato-keiji. _Both were so tired._ "Arigatou." She turned and hurried out of the room. '241...241...241...'

Takagi smiled after her, looking at Sato. He sat down on the floor, near where her feet were resting, and slouched against the seat where the armrest was. He turned his head to the side, resting it on his shoulder again as he let sleep come. Sato needed the rest and he needed it. A few in between naps wouldn't do either of them any good and as long as he'd be woken up, he didn't see a flaw in his plan. Sato would never have stayed asleep on her own if had told her.

Ran stopped herself just outside the room and took a breath before opening the door and walking in. She saw Hattori-kun on the first bed... but Kazuha was sitting by the other one. She moved in and toward them. "No..." She whispered as soon as she saw the boy. Her eyes watered and she felt a mixture of weak knees and sadness coupled with anger at whoever this monster was that had done this. She stepped closer, wanting to just gather him in her arms but not trusting herself to not hurt him further. Instead she wrapped her arms around Kazuha instead.

Kazuha stood up to hug Ran better, her own eyes wet with tears. She hadn't noticed how bad Conan was until after Takagi-keiji had left. "I'm so sorry, Ran-chan," she sniffled, not apologizing this time, but sorry about what had happened. She didn't know what else to do or say so she just hugged her back.

Kogoro followed Ran in the room but held back a moment when he heard Ran's one word and grab onto the Osakan girl, crying her eyes out. He gulped and walked over, seeing the child he was taking care of... or... so he had been told. The kid looked terrible. He used every bit of his self-control to maintain is composure as he walked over, glancing at the boy in the other bed. He didn't appear to be injured but he was pale... and that just looked wrong for the dark-skinned teen. He left the girls as they were and propped himself against the wall, intending to keep an eye on both the injured boys and the crying girls... and wait for the chance to step out and call Eri.

Sonoko watched, putting a hand on Ran's back as she looked the brat over herself. The kid had been kidnapped, that didn't mean he had to have the crap beat out of him! She's been expecting him to be hurt- Once. Something went wrong and the kid got injured or something like that. She wasn't expecting so much... and that was only what she could see. Her hand shook where she put it, cursing the stupid kid for getting himself hurt and aiming something beyond the worst of her anger at the person responsible.

Ran relaxed after a while and sighed. "Gomen... I- you must want to be over with Hattori-kun... but I just..."

Sonoko watched the two, Kazuha-chan looking back over at the vacant seat near Hattori-kun where the girl must have been sitting. Sonoko sighed aloud and grabbed Ran's arm, clinging to her. "Let her go. It's just a few feet. And while where at it, she's got the right idea." Sonoko tugged a little in the direction of the seats. "Let's go sit down."

Ran nodded. If she stayed next to him she might reach for him at some point and hurt him. "I- I don't trust myself... so close. I might hurt him..."

Sonoko led Ran over to the sofa against the wall while Kazuha watched them, going over near Hattori-kun to sit and watch him sleep. How very exciting. Sonoko knew she'd be in for the same thing. Until the brat woke up... nothing was going to change. She held Ran close still, having nothing else to do.

* * *

><p>Kogoro looked at his watch again. Almost 5 a.m. The Osakan girl had finally nodded off herself and he had moved her over to the other two, all three now out like the boys. He knew he could hold out a while longer but he'd need a relief soon. He could go down and either rouse the officers, figuring Takagi-keiji must have fallen asleep himself after they left... or call Eri. The more he had thought about it the more he knew he had to call her. She'd be angry that he woke her, but that was better then her finding out from someone else later. He checked over the 5 young ones in the room, pausing over Conan for an extra moment. <em>'Kid... you have strangest luck. Just... get better soon... for Ran's sake...' '<em>and mine.' He touched the kid's hair before walking by the Osakan boy and heading out of the room.

Something got his attention. He wasn't sure what, it had been quiet before. It stirred him though and when it did, something very unpleasant made itself known. He hurt. There was no spike of pain anywhere- it was as it was throughout his whole body at the same level and someone had blocked his ears and nose and let it keep swirling around inside of him. He may have whined, he wasn't sure. He couldn't open his eyes and see what was going on around him, let alone if he was making any noise.

Heiji heard a sound. He locked in on it and knew what it was. He'd heard it... many times now. He hated it every time. His eyes opened and he looked around the dim room, stopping on the bed next to him. No... He wasn't going to lay here... not while he heard that. He started to get up and felt a tug on his arm. _'Damn... ferget that... it's comin' with me.'_ Heiji grabbed the pole and dragged it to beside Kudo's bed. He felt dizzy and weak just from the short distance he'd walked but he was NOT leaving him alone. He dropped down on the bed and rolled on his left side, keeping the stupid thing in his arm free and positioned himself around Kudo much like he had been on the beach. He wasn't sure if his words would carry as his throat was so dry but he tried anyway. "Sh... 'sOK. I... gotcha... 'mrigh'ere."

It was dark and warm and it felt like he'd been here before but everything was hurting so badly, and Conan wasn't sure it was all physical. He'd dealt with a lot on that side of things- for a while now. Physical pains faded. This pain was deeper and, when put together, he couldn't ignore it. It felt like he should be though. Something told him he had to be quiet- a reminder to himself. Why he had to be quiet, he wasn't sure. Because, somehow he knew if he wasn't it would hurt, and the pain wouldn't just be his. He knew he was trembling badly, trying to curl in on himself, but he wasn't sure behind the clenched teeth if he was pulling off what he wanted.

Heiji felt him trembling and grew more concerned. Kudo was so strong but... whatever this guy had done to him must have been bad... to push him so far. He may have been sorry after but the effects were not taken away with that. Moving his right hand slowly over himself, he placed it on Kudo's head while dropping his own to meet it. Now fully lying on the bed he took a breath and tried speaking again. "Oi... comeon... Igotcha... 'e... 'ewon'... 'urtcha... 'gain... promise... otouto."

Conan twitched when someone touched him, Hattori's accent barely making it over the under-water noise his ears developed. Damn the pain. He could control it. He had before... why was it so hard now? If the stupid idiot was around, he was probably worrying about him. Hattori did that almost constantly. The hand on his head was probably his. Conan reached up, not being able to stop the trembling and the pain having absolutely no change when he moved, and grabbed onto one of his fingers. He tried to open his eyes, seeing as it was becoming easier with the tears, but everything was so out of focus he feared he might really need glasses.

When he actually reached for his hand and grabbed his finger, he smiled until he saw the tears that were in his now opening eyes. _'Damn... he's jus' hurtin' 'imself.'_ "Stop... movin'... ahou... Jus'... stay still..." He let him hold the finger but eased the hand down to the bed so it would straighten out Kudo's arm. "Please... otouto... jus'... hol'still..."

Conan shook his head, his breath still too uneven for him to trust with words. He could hear, though there was still a strange watery noise in the background. The dim light and smell were all it took for him to know that they must have reached the hospital. He blinked his eyes to focus them better, looking up at Hattori. He closed them with a smile. "Doesn't hurt." Just to prove it, Conan took his other hand and reached for Hattori's face, flicking him lightly on the forehead. His hand was unsteady and his body was still trembling, but he couldn't help that and didn't know if the physical, unchanging pain that he was feeling was causing it.

"Mm... cou'a... fooled... me..." Heiji took a shaky breath and dropped his head to the pillow beside Kudo. "Jus'..." _'Jus' what? Stop shaking like a leaf... What's gotten inta him... or... what... was... in him?' _Recalling that he'd been drugged to be kidnapped and had so much time with the guy before that first call... Had the man done something to him that wasn't outwardly apparent? He jerked his fingers and leaned closer, resting his cheek against the top of the boy's head. _'Damn... I never thought to find out. I should have found out... I should have asked someone."_

Conan sighed. "You know you don't have to worry. I _am_ in the hospital. And, while it's cute. I am not" he tried to say with something closer to strength then his trembling, "a little kid. How would you like it if... I treated you like you were... ten years younger than me?" He wanted to fight it but right now it felt like his dad was holding him, and that made any thoughts of pushing Hattori away vanish. He looked back up on him, smiling. "Do I have to be... the _little_ brother? Can't we just be brothers?" It was more than he'd let most people get... even his friends.

"I figured... best... while ya... look like... this... since... ya'ate... tha'I... use... Kudo... so much..."

Conan laughed a little. "I almost prefer _'Kudo'_." He saw the reason in that though and nodded. "Just don't get to used to it." Then he realized something else... His eyes widened and he felt tears run down his face. He couldn't... he couldn't see her as Shinichi again, at least, not until he took down the organization. His ear... he couldn't hide that... she'd notice. For some reason it was that thought that made his world blur as he cried, having to whimper every now and then because holding it in made the pain worse than he could stand. He didn't mind the pain when it had happened- he could stand that. If Gin or any one of those guys got their hands on him, it would be much worse... Hattori... Hattori had made it worse but the guy was as resilient as he was. There were things that Hattori could handle.. though he wasn't sure that the other was as ready for this as he was. But Ran... he had only JUST told her how he felt... and now... he couldn't... he couldn't see her. Even if he did take down them down, he'd have to tell her- and she would only hurt more and the thought of that made him hurt worse than he had since he'd admitted to being ready to leave her if he had to.

Heiji saw the tears and was about to ask when his fingers brushed over the bandage on the side of his head again. His failed task. He realized what Kudo had also only just figured out...his ear...Neechan wouldn't be able to miss that. No one would. Either he'd have to explain it...or come up with a way to have lost it as himself. "I shoula... tried harder... on that one... Takagi-keiji... cuffed me... ta 'im... Wouldn'... let me... I shoulda... damn... I..."

"No." Conan used his wrists to wipe the tears away. "No, that would have... been worse. It's fine. I had to tell her eventually... anyway." Her finding out about him, if it had to happen, wasn't the worst thing he could picture with how much he'd been through and how much he still knew he had to fight. Right now he felt so weak... and tired, and he just wanted to rest some more. But then a question he'd been meddling with came to his mind. "Hey... Hattori? Who was that with us?" The guy's smile, his face, his eyes - Conan could picture them perfectly from the impression he got outside the house. He had no full name though, and had little to no idea who the guy was or why he was there.

"Who?"

"White shirt, brown hair- cut short and sticking up, blue eyes. So, who was he?" Hattori wouldn't have just brought anyone along with him.

"Oh..." Heiji wasn't sure how to explain it... Kudo would know if he lied so... the truth...or at least most of it. "Name's... Kuroba... Classmate... 'a the... Brit... Magician... 'elped... alot... Ya... noticed... my hand's... fine." Heiji sighed. "Long story... short... he'n Hakuba... took... 'lotfer.. us... He's a friend." Heiji was feeling himself give out again but wanted to make sure Kudo was really going to be alright.

While Hattori seemed to be falling asleep, Conan was doing the opposite. Something was intriguing him, and he could never stop himself when that happened - it was better to think on that than the pain. So he let Hattori fall asleep while he put this together. Hattori had come with Takagi- that was to be expected. Hakuba-kun was a bit of a surprise. He knew the guy, they had an agreeable relationship, but he didn't think they were _that_ close. Kuroba-kun he didn't know at all... but Hakuba-kun knew him and for some strange, inexplicable reason, had just decided to help him? Unlikely if not out rightly insane. Hattori hadn't been giving things to 'help' and anyone else would have walked away. Something had to make him stay, both of them. He found himself smiling at the fact that Hakuba-kun knew a magician... one who could fake something well enough that it fooled even him. Not many could do that. That left two options open and Conan stopped smiling. If things were one way, that would be fine, if they were the other... He didn't like where his thoughts were taking him so he let the pain back in a little, enough to throw them off. All he had to do was close his eyes and wait to either fall asleep or his body to get tired of the repeated flashes of pain from his injuries.


	18. By Your Side

**Chapter 18: By Your Side**

Kogoro finally got back to the room. Eri had not been happy at not having been told earlier, but had promised she was on hew way. He opened the door and stepped in, almost having a heart attack at the empty bed. '_What the hell? Where?_' Then he saw the other bed had a much bigger person in it. He walked around to see the Osakan brat curled around Conan. _'Well that's... Humh... She was right. They are like brothers._' He forsook the wall and sat down in the chair the other girl had been using. Leaning forward to rest his chin on his interlocked fingers, he propped his elbows on his knees, running thought after thought through his mind. Firstly, what had caused the Osakan to move beds, and how had he? He still hadn't been told the extent of either boy's injuries but...

There were a lot of things she wasn't happy about. First, she was supposed to go see a client at ten o'clock today. That was now out. Second, her no-husband-of-hers calls her at five in the morning to tell her the results of something that had started the night before last! Ran was _her_ daughter too and she expected to be informed. The man didn't even seem to have all the information on exactly what happened, which she wanted. Now she was walking into the hospital even before the sun had come up in the first outfit that she had found, too cold for such weather. She found Conan's room, worrying about the boy since that good-for-nothing man seemed to avoid the subject. Eri walked in and saw her husband first, sitting far more pensively than she'd ever seen, calming her anger. "The look doesn't suit you," she said calmly.

Kogoro looked down and away. _'How had she got her so fast? I-_' Kogoro sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, hoping to hide the evidence. "Well..." Damn it. He had wanted some time to think of something to say. He just sighed. "What look would?" He risked looking up at her. With the speed she'd gotten there in**,**he still thought she looked great. "Glad you came..."

When her husband ever had anything nice to say to her it was often only because something really bad had happened. She assumed this qualified, seeing as he was _glad_that she came. Looking around the room she spotted Ran. Eri didn't move further in the room, for fear of accidentally waking her daughter. She had nothing to say to the man next to her either so she stood there, watching through glass-rimmed eyes. "Anata, anything I should be aware of that you haven't already told me?"

Kogoro wasn't sure how to answer that. He sighed and looked back to the bed. "Just that I don't think these two are going to be separating for a while, but with, whatever injuries they have, we- _I_... could use some help..."

"I don't plan on leaving. If either of them need anything, I'm sure that's what the doctors here are for." Eri had noticed Hattori in the bed andwalked over, looking at Conan as well. Both boys didn't look well and Conan seemed to be shaking in his sleep, bandages covering most of his body. She went over, running her fingers lightly down the child's face. He looked so much like Shinichi-kun without those glasses it was no wonder that Ran had taken a liking to him. She had as well. "Poor child. What he needs now is rest." She went back over towards her husband and sat on the deserted bed. "And there is nothing to help them other than to remain here and try not to speak too loudly."

"I know, I just..." Kogoro huffed and leaned forward again, resuming his earlier position, his thoughts springing to his mouth unintentionally. "Conan didn't deserve this."

Eri looked at her husband. He had never said any such words before, nor given any hints about his feelings towards Conan besides a mild hatred of the boy messing with things he shouldn't. It made her smile though. She'd fallen in love with him at one time for a reason. "Of course he didn't deserve it. I'm sure half the world who have had their children taken and murdered would say the same thing. The other half, while they haven't been through it, would agree with you anyway. This isn't about what he deserved. If everyone got what they deserved, the world would be a very different place. Right now it's just about him getting better."

Kogoro looked over at his wife - yes... his wife - and realized what he'd spoken out loud. "I'm sorry... for not calling you. I just... didn't want to risk being on the phone in case... the guy had tried calling."

"I don't need you to apologize. I know where everyone's focus was and I don't blame you for it. I _do_wish I'd been told, but it doesn't bother me when I think about why I wasn't." Her husband was acting strange, even for him. She had to think of him sitting by the phone, waiting all day for a call to come in. "Besides, we don't need to be fighting each other right now."

Kogoro just nodded. He knew enough to concede to her at this point. He was tired himself. Not bothering with a meal or a drink all day also meant he was drawing on reserves he hadn't tapped into in a while- and then it had been stakeouts where he would have at least had something to eat. As it was, waking up with a hangover then running all over trying to find Ran, only to return after hearing from a patrolman that Conan had been kidnapped the previous night and Ran had gone with a police officer... he knew why. Damn his drinking. If not for the Osakan currently curled up with the kid he would have slept 'til who knows when and not have heard a thing about it... only complaining when Ran didn't show up to make supper. Damn he was tired. He scrubbed a hand over his face again.

Eri looked at her husband with educated eyes. "Switch with me. I'm sure you need the rest and, while the hospital staff will complain that they are not able to take proper care of Hattori-kun while he's in the other bed, I highly doubt that, with what you've said, they'll be able to move him. I've already slept." Eri got up, waiting for the seat to be open.

"I don't- I can't just-"

"I'm sure you won't be very happy if you sleep through the whole morning when Conan-kun wakes." She pointed angrily at the bed. "Quit being a stubborn old fool and go to sleep."

"I'm not old..." Kogoro mumbled as he stood up and moved to the bed, plopping down on it but not lying down.

Eri sighed. The man was stubborn but eventually he'd see reason- it was just slower to come for him. She turned the chair towards the others, moving it close enough to the bed that she'd still be able to talk to him if she wanted to while her back was turned. She preferred one of them to be awake and, since she had gotten enough rest that she wasn't bothered by it, she would watch for any signs of movement.

Kogoro had been determined to stay awake until Conan woke up but he could feel the weight on his eyes pulling more insistently, and gravity as well as he tipped to the side and landed on the pillow. With a sigh and a silent apology he faded into sleep while his wife watched over the kids. That... sounded... nice...

Eri watched them, time passing slowly as she had nothing to read or otherwise focus on. After what felt like forever and yet too soon, the sun came in through the closed window blinds behind the girls, slowly making the room lighter and lighter until she was sure that it had risen completely. Even after that, no one stirred, though a nurse had come in for a moment to check on them and Eri had warned her to be quiet. The woman checked a few machines, looking sideways at Hattori before walking back out with an expression that told her the woman wouldn't be saying anything about the move.

* * *

><p>Saguru took a deep breath and shifted a bit in the bed. He first thought he had to wake up for school until the scent hit him. He was not in his room - it was too sterile. Hospital. That nightmare of a day- It had been real. He groaned when he went to move, his body protesting and sore.<p>

Nakamori stirred awake as he felt the bed move, haven fallen into a doze where he sat. Aoko hadn't come back. "Hakuba-kun, you shouldn't move."

"Hm... What... Who?" His mind was still a bit foggy and he was unable to make them out but he knew that was not Takagi-keiji's voice, nor was it Hattori-kun. Kuroba... perhaps, but unlikely. His heart rate picked up slightly as he attempted to shift away.

Nakamori placed a hand firmly on the kid's leg to keep him from moving around in his half-asleep state. With authority in his voice, Nakamori spoke again. "Stop moving right now. You're hurt and you know it. Quit acting like a fool. I need you to talk to me."

Saguru froze at the touch. He never froze before... but Kuroba had forced down his own barriers last night and he had not been awake long enough to restore them. His thought went back to the building for some reason. Sure he had had the doctor take care of him but... Saguru swallowed. "Who- who are you?"

"Get yourself together, kid. I couldn't get a hold of your father. If you can't recognize me then maybe you got some brain damage too." Nakamori said the last part with a lighter tone but it had worried him. He'd spoken to the kid twice now. He should have been able to recognize him.

_'Kid_?' "Wait... Na- Nakamori... keibu?" Saguru turned his head to try and look but his vision was still a bit clouded. He groaned and went to move his left hand to wipe his eyes as it was on the side he had tried to turn toward.

"Hey, Hakuba-kun," Nakamori said gruffly as he stood up and took the chair Aoko had been sitting in to move next to the kid so they could talk without him trying to look over his shoulder. "Finish waking up first." Nakamori didn't know why he did it but he reached out and padded the boy lightly on the head. He would have put it on his shoulder if he could have. "But we need to talk after."

"I apologize. I thought for a moment you could have been..." Saguru shivered. He'd relived some of the worse parts of the previous day with some strange variations to it - none he was really willing to speak about but the effects to his immediate reactions would be difficult to cover. "Where are the others?"

"Kaito-kun's in the room next door. I don't know where they put the other two." Nakamori answer honestly. He wasn't going to grill the kid when he had only just woken up. "How are you feeling?"

"Is Kuroba alright? I'm fi..." Saguru stopped as he contemplated the question. Kuroba had said to not keep it hidden. He mentally went through all the pains he was feeling, physical and... otherwise.

"I haven't been to see him but I'm sure he is. Aoko's been with him all night." Nakamori had noticed the kid trail off so he waited on him to continue.

Saguru sighed. "I am a bit sore. The others were much worse." Saguru tried once more to at least roll on his side but hissed as his body protested. What had he done that left his body feeling like this? _'Well, the robber perhaps. Then the man forcing me with him into the water. The shockwave as well..._'

"Do you really want to move that badly?" Nakamori huffed. He was sure he'd be the same though, especially since being on his stomach made it hard for the boy to see around him. Nakamori thought about it a moment, seeing as Hakuba had already gotten himself at least part of the way there, he had an idea. Putting one hand under the boy's armpit and moving until he could get his other hand under the other one, he used strength that he'd had for years now to help the boy at least decently face him. "That's as good as you're getting. Now, I want you to answer a few questions for me."

Saguru swallowed and adverted his eyes. If Nakamori was questioning him did that mean he simply wanted his side, or that he had yet to be told about what had transpired? How much did he already know that he was just looking for corroboration on and how much was filling in? He finally looked up at the Inspector, realizing he had been awaiting acknowledgement first, and gave a small nod.

"I know Conan-kun was kidnapped. I know you were involved with helping rescue him. I know they were using Hattori-kun, somehow tied in with the boy's kidnapping. That's it. I'd like it if you explained the rest to me."

"Right. I was- well- The description of the man that left the bookstore with Conan-kun was, to say the least, basic. Male... Foreign... Blond hair. I was initially confronted by a Shi- by an officer that saw that I fit that description. You know how I carry around my own set of cuffs and a small canister of sleeping gas..."

"I don't care about the small stuff," Nakamori said a little louder than he'd intended. "I want to know how and why you all got hurt and what happened."

"I was, detained- cuffed actually, and taken to the station. Kuroba was picked up from the school to vouch that I was indeed a student, as it seems they were unable to reach my father or..." Saguru stopped. He did not want the man to feel guilty for this as it was not his fault in the least.

"Oh, they got a hold of me. I was at the station until one of the officers finally told me that, while you'd been released a while ago, you were now at the hospital. So...?" He didn't care about this small stuff. He knew Hakuba had been detained for the crime and that was most likely why he'd gotten involved. Kaito had, apparently, simply had to show up.

"The man was making Hattori-kun fulfill certain... tasks, and if he failed to do so right away or within a set time, Conan-kun would be the one to receive it. Hattori-kun had already described the previous calls and- well- Kuroba and I both..." Saguru closed his eyes, recalling the things he had envisioned. "We could not just walk away. Hattori-kun was an absolute, well, an absolute wreck. He was repeatedly trying to satisfy the man and, if not for a mix of some of my things and Kuroba's, well, acting skills, as well as Takagi-keiji being there to hold on to him... Hattori-kun would likely have, well, Kuroba and I would be fine, except my wrists. However, it would be highly likely that... neither Hattori-kun nor Conan-kun would have made it here at all."

"Yeah, I had to guess something like that. Kaito-kun can be an idiot sometimes but I don't see that from you... so, you were both hurt doing this. Well, you're both-" stupid came to mind, but so did brave. He didn't like either. He didn't really know what else to say and he knew the end of the tale, considering where they were right now. Nakamori leaned forward, his arms crossed in front of him, thinking about the resolve in the kid's voice. He couldn't fault him for it. "Good job then I guess." Nakamori shrugged a bit, putting an end to his side of the conversation. "Everyone made it here."

"Fortunately..."

"Yeah, fortunately. You boys made your own luck and it got you this far. Could have been worse." Nakamori knew that all too well.

"The bomb was close enough... That guy actually ended up saving all our lives- and Hattori-kun. Seeing him like that, not breathing, with that man over him..." Saguru shivered as he recalled witnessing CPR on someone he knew, not just a stranger or some random victim...Hattori-kun. He started to lay back with his next words. "I think he came back more for Conan-kun than anything else."

Okay well, that was something he didn't know and something that greatly ticked him off. Didn't matter though, did it? Kids were fine... he supposed. He still wanted Aoko to come back for him so he could see Kaito-kun, but she had likely fallen asleep as he had. Hattori-kun he didn't know very well, but he found himself caring for the boy anyway. Hakuba-kun sounded like they were close. Nakamori sighed, the thoughts circling his head in tired fashion. Thinking on things like this wasn't his strong point. "The 'hows' don't matter as long as you all are safe."

"If- if you see Kuroba before I do, tell him for me. I still don't regret it... and not to blame himself."

"Care to give me an explanation to that and I will."

"He will know what it means... he keeps apologizing for it." Saguru glance away.

"I don't care if he'll know what it means, I WANT TO KNOW WHAT IT MEANS," Nakamori said harshly. His anger was quicker to rise even than normal with how much he'd had to use it in the last twenty-four hours.

Saguru bowed his head. "Very well, but... I volunteered, and I intended to suggest it myself but... I'm sure you saw them, the burns..." Saguru reached his right hand to touch his left shoulder. "It was one of the... tasks Hattori-kun was suppose to- to burn, well, _brand_his initials into his friend Kazuha-san's back, or the man would put his own version on Conan-kun's. I- I had Kuroba disguise me as her and he disguised himself as Hattori-kun... Neither he or nor Takagi-keiji knew before hand how we intended to do it. We had fully faked the previous one but this one could not be, not in the time limit we had."

Nakamori held in a breath, then let it out roughly when he couldn't keep it in, then held it again and repeated. He knew the burn marks had been purposeful. It was obvious by the clean why they had been done. But Kaito-kun had done it. The damn kid who was always walking around with a smile on his face and the furthest thing away from a malicious aggressor that he could think of. The kid didn't have it in him- at least, Nakamori had thought he hadn't. And Hakuba too. He'd had to _let_ that be done? For a kid who Nakamori had never known either of them had hung around with before? It didn't make sense until he put the child into the equation. The boy was like a strange mix of Hakuba-kun and Kaito-kun put together, and he knew both boys well enough to know that neither of them would stand for a child to be injured if they could prevent it. That didn't mean he knew how far both boys were willing to take it. "I'll tell him." He'd tell him because that was a conversation he was going to have with Kaito-kun, whether he saw the boy first or not.

"Arigatou... ano... If you can find out where the others are, I would like to check on them as soon as I can..." Saguru did not care how much his body would protest, he wanted to check on the others with his own eyes and he would, preferably before Kuroba was well enough to call him on it.

"That might not be such a good idea. The boy sounded pretty bad. I'm sure his own family is looking after them. If it's you," Nakamori shrugged. "I don't think they'd mind, but you should probably wait and give them some time with him themselves." Nakamori sighed, looking to the door. "I've been wanting to check on those other two..." But he didn't want to leave the kid alone in here. "I need you to stay in bed. I'll be right next door and right back and just incase you get any ideas in that thick head of yours, your room is on the corner and if I leave the door open I can seen you snooping around. So stay put, just for a second. I won't be staying." He just wanted to make sure they were both there and okay. He didn't need to be prying.

"I know how bad they were. I carried Conan-kun out of the water..." Saguru shut his eyes, recalling not only carrying the small form out of the water but placing him next to the still form of his friend. Those images merging with the 'might have beens' caused him to snap his eyes back open. "However, I will wait for you to return." Saguru looked back up at the inspector. "...and an update on their conditions, if you would."

"Listen, Hakuba-kun, I've been here nearly nine hours and I'm sure nothing much has changed." Nakamori got up, patting the sheets as he did. "The doctor told me how hurt everyone was, except of course I didn't think to ask about Hattori-kun. The doctor didn't bring anything up. Anyway, like I said, there won't be much I'll be able to update you on that you don't already know."

"They- they did not mention Hattori-kun? Are you sure? I would have thought... his condition would have taken priority over mine. He did- he was unable to move after... although that is to be expected." Saguru sighed. He knew he was getting worked up but his ability to hide it as he normally did was failing him. He simply took a deep breath and nodded to the Inspector. He would have to work on his self-control prior to seeing anyone else.

"They didn't tell me because I didn't really have time to ask. I was only downstairs, trying to get the info because you had a room and they weren't letting us see Kaito-kun, so Aoko wanted me to check up on him. I overheard the boy by accident." Nakamori put his hands in his pocket, wanting to rub at one of his eyes. "I'll ask about them on my way back so quit your worrying." He walked away, going to find his daughter and sure as hell going to keep Kaito's door open so he could keep an eye on the hallway. "You know, I now think you're _both_ crazy," Nakamori said, closing the door. It wasn't an insult. He liked the 'crazier' people - he considered himself one - because they had reason to be - they had spunk and drive and a lot of things that he liked to find in other people.

'_Aoko... I'm going to worry... about you too... all the time... and...daisuki desu...itsumo.'_ "Kaito..."

Nakamori opened the door and his smile faded. He pulled the curtain aside and looked for a few moments at what he saw. Aoko had fallen asleep as he thought, though she had fallen asleep on Kaito as if he'd been holding her, his daughter's hand covering the boy's as they somehow managed to fit on the small bed. His first thoughts were that he should wake her- let her know he was here. Then he thought of walking away and letting the kids be... then thought better of it. Nakamori put his hand lightly on his daughter's shoulder, trying to rouse her without waking up Kaito. There was embarrassment behind the gesture for walking in on them like this, but some deeper parenting instinct in him ignored it. "Aoko, wake up."

"Hmm... what... Kaito..." Aoko was stirred out of her sleep by someone shaking her but... she had only just laid down for a moment. '_Oh no... Did he wake up because I hurt him?' _"Kaito... gomen... I..." She tried to sit up without putting her weight on him.

"You what?" Kaito said, peeking an eye open and grinning the widest he could. "You forgot I was here?" Kaito grabbed Aoko's wrist that was still on his chest as he kissed the back of it, eyes sparkling enough to hide the pain from moving his other arm. It was worth it.

Aoko smiled, her heart started beating faster and was certain her face was bright red. However, her first concern came back to her and she scanned him for any sign that she had done something before allowing her gaze to return to his eyes. "I didn't hurt you... did I?"

"'Course not. If you did I probably would have... bopped you on the head instead." Kaito laughed lightly, closing his eyes for a moment before meeting hers. "That isn't to say you aren't heavy." Kaito chuckled a little louder, sticking his tongue out at her.

Aoko smiled again, hearing him laugh. "Bakaito..." But she sat up only to realize that she was holding Kaito's left hand... and he had taken her other hand in his right...but there was still a hand on her shoulder. Kaito was good but he couldn't suddenly seem to have three hands, could he? She turned her head and saw the one on her shoulder. "Ah!"

"Oi, Aoko," Nakamori said, rising and eyebrow at her daughter and sending an equally reprimanding look at Kaito who just smiled back. "We're in the hospital, remember? You don't have to shout." Nakamori moved his hand from his daughter's shoulder to her head. "And you never came back last night." He tried to sound angry about it but knew he wouldn't be fooling anyone.

"What... but... I only just... I was only resting..."

"Resting for a few hours." Nakamori lost his harsher tone, compassion having time to take over. "You were tired. Don't worry about it." He messed up her hair a bit - not enough to make her look silly - and put his hands in his pockets as he stepped back.

"Um..." She shyly looked back at Kaito and felt her face redden again. "I- I told you... if you remember... the phone call..." Would he? Would he recall what he said? Or was it just... something he said and would now be forgotten?

"Baka. Why would I forget?" Kaito looked at her sideways through bored eyes. He closed them. "I meant every word." He knew he was blushing a bit as he opened his eyes back up, egged on by hers. "What about it?"

"Kaito..." She felt the tears coming but fought them back. She took a shaky breath. "I just... needed to know... face to face... that I wasn't just dreaming it..." She smiled widely and looked him straight in the eye. "Because I meant it too... every word."

"You know," Kaito took his right hand from her wrist, her face close enough that he brushed his fingertips lightly against her cheeks. "You spent all the time... telling me that you had been waiting... to hear it from _me_... that _you_ never said it back." Kaito smiled, shoulders coming up as he held in a silent laugh. "Not that _I_ need it." He let his fingers brush some of her hair back, his smile falling a bit. "Some things you don't... need words for, and I'm in no rush."

Aoko gently raised her left hand to brush along the bandaged arm that he was using. "I wasn't sure... but... I guess... you always preferred action to words... but... 'here and now'..." She wanted to... so badly. So what if her father was there... but Kaito looked like he was tiring out already. She wouldn't keep him awake if he needed more sleep. She let her left hand drift from his arm out to his face, brushing that same strand of hair off his forehead. "If you need to rest again, go ahead. I'll go look in on Hakuba-kun... but I'll be back when you wake up. OK?"

Kaito smiled, letting his arm fall back, the strain of trying to move it forcing him into a losing battle. He wasn't all that tired, but he _was_ tired. It was a strange feeling. Aoko most likely wasn't seeing that though, she was watching him fight the pain, mistaken for exhaustion. Coupling them together was enough. He could fall back to sleep if they left, but he didn't mind them staying either, though his reserves were slipping. Waking up with Aoko there, next to him with her breath tickling his arm, was something he would never forget and wanted to experience again. "Thanks."

Aoko shook her head. "With what you went through, you just rest." She leaned forward, bracing herself with her left hand to the side of his head and brought her mouth to his ear...making it appear as if she were hugging him. She spoke the rest of the sentence quietly into his ear. "Anata... daisuki desu... itsumo."

"_Forever and always"_, Kaito whispered back before Aoko could pull away. He placed a kissed on her cheek, just out of her father's sight.

Aoko felt her face flame red-hot but the smile on her face might have been able to rival his after he pulled off one of his pranks. She nodded and rose up a bit so she could look him right in the eye, hoping the tears in her own would explain her sudden inability to speak what she wanted to say.

"Kaito-kun," Nakamori stood up to the boy before he went back to sleep, sure he might be too angry later when he had time to think about it to get the words out. "Hakuba-kun's awake. He told me to tell you not to blame yourself."

Kaito flinched, finding that Nakamori-ojisan had done the unexpected and drew his attention away from Aoko, his eyes darting to the man and the knowing look he was shooting him. "How much did he tell you?"

"Told me where he got those burns for one thing. Before that he'd told me the basics of what happened."

Kaito laid his head back, closing his eyes. "Tell him he's a baka and I'll do what I want."

"Not blame yourself... for what? Otousan? What are you talking about?" Aoko sat further up, her gaze going between Kaito and her father and back again.

Kaito's words were for Aoko but he aimed his gaze at Nakamori, daring the man to defy the truth. "Hakuba. He's burned- because I burned him."

Aoko's eyes widened but she didn't pull away. She just started shaking her head. "No..."

"Yes," Nakamori agreed, seeing the reason why the kid would want his message passed across. Kaito, while well intended and justifiable - with consent no less, had still done it. While Nakamori could understand it, and support it, he couldn't deny what had been done. "You did. And more than a few of us know why. Kaito-kun, even I didn't think you were this stupid."

"But why? What possible reason...? Kaito, tell me... what happened?" Aoko fixed her eyes on Kaito and pleaded for a reason- anything. Those marks had been done with intent... formed exactly... not an accident... or even a mistaken trick... They were done to look the way they did.

"Nothing much to explain. Hakuba had a case, I came with. Something came up and... someone had to get burned. I asked the idiot detective... to sit there and let me do it... and he did." Kaito closed his eyes to hide the regret, making sure he wasn't outwardly showing it. He didn't blame himself. He _told_ Hakuba that. He was sorry that he had done it. He was sorry he hadn't let Tantei-kun take that one. While he was the cause of his own pain, he didn't blame himself for it. He knew how high-strung he had been at the time- trying to work this or that out, trying to keep his secret, trying to get information and the files, trying to calm Hattori as best he could and going as far as to break tradition and tell him who he was... trying too hard to do too many things and assuming that Hakuba had known what he was doing after he'd helped him out so much with the pervious task.

"So... so you had to burn him. Why... What would have happened if you had just said no? Not done it yourself? Well..." _'What am I not being told...What are they hiding from me?'__  
><em>

"Aoko, I held the guy down... and burned him... while he sat there and tried... not to scream. It doesn't matter what _would_ have happened. This is what _did_ happen." How had his feelings changed so much? He'd wanted Aoko to stay and now he wanted nothing more than to be as far away from her as possible. No matter how justifiable, you can't change the past or take back your actions. They are yours and he knew perfectly well at this point how to live with them. He accepted what he did, as much as he hated and regretted it.

"Baka... I told you... I was going to... suggest it anyway. I can live with it... just stop... taking it on yourself. That is exactly... what he wanted Hattori-kun to feel... so do not... give him that victory... understa-" Saguru held tighter to the doorframe that connected their rooms. He was still a bit weak from whatever the doctors had given him and everything he had gone through the previous day. However, while the sounds of their voices had been quiet enough at first, he knew what the rise in volume meant, especially when the tones changed. Kuroba was not going to do this to himself, especially not in front of Nakamori-keibu and Aoko-san.

Nakamori turned on the speaker. He didn't have the words to tell Kaito what a fool he was and all the anger that was building in turned to the kid, halfway close to collapsing in the doorway. Kaito-kun spoke, making his eyes go back to him, the boy sitting up in bed so both of the two idiots could look at each other.

"I'm not taking it all on. That's what I did. I'm sure that you feel... bad about it too- hurting me- when you did so little. My decisions and my actions... are my own and I can... do whatever I want about them."

"I told you before... it happened... and after... more than once. We knew why... We knew what it would mean... if we did it... and what it would mean... if we stopped. Remember what you told me... when I suggested you act... like you surprised me... you made it... my choice." Saguru started to take a step forward, away from the door jam and toward the bed. He would make him understand that this was not to be about the pain they caused each other...but the pain they prevented being caused to a child. "Granted... I hurt you... Hattori-kun did too... but do not think on that. Instead... remember what we managed... to allow Conan-kun... to avoid."

Aoko was trying to follow this, looking from one person to another but still missing something until Hakuba-kun mentioned someone avoiding pain. _'Conan-kun?_'

"I told you it's what... she would have done, not you. It wasn't us... and I told you, if I had been thinking... I wouldn't have done it." Kaito sighed, ignoring the others for a moment. "Of course I'm probably wrong... for saying that too, but I don't care. That's my choice too. Why is it that I can't regret it?" Kaito wouldn't let himself blink. Why was it so hard to let him accept the things he had done? He could let got of what was out of his control, like he had with Nightmare. This was all too well IN his control and, of the two wrongs, he had chosen one of them half-consciously. Again, there was no blame there, only a want to have things changed, but everyone felt that to some degree or another. Everyone had his or her regrets. Was he not even allowed that?

Saguru shook his head. Kuroba still did not get it. "This is not about regret. We all regret... a few things we did yesterday. I do not fault you for that... but we can also regret... that it had to happen... in the first place. Regret is not the issue... it is guilt. If you tell me that... you regret it... but that you can... forgive yourself for it... that is what I want from you." Saguru stared Kuroba straight in the eye and pushed himself away from the door to make his way toward Kuroba, trying not to break eye contact but realizing too late he was not quite as steady on his own as he thought he was and should not have abandoned his only means of support so soon.

Nakamori has already backed away from the other two and was close enough to watch the kid try and pull something along the lines of what he'd been expecting from him- to be nothing other than absolutely stupid when he had a goal in mind. He reached the kid before he could fall, mumbling, "See what I mean? You're both crazy. Kaito-kun, lay back down. You..." Nakamori thought for a moment. "do whatever stupid thing you're doing and then you are getting right back in there and not getting up."

Kaito watched Hakuba, and what happened. He ignored the words coming from Nakamori, though his side told him that, just maybe, it would be best if he didn't. "So if I tell you that, you'll stop bothering me?"

"I will... if you mean it... and I'll know... if you do or not. You know I will."

Kaito raised one of his legs, folding his arms across it and trying not to wince. He looked down at his arm and wondered briefly why they'd wrapped it up. He'd thought you left stitches open. Then he looked back at Hakuba and couldn't say anything... If he'd let Hakuba agree to that, knowing what he does now about Conan-kun and knowing the person he was taking the pain for instead, Kaito could and would have accepted it. He'd waited until after to tell him, and Kaito knew Hakuba didn't know Kazuha well at all, so for all of that, the guy had taken it for two people and someone he wasn't fond of, most likely because Kaito had given him the idea to do it with the last trick he'd pulled off. So he sat there, knowing his silence would get the message across. No matter how many times Hakuba told him that knowing about Kudo wouldn't have changed his answer, neither of them could really know for sure. Kaito's attitude about Kid had changed completely when he found out who was behind the mask the first time, initially wanting nothing but to one-up the guy.

Saguru watched Kuroba with steady eyes, trying to hold as much of his own weight as he could while allowing Nakamori-keibu to keep him from collapsing again. _'That's right. Just forgive yourself. We can keep the regret... but do not keep the guilt... Please.' __  
><em>

Aoko watched Kaito as he thought and she was shocked... but also hurt that he must have been carrying this around since it happened and he still had to think about forgiving himself for it. She felt her eyes water but reached forward and lightly touched his leg, smiling, so, if he needed it, he'd know she was not going to hold whatever had happened against him either.

Kaito sat there, feeling himself being watched. Dozens of things were going through his mind, but it all boiled down to what had actually happened and what he had done. He'd taken the role from someone who couldn't do it and the penalty from someone who couldn't take it and given it to someone he wished he hadn't. Different thoughts spun off those and soon he wasn't sure what he was thinking about anymore. Then Aoko touched him and he looked at her smiling back at him as if she didn't _care_ what he had done. Then he thought of everything he had told her and hadn't... both of them. Life and death. Those were the big picture stuff here and that line was a fine one where he was concerned. He... he could forgive himself for this. Kaito's brow un-knit and he smiled something small himself. "I can forgive myself for doing that to you."

"Arigato." Saguru was able to take relief from that, but it also took the drive that had forced him to get himself here. He sagged a bit more against Nakamori-keibu than he had intended to before he could brace himself or say anything in warning.

Aoko smiled and nodded at Kaito's words and hearing Hakuba-kun's response she knew he had heard it too.

"Okay, enough of this." Nakamori tried to hold the stupid kid on the one side, unable to reach his hand around Hakuba's back to better support him. "Back to bed. Aoko, can you help?" He looked towards his daughter but his words were spoken as less a question and more a command. She looked like she was getting all mushy around Kaito-kun and, while he didn't especially hate it, there were things about the boy that worried him... he just hadn't noticed until he was watching that expression of his while the kids were talking.

"What..." She looked over her shoulder for the first time in a while and realized Hakuba-kun must have tried to get over to them and still did not have the strength to do so because her father was holding him up. "Of course." She turned quickly back to Kaito. "I'll be back. Lay down and get some rest. I mean it."

Kaito rolled his eyes at her. "Yes mother." He glared back down at his arm, twitching. The stupid bandages were in the way and he had an itch. He tried doing it through the cloth but it didn't work, requiring force over his nail and pushing down made him hold back a yelp. Kaito ignored whatever purpose the doctors had for the bandages, nicking off the tape and unraveling them. He noticed his arm before he itched the part that had been bothering him. It looked like a barbed wire fence had latched onto him, deep bruising purple marks around each one that made it looked like some infected zombie limb from a video. Kaito took the bandages again, wrapping it back up.

Aoko shook her head at Kaito's response, but it was almost to be expected, especially from him. The next time she looked at him he was fiddling with the bandage on his right arm. "Lay down and stop messing with that." She took his left hand in hers and placed it back on the bed as she stood up. "Whatever happened, that is there for a reason. I'll be back later." Keeping her back to her father and Hakuba-kun she raised her left hand and placed it to her lips before turning it and blowing. She smiled and walked toward Hakuba-kun, taking his other side and glancing at Kaito once more.

Kaito shivered, just getting the bandage back in place so she wouldn't see. _When did Aoko become so girly?_ It felt weird... not wrong, but weird. He rolled his eyes at her again to hide it. "I'm going to sleep. Stay gone as long as you... want." Kaito sighed, laying back down and letting his eyes close in pain as he brought his uninjured arm around his side once he was sure he was alone. Then he let out a breath, relaxing again. The pain in his arm from moving it was distracting enough to give him a headache but not keep him from returning to sleep.

Nakamori watched his daughter as she came towards them, constantly looking back over at Kaito. He sighed. He wasn't sure he was ready for this on top of everything else at the moment. He'd have to have a talk with her later. Once she was the kid's other side, he and Aoko helped him back until he was sitting back in his bed and Nakamori had closed the door. "Don't listen too well, do you? Not that you ever did." He turned to the kid who didn't look the least bit ashamed of his actions. "Well, thanks to that I didn't ask the doctor about Hattori-kun and I'm not going to leave here until I know you're good and asleep."

"I could hear enough... from in there... that I knew... I had to do... something." Saguru went to lay back before remember the burn and put his arm behind him to stop himself. _'That was a bit too close...'__  
><em>

"Aoko," Nakamori called to her from the other side of the bed. "Stay with Hakuba-kun for a moment. I need to go check on something. And do _not _let him get up no matter what he says, or if he suddenly feels like he has to _do_something again."

Aoko nodded. "I will, Otousan. No matter what." Aoko looked down at Hakuba-kun. She was not going to grill Kaito but Hakuba-kun... If he decided at any point while her father was gone that he was well enough to move she would take that as him being well enough to answer a few of her question, and she did not intend to take no for an answer.

Saguru saw the look in Aoko-san's eye, the same one she had when she was chasing Kuroba with that mop. He suddenly decided that sleeping was a good idea and rolled on his stomach so he could face away from her and get some rest. _'Kuroba__. __I do not envy you right now. She can be scary when she wants to be_.'_  
><em>

Nakamori closed the door, sure his daughter could handle the kid easily. Aoko, on most days, could handle Kaito-kun and that set her to be able to deal with the rest of the population with ease. He went over to the nurses' station again, flashing his badge. "Can I get information on the condition of Hattori-kun and updates on Conan-kun?"

"Ah... right..." The nurse turned and retrieved two clipboards. "Both are currently in room 241. Conan-kun was placed in there late last night after his final surgery. His injuries have been treated but- oh... The-... It seems the symptoms from the, well... as a result of the... drugs that was introduced into his system prior to his arrival, he should have been experiencing the first waves of withdrawal, however, I see no reports of complaints nor was anyone called for. That in itself is strange- but perhaps encouraging, that he will be able to pull through this." She looked up at the officer to gauge his reaction while she flipped open the second clipboard.

Nakamori waited for Hattori's information. The kid he could do nothing about. His family would have to take care of that.

"Hattori-kun… Well, he was treated for a few bruised ribs. A- what appeared to be a gunshot wound to his right calf. He also had some water in his lungs which was siphoned out but, the amount and based on the information we have, it seems he had… drowned. Based on the levels of certain element in his blood and other key areas, whoever rescued him and administered CPR did so in the nick of time. His lack of mobility when he arrived bares that out. He will no doubt be extremely weak and unable to move on his own for the next day or so. However, while he should be able to regain his strength, it may be necessary for him to undergo some physical therapy." The nurse shook her head sadly. "The other three boys' injuries were bad… but I'd say the luckiest to be alive is this one."

Editing out that last part, Nakamori had his update and maybe that would be enough to keep the stupid kid in bed instead of wandering around, being nosy at the others like he was with Kaito-kun. Nakamori thanked her, bowing his head slightly, and walked back to the room.

* * *

><p>Kazuha itched the side of her face where her hair had been bothering her. She moved her hand to her eye to rub it when the light got to her as well, sleeping being pushed aside as she opened them and remembered where she was. Except she wasn't where she was anymore. <em>Where was Heiji? What had happened?<em> But then she saw him not far off in front of her. She noticed mostly because Heiji's dark skin, even as pale as he was, was a stark contrast to the pale green of the robe. It took her a while to realize that neither of them were where they were supposed to be. The wall was too close, and she had been by the door. Kazuha got up. Stretching muscles as she did that were sore from sleeping funny, and walked over towards Heiji, seeing how he'd somehow managed, even with how hurt he was, to get over to the kid. "Ahou." Kazuha took Sonoko's borrowed jacket from where she'd rested it on the other chair, more than a little surprised to see a woman there that she didn't know, very much awake and watching them all, though she seemed to be watching Ran's old man too. The woman put a finger up to her lips and Kazuha nodded, pointing to the jacket so the woman could move forward and she could get it. _Must have been a friend of Conan's_, she thought. She went back, blushing a little at all the exposed skin, and draped it over Heiji, making sure the sleeve didn't fall and hit the boy.

Eri watched one of the girls wake. She didn't know her, but she had only to use common sense to realize she was here for the other boy. While she would have liked something to talk about now that one of them was awake, the girl had gone to Hattori-kun and cared for him. She had to think the two were close and images of her daughter and Yukiko's son crossed her mind from when they used to play together when they were little.

Kazuha looked down at Heiji's face, rubbing his arm where she'd put the coat. She looked back over at the others before sitting down on the floor near the bed. Kazuha wanted to be awake if Heiji needed her again and this way, if he tried to move, there was no doubt she would be.

Kogoro started to wake slowly, wondering where he was and what that smell was- but as soon as he recognized it he remembered what had happened, where he was and why. _'Conan_!' He rolled to get up and check on him when he saw that both his wife and that Osakan girl were awake and sitting beside the bed, Eri in a chair while the girl seated herself on the floor closest to her friend. Realizing Ran and Conan were both asleep as were their respective friends, he stepped up behind his wife and... in a way he had not done in years, placed his hand gently on her shoulder and leaned down beside her to whisper quietly. "Any change?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Go back to sleep." Eri looked up at her husband, the gravity of the situation making any of her trifles with him meaningless for the time being. "In an hour or two I'm going to need to step out for a little and I don't want to leave them alone if they wake up."

"They won't be. Just... keep an eye on them... and make sure you let me know if anything happens." He patted her shoulder twice as he used to before realizing it and pulled his hand away. Turning to return to the bed but doubting he would be able to fall asleep again now that he was awake.

Eri went back to her watch duty without being told, the girl in front of her growing tired as the time went on, though she heard agitated noise behind her every now and then to tell her husband was doing anything but what she had told him. She waited as long as she could before getting up and speaking with him. "I have to go make a few calls. I had several appointments today that will have to be canceled. If you wouldn't mind watching the children, I'd like to do that."

Kogoro sat right up and looked at her. "Go ahead. I'll watch them."

Eri nodded to him, opening and closing the door behind her as quietly as she could. Her phone was out as she decided on something. Once outside, she went through her schedule with Midori, canceling anything she had planned for the following day as well. Once that was done, she got in her car and left.

Kogoro walked over to the bed and shunned the chair. He looked down at the girl. He usually ignored the names... Kazuha-chan. That was it. The girl looked ready to fall asleep again. He sighed and crouched down beside her. "You'd be better off going to lie on the bed for a little while because if you fall asleep beside the bed again and make me carry you to it..." He sighed. Like pulling Ran away from Conan, only harder because he wasn't her father. "You don't want to be in the way, if the doctor comes in." It might work- he'd used it on Ran- and granted it was used on him more than a few times.

Kazuha looked up at Ran-chan's father. She shook her head. "No way!" She whispered fiercely. "Heiji is a complete ahou! He already got outta 'is bed ta get here. Long as I'm on the ground, he ain't leavin' again."

Kogoro shook his head. Stubborn. No wonder she and Ran got along. "I'm right here and he's been like that for hours. I doubt he'll leave any time soon. I'm sure the last thing he'll do right now is move away from Conan. You were right... they are just like brothers." He sighed. "If you do fall asleep, I'm moving you to the bed. Fair warning." Kogoro stood back up and crossed his arms as he looked down on the two boys in the bed.

"Fine," Kazuha said rebelliously. "Ya just try it." She was gonna try and stay awake until Heiji woke up anyway. Now she had another reason to do that. There was no way she was gonna let Ojisan take her away from him.

The silent sleepers he could deal with- the awake one... He'd be glad if she fell asleep, but if her stubbornness did match Ran's. She was going to push herself until she collapsed again. He huffed and motioned with his hand that she could try it her way.

Kazuha repeated parts of songs she remember, book phrases, conversations she'd had that stuck with her- all to pass the time instead of sitting there and falling asleep to the noise of the machines around her. She had no watch, but she was sure it was some time latter when the woman from early came back in with two plastic bags, digging into one and handing the contents to her. Kazuha looked at the sandwich and gave her a small nod of her head in thanks. She didn't notice how hungry she was until just then.

Eri smiled at the girl, digging into the bag and taking out another sandwich that she offered to her husband. "Take it. I'm sure you need it and an idiot like you would have forgotten something as simple as eating."

"Ah. I don't need..." Kogoro started but his stomach decided to call his bluff and rumbled loudly. He sighed but when he looked at her he flashed back to her bringing him meals at the station. "Domo."

Eri turned away from her husband, going to put the rest in the fridge for when Ran and Sonoko woke up. She'd gotten more than necessary if they decided not to leave the room and she didn't want them to go bad. At least she could do this much while Ran had some time to relax after all she'd been through, as well as the boys. It wasn't only those in the hospital beds that had suffered and she knew her daughter too well.

Kogoro took a bite of the sandwich and glanced down at the girl beside the bed, eating hers. He leaned forward now that his wife and the girl were preoccupied and looked over the Osakan boy at the kid in his arms. '_Damn kid. Stop landing here. I hate being stuck here with either of you_.' He reached over to brush some hair off Conan's forehead before standing upright again and taking another bite.

Conan twitched to the side, feeling his focus shift. The darkness behind his eyelids was almost a brown and, as his awareness returned, so did the tremors. He wasn't afraid but he felt worn down. He moved his arm, covering his eyes from the light. He didn't feel good. He knew that. His stomach was upset and moving his arm hurt...

Heiji wasn't aware of much except a movement... a shift... in his arms. His instincts told him not to move so he just cracked an eye a bit to check on what was happening. Kudo's arm was now over his eyes but he could also feel that he was starting to shake again. _'This is not fair ta 'im. Damn that man! Wha' the hell'd he do!_' "Jus'... breath... th'ou' it... 'm... still'ere."

_Right, Hattori._ Conan swallowed. There was nothing he could seem to do about the shaking. As long as he kept his thoughts on it though, he could fight back the nausea. "I know," he said quietly, swallowing again after. He didn't need Hattori to keep reminding him. Even if he were alone, his battle with himself would be no different. The comfort he was getting from the closeness was purely primal. He was hurting, and a bit confused, and as long as there was someone else those things weren't all that bad.

Kogoro almost choked on his sandwich when he heard the two of them start talking... and it seemed that Conan was hurting and the Osakan had already filled the role of comforting him... without doing anything at all. He leaned forward again and saw that Conan had placed his arm over his eyes but Hattori-kun seemed to still be asleep- Or at least hadn't even opened his eyes. He blinked and shook his head.

"Hey," Conan said as the memories of one thing in particular came to him. He had to do something to get his mind off the sickness and going over the past was easy. It was something unchangeable and easier to analyze. "I have to tell you something."

"Yeah... 'm lis'nin'."

"I need you to understand something, Hattori. And it can't wait." Conan tried to focus as completely as he could on his words. "I saw you, and you told me it... but I need you to _understand_. If a situation where something like it happened again - I'm not saying that it will - I would _never_ want you to kill yourself for me." He moved his arm that wasn't blocking out the light and touched Hattori, trying to get him to understand. "I would never want to make a friend of mine into a murderer. I don't want you to take this the wrong way, and, as much as I would hurt, I wouldn't do the same. But put yourself in my place. You were held and I was given the choice. Would you want me to take it- making myself a killer and you a witness to it?" He growled a bit as he ended his sentence. "There's dying to try and save someone and then there's purposely allowing yourself to die. Don't confuse the two." If Hattori couldn't understand his logic, he didn't know what he was going to do. The guy was too close to him now, and he would never want to be a bystander to something like that, no matter what the cost.

Heiji squeezed his eyes shut and sighed. "I know... I guess...I jus' got... so focused... on... Damn... I never though'... 'bout much else. Ya know... if no' fer... Takagi-keiji... I'd... actually... considered... an' planned... ta offer sooner. He... kep' me from it. Owe the three of 'em... lot..." Heiji felt some tears forming again but he didn't care, Kudo'd seen and heard them already.

Kazuha had heard Heiji start talking and got up, hearing Conan-kun start talking right after. The kid must not have known she was there, or didn't care, but he'd called him 'Hattori' again. She found that funny and a bit disrespectful. Then her thoughts on it stopped and she stood there, looking at both of them as if they'd sprouted tails. Heiji... tried to kill himself? She- she never would have thought... he ever would have... done somethin' like that. Not Heiji... Not for Conan-kun. There were tears in her eyes but she held her breath back to keep from making noise, feeling her arms shake at her side. After all he did at Sonoko-chan's and then he went and- What was wrong with him? The stupid ahou! She was mad, but her mind quickly turned it into another kind of sadness and more tears.

"Hattori, when do you _ever_ think," Conan said teasingly. Then he let out a breath. "I'm glad they stopped you, but I'm sure that you won't... always have someone there to tell you how... stupid you're being. You have to know it yourself. It shouldn't be something... you have to think on."

"He-ey..." Heiji couldn't help a small breath-like laugh. "I- I knew they'd... find us... an' ya know... how I tend ta get... fer those I care about... an' I recall... someone... walked inta one... an'... coulda died..." Heiji lightly twitched his fingers to get the point across. "Lucky... I didn' think... then either..."

"Again, one was walking with the intent to escape, the other was not. So... I underestimated them. A mistake. You knew what he wanted. He came right out and... told you." Conan wasn't sure what time he was talking about - some of his brushes had been closer than he wanted - but what he said applied to all of them. The hand over his eyes was keeping him half asleep and blocking the sun from bothering him anymore. Sun or a light somewhere- he didn't really care which. "I never walk into something... expecting to die. It's stupid."

"I had... honestly walked in... intendin'... ta walk out wi' ya. Didn' know... I wouldn'... be able ta... get ta ya... or that the... stupid entrance... was one way. Those were my bad..." Heiji hesitated. He had another thing that was his bad- not by guilt, not anymore, but still... something he had to admit.

"Don't do it again." Any tone, sleepy still or not, that he'd had during the conversation, he dropped completely. "I mean it."

"Don' intend ta... but... there is... some'in' else... 'bout... why I called ya... that day..."

Conan sighed. Most of his memories of the last week were fuzzy compared to the last day. "What is it?"

Heiji took a deep breath. "I don' wan' ya... ta think 'm crazy but... I'd been havin'... nightmares... fer awhile... about ya... bein' hurt... killed... shot..." Heiji brought his free arm up to touch Kudo's head, knowing where it was without needing to open his eyes again. "Right in front of me... an' I couldn' stop it... but this wasn't the first time. When I gave ya my omamori... I'd been dreamin' ya... got stabbed in the chest..." Heiji moved his hand to hover over over his chest, not wanting to put any pressure on it. "Ya saw... how that turned out. They weren't as vivid... but when ya called... 'bout that Majong case. I felt it... only ta hear later... 'bout wha' happened... at Tokyo Tower..."

"I must give you nightmares every day th-"

"No ya didn't. Yer nightmares were 'bout Kudo-kun." Kazuha didn't know how she'd finally been able to talk. Maybe it was 'cause after everything, Heiji was sitting there and lying to the kid. The other stuff he said was still processing.

The sound of another person triggered his instincts to react before he recognized the voice or the person it belonged to. He leaned over and covered Kudo, keeping himself off him despite the pain and strain on his body. "Shi-"

"Heiji!" Kazuha had nothing in reach besides the other half of her sandwich and used it to swat him in the head. "Don'cha move! Yer hurt!"

"Wha... Kazuha? How long ya bin there?" He went to move again only to realize it was harder now that the adrenaline was wearing off.

Conan held onto the front of Hattori's clothing. _Shimatta. What had he said?__  
><em>

"I've been 'ere since before they brought Conan-kun in here. Why does that matter, ya ahou! Don't go jumpin' around!" She whacked him once more with her sandwich, on his arm, before taking a bite out of it to help give her energy to deal with the idiot.

"Ahou. Ya couldn'a been. I didn' see ya b'fore." He debated trying to move back but with Kudo clinging to him, likely going over everything they had just said just like he was, he didn't want to risk it, so he stopped trying and just relaxed on his forearms, leaving Kudo room to work out a cover story while he kept Kazuha talking.

"_Hattori_." Conan said the words quietly enough that he hoped it wouldn't travel away from his little alcove. He was panting, his hands shaking where they were. He'd lost his focus when Kazuha had spoken and all the worry that swarmed him put him over the edge. "I think... I'm gonna... be sick."

Heiji suddenly was glad Kazuha was there. "Trash can... now. Gomen fer this." Heiji's reserves kicked in again and he slid his left arm around to Kudo's left side and under him and used his right, braced on the bed, to force himself up and shift Kudo onto his right side while positioning him against his chest and bringing his left arm back in front of Kudo to hold him steady when he saw the trash can come up to the side of the bed.

At the request for a trashcan, Kogoro didn't need to ask why. He'd heard that request plenty of times when Ran had been little. He swiped the one from under the bedside table and raised it up to the bed at the same time the Osakan boy had turned Conan on his side in their direction. He held it steady as Conan's head came forward.

He knew who was in front of him. Seeing the man's suit was enough to get reorganization back in order. Kazuha was somewhere there, and Hattori was holding him... as his stomached emptied of what little contents were in it from dinner and back. He started heaving. He had to put his hands on the trashcan to keep himself steady as the world went swirly around him. It was embarrassing and degrading beyond belief to be sick in front of someone else, let alone three, and his friends or close enough to them. He hated feeling that, but even more pronounced then the shame was the hurt. It HURT. He'd been injured, recently quite a bit, and this took one of the top spots in his records, pain-wise. His chest was protesting as he gagged on his breath, the pain of his limbs sparking up in different places every now and then. He had to worry about what had happened before this, but there was no space in his conscious mind for non-physical contemplations at the moment.

"Heiji." Kazuha watched him move, not caring so much when she figured out the reason why a few seconds later. All her anger turned into confusion and a fear that she couldn't place while see watched the three males in front of her share some knowing world of their own.

Her husband reacted before she could, retrieving what the teenager had asked and obligingly holding the trashcan from him while Conan-kun was sick. The poor child was shaking and she was certain that, had Hattori not been as disrespectful of rules as he was, the boy wouldn't have been able to sit up on his own. Eri nodded to her husband, walking out of the room to get a doctor to check up on both boys.

Heiji tightened his hold slightly to further brace Kudo as he was sick. He wasn't sure how he knew what to do... but he knew Kudo couldn't have held himself up on his own so he just told his protesting, tired body that it would have to shut up 'cause Kudo needed him. _'Damn Kudo. Ya shoulda said some'in' sooner.'__  
><em>

Kogoro waited, holding the bucket. As soon as it was apparent Conan was down to just heaving, he transferred the bucket to one hand, keeping it where it was, just in case. He moved the other hand out and brought it down gently onto Conan's head to stroke his hair back since he was being held against the Osakan and he couldn't rub his back as he had always done for Ran. "Conan... do you feel alright now?"

Ran's father's words were the first he'd heard since Hattori. He could feel his hair being pushed aside, wiping away some of the sweat that he could feel. He felt cold, the taste in his mouth was terrible, and he couldn't stop shaking. No matter how much he tried to sit up, he was still hurting bad, his regressing coughs making it worse. He couldn't even talk... Conan weakly shook his head, wishing he didn't have to. Even opening his eyes, all he saw was blurs and harsh colors that made him feel worse.

Kogoro looked over at the girl. "Could you go see what's taken them so long?"

Heiji heard the question and realized that the one holding the trashcan was not Kazuha... but Mouri-han. Conan's shaking had resumed but he also saw Kudo shake his head in response to the question. He rubbed Kudo's arm as best he could. "'s'OK."

Kazuha nodded to Mouri, glad there was something she could do besides stand around. She was scared. Conan looked pretty sick.

Some deeper part of his mind, past the pain and the exhaustion, told him Hattori was holding him- and that was bad. Hattori was hurt. Hattori shouldn't be holding him... Hattori, frankly, had done enough to last several lifetimes. Conan raised his arms weakly towards where Ran's father had been. He wasn't sure if he was still there but there was a darker color in his vision, so he had to assume he was. A needle somewhere on his left arm pricked him the wrong way. He wasn't sure if he was pulling it or moving the wrong way, but he needed _both_of them to be fine.

Kogoro was surprised when Conan started reaching out to him but when he saw the needle start to shit he cursed. "Stop moving. Here." He moved his hand from Conan's head to take his hand and stop it from moving further. "Do you still need the bucket?"

Conan shook his head, grabbing onto Mouri's sleeve. Ran's father wasn't the perfect kinda guy, but he wasn't a _complete_ idiot - and he wasn't a bad guy, just a lazy one. His breaths hurt, but that was to be expected after being sick like he was. He just needed the man to notice that he wasn't the only patient in the room and he hadn't been paying attention, seeing as he had none to spare, on Hattori while he was sick. He wasn't able to lay down just yet. He had nothing left in him but the sickness wasn't gone. Hattori would have to sit up with him while he stayed that way. He tugged a little on the man's sleeve, trying to give him a clue as to what was going on as he usually did. Without his voice or eye contact, he wasn't sure it would work and he was too weak to try anything further.

Kogoro felt like he was on a case. The way the kid was grabbing his sleeve and trying to look him in the eye... even though they were unfocused and unable to come up high enough to meet his. He had that feeling like he was missing something. He looked at the kid and saw he was still pretty pale, he would likely still need the bucket, but he had shaken his head. So... it wasn't the bucket he was saying no too. Kogoro sighed and went to shift the arm so that it wouldn't pull anymore... and that's when it hit. The IV bag on this side of the bed was not the one leading to Conan... it was being pulled... because the teen had rolled away from it to get Conan to the side where he expected the trash can to be. He muttered a curse as he leaned over and grabbed Conan's IV pole and lifted it up and over both the bed and its occupants. Not for nothing was he a judo champ. As soon as that was done, and both were on the same side, he reached back over and actually put his attention back on the usually dark skinned teen. He was a great deal paler too. He slipped his left arm under the teen, watching the IV that he now realized was suppose to be closer to this side of the bed then the teen had let it, and heaved both the teen and the boy upright so their right sides where now pressed against him and slipping the IV line back from around the idiot teen and let it go slack.

Heiji wasn't sure what the guy was up too after he pulled the IV pole over them. _'OK... so... that might have pulled too much. Damn it._' He was about to open his mouth to apologize to Kudo for pulling on the IV and thank Ojichan when the guy reached over and grabbed him. _'What the..._' Both he and Kudo were pulled upright and he found himself propped against the man...and it was only after he saw another IV come over his head that he remembered he had one too. So Kudo had got him to realize that without words, just a tug. _'Huh. He must not be that bad, or he's learned by now. Either way...'_"Arigato... Ojichan..."

"Ah... I should be saying that to you, and apologizing for not noticing earlier."

_Well... that was unintentional_. Some stray thought had wondered when he felt his, if Hattori was tangled up as well, but he hadn't meant to make Ran's father notice. Maybe he wasn't giving him enough credit. Now that the man was holding them, Conan used both his hand to grab onto the guy's suit, hoping he'd continue to notice everything that was wrong with the situation as it was. Sitting up was hurting too and he needed someone to lean against. As long as he kept his hold, even if Mouri didn't figure out what he wanted, he would have to pick him up anyway.

Kogoro was wondering what else was needed. The lines were no longer tangled or pulling and Hattori-kun was no longer solely supporting Conan, and no way would he think that the teen would let him take Conan from him- he still had his left arm around Conan. He placed the bucket beside him and reached forward to lift Conan's head up by his chin while making sure to keep Hattori-kun from falling. "Conan, what do you need...?"

Someone must not have told him how badly Hattori was hurt, or the man simply wasn't thinking about it. Conan let out a few harsher breaths, closing his teeth so he wouldn't be throwing his bad breath at him. He could get out one word, and that was all he needed. Maybe it would help Hattori let him go as well. "You." He held onto Ran's father and pushed Hattori away at the same time. He'd seen Hattori in the sand, watched him as good as come back to life, and to hell if he was gonna let a guy who practically _died_ be the one helping him right now.

Kogoro's eyes widened. The kid... wanted him? He looked over at the teen and saw his reaction. He actually looked hurt... hurt... HURT! That must have been it. Damn the kid remembered but... "Hattori-kun. I got him." He saw the teen start to shake his head but Conan had already managed to get him to loosen his hold. "I won't move him further, just let me support him. Will that work?" He felt both of them seem to lean more heavily on him. _'Hattori-kun was still holding that much of Conan-kun's weight, as well as his own._..' He wrapped his arm further around them both to position them side by side against him without Hattori-kun needing to support Conan or himself.

Conan smiled, falling into his arms and resting his head. His body felt a little better for it. He hated being so weak, especially when he wasn't tired anymore. "Arigato..."

Kogoro couldn't help the reaction. It had long been dormant and surprised him, but he couldn't help it. He smiled and reached to stroke the boy's hair as he had done before. "Don't. I should have realized it sooner. Relax now. Just... let me know if you start to feel sick again."

Kazuha came back in the room with the lady and one of the floor doctors that had passed them in the hall while they were waiting for the nurse to get someone- being there was only one on staff and she had to inform another person before leaving her post. "Hey, are they okay?" Kazuha let the doctor go in front of her as she looked at Heiji, seeing how sick he still looked, not that Conan-kun looked better either...

"Both are pretty weak. Hey. What happened to Hattori-kun? Conan seemed pretty concerned, even over himself. Care to explain?" Kogoro lifted his eyes briefly to deliver a pretty sharp look to the doctor before returning his gaze to the two boys leaning against him, still stroking Conan's hair.

"Um... I dunno. I didn't really ask." Kazuha looked over at him. She'd figured Heiji would be able ta tell her what happened. He hadn't looked that hurt... She turned to the doctor, suddenly afraid of what she might hear.

"Well... ah... I was given the reports when I got here. I know the... younger boy was badly injured but-... Did you put the younger boy in there with him? It might be a bit much for the teen to handle. Put the boy back in his bed." The doctor felt overwhelmed. He shows up to find he has FOUR boys that came in with varying degrees of injuries and the teen had apparently been reported to be in the wrong bed. He'd have to fix that... more paperwork. The doctor crossed his arms and huffed.

"Should you touch or separate either of those boys against their will you will be harming them mentally as well as physical and I will personally see to it that the courts are made aware of any mental trauma they will suffer as a result- and if you do that, I WILL make sure that it makes it before a judge. Do I make myself clear? You are a doctor and your job it to help them in every way that you can, not make a situation worse." Eri put on hand on her hip and stared the man down through her glasses, being sure she got her point across. Seeing her husband almost as if he were trying to protect both boys gave her the reason to vocalize her threat. The man had a good heart but he could be stupid and she didn't want him to get thrown out of the hospital for overreacting to this. She just needed to use the right words to stress her point.

"But... ma'am... The reports I got said the younger boy was in that far bed and the older was in this one. That was obviously wrong and I do not want to be held accountable..." He kept his arms crossed but more to shield himself now. "Besides, what about the 'mental trauma', as you put it, of the younger boy there? His brother is too weak to move on his own. Why put them together and let the younger not receive any reaction from him? Is that not traumatic enough, mentally?" He straightened up, certain he'd made his point.

Kogoro held the two boys closer but not tightly. Whatever this guy was getting at he would NOT be separating them, either of them, from him. His breathing hitched and if not for his determination that they remain where they were he would have the guy pinned to the wall, doctor or not. He opened his mouth to tell the doctor exactly what he thought of those statements when he heard a voice below him speak up. _'Conan?_'

He didn't mind having his bed back but Hattori... and maybe him a little, needed the other right now. Conan pushed away from Ran's father a bit so he could look at the doctor. He made his eyes water as he started crying. It was a lot easier to do then it used to be. "You're gonna... take him away..." Conan hiccupped. "Because I did something... bad, aren't you? I see... doctor movies. It's this, right?" Conan raised his arm, ignoring the pains he was still feeling. The medicine they had to be giving him must have been largely to counteract that, so he'd be fine. "In doctor movies... there can only be... one person in bed... because of the machines." Conan, being careful not to hurt himself and hoping no one wondered how he knew, took the tube out from the needle in his vein, throwing it away from himself. "Now Heiji-neechan... can stay... right?"

Kogoro was about to reassure Conan when he pulled the IV tube from the needle in his arm. He wasn't a doctor... but he knew that was not how to do it. He swore quietly. "No, don't do that. You won't be separated. I won't allow it." He reached over to grab the loose line and swore again. What was it again... "_Gi'theneedleout... now... pressure... an'elevateit_..." He let the line drop and lifted Conan's arm, grabbing the needle and sliding it out, praying the whole time, as he yanked on his tie and pushed it to the area, using his right hand to both hold the tie in place and hold the arm up toward his him. "_Good... fernow... 'e'llneedit... replaced... soon_." Kogoro suddenly realized it hadn't been memories... but the Osakan boy's whispered words. He doubted anyone except maybe Conan had heard them.

"Boy, that was a stupid thing to do." The doctor sighed. Now he'd have to reinsert the IV himself as there was no nurse in the room. He started toward them.

Ah, traitors. This could still work though. It wasn't like being without the medication for a few minutes would do anything. "If... Heiji-neechan moves... I just gotta take it out... again... and I can go see him. He won't get in... trouble then... and we can be... in the same bed." Conan turned his head sideways, sniffling. Even doing that hurt but he was sure the wince turned into more non-physical look of anguish. His body shaking helped the impression he was going for.

"Um, wait. So what's wrong with Heiji?" Kazuha had waited, but seeing how worried everyone was when Conan messed with the hospital stuff... and Heiji had an IV too. She wanted to know how bad it was. She grabbed onto the doctor's arm, getting his attention.

"What is going on in here? Oh." The nurse spotted the boy on the bed with his arm held to what she guessed was his father's chest. "Oh, honey..." She pushed past the doctor and crouched beside the boy. "Let's get this back in. You know you really shouldn't just pull these out, OK?" She smiled as she got the thing together and reconnected the IV, readying the needle. "May I see your arm? Conan-kun right?"

"No," Conan sniffled again, seeing his chance. "If it's in... that man said... Heiji-niichan... had to go away."

"Well, we simply can't have that can we? I promise Heiji-niichan will not be going anywhere, nor will your father as long as you stay still and don't pull this out again. Do we have a deal?"

Conan smiled, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Uh-huh." He offered her his hand back.

She smiled and took his wrist, taking care to reinsert the needle with a practiced eye and a steady hand. "There we go. Now, no more removing it and just stay with your dad, OK? If you want to move later, you let me know." She removed her gloves and tossed them into the trashcan, realizing why it had been moved and the position of the 3 males. She smiled and brushed her hand across the boy's cheek, removing the remaining tears.

"Domo arigatou." Kogoro was grateful she had stepped in when she had. He would NOT have allowed that doctor to come close enough to touch Conan, much less be the one to insert the needle into his arm.

Conan smiled back at her, giving her one of the best smiles he could in way of thanks. She went around the bed, back over towards the doctor. Quiet, and leaning towards Hattori so Ran's father wouldn't here, he whispered, "_Say anything about that, and I swear you'll regret it_." And that was it. He'd wasted what little strength his anger had given him and fell softly against Ran's father, keeping his eyes open while his body gave out.

"As for you, you were TOLD the two of them were kept together for a reason. Not to mention why. Why in the world did you say that you would split them up? Honestly, I can not fathom what you could have possibly been thinking." The nurse stared up at the doctor as he just opened his mouth a few times and kept his arms folded in front of him.

"Um..." Kazuha broke up the argument, getting impatient. "Can someone please tell me what's wrong with Heiji?"

The nurse turned from the speechless doctor and saw the concerned young woman from before. Her face immediately softened. "Oh, dear, yes. Well, I take you are all family or at least close, right?"

"I'm like 'is sister. Please tell me." It was what she always said when someone asked. She wouldn't call herself anythin' else until she talked to Heiji.

She glanced between the two of them and while she doubted that was the true relationship, she understood it would be the closest they could get... out loud. "Well, he sustained significant bruising to his ribs that will be painful and an injury, possibly a..." She glanced across them group before continuing. "A gunshot wound. However the largest concern was the water in his lungs upon his arrival. While one of the officer that arrived with him informed us that CPR had had to be administered, test showed that- it was very close as it was." She looked over at him. "The fact he is awake already is a good sign however I do have to ask, as I know for a fact he was in the other bed, who moved him over there?" She scanned the faces. "I'm not mad. Just curious."

Kazuha shook her head. "'e was there when I woke up." The information was still getting through to her. She knew somethin' had ta happen to him for him to be as weak as he was... she didn't know he'd almost died... She shook her head. _Almost_. Heiji was still with her and right now. She went over ta join Ran's dad on the bed, putting a hand on Heiji's arm where he was holding Conan-kun.

"He was there before I arrived as well," Eri spoke up, stepping away from the doctor and looking at her husband who must have been watching them before she came.

Kogoro shook his head. "I left briefly to call Eri. He was still in the other bed and all five of them where asleep. I came back and... they were together..."

"Ah, Heiji-niichan... came over here... because I woke up." Conan tried to look over at the woman, but his head quickly fell back to where it was. "I didn't know... there was anyone else... in the room... so he got here... by himself." Conan snuggled in closer, having Ran's father play backup for him if needed. "Heiji-niichan heard..." _Heard what? Did he have to say it? Might as well. He went out and balled in front of the woman already_. "I was crying... because it hurt... so Heiji-niichan... made it better."

Heiji was surprised he'd admitted it out loud... but more surprised that apparently there were three others in the room. Oh well. Kudo had needed help. He wasn't going to leave him alone when he was in pain. _"Welcome..."_Heiji whispered as he moved his hand slightly under Kazuha's.

Kogoro looked down again at the boy. He'd left. Conan had woken up... alone... in pain... and it was the Osakan bra-... no- Hattori-kun that had gone over to him, after everything he'd already gone through for Conan, to just keep pushing himself like that…

"_You should have just stayed in bed,"_Conan whispered back. Probably would have been torture for Hattori to hear him and whatever sounds he had been making, but it wouldn't have made much difference- physically speaking to him like he had. But he wouldn't have liked being alone. He had to believe that. Hattori wasn't selfish and, as much as he wouldn't admit it, waking up alone, in the dark, and in pain wasn't something he wanted to be used to anymore.

"But- but- That's impossible! No way could the boy move. The chart said at least a day or two for any mobility, let alone walking across to the next bed. It's-"

"You will lower your voice right this instant." The nurse recovered from her own shock and turned on the doctor.

"_Hattori,"_ Conan whispered while the hospital staff was arguing. "_Are you that bad_?"

_"I... I didn'... think 'bout it..."_ Heiji whispered back. "_Again... but... I knew I... fel' weak but... I heard ya... 'n' jus'... got up..."_

Kogoro couldn't make the doctor's statement fit. He saw Hattori-kun move... twice... once to place himself over Conan when he heard another voice - he now realized he must have felt it could be a threat and was shielding him - the other was when Conan was going to be sick. And the one he hadn't seen, getting over to him in the first place. All three had one thing in common and explained why he was leaning so heavily on him now as oppose to earlier. It was for Conan. Now that Hattori-kun knew that he was there, he had relaxed. No, it was more the extra strength he'd been using was no longer needed so this was his true condition. Kogoro felt himself gaining a new respect for the teen.


	19. On the Inside

**Chapter 19: On the Inside**

Conan thought about it. He still wasn't feeling well and now he was all but putty if he decided to move. He was hurt all over. It didn't matter how he sat at this point, though he was starting to wish he'd dope him up on something stronger. Hattori was injured along his side. He shouldn't have been sitting up at very least. "Hattori, lay down. I don't plan... on moving... like some idiots." 

As much as he didn't want to admit it, he wasn't going to let Kudo worry about something like that. "I ain'... sittin' up... anymor'en... ya ar'... no'... since 'fore... the others... came back." 

Conan exhaled gently. Why was it he was the one having to play babysitter? Hattori couldn't sleep they way they were now and Conan had to swallow repeatedly to keep the sickness away. Ran's father was the obstacle about to make this difficult... Conan turned, able to hide the pain on his face because he was between the other two. He put his hands on Hattori's chest and pushed him away, hissing in a breath when he hurt himself. "Go through this... every time. Go lay down. I'm not going... anywhere." This glass doll routine was getting old, but he'd use it while he had to, do the same thing he did with the doctor. _Don't listen to me and I'll get you where you can't fight back, myself._

"Can'... really. I can' move... 'n' careful... Kazuha's behind me." Heiji hissed back, grateful the nurse was reaming out the doctor, 

Kogoro turned his attention from the doctor and the nurse to look back down as he felt Conan struggle against him. Their words drifted to him, but only just. _'So, that's it. Both want the other to be OK, no matter what it does to them. Well, I'll sort that out_.' He slid closer to the edge of the bed and lowered Hattori-kun to lie down on the pillow instead of himself and turned Conan back so he was facing the other way, still resting against his chest. He dipped his head down and whispered to Conan. "There, that what you were trying to do?" 

Conan smiled and looked up at the old man. "Yeah." He let out a breath, watching Hattori, waiting for him to go to sleep. He clenched his fingers around part of Ran's father's shirt, eyes drawing together but he said nothing- made no sound lest Hattori try and get up again. 

Heiji had already been quite relaxed where he was, odd considering it was so awkward. But still... Then he was back down on the pillow. _'Yep__... the old man's getting better at readin' Kudo, that's for sure... Only a matter of time before he figures out about Neechan then...'_ Heiji sighed and allowed himself to relax further, the hand still on his was nice. Kazuha... He'd wanted so badly to tell her but... "Kazu... ha... don'... leave. Got... som'in'... ta tell ya..." 

Kazuha nodded, knelling on the floor instead so the others could have more room. "I aint' goin' anywhere." 

"...and another thing. If I catch you messing with any of my patients again I will see to it you are at the very least transferred, do I make myself clear?" The nurse was finally done with her spiel and awaited the doctor's response. 

"I- I- I could have you fired, you know, interfering with my patients... and insubordination..." The doctor tried his best to play up the role by pointing his finger at the nurse in front of him. So what if he'd only been at the hospital a few months. He was a doctor, she was just a nurse. He outranked her. 

"Try it. You'll get this hospital into the biggest lawsuit you've ever seen and _she_ won't be the one who has to worry about losing her job." Eri spoke up in defense of the nurse, half of her not believing the doctor was still trying to fight them.

The doctor turned to the other woman. "And who are you to say that to me! Those two are _my_ patients and I will treat them as I see fit. You may be their mother for all I care but I am their doctor and as long as they are under my care _I_ will choose how and who cares for them..." The doctor pointed his finger at her and made contact with her shoulder. "Not _you_." 

"I am a lawyer and I can guarantee you that I know twice as much about medical practices as you. And, as legal purposes go, the patient's guardian, if under the age of eighteen, has every right to deny a certain type of drug or treatment- or was all that time in school spent inside your dorm instead of the classroom? As of now, I'm already starting a case for character deformation, mistreatment of staff and patients, malpractice if I can prove that any injuries from Conan-kun's little stunt were a result of your words - and I can, harassment because of your shouting earlier. And that's only what I can think of right now. Give me a few more minutes and I can get you for half a dozen more things. Know this, I never lose my cases, though I'm sure you've lost more than a few patients. You will treat all of us with respect because it is our friends and family that are under your care. You are their doctor and you have that responsibility for now. Own up to it." Eri didn't know where all her anger stemmed from, but this man rubbed her the wrong way.

Kogoro was furious. He still had Conan leaning against him and did not want to risk getting up. But that doctor- That guy had just insulted his wife and, lucky for him she started going on and gave him time to get his words in order. As soon as she finished he continued. "I also happen to be a private detective and still have connections on the force. If we hadn't been here and been able to stop him from being hurt from removing his I.V, with your intentions to separate these two clear, leading to Conan removing his I.V- that's child endangerment. Beyond the other charges, that would also lead to possible jail time. And..." Kogoro's eyes, if possible, narrowed further. "If you ever threaten or even _touch_ my wife again I will personally make sure every officer knows who you are and not only will you never come near my family again, any little thing you do will be brought against you. Do I make myself clear?"

Ran had woken up when she heard a man yelling, then first her mother then her father responded negatively to it. Hearing what they said sent chills down her back. How had she missed all that? When her father finished she stood and stepped forward. "I suggest you apologize. Now." She dropped her fist onto... well, into the metal bar at the foot of the bed, leaving dent in it. 

Sonoko woke up, her head falling because Ran got up. She rubbed her eyes, trying to wipe the sleep away. What happened? 

Conan smiled. Well, that was what he got, making him go through all that acting when he was so tired. He glanced over his shoulder at Ran, his smile falling away when he realized he missed his chance. If he did it now, in front of her... that would be worse than Hattori. Conan shook his head slowly from side to side and watched the confrontation unfold. 

Eri stepped back from the doctor, sure that she was one of the last people who would want to get in her daughter's way. She tugged the nurse's arm with her, just in case it was necessary.

The nurse felt a tug and finally tore her eyes away from the indented metal under the teenage girl's hand. She allowed herself to be pulled away from the doctor. 

Heiji heard the voice and the ring of metal. _'That... would be Neechan. Poor guy. He'd better listen now, or he may end up a patient here himself. Too bad I can't even sit up to watch. I'll get the play by play from Kudo later._' 

Kogoro looked over at his now very awake and very angry daughter. _'Hm... Maybe those lessons are helpful. Glad that threat isn't aimed at me this time..._' 

The doctor looked from the woman, to the man, to the teenage girl that had been sleeping but had now dented the... _metal_?... bar. A lawyer, a detective, and a... what... a robot? He swallowed. "Ah... I- that is... umm. I was... merely trying to- to give my- my professional opinion... and, as to your- your parents. Really... it's... nothing to concern yourself with. Just... grown-up talk. No need to get... upset... right ma'am? Your daughter should just... calm down." 

"Hey, honey," Eri said, talking to her husband instead. "Do you hear that? The nice doctor says he won't bother complaining about Conan-kun and Hattori-kun being in the same bed. He says he's even going to apologize to both of them for what he did."

"Yes, and to you too of course. Can't wait to hear it." Kogoro looked from his wife back over to the doctor. 

"What? That's not- Why do I have to..." He saw the girl, or... so she appeared, take a step around the bed and closer to him. "Right, ma'am. Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I just didn't know who you were, that's all." 

"And why does it matter who I am? I'm obviously here for the patient I'm staying with, or does this hospital pick and choose what guests to treat as guests? In any case the boy would be the one you should apologize to first." 

"What? Why? He pulled out that I.V. himself. I didn't touch him." 

"Ran-neechan," Conan cooed to her, his tears less crocodile than they had been the first time. He pointed his finger towards the doctor who wasn't getting the message. "That man... said really mean things. He said he... was going to make... Heiji-niichan leave... and I don't want... him too." He didn't sniffle for Ran, just the tears and the all-too-true words. Conan turned and buried his head against her father's, holding on tight and sniffling his breathing as he hid the waves of pain that were afflicting him behind his act. He could feel the tremors run through his body again, only this time he and Hattori weren't alone. He couldn't let Ran see... or guess at what he was feeling, though he really did want her to get rid of the doctor, as he wasn't actually in the room to do anything.

Ran's eyes widened at hearing Conan sound like that, then actually turning into her father and... Oh that was IT! She turned to the doctor and marched forward, grabbing his arm and spinning him around, placing her other hand on his shoulder and pulling the arm up his back, giving it an extra twist. "YOU... SAID THAT... TO HIM? You will apologize to both of them. Right now." She turned, pulling the doctor with her and gave his shoulder an extra push so he was bent over in a bow. 

"Right... _ow_. I- _ssss_... go- gomen nasai... _ow..._ wha- _sssss_... gomen nasai... Co- Conan-kun- _ahhhhh_... uh... Conan-san... Ha- Hattori-san... gomen nasai- _oooowwwwww_..." 

Ran looked over at the bed to where they were. "Conan-kun, was that okay?" 

Conan wiped his tears on the man's coat, turning back but making sure to keep his arms tucked in and still holding on. He smiled and nodded once to Ran. He was a bit thankful to the doctor as well for at least a small period of concealment- not that he let on any indication of that. He turned to look at Hattori, sure the threat of him moving affected him far more. 

"Hai." Heiji nodded. _'Why am I so weak right now? I so wanna see this, it sounds good.'_

"Well, Okasan, was there anything else?" Ran looked over her shoulder at her mother, still keeping the man firmly in place. 

"Yes there was." Eri moved behind the woman who had spoke up for them. "Your staff should be treated with the same respect you show your patients. You should apologize for threatening her." 

Ran tightened her grip. _'Threatened someone that works with him. Man..._' She spun him around again to face the woman next to her mother. 

"Why do I gottaaaaaaahhhhh... right. Gomen nasai, Shina-kuouwwwww... Shina-san."

She was still in shock but managed a nod in acknowledgement of the apology. _'Wow. This group really looks out for each other. These boys are in good hands_.' 

"Okaasan?" 

"Hmmm... that should be it. Thank you Ran-chan." She had to admit, sometimes actions were necessary and her daughter was good at sorting out problems that way when they had to be. 

Ran nodded. "Well sir, I'd say this is good day but for you it isn't." She walked him to the door and used her elbow to keep him bent while she opened the door and then shoved him out into the hall and slammed the door shut. She huffed the last her anger at the man before turning back to see Conan-kun still clinging to her father's shirt. "Oh, Conan-kun... He wasn't hurt from what happened, right?" She asked out loud, ready for anyone to answer.

Conan smiled, trying to blink his eyes open more when he noticed they had stopped halfway. "I was careful, Ran-neechan. I just didn't want him to... take Heiji-niichan away." The weakness he could hide as fatigue, though he wasn't sure it was a buyable excuse, so he laid more against Ran's father, oddly feeling comfortable there. 

"Oh, Conan-kun..." Ran hurried over and knelt beside the bed so she was at his eye-level. "We wouldn't have let him..." She brushed her hand across his forehead, trying to smile for him while wanting to frown at the condition he was in. At least he looked comfortable, and with her father holding him, as much as she wanted to hold him herself, she would let him stay there. "You two can stay together. I won't let him try anything. You just rest." 

_I'm not tired, _he though cynically before he had to clench his fist again. _Ow_. It was almost as bad as the antidotes, but made worse because the pain didn't seem to be going away. He felt Ran's fingers touched him. That was a great distraction and just as good as whatever medicine they were giving him. The only problem was, if she did more than touch him, she'd notice there was something wrong. Her father didn't seem to, though half the time he couldn't tell what the guy was thinking. It was a bit funny that the one who knew the most about what he was feeling right now was next to him and couldn't even look his way. Then again, Hattori worried too much. 

Kogoro smiled down at the two of them until he felt Conan seem to flinch. _'Why_ _would he flinch from Ran? That can't be. What could-... Hattori-kun said something about breathing through it. Could he be in pain like he was when Hattori-kun came over to him... He hasn't said anything about it..._' Kogoro looked closer at Conan, holding him closer to him as well. 

The noise in his throat was accidental and Conan cursed his body for it. It kind of something like a squeak and whine mixed together. Ran's father hadn't hurt him, and by pulling him closer he allowed him to rest better because it was like lying down vertically. The noise, he couldn't explain. It was just his throat, but they wouldn't believe it, and he was far more comfortable being held the way he was. So he made sure to cling. It was by no means something he wanted to do but he didn't want to be moved. "I'm sorry. It didn't hurt." Conan looked up at the old man to prove it. Yes, other things were hurting him, but it wasn't anything that Mouri had done.

Kogoro wasn't sure how to react to that but with him holding to his shirt and staring up at him, he suddenly didn't want to try to move him. "OK. I didn't mean to startle you." He still felt the subtle shaking, even more so now that he was holding him so close. If it was indeed what he had gone through before and Hattori-kun holding him had helped, he'd make sure he could do it just as well... if not better. 

Ran was surprised to by the noise but her father jumped right in with it being because he had startled him. She let her hand glide down his cheek before looking behind her at the nurse that was still looking on. Her face had an unreadable expression and that worried her… because she was looking straight at Conan-kun. 

Eri walked over, placing her hand lightly on her husband's. "If you need anything, ask." Then she looked to her daughter. "Ran, there's a fridge down the hall with some sandwiches I bought. Would you like me to get you one?" 

"I..." She looked back at Conan-kun. How would he feel if she started eating right in front of him? He didn't look too well and she knew when she was sick, food would just make it worse. She really didn't want to leave him but... her dad was right there... and Conan-kun looked content enough. Maybe if he and her mom were there... Ran stood and turned to her mom, speaking in a low voice. "Conan-kun doesn't look too well. I don't want to eat in front of him but..." Her stomach growled. She hadn't eaten much the previous day, mostly just what her friends got her to actually eat instead of just play with. 

"Come on, Ran. We can find the waiting room. We'll eat and come right back." Sonoko had no idea what everyone was talking about but hey, the kid was awake. That had to be good. Sitting in the room watching Conan wouldn't really do anything and, hey, she was hungry too. She couldn't really eat in front of Ran yesterday when her friend wouldn't touch more than half the food she'd offered her. "There and back. No biggy." 

Ran looked over at Sonoko. "Gomen. When did you wake?" She'd feel bad if she had woken her friend. Sonoko had stayed with her the entire time and she knew she would have needed some sleep too. 

"Ages ago. With all the talking who wouldn't?" Sonoko pulled on Ran's arm. "We can find the fridge on our own. It's not like the kid is going anywhere."

"OK." Ran looked back over at Conan-kun and brushed his forehead once more "Conan-kun, I'll be back soon, OK?" 

Conan inclined his head, opening his eyes and smiling back at her. 

Ran nodded, grateful to see him smile back and allowed Sonoko to lead her from the room. 

The nurse stepped closer to the woman, their mother, and touched her arm lightly. 

Eri watched to see that her daughter was fine until the door was closed. Then she looked at the woman who touched her. "Yes?"

"I hadn't said it while you daughter was her but..." She suddenly remembered another teen... there. She spoke over to her. "Miss, would you please step outside for a moment. I want to tell Conan-kun's parents something... rather private. Your- Hattori-kun will be fine for the moment. It looks like he fell asleep again." 

Kazuha looked over at them from where she was, her arm still on Heiji. She hadn't noticed him move or speak, so he probably was sleeping. Even so, she didn't want to leave him. But this was important and, if it was only for a little while, she'd be back before he woke up again. Kazuha nodded, leaving Heiji's side and going to the door, looking back a few times before closing it. 

"I have to tell you," Eri spoke up. "We are not the boy's parents. My husband has been watching him for months now, but we aren't related to him. If anything, we're his guardians at the moment." She felt some odd twinge at saying we. She hadn't spent much time with Conan-kun at all- her husband had been the one taking care of the boy. 

"Well, the way you were acting earlier and, from what I see..." She nodded her head to the man and boy, holding each other for all they were worth. "I doubt anyone would think otherwise. However, I feel I ought to tell you something. Where I believe the pain that the boy is feeling right now is coming from..." 

"I would have assumed he was hurt. Why?" She looked over at Conan-kun and her husband. She just now realized how strange it was that, if he were in pain, why he was so big on contact. That should have only made it worse. 

"I believe it is the symptoms of withdrawal. He seems most content when he is being held- it helps calm the tremors. However I'm sure your husband can still feel them. It would be much worse if he were left alone." 

Kogoro brushed a hand along Conan's side and realized that, while his shaking had seemed to lessen, he thought it was just because that good for nothing doctor was gone and perhaps the nausea was leaving as well. Then the word 'withdrawal' hit him... hard. That usually implied drugs but... He looked up to meet his wife's eye but wasn't sure he would be able to voice the question himself. 

Eri caught her husband's eye, most likely with the same questions on his mind. 'Withdrawal' was a common word and she couldn't guess at what he was suffering from not having after having been kidnapped. "What's he withdrawing from?" 

The nurse closed her eyes. "I'm sorry to say but... the tests were positive that the kidnapper had injected him... with heroin." 

Kogoro felt his body go numb. _'No... no way. That stuff is... If I EVER find anyone that is connected to this he WILL PAY!'_ Kogoro pulled the boy closer to him and dropped his head. Why not? Nurse already figured them to be him parents and while he was not in the habit of showing his fondness for the boy, Conan would need everything he could offer. With that he placed a light kiss on the top of Conan's head. 

_That's what it was? So I wasn't even feeling everything that bastard did to me?_ Conan's hand tightened around Ran's father's coat. All that pain... and he was only now feeling it? What was he feeling before? It had hurt then too... but he'd been able to stand- walk. If he tried that now... It felt like there was poison under his skin, and in reality, there was. Two now and while he could get over the one drug, he was going to have to suffer through the ache of his body because, no matter what, the medicine they were prescribing to him could not be stronger than what he'd been given. It was going to hurt- no, it was hurting, and now both the people in the room were gonna be just like Hattori because he was a kid, even if he really wasn't, and he needed to be comforted. Conan- Shinichi, didn't like that. He wasn't weak. He didn't grow up with his mother and father fawning over him. In fact, it was more the opposite. He didn't need it then and he didn't need it now. Ran's father was holding him, trying to care for him. THE GUY DIDN'T EVEN LIKE HIM! NOT THE REAL HIM. HE WASN'T CONAN. Conan- Shinichi struggled against the guy, trying to free himself. "Let go."

Kogoro felt the boy struggling and held him tighter, stopping him from moving. "Wha..." _'What the. What's wrong now?_' "Stop it. Just stay still. I'm not letting you go. What's wrong?" 

"Oh dear. I- Gomen. I didn't realize- I didn't think he'd understand." 

_Stupid old man._ He pushed and tried to move his feet so he could kick away from him. He didn't want to wake up Hattori because that would be more smothering he didn't need, but he couldn't really tell how much he was succeeding. "I said let me go." He knew he had no chance of beating Mouri, at least not in a fair fight, even if he wasn't Conan, but he didn't care. He was still going to try. 

Eri watched her husband and suddenly panicked child. She wasn't sure what had set the boy off but she, unlike the nurse, had no doubt that Conan-kun understood _exactly_ what she'd said and what it meant. That didn't explain the irrational behavior and she didn't know which one she should be helping.

"Co... nan. Stop fighting. I'm not letting you go. I know, I haven't exactly... but you are a member of the family, no matter what, and you're hurting... so just stop fighting and let me help you." He recalled how Hattori-kun had curled around him and he pulled him closer. _'He must know what happened now. He knows what the nurse was talking about. How can he blame that on TV? He always says he learned stuff from TV but... some of the stuff he passes off as from a show... it doesn't make sense. He had to have learned it another way..._' 

"No." Co- Shinichi didn't want the help. He wanted to be somewhere where he could be alone and in pain where no one else had to see him. His attempts as escape were feeble, but they were the best he could put up behind hurt muscles and shaking hands. He wanted to get away from them. He knew he was hurting... he couldn't hide it anymore, and he didn't... Ran would be back- and even them seeing, knowing... he didn't like it at all and he kept shaking his head and pushing his smaller body against his restraints. 

_'Maybe... he could get some answers..._' "How do you know what heroin is? Where did you learn it from?" 

"My dad, why do you care?" Actually it had been from a book, a book he loved ever since he was little and his father had had to explain a few things to him, not at the age he was now but not far from it, that most kids didn't know. He hadn't learned exactly what heroin, or other drugs, were until later, when he'd shown his interest in cases in his early teen hood. His father had explained the rest to him then. Why the hell did Ran's father want to know and why wouldn't he let go? Hattori would have. Shinichi knew he was hurting himself by the pain and stinging. 

_'At his age... or actually, younger._' "Why would he tell you that?" 

"'cause I asked him." Shinichi wasn't sure why he was answering Mouri at all, but maybe one of his answers would be enough to loosen the man's grip. He wanted out, and he wanted it now. 

_'Why_...' "Why would you ask? Why did you need to know?" 

"I read it in a book. I didn't know what it was." Shinichi felt his body trembling more than pushing at this point, and he fought it back. "Just let me go!" 

"At your age..." 

Shinichi had to calm himself down, Mouri was getting suspicious, but he couldn't any more than he could calm down after Ran had run from him. That calm in the face of danger that came over him, that was easy. To be calm now, when all he wanted was to correct a misconception, such as him being weak. It was a stupid notion. He wasn't weak. He'd never be weak. He was human. He could fail and be hurt, but Shinichi wasn't weak. He was angry though. Angry because they couldn't see that and because of how stupid they were and how stupid he was being by falling in step with them. "I do read Sherlock Holmes. _You never said anything about it before," _he said quieter, under his breath, still keeping up his struggles.

Kogoro couldn't help recalling all the things the boy had said and done. His father had told him about heroin... because it was in a book? He knew the kid had read Sherlock Holmes, the second time he'd met the Osakan had been at that fan thing for it, and the Osakan had gone and imitated him to solve it or... Ran had mentioned it before, and the boy had done some extraordinary things to save Ran and even him now that he thought about it but it couldn't... Ran could not have been right. It must just have been wishful thinking, right? He looked down at the child struggling against him. Should he try? If Ran had been wrong it shouldn't be that big a deal but... if she was right... Kogoro tightened his arms around the boy. "_Kudo_-_kun_?" 

Shinichi looked up, his face warm and eyes watering from his pointless fight. His hands were shaking where he held them against the man's coat, eye clouded though he kept them steady as he watched him. How in the world had he got that from only the few things he had said? He'd heard some of the earlier conversation with Hattori, but he hadn't... Had Hattori said _'Kudo'_? Shinichi remembered hearing it, when he'd complained about the 'little' brother thing, but he hadn't thought anyone was there. He couldn't let Mouri know. The Organization had already tried to kill the man because of him- he wasn't going to give them another chance... but was Mouri really in any more danger? Who cared? He couldn't tell him. _Why?_ Because they'd kill him._ They'll kill him anyway_. Bad enough Hattori knows. _But he won't be killed and he can't protect you forever_. I don't need to be protected. _Look where you are_. He cursed his mind, telling it to shut up. He didn't need help. He had to... keep his secret... didn't he? _Why would they go talking about it if you warn them?_ 'I told you to shut up'. Whatever was right and whatever was wrong, he didn't care. He hurt himself badly just now and, for once, he didn't know what to do. Giving no answer to the accusation, he put his head on Ran's father's chest and cried, letting his body shake to its content. 

Kogoro had expected... anything. A small laugh at the absurdity, confusion at the wrong name, or even no reaction at all but not... not this. He looked up at his wife in shock. Could it be true? The brat they had been taking care of and the brat that Ran had constantly been thinking and worrying about, were one and the same? 

Eri looked from her husband back to the child, her expression much the same as his. The child was... intelligent, and he did greatly resemble Shinichi-kun, mostly to her because she'd really only ever seen the boy when he was young. Conan, without the glasses he normally ran around in, could have been his double. She now noticed that Conan, without them, didn't seem to have any trouble seeing like she would have if she took hers off. He wore them constantly, so they shouldn't have been reading glasses. Eri put a finger up to the glass bottom of her own and moved them, showing her husband that little oddity. That was insane though. This child couldn't be Yukiko's... there was no way to reverse aging.

Kogoro nodded back. The glasses... Conan never took them off, often fell asleep with them, but even without them... he would react to things or spot things. But he'd told Ran once that he needed them, was blind without them but... nothing was adding up. Hattori-kun...he'd used 'Kudo' for the boy but always retracted it or said it was just because he looked like him. They had become friends after the Holmes thing and the two had seemed to get closer and closer. And the few times Kudo-kun had shown up, Hattori-kun had covered for him, saying he wasn't there or had actually been disguised as him. Kogoro looked to his side at the Osakan. He hadn't moved but... he'd tensed up and seemed to be shaking a bit himself. "Eri..." He nodded his head over to the boy beside him but didn't say anything further. 

_'Not good. I can't do or say anythin' ta help. Kudo_...' 

Eri nodded back. The odd connection the two boys had, it was enough that the teenager was willing to drown himself. No matter how close or how much you cared for a child, age always ended up playing a role. There were things that younger kids just didn't know and didn't experience, yet neither of them had noticed any barrier... maybe because there wasn't one. "Hattori-kun, I know you're awake." Eri placed her hand lightly on his arm. "I'd like your input here." 

_'Shoot. Oh this is not good. We do not need more_.' "Eeeh?" 

"As injured as you are, you were talking fine before. You've been in contact with Kudo-kun, haven't you? So I take it you have his number at the least. Can I call it? I'd like to see if I'd get the answering machine. Explain what you know or please tell my husband he's crazy." 

"He's crazy, bu' that's a given." Oh, he had not just said that out loud. 

Shinichi, no matter how selfishly nice it would be to let them know, couldn't. Ran's father was a hack half the time, but he could go to the police, tell them what happened. Even if they didn't believe him, there'd be talk. _Not if you told him not to. _He'd want to protect me. _What's wrong with that?_ He's Ran's father... she needs him. '...' If he found a lead on them, he could even take it without tell me, because even if I am in the body of a kid, he still thought I was some young punk off the street. '_... you know he just cares_.' He's not supposed to. It could get him killed and, unlike Agasa, I can't trust what he'll do. _You'll be fighting this alone._ I always was. _No, you choose that._ No I didn't. The F.B.I, the C.I.A... everyone is after them. _And you're working alone._ I don't want to see people die... not because of me. This is my case. I can handle it. _Maybe he has a point_. Huh? _Maybe this is over your head. Maybe you are too young_. I've done more than enough to fight them back._ And what has it amounted too?_ I have information on them. I know the boss's phone number for heaven's sake! _And what can you do with it?_ I'll figure something out. _Alone_? I said I'm not alone! _Of course not, you're consulting with those close friends of yours right now, aren't you?_ His mind said so snidely he could almost hear it. 'I'm not going to let her lose her father for me.' _Then don't._ Huh...? _Let them know exactly how dangerous this is. He can help, so can she. Both can find THEM._ ... but then she'll lose both of them. _And you for sure, and she'll never know it if you keep running._ I'm not running. I'm fighting them. "Hattori," Conan said quietly, unable to battle with himself anymore. "Help."

"Huh? Kudo... wha's wrong?" Heiji reached forward to touch Kudo's arm and check on him but as soon as it made contact he froze. 

Conan didn't care. He still had a way of brushing the name aside if he had to and Hattori had called him 'Kudo' enough times now. He moved his hand so he was touching Hattori instead of the other way around, knowing that right now he wasn't thinking straight. With his eyes he pleaded, _What do I do?_

Heiji's stomach had clenched at first when he realized what he had said but then he saw Kudo's reaction, or really, his question and he went oddly calm. He closed his eyes briefly and shook his head once before opening them. "Better ta trust... those ya know ya can… than ta have ta worry 'bout 'em... findin' out the hard way... if it happens. No matter which choice... ya make..." _'I'll back ya_.'

Conan swallowed, his body swaying slightly. Nothing was easy anymore, was it? His choice then, when he knew he wasn't thinking this through. The other two, he could trust them with some stuff, but with this? He wasn't sure. Ran, no matter what, couldn't find out. It would only worry her, because there was nothing she could do. Hattori had... actually be very helpful and both Ran's parents would be able as well, if he let them. And that was the million-dollar question. Could he? Conan looked over at the nurse that was still in the room. No matter what his choice, she was likely confused and not a part of this. "Hattori," he whispered as he looked back over at him and focused on the nurse. _You can do that at least, right?_

Heiji followed Conan's gaze to the very confused nurse. "Ma'am... do ya mind... givin' us some time? Jus'... tell Kazuha... ta wait... a bit longer... an' don'... say why. Please?" 

The nurse was completely lost but the boy had calmed back down and once again the teen had seemed to know something about it. She reached forward and placed her hand on the boy's shoulder and then his forehead. Satisfied she nodded. "Very well, but please, both of you try not to exert yourselves too much. I'll check back later." She headed to the door and slipped out, closing it behind her as she relayed the further delay to the young woman in the hall. 

Kogoro looked down after the nurse left. _'What are these two up to?_' Kogoro still hadn't loosened his hold on the boy but had allowed him to look over at Hattori-kun and back at the nurse. Now he wanted answers. "OK, it's just us, now would one of you explain what is going on?" 

Conan watched the door, seeing it close. His shoulders sagged and he turned back to Mouri who he'd been using all this time. They were both... dangerous to let in. This was dangerous and stupid- but he'd done dangerous and stupid before. He didn't think this was right- everything told him it was wrong- everything that wasn't logical anyway. Head or heart? That seemed to be what it was coming down to. His head, thanks to some self-commentary, had said it was- everything else about him said it wasn't. Right now he was cold, and hurt, and tired of all of the pain- so right now one choice stood out to him over the others and that was stupid- making a decision under these conditions. He knew that. He should stop while he could turn back... He _should_ stop... "Hai," he said clearly, locking eyes with Mouri and setting his expression to one fit more for his older body, his voice coming out lower as well. He made sure it was quiet enough not to travel. "I'm Kudo Shinichi."

Kogoro leaned back against the head of the bed but his hold on the boy not lessening so he brought him with him, never breaking eye contact. He was... confused, lost, just plain stumped. So many questions but he couldn't find his voice for more than one. "How?" 

"I can't..." Conan's eyes darted around the room as if someone were watching him. What he said was already bad enough. Later, where it wasn't so public. Then something in his brain seemed to click off, as if it had been waiting for him to say that, right now, there was nothing he could do. Once it did, the pain that - while he couldn't ignore it, he could focus on other things - was now the most dominant. He was hurting so bad from the struggles, both now and before. He clenched his teeth, trying not to make any noise. He didn't have long. His world unfocused sharply and he felt himself sway as it seemed to move around him. Then, dimly aware of what was accidentally happening as the push of all the pain on his mind became too much, he passed out. _Hattori... not here_, was his last thought, hoping that the guy would have enough sense not to break under these two... he knew that wouldn't be easy

Kogoro felt the boy sag against him and wrapped his arms closer to keep him from moving or sliding off. He moved one hand up and brushed the hair back and tipped the head a bit. _'Passed out..._' He turned his gaze to his wife then the boy beside him who was still holding on to Conan's- Kudo's- the boy's hand and staring at him with a mixture of worry, relief and fear. He barely caught the teen's whispered words, no doubt intended to be silent but aimed at the boy in his arms. 

"_Damn ya Kudo... don't leave me... with that..."_

"Not to make light of him, but you two don't honestly believe that, do you?" Eri's words were even as she watched them, seeing the child fall unconscious. It was no surprise. He looked badly injured. Conan had gone from smiling, to all out crying, to serious before he'd blacked out- not to mention how many drugs had to be currently in his system. Her idiot husband couldn't be taking him seriously. She knew the physical world well enough to recognize the impossible. The boy was intelligent, yes, and he did resemble Shinichi-kun, but he wasn't the same person. She'd seen more than one passerby look like someone she knew and there were dozens of celebrity look-a-likes. Fate just happened to play its cards right where Conan-kun was involved. How both the males in front of her could believe the child, she wasn't sure. The boy was good enough that, maybe, he wanted to be considered Shinichi-kun to be taken seriously. It made sense. The glasses may have too. Most people who had them were considered smarter even if it was a stereotype. He was a child. He would believe it.

"What, that he's Kudo? I know he is... figured it out... second time I met 'im... he's Kudo." Heiji didn't let go the entire time, a part of him a bit ticked that Kudo went and passed out on him, leaving him to decide what to tell and what to hold off on but a larger part just hating himself because he'd gone through so much only to have this be piled on top of it... and more drugs. How much was he expected to take? "But... ya can't tell anyone... an' I mean _anyone_." 

Kogoro looked up from the kid to his wife and back. Did he? Could it be that Conan was, in actuality, Kudo Shinichi? He wasn't sure what to think. He'd come to really like the kid but... it was partly because he had come across as a know-it-all, pointing out things, asking questions... that he simultaneously found himself wanting to keep him in his place and taking his words into consideration. It was exactly that that would lead to a case being closed. And, if that knowledge came because he was really Kudo Shinichi then-… He shook his head when he heard Hattori-kun's answer. "I'm... not sure honey. I'm really not sure." 

Eri walked over to her husband, her fingers brushing down Conan's face, so warm under them. He was a child. He needed the taking care of. She'd expected her husband to understand that the idea that Shinichi-kun was somehow reliving childhood was just that, impossible. She'd watched him pull off some amazing things, but comparing him to the Shinichi he knew when the boy was a child, they weren't all that different. He knew more, but he was a different person. This was a child. "Then how do you explain it Hattori-kun?" Feeding the child on the delusions he was having couldn't be good. She looked back at her husband, asking the same thing. If he had doubts, they had to be coming from somewhere and she hoped those years of being a cop had at least held him to common sense.

"I seen it... helped 'im... when he was changin' back... not sure... how safe it is... ta say much more here... but..." Heiji darted his eyes around. Kazuha was likely by the door but that didn't mean there wasn't a chance someone could walk by. This was gonna be harder than he thought. "Jus'... can ya keep it ta yourselves? We really can't let this get out." 

"If I told anyone they'd think I was as crazy as my husband seems to be." Eri had noticed both Conan before and Hattori now seem worried about what they were saying. It was absurd. "So you actually watched a teenage boy somehow become a child?" Maybe both boys were delusional. They'd been through a lot. A part of her wanted to believe that Hattori and Conan were as stable as they were before but neither looked or sounded it, so she couldn't believe it. 

"I didn't watch 'im change... goin' either way... but... one goes inta a room... an'... well... it's painful. I can tell ya that. A short while later... the other comes out." Heiji looked over at the woman and saw the doubt that was evident there. "We ain't crazy... or delusional. It's true. If ya told someone... that metal bar there..." Heiji nods to the foot of the bed. "Was dented by a teenage girl's fist... would they believe ya?" 

"It's a physical possibility. What you're describing is not." 

"So... that's what it'll take?" Heiji tightened his hand a bit on Kudo's. "Ya realize what that'll mean fer 'im... especially after... everythin' he's... gone through. Jus'... more pain." 

She watched Hattori, so defensive. If anything, it would help show them that the world didn't work the way it did in fairytales. "There's no way I can believe it otherwise." 

"Call Hakase... he knows. He's got the... temporary antidotes... but they're... dangerous... and... limited time..." 

"Fine, I will." She looked over at her husband. He'd be left with both of them, Conan still out. She shook her head at him, not believing that he was buying this.

"He'll doubt ya. Just... tell 'im... ta come here... an'... bring the girl..." 

Eri nodded, though she still thought this was crazy. A call to Midori and she could get the professor's phone number. It wasn't hard and she wasn't going to use the room phone, sounding crazy enough as it was. 

Conan barely got his eyes open as the door closed. The black out was unintentional and everything in him tried to keep him awake. His body, or more likely his mind, re-familiarized itself with the hurt and let him pull himself back out of the darkness. He'd heard what they were talking about before he could move or see. He smiled a little, blinking a bit at Hattori. "_I think... I have a cold_." This wasn't going to be solved without physical proof, even if he got them to believe him. A part of him just wished they would wait, but then their doubts would grow and they might end up doing something really stupid. Odds were he wouldn't be conscious for it anyway, so it was fine. Nothing worse than what he was already feeling. 

Heiji gripped the hand that was in his. "Ya sure?" 

"There's no... other way- but Ran..." He looked towards the door as best he could, still keeping his head against Ran's father. "She'll be back soon. She can't... see." 

"Ya better not... push too much... an'... ya make that call. Ya know what that means." 

Kogoro looked down at the two of them, talking together again, like equals. "You definitely don't treat each other like you're 10 years apart." 

"I beg to differ." Conan slanted his eyes at Hattori. Then he ignored it, because there was nothing he could do about it. Hattori couldn't be controlled. He grabbed Mouri's coat again, looking up at him where he was laying and finding the angle difficult. "Ran... you can't tell her. She can't be here... if her mom gets back." He was hurt, and in her eyes as much as her mother's, a child. There was nothing he would be able to say to dissuade her. 

Kogoro sighed. He had used Ran's name. Just Ran, no 'neechan'. It sounded... wrong from the child but, if it really was Kudo-kun... "I'll ask her to wait a bit longer, but if it's true, why haven't you told her? I know you've seen as well as I have how much she..." 

Conan's hand tightened, wincing only with his eyes. Yes, he knew. She missed him and he worried her all the time- but she didn't know the danger he was in. Now that he was thinking about it, Mouri didn't either. "Because Kudo Shinichi is dead. That's what they think, and that's how it's going to stay. Even... mentioning the name... could be dangerous. You have to make sure... you don't. And Ran... would worry so much more... if she knew." He had no energy for this, but he needed to be understood in more ways than one. "Kudo Shinichi _should_ be dead. Anyone who knows him... after he's supposed to be gone... should expect the same. You can pretend... I never told you." There. It wasn't his choice anymore. Mouri didn't have any details and he could make up his own mind.

Kogoro looked up to the ceiling before looking back down at him. "It's that dangerous? And...you're suppose to be dead? Who could find out that you can't be protected from?" 

Conan had been watching him, being watched in return. He focused his eyes as much as he could, though he had to think he lost the impression he was going for with the way his hand was shaking. "A million times worse... than this." He didn't think he would have to specify his injuries, or those around him. He shook his head. "And I can't tell you... not here. Aside from... getting us killed, if the... wrong people heard... everyone in the hospital... would die."

"Everyone here... and by _'wrong people'_..." Kogoro stared back at the child and he felt a mixture of fear and... something else... at the realization. "It's more than one, or even a couple, isn't it?" 

"Doesn't matter. They're dangerous." He'd been having more than enough difficulty with just the 'couple' he'd had to face. He didn't want to bring them all down on him. "You can back away. This isn't something... you can fight... only something... you can be made aware of... and helped towards."

"And yet... you're trying to do it yourself... with Hattori-kun. How do you plan to handle it between the two of you if they're that dangerous?" 

In all honesty, he hadn't relied on Hattori. The one time the guy was close to _Them_, he'd made sure he was in as little danger as possible. He hadn't told him anything about several close calls with Gin and Vodka and he'd edited out most of the important stuff besides information with the other hospital bombing... not that Hattori knew how in the dark he was. He just needed them for back up if he chose to use it. Now that he was thinking about it, his mind was right... he did work alone. "I'm not alone." Not in the sense that Ran's father was indicating. "You have no... obligation to help." Conan laughed a little. "I half expected you to be... so mad at me... you wouldn't talk to me... or flat out... not believe me." Conan's eyes sparkled a bit in wonder. "Out of curiosity. Ran's mom doesn't believe me. If you had to say... which you were leaning towards more... that I'm a liar- possibly delusional... or telling you the truth. Which would it be?"

Kogoro thought about it then shook his head. "Not sure why but it makes more sense that you are Kudo-kun. At least I know why you seem to see things so fast and under any other circumstance..." Kogoro tightened his grip a bit before looking away from the two boys. "Hell I never ate a thing yesterday, waiting to hear from whoever took you. I was worried sick, alright?" 

Conan tried to see his face but it was hard. "I'm not really a child. You don't need to worry." He hadn't noticed any favoritism towards him before- even after he became Conan. 

"Can you blame me?" 

Conan watched him steadily, trying to identify the difference. He was injured, yes, but that was temporary... for the most part. As a person, Conan knew how strong willed he could be and Mouri was no different- their methods were, and that was why they clashed in all the wrong ways. Hattori was far closer to the person he was, and still somewhat is, than Mouri. Mouri also had a family to care for and was a father with obligations that didn't fall to his side of the matter. He could support himself, long had been since before this had ever happened. He was sure Ran's dad had to know that, but it was probably because of the damn body of his. No matter what... even Hattori... everyone seemed to look down on him for it, think him weaker for it. Physically speaking, thanks to Agasa, he really wasn't. If anything, some of his cases had become easier. "Any human being would want to care for another through difficult times. I can understand that and no, I don't blame you for it. I am Shinichi though. I can take care of myself." 

"Damn kid, you don't get it." Kogoro sighed. He'd tried so hard to hide it and now... it would let him continue to think of him that way or admit to him what he had kept hidden. "It's not just you- I mean Conan. It was- You reminded me too much of two people." He lifted one hand to the side of his head. Why was he doing this? 

Conan's eyes stayed while he shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about... but whoever I remind you of... I'm not them. I'm myself. Any feelings you have towards another situation has nothing to do with me."

Kogoro snorted. "Really, one of them was you. Well, at least a certain brat that always hung out with my daughter." 

Conan frowned, confused. "I remind you of myself? Well... I should." There had to be a point here somewhere but he was missing it. "I said I could take responsibility for myself. I'm lost." Conan rested his head back down, his body passed the point of protest. "You don't need to be involved anymore is all I was saying. Don't mention my name... it should be fine." 

"Hm. Figured you'd want to know the other... and I am not leaving this to you alone." _'_I_ learned that the hard way. You are not making that mistake.'__  
><em>

"No," Conan said a little quieter. "I think I know the second." He sighed. "I'll explain it later, when we aren't so out in the open. I don't think there's any danger here, but I can't be sure." 

Kogoro brushed his hair back and then put it down against the boy's. "You know, I think that's harder to believe than you being Kudo-kun, but if you do, I don't think it'll surprise me that much either." 

"I _am_ a detective," Conan smiled back. "And I like to think I'm good at... what I do." It felt awkward, especially because Mouri knew who he was, to have the man holding him now. He didn't know why it hadn't bothered him before. It didn't matter. Physical comfort won out over mental at the moment. "And hey, Hattori," Conan looked over at him as best he could without moving, which wasn't very well. "Gomen. I don't think you'll... be able to sleep for a while. If I do it... now." Conan cleared his throat a bit. "I don't have... any clothes. If you could... be the first to... come in... I'd appreciate it." He was afraid he was going to pass out when it happened, and if he did... Well, Ran's mother was a female to say the least.

Heiji squeezed Kudo's hand. "I still say... it's crazy...that ya wan' ta do it... so soon but... yeah... I'll check on ya first... maybe get spare robe... fer ya 'fore ya go through wi' it." 

"That's if he's able to even leave..." 

"I don't need to leave." Conan closed his eyes after looking at the room around him. He'd take a pillowcase... use it as a gag. "There's a bathroom in here." Conan looked at the other two, seeing the disbelief. Mouri didn't even know what this was really like and... he was with Hattori. This should wait. It should... but he was sure even Hattori hadn't really believed him until he saw him. Mouri was likely far more stubborn because he was older and had seen more. Even if he admitted that he believed him... there would be doubt. And odds were Ran's mom wouldn't stop hounding him, maybe even dropping hints around Ran until he did it. "Hattori." Conan looked up at him, expression black. "I did it before... and my fever was... too high. I didn't wake up. I don't know... what's going to happen... with my body like this. I might not be conscious." It didn't matter though, they only needed to see him. Odds were the pain would wake him up at some point.

Kogoro saw Hattori nod and noticed the movement of his hand squeezing Conan's... Kudo-kun's hand. _'Didn't_ _wake up... might not be conscious. How many times has he done this?_ _If Conan is also Kudo-kun and he showed up that night of the kidnapped girl with Ran... so when he took off from her... that must have been it. Something happened then, but what?_' Kogoro finally snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at the two boys. Both looked more then a bit worried. If anything Hattori-kun looked more so, and he wasn't even going to be doing it. He had said it would hurt so that yell, when Hattori-kun had put Kudo-kun into the restroom and blocked the door. That scream must have been it. Hattori-kun didn't want them to see Conan in there... his shock at seeing Kudo emerge... all the pieces seemed to be popping up and putting themselves into place.

Eri walked out in front since she knew where she was going. She was shocked that the professor had taken her seriously, even brining along a little girl that was staying with him. The girl had her eyes half-closed and was looking bored while the professor looked far more worried. It seemed neither of them knew about the kidnapping and she had filled them over the phone. She knocked before opening the door to the room.

Agasa hurried in and made straight for Shinichi. Disbelief that all this had happened and he hadn't been told. "Are you alright, Shin... ah... I mean..." 

He'd already told everyone currently in the room, so he shook his head with a smile. "It's fine. Just not too loud." 

Ai walked in calmly behind the professor. She spotted Kudo-kun on the bed and made her way over to him, ignoring the others in the room. Taking the sheets, she pulled herself up, walking around Hattori and kneeling near Kudo. Once he was facing her she took her hand and slapped him across the face. "_Are you trying to get us killed?"_ She let out a few angry breaths, glaring at him while she hissed out the words. 

"Haibara... "

"_You have no excuse for this!"_ She continued to whisper angrily. "_You know what? Let the whole world know!" _She shoved the bottle with the pill at him. "_But go die alone! Don't you dare take either of us with you!"_

"Ai-kun..." 

Kogoro was taken aback by that. He was not expecting this little girl to climb up and slap the boy on him... and throwing a pill at him. "What are you doing? Don't be throwing medicine around." He reached out a hand to grab the bottle. "Hakase...I would think you would know better than to let a kid carry this stuff arou-" 

"_Shut up! What kind of idiot are you with all the stuff Kudo-kun's likely told you?"_ She turned and stood up, staring the man down. "It's my medicine and I can do what I want with it." Ai turned and kicked Hattori in the side. "And you! You walk past me and don't even tell me what's going on? Explain to me why the officer came and why he wanted Kudo-kun's glasses when he _obviously_," she gestured to Kudo, "doesn't have them. What have _you_ done?" 

Heiji groaned and gripped Kudo's hand tighter than he had intended. Why was it that same side that seemed to be getting all the repeated hits. "K'so..." 

Ai got down on a knee and into the dark-skinned boy's face. "Well?" She bore into him with her eyes, demanding and answer. Kudo-kun was gone, so now an outsider was spilling their secrets. She had to know how far these new leaks went. 

Heiji winced and tried to get his breathing back. "Needed it... fer trackin'... ta... fin'... badge... 'n... Kudo... bu'... he- he'd... fig'red... it... out." 

Ai reached over and grabbed the boy's robe, shaking him until he was looking at her. "_How much does he know?"_

Heiji tried to steady the room as he thought back. He'd been pretty out of it but... "Didn'... mention ya... bu'... knows... 'e's Kudo... 'n... that 'e... was... s'pose... ta die... 'n knows... not ta... tell others..." 

"Wonderful." Ai's glare intensified. "How could you allow that? Even Kudo-kun hasn't, and he's had more than enough reason to. What do you _think_ a police officer is going to do with that kind of information? You think he's just going to sit still? You were told and look what _you've_ been doing, and you're not even on the force!" Ai took a breath. "Really. What did you two think was going to happen?" She cleared away the quick anger and settled on her old hatred of these people and their deeds. "Involving more people in this will just get everyone killed faster. The blame for it will be on the both of you." 

"He's... kept it... ta 'imself... so far. 'Sides... maybe... few more... can help ya... better." 

"So far. And how long has he known- a day? He's a police officer. If he finds one of them, he's only going to get himself killed and who do you think will follow? More people never help- not when you're facing a wolf. You don't add more sheep, it only makes you more obvious." 

"Ain'... addin'... sheep..." Now the girl was ticking him off. He was sore, outta breath, and he flat out had had enough. "Addin'... guard dogs." 

"A dog could never stand up to a wolf. You're underestimating them. That's very dangerous." Her eyes darkened and she dropped the cloth. "Tell another person, and so help me, you'll find I'm not so forgiving." She turned to Kudo and poked him in the arm. "That is the last one. You're not touching my stuff again. If you want to tell the whole world who you are, I am _not_ going to endanger us by letting you parade around as yourself. Don't even try to beg. I'm not letting this one slide." 

"I don't make myself that obvious. I know... I may have in the beginning, but not anymore." Several people had died and other came close enough to it. "I'm not going to endanger you, or them. No one has to die." 

"Tell that to my sister." Ai turned away from him, refusing to admit she'd been worried after she'd heard what had happened after he'd been kidnapped. _They_ would be worse. This whole circus event was idiocy. "Come on, Hakase. Kudo-kun's fine- he's just being an idiot." Ai got off the bed, not making eye contact with anyone.

Heiji shook his head and muttered. "Don'... under... estimate... us." 

"Ah, Ai-kun..." Agasa stepped over to Shinichi. "Be careful, Shinichi." 

"Right." Ai took her shoe in her hand and hit the Osakan boy with it on his leg. "Because you do so well against the normal evils of this world. You know nothing." 

Conan watched Ai, nodding to the professor. "I will." 

Heiji flinched a bit at that but looked over to try to meet the girl's eye. "Came out... 'n the end... 'n' I... 'ntend... ta do... the same... 'gainst Them." 

Ai stopped, taking the chair in front of her and pushing it over until it was alongside the bed. She climbed up on it, standing over the Osakan and seeing the bandages where they showed through the back of the gown. She pushed hard on the area, glaring at him with new hatred, feeling the tears on the border of her eyes. "Imagine this, but a thousand times worse, and not just to you. To every friend you ever had, every family member, every loved one. They don't stop." 

"Haibara!" Conan struggled against Mouri, feeling his grip slack but not enough to get free. "Stop it! We're not fighting each other!" 

Ai ignored him. "You're so close to their radar as it is, and once you're in it, I'm sure the opposite will work too. Kudo-kun will end up dying and they won't even know who he is- it would simply be because he was connected to you. Sound familiar? That is how these people work, only on a much larger scale. To them- your life is meaningless. This was one man. Imagine dozens of them, and none of them soft enough to let you live. You would have died, and Kudo-kun not far behind you." Ai let off, standing there with a hand on her hip. "Tell me you can stand up to that- in honest words." She turned to Kudo. "And what have you accomplished besides almost getting half of us, including yourself, killed? As far as I see it, they're all still walking around, doing whatever they please."

Heiji squeezed his eyes shut, trying to breathe but finding it harder. She was purposely doing it... and now... instead of the quick pain from earlier... it had been sustained. "'fI... go'a... will... 'sides... beta'... o'hers... know... 'enit... goin'... wi'us..." 

"At least you know you're going to die. I can't understand how you can be such a fool though. Having those around you know will only create more vengeance, not that they'd live long enough to try." 

"Haibara. Stop it." Conan looked at Mouri, trying to free himself. He had to move. 

Kogoro had been trying to follow the conversation... but it was almost too much. _'Kudo-kun thought they could pull this off alone and how exactly does this girl... No, she's another. Gotta be. She acts like he has sometimes_.' He looked down as the boy struggled further and then over at the teen. DAMN! He realized why the kid was struggling now and let go with one hand as he reached over try and help Hattori-kun. 

That was fine. Mouri would help and, with the child's body, it was much easier to escape. He'd made it into an art when he was young, mostly to escape his mother. Conan fell on the bed, finding he couldn't stand. His arms didn't want to support him but they could. He went over to Hattori, rubbing his hand along the guy's side. He knew how badly it was still hurting him, could see it and hear it for hours now. He had to relax the muscles again. "Gomen." He didn't think Ai would do that or he would have tried to stop her. He turned to her, eyes sharp but no hatred there. Ai had suffered and, in her own backwards kind of way, was trying to stop Hattori from being hurt too- trying to keep him out of danger. Stupid way of going about it, but he'd been around her enough to recognize it. "Yes, it's stupid. But we're doing this not only for ourselves but for those who come after." His vision swayed and he felt his eyes close but he pulled himself out of it. "Life is something everyone has freedom to. No one had the right to take it. You're right, we might die, others have. But at some point we're going to find a weakness and they are going to fall." He made sure their eyes were locked. "Otherwise, we sit back and watch while they do what they want and we get more people like your sister- a world full of victims." 

Heiji tried to calm his breathing on his own but was nearing passing out again, unable to do anything about the pain... until he felt something, or someone... rubbing it. He heard Kudo talking and the two seemed to push back the blackness. He focused on taking a proper breath but still wasn't quite able to take one. 

"Foolish idealism. There's nothing you can do. They don't fall. Look around. The world is already full of victims." Ai got down, ignoring them. Kudo always found the stupidest words to say to make her feel like he could and _would_ do exactly what he said. She went to the door, waiting for the professor to follow. 

Agasa looked back and forth between Ai-kun and Shinichi. He had wanted to stay for Shinichi and was surprised Ai-kun wasn't going to hang about to monitor the transformation at least. He let his eyes rest on Shinichi. "I know nothing will stop you so, good luck." Agasa turned and followed Ai-kun out. No doubt her anger would be taken out on him by a further enforced diet. 

Eri walked over to the bed, placing a hand on the teen's forehand and brushing back the hair and seeing that the boy had his eyes closed and was struggling to breath. "I'll get the nurse." 

"Don'... jus'... nee'... momen'... 'll... befine." 

"Are you sure, Hattori?" Conan moved to try and help Hattori better. There was nothing she could do that he didn't already know how to do. His hands shook and it hurt worse than ever because he was putting so much pressure on his own wounds, but he knew his own pain wouldn't last. If the nurse came in now... Ran would follow and there would be no way he'd be able to get her to leave anytime soon. "I don't think... you're going to be... able to help me... as much as I hoped." As much as he trusted Ran's father, this was too personal. He'd have to lock the door or something and wait until he was awake enough to dress himself. 

Kogoro reached over and mimicked Conan's movements. "Would one or two of the sheets work? Wrap them around yourself." 

Conan nodded, more focused on the current task. "Hattori, tell me when you're... feeling better." 

"Really, both of you, this is crazy. I can just go get the nurse and she'll take care of any pain he's in." Eri looked at her husband, shaking her head. This was ridiculous. She'd tried to follow what they were saying and it sounded like something out of an old crime movie that she was sure Conan-kun had seen a few too many times. Now the boy had him falling for it.

"Eri... give Kudo-kun a moment. If nothing happens than so be it- get the nurse back in here. Is that OK?" He kept rubbing Hattori-kun's side. 

"Fine. Do what you want." She shook her head at them, taking the chair that she had been sitting in earlier, that the girl had used, and pulling it back to sit a little ways off from the bed and let the idiots have their way. 

There were pressure points all over the body. He was no expert in them, but he knew the basics and he knew how to deal with injuries. He couldn't touch the actual spot, but he could relieve the tension. He saw a bag on the floor near Eri, empty. "Ojisan, the bag. I'm sure there's an ice machine. Go put some... in the bag and... bring it back. It should relax him... and relieve any swelling." 

"'am'... Seems... ev'ythin'... 's'tracted... tathat... side... la'ely." 

"Right." He moved off the bed to grab the bag then looked at his wife. "Would you stay here? I'll be right back." 

"With how crazy you've all become, I wouldn't dream of leaving. Someone has to be the responsible adult." 

Kogoro nodded and hurried out of the room. 

"Hattori." Conan looked at him, still doing what he could to help the process along. "I'll be fine. You stay in bed. We'll put the ice on it. Leave it on for about ten minutes and take it off. Someone can go and... get more in a while if you need it, but try not to leave it on too long." 

"Ikno'... 'owta... trea'it... Kudo." 

Conan raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, well. With me saying it... if you don't listen and start... moving around, you can't say it was... because you didn't know." 

"Ya'd... 'oldit... ov'rme... 'fi... di'." Heiji cracked a smile. The pain was lessening a bit now. Why not... needed something to hold over him. "Ya... ma'e a... goo'... masseur." 

"I could take up about... half the jobs of the world... if I stopped being a detective." Conan grinned at Hattori. "But where would... the fun be in that?"

Heiji started to laugh but winced. "'mindme... no'ta... dothat... 'gain." 

Conan smiled, looking away and trying to do his best. While he couldn't always act his age, it seemed he was the one who had to resolve all the issues. How was it he didn't get more respect for that? "Sure thing," Conan laughed a little himself, grinning again. "Otouto." 

Heiji laughed again but it turned into a cough so he stopped and took a breath before grinning over at Kudo. "Yeah. Deserved... tha' on'... Niichan." 

"Gomen. I didn't mean... to make you laugh." Conan was still smiling though. "You have no idea how... embarrassing that started to get... though." 

"Well... 's how... I feel... 'bout 'Conan'... so... figured... I'd use it... even when... ya get back... ta normal... the 'brother'... ain' changin'... no matter... how 'mbarassed... ya git..." 

"Well... I've had to call you 'niichan' forever... now. I was actually thinking... about dropping it all together." Conan looked sideways at Hattori. "People might hate me... for it... but I'm kind of... getting sick of the whole... little kid thing."

Heiji reached a hand to grab one of Kudo's. "I may'a'... teased... every now... 'n' then... but since ya... told me... when 'ave I... ever... really treated ya... tha' way? An' don' count... the times... ya needed it." 

"I know, Hattori." His smile was worn in understand and complacency. He closed his eyes and sighed, letting his arms rest. Forgoing that, he put a hand out on the bed and all the room there now, and laid down, his bangs falling a bit in his face. "It's not just you. Sometimes... doing all of this..." He didn't have the words for it. It just... seemed like when he tried to hide, to go as far as to change the way he addressed people, talked and acted around them, hiding his interests from them... it felt like he was trying to change himself as well and... Shinichi just couldn't help who he was. Maybe it was how Hattori had figured him out so quickly. He sighed. "It gets annoying." 

"Well... we stop 'em... an' git the... brat... that jus'... left... ta finish... the full antidote... right?" Heiji turned to look at Kudo. 

"Sounds easier than it is... Hattori, don't blame her. Haibara... she has her own way of dealing... with things. I think she was... trying to scare you off... because she's afraid for you." 

"Well... backfired. She didn'... learn... from tryin' it... on you... or didn' she... bother?"

Conan moved his head so his bangs weren't blocking his view. "Didn't even try. The first time... I noticed it... was when she almost... got herself killed... because one of them... was on the bus we were on... and I don't think... she wanted to endanger anyone."

"Hmf... well... jus' gonna-" Heiji stopped when he heard the door open.

Kogoro slipped in and shut the door behind him. Walking over to the bed he placed the ice-filled bag on Hattori-kun's side. "Here."

"_Just don't judge her... too harshly. She lost everyone... to those people_," Conan whispered as he propped himself up, holding out his hand. "Can I have it?"

"Huh?"

"Pill. You took it... before I could."

Oh... this thing?" Kogoro pulled out the container with a single pill inside.

"Yeah." Conan reached his hand out further. "It's really important. Can you give it... to me?"

Kogoro hesitated a moment. This thing could be anything for all he knew but...He extended his hand to Conan. "I'll put a few sheets in there. Just... don't try locking the door 'cause I'll come in anyway, and your parents can pay the damages."


	20. Changes

**Chapter 20: Changes**

"They wouldn't mind," Conan said in a small laugh. He held the pill close. If this was his last time, and it might be- Haibara seemed truly angry and he couldn't go walking around Ran as Shinichi now... This really wasn't the best time for this and it made him smile. Haibara would give if nothing else. He looked up at Ran's father. "Thank you for... all the trouble."

"I still have a few more questions to ask... and you have your own guess to make, remember?" Kogoro grabbed the sheets from the bed Hattori-kun had abandoned and carried them to the adjacent bathroom, before returning to the two boys. "So..." Kogoro shrugged and reached out but waited for a reaction this time. If he struggled when he was picking him up he didn't want to risk dropping him.

"Wait a moment." Conan winced, turning himself around. He crawled over to the machines that he was still hooked up to, deactivating one and clamping the IV line on the other. He took the thing off his finger and, carefully using his teeth and his other arm, took the IV back out. "I can't... move with those. It will be fine. I can get it back... in after." Conan turned to Ran's father with a smile. "Really, don't freak out... about it again."

"Is it really going to be that bad?"

"I don't want to risk... moving the wrong way on accident... but it shouldn't be." He was full of pain medicine and he'd already been accustomed to his injuries. Both of those would lessen it. He looked over at the pillow and grabbed it, taking off the case if he needed it. "We are in a hospital though. I can't risk... making noise."

"That scream before, after the case where that kid made himself look like you... That was- what was happing- but it didn't?" He still had his arms out, waiting for the OK to move him.

Conan lifted his arms, as tired as they were. It felt funny, but there was no way he could walk. He stopped smiling. "Yeah... that was me. It doesn't hurt for that long. I was fine after."

Kogoro gathered him fully in his arms and only then realized how light he was. He walked him over and sorted the sheets out before placing him down among them and grabbing a small paper cup that he filled with water. "I'll give you a few minutes. I don't hear anything I'm coming in."

"Thanks," Conan nodded with a smile. He waited until the door was closed, putting the water down to open the pill... and noticing something. "Don't come in. I'm fine, but give me a little longer!" He messed with the little metal clip, taking the bandaging off. If he changed and left it on... he could only guess how painful that would be. None of his wounds were deep. He'd be fine. All the cuts and marks on his arms were visible. That was fine too. He had to take off the robe they'd put on him, taking off the other bandages. Really, he felt like a mummy. Once he was done and naked, he got under one of the sheets, the other one under him on the cold floor. He'd left the bandage on his ear, hoping that it would stay. The size of his head shouldn't change that much. Then he swallowed the pill, taking the pillowcase and putting it in his mouth before he went under the sheets. Just a few seconds and the waves hit, making his gag against the material. It wasn't that bad... but it was bad enough that the white of the sheets and the blackness of unconsciousness were indistinguishable.

* * *

><p>Nakamori walked in, seeing his daughter standing guard like he had asked, though the two seemed uncomfortable. "Well, I got your information. The other kid drowned I guess. You would know about that. Said he had some bruising on his ribs and a gunshot wound. I guess the drowning was the worst of it though. Guy's gonna be pretty stationary for a while. Nurse said he might need some therapy."<p>

Saguru took a shaky breath and looked away briefly. "Yes. I was... right next to him while the kidnapper performed CPR. However, I had hoped that he had not been... damn it!"

Nakamori relaxed, seeing how this was affecting the kid. "Hey, the guy's going to be alright, so don't worry about it too much. You wouldn't let Kaito-kun worry about you, and trust me, you gave him plenty of reasons to."

"I know and you are correct, however... therapy..." Saguru cracked a half smile. "Come to think of it, I believe I ought to worry more about the poor physical therapist that has to deal with him."

Nakamori shrugged. "I don't plan on staying once you and Kaito-kun can leave. If you want though, I don't see why I can't drop you off if you want to see the guy."

"I find it highly unlikely Kuroba will be leaving quite yet." _'Not_ _to mention he would fool__ anyone into thinking he is not as bad off as he is_.' "However, do you think it possible we might check in on the others at some point today?"

"Sure." Nakamori looked at the clock. "It's still really late though and they didn't seem like the other two were in any shape to be seeing visitors." Nakamori yawned. "We might as well get some sleep."

"Very well..." Saguru settled down further in the bed before he realized he couldn't pull the sheets up. _'Oh well. Not like I really need them._' "You will allow me to check on the others afterwards, correct?" Saguru looked over at Nakamori-keibu.

Nakamori took the sheet and put over him as much as he could, seeing the kid ignore it. "When I'm up to go with you, kid. Before then you're staying right here and under no circumstances running off on your own." He turned to his daughter, nodding his head towards the small couch while he took the chair. "And I mean it. No funny business."

Aoko nodded and headed over to where her father indicated. "Wake me before you leave. I'll go check on Kaito while you are gone."

Saguru closed his eyes, feeling sleep actually pulling him under again.

…

Saguru woke with a start and instantly realized how much time had passed. He pushed himself upright and looked over at Nakamori-keibu and Aoko-san. Both appeared to still be sleeping still. He was tempted to let them sleep and go find Hattori-kun and Kudo-kun's room himself. He swung his legs out from under the blankets and sat up, still feeling a bit sore and a tad dizzy from the fast movement but he knew he was much better than he had been earlier. He could handle this and be back before Nakamori-keibu woke up.

Nakamori sensed the movement more than he heard anything. It was like something itched at him and he couldn't reach it, jarring him awake to find the cause and get ride of it. Didn't have to look far. Stupid kid was in front of him and trying to act a fool again. "You know, for such a stuck up little punk I'm surprised you're so rude. Would have thought you'd at least listen to me." Nakamori looked over his shoulder, his daughter still asleep. "Aoko!"

"I only wished to allow you to sleep... you both appeared to need it." It was the truth even if he had hoped that he would not wake until he returned.

Aoko started awake and looked over at Hakuba-kun and her father. So they were both up... meant she could go check on Kaito again. She suppressed a yawn and stood. "I'll be next door... arigatou, Otousan." She stepped over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to the connecting door.

"I'll be back, sweetie," he said to her before she disappeared. "Now you see?" Nakamori pointed to the door that was now closed. "How'd you think she would have liked it if she woke up and you were gone? Think that would be pretty selfish and in no way helpful. Listen kid, you'll get it one of these days, but people don't like being left in the dark."

Saguru winced at that, thinking of the secrets he had come to learn that both Nakamori-keibu and Aoko-san were still _'in the dark'_about.

Nakamori stood up, looking down at Hakuba. "You take my help or I go ask for a wheelchair. No one's going to care if you're in it and if they do say something they're a fool. That is, if you need it." Nakamori looked the boy over, seeing that while he had the physical injures... some of them almost seemed mental. "Which one are you up for?"

"I am just fi-" Saguru hesitated. Nakamori-keibu would follow through with his threat of that he had little doubt. "Arigatou. I will appreciate your help." He extended his right hand, uncertain if him standing on his own will render the deal null and void.

Nakamori moved beside the kid, getting one hand up under his arm and the other holding the kid's hand, helping him stand so the boy's elbow was pushed against his lower ribs and there was no possible way for him to fall over unless Nakamori was the one who lost his balance. "No one here needs you passing out, got it? I think they've got enough trouble than worrying about some idiot who can't stay in bed. You reach that limit, you tell me."

"I understand. I do feel much better than I know I was earlier."

"Anything would be better than before. That doesn't mean that you're fine." Nakamori lead him out of the room, watching the kid. His leaning was mostly due to lost balance, but where either of these two idiots were concerned, he couldn't tell how much worse things were.

Heiji had been keeping track of the time as best he could but he actually felt himself wishing that the Brit was there to let them know how long Kudo had been in there. He had realized why Kudo had grabbed a pillowcase but it just made it all the harder because he didn't know when the change was actually taking place. He was fidgeting and staring at the door, waiting for Kudo to come out and he was about ready to tell Mouri-han to go check on him.

Shinichi felt light-headed, the pain finally fading. He gagged, coughing as he took the pillowcase away. He slanted his head at the door, letting his eyes close. There was no way he was getting up. The simple act of looking made his world go kaleidoscope on him so he closed his eyes and laid there, his breaths more pants than not, as he calmed himself down.

Eri looked at the bathroom door. Besides the shout that he was fine, she hadn't heard any noise. There were a few sounds that might have been something, but they were too muffled. She didn't know what the boy thought he was doing. There weren't any windows in there and he was hurt. They shouldn't have just left him alone- though she did need this proven to her- for Conan-kun to see or for herself... she had never distrusted her husband, as much as she hated him sometimes. But... this wasn't possible.

Kogoro was standing with his arms crossed his emotion a mixture of impatience... and concern. He was torn about what to expect when that door opened... or when he had to go in.

"Tha's it... it's been too long." Heiji started to sit up. If Kudo had passed out from the change then he was stuck laying on the floor, no doubt unable to yell loud enough for them to hear, especially if he hadn't removed that stupid gag.

Kogoro looked over and saw the teen trying to move... again. "Stay put. I'll go check." He was still trying to get up. Damn the kid. "Honey, would you keep him still. I'll get..." He glanced at the door. Who was in there now? "I'll get the other one."

Eri watched her husband, turning and walking back towards the bed. She put a hand firmly on Hattori-kun's shoulder. "Stay still. You don't want to make your injures worse." No matter what either of them thought, the teenager was clearly in no condition for moving about. Taking the words from the conversation she had only half understood between him and the boy, she looked down at him. "He told you not to move."

Heiji glanced at her and was about to point out that his injuries couldn't get much worse anyway when she used Kudo's words. He huffed and allowed himself to be pushed back to the pillows but he shifted his gaze back to the door as Mouri-han opened it and called in.

"You alright?"

Shinichi looked up at the door but didn't have the energy to move. "Fine." He felt himself tense up, fighting off his very real pain from his injuries still. The ones from the pill had made him weaker, but not much more than he already was. Now his muscles had to try harder because there was more weight behind his movements.

Kogoro froze in the doorway. He had actually mostly believed it... but to see it right in front of him... this was... incredible. He suddenly realized the floor was not the best place for him. "Are you... OK to move?"

Shinichi exhaled, closing his eyes. "As long as no one... walks into the room and sees me." He turned over enough to prop himself up on his elbow, wincing. There was no way he could stand and still keep the sheets around him, _if_ he could stand at all.

Kogoro reached down and quietly tucked the sheets around him, not saying a word. He put his arm around the boy's - teen's - back and pulled his right arm over the back of his neck. "Let me know if I go too fast."

Shinichi winced, turning away so Mouri wouldn't see, his ribs protesting. As a child, it hadn't been a problem. "I will." Shinichi tried to get his feet under himself as the guy helped his stand, holding in the bits of noise. Maybe... being in a smaller body wasn't always so bad. He exhaled when he was standing, holding the sheet close to himself. "Thanks."

"Well, if I hadn't, your friend would have. I asked Eri to keep him from getting up while I came in." Kogoro walked slowly toward the open doorway and saw Eri still standing beside the bed staring at Hattori-kun with one hand on his shoulder. As soon as they stepped out, he saw the teen's face relax a bit before looking closer at the teen in his arms and trying to move over.

"Here. Let 'im rest."

Shinichi let out a half-sigh, smiling. "I can... talk for myself, aside from the fact... that I'd doubt he'd drop me on the floor."

Eri looked at Yukiko's child, definitely older that she had last seen him by a few years- but still Shinichi-kun. How was it possible? She went over to him, running her nails down his face once more over bruises that were identical to the one's she had touched before. She went next to him, seeing the bandage on his ear but not going far enough as to see if it were real. The wounds were enough to tell her that, somehow, he was either Conan-kun or had identical injuries. "How is this possible?"

Kogoro was still wondering the same thing but decided to put Kudo-kun down first... he was almost deadweight... and a lot more so than he had been. "Let's get him laying down first." He walked him over to the bed and put him beside Hattori-kun.

"Ya'lright man?"

"Ah," Shinichi stuck his arm out on the bed when Mouri tried to lay him down. "I'd rather sit." He turned to Hattori, a far more confident grin on his face than before, mostly to hide the waves of dizziness. "I'm fine. You worry too much."

"Yeah..." Heiji looked at him with a critical eye. He wasn't nearly as good at hiding it from him as he seemed to think... or was trying to. He reached a hand out to Kudo's shoulder to brace him a bit without appearing to. _'Ya won' accept help... but it's here. Use it_.'

"You're sitting. So..." She waved a hand down at him. "You're asking me to believe this, and I can't deny I see it, but I can't understand it."

Shinichi closed his eyes with a smile, looking away. "_It was easier to know it than to explain why I know it. If you were asked to prove that two and two… made four, you might find some difficulty, and yet you are quite sure of the fact_." He looked back over at her, turning a bit sheepish. "I can't get technical with it, and right now, I don't know if it's safe to try."

Eri narrowed her eyes. "But there is an explanation?"

Shinichi nodded. "Though I'm not really sure about everything. The person who is just left the room is and she's the... angriest I've ever seen her. I don't think she'll want to talk about it. When it's safe, I can tell you what I know."

"Wait... so... that girl knows what this is? How? She's..." Kogoro stopped as it hit him. Yeah, he had thought that she might be in the same boat but... if she knew so much...

"That's not being discussed here right now," Shinichi turned his head and slanted his eyes at Mouri. "Got it?"

Kogoro was torn between forcing it out of him and being worried that it was so dangerous he didn't consider a hospital safe enough. In the end, the fact his daughter could be in danger overruled the urge to get the answer now... but he still wanted some answers. "So, what can you tell us now?"

Shinichi blinked, smiling with a raised eyebrow. "I think what you're seeing now... is the biggest secret I could tell you." He thought about it, his eyes falling partially closed. He finally let them shut after some contemplation. "I said I was supposed to be dead. That's because someone tried to kill me- think they've succeeded in fact. Conan was the after effect. I can't tell you here, who they are or any indications to them, but it's not just a couple people, like you said earlier, and their moles could be anywhere." Shinichi looked at the shade that had been closed this whole time as if he were able to see out of it. "It's why I've kept myself as hidden as I have, especially when I've come back." Shinichi suppressed a shudder, his fingers clawing slightly on the sheets. "I can't let my name find it's way to the paper. I wasn't exactly invisible before and the ones that think they got me knew who I was when they did it. They'd not only kill me if they knew, but anyone close to me." Shinichi closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't think you or Ran would be in danger, but I can't be sure. I'm going to do whatever I can to make sure they don't find me, so don't overly worry about it."

"So... that first time you showed up with Ran, after spending the day with her... She said you took off."

Shinichi tilted his head again, slightly angry. "Some of the people I'm involved with, yes. I saw them, I thought something was wrong, I followed. I wasn't going to take her with me, especially because it was just a suspicion. I should have died that night- it was just by a chance of fate that I didn't, at least, not in the true sense of the word."

"If there are people like this, and I believe everything your saying, why haven't you come forward before? Why hide?" Eri found herself strangely cross at Shinichi-kun- not for the lies but for keeping it to himself and not telling the police.

Shinichi leaned more on his arm, thinking about how to word it. "First, I didn't have names, only faces, and only two. I was Conan. No one would have believed me. Even the two of you had doubts, if only at first, and you _know_ me. I got closer to them though, noticed how much larger a group I was dealing with than just the two I had run into. I had no evidence. I couldn't go to the police. If I did go to the cops, and the people I was looking for found out, I'd be dead in seconds along with whoever I told. My parents know, of course, but aside from those here, Hakase and Haibara are the only ones who know. I have been trying to find them though, and I've gotten close- multiple times. I have some information I can't say now." Shinichi didn't want to say the words aloud as he glanced around. He raised one of his hands. "And I found out others were after the same people I was." With just his right hand, he tried his best to show 'C.I.A' and 'F.B.I" The 'c' 'i' and 'f' were easy enough, so he figured the rest could be guessed at. He put a finger to his lips afterward.

Kogoro's eyes widened. The kid was after a group that those foreign groups were after... and hadn't gotten yet. "We get home, you are going to be explaining yourself. Actually..." He shifted his gaze over Kudo-kun's shoulder to the other teen. "Both of you are going to be having a little chat. What's up Hattori-kun?" The kid had looked away but hadn't moved his hand from Kudo-kun's shoulder.

Shinichi looked over his shoulder. "Hattori?"

Heiji closed his eyes, not looking but not risking moving his hand from Kudo's shoulder, especially with the weight he felt on it. As much as he wanted to leave... or just be asleep again. "Well... tha's... not... quite... accurate."

"Oi," Shinichi frowned, seeing Hattori's funny expression. He turned, getting one leg up on the bed and turning so he was facing him. He held Hattori's wrist where he was holding him, his stare deepening. "What's the matter?"

"Well... there'a... a few more... tha' know..."

Shinichi watched Hattori before sighing. "Yeah, based on what you told Haibara, Takagi-keiji's in on it now to. I'll talk to him later, don't worry about it."

"Ah... no'... jus'... 'im... bu' I didn' tell 'im."

Shinichi sighed again, putting his hand down before it started to shake and bracing himself on the bed again. "Who else?"

"Hakuba."

Shinichi was more than a little surprised at that and he frowned. "He believed you? Wait." He slowly shook his head as he thought. Hattori hadn't told him. "How'd he find out? And how in the world did he think it was true?" Out of everyone, Shinichi had to figured Hakuba was one of the more reasonable, the more logic based- like Ran's mom. He shouldn't have guessed at who he was.

"I... umm. I think... someone... else... tha' knows... told 'im." Heiji looked back at Kudo. He had to word this just right so neither of the others figured it out and so that Kudo didn't put it together that it was the same guy that had helped them. "Ya know who. He's covered fer ya... not sure... how much detail... less than... Takagi-keiji... bu'..." Heiji shrugged. If he didn't get it he'd try to calm him and tell him later.

Shinichi watched Hattori, though he wasn't really seeing him. He was taking the words and trying to sort out what he was being told. Hattori was either trying to hide it from him or not tell the others in the room. Well, easy deduction there. It was someone they shouldn't be involved with. There were few precious people who knew who he was, and Haibara was the first that came to his mind when Hattori had said that. The 'he' in the statement made that void. Several people had covered for him. And of all of them, only one was male and someone who shouldn't be named. Then Shinichi had to wonder why _he_ knew and what that had to do with anything, almost as if going through notes in his head. He hadn't thought the guy would tell, but he'd never asked him to keep it a secret either. Shinichi didn't know why but he figured the guy would have no one to tell, at least not without sounding crazy and proving they knew each other. The one he told was Hakuba, and Hakuba had been with Hattori quite obviously- he'd noticed their reactions to each other, seeing as there wasn't much to focus on at the time. Even trivial facts were important. So three of the four people who were there knew who he was, and the last was all too suspicious. Kuroba- magician. Likely then related to Kid- a friend of family member, or Kid himself- and he'd been helping, or at least a contact. "Why did Hakuba-kun need to know?" That was confusing him a bit. Even if the guy was helping, he didn't need to know more than he'd been kidnapped, not that he was Shinichi.

"I hadn' planned on it... not sure why... jus'... I tried changin' Kudo... ta Conan... an' basically told... not ta bo-" A knock at the door froze him mid sentence.

Shinichi's eyes changed targets quickly enough. He stared at the door a second before getting the foot that was on the floor and shifting his weight just enough to move himself, as more a lever than anything, while his other leg and foot found the floor and let him fall on it a little less graceful than what he was going for. He winced, tilting his head at Ran's dad so he could take care of it.

Kogoro had turned at the knock and realized a brief second later that Kudo-kun was no longer beside him... but on the floor staring up at him. He sighed. "Yeah, who is it?"

"Mouri-san, it is Hakuba Saguru. May I come in?"

Kogoro looked down at Kudo-kun. Hattori-kun had said this kid knew already.

Shinichi sighed, leaning against the bed. "Why not?"

"Yeah, come on in." Kogoro thought a moment. "But shut the door behind you."

Saguru reached forward and opened the door when he heard the addendum. _'Kudo-kun... must be..._' He glanced beside him to Nakamori-keibu and started sliding himself in first, trying to slip in from the man's grip so he can shut the door behind him.

Nakamori held onto Hakuba, feeling him pull. "I don't need to be in there with you guys, I don't even really know either of them, but to hell if I'm gonna let you walk by yourself right now."

Saguru nodded and let the door open further so they could both enter. He saw Hattori-kun on the far bed and Mouri-san standing by it with a woman he thought he recognized but was unable to place. However, the bed closest to him where Conan/Kudo-kun would be was empty. "How are you feeling Hattori-kun?"

"Hey, you're that other high school detective. What happened to you?"

_Happened to him?_ Shinichi was tempted to pull the sheet he'd grabbed off the bed over his head and look, but he wasn't sure if the door was closed. He wasn't going to take any chances, especially with Ran nearby.

Heiji just stared at Hakuba. Had he been that bad off before that he needed to be assisted in walking around? When had that happened? "Ya got… 'urt... how?"

"Hattori-kun, again you fail at both answering questions posed to you as well as asking with any form of coherency." Saguru smirked a bit at the Osakan. "I simply attempted to check on Kuroba prior to being fully awake after the drug induced sleep the doctors placed me under and now it seems I am either to be helped or shall have to travel by wheelchair. Now you."

"Ha. Better'n ya." Hattori attempted to sit up but had to settle with holding himself up and pulling the pillows into a pile to keep him there. "I at leas' was... able ta walk... earlier."

"Come on kid, sit down. I'll be out of your hair." Nakamori pulled him towards the kid he was talking to.

_Eep._ Shinichi recognized a second voice, one that should _not_ see him. He crouched down more, trying to gauge distance and cover himself up as much as he could, at the very least hiding his hair, as well as trying to make the motions as subtle as he could so as not to draw attention. He couldn't see over his head.

"Oi, Ojichan can help him? Ya got Kuroba ta check on, right?" He _cannot_get too close.

"Uh... ah.." What was the kid going on about? Oh! He glanced down with just his eyes before stepping in front of Kudo. "Here."

Nakamori shook his head. "It's fine, I got him. Hakuba-kun's been being stubborn." He pulled him closer to himself and away from Mouri. He didn't like the guy and he wasn't gonna let him take his job.

Mouri growled. "I can take him- you can leave- simple as that."

"And I've already got him." Nakamori growled back. "Right now he's _my_ responsibility and _I'm_doing just fine without your help."

"Well, _now_you have him here so you can leave." Mouri reached forward for the kid's free arm.

Nakamori pulled Hakuba closer to himself again. "Back off. I'll leave when he's situated."

Eri placed a hand on her husband's shoulder, glaring at him when he turned his anger on her. He backed down. She walked over to the man and held out her arm to the teen. "We have to move Hattori-kun so he can sit. Let me handle it."

Nakamori stared at the woman before seeing that the obstacle in his way to the other side of the bed was Mouri. He'd push the guy out of the way but that would leave Hakuba-kun. "Fine." He let the boy go, watching the woman take him from him. "And you" Nakamori pointed a finger at Hakuba. "No more being an idiot! I didn't think I'd have to warn you before."

"Domo arigatou, Obasan." He kept most of his weight off the woman, not wanting to put too much on her.

Kogoro shoved the hand. "He's fine. These boys have been through enough together, they won't let each other do anything stupid... like you apparently did."

"I did not let him!" Nakamori said through bared teeth. "I specifically told him not to move and he did anyway! I grabbed the idiot the minute I noticed. Don't you dare think," Nakamori pointed at Hakuba, "that kid won't go off the minute you're not watching him." He shook his head at the man, glared back at Hakuba, and walked out, closing the door too hard on accident.

"Okay, Shinichi-kun, you can get up off the floor now. Hattori-kun, move your legs a bit more so he can sit."

Shinichi smiled, laughing a little and holding an arm up to Mouri. "Little help?"

"So... you know too now?" Saguru asked as he looked over, expecting to see the child be lifted up.

"Here." Kogoro reached down and gripped the teen under his arms and lifting him onto the bed.

"Ku... Kudo-kun?"

Shinichi waited until he was back on the bed, half turning so one leg was up and smiling at Hakuba. Well, there was some fun in this. "Yeah." He reached out his hand. "This is me properly meeting you."

Saguru shook his head and reached out to shake his hand. "As much as it made sense when I found out... seeing it is still a bit strange."

"Life is infinitely stranger than anything which the mind of man could invent, ne?" Shinichi laughed a little, drawing his hand back and losing it. He used his other fingers to hide his thumb. "Sorry about that." It didn't hurt since it had stopped bleeding, but without the bandages it was ugly.

Saguru smiled and nodded until Kudo-kun showed pain. "I apologize. We ought to rewrap those for now. And as unlikely as it seemed... _When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth_. Therefore, when I found out-"

"If the two a ya... are jus' gonna quote... Holmes... spare us."

Shinichi lidded his eyes. "Shut up, Hattori. Go to sleep."

Heiji huffed and folded his arms. "Yeah... wake me... when yer done." Heiji pulled a pillow from behind him and put it over his right ear while he turned on his left side. "Go 'head... I can't hear ya."

Shinichi huffed at him, turning to Hakuba and inclining his head. "Sit down."

Saguru nodded and sat himself next to the now teenage Kudo Shinichi. "Arigatou. I am quite fine." He said to both the woman that had helped him and Kudo-kun for the invitation to sit.

Shinichi tried to sit better himself, his back hurting from old pains and new. He gave up, sighing, and opened clear eyes with undisguised curiosity. "Hakuba-kun, can I ask you a few things? I came into this game pretty late."

"Of course."

"First," Shinichi tilted his head towards him again. "You're hurt. How?"

"Ah..." Saguru looked away for a moment. "We- Hattori-kun, Takagi-keiji and I had a confrontation with a robber and the... well... your kidnapper grabbed me to get me to the water, so I am a bit sore."

Shinichi closed his eyes. "There's no point lying to me. Unless you fell backwards off a diving board you couldn't be showing it off any more. You sit too straight for sore muscles, not to mention that I can see the bruises on your arm perfectly well and they don't seem to be bothering you nearly as much. So..." Shinichi waved a hand. "Don't go assuming that because someone was able to kidnap me that I'm a complete moron."

"Very well. You saw the videos I believe, the ones that he asked for." Saguru looked over at Kudo-kun.

"Repeatedly." Shinichi exhaled, putting a hand to his forehead. He finally realized why that one had been bothering him so much. He'd watched it over, just to try and figure out what it was that was rubbing him the wrong way. It was the eye color. He looked over at Hakuba to make sure. A part of Shinichi's mind looked back on the video, replacing the misconceptions. He frowned at the thought Hakuba had done that, but ignored it. He knew the guy was more than talk and underneath most human beings there was compassion. He had heard Hattori, knew how far he had fallen, and knew that the very changes in their behavior towards each other were the results. "I get it. It still hurt?"

Saguru closed his eyes again. _'Do_ _not hide it... do not keep it to yourself. I can share this... with friends._' He opened his eyes again. "If I say no you or Hattori-kun will just pursue it or go ask Kuroba. Not as much. They put me under soon after we got here, and Kuroba and Takagi-keiji both treated it a few times. It will be fine, and as I keep telling him, I do not regret it."

"It's not that," Shinichi said. "Those your only injuries?"

"Yes... physically."

"You know then? Best thing you can do for that is get some sleep. Even after, you shouldn't be moving around too much. The problems walking, they are there. He _did_need to help you contrary to what you said." Shinichi shook his head. "And medicine that would leave those effects have long worn off. You'd better be careful. It's not always the tangible things that are the most deadly. Wounds heal. You're problem will have to be taken care of more slowly. Don't take too much on right now, and I'm not being protective. You know the facts as well as I do."

"I just felt that, considering I was the one that was less injured, if I felt this bad, I wanted to make sure that you three were alright."

"There's nothing to do about the past. What you have to worry about now is you _and_anyone else you choose to. If that's too much, focus on yourself. If you can't do that, then you can't expect to help anyone else in turn." Shinichi shifted, feeling uncomfortable, but it wasn't as if his own pain was imaginary. He could see spots on the sheet where wounds that hadn't closed yet bled through. They wouldn't get infected and it would be too hard- and embarrassing- if new bandages were put on, only to take them off again. "Mental scars are much harder to heal." Shinichi looked back up at Hakuba. He didn't think the other fully realized how he looked. Hattori wasn't much different. They were tired in more ways than the physical and showing it. "If you need any help," Shinichi shrugged one shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

Saguru shook his head. "You two sound a bit alike... that is almost scary, but in the same way... it also makes sense."

"Seems there are a bunch of me's walking around. You're not the first who's said that." Shinichi ran a hand through his hair, debating with himself. He looked over at Hattori to make sure he wasn't watching, then over at Mouri. "I will need the bandaging back on when I change back... I don't know," Shinichi paused as he moved, wincing. "How much you were told." He took the sheet off of him enough that it was only conversing his lower half. "But I don't need Hattori getting all worked up again if you start yelling about it."

"About..." Saguru saw the arm. He had seen it before and the shoddy job the guy had done. "Oh..."

Kogoro looked over, having been listening but pretending not too and looked to see what was wrong. _'Oh hell..._' "You should have said something." He reached for the arm.

"I couldn't. Hattori would have known then." Shinichi looked over at Hakuba, his eyes darker. "He bares the same mental scars. I have to be careful with him. He's getting better, but that's because I'm next to him. It will take some time. I'll let him know when he can handle it." Shinichi looked at his own body for once, not having done it when he was young and not having a chance to while he was tied up. Ran could _never_ see him. There were marks at _least_ along every five inches of his skin in any direction, some even still bleeding. The bruising had gotten to sit long enough to show up as well. One in particular had been killing him for a while now and the reason he'd fallen so clumsily on the floor. "My leg's bleeding too."

Saguru closed his eyes briefly. He had not seen what was under the shirt but, while he had had an idea, it was pretty bad. He opened his eyes and slide off the bed to kneel beside the bed. "Mouri-san... the drawer beside you, there are often extra bandages in there. Would you pass me some?" He looked up at Kudo-kun. "I can understand you wanting to keep it from him. I... saw him after he just heard you, after we... prevented him from... doing that task." Saguru motioned to the left side of Kudo-kun's head. "He... did not take it well even though he was literally handcuffed to Takagi-keiji. It may have been the only thing that kept him sane. He did a lot for Hattori-kun. As long as he is not here I do not want him to fall apart like that yet again. I saw it enough times yesterday."

Kogoro grabbed the bandages, grumbling about teens that keep their injuries to themselves, and plopped it on the bed next to Kudo-kun.

"No." Shinichi had to reach down and put a hand on Hakuba's head. "I told you they were the same. Ojisan can help. You've done enough. And don't you dare feel like I'm pushing you away. In fact," Shinichi sighed. "I need to ask you for a favor. Hattori- I can do what I can but I'd like it if you helped. He's in the early stages of it already and I don't think he's noticed. I don't really think any of you have. I'm more of an outsider looking in right now. Hattori needs help worse than he's letting on and I'm afraid that it'll change into obsession- no, it's already started." Shinichi tipped his head to the side. "The more people around, the less likely it will be to grow more. If you can help, that would be great." Shinichi grinned, still looking down. "I wouldn't mind having an intellectual equal around either."

Kogoro reached down to help the kid back up. "I got it."

Saguru looked uncertain. He'd been told that Mouri-san was not the man that was presented to the world. Would it be safe to allow him to treat the injury? "Are you certain, Kudo-kun? I do not mind it."

"I'm sure. Go sit back down," Shinichi tipped his head next to him again. "You don't need to be caring for anyone right now, not that I meant it that way." Shinichi shook his head. "Physically I mean. You don't need to be in charge of anything right now. You need rest just as much as Hattori."

Saguru moved out of the way to allow the older man to take his place. He pulled himself up on to the bed and sighed. "I say that Takagi-keiji will be a big help. Hattori-kun seemed to have linked himself to the officer during the early part of the case... it grew the more calls we received. I am actually quite surprised he is not in here right now. He rarely wanted to allow Hattori-kun out of his sight."

Shinichi shook his head. "That would bad too. Any type of obsessive behavior, whether it's towards him or me. I'll have to watch that. Anyway," Shinichi arched an eyebrow. "You're wondering a bit why, if I'm dealing out the criticisms, how I could go against myself and do exactly what I told you not to and not take care of myself, aren't you?"

"Yes... although I disagree on the obsessive behavior of Takagi-keiji. It seemed more that of a- I am not sure if either will appreciate the analogy, but like a father. He was protective, but he did step back. He allowed him and Kuroba to circle the house on their own, even when I advised against it."

"No, no, no," Shinichi sighed. "I mean the reverse, of Hattori towards him. Takagi-keiji, by your description, was the one in charge, one who Hattori was looking towards for guidance, apparently like a father. It would be too easy to cling to a person like that, and for Hattori that would be... strange. Not that I'd deny him a father figure, just that... he's very self reliant himself and his self-confidence right now is nothing compared to what it used to be. He needs to stay independent, at least, for the most part."

"Are you suggesting a sudden cut? Perhaps an establishment of a solid relationship... however, you do know both better than I do."

"Honestly," Shinichi exhaled. "I don't think that them being together would be that great of an idea, what with the distance. I'm probably going to end up going with him to Osaka for a while because that cut would almost be worse than the coddling. Around his friends and family, it should help it." Shinichi turned more towards Hakuba at the silence. "I'm open to you're opinion on the matter."

Saguru looked back over at Kudo-kun, folding his arms. "I believe the connections as of now should not be severed, and as you stated, a cut would hurt more. As I do not see Hattori-kun as ready to travel for the moment, perhaps both you and Takagi-keiji could help him. Part of the reason Takagi-keiji had to cuff him a few times was because he was trying to be too self-sufficient. While he said you were the one that would try to do everything yourself, he was trying to do everything himself. Perhaps..." Saguru thought again to Kuroba's words. "We all ought to... accept help, rather than take it alone."

"Where help can be accepted. Right now, I don't know what would be help and what would be dependency. It's a pretty close call." Shinichi used his arm that was less injured to rub his eyes. "You're helping me right now. I need the stimulus and hey, if it's helping solve our problems too, that's great. Being alone in a room with what I had to look forward to..." Shinichi laughed a little. "I need the conversation more than I need the sleep. Anyway, I did catch your second meaning there, and I'll answer it if you answer me. Who told you about me?" Shinichi slanted his eyes at Hakuba.

Saguru had opened his mouth to welcome him for the help when the question hit. He closed his mouth and began to think. How to say it? Kuroba was not supposed to know, but Takagi-keiji knew that he had been the one to tell him. How to tell Kudo-kun that Kuroba had told him when it had been Kaito Kid that he knew had the information.

The silence was all Shinichi needed. "New question. Friend, family member, or him."

"What?"

"Kuroba-kun, the one with all the magic tricks. I know there's a connection to him. Is he a friend, family member, or him?"

Saguru looked quickly at the other two before looking back at Kudo-kun. "Was that all that gave it away?"

"Any fact, no matter how trivial at the time, may be important. It wasn't just you, though I guessed at it pretty quickly. Your name and the word _magician_ was enough to make me suspicious."

"Takagi-keiji does not know that... only that he is a classmate of mine and that he has connections that let him figure you out. He told me after... after the video." Saguru touched his left shoulder.

_So it was him._Shinichi looked down, angry. Why did that jerk have to be the one to help him? It wasn't like Shinichi could just sit on this information. No matter how many just causes there are, you can't erase the crime. He knew Hattori felt the same. How had he let Kid so close? How had he not said anything to him- almost out rightly lied about it?

Saguru watched Kudo-kun's face. "Hattori-kun was unaware of it when he started helping. It was only after quite a bit of time that he told him. If you wish to be angry about his involvement, blame me. I had suspected and accused him publicly but I still asked for him to help, as I was sitting in an interrogation room in cuffs. Your Shiratori-keibu was... less than gentle when he believed my carrying cuffs and some sleeping gas made me your kidnapper." Saguru held up his hands to show the bandaged wrists.

"Doesn't matter if he knew before or who asked who to help. The truth about who his is won't change... and you're accepting that?" Shinichi was beyond skeptical; even go so far as to say he was angry about it.

"Honestly... he wants both of us to continue as we had been and, knowing him, and what he did, I am beginning to believe he has a reason of his own... and I do intend on getting it out of him. Some things I saw, and heard, leads me to believe he is closer to you as you are, were, then I knew. A way to achieve a goal without endangering others... not that I told him this yet."

"That doesn't stop the fact that crimes have been committed."

"And what about Conan-kun? How have you maintained that identity- and school records- hospital records- what else?"

Shinichi frowned. "I intended to own up to everything when I've finished. At the very least... certain people in higher standing will justify it. If not, I don't mind being out on my own when this is over. They won't be the only people I'll have to tell. Do you think he intends the same? No, do you _know_he does?"

"He... spoke... when he was unconscious. He apologized to his father, whom I know died 8 years ago, in what is reported to have been an accident on stage. He was a great magician. Do the math."

"Again, the choice was his." Shinichi could understand it better. It was sympathy- for a criminal and a friend and it didn't seem to matter to Hakuba that those two words could be used together. "'_Falsifying legal documents to hide myself from killers_' is nothing compared to what he's done." Shinichi looked up at him, seeing that Hakuba was going down a path he shouldn't. "You're letting yourself be biased. I've seen criminals act with the best of intentions, some to save others, some to defend the dead- that doesn't change anything. It makes the sentence lighter, and the impact on the mind less, but it doesn't justify the crime. I was asked once if, had I found out a friend of mind was a criminal, what I would do. I didn't hesitate in my answer." Shinichi looked at him, "as different as it is from yours."

"He was not conscious. I was unable to question him, but I did see scars... and I know what they are from. When he was conscious we were preoccupied. I have yet to ask him anything, but I do intend to and until that time I will reserve judgment. I am asking you to do the same- reserve judgment, nothing more nothing less. We can all talk to him once he wakes up."

Shinichi reached up and scratched his head, eyes closed. He shook his head. "That still won't change anything. There have been so many crimes already." He sighed. "I can't say I don't think he has some better qualities, and that in personal eyes he deserves some leniency- but I also can't say in profession eyes that he should be allowed it." Shinichi looked over at Hakuba. "If this went to court and there were no more secrets, we knew what he was doing, what would the verdict be?"

"I do not have enough information to make an informed decision. There are still secrets. Once I find out more, that is when I will make my verdict. Is that not the way it is supposed to be? Gather all the information first, then decide."

"If a man kills his wife, then devotes his life to feeding the poor and sheltering the homeless, even if his reason for killer he was to stop her from suffering from a terminal disease and he had nothing but the right thoughts in mind, it wouldn't change a thing."

"I do not believe him to be delusional but... someone who leads a double life but ensures that he takes the bullets himself rather than another, and while I do not know why he started, or if he were really the one that revived him or simply took it on for some reason, I still say we question him first and get the facts. Can you wait that long?"

"Trust me, I want them. If the police get him first I won't get my chance, but Hakuba-kun?" Shinichi tilted his head. "Two things. I can and will forget everything if he stops. He hasn't hurt anyone yet. If he continues I don't know if I'll be able to sit back and let him, just cause or not."

"That is fine by me and what I intend as well, but I promised not to use his involvement today against him although, as I said, he did request we continue as we have, so I say we talk to him before we leave here. Kudo-kun... are you feeling alright?" Kudo-kun had appeared weak but now he looked worse.

Shinichi fixed the sheets better over his leg, hiding the new bandage and flushing a bit more. Mouri had... been really close with the sheets there. He brought his leg back up on the bed, steadying himself again. At least it hurt a little less now. "That wouldn't surprise me." Shinichi could feel that his face was either red or pale. The heat mostly around his eyes. "I've not only got a poison in me that should have killed me, but heroin and who know what other drugs." Shinichi felt his arms shake as he relieved some of the weight off of them.

"You have what in you?"

"Hey, I didn't do it." Shinichi narrowed his eyes, defending himself. "It was courtesy of my nighttime stalker."

Saguru held up his hands quickly. "I was not meaning- I would not presume that- it is just I was not told much of, your condition. I only know what I saw and, to some extent felt when I carried you out of the water. Hattori-kun hear yet? Because he will not take it well."

"Already over and done with. Besides, there's no point in hating the criminal for it or worrying more about it after it's done- you bring the person responsible for it to justice, then you let it go." Shinichi turned to watch Hattori, though all he could see was him breathing and that was enough. "Beside, it's done, and I don't think I could be mad at him even if I wanted to." Shinichi looked at his body, the wounds, more than half of them likely to scar. "I can be angry about the rest of it though."

"Even I was ready to ensure he would pay however, after he finally released me to tend to Kuroba, only to pass you to me... the next I saw of him he was leaning over Hattori-kun. I can understand some it because it was done to you however..." Saguru fixed his gaze on Kudo-kun. "Those that had to hear it, repeatedly, as you no doubt replayed what you thought was him - should that have really have been him that went though those, because he was going to - would you not still be mad to find out what more he had gone through? He had to deal with a second criminal while searching for you."

"I am and would be curious." Hattori having a falling in with someone else _while_he was looking for him didn't surprise him much though. With his interests to the wayside, the room started spinning again and he could feel his arms shaking under his weight. "I don't know… when would be the best time to know stuff like that."

"How do you think he was shot?"

Shinichi frowned, eyes half unfocused. "Hattori was shot?"

"I- I had thought you were aware of that. His leg... shot by a robber that had taken him hostage."

Shinichi shook his head. "Child, remember? They don't tell me anything. What I know I happened to overhear." Shinichi tried to get himself a little more on the bed so he could look at Hattori with less pain. "Was it bad?"

"Takagi-keiji managed to tie it off before I reached them. I do know he refused the hospital. It was a fight to get back to the Agency and treat it but... we had just received the lead on your location. He never said a word about it after. I was surprised he grabbed you and ran for the water but... I can only say adrenaline pushed him all day. It is how he feels now that will say whether he will be able to walk soon or..."

"Well, that sounds like him." Shinichi didn't mind. He was likely to have him as a bunkmate for a while anyway. "What were you asking me before?"

"How do you feel about what he was put through- both what he did go through and what he was suppose to have gone through?"

Shinichi pushed aside the physical, if only for a moment, and gave Hakuba a blank look- so many things so indescribable that he couldn't believe he was asking him to vocalize them. "How do you think I feel?"

"The way you were begging him not to do it, not to comply, likely the same way I did... when I had to aggravate Kuroba's injuries, to make it sound real when he broke the fingers of my fake hand. I hated it. I knew why I was doing it, but I still hated it... still do. I can live with it. It was agreed upon by both of us, just as my burns were, but I can imagine knowing that someone else was hurting someone you care about, trying to kill them... That would make me angry, worried, concerned, fearful, helpless... and I'm not in a child's body."

"Of course it did." Shinichi saw the point he was making though. He turned, taking Hattori's arm and shaking him. "Oi, Hattori." He reached over and grabbed the pillow away. If he didn't say anything now it would only get harder and harder to tell him. He shook his shoulder more. "Hattori, wake up. I need to talk to you."

"Hmm... wha'... Kudo... ya'OK?" Heiji half rolled over, blinking his eyes as they needed to get re-accustomed to the light.

"I'm... kinda fine. No different then I was. You awake?" He wasn't going to get off telling him when the guy was half asleep and Hakuba... Hakuba had come right out and said everything about him, his own pain. It felt like they were only caring about the physical. His wounds would heal. He'd been helping them and felt a little gratitude that Hakuba had at least been able to say he knew.

Heiji groaned a bit and rolled over onto him back to look up at Kudo. "Yeah... 'm now... wha'- oh hell." Heiji's focus slide over to Hakuba briefly and in that moment saw the Brit's back for the first time.

"You know what?" Shinichi switched his focus to Hakuba for a second, scratching his hands. "This feels more like hiding now." He didn't know how much Hattori could handle, even what he already knew seemed to be too much but he wouldn't be helping if he found out some other way. "Injuries. I want to know every one of them, said aloud, so that everyone can share and we can have a big... stupid... party about it." Shinichi shook his head, throwing off the dizziness again. He waved a hand at Hakuba, seeing where Hattori's eyes focused. "You first. I can guess at it, and you say it doesn't hurt, but can I see it?"

Saguru nodded. "I suppose. You saw it happen anyway so..." He turned and took a deep breath as he allowed the burned letters on his shoulder to be seen by the other two teens. "It is much less painful now, and aside from it, nothing more than the residual soreness and weariness from the... interactions with the two separate criminals."

Shinichi looked at it critically, not that he didn't treat everything that way. He could see perfectly well that it was healing; the scabs deeper in places and only likely to get darker and more obvious until the places were the skin was too thin grew back. He nodded. "You brought it up, and now I'm interested. I've been trying but..." Shinichi sighed. "I can't seem to understand everything. I can sit through the story if you're willing to tell it- not editing anything out," Shinichi turned a more serious look on Hattori, giving the warning and also watching for his friend's emotional state.

Heiji couldn't look away, and yet there was nothing he wanted to do more. He had teased and been teased by the Brit. They just flat out clashed from the first time they met, but he had gone and allowed _his_initials to be burned on his back, and there was no way they were going away. It was going to be there... always.

Shinichi sighed, holding up a hand. "The explanation can wait- I want it though." He reached over and shook Hattori until he had his attention. "Hey."

Heiji blinked and finally met Kudo's eye. "Yeah."

He wouldn't be standing up, but it wouldn't be long before Hattori noticed his injuries either. Start with the predictable stuff- it would be easier. Shinichi turned the rest until he was facing him, turning back after and looking over his shoulder. That would be the best he could do to describe his own injures, seeing as he couldn't see his back and naming them all would be pointless. "Pretty much the same on my legs." Shinichi held his arm out too, the marks around his wrists slightly deeper and far more close together, likely done purposely to aggravate him when he put the tape on. The dark bruising wasn't hard to see now either, though it wasn't really bothering him, just making his arms unsteady.

Saguru, having turned back to look in their direction, shook his head. "It still amazes me he was so callous, only to..." Saguru paused, glancing at the Osakan and wondering if Hattori-kun actually realized who it was that had saved him. "To change his attitude."

"Damn... I knew ya... looked bad... but... I shoulda... go' ta ya... sooner."

"Most of my injuries were made before you ever knew. And Hakuba-kun," he turned back to the other. "I don't think people are naturally evil. Actions like that have to be driven. I'm not going to fault him for turning back. I don't think most criminals would go through what they do if they understood what it meant. And Hattori," Shinichi shook his head. "There's nothing to be done about it, and I'm sure you didn't just let me sit there while you played cards, so stop it. There's something else too."

Heiji did not like that tone. He narrowed his eyes and scanned Kudo as best he could. Had he missed something or was it... "The way you were... shakin' last night... and this morning. It wasn't normal. Wha'... wha' was it?"

Shinichi sighed. "No, that was normal." He had to take in a deeper breath. "Hattori, this hurts. I mean, it really hurts." Shinichi could feel his arms still shaking, both supporting him enough to keep him sitting. "The shaking was just my body telling me that." In the most casual tone he could, he added. "I guess at some point while he had me, the guy gave me heroin." He shrugged. "If I went through any of its effects, I didn't realize it, and it probably only helped me with the pain. When he wasn't giving it to me anymore- well... that hurt came back."

Heiji swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut. Drugs like that, and in a body that small... That might have been lethal- could have been. Forget lying there. Heiji heaved himself up and put his arm around Kudo's shoulders pulling him close. "I though' it... mighta been... somethin like tha'... but still... I didn' want ta be right..."

"Hey, I'm fine, alright?" Shinichi winced. He knew his wasn't nearly as dark as Hakuba's but Hattori's arm on his back hurt. He exhaled the held in breath, patting Hattori's arm where it came in front of him. "Besides, I'm not the one who almost got himself killed- twice might I add."

"Twice?" Heiji moved his arm so just his hand was resting on Kudo's shoulder. "We all got 'way... from the explosion... but... I guess I owe... Takagi-keiji... my thanks for... for the other."

"Not what I'm talking about." Shinichi turned. It wasn't hard to judge where Hattori was because he was on his right and he could feel where his arms were. Shinichi took his hand, put it in the shape of a gun and put it upside-down over his shoulder at Hattori's head. "That was the first time."

Heiji saw the gun shape and recalled the weight in his hand. He couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through him at the recollection... and the possible alternate result. He only hoped Kudo hadn't felt it or decided it was him. "Well... not like I... got around ta... pointin' it at myself. He let me put it down, remember?"

"What!" Saguru looked hard at Hattori-kun. He did not just say what he thought he said.

"And if he didn't?" Shinichi let his body relax again. "I'm sure just the words, and with how you were acting before, it was enough. It was for me anyway." Shinichi turned over his shoulder to watch Hattori. "You will _not_ be doing that again- even if I die. You know that, you agreed with me. I need you to promise again."

"I know... and I won'... I..." Heiji closed his eyes. The reply that he was glad was just a mixed up version of the previous day played in his head. The guy had got Kudo back from him... in the water... the gun was back in his hand... the man had the knife to Kudo's throat again... pressing in...

Shinichi turned. He'd been watching him, though he hadn't expected this particular conversation to trigger it. Shinichi used the palm of his hand, turned as much as he could, and pushed his against Hattori's forehead with some force behind it. "Baka."

Heiji snapped his eyes open and reached over to touch Kudo's neck, eyes locking on the line there. "That was... the hardest thing... ta ignore... image still..." Heiji started to close his eyes but opened them again quickly and looked at Kudo in the eye. "I saw... if I didn'... an' he..."

"It's hard to watch someone die, especially when it's a friend and there's nothing you can do to stop it. It's much harder to watch a friend kill themself because of you, to do it purposely, and with the knowledge that they were turning them into a murderer because of them. Keep that in mind. Hattori," Shinichi frowned. "About that second time, Takagi-keiji wasn't the one that saved you."

"Huh? Then..." Kuroba hadn't been in any condition to do it... nor had Kudo. Heiji looked over at Hakuba. "I guess I need to thank you for something else so-"

Saguru had been about to comment on the situation with the gun when Kudo-kun told Hattori-kun that he had not been rescued by Takagi-keiji. He was further surprised when Hattori-kun looked at him and stared to thank him. He held up his hand to Hattori-kun and shook his head. "No... I was holding- well..." He glanced over at Kudo-kun. He did not want to be the one to tell Hattori-kun this.

"Hattori," Shinichi rubbed in-between his eyes. Maybe this was why he was left with the responsibility. Nobody liked to tell the truth and he had no problem with it. "I didn't seem much. First thing I noticed after the explosion was Hakuba-kun, but you were on the shore by the time I took notice of your location. I watched, so I know that the man who kidnapped me was the one who saved you, though Takagi-keiji wasn't far."

"He... he did?" Heiji was shocked or maybe, by the way his body seemed to be going numb, he was going into shock. "Bu'... no' tha' ya'd lie... bu'... why?"

Kogoro had been listening and was hearing things... hearing and watching these three teens share things. It chilled him. Kudo-kun had been so calm when he told Hattori-kun about the drugs he'd been given, and the burns on Hakuba-kun's back- the HH was easy enough to know what it meant, but then Hattori-kun and Kudo-kun were talking about a gun. Forced suicide. It sounded like Hattori-kun had had to choose between shooting himself or watching Kudo-kun- Conan, being killed. The hand to Kudo-kun's neck at that point had drawn his eye. How close had it been? Now to find out the same man that had done all that... had performed the CPR that barely saved Hattori-kun's life. "I'd like that answer too."

Shinichi turned to Mouri, shrugging. "I'm not sure. I'd been focused on other things- but Hattori had just talked to him. The human mind works in ways we can only guess when emotions are involved. I have no idea why, but I think..." Shinichi frowned. "He said something like, he did it because he could do it." Shinichi shook his head. "Ask me again when I have more time to think back. And Hattori?" He turned to his friend with a grin. "I like the hair."

Heiji reached up to touch it again, and if he lightly hit the back of Kudo's head... so be it. "Ya like it... I'll be sure ta... have Kuroba... give ya the same... maybe in pink." Heiji grinned back at the end.

"Nah, I don't need it." Shinichi poked at him, his grin only spreading. "But some bright green highlights with those orange might make you look even prettier. At least it will take people attention away from that hot-blooded attitude of yours."

"Oh... do NOT mention green!"

Shinichi laughed. "Why? Orange and green go well together. So would purple, but I thought that would be too much. Don't you know color schemes?"

"He beat ya... to that too. Changed my clothes... at the school... an I didn' realize... until KAZUHA saw me... an' dragged me in fron'ta a mirror. Takagi-keiji hadn' though'... ta mention it either. "

Shinichi let out another breath of air. "Yeah, well I would have been laughing behind your back about it." There were some points at where the truth could wait a while. "I bet Kazuha loved the outfit." Shinichi looked at the robe he was in now. "You do know you're wearing green now too, don't you?"

Heiji looked down at himself. "Ah... 'least it ain' as flashy. I'll take this over the other one."

Shinichi smiled, job accomplished. He coughed a little, his throat dry from being sick earlier. He'd been swallowing enough and the sickness had gone away long before, but the dryness was there. He shook his head and ignored it. "You know," Shinichi nodded his head to Hattori's other side. "I don't think you were up when I was, but you were facing me and Kazuha-chan was on your other side."

"What?" Heiji said in a flat monotone of disbelief.

Shinichi grinned again, letting Hattori think more on that. "That is a hospital gown."

Heiji gulped and closed his eyes. "Tell me she was at least looking at my head... face... over at you. Oh man... I ain' even told her." He dropped his head into both his hands.

Saguru looked away and became very interested in everything else in the room.

"From what I saw?" Shinichi laughed a little. "She wouldn't take her eyes off of you, as in, all of you."

"Oh... just ki- never mind. Ya mind me staying... for a few... years... or so... so I don' have ta face her?"

"I'd say you only have until about the time this antidote wears off." _Which he forgot to ask._ He coughed again, clearing his throat. "There's no way she's going to leave without you. You'd better face up to her, Romeo. _I_still have some time."

"How am I suppose ta... after everythin' that happened. How... an' what if... she doesn'... "

Saguru closed his eyes. "I do not believe that is the case. I am certain she must return your feelings."

Heiji's head snapped up to find that Hakuba was looking away from him. "An' how da ya figure that?"

"You- she heard you confess already over the phone. As soon as you heard her voice... you just said it so... she knows."

Heiji shook his head. "How- when- I don'-"

Saguru looked over at the teen. "If it is any consolation, I believe your words were quite sincere and you have only to repeat them."

Heiji looked over at Kudo. "Why didn ya... stop me?"

Shinichi shrugged. "I don't remember passing out, but with how crazy everything was at the time, I didn't notice. Honestly, I didn't even hear you. When was it?" He looked over at Hakuba.

Saguru looked at Kudo-kun. "I believe you had indeed either fallen asleep or passed- passed out. It was after Takagi-keiji left. We used the kidnapper's cell phone to reach your friends. Hattori-kun heard Kazuha-san's voice and responded to it. After she was told that we had you the connection was lost."

"Oh great. I say somethin' like that... then the call ends. She no doubt... thinks I hung up. Surprised she didn'... lay in on me... firs' chance she got."

Shinichi closed one eye and looked at Hattori sideways. "Health wise, you're not that much better off than I am."

"Then ya might wanna... take the chance... while ya sound bad..." Heiji looked over at Kudo. If he had to deal with it he might as well make sure he wasn't alone.

Shinichi frowned, his head killing him. "Take the chance to do what?"

"Yer the one... that said it... we both... tell 'em. 'parently... I beat ya to it."

"I meant about what happened," Shinichi said as he put a hand to his forehead. "You were trying to get out... of talking about it. And you never beat me. I told Ran how I felt a good few days ago," Shinichi smiled, "Remember?" He stopped smiling and turned away, resting his head on his arm. "I can't tell her about Conan and me."

"You what?"

Shinichi immediately withdrew at the new voice he had completely forgot was there, his hands falling behind him as he tried to back up towards Hattori, making it far enough on the bed that his wrist was touching Hattori's arm and his other was holding the sheet in place. "Oh. Ah..." Shinichi flinched back a little around the eyes. "It was kind of an accident. But I didn't know how to get her to stop crying... and I meant it." His eyes steadied as he said the last words. "I wouldn't take it back."

Kogoro narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. The boy had... really. If it were back in London that explained Ran's mood. "Where and when did you tell her this? When did you plan on informing me, and how exactly do you feel?"

Shinichi bowed his head slightly. "I told her in London. She wasn't supposed to see me. I hadn't been... me. She thought it was though and I couldn't lose her. It was just chance that I had a pill on me." Shinichi shrugged a little, looking down more. "She ran away crying because I didn't tell her I was there." His hands clawed on the sheets but he didn't look at Mouri. "I couldn't let her run off feeling like that, so I chased her, and kinda told her I loved her. And I do. I really do. You have no idea." Shinichi couldn't help having to look up at the man now. He put a hand to his chest. "But I can't do anything like this, so... I really didn't have a reason to tell you. It's not like I can do anything with my feelings yet. I just wanted her to hear them. If I have to, and if there's no way out of this, all I can do is... know I've tried."


	21. Truth be Told

**Chapter 21: Truth be Told**

She couldn't take the waiting and had gone up with her friends, even Kazuha had grown tired of the wait... and seeing the nurse that had asked Kazuha to leave meant they were done talking. She reached the room but had stopped herself from opening the door when she heard her father say _"You what?"_only for Shinichi to respond. He had not only really meant it... he'd just admitted it to her father, and no doubt her mom, and Hattori-kun and Conan-kun were both still in the room. She smiled as tears welled up in her eyes, blurring everything in front of her. No doubt he had come to check on Conan-kun but she couldn't wait. Her heart was fit to burst. She pushed open the door and dashed in. "Shini... chi?"

The door clicked open. That made him brace himself. Whoever it was, Mouri could make them go away again. It was the voice that got to him, making his eyes go wide. Shinichi wasn't by the edge of the bed anymore, but he did his best to get there, getting tripped up where the bed ended because he'd been able to move his arms faster than his legs. He fell off of it hard onto the ground, landing on his side and pulling the sheet over him. He had no idea what excuse she would buy but she couldn't know- she just couldn't. It wouldn't make anything better. He was hiding under the blanket as much hiding from her as he was himself. He didn't know what he'd do. He wasn't ready. They were still out there. His vision swam even in the darkness of the sheets, several muscles telling him there and now he wouldn't be moving with them again. He shook his head, his hands balling up the sheets where he held them. This wasn't supposed to happen.

Heiji panicked when Kudo did but worried more about him then for him when he threw himself off the bed again. He managed to look back up to see Neechan enter the room and not let her attention be drawn to where his had been. "Aha...Neechan..." He paused and paled when he saw the two forms in the doorway. One he recognized without needing a good look. _'Kazuha... We're dead.'__  
><em>

Saguru was slightly less startled by the door and the female calling out 'Shinichi' then he was by Kudo-kun scrambling off the bed and to the floor. _'That explains why he was down there when I came in._' He looked up and smiled at the girls that filed in, Ran-san scanning the room frantically.

Kogoro started to reach for Kudo when he moved so fast but then froze himself. _'Ran_.' He looked over at the voice and straightened up, tugging his coat back into place. _'I am not getting in the middle of this. No. No-sir-re._'

Ran looked over at Hattori-kun, the only one to speak so far. "Where is he? I heard him. I know he's here. Shinichi... Shinichi, why are you hiding again? Please just come out."

"Uh. Ah. Well. Kudo ya mean?"

Ran froze and fixed her best gaze on Hattori-kun.

"Hello, Ran. Did you eat? I'm sorry we've had you waiting but it will be a little while more until the nurse comes back with some paperwork we need. We're talking about Conan-kun. He's going to need some help getting better and it was upsetting him so one of the other nurses has him right now. He should be back soon. As for Kudo-kun, Hattori had called him up to tell him what happened off the hospital phone and your father very rudely hung up on him when the conversation sidetracked." Eri smiled and winked at her daughter. "You're choice in men needs some work, but good job."

"But..." Ran shook her head. It didn't make sense. "I heard him. He had to have been in here. I know I heard him. Besides..." No, her mom wouldn't lie but... they never told her about her father shooting her mom and, her old thoughts came back. All the times Hattori-kun had called Conan-kun 'Kudo'. It couldn't be, could it? Again, if it was...

"Honey, we all heard him. Families call out of here all the time and they have speaker phone. Your father had been yelling at him before as to how he could just sit somewhere safe while Conan-kun was in trouble and things seemed to spiral down from there." Eri sighed. "Really, if your boyfriend and your idiot father can't get along, you're going to be in the middle of a lot of fights."

Ran turned her gaze to her father. "O- tou-san. Shinichi would never, never stay somewhere if others were in trouble, and you can just face it and accept it, BECAUSE I LOVE HIM TOO!"

Shinichi started to back away, trying to get as far away from the edge of the bed as possible. When Ran shouted he flinched away, used to being on the other end of it. Then the words got to he and he was shocked he was able to blush at a time like this. He cooled himself down fast enough at the very real danger he was still in- and the danger she would be in if she knew. He had to pray that Mouri was able to act as well as his wife.

Kogoro started backing off as his daughter, his angry daughter, started to approach him. "Wait- honey- really. I just... wanted to make sure he wasn't just... leading you on." He bumped into the side table beside the bed and mentally cursed. The metal bar could easily become him.

"Leading me- Otousan, I can not believe you." She rounded the end of the first bed, trapping her father between the two and locking her eyes on him. "I have told you over and over not to treat him that way. He is not like that. I _know_him. He isn't that kind of person."

Shinichi listened, laying his hand down on his arms when he had nowhere else to go and his body to tired to try and keep him off the ground. It felt like he was intruding- pretending he wasn't there. He felt the same when Ran had first met 'Conan', back when there was no doubts or fears. He brushed the sheet back over his hair. If she got far enough to see it, then he was already spotted anyway. He rested again after that was done, his headache growing worse and the speed of his heart increasing at the fear of what would happen if she came close, almost hurting.

"Ran, as much as your father deserves it, I'm sure he knows. You know what a stubborn fool he can be when he wants to. I doubt any man would be able to live up to his expectations for you. He just doesn't know when to let go."

Sonoko stepped up beside her friend, pulling the skin under one eye down and sticking her tongue out at Mouri. "Baka."

Ran huffed. "I still know what I heard. It wasn't a speaker. He- he seems to be... avoiding me, or..." She squeezed her hand into a fist and dropped her head down, wanting something to take her anger out on. Seeing a pile of sheets she kicked out at the edge, only for her foot to hit something hard instead.

Heiji had no time to give a warning. _'That's gonna hurt_.'

Shinichi had problem hiding the pain. It was mostly because he was half asleep and half crazy with the pain he was already dealing with. He clenched his teeth, finding it easier than he thought not to move- his body didn't want to. The small pain was nothing. Anything, he prayed of anything but her seeing him right now. He'd even trade another few hours locked with his kidnapper if he could get her to leave, to not find out, to not know- not yet.

Kogoro winced when he saw what, or who, Ran's anger was taken out on.

"Honey," Eri said as she reached out and touched her daughter lightly on the shoulder. "Some of the bags I brought with are under there." Eri sighed as if she'd had something of hers ruined, but it wasn't that big of a deal. "You know, the nurse will be back any second. I'll go see where she's been. You should go back and rest. Go get some fresh air; I'm sure you've been cooped inside since Conan-kun was kidnapped. I'll come find you when they bring him back in."

"Wait," Kazuha went to the other side of the bed, looking at Heiji. She blushed, not sure what she was supposed to say.

"Oh, Okasan. Gomen." She dropped to her knees. "I'll make sure it's OK." She grabbed the blanket and lifted it. "You..." Her eyes watered but there was no mistaken it.

Heiji laid flat on his back this time and watched Kazuha come over. _'Damn. I gotta help Kudo, but I can't turn away from her. No way. Oh this is NOT good. Man. Hope Hakuba can cover for_-' Heiji heard what Neechan said, and the _'you'_ as well. _'Too late.'_ "Gomen buddy."

Saguru was about to stand and claim the items as his when Ran-san's mother stepped forward. He relaxed a bit, hoping she would leave, only to have her drop to her knees and reach for the sheet. _'NO!_' He dropped beside her and reached for her wrist to stay her hand but he grabbed her just as she lifted the sheet. He knew it was too late. She was in.

"No… don't..."

Shinichi grabbed the sheet back. "Hey, some of us aren't wearing clothes here." _How much had she seen?_ In any case, he had no way to explain this. It was funny, but the first thought that came into his head was that he'd be needing a new place to stay.

Ran pulled away quickly for a moment, startled and embarrassed before reaching foreword again, this time grabbing the outside of the blanket. "Shinichi, you baka, how could you just lay there!"

Saguru shook his head, about to inform her that he likely was unable to do anything else, thinking that this was likely the second tumble he had taken and he had needed help the first time and this likely made it much worse, when he heard a response.

"Not like... he could do... anythin' else."

"Shut up Hattori," Shinichi said through the sheet. Now that Ran had seen him, he couldn't very well lie to her, but he wasn't going to come out and tell her. It was dark; she hadn't looked at him long. She knew he was here but, right now, that was all he knew she was sure of. "Sorry, Ran, but yeah. That not having clothes on..." Shinichi felt his face start to burn. "Not really the best way to talk to you."

"How- how did you get here without clothes and, now don't lie, any of you. Is Conan-kun really with that nurse?" Ran stayed down beside Shinichi. She was not going to be lied to again. She'd tried again and again to confirm her suspicious only to have something happen to disprove them. Not anymore. This was Shinichi- she knew it. Now... to find out the truth about Conan-kun.

Eri stayed silent, leaning against the wall. She'd done enough for him. Yukiko's son would have to handle it himself.

Kogoro shoved his hands in his pockets and followed his wife's lead, sitting at the head of the bed he'd slept on... wishing he could get further away.

Saguru lifted himself slowly onto the bed, more to avoid attention then anything else. He noticed the parents back away, however he had no way to word it... and her wording made it seem that she was searching for a way to trip up the first person to attempt to confirm the story. When her eyes landed on him he raised his hands, "Kudo-kun was as he is now when I arrived in the room."

Heiji searched his mind for something. Nurse- nurse- nurse...He remembered the one that Neechan had forced the useless doctor to apologize to but... he'd faded out again.

"Hey," Sonoko walked over, bending near Ran. "I just wanna know _why_ you don't have any clothes on? That's kinda weird, even for you Shinichi-kun."

.

Shinichi just laid there, chewing on his thoughts. "Well, he'll be back soon. I think."

"He'll be back soon... you think..." Ran started tearing up. It had to be. It had to. "I suppose you'll be gone, and I'll get Conan-kun telling me that... 'Shinichi-niichan is sorry and wants you to forgive him- wait for him- he's sure to be back,' right?" She started crying.

Shinichi felt her crying, even if he couldn't hear it. He swallowed, rubbing his eye. There was no way to talk her down from this, even if he sat here all day. She'd seen him as Conan, so it would be so easy for her to know. He shifted the sheets, taking it off only enough to show his head. That would be enough. He was laying on his right side- she'd see all she needed to. "I'm sorry, Ran." He looked her in the eye, truly meaning his words. He wished this didn't have to happen, not now and not this way.

Ran wiped he eyes and looked at him, ready to yell again when she saw it, the bandage. His ear. It was true. "It was you." She whispered half to herself. "All this time... it was you."

Shinichi wouldn't look away, even as he nodded. "I didn't mean to... I-" He exhaled. "I didn't want to lie to you but-"

Ran leaned down before she knew what she was doing. She didn't want to hear anything else, no excuses; she heard enough from the other side of the door. That was what mattered. Conan or Shinichi... he had always been there for her. Anything else was secondary, because she trusted him. "I trust you." She said as she raised herself up again, still leaning over him but knowing her face was bright red, as was his. "Just... trust me... Shinichi."

Shinichi smiled. Of all thing things he expected from Ran, mostly crying, this wasn't close to the top of the list. "If you trust me, trust me to know what I'm doing." He made himself sit up which was easy enough. His physical pains weren't very important to him right now. "I can't tell you anything you're going to want to know... and I can't let you treat Conan-kun like you treat me."

Ran giggled at that. "He will continue to have nothing more than a big sister." She slid closer to him and placed her hand on lightly on his shoulder.

"Oi. What do you mean, treat him like you?"

Shinichi flushed, his eyes widening. "I didn't mean it like that." He looked at Ran, moving closer to her and mostly whispering, hoping the rest of the words could be picked up by her watching his lips. "_Ah... maybe we shouldn't, you know, bathe together anymore or things like that though. I didn't- you kinda..."_ Shinichi knew he was coloring more. _"I didn't do that on purpose either. And we don't need to... sleep together when we stay out anymore. You're dad... might take that the wrong way."_

Ran felt her face fill with color. _'That's right. He's- ooohhhh. Every time I tried to- it does explain why he-'_ "I _wondered_why you protested so much. It was odd for a child to... behave that way." She finished, shooting a glance at her father. However, the snickering from the bed caught her attention. "Ha- Hattori-kun. He knows- knew, and I've mentioned..." If possible, she felt as if her face were bright red.

Shinichi scratched his cheek, coloring and ignoring the laughs. He hadn't said anything... but just the wording and any stories passed on through Kazuha would have done it. He bent his head but kept his eyes up and focused on her. "Why... are you so calm about this?" He frowned a little, trying to figure it out. He thought just the... thoughts of what they had done together was a task to get her to calm down all its own. He had now not only told her the one thing he had always kept from her - that had made her worry, that he had sat right by her and watched her cry without saying a thing - but he had- He knew he wasn't looking his best. She had to have had little doubts as he who he was when he was kidnapped - as ironic as that wording is - but to see it... There was something wrong. "Ran, what's the matter? You know if you're mad at me, you can be." Shinichi shrugged. "In fact, that would be pretty normal."

Ran looked him in the eye for a moment before tipping her head. "Let's just say... I tried calling your cell, not Conan-kun's, _yours_, all day yesterday. You had always seemed to know when I needed to talk to you. When you didn't... it revived the thoughts I had been thinking for awhile. I had a lot of time then, and last night, to think about it. Besides, you didn't try lying again. If you had..." She smiled at him and motioned to the foot of the bed. "You can guess how I would have reacted."

Shinichi smiled, maybe a little too cocky but he couldn't help it. "No you wouldn't." She was too nice. She probably would have started crying more and that was something he couldn't fight against.

Heiji had swallowed at first when he heard Neechan's threat and hoped that Kudo was right. He surreptitiously looked over at Kazuha to try to gauge both her reaction to this whole Kudo thing... and see how she might be behaving toward him.

Saguru looked over in the direction that Ran-san had indicated and saw the dent in the metal bar. _'Did she do that?_' He heard Kudo's reply and decided he would much rather not see her react that way, especially not at any of them.

Kazuha was watching Ran. She had been for a while since she noticed something was wrong. She was smiling now and... Kazuha was a bit confused at how to feel. A part of her couldn't understand the Conan-Kudo thing that was going on, but a part of her thought it was normal and had already accepted it, mostly because of the kid and Heiji's odd relationship. It made sense in that respect, but not in any other. The rest was all a mess of _how's_ and _why's_. Then there was another part that didn't care because right now Heiji was in front of her, and she still had a smile on her face from when she heard him laugh.

Eri could see it. Her daughter was more grown up than she'd realized and far less eager to jump on matters than she used to be. It was growing up and right now she was with the boy that she loved, and who loved her back. Eri wouldn't say anything to spoil it and she found herself smiling at the two.

Kogoro eyed the two of them. There was something... different about the way the two of them were behaving around each other. He looked over at Eri and then back at his little girl and the detective brat and back again. Eri was smiling at the two of them. He had tried before but she had had some stupid music player thing in her ears and hadn't even heard him. He was so ticked he hadn't bothered to repeat himself. He thought back and realized that it wasn't her fault. She hadn't known he was trying to- to get her to come home, and the way she was smiling was just the way he liked. It made her look so beautiful...

Sonoko stood back and held in a cheeky laugh. There was no reason to draw attention to herself and things looked like they were getting good.

Ran had smiled at that. "Perhaps. I guess you never have to find out. I'm just so glad you're back and... safe." She sighed and reached out to touch his cheek, avoiding the bandage on the side of his head. She looked up at the bed behind her and back at Shinichi. "He knows it's not his fault anymore, right?"

Heiji winced and looked down toward his hands, avoiding looking at anyone.

"Thankfully," Shinichi sighed. "I couldn't live with the guy otherwise." He tipped his head back towards Hattori behind him. "But if he doesn't, I'm sure that _he_can find out how serious you are."

Ran leaned closer. _"He and Takagi-keiji showed up at Sonoko's to tell me what happened. Hattori-kun apologized and said it was all his fault. I was in shock because I knew it couldn't be true, but Sonoko actually kicked him out of her house before I could do anything. I was a little worried, after they left, that he was being made to say that... but he sounded like he really meant it. After he left, I thought you could help him, but it was after I tried calling you and couldn't reach you I realized, it was you he was trying to help."_She raised he voice a bit. "So no one here is to blame. Got that?"

"You don't have to tell me that," Shinichi lidded his eyes. "I knew that from the beginning."

"I got it," Heiji sighed.

"And another thing," Shinichi said in the same tone he'd answered, with his head turned to the person behind him. "You don't have to worry about every little scratch I get after this. I want a friend, I don't need another mother."

"Hey... I don't. Ya know that... but this wasn't... as ya say... 'little'... an' count on it." Heiji was about to lean over to get his point across but remembered Kazuha there and settled for just lifting his head, keeping the robe tucked tight around him. "Just wait 'til... we git better." He made sure to get the grin on his face into his words.

Shinichi rolled his eyes a little. "I said after this. Don't worry; I'd never count this as 'little'. I just don't want you getting worked up again, like this time." Shinichi looked more towards himself and less at Hattori. "If you have any bad dreams though, I don't think I'll ignore you next time around- just don't have me jumping at shadows."

Heiji shivered. "Jus'... mixed up memories… right now... but I won't wait a week... 'fore I call. _IF_. An' I don' wan' anymore... anytime soon, that is."

"I don't think I'll get in much trouble while I'm stuck in bed." Shinichi closed his eyes. "You know, Hattori, I always thought you were a bit strange, but this is pushing it."

"And a seven year old... that shows me up. Wha's that say 'bout you?"

That made him laugh. "You've got me there. At least you admit that I can show you up when I want. Hey, Ran." Shinichi kept the smile, looking back up at her. "I need to talk to your parents for a little bit more. Can you give me..." Shinichi shrugged. "I don't know, forty more minutes or something?"

Ran found herself smiling, enjoying seeing Shinichi bantering with his friend without having to hide it. Some of that smile dipped a bit at his request. "I guess but... who will be here when I get back?"

Shinichi shrugged, "I don't know. Does it matter?"

"I just wanted to know if I could wait but, if you might, then..." She leaned closer to him but stopped, looking in his eyes. She'd let him be the one to move this time, if he wanted to.

Shinichi saw what she wanted and his smile fell. He leaned and put his forehead against hers. "Ran, I can't. Not now." One of his hands automatically went up to touch the side of his face and he only realized it after he had moved, too embarrassed to bring it back. "I'm sorry. All I do is make you wait. That doesn't mean I don't want to."

Ran blinked her eyes but then fixed them on his again. She placed her hand over his and held it there. "And I'll keep waiting, no matter how long." She felt the water building in her eyes but she fought them off as best she could- she did not want to make him feel guilted into it... but that didn't mean she wanted it less. "Just... at least know that." She lost it. The tears fell but she didn't look away. "I love you, more than anyone in this world." She smiled as she recalled 'Conan-kun' yelling those words at her... as he risked his life to save her.

Shinichi smiled again, though his eyes wouldn't let him. "Trust me, I'll be waiting for that day too." He folded his fingers under her jaw, wiping away the tears that were falling onto his hand with his thumb. "I do love you, more than I can say. I'm sorry. All I seem to do is make you cry."

"Kudo... as a friend... an' no' a mother... wi' all the pinin' ya do... JUS' KISS HER!"

Shinichi sighed, backing up a bit so he wasn't speaking in Ran's face anymore. "I can't," he said it to both of them. He had things to do, people to protect, and as much as he wanted to, now wasn't the time to be selfish, even for both of them. It would distract him, he'd lose his cause, and he'd... he'd let things happen that he shouldn't. Even to make both of them happy, to fill something he knew he was aching to fill, their relationship couldn't change- not now, and this would change it, if only in his own mind. Shinichi lowered his head. "Hattori... shut up and mind your own business."

Sonoko was mad. Maybe it was because she couldn't get her own love life together and theirs was so perfect, and yet he couldn't even kiss her. Nothing was stopping him and she could see how much it was hurting Ran. "What are you, some kind of coward?" Sonoko could feel tears on the edges of her eyes. "Do you have any idea how Ran feels? You weren't there with her last night. We could barely even get her to _eat_ she was so worried about you." She grabbed Kudo by the hair, making the stupid cowardly detective look up at her. "You have to know how worried she's been before. I watched you two. I was there when she thought you were gone. You've _seen_it. How can you just go and ignore her like that?"

Heiji moved without thinking, little was little but still... the guy had been through enough for right now. He rolled to his side and reached out, planning on at least batting the hand away. "OI! He did' ignore it... so don' say that!" However, before he could reach the girl's hand it moved.

Ran was stunned at Sonoko's outburst and then Hattori-kun's words spurred her into action. Without a word, she grabbed her best friend's wrist and, with a silent apology, triggered a pressure point to loosen her grip and moved the hand to the side.

Saguru was in shock by the action of the young woman. If it had been nearly anyone else he would have most definitely pulled them away but she... it would be highly inappropriate. He leaned forward to attempt to diffuse the situation when Ran-san grabbed her wrist and moved it away with ease.

Kazuha wasn't really sure what was going on anymore. Everyone seemed to be talking over her head. What she did know was that Heiji tried to get involved. When he did, she looked down at him, seeing the bandages again. "H-heiji." She reached over to him, getting on the bed to do it, reaching his shoulder and pulling him closer to her so he wouldn't move and she could hold onto him. "_Ahou," _She whispered, "_You're hurt_."

"How can you let him do that?" Sonoko turned to her friend, a few tears falling. "You've done so much and he's been here all this time. He can't say he loves you and than turn you away like that! Look at the truth Ran! You even took care of him for how long now?" She let out a shaky breath and shook her head. "It's not right."

"I guess because he _has_been here and, whenever I needed him, or felt him near... he was." Ran let go of Sonoko's wrist and looked back at Shinichi. "And, now I know why."

"Ka- Kazuha. What ar' ya..." Heiji started to stiffen, wanting to pull away or something but the, embrace, because no other word really fit, just felt so, nice... comfortable... right.

"I'm keepin' ya from bein' and idiot." She rested her cheek on his arm, hoping she wasn't hurting him. "An' if I gotta stay here all night ta make sure ya don't move, than I'm gonna."

"So he was here, no matter what size the brat was, that doesn't mean anything. You can't let him push you away. He loves you, right? And you love him." Sonoko glared down at Kudo who hadn't been looking at her since she let him go. "Well, what's stopping you besides your own fear? If you can admit it, why can't you show it?" There were still tears there, but they were still angry and falling randomly. "She even gave you the chance to kiss her yourself, like a man. What would you have done if she hadn't? Pushed her away?" She spit the words out at him, so angry at everything he'd put her through, even if he had been there.

Heiji was glad his face was somewhat turned away as he felt it start to heat up. She was right there... a few strands of her hair just tickling the back of his neck. He knew he'd have to either roll back against her or onto his stomach because he could not remain supporting himself on his right arm- it would get to him eventually. He pushed his weight up a bit more and shifted so he could lay down on his back again without moving away from her or forcing her off. Keeping his face turned as he waited for the heat to leave it... which it was not doing.

Kazuha felt Heiji move, feeling him tense under her until he'd gotten far enough away and he laid down next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder, an arm wrapping around him so that, no matter what, even if she had to stay here all day and she fell asleep, Heiji wouldn't be going anywhere.

Shinichi looked up, practically burning under the accusation. He cared for Ran, more than anyone he'd ever known, and he cared enough not to let things go that far yet. What would he have done? He wouldn't have pushed her... but he wouldn't have returned it. "I would never hurt Ran."

"Then what do you think you're doing right now? You always make her cry? I wonder why! Maybe it's because you're always such a coward!"

"I'm not scared."

"Then what is stopping you?"

Shinichi shook his head. He had once said he loved Ran enough to leave her, and that was an entirely selfish concept. He could leave, but that wouldn't stop it. He knew if Ran was gone, he would feel no different. He had said that, because he wanted to keep her safe, to keep her happy. Truth be told, they had passed the point of going back since they were ten and already spent years enough together that they knew they didn't want to be apart. That happiness... wasn't worth her life - but then again, it wasn't like he hadn't already gone farther than he should. Shinichi wrapped the blanket around him like a robe, using tired muscles and the bed to get himself to stand up.

"Shinichi, careful." Ran stood and reached her hands out, ready to steady him if he needed it. He looked so bad now, and not just the injuries he had suffered. He just looked worn out, tired.

_'Kudo_?' Heiji still had his face turned and saw Kudo and Neechan stand. '_What's he doin'. He shouldn' be tryin' ta stand on 'is own._'

Shinichi found himself out of breath just from doing that little. He held onto the bed instead of Ran, taking a few moments to get his breathing under control before turning to her and smiling. "I can't tell you anything." Shinichi let go of the bed - some things gave you power to do what you cannot. It was a preternatural human ability that couldn't be fully explained and this was one of those times. He made sure the sheet was around him, taking his hands and running them alongside her neck before interlocking his fingers and pulling her to him so their foreheads were touching again. "I love you Ran, but right now I can't _be_ in love with you. Think of this as something to look forward to again." He leaned over and kissed her, keeping it soft and light for the sole intention of keeping his bad breath off of her. He was just sick and he didn't want this to be an unpleasant experience for her- not his first kiss, and most likely hers too. He closed his eyes, liking the feel of her in his arms for once, and not the other way around. _His_ kiss... not Conan's- one he had never counted as a kiss before now, but had been something that made Shinichi insanely jealous. Things would be like this... soon. For a few seconds, he let himself be lost in it, ignoring her parents and the others that were in the room for this one last chance he might have. He loved her, and saying it had already tied them together. The kiss... well, that was entirely pleasure.

Ran was a bit surprised at his hands then when their lips met... just sheer bliss. He closed his eyes and hers followed. No one else was around that mattered. This was just the two of them- in their own world. Not sure where he was hurt she brought her hands up around and behind him and placed them on his shoulders, not putting any pressure on them, just letting him know they were there, that she accepted it- him, as she returned his kiss... a mutual one between them. No matter what happened she would wait years, the rest of her life if she had to- to experience this again. _'Shinichi..._'

Heiji watched and smiled for his friend. _'Good. 'Bout time.' __  
><em>

Shinichi felt her feather-light touches, knew why he was receiving them, and got a bit angry. He had this possessiveness... he didn't know it existed before. He held her tighter, breaking the kiss so that they could be as close as possible and leaning the right side of his head against her hair, smelling her and the faint scents that had always lingered around her. He wanted her to be his so badly, he wanted things to stay this way- and it almost hurt when he knew they couldn't. He shouldn't have given in... but they both wanted it, and this wasn't something he would ever let himself regret. His arms had fallen over hers, trapping her. Ran was his and if he was going to lose that, in however much time he had left, he wanted to keep her for a while longer.

Ran felt him change his hold. Anyone else she would have broke the hold and the person on the ground... but with Shinichi it felt more one of... shelter, protection. She relaxed into his hold, loving every moment and wishing it would never end.

Saguru had nodded when he saw Kudo-kun kiss Ran-san. The way they had been talking it seemed as though this had been a long time coming. After a moment he adverted his eyes, as the two of them appeared to have forgotten anyone else was there and left them to their private moment. His gaze fell on Mouri-san who had not reacted to the kiss at all only to see that the man was not even looking in the direction of his daughter... but elsewhere. Following the man's gaze he saw that the object of his sole attention had in fact been none other than his wife. Looking back at him, he realized that he was looking at her much the same way as Ran-san and Kudo-kun had been. _'I must say, this family has a strange way of going about showing their feeling._' A quick look over at Hattori-kun caused him to amend his thought. _'In fact, it seems the entire group here shares that quality_.'

Shinichi backed off a little, whispering to her ear. "More waiting, gomen, but I promise, this is the first... of many." He grinned after the last words though she couldn't see it. "If you would, I really do need to talk to them alone. Can you and you entourage sit this one out for a while?" He unlocked his fingers, backing off and putting his hands slowly to his side. It felt like he was tearing away the best part of himself as he did, hiding it back where it could be torn and lonely until he had this chance again. He was almost afraid of the power that longing held over him. "It shouldn't be long."

Ran, still a bit too breathless to speak, simply nodded, smiling. She felt a bit of herself leave when Shinichi pulled back but told herself that, she had a bit of him too. She could still feel the warmth and touch of his embrace... and the feel of his lips on hers. She would hold them close until she felt them again. She stepped over to Sonoko, eyes never leaving him.

"Baka," Sonoko whispered to him, wiping the tears away. "Don't make her wait that long again." She went over to Ran, feeling a bit ashamed at being near her. Her actions may not have been perfect, but they worked... Ran had physically pushed her away- she'd never done that before.

Heiji sighed. Kazuha would have to leave too. That would be tough. He could tell her to go, wait and hope Neechan or her friend would do it, or follow Kudo's example and...

Kazuha watched Ran, happy that she'd finally gotten to not only see the guy that she was always talking about, but for him to kiss her. She had always thought Kudo was... much as Sonoko said, a coward. The guy had never shown up for Ran, he'd only called her every now and then, and he found away to escape out of the good parts of conversations. She hadn't known he was the kid. Now that she did, she could see why he would have to do that, why he wasn't around. You couldn't be two people at once. She sighed, snuggling Heiji a little, unconsciously.

Shinichi smiled, nodding to Ran and Sonoko. He turned and saw Kazuha curled up around Hattori, wondering when that happened. He stopped smiling a little. He didn't want to... but it wasn't like Hattori was going to vanish and Romeo could have his shot after. "Kazuha-chan, can you leave too? I promise you can come right back in and I won't be kicking you out again."

Kazuha looked over at Kudo-kun, surprised. "I won't be a bother." She didn't want to leave again.

"Just for a little while. The three of us will make sure he isn't an idiot again." Shinichi smiled. He _had_heard that part of their conversation.

"Hey..."

Kazuha sighed, tightening her hold around Heiji only slightly. "Ya sure?" She wasn't asking Kudo-kun.

Heiji sighed. "Go ahead. I won' move... not 'til ya come back." It was the best he could do.

Kazuha nodded, slowly letting go and getting off the bed just as slowly so as not to move it more than necessary. "Okay, Heiji. Don't go lyin' ta me now." She stood, looking at him, making sure he was telling the truth. She didn't want him to get hurt anymore. "Just sit there an' get better. It ain't that hard." Kazuha walked over to the other two, looking back over her shoulder before heading to the door. She'd be back. She needed to talk to him... but not with so many people in the room

Ran turned and followed Kazuha to the door, pausing to look back one last time, seeing Shinichi once more, before stepping outside, making it so her line of sight was blocked before she turned away, wrapping her arms around herself and smiling.

Shinichi smiled at the closed door than glanced over his shoulder at Hattori. "Sorry about that." He sighed, laughing a little. "I really have to stop lying to her."

"Yeah, well..." Heiji wasn't quite sure what else to say, the sudden lack of his math skills when he told Kazuha the 'three' of them would keep him still had shifted his focus. "Wha' now. Ya ain' changin' yet... ar' ya?"

"No. If I had it in me... I'd call Haibara... and ask." Shinichi winced. He'd been next to unconscious earlier. He was surprised no one had said anything at the time. He smiled. He was pretty good at the 'lying' thing when he wanted to be. Hattori was on the closest side to the bed and he couldn't go around or wait for him to move- let him move, so he went over to the other bed, feeing the stab in his thigh, the pains on his shin and pretty much the rest of his legs, but most vividly his feet themselves. The man had hurt him specifically so he couldn't walk away- it was in impossibility that he should be doing it now after so little time. He didn't care about that particular statistic though. He got to the other bed, falling on his side and panting, feeling his body shake with the extreme exhaustion he had put it under, far worse than he had been shaking so far though the onrush of the pain was enough to have it feel worse than it should. He found himself partly wishing he were Conan again, if only for the treatment he'd receive. The brightness of the pain was too much for him to keep his eyes open and he knew he was panting from the walk over, making his ribs ache.

Saguru, knowing Hattori-kun was unable to move and realizing that Mouri-san would not notice unless Kudo-kun landed on him, stood and moved over to the other bed. "Here, let me at least get you situated. You really should not have tried doing that on your own. Regardless of your current age, you are still badly injured." He reached around Mouri-san and retrieved the pillow that was there. "No complaints." He said as Mouri-san reached down to help him position Kudo-kun more comfortably on the bed, apparently reacting to either the bed moving or his own motion when he had pulled the pillow past him. Either way, it would be a help.

Shinichi put a hand to his face, letting it fall and closing his eyes further in pain when hands touched and moved him when his body wanted anything but that. "Couldn't... if I tried. Anyway, that would be stupid. What kind of idiot... complains about being helped?" He said that last words with a bit of sarcasm he knew would carry to the recipient.

"Good. That means you won't." Kogoro laid him down on the pillow and left to the bathroom where he retrieved the second sheet and brought it back tossing it over... Kudo-kun.

"Thanks." Truth was, he barely noticed the temperature. It was like a constant cramp, sharp pain that went throughout his body and only faded when it wanted. It was like a knife almost, except there were twenty of them and they wouldn't stop stabbing him. There was nothing he could do about it though. He sighed, trying to let his mind readjust. He could bare it, he just had to get used to it, had to make himself think - truly believe - it wasn't that bad. He'd learned the little trick a few hours into his captivity. It worked well if he was given time to focus. He also liked distractions. "Well, Ojisan... when did you come... back to earth?" He smiled, though he kept his eyes closed. He'd seen Ran's father when he'd opened his eyes and looked over Ran's shoulder. He'd expected to be jumped at and eaten by the man. It wasn't hard to see why he wasn't.

"What do you mean?" He shot another glance at Eri before looking back down at Kudo-kun.

Shinichi laughed a little. "Never mind. I think it was... good thing you were... in la-la-land for a while. Didn't... spoil the moment... like I thought you might... after."

Eri hadn't been looking at her husband until Shinichi very near collapsed right next to him and she had met the man's eyes- not watching the same scene and was missing the worry that she knew her own eyes held. She'd looked away again and pretended she hadn't noticed, since the other boy got up to help him. She was still looking away.

"Kudo-kun, you had informed Ran-san you wished to speak to her parents. I will wait over on the other bed if you wish to have further privacy." Saguru was unsure what had led to the request but wanted to give Kudo-kun the chance to speak to the Mouri's if he wished.

"Ah..." Shinichi sighed, putting a hand to his face. "Really? I thought someone like me would... understand. Hattori, _you_don't think I did it... to talk to them... too, do you?" Shinichi looked over at the other bed, though opening his eyes was hard and he couldn't see well anyway. Hattori would be able to tell though.

"Nah... but 'member... he's kinda new ta this." Heiji shifted his gaze over at Hakuba and then back to Kudo. "But... I guess ta 'im... the whole... _'private chat'_... is somethin' 'e's hardwired... ta respect."

"If it was private," Shinichi arched an eyebrow. "I would have... asked you to leave to, right? Obvious facts are too easy to... overlook." Shinichi winced; wishing simply the act of breathing would stop hurting so much soon. "Two reasons... I said that. First is... pretty obvious if you look. Ran... was happy... not to say I wasn't- am," Shinichi sighed. "Whatever. But she doesn't know... how hurt I am... and she's a very caring person. If she saw... my reaction to... what I'd done- standing I mean- walking-" Shinichi shook his head again as his words seemed disjointed. "Whatever, she would have felt... guilty. It would have ruined something... and because she's, so caring... she takes responsibility... for things she thinks are her fault. Like... finding me earlier. She would... have been upset... and I don't want that. Second thing..." Shinichi inclined his head towards Mouri. "She would have noticed... Ojisan... and she never would have... given up... so I thought... he might want to..." Shinichi shook his head. "I don't know. It sounded like a ... good idea at the time... and I needed her... not to see me... anyway."

"I repeat... he didn' know."

"I heard you." Shinichi closed his eyes. "I was explaining so now he _does_ know."

"That is understandable. I was simply under the impression it had to do with neither you nor Hattori-kun being able to go far and you... wanting to speak to them, would need someone to keep him from doing anything irrational, such as moving _again_." Saguru looked over at Mouri-san then over to where the man's wife was no pointedly avoiding looking his way. "As to the second reason, should I bother asking what the problem would have been had Ran-san noticed?"

"Noticed what? What would Ran have noticed?" How much time had passed? He had looked over at his wife for a moment, but it seemed that, like with his deductions, something had happened that he had missed.

"They wouldn't have sleep... for months, to say the least. Ran's nothing... if not persistent." Shinichi looked over at Mouri, a smile on his face. "Did you even notice... me get over here? Back up, before that. Did you notice me stand up?"

"Well... I... uh. What's that got to do with anything?" Kogoro huffed, crossing his arms.

"If Ran saw you... making goo-goo eyes at her mom... you know you never... would have heard the end of it. I guess that means... you owe me." Shinichi did his best to get himself up on an elbow. Laying down was fine but it had really hurt his back, and he preferred looking up anyway. "And good... because you completely missed something... and I don't want to be killed when you... find out."

Kogoro paled. "I wasn't- I didn't- I mean, it wasn't 'goo-goo eyes', so don't talk about something you don't understand."

"Detective" Shinichi said confidently. "I know what I saw... and I call them as I see them." He shrugged a little. "Habit. Tends to get people... mad at me."

"You may have told my daughter you feel...strongly for her, and even with what she said, you're still just kids. You don't know what love is even when you see it so..." Kogoro stopped there. He had meant to just give the kid a good lecture but... he sneaked a peak over at Eri. He wasn't going to admit it out loud, not here. How would she take it? Plus it would mean admitting Kudo-kun was right.

"Anata, you're an even poorer detective than I thought you were. I believe Shinichi-kun knows enough about love to have just stolen your daughter's first kiss right in front of your eyes- while you completely failed to notice." Eri had her arms crossed and was not at all upset with Shinichi, though it was a good stick at her husband.

"He- he- he just- what?" Kogoro sputtered. He looked between his wife and the kid on the bed. He'd just- he'd really- he had- _'So soon... She's still just a child and while it... seemed she was gonna pick him... I missed it.'__  
><em>

Shinichi colored, looking away. "It's not really like I could hide it."

Heiji desperately tried to keep from laughing after Neechan's mom had dropped the bombshell on the old timer but his reaction, and then Kudo's- he couldn't help the snort and the snickering that followed. This was just too funny.

"Oi," Shinichi said half-heartedly. "Someone has to gag you."

* * *

><p>"Miss." The nurse bent down, looking over her shoulder to make sure no one else was waiting at the reception area. There was a new girl on staff today for training, and though it wasn't crowded right now, she wasn't good with all the departments yet. The woman looked back, shaking the shoulder of the officer. "You have a phone call. You're Sato-keiji, right?"<p>

Sato stirred and opened her eyes. "Ha- Hai." She went to get up and almost kicked someone sitting on the floor next to her. "Wha- oh..." She smiled and reached out to tap him but stopped. He had to have stayed up much longer than her. She'd get the call and come back. "Where can I take the call?" She asked the nurse.

"At the front desk. Just follow me." She bowed slightly to the other woman. "Sorry for waking you, but he insisted." She walked away, her pace a little brisk. She didn't want to keep anyone waiting if they needed her and, as far as answering the phones, she was the only one who could do that.

Sato hurried after the nurse. _'He insisted... who could the 'he' be?_' She checked her watch and saw that it had stopped. She looked around and spotted the clock behind the desk. _'Wow. I can't believe it's so late._'

"Here." She lifted the phone up, hitting a button transfer the call, giving the headset to the woman before making sure all her paperwork was in order and going to the other phone to confirm no one else was waiting. The new girl had only started the day before. All she could do was put people on hold. The light was blinking. She went to work, picking up the phone and apologizing. She hated making people wait.

Sato took the phone and went to nod thanks to the woman but she had already gone to the other phone. Shrugging, she brought the phone to her ear. "Sato Miwako speaking..."

"Sato-san" Shiratori sighed. "Honestly." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I expected this of Takagi-kun but not you. Do you know how long I've been waiting for a report? Half the station is currently outside my door, wondering what's going on on your end." And he wasn't lying. They weren't lined up or anything, but everyone had been looking in on him. He couldn't even go to the bathroom without getting hounded and he hadn't gotten any sleep yet.

"I'm sorry. I laid down to rest while waiting for the boys to come out and W- we both seem to have fallen asleep. Takagi-kun was up longer than I was so he could provide a more accurate update. I'll be right back." She laid the phone down and motioned to the nurse to leave it. She hurried over to where he was still sleeping and grabbed his shoulder. "Hey, time to wake up. Shiratori-kun needs an update on the boys now."

Takagi brought a hand to his eye, wiping it as he looked up, blinking a few times. Update? Yeah_. He'd fallen asleep before he did that, hadn't he?_The room was so bright. What time was it? He looked around, using the seat behind him where Sato had been to help himself up. It felt like he'd run a marathon. "Maybe we should ask. What time is it?" He still didn't see a clock but he was still half asleep. "I don't know. Something might have changed. All I know last night is they were given rooms."

"It's almost quarter of 10- in the morning. I figure you at least tell Shiratori-kun what you know from last night so he can deal with the rest of the force, then we go and check on everyone ourselves and give a more comprehensive report in an hour or so. What do you say?" She straightened and motioned with her hand. "He's seems like he's being pressed pretty hard and we know how everyone was acting when they knew we had no information."

"Hai," Takagi sighed, feeling a bit sorry for Shiratori for once. He preferred being where he was for the time being... considering his welcome back was likely going to be full of stares from people who he'd all but ignored. He started walking in the direction Sato gestured. The reception area wasn't far and he picked up the phone, initially getting scolded before he was able to relay what had happened after his last call, which wasn't much... just that Conan had gotten to a room and what he'd learned of both Conan and the others conditions. Sato was next to him. He hadn't been specific when she'd first showed up...

Sato used everything in her to maintain proper decorum as she heard the list. _'How could that man have-… Those poor boys._' She closed her eyes. Relaying even half of what Conan-kun had suffered through... she was grateful they were not the ones that had to do thatbut no doubt some of them would find a reason to show up here at noon to check up on him- they'd ignore their lunch break to check on him as they all had while he had been missing.

Takagi hung up, facing Sato and nodding his head toward the elevator. He knew how bad that had sounded, and he wanted to say something about it, to make it less bad, but there was nothing to say. He was more than a little interested in checking up on the others, specifically Hattori-kun because he needed to talk to him- he needed to know why.

Sato took a breath and nodded, starting toward the elevator. "I don't know the room."

"I do." He'd practically had them burned into his mind after he'd forgotten the first time. "235 and 241."

"Which one is Conan-kun in?" She really wanted to check on him again. She hadn't even really been, well, allowed to do more than look at him herself.

Takagi nodded. He wanted to check up on him too, though he wasn't sure which of the two he wanted to see more. It felt nice not to have to choice for once. "The further. Hattori-kun should be with him."

"That makes sense." The boy had not wanted to trust anyone with Conan-kun... besides Wataru. As soon as the elevator doors opened, she set off, her pace a bit hurried but she didn't care. _'There it is_.' She reached for the doorknob just as Wataru reached her side.

Takagi followed Sato as she opened the door, quickly becoming still as all the eyes in the room were suddenly on them. He stopped, halfway with the door closed behind him. Sato had just walked in... and that was normal. She always did that. He didn't think about the fact that they should have knocked until after. "Go-gomen."

"We need to get a lock for that door," Shinichi said from under the sheet Mouri had put on him. He sighed. _Really_?

"Ku- Kudo-kun? What? I thought Conan-kun..." She looked at the other bed and saw Hattori-kun and the other boy, Hakuba-kun, was in here too, along with both of Ran-san's parents. But… Kudo-kun was laying on the bed and covered by a sheet. She walked over to see what was wrong with him. "Were you injured in some way?"

"Kudo-kun?" Takagi's eyes widened and he followed Sato, though he stopped short of going past the foot of the bed. _How? Why?_ Takagi frowned. _What was going on?__  
><em>

Shinichi hid under the blanket more as she came close. "Um... kinda." He sighed. "Hattori, really, this is too many." Shinichi knew just from her words that Sato-keiji didn't know and, right now, he had more than enough help. Any more and he'd be drawing attention to himself.

Hattori was sweating too. "Ah, Sato-keiji... he jus'... ah... came by ta visit an'... well... 'e'd been through a lot... you know... just like all of us. He jus' needed ta rest."

"Really? Well, while that makes sense, where's Conan-kun? Wa- Takagi-kun said he was in here with you." She leaned over the bed. "So why is Kudo-kun in here and not him?"

Shinichi had to think and doing that right now, with certainty, was fine. Doing that while at the same time lying was a little harder. It was easy to think when you had possibilities, clues and outcomes. Lying required imagination and concept and, right now, he could only do the real and physical. Lying to a police officer could get him in some trouble, especially because they would report back that he had been here. Shinichi sighed. When you have no good answer, you shut up.

_'Doesn't she know? I know I heard the Osakan kid say that her partner knew_.' The last time he had said something he had regretted it.

Saguru had had enough of lying to officers and he noticed Kudo-kun's silence as well. _'It is not as if she will expose him, and,'_"Kudo-kun, it will keep it from having to be hidden from her, much like Ran-san. One is close already; it might be more practical for both."

"I didn't want a police officer involved to begin with," Shinichi said as he took the sheet off. Hakuba had a point, but only because Takagi-keiji already knew. If he hadn't, Shinichi never would have allowed this. He looked up at Sato, a knowing smile on his face. He had never met her, at least, not as Shinichi, before the case with the misunderstanding in the village. She had to know something was up with Mouri, but she, unlike Takagi, would have had no doubts about him because of the fact she didn't really know him. "Conan-kun is here. He never left." He raised his eyebrows a bit to add to the smile, still half sitting up.

Sato stared at the boy in front of her, smiling... but her eye was then drawn to the bandage. "What- how- Conan-kun?"

"Yeah," Shinichi tipped his head to the side. "Kids grow up fast these days."

Sato slowly shook her head. "This- this is- incredible..."

"I would have used the word 'impossible' if I were in your shoes, but if I think about it," Shinichi shrugged a little. Maybe in another light... "I guess 'incredible' works too."

Takagi stared at him, then Sato, then back at Kudo-kun. "I thought..." He didn't know how to continue. He wasn't sure how Kudo... was Kudo and not Conan-kun, but he'd seen him as a kid far more than he'd seen him as a teenager and Takagi had assumed that, on some level, he _couldn't_look like himself. He... was confused.

Sato frowned and looked over at her partner. "You thought what?"

Takagi put his hands up and back away a little. "Ah, nothing."

Sato scanned the others before looking back down at Kudo-kun. "Would you please fill me in here?"

Shinichi exhaled, his shoulders slumping a little. "Sure. Where should I start?"

"How about, when? And maybe 'how' too."

Shinichi looked at the other two. He'd never had to relive this so much, and now in so little time. At least he felt it was safe to let a few more details slide. "First, what I say does not leave this room, ever, even if you want to talk about it in private with each other. Okay?"

Sato looked at Kudo-kun then around to the others. '_Well, if it isn't answered, he's going to be asked why all the secrecy next_.' She folded her arms and nodded. "Very well."

Shinichi nodded to Takagi-keiji. "How much do you know?"

Takagi backed up a little more. "Ah... I know you ran into some trouble... and that this... somehow happened. I haven't said anything to anyone." He looked meekly at Sato before looking away. "I- I only know that it's dangerous to." That made him remember where he'd gotten that information and he looked over at Hattori-kun. He moved his shoe on the carpet a little. Hattori-kun was there. He could see him laying down. He wouldn't go anywhere and he did want to talk to Kudo-kun... and wasn't going to run from Miwako.

Heiji looked over and saw Takagi-keiji struggling with his words, knowing what he himself had told him and grateful the man had kept to his word.

"Right. I can't tell you everything. If you want I guess we're all having a 'no secrets' date some time after I get out. Right now I don't know who could hear me and, frankly, even what little I say is probably too much. Whatever happens, don't mention my name to anyone. I was never here and you don't know where I am." Shinichi took a breath. "You asked when first. I think it was... almost a year ago now. I was with Ran and I noticed something. I followed a lead and it led me to a case. I got careless and the people I was up against were stronger than I ever could have imagined at the time. So, however many months ago, for all that the world cared, I died. I should be dead. The people who I found don't know I'm alive and if they ever figured it out, not only would they kill me, but everyone around me who they could think I spoke with. I met two of them that first time. I've come across a few more. There are dozens of them though, maybe even hundreds and they are so hard to find because they do not want to be found. I didn't go to the police because, well, I was a child. Now I can't go to them because I know that the police force won't be able to do anything about the people I'm after." Shinichi kept his eyes on the two officers. He liked both of them and knew beyond a doubt they were good people, which made him worry. "They're powerful. In all my personal investigations, they don't let anyone involved with them live and they don't let their information carry, even if it costs hundreds of lives."

Sato took a breath at that. Her mind carried her swiftly though the cases of 'Conan-kun's' that she had read- a few jumped out at her and she swallowed before asking. "Would they be able to do something on the scale of... the tower bombings that you and your friends _drove_away from?"

"Would they? In a heartbeat. Something that small would be easy for them. Did they?" Shinichi focused his eyes more. "Yes. Don't go looking into it though. I don't how far their hearing can reach."

Takagi swallowed. _Easy_? And Kudo thought that they would be able to get into the police force. He wanted to laugh at how crazy that was. He knew his coworkers well enough to know they were criminals, cold-blooded murderers... but Kudo-kun hadn't been wrong, about anything now that he thought about it. It almost made him afraid, as if someone were watching him now. He didn't like the feeling. He was a police officer. He should be there to _protect_people like Kudo-kun. He was a great detective, and a good person, but he was still young and this sounded like it was way over all of their heads.

Sato felt... angry, worried, fearful. How could people like that have become so big that Kudo-kun had had to hide as a child to attempt to bring them down... and on his own? "I'm- I'm not sure how to take that. Are you sure that the police can't be of some help? It isn't like they can infiltrate the police. We can keep it limited, confidential."

"If there was a way to tell who they'd gotten to, then I wouldn't mind, but it's impossible. They can turn even good people. In their world, they see only power and will take in citizens in all fields, even police officers. No matter who it is, you may never be able to tell. In fact," Shinichi smiled a little and look only at Sato. "You've met one of their members before, and you never even realized it."

"I what? How could- who?"

"You've probably met more than one." Shinichi let out a breath. If he started talking about this-... but what was the harm with how far he'd already gone? "You arrested one of them, but the guy was a crazed murderer before _they_ ever found him. You've seen a second, though I can't tell you who they are. It's important that the word doesn't carry. You've even seen another ex member, just as dead as me." He sighed. "And she's going to be so ticked off when she finds out I told you. The last, he was right under your nose. You were working with him for a few days, and he could have heard anything you said, done anything with your information, even gotten the information_ straight from you,_and you never would have suspected. You only found his body at Tokyo tower because they were inconvenienced, but I have to bet that, if you went looking, he never had a funeral. He was probably cremated or something. Odds are his body is long gone." Shinichi whispered after that. "That's how good they are."

"The- Tokyo Tower- that helicopter that shot it up. I remember. It had started to fly off after it appeared to have engine trouble, but it blew up, didn't it?"

"A farewell present from me. They were trying to kill me, again, and I didn't even see their faces this time. Look how far they went for it." Shinichi sighed. "And I know there weren't any bodies found, but that was them. They don't care what they do, as long as they reach their goals."

"You- you took it out. That's a story I'm going to want to hear although- It can wait. But, something is off. I saw you and, well, you _jump_out of a helicopter together. How?"

Shinichi laughed. "I needed a ride and Kid happened to be in the neighborhood." Shinichi shrugged. "People were in danger and I worked with what I had." He couldn't fault Hattori for it either. That didn't mean he wouldn't have grabbed Kid after it happened and let Nakamori have at him.

"So that's why Hattori-kun was confused if I asked if you were Kid."

"Because Kid was me...? He's done it before. I'm getting kind of used to it." Shinichi thought about that- had seen Kuroba and had had his thoughts given ground. "We look a lot alike, so I guess he doesn't like to pass up the chance for an easy disguise."

Heiji recalled that question and, knowing what he does now... it was kinda funny. The expression 'Necessity breeds strange bedfellows' or something like that was on the tip of his tongue when Kudo went and mentioned how much the two of them looked alike. He closed his eyes. Sato had apparently already mistaken Kuroba for Kudo when they first met. Two look-a-likes, sure, but three? Nope. _'An' I'm the one that can't keep stuff ta myself.'__  
><em>

Saguru paled at Kudo's choice of words. So, Kid had disguised himself as Kudo-kun before, more than once, and Kudo-kun had just stated that it was due to the two of them looking so much alike. That was not good. Sato-keiji had let Kuroba into the room at the station with him because she believed him to be Kudo-kun. If she put the two of them together-... How to distract her from that fact? "Something I found out during the case, a previous case in which I was believed to have been involved when, in fact, I was not. Kudo-kun is not the only detective that Kid has masqueraded as. I never had a bomb of any type attached to my wrist."

Sato was surprised at Kudo-kun's statement. Kid looked like him but so had that other boy, Kuroba-kun. She heard Hakuba-kun speak up and looked over.

Shinichi looked over at Hakuba. "Oh, I knew that."

Heiji started to sit up. "How! I was cer'in it was 'im... and Kid just showed up, well, 'cordin' ta you... he had been there... but how'd ya figure it wasn' Hakuba?"

Saguru moved over quickly. "Do not move." He placed his hand on Hattori-kun's shoulders.

"Stop being an idiot. I promised Kazuha-chan we wouldn't let you. As for the rest, it was easy." Shinichi shrugged. "The phone tipped me off, but I'd been thinking something was wrong when you two met. For one, you both weren't fighting. There were a bunch of other clues if you looked for them. Mostly the fact that the guy we were working for never once mentioned him, yet he'd said something about the two of us teaming up."

"Does that satisfy you? Now stay laying down or perhaps you'd prefer to be handcuffed once again?"

"Ya wouldn'..." Heiji looked hard at Hakuba before looking over at Takagi-keiji.

Takagi didn't have his anymore, for obvious reasons, but Sato should have had hers and he looked over at Hattori with something he hoped was back up to the threat.

"Yeah, fine." He allowed himself to lay back down but muttered under his breath about Brits and cuffs.

Shinichi looked back at Sato-Keiji. "Don't tell anyone about me- don't talk about me- don't mention my name. That's all I can say. Is there anything else?"

Sato looked over at Wataru _'Cuff him... again?_' Kudo-kun's question drew her attention back to him. "Yes but I guess anything else on this can wait until you've all recovered. Speaking of which, how are you doing? Shiratori-kun called. Seems a lot of people want to know how you are faring and were bugging him for now, though they will no doubt-...Actually. One more question. How are we going to explain you being here instead of Conan-kun, since I'm sure you'll be getting visitors from there during lunch."

Shinichi shook his head slowly. "First question. I'm... I'll be doing better later. Unfortunately this was a little unplanned and un-thought out by me. I've been off any kind of medication for a while now. I think I'm going to have to make a phone call. She knew what I was doing... it shouldn't last all that long." Shinichi noticed he hadn't really explained that part to them. "Gomen. When these people tried to kill me, they poisoned me. Conan was the result. I have to take trial cures. They all wear off. I'm just not exactly sure how long this one will last."

Saguru thought on that. So they had poisoned him and instead of death it had reverted him to the form of a child. Therefore, these antidotes, Kudo-kun had said they were 'trial cures', must mean that it was a chemist or scientist that was working on it, and again, on their own. Perhaps he could offer the use or, if the other person was also a child, at the very least the resources of the lab.

Shinichi looked over towards the desk. He was not getting up again and he was sure that his own phones had been taken from him long ago. He'd replace one- the other didn't matter anymore. "Can I have that?" He pointed at the room phone, not sure if cells would work what with the bad reception hospitals often gave off.

Kogoro thought about the girl that had been so odd, and rough on the two of them, and had brought the pill. _She_ was the one that was _making them. _Sure she had said they were hers but still- she was _making_them. Kogoro realized he was closer and reached for the room phone. Bringing it as close as he could, he placed it beside Kudo-kun.

Sato had been puzzling over the poison issue and was trying to think of a way to help when Kudo-kun suddenly asked for the phone. _'Guess we have to trust him to know what he's doing. It still seems wrong to me but... he has had the experience._'

Heiji shook his head. Yeah, that would get them thinking and no doubt a few of them might try coming up with some bright ideas. Kudo asking for the phone got his attention. _'He's gotta be callin'_ her _ta see when this one'll wear off. Hope it's soon for once. DAMN. HOW ARE WE GONNA GET 'IM TA THE BATHROOM WI'OUT HURTIN' 'IM. HELL, he'll halfta change right here. He is NOT gonna like that_.'

Shinichi reached over and took the whole phone, crossing one of his legs and putting it on his lap as he sat up. He'd had his cell phone for a while and, while it had made his memories of the phone numbers in it stale, he had yet to forget one. He dialed her number, hoping she wasn't so angry that she wouldn't pick up.

Ai took the phone, flipping it open. "What took you so long?"

"Hm?"

"I expected you to call ages ago. It was foolish to leave you alone." Ai was downstairs, still in the waiting room with the professor, though she wouldn't tell him that. "What damage have you done?"

Shinichi sighed. "I only told who you thought... and Ran happened to walk in," _with all the other girls_. He didn't even have to say it.

"Baka" -click-

Shinichi stared at the phone. "Really?" He hung up and dialed her number again. The call went through. "Hey I just wanted-" -click- Shinichi glared at it some more and hung it up. "No good."

"She... don' like either of us much... does she?"


	22. Taking A Turn

**Chapter 22: Taking A Turn**

"She... don' like either of us much... does she?" 

Saguru was about to inquire as to whom this _'she'_ was, however Hattori-kun's question caused him to await that answer first. 

"No, she's just mad. Honestly she has every right to be. You weren't there the first time I thought of telling Ran, when I was in the hospital." Shinichi held up his fingers like a gun again, pointing it in front of him. "Needless to say she scared the hell out of me, and that was just Ran." Shinichi calmed down a little. "She's right too. I don't know what consequences this is going to have."

Saguru folded his arms. "If she is so secretive I suppose she would not be pleased with you either telling us who she is or with an offer of assistance?" 

Shinichi thought on that. It wasn't like Hattori didn't know but she... she was one of _them_, had been at least. He was fine with it, understood that need for her to get away, understood what she'd had to feel to an extent. In the end, he shrugged. "I don't think it would matter at this point. If they found out about me, they'd find out about her. The assistance, I couldn't see her accepting if the world was coming to an end. She's one of those people who likes to accomplish things on her own."

Saguru nodded. "I suppose I can understand that." _'However much I am trying to change that about myself._' "However, if she should like, at the very least mention that there is a fully equipped lab should she require anything." 

Shinichi nodded. "I'll pass it on." He then looked to the two police officers, tone and glare changing from the easy conversation to something far more serious. "She's someone even those who I occasional work with aren't involved with." He still wasn't going to say their name and, of course, he had not told the police about them. Shinichi wasn't about to play charades with them again, but it wasn't like he was going to write it down. He also had both hands now, so he did the stupid letters again, feeling childish. He hated feeling that way, even when he _was_ a child. Shinichi put a finger up to his lips when he was done, just as he had last time, still feeling like he was playing some stupid game. 

Sato tipped her head. She was a bit confused. Some of those letters looked familiar but... it was just out of her reach, like a word on the tip of your tongue. She looked over at Wataru to see if he had understood. If anything, he did seem to know some English, and she felt like that was what those letters indicated. Why couldn't she recall what? 

Takagi wanted to laugh. He looked at Kudo-kun with an unsure smile. He'd understood and believed Hattori. There were dangerous groups out there... but the F.B.I? He'd watched enough movies as a kid to know that… things like this just didn't happen. The guy was a teenager. Sure he'd seen both Hattori and Kudo-kun pull off some amazing things... but to that extent? It was easier to believe that Kudo-kun was Conan-kun than it was to believe that. 

Sato felt more confused. He seemed to have understood- in fact, he seemed to be fighting a laugh, a look she had come to recognize after all their time working together. Oh, he knew, and it seemed either funny or doubtful. She shook her head and reached over to wave her hand between him and Kudo-kun. 

Takagi looked at his partner, snapped out of his thoughts and eye contact with Kudo broken. "Yeah?"

"You got that, right?" 

"Ah, Hai." He scratched the back of his head. Of course he had. He'd watched enough cop movies when he was young that those letters stood out sharply to him, and _only_ in the movies. "Why?" 

"Good, what are they?" 

"Ah," Takagi's eyes widened a little. He looked over at Kudo-kun before shrugging. It sounded downright impossible, but with that glare that he was getting, he didn't dare say it aloud, so he went over to Sato and whispered in her ear, one hand on her shoulder. "I guess he's trying to say he's been working with the F.B.I. I think the rest may have been the C.I.A. You know..." Takagi trailed off. "The "Federal Bureau of Investigation" and "Central Intelligence Agency" But come on," he laughed a little. "I mean, I don't even think F.B.I. are over here." He backed away, shrugging a little.

Sato was shocked as those clicked in her mind. But at the same time... F.B.I. did ring another bell. Why? Something she had thought odd- some case. She was sure of it. Something had seemed off but she had let it go because Conan-kun- Kudo-kun had seemed to know. She looked Wataru in the eye. "Don't be so sure." She looked back at Kudo-kun. "We've met at least one- no, two, haven't we? They trust you but do they know everything?" 

Shinichi smiled. "That's the funny thing. I haven't told them anything. And yes, you know both of them. There are more here. We have a common enemy."

Sato nodded. "I had thought it odd the way one in particular acted around you. She may know, or at least suspect. Now that I know about you, I'm glad to also know I can take her off the 'suspect' and add to 'ally' instead." She looked over at Hattori-kun. "She may not have been responsible for the kidnapping but you can remove her from further suspect lists of yours as well." 

Heiji was confused. "Whatar' ya talkin' 'bout? If ya mean... who I think ya are... I knew who she was... awhile ago. She wasn't a suspect a mine... no' fer awhile anyhow... an' no' fer this." 

"I saw you going through the files. You had several that involved her when we were looking for a suspect with blond hair." 

"Look. One... she's a she... not a he. Two... ya never set foot... in the apartment... how'd ya know what files I looked at?" 

"I mean in the archives." 

"I never made it there." 

Takagi frowned. "Yeah, we didn't even get to look for the files at all until later."

Saguru suddenly realized what, and whom, they were talking about. "Ah, her. So she is one of the... allies?" He shot a glance at Kudo-kun. 

Sato looked over at Hakuba-kun._ 'How does he know and how can the other two say they weren't there. They both were.'__  
><em>

Shinichi looked at them all, laughing a little. "Okay, I missed something." He shrugged. "But yeah, she's one of the good guys." He's eyelids fell a little. "But... she's someone to watch out for too." He shook his head. "It's not like she's done anything, it's just..." How to describe what he felt towards Jodie-sensei. "Um... never mind." He sighed. "She just acts out like Hattori, so be careful around her, and I don't think it would be the best of ideas to talk to her about anything. She _is_ supposed to be undercover."

"Hey." 

Saguru nodded. "That does make sense. Their 'reach' is not meant to extend this far." 

Shinichi nodded to Hakuba. "You wouldn't believe what- ah, that's for another day. Let's just say agencies don't like to talk with one another." He turned to Hattori. "And hey yourself. You know it's true." Shinichi frowned. "What were you guy's talking about before?"

"Well... I know Takagi-keiji an' I... had planned ta check the archives after, well... after we visited Neechan... but... didn' make it." 

"No, not that. I'm interested in that though. I mean what were you and her talking about? Whatever you said seemed to have surprised her but I wasn't close enough to hear." 

"I had noticed that Hattori-kun had a pile of files that mentioned her and had noted her as a suspect. Takagi-kun was right beside him. He no doubt saw it too." 

"Okay, fine." Shinichi rolled his eyes, a few seconds before asking he figured it out. He laughed. "How long, exactly were you guys working together?" He aimed the question at Hakuba-kun. 

Saguru shook his head at Hattori-kun not having figured it out. "First, that was me there, and from the time he- Well, he and I met up while I was cuffed to a chair in a private room. It seemed an officer believed that Kudo-kun would be best able to get a confession out of me for Conan-kun's kidnapping, or at the very least deem me innocent." 

"And they happened to not be there at the time." Shinichi let out a small laugh again and relaxed his shoulders. "You guys got lucky. I'm sure the cops would have been all over you if they noticed. I have to take it Sato-keiji never did, because I wouldn't have put it passed her either." Shinichi raised an eyebrow. "Funny you would pick her though." Jodie-sensei did have some odd involvements though. He shrugged. "Not that unexpected though. I'm sure some of her information didn't add up."

"The two of us had intended to look into it alone. She came along and... he was quite good. I never spoke; no doubt a first for Hattori-kun, but an officer not speaking would no doubt have drawn more attention than a teen whose friend had been kidnapped." 

"Hey." 

"I have no doubt. Sato-keiji obviously didn't notice. You can't get much better than that." Okay, he'd noticed Hakuba's reaction after he'd said the whole 'looks like me' thing, but that had been somewhat intentional. A part of him wanted the cops to know... but this was pushing things. Not that he was going to stop it. If they picked up on Kuroba-kun's talents, it would be through no fault of his own this time. 

"Perhaps. He is a magician after all. They all have talents that afford them in that profession, however I hear you have some imitation abilities of your own." Saguru hoped that that would suffice as an answer and get Kudo-kun to acknowledge, out loud at least, that there were others that could do it too. 

Shinichi wasn't about to bring that up right now. Maybe when he was in better condition to stand up to Mouri. "Yeah, but I don't think I'm going to need it anymore." 

"I believe it would be wise to keep them, as I am under the impression you use it in more ways then one and I believe your lack of any one of them would put someone here right back, if not at the very least close to... how they were yesterday." 

"Not what I was talking about. I meant I wouldn't need to... use two of them like I normally would if we didn't have this conversation. Anything can come in handy if you have it and I've gone places on my own before. I hadn't meant that I would stop using them completely, just that I wouldn't need to use some of them as much as I have in the past." 

"That may be however, if the change in form comes too quickly, might that not be just as suspicious? Perhaps a long talk will be in order later- an agreement- aid in exchange for continued use of the name." Saguru realized he didn't want to have to go into it with Mouri-san here so he tried to give him a way to go around it. 

"Yes, later. All we really need to agree on is to agree though. As simple as that sounds," Shinichi sighed. "It'll be a hard battle when it actually comes down to it."

"I wish you luck on that then." 

Shinichi shrugged. "Can't hurt. You should probably fill Hattori in though, or he might bring it up again." 

"I think I got it... but... I don' know where they are. Had most on me... when I went ta getcha. The suspenders are- were... still in the building. Ya'll need a new pair. Anythin' else... I don' know. I obviously don' got 'em anymore." 

"Honestly," Shinichi sighed. "Hattori I wasn't talking about that. If anything I'm sure the professor has spares for the one's I'd really need." He nodded to Hakuba. "Fill him in _and_ watch him. I think his mind went and took a vacation."

"Hey." 

"See? Look? He's down to sentences only containing the same, singular word now." Shinichi grinned over at Hattori. "You know I'm right. What's the matter with you anyway? If you're tired, you can go to sleep." 

"He..." Heiji growled and crossed his arms. "Ya know... think I liked it better... when ya were a kid... an' had ta act like one... 'round others." 

Saguru smiled and shook his head. "He was much more adept at it than you were at covering for him. Your treatment of him at the Koushien was part of the reason it was much easier for me to believe he was not the child he appeared." 

Shinichi raised an eyebrow. "And here I thought that was one of the times I wasn't in the lime light. What tipped you off? I didn't even do anything." 

"Your eyes. I could tell by the way you looked at everything, however, Hattori-kun made the show of revealing her. He had treated you, not as a child or an 'assistant', as I had heard was his claim, but as an equal. I believe the suspicions from our first meeting when you were simply an... 'intelligent child', if you will pardon the term, were increased. However, I had thought you might have been tutored as it was reported." Saguru gave a quick glance at Mouri-san. 

"I started that particular rumor. I had to have some excuse." Shinichi thought back. He'd almost stopped Hattori then, but he didn't think he'd done anything too obvious. At least his acting was good enough to fool the majority of the population- and would have to be for a while still. "I've pulled off worse in front of others. I don't always catch myself." Shinichi nodded towards Mouri. "Mostly with you, though you've never said anything."

Kogoro stared at Kudo-kun. He had called him- well, 'Conan', everything from a pest and a troublemaker to his good luck charm and... even his protégée. He'd taken it all. "I guess I just figured that you were some..." Kogoro shrugged. Seemed everyone was reveling secrets here. Might as well bite the bullet. "Some good luck charm, and when Ran showed up with you and I suddenly solved my first case in so long, I thought my prayers had been answered OK, if I had to deal with some oddities for it, that was fine with me... happy?" Kogoro moved his gaze down and off to the side.

Shinichi smiled. "Really? I hope you're not too mad. You know... that was all me. I don't plan on staying with you guys forever." He laughed a little. "That would be weird, even if I still am a kid. You know, there's no sure thing that Ha- that she'll find an antidote. Right now," Shinichi shrugged. "It's all just guess work, and every time I take one like I just did, I'm building up an immunity to them. This was kinda why I didn't want Ran to find out until I knew. I mean, I could be stuck this way."

"Well, no way I can just kick you out now, _even_ if _I wanted to."_ Kogoro muttered quietly. "You're still staying. That way I can keep an eye on you and keep... our cover story." Kogoro reached over and placed his hand on the back of Kudo-kun's neck. "You _are_ going to maintain a _proper_ brother/sister relationship so long as 'Conan' lives with us, understood?" 

"Wouldn't dream of anything less." Shinichi shrunk a little under the touch. He wasn't about to try anything with Ran, at least, not as a kid. That was beyond wrong. But the hand on his neck made him feel like a dog on a leash.

"Good. So long as we understand each other." Kogoro patted his head a couple times before sitting back. It was the best he could do to keep him around when he really wanted to make sure he would not go off and, from what he had heard, likely get himself killed, so he made certain that Ran would not have to go through that loss and... he knew he'd lose someone that had become a large part of him- a part of the family and, he realized... when 'Conan' was no longer around, Kudo Shinichi would likely take his place if the two of them had their way- a son no matter which form. 

Shinichi looked over at Hakuba-kun and Hattori. "Now I _know_ I wanted to ask you something." He sat there for a second, remembering he wanted to know what Jodie and Hattori had talked about when they'd gone to her apartment, but that really wasn't important. If it was, Hattori would have told him something. "Oh, right." He remembered where their topic of conversation had been before it had gotten sidetracked. "You wanted to know about her. First off," he waved a hand at the two police officers. "No touching her. I'm the only one who knows and, right now while she's in danger, you're not going to lay a hand on her."

Sato was taken aback and the firmness in his voice despite how weak he was but took a moment to recall the 'she' that Kudo-kun was talking about. "Oh, the one working on your cure. I suppose, if you really believe it will endanger you both, your safety takes priority." 

Takagi looked back, confused at where the topic was going. Half the time he didn't think he'd be able to understand what they were saying if he lived to be a hundred. The request he understood. "As long as no one's in danger, I'm not about to put you both under the tires either." 

"Good." Shinichi nodded. "Now, part of this is obvious and I'm not going to say it aloud. She's making something for me. In order to do that, she would need prior knowledge of it, and she does- first hand. She is now in the same predicament as me though, and she doesn't want to be a part of this anymore. You met her before. She's living with the professor until further notice, and she's no danger to any of us."

"Her- but she's- then again. Gomen. For a moment I forgot that you..." Sato shook her head. This would take some getting use to. 

Takagi was still a little confused, and he knew he never would have understood Kudo-kun if Miwako hadn't just said that she was working on the cure. Takagi had pictured someone older, their age or better. He got the image of a very small and very intimidating little girl who, apparently, had been just as dangerous as she looked. 

"Forgot that I'm Conan?" Shinichi shrugged a little. "Doesn't matter. I know how differently I act as him. This is as close as you're getting to the real me." Shinichi threw a smirk grin over at Hattori. "Who knows, maybe you won't want to be close to me when I'm my right age again. I won't have to hide behind you anymore." 

Heiji could help it but he felt a bit hurt. Kudo wouldn't think he would just leave like that- he couldn't... "Yeah right. I kin always use... the competition. Don' wanna get bored." 

"Competition?" Shinichi raised an eyebrow and laughed a little. "The only thing you have me beat at is baseball." 

Heiji was glad that, for once, Kudo hadn't read him like he always had seemed to. "Hey... ya know very well that... aside from when I... misjudged ya... 'cause a age... I had ya when ya... doubted me... 'bout the killer at the K-" Heiji froze and looked away. He had not meant to bring the K3 case up and didn't really want to look to see Kudo's reaction to him having done so. 

Shinichi froze. He'd been hoping to make Hattori mad. The guy still hadn't said much after the 'hey' insults. He hadn't expected him to bring up that case. He nodded and looked away from Hattori. "I knew. I'd been looking for some other explanation." He looked at Hakuba when he added the part on the end. "When it's someone you really like, you just don't want to believe they were the one who committed the crime. I'm not planning on making that mistake again." 

Saguru nodded, not quite getting the reference but understanding the statement behind it. "Then we ought to make certain that no more of our friends have too, for whatever reason." 

Shinichi nodded, then noticed he was kind of mad at Hakuba. Maybe it was from their discussion earlier- and disagreement, or maybe it was because the guy had everything that was taken away from him right now, and still found time to act like his stuffy self. "You know, you could lighten up a little." Shinichi wanted something to throw at Hakuba but there was nothing in arms reach. That guy had seemed happy all of once since he walked into the room, and out of all of them, he had the least reason to- so it made Shinichi a little mad. "You're the gloomiest detective I've ever met, and I've met a lot. And you know what the funny thing is? You and Hattori might fight all the time, but he's the only one you ever really smile at- given it's mostly because he's being an idiot for this or that reason, but it's something." Shinichi paused, seeing that he worded that a little funny. "You more secluded around the rest of us. You can have a personality underneath. I do."

Saguru gave a small chuckle. With the irony he just couldn't help it. "You two really are alike. Kuroba gave me a similar lecture last night on the roof, before he all but passed out in my arms. He had made repeated attempts since I have known him, especially in class. I found myself often enough with hair much like Hattori-kun's, of varying colors and styles. More often than not it would include a change in outfits as well. He did procure a promise to be more- open. However, it is rather difficult to change in just one day." Saguru swallowed. As much as he wanted to be open and share, Kuroba had succeeded in bringing his barriers down on the roof- but showing that to so many others, so quickly... He was surprised Kudo-kun had been taking all of them leaning his secret in stride. 

Shinichi shrugged. "Just something I noticed. He probably did as well and maybe on the same things. Could be why he teases you then. When you're mad," Shinichi smiled, "you can't help but show what you're feeling." Shinichi dropped the smile and his entire attitude changed in seconds. "Tell me he's like me one more time though and having your hair dyed will be the _least_ of your worries."

Saguru had been nodding at first until Kudo-kun's later words. He raised his hands. "Very well. I shall keep it to myself." He couldn't help but think that if it had been Kuroba that was speaking and he had compared him to Kudo-kun the threat would have been worded the same but the implications would have been different. 

Shinichi sighed, dropping that subject. He didn't want to worry on it until he had time to and, as much as he would have liked to throw implications towards the police, he did want his own answers. "Is there anything else? I can't go into any details you may want now, obviously." 

Sato took the question as an opening for her." Do you know when you will... change back?" 

Shinichi smiled. "Not at all. I just tried to call her and she hung up on me- twice. With how much this used to be a secret, it's not all that hard to tell why she's so angry. It's just like her to hold back the information- It's not really going to change if I know when or not- I'd just like to know." 

Sato looked around at the others. Something had been niggling at the back of her mind but she hadn't been able to put her finger on what it was. Her eyes landed on Kudo-kun once more before drifting to Hattori-kun. Hattori-kun, was that it? Her surprise at Kudo-kun instead of Conan-kun had shifted the conversation to mostly him, but Wataru had obviously been most concerned about Hattori-kun and yet he had kept himself from saying anything to the other teen. "Hattori-kun, what about you?" 

Heiji was a bit shocked at the question, or more specifically the fact it was asked by Sato-keiji. "Wha' 'bout me? I wasn' shrunk so... I'm staying this size." _'Odd question. Is she gonna think we all might shrink ta kids at any time?'__  
><em>

Takagi let his gaze go over to Hattori. He didn't really know what to do or say. He hadn't been expecting so many people in the room when he spoke to him. Itching the back of his arm in indecision, he tapped his partner on the shoulder. "I'm gonna go talk to Hattori-kun. Watch Kudo-kun. I don't know if all that he's saying is true, but if it is..." He was worried about him. He was worried about him period, whether there were killers after him or not. He'd been around Hattori and Kuroba-kun enough to know the consequences of wounds and Kudo, for some odd reason, didn't seem to be effected by his.

Heiji saw the hand tap Sato-keiji's shoulder and shifted his eyes to the other officer as he spoke to his partner. Here it would come again... the smack, the reprimand, the whole thing. He couldn't even stand to take it but at the very least, once he was closer, he could make the effort to sit up part way. He would not take it lying down. 

Sato nodded to him, and Takagi nodded back, giving her a smile. He felt the sudden urge to hug her but was embarrassed at where it had come from and walked away, shaking off the lingering feelings. He passed Hakuba-kun, another uncontrollable urge coming over. He hesitated, but there was no reason to hold back this one. He put a hand on Hakuba's head, the boy almost as tall as him. He messed up his hair a little, smiling and putting his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Ah, thanks." He hadn't been awake and he _knew_ Hakuba was supposed to be in a room of his own. The simple fact that he came over and was there, for both the others, was reason enough to thank him.

Saguru was very surprised at the gesture and the thanks. He had already shown sorrow for the burns but he had helped to treat them, so he should be thanking him. Maybe it was just for yesterday in general, not that he had really been able to do all that much. He returned a halfhearted smile and spoke softly. "I only wish I could have helped more." Lowering his voice further he attempted to do just that. "_And perhaps you can keep Hattori-kun from moving too much. He only listened to Kazuha-san while she was here, but tried to get up again shortly after she left._" 

Takagi lost his smile at the information, but more so at the way that Hakuba was reacting. His hand was still on the boy's shoulder and he shook him a little. "I'm sorry." He shook his head, unsure of how this kept happening. "I think I gave you the wrong impression somewhere. I'm doing that a lot it seems." Takagi sighed. Maybe there was something hardwired in him that did that. Maybe he just wasn't good with words. Both were possible. "I'll take care of Hattori-kun. And..." his hand tightened where it was before he looked the boy in the eye. "You're supposed to be in bed right now. You helped when no one asked you to, and you never left- even hurt yourself. Hakuba-kun." Takagi let the smile come back, trying to lighten the boy's mood. He didn't know what he said wrong, but he was trying to fix it- to make Hakuba understand the way he had made _him_ understand. "You've helped a lot."

"Oh, that." Saguru looked over at the door at toward where he knew Kuroba's room to be... and likely both Nakamori's by this time, before returning his eyes to the officer's. "Nakamori-keibu was none to pleased with my actions, namely venturing into Kuroba's room to check on him when I had yet to fully wake. He had insisted he bring me here as well, so it is not as though he would be thrilled with my returning to my room on my own at the moment. I had decided from the time Sato-keiji mentioned that your coworkers will no doubt be visiting to remove myself from here prior to their arrival so that I will not be in the way." Saguru turned his eyes briefly to the other two teens in the room then back. "And... you are welcome." 

"You don't have to leave." Takagi was surprised that he thought he would have to. "They might even come to find you after, if you do. It's not like they don't know what happened. I had no reason to keep it from them." Takagi tapped the boy on the shoulder, seeing that he was underestimating himself as well. At least he was doing it in a way that could be amended. His co-workers, if nothing, would see to that. He tipped his head to the side when he came to Hattori, unsure of what to say to begin with. He waited for a moment before relaxing, letting his shoulders fall naturally, one hand nervously in his pocket. His eyes met Hattori-kun's hard ones. He expected a wall to be put up there- Hattori starting a fight was only natural, that didn't mean he wanted him to at this moment. Takagi smiled, trying to get ride of some of Hattori-kun's tension as well. He only really had one question, and he wasn't much for tact, so he came out and asked it. "Why did you go in alone?"

Heiji had just started to lift himself up, to accept what he figured was coming and was not going to just lay there. The question however, and a smile… That took him by surprise. He had expected anger- a smack, a reprimand. It was what he had come to expect when he messed up, not a smile and a question. 

Takagi didn't want to act too fast and startle him, or force Hattori-kun back down, so he winced for the boy, bending over and putting a hand on his shoulder when he saw some of the tension was from trying to move. "Hey, hold it. Ah," Takagi bent down so that he was closer to Hattori's eye level, one knee resting on the ground when he couldn't keep himself steady. "There," Takagi smiled a little more. "That better?" 

Heiji relaxed a bit. OK, a lot. He had got use to this... without realizing it. It was comfort, a way to know that... he didn't have to try and prove himself, he didn't always have to be tough. "Yeah." He tried to turn his eyes away but he kept looking back. "_Better than wha' I expected_." He stopped when he realized he might have mumbled that out loud instead of just thinking it like he had planned to and looked away. 

"Well... that's something we can agree on then. I didn't really think you'd be awake right now, but then, I didn't really expect you to be sleeping either." Takagi laughed a little. "I know, it doesn't make sense. Hattori-kun... what happened? Why did you go in there alone? We were right there." He needed to know. Most of that part of himself was tearing into him, telling him he hadn't done his job, that he'd let people down. Hattori-kun had acted without him, and Takagi was more than aware that he wasn't the best cop on the force. He just needed to hear it.

Heiji actually was relieved that Takagi-keiji took it that way and released the breath he was holding. "I had- it was... a feelin'..." His struggled with his words, now much more with actually saying the words than difficulty having the air to do so. "I jus'- damn. I knew som'in' was gonna happen... there was no time... I- I couldn' risk Kuroba- he was too hurt. I jus'... had him take a nap... 'n' went in. I couldn' wait any longer. Ya know I feel..." Heiji glanced at the others. Kudo and Hakuba knew about the dreams but... did they know how far it really extended? "I jus'- I couldn' wait... no' even fer ya ta reach us. I knew ya'd fin' me, so... I had ta trust ya to." 

It wasn't the answer he thought he was going to get, but it made just as much sense, kind of. Takagi wasn't sure. He thought that maybe he'd act out like that if it was someone he wanted to protect, but he would _want_ the backup to find him. And the message Hattori left them finding Kuroba unconscious. If the teen hadn't been so weary, Takagi may have rushed in on his own. Maybe he should have and that was why he was upset with himself. In any case, he had to believe Hattori-kun- Still, that nagging feeling was there. "We weren't that far. You could have gotten our attention without waiting for us. We were watching the house." Takagi frowned, sure there had to be something else there that Hattori wasn't saying. The scenario he just put out was obvious and possible, so why hadn't Hattori-kun?

Heiji looked around at the others before turning back to Takagi-keiji. He kinda wanted to say it but... how to describe it, how to make it clear when he didn't fully get it himself? "It was... like something hit me. I knew somethin' was happenin'... or was... gonna. It felt like... if I waited at all... than..." He felt a shiver run through him. It was like his waking images- when he had stood right next to Kudo but when Kudo had said he had a bad feeling. That second image, from his dream at the time... had overlapped the child's body. He wasn't sure he had hid it well enough but it had grown and when they were going to split up later... he had felt the same feeling. It, more than just the appearance that he had put on for all of them, had lead to him taking off his charm and putting it around Kudo's neck. The feeling from then had come back, that if he did not act in that moment... he would loose his friend. 

"It's okay." Takagi patted Hattori's arm because it was he could reach at the moment. "I understand." And he did. With what Hattori-kun had to go through all that time, and no matter how close they were to him, he wanted- no, needed to go in. If he didn't want to wait and look around, he should have just said something. Takagi would have jumped ship. But that didn't happen so what could have been was pointless to think on. "What happened anyway? I kind of sounded like an idiot on the phone, not able to explain that part." Shiratori-san had actually full out called him an idiot for it to. More than for a report though, Takagi wanted to know what he'd missed, what Hattori might have gone through that, in all of this, he had no say in. 

Heiji shook his head. He doubted he had got his point across. Maybe when it was just them... he'd tell Kudo too, but not the others, not yet. "It- it was a trap. Door was one way, only opened from the outside. Guy had it so... ya enter... ya can' go anywhere- to the room they were in, or back out. Didn' know that 'til. Well. after I tried it, moments before one a ya... opened the door." 

"Okay..." Takagi had to think Hattori was hesitating because he'd somehow jumped to the end of what had happened. Whatever it was, it meant Hattori hadn't _tried_ to get out until then. "What happened while you were in the there?"

"Guy... musta had an alarm. He knew I was there... had a two way mirror set up. Flicked on the lights 'n', well, like 'e said... I stand out against a white floor." 

Takagi tightened his hold on Hattori's arm and nodded. Yes, it was obvious he was avoiding something. It was easy enough to see from just his expression and looking into his words. Of all of them, he and Hakuba-kun were the only ones who had been there, and Hattori-kun hadn't even wanted to show them anything as it happened. With so many in the room, Takagi could feel his initial hesitation move to Hattori-kun. He was fine waiting. Hattori was hurt right now, and there was no reason to add to it. That didn't mean Takagi was moving. He'd found the boy, and Kudo-kun was safe, so until he had to make another report, he'd do what he wanted.

Heiji looked over at Kudo. He knew he'd have to, kinda wanted to, tell Takagi-keiji at least... but not with everyone else, not right now. It was hard enough grabbing that gun when Kudo's life was being threatened. He still wasn't sure what he had said to change the man's mind. Everything had started blurring a bit as he had tried to get out the words to Kudo, about how he had become like a brother to him. He had tuned anything that didn't involve Kudo out as he was focused on getting him out of there. He hoped Kudo would let it be down to just the three of them at least before he brought that up. 

Shinichi knew when there eyes on him. He'd had that instinct for as long as he could remember and, while he'd brought up some minor conversation with Sato-keiji that neither of them had much heart in carrying on, he turned when the feeling came. Hattori was looking at him and, as much as he had been trying to ignore it, they were close and he'd been able to pick out a few words, mostly Takagi-keiji's, and had an idea of what they were talking about. He sighed. Really, secrets, especially with how much he'd had to reveal for his 'safety', weren't something that needed to leave this room. Right now, all those that were in here were going to stay in his circle. He wasn't about to keep anything from one, and, as much as he knew Hattori had acted like an idiot and knew Hattori was aware of it now, he didn't see much reason in why it had to be kept a secret. It was Hattori's decision, just like revealing his own had been his, so he wouldn't say anything against him. He shrugged, telling Hattori as much in the gesture.

Heiji closed his eyes. Kudo got to explain it to a few people at a time but for all of them to hear, at once... Heiji swallowed and opened his eyes. "I tried ta... talk 'im inta... lettin' Kudo go. He... didn' go for it... even wi'... the example... I gave... 'bout passin' a person on the street... that turns out ta be an arsonist. He said he'd take the blame... fer the oversight... tried ta... make another deal though." 

Takagi waited. He knew with Hattori-kun, you couldn't push. If you did, it would only make him angry, or if he was anything like before, shut him up because, like it or not, Hattori took on too much that he shouldn't- thought he was responsible for too much. He wasn't, of course, and he seemed to mostly be over that, though Takagi wasn't sure it was something he could get over. Maybe Hattori just had his own way of going about things, and that was a part of it. 

Shinichi, now that he wasn't trying to be distracting, was listening. He was ready to take over if Hattori did want to talk about and couldn't. That, or he was fine with his friend stopping. He watched him, hoping to get some of that companionship across. Shinichi didn't care which he chose- he would back him.

"He- he gave me an option of..." Damn, he couldn't say it. He felt something, like he had when he had woken up on the beach, or really, came back from the dead. That was it. He knew who it was. He didn't bother changing his view. He closed his eyes. "Tell 'em." 

Shinichi nodded. He had no trouble telling of things that had already passed. It was easy, like reading a book. "The man had a knife to my throat; I couldn't get away at the time. He must have set this up in advance and it's not hard to see why Hattori would follow along with his plan, _with how much he followed along with everything else_," Shinichi said, more quietly and darkly. "There was a gun in the room Hattori was locked in. It became his choice whether or not he should see me die, or kill himself. We never reached that point, because for some reason the man had a change of heart, but that was what it had come down to." 

"Yeah... see how far I'd go... ta prevent a murder." 

Takagi didn't know what to think, or what to say. He'd imagined a bunch of things that could have happened and, while he had guessed at a few retaining to Kudo, he hadn't ever thought... "You wouldn't go that-" A part of him didn't want to know, that same part of him wondered, for just a moment, if he would do it, before deciding that he wasn't sure on the matter himself, but he had a better guess as to Hattori's answer. But then, Hattori didn't say it like that. Takagi shook his head. He didn't know and didn't want to know. It didn't matter and shouldn't. Both were safe, kind of. Did it matter? Yes, it mattered. Hattori was already doing too much before. Did it matter _now_? Yes, it mattered now too. Was it something Hattori wanted to say in front of others? Probably not. Was it something he wanted to hear him say in front of others? Yes, not matter what the answer. Hattori did too much on his own. No matter what, this would stop that. Yes, he liked that logic. So Takagi stared at Hattori, waiting for an answer to a question he hadn't fully asked. 

Takagi-keiji's half-asked question hung over him. In that moment... he hadn't fully been sure. Seeing Kudo like that... He knew without a doubt that if the guy had been holding the gun he would have thrown himself between it and Kudo without a second thought- that much he still knew he would do, here and now if need be. As far being able to pull the trigger himself... If it had been more the matter of- of his heart stopping to spare him... perhaps but, the main thing he knew, that had stayed his hand more than his will to live, had been the question 'Would the man really get Kudo to safety?' He stomach churned at that. He had wanted more than anything to get Kudo home safe, or at least as best he could but, how could he face Neechan... or himself, knowing he had allowed Kudo to die when he had had a way to stop it? But that meant... Kudo would have had to see him shoot himself and then he would have been the one to live with that image... and he'd be telling Kazuha. "Now... no." That much was certain. Kudo had a point. They'd get out together, every time, or it would be someone else deciding which died, not one of them. "At the time... hell I don' even know myself…no' really." Heiji squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his hand to his forehead, grabbing his bangs in between his fingers the process and not caring. 

Takagi grabbed Hattori's wrist, holding it tight enough to force the muscles there to weaken so that he was able to pull his hand away. "That's nothing to be ashamed of. Of course you would be torn. If you weren't, I'd be worried about you. You _can_ look at me. I just wanted to know." Takagi kept a hold of Hattori's wrist but he lowered his arm so neither had to keep it up in the air. He let out a breath. It wasn't that hard to hear, though he'd never thought Hattori would be put in that situation. He stayed there and thought about it a minute, shrugging his shoulders a bit. "If it were thrown at me like that, you can be sure I wouldn't know what to do either. I can't blame you for acting human."

Heiji half complied, opening his eyes but looking up at the ceiling first. He could still feel the weight of the gun in his hand but it was nothing compared to the weight on his heart seeing the man shove that blade against Kudo's neck. 

"You know," Shinichi spoke up, seeing that Hattori was acting just as stubborn as usual. He wasn't sure if this would help or hurt, but it was the truth and he felt obligated to share it, seeing as Hattori seemed to have fazed him out at the time. "I told you, this is a two way deal. You almost made me do something I would have regretted." 

Heiji looked over, turning his head to see Kudo. Something in him said it had been possible but- No, he was trying too hard to get back to Neechan. He wouldn't have. "What- Wha' da ya mean?" 

Shinichi closed his eyes, realizing that was cowardly and looked back over at Hattori. "You never would have had time to raise the gun, let alone pull the trigger. I was hurt- that didn't mean I couldn't move." 

_Damn it, no... _"Ya wouldn't ya- why?" 

"It's different than what you were trying to do. I would have waited until I was sure, and the way you started talking to me after I was _damn_ sure." Shinichi shrugged a little. "I was going to die anyway, and it would stop you. Seemed like a fail-safe plan to me."

Heiji had to swallow. Yeah, the knife had been pressed right to Kudo's neck but, it's true, he'd turned away but, with the way it was, all Kudo had to do was turn his head back the other way. It- the angle, the placement of the blade, it wouldn't even have been that quick. Exsanguinations, followed by hypovolemic shock. His best bet was to have passed out from the pain right away otherwise... hell that was one of the worst ways... "Ya know wha' that woulda meant or...ya couldn'a seen where he was holdin' it." 

"No, I knew exactly what it meant. A part of me was afraid you'd continue to be an idiot and not leave afterwards, but the better part of me knew you'd at least put the gun down. That was all I needed to accomplish. Some added pain was little price to pay if it was necessary." Shinichi brushed his thumb over the area where he'd felt the tip of the blade before. "Odds are I would have either been asphyxiated or bled to death." Shinichi shrugged. "Still better than what you had to do." 

'_Yeah... but at least mine was guaranteed to be quick. No, well, physical pain_.' If Takagi-keiji hadn't still been holding his wrist that hand would have been back to his head. His side was throbbingagain for some odd reason and he took a shaky breath, trying to feel it out. It didn't seem to be related to that, but what could it be. Maybe he'd just had it targeted one too many times yesterday. It would go away. "Doubt he'd have expected... I know I didn'... 'n' 'm glad... neither of us had ta..." 

Shinichi smiled, laying back down again. He'd been sitting up since the two officers came in and he was tired of it. He closed his eyes before opening and looking at the ceiling. "Makes us both sound like idiots to me."

"Yeah... but when don' we- we both seem ta get called it enough." Damn, his side still-… Now that Kudo had laid back down he tried shifting himself a bit, see if he was lying on a fold in the blanket or something. It just wouldn't let up... 

"Hey!" Shinichi went up on his elbow but he still did it too fast, wincing. He shook it off by taking a breath and opening his eyes back up, pointing a finger at Hakuba-kun. "You do have a personality!" He shook his head with a laugh, a bit surprised at the things his mind had been working on when he hadn't even been thinking about it. "I didn't notice before, or the next time I met you, but when you were talking to Hattori..." Shinichi grinned, far too happy for some reason with the fact that he'd seen what he had. "You're shy, aren't you?" He shook his head. "I wouldn't have called you that before, but that was when you were calling your own shots. Around us, you're kinda shy. Say 'butt' (*trans: denbu)." Shinichi leaned more on his arm to take the pain away form the rest of his body and waited, still smiling like some idiot.

Saguru found himself caught off guard and flabbergasted. He blinked a few times and when he realized his mouth had dropped open he quickly closed it and covered it by shaking his head. "Excuse me?" He must not have heard Kudo-kun right, or he was suffering from the effects of the stuff in him, or the lack of medication. He must have removed the IV prior to changing and had no doubt disregarded it since. "I believe you might need your IV reinserted until you start reverting back. It seems to me you may have neglected it for too long." 

Heiji had heard and then saw Kudo and if that didn't just beat all. He was trying hard to keep from laughing because his side was still twingeing. If it had been a precursor to Kudo he'd end up feeling like this for awhile, but Kudo's grin right now looked eerily familiar- Kuroba's. Hakuba was right but he knew from Kudo's threat not to bring _that_ up, at least around Kudo. Man the suppressed laughter hurt almost as much as just laughing. 

Shinichi waved Hakuba's sentiments off. "It's medication for a child. It wouldn't help me at all. Now," Shinichi couldn't help laughing. Every detective he had ever met was very sure of themself, if not out rightly so, and none of them would have passed up the chance to let another get the better of them. Hakuba-kun had by simply trying to change the topic. "No wonder I didn't see it. You can't hide forever you know. Maybe sticking around isn't such a bad idea. You wouldn't believe what my mom has coerced me into doing. Maybe we can get rid of that self-consciousness a little. That is, after you say it of course. Come on, it's not that hard. I said it." He laughed a little after that, not trying to make fun of Hakuba-kun at all but for once, just letting something make him happy. He'd been the reasonable one. He'd calmed everyone down, did what he should. Now it was only fair to have some time of his own. To top it off, Hakuba really did need to lighten up. He'd thought that before but he'd assumed then it was because of his formality, not that he was as shy as a mouse in a field of cats.

Now Heiji's attempts at not laughing really were starting to hurt. Hakuba, _shy_? Even _he'd_ missed that but the guy was just standing there and looked like he'd been asked to pants himself in front of the Queen of England or something. This was-... If he really said it he'd make sure Kuroba found out, if only for private teasing on the other's part. He placed his free hand, the one that Takagi-keiji was not still holding on to, plus he to seemed to have looked over at the other two, to his side, mimicking the motion Kudo had used after his mini-tormentor had got him. If Kudo got him to say it then he would worry about expressing the pain then, not before. 

"Why would I say that? It is rude and has no place in proper conversation." 

"'Butt' (Denbu). Hey, Hattori. You can say it, right?" And if that wouldn't just stick to more to him. He'd never had much fun... well, never had _too_ much fun when he beat Hattori at some of their little games, it seemed he felt the same towards Hakuba-kun. Now that he noticed, it made the guy less like someone he couldn't talk to and had to watch, and more like someone he wanted to talk to. Some poking from him and Hattori, well, that was a bonus. He didn't usually get to team up with him this way. "If we're all saying it, it couldn't possibly be rude."

"Having Hattori-kun say it would hardly prove anything. His language skills are improper when he speaks normally." He glanced over at the teen, awaiting the rebuttal from the Osakan and noticed that, while Takagi-keiji had turned his attention to the two of them, as had likely every other person in the room, Hattori-kun seemed to be rubbing his side again, likely due to the suppressed laughter. He was about to turn away when a closer look at the motions of his hand and the expressions on his face said it was possibly something more. 

Sure, he could say it and Hakuba's comments about his language skills- HA! So, just proved he could relax. He winced a bit as he rubbed his side and held in his laugh. "Yeah... well... 'Denbu'." He felt the start of a laugh turn into a stab of pain. His tightened his jaw and planted his hand firmly to his side. This was not right. Where was this coming from? 

He almost sighed when the other teen decided to include himself in it- it was to be expected. "Very well. If you are going to act like that..." He glanced around at the others before saying quietly. "De... denbu." But right as he said it, it seemed something changed. "Hattori-kun?" 

"H-Hattori-kun?" Takagi stood up, he hadn't noticed anything was wrong before. Now Hattori had his eyes shut and was in very clear and very obvious pain. "What happened?" Did he do something? Was it because he had laughed? What should he do now? Takagi looked around the room but it didn't answer his questions. 

"Damn it," Shinichi clenched his teeth together. Physically, Hattori wasn't in the best of shape, and though he'd likely only had minor injuries, Shinichi wasn't aware of the full extent that would follow something such as Hattori all but dying. There were multiple types of shock he could go into, but that would involve an unbalanced mental state and worse physical injures, so that made no sense to him. Hattori needed a doctor. Shinichi looked towards the bathroom door, now far closer than it had been before. A pillow and a lie that he was sleeping would work. The I.V. would need to be moved, but that was easy. He just needed to make sure no hospital staff went near the bed he was in. He wanted a better opinion of what was wrong, and right now, the only one with decent medical experience was the person he'd been just teasing. "Hakuba-kun, what's the matter with him?" 

Saguru glanced over at Kudo-kun before moving over and placing his hand on Hattori-kun's side. He felt around for a bit before looking up at Takagi-keiji. "Did the doctor or nurse mention anything at all about the condition of his ribs or his lungs? Anything you can think of? Now" 

"Um." Takagi wasn't good under pressure. "I'd been half asleep at the time and he told me about all of you. Bruising, I think. I don't- I would have remembered anything worse." 

Saguru thought. He had drowned. He turned his head, about to ask Mouri-kun but opting to direct the question more to either Kudo-kun or the woman, as they had likely been in here long enough. "What about you two. Was anything brought up? I need to know." 

Shinichi went over the conversation the doctor, or nurse had said. His eyes reading invisible text. Hattori had drowned. Of course that would be playing havoc on his body. Hattori had been breathing, but they'd had to take care of the rest of the health issues here, so the helicopter ride and however long before it was before the cops were called. Shinichi ran a hand aggregately through his hair. All of the side-effects of CPR he was aware of would have already been obvious by now though... He shook his head. "Close. We all knew it had been close." Shinichi looked back at the bathroom and nodded his head to Mouri. "He needs a doctor. I can't be here. We'll worry about the rest later."

It had been that close? There was no other word for it... however rude it was. "Damn." Saguru leaned over and placed his ear to Hattori-kun's side, his hearing was above average but it would provide a base at the very least. If he couldn't hear anything, it was likely just some after effects, no worse then when a person believes they feel pain in limbs they no longer have or that have no visible injury...it would be the nervous system that was causing it. If not and it was real... "Move Kudo. They need a team in here. My guess is they had to siphon out some water from his lungs. Whoever did missed or there was a slow build up. Takagi-keiji. keep him still- do not let him move. He is no doubt feeling much more pain and discomfort than he has let on. Ma'am..." He was not sure how to address the woman that was currently near the door. "You seem to be closest to... Conan-kun's mother at the moment. Would you make up the bed after Kudo is off and sit by it? Cover a pillow or something and present yourself as though you are comforting him so no doctor or nurse will attempt the same. Mouri-kun and I will move Kudo to the bathroom with an extra sheet and pillow just until Hattori is moved. Sato-keiji, as soon as Kudo is in the bathroom, you will go and retrieve a doctor. Tell them he is possibly experiencing a build up fluid in his right lung, possibly due to a lack of full removal of water follow his drowning as well as pre-existing injury to the ribs on that side." 

Eri was already near the door but she looked back into the room and nodded. She could pull that off and the nurse had already assumed that she was 'Conan's' mother, so why not let that assumption at that relative closeness? She went near Hattori, on the other side of the bed, to retrieve the I.V. for some effort to make sure that they really would think a pillow was a child. 

Takagi placed both hands on Hattori's shoulders, trying to get him to look at him, focus on something. He needed to keep his concentration. How...? Takagi thought about it for a second. "You know, Hattori-kun... don't you think it's funny that there are birds that can fly and penguins are still birds, but they swim? I mean... they're furry, aren't they. You would think they would be another species or something, not birds just because they lay eggs. Then again, I'm sure there's a bunch of weird things out there. Did you know that vampire bats are real and they are actual bats that drink blood? Yumi told me one night when I was on stakeout and it had me freaking out the whole night. And that's a funny thing too. Bats are birds too, aren't they? No," He thought for a moment. "They're not, so why are penguins birds?" 

Heiji tried to grin but it turned into a grimace. "Ba's... don'... la'eggs. 'ey're... mammals." Damn, breathing was harder now, again. What had Hakuba said? Build up of water. He wanted- needed, to move. It was so uncomfortable. He'd been fine before, maybe he'd just been to out of it, and he'd had Kudo to worry about... he hadn't paid attention to any pain on his own part- he needed to move. 

Shinichi took the sheets off, seeing how downhill things were going, and fast. The least he could do was sit up. And stupid Hattori- he'd made his focus shift and his mind go to getting him to move as quickly as he could. That, unfortunately, meant letting the pain back in and he kept his teeth bared as he moved, watching Hattori the whole time. Couldn't the guy give him two seconds where he wasn't worried about him? He'd already spent the better part of however many hours he was kidnapped doing that and, right now, he was angry and damned sick of it. He knew he was shaking again, but he wasn't sure if it was because he was so weak and trying to move, or if it was just leftover frustration. Ran had been his last straw. He didn't even have the strength to stand and he practically growled at Mouri, who may or may not have moved to help him, what with the way the room was so bright and colorful. "I can't help." He could tell that just from the way his body was shaking. He could barely sit and it had almost made him scream moving his legs so fast. He wouldn't be able to use them well- but he was going to try his best to do it anyway. They had to be fast. "If you both help..." He'd be unbalanced. As tall as he was, Hakuba was a bit shorter than Mouri and that would still require him using his own strength to move. He shook his head, leaving it up to them. His eyes were steady as he looked at his clenched fist. Damn it. He couldn't even walk, and Hattori really needed him too.

Kogoro was not one to take orders from a teen, usually, but the kid seemed to need speed and just because Kudo-kun was not seven anymore... Hell, he'd carried co-workers that were heavier. The only reason he'd let Kudo walk out of the bathroom was that he had seemed well enough to do so. Now, seeing him just sitting up and shaking, that wasn't the case. "I'll take him," he directed to the teen giving out the orders. "You either bring the blanket or stay with Hattori-kun." 

Before Hakuba-kun could respond, Sato stepped over, "I got it." She pulled the blanket off and ran ahead to the bathroom, seeing a sheet already there as well as more than a few bandages. She put two and two together. Pushing the sheet over she folded the blanket once to shield against the floor. She decided the towels would be warmer so she rolled the sheet up and placed it at one end of the blanket. 

Saguru had gone to move when Sato-keiji not only beat him to it but had grabbed a blanket and was already making her way to the bathroom. He was unsure how Mouri-san intended to assist Kudo to the bathroom on his own and had begun to move from Hattori's side. "Are you certa-" 

Kogoro ignored the others and reached over, watching where he put his hands and arms to avoid the majority of the injuries before gathering the teen to him. His strength didn't fail him and Kudo-kun. Once again he thought how even as a teen he was lighter than expected, no doubt due to whatever the guy had put him through. He stood and made for the bathroom not breaking stride until he reached the blanket with the importune pillow. He laid the teen down. "You stay put. We'll make sure Hattori-kun is taken care of so you better not act like him and try to move on your own, understood?" 

Shinichi grabbed Mouri's sleeve before he could get away. "I'm not going to be in the dark." Shinichi let out a hissed breath through his teeth, panting a little before he had enough even breath to get out his words. "Tell me what's going on." He hated this. Why was he always the one left in the dark? He still didn't even know about everything that happened before he'd been saved- what with so few police officers and how Hattori had found a way to get himself mixed up with Kid. He had bits and pieces, but nothing to go on, and right now, no room to think on it. "Don't forget I'm here. Wake me up if I fall asleep." His grip tightened, becoming like a claw. He was _not _going to be left out this time, even if he was stuck in here. "Or trust me; I swear I will find a way... to find out for myself." 

"I don't know much myself. Like I said, I spent most of the time in the office waiting for a ransom call for you. I know they burst in, with Hattori-kun cuffed to Takagi-kun for some reason, and he proceeded to tear the place apart looking for some glasses- yours or, Conan's I guess, beyond that my next bit of news was from Takagi-kun calling to say you were all here already. But whatever I find out..." Kogoro placed his free hand on Kudo-kun's head. "I will tell you, no matter which you I find." He pulled the extra towel up closer to the boy's neck and went to stand. Sato-keiji had already left and he wanted to make sure he was out of the bathroom before the doctor showed up. 

Shinichi said with a laugh that hid a few harsher breaths. It seemed weird to be talking to Mouri like this. "Thanks. Even if... I'm asleep, no matter... which me." Shinichi felt his hold slipping. He liked the new information he got, though it raised dozens of new questions. "I want to know... what happens... and I can rest later." Shinichi let go before his hold slipped completely and Mouri noticed. "Now go... in there and... stay with him." 

"If Takagi-kun will let me." He muttered as he reached to pat the kid once more before rising and heading for the door. Why had he felt more compelled to stay in there with him then going back into the room with the others? Forget it, that was too easy. Both were hurt but Kudo-kun - or, no, he'd never allowed him to call him that - he wanted to make sure his friend was OK. He closed the door behind him and saw which doctor had just walked in behind Sato-keiji. 

Eri was sitting on the bed, feeling partially ridiculous but more focused on the teen and spending half her time watching the blanket. She'd have to pretend she was worried that someone was waking a child. She frowned. She wasn't a fan of lying but, because of Yukiko, she was fairly good at it. She turned just as the door opened, putting a hand partially around the bed so anyone entering would both feel they were interrupting something personal and not be able to get a good look at the sheets. 

Takagi kept his hands on Hattori's shoulders, his face showing his own emotional pain and sorrow as the boy tried to move. "I'm sorry. You might hurt yourself. Wait until the doctor's here. And... that was a rhetorical question, but thanks. I don't think I knew really, what the answer was. I've never really been that good with animals. Even dogs get me confused. Some of those things don't even look like dogs." _Eh, topic of conversation I'm better at holding..._ "Last week we had to arrest a man who was loitering at a connivance store. Turns out he was trying to get the nerve to ask his girlfriend to marry him after she got off work every night." Takagi laughed a little. "He ended up telling her at the police station after she was through yelling at him. It was kinda funny, and cute." _Okay, equally awkward conversation there...__  
><em>

Heiji tried to shift again. His side was now fully in pain. "Soun's 'ike... Ku'o 'n' me... gonna... git... chew'd ou'... 'fore we... pop tha... question." It was getting harder to take a full breath. Was this what it had been like the first time? Suddenly it flashed through his head, clear as anything. He had run with Kudo held close, gone under the water- the shockwave, it had pushed him lower... and to his side. He'd hit the seabed or a rock down there. It had sent pain through his side and he'd- he'd gasped- lost his air- saw Kudo head to the surface just before he blacked out. That was it but... Kudo was there too. No, he wasn't drowning again, he couldn't be. It was dry, right? "Sho'wave... 'it da...s e'bed... 'urt... bla'out..." 

Saguru maintained a hand on Hattori's side but knew from the rapid breathing it wasn't enough. They need to drain whatever had built up in his lung. "Try to calm him. He will likely listen to you much better than anyone else here." 

"Ah, right." What he'd been doing before obviously hadn't been working, so he tried something knew, something Hattori would have to focus on. He bent lower so he was whispering in Hattori's ear, using the sensation to distract as well... and he knew how distracting it could be. "Maybe I'll end up like that too. I don't know. When you were gone, and I was with Hakuba-kun, we thought someone was watching us. And they were. You should have seen her. Miwako-san was ready to take Hakuba-kun down because she thought _we_ were the stalkers." Even just using her first name was enough and it felt right. "I'm still kind of nervous about it, and you're so still young. I only just really kissed her back the other day. I don't know. Maybe I'm just slow but don't go getting married right away. You have to calm down. If you're not here for Kazuha-san, than I think Kudo-kun and her would both be pretty lonely, let alone that you'd deprive one of a husband. It's easy. Just slower breaths, even if you can't breathe in all the way. You know that all of us are here. We're getting you help. Just stay calm." 

Heiji heard the words, real ones, to him, not ideal talk and "Kudo... Kazu... ha..." He closed his eyes letting the command take hold. He couldn't- wouldn't... leave either of them and... Kazuha... "Sakura... pe'als... years 'go... firs'... only... even... then... don'... wait... I di'... I thin'..." He tried to keep the quick but somewhat calmer breaths going but he was having trouble. His mind seemed to want to drift and with it the concentration he needed. "Talk... p'ease..." 

Takagi breathed out a little funny. "I wish I knew what to talk about. Ah. You know, I know they're going to find out, they always do, but the other officers are gonna kill me when they find out. I don't even know what I'm going to do about it and I know it shouldn't matter but it kind of does. I'm sure you have some worries about Kazuha-san, but you shouldn't. I saw her when she came with Ran-san. She couldn't even wait for me to tell Ran-san that you and Kudo-kun were in the same room. She ran off as fast as she could to find it. It was cute. You know, if she's willing to go that far just to chase you down, after how stupid you were acting before, I don't think that anything you could do is ever gonna shake her. Now, you and Kudo-kun both need to stay alive and healthy, even after this. Both those girls really need you and you can count on every cent you own that there is no way you're going be doing anything stupid unless I'm right there next to you doing the same stupid things and trying to tell you that we're all going about it the wrong way." 

Heiji held on to the voice, using the way he was speaking to breathe to. He had to but he'd kissed her back, so she kissed him first. "They'd... hav'ta... go though... her too. We mus'... pi' girls... tha' can... figh'... bu'... don'..." Why not? He had last time, because now he knew. He was aware how bad he was. "...'lone... ma' sure... do it... righ'..." He tried to get his eyes to focus but now all he could do was hope he was meeting the officer's gaze. 

Takagi smiled, though it hurt a little more than it should have. He took one of his hands, prepared to put it back if Hattori tried to move, and rested it on the teen's forehead, messing up the hair that was in front of his face. "You know, the girls aren't the only ones that can fight. I'm sure you and Kudo-kun have been doing it long enough without them. You're stronger than you think, Hattori-kun. I've seen it, even with all that's happened." Takagi smiled more when he heard the door open. "Now we're going to get you the help you need, and I promise that, right now, as strong as I think you are, you can hold on for them. Then you can rest and I won't be far. If they don't kick me out, I'll be wherever they take you." His hand on Hattori's shoulder tightened. He didn't even want to back away but Hattori needed the help and he'd only be a hindrance. "Hakuba-kun's here too, like before. We're not going to leave. I'm sure Miwako-san won't be leaving my side, so you've got another. You're not alone, Hattori-kun." He reluctantly let go as he heard footsteps behind him.

Sato hurried back in after grabbing the first doctor she had found and informing him a patient was possibly relapsing. "He's here." She said as soon as she reached Hattori-kun's bedside, not sure which person she was addressing and figuring it worked either way. She came to a stop at how Wataru was treating him just before he released his hold on the boy. If she didn't know better, she'd think they were family, but after all they had gone through that may not be too far off. 

Saguru barely looked up. "His breathing has become rapid and shallow but we have managed to keep him calm. I believe his right lung still had fluid in it that was not drained and-" 

"Kid, back off. I know how to do my job better than you." He tried to get a look at the one in the bed but the female that he had followed him in had gone up behind her husband who had yet to move fully aside and let him see what he was dealing with and some other kid was on the other side, leaning over the patient as well. Really, after the whole thing this morning couldn't the families just back of and let him do his job? 

Heiji froze at the voice. He may not have had the strength to move earlier but there was no way that voice could be missed. "Ya... gotta... be... kiddin'..." He tried to move away from the doctor when he felt the hand on his side pull away. "N- no." 

Saguru was surprised when the doctor grabbed his arm and pulled him away. He should know pressure needed to remain applied to the side to prevent further build up. "Hey, ow." 

Takagi wasn't exactly sure about medical proceedings, but he knew pain when he heard it. He grabbed the doctor's arm, not in any way too nicely. "Let him go." Hakuba-kun was young, but Takagi knew from the simple fact that he was able to come up with the diagnosis that he knew well enough what was going on and if Hakuba-kun had to move, he could move on his own. The doctor was not going to, under any circumstances, force _anyone_ to do a _thing_ against their own will while he was there. 

The yell from both teens and Takagi-kun's reaction got Kogoro moving. "YOU AGAIN!" He rounded the bed and placed his hand non-to lightly on the guys shoulder. "You should know from last time how to treat those in this room." He turned to Hakuba-kun. 

Saguru, thanks to the two men, had pulled himself free of the doctor and immediately reapplied pressure. "Not good. Pressure should not have been released. It has to be drained. Now." 

The doctor froze. He remembered that voice. This was the same room but... He scanned the room. The cranky lawyer from earlier was hovering over a lump on the next bed, no doubt the brat that had yanked out his IV. The other three in here were different. The man that had grabbed him must be the other kid's father, the woman- mother. The blond must be another friend. At least the crazy, karate girl wasn't here. "You can't have had the training I have. You need to move. I'll examine him and proceed accordingly." 

Takagi wasn't sure what to do, but the word _now_ was enough to get his attention. He knew Hakuba-kun would have to be sure of that, and this doctor obviously wanted to take him time that Takagi didn't know or want to know if Hattori had to offer. He didn't let go of the man's arm as he put his free hand on Hattori's shoulder, seeing how agitated he was. "Hattori-kun, wait. Please. I promise you'll be fine." He took the doctor by the back of the shirt, controlling him with his arm. With the right hold there, he knew how to control someone's movements. The human body was simply designed in ways that could be used both for and against you. Thanks to years on the force, he was aware of how to manipulate that. It may have been rough, but the doctor wasn't hurt and he got him right up next to Hattori. "He's clearly having trouble breathing. You don't do something about that right now and you will regret it." His hand on the doctor's arm tightened because of his anger and, for once, Takagi didn't try to fight it. He was angry, and scared, and he wanted to get things done now. 

"Loo- look. If I don't know what's wrong... I can't treat it. I can't base it on the word of some kid that has no medical train-" 

The doctor was obviously not going to help and Takagi at this point would trust Hakuba-kun more with Hattori than he would nearly anyone else. This man wouldn't listen and they didn't have time. Takagi looked around the room, seeing that Sato was gone. Good. He knew his partner. She would have left right after the argument started otherwise she would have been a part of it. She'd be getting help then. He wasn't about to let the doctor make Hattori's condition worse, _again_. He pulled the man away, doing what he'd done before and talking to Hattori. "You'll be fine. Everyone will be fine. This is a hospital." he turned his eyes to Hakuba. "What can I do?" _Until someone else gets here._

_'No medical trainin'? If anythin' Hakuba had more medical knowledge in 'is finger than the doctor had in his entire office, any books in there included. Where- where was._..' Heiji tried to reach around him. He could hear him still but the pain had got a lot worse when the hand was gone from his side. Everyone seemed to be fading out... he couldn't hear much of the words, just the voices... and even those were quieter. 

"He's not reacting to the voice anymore. Try physical contact. That worked on the beach. You have to provide him an anchor." Saguru was getting desperate but, as he always had, he shoved it aside and focused on the task at hand. Something must have gone wrong last night and it had to have been after they reached the hospital. This was not just a matter of still having some water in his lung; this was the result of something getting into it now but what? There were too many possibilities and unless he had an X-ray or test results to look at, he would have to do what he could. 

Kogoro moved over and placed himself between the doctor and his family. This guy was not getting near them again. 

Takagi understood. He placed one of his hands on top of Hakuba's, now freeing one of the boy's hands and drawing closer so he could hold the same pressure down at the odd angle. He took Hakuba's now free hand and placed in on Hattori's shoulder, letting the boy go. "You know, I'm not the only one, and I think Hattori-kun needs all the help he can right now." With his own hand, he wiped it across Hattori's face, running it down to the back of his neck. "I guess you can't hear me anymore. Sorry. I didn't think you'd have to wait this long, but don't worry. You're going to get the help you need and you're going to be just fine."

Saguru looked up for a moment at Takagi-keiji before looking back at the side where now one of his hands and one of Takagi-keiji's were pressing. He was unsure how good he would be at this however... he started to rub Hattori's shoulder, feeling a bit awkward and not wanting to look over at Hattori's reaction. 

Heiji was about try and force out some form of words when the pressure on his side changed and he felt a hand on his shoulder, same as the one on his side- that one didn't move at first. But another brushed his face, feeling so cool to the touch... to the back of his neck. That hand. He knew it too. At the same time the one on his shoulder started rubbing it. _'Can' blame 'im... no' much practice in that... bu' a lo' be'er than the baka coulda done._' He moved his breathing to the rubbing on his shoulder and turned his head to the one on his neck. He felt hot and needed the cool hand. 

Takagi smiled when he saw Hattori-kun start to calm down, then Hattori moved closer to him. He wasn't sure what Hattori-kun wanted, so he put his hand back up to he boy's face, feeling how warm he was. He brushed back some of his hair, trying to help, but never losing contact. If Hattori needed an anchor the same way he'd needed Kudo-kun, he wasn't about to take that away. "Gomen. I should have noticed." 

Sato had found a nurse and asked if a second doctor could come as the first had proved to agitate the patient. When the nurse had heard the room number and said 'Not again,' she found herself following the nurse to the room. 

"Who's- oh..." She saw the small bundle in the first bed, covered and being comforted by the woman from early... that left- "Hattori-kun, what's the matter?" She ran over, nodding quickly to the other before sliding in beside the blond teen. 

Takagi noticed first that the woman had said Hattori's name. That all but lowered any reservations he'd had. She equally looked as worried as he felt and she hadn't tried to push him away, so she was taking things into consideration. Good. His hand stayed where it was on Hattori's face, though he cupped it around his jaw in reassurance. He may have to move, and if he did, he didn't want Hattori to get upset.

"I believe he has a build up of fluid in his right lung, unknown cause, possibly from poor drainage but with the amount that has continued to build up... highly unlikely that that is the only cause." Saguru looked at her, ready to move should she go to take his place. 

"Very well." She placed her hand around and beside the two hands that were there, feeling the pressure and taking out her stethoscope. After a quick listen she reached over and hit the intercom button. "Transport unit to room 241 immediately." She shot a glance over at the doctor. The windbag at least had done one thing right. "At least he did one thing right and made sure you kept constant pressure. Not sure what might have happened otherwise." 

Takagi's hand tightened on Hattori, more of a twitch than anything that would hurt him. That was the last thing he wanted. "It wasn't constant." 

"What- but I saw the woman that called him. In that amount of time if pressure had not been applied immediately... The only other possible explanation is- 

"Just help him." Takagi was starting to get desperate. Hattori hadn't so much as moved and he knew from enough crime scenes how little blame meant when someone's life was in danger. Time was everything.

"Which ever one of you knew what to do, it will likely have saved his life." She turned as the team arrived with a gurney. "Young man, would you let him get in there? I promise he will not let up. I trust him." 

Saguru nodded, a bit overcome at the unintentional praise. The man slid his hand beside his own and kept pressure the entire time. He stepped back and sat on the bed that 'Conan-kun' was suppose to be on, following her example and reaching out to brush the covers. 

Heiji wasn't sure what was going on but he knew the hand on his side and the one on his shoulder were gone_. 'It can't be that doctor. They wouldn't let him, none of them would... would they?'_ He locked on to the hand that had maintained contact with his face, forehead. That was all he had left. 

Takagi didn't know what to do. The medical team was here and odds were they'd need to get Hattori-kun into a special room for whatever they had to do. He would only be in the way, especially because it was likely they'd have to do a lot of test. _I won't be far_. He tried to get his sentiments across. Hattori-kun had never reacted the way he wanted him to and he felt now wouldn't be any different. He brushed a hand through the boy's hair, trying to get the message across. They had to move him. Hesitantly, Takagi took a few steps back. 

Heiji felt the hand shift away. No- no. It was already too hard to breathe... too hot. Kudo... Kazuha... Takagi-keiji... someone. He had a hard time getting a breathe and tried to turn his head as he felt himself lifted up and placed down again. 

"Sir, would you maintain contact with your son please? We need him to stay calm and it seems he is not doing that." 

_Son_? Takagi didn't know how to react to those words. He wasn't old enough to be anyone's dad, but he knew he didn't look as young as he was. That didn't matter. He'd seen the way Hattori was reacting himself and he went back over to him after they got him on the other bed, running his thumb on his cheek before placing his hand between Hattori's neck and shoulder so he'd be able to feel the contact. 

The woman smiled as Hattori-kun calmed down, seeming to recognize the man's hand by touch, and nodded, sending a quick wink toward the others in the room. She figured the real parents were not here, just like Conan-kun, but seeing as Conan-kun had 'his parents' there, these two were no doubt the closest that Hattori-kun had. Plus it would keep anyone else from questioning his presence. Twenty-nine years on the staff, she knew how to work every loophole in benefit of the patient. "OK Team, let's move."


	23. At Different Speeds

Hi. Because we're both bad at catching our own mistakes, one of us is busier than the other, and because Amazing Bluie is awesome enough to have agreed, Amazing Bluie is now the beta reader for this story and he's awesome and you should thank him for not having difficutly reading it now 0_-

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: At Different Speeds<strong>

_"OK Team, let's move."_

Takagi didn't know what to do or how to feel, so he ignored those around him and focused on keeping himself jogging at the same speed as Hattori-kun while the doctors moved him wherever it was they were going. He didn't want to hurt him and he didn't want to lose contact, so that in itself was enough to keep his focus. Whatever jibes Mouri-san now has to poke at him could be dealt with later.

Kogoro shook his head before looking back at the doctor whom he had not let leave with the others. "You have some explaining to do."

Saguru was still fighting to hold onto himself. The adrenaline he had had and the task he had to focus on were both gone now, but he was unable to get himself to his own room... no matter how much he wanted to maintain some semblance of decorum.

_'Hell. Not again.'__  
><em>

Eri placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You did a good job. Are you alright?" She had heard the boy when the doctor had grabbed him, and knew that he was as much a patient as Hattori-kun.

"I- I believe so. I just... need a moment." His arm was hurting again. It had been the same one the kidnapper had grabbed.

Eri was by no means as heartless as she appeared or would let on. With her husband's focus on the doctor, she put her arm around the boy, wrapping it around his stomach so that he was forced closer to her. "That was asking a lot from you. I've seen enough situations of turmoil, considering my profession, that it wasn't hard to can relax now." The poor boy. She felt for Shinichi-kun too. Both were likely far past the point that this should have carried to.

Saguru felt... what? He was a bit numb as the adrenaline wore off. He still had no shirt so it was quite embarrassing. He had still not received any formal introduction so he had no idea as to what this woman's name was, simply that she was Ran-san's mother. But the way she and Mouri-san had acted... it did not seem as through they were together; although she still had her ring on and being Ran-san's mother, perhaps-... He had suddenly stopped using -kun for either of the other's names. Maybe, like with Kuroba, he did not have to hide... or stay alone. "I did what I could. However, what if they had not stopped him?" Saguru nodded to the doctor. "And I had not reapplied the pressure as soon as I did? Or-... I had noticed him in some discomfort a few moments earlier...Why did I not react then? I waited... What if the time I wasted had made a difference?" Saguru had started talking just to keep himself together, but the more he spoke, the truer and closer to home the words came. He squeezed his eyes closed and dropped his head, the same hand still absent-mindedly stroking the blanket, if only for something to do.

"Shhh." Eri lifted her hand, stoking the back of the boy's hair to make him feel more comfortable. "There's no use looking back on the past. Be sure that we all have the same regrets, if not more. You acted when we didn't. Right now Hattori-kun is getting help and you did just fine. Blaming yourself is just as bad as blaming others. It's pointless, it's aggravating to others, and more than anything its only accomplishment is hurting someone. I think you understand that, though." She didn't know why she assumed it. The boy clearly was expressing the opposite behavior, but it was something she easily gathered all the same. "You just need to calm down for a moment." Eri sighed, trying to console the boy as much as she could at her next words. "You're very intelligent for your age, so I'm sure you've heard of it, and most likely guessed at it, but I'm not sure how often this happens. I'm not saying it's wrong, or you've done anything bad, but I think you may be suffering from acute stress disorder. After everything, it wouldn't surprise me if you were. Take control of that fear, don't let it take control of you. You do have to fight back on this." She'd seen it enough times and recognized the symptoms immediately when she saw them. He couldn't withdraw from this, but she couldn't be around to fight for him either, if she were to help him now. "You did what you could. Blaming yourself is a game for an idiot. You just saved someone's life- now save yourself."

Saguru closed his eyes. "Numbing, detachment experiencing the event, dissociative amnesia - lasts from 2 days to 4 weeks... I know it. Ironic, as I had been thinking that Hattori-kun was experiencing at least acute stress reaction the way he was so desperate to hold on to Kudo, flinching from everyone else at first, even Takagi-keiji. I suppose it should not surprise me that I myself might have been affected by this in a similar fashion. You are correct, ah- Obaasan." He thought on what had happened. Hattori was being taken care of and Takagi-keiji was with him. Kuroba was no doubt being watched over by Aoko-san and her father still. Kudo, while he was still hiding and hopefully resting in the bathroom- he had the Mouri family here for him, as well as the others. Himself, with his father still no doubt unreachable and his mother much too far away-… Baaya was always willing to do anything for him, but he was not sure where she was or if the police had even contacted her. In truth, he did not really have anyone available. That Nakamori-keibu had been in his room when he woke was a surprise; however, he was much closer to Kuroba. Their families were close as it was. It made sense he would be with him. Saguru did wish that he might have had an… adult at least… just this once. Why did Kuroba have to break his walls down that way? He could feel the tears again. "I usually do... never had anyone else anyway... except last night... so I just- I usually do this on my own. Gomen nasai... I did not intend to be a bother."

"You're no bother." Eri was used to doing it when Ran was upset, but this boy, in her eyes, was no different. She wrapped both arms around him, pulling him close, her arm in front of him going to wrap around and continue brushing his hair since his shoulder was right there and her other arm was wrapped around his lower back- trying to give him both the comfort he needed and a bit more seclusion. "I'm sorry to hear that. You shouldn't be going through this alone." She'd noticed his lack of parents and, right then and there, made a decision. "You know, I live alone. I want you to stay with me for at least the next week." She wanted to watch him and she needed to make sure he was taken care of. This was the best solution. "I know this might sound strange, and you barely even know me, but I'm not taking no for an answer right now until I find a better situation for you to be placed in. Now see? You're not alone. I'm sure all those who are and were in this room would agree."

Saguru started to tense like he usually would at such intimate contact before deciding it was what he had just been wanting. He leaned in for a moment until her words actually reached him. "Are you s... not only have I been negligent in even introducing myself, you do realize that I was first involved due to my being detained because it was believed I might have been the kidnapper. I was not even..." He looked over at Sato-keiji, who for some reason had remained and was now looking at them rather than Mouri-san and the doctor. The officer smiled but gave no motion as to whether he should mention his escape or not. He would likely have some time between the doctor leaving and telling her why she would not want him under her roof.

"I've had to live with _that man_ for long enough." Eri didn't despise him but she did hate all the things she'd had to go through- the drinking, the gambling, the fawning over younger women. It made her mad just thinking about it. "I think I could handle even a hardened criminal, aside from the fact that I do so on a daily basis. You'll be no trouble." She loosened her hold, eyes intent as she stared at the young boy. "In fact, I think many would say I was keeping very good company." She took her finger and wiped away where some of the tears had fallen. "I'm not about to turn you away for any reason."

"You- you are very kind." He took a deep breath and offered the woman a courteous smile. "Hakuba Saguru, high school detective." A sound behind him almost made him turn but he did not want to risk trying to pull away from the woman's embrace.

Kogoro had been giving the doctor- no, the jerk- in front him a piece of his mind. He had been unable to beforehand because he had the two boys in his arms. He saw the man change his gaze to his wife and the boy behind him and glanced over quickly to see her release him from a hug and appear to brush his cheek. So, the boy must have been crying. He'd focused on the doctor but maybe he should shove him out like Ran had- might get the point across, but first... "Go apologize- now. And I won't force it like my daughter had." He whispered to the doctor.

The doctor could not believe he was getting another lecture from these people. He saw the woman embrace the know-it-all teen over the other guy's shoulder. What did he have to be upset about? Just because he had tried to grab the kid's arm and get him to move? He was no doubt just sucking up. It hadn't been that hard. When the man told him to go apologize he almost refused but decided that maybe he could show the kid as being the liar he was. He nodded to the man with a straight face and slipped past both him and the woman that had brought him to the room. He reached out and put his arm around the kid's shoulders, as though he were trying to be friendly. "Feel better?" He then leaned in close and whispered. "_You embarrass me again and I will have you removed from this hospital and denied visitation. Got it_?"

Saguru stiffened at the new contact. The others knew his shoulder would be sensitive even without direct contact. The voice asking if he felt better, maybe he had been, but the words after that... His eyes widened a bit and he refused to turn his head, already not trusting himself to speak as it was hard enough to keep the cry in his throat as the man shifted his hand.

To even let the man near the boy after all that she'd been through with him- that was something she hated. For him to not only say whatever he had - _likely some threat like he'd tried to use on her_ - but to hurt someone who was also his patient, if not in bed like he should have been, was unforgivable. She already had her hand around the boy, so it didn't take much effort to bring it up and wind it in front of the doctor's as she stood, pushing him away. She hadn't been a lawyer -or even married to that idiot across the room- for so long without learning a few tricks. After standing, she went around the doctor, kicking the back of his ankle as hard as she could and dragging him backwards once he was off balance so he would land on the floor. She stood over him once he was there. "You know, you really should be careful. The floors in here are slippery. You would think a doctor would know that. With all these instruments in here, anything could happen." If psychological violence wasn't enough, she was going to add a very real threat; one that she would most certainly follow up on, if necessary. "Now, we have clear mistreatment of a patient, an obvious call for any jury, and done in front of a lawyer and a private eye, _again_. This really isn't looking good for you."

Kogoro had expected the man to know to mind his manners but it appeared to have been too much to expect. Not only had that guy obviously done something to the boy rather than apologize, he must have said something to just the boy that Eri had overheard. Whatever it was, his wife reacted to it... even more forcefully than Ran. He smiled at that, but reminded himself to check on the boy. He'd let his wife deal with the errant doctor. The man deserved nothing less and she seemed intent on it.

Sato had been surprised at the doctor's apparent change in attitude until he leaned over the boy. She hadn't learned much about the boy's injuries, but she knew he had a burn on his shoulder and burns are very sensitive. Even simply shifting too much could pull on the damaged skin; and apparently the boy had expressed pain as Kisaki-san had moved very fast and put the doctor on the ground. Mouri-san was already moving to check on the boy, so she put herself between the two pairs, ready to help whomever might need it.

Saguru was grateful once he was no longer being touched. His skin had pulled and he was glad that the woman was keeping the both of them away.

"What patient? The boy's still laying under the covers and the other kid was taken away. I haven't done anything to either of them." The doctor struggled to get away from the woman and up from the ground in order to better defend himself against her accusations.

Eri wasn't letting him get up. When he tried to move she simply pushed him back with her foot. If he tried to get up more, she'd kick him. She doubted she'd be stopped and if the doctor said anything about it, she'd have no trouble filing a case of her own, justifying her actions and taking whatever responsibilities came with them. "You should know your own patients then. That won't excuse your actions and Hakuba-kun _is_ one of them, since you failed to notice that, _and_ a minor at that. Really, it's amazing you have a job at all."

"Well, how was I to know?" He remained where he was with the foot now on him. This was not his day and he was going to make sure that, as soon as he got the chance, they would be sorry for everything they had been putting him through.

"Hm. Again, not the best excuse I've ever heard. See that woman over there?" Eri asked as she pointed to Sato. "Who do you think she is?"

"Well, I guessed... she came to get me when the other kid was having a bit of trouble... maybe his mom or something? Since I heard that nurse say he was the other guy's son."

Sato had expected a few things. Not that. She almost felt like blushing at the assumption that she and Wataru were... married... and parents. She wasn't sure what to say and looked over at Kisaki-san to take it.

"My husband may be off the force, but you are looking at an _active_ and _decorated_ officer." If the other woman was going with the lie about Takagi-keiji, why not her? She didn't have to say his name. "Not only that, but Hattori-kun's father is also the highest ranking officer in Osaka. You have mistreated two patients in front of the eyes of an officer. Do not touch them again, for any reason. I will personally see to it that this room is reassigned and you will leave-" She turned to Hakuba, "after you sit here and let Hakuba-kun say what he wants to you. You can stand up for yourself." She knew the boy had it in him, and he had a right to take back a little bit of power in this situation. She was offering it.

The doctor didn't know how to respond to that right away. A cop's kid, too? He had chosen this place so he'd be less likely to run into them. Time to play pacifist again, if this kid would let him, and not repeat what he'd said. Not good. Better nip it in the bud. "Sumimasen. I didn't realize you were a patient. You are, of course, welcome to stay."

The pain had lightened up enough that he was going to bring up the threat now that he could talk, when he heard what was said about Hattori- dancing on the edge of truth and letting the doctor draw his own conclusion. The doctor had apologized but he was not getting off, and not just on the threat either. "I intended to stay whether I was a patient or not as these are my friends; and while I had not intended to embarrass you, the very fact that your actions were detrimental to the situation meant you only embarrassed yourself. I suggest you rethink your approach to treating those around you, if not your choice of career."

Shinichi was sitting with his back against the door, far angrier than he ever remembered for a multitude of reasons, the doctor being a good number of them. He clenched his hand into a fist as the other one found the doorknob. He was a friend, feeling ill and in the washroom. There was no reason it had to be looked into, and no one would bother him. "Ojisan." He could have shouted without opening the door but the little crack was nothing and he didn't have to move much. "Do you have any reception?" There was nothing critical nearby that cell phones had the potential to interrupt, and most patient rooms had good reception. Being closer to the end of the hospital would likely help.

Kogoro cursed under his breath. He was just like Hattori-kun, going and moving on his own. He'd told him not to. And it was still... Kudo-kun's voice, so he hadn't changed back yet. He backed away, trusting that the other three would handle the doctor, as it seemed Hakuba-kun had recovered enough to stand up to the guy and the guy was still on the floor, under his wife's foot – _literally._ He went to the door. "I hadn't bothered to check in here." Pulling out his cell, he lowered his voice. "_What do you really need that you felt you had to move?"_

"Cell phone." Shinichi held his hand out, not turning enough to actually stick it out the door, but Mouri would see it, it was open enough. He didn't use any words like _now_, but he was sure he got the message across with his tone. He wanted the phone. He wasn't going to take no for an answer and he wasn't going to wait.

"Here. Mine has a signal." He lowered his voice again. "_And no more stunts. You need rest too._" He placed the phone in the kid's hand.

"Watch your fingers," Shinichi muttered, shutting the door after he got the phone. Leaning against it and dialing the number he needed, he tried to calm himself down a little. It was picked up. "Inspector, this is Kudo-kun." He'd long since had the Inspector's cell phone number. In as little time as it would take, he told the Inspector of the doctor's misdeeds, adding in that he'd been filled in on them by Mouri. It was the best excuse he could come up with. This man wasn't going to get away with almost killing his friend. He'd planned on making the call as soon as he could- this just forced his hand. Doctor's weren't allowed to make mistakes. People died that way and no one should lose someone because of that. And he did tell him everything, though he added that he'd talked to 'Conan's' parents and that they wouldn't be pressing charges because he acted on his own. Everything else the doctor had done himself. Shinichi couldn't see why those in the room were ignoring it; but with what had happened, this did seem small. That didn't mean it wasn't a crime. "Also, Inspector, I'm sure Mouri-san would have made the call himself if he weren't so busy. Please don't let anyone know it came from me." There was a sigh on the other end of the line and an agreement. He'd told the Inspector that Sato and Takagi-keiji were preoccupied, and Megure agreed to send someone in for the doctor. It was fast. Shinichi had just expected he'd be cut off from work until charges were filed but it seemed that the police wanted to take this, and it was technically assault on a minor for Hakuba. Shinichi had to guess they'd stretch it to hold him. As long as he was out of the hospital, Shinichi didn't care. He hung up the phone, opening the door and holding it the way he had received it. "Here Ojisan, and don't let the doctor leave just yet."

Kogoro sighed. Having planted himself by the door, he'd caught bits of the conversation but wasn't sure why Kudo-kun wanted the doctor to stay in this room any longer than was necessary. "I'd toss him out harder than Ran did. Why should he stay?"

"You don't play around with lives... and you don't mess with me." He said both in a sharp tone, though the second one he added for the pure fact of the matter. He wasn't one to be messed with, be they killers after his life or a doctor clearly in the wrong line of work.

Kogoro heard that tone and recognized it from when Conan had used it. Now that it was used by the teen, and what it was regarding, he found himself wondering how those guys he was after had eluded him so far. He nodded and turned to go tell the others the doctor was going to be staying for a bit.

The doctor had apologized for everything he might have done, even the things where he knew he had been in the right and things he knew he had no way of knowing about beforehand. He just wanted to leave the room that was occupied by these crazy parents. The fact that there was apparently another kid, a teen by the voice and related to the PI somehow, in the bathroom calling someone, he was getting very nervous. "Look... ma'am- madams, I will walk out and neither of you will see me in this room again. I'll pass this room to another doctor. Will that be agreeable?"

Eri saw no problem with it. Hakuba-kun had said what he'd wanted, and she wanted the doctor gone and out of her way. She removed her foot, nodding to Hakuba-kun and giving him a smile- not of success like she normally would, but just because she was simple happy for him.

Sato nodded as well, staying between the man and Hakuba-kun but off to the side enough that it was more support than shield. Though she could step fully in between should the need arise. "If I see you in here again-"

"You won't, either of you." The doctor moved around the woman and spotted the man turning from the door and nodding to the person inside. _'OK, exit now_.' He reached for the doorknob when the man called out.

"Don't even think about going anywhere. You're staying put for the moment."

Sato looked over at Mouri-san when he told the doctor to stay, or more accurately, ordered him to.

Saguru turned to see what Mouri-san was thinking. They were sending the doctor on his way, fully humbled by the apologies he had offered and the promise he had made. Why would Mouri-san want him to stay?

The doctor turned but let his hand twist the knob. That did not sound good for him. "I already promised your wife and the other woman. I'll leave now and you won't see me in here again." The knob was turned. He did not want this man to treat him like his wife or daughter had. No doubt he was the worse of the three.

"Your are just going to wait here for the moment. The 'why' will be made clear later." _'Why couldn't he have said why I had to let him stay? I feel like I'm missing something. Of course, even with Conan, that has happened far too often_.'

"Dear, the goal was to get him out of the room. Why is it that we're now purposely keeping him?" Eri tapped her foot agitatedly, focusing her anger on the next best thing.

"Ku-" Wait, no using that here. Ummm... He tipped his head to the bathroom, trying to avoid looking at the ticked off woman. He definitely liked her better when that was being aimed at someone else. "_He_said to keep him here. He called Megure-keibu."

_'Keibu. Oh that meant-... Nope. Forget this.'_He was not going to wait around to explain himself again, especially not to an inspector.

Kudo-kun wanted him to stay after a call to Megure-keibu. That was odd. What could it be about unless someone was coming down to question him. In that case, it would mean that he wanted the man close at hand.

Kudo was the one that requested the man's stay. Saguru thought that was strange. With everything the man had done, he personally wanted the man out of his sight as well; but perhaps this 'Megure-keibu' had wanted a word with him. He had been negligent in his duties and would no doubt be facing charges. Perhaps Kudo was thinking about the chance the man might take to flee. However, the man had gone from acting as though nothing was his fault to apologizing for... everything... He looked quickly over at the man who was pressed against the door and narrowed his eyes. The door was already being cracked open. The man was going to leave, or run. "Do not even think about-"

That was it. He was not waiting if even that other teen wanted him to wait. He shoved the door open and swung it to close behind him.

Shinichi wasn't going to have the doctor escape on him. It was easy enough to hear the noises and what they meant, though he hadn't noticed quite how far the doctor already was. He would have sent more of a warning to Mouri if he had. He cursed his hearing, knowing the cause, but far more angrier that the doctor may be getting away. He was getting up in any case, a part of him not wanting a man like that to see him but not caring anymore. He was back and in control of himself, if only for the time being. Shinichi got up barely even a second after he'd heard the other door close, turning the handle on his own. He hardly took a glance around the room, seeing Mouri stop. He couldn't run through the halls like this... "Go get him!" Shinichi knew his words had come out strong. Right now there was nothing _weak_ about him. If Mouri didn't go after that man who felt nearly as oily as any criminal he'd gone up against- who was the reason that he'd almost lost Hattori for a second time- he was not going to just stand there and let his chance slip away.

"You stay then," Kogoro responded. He had already been moving but the door opening worried him and had changed his plans until he saw the kid stop and speak, voice strong as ever. He swung the door open and headed out. That dirt-bag was not going anywhere or- which way? The halls were empty. He ran to the nurse's station and asked if the doctor had come this way but it seemed that no one had noticed anything. He ran back the other way and down the stairs. If the man had tried taking the elevator he could still beat him to the ground floor and order that he not be allowed to leave the hospital and to be held until he himself was notified. Upon reaching a receptionist station, he quickly gave the order. At first, the staff was doubtful but he used his name and that got them going. Salutes and sharp 'On it!' speeches followed. _Now, to give the bad news.__  
><em>

Sato saw Kudo come out of the bathroom, still just wrapped in that sheet and looking like he wanted to go after the guy. She was torn between following Mouri-san and getting Kudo-kun to rest. The latter barely won out. "Kudo-kun, you should be resting. Why is it so important for him to stay here? Mouri-san didn't say, or didn't know." She reached out to at least help steady him.

Shinichi pushed her hand away, but gently. As polite a refusal as he could manage. He looked back over at the door, trying to find words for exactly what he wanted to say. "There was something wrong about the way he was acting. The self-confidence I could understand- we saw it enough earlier. It took Ran a lot to get him to see that he was wrong. This time was different." Shinichi narrowed his eyes a little. "This time Eri-obasan got to him right away, most likely because of you. That had me worried. Why I really did it, though, was because he could have killed Hattori. I didn't notice, but Hakuba-kun did and to hell if I was going to let someone like that get away." His words towards the doctor came out harder and faster than he had intended them, his anger building to something obvious. He let it go, and looked over at Sato again, eyes steady. "I need to ask you for a favor."

Sato nodded. "What do you need?"

Shinichi sighed. "Clothes, if you wouldn't mind. I can pay you back. I'm sure there's a store nearby."

OK... that would be slightly embarrassing. "Ah, yes. There's one nearby. I passed it just before I got here. I should be there and back fairly quickly." She pulled out her book and pen, passing it to him. "Sizes?"

Shinichi took the pen, writing them down. "No jeans, though. Pants." He handed it back. "And a lightweight jacket with a hood."

Sato nodded, understanding why. "Give me about 10 minutes, and don't try anything. Sit and rest while I'm gone. You'll no doubt want to look like you're okay." She paused by the door waiting for acknowledgement.

"Thanks." Shinichi kind of expected to be fought back on it, and was glad when he wasn't. "And I will, just hurry."

Sato dashed out, deciding her record for the most distance covered in the shortest amount of time could be shattered if she tried,and took the stairs, as they were empty, skipping the landings to save time.

"Kudo- Kudo-kun, are you sure? I was not here the first time, so what was it that seemed wrong? If he was forced to apologize before, at Ran-san's hand, would it not stand to reason that he would know what awaited him if he delayed it?"

"No," Shinichi shook his head, letting out a breath as he walked over and sat back on the bed, close to Hakuba. "Pride isn't something that anyone lets go of easily, especially not a doctor. He wasn't one to be intimidated by anything. It set off alarms in my head when he gave in so quickly, with only one difference now than there had been before. Police involvement."

"You think he might..." Saguru looked from the teen beside him to the door and started to stand.

"Calm down." Shinichi grabbed Hakuba's arm before he could get anywhere. "Ojisan might not be the best detective, but he's one hell of an officer, as funny as that sounds."

Eri looked at Shinichi-kun sideways. She'd never thought of her husband in that manner, but it was true. He missed the more subtle hints, but when things needed to get done, they did. She smiled a little at the sentiments. Yes, he could be stupid sometimes, especially when he was trying to show off, but when he was serious... well, something had made her fall in love with him. She knew underneath what he was like. Now, if he would only show that side more often.

"Yes, however..." He had allowed the man to leave, as had all of them. "As you are in no way up to going, are you certain he will not need another set of eyes at least?"

Shinichi laughed a little. "Odds are you would only get in his way. He knows what he's doing." To top it off, as much as he was angry and as much as he just wanted to have some clothes on... he was a bit nervous around Ran's mom- he always had been. That didn't matter much where the doctor was concerned, just something personal. He didn't want Hakuba going because the guy was hurt. If he did find the doctor, there might be revenge on his list and Shinichi didn't know enough about the man to know how far he would go. "Just stay here."

"If you are certain." He moved over and sat back down on the side of the bed. Something was different. "What else? You appeared to want him to stay so much. Why would you only let him go and not me?"

Shinichi closed his eyes, opening them partly as he put his thoughts into words. "I'm not thinking as well as I normally would right now, and I don't want to miss something. It's better to assume the worst than underestimate someone. I know right now that the doctor, for some reason or another, is scared. Some people are when they know that they've done something wrong. When people are scared, they'll act irrationally. Ojisan can take care of himself. If he came across you, the matter would be personal, and I'm not having someone else walk into danger when I can stop it." Shinichi sighed again. Any reception he got when he told the truth was often negative. He hated that, though he hoped Hakuba could assess the situation as well as he could now that he was given time to examine it.

That caught Saguru by surprise. "You were..." _'concerned for my safety?_' If the rolls had been reversed, he would have acted no different. On the other hand, he had so often pushed away his own injuries and pain that anyone who would have acted that way had only done so because of his age, not because he was hurt or that he might be targeted because it was personal... personal. No, the man had no idea who he was, had not even known he was a patient. No way would he connect him to Kuroba. Besides, Aoko-san and Nakamori-keibu were no doubt still with him considering he had not returned to move him back to his own room.

"I was what?" Shinichi looked at Hakuba, tilting his head so that he didn't have to move.

"It- it does not matter just... I guess I am still getting use to..." Saguru looked away a moment before looking back at the teen. "To having friends that... might worry about me."

Shinichi smiled. "Well, you better get used to it. We're not going away anytime soon. And thanks, for earlier. I'm glad you were there. No doubt Hattori is too. Not that that matters." Shinichi closed his hand lightly and tapped Hakuba on the arm with the back of his fingers. "We've been friends since the moment we met."

Saguru was not sure how to reply to that and looked down. "I- arigatou."

Shinichi frowned, taking his hand and knocking him a bit harder. "You don't thank someone for being your friend." He winced, but not outwardly. That kind of hurt. "You don't _ever_ do that. And you don't need to worry that a friend _might_ worry about you. It's in the very nature of the word 'friend' that that's a given."

"Two days ago I did not really consider myself to have any real friends just... classmates and co-workers." Saguru started to brush his free hand through his hair in an effort to ensure it was somewhat neat and presentable.

"Sorry." Shinichi turned away a little, shrugging. "'Conan' has gotten in the way more than once." He and Hakuba were far too alike in many ways. He liked that, always had. They got along, and he had long suspected that it was something on a subconscious level. Shinichi didn't really know when he'd stuck the word to him. It apparently didn't work the other way around. "I don't think there's anybody in this world that's really without a friend. I just don't think you realized it."

"I just meant that I never thought _others_had considered me that way. I- I was not aware of you until after." He moved his hand to motion to his shoulder. "I did it for the person that I knew, not the famous detective."

Hm. Shinichi raised an eyebrow. "So I look different. It's still me. You didn't feel any differently afterwards, did you?"

"No, not in the least. I said as much, not that I was believed right away." Saguru closed his eyes and tried to sort out his feelings without seeming to hesitate. "In fact, I saw no difference at all. You were intelligent, quick thinking, persistent, and seeing as I knew you- well, Conan-kun, but had never met you as the teen, the two just merged rather seamlessly, as odd as I am sure that sounds."

"Doesn't sound odd. Do you feel any differently about me now, now that you've met _me_?"

"No. You are still the same and just as forceful when you order others around as you were as 'Conan-kun' the first time we met."

"Now, it's not how _I_ think of _you, as a person_," Shinichi made sure he turned away so he didn't force Hakuba to answer. "It's how you feel. Do you think of me as a friend?"

Saguru had kept his eyes closed, but he could feel the emotions building up again. He had kept them locked away for so long, refining the cool, stoic demeanor that he had shown to everyone. Until last night, not even Bayaa had witnessed his breakdowns. "As seldom as I have had the chance to use that word, I don't have any other that would apply to how I feel. As much as I saw Hattori go- Hattori-kun go through in the name of 'his friend', I did not realize that, even with my willingness to take what pain I could, that meant that I had felt as though we were friends as well. I just wanted to..." Saguru gave a small half laugh as he finally opened his eyes and turned to look at Kudo, "to do what I could to keep you safe."

Shinichi smiled. "Well, I appreciate it. I do. I would have done the same for you. I'd call you repressed if I didn't think you'd take that the wrong way, but you've opened your eyes in more ways than one, now, I think. As hard as it was to admit that you did, it would be even harder to let yourself believe you had friends if you can't even acknowledge your own feelings. Nothing has changed, as you said." Shinichi smiled more. "You're just now realizing we're here. I'm sure that you've had others around you before Hattori and I, who have been your friends long before now. It's safe to assume that if they're still in your life, they won't be leaving either; so you can stop doing that."

"Yes. I can think of another." Kuroba. The magician had managed to pull a multiplying trick without meaning to. When had he suddenly felt that he could not only be straightforward about facts, but open about himself? "Arigatou... from earlier." Saguru added, before the teen thought he was thanking him for being a friend again. "For stopping me. I had honestly not considered how that doctor might have thought of me, had I been the one to come across him first."

Shinichi shrugged again, still smiling. "You would have done the same, but you're welcome. Get more familiar with me, and you won't need to say thanks, anymore." He laughed a little, relaxing again. "It will be natural. You will expect it more than you won't, and no thanks will be necessary. It's just what you know will happen."

"I look forward to it and..." Saguru shifted his gaze over to the other bed.

Shinichi followed Hakuba's eyes as their focus changed. "What? If you're worried about him, he'll be fine. If Hattori is anything, it's stubborn."

Saguru hoped that was enough. With what he had felt before his hands were removed... it had built up a great deal. "True. Not many are stubborn enough to come back from the dead. He succeeded at that. I suppose there is not much I would put past him, although I do feel I want to get back at him once he is recovered." Saguru held up his hands and looked at the bandages around his wrists. "He enjoyed that Inspector having cuffed me far too much. Seemed he had wanted to see it after _someone_mentioned it happened before."

Shinichi couldn't help laughing at that, turning it into a cough. He held his hand up with a smile. "It wasn't like I talked about it just for that part. We don't have many secrets between each other, anymore. I didn't think it was half as funny as he did."

"Be that as it may, Hattori- ha-ttori-kun had both of you put to shame, and right on the sidewalk no less."

Shinichi looked at Hakuba questioningly. "What are you talking about?"

"I apologize. I was certain I had mentioned it, however with everything else..." Saguru sighed. "An officer- I mean, an inspector, stopped me when I was walking to school. My hair led him to stopping me, however the sleeping gas and handcuffs that I commonly carry led him to not only suspect me, but to handcuff me himself." Saguru raised his hands a bit. "He had me facing his car when another pulled up, and I heard Hattori-kun first yelling about a suspect, then doubled-over laughing about having wanted to see me that way..."

"No," Shinichi said with a smile. "I missed that. I'm sure that you probably helped him, even then- on accident, of course. I hadn't been trying to make him laugh before, but it really is the best thing for worry. What I wanted to know, though, was the 'both of you' he put to shame. Who's the other?"

"Well, when you said you only found it half as funny as- oh, you must have been talking about when you told him. My mistake. I thought you had been referring to the actual incident." Saguru looked away briefly and caught a slight movement. Right, she was still here; and while he had introduced himself finally, he had yet to get her name. She had been addressed as 'Eri' earlier. He still felt that using 'Mouri' would trigger something, based on the way she had referred to Mouri-san.

"I wouldn't associate myself with him." Shinichi narrowed his eyes a little, but he'd caught on to Hakuba's behavior. He'd still keep his vow and go to the police if he felt he had to. "But that doesn't surprise me. He's your friend, right?" Shinichi turned away a little. "I don't think he'd be laughing at you the same way Hattori does; and even with him- I don't think it's because he's making fun of you. You're rather... one shade of blue, and it's fun to see how you react differently to other colors. I still don't want you to take it the wrong way, but it's that repression I mentioned earlier. You're a child in ways that don't relate to your physical age, most likely because you grew up in a higher standard than most. I had my mom to desensitize me... and I don't think Hattori ever needed anyone to do it for him. You do, and it's kind of fun to watch some of the things that we are able to laugh at without hurting you. If it bothers you, you know you can say something. I'll stop, and while I can't guarantee Hattori will, he would at least cool it down some. Sorry..." Shinichi sighed. "You probably think I insulted you already."

"No, if anything, I must have done so to you. Excuse me," he looked over once again. "Kudo-kun... addressed you as Eri-obasan, however even after the time I've been here I was never properly introduced and my attempt earlier was... interrupted."

"Hm." She looked at the boy and smiled, obviously showing she'd been listening to their conversation. "You'll find out in time. Right now, that's what you can call me."

Saguru felt the desire to blush slightly and nodded. He had struggled at how to address or refer to her and to be allowed to use the same form that someone who had clearly known her for a long time... He searched his mind for some new topic of conversation for either of the others, besides the weather.

Shinichi tapped his fingers agitatedly against his leg, hurting himself but not caring. "_Where is she_?" he muttered under he breath. He turned to Hakuba. "How long has she been gone?"

Saguru's answer was automatic. "9 minutes and 32.7 seconds. However, I doubt her '10 minutes' can be taken at face value. I have found very few people-"

"I'm back. Here." Sato held out two bags to Kudo-kun. She hoped he didn't mind that she'd taken a few liberties. The plain blue pants were similar enough to those she had seen Kudo-kun- well, Kaitou Kid, wearing in the copter. The shirt was loose and a white button down, but the only sweatshirt with a hood had been a bright red. She had included a pair of white socks, and white and dark blue sneakers- Velcro straps rather than tie, but they had been the first pair that she had seen that were his size. A pair of sunglasses that came free as a result of the amount she had spent were a bonus.

"One thing you'll learn about her, never underestimate Sato-keiji." Shinichi stood up, taking the bags. "Is the receipt inside? I've got money- they're my clothes."

"I may not usually do it, but I just charged it to my work card. I figure you can take it in any way you want. Compensation for your help or just a thanks from me... for keeping my own nightmare from happening, more than once. I don't think I want to know what it would be like without Wata..." Sato cut her self off for a moment before a smile and a blush covered her face. "It's a gift. Please accept it."

Shinichi's hand tightened on the bag, him mind immediately narrowing it down to what she was talking about. He'd been thinking about it himself since Takagi-keiji had come into the picture. He was in a hurry, but he couldn't let her think that. "I would have let us both die if it would have saved lives. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes and I wouldn't have blamed you for that. I just know that, somehow, that wasn't the only time. Besides, I left without the receipt." She shrugged.

Shinichi smiled, laughed a little. "Fine. Thanks for the gift. Now if you'll just give me a second..." He walked into the bathroom, closing the door and locking it. He let the sheet fall as he dug through the bags, finding what he needed and putting it on. He took the shirt and sweater when he was done, looking at himself for the first time in the mirror. He didn't like it. Shinichi shook his head, getting the shirt on. It was easy to ignore the pain because he has something to focus on, a job that needed to be done. He wouldn't rest until it was. That was how he would always be, and he knew it. He put on the sweater, zippering it up and already feeling too warm. He knew he'd had a fever to begin with, he didn't know if this would help or not. He pulled the hood up, all but killing what was left of his hearing. He looked closer in the mirror after spotting the sunglasses and holding them in one hand. He knew everything hurt, but he hadn't been aware of the dark mark under his eye. What had Ran thought? He put the sunglasses on, stepping back. He felt embarrassed. "Wow... I don't even match." Oh well, it didn't matter. So maybe the blue and red would be hard to miss. He stepped out. "Thanks." He patted Sato-keiji on the arm, going for the door.

Saguru stood and moved toward Kudo, grabbing the sleeve rather than his arm, just to be safe. "You are not going out alone. From the way you were talking, you do not know when you might change back. You cannot risk that by being alone."

Shinichi smiled, letting go of the door after he finished opening it. "I was just going to stop and ask you if you wanted to come with. It's not going to be too exciting, though." Shinichi tipped his head out the door.

"So long as it stays that way." Saguru nodded, waiting for Kudo to lead the way.

Shinichi walked out, taking in the layout of the hallway. He'd guessed they were near the end from the simple fact that everyone except Hakuba had come in through the left. He walked that way, shoving his hands in the pockets when he noticed they weren't the prettiest things to look at, either. He went to the nurse's station, getting attention. "Excuse me, can you tell me where you took the patient in room 241?"

"And what is your relation to him?" The nurse looked up at the two teens, one bundled up in a sweatshirt and another that had no shirt at all.

"I'm his brother," Shinichi answered without hesitation.

She started shifting through the files and found that it was added in a side note that the patient that had been removed- a Hattori Heiji- had called out for a younger brother when he was first being treated upon arrival. "It seems he did call out to a brother when he first arrived." She looked up. "I'm afraid he was rushed to the OR. It seems as though he should be out, or at least in recovery by now. I'm sorry, young man?" The nurse had directed her attention to Hakuba. "Would you prefer a top? There are spare scrubs for those that come here in a rush, as you seem to have. One size fits all. It may be large but you seem a bit cold there. The halls are much cooler than the rooms."

"It's fine." Shinichi grabbed Hakuba before he could say anything. "Where's recovery?"

The woman was a bit shocked but sighed. "First floor, far side of the building."

"Thank you." Shinichi took off, still holding Hakuba. He didn't care how much it hurt or how much he wished he didn't have to be wearing shoes, because Kami knew they made it so much worse. He didn't want to chance the stairs, though, so he waited for the elevator. There were four, so one showed up immediately. He went for it, only having to wait a few seconds to reach the first floor. The first bathroom he saw, he entered, making sure no one was in there and locking the door. "She's right. You can have my shirt," Shinichi said as he unzipped the sweater. "I'm too hot to wear it anyway and it should fit, if you don't mind." Shinichi had already finished unclipping most of the buttons.

Saguru nodded. He had had Nakamori-keibu beside him in the halls earlier and had not noticed the chill in the short walk to the other room; but standing there, waiting, he had begun fighting a shiver. "It would be appreciated. Arigatou."

Shinichi finished taking off the shirt, handing it over. "No thanks. I didn't buy it and I don't need it." He bent down, wincing, where the sweater had fallen off the sink where he'd thrown it, sliding it on without a care.

Saguru took the shirt and put it on, surprised that it not only fit but was quite comfortable, even against the burn where, while slightly agitated, it was not nearly so painful as the man's arm on his shoulders had felt.

"Come on, then." Shinichi unlocked the door, heading back out. "_Had to be the far side of the building,_" Shinichi muttered, not caring about dragging Hakuba with him now. He didn't need to direct him. They got a few funny looks, but Shinichi already expected it. He was wearing a sweater and sunglasses indoors. Even he would find himself suspicious. The flaring colors threw off that 'predator' look, though. He found their goal and sighed, slowing his pace.

Saguru slowed as well, seeing that there was no one else around, as far as patients or visitors were concerned. The area along the wall had room for several beds to be pushed and was encircled with hanging curtains to give each one some privacy. The area in the middle was encircled by a desk with openings at each end. The double doors to the OR were on the far side and a woman was standing there peering in to the room. She looked familiar.

Shinichi recognized the woman and went over to her immediately. He didn't have to be familiar with her, he just knew she would help him right away. "Excuse me, can you tell me where Hattori-kun is?"

The woman turned and, while she didn't recognize the person, the concern and polite question caught her attention- and the familiar teen behind him confirmed for her that he was indeed a friend. "I take it you are yet another friend of that young man, much like the one behind you?" She smiled to show it was mostly rhetorical.

Shinichi liked her, but he really wasn't in the mood for conversation. "Yes, I am. Can you please tell me where he is?" He had another nagging concern, as much as he wanted to see Hattori, and right now he'd get a straight answer. "And can you tell me what happened?"

"He should be out shortly. They performed an additional check to ensure that it does not happen again." She shook her head. "As to what actually happened, it seems that, while there was indeed some water remaining in that lung, which would have impeded his breathing, endurance, and speech... the procedure had apparently left something behind and, at some point, it was aggravated enough that a slow leak started. Then... well, consider two balloons, one inside the other. The outside one was tied off, with the inner one able to take in and release air. With the small leak, the inner one let out the air breathed in into the chest cavity, rather than inflating the lung. As with any small hole, the more that something tries to force through it, the faster it goes. The pressure applied to the outside kept the air from escaping as quickly and bought us time. Your friend is extremely lucky that his condition was noticed when it was."

"I know that. Thank you." And Shinichi did know it. He knew how much Hakuba had done just from those few seconds. "Can you tell me where he is?" His last words were almost pleaded, and Shinichi couldn't help it this time.

"I walked with them here and haven't left. You can't go in, but I suppose if you can see clearly enough - _you may need to remove those sunglasses_- they are visible right through there."

Shinichi's fingers itched towards the glasses. He couldn't take them off in public. The hospital staff might see him. Worse, one of the sides was slid into the bandages and once he took them off, he wouldn't be able to put them back on without a mirror. "Thank you." Shinichi went over to the door she had indicated, sitting along the wall and gently sliding himself to the floor with his hands so he'd know when Hattori got out.

Saguru was about to move over when he decided he knew what would relax him and stepped up beside the nurse instead and looked through the small window. As with any OR, a light was shining down on the covered form on the table while a surgeon was working on Hattori's right side. One of the people in there was standing by the head of the bed and avoiding looking at anything but the head hidden behind the curtain to prevent anything from reaching the patient's face. He nodded, knowing who that had to be by the motions of the person's hands and the stance. He turned to the nurse and nodded toward Kudo-kun. "My friend there has had a rough time lately. Would it be possible for us to have some food and aspirin for him?"

The nurse looked over at the teen that had seated himself on the floor. He seemed to be acting as though he needed more than food. "If you will both wait here and you promise not to allow him to enter, I can do something. He looks like any food will not sit well. I can try a basic IV, much like we use for people that have collapsed when we don't yet know what is wrong. It will replenish the fluids and nutrients without requiring him to have to wait for his stomach to hold it down. See if you can at least get him on the bed. I can prep that here and call for a meal for you."

Saguru nodded. "Domo arigatou. That would be greatly appreciated." '_N__ot to mention something he needed awhile ago._' Saguru walked over to Kudo. "If you come over to this bed, it will be much more comfortable. If you pass out down here, then you will be treated as a patient and you no doubt want to avoid that. The nurse will provide, what she called, a basic IV, and I am sure if you refuse, you will need more. Besides, if you comply, I can give you an update. I did look in there." He hated holding this over him but hoped that it would get him moving. If he refused, he was unsure how long he could hold the information back.

Shinichi shook his head, his shoulders randomly twitching inward as his body tried to decreases the pain that now had motive to hit him. "I would, under normal circumstances." Shinichi took one hand out of his pocket and rolled up the sleeve of his other. "But they wouldn't let me go if they saw." The wounds were obviously fresh and he had a lot near his wrist and his hands, not to mention his thumbs were now a great identification marker. "I won't pass out, and if you make me fight you for the information..." Shinichi looked up for the first time, eyes dark and serious. "I will."

He was dropping fast. He lowered his voice and crouched down, speaking evenly and lightly. "You do not have to worry about that. IVs can easily be put in the back of the hand. If you keep your thumb tucked under your hand the rest can be passed of as resulting from something else..."

"_Something else like what_?" Shinichi snapped quietly back without meaning to. "The wounds are fresh. They'd have me looked at right away."

"Perhaps you were doing something when you heard the news and hurt yourself. If she insists on bandaging them then would that be so bad? It wouldn't take a team."

"_No way! Especially since they would have seen the exact same injuries when I came in!_" Shinichi drew in closer to himself. No one was touching him. He wasn't going to risk it. He felt a pang of regret at yelling at Hakuba after all... he'd... done... Shinichi looked up, peeking over the glasses. "Can you do it? The nurse knows you- knows you helped Hattori." Then his voice hardened. "Only option. I'm not going to risk them seeing me."

"The fact she is on duty now means she was not here when we arrived." Then his request hit. _Him_? Sure, he knew how -it was a basic skill in any pre-med course, but he was trusting him to do it? "I'll ask, but at the very least come lie on the bed. If you do not cooperate on that, how can I convince the nurse to let me insert an IV?" He reached out his hand, staying crouched and at eye level the entire time.

"No." Shinichi backed as close as he could to the wall. "I won't be able to move then." Not to mention that he wouldn't be able to stand, having to stay there if Hattori came out. He was not going to lay down- period.

"Fine, then sit on the bed. The IV line won't reach this low and you can't hold your hand in the air."

"Watch me," Shinichi said back defiantly. If he had to, he'd stand then. "I'm not going on the bed."

"Stubborn. Will this work?" She had seen enough to guess that the boy wanted to stay with his friend when he got out and called for a wheelchair with the food. She smiled to show she understood. "You will not be far and your friend will be wheeled right there when he comes out." She pointed to the corner bed. "It is reserved for patients with family members that have disabilities or are patients themselves to stay close. You can be right beside the bed. Is that satisfactory?"

Shinichi jumped at the woman's voice, backing up a bit. Wheelchair. No, he wanted to move. He wanted his freedom. He was sick of being that little kid tied up in the back room where all he could do was listen. He was free now. He didn't want them to take that away from him. Shinichi shook his head, backing up some more.

"You can have your friend control it or move it yourself. You seem to like your independence. That will not be taken away. It's no different than a regular chair, except you can move like the chairs we use behind the desk. If you want, would that seem more normal?"

Shinichi looked at the woman. What, they just wanted him to sit down? No wheel chair. He could sit in a normal one. He'd just be resting... the I.V. wouldn't stop him from moving, though it felt like he'd be strangling himself if he had it put in, like a leash that was too tight. He could handle that.. right? Just an I.V... and he'd sit and wait... He stared at the two of them. They wanted him to do that... why? He was fine. He just wanted Hattori to come out. Why were they bothering him?

The look in Kudo's eye changed from panic to confused real fast, but Saguru had been waiting on that. "A regular chair. You can stay nice and close to Hattori when he comes out or slide away when he goes and calls you an 'ahou' like you know he will. And the IV will give you the strength to call him a 'baka' right back."

"But why do I have to do that?" Shinichi was surprised he got the words out. "I don't want to. I want to do things my way." He felt his fingers grab at the floor as if it were the only thing holding him down. "I know what I want to do, you don't. Why can't you understand?"

"I understand you want Hattori, correct? You want to be right beside him as soon as you can, be able to stay there and ready when he opens his eyes. We just want to help you do that." Saguru held out his hand, slowly, and palm up. "Trust me to help you achieve what you want."

Shinichi just stared at Hakuba as if he'd grown horns. "I want that... but..." He didn't know. He didn't want something. Whatever it was it was making him scared. "I can't have you help me." He didn't know where the words came from or why. "I have to do it myself. I know what to do." He said it with conviction, nodding his head. He was the only one who knew himself, and if Hakuba wanted to help, he could help someone else. Shinichi was fine on his own. He could achieve what he wanted without Hakuba. He liked being able to do that.

"Kudo, you can do a lot of things for yourself; but you helped me. Just recently you said we were friends. We help each other - it is what friends do - and you told me to get use to it. I am your friend. Hattori's too. To help him- to help Hattori, let me help you." Saguru put as much of himself into those words as he could, meeting Kudo's eye and hoping that he could get through to him. He slowly reached forward, barely moving, but inching closer nonetheless, not letting Kudo look anywhere but his eyes.

Shinichi was scared. He was being looked at... and it hurt. Why did it hurt? He felt tears on the edges of his eyes... why? He was hurting so much. That didn't make him cry. Why did Hakuba looking at him hurt? "I am your friend," he said quietly "and I like helping you... but..." He didn't like being helped. He hated it right now. He just wanted Hakuba to stop looking at him like he was the nicest person in the world because he wasn't, and he knew it. Shinichi was a terrible friend. He only hurt those who loved him. He did it to his parents, he did it to Ran, now he did it to Hattori, and Hakuba had only just met him and look what he did to him. "Go away..." Shinichi said quietly, feeling the tears fall.

Saguru reached forward. "I did not want help either, but the help you gave me was great, even though I hardly took it willingly." Saguru wondered if Kuroba had felt like this last night, getting him to cry in front of him, just to get him to open up. "I cried last night. All the hurt, the pain... I had always let it build up inside of me, only letting it out when I was alone. I was talked to by a friend and told that, as friends, I don't have to hide it. We do not have to hide from each other. We are strong on our own but perhaps- No, we _are_stronger when we rely on and support each other." He wrapped his arms around Kudo just as Kuroba had done with him, having memorized the injuries and avoiding them. "Accept some support from me, so you can support Hattori."

"But I can't." Shinichi knew he was crying worse than he had in his whole life but he couldn't stop it. Something was messed up in his head. "You shouldn't be my friend. I'm the kind 'a friends who makes bad things happen. You'll get hurt or you'll die. It always happens. I- I solved so many more murderers than you... when you and Hattori were talking. I had so much more. I didn't know it wasn't normal. People die around me, no matter how much I try. You're better off running away. I might get you killed, just like Hattori. Maybe I'm death. I don't know." Shinichi couldn't stop crying. He just wanted this all to stop. "Why can't I help people? I mean, to stay alive? I can help you, but that's easy. I can't even, keep the one's I love... from getting hurt. Get as far away from me... as you can. I might be... contagious." He tried to push Hakuba away but he was too weak for even that. "I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore..."

"You did not do that." Saguru held Kudo close and put his mouth right next to Kudo's ear. "Takagi-keiji is right beside Hattori. Hattori is not dead. The surgeon was nodding his head. No doubt he was pleased with the results." He stood slightly, bringing the teen with him and allowing the nurse to slide the chair around behind Kudo. "You are cared for and loved by so many people... and they are alive. I should know. I have been speaking to most of them just today. Now, sit. I..." _'I am making this a habit but it seems an apt term with the amount of times I have had to use it.'_"I gotcha."

"No..." Shinichi tried wiping his eyes with the inside of his hand, but it didn't really work. "They don't know me. They've only just met me. I'm different." And he was. He wasn't the same person he'd been before the poison. "They don't know... anything about me. They just... have seen me. And they shouldn't... care about me. I can't beat them." That brought on the most tears of anything he had said. "I'm going to kill all of you... because I suck. I can't do... anything right."

"Then why did Hattori start breathing on that beach? Who did he respond to? I have read some of the cases you were on with him. How many times did you save his life? Or Ran-san? Takagi-keiji's? My own? If you, as you say, 'can't do anything right', then I guess we are all just spirits, anyway."

"You're as good at them. I can't win... I never could... you don't know them... Ojisan... if I had been... one more second slower... he would have died... and I wouldn't have been able... to tell Ran. They don't like... you looking for them... and I'm looking for them.. and now you're looking for them.. because of me. They... they've seen Hattori... and it's all my fault. They know... he's with me... I knew... and I still did it... I'm not a good friend." He choked on the last word, feeling ill even though he hadn't eaten anything. "The people I saved... are all gonna die... worse than... they would have died anyway. The man... should have killed me... when he had the chance. I'm not a good person."

Saguru shook his head and started stroking his hair, just as Eri-obaasan had done. Though awkward, it was soothing. "Then if he had, instead of the near-deaths, how many more lives would have been lost? All off us at the Sunset Mansion, then those that went to the Koushien, including Hattori. The bombs across the city- more than a few times from what I read. The man destroying his old creations, the one that was leaving riddles...Takagi-keiji would have died then, and the police reports said it was a school that had been the next target- all the students, a village that was 'saved' by an avalanche**. **Need I continue? You have saved more lives than I would ever want to try to count; all because you survived and chose to keep doing what you do. I told you, I like the person I met and you are one and the same... and many people owe you their lives, whether they know it or not."

"No... someone else would have come." His tears were going away but he was shaking and ready to be sick. "It's just what happens... when the world starts... going to hell. Hattori... didn't used to be like that. He's smart, and capable. He would have taken over. Then no one... would have to worry." Shinichi closed his eyes. "There are always people in danger. The world is full of it. What I do is so small... and really, anyone could do it. Hattori... he's as good as I am, now. Really... why am I still here? No one needs me anymore. I've just endangered... all of Ran's family and friends. I'm so stupid. Why did I do that? Why did I tell you? You were fine. Hey, he's not the best friend, but you have Kuroba-kun. You didn't need me. I didn't need to get you involved. Why did I?" Shinichi rested his forehead against Hakuba. "Because I'm scared out of my mind, that's why. But I knew it would be just me. I'm dragging everyone down with me. That's so stupid. You would have been better off... if I hadn't told you. But I did..." Shinichi put his hand down and grabbed on to the front of his sweater, clawing it enough to hurt. He didn't care. "You should forget about all that. Don't find them." Shinichi could feel his body shaking badly, the hand on his hair tickling a bit but definitely the reason he hadn't tried to run away. It was nice, and he was sick- in more ways than one. He knew it. He hadn't thought it would bother him. He'd had Hattori- he watched over him. Then he lost the reason he had for staying sane, and Ran wasn't around. He could see why Hattori had clung to him now. That didn't mean that, as his mind started working again, he felt any differently. He'd just endangered so many people... "I'm not about... to off myself. That would be stupid, and I still have people to help, but until then, you really should stay away from me." He eyes closed and he swallowed back the nausea. "Why are you still here? And don't tell me it's because you're my friend. Only an idiot goes into a cave when they know there's going to be a rockslide. Aren't you afraid of dying?"

"Afraid of dying, yes. Who is not?" Saguru could feel the teen trembling and the hand grabbing the shirt made him glad that he had accepted it. "But afraid to take the risk when a friend is already in danger? No. I would go in to help you out, so would Hattori, and I think you would do the same thing for him if he were in danger." Saguru pulled back a bit to turn and look at Kudo. "If Hattori were the one in danger, would you not risk your life to save him?"

Shinichi shook his head slowly. "I wouldn't even think of it as risking my life. So, of course. Sorry. I'm making you have a pointless conversation. And what's the matter with you?" Shinichi looked up, feeling himself sway. "You could have said 'us', not 'him'. I shouldn't be doing this. I didn't want you to do anything for me, not yet." Shinichi couldn't seem to find the words he wanted, knowing what that meant. He wasn't thinking clearly at all. He didn't think he'd been thinking at all before. "You shouldn't be exposed to repeated..." Okay, Shinichi knew something was wrong if he couldn't even find basic words he knew he knew. "You should be somewhere calm. I'm not helping. In fact, ignore anything I've said. You were as good as getting the words of a drunk." Shinichi closed his eyes, trying to still himself. "If you need, get Sato-keiji. Go rest. Before that though, I need to go to the bathroom. I think I can walk, but I can't see very well. Sunglass indoors," Shinichi smiled a little. "Not the best idea."

"I do not believe I sounded much different last night when I went through the same thing-"

"I can escort you to the one right over here. It is mainly used for staff but I doubt you can make it to the one down the hall. You just promise you will sit right back down when you get back, understand?"

"Thanks." Shinichi coughed. "But you're coming with." He moved his hand from the sweater to Hakuba's shoulder. "_No seeing me, remember? And... I don't know what happened with you... but really, that was non-sense. Ignore me."_

Saguru looked at the nurse. "He had a very bad experience with medical personnel. I apologize for any rudeness as it is not intended." Saguru turned back to Kudo. "I'll go at your speed."

Shinichi was able to get himself up by pushing off the wall- the chair was close enough. Before any of them went anywhere, something finally got through to his rational side and, as gently as he could, he reached out and grabbed the nurse's arm. "How much did you hear?" He wasn't exactly sure what he'd said, but she had never been far. In his mind, she went from 'friendly advisor' to 'dangerous'.

"Enough that I figure you are a detective or something like this boy and your other friend. I would guess you had a brush with death and the person responsible has yet to be caught. But it also sounds like you have continued trying to help others without giving yourself the credit for it. Heed your friend's advice. Every life saved is a blessing- every life spared is a gift. I have two teenage girls myself. The oldest acts like you sometimes. She has helped others, but treats it as though she just happened to be the first to act, rather than the only one. Don't just brush it off." She smiled. "And the chair is here when you get back. I expect you to be sitting it in," she said with a wink.

Shinichi slowly let her go. "I'm aware of the fact of how precious any life is. I apologize if I said otherwise." Shinichi still knew he didn't have his balance back, and he'd be coming back to the chair anyway. He wasn't going to let Hattori see him like that when he was already so weak himself. "I don't really think I'm one of a kind." He kept his eyes on the woman, but tapped Hakuba on the shoulder where his hand still was. "But I won't fight you on it. Better to have many than fewer. I'm sorry for any inconvenience." Shinichi looked at Hakuba, tipping his head to show he should start walking. Shinichi hadn't seen the bathroom in this area.

"That door against the far wall."

Saguru nodded a thanks to the nurse and made his way there, making sure Kudo was not falling behind. He opened the door and stepped to the side to hold it.

"Thanks." Shinichi shut it behind him, making sure it locked. Before he even got near the toilet, he started coughing, gagging on nothing. He bent over, going for it, coughing and spitting up nothing. It hurt his chest enough to bring tears to his eyes and left him out of breath and in brilliant pain afterwards. "Why am I feeling so sick?" He'd wondered it when he'd woken up too. He didn't think that the medicine they'd been giving him would allow so much. "Maybe it's stress or something." He flushed the toilet, though nothing much was in it. It would almost have been better if there _was_. He was shaking, and though it was disgusting, he had to use the toilet bowl to lean on.

Saguru sighed and placed a hand against the door. Kudo had been off of the IV too long. He should have insisted that he reinsert it earlier- child dose or not, it would have provided _something_to his system. "Kudo, when Hattori finds out about this he will not be happy." Saguru muttered, more to himself, as he doubted Kudo could hear him.

Shinichi had needed to take the hood off while he was sick, for the main reason he didn't want anything on it. While direction of sound was much harder to make out, his body had stopped forcing him to try and throw up nothing, and the bathroom was quiet. "Finds out about what? So I'm a little sick. It doesn't matter." He swallowed but that didn't help, the taste making him gag again.

"More that you were off the IV so long. They are not there for nothing."

"I don't mind. The pain medicine wasn't doing much to begin with." Shinichi took the glasses off, seeing as they were trying to fall into the bowl anyway. "It hurts just as much now - well, maybe a minute ago - as it did when I came in. I figured you would have known that." He propped an arm up on the toilet, resting his head on it for the time being so he could look at Hakuba.

Saguru shook his head but remained looking at the door as if to provide Kudo some privacy. "If it was not working, you should tell someone. It can be increased or altered. Do not just suffer with it."

"I'm not about to get over one addiction to start on another," Shinichi said more quietly.

Saguru shrugged. "If you do not want medication, there are alternatives. Herbal ones. I am sure they have homeopathic methods if you wish to prevent getting addicted to something."

Shinichi let out a small breath of air that should have been a laugh, getting unsteadily to his feet. He was feeling better for the time being. The shoes still hurt, and his chest had most of his attention, but he could move. "Hattori would have worried, but you're right. I'll see what I can do when I'm not myself anymore." Shinichi went and washed his hands, cupping water into his mouth and spitting it out, wincing when some of it ran over his thumbs and his wrists. He was still shaking, but this time it was purely physical. He hoped no one would go looking into him. He'd have to close the curtain when Hattori came out, if he wasn't out already. "Come on, let's go." He didn't want to wait before, and he now found the same impatience, and a bit of anger towards himself, that he did then.

"Very well, and if you are still concerned about your hand's appearance, I shall try to get the nurse to allow me toinsert the needle."

"I am. She knows too much as it is." Shinichi unlocked the door, pushing it open and heading back towards the stop where he'd been to see if Hattori had come out in the time he'd been in the bathroom.

"Not every person will use all the knowledge they come across for the wrong purpose." Saguru saw that the area was still empty and that was better for him. Getting one person to allow a bend in the rules would be easier than if he had to deal with many others. The chair, an IV bag with pole, as well as a small lunch with two containers of apple juice were set up beside the corner bed, but the nurse had moved back to the door. "OK, sit." Saguru leaned close and said quietly. "_And give me your hand, quickly_."

"Here." Shinichi rolled up his sleeve to give Hakuba access to his forearm. He wouldn't have it in the crease because he'd be moving and there were multiple spots to find a vein on his arm. "And don't worry about it. Thanks for this."

Saguru hooked the chair with his foot and slid it behind Kudo before he pushed him into it. "I need you seated. Just knowing how to do it does not mean I will do it on someone who is not at least sitting, as you refuse to lie down. Humor me at least." Saguru took a deep breath himself and stroked Kudo's arm a few times before feeling for a vein. "Squeeze your hand a few times." The folded sleeve was hopefully tight enough to use as a tourniquet.

Shinichi didn't need to be told what to do, but he did wait for the instruction. The chair... well, Hakuba was right. He needed him steady and Shinichi knew he was still shaking so this would be hard enough to do. He could feel himself twitch randomly as well. "Sorry about this."

Saguru grabbed a pair of gloves and a swab from the table. He slipped the gloves on with practiced ease and swiped the area he had found. "Here. Lay it flat on the bed. It will help keep you steady." He grabbed the needle and removed the cover, not really believing he was going to do this. "Ready when you are."

"I'm ready. Don't worry about hurting me." Shinichi put his hand down as he was told, taking breaths not to calm himself but to try and steady his arm. "You're fine, Hakuba."

Saguru reconfirmed with a quick check where the vein was and, coming from the direction of the elbow toward the wrist to maintain flow, he broke the skin and slid it in. Reaching for the tape to secure it before taking a step back.

"See?" Shinichi said, confidently. "That wasn't so bad." He slid his sleeve back down, careful over the needle now in his skin. He tipped his head towards the food, staying where he was just out of sheer stubbornness, no matter how much he wanted to move. "Eat. I'll wait here with you."

Saguru moved and placed the food on a rolling table before drawing it over. "I believe the second apple juice is for you. It's warm, rather than cold like this one. A few sips may help." Saguru looked away and took a bite. Unlike what most people say, the food was actually really good.

"No. Right now, anything would taste like sickness," Shinichi said, glaring his eyes at the juice. "And I'm not going to be stuck in the bathroom again."

"At the very least keep it, if only to have it for later." Saguru ate some more, his last food having been the meal he'd made yesterday. "This is actually better than most people claim it to be."

"Not hungry." Shinichi rolled the chair over to the bed, folding his free arm across it and resting. He really needed to do more of that, but not right now. "Tell me when you're done." He closed his eyes, blinking them open every few seconds to make sure he stayed awake.

Saguru kept one eye on Kudo as he quickly finished the food. He heard soft footsteps behind him as he cleaned up.

"I'll take them. They're mine anyway. I'm glad you liked it. It does taste better than the stuff here. Even my co-workers think so."

"I agree. It was very good. I appreciate your hospitality." Saguru looked behind her. "How is..."

"They are on their way out. I thought the two of you would want to know." She smiled and took the things from in front of the teen. Her heart was breaking for what they had had to go through, and it seemed to keep piling up. "I'll let them know you have permission to stay."

"Thanks," Shinichi mumbled. He hadn't felt tired before, but it was eating at him now. The news was enough to remove it for the time being. "For everything." He really did appreciate the help, if only because Hakuba got some food. He didn't really care about the IV, but it would calm those around him. Really, everyone worried too much. Shinichi didn't like worrying- he liked to get things done. She'd helped a lot with that. When he looked over at her, his eyes widened and he threw the hood back over his head. He'd been lying down... maybe she hadn't seen.

The nurse was a bit surprised at the thanks from the young man that had seemed to want to avoid her. She looked over as he pulled his hood up. Well, the IV was in, the other one had eaten something, and he had thanked her. She would consider that three positives. A forth would be once they were reunited with their friend. "You're welcome, and I am here if you need anything further."

Shinichi smiled, making sure the hood was pulled far enough that she couldn't see his eyes. He'd been stupid and left the glasses in the bathroom. "I know." Shinichi tapped his head. "Detective." _Not saying that I knew you from before. _Pulling his sleeve down more over his other hand, he held it out to her. Besides Hakuba, she'd been one of the people who helped Hattori. "We appreciate it."

She smiled and gently took the hand, not wanting to spook him further. "I am a nurse and a mother. It's what I do."

Saguru could not help but smile at that but a sound from behind him caused him to turn. The bed was being wheeled out and he caught the end of the surgeon's words.

"...lucky the reaction was so fast. There should be no further complications and his recovery should be fairly quick. I am pleased with the outcome and I will look into what might have caused this to happen in the first place." He held his hand out but moved it to simply give the man that had come with the teen a pat on the arm as he went past to give instructions to the team as they finished up with the teen and scanned the scene to make sure it was right. With a nod he turned and offered a smile toward Shina. That woman had a heart for every patient _and_those that visited them, but she would also chew out anyone with the ferocity of a mother hen and heaven help anyone that harmed someone she was charged with. "Shina-kun made the visitation arrangement. I say we step back and leave the family with their privacy." He turned back to the man that had stayed with the teen the whole time. "As mentioned, he should be waking soon, and either Shina-kun or the charge nurse will come over to help if you need anything."

Takagi nodded to the surgeon. "Thank you for all your help." He looked down at Hattori, smiling. That was... scary. He'd almost rather be tracking down an armed criminal; there was nothing he could do in that room but wait and watch. Hattori had needed him, and this time he had been there. That was enough... but Takagi didn't think he'd want to go through that again. His hand was still on Hattori's shoulder, still in contact, though he'd been moving. Hattori would be calmer now, but he didn't want to leave him unless he had to.

Shinichi let go of the nurse's hand, nodding to her and going over to Hattori. He was conscious enough of the IV, but he felt like an idiot walking with it for some reason. He put his hands on the bed Hattori was on, then leaned close and looked him over, evaluating. He'd heard the words, but he didn't care. He wanted to see it. Shinichi put a hand lightly on Hattori's arm once he was satisfied, watching the Osakan. "_Stop it_," he whispered, quiet so it would not carry any further than his own ears.

Takagi backed up a little at the new person, feeling apprehensive. The fact that Hakuba was with them and that they were short enough to be the same age... Takagi had to figure it was either of the other two teens, though he didn't even have to guess which one. He was simply shocked that they were there. "Kudo-kun?"

"Shhh," Shinichi raised his head, enough for Takagi-keiji to see him, and went back to watching Hattori. He had to wake up, talk to him. He'd be good, then. He'd know, then.

Saguru nodded to the nurse again and went to stand behind Kudo. He caught the sound of shushing from Kudo and figured that Takagi-keiji had deduced who the hooded figure was. "Takagi-keiji." Saguru nodded to the officer before moving his eyes to the figure on the bed. "We heard some of what the surgeon said. However, I want to know how you believe he is."

Takagi looked over at Hakuba and nodded. "He should be fine. Everything was rushed in the beginning because... well, you know, the breathing, but Hattori-kun should be fine." He patted Hattori's shoulder once more, stepping back for a second. He'd be fine with Kudo-kun and Takagi-keiji needed a moment to relax. That didn't' mean he wasn't bothered, though. He looked back over at Hakuba. "How are the both of you?" He wasn't sure what it was, but there was something different about Kudo-kun, something that worried him- and something that made him want to not have the other teen near Hattori-kun, though he was fighting that part of himself back.

Saguru glanced over at Kudo and back at Takagi-keiji. "Well, I guess you could say that... he acted much like Hattori had after some of those later calls. He needed reassurance that Hattori was..."

"I didn't. I'm fine." He looked over at Hakuba, though he wasn't sure he was getting his point across. "He's a friend, and I'm able to move around, so I'm going to."

Takagi was surprised when Kudo-kun spoke up before he could understand the situation. It- it didn't feel like it had with Hattori-kun. Kudo-kun, even just those few words... He didn't know if he wanted to cross him right now, and he still didn't know if he wanted him near Hattori-kun. He had to let him, it was clear, but... there was an uneasy feeling there that he wasn't sure he'd ever felt before.

Saguru shook his head and shrugged. Kudo could deny it, but he had all but blamed himself for Hattori's condition, much like the other had when Kudo was being threatened. There were some differences, but as soon as Hattori woke, he had little doubt that Kudo would calm down further, much as Hattori had when Kudo was there. He wheeled over the chair that Kudo had continually stood and left behind. "Here. You can remain just as close while sitting."

"Thanks," Shinichi nodded as he sat down, folding his arm under himself again, careful the IV was out of the way. He put his chin on his wrist and watched Hattori, keeping his eyes opened this time, part of his arm still in contact with his friend's.

"You know... you kind of look like a guard dog," Takagi said with a bit of humor. And he meant it.

"Shut up."


	24. Catching Up

**Chapter 24: Catching Up**

_"You know... you kind of look like a guard dog," Takagi said with a bit of humor. And he meant it._

_"Shut up."_

That time, Takagi's laughter mixed with a cough at the end as he tried to hide it. He had never been told to shut up by anyone younger, let alone Kudo-kun, even if he wasn't Conan-kun at the moment.

Saguru was not sure if he was glad that Kudo had not seen him smile at that. He moved around the bed to stand closer to the officer. "I suppose I should fill you in, partly. The doctor acted rather off after you left, and when it was requested of him to stay after a Megure-keibu was mentioned, the man took off. Mouri-san gave chase but had not returned by the time we left to check on Hattori." 

Takagi was torn after that, debating between staying with Hattori and leaving to get an update on the situation. Hakuba and Kudo-kun were there... but he wanted to be there so badly when Hattori woke up... but the teen didn't _have_ to see him. He went over, rubbing Hattori's arm softly. He was an officer and there were patients here. If the Inspector was involved, he had better look into it. "Watch them, please." He tapped Hakuba lightly on the shoulder before he left. "I'll see what I can find out." 

Saguru nodded. "I will. Arigatou." 

"Watch out," Shinichi said, not turning around to face him. He wasn't sure, but he didn't hear footsteps, so Takagi should have been there still. "By 'off', Hakuba meant that the guy's nervous as hell. He's a coward, and you can never trust what cowards will do, especially when they feel they're desperate. I have to think he's been on the wrong side of the police before now. He made enough threats before and after you met him for me to think he could be dangerous. Just make sure you watch out for him." Then Shinichi settled himself back down, having had to lift his head to speak. 

Takagi nodded, taking in the information. That was more of the Kudo-kun he knew, too, so he felt both reassured and had that spike of energy come to him when he knew he had a job to do. "I'll be back if I find out anything." Then Takagi left, feeling sure that Hattori wouldn't be in danger from _anything _with those two there, one of them not so subtly baring his teeth with claws extended.

Saguru nodded and turned to look first at Hattori and then across the bed at Kudo. 

"Hey," Shinichi said, his eyes not leaving their mark as he spoke. "What happened to you in there anyway? I heard Eri-obassan say he'd mistreated you. What did he do?" He felt a bit ashamed he hadn't asked Hakuba earlier, but there had been a lot on his mind- not that that was any excuse. He was trying to get Hakuba familiarized with having friends- this wasn't the way to go about it. 

He had hoped that he would not have to go into it; however, Kudo was not a detective for nothing. "He had come up behind me and... laid his arm across my shoulder. I am not certain what he was, I guess, 'suppose to' say... but he asked if I felt better and then..." 

"And then made some kind of threat to you because you belittled him. He's done it before." Shinichi took his eyes away, looking over at Hakuba and raising his head. "Did he hurt you? You know what-" Shinichi used the bed, getting himself to his feet. "Watch him. Move and so help me, I'll find some way to force you to stay where you are." He didn't need the help and he wanted someone watching Hattori while he stepped away for a few seconds. 

"Ah, wait." Saguru knew that both Takagi-keiji and Kudo had told him to watch Hattori, but Kudo was in no shape to go far on his own and being the only person there when Hattori woke would not be his preference. 

"I'll be back in under a minute." Shinichi grabbed the pole for the IV, tight enough that it hurt. He looked over at Hakuba, nothing to hide his eyes now. "You can stay. You're his friend, I trust you, and I'm not going far. Stay." He made the last word a command on purpose. 

"So now I am the guard dog. Ironic." Saguru crossed his arms but remained beside the bed. 

Shinichi nodded. He could walk just fine, especially with purpose behind him. The nurse's station wasn't far, and he managed to catch the same woman. "Excuse me, I'm sorry about earlier." Shinichi moved to stand on his own, letting go of the pole but keeping his eyes shadowed. "I have a question. I heard you were the nurse upstairs, earlier. Hakuba got hurt again when Hattori was taken out, and I have to think that by now, since he hasn't been in his own room, he may need to have some pain medication and any bandaging reapplied. I don't know if his injury is any worse, but I'd appreciate it if you would check for me." Shinichi coughed a little. "Also, if you have any hard candy anywhere, can I please have a piece?" He was getting sick of the disgusting taste in his mouth. "I'm sorry for the trouble."

The woman looked up and smiled. "I can look into it. You said 'Hakuba' correct? That was the- I suppose you know about the burn and that is what you are referring to. I can give it a look and apply some additional treatment if need be. As far as any hard candy, I do have some peppermint swirl mints. Will those work?" She gathered a few things from behind the desk as she spoke and reached into her pocket as she looked back over at the teen. 

"Yes, him, and that will be fine, thank you." Shinichi held out his hand, then wasn't so sure about it. He did it anyway. He didn't think she could see it; and if she could, Shinichi was almost to the point that he didn't care. "I don't how much more hurt he is, but I know that the burn mark had been agitated."

She placed two of her mints in his hand and shook her head. "You friends seem to care less for themselves than each other. Hattori-kun there pulled off the impossible and actually walked over to young Conan-kun. It was speculated it would take a few days for that level of mobility, and that was if he was lucky, but it seemed he cared so much for Conan-kun that he defied all logic. I don't doubt it, though. I'm sure Hakuba-kun felt that while Hattori-kun was hurt, his wounds were not that important." She finished gathering some burn treatment items and began to walk back to where the other two were. The blond teen appeared to be speaking to the one in the bed, but she could see it was one-sided. Talking to people that were out was encouraged, so she just smiled. 

Shinichi opened one of the candies and put it in his mouth. The flavors mixed at first, but it wouldn't be long before the mint's was predominant. He walked behind the nurse, smiling a bit at her little spiel. Maybe he was just as much of an idiot as Hattori, and maybe it wasn't a bad thing. He heard Hakuba talking, wondering if Hattori was awake. He didn't need to hurry up in any case, so he walked normally- as normal as he could. Everything was fine now; he'd just been worried. The stupid hood was making the words jump around distance-wise, but Shinichi found himself wondering what Hakuba was saying. 

Saguru reached up to his head and brushed his hair again. He had not had any proper grooming today. His hair would no doubt remain a mess no matter what he tried. At least he could explain away the fact he had not brushed his teeth since leaving for school yesterday, blaming it on the recent meal. He was taking the time to just speak his mind to the still-sleeping teen, wondering if he could ever get around to being this open to one of them when they were awake. 

The nurse came closer and the teen suddenly stopped talking and looked up at them before visibly relaxing and nodding to them as though he were giving her permission to approach. She had to smile. 

Shinichi nodded to the woman, going back and reclaiming his previous position. Against everything he was fighting off, he did feel his eyes start to close. Everyone was fine... Shinichi shook his head, accidentally hurting himself, and turned to watch the nurse give a professional's opinion on Hakuba. He hadn't done much more than look at the burn mark for a minute or two. 

Saguru stepped to the side, backing toward the wall to allow the nurse room. "What does he need? I was under the impression he was all set as far as treatments." 

"Baka. I called her here. Why do you think I came back with her?" Shinichi didn't bother explaining. "Sit down." 

Saguru looked over at Kudo before moving to the seat. "Did you notice something about Hattori I missed?" He sat and looked between the two teens. Hattori had not appeared to be in any discomfort. 

The nurse smiled and stepped beside Hakuba-kun, glancing over at the other teen with an, _'I told you so,'_ tip of her head. 

When no one said anything he looked over at the nurse again. 

"I would like it if you would remove the top part of the shirt, at least...I was informed that the injury you received might need a re-treatment." 

Saguru looked down at the shirt and over at Kudo. "You really had to..." Saguru shook his head. 

"You were poking at me. Well, now I'm poking at you." Shinichi shrugged a little. "Besides, she's right," Shinichi said as he turned away. "Odds are, with how stupid we all act, that if one of us didn't rat out the other, we wouldn't live to see the week through." He grinned a little deviously. "Besides, I had to get you back." 

The nurse smiled at that and was pleased when the teen complied with the request. She saw right away that the burn- burns had been agitated. The top one more so and the shirt would not have done that. She grabbed a set of gloves from the box on the table and got to work wiping some of the leaked liquid away and then spreading some ointment on it as well. The twitching was to be expected, but the teen seemed to fight showing it, unlike the grown men that she'd seen needing to be held down. She loosely taped a square of bandage over the area to at least keep it covered for the time, figuring he would know the drill and not wishing to seem like that jerk that had apparently ignored the teen's knowledge earlier, at least in front of the other teen 

"Thanks," Shinichi said when he noticed Hakuba was being as stupid as he was. Shinichi knew he has all the reason in the world to hide his own pain. As himself, he couldn't show it, especially not in public. He was getting to know Hakuba well, though. They weren't so different. Shinichi, out of boredom and because he had nothing much else to do and didn't want to sleep, took his fingers and brushed them across Hattori's arm, near his shoulder. It just occurred to him that, while he'd seen Hattori in the hospital before, he'd never spent this amount of time around him while he was hurt. Then it had just been a visit. 'Hi', 'you're okay', 'bye'. Now it was like no one could get him to move. Shinichi wondered briefly how his own mental condition was. He wasn't good at looking into himself, and right now, he didn't care. He was going to do what he wanted- be it for Hattori, Hakuba, or anyone. "At least now we're all in the best condition we can be, currently." Shinichi knew he still needed pain medication, and badly. He could get that when he was Conan, and forget any addiction- it didn't exist for him, at least not where medication was involved. Shinichi knew his mind well enough to know that. He didn't know why he'd denied himself it before, when he had the chance. Maybe there was some other underlying... hmmm... that's a thought. Maybe... Shinichi would have to kick that, and fast. Maybe, just maybe, he'd been punishing himself. 

Saguru was grateful that Kudo had been more focused on Hattori and that Hattori had yet to wake. He knew he had managed to keep his body fairly still, but he had been unable to keep his face straight. As soon as the nurse finished her work, he took a deep breath and went to pull the shirt back down, realizing she was lifting it over his shoulders. "Yes, and soon we will all be further on the road to recovery." He looked over his shoulder and bowed his head. "Domo arigatou." 

"It's no problem. I told you that's why I do this, but you are all welcome." 

Shinichi nodded, waiting for the nurse to leave. He was stuck on a line of thought, and he wanted to verbalize, maybe get a second opinion on some of his thoughts. "Hey, Hakuba, I'm not perfect. My logic on the metaphysical will be my own; but you know, you didn't have to hide the fact that you're hurt. I think before, I may have been doing it, too. I saw how much Hattori was trying to do for me, and if I had complained, I thought it would have done something, weakened him somehow because he wasn't protecting me. I noticed the attachment, and I still can't say for sure that it wouldn't have done so, but I don't think acting like that is smart at all. You were right. If it hurts, you speak up. Sometimes others need you to be strong, and I am. I know when to do that, as do you. I've seen it firsthand. It's being weak that's hard. As long as no one would be hurt by it, I don't see why we can't." Shinichi winced, moving the candy to the other side of his mouth so he could still talk. "Right now, my chest hurts... badly. I think it was from being sick. I can't even begin to say what's wrong with my feet. I don't think you saw, but... I don't think _I_ was supposed to be walking anytime soon either. My back hurts, but only some stinging when I move, probably more along the lines of what you're feeling, just that pain when you go the wrong way... I've had a headache since I woke up, though it's severity has changed throughout. I think that's about it that's really bothering me." Shinichi turned his head to the side, looking at Hakuba, and reached up to feel the heat of his face. "Oh, and I think I might have caught something. I have a fever and I was nauseous before all of this. I don't think it's serious. That's about it with me- I think. Now, I'm testing this out a bit, did you _want _to know that, or did you like not knowing?" Shinichi knew emotionally how others reacted. He didn't know why he had such a hard time figuring himself out. Hakuba, at least, was a better test subject than Hattori, though he would have preferred neither. He liked keeping to himself. This was as new to him as it was to Hakuba in a similar way, if not his being a more narrow flaw.

Saguru had looked up when Kudo started talking, but his disbelief at the words changed to concern and then thoughtfulness. "I do not believe that knowing would have been a negative thing. In truth, I had had to use what Hattori said and, in our line of work, we've all seen and heard ways for someone to hurt others. He seemed especially concerned when you would hide it, if he had to prompt you to speak. I confess, some of the things I had pictured as possibilities for what you had gone though were... extremely disturbing and I am immensely relieved that neither you nor apparently the medical personnel have stated that you went through that. To a typical person, perhaps not letting on would have been a... nicer choice. But to those that have already seen a lot, I am afraid that the lack of information allowed the imagination, and previous cases, to play themselves out in all our minds. It may be wiser to share the truth rather than allow that to happen again." 

"Hm. Well, you saw me. I thought that would have been good enough. I'll talk to him." Shinichi rested his head back down, not meaning to say his next words aloud, but not really caring. "_I don't want to know what you were imagining, but I don't want to think about __worse __myself. That's one nightmare I'm not planning on repeating._"

Saguru folded his arms. He was sure that Hattori's thoughts had not been too far from his own, especially after the discovery with the clothes. He shook his head. Yes, best not to think on things that did not happen. "And you were correct." 

"Correct about what?" Shinichi turned back, interested. He was usually right about a lot of things, but he knew what they were. He wasn't sure what Hakuba was talking about, which worried him a bit that he couldn't follow the train of thought.

"About my shoulder. I saw someone else hurt and decided my own injury could wait. I would not have even thought to ask to have it looked at just yet. I suppose neither of us is very good at showing weakness, as you said. It does feel much better now. You were right to have her come treat it as you did." Saguru looked up as he finished and smiled. 

"Should have thought of it earlier, but I didn't waste much time." Shinichi let out a funny breath. "We worry mostly about injuries worse than our own first. To hell if that's the first thing I'm going to say that to Hattori though. I don't think I want to bring it up. He probably knows- well, knows _he_ does it. He should have figured out that others do it. It's something instinctual. I've passed out before; more than once, for that reason. I'm sure they are many who have. As long as we don't push too far, that's what matters." He blinked his eyes a little more slowly now, still looking at Hakuba instead- the physical contact with Hattori was enough for now. "Glad you're feeling better. I don't know if I really want to know when this starts working." Shinichi lifted his hand a little. "Being out of it feels better than what I'm starting to feel right now."

"I believe it is more the fatigue from doing just that: pushing yourself. It should at the very least be providing what your body needs, even if you have yet to feel the effects. Remember, she does not have that with any real medication since she sees it as supplementing basic nutrients to a worn out person rather than providing any sort of medication to an injured one." Saguru paused and thought on what Kudo had said about a lot of people passing out. He recalled one time he had spent a full 51 hours balancing school and a report with preparation for a heist. He had followed after Kid while the police had chased what he knew to be a fake and heard a voice. He recalled stopping to listen when his body gave out and he had slowly collapsed. A second voice, yelling, had raised questions in his mind but he recalled nothing after- not even hitting the ground. He had awaken back in his own bed, and Bayaa had said he seemed to be walking in his sleep when he entered. "Never thought about that, but I wonder how..." 

"Fatigue. Probably. If it weren't for my mom-" Shinichi laughed a little at the memories. He and his dad had a streak of not getting the sleep they needed, if not for different reasons. "I don't think I would have even gotten to school on time. Takes an outsider to notice it, I guess. It wasn't like I was trying to push myself. And I know there's no medication." Shinichi sighed a little. "I almost wish there was, but I can wait for it. I know I'll be feeling better, there's nothing I can do, and I want to be here." He smiled. "Plus, if anything happens, you're here."

Saguru came out of his own thoughts and looked away, not sure how to take the teen's trust and confidence. "It- it should not be much longer. He should begin to come out of it soon." 

"It's fine." Shinichi looked back at Hattori. "I'm used to waiting."

He heard voices but couldn't make out the words. He knew those voices- he knew he knew them. The black around him was nice but... he wanted to see the ones talking... 

Shinichi watch Hattori shift a bit, suddenly not so sure about waking him, especially if he needed to sleep. He didn't know what had come over him before, but he was fine now, and he knew Hattori was fine. Shinichi looked over at Hakuba. If he was here, he might as well accomplish what he wanted. "Come closer." Hakuba had stayed back when the nurse had helped him, and was farther away from the bed than he would have liked. 

Saguru looked over at Kudo hesitantly before thinking he might be feeling some new pain and stepped up to the bed, holding out his right hand. "What's wrong?" 

Hm. Shinichi smiled, though he hid it from Hakuba. This might work out better than he thought. He took Hakuba's wrist, not having to stand very much - easy enough - and made him lower it so that he was touching Hattori's arm. Both of them needed it, though Shinichi couldn't hide his smile anymore. He kept his hand where it was, clamped around Hakuba's wrist. "He needs the support, too, not just me." Shinichi slowly let go. "You can let him know you're here, too." 

Saguru felt awkward again but, like before, he refrained from pulling away. "I suppose... I just hope he accepts it." 

"Hakuba," Shinichi sighed, half closing his eyes and not sitting down. "What if I just told you that I'm afraid you wouldn't accept my friendship? How would that make you feel?" 

"Well, I would wonder what I might have done to give you that impression." Saguru glanced down at the teen on the bed. "However, I know I had not treated Hattori very kindly when we first met-" 

"Baka." He said the word with a bit more force than his others. "The first time I met him I was sneezing all over the place and he threw me to Ran. I practically hated the guy. First impressions mean nothing, it's what you do after you get to know someone, and you can't tell me you would even _think_ Hattori would reject you. If anything, you'd make him feel like he'd done something wrong, like you said- given you the wrong impression. I didn't have to be with you guys to see it. It's obvious, even to someone who's not me. What you have to do is shut up those stupid voices in your head that make you doubt yourself and trust that those around you and _you _know what you're doing."

Saguru felt both humbled... and the urge to laugh. Hattori had thrown Kudo, well, Conan-kun to Ran when they first met and yet... their friendship was so strong nothing seemed able to break it. He rubbed the arm where Kudo had directed his hand, as he had rubbed Hattori's shoulder earlier. "If I can offer to become half the friend you two have become to each other, it would be a great deal more than I ever had. I will do what I can to make that happen." 

Shinichi smiled a little. "You say that like it hasn't already happened." 

Saguru smiled back. Not sure what else to say he looked over at Hattori and saw his eyes twitching. He motioned to it with his head, still remaining silent. 

Shinichi looked over, seeing Hattori show more predominant signs of waking. He turned back to Hakuba. "He's fine. You're the one that's a little backwards." He sat back down anyway, not going back to his job of watching, though he wanted to. "I believe we were still having a conversation, and something in it bothered me." It more than bothered him, it made him angry, and more than a little sad. 'More than I've ever had.' "You've had friends. I told you that. Now it's different. You can be their friend back. Not that you haven't, but now you'll notice it. I'm sure that, Kid at the least, who has gone out of his way to do nothing but embarrass me for just a laugh, wouldn't have let you sulk like you have been. Just look around you, you'll see it." 

"That is just it..." Saguru shook his head. "I may have discovered I had two possi- two friends yesterday. Kuroba and another classmate, Nakamori Aoko- he had to tell me that when we were..." He touched his left hand to the front of his shoulder and thought about the way he had planned to have Kuroba burn him only to receive the example he had given of the willingness of another to do it. "I had not considered that he believed that the two of them would do that for me, and now two more, in the two of you. However, I hardly speak to anyone else outside of the station." 

Shinichi laughed a little. "You've got some weird friends, but you're still not looking- wait, maybe not seeing. How many people do you think you've met today that would consider you less then a friend, whether they're older or not? Go to school, talk to someone for once- you are shy, I can see it, and you can't deny it. I'm sure your classmates know. It could be they were just waiting for you to speak up." 

"First thing I did when I arrived in the class... Kuroba had refused an invitation from Aoko-san so I tried to get Aoko-san to allow me to go with her, right there. I had thought it might be a good way to appear as if I had the same interests. It backfired when Kuroba spoke up and a challenge was issued concerning the upcoming heist. Obviously, I did not catch him and none of the class was pleased when I later claimed Kuroba was Kid. It was no secret that I believed it but, when people see both Kuroba and Kid at the same time, much like you and Conan-kun together..." 

"Honestly... I hate to say it, and I don't want to know what it means, but it wouldn't surprise me if your whole class knows he's Kid. He doesn't hide it well. The way you're talking about it, it sounds as if they actually _like _him still, however impossible that seems to me. I am an outsider. And if they like him, and he's your friend, you're misreading the whole situation. Hate you?" Shinichi laughed a little. "I'm surprised just from those facts that none of them have come up to you yet. Then again, you don't usually say you want to be someone's friend, it just happens. You don't need to impress them, just speak up. That's all they'll need." 

"_Ahou..."_

"Looks like my sentiments are shared." Shinichi grinned over at Hattori. "Unless that was for me." 

"_Botha ya."_ Heiji blinked a few times and knew he was not in the room, so Kudo had to have got there himself and Hakuba had helped him, but the no friends... He felt a bit bad he had thought that about him more out of spite at the time, not really believing it might have been true. 

"I suppose that was to be expected." 

"What, that he'd take my side, or that two world class detectives finally got a third to see the truth?" 

"That that would be his first word after waking. I told you as much earlier, and that he would have meant both of us just shows we were both right." He reached his left hand out and lightly touched Kudo's sleeve while his right patted Hattori's arm. "Arigatou." 

"Not sure wha'... I missed but... I wanna be filled in." 

Shinichi tuned his smile down a little bit. "Well, I learned you were both idiots." He tilted his head to the side for a second. "Hakuba, can you get the nurse back? I hate bothering her, but this way is the easiest." 

"Of course. I shall be right back." Saguru nodded to both of them and straightened. He headed over to the nurse's station to inform the nurse there that Hattori had woken up. 

"Kudo?" 

"Yeah?" Shinichi turned to Hattori. "Want that info?"

"Yeah... not sure of much... after ya tryin' ta get... Hakuba ta say... denbu." 

"The doctors aren't sure what caused it, but you had buildup in your lung. They had to operate. Hakuba saved your life," Shinichi said, smiling, letting that fact alone get to him first. "I think he's been just as worried about you as I have." 

"Hakuba... he... huh. That I believe... but..." Hattori suddenly recalled something, a cry of pain, and not Kudo's. "Did I hurt 'im?" 

Shinichi frowned. "Not that I noticed. I don't see how you could. The doctor did after you left, and don't worry," Shinichi eyes nearly glowed. "I'm working on that." 

"That's... weird. I thought I heard Hakuba... cry out..." Heiji thought back. It was all jumbled and fuzzy but he was sure Hakuba had reacted in pain to something. But the fact that a doctor had... "Wait. The doctor hurt 'im? The same one Neechan... tossed out?" 

"Yeah. Thought you would have noticed him. He almost killed you while Hakuba was trying to save you. Maybe him hurt him then, too. I couldn't see well with everyone in the way. I just know Takagi-keiji was blocking my view-" He laughed a little. "Maybe that was it. He did not like the doctor any more than us. I should have asked about that, too." Shinichi shook his head. "I will when he comes back..." Shinichi trailed off. "You know, until I saw it, I didn't really notice, but Takagi-keiji never once left your side. He was even in the OR with you."

Heiji was surprised at that. "I remember... feelin', well, panicked... like I was underwater 'gain... drownin'... then I felt somethin'... not sure what, but... I knew I could relax." 

"Um. I can't say I know the feeling, but I can guess." Shinichi rubbed his eye. "After that, everything was... a bit jumbled. I talked to Hakuba, called him a 'baka' more than once, and have been pretty much repeating myself since then. Ojisan and Takagi-keiji are looking for the doctor because he booked it. The minute I got some clothes, I headed to find you. What happened after that is a little fuzzy for me, too." Shinichi shrugged. "I remember feeling sick, and waiting for you, and I think-" Shinichi didn't want to admit that feeling of fear that had come over him, overpowering even his own logic where nothing had before. "I think I said more than I should have to Hakuba. It's made him mother-henning me for a while now." 

"You could use it... right now. No doubt why he's givin' it." 

The nurse was happy to hear that Hattori-kun had woken up and was talking. She started over but slowed a bit as the teen and his friend were talking. She did not want to be rude and just walk over if they were speaking about something private. 

Shinichi shrugged. "If you think you can lay there when you're hurt, I don't see why I can't walk around. Besides, it's not like I'm making my injuries worse. They're here to stay for the time being. I am sitting, so it's not like I'm making it more painful than it has to be. I _am _logical, unlike some."

Saguru walked past the nurse, knowing he would be less likely to hear something he should not. "She's coming over." He said, loud enough that she would know her presence would be expected. 

"Keep it up... Hakuba. He needs it." Heiji said with a grin at Kudo, more for Kudo's benefit than for Hakuba to understand what he meant. 

Shinichi looked at Hattori sideways with a smile. "You know, I'm staying by you, so if he's mother-henning me, _you're _going to get it to." He called over his shoulder, waiting for the nurse to come up. "Thanks." To either or both. 

The nurse smiled and stepped up to the free side of the bed, while Hakuba-kun approached the bed on the side with their friend, so the two boys could see what she was doing. Better to keep them all calm. She leaned over the boy and pulled out her penlight. "OK, let's just check your reactions." She shined the light into Hattori-kun's eyes to check for the reaction to the light, pleased when they behaved appropriately. "Good." She pocketed it and took the boy's hand that was closest to her and reached for the other, pausing when she saw the other boy still had his hand on it. 

"Sorry." Shinichi let go, hiding his hands under his jacket. _Stupid IV. __  
><em>

"You may have it back in a second," she said as she took the other hand. "OK, I want you to squeeze both hands as tight as you can and don't worry about hurting me." 

Heiji nodded and closed his hands around the nurse's. He knew better than to go light. When the nurse smiled and stepped back he realized something. "I heard ya... before... yer voice." 

"She was the nurse for the room you were in." Shinichi spoke up, just to give Hattori an answer. It was almost instinct to answer questions. "I heard she helped when the doctor got out of line." 

"Yeah-" The nurse however had started talking. 

"Huh. 'Out of line' is verbally doing something that may earn you a reprimand. That man was well beyond that, both times from what I heard. Seems he did something more because I heard that most of security is searching for him, along with that man that was with the two of you earlier. I had not realized that it was _the_ Mouri Kogoro. That man... he does not deserve the doctor title. He's been here for less than a year and acts like he knows everything. Why, your friend Hakuba-kun here knew better how to tend to you than that windbag-" She stopped and looked over at the teen's reactions. 

_I've had firsthand experience of all of it_, Shinichi thought to himself, realizing Hakuba had not been there the first time and Hattori was out of it the second. He could hardly say that, though, so he nodded. He wasn't supposed to know the doctor. 

Saguru was surprised to hear the woman speak so strongly. However, from what he had seen, and it had apparently not been the first time, the man truly did seem off. Perhaps Kudo had been correct to keep him from going to find the man. 

Heiji was a bit shocked at the latter bit of information. Had he hurt Hakuba that much that security was tracking him down? The rest seemed more than likely and he smiled when she stopped herself. "Windbag... no doubt he's a bit... deflated 'bout now..." 

The nurse smiled at Hattori-kun's words. 

"So?" Shinichi said hesitantly. "How is he?" He was already taking care of the doctor, or had sent people to take care of him. Right now he wanted to know about Hattori. 

"You friend's strength is even in both hands, no doubt from some type of physical training. While a bit weaker than I thought he could do, it's not surprising with what he just went through- stronger than others have been so soon after waking. His pupils reacted properly so there were no ill effects to his brain. Just keep him resting for a while and, while I know he does not need to be confined to a bed for the number of days previously expected, assist him in walking to a bathroom if need be for today. We can move him back up to the room shortly. I'm sure Conan-kun has been just as worried as all of you." 

Shinichi smiled to her. "Thanks, but don't worry. He was sleeping when I left. I have another favor to ask, before you go." 

Shina nodded. "Of course. What do you or your friends need?" 

Shinichi rested his arm on the bed. He hadn't forgotten Hakuba's earlier words. His mind was working on things he didn't want to think about, but not thinking for him was pretty impossible. "Hattori was worried before, and Hakuba was in his own room, so can you please tell them Conan-kun's condition? I talked to the doctor but I think it would be best if they heard it from you and not me." _So you can both stop being idiots and keep your overactive imaginations under control_. 

The nurse sighed. "I hadn't realized." The woman closed her eyes, the injuries and the drug that was found in that small child was embedded in her mind. She started on the list of injuries. "He appeared to have been beaten and... whipped... with varying objects based on the patterns, and while the bruising and cuts were extensive, he was fortunate that, though a few ribs were cracked as a result, none were broken. His, well- as you two arrived here, you are aware his left ear was... cut off and he had received a stab wound to his left thigh and a cut on his left arm... that had been poorly sewn up. There were a lot of burns on his back and the back of his legs, though... too large to have been cigarettes or the like. It seemed more as if from... a light bulb or something. His feet were pretty bad as well but-… I mentioned this to them and didn't realize the boy would know what it was, but he had been injected with heroin as well." The woman paused and looked across the three faces in front of her. 

Saguru nodded. Kudo had said most of that and had shown Hattori and himself those same wounds as well as letting them know about the heroin. He nodded and looked over at the other two.

Heiji felt a mixture of outrage and... a bit of relief. He'd been more than nervous that the man, who seemed intent on causing pain, would have gone further than he had. As bad as the physical was, at least on the outside, Hattori had been worried what else would not be seen. The heroin had been a blow but it seemed Kudo had not even been aware of it at first if the nurse had seen an immediate negative reaction to the info rather than ignorance for appearance's sake. "That's all... just that…" 

Shinichi laughed a little. So Hattori was worried... and 'that's all'? He wished for a moment they could have switched places for a few seconds. "You're not holding anything back because we're young, right?" He knew well enough that he'd be aware of anything else that had happened. Now he just needed to prove it, since he couldn't defend himself in front of her. 

"I- oh, his thumbs... had their nails removed but no other injuries or drugs were found if that is what you are asking." She sighed. "They checked for everything that they could think of. With the amount of time the man had him, they made certain to be thorough. You don't have to worry. Nothing else was done to him, physically. As to the psychological fallout, I believe that between you and his family and friends, he'll be just fine." She looked back at the young man that had asked her to clear it up. "Was that consistent with what you heard?" 

"Yes, thank you. I was already well aware of it. They just needed to know." Shinichi let himself smile a little more than he had before. "Can't say we're not troubling you now, and I'm going to thank you again, anyway. Look forward to being bothered by us for some time to come." He waved a little at her before looking at Hattori. "Satisfied?" 

Heiji watched as the nurse nodded and moved away before looking back at Kudo. "I gotta say... I had other thoughts tha'-... I'm glad 'ey were jus' 'at." 

"You should have said something." Shinichi folded his hands back, finally resting once more since Hattori had been awake. "You _know _I would have asked you." 

"And risk him hearin'? Not a chance." 

"Hattori," Shinichi said in an even tone. "I've asked you several times if you're all right and we were fine in the room. You didn't have to worry about it all this time." 

"Just... the way the guy was talking the first time... then... tracking down the dumpster will all your stuff... it made me sick." Heiji wasn't sure he could voice out loud the fear he had had. Sure, he might have brought it up, but Kudo hadn't been awake the whole time. Would he have known... 

Shinichi shrugged, not knowing what else to say. He'd already proven he was all right, and Hattori was being annoying by somehow still managing to worry even after that. The candy in his mouth was gone so he reached into the sweater and took out another one, resting back on the bed and letting it sit in his mouth. He was surprised he wasn't still feeling sick, but it could have been his body knowing he wouldn't be able to deal with it again so soon. 

Heiji moved his arm to place his hand on Kudo's and breathed out a sigh. "But it didn't happen... an' we all got out alive." He had a sudden thought. "Until Kazuha decides ta kill me." He put a laugh at the end. 

"Hm," Shinichi muttered tiredly. "You have to stop thinking that. Ran didn't kill me, and she had a lot more reason to. Repercussions, well..." He shrugged a little. "I can't say for sure, but I can as good as guarantee you're not getting far." 

"I was thinking of 'er huggin' me ta death. Girl 'as a grip an' if not fer... my hair an' clothes at the time... I doubt she'd 'a let go... scared Takagi-keiji enough he didn't help." 

"Oh, right." Shinichi opened his eyes a little more but couldn't keep them that way. "Never mind, it can wait." He still wanted to know the details of what _he _had missed. They'd gotten theirs, he was still in the dark, and all the stories had his timeline out of order.

"Rest buddy. We'll fill ya in later." 

"Just give me a little. Don't let me sleep. I can't stay like this... okay?" Shinichi closed his eyes. Not only did it hurt sleeping this way, but if he moved with the IV attached, he could do some damage. "Ten minutes, tops. Wake me up before that if anything happens, okay?" He looked at Hattori, eyes hard as steel even though he couldn't keep them open. He hadn't slept in so long and so much had happened. 

"I'll have Hakuba time it... ta the second... OK?" Heiji moved his hand to let him know he meant it. 

"Thanks." Shinichi let his eyes shut. He needed it so badly; and while he needed to know he'd be woken up, something he wasn't sure he could trust Hattori to do, he had no other option. He couldn't stay awake any longer, anxiety still playing along his muscles even after he lost contact with the world around him. 

Heiji prodded the form beside him for a moment until he was satisfied Kudo had nodded off before he looked up at Hakuba. "Think ya can... straighten that arm a bit. I'm at a bad angle." 

Saguru had to step closer to see past Kudo and leaned over the boy to catch what Hattori was referring to. Kudo would compromise the IV line if he moved too much. "Of course." He shifted him, straightening the arm, moving it to a less awkward position. Once that was accomplished, he looked over at Hattori, unsure what more to say. 

Heiji looked at the shirt Hakuba was wearing and saw it was brand new. He hadn't been wearing it earlier, not to mention he had not said much as far as what exactly the doctor had done to him. "Oi... Hakuba. The doctor, or, windbag... as 'at fits better. What'd 'e do?"

Saguru nodded. "He pulled me away and would have taken his time trying to examine you rather than do anything to actually help you in time. Following your removal by the nurse and the transport team, I am not sure what Mouri-san said to him but he came up behind me and paid no mind to my shoulder. He apparently did not realize I was a patient and said that he would..." Saguru was unsure how to say it. It had seemed more of a threat of not seeing his friends for embarrassing him, however Kudo's logic as to his past and unease with officers made it seem worse than that face value. 

Heiji nodded. If Hakuba had been pulled away, no doubt he would have yelled. That must have been what he heard. He wanted to shiver at how close the guy must have been to them. The doctor had given him the creeps the first time, but he figured it was due to the guy trying to separate him and Kudo. When Hakuba cut himself off, it caused Heiji to worry. He knew he'd done that more than a few times since this whole thing had started. "What'd he say?" 

"He implied that if I embarrassed him again, I would be removed from the hospital and no longer allowed to- to visit you. He did not realize I was a patient. Before I could do anything..." She said he was to call her by it. "Eri-obaasan had removed him from me and laid him on the floor-" 

Heiji couldn't help it. He started snickering at 'Eri-obaasan' and had to wave his hand. "I wanna... enjoy that image... hold on." He hadn't missed the 'removed him from me', but decided the man getting brought down by a second woman in one day was something he'd enjoy first. 

Saguru was unsure what he was laughing at and was going to say that he did not think the threat funny. When he heard a muttered _'got taken down by the mom too. Awesome_.' he relaxed. He should not have doubted it. Kudo had said as much, and having him laugh at something other than him was nice, too. 

Heiji was really wishing they'd had a way to record the guy's confrontations with the two women. He'd missed both the first time, because he couldn't see around the old man, and the second, as he'd already been taken from the room. "Y'alright?" He asked once he could, and was pleased to find it was much easier. 

"Yes. Kudo asked the nurse over to check it and she treated it right here while we waited for you to wake up." Saguru thought on what he had said to the teen in that meantime. "I- I wish to offer..." How are you supposed to go about it? Just come out and say it or... 

"Ahou. I heard 'nough. Afta what ya did, ya gotta know we're friends." Heiji reached out the hand that was not on Kudo's and extended it to the Brit. 

Saguru nodded and managed a smile as he took the hand. "It is nice to know." 

"Jus' don't let 'im sleep too long. He was ticked before." 

Saguru was curious but decided it would take too long. He shifted the conversation to speculation on the doctor and what he had done the first time. Hattori told him what he had heard and it was no small wonder that the others had reacted as they had when he had entered. The man had not even realized it was the same room, it seemed. After 9 minutes and 45 seconds, he nodded to the sleeping teen. "It is just about time to wake him." 

"Knew you'd keep track, even if I hadn'ta said anything." He had moved his hand to Kudo's head at some point, more because he knew that his arms were injured while there had been no mention of head injures. He slid the hood back a bit to allow Kudo to hear him. "Oi, Kudo. Wake up time." He shifted his hand a bit, ready to shake the hood a little if Kudo didn't hear him. 

Shinichi shifted, sniffing. He felt so hot in the stupid sweater. He moved his hands back underneath him, trying to get comfortable again. Something in the back of his mind bothered him, though, and his non-dominant arm reached out slightly beside him until he couldn't move it anymore. Right. Hattori. He released a breath, letting the too-warm darkness take him again.

"Oi, come on. Ya said ta wake ya afta 10 minutes." He used one finger to tap him on the head. "Ya can sleep again later, when we get back ta the room. Come on, Kudo." 

Shinichi brushed the hand away. It was annoying. He'd wanted to wake up? Why would he? The heat, while almost too much, wanted to keep him. But he knew... knew something. He blinked his eyes open and looked at Hattori, still very close to the edge of unconscious once more. If his eyes were to close again, that's all it would take. "What?" 

"Ya said ta wake ya in 10 minutes. I can see if we can move now an' ya can go back ta sleep in the room, OK?" 

"No," Shinichi said as he moved, rubbing his eyes. "They'd check on 'Conan' then." He looked around before taking the hood off. "Ah, it's so hot in this thing." He rubbed his other eye, seeing as he didn't want to use the hand with the needle still in it. "I swear I wanted to do something before I fell asleep. I can't seem to remember what it was." 

"Ya didn' say what, but ya did say it could wait." Heiji tapped him on the head once more. "An' I doubt that nurse 'ould think it any odder if ya wanted ta lay beside 'Conan-kun' than she thought with us." 

"No, I gave her enough reason to think I'm sick. I don't want to have her wondering too much where I went when I suddenly disappear however long from now. That's going to be ludicrous enough." Shinichi shifted his body, trying to take as much weight as he could off his cheek. Huh. He didn't know his ribs were cracked, but he'd have to pull the 'little kid into mischief' act when the time came and it stopped hurting so much. Ignoring that, Hattori's words had made him remember what it was he wanted. "Your end of things." Shinichi was awake now and there was a lot that happened he wasn't privy to. "I want to know."

Heiji looked away for a second before looking back at Kudo. "How far back do ya want, an' anything in particular ya want?" 

"Everything from the point that you found out I was gone." And he meant it.

"That, honestly, when I found out ya'd been _kidnapped_, was when I- I got ta the station, ta see if ya'd got caught up in a case, an' there was some... miscommunication at first." 

"Hattori." Shinichi poked him in the arm. "Big parts or this will take just as long to tell as it would actually living through it. And by big parts I don't mean skip the little, important stuff either." Shinichi settled back, waiting and watching. "It's the past, there's nothing to be ashamed about now. It's over. Just tell me." 

"I thought, ya'd already been killed, an' the guy had got away." 

Shinichi sighed. "Well..." He didn't have anything to say. "I obviously wasn't." Not what he wanted to voice, but it would get the conversation moving. He'd come back to that after. That was a whole conversation in itself that he wanted to have with Hattori anyway. 

"Takagi-keiji was on his way out after clarifyin' it was a kidnappin'. It's when we went ta pick up Hakuba. Shiratori-keibu was convinced he'd done it. Got 'im back ta the station an'... split up ta check his alibis. I went ta the school wi' Takagi-keiji. Guy walked in an'- hell, I thought it was you." 

Shinichi laughed a little, knowing what Hattori had experienced. "Yeah, I actually saw him before I understood anything, when you guys came and got me. I thought someone was either playing some type of strange game on me or I'd died and not seen it coming. Doesn't mean I think he looks like me now. We're clearly different." He shrugged a little and motioned with his head for Hattori to keep going. 

"Yeah well, at some point he did this ta me." Heiji motioned to his hair. "An' somehow made it so he'd come ta the station with us. Climbed in the front seat. I got in the back while Takagi-keiji got behind the wheel but... nothin' after. Guy musta knocked me out. I never saw it comin'..." 

"Hm," Shinichi laughed a little and looked at Hakuba. "And no one's called him on this besides you? Really?" Shinichi didn't know how much more 'Kid-like' that gesture could have been. No magician goes around knocking people out. 

"Now that I think on it, I had started talkin' ta him. He stopped me. I think it was 'cause Takagi-keiji was there. He didn' want me ta blow it. I did anyway bu'..." 

"Nice gesture. Pointless, but nice." Shinichi sighed, looking with half lidded eyes at Hattori. "You have no plans to tell the police who he is either, do you?" 

"Not at this time- not on this- not after he let me... Damn. He stood there for me to... He said ta tell ya..." Heiji looked quickly at Hakuba and back at Kudo. "He was the one I hurt. I'm the reason his side was hurt. I... messed up. 'e never recovered from it- not last I saw 'im." 

Shinichi put his finger up to his chin and lifted his head in thought. He really didn't know what to say now. There weren't words. He'd seen the guy himself, enough to be sure that Kid was one of main reasons he was here right now. But how could he just forgive a criminal- no matter what he had done? It wasn't like Vermouth hadn't done the same and, if he could, he _did _plan on catching her. She'd gotten lucky so far, and now Kid had two people- one he knew he couldn't fight, on his side. "It's so wrong, though." 

Heiji was grateful for the reprieve. He had been wondering how to tell Kudo what his 'wake up call', literally, had been. "Thing is, he didn' let on 'till right afta. The guy hung up. I was too worried tryin' ta help Kuroba. He asked a favor. I told him after what he'd just let me do, fer you, anything. He didn' want it. Took some promptin', although he never came out an' said who he was. That's 'round the time I started ta get it- 'bout who he might be." 

"Wait. Stop. I'm lost. When did Kid start helping you?" He felt like he'd just missed something. 

"Right after I ran inta 'im dressed as Takagi-keiji, when we returned from visiting Neechan." Heiji grimaced, busted. Kudo would make him back up. He knew it. 

"Hattori, as phenomenally impossible as it sounds, I am _not _working at my best right now and I really can't follow you." Shinichi twirled his finger. "Rewind or I swear I'm going to find either Takagi-keiji or Kid and have them tell me. I don't want this runaround."

"l- I woke up in the back 'a the car ta my phone ringin'. No one else nearby that I noticed at the time, but after the call... I was glad I was alone." 

Hattori was already trying to confuse him, though it didn't seem to be on purpose. He reset his timeline to where it had left off. That brought up some new questions. "The phone call?" 

"Ya weren't conscious but... it was my first contact with the guy. He... made sure I knew that he had ya. Not sure what he did ta ya but..." Heiji did not want to go through that again but he couldn't help the shiver. 

"Made sure you knew it was me. I got it." An idiot could have understood that. "Sorry I missed you." 

"Yeah. I kinda... broke down a bit from everything I heard. Not sure how long it was, but I noticed someone... right outside the car. Shoved the door open, knocked 'im down, thought it mighta been the guy." 

"Obviously wasn't. He never contacted anyone besides you that I noticed." 

"Nope, but Takagi-keiji was pretty understandin' 'bout the whole thing." 

Shinichi nodded. "He usually is." 

"Took it an'... no' only didn' he fight back, he somehow calmed me down. A bit is a blur afta that." 

"You sound surprised." Shinichi said with a smile. "Takagi-keiji is as meek as he looks, though he still manages to be a great police officer. Don't ask me how. That's one thing I'll never understand- how he can balance both." Shinichi tipped his head a bit. "Guy's kind of a sucker when it comes to sob stories. You probably had him from the get-go." 

"Not sure what I said at the time. Next clear memory I have was in the car headin' ta see Neechan an' Takagi-keiji flat out said I shouldn't say 'they kidnapped Kudo-kun.' I looked at him an', before I could say anythin', he said he wouldn' tell 'em either." 

"And I have to guess you're part of the reason he was calling me Kudo." 

"He may be a 'sucker for sob stories' but man couldn' be convinced he was mistaken by then. I guess he did ta me wha' I did ta you. Not fun being on that end." 

"At least he didn't hold Kazuha-chan over you," Shinichi said a bit more bitterly. 

"Yeah, an' when we got ta that place I didn' expect it ta be Kazuha that opened the door, or the grip she had." 

"Hattori, bigger parts or tell it faster." Shinichi shook his head slowly. "Unless you can't. It's fine." Shinichi waved a hand at him. "Go on." 

"Yeah well, I... kinda got kicked out when I told Neechan ya- Conan-kun, had been kidnapped 'cause 'a me. An' ya know the next call, that came on the way back ta the station." 

"Baka. I would have kicked you out, too, if you said it like that." He wanted Hattori to be there for her, not make her feel worse. Ran was strong, but only so strong, either emotionally or otherwise. He couldn't take back the damage now, and she'd talked to him about it. He remembered that. She knew better than to believe Hattori. Shinichi put a hand to his forehead as he thought back, frowning. "First phone call..." He didn't know why, but that call was very blurry to him. "Did we talk much?" 

"Some. It was when ya managed to tell me that ya thought it was both of us he knew... Until then I really thought ya were just his choice of an... easy hostage. No offense but, ya know, ya didn' need ta thank me." 

Shinichi raised an eyebrow. He remembered part of that conversation because it was stricken with pain. The rest seemed to have faded into the background, something that never happened with him. "If I thanked you for something, I probably had a reason." 

"Yeah. He told ya to 'cause I- I be- I bought ya 30 minutes although... I never found out what he did ta ya, before that. He did som'in' fer sayin' ya thought he knew us." 

Shinichi felt his shoulders tense up. "Yeah, well, it wasn't like he hadn't been messing with me before then too. And he made me thank you. Of course I was going to listen. I'm not an idiot. I doubt I would have lived this long if I was." 

"Well, from the list that nurse gave, I 'ave a few ideas. Not sure it matters which was when." Heiji rubbed his forehead before deciding that any of those injuries could have caused a scream, and some the pain-filled ones he'd heard at that time-... Better to pass. "Got back ta the station an' we split up ta find how 'Kudo' could'a checked on Hakuba then both disappear. Ran inta 'Takagi-keiji' an' that was when it was decided that we oughta team-up. I figured Hakuba's help would be needed, an' someone who could pick locks that well... I accepted. Seein' Hakuba as me was actually really weird- like a mirror except the voice." 

Shinichi would pick out the parts that were left out this time, mostly because Hattori hadn't lived them. "Because of him, I've done it myself, but as Conan. It's even worse that way," Shinichi said, again a bit bitterly. Kid could be him and he couldn't. Tsh. "Takagi-keiji agreed to that?" The officer _had _to notice when a kid who looked like him came out that something was up. 

"Hakuba walked out as me at first. Think Kuroba wanted my reaction. He'd already changed himself, although I said they looked alike. Not sure how he considered my judgment since I attacked him thinkin' he was a kidnapper an', well, doubt I was thinkin' straight anyway. It didn' occur ta me..." 

"Doesn't matter." Shinichi snapped his fingers, seeing his friend's eyes drift. He was still left with so many doubts as to why Kid would help him so easily. All it had taken was for Hattori to show up, it seemed. Then he'd snuck Hakuba out-, which made sense now that he knew they were friends... but Shinichi was _definitely not_ Kid's friend. He'd come to that later when he could ask the guy himself. "So it was the four of you, being incredibly stupid and working with a criminal, sneaking out of a police station, and somehow still assuming he was normal- or did you know he was Kid? Either way, going about that so you were cut off from the others. I had wondered why it was only you four." Shinichi waved his hand, "Go on."

"Not sure. Went ta the park an' I told the others wha- what had happened. It was actually Kuroba that managed ta get me through it." Heiji moved his hand to cover Kudo's. "Don' know why he did it but the contact helped. He actually seemed pretty upset himself." 

"Why?" Shinichi couldn't help but asking it now. "I don't like the guy. I'm sure he doesn't like me. I can see him preventing something bad from happening, but not going this far. It doesn't make sense. I am happy he helped you, though. I couldn't seem to do it very well over the phone- no surprise there." 

"Ya kiddin', right?" Heiji tightened his hold. "They may have helped before an' afta, but I would 'ave been zero help if not fer... I needed ta hear, ta know he hadn' jus'..." 

Shinichi smiled a little. "Well, besides the fact that you could hear my voice, I wasn't much help." 

"But I still used him for the stupid task. I wondered, if I'd run fasta an' been able ta jus' used the pi-" He hadn' wanted Kudo to hear about that. 

Right. Shinichi wanted to know about that. His eyes immediately hardened and he sat up straighter, focusing on Hattori. He wouldn't be side-tracked and he wanted the truth. "You know my injuries. Time to tell me yours." He let out a small breath, not a sigh but something to give him strength. "And I want to know exactly what happened." 

"He wanted me... in pain. I was in the park with three others that, I knew if they saw me try anythin'- I couldn' risk it. Tripped Takagi-keiji an' ran for it. Found an' empty buildin' an some... discarded items. 'fore I could do anythin'... heard footsteps. Kinda tricked the person inta runnin' inta me. Landed on the stupid thing. Too winded so... he grabbed the phone an' finished the call." 

Shinichi sat there and listened, glad when the outcome wasn't as bad as he'd pictured. Hakuba was right; an imagination was a dangerous thing. When he'd heard it over the phone, it could have been anything. And he wasn't a detective for nothing. He had to figure whatever it was Hattori found, it was enough to injure him; chances were it was the injury to his side that had caused him to drown. Whatever it was, it was hard and had hurt enough to cause the damage that it did. The rest was child's play. "So Kid came to the rescue again." He hated that, and he didn't have words to say why. Hattori had depended on the guy, it would seem, and not without just cause. That didn't mean Shinichi liked it. 

Saguru would not allow it to be glossed over so easily. He had seen it himself. "He had also started to check Hattori, escorted him out of the room while I was showing it to Takagi-keiji. He came back and removed that metal pipe before Takagi-keiji or I could do anything. He tried to cover up the fact the Hattori had intended to use it on himself." 

Heiji looked away, not wanting to see Kudo's reaction to that. 

"Metal pipe..." That would be along the lines of what he was thinking, though he hadn't really let it sink in that deep. He scratched his head, thinking of what Hattori could have done with that. He'd proof enough of the outcome of such an action on his own body. "You know, Hattori, there's trying and there's going too far. I don't think I clarified so well when I'd said that there was a difference between trying to save someone and purposely allowing yourself to die. You couldn't have helped very much if Kid had let you, now could you?" Shinichi kept looking at Hattori but he wasn't looking back. He had ears- he could listen. "You were lucky, and that was stupid. That was one of those times where you could have let it be. I needed your help, not for you to injure yourself." All those stupid tasks... He would have been fine- if not alive at the least, and he'd needed the help, not the sympathy. "I'm not going to fault you for it, though. You were worried. I may have done something along the same lines. You have to step back and look at the consequences; and I know that, given the situation, there wasn't time for that. So..." Shinichi slanted his eyes, smiling. "No more trying to cripple yourself for me, got it? I won't like that and I'm sure my rescue party could do without the injuries. Of course, that is if it's _me_ that needs the rescuing next time."

"Ya sounded bad enough off an' I knew I could take some hits... 'sides, I coulda made sure ta aim an' control the swings rather than rollin' an' landin' on the stupid thing." Heiji risked a look back at Kudo. "At the rate we're goin', it's bound ta get 'round ta ya 'gain soon. I already needed it twice since we got ya outta that place." 

Shinichi felt a bit guilty. He hadn't said anything, and odds were the doctors wouldn't have been able to tell, but he had to guess his shaking was more than a little a result of it. "Hattori... there's something I didn't tell you. I honestly didn't think about mentioning it before you brought this up. I don't know why it came to me now." 

Heiji was already awake but that still got his attention to sharpen. "What?" 

"It was towards the end, a bit before you came. I was out after, so I'm not too sure on the time. I don't know what he used, or what he set it to, since he put it on my back, but he tased me or something- for a while." Shinichi shrugged. Any burn marks he'd gotten from it were likely mixed with the others. "I don't know. Like I said, I passed out." 

"Before I showed up..." Heiji thought and one thing came to him. "I opened the door but took my time... slipped in an', if it had tripped some alarm, it mighta been..." If the guy had been electrocuting him... That would explain why he had had the 'Do something, NOW!' urge. Heiji could feel the goose bumps on his arms. That fear that had hit, of missing his chance. "Explains the feelin' I had. Used the watch on Kuroba just outside, made for the door..." 

Shinichi laughed a little, as much as he could. He couldn't help it. "I could never get the guy with that thing." Then he sighed, resting himself better again. He couldn't seem to get comfortable. "And as for you, I don't need to know more about your creepy feelings." He smiled, letting out a small breath of air so Hattori wouldn't take it as an insult. "I'm just glad you have them." 

"Jus' gotta make sure I- we act on 'em sooner next time." Heiji raised his hand a bit and held it out but more upright than straight out. 

Shinichi put his elbow on the bed and grabbed Hattori's hand. "You have no worries there." He laughed a little more. "If you dream of anything _good_ happening to me though, don't tell me. I like surprises."

"Yeah. I'll remind ya a that next time I pop in fer a visit, or swap gifts around." Heiji grinned. 

"I said if you dreamt it. It doesn't count if you fool around behind my back." Shinichi grinned in return. "And now, because Ran knows who I am, you know I can do the same thing to you too." 

Heiji choked on his laughter. "I still haven' figured out if Kazuha... OK, you ain' leavin' my sight 'til I talk ta her. No sneak tricks from ya." 

"I promise nothing," Shinichi said with a smile. 

Heiji couldn't help laughing. If it came down to it, now that Neechan knew, he could have a lot more fun, too. 

Saguru had moved back a few steps as the topic had shifted from the case to more personal things. He crossed his arms lightly and smiled. It would be nice to talk to others that easily. He ought to go see if Kuroba was awake. He was certain he was, based on the time, but if Aoko-san and Nakamori-keibu were still there, either he was still sleeping or they were having to keep him in the bed- Aoko-san no doubt much more successful than her father. 

Shinichi laid his head back down on the bed, still smiling. He coughed a little, feeling mucus. He swallowed, wishing he had some more candy. "You know... I think I get the rest of the picture from things I was able to pick up. Anything else can wait." Shinichi wiped his eye, feeling sweat. He was still so hot in the coat and sick to boot. "What would make this better is knowing when I'd be changing back." Shinichi looked at both of them. "And I better not be treated differently than I am now, or there'll be hell to pay." 

"I shall treat you the same, however, around others that are unaware, I shall use discretion." Saguru hoped his mention of that would show he intended to be careful in when he used which name, so as not to repeat what Hattori had done. 

"Ya know, I seldom rememba not ta, though ya got outta havin' me carry ya." Heiji grinned. 

Shinichi smiled back, though it turned into a frown. He swallowed. He really wasn't feeling well again. His chest told him another trip to the bathroom would hurt, but he couldn't deny the warnings his body was giving him. "Hakuba, I think I need to go to the washroom again. Can you ask her to let us in?" 

"Of course." Saguru hurried over to the nurse and made his request. She nodded and went to get the door while he returned to Kudo. "Do you want to try walking there or just use the wheels that chair has to glide over?" 

"No," Shinichi got up, his arms shaking a bit. "If I can push my own weight, I can carry it." He was going to be sick again and he knew it. "I'll be right back, Hattori." He waved and gave him a small smile before he turned around and frowned again, clenching his teeth. "I'm just feeling a little sick." Shinichi knew where the bathroom was and went over to it, offering Hakuba the chance to come in again, closing and locking the door after he got in. Shinichi smiled for a second at the glasses that were still on the floor before doing what he'd done the first time and choked on nothing as his body refused to accept there was wasn't anything in him for him to be sick on. By the fourth or fifth time, little whimpers were escaping between his teeth, and Shinichi knew there were tears in his eyes. Why did everything have to hurt so much? 

Saguru felt a bit uncomfortable, but he was not going to allow Kudo to suffer alone. He stepped up and was about to place his hand on his back when he thought of the burns and opted to stroke the teen's hair. He was unsure, and ready to pull back if Kudo gave any indication that the contact was unwelcome. 

Shinichi continued to try and be sick, Hakuba helping calm him down when he knelt on the floor. He was sweating and he felt terrible. The time he wasn't being sick, he was panting and having to taste each fowl gasp of air as he breathed it in, his throat burning, likely from him having only his own stomach acid to come up. "I hate... being sick normally. This is much worse..." He wiped his eyes to get rid of some of the water, gagging again - but not enough to bring anything up – and whimpering while putting a hand to his chest. "Why did I have to be sick now?" 

Saguru barely had to think on what he knew about Kudo's condition. "Likely, it is from the heroin. Withdrawal symptoms include tremors, pain, and nausea. I could see, and now feel, that you are perspiring. From the time I believe he had given it to you, I am almost certain that is where this is coming from." 

"Great," Shinichi said, with what would have been hate if he could manage it. The sound that came out was more pain than anything. "As if I didn't have enough to deal with." He panted some more, resting his head against the cold porcelain. "I don't know about walking." His hand on his chest tightened. "I can barely kneel, right now... but I don't want her to focus on me." Shinichi played with the sweater a little, his hand clenching it tight once again when the pain wouldn't even let him focus on that for just a moment. "I forgot... to put the hood up just now." And he didn't want people to worry about him. He'd had enough of that. He wasn't helpless. "Just give me a few minutes." He closed his eyes, trying to get this under control. 

Saguru continued his awkward attempt to help the teen. She had not looked their way and he had stayed between them anyway, just from the standpoint that he was helping Kudo by pushing the IV pole to keep it close to the teen, who had seemed to forget it was in. He doubted she had seen anything. "She had already turned away. I do not believe she saw you, and I was more or less between you as it was." 

"Just a few minutes," Shinichi repeated, though the pain didn't seem to be going away. Something hurt, and it hurt bad. His grasp on his chest that had been as tight as it could be somehow doubled, and he bent over in on himself, trying to fight back the sudden pain. It ran through his body like acid under his veins, though it took him a minute to realize what it was. "Damn it." 

"What- what is the matter?" Saguru was worried. He had not acted quite like this... it was different, somehow. 

Shinichi clenched both hands to his chest, all but looking as if he were praying as a second spasm hit. He couldn't help the scraping noise that came muffled out of his throat. He stayed there, panting for a while as each breath bit into him. 

"Kudo... Kudo, what-" It hit him. That had to be the answer. "Kudo, are you changing?" If he was, Saguru had to get the IV out fast. 

Shinichi shook his head, though it wasn't at all steady and the room spun. "Not right... away." He took a few more shaking breaths, feeling the urge to be sick again. "You've got to be... kidding me..." He at least had enough strength to spit up nothing once more, then shakily rose to his feet, his body not wanting to obey him. "I have to get... back to the room. I should... at least have ten minutes." He hadn't noticed he wasn't sweating from the sickness- at least, not the sickness he'd thought it had come from. He washed his mouth out real quick, putting the hood up. "I can go on my own. I don't want to leave Hattori... alone." He was shaking, but he could at least get back to the room. It wasn't _that _far and he really didn't want to leave Hattori with no explanation- and alone.

"Kudo... you can barely stand. What if the time is not as long as you believe? I will come back for him. He will no doubt recognize it as we leave. He can see the door. You, on the other hand, just admitted you did not believe you could walk." Saguru stepped beside him and took his arm. "I will get you to the room and come right back. That nurse will no doubt watch him like- like a mother hen." 

Shinichi laughed at that and it hurt, turning into broken-up breaths. Hakuba didn't even know why, really. "Fine, but come right back... down." He didn't need people seeing him fall all over the place. 

Saguru was relieved but, just in case... "Hold very still." He pulled the sleeve away and braced the arm against his chest before sliding the IV out. "We really ought to bandage it properly, however..." He tugged on the toilet paper and took a large amount to pad the area, as he could not have Kudo raise his arm at the moment, and pulled the sleeve back down. "Have Eri-obaasan wrap that with a bandage as soon as you can. There are plenty in the drawers." 

"I will..." Shinichi knew his standing was okay; it was his walking and his seeing that was the problem. Odds were his arm wasn't bleeding all that bad, though the needle would have brought some to the surface. Really, all this worrying over nothing. He opened the door, having trouble unlocking it and missing the knob at first. He hoped Hakuba didn't notice or didn't care enough to change his plans about Hattori. Shinichi didn't want to leave him at all. Though he couldn't see distinctly, he waved his hand towards Hattori to try and give him some reassurance that he was fine. 

Heiji took one look and cussed under his breath. He returned the wave in case Kudo saw him but locked eyes with Hakuba instead and mouthed, '_Take care of him_.'


	25. Possession Arc: New Faces, New Problems

Happy Birthday to Chelseaj500 (and I guess an early one to me because Lost showed up at my house today...how do they pull it off? Sneaks...Well...I hope you all enjoy this chapter and a BIG thanks to our beta. Amazing Bluie...kudos to you. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: New Faces, New Problems<strong>

Heiji took one look and cussed under his breath. He returned the wave in case Kudo saw him but locked eyes with Hakuba instead and mouthed, '_Take care of him_.'

Saguru nodded once before whispering to Kudo. "He knows why. Come on." He made his way to the door and back the way they had come.

Shinichi was half blind and still trying to get over the pain. Hakuba was leading, and Shinichi was walking fast enough to urge him on as well, so everything was fine. The pain was still nearly impossible to deal with. He kept his mouth shut, going as if on autopilot, and wished every step was his last. He was panting by the time he got to the room, not bothering to knock and going in first. Sato-keiji was still in the room, though he wasn't sure why. Most likely it was to get an update on Hattori, since Takagi and Ojisan were still running around Kami knows where. Shinichi didn't care to ask to make sure, though. Kisaki-sensei was still sitting on 'Conan's' bed and he didn't want to wait for her to move. He went to his original one, collapsing and clutching at the sweater as if it were the thing hurting him. Laying down felt like heaven compared to standing, so he planted himself there, feeling the sweat bead on his face and pushing the hood off so he could breath easier, as much of a thing of the past as that was.

Sato was shocked when Hakuba-kun and Kudo-kun came in, Kudo-kun first and heading straight for the far bed before collapsing and removing his hood. She looked over to Hakuba-kun to ask what was wrong but he had not moved from the door.

"I will come back with Hattori when he is brought up. Do not forget the bandage." He looked at the two women still in the room. How to word it? "He is changing. Take care of him."

Eri nodded, getting up off the bed. She was getting tired of sitting there, and at least this gave her something to do. She'd never thought 'restless' was an appropriate word for her until her husband had taken off and she was left to the more mundane task of sitting and waiting. She went over to him, lightly touching his shoulder since it seemed he was in pain. "Shinichi-kun, what do you need?" She had a lot of experience in different areas; this though, was not one of them.

"Nothing," Shinichi closed his eyes, just resting. He didn't need the pain at this time. He wasn't sure how he'd handled it the first time, maybe because the drugs were doing more than he thought, but now the aspect of more was nowhere near as tolerable. "Just make sure no one comes in..." Hakuba was right, though he wasn't sure how he knew. Shinichi had no idea how long it would be before he changed back, seeing as the time frame was constantly varying. He selfishly hoped it would be soon.

There was no way Eri was going to leave Yukiko's son in this condition alone and she preferred being there over letting the policewoman take her job, so she nodded over to Sato-keiji to guard the door, seeing that the woman had already gone over and was doing so. She nodded her thanks, focusing back on her friend's son, rubbing her hand over his shoulder. "Okay, Shinichi-kun, don't worry. Nobody will be entering."

Shinichi nodded, though he was floating towards unconsciousness even as he did. He'd never passed out from just the symptoms of changing back... but then again, he'd never quite been in these circumstances before. "_Just Hattori..."_Shinichi said quietly, though he knew both those in the room were already aware he was coming. That made Shinichi wince. He couldn't really be in the room for that.

Eri hadn't considered it before Shinichi-kun's words showed it was quite obvious he couldn't be in the room should anyone that needed to enter did, especially because she wasn't sure what the changing entailed. "Shinichi-kun, I can help you back to the bathroom. The sheets are still in there."

Shinichi bared his teeth. He should have thought of this before and just lain in there when Hakuba had come. He nodded, getting himself up, as shaky as the experience was. He was surprised when Ran's mom grabbed his arm instead of waiting for him to offer his own. She helped him up, again not waiting, and Shinichi found that he appreciated it. The faster he got up, the less he would have to deal with. With her guiding him, he went back to the bathroom -_ he was getting really sick of bathrooms_- and stopped her from helping him lay down, kneeling by the toilet again. "I'm not feeling well again. It's fine." Shinichi tipped his head drunkenly to the side. Hakuba he didn't mind, but Ran's mom watching him be sick was something he didn't want.

Eri was worried. She'd heard of Shinichi-kun's injuries and the fact that he was sick, along with whatever pains he was obviously feeling now that he hadn't when he'd stepped out. She wondered about his health. She'd get a doctor in when there was opportunity. Patting his head, she walked back outside to once again take up her position, as they would wonder when Hattori-kun was brought in. "Well be right outside. If you need anything, just ask." She closed the door, leaning against it for a moment once that was done and looking at the policewoman.

Sato had moved to the door after Hakuba-kun had shut it and placed herself so anyone that tried to enter would see her first, and only after she saw them. Unless it was Hakuba-kun and the orderly, or whomever was bringing Hattori-kun back, they were not entering. She felt eyes on her and looked over her shoulder at Eri-san. "How is he?"

"I don't know," Eri answered honestly. "I'm not sure how sick he was and how sick he's supposed to be now. It makes it hard to judge. Physically, he's acting no different. Visually, I'm not so sure. He's very pale and he's sweating a lot." She said so in a calm, even tone, used to deliver any type of news. She went over to the pullout drawers, grabbing some gauze and tape. She's seen the haphazard bandaging on his arm and Hakuba-kun had asked that she take care of it, so she would. Eri looked at the officer once more, nodding, and going over to knock on the bathroom door. "Shinichi-kun, I'm coming in." She didn't wait for an answer, giving him a few seconds and turning the handle. Shinichi was on his hands and knees near the toilet and looked very much worse than he had before she had left. It had only been seconds. She held out her hand, Yukiko's son obviously disoriented as he gave her his own back- nearly half a minute later, when he figured out that she had wanted it. Eri took away the paper, seeing the small wound there that was bleeding, though not too much. She wrapped it up, brushing her fingers against the boy's as she got up from her crouched position and went to the door. "We'll be right outside." She closed it, leaning against it again, and this time sighing. She rolled her shoulder, going back over to the bed and sitting down. "If this is normal, I'd be worried. The boy looks very sick." She voiced her concerns aloud to the officer. "We should get a doctor, a proper doctor, in here when we can."

Sato nodded at the woman's sentiment. "I agree. Perhaps we can have whoever brings Hattori-kun back look at him, if he's turned back." She shook her head. "How could these two boys have kept this hidden for so long? It- it doesn't seem possible that we missed it, after all this time."

"What? Shinichi-kun?" Eri looked back over at the door. "Oh, I thought something about him was strange. I think I knew who he was the first time I saw him. Because I never saw much of the boy while he was a teenager, to me, his image hadn't changed. I didn't think there could be someone who acted and looked so similar to another. That didn't make any sense, though, so I assumed that the boy had some connection to Shinichi-kun. Knowing that it's him is no different for me. I do not judge based on age; and as a child, he failed pretty miserably in front of me. Knowing how to counteract poison is certainly not a trait I would put to my husband at that age."

"I suppose. I had only met Kudo-kun a few times but Conan-kun was the one I met first. I thought they seemed a bit alike, but I had heard that, apparently, Kudo-kun had taught Conan-kun what he knew. Shortly after meeting him, I admit I confessed to a suspect that it was Conan-kun's presence that gave me such confidence Wata- my partner could solve the case ."

"Your officers weren't on the scene when I first saw 'Conan-kun', so I saw more of the boy's unconscious behavior then than I've noticed from times since our first meeting. Whether conscious of it or not, you're not the only one I've seen to rely on the boy, so that doesn't surprise me. Frankly, the fact that Yukiko and Yusaku's son, as eccentric as their lives are, could get himself mixed up in this type of situation seems all too natural to me. But then again, I've watched the boy from when he was young. He doesn't seem all that much hindered by the fact that he's a child once more."

"I often wonder how he manages, even knowing now he had the mind of a teen. As smart as he is, the body has its limits… but he must have things to compensate for it. I saw him after he had been shot. One of the men had grabbed him and ordered us away. Suddenly he looked down at Conan-kun and collapsed. I never asked him about it, but I've wondered."

"He's his parent's son. Whereas you can't imagine how he gets out of situations, I can't imagine how he could not get out of them. He was always bright."

"I suppose I kind of know his father, mostly from stories at the station. He had solved crimes much like Kudo-kun does, but I'll have to go by your judgment." Sato glanced over at the closed door behind Eri-san for a moment. Not sure what else to say she looked back to the door in front of her, hoping that the boy- teen- would be all right.

Shinichi had had enough. He was on the sheets that Sato-keiji had fixed, part of one in his mouth after another attack had hit him. It was just too hot and he'd taken off the sweater. It hadn't helped much. He blinked his eyes from his withdrawn position, having nothing to do but wait for all of this to stop. There wasn't anything else to do and he didn't want anyone in the bathroom with him. He was beyond the point of hiding anything, and it wasn't like they could do anything to help. They'd just be making him self-conscious when he had no time to worry about little things like that. He closed his eyes. If only he could pass out before it really started to hurt...

Eri had no conversation to bring up herself and had noticed when Sato-keiji had run out of things to say, seeing as their current conversation wasn't as productive as most. There was one thing Eri had picked up on, though. She had never noticed, nor would have thought, that the younger woman would hesitate so much in her speech. It was simply something that had come from observation, though, and the officer would have to overcome her own insecurities, whatever they were. Eri wasn't sure why she had nothing to speak about, maybe because she had no questions of her own and right now she was unsure how to go about things in the future, especially dealing with Shinichi-kun. The first thing was to get them all healed up, which was proving a greater task than she ever would have believed.

Sato was still going over everything in her head. She was worried about Kudo-kun/Conan-kun and Hattori-kun- the other two as well; though she had seen Hakuba-kun, the other boy, Kuroba-kun, did not seem well off, either. Not to mention that Mouri-san had not returned since giving chase. No doubt the doctor was long gone and Wataru had no idea about what had happened. She could only hope that Hakuba-kun would fill him in when he had the chance, though she wondered if the teen would admit much. None of the boys had seemed to want to speak of their own injuries- they were too concerned about each other. "I hope they're okay."

"The fact that Shinichi-kun didn't say anything makes me assume Hattori-kun came out of his ordeal. Shinichi-kun himself is with us, and Hakuba-kun looked energetic enough as he ran back out. That is, of course, only the children. My husband and the others can take perfectly good care of themselves." And she was sure in that fact. Worrying right now was something she just didn't feel was necessary.

"Right. I hadn't meant to say that out loud... we have to trust everyone with their responsibilities and focus on our own tasks." Sato a deep breath to reset her mind and body, keeping her attention on the door should anyone attempt to enter.

Eri sat and waited, whether it be for Hattori-kun and Hakuba-kun to enter, or for Shinichi-kun to give some sort of sign that he could be removed from the bathroom. She was hardly going to go in there, herself. He was young and, while she thought of him fondly, he was not her son and she wouldn't risk walking in on anything she shouldn't. Though she said nothing aloud, she wished her stupid idiot of a husband would catch the man already and get back here.

Kogoro was beyond angry. The man had apparently slipped away, because he had searched everywhere with no result. The officer Megure-keibu had sent had taken a description and, after some added searching in and around the hospital, it appeared the man was gone. He stopped just outside the room, not sure how he could face the others, but knowing he had to tell them, eventually. DAMN! He was mad. He growled and opened the door only to be met with a hand in his face. "What the he-"

Sato heard a growl as the door opened and thrust her hand out to stop the person. Hearing the words, she barely managed to keep her hand from giving the man a broken nose. "Mouri-san? Sorry. No one else is with you, right?"

"No, why? What's wrong?" Kogoro tried to see in but ended up having to push past the woman to see only his wife by the bathroom and no one else in the room.

Sato shut the door and turned to answer. "We just need to keep anyone else out of the room for the moment because Ku-" She stopped herself from saying, both because she was right by the door and Mouri-san had turned his attention from her and started toward Eri-san. She'd leave the rest to her, as she was more aware of Kudo-kun's condition, and turned back to the door.

"What happened to him?" Kogoro asked Eri as soon as he approached her.

Eri looked up at her husband. "I'm not sure. Shinichi-kun and Hakuba-kun went to see how Hattori-kun had fared. They returned because Shinichi-kun won't be here much longer. I'm not sure, but he looked worse than I've seen him so far. He's in the bathroom right now, but I don't really know how this works and I'm not going to bother him in there by asking how Hattori-kun is doing. Considering I have gotten no update from either him or Hakuba-kun, it's likely that the boy is either well or neither are aware themselves." Her eyes softened as they rested on him, calming down. "I can't really do much for the boy on my own. I think we would both find it awkward. What happened to the doctor?"

Kogoro relaxed slightly, but he recalled how much pain the boy had been in the other times he'd been around. Often Hattori-kun had whisked him away but... he hoped this would be just a matter of him changing and being no worse off than he had been. But she had to ask about the doctor. He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Checked inside and out, alerted the security. I was on my way back when an officer showed up. Apparently he'd been ordered to bring the doctor to the station on Megure-keibu's orders. No doubt Kudo-kun had told him what happened, but no luck. Guy issued a BOLO and when I mentioned how the man treated Hattori-kun and Hakuba-kun… He isn't going to get far. I just wanted to check in and see if the boys were okay." He had planned to head out and start searching himself, but if Kudo-kun was so bad off that he'd left before checking on Hattori-kun, or hadn't been able to wait with him, he wasn't sure he wanted to leave without checking on him himself.

Eri sighed, openly disappointed in her husband and not caring if she showed it. "As long as the man is caught. I'm going to busy the next few days putting together both the charges for the kidnapping case and now this." Both of which she was very much looking forward to completing. "So I'll need the perpetrator if I'm going to make a case." And, while she was angry with him, she didn't feel the urge to blame him like she normally would. If he'd been going out and purposely making a fool of himself, she'd have no problem. But just from the look in his eye, she knew that was far from the case. Then she looked over at the bathroom door. She didn't know how to deal with Yukiko's son. Maybe she would call her.

"You'll get him. I'll see to it." Kogoro got out. He put his hand on her shoulder as he made two decisions. He had to tell Kudo-kun himself as well as check on him, and then he was going to find this guy. He had failed at helping find Co- Kudo-kun's kidnapper, he was NOT going to sit around this time. He stepped past her and tapped on the door. "It's me. I've got to tell you something."

The touch was new in older type of way. And her husbands words came out almost as seriously as when she'd gotten that phone call months ago, asking her if he was good enough to be a detective. She knew Ran's life had been on the line, though not at the time. She felt oddly reassured when they came out the same way now, though she said nothing back to him about it. She didn't turn when he walked past her, though she found her eyes following him. He could sound so strong, sometimes. She only wished that he didn't come with all those other, less than appealing, traits.

Shinichi was barely aware of the sound. He had an odd noise in his ears that was either distracting from the normal noises or helping to block them. He couldn't tell for sure which it was with the heartache making thought so difficult. He was half curled up on the sheets just staring; everything around him was easier to take in that way- to not think and just lay there. That noise was the door, though. He couldn't hear what the voice said. He looked over at it with his eyes, finding it difficult because he had his back to it. He mentally shrugged to himself, not having the ability to force himself to talk and hurt his lungs more, and knowing that if they wanted him badly enough, they'd come in and _then_he would have to find the energy to answer them.

The fact that he got no response from Kudo-kun was a bit perturbing. He took a moment to see if it was simply a delay, for him to get a breath, but when he still heard nothing he cracked it open and slipped in, looking at the boy's back. He wasn't sure now if the lack of an answer had been because he couldn't answer, or if he hadn't even heard him. He stepped over to the teen and around to his head before crouching down. "Kudo-kun? How..." That was a stupid question. He was in pain. Maybe. "The doctor..." _'got_ _away. Yeah. That's a great way to say it.'__  
><em>

Shinichi was so tired he could barely find the energy to move, let alone do anything about the fact that Ojisan was here and he didn't know when another attack would come. He looked up at him, his image somehow seeming to move even though Shinichi wasn't. That was weird. The way that he trailed off after his spoke… the words taking a minute until they were comprehendible. Shinichi got the message. "It's fine." He clenched his teeth, closing one eye when doing more then breathing had bothered his lungs. The man wasn't one of them. He could be traced. "The police will get him."

"I... Not sure how much you helped on those other cases, but I'm heading out to help. I'm not sitting around this time." He reached and brushed a hand across Kudo-kun's forehead much like he had with Conan when he was sick and, until today, only when the kid was asleep. "Eri's eager to have him for the case she's making. I'm not going to keep her from doing that. I hope your friends are okay and I'll check back when I get him."

Shinichi smiled a little, eyes half closed, too out of it to do anything more. "Thanks, Ojisan."

Kogoro nodded and brushed his hand one more time through the sweat-soaked hair. "You're welcome." He stood and, still feeling awkward, walked out of the bathroom and shut the door. He'd nail this guy if only for the piece of mind it would bring that the guy couldn't go elsewhere and screw up worse with someone else. "Eri..."

Eri had already been watching the door and had her eyes on her husband. "Yes?"

"I'm going to find the doctor. I'm not sure how long it'll take but keep an eye on..." No, not just him. They were so close to each other now. "On the boys." He didn't wait for an answer as he started to walk past her.

Eri folded her arms and watched her husband leave. Perfect. "You do know they are boys," she said quietly. "There's only so much I can do to help when half of them aren't fully dressed."

Sato had allowed Mouri-san to leave before she heard the muttered response of Eri-san. She couldn't help the drop in decorum as a small laugh came up. She covered it by clearing her throat.

Eri blushed a bit, coughing to herself when she heard the policewoman's response. She could only hope her husband hadn't heard. That was more embarrassing than she realized, in retrospect.

* * *

><p>Kaito woke up a while ago, but he kept his eyes closed, just listening. He didn't want to speak to anyone right now. He didn't think he would need any explanation, but he felt exhausted even though he'd just slept, and he wanted a more... unhindered view of the world. Of course, he soon found that boring and opened his eyes, raising an eyebrow as he caught Aoko looking at him. "What? I got something on my face?"<p>

Aoko straightened her face out as best she could. "It's what isn't there that usually is."

Kaito grinned at her, it growing slowly wider as his mind open up to the possibilities. "That's because your dad's in the room."

Aoko had started to smile a bit but, at his words, she felt herself blush and shook her head to get some of her hair to cover her cheeks before either male saw it. _"Kaitoooo..."_she hissed quietly.

Kaito laughed, his head falling back on the pillow. It felt like it had been too long since he'd done that: really laughed at something. The last time must have been when he'd found Hakuba had been cuffed by someone other than him.

Nakamori watched Kaito and his daughter from where he was leaning against the wall. It was nice to hear the kid laugh but the way his daughter was looking made it seem like it was at her expense. Then again, most of the stuff the boy pulled was on those around him. If it bothered her, he knew Aoko could take care of herself.

Aoko was so pleased to hear him laugh, especially after everything he and Hakuba-kun... and those other two... had gone through. She decided that, this time, she'd let him slide. She smiled and started giggling, not sure why but Kaito's laughter was infectious.

Kaito smiled, resting against the pillow. He suddenly, and out of nowhere, had the urge to find out where the hospital kept all of their pillows and fill the room with that. That would be fun. Too bad Nakamori was there; but hey, if he wanted he could get around that. Hm. Maybe not his room. Maybe Hakuba's. That would be even more fun. Kaito knew he was smiling at his own thoughts, but he had nothing much else to do. He looked over at Aoko, holding back his more... irrational urges. "Hey, you've been sitting here this whole time?"

She wanted to say _yes_but she knew he'd see through her. "I did go over to keep an eye on Hakuba-kun when you said you wanted to sleep. He had seen you but he wanted to check on those other two I heard were here with you. Dad went to get the information but I stayed to keep him from repeating that stunt he pulled to check on you. When dad took him to the others I did come back here, just like I said I would."

"Aoko. I don't need you by my side twenty-four seven." Kaito looked over at the blinds. He had called her last night, too... so how long had she worried and how long had she been here? Kaito raised an eyebrow, cheekily smiling. "I'm perfectly fine. It's just my arm." His chest still hurt, but he had enough air to at least speak in complete, if not shorter, sentences. "You know, you're gonna wither and die here, watching me." He said half-heartedly, feigning sadness to the point that it felt funny. "You could have at least gotten something to eat. You know what? I'm hungry too. I'm in the mood for something greasy, fattening, and that will kill me." Kaito shooed her away with his hand, closing one eye and keeping the other one opened as he smiled and spoke a little quieter. "I'm sure you and your dad both need it. Go eat and sneak me back something. I promise I won't be too bad while you're gone."

"Kaito, your 'not too bad' is far above anyone else's very bad." She reached out and stroked her hand quickly through his hair as she stood up. Trying to mess it up was hopeless as it always appeared that way; while trying to straighten it was an exercise in futility, she could at least get a reaction from it...

Kaito sighed, halfway to batting her hand away before deciding he cared how Aoko would react to that; so he stopped, his wrist just touching her arm. "_Really, it's nothing. You know that. I just hurt my arm. That, and a little bruising. You know I'm not that bad off. Come on, I want food and I know you're hungry too_." He said the words quiet enough that this was a conversation between just the two of them and not her father.

Aoko smiled but then sighed herself. "Fine." She held his hair a bit tight, just enough that he'd notice the hold. "And no messing up Hakuba-kun's room or setting any pranks. You stay put until we get back." She lowered her voice a bit further, "Or I will eat the chocolate cake from the cafeteria myself. Got it?" She was glad the nurse that came in to check the IV before her dad got back had mentioned it. She had been so nice about everything and very open.

_Ah, Aoko, I was serious when I said I was hungry._ Kaito couldn't remember. The last time he'd eaten, he'd barely touched anything. That would explain why. "I'll _trrryyyy_," Kaito drolled out. "Come on, Aoko. Don't be mean about it."

"Fine, just make sure you think about what you'll be missing out on." She moved her hand around to the side of his head... but her dad was there... and she'd already stood... so she gave a light tap with one finger to his forehead before she turned to her father.

Nakamori looked up at her when his daughter turned to him. He'd been watching them, making sure both that Kaito was all right and that the boy didn't try anything funny. He could never be too careful around him, and he didn't know how that translated to him being injured. Kaito was usually a hazard in one way or another. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

Aoko sighed and nodded her head in Kaito's direction. She could do it too when she wanted. "He says he's hungry and we should go eat something and bring him back some too. What do you think, Otousan?"

Nakamori crossed his arms, letting out a deep breath. He was hungry, but it was easy enough to ignore it. He'd had to do so on more than one occasion. To have his daughter do it, too... that he didn't like. There was food here. They didn't have to go far and they could take turns, unless Kaito had done it to have some time alone. In either case, he wasn't too sure he wanted to leave the boy to his own makings. "If you're hungry, we can go get something." He watched Kaito, seeing the boy meet his eyes with a smile for a moment before looking around the room. Louder he said, "And if _someone_ gets into _any_ trouble while we're gone, you can be sure they won't forget what comes of it." A threat, yes, but not one he would back up or one he thought would intimidate the boy at all, so it became more of a warning. _Do not do anything. I will not be happy._

Aoko bit her lip to keep from laughing, glad her back was to Kaito.

"Come on." Nakamori put his hand solidly on his daughters shoulder. "Let's go."

Kaito watched them leave, playing around with the sheets for a little bit as he moved, gauging his own areas of comfort. No acrobatics for a few days, but he could move normally just fine. When he was sure at least ten minutes had passed, he got up. He didn't dare put the pillows under the covers, because if Aoko got back before he did, that would only make her angrier. Best to leave things as they were. He went into the bathroom first. He had to do something about the absence of a shirt to hide the bandages, and he had to do something about his hair. He left the bathroom after looking himself over, sneaking out his own door and looking around to make sure no one saw him. He very carefully and quietly made his way through the hospital, peeking into rooms with doors open, but mostly focusing on the ones the hospital staff were using. Robes. Nope, didn't want robes. Too obvious. He went down to the first floor to see what he could find. Oh, one of those doors had a keypad. Kaito peeked in, but the window was dark. Not a waiting room, then. Lounge, maybe? He looked at the keypad, slowly brushing his fingers over it. This would be so much easier if he knew the amount of numbers they used. It definitely had a six, seven, and two in it. The rest of the buttons he wasn't sure. They weren't as worn. Maybe those were repeated numbers. Taking a few minutes and seeing if he could, he tried a few different combinations, most dealing with six numbers since that was the most common. When that didn't get him anywhere, he just sat off in the darker part of the corridor and waited. It wasn't long before someone entered, and Kaito waited until they exited again, casually slipping in a piece of paper as he passed so the door wouldn't click shut. He walked past it with her first, doubling back and going in, closing the door behind him. Once he was free to roam around, he saw the lockers. The room was kinda small, with only a table and some chairs, but he focused more on the lockers themselves. Taking a paperclip he'd snagged from the front desk on the first floor, he messed with a few of them until he found one that was definitely female. He looked through it, borrowing a bit of this or that. He didn't take much and he was giving it back, so he didn't care. He actually used power to lighten his hair color. He just didn't want anyone who had seen him, however many people that had been, to be treating him like the others. Right now, he was a free man, and he liked it. Lipstick. Well, that he stole and did not give back. He used it mostly to keep his hair down and to the side. The deep red didn't show up much with his dark hair and he wiped off anything that did. He'd never improvised so much in his life before. Once that was done, he grabbed the coat hanging off the door, threw it over his shoulders, and exited the room. Time to find out what had been going on while he was out. He went to the main desk, asking where Hattori currently was. He'd be with Tantei-kun, he was sure, so where he found one he'd find the other.

The nurse looked up. "Well, I guess you're the relief. About time that jerk got himself in enough trouble. Just lucky that it wasn't worse. The one you're asking for, that one is easy enough. Shina's still watching over him so don't do anything to upset him." She eyed the person a second, just to be sure he got her warning. "Recovery. Down that way." She motioned to the recovery room that connected to the OR.

"Thank you so much." Kaito was missing something, but at the moment, the role she was offering was easy to take up. "I'll keep that in mind." Kaito thought in his head about adjustments to his voice as he entered recovery. He didn't know who the woman at the front had been indicating, but she was going to be a nurse and a woman. Easy enough since he only saw one when he entered. "Hello, I'm looking for Hattori Heiji." He didn't exactly know what he was supposed to be doing with Hattori, but that should have been enough to get him in the right direction.

Shina eyed the new person. "You used his name. That's a start. First, would you move someone away when they appear to be helping a patient in distress, even if that person is not a doctor? And who has the final say about the patient's treatment, family or you?" She wanted to make sure this guy wasn't about to treat the patient poorly. Hattori-kun, and the other boys, had been through enough as far as she was concerned and, protocol or not, no one was getting near them until she was convinced they would treat the patients accordingly.

"First, if a patient is in distress I would want to evaluate the situation before acting. I would never push another away when, be them doctor or not, they may know what was happening better than I; and I would want their opinion." Kaito felt that was the right answer. Considering it was his own and he didn't care about fancy titles- that was just a plus. "After that, if it was necessary, I would find some way to have them back off without having to resort to physically touching them if possible. We are here for the patients as well as their family and friends. As for treatment, final say should always rest with the family, though it would be best if they were talked through all their options. In most cases, parents often believe that their children will or won't need something critical to helping, and it is our job to provide the information as best we can." Kaito gave her a sweet smile, seeing her defensiveness and having already picked it up from the front desk. "I hear that there was some trouble earlier. I do hope it was resolved."

Shina sighed. "Everything you said, the jerk in charge of the patient did the exact opposite in every respect." She rubbed her forehead. The man had been giving her a headache and some further grief after the first incident. "Hattori-kun had experienced some sort of relapse, with extreme difficulty breathing. Another patient, a friend of his, had apparently noticed it and acted. The... windbag had grabbed the teen and tried to pull him away. If he'd tried to take the time to examine him without applying the pressure Hakuba-kun had been, I doubt we'd have been in time. He had become so disoriented that the man that was with him, nice guy and very protective of Hattori-kun, had to stay with him the whole time. He has been awake for a little while and two of his friends just left- Hakuba-kun and... another teenage friend of theirs. He seemed a bit spooked by doctors. Hakuba-kun said he'd recently had a bad experience. Follow me. He's over here in the corner."

Kaito nodded, following after her. "I'm very sorry to hear that." He hid his emotions perfectly behind a mask that was more sympathy for a stranger than anything else. Hattori had relapsed. Hakuba had been there. Mixings those together was good, but that meant Hattori was in danger again, and they'd only just escaped it. He'd see him. It seemed if he was in recovery, he came away okay. The newcomer had him thinking. He didn't know anyone else who was a teenager that would have come besides maybe Tantei-kun's girlfriend or Hattori's. This one was a boy, and afraid of doctors. There were very few reasons for the people he knew were aware of the situation to do act like that, and the number one reason would be to hide.

"Hattori-kun." Shina stepped around the curtain, having drawn it around him at his request after the others had left unexpectedly.

"Hey, Shina-san." Heiji was a bit worried about Kudo, but Hakuba had left with him. No doubt they had tried to get back to the room but... if Kudo had collapsed, then they could be anywhere waiting for him to change. "What's up? Can I head back ta the room now? No' that your company isn't great."

"And my cookies, too." Shina laughed. "I'm glad you are enjoying them."

"Well, it's been awhile. No' tha' they aren't good."

"Well, do you think you can hold off eating the rest for the moment? A new doctor has shown up and he asked for you."

Heiji moved the rest of the cookies off to the side. "Ya sure he's OK?"

"Relax. Would I bring him over here if I thought he was anything like that windbag?" She saw Hattori-kun smile. That had been the way they had referred to him since she had used it earlier, although he still tossed in the 'deflated' every now and then. "Sensei." She suddenly realized she hadn't got his name.

"Yoshiro," Kaito said on instinct, not even bothering to come up with a name. He'd kept his smile from earlier and offered a hand to Hattori. "It's nice to meet you, Hattori-kun. You do not need to worry. I won't eat you or anything." He added in a small laugh, some of his own humor mixing in with that of who he was pretending to be- The nice, funny doctor. That would work fine for him.

She watched closely to make sure Hattori-kun would be all right with the new doctor.

Heiji eyed him but reached forward anyway. _'Guy's left-handed... trying ta be funny... wants ta put me at ease. Suppose I can give 'im a chance_.' "Same ta ya, Yoshiro-sensei."

Kaito smiled, not at all surprised at Hattori's new wariness. "I wasn't updated on how the procedure went. Is he to be escorted back up on a gurney or will a wheelchair suffice?" He turned back to the woman who had come with him. Shina. Nice lady.

Shina looked at Hattori-kun. He had seemed well enough but she wasn't too sure about the movement so soon. "I'd prefer he be wheeled up on that gurney. He can be transferred up there back to his bed." She turned back to Hattori-kun. "And stay in your own bed this time. I know you wanted to help Conan-kun, but we can just put you two back together when you get up there, so no walking around on your own or I'll strap you down and insert a catheter until I get on tomorrow. Got it?"

Heiji would have been nervous about the threat if he didn't already know he would make sure not to give her a reason. "Sure thing. I won' have ta get up 'gain, fer awhile anyway. Ya saw ta that." He blushed a bit, sure she had stepped out of the area but... Kudo _had _ta mention the bathroom. Why did it have to be right after they left?

Kaito was laughing inside- on the outside it was only a kind one, and a smile. "You'll have me to look out for as well for the time being, and I can call Shina-san up anytime if you fall out of line." And Kaito meant it, be him the fake doctor or himself. This was a great way to keep Hattori in line. He got to the other side of the bed, very sure of the layout of the hospital since he'd gone though it already. He was curious. He knew where the larger elevators were, more towards the middle and away from those half-sized ones for normal visitors coming in from the front. "Shall we go then?"

Shina was a bit surprised but kind of intrigued. "Are you sure you don't want an orderly to do it? Not many doctors will wheel a patient themselves."

"I'm sure I can make an exception or two. Hattori-kun clearly has some bad experience of his own and if I can't do something as simple as this, then I can't see how he'd trust me to take care of him." Kaito was quite honest about it, too. If he had really been a doctor, these would be the actions he hoped he would take.

Shina smiled. This guy seemed to be more than an improvement over the jerk that had been taking care- or supposed to have been taking care of the boys. "It may be simple, but as you said, it both requires and builds trust. As Hattori-kun is a patient on my floor and I ought to get back upstairs as well, I'll accompany you. I want to check on Conan-kun. I hope the others were able to comfort him after we left with Hattori-kun. I feel bad I never asked Hakuba-kun if he was okay without him."

"Thank you for joining me." Kaito patted the bed once before pushing it. He needed both arms, and though the bandages were hidden, he'd have to remember not to use his other arm very much for at least a few days. He wasn't too sure how much damage he'd done himself. "We'll sort everything out when we arrive."

Shina grabbed the handhold on the right side as it passed a set off for the room. She had done this plenty of times and knew that. If the guy was left handed, since he offered that one to Hattori-kun, the weaker side would need a bit of help. It was an unspoken assistance.

Heiji tipped his head up to look at the doctor pushing him. After the last guy, he was still a bit leery, but he had seemed sincere in his desire to put him at ease- he just wasn't too crazy about the guy being out of his sight. "So, what would ya say ta..." He had to word this right. "Ta my little brother sharing' a bed, even as a patient himself?"

"I would say it was unwise. In order to give the both of you the best treatment we can, we need to make sure you stay still and are properly receiving it."

"Even if it means he pulls out 'is own IV?"

"No. Then it would be wise to call one of us so that we could better handle the situation." Kaito said without pause. "If necessary for the betterment of the patient, I'd find a more suitable solution, such as keeping you in a bed like you are in now and simply moving you next to one another."

"Ya, 'cept it was the windbag... sayin' he was gonna move 'im... that made 'im do it. He'd been... called 'cause Conan-kun had been sick. 'Parently thought that, even with Occhan ho..." Guy was a doctor. Not like it would seem odd to him. "Holdin' us. The fact that the report... 'a what bed we're in was wrong... was what 'e was worried 'bout."

"Then he was worrying about all the wrong things, though both of you being in the same bed is not the ideal situation, especially after going through surgery. You will be lying down for a while and not moving. If anything happens, call and we will work out a compromise."

Heiji nodded. He seemed reasonable enough, and the side by side was better, both for medical purpose as well as just plain keeping an eye on him... and from the fact that ahou had shown up down here, he wasn't worried. "Good. Better'n than 'im... being so far." He had cleared up most of the first incident. Now for the second. What he had heard of it, anyway, and some he remembered himself.

"I doubt I'm the only one who would have answered you this way." Kaito smiled, though he knew Hattori couldn't see it. "Most medical professionals are in this job to do it for the betterment of society, not for their own gain. You must have just gotten a bad egg out of the bunch. I am here to make sure it doesn't happen again." And he was. He was picking up things he didn't know, getting the information he was looking for without even asking, and worrying now more about Tantei-kun than he had before; but they were going to see him and Hattori wasn't in as much of a rush to see him as he had been before, so that kept Kaito calm.

"Next question. Someone is helpin' someone else, telling' ya exactly what might be happenin'. Would ya pull 'im away, hurtin' 'im, only ta take yer time checkin' the other?"

"I would never cause pain to stop pain. That's foolishness in itself." Kaito held back on the bit of anger that wanted to follow his words, calming himself. "You're grilling me, I see. That's understandable. If someone was explaining to me the situation, I would never remove them if they'd already had it underway. The best thing to do would be to get it resolved, not to try and take the spotlight. Time here is more valuable than most, so I can't say I wouldn't be checking them over if I was there, though hardly the way you described."

"Ya wouldn't, say, threaten ta remove 'em from the hospital fer embarrassin' ya?"

"Of course not. Only if they were upsetting the other patients to an extreme amount would I even think of turning to that option."

"Good. Appears the windbag... did it ta himself first, though I'da preferred hearin' the cops had... escorted him away but, so long as he's gone..." Heiji tipped his head back as far as he could to see the guy briefly. "Ya may gain our trust afta all." Heiji moved his head back to a more natural position. Satisfied the guy would stick to what he had said, especially if he sent someone for Shina-san.

Kaito made a decision then, and he had no plans on breaking it. "I do hope I can achieve that, if only for the sake of making sure _Shina-san _doesn't have a go at me afterwards." He laughed lightly, keeping up his persona and getting used to this new image. He'd be staying with it a while.

"Ya read my mind."

Shina laughed and looked back at the two. "So long as you both behave yourselves, you don't have to worry."

"I'll make sure to keep that in mind, and I'll make sure that he does as well. If the need arises, I think it's best to keep you in the bed you're in now. Should you need to be moved, we'll figure something out."

Shina shifted her grip. "Okay, here we go. Home sweet home." She knocked quickly, recalling how protective the others were. "It's Shina. We brought someone with us that wants to move back up here. Is that okay?"

Eri heard the knock at the door and the voice of the woman from earlier. She tucked Yukiko's child under the covers as best she could. She was no doctor herself and, for a while, she'd been afraid of entering. The boy was unconscious and still sweating pretty badly, but there wasn't much Eri could do herself. She fussed over him a little while longer, calling over her shoulder to Sato-keiji. "She's a friend. Let her in."

Sato nodded, having also recognized the voice, but wanting to make sure Eri-san was set with Kudo... no, Conan-kun now. She didn't want to mess up if she was speaking. Might as well put herself in the mindset. She opened the door and saw the gurney with Hattori-kun. "Hattori-kun. Good timing." _'Really good timing._' She opened the door all the way and stepped back to allow them entrance.

Heiji had expected some reaction from Hakuba-kun until he zoomed in on Kudo, back to Conan-kun but... he looked worse now, and not just because he was smaller. "Oh man... Ku-onan-kun."

Kaito walked in and saw Tantei-kun. He looked sickly if he ever had anything to say about it, but he'd expected it. Hattori's reaction made him think that something worse had happened. He pushed the bed in enough to get them out of the hallway and shut the door, nodding his head to the nurse. "We'll look at him real quick so we can push the bed beside him."

Shina nodded and headed over, noting the IV out. "Please say this time was an accident or something." She set to work getting a fresh needle and making sure that she taped it down.

"It was, I'm sorry. He needed to use the bathroom. We got him to hold still enough that he didn't hurt himself." Eri hadn't thought of an excuse before, but since the boy had been in the bathroom, that one came to her.

Shina shook her head. "He ought to have just left it in. It isn't good for him to be off it for any real length of time. Some of that was meant to help with the withdrawal."

Kaito walked over to him, checking him out physically first. He'd frozen at that word. _Withdrawal?_Never mind. He knew where to pick up the stuff he needed from his trip around his own hospital room. Penlight first. He checked to make sure that he hadn't suffered something that affected his motor skills. His eyes were a bit slow to react. That was worrying, but not too usual. He took out the small blood pressure cuff as he went to take his pulse, seeing Tantei-kun's wrists were scarred and instead going to his neck. He counted as he looked over at the clock in the room. He knew the basics of medicine. Hopefully, it would be enough. He took the cuff off, a child's, after reading it and looked over at the nurse. "He has low blood pressure. He should be taking something for it." He didn't want to use the word 'dangerous', sure the fact that the boy should be put on medicine would get the point across. "His pulse is slow, but nothing that needs to be worried about." Kaito wasn't sure what other injures he had, though his hands sought the small device on the rack. He waved it across Tantei-kun's forehead, looking at the numbers. "His fever is at 102.9." He didn't know what needed to be done to take it down, but he was sure that telling her the information would be enough for her to act on it. He wiped some of the sweat off the kid's face, seeing he was getting no reaction from it. That scared him more than a little. He didn't know what else to do.

She nodded and had adjusted the IV as well as making some notes. "The fever should not have reached that high. He is not to be taken off this IV again. If you agree, I could give him a booster. I had one after the first time in case he got worse but... I left with Hattori-kun and no one said anything about Conan-kun having shown any further signs." She looked up at the doctor, but pulled the capped needle out of her pocket.

He nodded to her. That would help, and it would help quickly. He'd have to stay and make sure it worked. He knew nothing of what to do himself after this. He thought about checking the injuries, but that could be done after they'd made sure he wasn't suffering from something more. The stethoscope was there, but he'd have to do it with Tantei-kun laying down and he wouldn't be able to hear well that way. He was going to blow this if he didn't do something fast. He needed to help him. Now he had to try and remember how. With Jii-chan, most of the stuff he'd covered had been blood-loss and internal injury. This was fever and Kami knows what else.

Shina stuck the needle into the input on the IV line and slowly injected the medication. "That should help relieve the fever and any other symptoms of the heroin withdrawal." She looked over at the woman that had said she was a lawyer. "You make sure he _goes_ away and _stays_away."

Eri looked at the nurse from where she'd been staring at Yukiko's son and the new doctor. He seemed young but there were many that were now-a-days. "Who, the other doctor? You don't need to worry. That man's not coming back." Her tone was steel. "This one won't be either if he's anything like the last."

"Him, too. I had meant the one that gave this child that stuff in the first place."

"Also already taken care of." She said with equal certainty. "And safely behind bars."

Kaito didn't outwardly shiver but that woman's eyes on him were liked cactus needles. The stare he returned, though, showed nothing of it, only his sure confidence that he'd do whatever could be done to help Tantei-kun. "I will hopefully replace your lost faith in the people's morals."

Eri nodded back, replacing her gaze on Yukiko's son. The boy looked so terrible.

As soon as she finished and removed the needle, she recapped it but knew it had to be disposed of properly. "Yoshiro-sensei, while I go dispose of this would you check him over? Some of his injuries may require fresh bandages and, with the perspiring, it would be wise to change them anyway. I will be right back." She said it as both a promise and a warning.

Good. He could do that. "Step back, please." He waited for the woman to back away, going and getting the supplies he needed. Taking the sheet off when he returned, the woman moved back on her own. Well, that worked too. Should have done that from the beginning. He looked Tantei-kun over, for real this time. His arm was bleeding through bandages that were already on it. He'd get back to that in a moment. He touched some of the ones around the boy's chest, seeing they were set fine, and worried on wrapping his legs and ankles. There was a wound bleeding on his leg, but it would heal with or without stitches so he simply covered it. He went back to the bandages on his arm and removed them, stemming the blood with gauze as he held it still over the wound. He knew Shina was in the room, watching him. "This needs to be cleaned and closed up. I'd appreciate it if you'd get me some antiseptic and add some more pain medication to that dosage. Get some of the longer lasting absorbable stitches while you're at it, so the boy doesn't need to be put through further pain."

"You sure you want to do it here?" She stepped back from where she had been heading for the door and leaned over. It did look as if it would only take one or two to close it off. "I suppose you're right...I'll get them." She left and hurried to the supply area, dropping the used needle in the appropriate bin on her way. She retrieved the newer synthetic stuff and the smaller needle. The doctor had been right about another thing, the boy did NOT need a repeat trip to get any stitches removed, but she opted for the middle ground as far as the duration. No sense having the stuff hang around for too long. She shut the door behind her and returned to the room.

Kaito cleaned up as much of the blood as he could. He'd need the area sterile and he didn't know where they kept the antibiotic. He had enough cuts himself to know how to handle it, and he barely noticed the pain of moving while he was doing it. He was small and there wasn't much weight to shift around. Once the wound was as cleaned up as good as it was going to get, he took some extra gauze and wiped at Tantei-kun's face and neck to get ride of some of the perspiration. He heard the nurse come back in and prepared to get started.

Shina placed the stuff on a tray and, noticing the action, smiled. "Here. You'll want these now." She offered the box of gloves prior to taking two for herself.

Kaito took the gloves and put them on, disinfecting the area. "Thank you. I know this isn't exactly procedure, but it saves time and trouble."

"Preaching to the choir, so to speak." She reached forward and threaded the needle effortlessly before holding it out to him.

Kaito nodded, knowing solidly that her interests fell along the lines of his own. He would have liked to inject some pain medication directly into the area, but Tantei-kun was far enough under that this wouldn't wake him. That didn't stop Kaito from peeking up after he'd pulled the needle through and looking for any change in expression. Nothing. So he continued, stitching up the area. Once it was done he took some of the disinfectant and rewashed the area to get rid of the remaining blood, not at all affected by what he'd done. He really should stop injuring himself so much that doing it on someone else felt so effortless. "Thank you. I don't see anything else wrong, though he should be put on that medication until his blood pressure is stable again." Kaito stood, smiling over at Hattori who he knew had been watching them the whole time. "Don't worry about him. Your friend will be just fine."

Heiji'd been all but ready to pull himself over if the guy had done anything he didn't like, but Shina-san had been there most of the time and he could tell this guy was being gentle. He breathed out slowly and nodded. "A... domo arigatou, both of you."

Shina was pleased with this guy's actions, and he did seem to know what he was doing _without_needing to be all high and mighty about it. He'd even cleaned up himself. "Nice job, Sensei."

Kaito smiled over at her, removing the gloves inside out and disposing of them. "Thank you, but it's my job." In a way. He was out there to protect those he could. This was simply an extension of it. "I'll continue to monitor him for a while to make sure the fever drops."

Shina nodded. "Then, I believe, if the others have no objections, I'm going to return to my post. You know where to find me." She had removed her gloves as she spoke and tossed them. She bowed to the others as she headed for the door, stopping briefly beside Hattori-kun. _"I think he's okay, but if he acts off, the other two know where to find me; just make sure he does put you beside him. I'll mark off the gurney_." She winked and received a nod from the teen before she continued out the door.

Kaito watched her. He wasn't sure if she knew he could catch her words - probably not, his hearing was better than most - but he smiled after her anyway and gave a small bow himself. He went over to Hattori, getting near the foot of the gurney so he could pull it and then slide it alongside the bed. He kept the smile on his face as his arms, and even his chest, protested the movement, but it was nothing compared to what he'd been doing before. He had to move near the head to get it situated so it wouldn't affect the machines, sneaking back around to Tantei-kun and starting one up, knowing which buttons to hit, again, from playing with his own. He put the finger clamp on the small finger. He had to watch his heart rate. Make sure it went up as well. When he was conscious, he'd need to check him mentally. Kaito shook those thoughts off. That was, if the real doctor didn't show up by then. And if Tantei-kun didn't start getting better, he might need to go out and find that doctor himself. He didn't know what to do in that type of situation. He looked over at Hattori after he was done, increasing his smile a bit. "Now, you stay in bed this time. Neither of you are going anywhere and I'll be here if you need anything." He thought about telling him, but there were two others in the room and he was already in enough trouble, not that he cared. Besides that, a doctor would give the impression that he was more of a protective figure than anything he could accomplish as himself.

Heiji was glad when the doctor kept his word and moved his bed right next to Kudo. He reached out and touched Kudo's hand. The unease from when he saw them leaving hadn't lightened up. He didn't want the doctor to question him so he leaned over and whispered as best he could. _"Glad he got you back here in time. I was worried 'bout ya leavin', but I trusted 'im."_Speaking of which, where was he? He'd have thought Hakuba would have stayed here unless he had already made to return to his room. He'd have to ask the others.

_As if I can't hear you_, Kaito thought with a smile. Seems Tantei-kun had a little run in of his own. Either way, he knew how to read monitors. He'd be able to notice anything wrong, and knew the basics of how to act if it did. Same thing with Hattori. He would have liked having Hakuba around in case he was wrong, but that obviously wasn't going to happen. Kaito frowned. Okay, wait. He was just thinking of going to his room, but the nurse had said on the way up that Hakuba had been downstairs and anxious to check on Tantei-kun, according to Hattori who filled her in on their absence. He couldn't see him going back to his room instead of here. That had him a bit worried, but he had to watch Tantei-kun first. He'd find him later. Then a bit of guilt bit at him for lying to Hattori, twice now, and about something important. He looked over at him, debating his initial decision. "I meant it when I said anything. I am not only here to help you medically." _In fact, I'm here more to help you non-medically than not._It was all resting on the reception he received as to what he would do. If Hattori was strong enough for it, he would tell him. If he needed him more for the professionalism, he would not.

Heiji looked over at the doctor. He had been good so far. "Actually, we got a couple more friends here, one's no doubt still in 'is room but the other left me a bit ago an' I know he was headin' back 'ere. He may've gone inta our other friend's room. Any way ya could go check?"

Kaito looked back over at Tantei-kun. He'd wanted to do that anyway but... Hattori was here and there were two others. "As long as you watch your friend for me. He'll be fine, but he is still sick. If anything happens, I want you to call the nurse." Kaito didn't think he needed to but he pointed to the call button anyway, giving Hattori a smile. "Understand?"

"I wi-"

Sato had been confused at Hattori-kun's question and couldn't wait. "Hakuba-kun stopped by but he headed right back out and said he'd be back with you. I wondered why he didn't-"

"What! Ya sure?" Heiji didn't like it- not at all.

Considering he could hardly get the detective to leave his side when he _didn't _need the help, something either happened to him or he'd had to leave for some reason or another. He didn't see the latter happening and he didn't need Hattori's outburst to know the other didn't think so either. Kaito kept the smile, if not a little more steel in his gaze, and tapped the bed. "Between here and recovery. That's not much ground to cover. Don't worry, Hattori-kun, I'll see what I can do."

"I really don' like this." Heiji looked at Kudo and muttered. "I though' it was jus' you."

Okay, fine. That could do with some Kaito and not doctor reassurance. He was sure that Hattori, at least, was gonna kill him afterwards. "Don't worry. I can find him." There was no other way to do it without showing the others in the room so rolled up his left sleeve, pretending to look at a watch he didn't have as he faced Hattori, putting his pointer finger to the inside of his arm. It had worked before, and as much as he didn't like the association with himself, it would work again. "I'm good at finding people."

"Ya'd betta..." Heiji looked up with doubt that a doctor could pull it off... until he saw the marks. Those had been something he could never mistake. It took only a second to work past his shock. "Go fast. I don' have a good feelin' bout this."

"No one's ever said I wasn't fast." Kaito smiled, tipping his head back. "Watch him." Then he was as polite as he could be as he went to the door, shooting off down the hallway and checking every room in between for the stupid detective. They'd already been through this with Tantei-kun, how could that idiot find time to get himself caught up in something _at _the hospital?

"Well, he was a strange one. Not bad, but strange." Eri turned to Hattori. "What was that about?"

"Hakuba left with Kudo, brinin' 'im back here. If ya mean it, that he left ta come back, I don' know... but he never came back."

Eri looked back at the door. That was worrying. The boy was in no great condition himself, and she hardly saw him leaving his friends. "I see your point." She tipped her head to Sato-keiji who was still in the room. "Go help look for him. I'll take care of anything here."

Sato nodded, already reaching for the door. "On it." They did not need to go through this again. What would have stopped Hakuba-kun from going straight to Hattori-kun? She slipped out and started for the nurse's station to start asking around. Hakuba-kun's unique hair color may have landed him as a possible suspect before, but now it would be a good thing.

Eri looked back over at Hattori, finding a chair and sitting down. "With you boys, it's all a game of waiting. You're going to have to learn to stop getting yourselves in trouble." She looked back over at Yukiko's son. He'd slept through all of that, so at least now he'd get some rest that she felt partially responsible for taking from him. She hadn't noticed his severe health problems until after his return. Then she looked over Hattori. He, on the other hand, looked much better than before. Then she thought briefly about her fool of a husband who had left during all of this and sighed. "Really, it's problem after problem. It's a good thing we're all so capable of handling them."

Heiji looked over at her. "I thought it was jus' Kudo, but since that started after I got to know him, guess I shouldn't be too surprised that it would extend... they left and I saw how bad Kudo looked. I figured that's why I felt weird."

Eri looked back over at him. "A strange feeling, like your dreams, then?" She thought about that pensively. "I'm not sure if I believe in things like that, but if it's true, than at least there's a police officer on the scene now. I'm sure everything will be fine. Somehow, with all the things I've seen over the years, it always is."

Heiji looked over at the door and back to Kudo. He hoped that it would be, too, but he was also glad he didn't feel the need to fall asleep, unless it might help. He took a deep breath and relaxed. He had to hope Kuroba could pull off another find... and soon.

...

He was still nervous, but at least he had a trump card. He glanced at the kid, still out cold. Being a doctor did have its perks. He had to make it to his exit, and the kid was coming with him. He'd warned him, but the kid had decided to try to order him around, again. "You should have just kept your mouth shut."

...

Kaito rested his back against the wall, panting a bit. He really had to stop moving around so much. He'd gone down the path that Hakuba would have taken, even going down side paths that could have been taken, not missing any doors. Where is the idiot? He took a breath, looking down the hallway he was on. _Okay then, first floor first, then I'll see about the second. If I don't find him by then, I'll see what else I can figure out_.


	26. The Search

Due to me needing to SEE what I'm describing, I know it's a little late, but I posted rough drawings of how the original characters in this story would look like on our profile- if anyone cares. Kinda late at this point.

* * *

><p>Chapter 26: The Search<p>

Takagi had apparently missed Mouri, and still had almost no idea as to what happened while he'd been with Hattori. He knew he had to look for the doctor. That he could do. Doors were locked more often than not, though, and Takagi had walked in on more than one family as it was. The other staff members hadn't seen him. Takagi sighed. Maybe he'd go back upstairs. He really wasn't very good at intruding on people, and the majority of the rooms were for miscellaneous purposes. The cafeteria had been almost painful to go through. He needed to get something to eat. First, though, he had to try and find this doctor. Continuing on, the next door he found said it was for soiled linens. He didn't really want to go in there, but he turned the handle anyway.

Sato turned a corner and saw someone familiar just opening a door down the hall. Relief flooded her. "There you are!" She hurried forward. She wasn't sure what he knew, but she guessed he was searching room by room for the doctor.

"Oh, Sato." He closed the door, walking towards her. "Gomen, about walking out like that. Did Hattori-kun get back to the room okay?"

"Yes, as did…" She lowered her voice briefly. "Kudo-kun, a bit earlier, but... Hakuba-kun left again, after bringing him up, and he apparently disappeared before getting back to Hattori-kun. We don't know where he is."

Takagi didn't like that at all, mostly the word _disappeared_. "I didn't know." He looked around, more towards where he'd just come from and the rooms he'd missed. Now he suddenly wanted to check them out again. "Arigato. I'll help find him." Takagi waved his hand the direction he'd been heading. "Go that way. I'll tell you if I find him." Takagi wanted to go back to the front desk himself, to get someone to open the doors he'd skipped. He hesitated for a moment before walking away from his partner. She knew he'd want to find Hakuba instead of speaking with her. It was their job.

Sato went off in the direction Wataru had indicated. The more help they had, the more ground they could cover. Standard operating procedure. She continued, opening what doors she could, and knocking on or marking down the ones that she couldn't. She knew that with Wataru heading to the front, he could put out the word that they had a missing patient.

Takagi reached the front, asking for the key codes and explaining that Hakuba-kun had not been found since he had left the room, adding in the un-likeliness of it being because he went somewhere on his own. It took a while, but he got the numbers for the first floor, planning to return for more once finished. He thanked the attendant at the front for their help and took off to the doors he had already skipped, sure he'd meet up with Sato sooner or later if he didn't find Hakuba.

Sato looked at her list as she reached the recovery room. No luck. He was nowhere to be found, and she had no way to get into the rooms that she'd had to skip.

Takagi went through the doors that were locked, seeing nothing - as he'd expected - and meeting Sato at he end. He couldn't help if he looked depressed about it. "I don't think he's on the first floor."

Sato sighed. "I asked everyone I came across. None of them saw him return to this floor alone. One remembered him with a hooded person in the elevator, but we know who that was." She scanned the area again. "I looked through most of the rooms on the second floor before I came down here, but we can double-check."

Takagi nodded. "Let's go get the lock codes for that floor." He had to return the others anyway, as a show of good faith that he really was doing what he'd said, and not trying to aggravate any patients. Police officers at hospitals weren't usually handled well, but everyone here had been gracious. He tipped his head. "Start checking and I'll meet you on the left hand side of the building, near their room. We'll work our way over from there."

"See you there." Sato moved off and took the elevator up. As soon as she reached the next floor, she started down the hall, checking rooms and requesting that anyone who saw a blond teen in a white shirt report it to the desk.

Kaito had come across the officers and had to figure they were doing exactly the same thing he was, so he ignored the rooms he'd yet to finish and headed downstairs. There really wasn't much to look through; no one was down there, and it was fairly obvious. He went back up, realizing he didn't know what to do now. He stood still for a second, considering. The truth was, he didn't know this hospital, didn't know where Hakuba could be that no one would have noticed him. If he'd been taken higher up, _someone _should have seen. Kaito bared his teeth as he thought. And of course, their little missing suspect could have done anything to him. For all Kaito knew, he'd knocked him out and put him on a bed, covered him up so no one would notice. That was the only logical explanation he could think of. So... he wouldn't take him to a new room. There would have to be records, but the hospital had to have someplace to store the patients who died while here. He didn't know, and he needed a few guesses, so he went to the only staff member he had met whom he knew Hattori trusted. He headed back upstairs and found Shina. "Hello, it seems that Hakuba-kun has gone missing and it has Hattori-kun worried. I said I'd look for him, but I can't seem to find him anywhere. You wouldn't happen to know about any especially secluded places here, would you?" _And I am so not gonna ask you where you keep your dead bodies because one, that's gross, and two, I should probably know that._

Shina looked up when the doctor came over and showed concern when she heard that Hakuba-kun had gone missing. She thought about the question. "I'm not sure how or why he would have strayed, but he might have gone to the roof. It's a nice place to get some fresh air without being bothered, and his friend didn't look too well." Shina held up her hand. "Keep in mind, Hakuba-kun's friend is pretty skittish around doctors. If I think of anywhere else he might have gone, I will let you know."

Kaito thought about it. The roof. Well, Hakuba wouldn't have gone there on his own, and someone should have noticed something if he was taken there against his will. That seemed unlikely. Kaito let out a small air of breath before smiling and looking back up at Shina. "I'll try that. They are apparently still looking for the doctor I replaced, and I would hardly want to run into him myself. Any idea where he would be, so I could avoid it?"

"Him? Well, I know he tended to just disappear at times. He'd check on his patients' reports, but often not until he was actually called to check on them, and sometimes he'd have to be paged. I always figured he was just lazy. As far as where he would be, I'm afraid your guess is as good as mine."

Kaito nodded. Roof first, then. He'd make his way down. He hardly wanted to check the whole hospital, but if that's what he'd have to do he would. "Thank you for your help. I hope to find the boy and calm Hattori-kun down. He's been a bit worried about it. If you would, please see try to find me if you discover anything. It seems I left my phone at home. Sometimes I don't know where my mind is." He laughed a little, walking off. Once he was out of sight, he was running. _Damn it._

Shina watched him leave and started to really think. _'Where could the boy have gone? And is that jerk really still here?'__  
><em>

Takagi met up with Sato, sharing the codes and splitting up. She took the rest of the side she'd been working on, while he started with the other. They met somewhere in Takagi's area, going back to check out the rooms in the middle. Takagi sighed when they were done. "Well, where else could he have gone to?"

Sato had started thinking of the possibility she had tried to shove to the back of her mind. "If he had simply gotten lost or turned around on the return trip, however unlikely that is, I think we would have found him. What if that doctor never took off? No one can confirm he left."

"I know." Takagi said, just as tiredly. "I was looking for him before I was looking for Hakuba-kun. I was worried about that, too." Takagi couldn't fully understand why the man would be so angry, though he knew Hakuba-kun had outshone him. Takagi clenched one of his hands into a fist. "I don't know. Maybe we should look upstairs. This is a foreign styled hospital, isn't it?" Takagi looked around with his eyes. "There's not some sort of prayer room is there?" There weren't very many foreigners in Japan, and even less that were outwardly of a Christian religion. Of course, he didn't even know if foreign hospitals had things like that, but it would definitely be somewhere quiet where people wouldn't be asking questions.

"I think those are, ummmm, 'cha...pals' or something. It was on the lower floor but there was some sort of service going on. Hakuba-kun would have been noticed. None of the occupants had his hair color." Sato was worried and racking her brain. "I don't want to return to Hattori-kun to tell him that Hakuba-kun is nowhere to be found."

"I don't, either." Takagi looked around. What else was there to do? "Well, let's think. If they did run into each other, it would have been on this floor. You can't get to the parking lot, and they aren't in one of the rooms... so where could they go where they wouldn't need to take the elevator...?" Takagi was thinking, but he knew he wasn't very good at this complicated stuff. Think easier. He was running, found Hakuba, was mad, and did something to hide him. As himself, Takagi would have wanted to go somewhere that most of his colleagues didn't go, not normal patients. Okay, so the waiting room was like that. "Sato-san, there's no where around here that had more patients and less hospital staff, is there?"

Sato couldn't help the smile. He must have gone far into 'police mode' to use 'Sato-san' again. "I wonder. It may be possible there are one of those open air gardens somewhere, like the roof or behind the building; although, I doubt it would be an option if the exit was at ground level."

If he was outside already, Takagi couldn't see why he'd keep Hakuba-kun. "We can try the roof." Takagi shrugged. It wasn't the best idea, because everyone had access up there, but maybe he'd think of something as he was going. As long as he was trying, anything was better than sitting still.

Sato nodded then headed to the elevator and hit the up button to call it.

Kaito jumped down the stairs, quite literally. He was much faster doing this than waiting for the elevator, and he was tired of checking them room-by-room. The roof was empty, as he thought, but it had given him an idea. There would be people at the exits, most likely at least one officer, and hospitals were made for safety. He couldn't see the guy just walking out, and the only other secluded place he could think of was the parking lot. He'd look around._ 'The guy had to be paged.'_Odds were that meant he didn't stay in the building. He'd talk to Shina on the way back in, see if there were any other place outside, aside from the parking area, that the guy could have been to.

Takagi made it to the roof with Sato, leaning against the wall where they'd just exited. It was very open up here, and very empty. He let the fresh air calm him for a moment. "I don't know where else to look..." And he didn't. He'd tried everywhere he thought that the guy could have gone.

Sato took a few breaths of air herself. She wasn't sure where else to go, unless... "Hey, is security still watching the exits? Mouri-san stopped by and left again, saying that he was going to search for the guy. If security has been given the impression the doctor was already gone, he may have been waiting for a chance to get away."

Takagi's voice got caught in his throat. "Why would he take Hakuba-kun, then, if he could get away? Besides, it's not like he's done anything that bad." But Takagi knew what he was going to do now. "Maybe we should go see what's going on downstairs." He opened the door, waiting for Sato.

Sato hurried through the door and hoped that they could find Hakuba-kun, and the doctor, before either left the hospital.

Kaito evaluated the outside. Two possible exits, one for cars and one for pedestrians. He couldn't watch both at once because they were on opposite sides of the building. Time to play the part he was born for. Kaito calmly walked up to the officer in the less crowded area of the building. "Excuse me, someone inside told me to get you. I think he said his name was Mouri, but he was in such a rush I can't be sure. He said to tell you to go to the other side of the building, because the doctor you're looking for was headed that way. He said that you and whoever else was there should be extremely vigilant and not let anyone past."

The officer heard the name 'Mouri' and nodded. "Right, Sensei." He grabbed his mike. "Let's move to the far side and seal it. Keep your eyes open and let's get this guy." He took off, making his way straight through the nearest door.

Kaito grinned once the man was gone, blending seamlessly into the background himself. Best way to catch a rat: offer them cheese. He wasn't letting this bastard get away, not now and not ever; and this way, wherever Hakuba was, Kaito wouldn't have to wait it out until he found him. _No one touches my friend. You are going to pay dearly if I find out you've so much as scratched him.__  
><em>

Sato made her way to the front and looked around for the security that was there. She spotted a few men that were moving about, but watching every person that went by. "Looks like this area is pretty secure."

"Yeah," Takagi said as well. He took out his phone, leaning against the wall. "I'm going to get some help. It's better to get yelled at for wasting our energy than not doing anything."

Sato nodded and headed over to ask if there had been any offers of assistance from a blond teenager, just on the off chance he'd gotten distracted trying to help; though she really doubted it.

Takagi made the call, hearing the same exhaustion on the other end of the line, if not more. Shiratori was still in charge of the investigation, and it seemed he was nearby, though Takagi didn't know why. He was surprised by the quickness of the call, as well as the free use of officers that were promised to be sent over. Takagi hung up, feeling strangely closer to Shiratori than ever before.

Sato had talked to the men she had picked out as security personnel. None had seen the boy, but the last man she talked to made a comment that chilled her. He had been told to move everyone here and be ready. She didn't stop to question him further, but turned and flat out ran back to Wataru. They had to get to the rear exit.

Takagi noticed Sato running towards him. Her expression told him it wasn't good news. "What's going on?"

"Apparently, all the security on this floor is here because they were told Mouri-san wanted them here. The rear exit is practically unguarded!"

Takagi didn't like that at all, even if Mouri-san knew what he was doing. He nodded to Sato, following the unspoken sentiments. They'd go guard the back.

Sato's mind wandered as she hurried to the back. She spotted the rear exit and saw no one around. _'This is not good. The guy could have walked out of here with Hakuba and no trouble._'

Kaito growled under his breath, seeing the two officers and knowing how the doctor would react if he saw them. Not thinking at all about his guise, he rushed over to them, blocking any line of sight and falling into a more defensive position once he reached them. "Go back in. Now." Hard and a command. He needed them to listen.

"What? Yoshiro-sensei? What do you think you're doing?"

Takagi had no idea who the guy was, but he nearly fell backwards when he was suddenly in front of him. Sato's words had him thinking he was a doctor, since he hardly looked like a cop.

Kaito fingered the small sphere in his pocket. He had a few, and really, it only took some average ingredients to make the sleeping gas. He'd had more than he needed here. "I'm following instructions," Kaito said on impulse. "I need you to go back inside. I'm helping to get Hakuba-kun back."

"Back? So the guy does have him. We were afraid that might be the case when we didn't find him anywhere."

Takagi relaxed, still not really sure what was going on. "Where is he?"

Kaito could have used the backup but he wasn't going to wait. He held his breath seamlessly as he broke his new little toy open. He'd only need about ten or fifteen seconds for it to start working. Even that was wasting too much time. "I'm not sure. All I know is that I was told to stand out here, alone. So that's what I'm doing."

"Wha..."

"I'm sorry," Kaito said with a smile. "This is twice now, for both of you." He was obviously going to catch Sato when she fell. Takagi-keiji could take care of himself. He was Kid. He'd always choose the girl.

Sato felt her eyes closing again. She had to hope Hakuba-kun was OK.

Takagi was more then a little lost now, and the air suddenly felt so heavy, like he had to fight to breathe through it. He could feel his eyes closing, but there was nothing he could do about it. He briefly wondered again what was going on.

Kaito caught Sato, wincing. _Ow, stupid arm_. He dragged her over to the side and out of the way, quickly using the adrenaline to do the same to Takagi. He held in the pants of breath, controlling them as he went back, making sure the two were out of sight, and settling back in to the shadows._ I'm sorry, but I can't let him get away. You were wasting too much of my time._

Saguru groaned. He had a huge headache and went to rub his forehead when he realized he couldn't move. His limbs felt so heavy and he could barely crack his eyes open. _'What happened? I- I was... going back downstairs but...the elevator... What..._' He recalled nothing after getting onto the elevator. He tried listening and heard some movement. Someone was nearby. He started to call out when he felt his arms being grabbed and pulling him upright. He could not vocalize anything, but he moaned.

"So, you woke up already. Oh well. The effects won't wear off anytime soon. You can just come with me. We've got some things to settle." He shoved the arrogant teen into the wheelchair and tossed a large pink blanket over him.

Saguru knew that voice. He had not expected the man to be this serious. Kudo had been correct to prefer that he not go after him. Neither of them had considered that the man may still be around after all this time. _'At least he did not try when I was still with Kudo. That is a positive._' He could not feel much of anything around him. His entire body must have been numb. _'What is this guy thinking? He cannot believe he can just walk out_.'

The doctor had exchanged his coat and the rest of what he had been wearing for some street clothes. The teen had swung at him before dropping, and that had just ticked him off further. He was not going to be so nice once they got away from here. He pulled the blanket lower over the boy's face to keep the distinctive hair hidden as he slipped out the small exit to the side of the rear doors. He spotted a doctor close by and began talking as he turned to head to his car. "Don't worry, sweetheart. We're going to get you home and you can rest."

_First taker_. No one had exited in his sight yet, aside from the two officers. He didn't know why he was so angry, but he was. He watched the man, and his very obviously hidden companion, _as if that isn't ringing alarm bells in my head,_ and acted. The hair was the first to go. He didn't need to be a doctor anymore. He was perfectly content slipping away from the building, messing his hair up, back to it's own fashion. He lost the stupid coat next as he turned again, going about things the long way, but keeping close enough distance that he knew he could run and make it. It was a wheelchair. The guy could only move so fast. Everything he needed, he kept in his own pockets. He very much looked like himself again. The bandage on his arm was visible now, and anything that had once been the doctor was gone. He was angry, and he didn't want to wait. Small, unassuming, and feigning a similar injury to his leg, Kaito ran up on the man from his blind spot. This would hurt neither him nor the man if he was wrong. He kept up the limp, waving a hand. "Ojisan, can you help me for a second?"

_'Damn_.' He turned halfway just as he reached his car, keeping a hand on the teen's shoulder. "I'm afraid I can't. You'd be better off going into the hospital. Besides, I really should be getting her home." He made sure to rub the shoulder like he had seen that woman do, just to keep up appearances. "Don't want her to get worse."

"Oh, no, see, that's just it." Kaito pointed back to the hospital. "I can't really walk much farther..." He panted a little with the distance he had visibly taken to get where he was. "My brother went in there to get me a wheelchair, but he hasn't come back out." Kaito let a distressed noise of pain escape. "I don't know what happened, but I can't move another step." Kaito coughed on the air, feigning a condition far worse than his own. "Please, can you just get someone for me? I'll be right here." Kaito half collapsed so he was sitting down. "You should be able to see me from here. I'm sorry about your wife. If you bring her over here, I promise to keep her company. Really, I only need a few seconds of your time."_ And I'm as good as right behind your car. Hit me, and we'll see how far you get.__  
><em>

_'Damn. What is WITH these kids? I do NOT have time for this_.' He sighed and put a concerned smile on his face, much like when he had been apologizing to this kid and the rest of them earlier. "Tell you what. I'll get her in and you can have this one." He opened the door with one hand and grabbed the teen under the knees and around his back. "Come on, in we go. Let this young man use the chair now."

"Thank you so much," Kaito said with a smile. He had done it to the others; he had no problem doing it now. It would wear off in about twenty minutes or so. Kaito waited until the man's back was turned as he got the poorly disguised person in the car, rolling the knock out gas towards him. To add to the effect, he set one off near himself, being very careful about not breathing it in.

The man had set the teen down and clicked the belt when he heard a sound near his feet... like something rolling. In his experience, that had only one response. Move. He climbed across the boy, pulling the door shut behind him. Jumping over into the driver's seat in a clunky display of agility, he started the car. The kid must have been a decoy_. Damn_. Not much difference if he was or not. He was gone from this hospital, and already set to relocate quickly.

Saguru was unsure as to what was going on, but he heard someone. It almost sounded like Kuroba, but that was not possible. From the way they were talking, they were outside... and he was being put in a car... and _what_ had the man been referring to him as? He still found himself unable to move, but from the pain, he knew something had happened to cause the man to crawl across him and start the car. _'Whoever_ _that was, I hope they are all right.'__  
><em>

_Guy really did try to run me over,_ Kaito thought, as he smiled from his spot underneath the car. It was hard to cling to it with both hands, so he used his left arm to wrap around, laying as flat as he could and catching his feet under the frame by the bumper. His side hurt a bit, but that was from the cut. It would heal, and it wasn't bleeding all that bad. He just wanted to leave a message behind. Pretty much a _hey, come get us._ Fresh blood would do that. The police could find out where he lived. Kaito wasn't going to let him get away. That had to be Hakuba. The guy's actions were far too suspicious. Kaito was _not _going to be nice when they stopped. He was angry and scared and _damn it_, this wasn't Tantei-kun, it was Hakuba.

* * *

><p>Sato blinked her eyes open slowly and started to stretch when she realized she had fallen asleep or passed out or something. She should not have been that tired this time to do that. She suddenly realized there was someone seated beside her. "Wha- Wataru. Wataru." She shook his arm firmly.<p>

Takagi blinked his eyes open, wiping one of them clear when it watered. He felt really stiff and his head hurt. He looked over at his partner, then at his surroundings before he remembered where they were and what they were doing. He wiped his other eye and looked at her. "Miwako-san, what happened?"

"I'm not sure. I think I... fell asleep or something. But that doctor's gone. We should check around."

"What doctor? The one we were looking for?"

"Yes and no. That one that stopped us had brought Hattori-kun to the room and helped Conan-kun, then told Hattori-kun that he'd find Hakuba-kun. I say we check outside. He stopped us for some reason." Sato stood and started for the door, scanning the area for any signs of Hakuba-kun or either doctor.

Takagi stood up, shaking his head in disbelief. "Miwako-san, that was _not normal_. I mean, the last time I was knocked out, it was Kuroba-kun when he snuck off with Hakuba-kun. What did that guy do?" He followed her outside, anyway, confused as to how he'd fallen asleep with her. No one had even touched him.

Sato half heard what her partner had said and didn't quite understand what he meant. "You're right. I'm not sure what happened, but I intend to find out." She headed toward the cars, looking in the windows to see if there was anyone or anything suspicious in the back.

Takagi followed after her, feeling like a lost puppy. He didn't know what to do anymore, and he wasn't understanding what was going on. All he knew was that if anyone were out here, they should have seen them. If they were in their car, they would have taken off. He didn't say any of this, following along beside her and searching as well; but it was on his mind. He just wished he knew what he could recommend doing besides this.

Sato ran past an empty space, not paying much mind when she stepped into a puddle.

Takagi looked after Sato, sprinting a few steps before stopping when he noticed something that would have caught most any officer's eye- that was, if they were at a crime scene. He didn't want his partner to get away, but he didn't want to make a big deal of something. They _were _at a hospital. "Sato-san!" Takagi called before she could get too far. He simply pointed. She would have a better indication of what it meant, and it wasn't until Takagi was looking that he noticed the drops led in the _opposite_ direction of the hospital. That was... unusual.

Sato spun at her partner's call. It was the 'Sato-san' again, and it sounded urgent. She saw him point and looked down, then followed the trail of a shoeprint that was her own that led back to the puddle in the empty spot. She walked back over and looked around. Not far away was a wheelchair that appeared to be discarded. She started over to it.

Takagi walked up to her, following her gaze and looking around himself. There had been a car here. It left in a hurry, leaving faint tread marks where the person had put on their breaks and shifted gears. He saw Sato inspecting a wheelchair. It was what was on the ground that was bothering him and, like it or not, it wasn't the content that had much of an affect on him anymore. It was the fact that the blood was very near where the skid marks ended that worried him. He walked over to his partner. "You think it was the doctor?" _Whichever doctor. As far as he was concerned, there were currently two missing hospital employees along with Hakuba-kun_.

"Well, this wheelchair definitely came from the hospital, and there is no blood anywhere on it. Whatever happened, at least two someone's left here in a hurry. As to who and where the blood came from, I can't be certain; but I believe it's safe to say that one of the doctors drove away from here and took someone with them."

"Or they both left." Takagi looked up to meet Sato's eyes. "We were knocked out, you know that don't you? I don't know how-" Takagi stopped right there, turning around. That doctor had been with Hattori and Kudo-kun. "I'll be right back, I want to check something." Takagi was running back to the hospital. Hattori wouldn't be able to fight back, and that man he'd encountered had stopped them. He didn't know what was going on but, right now, he wanted to make sure that Hattori was all right. _Please, not again_.

Sato watched her partner take off. _'What now_?' She looked around. She couldn't leave the area unattended. It was likely a crime scene. _'What could make him take off like tha- oh no. The others!_' She pulled out her phone and called into the hospital, telling the desk to send a few men out to her location. She hung up, knowing as soon as they got there, she would be heading for the boys' room.

The elevators weren't there and Takagi skipped them, going for the stairs. He stopped at the room, his feet wanting to keep taking him forward, but he knocked first. At least, he stayed for a moment. He didn't wait for an answer before opening the door and taking the few quick steps insides until he could see the occupants. Takagi breathed in a sigh, his heart still racing.

Heiji wasn't sure what jerked him out of his attempted rest, but he heard a knock and the door opened. He kept his left hand over Kudo and looked over at the door- or the person that had just come through it and blinked at the light. "Who..."

Takagi put a hand to his forehead and walked back until he hit the wall, resting there for a second. "It's just me, Hattori-kun." They were fine. Then he let his fear for Hakuba-kun come back. He was not. Takagi got on his phone, calling his partner. He really shouldn't have run off like that, but he needed to make sure.

Heiji sighed. Takagi-keiji. That was good. WAIT! He saw the guy start to call someone but wanted answers. "Didja find 'im?"

Sato had just finished filling in the men on exactly how they were to maintain the scene when her phone rang. "Hai."

Takagi shook his head, covering the mouthpiece. "No, we haven't." "_Sorry about that. I had to check on Hattori-kun. He's fine_." He covered the mouthpiece again. He didn't know but... it was all pointing to that right now. "We're not sure what happened, but he may have gotten away."

"Gotten away? What are you talking about? Hakuba wouldn't 'get... away'..." He tapered off. Takagi-keiji had been looking for the windbag, not Hakuba. "If ya mean that wind- I mean doctor, I thought he'd already 'gotten away'."

Sato wasn't happy with just that. "What about Conan-kun? He was in the room, too."

Takagi held the phone tighter. He'd processed Hattori's words first, though Sato was the one he answered. "_Yes, they're both here and fine_." Then he looked back up at Hattori. He would never even think of lying to him. "He may have gotten away with Hakuba-kun. We can't find him anywhere."

Sato sighed now. "Very well. I'll remain here and wait for a forensic team to start processing the blood and the pattern for the trail."

Heiji was shocked then livid. "He WHAT_!_?" Heiji started to sit up, not thinking of anything else but the news he'd just received.

"_Ah, right. I'll call you back."_Takagi hung up the phone as he went beside Hattori, though the woman had already gotten there and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Eri's eyes were hard. "How could the police just let this man get away, and with a patient, after all he's done? Really, you're all nothing but useless."

Heiji was stopped by Neechan's mom putting her hand on his shoulder. He remained propped up on one arm, the other remaining close to Kudo, even grabbing his arm. He got one friend back... just to lose another. Hell no. Not! A! Chance! "Why didn' I say some'in' to 'em?" He muttered.

Takagi looked back at Hattori, glancing over at Mouri's... not wife. She was almost as intimidating as Sato. "We're not sure what happened. We could be wrong. Besides the doctor and Hakuba-kun, apparently the doctor who was in your room after is missing, too. _I think_." Takagi wasn't even sure about that. They hadn't seen him, and he thought he would if he'd been out there and following whatever orders he'd been talking about. Takagi didn't really remember their conversation. The blood was hard to forget, though. "We think something happened outside. Someone might have been hurt. But don't worry, Hattori-kun, we're going to find him." Takagi would have to call Shiratori again, see if this was enough for a new investigation. Get anyone he could to help. Hakuba-kun had helped to rescue Kudo-kun. A lot. That would get him any friends he needed on the force. That, and Takagi owed the boy, too.

"Damn. I can't even- an' ya said Yoshiro-sensei mighta disappeared, too?" Heiji locked eyes with Takagi-keiji, ignoring the woman who was the only thing keeping him from sitting up all the way... and he was NOT gonna lie back down until he knew what had happened.

Takagi frowned. "I think so. I'm not sure. Something happened before that." He put a hand to his forehead again. "But he was outside and he stopped us. I'm not really sure what happened. I don't understand it myself. Maybe they were in it together, maybe Hakuba-kun was hurt. Either way, I haven't seen him since then, and I haven't really had time to look, and... and there was some blood found outside. I have to call this in. Stay in bed." Takagi tipped his head, knowing it was low, but knowing Hattori couldn't do anything. "If he wakes up and you're gone, he's going to follow you."

Heiji followed Takagi-keiji's gaze. He had a point. After what had happened, he didn't doubt that he would try following him again. "I know." Heiji let his mind return to Kuroba. "But I- I'm pretty sure the new doctor was... not helpin' the _baka_from before. If he is gone it's 'cause he tried ta... stop the other. He took care a Kudo... an' I feel I can trust 'im."

Takagi shrugged, though he was smiling a little. "I'll tell you if I find anything." The woman seemed capable enough of making sure Hattori-kun didn't act thoughtlessly. He went back out, calling Shiratori-san first. They needed to get this guy. He couldn't have left _that _long ago. He asked around for a description of the car while he was on the phone with him, before heading outside with Sato to see what she'd been doing.

Heiji watched Takagi-keiji leave and finally let himself fall back onto the pillows. "Jus' when one nightmare gets over, another jumps up. He does anythin' ta 'im... Oi, Obaasan, what actually happened between them. I wasn' exactly at my best, even when I was here."

Eri nodded in understand. "You suffered a relapse. Hakuba-kun recognized it and was helping you. The _doctor _pushed him away. It could have killed you. Takagi-keiji stopped him, and Hakuba-kun stayed by your side until the doctors came. After that, the _doctor _was told to apologize for being the fool he is by my no good husband, who I _will _be calling right after this. We all knew Hakuba-kun was hurt, but the _doctor _must not have. He forcibly touched his shoulder. I made sure all he saw next was ceiling. After that, Shinichi-kun called the Inspector from the bathroom. I don't know what set him off, but maybe he saw something like this coming." She looked over at Yukiko's son. His fever had gone down, but he was still pale and unconscious. "The man got away before we could stop him. I wasn't too sure how much of the story you had heard, and it's better to hear it all at once anyway." Eri changed her line of sight back to Hattori. "And I know. I share your sentiments."

Heiji gave a half laugh. "Ya know, ever since I heard he was... s'pppose ta have come back ta where I was, I'd been wonderin' if goin' ta sleep might provide a clue. Now I'm not sure I wanna."

"Hattori-kun, as much as I don't want to take his side." Eri lightly moved her hand to brush back Hattori's hair. "Let the police handle this. You've done more than enough. While he's not perfect, maybe that fool will stumble across something important." Eri stared at her phone, ready to call him. That was something new. She focused on Hattori-kun, first. "Rest. Stay awake or get some sleep. It's up to you. Do you need anything?"

"No. Jus' another miracle." Heiji closed his eyes, hiding the tiny hope that might show up there. _He'd_provided that before, and he hoped Kuroba was well enough too do it again.

Eri got on the phone after she made sure Hattori-kun was resting, sighing and backing away to a further part of the room to at least pretend she had some privacy.

Kogoro was a few blocks from the hospital, questioning if anyone had seen a man that fit the doctor's description. None had recognized the man from the street, but one guy said he had had words with him when he was visiting a buddy of his that had broke his leg, but refused to say more. He heard his phone ring and answered it. "Mouri Kogoro speaking."

"Anata." Eri's hand tightened on it, she wasn't sure why. Even more than Shinichi-kun or Hattori-kun, she'd felt a protectiveness for the boy. She hadn't shown it much, or thought that she could explain where it had come from, but she knew it was a similar feeling as she felt for her daughter. "I need you to do something for me, and I need you to do it right, no matter what it takes." She didn't like the way her initial, un-thought-out words came out. _I don't want to see you hurt either. _She wasn't sure where that thought had come from. Eri played with her glasses. Maybe it was from not sleeping well last night. This was hard to sort out, but her mind would get things in order with time.

"Eri, what happened? Are you all right?" He'd rarely heard her like this. She had always been so collected in her thoughts. "Eri..."

"Hakuba-kun is missing. It seems the doctor that you're after took him sometime while we weren't looking. The police can't find him, and he did leave the hospital since. No one knows what's going on; at least, that was the impression I got. You have the strangest luck, and while I don't think you're perfect, you're the only one I can call." _Because, for some stupid reason, I trust you_. "Please, find him."

"The- Hakuba-kun..." He had watched the boy interact with Conan- Kudo-kun and Hattori-kun. He even watched him saving the teen's life, only for the doctor to- He hadn't thought the dimwitted doctor could do anything to make him madder than he had been, but this did it. "Do the other boys know yet?" He didn't want either of them trying to go after him too. That would just worsen the problem.

"Yes. The police know as well, but I don't know how much they're doing about it, right now. I think they only just learned it. I'm watching Hattori-kun, and I know what you're thinking. I can't move right now. There's always the chance. You're going to have to get this man for me so that I can make sure he doesn't see the light of day for a very, _very_long time."

"I almost hope he resists, just so he will never walk again. Watch the kids. I'll track down the other one and the unlucky guy that took him." He hung up and set about calling Megure to get anything further he could on this guy and his background.

LINE BREAK

Takagi ran back downstairs, realizing that he'd been doing a lot of running around recently while he wasn't sleeping. His muscles were starting to protest, but he ignored it. Sato did not look happy and Takagi couldn't blame her. He wasn't either. "Sato-san, I just got off the phone with Shiratori-san. This might be harder than we thought."

Sato did not want more bad news but she did want something to work with. "How much harder is an empty wheelchair and a puddle of blood with three possible sources, and no way to determine who was or was not here?"

"No records, for either." Takagi sighed. "The doctors. Neither of them show up in the system, and when they do, it doesn't make sense. We don't even know the names of who we're looking for." And the fact that both were fake names was unnerving enough. Takagi could feel the emotional toll. He kept seeing Hakuba-kun's face after they were ready to go out and follow Hattori to help Kudo-kun. He'd been so confident. He could only. All the officer could think about was what someone who was angry at the boy might have done. And if the blood was Hakuba's... Why did the doctor go after him? Takagi had done worse, hadn't he? He'd grabbed the man and pulled him away from Hattori, picking Hakuba-kun's side over his authority. Wasn't that more insulting than a teenager who thought they knew better?

"Great." Sato had received the on-site reports and they were also not encouraging. "The blood trail gets us to the street and going left. After that, the blood, from wherever it was dripping from, starts spacing out...a lot. Either the car took off fast, there wasn't that much on the outside of the car, or both. We can try to follow, but even at the first intersection, it was run over and gives two separate directions."

Takagi shook his head. "This feels like Kudo-kun all over again." And in a way, it kind of was. He only wished they could hit upon the same luck finding Hakuba-kun as they had with Kudo-kun. ...Whatever that was**.**. "We can at least try." His eyes were steadier when they said this at. "I have a description of the car he drove to work from some of the other staff members."

Sato fingered her cell, still in her hand. "Give it to me. Yumi is on today. She can keep an eye out and use the car's radio to put out a BOLO faster than dispatch can."

Takagi nodded. That was a good idea. He didn't know why he hadn't thought of trying to get a hold of the traffic division. He gave her the information, looking around and realizing they didn't have a car. Takagi pointed over to the officers that had come. "Maybe you should-"

Nakamori walked around the building, keeping his daughter close. He didn't know what all the officers were doing here, but he wasn't going to let her get far. His first thoughts had actually been _'what has Kaito-kun done now?',_ but this was no prank. He walked around, trying to find someone he recognized, when he saw the officer who he'd met when he'd first gone to find out about Kaito-kun. He was talking with someone, but Nakamori didn't care. "What is going on?" It was more of a growl than words. He was through dealing with other division officers.

Takagi jumped, his words disappearing as he stared at the person who had interrupted him. He remembered the man, but only because he'd expected to be yelled at before and wasn't. That didn't mean Takagi was going to say anything, especially when he knew the Inspector had come for Hakuba-kun and Kuroba-kun. Takagi looked at Sato, eyes a bit downcast and maybe more pleading then he would have liked, but she was better at this kind of stuff.

"Ah, Nakamori-keibu. I'm afraid there was a number of incidences that have escalated... and resulted in a second kidnapping."

Aoko covered her mouth. A second kidnapping. It couldn't be. Not..."Please..." She whispered as a silent prayer.

Nakamori wanted to sigh, but that would have been allowing his anger to reside, so instead he huffed. "And who was it?"

Sato knew he had been pretty concerned about Hakuba-kun but this was going to be hard. "Hakuba-kun."

Nakamori let out a few deeper breaths. He had been annoyed to all hell to find out what the Hakuba kid had done that they had called earlier and all but tried to interrogate the boy to find out information**. **He was not at _all _happy to hear the kid had been kidnapped. At all. That stupid know-it-all brat was good, but too weak to look out for himself and too cocky to drop the attitude that was anything but weak. All in all, the kid was an idiot because he cared too much, and if someone went and kidnapped him, there wasn't much he'd be able to do to fight back. He knew him well enough to know that Hakuba-kun was a great guy to have on your team when you were hunting someone down, but not when you were instigating a raid. "What happened? Where was he? How do you know he was kidnapped? Where is he now?" Then something in his mind went back to the first time he'd seen Hakuba-kun since all the interrogating, and how the kid was stupid enough to have gotten himself hurt during the pervious kidnapping. That, and the brat went and tried to get up, just to talk to Kaito. Kaito-kun looked just as upset to see hi- Nakamori waved his hand at his daughter. She was smart. She knew both of them just as well as he did. "Go check."

Aoko was shocked but her first thought after Hakuba-kun was Kaito. They had seemed closer after whatever that kidnapping case had involved. He'd be... She had to check on him. She had just turned to tell her father flat out that she was going to Kaito's room when he turned and told her the same. "Gone." She took off at a dead run, well-practiced from chasing Kaito all the time. For her, the stairs would be quicker.

Sato was about to answer when the young lady took off in response to Nakamori-keibu's order. _'Hmmm. She can run pretty fast_.' She looked back at the man in front of her and proceeded to recap the events concerning the first bogus doctor and his earlier, unethical attitude, including his almost lethal actions. "If not for Hakuba-kun, the doctor would be facing not only medical malpractice and negligence, but a homicide as well. Hattori-kun is alive and much better than he was even earlier today thanks to that boy. Unfortunately, the doctor did not seem to see it that way and failed to realize that Hakuba-kun was even a patient until Eri-san told him, _after_the guy had put his arm around the teen's shoulders and possibly threatened to have him ejected from the hospital, thinking he was a visitor."

"Never would have happened," Nakamori said on reflex. It wouldn't have. He didn't know this man, though, couldn't guess at what he was thinking. What he did know was that the cops couldn't have been here long. He had a car. He'd wait for Aoko to come back, because he had a sinking feeling that Kaito-kun had to have been up to _something _while all this happened. Ignoring all logic, he kept his eyes focused on the woman. Doctors barely sat well with him. Bad ones, and ones that had touched Hakuba-kun, and had a chance to touch Kaito-kun, and Kami knew how many other children, and was out there somewhere right now with the boy because Hakuba-kun has saved someone's life, had him beyond the point of angry. It had been a long time since he'd reached this level of fury, and it was all he could do to contain it. "Doctor. Describe him and how he got away."

"A candy striper offered her abilities. I got this sketch of him, a good one. As far as how he got away..." She pointed to the area now marked off. "Wheelchair could have been used to move someone that was unconscious to a car, but the blood only starts here and the drops head out to the street. No real idea what it was that caused it as there was no blood on the wheelchair at all."

"So what? The guy hit someone with his car and we've got a wounded witness out there somewhere?" Nakamori was through with actual facts. He'd had all the ones that were important, now he just needed to see the picture. Nakamori brushed through his pockets, finding a pen in his inner coat pocket and taking out his notebook. He wrote his cell down in writing far too uneven but didn't care. It was legible, though he had to go back over the nine. He handed it to the woman. "Call me if anything- _anything _comes up." Nakamori tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for Aoko. "That boy better not have done anything stupid." _Like gotten run over by a car.__  
><em>

Aoko was frantic. She had double-checked both rooms just in case before racing back to the parking lot. She spotted her dad and ran right to him. "OTOUSAN. OTOUSAN, HE'S NOT THERE!"

"Damn it." Nakamori clenched his teeth, his eyes all but venom at the woman now. "Tell me you've seen Kaito-kun."

"Kaito-kun? I haven't seen him since we arrived. Since you were here, I didn't feel the need go check on him."

Takagi shook his head. He'd been busy enough with Hattori-kun and then Kudo-kun. If Hakuba-kun hadn't been in the room, he didn't even think he would have found time to see him right away. They hadn't been up that long, and for something like this to have happened already...

Nakamori wanted something to hit. His daughter and the other two were the only things nearby, so that didn't seem to be happening. Instead, his anger ate at him. "Tell me whose blood that is. AND CALL ME IF YOU FIND KAITO-KUN. That boy can turn 'stupid' into an Olympic sport." He spat out the last part. "Aoko, I'm going to look for Hakuba-kun. I don't know if Kaito-kun's with him, but I know he didn't stay in his room. Come with if you want." Nakamori turned and walked quickly away, shooting an acidic glance back once more. "Any information, you call me! Kaito-kun shows up, you call me five minutes before that!" He was through waiting. If he found out they went against him, he'd turn Tokyo itself upside down to right the wrong.

Aoko looked at the officers and offered only a quick bow. "Please, find Kaito and Hakuba-kun." Then she turned and easily caught up to her father. All she regretted was not grabbing a mop. She'd knock all three of them for a loop, but patch up only two.

Sato looked over at Wataru. "He seems to believe he can do it himself. However, from what I saw, if Kuroba-kun did find out about Hakuba-kun someway, he may have tried to stop it."

Takagi watched them go. After everything that had happened, how had he _not _thought Kuroba-kun would have done something? "Yeah... I don't know. I can't read him." And it was true. Maybe that was why Takagi didn't like the boy. He trusted him, though he still, after all this time, didn't know if it was misplaced. He'd seen the teenager himself, though, and had a few glances at his wounds. Looking back, Kuroba-kun was the main reason Hattori hadn't hurt himself... Takagi was shocked he was only seeing that now. "No question about it. He would have." Takagi looked around. "You think he was the one that was hurt?"

"I'm not sure. It would make more sense for the injured party to be the unplanned one. That still doesn't explain the other doctor, the one that stopped us. What was he up to?"

"I don't know. That was my first time meeting the guy but-" Takagi literally choked on his words, having to cough. "Was that Kuroba-kun?" He thought it was impossible, but the first time he had met the teen, he'd watched him knock out Hattori-kun seamlessly without touching him. Their nap was unnatural, and those were no drugs... he would have felt something. Hakuba-kun, he could have mistaken for Hattori-kun. The deceptions from the videos… He'd seen- he knew what he'd- Kami, what was that kid doing?

"What?" Wataru had just responded to her question about the doctor with Kuroba-kun's name. "How can a teenage boy do that?"

Takagi just shook his head, his eyes wide. "I have no idea but... I've seen him... do things he shouldn't be able to do. I didn't think about it before but, you know what I told you about the videos, right?" Takagi kept his eyes locked on hers, not believing what he was saying. "Hattori-kun wasn't in them, but the kidnapper thought he was. And after... I don't know how, but Sato-san, we found Kudo-kun because of Kuroba-kun. I don't know what he did or how he did it, but if that was him, what happened?" Takagi frowned a little at the last part, feeling himself worry about the teenager, not for the first time, but for the first time that he would acknowledge it.

"So, what is he? Some kind of actor-in-training or maybe a hypnotist? Are you saying he's the reason we were both out cold." Sato folded her arms. Really. How many teens had secret abilities?

"I... I don't know." But that didn't sound right. "I... I don't think it was hypnotism or anything. He didn't look at Hattori-kun." Takagi sighed, something both worried and... maybe awed? "He came with us. He got Hakuba-kun out of the station, somehow contacted Hattori-kun. He- he was able to run faster than all of us to catch him. He knocked us both out the first time, and then took the second task as well, all without... I didn't feel... I don't know, at the time it didn't seem like he was doing as much. Then he left and somehow got the information even we couldn't get. He brought some of the case files before that. I don't know where he got them. Sato-san..." Takagi frowned. "That's not right. He shouldn't have been able to do all that, no matter how gifted he is." Takagi looked up, as his eyes seemed to have fallen while he was thinking aloud. "And... I think he just passed himself off as a doctor, too. That's... _beyond_impossible..."

"The files. I was looking through them in the archives... I started to feel tired and then collapsed, I guess. I woke up against the back wall, of all places, and the files were gone. Could it be possible that he...?" Sato wasn't sure what to believe now, nor what to question.

Takagi's frown deepened. "I- I have to talk to Hattori-kun. They- I don't think they knew each other before but I- I'll see." There wasn't anything he could do, and he was going to go back to the room anyway to ask Eri-san for her car. This would sooth his curiosity _and _get him what he needed.

"I'll wait here and see if I can get any more info. Do. Not. Leave. Without me."

"I wouldn't do that." Takagi was a bit ashamed and sad that she had to say that. He'd only kept her away the first time because it was hard enough trying to handle Hattori-kun. He hadn't had room for her. He hadn't even really had room for Kuroba-kun and Hakuba-kun, though he'd tried. He really did care about Hakuba-kun. Kuroba-kun was more... as indescribable in person as he was in his mind. "I'm going to ask Eri-san for her car." Takagi went back in the hospital, hoping this was the last kidnapping that they wound up in for some time to come.

Eri watched, hearing the knock at the door and inviting Takagi-keiji in. He'd spoken up, so she knew it was him.

Takagi walked in, looking at the woman, and then at Hattori-kun who looked like he was sleeping, his hand still on Kudo-kun. Takagi smiled at that, turning back to Eri-san. "Can I borrow your car for a while? I don't have one and Sato-san was try-"

Eri raised a hand to get the officer to shut up, taking her keys out of her pocket and throwing them to him. "Not a scratch and you'd better come back with Hakuba-kun."

Takagi nodded, looking back and forth between the two before going over to Hattori and shaking his shoulder. "Hey, Hattori-kun. It's me. We didn't find him yet... but I wanted to ask you about something."

"What do you think you're doing? Let him rest." After all the consideration she'd seen Takagi-keiji show Hattori-kun before, Eri was surprised and a little angry that he was bothering him. She had been too far away to stop it and odds were that had already started to rouse him.

"Sorry," Takagi said as he looked back at her. "I need to know something. Hakuba-kun... isn't the only one who's missing. Kuroba-kun is too."

She hadn't met the other boy, but the name had come up a few times and she wasn't one to forget important information, such as the names of the victims involved in this case. Most of what she'd heard of him, she'd heard from her husband. Now both of them were missing? Eri played with her phone, waiting for the officer to leave. _You really need to step up your game. They need you.__  
><em>

Takagi gently shook Hattori's shoulder again. "I just need to talk to you for a little while. You can go right back to sleep afterwards."

Heiji moaned. He had found he actually was tired enough to start falling asleep regardless of how much he wanted to stay awake and make sure none of the others were hurt. He opened his eyes and checked on Kudo first, hand slipping to the forehead for a moment and relieved that it wasn't as warm as it had been. "Yeah..." Takagi-keiji. It must have had to do with Hakuba or the doctor or both, because anything else seemed unimportant. "Ya find 'em?"

"No... but we're looking, and there have been a lot of things coming up."_ And I'm not alone in this. The other officers will need to know if there's another minor involved in this kidnapping, let alone another patient._ "The man's going to be harder to find than we thought." Takagi tightened his other hand at his side as his thoughts took control of his emotions. "Really, Hattori-kun, how do these people find you?" He sighed before containing. "And, I know it sounds weird but, I didn't notice, and the doctor," _and why am I only now seeing how much you trusted him. __The first thing you did when I asked about him was defend him_. "He is missing... and... why add another person to the list if they're not really gone? That was Kuroba-kun, wasn't it?"

"He's missin'! Da-" Heiji was a bit slow to catch the rest, and when he did, he was shocked, then half relieved, half worried. If 'Yoshiro-sensei' was missing, that meant Kuroba had finished up with that disguise and had either become someone else or found Hakuba and possibly the doctor too- but how had Takagi-keiji drawn that conclusion? Unless he knew Kuroba wasn't in his bed anymore. "Why would ya think that? What aren't ya sayin'?"

"I'm not saying anything." Takagi sighed. "Nakamori-keibu showed up. He seemed to think Kuroba-kun was missing when he found out Hakuba-kun was. And he is. I called in to the Inspector earlier, to report in and try and find some information. Shiratori-san couldn't tell me much, but he as good as said there was nothing on the doctor... either of them. I don't know." Takagi stopped. It was more of everything compiled together that he'd noticed about him, but mostly the fact that he was now missing a gap in time, surely because he was unconscious, and only Kuroba-kun had done that. "But he was here. He was looking for Hakuba-kun, wasn't he? I don't... really get the doctor thing, but I- it's him." Takagi was almost sure of it; he just needed to hear Hattori say it so he could figure out how one high school boy had done all that he had.

_'Damn. He had to have found somethin' but... Why didn't he get help from them? Unless he hadn't- yet._' "What was he up to?" Heiji looked over at Kudo. He had allowed himself to be hurt and risked his life for him. No doubt something similar had happened. Now the two of them were missing, both still hurt, and the likely kidnapper had a grudge against Hakuba. "Takagi-keiji..." Heiji looked back over. "It was a way ta check on us. Hakuba had a tough time bein' allowed... ta visit. I doubt he'd have been allowed fer awhile yet. Damn." Heiji took a few breaths and sat up fast, keeping one hand on Kudo and using the other to reach for the side of the bed and steady himself. He knew it wasn't that smart, but he had to be sitting up before either adult stopped him.

Takagi was right. He still didn't understand, but that could wait. He had other things on his mind. "_Hattori-kun!"_he said, worriedly and as quietly as he could in the hospital. "You shouldn't be moving, yet!"

"I can't just lay down. I need ta- Damn." Heiji couldn't explain it. He was worried about something. He did not want to be laying down- not right now. He couldn't.

"Hattori-kun, you don't need to do anything. We're looking for them. I'm about to head out with Sato-san right now."_ Not that we have any idea where we're going_... Takagi spoke quietly and calmly, though, with a hint of certainty, because that was what Hattori needed. "You're hurt, and you only just started getting better. You have to rest or you could make your injuries worse. They're still not sure what caused the relapse. We don't need to be running after all three of you- four of you."

"I- I don't know. I ain't leavin' 'im alone. I mean-" He glanced at Neechan's mom quickly. "I ain' goin' anywhere. I jus' need ta..." Heiji shook his head. He was getting more and more uncomfortable and confused about what exactly was causing it. "I'll be stayin' here wi' 'im." He confirmed his contact with Kudo before looking at Takagi-keiji. "Ya find that guy an' get the others back." He looked down, first toward Kudo, and then placed his hand on his side. Both of them had saved their lives... "If he hurt either of them..." he whispered.

Takagi could understand the feeling, so he nodded. "We're going to find them." He didn't know how they were going to do that yet, but Takagi was sure that they were going to. They had to. He had to call Shiratori-san and give him an update before... or _while_ he had headed out. "Take care of yourself," Takagi said as he headed out. He needed Hattori-kun to stay safe, just for a little while. There were enough people in danger, and Hattori-kun kept putting himself in the middle of it. Though... Takagi was sure he would have done the same.

Heiji nodded, but looked over at the one beside him and silently added that he would be taking care of Kudo, who was still out and again worse than he was.

Takagi pulled out his cell, going back down, taking the stairs because it was easier and he needed time on the phone, anyway. He called Shiratori-san, hearing the same tired voice on the other end of the line. It took Takagi until right then to wondered if he had slept. He'd been in contact with Shiratori since about the time Kudo-kun had been kidnapped... and that was a while ago. He stopped on the stairwell. Sato would be outside, and it was hard to have a conversation around a second conversation.

Shiratori picked up his cell, pulling over**. **He'd been driving around, going through to all the companies that set up cameras at intersections and, since they had a description and basic timeframe to work with, was trying to find where the man had gone. It felt like looking at a mile long picture with pinpoint differences. "Yes?"

"Ah, yes sir. It seems that when Hakuba-kun was taken, Kuroba-kun disappeared as well." Takagi sighed, hating those words over and over. "It looks like they're both together, though I don't really get that."

Shiratori rubbed a hand over one side of his face. "So was the other boy kidnapped as well, or are you not sure what that word means anymore?"

"It's not that, it's just... Sato-san and I ran into Kuroba-kun before the man got away. He knew Hakuba-kun had been taken and he was just worried about his friend." Takagi had also spent a good deal of time with that boy, and while he couldn't understand the reason, he understood the means. He couldn't picture Kuroba-kun getting kidnapped, especially if he was looking out for something like that. That is, if he didn't purposely get kidnapped, too. "There's a lot of things about this I don't know, but I do know they're together with the man we're after."

Shiratori breathed out. "Okay, I'll get the word out about both of them. I'm looking into finding the basic direction our perpetrator left in. I'll call you back if I find anything." He didn't have to. He really didn't have to. Every time Takagi-kun was involved with something, it became his mess. He was going to call him anyway. "If you find any leads, be sure to phone them in this time."

Takagi nodded, noting that Shiratori-san wouldn't see it and answering after. "Of course. Gomenasai about earlier. I- I wasn't sure about Hattori-kun, and Hakuba-kun was-"

"Takagi-kun." Shiratori could barely keep his eyes open. He wasn't in the mood to sit there and listen to apologies. "We'll discuss it later. Right now, we have a job to do."

Takagi stupidly nodded again, answering. "I know. I'll call you back if we find anything." He hung up with him. Really, what was it that was so off about him? He'd never seen him try so hard before. Not that he didn't normally, but-... Takagi shook his head. It didn't matter. He was right. There was a job to do. He headed back outside to find Sato so they could at least try. It looked like Kuroba-kun had accomplished more than they had... but why had he knocked them out? It didn't make sense.

Sato was watching the door. _'What is taking Wata- Takagi-kun so long?'_ She had decided with herself that, on the job, using 'Takagi' like he was using 'Sato' was much more professional. She had been surprised when she heard her phone ring, and answered it with a mixture of curiosity and worry when she saw it was Yumi. The traffic division officer told her that there had been an accident caused by a car running a stop sign, and the description matched that of the doctor's car. Sato thanked her and received a promise that all units were still on the lookout for it. Yumi then ran the place and the time it would take to get there**. **The guy was either taking his time or driving in circles, as the place was about 20 minutes away and more time than that had passed. _'Only one reason I can think of for that. Either he wants to make sure he's not being followed, or he doesn't want a passenger to know the way. For that to work, the passenger likely can't see where they are going._'

Takagi took a few quick steps over to Sato. She hadn't moved since he left, as far as he could tell. "Hi, sorry." Takagi smiled a little, taking the keys out of his pocket and throwing them to her. "She's the second from the end. Um... and she said not to leave a scratch on it." Takagi shrank back just a little at the expression she had given him. Either she was serious and would eat him if there were so much as a speck of dirt, or she wanted the kids found... or both. "And... Kuroba-kun is missing. He was the doctor." Takagi shook his head. "I don't know why, and it was bothering Hattori-kun, so I thought it could wait. I don't know... we might have another kidnapping, or he found some way to purposely follow them." Takagi shrugged. "I don't know, but there's two of them now."

_'Great_.' "Yumi called. Our guy ran a stop sign and caused an accident, but he himself got through clean. I figure we head that way and see if we can spot him." Sato knew the car now and headed out the door for it, reaching it by the time she had finished speaking. She climbed in and started the car, ready to hit the road as soon as Wataru was in, and hit it hard.

Takagi was not at all surprised about the speed, but he didn't want her doing that. He put a hand on her shoulder before they got too far. "Turn around."

"What? Why? We don't want him getting further away."

Takagi wasn't sure, it was just a guess, but it was strong enough that he couldn't help it. "You'd notice if you caused an accident, right? I'm sure if he got away from it, he wouldn't be going in the same direction as the accident. It would be like a beacon." Takagi pointed behind them. "Don't you think he might have headed the other way?"

Sato looked over at him in surprise. If an accident was caused, it would draw the police- there and past it, if they were looking for him. Which they were. "Good point. Hold on."

Takagi held on. He didn't need to be told. He did feel a light color come to his face, though. It wasn't often that he'd been taken seriously, and this was just a guess. He at least hoped he wasn't dragging them any further backwards.

* * *

><p>Kaito was mad. No. Mad would have been too lenient. And he was scared, something he hadn't really been in a long time. Getter hurt wasn't scary, falling off a building wasn't scary, even going up against a gun - <em>or worse, Aoko<em> - wasn't scary. Being able to do nothing while someone did whatever they wanted to one of his only friends - could kill him for all Kaito knew... that was scary. The fear was only feeding his anger, and the farther away they got from the others, the more and more Kaito's less dominant personality took over. He was hurt, he knew that, but he was as much of a wolf as he was rabbit. Even hurt, he wasn't one to be messed with. It hurt that it was Hakuba, made the anger more powerful than even against Snake. Because his dad was dead. He didn't have the chance to help him. Now, one of the only people who he'd ever really let into his life was the one in danger. He would have felt no different if it were Aoko or her father, or even his own mother. Those four - _Hattori didn't even make it there_ - were special, and they were worth far more than his own life. Kaito was possessive and he knew it. They were his, and no one was going to hurt them; and if he lost them... Kaito held on tighter. That wasn't going to happen, but if it did, this man wouldn't survive the week. He'd hunt him down and make him pay if it was the last thing he did.

He looked over at his passenger. He figured the kid, no matter how good, would have no chance now. He was still angry, and the fact he had almost been stopped had just increased that. This boy would pay for all of it. He had spouted his ideas and turned the others against him- both about the other boy and then he played it up and got them mad at him just for touching his shoulders. And if that wasn't bad enough, he had changed his mind and started to tell him what to do again. Keeping one hand on the wheel, he reached over and pulled the blanket down. "So, you enjoy being all high and mighty, and you work the pity angle when it suits you. Well, you won't get any pity from me." He smiled and grabbed the boy's shoulder like before, only to feel something different under the shirt. "Hmmm." He hadn't trained as a doctor for nothing. He had the top buttons undone and pulled the back of the shirt down enough to see the bandage. "So, you were hurt." He grabbed it and yanked the bandage off. "Big deal. I'll make sure you really have something to cry about, not that that woman will ever see you to hear it."

Saguru wished he could move. He couldn't stop the man from doing as he wished, and from the sound of it, this guy had snapped. The feel of fresh air as the blanket was removed had been a relief at first, until the man grabbed him. The bandage did a good job of protecting it, but it seemed the guy noticed it. Him opening his shirt and looking at his back was embarrassing enough, but when he removed the bandage, Saguru closed his eyes, which he had only recently been able to open. The further threats only heightened his apprehension.

He grinned to himself. He couldn't wait to get the chance to really put this kid in his place. "We get there, you can kiss everything else good bye."

Saguru had been fighting with his unresponsive body for as long as he had been awake, and was managing some motion of his own. With that, he turned his head to look at the man. "_No... you will... when you... get caught_-"

So the kid was starting to move already. He needed to stop that as soon as he reached his destination. The boy's words were once more aimed at telling him what was going to happen to him- when he had no power to do anything about it. He smacked the kid a good one, just to shut him up for the moment. He'd enjoy listening to him apologizing later.

"AH!" Saguru had not intended to yell, but the man's blow had caught him by surprise and he had had no time to prepare himself. He could feel the pain on the side of his face and chose, for the time being, to remain quiet as he shifted his fingers slightly. He could only hope that he would soon be able to move enough to get the belt undone, followed by the door, and hope that the man was still driving slow enough that he would survive the jump.

He really smiled now. The kid had yelled. He'd only gotten a small 'ow' last time and nothing after. Now that he knew he could get him to actually acknowledge him and follow his orders, he could use that. "So that's what it takes to get you to do what you're told. I'll keep that in mind."

Saguru held his tongue. He was not going to rise to this man's bait. He inchedhis fingers closer to the belt and hoped he could release it without being spotted. He still had to get his hands to the door and get that open, but he had no time to wait any longer.


	27. What's Mine

**AN: PLEASE READ**

**You were given multipule warnings that this story is rated "M". We will repeat again that it has that rating for a reason and this and following chapters are the reason. Please DO NOT read this if you are not a mature person and of a mature age. It contains graphic imagry and some violence. **

**If you wish, chapter 30 hints at what is contained in chapters 27-29, and you can pick up from there, though I'm not sure how much you will miss. Situations are referened throughout the rest of the story.**

**Thank you for reading and please don't flame. We had stated that it was of a mature rating and what was contained.**

**We will warn before posting chapters with more mature settings.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: What's Mine<strong>

Saguru held his tongue. He was not going to rise to this man's bait. He inched his fingers closer to the belt and hoped he could release it without being spotted. He still had to get his hands to the door and get that open, but he had no time to wait any longer.

He had looked back to the road for a bit before turning his gaze to the kid beside him. He had not said anything or even tried looking around since he had made it clear he should not talk. Yet. He looked between the road and the boy for a few seconds, having driven this route for so long he could do it in his sleep. He looked at the boy's lap and saw what the kid was doing. _'Why the sneaky..._' He swerved hard to the right and laughed when his passenger went toward the door, then corrected to send the kid toward him. "Next time you get a bright idea, don't try it." He grabbed both of the kid's wrists and pinned them under his leg. He should have thought to restrain the boy, but he hadn't planned on almost being stopped and had hoped to keep the kid from moving before they left.

Kaito felt the car swerve, hard. It had taken him a while to move away from the back. There had been enough close calls that he didn't want to be in that area. Now, he didn't want the guy driving at all. He kept a good hold, his arms almost to the point of numb. He couldn't physically take much more, let alone the fact that Hakuba was with that guy. He scooted over. Being under the car wasn't the worse place he could have been. He'd grabbed a few tools before leaving earlier, taking out the metal ones now. He'd try this. If it didn't work, plan B. Kaito knew where all the stuff he wanted to get at was, but the tire protected most of it. Kaito put several items he'd found around the hospital near the top of the tire, where all the plugs and wires were. It would make one hell of a noise, but he didn't think any damage would be done. This was only to see if he would stop. If not... Kaito didn't want to rely on his second plan, but some options were better than none. He dropped them, holding on tight and hoping nothing would ricochet back at him.

"What the hell? You have GOT to be kidding me." The noise had caught him by surprise, causing him to jerk the wheel. He had still planned on a few more minutes driving, but if his car sounded like that, he knew people would talk and he'd get found out. He didn't have the wheelchair like he'd planned, but if he could get one more block over, he could carry the kid; especially since he'd have to drug him again, and quick. He slowed down to a crawl, making it seem it was simple car trouble if any nearby residents got curious. "Well kid, not sure how you'll take it this time, but..." He leaned over the teen and reached into the glove box, feeling the other try to pull himself free and press himself into the seat to avoid him. "I just hope you know I've got plenty of it where we're going. So learn to behave or enjoy being unable to move on your own." He grabbed the needle as the car rolled on, not really caring about it, and shoved it into the kid's arm. The boy had yelled 'No!' and shook his head, but his resistance lessened quickly and he removed the now empty piece of junk and tossed it into the back seat. He unbuckled the teen and pulled him over to his side. "Let's go."

Saguru felt the needle in his arm and tried to fight both the effects of whatever it was as well as pull himself free, but he was unsuccessful at either as he felt his senses dim once again. He felt the man wrap his arms around his body and pull him closer. He wanted so badly to be capable of resisting, stopping him, getting away. The man didn't bother to whisper the next part, so no one must have come out to ask if they were OK.

"You've got a lot of things to learn and I can't wait to teach you."

The man stepped out of the car. That was all Kaito needed. He waited until he saw his foot, hanging near the driver's door. He knew where to aim and he could care less if this had more force behind it than necessary. He'd been waiting to do this from the start. As fast as Kid had ever been, Kaito struck out, not needing to reach far. He had the scalpel in his hand and, with his target right in front of him, it was hard to miss. _I may not know much about medical needs, but I know where the Achilles tendon is and so help me if you think you're getting away from me._

"AH! DAMN! WHAT THE?" He gripped the boy closer as he pushed away from the car, stumbling but putting more weight on his left leg and turning. His right ankle was killing him. Something on the car must of come apart and had some metal sticking out or something. He'd have to take care of it or... "Maybe you can put that 'medical knowledge' of yours to some good use before we start your other lesson." He laughed and pulled the limp boy closer as he struggled to drag the kid backwards rather than carry him, limping badly.

Kaito got out, near the back of the car. _Oh, he's baiting me_, he thought. Kaito knew better then to fall for that. He'd stay put. Right. That was the smart thing to do. The part of him that was Kid was telling him it was the right thing to do. You don't give your own plan away until you see theirs. The part of him that was Kaito didn't care about that. All he cared about was Hakuba... and that was dangerous. He, of course, went with the stupid idea and followed the part of himself that wasn't the untouchable thief, and leaned against the back of the car. "Funny. You know, I've always thought Hakuba was too stuck up for his own good, too. That was," Kaito narrowed his eyes, watching the man and Hakuba, who was all but limp in the guy's arms. "Until I took your job. You have no idea how much they liked me after you. Claimed I was much better than you and I don't have a lick of medical knowledge that I haven't either gotten secondhand or learned myself. Me, a teenager, did your job. By now, they would have found out it was me, too. I all but made you a laughingstock, and here you are playing with little Hakuba, who did no more than talk back to you. Really, by comparison, that's nothing next to what I did." Kaito waved his hands to show they were empty. "Of course, I bet you're too afraid to try and touch me, another patient that should have been yours and far to weak to defend myself." The blood was likely helping that image, seeing as it was still running down his side. "But, that's right. You're too afraid to come near me. I'm just so obviously going to overpower you, somehow. That's why you're playing with the small fry there that did almost nothing compared to what I did. Afraid to take on a patient who can actually move? Even now, I'm the one insulting you and you," Kaito grinned, "won't be able to lay a hand on me."

Saguru's eyes had begun to close as he was dragged and the man's tight hold on him was making him feel ill. Then, just as he was thinking about how he would let the man treat himself for once, he heard a voice that should have been miles away. _'Kuroba?'_ His eyes were already closing, but he fought them. _'He- he was the one I heard._' "K..."

He stared at the teen that he was certain he had left either injured or even, by now, dead back in the parking lot. As more insults came his way, he was angry.. The reminder of what the first boy had done got him, too, and he tightened his grip. He wasn't quite sure what to make of this other teen. He did know that he had faked an injury before, and he looked all too eager for him to come within reach. He was about to reply, when the kid in his arms tried to talk again. He wasn't sure if it was just because he was still not succumbing to the effects, or if this teen had got him to fight it. Either way, he thought the kid knew not to talk, yet. He squeezed tighter and drew the kid's ear close to his mouth, even though he didn't bother whispering. "You should know better by now. I thought you learned that in the car. We'll go over it again, later. As for you..." He moved his gaze to the teen by the car and took another painful step backwards. "I don't know what or who you are, but I don't buy it. No teen can know so much, but if you think you can, heal yourself." He nodded to the blood the teen had dripping down his side.

_Best to show you I'm not lying_. "I'd do it the way any doctor would." Kaito unwrapped the bandages from his arms, wanting to show off the extent of his injury now, and wrapping them around his waist. "It's easy. Hey, maybe they'll hire me. I am so much better at this than you are."

He saw the sewn up cuts on the boy's arm, but the way he used the left meant that was his dominate hand. He was just doing a basic wrap_. Big deal_. "Ha! Basic." He glanced between the two again. They must know each other. Ah. So the blond kid had yet another person doubting him. "What. You turn everyone there against me?" He took a few more steps. This other kid was grinding his nerves, but he really wanted to get out of sight with the one he had. Maybe he could offer the new one something. Hmmmm. "You want to? Work there, I mean. You head back and find a friend of mine. He works security. Drop my name and he can set you up, same as he did me. Just forget you saw me or this kid."

Kaito laughed a little. "Nah. If I wanted your job, I wouldn't need any help getting it. Besides, small fry there is mine. I owe him a lot of grief, myself, and I don't like people touching my toys. Further," Kaito shrugged a little when he said the next part. "You're still clinging to him like you're afraid someone who's hurt and obviously can't carry their own weight is going to get away from you. Me? I have no doubt you're scared of me. You're even backing away from me. That would be a great headline for the papers." Another small laugh and even more of a smile. "Guy like you, afraid of little old injured me."

Saguru was still fading in and out. Never quite completely unconscious, but enough that he was only catching bits and pieces. The man's grip on him tightening every now and then, sending shivers down his spine. He was still getting use to the close contact with those he knew and considered friends. This man was easily one of the last people he wanted touching him, let alone holding him this tightly and, for some reason, Kuroba kept talking. _'No... get... away...'_ His thoughts were becoming extremely jumbled and he just wanted to allow sleep to take him once again. But he knew that, with Kuroba there, he'd have to hold out as long as he could.

_'This guy wants him_?' "Well, first off, I am not afraid of you. I just don't trust you. And I know he's not leaving on his own, and he'll learn that later. As to him being yours, I'm afraid I disagree with you on that. He's mine now. If you want some time with him later..." He shrugged. "That could be arranged, but you gotta play by my rules."

"We'll, I don't trust you, either. You do know I'm no cop's kid. I make my own laws." Kaito raised an eyebrow, focusing something close to anger at Hakuba. "My crowd and his are very different. He needs what's coming to him from me." Kaito's eyes almost glowed, but he kept them more cocky than threatening. "And you just stole my property. You are now on my list, too; and frankly, I don't trust you. Tsh. The kid's nothing, and you're a fool. As if you could ever say mistrust doesn't stem from fear. I guess I'm what you dream about at night, someone who can do everything you can do, but better. And look." Kaito didn't know if he could make himself grin anymore, but he tried. "I can even talk back to you and you can't do a thing about it because _you - are - afraid - of - me_."

This kid was confusing him. He'd started to just focus on a few key parts- it was easier that way. Not like the rest of what he said was important. "Well, that might make this easier. Working by your own laws makes you more flexible. Not the first time I stole something. Besides, if you don't like him, why not let me keep him? I'm sure we can come to an arrangement." He adjusted his grip and the blanket that had been back over the kid's shoulders draped over his arm. "What do you want?"

"Hm," Kaito thought aloud. "Well, you mostly. I'd trade him for you. You've really messed up my plans. I had a good buyer. You have no idea how much someone with foreign blood will go for. Guy messed up my plans even more." Kaito stared his arm with contempt for a moment before looking back. "How about we make a different deal? You let me take him, and you can come with. I'm sure my dad will throw in some money for your trouble."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not exactly what he had planned. "I don't give up the ones that I take... but I don't mind sharing." He still had more of his stuff at his destination, so..."Tell you what. I have a place all set up right this way. Prove it." He could get both, and then this other kid could learn a few lessons as well. His buddy would be happy, too. To see how the other kid would react, he let the front of the blanket fall so it was only held up between the two of them.

The cool air on his chest caused him to shiver and snap back to a state of semi-consciousness. _'What... now?_'

Kaito held up his hands in harmlessness. "I swear I just want to look him over. I won't lay a hand on him." Kaito took a step forward, just one, to test the waters, licking his lips in anticipation for something he was not at all feeling. "I'll call my dad after you give me the location, and we can have the buyer meet us. I need to make sure he's still in sellable condition."

He took a step back. "No. No one else allowed. You can check him all you want there... but I want a bit, too. Then you can make the deal for elsewhere. Privacy- you understand. I don't want word getting out about where I'm set up. I prefer to keep them as long as I can; and I gotta call my buddy anyway, to grab one of the others since you're taking this one. I'd hoped to keep him for awhile." He emphasized it by moving a hand across the exposed skin, bringing his mouth near the boy's ear. "Not sure if you're lucky or not..." He dropped his voice to a whisper. "But I _will_ have you learn your place from _me_."

Saguru had only caught broken bits of what was going on, just knowing that Kuroba sounded off and that scared him a bit... but the hand and the breath in his ear sent shivers down his spine. The words following caused him to catch his breath. He was unable to fight him off and Kuroba was no doubt seeing all this. _'Ku... roba... run... get... away... you keep... bugging him ...he might..._' No. He had to believe Kuroba would be safe.

"Used are worth so much less," Kaito sighed. "But, oh well. Revenge should come first." He took his left hand and wiped some drool from his cheek. "I have a favor, though. I'll still get you a cut, but you have to share him. There are a million places around here for privacy, and that way we can both have him. It's the best way to get back at your enemies." Kaito grinned, hunger in his eyes. "I know. I hardly want you ratting me out anymore than you want me to, and I clearly won't be winning any fights against you. You've got nothing to lose," that hunger turned into evil glee that Kaito had never felt before. "And everything to gain. Imagine falling victim twice. I personally want to see that."

Saguru was continuing to send his silent plea for Kuroba to stop watching, stop talking, and just get away. The man holding him moved his hand again, the one not pinning him to the man's chest, as he started to laugh in his ear. He could only hope Kuroba had not done something foolish.

"Hmmmm..." He started brushing his hand again, feeling the shivers and goosebumps of his helpless victim. He started laughing. "I can't say I'd disagree with you there, although I would have preferred a few of my things. I tend to enjoy my first with each new one, but I suppose I can make a small exception." All this talk was getting to him. He smiled against the boy's cheek as he looked at the other teen. He'd do it his way this time, then teach him how it was best done. He didn't need the drug if the new teen was... otherwise preoccupied. "You don't want to go to my place. Where did you have in mind?"

Kaito licked his lips, smiling. "I'd say whatever's closest. I've been waiting to get him back for too long." He felt eager, and he let it show in his expression. "If you don't want me to see any of your places, I'm fine with a motel. You really shouldn't sedate him. I'd really like to hear him squeal."

_'So, that was it. Hmmm_.' "You know, there is a small cellar over there. The house burned down years ago and it was grown over. I haven't used it in a few months, but if you like the sound as much as I do, we can let him recover a bit more. I learned in the car; his scream is quite good. And you will scream again." He said to the boy as he brought his hand up along the teen's chest to lift the boy's head and rub the cheek that was still red.

Kaito reached out his hand in anticipation and shuddered. "I look forward to it. Let's go. We might catch someone's eye out here on the street. How long until he's closer to moving? I have to imagine it's better if he can perform."

While Saguru hadn't caught what Kuroba said, and as much as he wanted him to get away to safety, the voice had been his only point of comfort... but his tone was now so far _off _from how he knew him, it was starting to unnerve him. The man was rubbing his cheek again and talking about-... No. He would fight that. He may not be able to move, but he was not going to allow this guy to hear another scream from him. Kuroba had spoken again, that same tone. It was so different... he had to check. He fought with everything to open his eyes when the man took another step and whispered in his ear. Those words froze his insides and he shut his eyes quickly, unable to stop the tear that leaked out.

He began to head toward the vacant area. "A bit more. Seems he's fighting to open his eyes and I look forward to seeing the two of you. It should be good, don't you agree?" He jokingly directed the question to the teen he was holding.

"Never done it in front of an audience before, but I'm sure it will be more effective." Kaito laughed a little, following behind the man. "You've been making me jealous." Kaito licked his lips again, biting the lower one.

"HA. I'll say. My buddy and I do it. After some time, once they learn their place. Well, let's just say you're never waiting for the other to finish." He reached the lot and nodded at a mostly covered door set far back on the area. "We get in and shut the door. Even someone standing right here can't hear us, no matter what. Would you open it?"

"Sure." Kaito had to pass them to do it. He reached out a hand, brushing his fingers against Hakuba's face, putting his own close and breathing out a laugh against his skin. "Don't worry, I'll try to be nice." He smiled to the man, walking away. "There's no lock on it, is there?" He was constantly watching his back, though he didn't turn. Kaito knew he was fast, and so help him, if this guy tried anything when his back was turned...

"Nope. Lock's on the inside. Only needs to be locked when it's occupied, right?" He started laughing. He couldn't believe his luck. He'd get two this time, and this other one was _willing_to at least take the other. As soon as he got used to the other side as well... that would be even more fun.

Saguru felt the breath and the voice. It was Kuroba. Damn. What had been said to make him go along with this? He should have run. He'd be safe and maybe call for help. He did not want his... his friend to have to do this. A few tears dropped, but they were removed from his cheek pretty quick.

He leaned over the boy's shoulder and glanced sideways to see a few tears on his face. Couldn't have that there; not yet, anyway. He could have used his hand but... The kid would likely want to go first, so he'd take what he could get. He leaned over and licked the cheek. There. No more tears...for now. He started chuckling as he continued to use his still free hand on the boy's chest and stomach, going to his side every now and then to pull him closer or straighten him a bit.

Kaito opened the door. It was easy to tell the place was abandoned. He waited for the other two to get closer, eyes still hungry and impatient. He needed to wait anyway, though. Hakuba didn't look like he could speak, meaning he was still too numb. When they were close, Kaito went down the steps, eyeing the bed in the middle of the open room. There was some dirt that had found it's way inside from the door, but it was pretty tidy and good enough.

He stepped down first, one hand on the rail, the other around the kid. _'Home sweet home, in a manner of speaking_.' He reached bottom and turned to see the other teen looking around. "You want to go first? I want to wrap my ankle. And can you lock it? I wasn't able to."

Kaito nodded. "Wouldn't want any nosey people walking in." He waited for them to pass, going up the door and pushing the bar close, but not letting it fall into the groove. Still hard to open from the outside and a possible mistake on his part. Then he made his way back down enthusiastically. "This is gonna be fun."

He had just reached the bed when he heard the other teen come back down. "You got that right." He still had really wanted more time. He stepped forward and dropped on the bed. Sitting with the kid held to him. Yeah, he wanted this one; but he knew he could wait- and two for the price of one. He smirked. _'Priceless._' He grabbed the boy's hair and pulled to turn the head so he was facing him. "He and you are gonna have some fun, then I get you; so make sure you don't wear your voice out. I want you to scream for me again, just like in the car, only louder." He leaned forward. If he was going to wait even longer he wanted something to hold him over.

Kaito winced a little, his face drawing up before he relaxed. "Never had to share before. Guess that's okay, though."

Saguru once more tried with everything he had to pull away, to react, even just bite down... but his body was just as limp as it had been. Downside was he could tell exactly what the guy was doing. The other downside, he could not control his own emotions. Instead of the one or two tears, they just started flowing. He was really- This guy was- And if nothing changed in a short time... both he and Kuroba. He was having difficulty getting a breath, and felt like he was going to pass out. _'That may postpone it or he will just...'__  
><em>

Kaito came over, half bending with the guy next to Hakuba and not having room. He smiled, breathing another laugh into his face and putting his forehead against Hakuba's. "See? Sedation really doesn't work. We're missing all the fun." Kaito took his fingertips and brushed away some of the tears. "You're pushing a little too fast. Don't want to completely break him." Kaito laughed a little, nipping Hakuba's nose. _Damn that felt weird._ "Slowly. It's no fun doing anything to a doll. I've seen it happen before." Kaito tipped his head. "Go clean yourself up. We have time."

"Not his first tear, anyway. Besides, only way to make sure you don't get bit early on." He flung the kid on the bed, face up. "I'll be back. Not like you'll have time to do much. Position him how you want." He leaned over and put his hand at the kid's mouth, smiling, and pulled back, not losing contact until he reached the bent knee that was hanging over the bed. He walked away, much faster without the added weight, but still with a limp.

Saguru was unsure what had happened, but he could not believe what he was certain Kuroba had just said. It was not true... He had to be faking it... but he could not focus. _'Please... no...'__  
><em>

Kaito grinned. He liked Hakuba just the way he was. He got over and straddled him, weaving a hand into his hair and keeping his eyes on the man until he was sure he could get away with whispering. "_Sorry, no time. I didn't mean to scare you. I'll buy as much time as I can for this stuff to wear off. Then run. I'll hold him as long as I can_." Kaito used the side of his face to nuzzle Hakuba, wiping some more of the tears away. "_I won't let him touch you, if it's the last thing I do... and sorry if this hurts, but it should help._" Kaito drew his hand down Hakuba's arm, removing the shirt the rest of the way. He took the detective's arm once it was free and bit down... none to softly, but not enough to break the skin. He was going to try and wake the detective's body. His brain would already be sending the chemicals from the adrenaline rush.

_'He was... what_?' Saguru winced at the bite and a small hiss escaped his lips. He opened his eyes. Knowing his voice would be weak anyway, he decided to try and make himself heard. "_Too long... was... wake... fore wen... ou... side... at... ospital... barely... mo in... ca... as it... as... oni jus... go... redrug... go now... run..."_He could barely hear his own voice and could only hope the message was getting through. He closed his eyes as more tears fell and tried to turn his head away, but that ability still eluded him.

Kaito put his hand down and nuzzled Hakuba's face again after glancing towards the man. It was the only way to safely talk to him. _"I'm not going anywhere without you, my friend, so you're just going to have to deal with it. I'll try to wait it out as long as I can_." Kaito nuzzled him again, more out of comfort and to stop any of his own tears. "_And if you can't, I'm just going to have to find some way to drag you out or something, because I'm not leaving_." Kaito backed up, taking the same arm he'd had before and biting the upper part, licking it once he was done to try and help the stinging.

_'Why... why are you staying... he's going to get you too... unless... if he's been pretending to go along on his own... HE DOESN'T KNOW_!' "Kur... trap... want... too..."

He returned with the bandage wrapped around his ankle to a sight he found quiet enjoyable. "Don't mind me. Please, continue."

Kaito grinned. He had no other way of doing it, and the man was right there. If they lived through this, Hakuba was going to kill him. Kaito put his lips against the detective's, getting the idiot to shut up. He was hoping that was enough to do it. "I know." He looked at Hakuba when he said it. He knew how careful the man had been before now. He knew what walking in here meant. He turned to the man with a smile. "It's still weird, though."

"Like I said, I'm used to slow. Got plenty of extra things if you want to try some." He motioned to a chest of drawers against the far wall. "You name it, I likely got it."

"Hm... He's still too numb. Right now it's better to tease." Kaito took the detective's other arm, this time turning it to get the inside and bit hard at it. _Come on, detective. I'm not going to hurt you, either_. Kaito laughed and licked at his arm, feeling Hakuba shiver. That probably really hurt. He'd make sure to have time for Hakuba to kill him for this. He had to. "Really... it's no fun if he can't feel half of it. You really doped him up."

"Yeah, had to. Guy was getting far enough along that he almost undid his sear belt. Swerved a few times, got him toward me, and pinned his hands under my leg. Tempted at the time, but figured it was safer until I was closer to get him again. He was enough out of it that he couldn't get away, but actually tried to. Got him just before I got out of the car. Guess that's why he was able to try to talk. Hadn't got him enough, yet. I actually thought you might have been a friend and that's what got the reaction. It must have been fear." The guy laughed.

"I have no doubt it probably was. Fear is a very powerful thing, and I like to use it." Kaito ran his hand, nails out and scraped against Hakuba's chest as he ran his left hand down the side of his body. The scratches would fade, as would the bites. If Hakuba didn't snap out of it soon, what came next would not; and since he wasn't going to be touching him, odds were Kaito himself would be in enough pain from the initial fight that he would no longer able to help. He went up to the detective's face after his scratch marks. He hated it, but he couldn't fake this, not in front of the man. Hakuba didn't have to be his friend when this was over, he just needed him to be alive. Kaito took his tongue, running it over Hakuba's lips and teeth until he got his bottom lip in his mouth and bit down hard enough to taste the blood. Pain was the only way to get his mind to fight off the drug.

Saguru had realized what Kuroba was trying to do and could not believe the risk he was taking just to help him. The tears had shifted from pain and fear to pain, fear, and... his brain was not giving him the words for it. Gratitude was there... and also some guilt... but if they got out of this at all, he would never doubt Kuroba's friendship again. He had actually thought that Kuroba was... that he might... He hoped Kuroba would forgive him. He also could tell that it was working. As embarrassing as it was, he let the tears continue. It was expected. He moved his eyes over toward the man, still staring at them- smiling, laughing. He was really enjoying this. The bite to his lip caused him to gasp and he felt himself jerk.

He crossed his arms. Yes, this was good and he couldn't wait to get them both. He wondered if the teen would go for the stuff he'd like. He walked over and grabbed a pouch out of the top drawer and walked back. "Sit up for a sec."

Kaito did, his eyes downcast for a moment, enough to show Hakuba this was not going to be good, before his wiped his thumb across the blood and stared up with a smile. "What?"

"Try this." He tipped the pouch over and let the white powder cover the kid's neck and chest. "Lick it off. Its called 'honey dust'."

Kaito had no idea what that was but he stared at it with a grin, moving it more over Hakuba's stomach so it would at least buy some time as well as doing whatever else it was supposed to. "Cool." Kaito started at the detective's neck, licking the powder off and then biting down along his shoulder muscle and his collarbone, afraid to risk his neck, and just making those nips. If he was going to be doing this, might as well kill two birds with one stone. He felt like a cat but... the stuff tasted pretty good. He still didn't know what is was, but it was very sweet. Where he could, and where he knew nerves were stronger, he bit harder, re-licking the area and hearing each time it caused the detective pain, but not knowing any other way around it.

Beyond humiliating... but better than any alternative the man might have come up with. He had managed to move his fingers a bit, but was refraining from letting their captor see it, instead, trying to force his body to keep still... for both their sakes. In truth, if not for the entire scenario, the powder that he had dumped on him was tickling so bad he was fighting to not start squirming visibly. He peeked over at the man and saw his attention focused entirely on what Kuroba was doing. He hoped that it stayed there for the moment as he attempted to move his toes and the hand on the side of Kuroba that the man was not able to see.

"Pretty good, huh?"

"Yeah, actually, it is." Kaito grinned at him, looking up from his work. He still had a bit to go. "I've never had it before. Makes things more fun." And, not to be gross, but Hakuba didn't really taste good since he'd had to be licking him. Kaito didn't really think that people were supposed to taste good. The powder at least helped that from showing on his face. "Thanks."

He laughed. "Well, it definitely makes things more interesting. Last kid down here, after he learned his place, enjoyed it. I'd come down and put some on myself then relax." He laughed again. "Of course all little kids like things that are sweet, right?"

Kaito laughed. It wasn't too loud or quiet, just happy. "I have to guess so. I never tried the younger ones, only the one's that have crossed me. They've tended to be older." Kaito had an idea, though he didn't like it. He took his nails and scratched Hakuba near his ribs where the powder still was, then licked it. It would burn. Yeah... he'd lost his friend. Kaito could feel some part of him inside that wasn't being felt at the moment die off. It hurt, but right now Kaito wasn't dealing with that feeling. He had things to do. He'd worry about the repercussions later. "I'm sure a lot of people like this stuff." Kaito bit along the bones when he was done, knowing that area was sensitive as well.

"Well, there was one I had thought about, a younger kid. Did something like this one here and got me in trouble. Not sure how well this one and him know each other, but it was over the same kid that they did it. While I got my chance with this one, the kid never left the room. Actually, now that I think about it, if you met them, you'd know the one I'm talking about. He turned the others against me too when I said he and his brother should have separate beds. Might not be too late to... he could grab him instead..." He thought about it. Yeah. Getting all of the kids that had talked back to him, questioned him... He could teach them all a lesson. A smile came to his face. He'd be set for a while and he was enjoying this so much. He'd love to see what this teen could do to the two kids, not to mention, if they did know each other... Oh the possibilities.

Saguru felt the stinging in his side and hissed again. It may have been working but the pain had to be high for that... and it was. He had been getting some control back and was about to tap Kuroba on the leg to let him know it was working when Kuroba bit down again and he hissed and jerked.

Kaito look up in thoughtfulness. "You know, that wouldn't be such a bad idea. I could get back in there if I wanted... maybe. Might need some clothes or something." Kaito put a hand on Hakuba's chest, clawing it but keeping it lighter. He was getting to the point he couldn't stand doing this, mostly with the stuff that Hakuba couldn't hide. "But I'm having fun right now. It'd have to wait. I want him awake enough to feel this." _Because damn it to all blazes of burning hell if I'm gonna go there and leave Hakuba here with you_. Kaito knew he'd have to be careful now, too. Hakuba was coming out of it. He would have to make it look more painful than it was. Well, that was easy. He'd lower the pain just enough that Hakuba was reacting the same way he was before. Kaito grinned, letting out a small gleeful laugh and his smile returning to what it once was. "Another person. That would be so much fun."

He swallowed. That could only be Kudo... or, actually, Conan-kun. This guy was beyond insane. He took a deep, albeit shaky, breath and moved his hand to tap Kuroba's leg. He had to trust that Kuroba could maintain this facade.

"You wouldn't have to. My buddy can do it. I told you he works security there."

Kaito grinned, pretending to think about it. His mind was on the opposite. How the hell would he be able to protect Tantei-kun, too? He couldn't say no, and this guy was crazy... Kaito wanted to start shaking. He couldn't take on two people. Worse yet, he'd have to wait for Tantei-kun to be brought here and that was _if_ the guy's buddy didn't touch him before now. "Don't know how much fun that would be 'cause the kid was out of it when I looked." Kaito clawed his hand again. "I _had_ been looking for this guy. I'm not really into the little kid thing, so up to you." Kaito half shrugged. "I have all the entertainment I want for the time being." _Shit. Shit. Shit._ He had nothing to say back, and odds were the cops were gone. He could only hope somebody had stayed behind, or that this guy changed his mind.

"Well, if I tell him to grab him, you can try it- that's if he hasn't decided to already. A kid his size is very easy to manipulate, but he might argue or try to gain pity, just like this one." He reached forward and wiped another tear. "See what I mean?" He said with a laugh. He looked down at the kid again. "I think he can yell by now. No doubt he's fighting it." He bent over. "It's your talking back I don't want to hear, but I expect you to scream. We both want it, so come on. Let's hear you." He thrust his hand out and slipped it under the kid's left shoulder, grinning as he curled his hand and dug his fingers into the marks there and scrapped his own nails across it.

Saguru was not sure what the man would try but he was fully ready for another slap to the face when he did not respond. By the time he realized what the man was doing it was too late. Kuroba's had hurt, of course, but the man had gone for the most painful area and he could not fight the cry of pain at it... it was actually worse than the burning itself had been. "AAAAHHHHH!" He involuntarily jerked from the pain, managing to raise his shoulder an inch from the hand behind him before his still weak body succumbed to gravity and dropped down again. _'Please... no more_.'

He started laughing when he got a better scream this time. "Told you."

Kaito quickly shoved the self that was him away and focused completely on the one he'd invented. It almost made him sick; instead, he choked on a laugh. Kaito bent forward, leaning on his good arm so he could take his bad one and put it under the detective. Kaito buried his head in the detective's neck as he pushed his own body close to him, wiping away a stray tear of his own against Hakuba's hair. Taking his fingertips where the man couldn't see and being as gentle as he could to do no more damage but still induce pain - something that would be easy at this point - he grazed the wound himself, talking quickly before making contact with raw skin. "_Move now. Get help. I can't save both_." It was quiet and as much as he dared to risk before closing his eyes and purposely hurting the detective once more. Hakuba had to get out and warn someone before this guy could call up his friend, maybe even catch the man working with him. Kaito could not handle drawing this out.

Saguru did the best he could to nod his head back against Kuroba's, adding a sob and a jerking motion to make it appear to the man that he was just moving in pain. He did not care anymore. If Kuroba was going to force himself to take on this guy when he was hurt, he would force himself to move and get help. He owed him that... as his friend. He closed his eyes and gathered all the energy he had- not much, but maybe enough to make it out of here. His one lingering fear was how well he could run... and how far.

He stepped back as the teen leaned forward and wrapped a hand around the kid, the sounds of pain and jerking under him were great to hear. The teen did know how to milk it. "Considering he's starting to move, you want me to grab something? Got some handcuffs my buddy brought here."

Kaito knew he couldn't buy much time, knew Hakuba was in no shape for this, knew he was in no shape for this - but there wasn't time and options were scarce. He grinned down at Hakuba, letting out a small laugh._ Detective, be ready._ No matter what, and for a while now, Kaito was aware of only one important fact that he kept true. He was between Hakuba and the man, which was how it was going to stay._ Now, for some added enforcement_. "Sure." Kaito's grin was just as bright as ever. He tipped his head. "Anything you think is fun, bring it out. I'll see what I like."

He smiled and walked over to the drawers, pulling out several things including two sets of cuff, one he slipped into his own pocket and another he left dangling from one of his fingers. He gathered several of his favorite items and a few that his buddy preferred. '_I cannot wait for this._'

Kaito had kept himself close to Hakuba. It was easy to move back in. "_Just get out. Don't take your time... but don't run if you can't. Sorry. There are houses nearby. Don't cross the lot. Go around back. They're apartments, but someone will answer." Kaito rested his head on Hakuba's shoulder. He could only hope he'd get that far. Kaito didn't _know what he would do when the detective was gone, but he could feel the thief in him start to take over. Maybe it had always taken over. Kid was more of what he really felt most of the time than he was. Okay. "_You'll know the signal."_

"Kuroba... be careful... I do not want you... to... to end up like..." 'Like _me... drugged... at the mercy of a madman, maybe two.'_ Saguru was fighting the shivers that wanted to wrack his body. He felt sick for Kuroba. He should have been safe at the hospital, being treated... not throwing himself between a deranged doctor with a twisted agenda and _him_. His hand shook as he slid it to touch the arm the teen was supporting himself on. It was the best he could do as he was attempting to save what he could for his attempt at escaping this place.

"_I'll be fine. I always am."_ Kaito looked up with a grin as the man came closer, his eyes focusing on the handcuffs with enthusiasm. He didn't know how well this was going to work, but Kaito wouldn't admit that he was aware some part of him was afraid, mostly for Hakuba's sake. Kaito didn't think he'd ever _wanted_ to see the police so badly before.

He turned and carried them back. "Here you go. Knock yourself out." He laughed as he tossed the items right beside the kid's head so the teen could see and grab whatever he wanted to use. "Not sure about your tastes, but I know you'll find something you like. Just make sure he's still able to scream for me." He laughed again as the kid turned his face away. "Don't bother trying to ignore it or get away. Your future has been decided. But I'm sure you will learn your place soon enough."

The man was in front of him. Hakuba's path was clear and Kaito was fast enough. He saw the cuffs come closer, looking but not bothering to examine anything the man had thrown down. He'd gotten enough of his weight on the bed, pulling one leg up close to his body and reaching towards the handcuffs. He went for the part that was dangling, grabbing that end and quickly flicking his wrist in the other direction. It was almost easy. Magic always had been and handcuffs were definitely a specialty of his. Kaito grinned, letting Kid's voice take over. Forget Kaito, forget whoever he'd been pretending to be, forget all other thoughts and feelings. Then and now, he was Kid, and Kid was not someone to be messed with. "Gotcha." Several things happened at once, but the two things Kaito made sure of was that the smoke bomb that was in his pocket went off the minute he got off Hakuba and the detective had had a chance to see the door, the other was that he never let go of the other end of that handcuff, keeping his mind on off of emotions and on his thoughts - weight, maneuverability, force against his own - all pertaining to the man in front of him that he would not be letting out of his range.

Saguru felt Kuroba roll away from him, and he rolled the other way and off the bed. His legs were unused to holding his weight and he dropped to his knees, catching himself on the side of the bed. He had to move fast, so he pushed himself up and made his way as best he could to the door.

He wasn't sure what had happened. He saw the teen go for the cuffs first, not unexpected...but then the teen was suddenly right there and he had one of the cuffs on him. His enjoyment turned to shock then anger when he heard the thump and looked over at the kid struggling to his feet and heading away. "You moron. You're letting him get away." He'd planned on getting the second teen, anyway, but the teen going for _him_? Didn't matter. He may have been hurt, but he'd drag the teen if he had to, to get the kid back. He went to go after the kid that was trying to get away.

Kaito didn't have much choice, though the smoke was quickly filling the room. He strapped the other cuff to his own hand when the man nearly pulled him off the bed. It was clear Kaito wasn't being paid attention to, and he kept the scalpel in his hand hidden close to his wrist. _This would be where he's going to kill me. You'd better get out of here, detective_. Kaito planted his feet on the other side, taking his wrist and flicking it across the man's arm as hard as he could. The charade was over. He'd be the next target, or the man would still be going after Hakuba. Kaito had to be ready.

"AH, DAMN." He looked back at his wrist then up to the teen. "IT WAS YOU!" This teen had been playing him for a fool. He'd had to be the reason his ankle was injured. He knew he had to make sure the kid didn't get away, but this teen would pay for what he'd done. "You are so going to regret that. I will make you wish you'd had your fun when you had the chance." He grabbed the cuffs with his other hand and yanked hard on it. He just wished he knew what time it was.

Saguru was almost to the stairs and his legs were shaking so bad when he heard the guy swear... then the rest of what he said. He looked back, he had to check. _'Kuroba, you baka. How could you do that_?' He hesitated at the stairs, clinging to the railing and wanting to go back and help him.

If there was one thing Kaito had, it was balance. Hattori had even admitted it. He could roller-skate on a railing- _going up_, for heaven's sake. Kid had no trouble keeping himself on his feet, though he was physically outmatched and pulled forward, the cuff biting and twisting painfully. He kept himself calm, finger's sure on the blade, though he was askew, having been slid across the floor bent over, and was now turned predominantly to his left. "I told you, I make my own rules. I would never be following yours." Kid's cocky tones weren't necessary, so he kept them sure and as serious as he was.

"Well, you're letting my prize get away. I NEVER let what is mine get away from me. That's MY rule, and consider yourself added to the list." He grabbed the teen's arm and took advantage of his position, jerking on his arm and continuing to drag him. At this rate, he wasn't sure if he wanted to use the cuffs or the sedative on this kid, and which to use on the other. Speaking of which. He looked back over at the kid, still standing at the foot of the stairs staring back at them. The kid still looked weak but also... so tempting. "Now I'm telling you to stay put. Not going to be rude and try to run off," he smiled as he recalled the parking lot. That might do. "Are you, sweetheart."

Saguru saw Kuroba being pulled along and his worry increased when the man grabbed his arm and pulled. _'Kuroba... I cannot just leave him behind_.' He hoped that, if the man got close enough, the two of them together might be able to stop him... because he would not leave without Kuroba.

"Hakuba, for Kami's sake. Get the hell out of here!" Kaito wanted him to go and get help. Right now Hakuba was just wasting the time he was trying to get. Why didn't he see that? "Get my dad," Dad. Close enough. He wasn't going to yell 'cops' and get the guy wanting to go after him more "Get anyone. Just get the hell out. This isn't just me." Kaito knew that, and Kid knew it. Kid was the one in control right now and Kid needed this man to stay the hell away from the detective. Taking the tool, he cut close enough to his arm to break some skin as he slid it across where the man was holding him, feeling both of their blood run down his arm. "Quit being a fool." Hakuba couldn't help him by just standing there, and he turned clear eyes to say as much as he cut the man, glancing back as fast as hummingbird wings to avoid anything he couldn't predict.

Saguru was beyond torn. He knew they needed help... but he also knew he didn't want this man's plans for him to be turned on Kuroba. He squeezed his eyes shut and turned his back to Kuroba, almost crawling up the stairs and fiddling with the door's lock. _'Sumimasen... Kuroba..._' He thought as the lock slid away and he put the last of his strength into shoving it open and crawling outside.

"So, you do know each other. Were you really selling him, or do you plan to keep him for yourself and just happened across me?"

"He's mine," Kaito said with vindictive, possessive words. Kid's words. Kid did not have things stolen from him. Hakuba was his friend. That, especially, was something he would not have stolen. "You were very unexpected." Kaito didn't want the man pulling him anymore, but he had to keep things at a distance. He swiped his wrist quickly down his arm again, trying to get him to loosen his hold. Even if this didn't do it, the blood was making it all but impossible. He needed to buy Hakuba as much time as he could. He was also something of his own, in a weird way of speaking. He possessed himself, and he was not going to let this man get any advantage on him. He'd gone up against worse, survived worse. Kid didn't let that go to his head, though. This was a new battle and he would not underestimate his opponent.

He heard the door open and cursed loudly. He turned back to the kid that had cuffed himself to him. "Well, you're now mine, and after I have some time with you, I'll make sure you two are reunited and you can finish up from where you left off- and next time, you won't have a choice in anything." He ignored anything else as he looked at this kid. He was cocky and manipulative- and clearly did not know his place. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his other set of cuffs, reaching for the kid's injured, right arm. "Starting now."

Kaito found it easy enough to back away, though the handcuff on his left arm still kept them attached. His eyes turned their full attention on the man, and Kid, in a voice that was not his own but close enough to it, spoke in deep, powerful words. "You have no idea who you're dealing with. Touch me, and you'll make an enemy not only of the police, but also of those who walk in the shadows of this world. You've done enough. Stop while you're ahead."

"Ah. I bet every word you've said has been a lie. Why should I believe you now. Besides, it's not like anyone besides that kid that just left even knows about this place. We will be gone by the time he gets anyone out here, anyway, and I know my buddy will be able to find him, no doubt back with the other kids, and if I feel like it, I may just be nice enough to reunite all of you at some point. New place- same set-up." He had continued to try and get the kid's other wrist. "As long as I'm ahead, what's the point of stopping?"

Kaito let himself smile a bit, body just as light and strong as if he were wearing his costume and in full health. Kid could overcome any obstacle... except one. "See, thing is, if you fall while you're ahead," Kid's voice was still different than usual, more likely because Kid had never been up against someone without a hint of righteous motive. "It's a long way down. That was no command, it was a warning. And if you don't believe me, that just makes you a fool. What reason do I have to lie to you now?" Kid would have liked the hat. Here would be where he would have tipped it forward in acknowledgment. Instead his lowered his head a bit and kept his eyes solidly on the man before him. "I do not doubt you. I believe your threats are very real. Mine are no less genuine."

This kid was crazy. He talked like he had no doubt and was all self-assured. "I don't know where you're getting your cocky attitude kid but I have the means to back up mine. What do you have, the drugged toy? He's more likely to get picked up by my friend than your dad. My friend knows about this place, even though we haven't used it lately. Your dad and anyone else will have no idea where to _start_." He lunged forward again. He really wanted to teach this kid a lesson... and he'd enjoy every bit of it.

Kaito heard the words, fear returning. _He'd told Hakuba to go around. There were a lot of people... it wasn't far._ _Hakuba just_- Kaito snapped back to reality, the guy grabbing at him again. He didn't have time to think, only react. He took a step backwards, using his arm and the most effective weapon at his disposal on instinct, specifically just aiming in front of himself, to ward off the attack as he took another step back.

He registered the pain to his shoulder, but he still growled as he swung his hand and caught the boy's free arm, bringing the cuff up to the kid's wrist and continuing toward him. "Like I said, _you're mine_."

Kid stilled, his brain filling him in that that was close to an injury. Pain was something that was better off felt. It told you when to back off instead of foolishly shoving yourself past it. He'd come close to making that mistake, before; not this time. Kid was a professional, and the blood made it all the easier. With a smile, he held up his uninjured wrist, now free of the handcuffs. "I belong to no one, and I never will."

"What- You-..." These cuffs were as good as police issue. No way could someone get out of them... unless he hadn't really put them on in the first place. "You faked it. You never cuffed yourself. Why..." He was caught off guard again. Never had he been so-... especially not so many times in one day. These two were-... That was it. "So, you did just want to keep that other one for yourself. I promise you, when I get him back, I'll be sure to record everything for you and, just in case, I will get my buddy to grab the other one- the little boy, and you can re-watch it all you want." He had already cuffed one hand, he just had to get the other now, and he could head back out. The kid had mobility but no doubt the drug had still left him weak, and in the time he'd been out, he'd be shaky as it was. "I'll be back, with _my_kid."

Kid was angry. Beyond it. "You think I can't take the other one off just as easily?" Kaito's voice was back to the one he'd started with, powerful. Kid was a powerful person. "It's no hindrance, it's keeping _you_ close to _me_." Kaito raised his hand, letting the cuff on his injured one fall off and quickly replacing the one on his left. "I told you before, and I'll tell you again. You have no idea who you're dealing with. You do not threaten those who are mine. You'll find that going up against another criminal won't be as easy as taking on that weak detective. And for the record, I have never been on the losing end of any arrangements that didn't finish in a mutual withdrawal."

He couldn't believe the ease that the kid had done that with. "Who- What the hell are you?" He enjoyed using those he'd brought that he could teach his lessons too...but they had been injured and he had had to show them that he was in charge. Keeping them after, that was for fun. This kid... he had appeared hurt, but not only did he not act like it, he was pulling off things no one could. "If you ain't that hurt, I don't need you." He had been ready to use his needle on the kid, but he decided wasting it on a non-issue would be pointless. "But that other kid... I am going to teach him a lesson, more than one, but if you're that insistent, I can leave him here when I'm done and I'll even make sure he's still in 'sellable condition'... just a bit used." He shrugged

"You've taken me for a criminal much like yourself." Kid faced off against his opponent cautiously. "That's a very incorrect assumption. Hakuba isn't mine in that way, he's mine in a much more authentic meaning. As for who I am, I would be and represent everything that you are not. I've warned you several times to stop threatening him, and them." Kid's eyes were dark, strong in volume and meaning. "You so much as lay a finger on them again, and you'll never forget it. I'll personally see to it." Kid sneered. "And to make matters worse, you'd only need me if I were injured? That is fear, and you are right to have it, because I told you, one day you would fall. You've met me. Today's the day you fall." As angry as he was, Kid kept himself in control. This man was many things and he would not let him escape to harm his friends.

He wasn't sure what to respond to first so he just started with the main issue. "I told you it's not fear. I am a doctor, so it's the injured ones that don't respect my authority or try to make themselves seem better than me in front of others, so I teach them how much they need me. As to me falling, I still don't see that happening. You're no more than a bump. I might trip or stumble but I'd never fall. And how else can the kid, or the others, be yours? I see them all as needing to learn their place. Therefore, since I am their doctor, they are my patients and I will do what I feel I must." He pulled away, trying to see if the cuff would come loose again.

Kid felt the tug on his wrist, but he didn't move, his eyes hard at stones. "You are no doctor. A doctor cares for their patients, no matter how obnoxious or how hopeless their condition. You don't fit that description. And I wasn't only talking about them. All the people of this world. They are mine. They've been under my protection since people like you came into existence, and they will be there long after you're no longer allowed to walk among them. For those who are hospitalized, their only place would be in the hospital, or their homes. You have no say in the matter as of right now and forever after. I vow it."

He yanked harder, trying to pull the kid either off balance so he'd follow him or to the ground so he could drag him. "Ah. I don't care much for that belief system, neither did the board, so I just take over when another doctor- falls, as you put it." He was getting frustrated. He was suppose to have confirmed the place and plans with his buddy before he got off work, but between watching the show and then having it interrupted... "I say your vow won't hold. He was more interested in the other kid anyway, and I never told him the new plans. Besides, you have no proof I was doing anything wrong. As it is your word against mine and you admitted you are a criminal, you can't call the cops on me. I'd just say you grabbed me. The fact you can get out of the cuffs would back me up." He smirked at the kid. He had a way out... the kid didn't.

Kid didn't fight back, but he didn't lose any ground either. "Do you think I care if they believe me? I've done nothing wrong and countless others saw you take Hakuba. True, I cannot pin anything on you directly, but I have been a very good hunting dog for criminals in the past. All I need to do is wave the proof in front of the police force. You have nothing on me, and even if you did, your threats mean nothing to me. As for yourself and those like you, I will not stop at you. I will find any conspirators you may have. You won't win this, especially not with me as your enemy."

"You were the only one there. I know that doctor had to have been you- you admitted it yourself, so there were no witnesses. There never are." He took a step back and yanked again, leaning at the same time to get some of his weight to pull the kid with him. He was going to get that other kid as well as his friends, if only to prove to this stuck-up-... whomever, that he could care less.

Kid felt himself lose to a greater physical power than his own a second time. He had one job right now- to stop this man. "As of some time last night, I have been one of your patients." Kid let a grin come over his face. "And you play such a poor doctor, it seems you never even noticed."

"What? You were another one? Figures. First that kid then you. Really, this is ridiculous. I knew I had four patients, but I was told that a nurse had gone in and that one was sleeping with someone in there, so I didn't bother. How am I suppose to know my patients if they are not in their assigned rooms or beds? That brat no doubt lied about that, too, just to make me look worse."

Kid held onto his anger by his fingertips. "Hakuba doesn't lie. In fact, he's really bad at it when he tries. If you're so caught up in them, and yet ignoring me when I'm right in front of you and match the criteria you were so obsessed over Hakuba about, I can't see any other explanation than that you are afraid of me." Kid raised his arm with the cuff. "In fact, it looks like you've been trying to run away from me."

"I have my routine, and I want him back. Besides, I'm talking about the brat, the one who decided that pulling out his IV was a good way to stay with his brother. I was forced to apologize to both of them for telling them it was wrong, and the brat's brother actually went along with it. More I think about it, you may be right. Those three will need time back at the hospital. We can wait here until I arrange for them to join us. Then all four of my patients will be back under me." He twisted his wrist and gripped the chain. This kid's right arm may have been hurt, but he had been able to hit him a few times with something sharp. Not this time. "And you, no doubt, will not enjoy it half as much as we will, although I will make sure you have some fun... even if you don't want to!" He pulled on the chain again but at the same time rushed forward and wrapped his hand around the teen's free wrist.

Kid had been watching, and while he hadn't expected it, he saw it coming. There simply wasn't enough give in the chain to do anything about it. The man grabbed him by the wrist once again and Kid lost any option of using his legs to kick him away. A creature wouldn't purposely cripple itself, and he wouldn't unless he knew there was no other way. To an outsider, it would almost look like they were dancing. "What are you trying to accomplish?" Kid's eyes started calmly at the man. He wasn't going to let himself be used, and he wasn't going to give a person like this time to touch anyone again. Kid grabbed the man's wrist with the handcuff still attached. He would not be outplayed.

"I figure I teach you your place now, then, if you're well enough behaved, I figure I let you establish your _'place'_ over the others. Question is... which will be more fun to watch? The kid you let escape being under you again, personally. I think the brat's begging will be fun to hear. He whines and gets exactly what he wants. Seeing that's _not_happening..." He started chuckling at the image as he struggled to get the kid over to the bed again.

Kid was losing his edge, and he was losing it fast. He was too angry, and he knew it. He couldn't help it any longer, and a growl came out of his throat. "I will _never_ play your game." Kaito had the strength he needed to fight back, and he was going to do it. Just because his arm hurt, didn't mean he hadn't taken on larger guys when he'd been injured worse. He couldn't aim his hand, though, and if let go of the man's wrist, he'd lose the rest of the control he had over their direction. "There are some things that, no matter how hard you try, you can't take away from people."

"That's something that I've yet to fail at, although you and that boy are trying. Don't think that was any more than a temporary reprieve." He was doing his best to get them over to bed, but this kid kept twisting enough that they were more circling it then getting closer. He wanted to do this, and if the kid was refusing the comfort than so be it. "Fine." He pulled to the opposite side rather than closer to the bed. He'd make the kid land on his good arm then… he smiled.

Kaito tripped on his feet, his arm telling him that it hurt too much as the man shifted direction and suddenly pulled entirely on his side. Kaito landed on his leg, trying hard not to fall to his side, but that hand was still cuffed to his and he couldn't control his balance. Drawing his legs up close to himself as he did, Kaito's resolve hardened. He wouldn't let himself be touched either. It was bad enough he'd had to put Hakuba through it. That didn't mean his breath didn't come out too unevenly. That even surprised him. Kaito had been ignoring the brushing somehow, but his side told him it didn't like being bent that way all of a sudden. It would take a few days to fade. He was surprised he'd been ignoring it for so long. That didn't matter. The man still had his wrist, and Kaito was losing ground again. He had another weapon, though. He leaned forward instead of back, biting the man's arm above where he was holding his injured one.

He grinned as the kid started going down. He'd make sure that he learned his lesson well. Then the kid leaned toward him and he felt him sink him teeth into his arm. "AH!" He fought to keep his grip against the pain. Then he smiled and stared laughing. "First biting the other kid, then me. Well..." He twisted to the same side again, ready to show the kid why he had enjoyed his actions toward the other kid earlier. "I can do it, too."

"KUROBA!"

* * *

><p>Heiji was jittery. He had had this feeling before, and now he was trying to figure out if it was just for Hakuba - maybe including Kuroba - or if, as in the past, it was for the person occupying the spot to his immediate left. What was it that was setting him off? He had remained sitting when Takagi-keiji walked out, and now he could not control the urge to move. He had promised not to walk on his own, yet, but it was killing him to just sit there. A knock on the door caught his attention as he stiffened and reached out a hand to Kudo, leaning forward to block him from whoever was there.<p>

Eri looked up from where she was sitting, getting up and going over to the door. The nurse would have introduced herself. She kept her back to it, taking over the position the policewoman had, now that she was gone. "Who is it?"

"Ma'am, my name is Nomura Kosuke and I'm a part of the security team here at the hospital. I was informed of the situation as far as the possible kidnapping of a patient that had visited this room and asked to keep an eye on the two young men that are supposed to be in there. There is no cause for alarm- this is merely as a precaution."

Eri relaxed a bit. She did feel uneasy not having Sato in the room with her; another officer, even if he wasn't from the police, would be comforting. She looked over at Hattori and Yukiko's son. A stranger in the room would feel awkward, and she didn't know how much Hattori wanted his privacy, so she left it up to him. As long as he was going to be stuck in bed, she saw no reason he couldn't make a few decisions about the accommodations. "Well?"

Heiji thought a moment. Kudo couldn't do anything and as for himself... he was unsure how well he could actually take on the guy if he did show up; and while Obasan was no doubt good... He started to shrug, but then nodded. "Can't hurt."

Eri nodded, stepping away from the door. There was some faint memory she had that she shouldn't be doing so, but she couldn't remember where it had come from, and this man was here to help. With how much was happening, she started to think she was getting more paranoid than usual. She opened the door, taking in the view of the typical guard. "Thank you for checking in. Everyone here is just fine right now."

Nomura nodded and moved in, keeping his attitude light as he surveyed the room, his eyes lingering on each person there. The woman that let him in appeared calm enough. The dark skinned teen was sitting up, on a gurney of all things, and leaning forward. No doubt the other kid was in the bed that was right next to it, as the far one was clearly empty. "That's good to hear." He dropped his voice to be heard by just her. "_I'm just going to give the room a sweep. If you have any worries, go sit next to the boys. If you feel safe, you may accompany me_."

"I don't think it's necessary, but if you want." She knew how useless some of the things were that the police did. Security was no different. She walked over and stood by Hattori's side. The boy was clearly nervous. "Hattori-kun, calm down. He just wants to check the room."

Nomura moved around the room, crouching down to check under the beds before heading to the bathroom and knocking on it. "Is there anyone in there?"

"No," Eri answered. "But one of our friends had been in there for a while because he was sick." She knew she hadn't moved the clothes, though the sheets were back on the bed. "He may have left some of his clothes behind. A friend of mine took him back home. He had planned on staying, but we couldn't have someone sick around these two. It may have made things worse."

"That's too bad. Always drives me crazy when one of my friends is sick because, with my job here, I can't visit them or I'd risk the same thing," he said as he opened the door and slipped in. He spotted the clothes and thought it was strange that it was a shirt that was missing. "So, since the officer left, you haven't had anyone else come by, correct?"

Eri frowned, staring after the man. She looked over at Hattori. No one had said to anyone that Takagi and Sato were officers. They were hardly dressed like it, and the nurse as good as made it a point to state Takagi-keiji was Hattori-kun's father. She dropped her hand on Hattori's shoulder. "Why, did something happen?"

"Seems this may not be the first time he's done this."

Eri backed closer to Hattori. "What, the doctor? He's kidnapped his patients before?" Eri could hardly see that going by unnoticed, but if it was true - and she saw no reason that this man would lie to her - she had to keep Hattori-kun and Kudo-kun safe. She opened her phone, getting ready to call her husband. If this man was dangerous, she wanted him back here. She hit the call button, keeping the phone at her side so that she could control and judge Hattori-kun's state first.

"Yes, although it was more that he's had patients sign out AMA. It was believed that his attitude was what made them leave, but now it simply appears that it was put in the records that they had. The connection was made more by a passing statement that he may have done it before." He came out to see the woman had her phone out and staying close to the teen that was sitting up. He was staring off in the distance and seemed to be lost in thought.

_Against medical advice. ]_Heiji was going over what he knew about the doctor and, while it wasn't much, he couldn't imagine that he had been able to slip away with a patient, and possibly more than once. His nervous, jittery feeling was starting to make him want to move again. He needed to move- think, but he couldn't leave Kudo.

Eri saw the boy, saw he wasn't about to get up, and put the phone to her ear.

Kogoro's phone rang again, but it was Eri calling. "Are you all OK?"

"Dear, I want you over here." Eri couldn't do this by herself, and it wasn't often that she would admit that. "This doctor that you're looking for may have been responsible for the disappearances of other patients. I'm going to look into it, but Takagi and Sato-keiji are both gone and_..." And I really have no logical explanation for wanting you here, I just do. To make sure two more of his patients don't disappear as well... and I know I'm no officer_. The guard was there, but he would have to be out patrolling. She wanted her husband. Eri hadn't noticed before the guard came how vulnerable she felt. Pride was a stubborn thing, though. "That is, unless you want to stay out there like a chicken with it's head cut off. At least you can be useful here."

Kogoro was shocked. _'Others_?' Then she made the chicken comment and he was ready to give a sharp retort about how this is what police call 'footwork' and that he's solved plenty of crimes by being out on the street and hitting the pavement... until the earlier part came back. _'Both officers are gone, leaving my wife and those two boys alone. Like hell_.' He already turned and was waving for a cab. "I'm coming honey. Is there anyone you can ask to wait in there with you, just until I get there?"

Eri wouldn't let him know how much she appreciated it. "Yes, there's a security guard. I'll ask him to stay around for a bit." Eri didn't hang up, but she turned to the guard before her. "Would you mind staying in here, just to be safe, until my husband comes?"

"Of course. That won't be a problem."

Eri nodded and put the phone back up to her ear. "He's going to stay." She didn't know what else to say to him. She wanted to thank him, but couldn't. "We'll be fine."

Kogoro knew that his wife and the boys would be safe as he rode in the cab. "Good... I… l..." It had been awhile since he said that, but he couldn't. "I'll see you soon."

"I'll be waiting." Eri hung up before he could say anything back to that. If she had to, she'd pretend she hadn't. She called into police headquarters, just for the sake of seeing what they were doing with the information they'd gotten. If this man had done this in the past, they must have had some sort of lead, and she was worried about Hakuba-kun. Most people did this only once. This man had been getting away with it for who knows how long, and that worried her.

"Ma'am, are you feeling OK? You look a bit pale." Nomura stepped over to her and raised his hand.

Eri waved him off. "I'm just fine." She was worried, but anyone would be.

Heiji had still been unable to shake the uneasy feeling he'd been having. "Oi, Obasan, is there anyway ta find out who these patients were that signed 'emselves out AMA? Try ta track 'em down?"

Eri turned away from the phone. "That's exactly what I plan on doing once my husband shows up."

Heiji started bouncing his leg. He couldn't stay still and something was bugging him. He didn't know what. It was just the nagging feeling that he was missing something.

Eri finally got through to someone in charge, spoke of her concerns, and was surprised to hear that the police hadn't gotten this information. She was given reassurances that they would look into the matter and Eri hung up before they finished talking. "Hm." _Fat lot of__ good the police actually were. How were they overlooking the man's background?__  
><em>

"Ma'am, is there any way I can help you?"

Eri rubbed her fingers where her glasses touched her nose. "Actually, if there's coffee nearby, I would like some." She hadn't eaten any of the food she had brought the others because she wasn't hungry. She still wasn't, though some coffee sounded wonderful.

Nomura smiled and nodded. "I know that feeling, too. Don't allow anyone but me back in, OK?" He headed to the door and looked back. "How do you take it?"

"Black." Eri didn't like her coffee sweet. "And I know." She was going to wait until he left to go back by the door. The security guard wouldn't be far if there was any trouble. "Thank you."

He nodded and left, a smile on his face after he shut the door.

Eri turned and patted Hattori on the shoulder. "Lay down."

Heiji shook his head. "No. No offense bu' I need ta do somethin'. I don' like jus' laying around while- while my friends are in danger." He clenched his free hand into a fist while his other remained over Kudo.

"You're doing the best thing you can right now and so is everyone else." Eri held a bit of contempt in her voice because she was feeling the same way. "Sitting up isn't helping anyone. What do you think you can do?"

"I don' know but..." Heiji was so uneasy. It was making him want to act, no matter what.

Shinichi... no, not anymore- Conan shivered, his hand reached up to touch Hattori's. He couldn't open his eyes well. He was still so tired, but something had changed in him a bit. And that was how much he worried. He'd get over it with time, but right now he was scared and he felt something he'd come across a few times now. "_Someone's watching us..."_His voice was hoarse and whispered, probably from all the times he was sick, but he wasn't going to let the feeling pass. He knew he had a strange oddity about himself, the same way Hattori and Haibara did- and because of what Hattori had said before, he wasn't going to ignore his own.

"Kudo?" He turned his full attention to him when he heard that. He had felt him touch his hand and was relieved that he was at least waking up. "Ya sure?" Stupid question. He had had a strange feeling himself but... could the doctor still be around?

Conan really wasn't awake enough to answer again, but he did nod his head. He'd mostly felt this way when the danger was aimed at someone else around him, rather than himself. He couldn't be sure who was watching whom, but 'us' was a good enough word. Things like this... couldn't be described. His hand moved to one of Hattori's fingers. _"I still feel it."_ This was close, and Conan didn't know how much more he'd be able to fight, whether for Hattori again or someone else.

So it wasn't just in his head. Kudo could tell too. "Ya ain't gotta worry. I'm much betta now. Ya rest up. I ain't gonna leave. Promise."

Conan shook his head, trying to fight his eyes open. He didn't know what had happened, but he couldn't pay attention now, anyway. Even tired, he knew what he wanted, and he did not want to be separated from Hattori again. He took his right arm and wrapped it around Hattori's wrist, not saying anything.

Heiji relaxed a bit at the acceptance. He wasn't going anyway, and NO ONE was going to so much as _touch_Kudo while he was there. He used his free arm to pat the one around his own.

Eri let the other two be in peace. There was enough going on and at least they were able to comfort one another. She stood by the door, feeling like their mother even though neither child was actually her own.

Nomura returned with the coffee, stirred to perfection. He knocked on the door. "Ma'am, it's Nomura. I've brought your coffee."

Eri felt the tension run through her body before she opened the door, the guard from before returning. It put her mind at ease. She took the coffee and opened the door, blowing lightly on it. "Thank you. No one came while you were gone."

"That's good." He stepped past her, looking around just to be sure. He noticed that the child must have woken up a bit because his brother had an arm wrapped around his wrist and, after looking up at him, had gone back to the child. _'Nice_.'

Heiji saw the guard reenter and looked back at Kudo. "Don' worry. A security guard is here now."

Conan's hold only tightened. The feeling was still there, and maybe he'd spent too much time around people like Ran's dad that his faith in the police force wasn't as strong as it should have been- or maybe he was just falling into that same hole he'd seen Hattori fall into. He'd care more when he really woke up.

The tightened hold made Heiji feel bad again. "Hey, I'm here, too." He kept the contact as the guard stepped over. "Now you just rest a bit more and get better." _'I muss' sound like a broken record, bu' I don' know how much he gets at a time_.'

Eri sipped at the coffee, following the man and going back to where she'd been next to Hattori to begin with, if only to give him whatever added comfort she could. She hadn't had to do things like this since Ran had been a child.

Nomura watched from the corner of his eye as the woman continued drinking the coffee. It shouldn't take too long, and the fact the teen was on a gurney was bonus. "So, did your husband say how long it would take to get here?"

"No," Eri sighed, rubbing her eye. She hadn't even thought before to ask him. The hot coffee was at least calming her down. She hadn't realized how stressed she was feeling.

"Well, I'll just wait here and make sure no one else comes in." He looked over at her with a pleasant smile and a sharp nod.

"Thank you." Eri took the chair that she had been using earlier and brought it towards Hattori so she could at least sit down. The morning wake up had apparently left her more tired than she thought, and she took a breath to try and actively watch the boys.

Heiji looked over when he heard the chair moving. He rubbed Kudos' arm before straightening. "Y'alright, Obasan?" He couldn't recall her sitting since he'd woke up.

"Tired. I've been here since early this morning. I guess it's catching up." Eri had spent late nights and early mornings on cases, and it had never hit her this hard before. Maybe she was getting to the point where she couldn't pull it off anymore.

"Well, I know what 'at's like. My only real sleep yesterday- actually the last few days, was courtesy of the magician in our group." Heiji had started to smile and then frowned as he thought about the fact that Kuroba, even if he had managed to find Hakuba and the doctor, had none of his tricks or anything.

Eri rested her forehead on her palm, trying to stop herself from falling asleep. This had never happened before, and something told her it was wrong. She looked up at the guard. "Can you do me a favor and get the nurse in here?"

Nomura stepped over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Is something the matter?"

"I don't know." Eri felt herself lean towards him at the touch, her body not listening when she tried to stop it and her eyes closing. She had never passed out before, but she had a fleeting instant where she thought that, now, that was exactly what was happening.

"Obasan_!_? What's wrong?" Heiji would have tried to reach over to help her, but the guard was already there. Besides, he doubted he could reach with Kudo on his arm, and he wasn't going to make Kudo think he was leaving him.

"Easy, ma'am. Let's just move you over to the other bed now."

Heiji watched as the man lifted her and carried her to the other bed, even covering her up. "Ya gonna get a nurse now?"

"No need. She likely needed the rest, just like she said." He came back toward them. "You two are pretty attached to each other, aren't you?" He added with a smile as he motioned with his hand to the boy he could now clearly see clinging to the teen's arm.

"No. Even with how tired I'd been, it was buildin' all week; she was jus' woken up early." He moved his right arm as far as it would reach due to his IV until he could place his hand solidly on Kudo's once more small frame. "Jus' get a nurse. I can keep an eye on 'em fer a minute."

He watched as the child responded to the touch by getting closer to the teen. "I don't believe that will be necessary. She'll wake up. I told you, she just needed a nap." He smiled and reached out his hand, making for the teen's arm and when the teen shifted he redirected it to brush the boy's forehead.

Conan felt the hand against his skin, trying to judge the situation himself and failing. He scarcely opened his eyes. There was danger here, or close by- he could feel that. He needed to know what to do.

Heiji reacted right away and used his right hand to reach over and grab the guy's hand, yanking it away from Kudo and shoving it as hard as he could from the angle. "Ya don' touch 'im, got it?"

"Fever huh. Well, he'll be staying here a bit longer... than you, anyway." He saw the IV get pulled from the teen's arm as he reached for him, and the teen apparently didn't even notice that it had. Some drops of blood had splattered across the boy's face with the movement, but the teen was staring at him, quite angrily, and no longer looking down at the child he was guarding.

He was happy he'd gotten his eyes to open, even that little much. It wasn't hard to miss the blood on Hattori's arm, and he knew what it meant. Hattori needed to move and right now the only thing stopping him was him. Reaching over from where his arm was around his, he had to fight some tape to get his own IV back out. They really hadn't wanted him to do that with how much they'd put on. That was about all the energy he had for the moment and he wrapped both arms around Hattori to give the impression he was free without distracting him from whatever was around them. His eyes tried to fall closed again, but he refused. He'd try to help Hattori in whatever little ways he could.

Heiji felt Kudo wrap his arms around him. _'Wait, arms? IV again. Oh well. Looks like we're movin'._' While he would have wanted Kudo to get re-hooked up to the IV, he also didn't want this guy around; and with Obasan sleeping, or drugged, in the next bed, he had to get Kudo out of here. Heiji slid his left arm under Kudo and used his right to push himself backwards across the bed and the gurney. He had to get Kudo away.

"Hey. Like I said, the boy has to stay here a bit longer." He lunged forward and grabbed the arm that the teen was using to push himself away, catching him before he was completely off the gurney. "I can see to it that you sign out now if you are so eager to leave, though."

Conan felt Hattori stop. He was a fighter, and right now he was tying up one of his arms. Conan reached up and wrapped his arms around Hattori's neck, looking behind him at the guard he hadn't noticed holding him. "I won't fall." He thought for a moment, knowing he had one thing on him that Hattori didn't, should he need help. If Hattori couldn't get away in the next few seconds, he'd use it.

Heiji felt a chill. Sign out- no doubt AMA. Then Conan shifted his hold. He was at a bad enough angle as it was, but if this guy had anything to do with the others disappearing, then he was going to get some answers. "Ya ain't gonna do anything of the sort, so let... go!" Heiji took the chance he had and used the guy's grip on his right hand to hold himself up and grab the man's wrist with his left. Now the only thing keeping him from falling backwards off the gurney was the guy. Not to mention, if the man now got the upper hand, he'd end up dropping onto Kudo.

Nomura was surprised when the child allowed the teen the chance to let him go. Most children his age would be terrified if he were let go like that. The teen grabbed his arm, but the grip was pretty weak as far as he was concerned. "You can leave the child here and come with me, or I suppose I could take you both. Not sure how long he'd last, though, without the medical attention." He focused his gaze briefly on the child. "It would sure be a shame, wouldn't it?"


	28. Converging Paths

**Chapter Contains Mature Content**

AN: I (LitDs) am the only one who looked over this chapter so forgiven any spelling errors I missed.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: Converging Paths<strong>

_"You can leave the child here and come with me or I suppose I could take you both. Not sure how long he'd last though, without the medical attention." He focused his gaze briefly on the child. "It would sure be a shame, wouldn't it?"  
><em>

That was all he really needed. Conan thought he might be missing something, but that was a threat there and if he wasn't going to let the doctor get away with less, this guy wasn't going to be getting off with a breath. He felt bad he was in Hattori's ear, but he really had nowhere else to go. "Shakespeare." He didn't know how else to clue him in without doing the same to the guard. Shakespeare was the one who wrote majority about betrayals. Conan took a breath, catching it in his throat for a second before crying- as loud as he could, adding the word 'help' more than a few times. He didn't know what was happening, but he wanted it to stop happen. While he was a kid, he was going to take advantage of it.

"Shut up bozu." He yanked hard on the teen's arm, pulling him toward him and across the surface between them, the teen gasping out a 'No,' as the teen let go of his wrist to catch himself on the bed, stopping himself from landing on the child that was clinging to his neck. He reached into his pocket. If he needed to, he'd use it on both. But as he was just a kid? Who'd believe him? "Night night," he said as he pressed the button and let it make contact with the teen's skin, releasing him to protect himself.

Conan knew he should run. He had the chance. He would have run if this had happened a day ago... now he couldn't. He didn't know what to do, but he held on, knowing that there was someone nearby who did. Forget 'help.' "Ran!"

"Come here kid." That was it. This boy was being too much trouble. He grabbed the child and pulled him from under the unconscious teen, shoving the sheet from the bed into his mouth. "No marks on you, no proof."

He hated being a child. He couldn't fight back, but he could mark him and get his skin under his fingernails so that was what he did, clawing and kicking at the guard.

"Damn you. You're tougher than any of the others." He proceeded to wrap the child in the sheet so the brat's claws wouldn't touch him anymore. "You know, once you're not so bad off anymore, I will make sure to get you. Your brother here and that other friend of yours would be happy to see you again- or, maybe they wouldn't."

Conan had no idea what he was talking about. He didn't care. He struggled, hoping Ran had been closer and had been wondering what had taken him so long. He'd all but forgotten his 'half-an-hour' after Hattori was taken away. No matter what, he wouldn't stop struggling. Being a kid, his limbs were smaller and it was easier to move around in the sheet.

He tied the sheet off. "OK, you just relax here for awhile." He shoved the kid off to the head of the bed, making sure he hit the wall first. "You are a stubborn one but that'll make you fun too." He pinned him to the bed with his leg as pulled the teen back on the bed properly, covering him up and pushing it away from the bed. "There. Now, as for you..."

He had two options and he was going to do both, for the sake of one hopefully working. He shrugged his shoulders back and forth, not directly trying to oppose the force of the sheets because that would only tire him. The sheet in his mouth was only a matter of getting his tongue to push out the fabric. He needed to wait for the guard to walk out the door before anything. And he was not going to let this happen... again. He didn't know what the guard had been talking about, but it sounded like he'd taken some of his other friends and only prayed that Ran hadn't been one of them.

He reached over and grabbed the kid again, climbing over the bed he headed to the bathroom. "You can hang out in here for awhile. I'm sure your friend's clothes will be some comfort. Too bad he had to leave already." He reached over and turned on the water in sink before shoving the kid beside the toilet. "See you later." He smirked as he walked out and shut the door behind him.

Conan got himself out of the sheets first. He'd tangled himself up plenty of times as a teenager and it was much easier to undo as child. He didn't know why. Maybe because the length of his bones was smaller. He kept himself calm, getting it off and taking the sheet the rest of the way out of his mouth as he ran for the door and fell, letting out a small whine. _Right, my feet_. Like he cared. He shrugged it off and got back up, running for the door and getting out, seeing an almost empty room. He ran for Ran's mother first, digging in her pockets and grabbing her phone, putting it to his ear as he hit the call button to see the most recent calls and not having to scroll to get Mouri. He ran into the hallway, heading for the stairs, all the time yelling Ran's name and hoping she'd hear him, waiting for Mouri to pick up his phone.

Phone again. The guy was just pulling in to the hospital but he picked it up anyway. Eri again. He hit the button, phone already to his ear. "I'm already here. Is everythi-"

"Ojisan, call-" _already here?_ "Tell the guards and policemen not to let _anyone_ leave for _any_ reason- all emergency patients need to be checked. Do it _now_. And I mean _anyone_. No exceptions." He clicked the phone off, having to stop after going down the first few steps and reaching up to dangle on the railing. It hurt... but he kept the whine in his throat, forcing himself to move.

"Conan- CONAN! DAMN!" He took off. First guard he saw he stopped. "I'm Mouri Kogoro. Lock down this building. No one else in or out. NOW!" Not stopping he continued on to the elevators. He waited a few seconds. Too long. He'd take the stairs. He raced off, pissed at himself for having left in the first place. Eri had called first, now Conan, because it was _Conan_he had heard on the phone, using Eri's. He slammed the door open and pounded up the stairwell, cussing for every step that was between him and his destination.

Conan heard the noise before he saw him, though it wasn't a long separation. "Ojisan?" Just seeing him set something off... because odds were if Ran's dad hadn't seen him, he was too late. A hiccupped breath came out, and he felt a tear fall down his face, partly because of the physical pain but mostly because it was too soon, and he hadn't been able to help Hattori at all.

"Conan. What the he-" He took the last few steps and leaned forward, pulling the child- he didn't care if it was Kudo-kun inside, it was also Conan and if he was crying, not to mention out here on his own...- Yes, _child_to him, lifting him up so he was no longer standing on his own

"Ojisan." He stopped the funny breathing but he couldn't stop the tears. "A guard took Hattori. We have to find him." His hands tightened around Mouri's coat. He wanted to move- he wanted to look- he needed to check. If it was too late he... This wasn't some dream. He'd been right there.

"A guard. What about Eri? Is she-..." If the guard had got the teen, what about his wife?

"She's sleeping." He had to check. "Please. She didn't look hurt." Conan started to struggle. "We have to find Hattori. The guard... wasn't right. He-" There were so many things wrong with what the guard had said and how he'd acted. Mostly the part about him being 'fun' because he was more difficult than the others came to him. This was no kidnapping, it was pleasure. Kidnappers didn't want the difficult kids. "Please."

He wanted to check on her but Conan... If he said she was OK… "Fine, I trust you. Let's go." He maneuvered his suit coat off, an ability that he'd used many times, while keeping Conan in one arm or the other and wrapping it lightly around him. "OK. I'm guessing he'd have a hard time dragging Hattori-kun out. We just watch for two people-"

"No," Conan wiped his eyes. "He was on a gurney. He just took him out. Ask around and see if anyone saw him. He doesn't have to be in uniform still, but if he is, well know soon enough."

"He..." This was just turning into another huge mess. "Can you call the other officers? Figure you can talk while I run." He took off back down the stairs and headed toward the guy he'd talked to earlier.

Takagi was on lookout while Sato drove like a pinball on steroids. They weren't gone all that long when his phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello?" Takagi couldn't believe he hadn't looked at the number first.

"This just went from worst to a catastrophe. I can't believe no one called it in, but this doctor has kidnapped other patients. I'm finding clues from other hospitals about similar cases and I can't find any of these patients. They're just... gone." Shiratori sighed. "I hate to say it, but I think that the kids are gone by now."

Takagi almost stopped breathing. "W-what?" That couldn't be true. He swallowed, but he couldn't calm himself. Takagi could feel his hand that was holding the phone shake. "You don't mean that."

Sato spared a glance at her partner. This must really not be good news. _'Let us find these boys in time.'__  
><em>

"That's the best case scenario. Worse case is that they're still alive and somewhere that we won't be able to find them. If we don't get some type of clue in the next few hours, I'm calling this off."

"Ah- don't. What if-..." But Takagi knew if they didn't find them soon, odds were they wouldn't be finding them at all.

"Sorry, but there's nothing more we can do. We're pushing things as it is. You have no idea how many officers are off-duty right now and working on finding them." Shiratori tried not to sound as harsh, but facts were fast. "Hopefully they'll turn up but right now we don't even have a direction. Call me in an hour with you're progress." Shiratori hung up, shifting into drive again and getting back on the road. He had a general direction, thanks to some street cams and basic knowledge of the road system. He was looking at pedestrians as well as cars. He did sincerely hope the children would be found, it just didn't seem probable.

Sato waited for her partner to speak.

Takagi looked at his phone, swallowing. "Sato-san. The doctor... he's taken other kids, and not just here. Shiratori-san says he can't find any of them... and he think it's too late."

Sato blinked a few times to keep her vision clear and her focus firm but it took everything she had. "We- you and the others found Cona- Kudo-kun. Who's to say we can't find these two? At least he's had less time to get away."

Takagi rested his elbow on the window and push his hand across the side of his face and into his hair. "I don't even know how we did that though. Kuroba-kun did it all." And he was very well aware that the boy was not here, most likely stuck with Hakuba-kun, wherever they were with the doctor. "I don't even know if this is they way they-" Takagi stopped, hearing his phone ring again and taking it out. "Hello?" Why was it he was forgetting to look at the caller? Right now he didn't really care.

"Takagi-keiji." Conan had almost no idea what was going on or why the other officers weren't in the building, but he didn't care. He was only focused on one thing right now. "A guard at the hospital took Hattori-kun. I can tell you what he looks like now, but I don't know if he's gotten away or not. I think he has." He knew Takagi had some type of personal relationship with Hattori, so he was the best one to call and he could get officers to look for him.

Takagi choked. "What?" He took a few deeper, unsteady breaths. "Hattori-kun is gone too_?_!"

Sato tightened her hands n the wheel at his tone of voice as well as the words. _'DAMN IT!'__  
><em>

"Too?" Conan became serious, losing some of his panic for the moment. "Who else is missing?"

Takagi blinked back a few times, taking into account he was talking to Kudo-kun. Who had been unconscious last he saw of him. "Hakuba-kun and Kuroba-kun went missing with the doctor from earlier. We haven't been able to find them... and he used a fake name or something, so we've been running into trouble." But Takagi wasn't thinking on his words. He was just stating what he knew. Hattori was gone... Hakuba was gone... Kuroba was gone... all three of the kids who had helped him, who had done his job better than he had were all missing- and if Shiratori's words were anything to go by, they wouldn't be found. Takagi didn't care when he closed his phone on Kudo. He didn't want to hear anything else right now. He could call in the description to headquarters and they'd get it out.

"Please tell me I misheard." She glanced over at her partner. "Hattori-kun- You checked on him. what happened?"

"I don't know." Takagi was almost to the point of giving up. They'd been looking everywhere for the other two, and for a long time now. He didn't even know if the same person had taken Hattori, though it seemed like it was. "He was fine before I left. If anything, he was worried about Hakuba-kun." And he never would have been taken willingly, especially not if Kudo-kun was the one that called him. "Conan-kun's still there though."

Sato sighed. She had been worried that was the next bit of news. She suddenly felt guilty. Three teenage boys that had all risked their lives to rescue Conan-ku- Kudo-kun, were now themselves victims. she swallowed. "Where to now? the hospital?" If they backtrack to the hospital they may come across the guy and his hostage.

That was a thought, especially if they were close to where the other two were. Takagi nodded. He'd call Shiratori back to see if he was in the area and if he could keep looking forward while they looked back. "It's worth a try."

Sato pulled a 180 and headed back, wordless and with her eyes sharp.

Conan looked at the phone, just as shocked that Hakuba and Kid were missing as he was the fact that he was clearly hung up on. He dialed again, calling around to anyone, even people who weren't the police, to try and get as much help as he could, working on getting through to the Osaka prefecture police headquarters, just for the hell of it.

Kogoro had listened to Conan's half of the conversation and he wanted to kick himself. Conan had been out of it when the other teen was discovered missing and now he'd just had to watch as his friend or, from the way they acted, best friend- brother, get taken away right in front of him. He had told a few guys to pass the word on. officers were to check every one of the hospital's guards and no one was to leave. He finally reached the rear exit and spotted the crime scene tape and puddle of blood staining the ground. "So that's..."

Conan turned, ignoring his dad on the phone. He had a lot of friends and it was worth a try. "What's that? From earlier?" Conan eyes narrowed as he took in the scene, following the tape and the marks. He didn't need an explanation for what happened. "Odds are the guard had to put Hattori in a car too. Ask around for anyone they haven't seen in a while, or someone transporting a patient. It would help to get a description of the vehicle... assuming he got away."

"Not sure when but I was thinking the same thing." And he actually had been, go figure. He headed over to the officer standing guard at the scene and when the man looked at them approaching he called out to them both by name.

"Mouri-san, Conan-kun." The officer nodded to them. "It's been a while." He was young but he'd seen this man before, and respected him as much as his inspector did. "What can I do for you? You look like you're looking for something."

"Hey, I need you to tell me if anyone as left via this exit since you've been here. A guard or someone with a patient?"

The officer nodded. "Yes, about ten- fifteen minutes ago a man left with his nephew. I tried to give them some space though. The man said he'd been burned and I didn't want to intrude."

"What did the car look like?" He was getting desperate. That was about the time he was walking in the front door. he had missed them already.

"Um..."

Conan turned with a sad face. "We're looking for my friend. He's really tall, like Ojisan, and has dark skin. The guy you saw wasn't hiding him, was he?"

"Ah... sorry Conan-kun, I don't know. Maybe he was." The officer laughed a little. "His nephew had dark skin too. That would be funny if he walked out with the wrong person."

Kogoro looked down at the boy in his arms. In all honesty he almost felt like, while the words were a little kid, the sentiment and question were more real then he had probably meant to show. He hadn't been able to get his hands on the one that took Conan but this guy, and the doctor too if they were in fact together, would both be feeling his wrath- for Conan, and Eri, and the boys they took.

"That would be bad of they took him by accident. Do you know what the car looked like?" Conan held out his arms with a little smile. "Ojisan got this really big white one one time with a funny symbol on the back that looked like a bull." He put little horns up on his head.

The officer laughed a little at the boy. "Well, it was a white SUV. And I think the one you saw was a ram, not a bull. They both have horns though. This one was just a plus sign, so there was nothing scary about it."

Conan nodded. "A plus just like the hospital, or did it have a circle around it?"

"Nope, just a plus." The officer nodded to Mouri. "I'm sorry, what did you need? You know kids. Gotta humor them."

"I think that those were the ones we are looking for. The time fits with when Conan here saw him be taken. that boy was Hattori Heiji and as of this moment his 'family' is us. The man was the guard that took him. You tell me what direction they headed and get an APB out for it- every detail that you remember, got it_?_!"

The officer was shocked, not at all expecting that. He saluted Mouri. "Of course. I'm sorry. I didn't realize- I didn't see much more of the SUV, but if you would allow me, I'll call into the station and report it. I'll tell them as much as I can." The officer pointed out of the parking lot and to the right. "I saw them head that way."

"Good." Kogoro nodded and took off. He ran back inside to the front desk and requested that Shina-san and only Shina-san be sent to the room to check on his wife and stay with her for the time being as well as paging for the rest of their group to meet up in said room and not to leave. He looked down at Conan. "We grab a cab and try to follow or go up and break the news?"

Conan shook his head. "Besides, there's no one to break it to besides them, and I'm not going to do that unless I know I've done everything can. Let's go."

Kogoro breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. "They'll learn from Eri then. time for a little car trip of our own." He ran out and grabbed a cab, telling him the direction to head as he pulled out his own cell. They'd track this guy down no matter what.

Takagi didn't want to pick up his phone when in rang again but he did anyway. "Hello?"

"Where are you?"

Takagi told Shiratori the name of the streets they just passed.

"Stop where you are right now and park going from east to west on the road."

Takagi had no idea what was going on but he told Sato what Shiratori said.

Sato nodded, needing no other prompting as she slammed on the breaks and twisted the wheel hard to fulfill both requirements in one moment. "There. Done."

Takagi blinked before it was over, going back to Shiratori. "Now what?"

"We're on the lookout for a white Chevy SUV, license plates likely containing a 't' 'l' and a zero. The man driving will be in his thirties with dark short hair. Chiba-kun is further east of you and I'm in the middle. We're tying to catch a man who kidnapped Hattori-kun. I've had several of the main roads blocked off and if he went the same direction as the doctor, he's bound to pass one of us."

Takagi was surprised at how much Shiratori had done that he hadn't been aware of, looking over at Sato. "Shiratori-san says the man who took Hattori-kun might pass us. He's driving a white Chevy SUV and he blocked some of the roads. I think he's trying to lead him to us."

Sato nodded. "Are the orders to stop and search or follow and hope to find where the others are?"

Takagi went back to the phone. "Are we stopping everyone or following them?"

"We have a small time window and we can't risk being noticed. Call it in and pursue the vehicle until it stops. I'll have more officers come in as backup. Right now I don't care if one of us gets the wrong man and this is the only option."

"We're following them and sending in backup once they stop." Takagi heard some of the same desperation in the Inspector's voice that he had. Another thing he never thought he'd encounter. "I don't think there are many options if this doesn't work."

"Then we go for the second miracle in as many days. we owe those three boys a personal debt. this is a way to pay back at least part of it and we will find Hattori-kun." Sato glanced quickly at her partner before going back to the road.

Takagi nodded. He got out and climbed into the back, looking behind them so that they could cover more ground. They had to get Hattori back. it wasn't even an option anymore, it was a necessity.

LINE BREAK

"KUROBA!"

Kaito immediately dropped any thoughts of fighting back. He wouldn't do that if Hakuba were back, the detective being the easier target. He had to play that part. The only trouble was making sure the man's attention stayed on him. He didn't know what Hakuba had accomplished but he couldn't risk any renewed interest in him. Kaito smiled, mockingly for the first time. "See? You can't touch me." At the same time, while he couldn't put any real force - or more accurately, aim - behind it, he could twist the scalpel he still had in his injured hand up and jabbed it to the man's hand.

"Let Kuroba go. Now." Saguru was still a bit tired but he had managed to flag down a man pulling into the driveway next door. The guy had climbed out of his SUV and run over to him. Once he explained things the man said he was a security guard and his equipment was in the back. He would go down and take care of everything. Saguru, not bothering to wait, stumbled back to the door and down the stairs in time to see Kuroba bite the man and the man's response. He could only hope to keep the man's attention divided until the guard got there. Footsteps behind him said he didn't have to wait much longer.

"YOU AHOU!" He jerked and his grip loosened a bit. He glanced over at the kid that had come back. "Both of you will..." Then he saw the person coming down the stairs and the extra one he was carrying over his shoulder. He kept his face straight though.

"Sir. I have been informed by this young man that you are responsible for his kidnapping from a hospital earlier today and that you have taken another as well." He kept his voice official and authoritative even with the other teen over his shoulder and the same thing he had used on him in his right hand. "You were not very smart, were you?"

Kaito couldn't move very well, but that didn't mean he was blind. His heart rate sped up. _Damn, detective, do you have to mess_ everything _up?_ Kaito had gotten what he needed in that last move and quickly squirmed out of the hold on his right arm. The man, he was not going to call him a doctor, had been focused on taking him to the ground and was close enough that Kaito leaned forward and was able to swing his bad arm around his neck, pushing the blade of the scalpel against his throat. "You let my friends go right now or learn to breathe through your own blood." He knew this man though, knew that he needed something to make him bite. "Once they're safe, I'll drop the weapon and you can do whatever the hell you want with me."

"Kuroba!" Saguru was stunned. "What... do you think... you are doing? Let the... security guard... handle him." What would make him do that? The guard could take care of the man. what had happened while he was gone to make Kuroba snap like this? He was not gone _that_long. he could have... he may have tried... Kuroba...

He shrugged and grinned at the messy-haired teen across the room. Like he himself cared. He shared the same tastes but the kid on his shoulder had seen him. if he let him go- nope. not happening.

He was surprised when the kid got out of the hold and swung his arm around him. While it was tempted by the offer, the sight of his other prize as well as a new one, it looked like the brat's brother, made him ready to gamble. The teen had wanted to offer himself for there safety, even to threatening him. what if he, in turn, had his friends be threatened? He merely winked.

Kaito knew he couldn't take them two on one, especially because that's what it was going to come down to. He may have a chance to make it one on one, and that was a better gamble then the other option- and for the lives of his friends, it was something he was willing to do. "I tried." Kaito took his hand and stabbed the man in the throat with all the force he could, ignoring the blood. He removed the scalpel after he'd gone as deep as it would let him, knowing he wanted to be armed and knowing that removing it would cause him to bleed much faster.

"KU- Kuroba... what the..." Saguru was confused- shocked. He could not have seen what he just did. He started to rush over. If they could slow the bleeding he may still have a chance... but a sound behind him sickened him just as much. A groan, one he'd heard plenty of times since yesterday and would pick out in a crowd with ease. He started turning. "Hattor-"

The kid had actually done it. Huh. He'd have to be careful of that one. He started forward to get the other kid- more collateral and more chance to manipulate the panicked kid with that small knife. The kid had started to go forward, shaking with each step, when he felt a shift on his shoulder followed by a groan. Well, time to send the other to sleep and introduce the newest one to the other. He took two quick steps and jammed his favorite toy right into the marks on the kid's shoulder just as he was turning and starting to speak.

Kaito watched Hakuba scream and fall to the floor, not far from him. Kaito looked down at him, praying he'd be alright after this. It wasn't just normal mental scars he was dealing with anymore. Kaito wiped the blade on his pants, looking up at his next opponent. The only problem was, he could feel the way his hand was shaking. Even the part of his that was Kid couldn't really justify what he'd done. It was justifiable, but Kaito was strange that way. He couldn't let himself believe it because even Kid wore white- even when he was at his worst, he held onto his principles. Now something that was the foundation of his life was breaking. "Just you and me now. You might want to put him down. I don't see you getting any advantages holding him."

"I see more in holding him. I think he'd be a pretty good shield. Besides, I gotta wonder what would happen if I did what you did... and held my weapon to his neck." He repositioned the teen on his shoulder and held it just barely touching the jugular. "As fun as he'd be, especially the way he tried so hard to get his brother away from me..." He had to snicker. that had actually been fun, if not for the child yelling.

"You're going to kill him anyway. We both know it." But as much as he knew it, Kaito couldn't stop his actions. His shoulder's lowered and he let the scalpel fall from his hand. "What do you want?"

"Yes, usually, but between the three of you I figure I'll be set for awhile. Grab your friend there and move him. the floor may be a bit cold and we don't want him getting sick now, without a doctor to get him the medicine he'd need."

Kaito nodded, bending over and picking up Hakuba on his uninjured side, using what little strength he had left to drape him over to the bed and put him down as gently as he could. "_Sorry, detective."_He patted Hakuba's shoulder before walking over to the man that still had Hattori.

"Stay right there- no closer... just yet anyway." Nomura said with a laugh before he nods at the boy now on the bed. "How much of that was prior to your trip here, how much from him... and how much was you?" The man grinned. Doing this for this long he recognized that some of the fresh marks on the other boy's chest and sides could not be from his former partner.

Kaito closed his eyes for a moment before opening them. "He was burned before he got here, you're friend tore the skin off, the rest of the marks were mine."

He let out a laugh. "He did enjoy getting any doubles we had together- fun to see who will take a friend first. I just wish I had brought that brat now. the boy marks others pretty good himself." He checked on of the longer scratch marks that the boy had provided him with. "I wonder if anyone found him in that bathroom yet. I doubt it though."

Kaito calmly closed his eyes and reopened them again. He couldn't hurt one of his friends a second time. the first was only to wake Hakuba. He had to change the subject. "They're both asleep for now, and I'm awake, unarmed, and injured. I'm sure you could have you're fun with me until they come to. That does not mean I will like. You know perfectly well what you hold in you're hands over me."

"Yeah, and I have to wonder what your own freedom is worth? if I told you to go lock the door and come back, would you do it? or take off and save yourself?"

Kaito calmly headed towards the stairs, going past the man and locking the door before coming back down. "My freedom is worth little compared to theirs. If I can divide you're need, to spare them some, I will."

"Now I like that attitude. I get the brat here it will lighten your tasks a bit more. I already told him he wouldn't have to wait long to be reunited with his brother here." He laughed again. "Very well. go sit."

Kaito didn't think this could get worse, but that would do it. He didn't know if he was planning on leaving with Hattori or not, but even if he did, Kaito couldn't go. Or could he? That was a battle for another time. Instead of sitting, Kaito got down on his knees and looked up. "He's not his real brother, they just told the hospital staff that so the boy wouldn't be put in a room alone. We're all close friends. I'm sure he would count me as his brother as well. Don't you think that playing with me will hurt them _both_ more than the trouble of going out and revealing yourself again? I'm not lying." And his made sure his body and eyes showed as much. "I'll be just as, if not more effective, at hurting them then than boy will."

"So that's why you did it." His eyes flicked to the boy on the bed and then his partner on the floor. "You're all pretty much brothers. I bet you figured you take him out you could save these two, am I right?"

Kaito nodded. "That was pretty much my plan, though I was hoping you would just let him go. You didn't, and I didn't have much choice after that... but I can't hurt you if they're in the way. That's why I'm saying do whatever you want to me. They'll feel the same, and they'll both wake up to it. I can tell you want to hurt us in more than just the physical." Kaito shivered. "And trust me, I'm not one to have others be dominated over me. You will be getting all of us with this."

"One who chooses to do it to a friend- or as you say, a brother- himself. Yeah, that's usually my favorite, since they tend to do it to ensure the others get less pain because they control it." He tapped his trump card against the boy he was holding. "Yet your actions show you do tend to favor that control. hearing you beg will be fun." He started toward the bed, keeping his finger on the switch the entire time.

Kaito stood up slowly, turning to watch. "You don't need to. I can't carry them both out of here with you here and I would never leave one of them behind." Kaito's eyes were still as defiant as ever, though his words were submissive. That didn't stop the shiver. "Where do you want me?"

He turned when he got by the bed and nodded. "Where else? They won't take up too much room. neither will we. Besides, another thing I have- had, in common with him was my enjoyment in taking my time, bit by bit, until only one thing was left. One kid we had, about the age of- well, your younger brother, I took almost a full day." He sat right next to the other unconscious teen, eyeing the one he'd been talking to before extending his hand to touch the blond's chest, following one of the scratch marks with a single finger from the hand holding his toy.

Kaito came over and sat down before he could touch the others. "You do know I hate you, don't you?" He was angry, almost to the point of shaking, but he couldn't fight back.

"I would be surprised at anything less. I figure you would prefer me to just- go away." The man laughed and moved his toy to his other hand, holding it near the darker skinned boy's neck again before he reached out to brush the cheek of the teen that had sat down. "On the other hand, the more you _hate_ me, the more you will _give_ me to protect the others _from_me."

Kaito winced as if the man's touched was poison but didn't move. He didn't deny the facts either. The word 'anything' played on his lips as Hattori took the man's attention from Hakuba. "I'm doing what you want." Kaito felt his body visibly shake a little, half from anger and half from fear that his hate wouldn't be enough to protect them. "Or, at least, I'm trying to do what you want." He didn't like it at all, giving himself to someone else, putting his life and most of his actions in another's hands. But he would. he had no other choice. "And I don't think I will ever stop hating you, even if you try to break me."

Nomura laughed. The teen looked so angry right now, knowing that he had two of the people the teen cared for so much and was unable to do anything himself. "Oh don't worry about that first part..." He looked over at the teen now. "You are. and besides, I doubt any of you will stop hating me, but I do know that getting you to the point of breaking... that's the most fun. actually breaking you... that I'll take my time on too." He placed his empty hand on the self-sacrificing teen's face much as he had with the other, letting it glide down to the teen's neck. He smiled in anticipation of the teen's reaction to it.

Kaito shivered, his eyes tightening when the man's touched went against his throat. He'd never left himself so vulnerable to someone. At least with a gun pointed at him, he'd had a chance, had the ability to avoid the shot. Sitting there and letting this man touch him while all he could do was sit there was so much worse. He would have rather gone up against the gun. Kaito bared his teeth, more in disgust than any attempt to put up a fight. Slow... This man was going to make sure he drove him insane, but every part of the way, Kaito would fight it. His reaction though, he couldn't help.

He smiled when he felt and then saw what the teen thought of it. He let his hand go around to the back of the teen's neck and up to his hair, as wild as it looked. "As much as you resist... I do love it." He grinned as he ran his fingers through the teen's hair going up from his neck to the back of his head a few times before he locked his fingers in it and jerked the teen's head closer to his face.

Kaito couldn't keep in another shiver when he touched his neck again- maybe he was normally sensitive there. He dealt with the touch, it wasn't hard. It wasn't like he was doing much; it was just the fact itself that he knew whose fingers it was. Kaito bared his teeth again when the man suddenly pulled his hair and drew him in, hurting a bit because Kaito hadn't expected it and, for a moment, fought against the movement.

A thrill at the fight, however brief, caused Nomura to smile as he forced the teen's face right up to his own and positioned him so he was looking him right in the eye. "You're right about one thing, you really don't like others controlling you."

Kaito held in a hissed out breath of anger, instead just glaring at him. He was afraid of saying anything wrong and a part of him didn't want to simply because he didn't know what to say. He didn't like this, it was obvious. He didn't need to keep telling him that.

The teen's continued silence since claiming he wouldn't break caused him a mixture or pleasure and disappointment. While he was continuing to try and fight back in his own way, Nomura had enjoyed the teen's verbal attempts to draw him to him as oppose to one of the others. He turned the teen's head to the side so he could talk directly into the teen's ear. "I wonder what more it will taken to get you talking again. I was starting to like hearing it. talk for me again… say whatever you want... I don't care."

Kaito glared at that man, he's teeth clenched tight. "Don't_-" Don't you touch them. You know I can't stop you_. Kaito still didn't know what to say to him, so he went with the truth. "If you didn't have my hands as good a tied, I'd have bitten you by now with how close you've let me."

"I noticed you like doing that. this other kid's arm and shoulder shows that... and from what you said, that was your handiwork." He brought his mouth right up to the teen's ear and breathed the next word into it from less then an inch away. "Right?"

Kaito didn't care about holding it in. He breathed out angrily, his body tense. "I didn't have much choice. I wasn't going to let him touch Hakuba."

"So you were going to do it yourself. I find that quite sweet." He tipped his head to the pouch that was sitting at the corner of the bed. "So I guess he let you enjoy that too huh? a bit sweet for me... but I'm guessing you wouldn't say no to having some more."

Kaito momentary tried to twist away before his heart overrode his rational mind. "If you make me, I can't say no."

"Good. I missed it the first time. go grab it and pour some on the blond one... Hakuba you said?" He laughed as he let his cheek brush the teen's. "No need to tell you what to do next... but just in case." He turned his head and flicked his tongue out, catching the teen's cheek and just touching a part of the ear.

Kaito winced, more at the words then the contact. The detective was injured enough, and to make it worse, he wasn't even awake to hate him for it after. So Kaito did the only thing he could think of, lowering his head as much as he could and licking the man across his jaw. "He's not even awake right now and I've already done it once, I don't think a second time will bother either of us as much as some things..." Kaito swallowed, body still tense since the man had pulled him. He could feel his body shake a bit at what he was offering. "It's not like you won't get to see it. He won't be out forever."

Nomura tipped his head to rest against the teen's, the returned action on his part had been pleasing and completely unexpected. "Not a bad point. wonder if he'll keep still... or maybe I could tell him to struggle and make you have to hold him down." As long as he had a third one close they'd no doubt do what they had to to keep each other safe... and this was such a great opportunity. He shifted the dark skinned one a bit so he could lower him to the floor while keeping his upper body to drape over his leg, freeing his other arm.

Kaito didn't feel as relieved as he thought he would, but it was still there. He knew he'd had a point, and while he wasn't too sure if it had helped, he didn't want the man changing his mind, licking him again in a different spot because the same one would have had less of a reaction from him. Something inside of him was slipping and Kaito fought against it as much as he wanted to fight the man. He just had to hold that hate.

He grinned. The teen was trying so hard to distract him... even though he had wanted the other to be doing this. there was plenty of time later. He let his toy drop to the bed on his far side but used the hand to stroke along first the exposed neck and shoulder of the teen across his leg the leaned over to do the same to the blond, Hakuba's, chest, ready to repeat the motion as he waited to see if the teen would notice and how he would react.

Kaito couldn't see well, but he could tell the man was moving. He didn't care for a moment what his actions would cause because, right now, he wasn't getting what he wanted anyway. He bit the guy much like he had Hakuba, hard but not enough to break skin. He was getting mad and whatever tolerance he was using for the sake of the others was slipping. He moved his hand from his side to the man's shirt and clawed it. "If I know I can't protect them, even following you, I won't."

He grabbed the hand that was clawing him and held it tight. "There's that spirit. as fun as your submissive is, like with this teen here," He bounced his leg a bit to make the limp body shift. "I enjoy the ones that will actually fight. He left these marks here on my wrist when he was trying to get that brat away. 'Course after he was knocked out the other did too. I saw it when you held that knife of yours to him. you would have fought me, and with your desire, if I had put him down, I don't doubt you had a good chance of succeeding." He let his other arm drop around the teen's side, pinning that arm to their bodies as he pulled the teen close against him. "I don't intend to give you that chance... but I still like seeing the fighting side of you." He let a smirk cross his face. "Just remember how far you _can_ go... and how far you are willing to _risk_going."

Kaito writhed. Fine, if he had been hiding it before, he wasn't going to now. Forget Kid and any other little part of him that wanted to hide what he was feeling. That didn't mean he lost his control otherwise he would have been clawing at the guy himself. Instead Kaito growled, not knowing where that stupid line was and afraid to cross it purposely if he let himself get too angry.

He held tight as the teen squirmed against him. He liked it and just wished he'd thought to remove his shirt, as he was the only living person there that had one on. "A bit longer then I'll get around to getting my shirt off... and you just pick up doing this." He craned his neck over and licked the teen's exposed neck.

Kaito closed his eye, fighting hard not to hit the man. That would have been crossing the line. His hand on his shirt clawed further, his mind trying to push him way from the situation, make him run. And hey, if the guy wasn't going to hurt them for it, he bit him again, near his ear, licking the spot afterwards just incase it was one of those warning and the next one would have consequences. Still torn between acting and not, pulled even further by the fact that he needed to because of the man, he growled again. There was one thing that just kept playing over and over in his head. "_I hate you."_

"Go easy... _you_ break skin... _I_ break something too... and I'll make you pick which of those two are on the receiving end." He breathed against the teen's neck as the growl reverberated through it. so tempting. He pulled him even closer, knowing that, after this, he would defiantly be getting out of his shirt. He picked his spot near where the neck met the jaw line and started in on it, his mind showing him what it would look like when he was having him do the same the others.

"_Ah_." Kaito half-expected to be bit in return. Instead he was being teased. Kaito shut his eyes, unintentionally growling again, his other hand grabbing the man's wrist. He forced himself to stay put. _Get off of me you leach._ He felt dirty, and nothing had really even happened yet.

As soon as he decided it would stay long enough he licked it, then moved his tongue along the jaw to the teen's chin, stopping just short of the teen's lip... he could hold off a bit longer for that... but only a bit.

Kaito glared at him when the man was in his sights, a corner of his lip twitching up to reveal his fang. He had no words for his anger, no matter how much the man wanted them, but his growls and angry breaths in his face should have been enough.

The teen's eyes glaring at him, accompanied by the sounds he was making were wonderful, it meant he was still resisting but only just. He shoved the teen backwards onto the bed. "About time for me to get a bit more comfortable." He reached for his shirt and began to remove it, smiling down at the teen the entire time.

Kaito didn't like it when he was the one on the bed instead. This wasn't what he thought was going to happen. Kaito hated the man smiling at him the most. That was what he did, as Kid or himself. You weren't supposed to smile at people for the reasons this man was and it made Kaito clenched his hands around the sheets on the bed, partially lifting himself up, but not enough to prove a threat- not enough to rest his weight on his elbow, and continued to show the man that, no matter what he did or made him do, Kaito was only doing this for them- he wouldn't fall under his attempts and he wouldn't let his friends get hurt by him.

He let the shirt drop to the floor and grabbed the dark skinned teen as he rose, tossing him next to the blond teen before turning his full attention to the one awake who was lifting himself up. He leaned over the bed, planting a hand on either side of the teen to hover right over him. "Now we can start having a bit more fun."

Kaito let out breath that was more of a snarl then a laugh, though less noisy. "You can try it, but I don't the word 'we' applies."

"Well... _I_will right now." He dropped down and let his right arm slide behind the teen's back and the left carding the teen's hair. "First one of those two that wakes... then you can take your turn... just like I know you want to."

Kaito thought for a moment. _You can't be serious_. The other man had thought that, but that was because he had made him. This guy was just goading him. And it worked. Kaito growled in the back of his throat, unconsciously trying to shift from where the man was holding him and finding it impossible. "Tsh." He showed his fang again, hand going from the sheet to wrap claw at the man's side, making sure he was doing it soft enough not to accidentally make him bleed. "You _wish_."

He smiled disarmingly, the same way he had to that mother hen of a woman at the hospital. He moved his left hand to the back of the teen's head before he let his full weight drop on the one under him.

Kaito let out a breath as his air was taking from him for a second, a small whine going with it as his right side protested its loss. He turned it into one of surprise and then a growl, moving both his hands up as far as they could go in some pitiful attempt to get further from him, he's head turning to the side. Kid in him was just as angry, making him dig his nails in deeper, only holding onto actually wounding the man by the skin of his teeth.

Nomura laughed as the kid started to struggle again. "Keep it up... maybe I can get you to really yell or something. This place is soundproof anyway and I like noise... but first." He tightened his hold on the teen's hair and forced him to face him again. He pulled on the hair just as he dropped his head down to continue where he left off... at the lips.

Kaito felt his hair being tugged, knowing his body wasn't under his own control anymore. His legs and arms were all but pinned and all his had was his voice. "_Bastard_."

That was all he needed. "No biting." He slammed his mouth against the teen's and slipped his tongue inside. Fisting the teen's hair and shifting his body against the teen, enjoying the feel of the skin-to-skin contact at every point he could.

Kaito tried to draw away without thinking about the consequence but the hand holding his hair was tight and he found he was only shifting himself more under the man, probably making his situation worse. That didn't mean Kaito could just sit there so he struggled as best he could under the stronger and heavier man, tempted to do just what he said not to and bit down.

The squirming was a nice development and he let the kid shift while he continued enjoying both that and the inside of his mouth. He finally pulled his head back and looked down at the teen with a grin as he licked his lips. "Yep... you definitely had that honey dust... the diluted stuff isn't too bad... I'll be keeping that in mind."

Kaito growled, nothing like his other ones, eyes narrowed and teeth showing. He spit, temporality moving his head enough to do so while the man backed up a bit. He didn't even want to swallow, though gallons out mouthwash sounded great.

The spit was not unexpected- common with most of the older ones they'd had. He dropped his head and wiped it off on the teen. Lifting his head again, he looked down at him. "Now... I want some noise... real noise... scream words if you want... yell, swear... I don't care. It's been too quiet." He shifted again, using the hand behind the teen to force his body to come up to him and he pressed down.

"I can't you asshole," Kaito said in his own volume and tone of voice. He wasn't lying either. He was hurting in a different kind of way when he'd made the video, but he needed a stimulus to get that part of him to work, maybe because with Kid had suppressed that part of him. He'd been shot before and not let out a cry. Kid needed the stealth and quiet to work, so Kaito had pushed aside any part of him that would make noise. Now it seemed he couldn't even do it purposely. "... You're going to have to hurt me." _Not that I want you to lay a finger on me, bastard, but I need to give you what you want, and I can't do it any other way. _If there had been, he wouldn't have involved Hakuba in that video.

"Hmmmm..." The teen actually seemed more than sincere... like he really couldn't yell on his own. "So... it falls to me to get it out of you. I wonder..." He glanced to his right at the two teens. while the first one he'd tased had groaned earlier he hadn't done much since, likely a result of the lack of IV was impacting it. He rolled a bit to his left, leaning more on the teen's right as he shifted his weight and brought up his right leg, lining it up with the dark skinned teen's side. "If this will work?"

He knew it wasn't intentional from the way the man had continued to talk, but putting most of his weight on his right side had him gasped out a whine, only for him to see what the man had been intending. "Please don't-!" Kaito took a few deeper, painful breaths, his bad side being pressed into. Kaito really didn't want him to do that, and he could feel tears forming in his eyes, one managing to fall. "Noise," Kaito got out, another painful breath escaping. "Got it." He winced, clenching his teeth together. First he needed the guy to move off his side. He didn't have enough breath to yell otherwise. To make sure the man knew that was the reason for his hesitancy, he added. "Can't... breath. I'm hurt... too."

Nomura looked down at the teen and waited a second before extending his leg fast, stopping it just short of making contact.

"Stop-!" Kaito closed his eyes. Why not let it be real for once? He cried, letting out little whimpers when that's all his body would allow him. "Stop it you- asshole!" He struggled with the noise, making the man risk losing his hold. "I hate you! I really do! I never thought that- Ah!" Kaito winced, his chest protesting the words. "I never thought there- was someone out there who- actually deserved to die! I was wrong!" Kaito breathed, each inhalation coming with a cry as his body hurt him. "You're sick! And so help me- I'm going to get you back!"

Nomura smiled and started laughing. He hadn't even had to kick the other kid and while the cries were strained they were still great. The teen was telling the truth. He drew his leg back to him and put the knee next to the teen, moving his weight more off the teen's side but maintaining ever bit of contact he could.

Kaito took in a few free breaths of air, still feeling the pain but nowhere near the amount it had been. "So help me if I have to rise up from the pits of hell to make you pay for this, I will." He growled out the words, harsh and as sure as they were when he was Kid. This man was pushing him too far and the anger was there, making him struggle still even when no one was directly in harms way.

"I don't think you will ever get that far from me... so no need for that at all." He was really enjoying this. "I hope the other one yells too. I know the kid I brought does but what about Ha-ku-ba? he any good... or didn't you get far enough to get him to scream?" He shifted again and grabbed the boy's hair once more as he waited for whatever answer the teen gave.

Kaito clenched his fist, feeling his hand shake. He couldn't hurt this guy without it coming back to one of the other two. Maybe he didn't care at this point. "You know. You've been doing this. Everyone screams." Kaito struggled against the hold on his hair. He wanted to be free. He wanted to hurt him... even if it was only slight enough not to break the skin. His fingernails went back to trying just that as his eyes narrowed. "Even if I don't get far, trust me, you'll pay."

"You won't... I'll enjoy this... every chance I get..." He snorted. "I guess I just need... to get a lock... for the outside now... keep the kids in... while I'm away at work... especially after I turn this into a... proper... family reunion." He laughed and leaned forward again, ready to slip in as soon as the kid opened his mouth.

He couldn't help it. He saw what he wanted but Kaito was far too angry. He'd just- it was indescribable how much anger came up. Images fell in place that hadn't been there before, mostly because this man kept using the word 'brothers' where he never had except when he was dissuading him away from Tantei-kun. He'd put up with that, because it felt right. What he just said though... he growled. "That's not family."

He shoved his way in again. He could get use to that taste. He pulled back after a little while. "True... one short... then the four of you can... entertain each other... while I'm away... and don't worry... I leave the youngest to you three... most of the time."

Kaito could feel the saliva on his lips and where it had dried on his face, making him sick. "That's not what I meant." He growled again. It was the only thing he could do. "You're delusional, you freak. Something like what you're trying to do could never be called a family." Kaito spit again, breathing a bit harder from not being able to be angry and hold his breath while the man took control of him.

_'Damn. everythin' is so fuzzy. wha' happened? I can'... tired. why do I... need ta move... where... there's someone... next ta me... Kudo... no, he's Conan-kun... voices... Obaa... no... two males..._'

"So... once I have the brat... I'll have all I need... it won't be a delusion.. .it'll be reality... your new one.. .now scream again... or next time... I won't stop myself." Nomura kept his eyes locked on the teen under him but tipped his head in the direction of the two teens to his right.

Kaito closed his eyes and wined. He knew he was telling the truth. He still didn't know what to yell so he said the only things that he had on his mind. "No, that's no family! And it's no life! It's captivity if anything, and you're sure no father! Hell, you're not even a security guard, and he was no doctor!" Kaito let his anger build with her words, growing stronger as he went. "You do this because you _have no family_. You just want to use us!"

The teen's words were loud and that was lovely. Although, as some of words themselves hit him... that got to him. He started shifting, moving against the teen and knowing he was going faster than usual but this one was just so eager to both surrender himself for the others and fight against him for the same reason. he loved it. "You are mostly right... but I figure... so long as... I'm happy... you four... brothers... can just as well... live... where I want you to."

_'Four brothers... does he think we're... then..._' The body next to him had to be Hakuba because he was certain it was Kuroba responding from his other side, but why did it feel like he was shaking and where was Kudo? he felt sick to his stomach but he needed to determine what was happening because it seemed the guard from earlier was hurting Kuroba some way and if he tried something then he might be all but causing Kuroba's death. _'Come on... think... don't act... not this time... can' risk it... DAMN IT... please be OK._'

Kaito turned his head to the side, clenching his teeth and pretending he wasn't feeling anything. He'd never felt so utterly helpless before, because it wasn't just his life anymore, not to mention it felt like whipping an animal until they obeyed, and he was the animal. A few of his breaths were harder, just because the way the man was moving on him. He didn't like any of that and he knew his face was flushed from the sheer indignity of it, not from any enjoyment of his own, the man's breath in his face. "You're selfishness... brought to... a whole new level." Kaito closed his eyes again, wanting to escape this and wanting to tear the man apart at the same time. Animals bit their trainers, and he'd find some way to do it as well. "You're a monster." And not for just him, this was nothing. For all the poor souls before him who didn't have the inner strength to rely on that Kaito did. How many countless children... Kaito growled, a breath breaking up the noise.

"If the others... are half as good... I won't need... to get more... for quite awhile... so the... selfishness... will be me... keeping the four of you... to myself." He used their motion to start sliding his hand down the teen's back. _'Might as well get this going all the way- at least in time for the others to be too late to do anything._' He started laughing again as he pulled on the hair again as well.

Kaito was forced to arch his back as his hair was pulled behind him, pushing the man even closer than he was. He felt the man's hand go down his back as Kaito brought his own up, both to stop himself from fighting him and to put some distance between them once he was free to move it. He felt his hand shake where he put it, not sure if it was fear or anger or both this time. Hakuba was likely to be complacent, which was why he wasn't letting anyone touch him. Hattori he was downright afraid for because Kaito knew when to stop, and Hattori didn't. Then the man was laughing about it. "You're still... a monster. Worse. At least... monsters... have a reason... for being monsters."

"I enjoy this... that's reason enough." His hand reached the waistband and he snapped it, just to get the point across.

Kaito grabbed the sheets with his injured hand, still under him, and turned away. "That's not reason... that's you being... messed up."

When it hit what was happening beside him-... Now he really felt sick. 'Kudo_... hope he ain't touched ya yet... an' as fer Kuroba, this ends NOW!_' He trusted his instincts to judge where the guy was rolled on his side. The sight was close to what he thought but not as bad, yet. The arm closest to him was wrapped around and under Kuroba, who had his face turned the other way, and... that was NOT gonna happen. He grabbed the arm, much like Kudo had grabbed his earlier, and pulled the guy toward him and off Kuroba. "Well... put!" Heiji said as he ended up back against the person that had been behind him with the guy now between them and Kuroba.

Kaito had been waiting for him to wake, not act, but that was good to. The second he heard his voice he acted as well, taking his injured hand off the sheet and shoving it in the guy's side. He didn't only have one weapon - _and why not pick up a few scalpels when he had the chance?_ - and Hattori had left him vulnerable. He hadn't been scratching at his side for nothing. He'd been looking where he could do the most damage. "You should've checked my pockets."

Nomura was surprised when his prize seemed to wake up and act so quickly, but like he said, he enjoyed the fight. He realized he'd landed on the taser. no doubt the kid had been so eager to help his brother out that he had ignored it between them. The sharp pain to his side was also a surprise. _'The other one had had more weapons? Oh well, he should have aimed better.'_The slight movement he'd made at the taser under him had let the teen's other knife hit his rib. But if the kid could milk an injury, so would he. "Da- amn you." He tucked his arm up to the injury and curled his other hand under himself. Hearing the kid's shaky breathing gave him the idea that that IV he'd yanked out of his arm was pretty important. He had to hope the teen would check on his friend and ignore him for now.

Heiji tried to lift himself up and the man curled his now free arm under himself, no doubt in pain from whatever Kuroba had done. Heiji's right arm was still streaked with the dried blood from the improptune IV removal. He turned his head and saw Hakuba out cold beside him and his body and arms were covered with scratches and bite marks. _'Wha' the hell did he do ta 'im_?' No Kudo anywhere though. "Wh- where... is... Ku..." Whatever had got him to move to help Kuroba was gone as fast as it had come.

Kaito had all that he needed when the man lowered his arm closer to him. It seemed he hadn't noticed that he had cuffed himself to his previous opponent, so had no reason to wonder how he'd gotten free. Kaito did the same thing again, the cuff on his left one and the man's right, his hand back out and the scalpel held at the ready. Kid wasn't going to let another man take over where the first had fallen. "Hattori, get Hakuba out. _Now_."

Heiji looked over at Kuroba and saw the cuffs, then the order from Kuroba. He reached over but now the rest of his energy was going to just keep him awake. He shook his head. He may be able to move a bit but no way could he carry an unconscious Hakuba, not to mention he still needed to know where Kudo was. "Can't... Kudo?"

The cuff was a hindrance but a small one. The kid, Hattori, sounded bad and the teen wanted him to get the unconscious one out. He groaned and kept up the labored breathing, picturing everything he was going to do to these two and the other two as soon as he got a chance. He took one more and let it out as shaky as the kid before stilling further, as though he were close to passing out.

Kid had to play bad guy once more, and he knew it. He did both jobs that needed to be accomplished. "Hattori, Conan-kun's upstairs. You need to _hurry_ and _get him_before anything happens." Kaito also pulled on the cuff, dragging the man towards him so that he could get around and try to wake Hakuba.

Heiji's breath caught. _'Conan-kun... otouto..._' His shaking increased but so did his desire to move. He shoved himself off the bed and stumbled a bit. "If... either... bastard... touched 'im... exit?"

"Stairs, detective. Turn around and _hurry up_." Kid kept the blade out, slowly turning until he was next to Hakuba, a bit more relieved then. He was on one end of the bed and kicked at Hakuba with his foot. "Wake up, Hakuba. Someone took Aoko while you were sleeping. You have to get up and help me." He let his voice take on the edge of fear and desperation, though his eyes and stance were still on the man who was crouched over on himself. Kid was tempted to end it right there, but the man was also hiding his throat, so it wasn't possible unless he wanted to stab him 'till he died. He'd save that for a last-ditch option, should the need arise. "Please, Hakuba. Wake up."

Heiji looked behind him and saw the stair. He started toward them, stumbling several times until he was able to grab the railing. _'I'm comin'... 'ang in there._' He pulled himself to the top and grabbed for the lock when he heard a yell from back down below.

Nomura mentally smiled when the Hattori kid walked away. now to stop this dangerous one before he woke the other. He had bit his lip hard enough to draw blood and had got enough in his mouth so he started coughing, letting it spray out and dribble out of his mouth.

Kid watched the man cough, seeing blood. He hadn't thought he'd hit a lung, didn't think it was even possible with how small the blade was and the fact that his ribs were there. Hakuba was still there though, and he didn't want him anywhere near the detective. Kaito slowly got further up on the bed and kicked the detective off, hoping the fall would wake him. "Hakuba, I said help," he said still sounding desperate. He was hoping that would work. Kid couldn't help the fact that something ate at him. He'd already taken one person's life, and now that his friends weren't in the way, he could try to help this one instead. He hadn't been lying when he said that this man deserved to die, but that didn't mean he should be the judge of that. "Move your hand. Let me see."

He coughed once more, expelling more blood as he shifted his eyes to the teen. So gullible. He'd taken a life to try and save his friends but now that he thought those friends were safe he was trying to save him. He almost laughed but turned it into a gag instead. He knew the kid still had that knife of his and he wasn't about to give him the chance to use it. He made to pull his body away from the teen while he fingered the taser, letting the rest of him go slack.

Kid watched the man start to fall, pulling on the cuff to keep him on the bed. Hakuba didn't seem to be waking, though he wasn't really surprised with what the detective had been through, he had simply hoped. Kid looked down at the man, now much more open to him if he were to strike. But... no matter how much he wanted to Kid couldn't initiate it again, and the man seemed like he was really hurt. He was torn between getting help and making sure the detective got out that he found himself unable to move, a spectator to the scene, likely until someone stumbled across Hattori and he woke, Hakuba woke, or the man died.

The teen hadn't seemed to move but now that the rest of his body was beyond arms length, all he had to do was hit the hand in the cuff and he new exactly were it was thanks to his own hand literally pointing the way. He went over the motion once more time in his head. Slide away, pulling the teen forward by the wrist across the bed and jabbing him with the taser. Even if he tried to use the extra knife, he might get his hand or arm but he'd be out himself. 3...2...1...NOW! He yanked and rolled and, as expected, the teen came forward as he brought the taser up, seeing and feeling when the teen brought his hand up and he saw the small blade in his hand just as it scraped his arm and the teen yelled- loud, in pain, in everything. Shame he was unconscious now. that was a good one. exactly what he enjoyed. He reached over the bed and grabbed his shirt. The teen may have got them on him but the cuffs were a pair of his and he had the key. He quickly undid his and pulled the teen to the edge of the bed, stretching his hands above him and securing the cuff to the teen's other wrist. "I'll be back to finish where we left off... and you can watch as I take all three of the others right in front of you. I wonder what you'll scream at more, your own pain or theirs." He turned and ran for the stairs, hearing the lock jiggling as his prize was trying to get out. He reached the foot of the stairs to see him struggling. "Your brother down here is now sleeping too. as for the boy, I'll be getting him from the hospital soon enough. no need to rush off." He held up the taser. "You need some more rest."

Heiji had heard the yell but hoped that if he could get the... door open. Damn. his arms were shaking so much. He heard running and then the voice at the foot of the stairs. _'No... Kuroba..._' He looked down as the man approached him with the taser. "Li' hell... ya jus'... rest... yerself." He had just got it when he felt the man grab his pant leg and yank. After seeing what he was doing to Kuroba he grabbed at the door with his right hand and the pants, that he was glad Shina-san had let him have, with the other. His right gave out first and he felt the man pull him to him, his struggles less then Kuroba had been able to do as it was. _'Kudo... Kuroba... Hakuba... damn... not again... help... , HELP US!_'


	29. Scars

**Chapter Contains A Few Small Mature Scene**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: Scars<strong>

Takagi felt like they had been waiting forever. No one came. He brought up a leg and leaned against the back seat, still not taking his eyes off the window. "We missed them, didn't we?"

Sato sighed, then slammed her palm into the steering wheel. "No doubt he was already past here if he came this way. Maybe the perimeter should have been wider. Now it's-" She stopped and looked back at her partner briefly. "We'll still find them, no matter what."

"Yeah." Takagi didn't have much hope for it, though. There was just so little left to hold on to. Then his phone rang and Takagi let it be for one ring longer than normal before picking it up, actually looking at the number this time. "Hello."

"Takagi-kun, we have a report from a civilian witness who saw the van. Head north on the street you're on. It's one block over to your right and parked in a driveway. The license plate is close enough and it seems the woman can't find the owner. I'll meet you there."

Takagi was shocked at both the news and the fact that Shiratori hung up on him, but he didn't spend much time caring. "Sato-san, they may have found the van." He repeated the directions Shiratori had given to him, feeling that hope come back.

Sato nodded. "You getting up here or riding back there?" she asked while starting the car and shifting gears.

Takagi smiled at her and leaned in between the seats. "I wouldn't want to slow you down. I'm surprised you asked."

"Then buckle up and hang on." She slammed the gas pedal and took off. _'We're coming_.'

Shiratori pulled up to the side of the house where the SUV was, sighing when he saw that Sato-san's car was already there and empty. He got out, looking around for the two officers.

Takagi hung up the phone after calling Kudo-kun with the location of the house and the fact that they hadn't been able to find the man, adding that the SUV had the same type of hospital gurney in it that Hattori had been taken in. He felt he owed Kudo-kun at least the knowledge of where they were and what they found... which was a lot of nothing. He'd been hung up on before he could say goodbye and he looked over at his partner. They'd checked the house and hadn't found anyone. "What do we do now?"

Sato sighed. "We could check the other houses. The SUV may have been dumped here and it's a nearby house that he - they - are using." She looked out the window at the houses and Shiratori-kun's car. "Seems Shiratori-kun finally arrived."

Takagi looked over at the inspector for a moment before looking around again. He didn't like sitting still if Hattori-kun and the others were somewhere close.

"Since you both were first on the scene," Shiratori asked, lacking any real surprise about that fact, "any updates?"

Takagi watched Shiratori come over to them, the question hanging briefly in the air. "It's the vehicle. We can't find them anywhere, though."

Shiratori sighed when he got up to them, running a hand through his hair. "Chiba-kun should be here any second, and I'm going to call for back up. All we can do right now is look around and hope we find them."

"I agree. We need to check the ones in the immediate area and expand out. The gurney was left, so it might mean that it is through a yard or something and the gurney would have difficulty getting to it."

Takagi nodded. That was good enough for him. He went off. There was nothing else to report anyway since they hadn't really found anything.

Shiratori looked after Takagi-kun. He always was rather anxious when people were involved. He nodded to Sato-san in dismissal. He'd organize a search himself when backup arrived.

Sato looked at her phone. While it wasn't certain it was related, there was the chance... and he was a fellow officer. She dialed the number she had received and waited for the man to pick up.

Nakamori grabbed in his pocket, roughly pulling his phone out and trying hard not to break it when he flipped it open, more focused on looking around and driving. "Yeah?"

"Nakamori-keibu, its Sato. We may have a lead on the whereabouts of Hakuba-kun, Kuroba-kun and Hattori-kun."

Nakamori hit the breaks harder than he needed to, pulling over. Aoko was there, but she was wearing a seatbelt and the guy behind him just skidded. "Where?"

She sighed and gave the location. "The white SUV has the gurney from the hospital that Hattori-kun was on, and there was blood splattered on it- not much, but it's a high probability that the hideout itself is nearby."

That was better than he had. Nakamori looked for a moment before heading off the side street he was on and towards the location. He went to snap his phone shut, stopping himself. "Thanks." _Then_ he snapped his phone shut. _You stupid boys better be there because when I get my hands on you I'm gonna put you behind bars, just to get the both of you out of trouble._

"Otousan- Otousan, was that-?" Aoko didn't want to hope but with only three words, it was hard to figure out what the call was about.

"Might have found the car that was used. Gonna go over there and dig up the ground if I have to." Nakamori was restless, but he calmed down with his daughter there. "I don't know, maybe we can get the guy." Nakamori shrugged. "I didn't ask, but it seems more happened after we left. That kid Hakuba-kun went in to see is missing, too. I don't think it's all that easy to hide the three of them." He hadn't missed that the woman on the phone had brought up the other boy's name, someone he hadn't known was gone, and the fact that there was blood. "Don't worry, Aoko. I'm sure we'll find them. You know Kaito-kun. You can't hide that kid."

Aoko closed her eye and, as she often did when she was really worried, talked to her mom. _'Okaasan, let us find them. Please_.'

Kogoro had relayed the directions to the driver when Conan told him, and saw the police checking the houses nearby before they even reached the house with the SUV itself in it. He paid the money with no complaint this time and turned to pick up Conan. "Let's go."

Conan nodded. "The police would have checked out front." He took out the phone as he said this, calling Takagi back. "Head around back. Go up and down this block and the next so I can look around."

Kogoro grabbed him and headed to the back, having to pass the SUV on his way and glancing in to see for himself. The blood smeared on the rumpled sheets showed how close it might have been that Conan was taken too... and he'd never asked. He tightened his hold slightly on reflex at the thought. "You never actually told me, if Hattori-kun was hurt or unconscious, how it was that he didn't manage to take you, too?" Not that he would ever wish that, but how had Hattori-kun or Conan managed it?

"Ojisan!" Conan's words were angry and demanding. "It's not important. If you need to know that badly, it didn't look like the guy wanted to take me." He would be running right now if this were his case. It was one that dealt with time restraints since there was now a doctor and a security guard against only three, all injured and most likely knocked out like Hattori had been. So there would be no way to hear them, since they likely couldn't talk. Three were there, so they couldn't just be in one of the houses. Odds were someone would have noticed something, especially since they didn't come in at the same time. Conan found himself looking down, and then up. They were likely either somewhere low or somewhere high. Both had security against eyes and noise. If it was one of the houses though, Conan couldn't see the men being so careless. Odds were, if the car was there, the houses in the area would be searched. "Ojisan, is there anything here besides family homes? Something secluded..." Conan put a hand up to his face and thought. If the neighbors were in on it, maybe they could have gotten away with it. The cops were going to do the job of checking all of that out, though. "Look around. We need to find somewhere that you wouldn't think would be searched. There's no other explanation to why the man would leave his car here except that he thought he was safe." Conan clicked the phone shut, simultaneously talking to Mouri and Takagi-keiji. He'd gotten his information. "Odds are that Hakuba-kun and Hattori were both carried, unless something was used outside the van to transport them. I asked Takagi-keiji to look." Conan looked around the back where he could see most of the houses, just to be sure. He didn't see anything that could be used as a soundproof shed or the like, but he'd had to check. "Come on, the cops have it covered here. We need to find someplace less obvious."

Kogoro moved at a quick step, not quite running so he didn't jostle Conan, as well as to give both of them the chance to look around. He'd gone to the end of the block before he looked down. "Guess we head the other way, unless you want to recheck something. I didn't see anything that looked suspicious going this way."

Conan put a hand to his forehead. "What are you talking about? Everything looks suspicious. That second house you just passed has had newspapers out for at least a few days now. The one right next to it is missing a shutter, yet the one that's at the curb is obviously not the one that's been broken, making me thinks it's been replaced more than once for some reason. There are roses in the bushes the house down, only partially cut because the owner was obviously in a hurry, you can tell from the- You know what. Never mind." Conan sighed, looking back down the street. "We don't have time, and I don't think that it would be this open. We need something like a park with a tool shed or an abandoned bus station, or something more secluded that could be frequented without suspicion no matter who entered."

Kogoro opened his mouth to make a comment, but just shook his head and hurried back. He spotted Takagi on the sidewalk and cut through the empty lot next to the house with the SUV to get to them quicker.

"Woah, wait stop!" Conan was trying to look around. This would work. An abandoned bathroom, a closed shop, a storage cellar- all came to his mind. He tried to look around, the objects he could make out indistinct. "Go around the perimeter."

Kogoro stopped moving. "What? Make up your mind. Besides, there's nothing here."

"Not here..." It was hard to tell from so high up, but fresh spray paint on the ground and more than a few scattered objects left around by people who had some reason to be here were left about... and if there was nowhere to go, that would make no sense. It was way too cold to be out with the soda cans about, as well as more than a few wrappers. "Look or let me do it." Conan struggled in his arms. He was perfectly capable of handling himself. He had been for years and, while he appreciated the parenting, he did not like people messing things up when he was trying to work.

"Fine, fine. Just stop squirming." Kogoro set off, hoping that moving him around the deserted lot would appease him, but also curious now, too. "Mind telling me what you see that I don't."

"Sign of inhabitation. Not anything long term," Conan spread his hand at the random debris. "But there's no fence around this lot, nothing for it to get caught on. With how clean the rest of the neighborhood is, it makes me think that people hang out here. Some of this is new... and it's too cold to sit around somewhere without seats or insulation. There has to be something around here that provides shelter, and there aren't many places where someone would be able to carry a teenager without drawing attention." Conan looked around as he spoke, seeing more and more signs that he was right, but no obvious form of shelter. "It has to be something low then, or we'd see it. Try looking for a storm shelter of some sort. Maybe a cellar or door somewhere near here."

Kogoro was about to comment on that when he looked back over at the edge. he'd heard a strange sound when he had first started across, but he was focused on talking to Takagi-kun. "Let's check over here first." He headed over, crouching low with each step so Conan could get a good look, too.

There was one thing Conan noticed that he wasn't sure about at first. It took him a minute before he tapped Mouri on the shoulder, looking around to make sure no one was watching them and pointing down. "Blood." It wasn't much, but it was there. If it had been old, the rain would have washed it away.

Kogoro dropped to one knee, all but seating Conan on his other as he held him with one hand and reached out. The drops were small, but there, and a single finger touching it showed it to be exactly what Conan had said. This wasn't some spray paint that dripped. The color shifted between the darker color at the edge where it was really dry to the still reddish color where his finger had disturbed it. "Still somewhat fresh inside." He turned to looked at the SUV and positioned Conan so the SUV was directly behind him and the blood drop right in front. "That's the direction. What do you see?"

Conan looked towards the wall. There was a lot of mud about; most likely, this place flooded some time ago. It was obvious by the color of the building that this wasn't anything new. One spot in particular was a darker color, yet it didn't hold any of the built-up compost. Conan tried to get out of Mouri's arms but failed rather miserably. If he had his stuff... but he needed the help. Conan pointed a finger in the direction that had had more wear and tear on the dirt around it than the rest of the lot. He put the same finger up to his lips. He wanted to tell him to hurry because he needed to know if he was right. If he wasn't, he'd wasted valuable time. Getting on the phone, just in case he was, he called up Takagi-keiji and told him where they were, and to be wary when coming up on them. He clicked the phone shut and nodded his head.

Kogoro stood, ignoring yet another of Conan's attempts to go somewhere on his own, and crept over until he came across some sort of metal door set in the ground. There didn't appear to be a lock on it, so it was likely abandoned. He heard footsteps and turned to see Takagi-kun come up behind them. He was about to speak when he was beat to the punch.

Takagi ran up to them, a pistol he'd gotten from Shiratori in his coat pocket. He'd had to ask for it, and he was currently the only officer that that was armed now. He didn't know why Shiratori had let him have it, but he'd given it to him after he'd reported what he heard from Kudo. "_What's going on? Did you find them?"_Takagi was slightly out of breath from all the running, seeing as he called Sato right after and told her to come to the lot. He'd added, 'now' and 'quietly' before he'd hung up, but he wasn't too sure if it would mean anything to her.

Conan nodded, seeing the same thing that Mouri did. "_We'll need some way of getting in if it's locked, and once we do, we have to hurry_."

Takagi walked over, looking at the door. The metal was rusted but sturdy. That didn't mean a bullet couldn't pierce the lock, and because of the bolts, it was easy to tell where it was. "_Will this work?"__  
><em>

Conan shook his head, tapping Mouri. "_Go find something. I'm not going anywhere. We can't risk a gun if there's someone on the other side."__  
><em>

Kogoro wasn't sure he liked leaving him here. He'd done the same thing at the hospital, only to return to find him wandering down the stairs, hurting himself, emotionally shook up and in a bit of shock. He didn't trust the ground around here either. "Take him. I'll find something."

Takagi stood up, going over to them and taking Kudo-kun, though he didn't seem too happy about it. Takagi had to think he wouldn't be either if he was a kid. But Conan was hurt, so there was at least reason. Takagi nodded once he had him. Sato might have time to get here this way, too. He wasn't going to wait longer than he had too if he could help it. And he and Mouri-san were enough for the job if it came down to it.

Kogoro took off. He'd seen a small tool shed two houses down, but he and Conan could see in the window. Besides, it was no bigger than a closet. Even though he had seen a few interesting things in it there, he had no idea what they were. Now he had to see what they did and if one of them could get them through the metal door quietly. He saw no lock and reminded himself this was an emergency and it was no different from commandeering a car to chase a criminal. After some experimenting with a few things and almost setting the shed on fire, he headed back. _'One of these better work._'

Nomura pulled the kid close, about to tase him to silence but deciding that he wanted to finish his fun and he didn't want to wait. "Your brother was good. You interrupted us. Now for me to finish. And guess what? You get to take his place this time. And he tried so hard to have me stay on just him." He headed back down the stairs and over to the bed, the kid still struggling but the teen had given him a better fight and knew to not try to win. He clicked the power level on his taser and shoved the kid face down onto the bed, his hand on the back of the kid's head as he tried to fight back.

Heiji was beyond angry that he seemed weaker once again. He'd had a glimpse of Hakuba on the floor by the bed and Kuroba at the far corner, his hands cuffed far above his head before he was shoved face down on the bed. He struggled to get free when he heard a small click and a painful jolt, not unlike the one from the hospital...only this time it was to his bare back and, while extremely painful, he didn't pass out and his scream was directed into the bed. He jerked and twitched as the man hit him with it a few more times, laughing as he did so. The man turned him over and he finally got some fresh air, gulping it in then gasping when the man dropped on top of him.

"Let's see." He grabbed the kid's wrists and forced them under the kid's back where he used the hard plastic zipties to secure them to each other. "Better. You don't know my rules... and I want to finish up." He smiled as he resumed where he was before, fisting the kid's hair and stroking the boy's back as he moved in to take another one from his prize.

He tried to wiggle and get away but the man was stronger than him and hadn't just had a surgery that left him with an IV. He opened his mouth to tell the guy to get off him when he found he couldn't... almost choking, then gagging before he managed to bite down- and hard. The guy straightened and smacked him hard before undoing his belt and shoving a part of it into his mouth as far back as it would go and tightening it behind his head. He tried to turn his head away or spit it out, but he couldn't do either and the man slid his hands back from around his head to the now forced open mouth and down to his exposed chest. He shivered and felt the goose bumps has he tried to get away or even kick the guy.

The teen was a fighter and a determined one. As much as he liked it he was getting a bit impatient. He allowed the pants to drop now that he had no belt, leaving just the boxers on for now. He leaned over the bed and his lovely prize. "Just enjoy it." He dropped down on the teen again, feeling the teen twisting and trying to get out from under him without him having to move much himself. "After all... you don't want your little brother to be all alone for much longer... right?" He felt the kid under him give one last huge twist then still. 'That _did it.'__  
><em>

_'No... NO... He did NOT just say that. Kudo... Damn it... I failed 'im... an' I was there this time. I couldn' stop this guy from..._' He was vaguely aware that the man was moving on top of him again but he couldn't stop the tears. When he felt something wet wipe his cheek he was confused until he realized the guy had licked his cheek and he made an attempt to pull away but the guy was just to strong as he continued to lick the tears and slip his tongue in his mouth, the belt making him unable to repeat the bite from earlier. What the man whispered in his ear before licking it caused him to fight harder only to find that it was no better than his earlier attempts. _'I gotta get the others outta here... find Kudo... and get away.'_

The man smiled as he told the kid what he had told the other teen, how he would bring the brat there and the entire group could have fun with each other. This kid didn't seem to like it any more than the other. "Just... accept it... you are... all here... for good." He grabbed the kid's hair and pulled to get him to arch like the other had and even with the gag the cry of pain was pleasing to hear. "Nice... Get use... to that... I know... I'll... enjoy it... every time." He reached and grabbed the waistband of the pants the kid was wearing, getting rewarded by another sound from the teen he was leaning over... not just one thing and he couldn't figure what it was, but he liked it.

* * *

><p>Conan had gone down first, mostly as a lookout as his footsteps were the most silent. He'd been hearing Hattori and the man who had taken him since the door had been open; if it were physically possible for him to run, he would have. Letting his detective instincts take forefront and knowing Takagi and Mouri were right behind him, he peeked into the room, anger overcoming him far worse than it had when Hattori had wanted to put the gun to his head. Quickly accessing the situation and taking account of everything in the room all at once, Conan acted, putting up ten fingers so that he could get a ten second head start. He ran the best he could, skidding to the front of the bed and picking something up before using it and stabbing the man on top of Hattori in the leg, right where his muscle met bone. W<em>ell, he'd been planning on being a distraction. That would certainly be distracting<em>. He stuck his tongue out and spit at the man like a child. He wanted to be disarming, too.

"AH! What the- well... you." He leaned down quickly to grab the brat, his other hand still holding the kid's waistband. "Couldn't wait until tomorrow, huh?" He started laughing. "He seemed to want to see you pretty bad a few minutes ago, too-"

Heiji wasn't sure what had made the man stop, but the guy was still way too close to what he wanted; and if he tried to twist away, it would only help the guy, not him. When he began talking, Heiji was confused until the man said 'he seemed to want to see you...' _'NO... NO... WHA' ARE YA DOIN' HERE__?__!_' He knew he had fresh tears streaking down his cheeks as he realized that Kudo had no doubt been true to their nature and tracked him down, even as injured as he was. _'Not here... not this... otouto please_...' He made a few noises around the belt but nothing came out as even semi-coherent to his own ears.

Kogoro was about to rush forward when the guy grabbed Conan faster than he'd thought would be possible... and the man's words to Conan sickened him, both chilling him to the bone and burning him up. He wanted to tear the man to pieces. Hakuba-kun was on the floor, unconscious it seemed, and a teen that looked like Kudo was cuffed to one of the posts while Hattori-kun was on the bed also, the man gripping his waistband in one hand and now Conan in the other. They had to hope they could get close enough with Conan distracting the man to get him away from all of them.

Conan saw the desperation Hattori was in and felt pain himself to see his friend crying again. He'd been doing that too much... "Don't worry Heiji-niichan. I'm here to rescue you." Conan pointed a finger accusingly at the man. "You're a bad man! Get away from Heiji-niichan!" _He'd find time to be embarrassed about that later._ He took his fingers and started clawing at the man's hand that was holding him. He may have been a kid, but that didn't make his nails any less weak.

Heiji felt sick, seeing this man holding Kudo. If not for the fact that trying to move would only result in-... Heiji shivered again. He had to get the man's attention away from Kudo. Maybe he could draw the man's attention back to him, without risking him using-... Another way... Not away... Toward. Heiji squeezed his eyes shut and tried to swallow the bile that was coming to his throat as he twisted his bound hands as much as he could to move himself toward the guy and get him interested in him and him alone. _'Leave him alone._' "Le' 'i' a'own."

Nomura had started laughing when the brat said he was there to rescue the other one and even harder at the 'bad man'. He caught his breath and looked closely at the brat. "You know that you're now a part of the group... and I plan to have each of them to play with you... when I'm not myself, of cour-." He suddenly felt the kid on the bed push up against him and, with the way they had been positioned, that got him to look down at him. "Impatient now... or jealous?"

_It was too far_. "I don't want to play with you! You're a mean man and you hurt niichan! You're just one big scardy cat, tying him up!" _Maybe you can do it._ "And Heiji-niichan's not jealous of you, he's nice! You're a meanie! You're jealous!"

Heiji wanted to slam his shinai right between the guy's legs for more reasons than one. In fact, for all four of them. The guy had almost done this to Kuroba, was about to do it to him... flat out TOLD Kudo that he was going to be shared, not that THAT was ever going to happen. Then Kudo went and tried to get the guy on him again. _'Damn_ _it Kudo... This guy has one interest... don't be another._' He braced himself as he went to try to get the guy's attention. He had to get the man to put. Kudo. Down.

Kogoro had been trying to slip quietly closer and planned to just start pounding the guy out cold if he even tried to follow through with the things he was telling Conan. Then, when Hattori-kun went and got the guy's attention on him, the reaction... he had no words for it; or too many- anger, disgust, fear, loathing... and then Conan started shouting at the man again. As much as he didn't want him to do it, he used the shouts to inch closer to the man.

Takagi didn't follow Mouri. He wanted to, but if they needed, he thought the element of surprise was better. If the man turned now, at least he'd be hidden and maybe he'd be able to do something that he wouldn't otherwise. Mouri could handle him alone, and if he couldn't, Takagi would be there... but he was mostly keeping himself back because, wherever Mouri found it, Takagi wouldn't be able to stop once he took a step out, and it would likely get one, if not both of the kids, hurt.

Nomura snickered as he looked down at the kid on the bed and listened to the brat talk. "Fine... don't play with me... I think I'll just sit you on you niichan's lap... that should prove I'm not a meanie... right?" The shock and disgust and fear on the face of the kid who was now shaking his head as he himself fingered the waistband. "And you can see how 'nice' he is..." He turned to look at the kid as his hand tightened once more on the kid's waistband. "Once and for-"

Kid first started to wake when Tantei-kun screamed. He opened his eyes, quickly going back to looking out under his eyelashes. He hadn't seen the boy's arrival, didn't know if he'd been picked up, but judging by the fact that he could see the sleeping detective behind him, he'd brought backup- and the guard hadn't caught on. Kid watched, taking in the scene, and wanted to smile as he saw his actions play out like a dance before him. He would need to be fast, but he could do that. Both his arms were hurting, one from the cuff pulling on his skin too often and likely bleeding by now, the other from his pervious injuries. His muscles, from their resting place, told him he was getting close to the point of empty regarding their usage, so this would be a one-trick shot. If he failed, he pictured it ending much like it had for his father, only longer and far more painful. Going back through the steps and taking in the words as they were spoken, seeing the two all but fight for attention, Kid had had enough. Knowing Tantei-kun, he would have listened until he found his chance, and that would be too late for the both of them. Kid had the cuffs off before he moved, using the backboard to push himself forward as quickly as he could, on hand going to the discarded item on the bed and lifting it, knowing he couldn't hit any vitals while the man held Tantei-kun. He could break his hold, though. Kid had it switched on the moment his fingers whisked it off the bed, shoving it into the man's wrist as he pulled Tantei-kun tight to himself, all but bending over Hattori to do it. He kept his back arched like a cat over them both, making sure they didn't pay for the retribution.

The Kudo look-a-like moved fast, and as soon as he saw him take Conan and cover Hattori-kun, he was already moving himself. He grabbed the man's arm in a tight hold. "You are never going to mess with my family again."

Nomura was shocked at the shock and felt the brat get taken from his hand and that same arm grabbed. The words were spoken with a calm firmness that gave no leeway as he felt the speaker pull his arm and his entire body followed up and into the air. He wasn't sure when he realized his other hand was stinging and empty, but it was his last thought before he felt himself hit the ground and black out.

Conan acted almost the second he noticed the boy who was Kid grabbed him. He'd taken him, but he'd left Hattori. Crawling between his arms as the guy moved into a stance that still protected them both but didn't need to be holding him - that was a first. Everyone thought he needed to be held - Conan went to the man's other hand and bit it hard where the tendon was, forcing him to let go. Then something funny happened and the man went backwards then fell to the floor. He didn't know what has caused it, but he was grateful.

Takagi ran over to Mouri, realizing at the last moment that he didn't have any cuffs of his own anymore... He'd never gone back to the station. He didn't want to know why, but he saw zipties on the floor and picked two up, securing the man before standing back up and looking over at Hattori to make sure he was all right.

Kid didn't know what made the man fall, but he didn't care. He was in secure hands now, and he tossed the device to the floor, looking down at Hattori who had obviously been the victim while all this was occurring. He lifted his head, undoing the belt around his mouth before turning his body to the side just enough to see his hands, using the scalpel he had lost on the bed before he was knocked out to undo them. Once that was done, Kid sighed, getting off the bed and walking into the corner of the room, since that was as far as his legs would take him, sliding down the wall and resting there as his body shivered and his conscious mind went meticulously blank, his subconscious running through facts, scenarios, impossibilities, and whatever else it could latch on to. He drew in closer to himself while this happened, wishing he'd been able to get farther.

Heiji was glad at first about being freed, but with the numbness in his hands as blood rushed back to them, causing them to feel like pins and needles were sticking in them... the taste in his mouth from the belt and the man's tongue... the feel of him on his skin... the drying saliva from him licking him... He wanted to be sick. And that the guy had almost forced Kudo, as Conan-kun, his otouto, on him... that way... He groaned and turned his head. No... no... no... not him... never. Not like that... or ever.

Saguru had been fighting the fog that seemed to have settled in his mind. He was awake... and someone was in trouble. KUROBA. He had to help him... but where? He had heard voices but none was the one he was listening for, although he recognized most. "Kuroba?" he croaked out, his voice dry and sore from yelling earlier and with nothing to drink all day. "Kuroba..."

Kogoro had straightened his shirt after seeing to it the guy was well and truly not moving anytime soon. A sound caused him to turn and he realized the blond teen, Hakuba-kun, was calling out for someone. He knelt down and touched his shoulder, telling him what had happened and getting the teen to react and try to move. _'Are all teens are like this?_' he wondered as he helped the teen stand and steady himself.

Conan watched the guy who helped save them untie Hattori. He'd been going to try, but he was almost happy when the guy did,1 because he didn't know if he could physically do it. He'd walked away fast enough and Conan went closer to Hattori, sitting down next to the side of his head and tapping him on the forehead. "I told you to stop trying to give me a heart attack. I'm still young you know."

Takagi went around the man who was unconscious, seeing a second on the floor not far from them with too much blood around him for Takagi to think he was still alive. He went over and checked anyway, seeing the doctor. He was dead, had been for some time. He'd find out what happened later. If he was anything like the guard, it was likely self-defense. He walked over beside Hattori and Conan, taking the sheet up before sitting and placing it partially over Hattori so he felt safer. He put a hand on his shoulder, disappointed again that he hadn't really been able to do anything. It was all Kudo... and somehow Kuroba, even captive, had done it again as well. Takagi felt rather useless compared to them... especially Hattori, though. He'd been through so much to save Kudo, only to get taken and have to go through something like this. He rubbed his hand on the other's shoulder where he'd placed it, trying to show he was there and offering what grounding force he could. Takagi watch Kudo do something... kind of funny. He had been sitting, but he moved to half curl up around Hattori's shoulder. It was only after Takagi noticed that he'd been imitating him... and trying to provide contact.

Heiji shivered at the contact. _'What's happenin'... who?'_ Oh no. He was at it again... his hands touching him... he'd start trying again soon. Heiji tried to turn away, hide the tears, or get himself away but... if he was doing that again... focused on him... Kudo'd be safe. That's what he'd tried to do. Must have worked... and if the guy was holding him, than he wasn't holding Kudo so maybe... 'K_udo... run... Get away... Get outta here..._' "Go..."

Kogoro started to scan the room for the other teen but looked back at the bed. Takagi-kun and Conan were both at Hattori-kun's side and while he wanted to check on Conan himself he reminded himself that the man had not had a chance to do anything to him. He felt Hakuba-kun try to pull away and held on to him, looking in the direction the kid was trying to go. He saw the huddled form off in the corner of the room. The way he'd been cuffed... Were they too late? "Shit." He started over, Hakuba-kun trying to go ahead but still swaying a bit. "I hope he wasn't already..." He couldn't think like that. The Kudo look-a-like had risked himself to grab Conan from the man that held him and then shielded both Conan and Hattori-kun with his own body. He could only hope that the teen had not had to go through what Hattori-kun had.

Saguru was concerned enough about the visible state Kuroba was in, but when Mouri-san voiced his concern Saguru's blood ran cold. What had occurred while he was unconscious? Had Kuroba really... surely not. However, as soon as he reached the huddled form on the floor, he pushed away from Mouri-san and dropped to the floor in front of Kuroba. He reached out his hand, tears in his eyes as he picked out the little details on his friend's face and body, especially the tear tracks from his eyes and the visible mark on the side of his neck. "Ku... Kuroba... sumimasen... I- I should not have left you. You risked so much to protect me. Please... forgive me. I failed you... as a friend... and even as a human being. I will understand if you never want to see me again... just be OK." He reached out and touched the teen's shoulder, sliding beside his and attempting a smile. "I gotcha. You are going to be fine."

Kid looked over at Hakuba. Oh, right. He wasn't through yet. "Stay." He put a hand on the detective's shoulder momentarily, waiting for some acknowledgement that he would do what he was told, shifting to his knee as he was about to get back up.

"Kuroba, no- not this time... You stay, too." Saguru kept his hand on Kuroba's shoulder as well. "Help is here... You do not need to do anything else." He reached for the teen's left hand and saw the condition of his wrist, no doubt from the cuffs he'd used to keep the doctor from following him and possibly... "You will need to be checked over. After that... if you wish me gone, I will... but not before."

Kid moved his hand from the detective's shoulder to his head. "I'm not going far. You may watch me to check." Kid looked over at the others that were on the bed, not caring if he interrupted while he completed his task. Then he looked back at the detective. "And don't worry. You've done nothing wrong. You have no reason to leave." He tipped his head to the side a bit, looking over the marks. They still weren't old enough to get as dark as he knew they would. "I'll be right back."

Saguru was not so sure about that. Perhaps he did not remember him leaving him behind with the deranged man, only to return with someone who, due to his position on the floor and the fact he was being ignored by the others, was not as lucky a find as he had thought. He nodded instead and leaned forward over his knees. He remembered hearing Hattori-kun just before he felt the pain explode in his shoulder- then nothing. What had happened to the others...

Kid nodded, getting a bit unsteadily to his feet before he was fine. He walked over towards the others, looking over the sheet before finding something that would work. Before grabbing it, he looked back at the other two. Kid ignored his goal for a moment, going over to them. He took Takagi's hand from where it was, putting it in Hattori's hair. The guy had his eyes closed and Kid knew from experience that they were likely giving the wrong impression. "Be gentle. It'll come through." He didn't turn to look at the officer, but a repetitive gentle touch that wasn't on skin would work. He moved Tantei-kun a little, seeing tired eyes look up at him. "Oh, right. You were sick." Kid didn't care that much though, he was just sharing information. "Talk to him." He got a pair of eyes back at him that said 'I'm trying.' He would leave him be, then. Kid went back to his work, grabbing the pillow and taking the case off as he walked back to the detective, kneeling at his side while he neatly folded the case. "I can't disinfect it, but this should hold." He'd grabbed wrapping material, but no gauze. It simply took up too much space for him to deem it necessary. Kid eyed the very dark mark, dried partially now with blood that he'd also spotted on the sheets. He pressed the pillowcase to it, waiting as he got the wrap out, his eyes on Hakuba, to make sure he was aware of his actions and not taking any with the wrong sentiments.

Saguru felt he should have been doing something for Kuroba, and when the pillowcase made contact he winced and almost drew away. He remembered that it was Kuroba and he owed him so much for taking on the role he had, knowing that, just in the time Kuroba had bought him both by stalling and getting his body to fight the drugs in his system, he had no doubt the doctor would have done what he wanted before he had been able to move. Kuroba had been injured, too- could have been injured much worse, and he was tending to his shoulder instead. "What- what about you?"

"I'm fine. Nothing more than a small cut or two." Kid went about wrapping it when no protest was put up. "I'm sure they can fix that properly at the hospital." Kid felt his body relax once again when he was finished. He hoped that was the last of his obligations, because he could feel how spent he was. He leaned back up against the wall where he had been, bringing his left leg up and resting forward on it. "And if it's of any importance, you should be the one staying away from me, not the opposite."

"I left you with that- that monster... I should never have done that." Saguru looked at Kuroba, then dropped his head. "Sumimasen. I should have stayed... helped you in some way. You risked so much to help me and I just abandoned you." He started to shake. "I thought I may have been able to have friends. Now… I know I do not deserve-"

"What you deserve is more than I can give to you. You did not abandon me, you trusted me. I appreciated that, though I had more than wished you would not have returned, I had predicted it occurring. You are far more stubborn than you give yourself credit. The main issue in the way had nothing to do with either you nor I. We are just two different people, and I hardly fit in with the rest of you. You did as you should have, and I did what I wanted. That would be our main difference. Besides, I was quite fine after you left. You were the only thing holding my hand. I told you, I do not do well with others. For me, and in my line of work, they can only be used against me. This is through no fault of your own. I just am not the right kind of person to befriend, and you have several very willing members before you to fulfill that role, so stop troubling yourself."

Kogoro had stood there being ignored by both teens. He shook his head. "I'm not sure what the hell happened, but if your actions toward each other, as well as what I'm gathering from what I've heard, are any indication... you don't deserve each other, you are just lucky to have the bond you do. I don't think you could _stop_being friends any more than those two over there could. Different as night and day, but you," he looked at the Kudo look-a-like, "saw what they tried to do for the other. And I imagine that it was not much different than what you did." He crouched down in front of the two of them. "Don't bother fighting what's already there, let alone each other, and as far as I'm concerned..." He reached his hands out and placed one on a shoulder of each teen. Both had gone through so much to help Conan, Hattori-kun, and each other. "You both have more than you know- you have a family, and you don't get out of that no matter what."

Saguru was stunned to silence and could not figure out why everything was blurring.

Kid wasn't sure of his own sense of being. One moment he was happy, the second he was scared at how much those words would tie him down. He looked up at the man who had spoken. He didn't even know him. He had no right to say such words to him. Kid put his fingers to rest on the man's arm where it was touching him. "You hardly even know me to do something like that, and I will admit that while you know of some of my actions, there are many others who would have done the same. People are not as cold as those two were, though I doubt either of them really listened to me. My actions of the past however many hours are not my only ones, and trust me, you do not want me as part of this family of yours. But if you can, please help the detective." Kid took his hand and momentarily brushed Hakuba's arm with it before deciding, after all that he had done, he should not be touching him. "I do think you need a family, even though you have one of your own." Kid smiled a little. He'd tried to earlier, but hadn't been able to do it then. "You will have great competition, I'm afraid, with those two around, but at least you will not have me to oppose you. We cannot be friends and enemies at the same time, and I just wouldn't fit in."

Kogoro watched as the kid that had done so much for them denied himself the gratitude he deserved. "You did more than I was able to, and with no apparent reason and nothing to gain. While I know there are those out there that would help, you didn't just help... you made a huge difference. The very fact that Hakuba-kun and Hattori-kun spoke of what you did so highly... I don't believe they'll let you-" Kogoro stopped and had to step back when Hakuba-kun made his first reaction since he had knelt to speak to them.

_'Me... but I did nothing to help. I just got myself captured... then left Kuroba behind... only to return with another criminal... and get captured again... leaving the others to have to save me. I was unable to do more than take a burn for 'Conan-kun' and then carry him._' Hearing Kuroba downgrade himself and reference his other activities shook him, but before he could figure out what to do, Mouri-san had started talking again and he decided he had to confirm the man's words. He reached over and hugged Kuroba, letting the tears fall. He leaned in close to Kuroba's ear and whispered for him alone. "_Even brothers can have rivalries. Talk to Kudo... We can go from there. Please..."_

Kid smiled, lightly patting the detective. He shouldn't have been clinging to him. "If it were only a rivalry, I would see no problem with it. It's not. We're in direct opposition to one another. I am also sorry for your wounds... they seem quite pointless now." Kid turned to Mouri, offering him a smile as well, and keeping his voice low. "And you don't know what you say. I'm sure in a family of police officers and detectives, Kaitou Kid has no place."

"Do not go there, not here. It was precisely that that got us this far... both yesterday and today." He paused and closed his eyes. "You know why I was put on the Kid Taskforce. My father said he wanted me to be humbled because I had been solving cases too quickly... but in truth, he could care less. Since I got here I had one constant- you. And ever since I returned, did you ever notice a difference in my treatment of the heists?"

"Yes," Kid laughed a little at him. "You're opposing has turned to watching, and your concealed help, while useful, is unnecessary. No matter what your objectives, or mine, we are still going to be two very different people, and I can't rely on you anymore, or you I. It's too dangerous and I just can't do it. What I feared came to pass, as it would have eventually. I let you be my friend, and then someone used you against me. It will only happen again if you are near me. I'm not saying this to be mean or self-sacrificing, but to protect both of us and our interests."

"This was not because of you. The man did not even know who you were before you spoke to him outside. In truth, if we had not been friends, you would not have come after me. I would have been..." Saguru could not say it and decided that he likely did not have to. Kuroba had had nothing to do with his kidnapping, and yet he had made certain to help him. If not- not only the doctor, but no doubt the second man as well... and as Hattori's position showed, he too would have been a victim.

That almost hurt. "Hakuba, do you really not know what I do? It wouldn't matter if we're friends or not," Kid shrugged a little. "If I know something wrong, why wouldn't I try and stop it? This would have been the turnout had things gone this way even last week." Kid smiled a little at that, it becoming more of a smirk than before. "You're the one who changed. And you're right, then, I guess..." He shrugged a little again. "Whether we are friends or not, nothing would change." Than Kaito thought of the one thing that would change. "Except _you_ being an idiot. I _can_take care of myself, you know. You didn't need to come back."

"Hey. I actually believed that he was going to help. How was I to know that, by leading him to you, I was allowing myself to be caught again? If he had been a real guard than this would be a moot point, would it not?" Saguru sat back, but remained in front of Kuroba and started to cross his arms when he thought better of it. Either the pillowcase would shift or he would end up irritating more of the scratches on his body then he had already.

"Would have been a moot point, anyway. I told you, I had the guy. Case in point, I took care of him _and then _tried to save your sorry butt." Kaito sobered a bit at that. "It's funny, but I thought it would bother me more than it is."

"Well..." Saguru looked away for a moment and then back at Kuroba. "I thought I would be needing to apologize to get the chance to keep you as a friend... instead of asking you to stay mine."

"What do you need to apologize for? It's not like you did it on purpose. I'm the one who treated you like a chew toy." Kaito poked a little at him. "I'm guessing it kinda hurts now. Sorry."

"I knew what you were trying to do and why. I should be thanking you. There is no way I would have recovered soon enough otherwise. If you had not done what you did, you would either have had to stand there and... watch or blow your cover story with results much the same. Speaking of which I- I am not certain... it was likely whatever he shot into me but, for a moment... when we first got here until he walked away and you were able to talk to me I-..." Saguru shivered as felt the shame and embarrassment at having had the slightest doubt about Kuroba's intentions.

Kaito laughed and it was actually happy. "You make that sound like a bad thing. I'm more than proud of my acting skills. If I can fool my friends, I can fool my enemies."

Saguru's head shot up. "I should think the fact that I was able to doubt you, at all, would be evidence enough that I am not a decent friend-"

Hakuba was still near him and Kaito flicked him on the head. "Hakuba, everyone has doubts, even about their friends; it's only natural. It's what makes us human. Besides, you said it yourself, you were drugged. You were also afraid, and I'm sure you don't do stuff like this on a daily basis... if you did, I'd have to send you to Mars or something to keep you safe. Fear makes our irrational thoughts come to life more than anything. What you're doing, right now, is weighing your mind on something that didn't bother me at all and was the result of stress and- really- you not knowing me. We haven't talked much before, and you've shied away from feelings in the past. I'm sure part of that was a defensive mechanism against being hurt. If you were to doubt me tomorrow or next week, I wouldn't mind either. If you're still around, and we're friends a year from now, then I'd hold it against you, no doubt. Because you'd know me. You've only been around me, really been around me, for about twenty-four hours, and trust takes time." Kaito laughed a little. "I just happen to be a suicidal maniac and trust those who I don't sense ulterior motives from on sight, even if I'm wrong. Don't judge yourself based off me or you're going to wind up confused. Now," Kaito made sure he was looking him in the eye, "you still feel bad about it?"

Saguru took a deep breath, grateful for the reassurance... and surprised that what he said was indeed true. At the same time, while the weight had lessened, it was not completely gone. "I guess what you say is true. I just..."

"Hakuba." Kaito raise an eyebrow. "Mind if I prove a point? Do you think I'm a good friend?"

Saguru looked at him in shook. After everything he'd done for him, as well as for the other two... "Yes. With everything you did..."

"What was the first thing I asked you to do when we got here? Or at least, when you were conscious of being here."

Saguru thought back. His first memory of it being Kuroba who was talking to him involved him saying something about being nice, followed by the talk with the doctor that had caused him to question Kuroba, so that couldn't be it... Must have been after the doctor walked away, when Kuroba had climbed on him to continue with his ruse and try to stimulate his body back into motion. What had Kuroba asked him to do first? He had been so out of it. Saguru hated to admit this but he finally shook his head. "I just remember that I felt calmer and knew that you were there to help. As far as the actual words- nothing."

"Honestly, I can't quote myself either, at the moment. I know I said something about you trying to stop worrying, that I was going to try and hold him off, and that you should run. That was the gist of it." Kaito smirked. "I take it you don't remember the first thing you said to me either, do you?"

"If it was the same as my thoughts... it would have been to run."

"You were confused, drugged, and not even sure of what I was saying. You as good as told me that you can't remember, yet you told me to run the first chance you could speak. Really Hakuba, you can't call yourself a bad friend without saying the same of me."

Saguru opened his mouth and tried to form a response. After a moment, when he still had nothing, he let his shoulders drop and expelled the breath he had meant to use for his answer.

"You know, Hakuba," Kaito smiled as he rubbed his eye. "If your detective interests don't drive me crazy, that natural pessimism about yourself will. But hey, maybe we can even each other out." Kaito laughed. "Of course, that's if you don't pass out from my bubbling happiness. I'd better make sure to give you it in small doses."

Saguru smiled a little at that. "As much as I am sure to claim that it was a bad idea, right now, I am not so sure it is."

Kaito looked around, hunching a bit over on himself and lowering his voice. "Ah, hey Hakuba. You think we can keep some of that stuff a secret? I mean..." Kaito cleared his throat, watching Mouri a moment and lowering his voice even more. "_I don't really want Aoko knowing I kissed you or anything. I mean, I know and you know why I did all that stuff... and the licking and stuff... but I don't really see why she has to know... or anyone else either_." Kaito cleared his throat again and tried hard to stop himself from licking his lips. He didn't want to do that before he showered. "_It's just... kinda weird_." Kaito laughed a little. "Even for me."

"I understand that and agree. If it does come up, they will check, but I am certain I can ask for Eri-obaasan to make it confidential. It will no doubt be sealed, as we are minors. The worst part coming will be the tests that, due to the circumstances, we have to undergo before any of the three of us will be able to clean up. No offense to you, but that doctor did..." Saguru shivered and rubbed his arms. "I believe I will buy out the nearest store of mouthwash the first chance I get- and a pumice stone for everywhere else."

Kaito laughed. "I'm fine with water but you better share that mouthwash."

Saguru suppressed a laugh for a second before he stopped and looked over at the bed before going back to Kuroba. "I have a feeling that we may share it with a third. I haven't even asked about them but... Hattori-kun?"

Kaito looked over at them, leaning against the wall and patting the seat next to him. "Seemed like the guy got about as far with him as he did me, but I'm a bit loopy normally. Didn't really bother me. Scared the hell out of me when I thought he was gonna hurt you guys, though. Given that he's not me and that he was hurt far worse than me, I don't know how conscious he was. I'd say leave him be for now. Too many of us, and we're likely to confuse him." Kaito let out a breath, hunching himself against the wall better. "I say we rest while we have the time... I don't like the sound of those 'tests' you were talking about, and I've had enough excitement for the week." Kaito did turn back to him, though, with a wide grin. "Next week is fair game."

Saguru looked over once more before looking back at Kuroba, 'as far as he did with me' playing in his head. He didn't know how far that was and was almost afraid to ask. He put a hand on Kuroba's shoulder and started to move to sit at arms length, now unsure how being too close to him might affect him.

Kaito rolled his eyes, letting out a breath. He scooted over with his hands, his stupid arm hurting so much more than it had before - probably because the adrenaline was gone - and slung his arm over Hakuba's should, sitting up straighter so he wouldn't pull him down. "Kami, you can be stupid."

"I just... did not wish to crowd you either. I did not even consider what was happening while I was unconscious, and was unsure how any sort of proximity might-"

"Hakuba, it's you. You could throw a pie in my face right now and the worst that would happen would be you'd get one back- or a dozen. I mean, really. I'm dressed. Nothing that bad happened. You on the other hand are probably 99% covered in my germs and you're assuming _I_ don't want to be near _you_. And for the record," Kaito said, indignity and humor in his voice. "I don't think you need that much mouthwash. I don't taste that bad. At least you don't have mister I-have-the-worst-breath-ever germs on you."

"Not from you... I guess you were playing your part too well. Before the doctor walked away he..." Saguru felt the chills wrack his body. "I was not even able to resist or bite down... and no longer numb enough to not feel it."

"At least you weren't able to move. That at least is a reason..." Kaito shook it off. He thought of something, but Kami, would it be embarrassing and he'd likely scar the detective for life. That didn't mean he couldn't feel Hakuba in shaking in his arm. Kaito sighed. It has absolutely no meaning to him, and it would distract Hakuba, but damn was he going to get hit or something for this. "Do you trust me?"

Saguru looked over, wondering why he kept asking that. "Yes. You should know that by now."

Kaito grinned. Yep, he was gonna get knocked out or something for this. "Don't bite me." It was easy enough. Hakuba was there and Kaito was sure he had the element of surprise, along with the fact that he had his arms around him and Hakuba could do nothing back. He kissed him, though his lips didn't meet his all the way, wiping his tongue against the detective's a few times before pulling away, licking his teeth. "I still have some of that honey stuff in my mouth. Wipes away the other tastes pretty well, and now," Kaito smiled, a small laugh coming out with it. "Most of those germs are mine, so stop feeling so dirty. Something like this... it means absolutely nothing without love behind..." Kaito growled. "_But so help me if you tell Aoko I'll make sure that pie has a few rocks in it_."

Saguru was dumbfounded. The first thing that his confused mind latched onto was what he ended up saying out loud. "Not to mention, in our condition, neither of us would have a chance at avoiding her mop."

Kaito laughed. "Oh no, I broke your brain."

"And... at least that stuff tastes better than it felt. As effective as it was... it burns." Saguru shook his head a bit and took a deep breath before he swallowed.

"What burns?" Kaito hadn't meant to hurt him. He frowned. "What? Are you cut or something?"

Saguru looked over and realized what he had said. "Oh, no. It's not anything like that." He did not want Kuroba to feel more guilt. He had had no chance to wash it out and it seemed the stuff lasted awhile. It didn't really hurt too severely. His shoulder had been much worse. This was more a slight, lingering one by now.

"Crap." Kaito pulled Hakuba closer, the side of his check against Hakuba's hair. "Yeah, well, sorry you're hurt. I'd get something for you if I could." Kaito looked over at Mouri who had been watching them, and damn it if the guy told a soul what he'd done, he'd make sure his hair was blue for the rest of his life. "Ojisan, can I have your coat?" Kaito held out his injured hand, keeping his other around the detective. "And please just hand it to me. I'm sure it's not that heavy."

Mouri pulled it off as soon as it was asked for. These teens had been through so much and seemed to still be operating on a different level, as well as with knowledge of events that he couldn't guess at- or, he could, but didn't want to or else the guy he'd flipped would likely get as many as it took until he could never walk again- if he was lucky. His suit coat was on the steps since Conan couldn't risk being seen with an adult's size clothes. He still had his shirt and, as it was, that was all he'd have when they left... but it was worth it. He held it out to the teen with some words of his own. "I won't tell anyone about what you talked about... but my wife has this case already. You tell her and the doc, well, Shina-san what they need to know. I don't see why anyone should think I know anything, OK?"

Kaito smiled. "Thank you. I still find it hard to believe that you're both so stupid. I mean, I told you who I was." He tipped his head to the side with a smile. "And you didn't bring it up. Let's just pretend I didn't say anything, then. Here," Kaito moved his arm forward to move Hakuba. "This will at least give you some security, and while it's fine and all, I don't really like looking at what I had to do to you. I hope those bruises go away soon. I wasn't intending for anything to be long-lasting."

"I managed to put it together when I saw you move and grab Conan- things that were said in the hospital room combined with inconsistencies on past cases- and your looking like Conan... when he's Kudo-kun that is."

Saguru allowed himself to be moved. As he said, he trusted Kuroba.

Kaito put the shirt around him, waiting for Hakuba to get his arms in and pulling it better on him. "Doesn't matter, really. Didn't know the cops had so much info on me, though." Kaito leaned back to where he had been, leaning against Hakuba and sighing, his eyes closing. "You know... I really have to learn to relax- that, or you all have to learn to stop getting into danger so often. I think I've bled more in the last however long than I have in my whole career." Kaito looked down at the blood on his injured hand, already dried. It disgusted him, but he knew he couldn't wipe it off. It already looked like he'd be up in court for justifiable self-defense, and he wasn't going to go throwing away evidence. He rested his face against Hakuba again, making him lean back against the wall with him so that Hakuba could rest too. He felt tired, but Kaito had a feeling it was more than that. More like stress. At least with the detective here, he knew he couldn't be used again. That made him quietly laugh. Man, he was turning into Hattori.

Saguru felt Kuroba lean against him and seemed to relax. This allowed him to more or less follow suit. He'd been wanting to check on Hattori, too, but perhaps, like when they were on the beach and in Recovery, Hattori had Kudo/Conan-kun... maybe he could trust him, his friend, to look after the other. "Lucky, is it not? Vacation this week."

Kaito had his eyes closed but he heard the words and laughed, mostly silent, though his breath was in Hakuba's ear and his body shook. "I can't believe you just said something about this was 'lucky'."

"Hm." Saguru was starting to fade again, his body relaxing naturally rather than drug induced. "Guess you are... aaaalready rubbing off on me." Saguru let his head drop.

Kaito moved to make sure they were both more comfortable, though no matter what, he knew he'd be sore anyway considering he was sleeping sitting up. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, Kaito rested his head on the detective's hair so that they'd be able to lean on one another. It felt... kind of nice, and far more comforting than he would admit. Kaito let the world around him fade, and while there were definitely things he wanted to take back, he was happy with the way things had turned out. He wasn't sure, but Kaito thought he was smiling again, before the only thing that mattered was the darkness behind his eyes and both of their breathing.

Kogoro watched as the two teens fell asleep against each other, content and secure in the knowledge that the other was safe through the contact they had. _'Huh. That looks like when Hattori-kun and Conan were sleeping. Not a care even after what happened, so long as they can assure themselves the other is fine and right next to them.'_ He folded his arms. With all the hell they'd been through, he'd make sure they were able to stay that way until they _had_ to move to get back to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Takagi was more than a little shocked at Kuroba-kun's sudden appearance and actions, though he didn't fight them. He gently patted Hattori-kun's hair, hoping it would do some good. Hattori-kun had been able to recognize him from touch alone before... and that didn't seem to be the case anymore. With what he had just gone through... Takagi shouldn't have needed Kuroba-kun to point it out to him. "Gomen, Hattori-kun."<p>

Conan hadn't said anything, hoping that, since Takagi had put his hand in the same place he'd seen him put it while they'd been in the hospital, that would be more of showing him who was there. Kuroba had gotten to Takagi before he could... and he was so tired when Kuroba came and bothered him about helping Hattori that he just wanted to stay curled up and go to sleep. It had taken all his energy just to be here, though he hadn't realized it before. Once the guard was unconscious, it had hit him hard. That didn't mean he could just ignore the words, though. Kid was right. Conan got up, wincing when the bed hurt way more to stand on than anything else had. He hoped... that at least his touch wouldn't spur the same reaction. He pulled Hattori's arm the rest of the way out to make a small alcove like when he had on the beach, curling up and placing his head on his hands, watching Hattori and trying to stay awake. "Baka, you're fine now. Everyone's here and you're making them worry. That's fine... for now. No one's going to hurt you. I didn't come alone. The man won't touch you again. If he tries anything when he wakes up, Occhan or Takagi-keiji will make sure he joins slumber land again. I'm right here. Everyone's here. Everyone's fine. You're fine. No one touched me..." Conan felt his eyes blink closer to closed with each word, resting his cheek on his hands. "Odd are the cops outside will call an ambulance. We'll probably wake up back in the hospital... and for once... I'm not the only idiot who went without an I.V. too long. At the rate we're going... I don't think they'll ever let us out**. **My birthday, whenever it is... If we're still here, I want a puppy." Even Conan thought those last few words were stupid but he was running outof things to say and time in which to say them. "Hattori... just let me know you're okay. Tell me what I have to do."

Heiji was to tired to fight anymore. He hated that feeling but his body had given up. His eyes closed just so he didn't have to see the man over him anymore, and Kudo... he couldn't even get him away at the very least. When the hand moved from his shoulder he feared where it would go next only to feel it just as quickly on his head. Gentle too. Why? Then his arm moved from under him. He'd been tied up. When were his arms freed? And... someone did press against him but... from the side... and he heard talking. He tensed a bit before the voice registered. 'Kudo?' He started catching a few words here and there. 'Fine... man won't... he wakes... Takagi-keiji... I'm right here... no one touched me... I.V. too long... birthday... I want a puppy...' He let those wash over him. Kudo was OK and the man was out cold but... Takagi-keiji? He must be... that would be too much to hope for but...for him to really be safe and not just saying it again. "Ya really... OK... an'... Takagi... keiji?"

"I'd have to be stupid to come alone." Conan smiled, happy he'd at least gotten some type of response. That was the first thing he had to check for, and he was too tired to do more than speak. "He's right next to you." Conan poked at him a little, just a gentle prodding with his finger to get attention. "You - are - a - baka." There were no other words for it, and Conan liked those. Hattori had to stop with the overdoing it. It was making him start to do it, too. "I don't care if I'm a kid, but I'm gonna come get you every time; so next time, don't fight me for it."

Takagi didn't want to interrupt, but he wanted Hattori to know that Kudo was telling the truth so, very slowly, his put his hand on his shoulder for a moment before going back and patting his hair.

Heiji started to... well, not relax, but he did feel a weight lift off his shoulder... only for it to be back briefly as the hand- no, just a hand, and in the time it was there the light contact brought back a wave of memories. He'd been scared... unable to breath... and the contact had been something to hold on to... it had been Takagi-keiji. Once again he had mistaken the officer for someone he was clearly not. He must be thinking he had mental problems or something and was surprised that the hand left his shoulder and returned to his head. No doubt, after this, the officer would ream him out for being so reckless and incompetent at the hospital. He'd been captured rather than fighting the guy off, not to mention Kudo had been at the guy's mercy as well... and Neechan's mom as well, no doubt drugged rather than poisoned based on her reaction to it. Yeah. No way would Takagi-keiji be as forgiving and gentle as he was about his solo venture into that building to get Kudo. "Sumimasen..." Not much, but maybe it would lessen what was coming.

"For what? I did say the whole... helping thing was only not to be used if it meant one of us would purposely die. You came for me, I came for you. Really... there are a lot of things that are obvious, but right now, I just don't know what you're thinking... I kinda expected a _'you're the ahou'_ or something."

Heiji caught more this time and wondered how they didn't know for what. How much else had he messed up? Were others hurt? If he had been conscious and just didn't remember it now, that might have something to do with the confusion. "A' the hospital... I didn' get ya away... or stop 'im... anythin' else I messed up... I don' remember... so... fer everythin' I guess... ta both a ya."

"Hattori... neither of us failed. We both tried. I couldn't stop him either, so I don't see what mistake you're talking about. I'm sure you didn't mess anything up. You're no failure, so quit acting like one." Conan sighed, poking him once more. "I'm going to blame that on lack of medical care for now."

Takagi had no idea what Hattori was talking about, or how he could still be blaming himself for things that weren't in his control. It just didn't make sense. Then he was even more confused as to why he was apologizing to him. He caught Kudo's last words as he said them, though he would wait until he knew Hattori was fine. "You know... you've known Kudo-kun about as long as I have. And I'm a bit confused, too, but you should know, he's usually right. There's nothing to be sorry for."

Heiji tried shaking his head. How did they still not get it? Kudo had said he had tried to stop him, too, but he had been worse off anyway. His current size was against him too, especially without Hakase's gadgets. And Takagi-keiji was taking Kudo's side, unless-... Man his body was hurting so much. Was that it? Maybe he was worse off than he thought and the others did know so that's why they were letting his screw-ups be glossed over. "How bad?"

Conan sighed, his eyes lidded. "Out of everyone I know, you're the only one who could make something simple confusing. I guess I'll have to answer until I get the one you want. My initial guess was how bad everyone else was. That, I don't really know. Eri-obasan was sleeping when I left. Kuroba-kun seemed fine, and I noticed Hakuba get up a little while ago, and he seemed fine. You," Conan reached a bit to poke Hattori's cheek. "Probably need meds like I do. Walking sucks." He sighed, imagining Hattori had similar pains. "The others who came with are all fine. Occhan was the only one who touched the guy. As for the guard, he's out. I did see the doctor on the floor, but I didn't check on him." Conan rested back after he had poked him, thinking some more. "We were talking about mistakes, so I can't really see what else would fall under the 'how bad' question. The situation is under control. There was nothing else that would have resulted in negative consequences that I can think of at the moment."

Heiji's eyes twitched a bit at the poke but still didn't have the strength to open, even if he now had the desire. "If 'm no' bad off... why aren't I in trouble?" He rolled his head to both sides, toward the poked cheek side first, likely Kudo, then the other- must be Takagi-keiji.

Conan sighed, about at his own tolerance Hattori points for the next month. "In trouble for what? Trying to protect me? Yes, you are. For shame. To think of what glorious outcomes would have been before us if you hadn't? Really, Hattori, you're a decent detective, start using your brain before your mouth and you might actually be able to best me... in about a hundred years from now."

Takagi nodded at Kudo before looking back at Hattori. "I don't really get it either. I mean, you didn't blame Kudo-kun for getting kidnapped, did you?"

"No... he didn' have any warnin' then... but at the hospital I was _there_... awake. I _let_him get that close... even though I'd felt weird 'bout somethin' fer awhile... even wi' Kudo 'greein' wi' me." He knew he was burying himself but he wanted to let them see the difference because Kudo's attack was different. "And 'sides... I could have jus' as well got us all killed... dad'd be proud a that, too... just like that botched case in Osaka where I almost led Kudo inta a trap."

"Why is it you always blame yourself? I don't know. Maybe I just can't understand it. There are actions I regret, and there are things I would like to change, but I know who I am and I know I wouldn't want to change that. We can't go back in time, and we're responsible for what we do right now, and because I know I am human and also know that everyone has their flaws... blame just seems so pointless to me. I've seen it too often lead people down the wrong road. If I blamed myself for anything, it would mean I hated who I was, not my actions. I don't think you really feel that way, Hattori. I think you just want to feel that way so that there's someone to hold responsible for what's happened. If that were true, and I believed the way you did, then this whole mess was started because of me. I was the one who knew that the man claiming to be our doctor was out there and, seeing as he hadn't left the hospital, dangerous. I was worried, though, about you. Too much, probably. I know my own mental awareness was lacking at the time, and even after telling Hakuba not to got alone, I went back on myself and told him to leave to make sure you were fine. Had that not happened, everyone would have still been in the room and no one would have been able to touch any of us. So blame me. I don't, but you're clearly looking for someone to take it, and right now, watching you try to, just makes me want to laugh- it makes no sense." Conan backed up a bit to sit up, to prove a point, and to break contact. "I've regretted my actions in the past more than you know, but I never blamed myself for things that were simply out of my control, even if I had started them. Hattori, don't be that idiot biting yourself in the foot. Get over yourself and at least _try_to look at this from an outside standpoint. It was many actions that led to this, and no one person is to blame. Hating yourself for it will only make you a huge pain in the ass to deal with, and really, I've had enough of it."

Takagi had nothing to say after that, being a little surprised at the words himself, but sharing the same sentiments. He'd thought Hattori had gotten over all this when they'd went to rescue Kudo-kun... but obviously it went far deeper than Takagi thought. Those were about his only thoughts, though, as he marveled at Kudo-kun's wording. The way he said it made everything sound so... obvious.

Nomura had started to come to a little while ago and heard what his prize had said. He snickered quietly, glad their trip there had not been a total waste. At the hospital, he had overheard how semi-conscious people are easily convinced of things... and while he didn't know what case in Osaka or who this Kudo was, he seemed to have done a good job. The brat, on the other hand, was spouting stuff that made no sense to him. Kid must be one of those child geniuses, even brazen enough to call his prize by just 'Hattori'. Hattori... oh well. He didn't want the brat to get him to relent. He cracked his eye open and spotted the teen and... Hakuba, looking like they were falling asleep against the wall while some guy near them stood up and folded his arms. He couldn't look around to see his prize and the brat was no doubt right next to him again. If he kept his voice low enough that the guy off near the corner didn't hear him-... He let a smile spread across his face as he directed his words toward the two behind him. "_But he __knows__ it is his fault- everything that happened... failing to protect you... and with all the plans for both of you as soon as we got the chance...you should have heard him on the way here. It took a bit of talk on my part - and some persuasion - but he finally heard me over his yells and admitted it. Stop trying to confuse him_." He snickered again. Kid's were sooo easy.

Heiji squeezed his eyes shut and tensed, trying to turn, but his body refused to obey. "Sumimasen..."


	30. Reinforcement

**Chapter 30: Reinforcement **

Heiji squeezed his eyes shut and tensed, trying to turn, but his body refusing to obey. "Sumimasen..." 

Conan froze, prepared to fight as he turned his head, watching Takagi move. The officer hadn't had time to turn away before Conan held up his hand and Takagi-keiji backed down... something he was becoming far too used to. Even other officers listened to him, as Conan, and he could tell Takagi's reaction was a reflex. Conan focused back on the guard, then to Hattori as he thought. An idea in his head sparked and he sat there, letting his shoulders fall. "So... you must blame me too, then. You're right... I just thought I might be able to convince you... you've listened to me in the past, and a lie would have made it easier." Conan moved further from Hattori so he couldn't be touched, and closer to the guard. "Ojisan... I'm bad, too, aren't I? I let your friend grab Hakuba-niichan." He sniffled a bit, moving his arm to pretend and wipe away tears. "There were other bad boys like me, weren't there? That's why you took them away, isn't it?" 

Takagi had stopped when Kudo-kun motioned that he should, but he still moved himself, picking up the taser on the floor near the bed. He'd seen it earlier and had to figure it had been used on the man. It was better than the gun, and as much as he wanted to, he held off using it for the time being. He didn't know what Kudo-kun was up to... but what he was saying was only going to make Hattori worse...

Nomura smiled. The boy sounded like he was listening to him, anyway. He would no doubt believe his words as gospel... and maybe he could turn the tables. The guy still hadn't looked over here, and the teen with the knives and strange tricks was sound asleep. "That's right. You do bad things, you need to be punished... and that's what your brother was brought here for. Speaking against a doctor is a very bad thing. They are to be respected and listened to. I am a security guard so I help him to... correct the boys that have done bad things. They, like you, must learn why they are here and accept it. Your brother there knows what he did. All those failures of his, tut tut tut. And yours as well, naughty naughty. But if you release me it will get you closer to having your punishment over with. You may find you and your brothers will enjoy it in time- most do, and it makes it go by so much faster. You know that guards are like police and I'm sure you were taught to obey policemen, right?" He could barely contain himself, the smile becoming bigger and he was already planning everything in his mind. 

Heiji felt Kudo leave his side, followed by Takagi-keiji. They now realized it... he was all alone... but Kudo, he shouldn't be blamed. That was his fault, too. Hakuba had been coming to check on _him_... not like it was the other way around. He felt the tears leak out and muttered. "No... not 'im... he wasn't... it was all me... all me..." 

Conan had a good guess about the missing patients, and now he had a confession. It was Hattori's words that were really bothering him, making his plans fall to the wayside because whatever he'd been told, it made Hattori take this man's words over his own. He didn't know if it hurt more than it made him angry. Conan, even as Shinichi, just wasn't used to that doubt- at least, not aimed in the way it was. "Yeah..." Conan said quietly. "My dad is friends with the police and said to do what they tell you. I must be a really bad person." He sniffled again, feeling his breath really catch at actual emotion behind it. "Niichan is trying to make me go away. He doesn't wanna be by me. I did such bad things, he's only talking to you."

Heiji squeezed his eyes further shut. That wasn't what he meant. Yes, he had wanted away... so he'd be safe- not because of any other reason. Kudo was excellent. He didn't deserve anything. He tried to say as much but the lump in his throat caused it to be nothing more than a strange sound with no discernable meaning. 

"Well, you just need to begin your punishment. Being around you before you accept your punishment could hurt him, make him fail again, and you don't want him to fail again, do you?" 

This was stupid, and he knew it, even with Takagi-keiji there. Conan didn't care. "Yes, I need to be punished. You said you're like a cop, so you wouldn't lie to me. Niichan's just trying to be nice, telling me it's not my fault. I know I did bad things, too." Conan took in a shaky breath, going toward the end of the bed to get down, the man at little more than two feet from him, where Ran's dad or Takagi-keiji had likely let him fall. His drop from the bed was a bit loud without him trying to purposely do it, mostly because his legs couldn't hold his own weight. "I can't be around Niichan, then, because I'm bad, right? That's why he doesn't want me by him... so I need you to punish me, because you're the good guy- you were trying to help. You wouldn't lie to me, my daddy said cops are there to help us. Please, tell me why I'm a bad kid so that I know."

The brat was off the bed. He was fighting the urge to squirm. The brat was so much easier than his brother- age being the factor. Kids will listen to the 'authority figures' they are taught to obey. "You disobeyed a doctor, right- the one on the floor there. And you attacked me. Attacking a guard or an officer is a serious crime. You're just lucky that when we bring you here, you don't have to worry about going to jail. You're still young enough, but doing those thing again will end up also meaning that your brothers will be punished. Your actions can affect how the others are treated; this way you all learn together. If you free me, the others' punishments will be less severe tonight, and your brother there will be happy to have you around again- I'm sure of it." 

"You can't. Ojisan there is like the police, too. He won't let you take them, and Niichan is heavier." Conan cried a little. "Take me and punish me so that Heiji-niichan can see that I'm a bad kid, too, and he can stop saying it's only him. I got everyone in trouble..." 

The brat- He needed to take out the guy, not leave- especially with his prize still right there on the bed. He licked his lips to remind himself before turning his attention back to the brat. "I'm afraid your Ojisan was bad, too, attacking me. He's going to have to leave while you are all punished, but you will all see him again. It's just a matter of serving your time here. Just free me, and I will accept it on behalf of both of you, and I will escort your Ojisan out before returning to make it so you and your brothers can be as close as you want." 

For a moment, Conan was almost wanting to take him up on that offer, because then Hattori could stop being the stupid idiot he was. Hattori couldn't blame himself if Conan was the one to let him out. He had hoped... but it didn't matter. "I need to say something to you. You can lie all you want, and while some might believe you, you can't truly believe your lies yourself. I'm sure you like taking advantage of people, and while you can do it to Hattori, you can't do it to me." Conan waved his hand, backing up as far as he could towards Takagi to make sure that nothing more came of this. It was time for it to end. 

Damn. The brat had played him! H_im_! "Whether it's true or not, I finally got your brother, and as far as _he's_ concerned, when he failed to protect you, he lost you. He cussed me out good and tried to get at me, either to kill me or try to go rescue you. I had to stop to get him to calm down. A good chunk of my time was spent dealing with him. He was stubborn, but I was able to get him to see it my way... and I had a lot of fun, too, much like I plan on with the rest of you- after that guy over there joins the doc. But know this: even if you don't believe me, I still intend to do everything I said- and your brother right there, he's going to watch and listen as he fails over and over to stop your pain, your screams, and no doubt he'll plead for your safety- included with the others over there. That won't be lies that I have to believe, that will be real and enjoyable. Not only that but, between the four of you, I will have plenty to keep me interested for a long time." Now that the brat had decided to show he wasn't buying it, he let himself start to squirm, trying to loosen the bonds holding his wrists together without alerting the guy in the corner. 

_'Lies_?' Heiji thought back. They weren't lies- they couldn't have been. He had been there in the hospital room and even here, right now, he was unable to do anything- and both Kudo and Takagi-keiji had acknowledged his failure by distancing themselves. _'No... Kudo... get away... just get away from him... don't get near him..._' 

Conan grabbed Takagi's shirt before he could move, anger in his eyes. "No, you didn't. The moment Hattori has time to think, he'll realize what you did. The only reason you got him to think your way was because he's hurt and he's tired. You never had him, you just confused him for a while. And, as a fact, no matter how much you try, you'll never change Hattori, or us. As entertaining as you would find it, if we were to ever truly believe that we had lost one another, then we wouldn't be risking so much to stay together." 

"Not like he remembered it before you showed up." He grinned. He'd see if he could get him one last time, and no doubt one of those knives were somewhere. "His actions and attitude were weak and slow but as angry and stubborn as he was inside that room and the car. If you had not shown up, he might still be struggling against me, losing. Well, he'd have lost, but you seem like you would prefer him fighting and losing to what you have now- and for that, you have only yourself to blame." 

"No, you're wrong. There are some things people can't take from you." Conan put his hand to his chest, his anger still hot. "And the way you feel inside is one of them. Hattori would never have lost against you. Compared to him, you're weak; you have to use people to get what you want. That is exactly what we're fighting against. And yes, I do want him to keep fighting, because that's who he is, that's not what I want him to be. We will never stop being friends, or brothers, no matter how much that idiot annoys me, and I would never blame myself for helping him see who he is." 

Takagi leaned forward, putting a hand on Kudo-kun's shoulder. He really shouldn't be pushing things. They had their man. If it weren't for how much he'd seen the boy go through, Takagi would have been stopping this whole conversation... but maybe Kudo-kun was doing something he couldn't see. Takagi couldn't imagine what it was, but he knew he'd back the boy up. 

_'Ku- Kudo..._' Heiji was really starting to hate not knowing what was going on, but he felt so dizzy as it was... and as the room was no doubt spinning, opening his eyes would make it worse. Plus, he still felt like any move he made would result in pain... and more pain. He should have been used to it from kendo and chasing criminals but, this time- No. He needed to stay still. 

"Never have lost? Really? If I'd had an extra... 30 seconds, he would have- and the other two would've been next. You were just lucky. I prefer mine at least somewhat healthy." He snorted quietly. "No sense getting sick myself when I have a job, one that lets me in everyday, able to check on potential newcomers. I look... forward to my chance... at both of you again... and it will... turn out... differently." And would it. His blood was so loud as he struggled to find one of the teen's knives or just anything sharp. 

Conan was so angry. He couldn't stand this man about as much as he couldn't stand Hattori right now. "Stop badmouthing my-!" 

Takagi pushed Conan behind him. He'd had enough of this and he wasn't going to risk letting the man move anymore. Taking the handcuffs that he was sure were the one's Kuroba was wearing, he moved quickly at the man from behind, putting his knee into his back and putting on the handcuffs. He had to figure since the man was taking up a job as a guard, he may have had the keys, but with the ziptie still on, it would be impossible to use them. "Mouri-san! Can you get Sato-san and Shiratori-san for me?" 

Kogoro whipped around at the firmness in the order and saw several things that he didn't like about the changed scene. Hattori-kun was still in his position on the bed but Conan was now beside the bed and Takagi-keiji was kneeling on the dirtbag that he had tossed and was cuffing him. The guy must have come around and no doubt said something to get the reactions that he saw. He glanced at the two boys sleeping against the wall and back over to the still - very still - form of Hattori-kun, and Conan- he looked livid. "Right. You hold him." He said the last part as a statement of his own rather than a question as he headed for the stairs and back out to find and report to the other two officers. _'What the hell did I miss_.' 

"Who- What the hell is going on? Where did you come from? Who are you?" 

"Takagi Wataru. Police. And you are under arrest." Takagi shoved the man in the small of his back, the other hand on the cuffs where they interlocked, to make sure he didn't move before his partner got there.

Nomura struggled against the man on his back. A real officer would not have allowed a child to talk like that or hear the things that he had without intervening... unless he had the same intentions and it didn't matter. "Police, really. Like I'd buy that. You're more likely looking to cut in on this- or wanting to take it over, right? The two over by the wall are yours- dark-haired ones obedient enough if you threaten the others- but the two over here are mine." 

Takagi refrained from making any rash movements, instead staying exactly where he was and making sure he was positioned so that, even tied, the man couldn't move. "Believe what you want. I know I'm an officer, I know you're going to jail, and you're gonna love my partner when she gets here." 

"Ha, _she_. Big deal and not likely. Look, we can make a good deal. My partner in this is dead. I got four kids here... and I'm giving you two... if you want the others, I could loan them to you, but the dark-skinned one is mine first. The brat there- having yet another person use him will just make mine that much more enjoyable. Either he'll fight back and struggle or start crying and begging for the brat. I could care less which result I get each time. It would make it interesting." 

Takagi's shoulders hunched in anger. He wasn't going to let this guy get off with any charges against the police, though. If he touched him... it would only make it that much harder to prosecute him. As much as he hated it, holding back was something that he had to do, no matter how much he wished otherwise. The least they could do was put him in the most uncomfortable place they could in the station, as little as that was. Takagi's hand on the man's back shook. He could understand Sato's anger now, wanted to shoot this man himself; but as soon as the thought came, the anger started to fade. That would be letting this man get to him. "You have the right to remain silent and I will use everything you've said against you, so I advise you to shut up." 

Conan was... surprised. He'd been shoved- and it kind of hurt, but that didn't matter. The pain would soon fade. He really was angry, and it took everything in him not to go against his own principles. Instead he turned the anger towards Hattori, climbing up on the bed again, and shaking Hattori. He knew he was tired, and hurt, and needed to be back at the hospital, but Conan couldn't help the painful tears he felt at the corner of his eyes. "How could you listen to him and not me? I thought we were friends? I thought we were supposed to help each other? If you want to dig a hole and bury yourself in it, fine. But know you're the one digging it. No one is blaming you for a thing." Conan tried to stand on the bed, breathing angrily, but his feet didn't want to hold him and he could feel his body swaying. He knelt not far from where he just was, not putting any distance between the two of them in the least. He stayed there, just focusing on breathing as he put a hand to his chest. He didn't like this pain, and he hoped he'd never have to feel it again. He shook his head, knowing he wasn't psychologically capable of making good decisions at this point, so he stayed where he was, leaning back on his legs with one hand still to his chest and the other going to Hattori's forehead. "Baka."

Heiji had been more or less fighting to stay still. He felt that, if he didn't, something bad would happen. He didn't want more- couldn't take it, and as much as the physical hurt, he was heartsick- and for some reason he knew it concerned Kudo. And then he felt himself shaking... they were moving again... but then he heard Kudo talking- to him, then a hand on his forehead, a small hand, and one word more. 'Baka.' Those two together meant one person. So he was here, but how? He was near dead... the guy had left him in a bathroom after he'd repeatedly... unless it was a dream... a warning, or a message. His mind was swirling and he couldn't concentrate... but the hand felt real- he could feel it there... and he wanted to touch it. He risked moving his left hand up slowly, _tensed up... expecting pain because he was moving_, until it finally made contact with the much smaller one on his forehead. _He flinched... it would be gone and he would be hurt badly_. It was still there... still real... and he wasn't feeling any pain. Nothing... just the hand on his forehead. "No pain?" 

"Gomenasai." His anger and sadness turned on him, making it so that was all he was feeling. He didn't blame himself... but he'd been so slow coming after him... Conan turned his hand so that he was somewhat holding Hattori's in his, as small as it was, and moved gently to rest his head on Hattori's shoulder, upside-down to him. "Please... just for a little while, can we stop with all the blame, and hurt, and regret, and just be happy that we're alive?" They weren't nice, and they weren't especially gentle, but Conan didn't want to think on what had happened- at least, not until he could figure out how to swallow correctly. Even breathing was getting hard. He kept Hattori's hand in his, staying where he was and fighting off the need to snuggle closer. They had contact, and that was all he really wanted. He was still so angry and upset, and Hattori was tired- he wouldn't be able to yell at him or fight with him, so he had no choice but to lay there and deal with his emotions, using Hattori as a way to calm himself down- but that nagging feeling still in the back of his head. "Are you okay?" There were real tears in his eyes now, but he refused to wipe them away and let Hattori know he was crying.

"Mmm... not sure. I hadn' noticed it... before... bu'... it's like... movin' should... cause pain... more pain... 'cause it already hurts..." 

Conan let out a shaky breath. "I'm sorry for that, Hattori. I don't know how badly you're hurt. I hadn't wanted you to be, especially not because I was there to tie you down. But that's just me being angry." Conan let out another breath, just as shaky. "I can't even say no one's going to hurt you again, because someone probably will, and probably when there's nothing I can do to stop it. Rest right now. When Ojisan gets back, I'll make sure they bring an ambulance... but he's getting better. He probably already called one." 

Deciding that if he wasn't hurt for moving his hand, then shaking his head should be safe. He moved his head back and forth. "No. Ya were... already... in a bathroom... 'e said... ya'd not last an hour... he'd already- he detailed... what he'd done ta ya- everythin'... said I couldn' stop it." 

"With the whole 'rescuing you' thing, does it look like I'm hurt?" Bad phrasing, but he knew Hattori would understand. "He gave me a headache for about an hour when I hit the wall, but other than that, and tying me up in a sheet, I'm just as well as I was before. You're the one who's not." Conan brought up one of his hands to rest it near Hattori's collarbone. "So stop worrying about me." 

"So ya weren't- he didn' really... 'have fun'... like he said. All those times... not once... ya really weren'..." He released the air in his lungs and the tears of relief from his eyes as he tried to bring up his other hand, but sighed when his energy gave out and it flopped on his chest, not making it to where the other small hand was. 

"I'm just fine. No one touched me." Conan saw the tears, as he was right next to his face, and instead of ignoring them and letting Hattori have some of his own space, he moved his hand and gently wiped them away before returning it to where it was, some more tears of his own falling. "He didn't do that with you... I made it in time... didn't I?"

Heiji stopped and thought. It was still a bit confusing. A lot of... contact but... had he gone that far? He couldn't remember. It was all jumbled... between the touches... descriptions... The guy was twisted, warped... but he couldn't get a grip on what images were real and which had been nothing more than the guy's words. He fought to keep his breathing and heart rate steady but he was losing that battle. "I... 'm not sure. He said a lot... an' did a lot... bu' I- I don' know... it's too jumbled." 

Conan blinked his eyes, more tears falling. He would have been better with a 'yes'. He didn't like the burden and worry that the uncertainty put on him. "I'm sorry. And the pain..." Conan knew he'd been ignoring his own for far too long, even when he had thought it had been at it's most severe. He'd been tortured and beaten... for hours. His body was so tired, he didn't even think he could stand once more, even to save his own life. Hattori hadn't had that long, but he knew each minute felt like an eternity. "All physical wounds heal, and scars just show that you've survived. It's life that's important, and you're still you, no matter how he tried to trick and change you. Don't lose that, Hattori." 

"I jus'... things were blurrin'... everythin'... every time ya were hurt... in danger... whether I'd been there 'er not... it was all I could see... not ta mention the- the 'images' he gave me... bu' ya made it... we all did... every time." 

"You? You made me think-" He wasn't going to bring that up. It was the past and he'd gotten over it. "And we'll always make it... every time. Because you know what?" He smiled a little, his tears still falling as he closed his eyes and rested. If he was going to cry and hide it, the least he could do was let the new tears on Hattori's face go unmentioned, if not unnoticed. Conan laughed very quietly on a weak breath. "We're stubborn as cockroaches. I'm sure even a nuclear bomb couldn't kill us. Luck runs both ways, too... I guess that's how it works with us. We get into things... but we always get right back out."

"Wonder if there's a- a record somewhere fer that?" 

Conan laughed lightly again, breathing still hurting, though most of the emotional pain was tolerable. "If there is... we beat it long before now." 

"Hm. I don't think we should... try to extend it any time soon." He wanted to wipe his face, the tears reminding him of him crying before, only to have the tears licked off. He shivered at that thought... or memory. 

Conan opened his eyes blearily after feeling the shiver and deciding, for yet another time, that he didn't care what came about his actions. If it was negative, he'd fix it. Taking his arm he was laying on and whatever strength he had left, he shifted, resting his head further on Hattori's collarbone and all but wrapping his body around his head, being careful with his knees to make sure that he didn't hurt him. Conan felt comfortable and safe there, and there was nothing else he could think of to help Hattori. Considering this was his only option, he had to go with it. Conan took his hand one more time, wiping away his own tears so no one would see, before wiping away the one's he could reach on Hattori. "I agree. If things aren't better tomorrow, I'll sue fate for giving us an unfair lot in life, because really... I think we all need some rest." 

The small hands on his face were a relief, the tears were wiped away without the need for a tongue. "Me too... an'... arigatou. I gotta stop this." He blinked his eyes open only to shut them against the light. "Or I'll keep expecting 'em ta get licked off." 

Conan stilled a bit at that, then moved his body a bit to show Hattori where he was. "They'll have to get by me first." 

"An' I doubt anyone that knows ya would try... an' any that don' would regret it... mostly cause Neechan would block 'em from getting ta _you_." Heiji took a deep shuddering breath but sighed it out fairly steady. 

That was as good as he was getting. At least Hattori was as comfortable as he could manage. Conan moved his cheek down to rest his head, having had to keep his head partially up so he could hear Hattori speak. "Don't be afraid... but if I don't answer... I fell asleep. You required a lot of energy... even when you're unconscious."

"Guess so. I know what 'at's like... I don' think our 'induced' naps counted. I still feel tired, so same fer me." 

"Oi," Conan said quietly, his eyes unable to open. "You know... Ran wouldn't let anyone touch _you_ either. You're my friend... so by default, you've got you're own protector in her as well. Don't doubt that. I'm sure, even after meeting you, my mom would go hunt down and kick anyone's butt if they bothered you..." He took in a quick, short breath, somewhere between a yawn and a natural intake of air.

Heiji yawned. "Hm. My mom's a toss up- said my dreams were nothin' an' tha'... ya could take care a yerself. Kazuha though... she'd do the same as Neechan fer ya. She's gone afta me caus'a ya. At least the cutesy act won' get her on my case, anymore." Heiji continued relaxing, deciding that if Conan answered, all well and good, but he doubted he'd be awake to answer back. _'I'll likely see ya back at the hospital. 'steada a number, they'll jus' be putting our names on the door._' 

"_Um_." He'd caught what Hattori said, only because he made himself move to listen. He didn't like not knowing things, and he had started the conversation. There wasn't much to say, though, and he knew Hattori was out of it just as much as he was. Really, he'd gone from being beaten to spending maybe a few hours in medicated sleep before the doctor and the whole 'Shinichi' business. The changing, which hurt a lot more than it should have, then Hattori relapsing and the hiding thing while he learned about the doctor having not been found, then passing out again only to wake up and have to force himself to get Hattori back instead of the other way around. He was hurt, he was tired, he was through will all of those things physical for the time being, and he was just going to rest. Though, once more, he really was missing that pain medication. Compared to Hattori, who had had to go through all that stuff finding him, had drowned trying to save him, had gotten out of bed when he shouldn't have been moving, had then relapsed and gotten kidnapped where he was obviously physically abused... his troubles seemed like nothing. Really though, they were pretty messed up... It looked like their stay at the hospital was going to be a long one... and a scary one. He'd called his father, told him the basics of what happened... his mother was bound to show up. That thought in itself was scary. She was a good mother but... sometimes Shinichi didn't know where that woman got her personality from. To make matters worse... he'd called in Hattori's parents as well. Yep, no rest for the weary. He'd keep that information to himself for the time being, though. No need to worry about it until it came up. Conan let himself lay there, feeling comforted and comforting in return. Maybe they were made to be friends... it didn't look like they would survive without the other. That almost made him laugh. _'The great Kudo Shinichi, brought to his death because Hattori had to use the bathroom for a few minutes_.'

Really. Kogoro knew for a fact that Takagi-keiji had told her to come to the lot. Why would she not be there by now? He searched around to find most of the officers that were there had continued to spread out and managed to grab one and demand that Sato-keiji and Shiratori-keibu be contacted and told to rendezvous back at the SUV. He waited a few minutes, wanting to get back in and check on the others, but not wanting to miss the officers. As soon as they approached, he motioned them over. 

Sato had been confused when she reached the lot she was told to and found no one there. After a minute, one of the officers informed her that Mouri-san and Conan-kun had come from the end of the block in a hurry, but she didn't see where they went after, so she had redirected her steps that way, hoping to find what had caused them to leave when he had called her to meet him at the lot. "Mouri-san, where were you?" 

"We found them." Kogoro motioned them over to the door. "Takagi-keiji has one guy cuffed and restrained in the cellar. The door is right over here. The boys- they're pretty bad off and need to get back to the hospital. The doctor will be taking a trip there, too, but no need to rush for him." Kogoro started down the steps. 

Shiratori listened to Mouri-san, waving over a few of the officers that were nearby. Really, Takagi-kun could have at least given them a direction. When three of them came over, Shiratori ordered the newest member to call for several ambulances, the other two were to follow him. You never go in without backup. It was a rule. He'd have to make sure Takagi-kun paid attention to it in the future, even if he had obviously gone in with Mouri-san. The rest of him that wasn't focused on following after Mouri down the stairs was relieved that the boys had been found, for a second time now. There would be an officer guarding each of them when they made it back to the hospital. He could say it was to bring word of the progress of their condition and get away with it. There were a few he was sure were more than willing to take up the role.

Sato was concerned that Wataru had remained alone when Mouri-san had had to come get them. She was thrilled that the boys were found, but the way Mouri-san had avoided looking at them when he mentioned how they were made her blood run cold. Conan-kun had been 'pretty bad' as well, but he had also been a captive much longer. What could these two men have done in the relatively short time they had had them? She heard Shiratori-kun talking to some of the others, so she just followed Mouri down the stairs. She saw Kuroba-kun and Hakuba-kun side by side against a nearby corner, but they looked either unconscious or asleep- she hoped it was the latter. Next she saw Takagi-keiji with his knee on the back of a man on the floor, and he looked downright furious. Looking past them she saw why. Hattori-kun was lying on the bed curled around his head. The bed in the middle of the room caused her to take a single step forward and look back down at the man on the floor...who was wearing nothing more than a pair of boxers. That told her some of what had likely been about to take place, but she wanted to make sure. "Takagi-kun, what's the situation?" 

Considering the man was still fighting him and Takagi was having enough of a time controlling himself, since he obviously wasn't subdued quite yet... not until they had a pair of their own handcuffs on him and he was in a car, Takagi was doing his very best not to let the anger leak into his words. "It's under control, though we'll need an ambulance and an investigation into anyone related to them on the hospital staff. I- I'll also need someone to take him." He wanted to make sure the man didn't touch Hattori, or any of them, again, but he knew he couldn't fight this feeling forever, and he wanted to watch over Hattori. 

Shiratori wasn't far behind Sato-san. He entered the dark, dirty, all-but-bare room, taking in the sites. "You," Shiratori said with a command behind him, his eyes locking onto Chiba. "Check on them." The younger officer nodded. Shiratori would have liked to have him accompany him, but Sato-san and Takagi-kun were already there, and Chiba-kun was a friendlier face if anything. "Check the others. Tell me their conditions and relay it to the ambulance when it gets here. You." Shiratori tipped his head to the side at one of the officers he knew from the station, but not by name. "Come with me. We'll take care of the suspect." Shiratori walked forward, the officer on his heals, as he neared Sato-san who must have said something. Shiratori caught the last of Takagi's words and nodded. "I'll handle it." 

Nomura was now getting very worried. These new people really were acting like police... especially the really tall one. It seemed like they didn't know what was going on. Maybe he could turn the tables. "Sir, please... you gotta help m- us. These two and the dead doctor are responsible for the hospital kidnappings. I saw it and tried to stop them, but they overpowered me." He twisted more under the man that had him. "You have to arrest them... and the boys need to get to the hospital..." _'And remain sedated for awhile,'_ "Fast." 

Sato had been about to respond when the guy on the floor started talking, and when she realized what he was saying she couldn't do anything but stare. This man actually expected them to believe that? She looked up to meet Takagi-kun's eye then over at Shiratori and tipped her head. _'Was this guy seriously trying to get them to arrest the other two for his crimes?' _

Shiratori had no words with which to correctly respond to the accusation, so he figured the man was better off making himself look like a fool. "So you're saying a fellow officer, who gets embarrassed at just the mention of kissing, along with the guardian of the boy who's friend you took, would do all this after spending hours at the hospital helping them recuperate? Really, if you're going to try and place blame, at least make it sound convincing." 

Takagi was angry. He really was, especially after that... _guy_ spoke; not that Takagi thought anyone would disbelieve them, just the fact that the man had tried it after all that he'd done. Shiratori spoke before Sato, which surprised him a little, but his words calmed him down a bit... mostly because he felt a ting of embarrassment at someone stating how embarrassed he got... which he thought was perfectly normal... and the rest... well, yeah, it was hard to believe. He had to guess the man knew that, too, though he hadn't seen Mouri or him at the hospital. If he had... he never would have made it out the door. Of course, that's what he'd thought about Hakuba-kun, too.

Kogoro turned from his position by the two teens on the floor. If not for the fact that he did not want to leave them and risk the man slipping by, he would have gone over and knocked the man out again. Shiratori-kun's words made him wonder what he was up to, and he was about to ask when the guy responded. 

_'He is an officer. Oh well, you want convincing_...' "Must be why he doesn't talk about it... an officer doing these things... he'd want to keep it to himself." He made his face look disgusted at the very thought. "And you say that other guy lives with one of them? Either he wanted others or didn't want to risk it there, so he waited until he could get them alone. It makes more sense to make it seem like someone else had kidnapped them- that way the blame goes on another and they get sympathy instead of scrutiny." 

"Fair point." He wanted to lie to the police and hamper an investigation, so be it. They could spare a few moments to humor him. Shiratori knew well enough about Takagi and Mouri, but why not show the world? "Then how do you fit into all of this? How'd you know about this place, or for that matter... that the door was locked," he could tell that well enough by the look of it after Mouri had retrieved him. "How did you get in and why did you not call us?" 

Takagi looked back up at Shiratori, angry again and very confused. He really just wanted someone to take this guy. Why go antagonizing him?

At first Sato had wanted nothing more than to knock the guy out, then to hear Shiratori-kun say what he had, she realized what he was after. Getting the guy to slip up and blow his story would be a good thing but Wataru looked like he was having a hard time containing himself. She started to walk past Shiratori-kun, ready to put a stop to the charade. 

"I saw this one here... taking the boy on the bed. I went to stop him, and he threatened to kill the boy unless I came along. I thought I would have a chance later but, with the other kids already here, I couldn't. And as for the door being locked... he had the dark-haired kid by the wall do it. Check the lock... my prints aren't on it... his are." 

_Hm. Maybe_. "So Takagi-kun was here, threatening the children, and you tried to stop him. Since it was one of the kid's that locked the door, I'm betting he had to go along with it as well. They must have all been unconscious or something then. I'm sure you could have stopped Takagi-kun if you wanted, especially since it's clear he has no weapon and he's fighting you and not one of the kids. Why then is the boy sleeping or knocked out, and not trying to help you? The metal on the door is still warm from when it was broken in, and if they weren't the ones who did that, who did? I didn't, and I'm sure the officers outside would have noticed something like that." _Not that they had_. Shiratori was across the street still, but it sounded more than plausible. 

Takagi was absolutely livid. Just the way that he said that... that he would imply... His hand on the cuffs tightened but he didn't move. Hell, someone might have to pry him off this guy if he kept it up, even if he had wanted someone to take him before. The only thing holding him back was knowing that it would put this man at a greater position to get off with something... and he wasn't going to do that with all that the others had been through. 

"I'm not sure... I guess that other guy over there." He nodded to the man by the two teens against the wall. "Since the door was locked from the inside and he showed up with the little boy, he likely had to break in, but I never heard a thing." 

Sato moved in front of Shiratori-kun. "How do you expect us to believe your word over theirs?" 

"Sato-san, back down. We're not here to start an argument. Let me handle it." He moved so that he was beside her. He wasn't going to make enemies of his own officers. "So if I've got this straight, he, the boy, and Takagi-kun are the only ones who entered then, right? You were forced to come along, since you had to be in here before the other boy locked it. I doubt Takagi-kun would have been stupid enough to leave it unlocked if he was doing what you had said." 

Sato turned to look at Shiratori-kun. He had to see what it was doing to Wataru, and there was no way she wanted to let this dirtbag continue to defame him. She tightened her fist but turned her gaze first in sympathy to Wataru and then dropped it to the man with every bit of hatred she could muster. 

"That doctor was here with the other two earlier... that's how we were able to get in. As soon as I saw what they were doing, I tried to get them away, but this guy here had the kid on the bed still in his grip... that's when he made the other boy lock the door and..." '_Maybe use that sympathy card myself... and explain my lack of clothes.'_ "He wanted to make sure I didn't run, so he did this to me." 

Shiratori smiled because he knew Mouri and Takagi had to have come in after and had to be busy with some of the kids himself. "I'll enjoy the fact of not finding any but those sets of fingerprints on the door, then. After all, you were only following and you said the doctor had let you in, so why would yours be there?" He waved the officer from behind him to come in front as he moved out of the way. "Sato-san here was with him until ten minutes ago, and both were at the hospital. Considering you said he was here, and Mouri was the one who came later, Takagi-kun sure pulled off something that I could never manage. Now, if you want to keep this up, go for it, but everything you said will be critiqued and held against you. I'm sure having Mouri Kogoro and one of my officers as your fall-guys will not be taken lightly."

"Mo- Mouri... Kogoro..." He knew that name. He doubted anyone around didn't, but for that to have been the guy-... He looked over at the man near the corner as he crossed his arms and leveled his gaze at him. So, not only had he just been trying to blame the Meitantei, but one of these kids were his? He would either have to find a way out of this on his own or continue to attempt to destroy the other man's reputation. He was _not_ going to do the first. "I'm just saying what I was aware of. I may have passed out for a bit, so I can't be certain of the exact time." 

Takagi moved, letting the other officer take the man, but staying close if he tried anything. It took him a few seconds to get his hands to let go, but he could never stay at the peek of anger for long. Takagi knew he hated the man, wanted nothing more than to... do anything really, but there was another officer there and... Kudo-kun had been right before. It wasn't right to physically abuse someone you already had under your control. 

Shiratori nodded, tapping Sato lightly. "Let him say what he wants. Make sure no one fights him on it. It's better to have his lies recorded under police observation when compared to the forensics evidence we'll find." He moved to help the other officer lift the man and escort him out.

The tall guy and another one pulled Nomura to his feet, still trying to figure a way out of this. "They ought to at least be restrained... are you really willing to risk them getting away?" He lightened his struggle to a small twist as he indicated the two he had implicated, not wanting to be fighting against the new officers as he had against the first. 

Sato moved over near Wataru, refraining from making any more contact than would be appropriate, as much as it killed her inside to not be able to wrap her arms around him and give him what support she could. She touched his arm lightly instead.

Kogoro moved a bit closer to the two boys as Shiratori-kun and the other officer would have to head their way to get up the stairs, making sure that any last ditch attempt by the man to reach the boys would be met by _him_. 

"I have officers stationed outside," Shiratori spoke to their captive. "And the room is as confined as it's getting. Sato-san will make sure neither makes any rash moves. No one would want to further their crimes, and she's been with me, so I'm sure of her motive." Shiratori moved to take the other man away, trying to reassure Takagi-kun with a look that he had things under control. He never had to do that in the past, and he would not be doing it in the future. "You'll all be held under suspicion since you were all found in here. Any information you can give, wait until we get to the station. It will be of great help if what you say is true." 

Takagi was relieved when the man was finally out of his hands... and he trusted Shiratori to do what he could. He looked over at Sato, putting his own hand on top of where he felt hers. His lips twitched up in a smile for a few seconds before he looked over at Hattori-kun, waiting to make sure the man had left - _he was still far from relaxed_ - before he would move towards him. 

"Of course officer. The prints on the door will show that I didn't touch it... I just hope the kids are going to be OK. Those guys no doubt fed them a bunch of lies, so I hope they tell you what happened. I think the teen on the bed would be the best bet at getting the information you need to back me up."_ 'Since he will be least likely to be able to come up with anything besides blaming himself._' Nomura shot a look at the teen as he mentioned him. He would make sure that, no matter what, he would get him back and find a place where no one else would ever find them. He then glanced past the man he now knew to be none other than _the_ Mouri Kogoro to the two teens behind him. The blond had only seen him getting out of the car- easy to say that he had been forced to drive and that the officer was in the back with his prize. The other - he had the most information - had not only locked the door himself but had, by his own admission, been the one to do most of the stuff to...'Hakuba' so it would be just as easy for them to think he was either secretly in on it or lying because he might fear reprisals from his words against the others. He couldn't help the smile as he passed them. It might be worth it to get them at some point, too, especially if he could get the dark-haired one to semi-submit the way he had again. 

Kogoro watched the man as he was escorted past and, because he had his focus directly on the man, caught the smile. He shifted to block the man's view of the boys. If Shiratori-kun didn't get him outta there soon, then he himself was likely going to snap. 

Takagi finally relaxed when they were gone, slowly going over to Hattori's side and sitting on the bed as lightly as he could. He didn't want to bother either of the boys, so he put his hand lightly on Hattori's arm. Chiba was standing near them, looking concerned but not moving either. He was about halfway between the space separating everyone. Takagi smiled a little, glad that Hattori-kun was safe for the time being and sure he'd help him through anything that he had problems with. Takagi looked up at Chiba with a slightly different smile, and a joke on his lips for the first time in... ever. It just seemed appropriate. "Gonna arrest me?" 

Chiba smiled back to Takagi. They were the only ones that were really on the same level as one another, though he'd often wound up with Shiratori-san because Takagi was with Sato. "I don't know. You think you can keep your clothes on in front of this handsome specimen?" Chiba waved down at his own body. 

Takagi couldn't help the small laugh, as inappropriate as it was. "I think I can manage." He turned his gaze back to Sato who was still right beside him. "I'm fine, but can you check on the others? They were unconscious when I arrived and woke up for a little, only to go back to sleep. With him still in the room and them able to do that... can you just check?" 

Sato nodded. "If you're sure." She lightly squeezed his arm before standing and heading toward Mouri-san and the two boys he appeared to be guarding. Mouri-san glanced over at her approach. "How are they?" 

Kogoro looked back down at the teens. "Hakuba-kun looked the worse, _physically_. Kuroba-kun stuck a pillowcase on his shoulder. Seems the burned got reopened or something. Hakuba-kun mentioned how all of them would need to expect tests back at the hospital. I'm not sure what he meant but he seemed worried and resigned to it." Kogoro watched as Sato-keiji leaned over the two of them. "I'm not sure how they'll react to someone new so close to them." 

Sato backed away after seeing that both appeared to be just asleep. However Mouri-san's words sent a shiver down her spine. Hakuba-kun had mentioned them all needing tests and his medical knowledge that had been shown with Hattori-kun when he had relapsed showed that the boy knew what he was talking about. She thought about what the possibilities were and, as much as she didn't want to, she walked back over to her partner and repeated exactly what Mouri-san had said. 

Takagi rubbed a hand across his face and through his hair, keeping his voice low so as not to wake them; not that he thought that was possible. "Honestly, I don't even want to take them back to the hospital, but a small clinic might miss something." He let out a breath and took another one in so he'd be able to continue. "I can't even guess what happened, and all of them seem to be asleep. As much as I don't want to... we might need to get answers from one of them eventually. Until they see a doctor, though, we can put that off." This time Takagi sighed instead of just breathing. "And that brings us back to the first problem. And yeah... I'm sure forensics investigators will have to have a look at them before we can even do that. I don't want this guy getting off." Takagi looked towards the floor where most of the doctor he had met was blocked from his view. "His partner got off easy." 

"We will make sure any doctor, nurse, and, heaven forbid, surgeon that goes near these boys are fully vetted. I'm sure Shina-san would be more than happy to do so. And I'm sure that each of these boys will have at least one officer by their side at all times." 

Takagi had to admit that was all true, but the last part was what really got to him. "I know." Takagi sighed. "I never should have left to begin with. It was just instinct. I didn't want him to hurt any of the patients... and he wound up doing it anyway." 

"I would be just as much at fault. When Hakuba-kun returned with..." She peeked over at Chiba-kun. "Their friend, he left again to go wait with Hattori-kun... but I let him leave. If I had escorted him down, at the very least then he would not have been grabbed." 

"You stayed with the more injured of the two, that's nothing to be criticized for. I left all three of them alone with only each other. I thought for some strange reason they have a way, specifically Conan-kun, of making it seem like leaving was fine. I guess it _was_ at the time, but I could have at least come back to check on them." 

"Yet two of us waited with him and let one go off alone- but by that time we thought the doctor had run. Neither you nor I had any reason at the time to believe he was somewhere in the hospital, still, and therefore we let our guard down. I doubt that will happen any time soon and I have to wonder if they have two double rooms. These boys look content with each other and, after this, I don't think they will allow us to leave one of them somewhere without at least one other with them- and the groups seem to have been decided, as well." She smiled down at Conan-kun, curled around Hattori-kun's head with his hand in the other's. Hakuba-kun and Kuroba-kun also seemed as though they wanted, or needed, to stay close. 

Takagi shrugged. "I'm sure it wouldn't be too hard- no, it won't be hard at all to get that. Honestly, though..." Takagi looked around the room once more, at the kids and at the scene around him. "I- I think we should let the forensics guys in here to get what they can, so that any evidence isn't lost." Takagi didn't know what evidence there was, and he'd seen more in cop dramas than he had on the force, but he was sure even clothing fibers could be picked up. "I wouldn't want to put them through that, though- so it's get them medical attention, or prove without a doubt what happened. So do what should we... or do what we want..." 

"I'm pretty sure any evidence can be gathered by the EMTs- or we have a forensic person with each one. That way, anything that might have evidence can be gathered while they get treated. A few of the guys were here helping with the search. No doubt they can get what they can from the boys now before the ambulances arrive." 

Takagi nodded. That way the police officers would still be in contact with each of them as well. "I wasn't really... paying attention when we arrived. I don't know who came with Shiratori-san or who was looking where. I wasn't really..." Takagi figured Sato would understand. She had so far. He looked over behind him. "Chiba-kun, could you-" 

"Already on it. Guy would think it was suspicious if he saw you, and you are supposed to be staying with Sato-san." Chiba winked at the two of them, seeing more than he had before. _I mean, come on, they look like a family right now._ "Just do as I said. No taking your clothes off or anything while I'm gone." 

Takagi stared blankly back at him. "Why would I-?" He didn't finish, shaking his head instead.

"Chiba-kun. Go." She pointed to the stairs. "Bring Tome-kun and anyone that he thinks can be discreet about the task. I trust you can do the same when relaying the information." She leveled a stern gaze. If word got out about the man's actions, or at least his intentions-… And she thought what the man that kidnapped Conan-kun had done would get them riled. 

Chiba held up a hand, still smiling a bit. "I know, I got it. I'll be back." They might as well have the time alone, and Mouri was there. There was no harm in leaving, though he was sure Shiratori-san was gonna get mad at him. Oh well. He was still technically doing his job, just following someone else's orders. Besides, the guys didn't really need him butting in when they already had things under control. If he wanted to help, this was the way to do it. Get the guys and get them down here, then let the MT's take over.

Sato huffed as Chiba-kun disappeared up the steps and scanned the room once more, trying to get everything in her memory for the report she'd be filing. Hakuba-kun and Kuroba-kun were against the wall near the corner, leaning against each other- Hakuba-kun with Mouri-san's coat on, and Kuroba-kun's arm with blood visible on it. Hattori-kun was on the bed, Conan-kun curled around his head, and all four boys were sleeping. The doctor from earlier- he was dead. She had yet to have the chance to go over and actually check the body, but the blood looked like it came from the neck. Well, most of it. The drops of blood on the floor around him and the bed spoke of a struggle. Someone had fought back and fought back hard. She wondered which teen here had done that, even knowing it was no doubt self defense- or more importantly, defending the others as well. She was pulled out of her thought by footsteps on the stairs. She moved quickly to be between Hattori-kun, Conan-kun, and Takagi-kun- and whoever was coming down. 

Kogoro folded his arms and turned to face the stairs, standing directly in front of the two boys. 

Chiba came down the stairs with two of the forensic guys. There were three that had come, but Chiba thought that both of them were enough. Probably more than enough. He also knew that they were the more professional of the three. He didn't really know what to tell them, he wasn't one to order people around, so he let them walk past him as he stood back and watched. 

Tome walked in, gaze steady as he took in the scene. He'd seen worse. He'd seen a lot worse. Things like this just didn't phase him anymore. With just the few words 'you get the room' to the younger team member, he walked over to the two boy's closest to him, not really sure what the crime was other than kidnapping and ready to take in whatever small details he could find.

Kogoro easily recognized the man approaching him. He reached out his hand to hold him for a moment. "You check these boys, but be careful... and slow. The men that grabbed them- seems that they enjoy taking young men for themselves. I'm not sure how far anything got before we arrived, but there is a chance one or more of the three teens were..." He paused and sighed. "Taken advantage of, understand?" 

Tome nodded. "I'll need to document the scene. I need to know where everyone was and who moved where for my report. I'll also need you to leave the scene. I'll come back and get you when I'm done." The younger man was likely doing the first walkthrough, and he could see flashes of a camera behind him. The other officers would need to remove themselves as well, or risk contaminating the scene. 

Kogoro looked over at the two boys behind him, then to the bed with Hattori-kun and Conan. The memories from when he first entered the room turned his stomach, mostly because these weren't just strangers he happened across. "When we- Conan-kun, Takagi-kun and myself- came down the stairs, Hakuba-kun, the blond teen, was unconscious on the floor by the bed. Kuroba-kun, this other teen, was handcuffed to one of the bedposts. Hattori-kun hasn't moved, but he had been gagged by something and it seemed he was restrained- not to mention the man that was escorted out by Shiratori-kun was on top of him. Conan ran in and grabbed something from the floor before stabbing him with it, getting grabbed himself. Kuroba-kun came to, somehow slipped the cuffs and grabbed Conan from the man. After I flipped the guy, Kuroba-kun freed Hattori-kun before coming over here and collapsing. Hakuba-kun I led over here myself so he could check on his friend. That shirt is mine- more to keep his fresher injuries covered, I guess. And the doctor over there was dead when we came down. No idea what happened, but no one has touched the body." Kogoro was surprised how easily he slipped into that roll. Something had clicked and everything had lined up. _'It's been a long time since I actually took the time to do that_.' He finally looked back at Tome-kun to see him marking something down. "Anything else?" 

Tome finished up the lines, matching the movement and planning to go into further detail when his partner took in the footprints in the room. They were light, but hopefully they'd be able to pick up exactly where everyone had been. "No, Mouri-san, that's it. If you would, I need you to go directly outside. I'll make sure to take heed of the boys' conditions." 

Kogoro looked around. These kid's didn't need to end up feeling abandoned, and he wasn't sure if Hakuba-kun or Kuroba-kun would recognize Tome-kun. That might make them react in a way that could make them hurt themselves. "I'll be over on the stairs. That way, if they wake up, they can see me and know you can be trusted. That's a pretty big issue for them, and they'll do whatever it takes to protect each other. You have a good chance of being attacked if they don't have one of the three of us at least in view." 

"Gomen, Mouri-san, but we will need to protect the scene and take evidence from both the stairwell along with the door outside. I need you to touch as little as possible getting out. As I said, I will use the utmost caution when dealing with them and, in order for me to get my job done and make sure everything gets processed correctly, I will need you to leave the scene." 

Kogoro huffed. "One of them attacks you, make sure you know it's your own fault." Kogoro turned and called over his shoulder. "By the way, we opened the door from the outside and haven't touched it since we first came down." He headed up the stairs, looking over at where Conan was. He wanted so badly to take him with him rather than let him out of his sight again, but he knew Tome-kun and, if he woke up, would likely be most at ease with the man than the others would. _'Damn_!' 

Takagi looked over at Mouri, watching as Chiba followed him back up the stairs. He looked down at Hattori one last time, lightly patting his arm. He knew procedure, and he wanted the evidence just as much as he wanted to just take Hattori away from all this. He turned to Sato with conflicting, yet resolute, eyes. "Come on, let's go." 

Sato nodded, knowing better than to try to argue like Mouri-san had, but also knowing that these kids needed friendly- and more importantly, familiar faces. A touch on her shoulder brought her gaze back to her partner who had a small smile, almost forced; and given the situation, she could understand why. He must want to whisk all the boys away from this place- especially Hattori-kun. 

"It's fine, Sato-san. If anything happens, we'll be right outside. And we have to let Tome-san do his job so that we can get them help. Us staying here longer won't do anyone any good." 

Sato nodded and stood, leading the way up the stairs and out the door where Mouri-san was tapping his foot, barely two feet from the door as it was. She nodded. "It shouldn't be long. He's quick and professional. They're in good hands." 

Tome helped the other CSI investigator take in and document the footprints in the room, those overlapping and not. That took up most of their time, but it was what had to be done before anyone else entered and they, themselves, could move around. Next, he sent his partner to document the blood splatters and the deceased that was laying on the floor, while he went towards the living. Taking the camera, he approached the two on the other side of the room first, giving his partner space to work. He photographed the boys, as well as marks and stains and rips on what clothing they had on. He photographed any wounds he could see after. Then, taking a swab, he went and wiped the dark-haired boy's hand where it was resting on the floor, blood on it that did not come from the wound on his wrist, both already documented and photographed. The boy twitched, drawing his arm up towards himself and glaring at him before he was finished. 

Kaito had felt something almost ticklish. He was tired. He knew he'd be able to sleep for a week if someone would just give him the chance to try. The ticklish feeling on his hand made him take it back, bad memories coming back for a moment before his freshest came to mind. His eyes shot open and he looked next to him at a man he'd never seen before, a growl in his throat. "Who are you?" 

"Officer Tome. I'm with the CSI unit. I'm not here to harm you or any of the others in the room. All those who were in the room are waiting outside. I need your hand back so I can get the blood sample on it. If you can, try not to move." 

That threw Kaito for a second, though he never relaxed. He did surrender his hand reluctantly, taking in the room while the man was preoccupied. "What happened to him?" 

Tome drew out a small, plastic bag, putting the swab in and marking the bag with a permanent marker. "If you mean the man who was escorted out before our arrival, he should be in a squad car by now." 

That relaxed Kaito a bit more, especially when he got his hand back without any violence or assault being aimed at him. He didn't know how things worked, he'd only ever been to one crime scene, and he was too young to remember it. As long as Hakuba was in arms reach though, he figured he could put up with the cops and their methods for now. 

Tome took out a sheet of paper and looked at the lad. "I need you to tell me what occurred, so I can collect the evidence I need. I'll take your statement now to make things easier on you in the long run, though I will also need that from your friend as well." The other boy might similarly wake while he was taking the evidence from him, but that was to be expected. 

Kaito sighed, feeling too tried for all of this. That, and he didn't really want to tell this guy what had happened.. it felt too personal. Then again, he had to tell someone, and if it was documented, he'd only have to tell it once. "Fine..." Kaito blinked his eyes close to closed. "You want it from the beginning," Kaito said depressingly, "don't you?" 

"I'll take what happened in this room, but I'm sure you will need to give that statement as well in time." 

Kaito rolled his eyes a bit. Well, that didn't save him much grief. "Fine, fine. I followed that man," Kaito pointed to the body on the floor, "here after he'd taken Hakuba. I'd noticed him outside, got under the car and hitched a ride. Odds are you'll probably find trace amounts of my blood somewhere down there, because I'd cut myself on accident before I hitchhiked." 

That was good evidence and something that they would not have been looking for. "Thank you for your patience." 

"I'd have to do it anyway, right? And it's not like it was that big a deal." It was the next part that was. "Well... he'd gotten out of the car... with Hakuba. I didn't- he wouldn't let me close... so I kinda had to pretend I was interested in what he had planned." Kaito shrugged the arm that wasn't under Hakuba. "He bought it and I followed him down here. The detective-" Kaito bit back the word, then thought it was fine if he called him that. "He was drugged or something. He couldn't move. I already had some wounds, knew I couldn't take the guy... so I went along with him." Kaito's eyes were downcast a bit and he looked away. "Any marks you find on Hakuba are probably made by me. I kinda... tried to wake him up without being noticed." 

Tome nodded, jotting the information down. It was foolish and rash, but the boy had taken his own actions, and he would make sure that all of it was written down. "Then?" 

Kaito shrugged, telling him how Hakuba had gotten up enough and he'd tried to help him escape. He told him about handcuffing the guy and all but playing ring-around-the-rosy to try and keep him where he was until the cops had gotten there... then he paused, swallowing before continuing. "Hakuba came back... but I saw the guy he'd brought with him had Hattori-kun over his shoulder. I don't think the detective noticed, and the guy I had been fighting with had tripped me up. I tried... I didn't really know what to do and while I was at the hospital.. I'd borrowed some stuff. It was just laying there and I knew Hakuba had been taken, so I wanted to make sure that I could defend myself if I had to. The scalpels are probably around her somewhere. I... hit him somewhere in the neck. Before I could do anything else, the new guy knocked Hakuba out with something. It made him scream. I saw the taser later. There's probably a burn somewhere on his back. After that, he had two of my friends... said something like how he wanted to see if I would run and leave them behind. I knew he was gonna do it anyway, whether I stayed or not - probably gonna run after me if I left - so I locked the door." Kaito regretted that. It was obvious that Hattori hadn't made it out, even though he'd given him the time. "I couldn't let him hurt them. He threatened to- a few times." Why the hell was it so hard to say what happened? Kaito cleared his throat. "I kinda... made the guy lay off, though before that, both had messed with the detective. Probably some evidence there. New guy was more focused on me." Kaito tipped his head, putting two fingers where he'd felt the man's teeth grazing him and making his blood rise under the skin. "Guy didn't get far, but I'm guess his disgusting slobber is all over me. Hattori-kun woke up, kinda, and grabbed the new guy's arm. I had the chance to stab him and I took it. That blood you probably got off me is most likely his. Had the handcuffs from earlier on me, still, so I did what I had before- got the guy so that Hattori-kun could get away. Held him off for a while, but he was older, and stronger, and I forgot about that stupid taser." Kaito lifted his wrist, just to the inside of the cuts that the cuffs had made. He didn't dare touch it, but the burned area looked sensitive. 

Tome took out his camera again, photographing the mark as well. 

"Don't know why the stupid electricity knocked me out, but I woke up handcuffed to the bed." Kaito wasn't really sure where. Everything after had happened so fast. "I heard the kid, Conan-kun, screaming at the guy. I saw the taser gun on the bed. I'm a magician, the cuffs were easy to get out off. I grabbed the kid and shocked the guy. Mouri-san was behind him, and he took care of the rest. Then I pretty much made sure that the others were okay. Hattori-kun had the guy's belt around his mouth, I didn't throw it far, and his hands were tied. The ziptie should be on the bed somewhere. I told you Hakuba had been injured earlier, and I had some of that white-covery-tape stuff that I'd found at the hospital too, in case I found the guy who took him had hurt him. I used the pillowcase that was on the bed as the gauze, but it should be looked at soon. I just didn't want it to get infected. Then... I came here. Moved about a foot from over there," Kaito pointed to his side. "That's about it." 

Tome nodded, finishing up his documentation. He took another swab, wiping it over the boy's neck and face, sealing that away as well. "I'd like you to stand up so I can assess you." 

Kaito looked over at Hakuba and leveled his eyes at the officer. "Isn't gonna happen." 

"I'm trying to conduct this investigation and I can see that there are a large amount of blood stains on your other arm. I'm not asking for much and I need this documented. It will only take a few seconds. You can go right back to you friend after." 

Kaito couldn't fault him for that, but he didn't want to leave Hakuba... well, more like he didn't want Hakuba to notice him leave; and since the detective's head was against his arm, that was gonna be hard. "Get me the pillow from the bed then." Kaito tipped his head to indicate it. 

Tome nodded, putting his pen and notebook in one hand while he made his way over to the bed. The pillowcase had been taken off already, so there would be no evidence to be found. Removing it and bringing it over to the boy, he got down on one knee and held the pillow over to the other. 

Kaito leaned very slowly and supporting Hakuba in his arm - which really freaking hurt to do - until he was more or less just slouched against the wall. Then he took the pillow, putting it near the top of the detective's back and his neck, where his arm had been, slowly lowering Hakuba back down, sliding his arm over the detective's head. 

Tome stood up, offering the boy his hand- his left, so that the hand with the blood sample he'd already taken would be used. He was wearing gloves, so he didn't mind. The boy looked reluctant to take it, but stood, his feet almost not supporting him for a second. "Are you all right?" 

Kaito felt really dizzy, probably because he was stupid enough to cut himself somewhere he knew would freely bleed, but he'd wanted to leave some acknowledgement that they'd been there. "Fine." The cut had been on the side of his ribs, so he lifted his arm up partially so that the guy could take a picture. "This one's new. I got it when I followed them from under the car." The man did take a picture... and of his hair, and his face and his arm, and marks on his body and stains and dirt on his pants. It all seemed excessive. Then he took samples of it all, getting blood out of his hair that Kaito didn't even know he had. The guy swabbed his mouth a few times in the hopes of getting DNA and Kaito cringed. "Ah. One more thing. I kinda..." He could change the timeline of it... but that might ruin things. Why had he done that. "I- all the guys had kissed Hakuba and the detective was all worried and scared about it... and I kinda had that sweet stuff in my mouth still, so I kissed him to show how stupid it was. Might find his DNA there." 

Tome nodded, though this boy in front of him was going to have a hard time of things in court. He could tell that the boy was honest about his actions, but his DNA was all over his friend, the door had been locked by him, and the belt that was holding the other boy mute had his fingerprints on it. 

Kaito sat back down where he was; not wanting to disturb the detective, he let his arm rest against the other's. Kaito eyes involuntarily wanted to close again. He hated work... but his body knew when it had to ignore limits and stay awake. The work was done now. 

Tome knelt near the other boy. He watched the blond snuggle closer to the dark-haired boy, almost leaning on him once more as the other boy did the same in return. He didn't know what to make of the relationship, but that would be something he would have to note as well. He did believe they were friends, but it could have been a relationship born of dominancy as well. It was not uncommon. Taking a finger, he removed one side of the shirt to photograph the marks there, swabbing the area gently. The boy didn't seem to have any other marks on him besides the one on his back, but he couldn't move him to get a better look at that one. He took q-tips and gently swabbed the inside of the boy's lips and sides of his cheeks. Once that was done, he put all his material away and got up to go over to the other boys. His partner was on the floor still, documenting all the splatters of blood. He bent over near him and focused on the dark-skinned boy first, doing as he had done to the others, obviously having to get a follow-up on this since he couldn't move this boy either. There were clear marks from where he'd had surgery and darker marks on his arms, and a few on his chest, where he'd obviously been struck. All photographed and documented, along with several strands of hair and several items, such as a scalpel on the bed, like the previous boy had spoke of. The child had come in later, so most of the searching he did on the boy was his clothing. He took the items around the floor, all documented and put away, nodding to his partner before heading back out the door with the duffel bag in his hand. He nodded to those outside. "We've finished." 

Kogoro had been quizzing the guy working on the door, getting prints and evidence of their earlier forced entry but the guy had ignored him, frustrating him even more. As soon as he heard Tome-san say those words, Kogoro brushed past the men and headed down the stairs, checking the teens first before heading over to sit beside Conan and, by default, Hattori-kun. He brushed his hand through Conan's hair again and got no response. He had been use to that in the past, as it had been the only time he would allow himself to express that, but know he found himself hoping the boy would respond somehow. He knew, however, that he needed rest and hoped that it was at least a small comfort to him, even in sleep. "Keep resting, Conan. You're all safe now." 

Takagi watched Mouri go in, then looked behind him and wondering how long it would take the medics to get here. He couldn't wait, though, following the man down the stairs. It didn't matter where he was when they showed up, and he'd rather wait with Hattori. 

Tome stopped Sato before she continued after Takagi. He knew them both well, and could tell that both were agitated, though she the less of the two. "I have to speak with you." 

Sato looked at him. "I thought you might. So...how much did you get...and do you know how much happened?" 

Tome nodded. "Kuroba-kun woke up and I was able to get a basic statement from him, though some details were lacking. It was clear what happened in there, and we have to put together the samples we took to get a clearer picture. I can't say for sure what had happened, other than the way the deceased met his end- self-defense on the Kuroba-kun's part, so it seems. I'm afraid to say, as far as evidence speaks, that boy needs to be put under watch. I don't personally think he did anything wrong speaking with him, but we'll need further investigation to determine that. I'll tell the inspector the same." Tome bowed lightly to her. 

Sato nodded, calm and professional on the outside, but inside she was shocked. Kuroba had seemed to be a wild card in the kidnapping case, too, but to be the one to kill the doctor... That was hard to see but- She just shook her head slowly. Before she could turn, she caught sight of a few ambulances and the ME's van heading their way. She flagged them over and waited. None of them were going down without names and a few officers- each, if need be. 

Takagi saw Mouri near the bed, though on the opposite side that he had been aiming for... so he looked at the other two in the corner. They seemed to have moved but were still asleep. He didn't want to leave them alone, but with each other's company, they seemed content enough. Takagi went over, going on the other side and back next to Hattori, seeing that neither of the two had moved. He lightly stroked Hattori's arm once more. Maybe him being there made no difference, maybe it did. Takagi didn't care for once. He was just doing what he wanted- needed to. 

Sato tipped her head to the EMTs when she spotted Shiratori-kun and Chiba-kun heading her way. After each one was informed of their limited actions that could take, and only in front of the officers or Mouri-san, she started to head for the door just as the other two reached her. 

Shiratori nodded his head forward, Sato-san blocking their way in. "Go on. We're going to accompany the boys to the hospital. With our past failures, it's time we made it up to them." 

"I agree." Sato headed down the stairs, seeing the two boys by the wall, resting against each other again, but there was now a pillow behind the blond teen. Both Mouri-san and Wataru had seated themselves on either side of Hattori-kun and Conan-kun, comforting them. Not a hard decision on who those two would stay with. "Be gentle, and document any little thing you come across _thoroughly_." She received silent nods from each of them as they headed toward the two groups. 

Shiratori didn't know what to expect. He had hardly more than seen the boy he was supposed to be watching, but he nodded to Chiba. "Stay with him." 

"Ah, sure." Chiba looked over at Shiratori-san. "But why aren't you?" 

Shiratori coughed in his hand. "I have my own business to take care of. Just do what you're told. You're not supposed to go against orders." 

"I wasn't trying to." Chiba saluted Shiratori. "You got it boss. I'm on it." 

Really, why was this man a police officer? He surely wasn't acting like one. Shiratori followed him towards the other two, watching the EMT's get to work, stretchers out to carry the boys to the ambulances. 

Takagi watched them take Hattori, another man trying to take Kudo. "Ah, wait-"

Kogoro reached out. "Is there any way these two can stay together? After what they went through, I don't think it would be smart to separate them." 

He was young, but he'd been to enough scenes. He had a immediate answer for the man. "No, the ambulance is too crowded as it is. We won't have space to work and anyone we take must be treated separately so that we can keep a record of their medical condition and nothing gets switched around." 

She looked around at the scene and took pity on the boys. They seemed to be clinging to each other for dear life and, if what she saw was any indication, their own sanity. She looked at the two and recognized the man that had started to speak and, though she couldn't place his name, she knew he was an officer. "Keiji, were any of these boys drugged or anything. We may be able to at least keep them sedated during the trip." 

He nodded when his senior partner spoke up. "If something like that is necessary, we'll need to know." 

Takagi nodded. "I'm not sure." He tipped his head slightly to both of them. "They won't... like being separated. I think both were under heavy medication at the hospital, but I'm not sure if," Takagi used his hand this time to indicated Hattori. "He was drugged or anything." 

She nodded. If there was a chance he had any sort of sleep-inducing drug in his system, adding to it could prove fatal. "What about the young boy. Was he?" Perhaps the teen could handle a brief separation but the little boy was curled so tightly around the older boy she was certain that, should he wake up, he would be panicked. 

Takagi shook his head. "No, at least- No, they didn't give him anything like that at the hospital." 

"OK. We can start an IV drip for both... include some sedatives in the little boy so he won't wake up and panic en route. The teen's looks like it was pulled out rather forcefully; his arm is no good, so I'll have to use the back of his hand. Any chance we can shift the little boy a bit? I'll put in the IV for the teen." 

Kogoro reached forward. "I'll do it." He moved his arms around Conan's small frame and, after a bit of shifting, moved him so he was more beside Hattori-kun then on top of him. "I hope that works." He kept one hand on Conan anyway as he laid one of his arms out for the EMT, watching him closely. 

He looked over at his partner, making sure she didn't object to the ministrations. He thought they were going to be treating them separately, and it would be easy to hook them up inside the emergency vehicle. 

She started work on the teen, cleaning off the hand and pulling out one of the IV bags from her pack. "I can't use anything more than basic IV fluids for the teen until we know he doesn't have anything in his system that could negatively interact with it," she explained. The officer and the other man were behaving more like fathers than anything else, so she used her running commentary to try to keep them at ease as well, much as she did for any parent that had to watch her treat their child. She spared a glance to her partner just before she inserted the needle. "Are you waiting for an invite or do you need me to hold your hand, too. Get a move on." 

He bowed lightly to his senior. "Sorry." He took out an I.V. pack, digging further in for the box that held other basic medications, getting out a sedative and measuring the amount in the needle to match the boy's body type, injecting it into the bag. He took a wipe, seeing multiple marks on the boy's hand and using one of those to guide the needle. He tapped it down a little more than usual to make sure the boy didn't accidentally remove it waking up. He meekly bowed once more to her when he was finished. He didn't want to be reprimanded again.

She nodded as she put her attention back on the teen. Inserting the needle into the hand was tricky because the veins there were smaller. She slid her thumb and middle finger across the skin from opposite sides to stretch the skin and allow her to see the veins under the dark skin. As soon as she inserted it, though, she had to tighten the hold when the teen's hand jerked and he moaned what could have been anything from 'No' to 'Oh', and hurried to tape the needle in place. 

Takagi saw when Hattori started to move, even with Kudo still near him. That worried him, but he didn't want to get in the way of the medics, so he got up and went around to the other side of the bed where Conan had been, putting a hand on Hattori's shoulder. He only remembered too late that he should have put it on his head. Since it was too late, he left it there and hoped Hattori could hear his voice. "It's fine, Hattori-kun. Everyone's safe. We're taking you back to the hospital, and you have to be still so they can help you. Conan-kun's next to you, but he'll need to be treated, too. Don't worry about anything. We're not going to leave you guys alone again. I'm right here. I'm going to go with you. Don't worry about anything but getting better." 

She moved her gaze from the hand to the officer to the teen's face, seeing tears there. Conan-kun must be the boy... but was it really only that? The teen had calmed a bit, but he was still tugging to try and get his hand back. "We were not told much, but can you tell me what you know about how this boy was treated recently? Anything you can think of." She worked with one hand as she held the teen's hand still in the other. 

Takagi shook his head. "Not well. The- Conan-kun was kidnapped. Hattori-kun was..." What was the word. "Mentally abused by the man who had done it, through phone calls. He almost died trying to get him back... then this happened." Takagi felt his shoulders fall. He just didn't know what to do. "He was taken from the hospital. Conan-kun must have been awake to see it, and if he was, I'd have to think Hattori-kun was awake, too. That's why I'm not sure if he was drugged or not. The man who took him..." Takagi felt his hand that wasn't holding Hattori clench into a fist, digging his nails as far into his palm as he could. "He liked to _play_ with kids. I don't know what he did to him." Takagi answered, but he was still focused on trying to still Hattori. He knew that touch was by no means soothing right now, so he wrapped his arms around him, putting his head near Hattori's ear so he could do it. Just a light touch, but a hug and something far more gentle than what most of Hattori must have gone through. "Hattori-kun. I really need you to calm down. You're all but holding Conan-kun, and I don't want you to hurt him or yourself."

She sighed and fought down the revulsion at the officer's words. "People like that make me sick- and this boy's reactions are consistent with that type of treatment." She moved her free hand easily, trying not to spook the teen but feeling him quiver all the same. She spotted the teen's hand, seeing the boy twitch before resting against the child. "That seems to be doing the trick." A few more checks revealed a few areas with clusters of what looked like burn marks on the teen's side- but looked odd. She recalled that pattern and looked back at the officer. "The man wasn't using a stun gun or something similar to it, was he?" 

Takagi shrugged and shook his head. "I'm not sure." 

Kogoro heard the question and, trying not to budge much with Conan still resting, he turned his attention to the others and answered. "Yes. I saw one of the other teens, Kuroba-kun, use it on the guy that had kidnapped them. I guess it was left beside him while he was... preoccupied, and Kuroba-kun grabbed it."

She shook her head. "These burn marks show repeated use. Its no small wonder the boy flinched at the needle. He's likely hyper-sensitive to pain by now and took the needle as a sign of worse to come." 

Takagi's heart fell at that, his arms still wrapped around Hattori. "Nothing is going to happen to you. No one is going to hurt you. I'm right here and, so help me, if the world comes to an end, I'll still be right here." 

"Go bring a stretcher over. We can at least take the two of them up outta here together. We'll move the boy- Conan-kun." She glanced at the adults as she said that. "To his own before we load them." 

He nodded to his senior before heading over and unfolding one, wheeling it over to the bed. He moved so he'd be able to help her lift the boy onto it, on the side the child was on. He didn't know if he could do both. He turned to the man that had moved the boy before. He didn't know whether or not he should be asking such a thing, but he'd heard the story just as well as his partner, and the guy obviously cared, and maybe helping them would help him, too. Either way, he didn't know what to do, and again, didn't want to get in trouble; though he was sure letting an outsider in would do that, he turned to the man that his senior had addressed as an officer. "Can you support the boy for me so we can move them?"

"I'll move Conan." Kogoro slid his arms under Conan and kept Hattori-kun's arms against him as well. His Judo training meant he was flexible and he was confident he could maneuver around the others and maintain the boy's connections to each other. "You just take care of moving Hattori-kun." 

He saw no reason to argue, so he placed his hands under the larger boy, getting his back and legs while his superior could help lift most of the boy's weight along with supporting his neck. He nodded to her when he was ready, getting a nod back, and started moving, making sure to take care in case the older boy fought back in some way.

She slid her hands under and eased him over. He was shaking, but she couldn't tell what was causing it: the movement, the number of people touching him, or something else. Her heart sank and she knew she wanted to check. "Keiji, can you support him a moment?" 

Takagi nodded, moving to support Hattori. 

As soon as the man took the teen's weight, she knelt down and ran her fingers along the boy's back. She shook her head and stood back up. "Lay him down. Gently." 

Takagi didn't need to be told twice and the man on the other end already seemed to be working carefully, so they laid Hattori down, watching Mouri help Conan lay back beside him. He still had a bad feeling about something the woman technician must have noticed. "What's wrong?" 

She looked at him. "The marks on his back show that whoever did this... was persistent. No open wounds, or I would have had you lay him on his side or front. The downside is that may trigger another episode." She hooked the bag up and lifted the side bar, motioning her partner to do the same before she continued. I'm thinking I want to check him and take some preliminary swabs as soon as we are in the ambulance before we take off. The sooner the better." 

Kogoro swallowed hard at that. While he knew it was likely... plus the way in which they had found Hattori-kun and the man- but that she had found something to lead her to want to start the tests right away worried him too. _'What if Conan had been taken, too?'__  
><em>

Takagi really couldn't feel any worse than he already did, so he took the new news in stride. He nodded to her. Really, it would be hard for reality to match what his mind, already having seen many circumstances play out before him, had already thought up. "Do what you have to." 

"Let's move these two out now." 

She stepped forward, watching the other two get to work and started on the two on the floor. She was unsure of how many needed to be treated and went to the officer first. "These two? Are there any more in need of attention?" 

Shiratori shook his head when one of the EMT's stepped up to him. "No, but each will need a police officer accompanying them to the hospital, so we'll be joining you." 

She shook her head. There was no point in fighting with the police, though, and she was well aware of the information that they had to play cop as well and collect evidence. She nodded her head to her partner, crouching down in front of the boy that was closest to her. She checked him over, finding a few injuries that needed to be cleaned and treated, but nothing seemed broken, so moving him should be easy. 

He saw the nod and moved to the blond boy. He noticed the shirt, while apparently in one piece, had some streaks of blood on the front and sides of it as though he had injuries that were bleeding through the material. He started to unbutton it in order to check the injuries and be able to treat them. 

Kaito didn't think. He saw the white, knew what it meant, but was very well aware that he was still half asleep and all he wanted was the guy to back off. Kaito put a hand hard on the man's wrist, and glared at him. "Don't touch him."


	31. Right Beside You

**Chapter 31: Right Beside You**

_"Don't touch him."_

He was startled when he was halted after just finishing undoing the last button. "Come on kid, let go. I need to check him." He couldn't move his left hand, but he tried to show that he just wanted to look at the injuries by using his right to pull the top away. Some of the material caught and pulled on what looked like dried blood from scratches on the boy's chest, causing the blond teen to hiss and try to pull away from him, closer to the teen that had his wrist.

Kaito growled, trying to push the man away as he blocked any further move to touched Hakuba, his arm resting on the floor by the detective's other side. He could feel Hakuba draw closer behind him. "I said don't touch him." The growl was far more than it had been the first time. This was the last warning.

While the command was not unexpected, the ferocity with which the teen responded was. "Back up a moment, both of you." Sato stepped forward quickly, pushing past both EMTs. "Kuroba-kun. Kuroba-kun, it's Sato. Please calm down. No one is going to hurt any of you."

He looked at the woman, though he didn't know her very well. He didn't really trust... anyone anymore. No one could take care of themselves and everywhere he turned, people were hurting those he cared about - most recently those people that should have been protecting them. "It sure sounded like he was hurting him." His words were low, dangerous. But he knew the detective needed to get back to the hospital, especially for the mark on his back. He'd stopped the bleeding, but it needed to be looked at. "At least make sure he can't feel it."

"I'm sure he didn't know that the shirt would pull... and he will be much more careful." She shot a look behind her at the man before looking back at the teen. "All four of you will have an escort at all times. Takagi-kun is staying with Hattori-kun and Mouri-san will be staying with Conan-kun and either Shiratori-kun, Chiba-kun or myself will accompany the two of you."

The EMT swallowed and nodded, not sure he wanted to interrupt.

Kaito shook his head, sure of his next move. "I'm going with Hakuba-kun. I'm really not that hurt. I don't need any help."

"No," Shiratori cut in. "I'm afraid we can't have that. You're going to have to go and get yourself checked out, and leave it to them to make sure that the boy gets the same treatment."

Kaito growled, getting closer to Hakuba. "Try it."

Sato waved her hand to stop Shiratori-kun. Superior or not, this was not the time to antagonize the teen, especially since he had apparently been the one to make such a difference. "Please, calm down, both of you. Kuroba-kun, just for the trip to the hospital. We can have his ambulance follow yours so you can see it and we have our radios so we can keep a relay between you. If he wakes up, the message can be passed along. Is there anything else that you are concerned about?"

Kaito watched her, still not liking it and feeling about the same regarding the MT. "I shouldn't even need to say it, though I'm sure you've got it covered." Kaito looked over his shoulder, making sure the detective was there and relatively in one piece. He turned back to Sato with cold eyes. "Why can't I go with him? I'll be just fine, and I'll submit to any medical treatment when we get there."

Sato looked over at the two EMTs. "I'm not sure that would be feasible. Tests and samples need to be taken, and we can't risk them getting crossed, otherwise that..." She growled in her throat, not able to come up with a word for the man they had outside. "That piece of- work might get off on a technicality." She met Kuroba-kun's eye. "You did so much to help rescue Conan-kun, and again you did more than many could have hoped for the others today. I'll stay with him at all times. Let me do that for you."

Kaito kept his eyes on her, but she was a steady force herself, he knew; even with as little time as he'd spent with her. He looked at her a bit sideways before nodding and backing up, folding his arms and keeping in contact with Hakuba while he could. Kaito glared at the man he had specifically warned against touching the detective, and so help him if he puts Hakuba in further pain. The detective didn't need it. "Fine." He spat the word, leaning back, but keeping his eyes on the guy.

She waited for her partner to remove the other boy first now, since this one was awake and the other was supported against him. She stood, an arm on her hip, and watched and waited.

He stepped forward carefully and checked the teen, moving a hand toward the boy's neck to check his pulse but, catching the boy's look, opted to placing his hand slowly on the boy's wrist. 'Pulse is a bit slow considering he reacted to the pull of the shirt.' "Do any of you know if he was given anything as far as a sedative or other drug?"

Sato moved her gaze to Kuroba. He had been the one that seemed to have known the most about what happened.

Kaito thought about it. Hakuba had been drugged... only by the doctor, and had told him it was right before they'd come down here. That was... how long ago? Kaito closed his eyes, going over the things that had happened, putting a time mark on each, guessing as close as he could get for the things that had happened while he was unconscious. "He was drugged with something that put him to sleep, but he fought it off. I'm not sure how much remained in system. That would have been around..." Kaito opened his eyes. "Maybe two hours ago or more."

The EMT did a quick calculation and shook his head. "Until we know the amount and what it was, we can't risk it. Some drugs can interact with each other even in trace amounts. Until we can run a blood test to find out what was used, I can't risk..." He didn't want to, but he risked a peek over at the protective teen.

Kaito heard the 'no', though that word wasn't used, and immediately started going through options of his own. "What about gas? It will keep him calm and numb the pain, along with not reacting to anything in his bloodstream."

The Medical Technician widened his eyes and thought about it. It was usually only used if a person was fighting a needle or had a condition that prevented them piercing the vessel, such as if they were on blood thinner. "That just might work... but the mask is hooked to the tank in the bus. He's got to be taken there, first."

"You can check him all you want in there, then. Don't-" _Don't touch him_. But Kaito didn't need to say it again. He looked over at the officer. "Laying him down will hurt, on either side at this point. Can you help me carry him? I know where the wounds are."

Shiratori didn't like it, it went against protocol, but Sato would be watching and it seemed she'd be going with him while Chiba-kun watched Kuroba-kun. For the time being, this small contact was fine.

She looked from Kuroba to the other EMT. She had been the one that looked at the other teen and would be able to say how he was. "Well, what do you say about that?"

"I'd say no, but considering we can't put the other under any drugs, I'm not sure how to play this. You, boy, need medical attention as well. If he's as jumpy as you are to us, though, I'd say we keep this episode to ourselves and get on with it."

Kaito nodded. "I'm fine with that."

"I'll do what I can but I need to know why we can't just lay him down to tend to him."

"Because you'll hurt him, you idiot," Kaito growled out. "When it comes to it, make sure he's on his stomach and not his back. He's got a large, opened wound there." Kaito spoke to the woman who had agreed to his terms. "He had multiple bruises and scratch marks on his chest and arms, but his back is much worse."

"I- I..." He lowered his voice and made sure he didn't sound accusatory, merely pointing out a fact. "How was I suppose to know... you stopped me from checking him."

The woman nodded, looking down at her pattern. "That is why we will evaluate a situation first if there is no dire need for medical attention and we have a conscious patient."

Kaito huffed a breath at him, since the woman's voice held no anger, only fact. He wanted to show that he was still angry.

"Kuroba-kun, if you'll tell me where to hold him without hurting him, I can help you."

Kaito nodded. "Here." He moved the pillow slowly, as he had done before, putting his arm there to support him instead. Kaito turned away to cough before turning back. "Put your hand just above his hip and under his arm. I'm going to get the arm on this side. Put your hand in place now, but don't touch, so I can move it."

Sato nodded and moved to the teen's right side to place her hands where she had been told. Hakuba-kun had been accurate in his statements concerning Hattori-kun, so taking Kuroba-kun's words at face value seemed the smart thing to do.

He felt strange being unneeded, but preferred it to having that teen grip his wrist again... That had hurt.

Kaito took her hand where it would wrap around, moving a bit over and down to avoid any of the scratches he'd made. He rolled his shoulder a bit. He wanted to switch sides, but since Hakuba's burn was closer to him, it was less likely that Sato would have to be near it. The arm he had was also the one he had bit on the inside; the one she had was less marked and none of them were where she was touching, so he had to be careful at the position of his own hands. "Okay, now slowly help me lift him. He was pretty drugged, but the effects will have left his body now and moving might hurt him."

Sato nodded and rose slowly, matching her movements to that of the injured teen. _'His arm cannot have healed enough to make this anything other than painful. I just hope he will be reassured enough once we get Hakuba-kun in the ambulance to allow himself to be treated.'_"Take it slow yourself. Nakamori-keibu will skin me alive, otherwise."

"No, he won't." Kaito made sure Sato's hand didn't move, lifting Hakuba himself until they were supporting the detective between them. "He's a pushover... for girls. Besides... I think he knows me well enough by now."

"Considering he let that girl go with him, I figured that- Oh no. I'd better reroute them back to the hospital."

"What?" Kaito raised an eyebrow. "Told him where we were?.. Too late then... that man's as stubborn as a pack mule. He's probably here somewhere already."

"True. I was told to come to the lot, but I missed this place until Mouri-san recalled me and led the way. If he is here, would you be more comfortable with him riding with you?"

Kaito closed his eyes for a second and let out a small laugh. "You say that like it's a choice."

"I figure you boys deserve some say in things, although as soon as I said it, I half expected you to have him go with Hakuba-kun." She paused at the steps and glanced over at where they were loading both Hattori-kun and Conan-kun on an ambulance.

"I would have, but with two of you already in there, I don't think he would fit. I also don't think he would... listen to me. So, really," Kaito shrugged with a small smile. "I would rather him go with Hakuba, but I don't think... I can convince him of that."

"Well, we'll see. Easy on the stairs, but we ought to hurry. It seems they have Hattori-kun and Conan-kun on a stretcher and we don't want to hold them up."

The EMT followed close behind, making sure to watch for any sign of either patient showing any distress.

She followed next to her partner, taking both boys' injuries into account simply by watching them. Considering the other had remained unconscious, yet had responded to the slight amount of pain her partner had inadvertently caused, this seemed like it was going to be hard when they separated the patients. She wasn't going to deal with any sitting about and just looking at them when they could both use the help, so she'd make them move so both could get proper treatment if she must.

Kaito ignored Sato's statement about hurrying up because he wasn't going to hurt the detective. He took one step at a time with her, making sure that Hakuba was held evenly between them while the other moved.

Sato kept her steps even and Hakuba-kun level. He felt so limp in her arms, but at the same time, she could swear she felt the occasional twitch, as though he were trying to move but didn't have the energy. It could have been from the drug that Kuroba-kun had mentioned or just his body being tired, or a combination of both. The sun hit them and she blinked.

The female EMT watched as one of the boys headed up with the officer that had questioned them, carrying the blond boy rather than putting him on a stretcher. _'Talk about unorthodox... Not that I can talk_.'

Kaito actually wanted to go back inside. It was cold out, and he felt himself shiver, glad Hakuba at least was wearing something. He tipped his head to the two EMTs behind him and the officertelling them to go ahead and set things up.

"Kaito-kun." Nakamori stood crossly by the wall. He'd already had enough of all this running around. He was sick and tired of it, and had shouted at just about everyone to find out where the boys were. Then, when he got there, they wanted him to stay outside and let the medics do their job, so he had. Now both boys were in his sights, Hakuba clearly unconscious and Kaito being the complete fool he was by walking around injured. "What in the hell is going on?"

Kaito nearly jumped, but he'd been half expecting it. He turned to the inspector for a moment, seeing Aoko all worried at his side and looking like she wanted to beat somebody. "Sorry about that, but yell at me in a second, kay?"

Nakamori had already taken in the situation and nodded to Kaito. "Trust me, you won't be getting away from me; I want my answers."

Aoko had been fretting and wanting to get someone who could give her or her dad a straight answer, but it seemed the only ones that knew what was going on were all down with the others. She had been so shocked and taken aback at the appearance that she couldn't react at first, but after Kaito responded to her dad, she started forward and spoke right after her father. "That goes for me, too. I get back to your room and you're gone, not to mention the blood in the parking lot. You have some explaining to do." She started tearing up again. "But I'm so happy you're both alive."

Kaito smiled at her, feeling his eyes close a bit. They wanted to close more and he had to shake his head, leaving himself dizzy but more awake. "Don't kill me off so easily. And hey," Kaito winked at her, "I got the detective's back, so neither of us will be going down that road anytime soon. All the trouble he's put me through, really," Kaito feigned a sigh of annoyance. He didn't want to let go of Hakuba, so all he could do was smile again. "Nothing some band aids won't fix up." He hadn't realized it before now, but Kaito was SOO happy he was using his injured arm to support Hakuba so those two couldn't see it. He'd get it wrapped back up in the ambulance that Hakuba was going in before he did anything else.

"Could someone hold the doors so we can get him set up. Nakamori-keibu..." Sato met the inspector's eye. "I will need to brief you before you can speak with the boys about anything, and their statements need to be taken as well."

"I've got the door. Be careful. We'll make sure the boy is put under for a few minutes before laying him down." She held the door open for the officer and the child she would make sure got into an ambulance next. "Watch your step. If you want, we can take him from here."

He saw the teen shake his head, so he slipped past them and took his position beside the bed, turning the gas on and motioning them closer. "I need to slip this over his face... I'll be careful." He added quickly to keep the other teen calm.

Kaito nodded after they got close enough for him to put the mask on. He'd thought Hakuba would have woken up with them moving, but all he did was randomly twitch, making Kaito check to make sure his hand hadn't slipped. He hoped the detective was still out of it enough before this new and softer form of drug took over.

He reached over from somewhere behind the blond teen and placed the mask over his head. As soon as the mask made contact with his face, teen jerked forward, causing him to lose his hold on the elastic that went around the back of the head, causing it to snap into place...literally. _'Shoot_...'

"Oi, Hakuba!" His words were hard and strong. Hakuba wasn't taking this too well. It must be scaring him. Kaito moved on instinct, twisting to get his other hand under the detective's other arm, holding him to himself so the mark wouldn't be moved. Most of the detective's weight was in his arms and the pillowcase provided the rest of the protection. "I'm right here. Don't move. They're trying to help you. We're in an ambulance. I wouldn't lie to you, now, would I?" Kaito looked over at the man in front of him. "That all you have to do? If you want to check him out or anything, do it now while I'm holding him."

He had been worried the teen would be angry at him, but he seemed more concerned with the other teen. 'Well, to work.' He let the interaction drift to the background and reached for the coat. "We need to get this off the rest of the way. I can either remove it normally or try to cut it off...you said he had an open wound on his back correct?"

Sato watched Kuroba-kun grab Hakuba-kun after he reacted to the mask on his face and marveled at his quick action and firm voice... nothing like the way a teen with his injuries should sound like. She realized she held very little of Hakuba-kun's weight, mostly simple support now. _'Amazing_.'

Kaito nodded. "You don't need to worry. I covered it before the shirt was put on. It shouldn't stick to it." Kaito nodded at the sleeve. "You can cut that off for now. Wait for a while before we try and take the rest-" Kaito stopped. Mouri wasn't here and it was his. Kaito shouldn't have been telling them they could cut it... if he had to, he'd find someway to pay the man back. "Give him any medication you can and when he's under more the rest can come off."

He was hesitant to follow orders from a teen but grabbed the scissors and cut at the seams to allow the material to fall away. He grabbed a syringe and wiped an area to get it ready to draw some blood now to compare to what would be taken upon arrival so they have a baseline for any changes in the levels of whatever could still be in the kid's bloodstream. He reached out and held the arm as he stuck the needle in.

He wasn't sure what was happening, but something had gone over his mouth and he felt himself held tightly... followed by a voice... Kuroba. He couldn't make out the words but, once again, it seemed to provide reassurance... although he could feel his body begin to relax further. He thought he was waking but, if anything, he was getting tired again... but the pain was fading. Then he felt his arm being pierced and his thoughts went one place. _'Needle... drugs... Kuroba... not again._..' He hissed and, instead of pulling from the needle, as he figured it was too late, he put everything into something else. "_Run... now..."_He tried to find out how to get between Kuroba and the needle like Kuroba had done for him.

Kaito watched, falling closer to Hakuba when the needle was put in. He'd expected Hakuba to move, instead... he was trying to talk to him. It was clear that what he was saying wasn't getting through. He hoped this would. It had in the past. "I'm not going anywhere. We're not in danger. They're med techs. They won't hurt you. Relax. I'm right here. I asked you before, but I'll ask you again. Do you trust me? I wouldn't be putting you in danger."

"..._roba_?" He still felt the needle in his arm... then it was gone. He was fading but he was certain Kuroba had said to relax and trust him. _"... arm... drugs... same... doctor..."_

"_No_," Kaito whispered the word in his ear so the detective would have to hear it. "_Not like that. Never again_." He made his words sure and distinct. "You can stop fighting." _And stop trying to help me. Even if we were in danger again, I told you before. I couldn't run... and neither could you_. Kaito nodded over at the tech guy to show him that everything was fine.

The man had withdrawn the needle and filled the vials, labeling them and securing them before reaching for the pillowcase. "Let him know I'm taking this off so I can sterilize it and replace the covering."

Kaito nodded, turning Hakuba around. It was a lot harder than he thought it would be, but the woman who had come with the man stepped in and helped him so that Hakuba was more or less resting against him, his head fallen on his shoulder. "Thanks."

"We'll be careful." She dug out the supplies they needed, turning to the two boys. "Once we're sure that he's in no pain, well make sure to lay him on his stomach. After we dress this wound, though, I would like you to turn him around once more so we can check him out before placing him on the bed."

Kaito nodded again. "That's fine." It was actually a bit easier holding Hakuba this way, but he still made sure the other was more hanging than pressing his wounds against him. "Hey, Hakuba. Don't worry about it. They're just fixing up my cruddy work so your back won't get infected. If it hurts, tap me. We can stop. You're safe, though. It really is just the medics. You've got a mask on right now so that this won't hurt you. They are going to remove the pillowcase, though. Again, tap me if it hurts. A noise will work, too."

He continued breathing, nice and steady. The initial reaction was wearing off and, while he still felt the fog of sleep, he wanted to let Kuroba know he was fine and not to forget his arm. "_Your arm...next...deal_?"

Kaito laughed lightly in his ear. "My arm is fine, Hakuba. Once I'm not holding you anymore, everything will be good. I already had it treated, if you remember. But I promise again anyway; now calm down and stop trying to talk. I _will_stop them if this hurts. It can wait, so don't hide it from me. You already made that promise. Keep it."

He nodded his head as best he could, but he was fading fast. He could faintly feel the pull as the pillowcase was removed from his shoulder, but he was able to bare it and after it was removed he took a few more breaths, knowing that they would have to cleanse and disinfect the injury... and he really wanted it, no matter the pain, just to know that anything that might have gotten into it was out or killed.

The male EMT discarded the pillowcase and reached for the disinfectant. "This will likely sting if he is still awake, but it is necessary to clean it out as soon as possible..." He poured some on a cotton swab and moved it toward the wound.

Kaito held Hakuba a little closer. "I'm right here. You can grab me more or something. I'll make sure you keep still, and you're so weak you couldn't hurt me if you tried, so don't worry about it. I'm gonna be a lot more worried if you just lay there like he's shampooing your hair. Let me know how you're feeling... you're my friend, right? I want to know. I want to help. I'm serious. There's no way in hell you'll hurt me when you can barely even get out two words."

Saguru wanted to smile but he settled for a small nod, likely only Kuroba himself would catch it.

Kaito smiled, letting a small laugh trail on his lips. He nodded to the medic.

Receiving what seemed to be passing for parental consent, he started dabbing the wound, changing out for a clean swab every few strokes. The teen must have been asleep by now because he wasn't moving at all.

Saguru was about to take the cleaning, but knew Kuroba would no doubt call him on it. At first, he merely tightened his jaw a bit, but as it continued, he pressed his head against Kuroba as best he could, somehow feeling like he was taking strength he doubted the magician had to spare, but he couldn't stop. "Arigatou." He breathed so quietly, he wasn't sure if it was actually spoken or not.

Kaito rested his head near the detective's, feeling the pressure. Kaito knew the instinct, knew it hurt, and kept as close to Hakuba as he could. "Deep breaths and I promise the pain will fade. Just breath."

Saguru took a few more breaths and felt himself slipping despite the pain. "Hm-mm."

He pulled out the bandages and applied them to the wound. "A liquid bandage would be preferred, as this appears to have been a burn, but I'm going to cover it properly for now."

Kaito nodded and looked down at Hakuba, who felt like jelly in his arms. He shifted to move him once more, getting help from the woman again until Hakuba was facing forward. He struggled a bit as what was left of the clothes, where possible, fell off.

Sato looked at the now exposed chest and saw clearly the injuries there. They looked numerous, but not as severe as the boy's back... however it was understandable that Kuroba-kun had not wanted Hakuba laid on his stomach either.

The male EMT grabbed a new swab and soaked it, glancing at the teen again before he proceeded to stroke along each scratch mark.

Moving may have woken him more, but Kaito had hoped that Hakuba was at least still numb to the pain. He knew the gas went to the mind first. That, though, was too much to hope for; so he started talking to him again. "Don't worry. Just the scratches. It's a swab- nothing more. I'm right here, still, though I needed to move you. Don't worry. I'm taking care of everything."

He kept cleaning the wounds, moving from one side to the other. The teen still hadn't appeared to move, so he continued with the ministrations, deciding that it would be too much to try and bandage each one individually and deciding to ask his partner if a large wrap would be more beneficial. "Would you say a full wrap rather than multiple small ones for these..." he glanced up quickly and addressed the two, for lack of a better word, 'guardians'. "Just getting a second opinion."

The male EMT's female partner stepped over, assessing the boy. She motioned with her finger to just his chest area where it was open wounds. There were a few scratch marks she spotted that hadn't broken more than the first layer of skin, but the area on the center of the boy's body looked like it needed to be covered. "Yes, we wouldn't want any of that to get infected either. We'll advise the hospital to keep him under some strong pain medicine and antibiotics to fight against the infection and anything that has already gotten into his system."

Kaito looked at the other EMT who the guy had not been talking to, but since both agreed and Kaito was at a bad angle to see, he nodded.

He leaned over and grabbed a wrap from behind him and brought it around. "Can one of you help me secure this around him?"

Kaito moved, trying to hold Hakuba away from him and wincing when the detective's weight was too much.

"Here." The boy clearly couldn't hold the other up on his own like that, and she was right next to him. She looked over at the other woman. "Would you mind helping with the wrap?"

Sato nodded and reached forward with one hand and took the end of the wrap to pass it back under Hakuba-kun, the other trying to support the teen further. "Don't strain yourself, Kuroba-kun. I can take some more of his weight if you need me to."

Kaito shook his head. "Don't worry, I have him. I just couldn't hold him away from my body." He lidded his eyes. "It's hard. You try it one day."

The male EMT saw the woman nod in acknowledgement, but she continued to watch the teen. He went back to ignoring her and reached behind the blond teen to grab the wrap and attach it. "There... You can lay him down now, if you want."

Kaito looked from Hakuba to the bed. He did not have enough strength to do that, though. "Sato-keiji," Kaito turned back to her. "I want to see if we could put him on his side, facing away from us. Do you think you can help? Get his feet." The woman who had been helping him support the detective was still continuing to do so and they should have no trouble getting him in bed together.

"Of course." She adjusted her hold and started to turn him.

"Careful." He reached over and guided the line for the mask so it would not bend and interrupt the flow, adjusting the mixture to provide more O2 for the teen.

Kaito, with their help, got Hakuba where he wanted him, making sure the detective was still out of it and comfortable. He looked over at the guy he'd growled at. He was sure the medic didn't get that a lot. He lightly tapped the guy on the arm. "Sorry about that. I know you didn't know Hakuba was hurt. I was half-asleep or I would have told you."

"No worries. After what it seems you guys went through... I should have been more careful in my own approach. Now... to tend to you."

"I'm not that-" Kaito had to close his eyes, putting his finger to rest on the bridge of his nose while his other hand found the bed. He didn't know why, but he was so dizzy. He hadn't been two seconds ago... He felt like he was walking through one of those motion tunnels he'd been in as a kid, that rotated and made you feel like you had to fall even though you were on solid ground.

He saw the kid start to lose his balance. "Oh... going down." He reached out and held the arm the kid had put on the bed and put his other hand behind the teen.

Sato saw him start to give out and reached over, placing a hand on Kuroba-kun's shoulder. "Kuroba-kun?"

His vision was all but black, the weird spots of dark orange, brown, and black weaving to show what little parts of the room he could still see. He felt a presence behind him and to his side. Once he was given something to ground himself with, his body lost whatever equilibrium it still possessed, any strength that he had attained out of fear was gone- because now there was no fear. With its sudden absence, he lost any grasp he still had on the physical world.

He caught the teen when he passed out. _'How much was him pushing himself for his friend... That's some connection._' "Need to move here. He's out."

"OK. Can you hold him so I can move over there or-" Sato started to speak before she was cut off.

"I think he'd be angry at that... You said you'd stay with this boy, right? We can take him. Just let my partner take over for you." He adjusted his hold to allow the officer to lean back and his partner to take her place.

The other EMT stepped up. "I'll be riding with this boy. Don't worry. I'll make sure we take care of him. You'll receive an update on his condition when my partner comes back." She looked over at him with a tip of her head. "I have him." She took the teen's other side, holding him on the bicep and underarm so that she wouldn't be hurting him. "Lets go."

Sato relinquished her hold and stepped back so the two of them could take care of Kuroba-kun. "Either Shiratori-keibu or Chiba-keiji will accompany him," she said before moving aside and letting them take him out. '_Poor kid... I knew he was pushing himself too much._'

She took the boy, being careful with him, though not nearly as careful as they had with the other boy and his injuries. This one needed less patch-up work and more medication. She and her partner took him to an adjacent ambulance, her partner holding up for a seconds so she could check any injuries on his back before putting him on the bed and taking the wrapping that was barely secured around his waist and had bled through.

Shiratori watched them leave the ambulance, nodding to Chiba as he got in the one they were beside.

Nakamori had been watching, and it was hard to miss Kaito-kun come out, clearly unconscious. "What the hell happened now?" He strode over to find out.

He shifted the boy to allow a fresh bandage to be applied after it was cleaned. "I'll set up an IV for him if you want to begin tending to the injuries themselves."

She nodded to him. "That would be great, thank you. Set him up with any antibiotics we've got as well. The wound is very dirty." She shined a light in his eyes, seeing the coloration in them as well as the pigmentation under his eyes. "He may need a blood transfusion on arrival. I don't we have any on us, but it's not that severe." She looked at the wound, cleaning it and wrapping it back up. "He's going to the ER. This wound needs sutras. The other boy might get away with skipping that step. I'll try and see if the hospital can set up an conjoint or adjacent room in-"

"I'm sorry, we can't have that. There's an investigation going on right now, and the boys can't be allowed to speak with one another until their statements are taken." Chiba backed off a little at the evil look she gave him. "Sorry?"

She rolled her eyes at him before putting her full attention back on the boy. "Adjacent rooms then, since I heard you police shall be joining them. It will help at least knowing they're next door to each other." She finished cleaning and bandaging the wound, not getting a response out of the boy. She looked at her partner. "Are you finished?"

"Yes, the IV is in and he has stabilized... although he feels pretty warm. I'll put a rush on the other boy's blood samples and see about getting him on some antibiotics just in case."

She nodded to him. "Good job. Go."

He nodded back and climbed out, passing the officer that had talked about statements. "Just so you know, if you insist on keeping those two apart, you will have a fight on your hands... I'd get those statements quick so they can be put in a larger room. Just my observation, Keiji." He nodded to the man and moved by him, not waiting for a response. He spotted another man right behind the officer with a teenaged girl by his side. "Excuse me. I must get to my patient."

Nakamori smiled, patting the man before him - much smaller than himself - on the shoulder. "Just the person I wanted to see." _And had been waiting for._ "You've got two seconds to get it out," Nakamori waved a hand at both vehicles, looking as threatening as he could. "I'm an inspector and I want to know what's wrong with both of them, and I want to know _now_."

"Ah… right. Well... the blond teenager had multiple scratch marks on his chest and sides as well as a few... of what appear to be teeth marks, but those didn't break the skin. His back however... the left shoulder had apparently been recently burned and it looked like it had been healing, but the scab was... torn off and the wound needed cleaning. He had also apparently been drugged by something that, based on what the other teen said, paralyzed him. It had started wearing off, but due to the possibility of interactivity, we had to use gas and the comfort given by the other teen holding him while we tended the wounds, since we couldn't risk sedation via intravenous medication." He paused to take a breath.

Nakamori nodded. So Hakuba-kun had some more wounds, and to make matters worse, the one that was the most severe was open. That had to have hurt. He was torn, standing there and staring at his daughter, before looking over at the man again, patting his shoulder once more. "And Kaito-kun?"

"Kai- oh... the other teen?" He looked behind him. "Grabbed my wrist pretty hard when I started to undo the blond teen's top to check him... strong grip. Between that and his tone of voice... he acted fine... even with the visible injuries. The right arm appeared to have been medically treated, despite it being exposed, but the bandage around his side covered a pretty bad cut near his rib cage. Nothing further from that, but it will likely need a stitch or two and was pretty dirty. He had a few cuts on his arm as well; they looked... perhaps defensive. He's also lost a fair amount of blood that, while not life threatening at the moment, will require a transfusion. He also feels rather warm so he may have caught something... either from exposure, low defenses, or... something that was introduced to his system. I took blood prior to inserting an IV into either of them, so that should tell us more when we get the test results back."

'Defensive'? It was the first word that caught his attention after taking in all the facts about is other injuries. Who in their right mind would want to try and fight someone like Kaito-kun? The boy could pull more things out of a pocket than most could a house. If the guy was stupid enough to take them, he had no doubt Kaito-kun had fought back. And it gave him a scar, a few cuts, and now he was sick. Hakuba walked away with a reopened injury, scratches, marks, and some paralytic drug... it was not nearly as bad as what he'd been expecting after they returned with Conan-kun. Nakamori sighed, moving out of the man's way. "Thank you." Hakuba-kun still had no one here for him, though... and Kaito didn't either, really. He looked at his daughter, sharing a thought with her.

Aoko could almost read her dad's mind and knew what she was going to do about it, but one other thing worried her. While Kaito's and Hakuba-kun's injuries had seemed better than she had feared, she still couldn't get one thing out of her mind. "Otousan... who is the M.E. van here for?"

Nakamori looked at her and shrugged. "I don't know. All the missing kids came out. Maybe the cops needed to take the guy down to get him. It looked like the door was pretty broken-into when we got here."

Aoko sighed. "I just hope... I hope Kaito didn't see it. He can barely stand others in pain. If he saw them have to..."

Nakamori smiled at his daughter, putting a hand on her head. "I've seen that boy at his worst, and if he had been affected more negatively than anyone else by that, I don't think he could have smiled at you the way he did."

"O-tou-saaan..." She looked away to try and control the color of her face. "I'll see you back at the hospital."

Nakamori let out a guff laugh and turned away, back to where he'd first been watching. "I'll see you there."

"Bye." She hurried over to the ambulance that Kaito had been put in, calling in to him, not caring if the others would say he could hear her or not. "Kaito, I'm right here."

Chiba had only just walked back in, afraid to have an argument with this woman over the separate rooms, but if he'd said more than the fact that it was to keep their statements separate, he'd likely have been kicked out then and there. So he sat down in one of the seats only to have a girl he'd never met before spring out of nowhere and make him jump, saying something that was mostly ignored by him since it became the equivalent of 'boo'.

The woman smiled after wrapping the boy's wrist, having to put gauze over some of the tape, since it would have covered the burn mark he had near the wound. She glanced at the boy's heart rate monitor and found it a bit high. She waved a hand at the seats, going to close the door. "If you're coming, sit. We're taking off."

"Hai! Domo arigatou." She sat next to the man that was already there and reached forward to put her hand on Kaito's. "OK Kaito... I'm right beside you, just like I said I would be... but you still have to explain why you slipped away from the room when I told you not to."

After she was sure the doors were locked, she hit the wall as hard as she could, getting out some of the frustration at the police watching her do her job. It wasn't like she could go into a crime scene and watch them. Police officers should never be held over medical technicians. Ever. Period. She went back over near the boy, having to move the girl for a moment so she could, and watched his vitals, scanning his forehead with a digital thermometer. The numbers were a bit high, but there was no reason to be worried about it for now. She'd inform the doctors when they reached the hospital.

* * *

><p>Takagi almost didn't want to go with and find out all the things that were wrong. He was getting tried of doing that, and the only thing that kept his feet moving and his hand still on Hattori's shoulder was the boy, because he needed him. Takagi's attention was drawn to the people who had made them stop, and the fact that Hakuba-kun was unconscious and Takagi hadn't once gone over to see if he was well. He sighed. He'd check on him at the hospital after he was sure Hattori-kun was fine... Mouri would be with him, so he'd be able to step out for a bit. In actuality, Takagi had no idea how far these men's actions had spread, and that made him feel a bit sick.<p>

Kogoro watched as Hakuba-kun was carried out by Sato-keiji and... What did the teen think he was doing? He was hurt pretty bad himself, but he couldn't reach forward, both because the other EMTs and the remaining officers had moved between them and the fact that anyone that tried to separate the two teens would likely end up with a broken wrist or something, with how protective they were of each other. _'I really hope he can hold out long enough to get Hakuba-kun situated.'_

"OK." She ran a hand over the straps. She had debated putting them on after what the teenager had gone through and really didn't want to scare either of them by strapping them down. "Keep it level and let's go slow." She grabbed the handles and lifted, using her foot to shove the wheels back. Her coworkers often teased her about the fact she was stronger than she looked, but she took it in stride because at times like this it came in handy.

He nodded to her, transitioning the stretcher with her so that they could get the boys out. It was still heavy but he was getting used to it. These were just kids, and it wasn't often they had to deal with stairs going up. "I'm ready."

"Keep the boys steady, you two." She said to the two men that had yet to relinquish their contact on the two boys. She moved forward, sending the others up first but knowing that taking more of the weight herself also meant she could make sure the bed stayed level and minimized any jostling from the steps.

Takagi used his arm as more of a hook, moving it under Hattori's so he wouldn't fall forward when they moved. They were back outside before he knew it, a few officers scattered here or there, watching them like some circus act. There were some he recognized, mostly Nakamori-keibu and his daughter since they were standing near one of the ambulances and were the closest to him. That made him feel a bit better. Someone could watch the other two now, and he knew from both of his talks with them in the hospital that they would.

Kogoro didn't bother looking around; having just been outside, he knew the place was secure, so he kept his eyes on the two boys and noticed Hattori-kun squeeze his eyes slightly, no doubt because the sun was now right on his face.

"Come on. The sooner he's in the bus, the sooner I can get some samples taken." She was dreading what her preliminary finding might show, but knowing that the sooner it was known, the better off the teen would be.

He nodded to his partner, picking up the pace a bit. It was cold out and they hadn't brought a blanket. Neither child was dressed for the weather.

Takagi followed along, moving his hand up and down Hattori's arm since he wasn't sure, with all the new stimuli, that he knew he was there.

Kogoro kept pace easily, steadying the pole with both bags every time he felt they swung too much. When they reached the closest ambulance, he wasn't sure if he should try to pick up Conan now or leave him there. Hattori-kun may be more reassured if he were still there now, but what about later, if they knew he was there when they tested him? He looked at Takagi-kun, who had been rubbing Hattori-kun's arm. "Would it be better if we leave Conan, or can you keep him calm?"

"I can try." There was a fact though, and Takagi was completely fine with it because these two were friends and he would never want to compare anything he shared with Hattori-kun to that. "Conan-kun's better at it, though." He lightly shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

She looked up at the two of them. "So long as he will be still, I can do it either way; but one of you will have to step out. We're not taking off yet but I'll want to close the doors for this. Privacy**. **So what will it be?"

Takagi had something on Mouri- he was official... and he wanted to stay with Hattori. But he wasn't going to pull that on him, especially if Kudo-kun was going to stay. So he looked at him, letting Mouri decide what he wanted to do... he would likely be of more help to Hattori. Half the time, Takagi was afraid to touch him.

Kogoro did not want Conan out of his sight again, but Hattori-kun had been better with Takagi-kun while unconscious than him, and he trusted the officer. He scrubbed his free hand over his face as his other had yet to break contact with Conan since he had shifted him earlier. He looked at Takagi-kun and nodded. "I'll wait outside. If anything happens, anything-"

"I'll get you right away." Takagi was grateful that Mouri had backed down. He just didn't notice it until after he'd spoken. He looked at the EMT's and nodded. He didn't think he needed words to show that he'd be going. He wasn't too sure of Kudo-kun, but maybe just having him nearby was going to help. If there was something that he couldn't do, if Hattori reacted badly and he couldn't stop it, he doubt Hattori would fight Kudo, even unconscious.

She watched the two men and wondered again at the connections this group possessed, considering the internal struggles were evident on the faces of both men until the other told the officer to remain and received a promise to an unspoken question. She let him drop down and shut the door before turning back. "OK, can you get him on his right side so he's facing away from me?" She grabbed some fresh gloves and the last kit that any EMT wants to use.

He got ready to move the boy, watching the man keep his hold on him. If he was going to do that, they may as well move him together. Directing the man who had come with them, they drew the small child a bit to the side so that there was room to turn him. The boy was still in his arm, though it was resting against the gate to the stretcher now, so he could give his partner room. He looked over at her and nodded that he was ready. He wanted to make sure that the older one didn't accidentally hurt the younger one if he moved.

She shook her head and got to work, a clean swab each time, knowing she was retrieving fluids that would prove invaluable. She finished with the boy's back but went to his hand next, scraping under his fingers and dumping it in a small bag. Now, the hardest part before they could turn him back over. "I hate doing this..." She reached for the waistband where she had seen scratch marks start above them and disappear under the material, possibly due to them being removed at one point.

Takagi watched Hattori, because right now he was what was important. That didn't mean he wasn't aware of what was going on, and Hattori started to become obviously agitated at it, moving and saying words that Takagi couldn't pick out. "Hattori-kun, I'm right here. We're in an ambulance. Conan-kun's right next to you, and I'm on your other side. You have to let the medical team check you. They aren't going to hurt you."

She quickly swabbed the less invasive areas before speaking to the officer. "Keep talking to him. If he's reacting like this already I need you to do anything you can to keep him calm. I do not want to have to restrain him, but I need one or two more at least. Then we can get him on his back again."

Takagi nodded, putting his arms around Hattori in a hug like he had before, though he wasn't able to get under his other side. "I'm right here. You can feel me, right? Don't fight me. You're being helped. If you keep moving, she won't be able to do it. If it scares you, I'm right here, okay? She's not doing anything she doesn't have to. Don't worry." Then Takagi's thought processed changed; because really, he wouldn't want to be hearing that. "And you know that thing you told me about bats? I didn't know that. I'm not a very animal-related person." He laughed a little. "I still think it's funny that bats and birds are more alike than birds and penguins. I'd make a pretty bad zoo-keeper."

The boy was still squirming and muttering but she was able to get what she needed and pulled back, packaging both and fighting to stay calm. _'Just a bit longer.'_"Ok, let's get him on his back." She addressed her partner, getting the white sheet out and under him. "I need to get these off the rest of the way while you do that." She moved her hand down to get a better grip on the pants and slipped a second white sheet under the boy's legs. This was by far the hardest thing to do.

The male EMT didn't need to nod. He did was he was told. It was a bit hard to get the sheet under the kid, especially at the angle and with his senior in the way. He looked over at her to see if she could pull it the rest of the way while she finished.

"Please, Hattori-kun, calm down." Takagi tried to make the contact with him something to focus on. He took his free hand, running it gently through Hattori's hair, hand around the teen resting on his shoulder. "I'm right here. Conan-kun's right here. Um..." Now to think of a topic that was distracting enough, even if he couldn't hear it. It had to be better then letting his mind play with what was happening. "You know, besides animals, I've never been good with girls. All through high school I was that one geek who was never part of any clubs, never good at schoolwork, and who wanted to do something no one thought he could do. I got beat up a few times trying to play cop before I knew was I was doing." He laughed a little again, if only to try and calm him. "You're a lot better at it than I was. None of the girls would go near me because I was that idiot who couldn't even stand up for himself. It wasn't until I was on the force that I got some looks, and even those seemed few and far between. Hattori-kun, you have friends and family who care about you. Don't forget that."

She lifted the teen's legs and pulled the sheet her partner passed her under the teen further, feeling him try to pull his legs back from her and hoping that the officer's continued talking would, if not calm him down, at least keep him from getting any worse. She held a bag up and slid the now discarded clothing into an evidence bag, sealing it but letting it drop so she could hold the teen still and loop a part of the sheet over but needing to keep it up off the boy until she got the swabs. She finally caught one word as he was rolled on his back, though. It was so heart-breaking and desperate. Her eyes went briefly up and saw that, when the teen had been rolled on his back, the boy was still against the bed and the contact between them had lessened.

"_Otouto_."

If Takagi had any doubts about the power Kudo-kun had over him, this was proof. He reached over, not wanting the other man to touch Kudo when he didn't know the boy was hurt, and moved him, along with Hattori's arm, so that they were right next to each other again. "He's still here, Hattori-kun." Takagi bent over and put his hand back on Hattori's head, brushing aside some of his hair. He had no idea how they were going to separate them... but he really didn't want to, not with the Hattori obviously needing him. Takagi wanted to do something- to get Hattori to focus on him since none of it seemed to be working, but there was nothing he did that anyone else had probably done. He looked back at Kudo-kun. Well, he could do that. Taking it one step further and finding the boy just as limp as he'd ever been, he laid him gently on Hattori's chest, putting the teen's arm on the child. "See? Right here. You're both safe." He put his hand back on Hattori's shoulder, leaving the other on the hand he'd put on Kudo. "And with how stubborn you are, he's not going anywhere."

She had been about to advise against that with how the teen had been, but watched as the child and officer seemed to do something together that the officer hadn't done alone, and that got the teenage to lessen his struggle. She continued getting everything she could, noticing every twitch but making sure not to try to move the child at all. "OK, just need to get a few swabs from his head, neck, and mouth- just to be thorough. You can reach better. I gotta label the bag and repack the rest of this." She bent over and retrieved the bag from the floor.

He moved from the side of the bed, seeing he wasn't needed to restrain the teenager, and moved to get the swabs. When he came back, he had more than enough room to get the kid's head and mouth, but he'd needed the man to scoot over a bit so he could get the teen's neck. He held several of the bags, handing them over to his senior one at a time so she could label them for him. He passed them in groups and called out where they had been taken from.

She took each bag, marking them as he said and replacing the bags and containers in the kit. As she took the last one, she shook her head. She already was confident enough to voice what her suspicions had been. She touched the officer's hand to get his attention. He seemed to be the closest the boy had at the moment and, as an officer, he would need the information. "Keiji, the boy has, at the very least, been molested, and whether the assault extended all the way will be up to the tests to determine. But I'm afraid either way, whoever did this did go pretty far. He's going to have a long road ahead of him."

Takagi's hand tightened on Hattori's, but he nodded to the woman. Everything was done and, even if he could, there was no reason to speak. "At least don't take Conan-kun from him. It'll be hard enough to add that."

She shook her head. "I need to ask Conan-kun's father first." She opened the door and the man in question climbed in and moved past her, reaching out to the child.

"What happened?"

Takagi moved his hand so that Mouri could make sure that Kudo was still in one piece. It was more endearing that he ever saw the man being, but a lot had happened. Takagi put his hand on Hattori's other arm, instead, and made sure he was looking at the boy's face when he spoke. "_He started fighting during the tests... Conan-kun needs to be kept with him. It's not even an option anymore. The- Hattori-kun went through a lot. Don't know if there was any_-" Takagi didn't want to use that word, so he left his thought there. "_He's suffered through more than I would want to wish on anyone. He needs Conan-kun right now."_

Kogoro looked up and saw the man's eyes, his blood running cold at the implications. He looked even worse than he had earlier. "Takagi-ku-" He stopped and looked down at the two on the bed. He wasn't sure what the hell that guy had done, but Hattori-kun would no doubt have broken a few times if Conan hadn't been there or talked to him. He looked over his shoulder at the female EMT. "Can you make an exception this once? Conan doesn't seem to be getting in the way and it..." He thought back to the words he'd heard before. "It would be more beneficial to their mental health." _'Thanks hunny.'__  
><em>

She looked between the two boys then the two adults, before looking over at her partner. "You up to riding up front?" They could fit.

He nodded to his senior. He wasn't going to fight her on anything. "Sure."

She nodded back, dismissing him and confident that she could handle anything else. "OK." She looked down at the boy on the teen's chest. "As far as the boy is concerned, I gathered that he was not victimized by this same guy, so how did he come to be here from the hospital?"

Kogoro brushed his hand through Conan's hair. "He was there and saw the guy take Hattori-kun. I came across him trying to search the hospital on his own, and he would have continued if I had not brought him with me. As you can see, the two of them are really close and nothing will keep one from trying to help the other." He rubbed his hand on Conan's back, wishing he was able to cover him up, when he felt something pressed against his arm and turned to see a blanket in the EMT's hand.

"You two cover them up. They must be a bit chilly like that."

Takagi went around to the other side, holding his hand out for the blanket. He'd wanted to ask for one at one point, but had long since forgotten about it.

Kogoro held it out to him and pulled an end down so both would be covered, tucking the it in. It felt strange doing this in front of others, rather than when it was just him doing it.

Takagi stayed near Hattori, making sure he was comfortable. He'd calmed down a lot after he'd moved Conan, and now it seemed like he was sleeping. He probably needed it, and so long as Kudo-kun was there, Takagi knew he'd be fine. It was the waking that was going to be hard. Even harder for himself was going to be the waiting.

She sighed and motioned to the bench as she rapped her knuckles lightly to get the driver's attention, signalling to head out. "You two should sit and rest while you can, and brace yourselves. Our driver tends to enjoy making use of the 'emergency vehicle' status." She gripped the overhead strap as she felt the ambulance shift into drive and start off.

Kogoro shook his head and merely planted his foot. "I'm fine."

Takagi already had a good hold on the bed, and he was sure no one could live up to Sato. Besides, he wanted fast. "I'm used to it."

She glanced over at the window. "You heard them. Let's go." Seeing the nod, she set about tending to the boys on a more typical basis, such as temp for both and blood pressure, heart rate, whatever she could get, adjusting herself to each turn.

…

Shiratori rubbed his eye, leaning back in the seat as the ambulance drove on. It felt really crowded in here...

"Have you got any sleep yet?" Sato asked, making sure to keep an eye on Hakuba-kun in case he became restless, but unable to ignore Shiratori-kun's actions.

"I'm leading an investigation and it hasn't ended yet." It was all he could say. And it was very much true. He'd already had to organize dozens of things that had been so erratically spaced out, he hadn't had opportunity, or the lack of obligations, in which to rest.

"Well, pardon my saying this, but you're going to stop being effective if you don't get some rest, yourself. Once we get to the hospital, take a nap. Chiba-kun and I can gather the boys' statements as soon as they wake up."

Shiratori shook his head and folded his arms. "It will have to wait until things have settled down. Besides their statements, I need the forensics evidence to come back in, I need their status's to be stable, and I'm going to have to work with the other team to make sure that the deceased man we came across was self-defense; else I'm going to have to put more than a watch on the kid if it's inconclusive." It sounded like more waiting than work, but he needed the information the second it came in and he wasn't going to hand over the investigation.

Sato shot him a glance. "Make sure it was self-defense?' What other option is there in a situation like that? A third suspect that already got away?"

"We don't know who was in the room and when. If we don't do this properly, it's only going to come back and hurt us. For all we know, it was suicide. Then again, the situation points to self-defense. The man could have murdered his partner. The boy could be lying." Shiratori turned what little of his tolerance he still possessed towards her. "We do not know. Anything could have happened. We can't assume before the evidence is taken into consideration."

Sato thought back to the blood that covered Kuroba's arm and shivered. She had thought that might be where it had come from and peeked over at Nakamori-keibu. "I think, from what I saw, it was self-defense- but for that boy's sake, I almost hope it was the guy's partner."

He looked up at the three officers from where he had been tending to the boy. His vitals had leveled out, but it may have been more thanks to the gas than the boy on his own.

"Either way, we can't rule anything out. It could have been murder. The boy could have been angry. Self-defense only consists if someone fears for their life. I don't know which it was right now. The way things were, the other boys may have been unconscious at the time. With the kid's fingerprints everywhere from what I'd heard... I just don't know."

"I don't buy it. Kuroba-kun seemed so protective that I just can't see him doing that unless it was to protect either himself or, more likely, the others. I'm sure the evidence will back it up." Sato crossed her arm in front of herself and reached to straighten the blanket that had been put over Hakuba-kun.

Nakamori had been listening, but mainly for the purpose of getting any information he could, because he had none. None at all. And it was pissing him the hell off. He'd thought they had been talking about that Kansai boy as they spoke, and when he heard Kaito-kun's name, all he could do was think back to what Aoko had just said to him not so long ago, and the damn picture in his head was that stupid kid smiling at him because he just pulled off some mischief. No matter how much he looked at that image, he couldn't imagine Kaito-kun... doing something like that. He did know the boy was stronger than he appeared, but to takes someone's life? He leaned against the doors more, looking at Hakuba-kun in front of him. Yes, Kaito-kun was protective, but not that protective- not... not that he'd thought, anyway.

"Even so, for all we know, one of the boys could have been touched. It was obvious that was happening. It could have made him upset enough. You just said how protective he was, especially of them. That's... border self-defensive, if that. You saw the way he reacted. We can't be sure, Sato-san. I'm not saying he did do it that way, either. I'm just saying it's a possibility."

She looked over at him and huffed, before glancing at Nakamori-keibu, then past him to the ambulance visibly following them. She felt a touch on her shoulder and turned to the EMT.

"He reacted because of me. If what you say was happening down there, I don't blame him one bit for stopping me. My wrist is already bruising but... I'd say that anyone that is asked to judge that boy's actions, both toward me and, if it was so, that man that was killed, it would be found acceptable."

"That was stopping you. Of course no one would blame him. We're talking about taking someone's life right now. It's not just any simple offense. It needs to be looked into as much as we can." Shiratori didn't want to be talking about this. It should have been obvious. "We'll also be looking at the situation as a whole, too, of course. I told you, I'm not saying I blame him. We can't be so quick on something like this, though. There's likely a family out there, missing someone right now; and even if there isn't, it's a person's life. I'm just saying, every step here needs to be taken carefully, especially because one of our witnesses, if the boy did indeed do it, is our suspect. The others were all drugged or incapacitated by the looks of things. Careful steps, Sato-san. That's why we need the other's statements taken before any doubt can arise that they changed their story."

"I understand that. Just don't try suggesting that around the other boys. Hakuba-kun seemed to want Kuroba-kun to get to safety first, too. I'm not sure how he'd react to you even suggesting that it was a cold-blooded murder." Sato turned away from him and back to the teen. If he wanted to continue with his accusations then he could argue with himself or Nakamori-keibu. She wasn't going to let it distract her further.

He felt a bit shunned, but at this point, he didn't care much what she thought. He didn't know what had happened, no. None of them did. He was there to be an officer and look at the situation with no bias. He had to take in all the possibilities and eliminate them when the evidence came in. Right now, they had three injured teens, a suspect, and a dead man that were all locked together in one room. Anything could have happened. He had no stable ground on which to base anything and he was not going to let himself be swayed by popular opinion. He didn't get where he was in his career by doing that. That didn't mean Shiratori didn't feel like he'd just insulted Sato's grandmother or something.

* * *

><p>He had gone over every inch of the body of the deceased man, then loaded him up and into the van. He had found evidence of an injury to his Achilles tendon that had been self-treated in the bathroom, and a syringe in the man's pocket that he would have to have tested as soon as possible. He had gathered what he could, but would need to get the man on the table to determine the exact cause of death. Reaching the hospital, he saw the three ambulances all unloading together and circled around to the external entrance to the Autopsy. He could only hope that the Forensics Team Leader would contact him so they could compare results.<p>

* * *

><p>Eri sipped at her tea, though she preferred coffee. It would be some time before she'd be able to drink that again. Her daughter was still fretting nervously across from her while she watched. An officer was in the corner of the room. She had insisted he be brought up to inform them of any news that was relayed through the others. Eri thought of calling her husband, but had heard of his disappearance from the hospital already and didn't want to risk phoning at the wrong time. So she had to sit and wait. She was fine with that, to an extent. Ran was not. She also noticed that friend of hers trying to slide her a cookie from the cafeteria for a while now, though she wasn't sure her daughter could even see it. The dark-haired girl that she had only recently come into contact with was off by herself, looking at the vending machine in the room as if it were going to answer all her questions. Eri wondered if she had ever been like them when she was young. Consoling any of them was pointless because she didn't know what to say, and they were well aware that she was in the dark on the matter. Eri took another sip of her tea, wrinkling her nose a bit at how bitter it was.<p>

Ran was not sure why this was happening. How could someone just waltz in and take the others; not to mention, what was Shinichi thinking going after him in his condition? She kept picturing what might have happened after her mom had fallen asleep, drugged. What could that guy have done to him before taking Hattori-kun, and why hadn't they been contacted yet? Shouldn't they have found them by now? Shinichi was the one searching. He _would_have found them by now- he had to be OK- they all had to be OK- she couldn't lose him... either Shinichi or Conan-kun. "Please... Come back."

Kazuha was near crying. No, she was crying. At least, she thought she was. Her heart hurt and every now and then her eyes would sting. She hadn't even gotten to talk to Heiji. All that stuff had happened, and Kudo-kun showed up like that, and the other things, and Ran... and Heiji had been right there... and they had barely spoken a word to each other. Now he was gone again, Kami knows where, probably getting himself hurt or killed like he always did. She knew what fighting was like, but she also knew when enough was enough. She didn't blame Heiji for it, but that didn't help her understand the emptiness she felt inside either. She just... wanted to be alone with him. No matter what though, that wouldn't happen. Because Kudo-kun was here. And... and Heiji couldn't even speak to her when she was at his side, but he could risk his life for that guy. She knew she was feeling jealous, the same way she had with Ran-chan... but she couldn't help it and it made her sadder, if that were possible. She didn't care if he ignored her again... she just wanted Heiji back.

Sonoko patted Ran lightly on the shoulder, not really knowing what to say to her- again. She wondered how Ran put up with all this just for the idiot detective geek, not that she needed an answer. She could feel what love was doing to her, too. Sonoko nudged the cookie a bit closer. She hadn't tried to get a sandwich, because Ran wouldn't eat it, but at least the cookie had sugar and could help her keep her energy up. Then the words her friend whispered reached her. "You trust Kudo-kun, right? He even came back to you as a kid, however that happened. I don't think you're gonna be losing him anytime soon." She whispered the words back, though her energy behind them was just as low. She didn't want to make Ran more upset.

Ran blinked a few times before sighing. "I know, but I still want him back... He was already... so hurt..."

"You're dad has him, right? I mean, the kidddd... Kudo-kun can't really get in that much trouble."

The officer was watching the three teenage girls and the woman sit and worry. He had felt bad enough, having been one of the men positioned near the back that moved and opened up the escape route for the first kidnapping. Now he just wanted to be able to give them some good news. His radio chirped, and when he heard the message he couldn't wait to relay it. He acknowledged it and stepped forward, going for the woman first but speaking loud enough that the others could hear too. "They found them- all of them."

Eri sighed in relief, putting her cup down. She had feared for a while that the boys had been separated, since two different people had taken them. She stood. "Where are they now?"

He sighed. "They are each being brought here by ambulances, each with police escorts." He wasn't sure if he should mention the status of the kidnappers in the answer, because although he had thought it when he started, to let them know the kidnappers had been found as well... he wasn't sure about passing that on or not.

Eri nodded. "When should they arrive?"

"The boys should be arriving at the ER entrance very shortly."

Eri had taken a few steps forward, to go there, but turned back. "How injured are they?"

"They only gave me the basics. I wasn't given a full report on the teens themselves."

Eri nodded, knowing the girls wouldn't be far behind her. "Thank you for staying with us." She waved to the officer, knowing that informing them was hardly priority, but she had no time to waste properly thanking him and she wasn't going let the girl's run off on their own.

When Ran heard what the officer was saying she had started to stand, but held off when her mom started questioning him. At the word ER she wanted to collapse, punch something, and run to the ER. She tried to head to the ER, but she had been sitting so long her legs were shaking at first, trying to work the feeling back into them.

Kazuha wasn't waiting anymore. She was sick of waiting. There would be no more waiting. Heiji was here and she had to see him. She ran off faster than anyone could grab her, using her training to put more speed into her sprint.

"Ah, really. Calm down. If they're on their way here, they aren't here yet." Sonoko smiled and touched Ran lightly on the should. "See? He always comes back. We find your dad, we find him."

Ran nodded, too overwhelmed to speak.

**… **

Eri made her way there with the others, entering the ER to find the other girl nervously tapping her fingers on the counter. Just seeing her told Eri that they were not there yet. She put a hand on her daughter's shoulder, winking at her as she took out her phone. She backed up a bit so she was in the waiting room again, leaving her daughter to go where she wanted. "We do have an insider. I'll see what's going on."

Kogoro wiped his face again one-handed, the other still moving slowly on Conan's back to keep himself assured that he wouldn't be cold. His phone rang and he received a nod that he could answer. "Yeah," he said, keeping the hand that had been on Conan right there.

Ran's friend has some pretty nice tastes in accessories, though that didn't help with reception, so Eri moved further into the waiting area. "Anata, what happened, and how long will it take for the ambulances to get here?"

Kogoro breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't care if she yelled or slapped him later for delaying answering. "Oh, thank Kami you're all right."

Eri wasn't expecting that. She had been expecting some sort of straight answer or delaying tactic, based on whatever had happened. Him worrying about her... she- was taken aback a bit, and she would never admit to having a blush on her face as she closed her eyes and hardened her tone. "Of course I'm all right. Now answer me. I'm not going to stand here forever."

Kogoro felt a weight on his chest lift. "Conan's tired himself out, but is already on another IV, and Kuroba-kun and Hakuba-kun were both... pretty tired, too. Hakuba-kun had been drugged earlier and... Hattori-kun..." He glanced up. He'd already been told what they had determined so far, and wasn't too eager to have to repeat it himself. "You may want to sit if you want it now, but I'd rather wait and do this face to face."

Eri paused and let out a breath, her words growing quiet. At least she had some good news for her daughter. "That girl who was with him is worried sick. If it's that bad, I'm going to need to know now. If it's something that can wait," Eri held the phone a bit tighter, "I can do that, too."

"They are all out right now but... hell, the two guys that took them were sort of together. They apparently took patients- kids; they had a cellar under a vacant lot where they kept them. Looked like a bathroom was in the back, with a bed in the middle of the room. Hattori-kun was, well... Conan ran over and stabbed the guy before anything happened- that we saw- but he was gagged and restrained, Kuroba-kun cuffed to a bedpost and Hakuba-kun... he was on the floor unconscious. But all three woke briefly." He hated doing that to her but the further conditions could wait.

"Dear, you just make the worse picture come to my head with almost no explanation behind it. You made it seem like some sort of torture chamber. And-" She choked a bit, somewhere between shocked and skeptic. "He ran up to someone and stabbed them?" She paused, shaking her head. "Dear, I need a bit more explanation if you expect me to understand you."

"The guy- I guess the security guard that took Hattori-kun... was on top of him. Conan- he wouldn't have it. He ran over, grabbed something off the ground and shoved it into the guy's leg. It stopped the man from getting any further but... it seems he may have earlier, already. The EMT used a SAFE kit, but they need it processed at the hospital to be sure."

Eri took a calming breath. She'd been through enough cases that she'd had to deal with more than one of the situations her husband was describing. She'd always defended the victim. She'd always won- but it had never really made anyone happy. She cleared her throat for a moment before continuing. "And the others? They're fine?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. Both had been out at different intervals, so there's no telling what might have been done during those times. Doesn't seem like anything went that far while they were awake... but the doctor that took Hakuba-kun in the first place won't make it to trial."

Eri had nothing to do with uncertainties, so as far as she was concerned, they were fine. It was the last bit that caught her attention and she found only hatred directed at the man who she would never get to see admit to what he had done. "I doubt that any of us find that a tragedy. How long will it be before you arrive?"

Kogoro repeated the question to the paramedics to find they were less than a minute away. "Our drivers must be motivated; under a minute. Keep the girls from getting too close... the boys haven't reacted well to new touches, preferring each other. Although Takagi-kun was pretty good with Hattori-kun, he still needed Conan there, too."

"They aren't going to like-… You know, I'll only need to be telling Kazuha-chan, but she won't like it. I'll see you shortly then, and thank you." Eri let a lighter tone enter her voice like she hadn't before. "You brought them back like you said you would."

"I made you a promise." He looked down at Conan on Hattori-kun. "The thing is, I meant it about Hattori-kun needing Conan. Conan is actually sleeping on Hattori-kun right now, so Ran- she needs to be careful, too. If she reaches for and shifts Conan, I'm not sure how Hattori-kun will take that."

"I don't think she'll bother him while he's sleeping, but I'll pass on the word. Now let me hang up with you so I can do that before you get here." She said it in a more playful tone than she had used with him in a long time, but she was at least happy that they were back. She knew people to recommend, if necessary. She'd been through this before.

"OK... See you soon Ers." He clicked of the phone and stared at it. It felt nice to say that again.

_Really, that man._She hung up, trying to hid the color on her face as she went back into the waiting room. Her daughter and the girl's friend were the first one's she ran into, so she tapped Ran on the shoulder to follow her as she went over to the more impatient girl and tapped her as well. "Okay, all of you. I need you to listen to me for a second."

"What's wrong?" _'No... please let them be OK... don't let them be hurt._' She felt her throat close and tears start, but she waited for her mom to talk.

"Don't worry, sweetie." Eri put a hand on her daughter's head. "They're all fine. They'll be hear any second. Your boyfriend was a bit more active than he should have been, so he's sleeping. Don't worry. He didn't get hurt." She looked over at the other girl. "From what I heard, Hattori-kun had been taken for a while. He's probably a little hurt; it was nothing my husband had mentioned, but I would have to guess that it would be the case. After being taken, I'm sure he's very scared right now, too. Don't startle him or anything when he comes in. Same goes for any of the boys. They need time to rest and relax."

Ran felt some color rise to her cheeks at the mention of "boyfriend," but reminded herself that it was now true.

Kazuha sniffed a bit, wiping her eyes and nodding. Heiji might have been hurt... but the lady said it wasn't anything bad. The way she was talkin' about him, though, made it sound like she didn't want her by Heiji. Kazuha didn't care what this lady said. She was gonna see him, but she'd follow the advice. She knew she'd have ta be careful. She didn't wanna accidentally hurt him or anythin'.

Sonoko patted Ran heartily on the back. "Now that your hubbie's alright, quit your worrying. You don't want him to see that face of yours blotchy now, would you?"

"So-no-kooo." She looked away a moment and caught sight of Kazuha. Her mom might have been hiding something, but it couldn't have been much worse than how Conan- Shinichi and Hattori-kun had returned the last time. The sound of the ambulances backing up lifted her spirits a bit and she reached over for Kazuha's hand, tugging to get her into an embrace. "They're coming back. We got them back."

The minute Ran-chan hugged her, she couldn't help it. She cried. "Hai..." she sniffled, putting her face into Ran's shirt. "Than' goodness."

Kogoro climbed down from the ambulance, having already informed Takagi-kun and the EMT that they had a welcoming party. He stepped through the doors and saw Ran hugging the Osakan girl while her other friend was right behind her... and Eri was right there, too. He may have talked to her already, but this was better. So what if Ran started pushing again like Co- the bra- Kudo-kun had said. "Ers..." He hurried over to her.

Eri took a step back on impulse, watching her husband run over and call out to her- in public- with that ridiculous nickname. She folded her arms across her chest as he came, her eyes far too soft when he knew she should be worried about the children. Not knowing what to do when faced with worry that she hadn't heard from her husband in... too long, she smiled at him, pretending to roll up a sleeve she didn't have, and threatening him with it. "Get back over there right now and make sure the boys are kept safe. I'm not letting you leave me alone with them again, you know."

"Never again." He reached her and grabbed her into a hug. "Gomen nasai." He surreptitiously gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before running back to the others, taking his place beside Conan and Hattori-kun's bed.

Eri put her fingers to her cheek and turned away. He'd never been so... spontaneous before, but that didn't matter. The kids mattered. And she'd deal with that in about two minutes, when she could face her husband again without acting like a star-struck schoolgirl.

Kazuha moved gently away from Ran, seeing her friend's father run back and followin' quickly after him, her eyes still red and irritated, though she wiped away the tears that were still there.

Ran wasn't sure what her dad had just done, but her mom turned her back to them. She wanted to follow Kazuha to catch up with Conan, but she paused just two steps away. "Okaasan, are you OK?"

"I'm just fine." Eri waved her daughter off. "Go see your boyfriend. I wouldn't want to bother you."

"OK..." She took off, reaching the bed just after Kazuha had. Conan was draped over Hattori-kun's chest with a blanket over both of them. Conan look exhausted but calm right where he was, while Hattori-kun looked... worried, even asleep. "What happened?" She whispered more to herself at the moment than to anyone else.


	32. Testing

**Chapter 32: Testing**

_"What happened?" She whispered, more to herself at the moment than anyone else_.

Kazuha looked Heiji over. The officer she'd seen a few times 'round was there, too. Heiji looked like he had when he'd been sleeping during lunch and kept mumbling about Kudo being in danger. She didn't wanna touch him, scared he was hurt under the blanket, so she brushed her fingers near the hair that fell over his ear. "Heiji. I don' think ya can hear me, but I'm gonna watch 'cha. I gotta make sure ya get better this time. Even if ya tell me to leave the room again, I ain't gonna do it."

He felt something touch his ear- no. He didn't want him to... no more. He started to tense and turn his head until he heard a voice... a female voice. That cut through something. It wasn't _him_, it was someone else, someone he knew. He _knew_that voice. He wanted to hear it again. He tried to say something but could only groan. "Ka... aah..."

She felt her heart miss a beat when Heiji turned from her touch, but then she heard her name –part of it anyway, and it made her smile, a tear or two falling down her face. "I'm right here, Heiji. Ya don't gotta be scared no more. I'm not leavin' anymore, even if someone tries ta make me, an' if anyone wants ta hurt you again, they gotta go through me."

"No... 'urt... K..." He couldn't find the energy to move his hands, but he did get his head to turn back toward the voice- or at least, he hoped he had.

"Don't worry, Heiji. I won't hurt ya." She took her hand back, afraid that she had. "Gomen. I don't know where yer hurt. I'll try ta be careful."

"Miss, we need to get a move on, but I'm sure you can both see them after we check them further and get everything we need. Please, I promise, they will be just fine." The female EMT smiled sadly at the two girls that were moving with them. "We'll take good care of them and get them to rooms as soon as we can."

Ran hadn't wanted to stop moving, but between Hattori-kun's reaction to Kazuha and the other two... She just nodded and slowed.

"No." Kazuha said it with all the stubbornness she could fine. "I told Heiji I ain't leavin' him and I AIN'T LEAVIN' HIM." Kazuha took a few steps ta stay close to Heiji.

Kogoro reached out to her. "Takagi-kun and I will stay but... some tests have to be done and he needs to be checked out. We won't leave his side until we bring them to their room and even after that."

Ran had tears streaming down her face. Something else had happened. "Otousan, promise?"

Kazuha heard her friend, an' yeah, she knew somthin' was wrong with Heiji since Ran-chan's mom had tried ta get her not ta touch him. But she'd made a promise. "Ya ain't gettin' me. I AIIINNNN'TTTT LEAVIN' HIM."

"Look, this isn't easy to say but he needs to be treated, privately, and I..." The male EMT scratched the back of his head.

Takagi was right there, but he was a bit scared of the girl. Even if he hadn't been, he still wasn't good with females. Maybe it was something in his DNA that he'd never grow out of.

The female EMT sighed and let go of the bed, moving over to place her hands on the distraught girl's shoulders. "Sweetie, listen. Your friend needs to be looked at closely and I'm sure it would be really embarrassing for both of you later, not to mention how he'd feel if he realized you were in there with him. This is something that would make anyone uncomfortable and, if not for the nature of it and the fact that they each need police escorts, these tests would likely be done in absolute privacy with only a parent allowed as he is still a minor. This is of a great deal of importance. You're just lucky we already removed the evidence from his hair and face or you may have found yourself listed as a suspect. We can't risk any further contamination, OK?"

Kazuha didn't like that last part at all. She didn't wanna make this hard on Heiji, and what the lady started talking about made it seem like it was something she should see. She got why they'd wanna check him over, but she didn't wanna leave. She couldn't. Maybe she was being a bit- no, a lot selfish, but Heiji had left her behind so many times now, and she just couldn't take it anymore. She felt like a complete moron about it, but that rich girl's jacket was still around her and she took the sleeves of it and tied it around her eyes so she couldn't see, undoing it after. "What if I do that when ya tell me I can't look? Heiji won't have nothin' ta worry 'bout 'cause I won't be able ta see, an' I can still be there."

"Would you be able to take it if he reacts negatively to something? Stop yourself from trying to see him if he starts to fight, like he has already."

Kazuha looked over at Heiji and nodded back to the lady. "Yeah. That don't mean I'm gonna keep quiet, though. Ya said nothin' 'bout me not bein' able ta talk ta him, even if I can't see him."

She shook her head. "I'll give you one thing. You two are either related or soulmates with how much alike you two are."

Kazuha blushed, turning from the woman. She looked down at Heiji and kept lookin' at him, his words still ringin' in her ears. "I don't know 'bout that yet; but if I ain't, I can at least be his sister."

"Ah, that's the way." She took her hand. "As soon as we go through, you need to stay off to the side and blindfolded. If you make any attempt to get closer or try to look I will remove you myself. Is that clear?" She wasn't much of a pushover, but sometimes, like with the boy and the teen together, compromise for the sake of a patient was acceptable.

Kazuha nodded. "He'll still be close by, right?"

"Yes but you can't be right next to him because we will be working and we can't risk you being in the way or any of your hairs or skin getting in or on anything." She took her hand and placed it on her arm. "Stay close. I'll tie that on as soon as we're in."

Kazuha nodded, tying the arms of the jacket so she wouldn't see whatever they didn't want her to see. "Heiji, I'm gonna come with ya. I told ya I ain't leavin' ya alone. I won't be able ta see ya, though, so behave yerself."

Ran watched as they went through the doors before turning and running to her mom. She needed some comfort of her own, but with Shinichi being Conan, it wouldn't really be the same; especially with the hospital personnel around. "Okaasan!" She cried, throwing her arms around her. "What didn't you tell us?"

"Oh sweetie." Eri put her arms around her daughter, rocking her slightly as she held the back of her head. "No one's sure yet, and I didn't want to bring it up if it was nothing, but I know you're going to worry. There isn't anything physically wrong with him that I know of, but these kidnappers were sexual predators. They want to make sure the boy is fine. We don't know that anything is wrong yet, but if there is, we'll face it when we have to. Right now, let's just hope. Worrying about it won't do any good. Your father's in there with him, as is that girl of his. He's not alone." Eri rocked her daughter some more, making shushing sounds as if she were a child again. "Please don't worry about it until we know. There's no sense crying over milk that hasn't spill yet."

She felt her heart sink at her mom's words. The kidnappers were both... She shivered as she turned her head to watch the next two be wheeled by. Hakuba-kun was next with Sato-keiji, Shiratori-keibu, and the man she recognized as Nakamori-keibu. They were followed by another boy that she had to guess was a third victim because, while she couldn't see him well because of a girl that was beside him, Chiba-keiji was also beside him. "I should have broke that guys wrist... or at least dislocated his arm."

"We didn't know the type of people they are- were in one case. Your father has a knack for leaving out vital information, so I'm still not certain on everything that happened." Eri looked up at the other two boys that entered in the same fashion, one she hadn't even seen before. Eri had a few wishes of her own- mostly ones following her daughter's. "From the way your father had put it, he thinks the other boys are fine. We don't even know Hattori-kun isn't fine right now. We have to be patient. Worry will come after results."

Ran turned back and nodded against her mother's shoulder. "Doesn't mean I can't wish that they didn't have to go through it at all... Hattori-kun actually flinched away from Kazuha. Even if those guys didn't do much, they still did enough." Ran paused a moment and looked up at her mom. "You said 'were'..."

"It seems one of the men didn't make it. I'm not sure what had happened. I don't really care at the moment to ask, but if you're worried about it we can find out." Eri brushed a hand down her daughter's hair, looking at her now that they weren't so close. "And I know. Bad things will happen, honey, things we can't stop. We can only try our best to help after it has."

Ran wasn't sure how to feel about that. "But... what about the other one? He was at least arrested, right?"

Eri had to pause as she thought about that. She hadn't asked. "I'm sure if he was there, and I see no reason why the boys would be alone, that your father made sure to get him."

"I know. I'm just worried because, well, they each had an officer with them... I thought it might have been that they were worried about someone."

"I think your father would have mentioned something like that, especially since we're going to be around them, too." _B__ut I will be asking when he gets out. That idiot could have at least explained things to me_. "I'm sure the officer we were with would have been informed about any sort of danger."

"I guess you're right. I must be getting paranoid." Ran took a deep breath and centered herself. "That doesn't mean I won't be ready. As soon as they get a room I won't be going far again any time soon."

"I don't think any of us will." Eri patted her daughter on the head once more, freeing herself. Ran was a reasonable girl. They had to do what they had to do; and darn it, if they had to sit at the hospital for the next however many days without leaving the room, they would.

* * *

><p><em>'Damn this whole thing. He gets killed and I get to face the charges. Door or not, if they think to check the SUV, I'm busted... unless I bust outta here.<em>' Nomura was fuming on the inside, but continued to speak pleasantly to the officer driving. "I do hope those young men are all OK. I feel so guilty that I couldn't have helped them... and then to be pegged by the real criminals as the one responsible. I only want them to be sheltered from men like those." _'Like you.'__  
><em>

He listened to the man's words, though didn't really absorb them. He didn't care what those in the back had to say. He was there to take them from one place to another with no one getting hurt. That was his job and he did it well. He could care less about reasons or legality. It was his job to bring in suspects, not take sides. "I don't know. I wasn't told."

He shook his head. "No wonder. A police officer kidnapping and taking advantage of kids- of course he's believed over a simple security guard... so I'm a suspect and he still gets to be around those boys."

"I'm sure measures were taken." He'd seen more than one fellow officer fall from the force for crimes of their own. Unlike popular belief, he and those he knew did not stand for rotten members.

"I hope so. The other officers didn't seem inclined to believe me... but I suppose if they make it back to the hospital, then there shouldn't be much trouble. I just hope that I get to go check up on them, assuming I don't get those men's crimes pinned on me."

"I wouldn't know. I'm not aware of the situation. If you're innocent, you have nothing to worry about." Why did these people always want to talk to him? He had no say over what happened to them after they were in the car. He was nothing but a driver at that point. Those at the station would deal with the man and whatever had been done.

"Can you at least call in, check on their condition? They were all unconscious last I saw. I just want to know if any of them woke up yet. It's the boys I'm worried about, not me." _'Cause if the wrong ones wake up and start talking before I get away, I won't have a chance_.'

"I wouldn't call in for that. The radio is an emergency line for crimes that are being committed and messages that need to be sent." He would not use it to check on people that he did not know for the sake of a suspect. The way that he'd been handed him, he already knew he was getting backup at the station and there was a car behind him, but he could hardly see what all the fuss was about. It wasn't his job to fight on things like that, though, and it was under the inspector's orders.

_'Here it comes. Just a few seconds until the turn..._' "I just thought that the condition of the boys that I'm accused of kidnapping would be a reasonable request, that's al-LOOK OUT!"

The shout made him go for the breaks, pushing on them for only a second before the rest of his mind, running on adrenaline, had the area scanned and saw no danger; he went back to the gas so he wouldn't remain stopped in the middle of the street. His car skid a bit, but he controlled it back to the center of the road, losing about fifteen or twenty mph on his speedometer, but none the worse off. He'd had suspects yell a lot. He just hadn't been expecting it this time.

"Did you miss it?" Nomura asked, panting but disguising his disappointment as fear. _'Damn, I thought I had him. Next plan.'__  
><em>

He looked back at the man but he didn't try very hard, so he didn't actually see him. "No more funny business."

"What are you talking about? I thought I saw something... I was sure... I saw..." He shook his head and kept his breathing ragged. "There was... something... there... I was... sure a... it."

They'd have test this man for any mental instabilities upon arrival. He'd advise the other officers, though it could have been a stress-induced hallucination. "Just sit back and be quiet."

"I- I- I can't... bre..." He figured if a teen right next to him would fall for it, this guy would, too. He rubbed his side against the door to scrap the dry blood off and get it to start bleeding again. "My si... 'urts... I'm bleedin'... need..."

"I heard you were injured and it wasn't serious. Calm down. You're going to be treated at the station."

"It o- opened..." He rubbed it a bit more on the door. "Must have... hit door... when you... swerved... it's getting... everywhere... help." He leaned over to his side so the blood smeared on his side, making it look like there was a lot more than really there so it would not be missed.

He pulled over to the side of the road. He would need to check on the suspect and make sure that he was okay. He had basic bandaging. He got out, opening the back door and reaching in. He noticed the car behind him pull over and stop, too, though it wasn't a marked police car. They'd been following him since he left, so he'd had to assume. "Here," he reached in. "Give me your arm."

The door was opened, that was all he had needed. Nomura kicked hard at the guy, nailing him in his gut. He shoved himself at the guy, coming out of the car and sending the other man to the ground. "Never mind. I'll check on the boys myself."

The officer crouched, putting a hand over his stomach, but anger and fear were pushed aside by years of training and experience. He scampered away, putting some distance between them so he could access the situation, his hand hovering over his coat pocket until he was sure the man wouldn't be able to take his weapon. "Stop resisting now! Back down!"

The driver of the shadowing car watched the scene in front of him play out. He respected the boy too much to let that happen... He waved his hand at his partner, the green coat blocking her from his view even if he could have taken his eyes away. "Go."

"Not a chance," Nomura responded to the previous demand. He saw the door of the following car open and a woman step out. He whipped his leg out once more, not caring if it hit or not, and took off just as the woman called out to him.

She saw the officer fall back and the man start away from the car. Even without him telling her to, she had the door open and was out in time to hear his next words. "Hey. You stay right there! Damn." The suspect had aimed a kick at the officer once more and took off. She ran toward them, calling to the downed officer, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine!" He just wouldn't be running any marathons in the near future. He didn't know the officer that had been following him, but he knew she had to be one. "Go after him!"

"He's already got a head start." Kansuke waved his hand towards the police car. She was already too far away from their car. "The keys are in it! Go catch him!" He could drive himself, but with only one working eye, his peripheral vision would be shot. He clenched his fist near his own gun but knew the man was too far to shoot.

Yui nodded and got to the driver's side. "Rest! We'll call someone for you!" she shouted at the officer before she slammed the door and floored it. _'This guy is persistent, but he is not going to get away if I have anything to say about._'

"Damn it!" Kansuke got on his phone. He was calling this in now if Yui couldn't keep up with him. That girl drove a car the same way she road a horse, though, so he had faith in her. That didn't mean he wouldn't take precautions.

Shiratori felt his phone vibrate. He was still in the room with the others, but the call had come through. He wondered if just receiving a signal in this part of the hospital was bad, but considering it was so close to the waiting room, he couldn't see why. He looked at the EMT that was there with them for assurance that he could answer it.

The EMT looked over at the sound and realized what it was by the look the man, Shiratori something, gave him. "No one here is on any monitors at the moment, but if another emergency comes in you have to either hang up right away or leave."

Shiratori nodded, answering it. "I'll do so." He waited while a woman from the office told him what had just happened. There was no waiting, no thought; he only had one response and he wanted his orders followed _immediately_. "Send the information to the traffic division. Have them stationed at all main roads. If there are any complaints, I'll take responsibility for the shutdown. I want the officers in the area on it now! Get the word out to the local station, too, so that they can help with the search. A helicopter would be the best option. Have one sent up as well." Kami, it sounded like he was after some mass murderer. Maybe he was getting tired- and had he just said _he'd_ take responsibly for his over-reaction? Why not at this point?

Sato looked over. Whatever had happened was not good. Shiratori-kun was sending out orders for what seemed like a manhunt. "What happened? Taking more on your plate?"

Shiratori hung up, looking behind him as if he wanted to go outside. And... he did. He sighed. "So it would seem. Our suspect just got away." Shiratori looked back in the room at the other officer and the boy. "Watch them. That's an order this time." He waved over his shoulder to show he was leaving. He knew what the man looked like, and he needed to get out there before he found someway to remove the cuffs and escape them once again.

Sato saluted his back but was seething inside. As soon as he was out the door she looked back at the boy then over to where she knew the others were. "Nakamori-keibu, I need to pass the word to the others, but I promised Kuroba-kun I would not leave Hakuba-kun. Would you go over and let Chiba-kun and Takagi-kun know?"

Nakamori didn't like leaving the kid. But heck, going and divvying out information seemed like a good way of getting it himself. All he really knew was the fact that, if he went over by Kaito-kun now, he wouldn't be able to leave the boy's side, what with what that man who'd just left said. And hell, if Hakuba-kun was gonna be watched by anyone, it was gonna be him. He'd already let the kid run amuck and get himself kidnapped when he was looking after him. He wasn't leaving the brat's side now. "I'm sure Kaito-kun wouldn't mind you leaving Hakuba-kun for a few seconds. Besides, I'm here."

She looked back down at the boy and bit her lip. "I suppose since you know both of them, he would feel all right if you watched. Sir, take care of the boy and Nakamori-keibu will stay here. I'll be back soon." She took the EMT's nod and left, heading to talk to Chiba-kun first. "Chiba-kun." She paused a moment, seeing a young woman standing there, too.

Chiba turned to her and gave a halfway smile. "Hey, Sato-san." He wanted to say something more, but didn't know what else there was to say. So he shrugged, still keeping the smile. "What is it?

"Ah..." She looked at the young woman again, unsure how much she had been told. "I need to inform you that Shiratori-kun has stepped out and you need to remain on heightened alert. The suspect we had somehow escaped custody en route."

Chiba dropped any humor still in expression and saluted her. "I got it. Don't worry, I won't be going anywhere." He had only been warned a gazillion times before now not to, and now it was a lot more serious._ Bad guy on the loose. Keep everyone safe._

Aoko looked behind her at the officer that was just there before she took off. She looked back at Kaito. _'He's still so... still. Kaito just doesn't look right when he's still. But so help me, if that guy thinks he's getting within eye sight of Kaito, I'll smack him good._' "I need a mop."

Chiba looked over at the girl. He'd let her stay there and everything and Shiratori-san didn't even know about her. Heck, he didn't know her. "Hey, who are you, anyway?"

"Oh, Gomen." That was true. Aoko had spoke to Kaito, hoping he would hear her, but never addressed the officer. "My name's Aoko. Nakamori Aoko. Kaito and I, we grew up together and..." She felt her cheeks heat up and tears prick her eyes at the thought of what Kaito and she had said to each other. The medical team had moved away after treating his injuries and she finally got up the nerve to reach out to him.

Kaito felt warmth, genuine human contact as someone put their hand in his. He pulled back, only to grab their first two fingers between his, so that _he_ was the one holding _their_ hand. He didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing, or who it was, but at least he knew that he was able to do something when all his body wanted him to do was stay still. There were no thoughts running along his mind like there normally were, but he didn't feel the coziness of sleep either. It was like looking into a world of blackness while he was conscious, any physical sense having to fight it's way through.

"Kaito- Kaito are you waking up? It's Aoko..." Kaito had moved, grabbing her fingers. She was so happy he was responding at all. He'd been so still when they had been treating him and after... he had just lain there.

In the big, black room, Kaito had recognized Aoko's voice and the second he had, it seemed to get even darker, however it managed to pull that off. Like turning off an overhead light in a room that was supposed to be dark because it was night. He didn't think that was a good comparison, but it only came to him because he heard the thud-like sound of one of those high-powered lights being cut off by a generator. He felt his breathing speed up a bit as he tried to fight it. Physical actions were almost as hard to get across as they were to receive. He could feel his lips moving, but it was like being in two places at once, and that made it even harder to control. If he could breathe right, maybe it would be easier. "...ey. wh...a..." he let out a breath with no pronunciation, "here."

"Kaito? You're at the hospital- you all are. Hakuba-kun and the others are here, too. You're all being treated and taken care of. Don't worry."

Kaito made some kind of noise in the back of his throat. He didn't want to be at the hospital. He wanted to go back home, hell, go to anyone's home. Just relax and ignore all the stupid stuff that had happened that his brain wasn't letting him think on while he knew he was half out of it. He tried to blink his eyes open, but they kept getting stuck. It felt like forever before the black room was replaced with a bright white one that was nothing but a blur. "'ey." He knew Aoko was there because her blurriness was the only thing that wasn't white, though he had to turn his head to see her. He smiled. He could tell he did that, though the rest of his body felt heavy.

"Hey." She smiled and caught her breath at his smile. "Oh Kaito, you're a baka you know that?" She felt a tear drip off her face.

"'eah." Kaito tried to take a few more breaths, having to swallow. His throat felt so dry. He laughed with whatever air he had as a thought crossed his mind. "Wha's new?" He kept smiling, showing her some of his teeth this time. "Sorry 'bout diching you like I did."

"We guessed it was to find Hakuba-kun, but how did you know he went missing?" She shook her head slightly. "Another trick you can't reveal, right?"

Kaito smiled. "Nah... some'ne tol' me. Berrer if I said I cou' sense it or some'um', buh I'm nah that guuoh yet."

Aoko smiled. "You were good enough to get yourself sick going after him." She knelt down slightly. "But they are all here and we are going to keep you safe; so no more going out on your own, got it?"

"I promise nothin'" Kaito said a little breathy with a big smile on his face. "'Sides, I don' really wanna be wahing around righ now. I do really wanna shower, though. Thing' I can do 'at?" He could sit down if he had to. Kaito just really, REALLY wanted to shower and get out of what was left of the clothes he had on.

"They do have one for you to use, I think, and the change of clothes I have for both you and Hakuba-kun can be sent for. They're still up in the room. Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Oh yeah," Kaito added with a sigh on the end. He'd walk through hell for a shower right now.

"Um, wait." Chiba didn't know if the kid had gotten checked out yet. He couldn't shower if he hadn't... but he couldn't leave the boy's side either. He looked over at the woman who was still with them.

The female EMT looked over at the officer and shrugged. "I got everything before we left. The boy's in no condition to be moving around, though. I think he should wait until he's had time to regain his energy. That, or he could have assistance."

Kaito didn't like that thought at all and only lack of any saliva in his throat kept him from growling. He changed his frown to one of indignation. "I'll be jus' fine. I can do it on my own. I don' wan' someone watchin' me. Tha's creepy."

Aoko looked between the woman and Kaito. "Kaito, ummm. Maybe if he just kept his back to you... or waited outside... just in case." She looked over at the woman. "Is that okay?"

"That would be fine. We have assistance for a lot of the patients here."

"I said no." Kaito used his good arm to get himself to sit up, wondering when the pain in his chest would go away. Stupid inside bruising. He couldn't even see if it was getting better. "I can do it on my own. Really. I'm not gonna pass out again. I was just tired."

"The safety of our patients is our priority, and for your safety, I don't think it would be wise."

"Then you never saw me leave." Kaito turned his head and closed his eyes before looking over at Aoko. "Hey... where are they? Are they in the bathrooms? I didn't really see any need to look before."

"Kaito..." Aoko looked over at the officer and then back at Kaito. "You can't be left alone, none of you can... please Kaito, just let him. There's a curtain and he'd be there to watch the door, but you can't be alone... not right now." She reached her hand out to touch his cheek.

Kaito grabbed her wrist quickly with his right. "Don't. I got germs right now. I don't want you to have them, too." He smiled, tipping his head sideways. "Come on, Aoko. He can stand outside the door. I just want to relax for a bit. You know how dirty I am? I haven't showered since..." Kaito really thought about it. "That trip in the ocean doesn't count, so in forever." He flashed her a pair of puppy-dog eyes and then grinned. "Come on."

"I... Kaito..." She was giving in but she wanted- needed him to be safe. She couldn't keep the sob out of her voice. "I don't want to... I can't risk it. I'm waiting outside that door anyway, and so help me I will find a metal mop if I have to... but he checks it first. You leave it unlocked... and knock before you come out. If neither of us answer, you stay put! Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. 'Knock. Knock.' 'Who's there?' 'Aoko with a metal mop." Then Kaito took his hand and made an airplane noise as he arched it into a rainbow shape. He turned back to her and grinned. "Yeah, that'll really make me wanna come out." Kaito then noticed his hand and put it back on the bed. "Sorry about that. You should go wash your hands; like, right now. I don't want that guy's germs on you."

"Kaito, they washed your arm off." She sighed and nodded. "Fine, just... when you come back out, you are going right back to bed- no complaints."

"None at all." Kaito laughed a little, tempted to kiss her hand, but didn't want to yet. He tilted his head again and smiled. "Where would I go?"

She started tearing up again. "I just need you where I know I can keep an eye on you. No wandering. And I overheard someone say that... you can't be put together until everyone gives a statement. I don't want you trying to check on the others, no matter what you hear from anyone."

Kaito lost a bit of his smile, but he wasn't all that angry. He could understand it, so all he did was sigh. "That's fine. They already have mine, but I'm sure they're going to be talking to all of us from now until the end of the world, or until disco becomes popular again. They both mean the same thing." Kaito laughed a bit to himself at that. If there was anything he could never understand, it was disco. Bright lights and music should never be used like that. It made everyone look stupid and Kaito already had the corner market on that one. He didn't want anyone stealing his title. "Can I please just shower now?"

Aoko looked over at the officer and the woman.

The female EMT shrugged her shoulder in indifference. "He doesn't want me protecting him from himself, I won't stop him. At least get some help getting there. You really are very weak. We need to check your levels, but odds are you'll need some blood unless we can get you to eat. I doubt you'll let me take care of that first though, and I'm no doctor, so you'd better do what you want before one gets here."

Chiba looked at him and shrugged. It wasn't like there were windows in the bathroom, and Shiratori-san couldn't get mad at him because it wasn't like he was letting the kid do anything or go anywhere without him. He also knew what they had been through, and the lady said they'd gotten everything they needed. "Sure."

Aoko looked back at Kaito. "Here."

Kaito reached to her, drew his hand back, then put it towards her again. "Just make sure to wash your hands. You never know what they missed." He had to reach over and put the stupid bars down on the one side so that he'd be able to get off, using the bed for support with his good hand while he put his legs over. He pushed off the bed and felt his feet want to give, so he used the bed to hold his weight still. He had to at least be able to stand... It took him a bit more- no, a lot more willpower than he'd had to fight with, but he was at least 'normal' on his feet after a few seconds. Some mental encouragement shouted that, if he couldn't do this, someone would be assigned to help him around; this was bad enough. He smiled over at Aoko, holding her hand a bit tighter. "Do you have any idea where you're going?"

"Um, no," Aoko admitted with a little bit of embarrassment. She looked back at the EMT.

"Around the corner down this hallway if you keep going, but before the doors. It'll be on your right side. I never saw you left. Here." The female EMT handed over the key they'd need to get into the bathroom with the shower. Not just anyone could get in there, and she had the master key. She'd been working here a while. "I guess I must have misplaced my key. I'll get a new one before tomorrow."

Aoko was surprised that the woman was being so lenient, but that didn't stop her from smiling. "Thank you… really, for everything." She started heading out with Kaito again. "Okay, now I know where I'm going." She looked back at the officer. "Keiji?"

"I'm right behind you." Chiba had to get around the woman to do it, standing behind the kid's. He looked over at the boy whose physical condition he'd seen change at a second's notice. He moved to the boy's other side but the kid pulled his arm to himself.

"Hey, I'm fine. Quit treating me like I'm some old crippled man."

Chiba didn't offer his help again, but he stayed close to the boy. "It's fine. If you need anything, ask."

Kaito rolled his eyes and smiled over at Aoko. "Really now, you guys are worse than my mom." Kaito squeezed her hand and grinned with his teeth some more. "Lead the way, fair princess."

Aoko blushed but decided to go with it, just to see his reaction. "Well, I suppose the knight deserves no less."

"Not a knight," Kaito said in a heartbeat, laughing a little to prove his point. "The joker."

Aoko managed a small laugh but couldn't get more than that, the knowledge that the man was still out there dampening her sense of humor even around Kaito.

Kaito had none of his tricks, and he wished he had, if only to see her smile at him again. "You know, the princess has to be pretty stupid to fall in love with the joker. You could have a knight or a prince, and you go and choose me." Kaito batted his eyes at her. "I'm flattered."

Aoko stopped at the door and looked over at him. "It would be hard to find anyone else that makes me happy." She wanted so badly to respond to his jokes and tried to give him a smile to reassure him.

Kaito let go of her hand and just looked at her a moment more. "I'd give you a rose if I had one, but I'm a little short right now." Kaito rubbed his fingers together as if playing with money and, without smoke, a little, common white flower was there. "I'll see if I can't do more in the future."

Aoko took one look at the small white flower and smiled, blushing. "It's beautiful Kaito." She took it and held it close. "Just because it's from you."

"Not everything from me is beautiful, just what I give to you. You're special." Kaito's smile changed a bit. _Be careful. I have thorns, too.__  
><em>

"That's in the eye of the beholder, as they say." She smiled and stepped aside. "I'll wait right here. Remember what you promised." She finished with a mix of a singsong and sternness that she hoped would cheer him up and make him keep his word.

Kaito laughed quietly for a moment. "Where am I gonna go? Through the wall? Besides, you're gonna have my clothes. It's not like I'm going anywhere naked."

"Kaiiitoooo." Aoko blushed and looked down at the small flower, twirling it in her fingers much like Kaito could do.

"I'll be right out," Kaito said softly, looking at her. "Sit down. At least let me take my time. I'll feel bad if I know you're standing out here." Kaito opened the door using the key he'd snatched from Aoko, going in and peeking out. "You promise me, too. That you're going to sit. That way, I can't sneak out either, so we both win."

"I'm sitting right here." Aoko dropped to the floor just to the side if the door with her legs folded under her. "And I won't move until you come back out. I'll get someone to run up to the room for your change of clothes."

Kaito grinned with all his teeth. "Thanks." He shut the door behind him, going over to the wall for a second, his smile gone, and letting out a deep breath. He wanted to just go and sit on the floor, but he knew if he did that, he wouldn't be getting back up. Kaito moved over to the shower, turning it on before taking off his clothes so that it could warm up; all he had were his pants. There were a few small things left in his pockets, but he didn't care if he lost them. Everything was so freaking beige in the room that he started to hate the sterile feeling of it.

He kicked off his remaining clothes, having to fight with one of his socks, and stepped into the warm water. He didn't care about his arm or his side, the warm water felt so nice. He stuck his head under it, holding his breath and letting the water spray wherever it wanted. After a few seconds of that, he used the rod and the side of the wall to get to his knees, leaning against the wall and knotting his hand in his hair tight enough that he didn't even have to guess he was pulling it out. The pain was at least distracting from where his thoughts would randomly travel. The hot water would hide any leftover emotion he knew he was feeling. He didn't want to be feeling it... There were a few angry tears mixed in with the water. He hated it. He absolutely hated it. And because he was the one that wasn't in control of it, he hated it more. He could not stand it. He wanted to go back and make it not happen. He wouldn't admit to it happening, because it couldn't happen. It was wrong. Why the hell hadn't he been drugged like the others? Why did he have to feel every stupid thing that guy did? As much as he truly hated it and fought against himself, there were some things he couldn't fight. The guy's touch was revolting, but every now and then he would nick something sensitive... and Kaito just couldn't help it. He- absolutely- hated it. Where passion and love didn't exist, apparently the body still had its say, even if the heart didn't. He could still feel the revolting mark just where his chin met his neck. He put a hand up to cover it. Aoko had either seen it and thought it was a bruise or hadn't noticed. It was like being chained and trying to fight against someone coming at you with a feather. It still tickled, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt or that he liked it. His breathing was uneven, and neither hand was supporting him now, so he took the one from his neck and put it against the wall. He didn't know what to do, was almost afraid to touch Aoko, just because he was afraid of how he would feel about it. There was soap, and Kaito reached up for it, not even getting out of the water stream before putting it on every inch of his body and trying not to scrub at his face and neck. He ended up just washing them three or four times to try and feel clean without marking himself.

He sighed, feeling the water fall on his face and calm him. It was over. He was fine. Whatever happened, it had not been by his choice, so it didn't matter. Only the things that he could choose for himself mattered- like Aoko. Kaito turned the shower off and had to get the floor a bit wet before grabbing a towel off the hook and drying himself. He felt a lot better after that. There were no more stupid emotions getting in the way and now... he was clean. He wrapped the towel around his waist, ignoring his pants, and knocked on the door. "Aoko?"

* * *

><p>Sato left Chiba and the girl and moved over to where Hattori-kun was. Wataru was there, as was Mouri-san... and Conan-kun was resting on Hattori-kun. "Hey, Takagi-kun..." It had been easier telling Chiba.<p>

Takagi looked up at Sato. It was only then that he noticed that he had completely lost track of her a while ago. He didn't want her to know that, though. "Yeah...?"

"Shiratori-kun just got a call and had to leave. He's organizing a manhunt because, somehow, the suspect got away en route to the station."

Takagi felt some combination of anger, but mostly disappointment- or maybe disparity, wash over him. He couldn't do anything about it, though. He wasn't going to leave Hattori this time. He'd done it before, he was not going to repeat the mistake. He didn't really know how to respond to Sato, either. What was he supposed to say? _'He_ _won't be getting far,'_ came to mind but Takagi was almost past the point of hoping for that. When words failed, he simply nodded to her.

Kogoro's jaw tightened and his fist clenched. If only he had flipped the guy harder. He looked down at Conan and then Hattori-kun, the man's words toward Conan coming back unbidden. He wasn't going to let the man get the chance to so much as _look_at them. The doctor's repeated idiocy made him wonder if the other guy was as dumb. "He won't get close if he's dumb enough to try again." He spoke more to the boys then the officers.

Sato nodded at Mouri-san's words before deciding she might as well ask. "So, Hattori-kun... How is he?"

"I don't know." Takagi looked over at the girl opposite him, who had yet to leave Hattori's side. "He's still out of it, and we won't know if anything's wrong for a while... so we're going to be waiting." Takagi looked back over at Sato. "Did you tell the others? There's still a bunch of ours here. They should know, just in case." Then he looked over at Mouri. "If the guy's an idiot like you said, I agree. He won't be touching them."

Sato shook her head. "Shiratori-kun walked out so I would think he would pass on the word. Also, I know Shiratori-kun said he didn't want the boys together until they gave their statements about what happened. He says it's so they don't have the chance to discuss it and change things." She looked down at the two boys. "If Hattori-kun wakes up, get it down, record it if you can. I'd feel better if they could stay together, plus it won't divide us up so much." She looked over at the girl once more before taking a step back. "I need to get back to Hakuba-kun. I left him with Nakamori-keibu."

Takagi gave her a little wave. "I'll see if he can. I know what you mean. I don't know how together the hospital will let them be, though. We'll cross that when we come to it." He smiled at her. Right now everyone was safe, so to speak, and he found comfort in that. Enough to walk around and grab Sato's hand before she walked off. "We had some bad timing is all. And this is our life. We're going to have to get used to it. I'll see you as soon as I can."

"Sooner the better." She squeezed his hand, wanting to give him a hug but deciding that discretion was needed. She had so much more to say, but with no idea how to put it into words, she had to let them be said simply through a look and the contact of their hands.

Takagi smiled at her words, letting her hand go. For being who she was, Sato's hand seemed so small in his. He ignored that thought. He had other things to focus on right now, half his mind still torn and wondering where the man he'd had, right there in his custody, had gone to. He was cuffed. He only hoped that they'd find him soon. As much as he wanted to go out there and look, to protect others from him, he had a separate duty to his own feelings and his work right now. He had to watch Hattori. The third part of him didn't want to let Sato's hand go and wanted to run away with her, forget about all of this, and go out for ice cream. It was strange how someone he'd only really met... a day ago?... could hold the officer so fiercely to his side.

Sato smiled back and hurried away. Getting back to the area with Hakuba-kun and Nakamori-keibu, she wondered whether her sudden appearance would startle him. Plus, she was curious to find out what sort of connection they had, so she slowed her approach and watched for a moment.

Nakamori had waited for the woman to back away, patting the kid's hand when they were alone. He felt bad for him. He'd seen people bend over backwards for the others - he knew he'd do the same for Kaito-kun - and Hakuba-kun had been alone. Nakamori knew he should have been the one to be there. The kid was his responsibility, especially because he had absolutely no idea where the teen's real parents were, although they had been contacted. All of the police officers were in an uproar; he'd even gotten calls from his section. Still, no one had come. He didn't really know that 'til he'd gotten back and seen all the people waiting for the others, suddenly realizing that there was no one waiting for the odd one out. Well, so be it. Hakuba-kun was gonna be stuck with him for a while. Kaito-kun had Aoko, and that boy could call up a storm of people to his side with just a smile. It was a strange kind of power, and he knew Hakuba-kun didn't have it. Then again, maybe the kid did have someone. Kaito-kun seemed to be wanting to bend over backwards just like the others; and really, he did a pretty good job of it. It was his turn now. He patted the kid's hand once more. "Hey, you're all shades of annoying, but know I've got your back, too." Seemed a weird thing to say, and one he'd say to a colleague instead of a kid... but hey, the kid was a colleague.

Someone had his hand. Who? The doctor? No, he was dead. Kuroba- no again. He would use his own voice right now. This voice was older, but rather than inspiring fear like the other had been, it was also calming. He twitched his hand under the touch, fighting the tired feeling. He had been working on that after Kid's gas had dropped him so many times. He was now usually one of the first to awaken after being the last to actually fall. Now he wanted to wake up, so he would.

Nakamori started seeing Hakuba-kun wake. He didn't think the kid needed that right now; and heck, he'd probably helped wake him. He let go of the kid's hand and walked a bit more towards his head and less at his side so the kid could hear him and he didn't have to talk that loud. "Hey, you don't have to wake up. Go back to sleep. You're not even in a room yet; and even if you were, I'd find some way to tie you to the bed this time if I had to. Don't worry, Hakuba-kun." He brushed his hand lightly over the kid's shoulder instead of patting him so that it would sooth instead of wake. "Get some rest. Everyone else is."

Sato saw the change and stepped forward, putting her hand on Nakamori-keibu's shoulder and whispered quickly. "If we let him wake for a bit and get a statement, it means they won't have to be separated later."

"Leave him alone." Nakamori's tone was hard. "The kid just went through Kami knows what and you're not going to force him to relive it when he hasn't even had time to rest."

"I didn't mean it to sound insensitive, but he may have information that will let us get the one that did this."

"Like what? We were all there and I heard you two saying he got away. What would-"

"He what?"

Nakamori looked down at Hakuba-kun who couldn't have been awake yet; probably running on that first run of adrenaline. He'd had that happen a lot. Kid would go back to sleep if he calmed down. "Don't worry, Hakuba-kun. The guy's going to get caught, and right now you're all safe and sound at the hospital again. And I am not taking my eye off you this time. You're staying put."

Saguru took a few deep breaths but pushed back the sleep further. "What- what about Kuroba?"

"He's fine. There's another officer and Aoko with him. Heck, I don't even think he needs the officer. I'm sure Aoko's just as upset as I am."

Saguru looked past him to Sato-keiji then back at Nakamori-keibu. "Sato-keiji is here. Wouldn't you rather check on him? He could use the support."

"Like I said, the boy's got Aoko. Couldn't get much more support than that. Besides," Nakamori's hand was still close and the kid hadn't moved much. He didn't care if he was conscious of it now. It made no difference- he wasn't trying to hide it. He patted the kid on the shoulder. "He's set, and you could use it, too."

Saguru squeezed his eyes tight and opened them again. "He needs as much as he can, but he did it to save us... to save... me." He shut his eyes again, trying to keep the emotions at bay.

Nakamori tightened his hand on the boy's shoulder; but not enough to hurt him, just reassure. "I know, kid. Don't worry. I'm sure Aoko is more than enough to handle him. I'll talk to him later. He'll be fine. Worry about yourself right now. You know you can do that, don't you?"

"But... that man- the doctor I mean... Kuroba..." Saguru swallowed. He was NOT the one that deserved the attention. "Kuroba did it to save us... not himself... but that does _not_mean it should not be called self-defense." He tried his best to get this across. He hadn't known why before, but as soon as he felt the pain to his shoulder, he realized why Kuroba had done it. "Nakamori-keibu, make certain the police understand that."

Nakamori frowned, a little lost now. No way Kaito-kun would kill someone like that other guy had said. He nodded to the kid, though, because he was there and he would know. He pointed a finger at the woman. "Considering we're both here, I think you did my job for me, Hakuba-kun."

Saguru was unsure what he was talking about, but took Nakamori-keibu's words to mean he understood. He still shook his head. "Kuroba did that... I was unconscious or simply unable to move most of the time. If Kuroba had not acted as he did..." Saguru closed his eyes and shivered at the remembrance of that doctor holding him, touching him, kissing him.

Nakamori still had no idea what had happened there, but the officer from division one would take care of it. It was what she was there for, or so he assumed. Statements and all, like she had said, and he didn't think the kid would take well to the fact that he was so in the dark. He did know Kaito-kun, though- not well enough to name his favorite color, but well enough to predict his actions. He skipped over it a bit the first time, but Hakuba-kun restating that Kaito-kun had acted on behalf of someone other than himself was beyond easy to see. He didn't need to be told that kind of thing. Right now, Hakuba-kun looked like something crinkled up and thrown in the corner. He could deal with that. The boy could keep on going and talk about Kaito-kun, instead of himself. "It's a joint effort now, so calm down. Everyone else I saw came out alive and fine. Kaito-kun's with Aoko and I'm not leaving. So you can rest and stop worrying yourself silly, or you'll be even more a pain to deal with."

Saguru opened his eyes and looked at the Inspector. "Right. I apologize."

Nakamori put his hand flat on the kid's forehead, more for the shock of it. Then he moved it over the rest of the kid's hair, making his bangs stick up all funny, which made the Inspector laugh a little. "No apologies, kid. You can complain all you want. I just think it's stupid to go on worrying."

Saguru was taken aback at the action. Sure, Kuroba had messed up his hair multiple times, but he rarely realized it until after it had happened. This- this was... different. "Ah... I..." He shifted sheepishly. Any form of decorum he had tried to maintain was gone.

"If I knew that's what it took to make you calm down, I would have done it sooner." Nakamori moved his hand from where it was and purposely messed up the kid's hair as much as he could. "There, done being worried? I'm not going anywhere and I can keep that up if I have to." He could never do that to Kaito when they were young, and Aoko had learned to fight back soon enough that any attempt at messing up her hair was followed quickly by a set of teeth at his fingers. She'd bitten him more than a few times before he gave up on it. It was obvious by the way the Aoko and Kaito-kun had first treated him when they arrived that he had a new kid to look after, even if he hadn't been on the task force.

"_No one has ever done that before... except Kuroba when he's dyed it or something in class."_Saguru responded quietly.

"Your parents never messed up your hair before? I'm sure some don't, but hell, it helped, didn't it? I only used to do it to tease Aoko." He moved some of the hair back, sticking up too erratically at the top, even for him. It was hard not to laugh at it. "I'll pass on word to Aoko that it'll make you shut up for once. I'm sure she'll make use of it."

"I..." He had no idea how to respond to that. "At least I know what it is like now... to actually have..." _'To really have someone there for you. No, like he said, Kuroba has Aoko-san._' "Never mind... go ahead. It is not as though I am going anywhere."

"I didn't mean this very second, kid. Unless you want her to come over here and mess your hair up, too." And Nakamori did it again, because he had been serious. Couldn't get more messed up than it was, but it was the principle of the thing. "What's the matter with you, Hakuba-kun, you bipolar or something? Can't you ever just stay happy?" He knew where the kid was hurt, so he poked him in the sensitive area on the side of his ribs. "You know you can smile. You're all safe and back, though I can't say I helped at all, and hell, kid, sometimes you just have to be happy for all that you have right now. You know you all scared the hell out of us! I don't think I ever wasted more gas with how fast I was going, looking for you two!"

"I just thought that..." Wow. Kuroba had dropped his defenses that previous night, and he was still unable to pull himself fully back together. "I can reimburse you for the gasoline... and I suppose you are right. Kuroba and the others are safe... that is a bright point in this." He let a small smile cross his face. His friends were safe... _his friends_.

"Not good enough, kid." He turned to the woman and pointed at Hakuba-kun. "You need anything from the kid beside his statement?"

Sato had taken a step back and turned off her recorder when the conversation had turned personal rather than continuing on the case. "Well, this should be more than sufficient to calm Shiratori-kun for now. Any follow-up questions can be done later. It seems he doesn't know much about our other guy."

"I don't mean talking, I mean- never mind." Should be fine. Kid didn't look like he had any evidence on him. "Watch him for two seconds, and so help me if you let the kid out of your sight..." He took off before getting any response, intent on his mission.

Sato watched him leave before looking back at Hakuba-kun and clicking on her recorder again, in the event he did know something. "I may as well ask. Is there anything you can tell me that can help us find this other guy?"

Saguru thought back. "I presume you mean the security guard, if he really was one. I was still very out of it. I barely climbed out when he pulled into the driveway next to... where we were. He jumped out and saw me, so I told him what I could and that Kuroba was holding the man responsible off so I could get help. He replied he would, but wanted to get his gear. His exact words were 'Get my stuff.' I turned to lead the way back down and saw Kuroba struggling, having been knocked almost to the ground. I- I called out to him. I could not stop myself. At the time, I was not aware that the man coming behind me was not on our side. He spoke as though he was, but Kuroba reacted negatively to him. I did not realize why until I heard Hattori-kun groan behind me and then felt the pain in my shoulder. There was nothing after that until the man was down and Mouri-san and Takagi-keiji were there. One thing about him... he was very convincing. That man is dangerous because he is very good at appearing not to be. I had no idea until it was too late for me to stop him... or for Kuroba to not have to do what he did."

Sato nodded. She had seen his attempts at manipulation firsthand. If she had not known Wataru so well, or Mouri-san for that matter, she might have hauled all three of them in and, considering some of the things he had said were proven true, his statement would have had that much more weight added to it. "Thank you."

Nakamori came back, seeing them talking. He didn't care. He snapped his fingers twice in front of Hakuba-kun. "Hey, kid. What was all that crap before about? I wasn't asking for your money. I was telling you I had been worried about you. Can't you take it the way I said it? If I had been someone else, that would have insulted me and I would have clocked you one. Got me, Hakuba-kun? Don't go assuming people do things for some sort of payment, especially me." He shoved the stupid cup at the young detective, knowing the woman had probably had him talking despite the kid having been attacked and drugged. She could have at least waited 'til the kid had some time to relax, like he'd said. The ice would help, and hopefully make it easier for the him to get back to sleep. "Try and offer me money for something like that again, and I'll get Kaito-kun to superglue it to your hair."

Sato moved back once again, allowing the two some privacy while maintaining her watch.

"I had not intended it to be an insult. I was simply making the offer as a means to... well..." He added a bit quieter. "_This must be what he meant about having others."_

"Just eat the ice, kid." Nakamori calmed down. Hakuba-kun was just a strange one... or maybe he was too used to Kaito-kun. "I didn't mean to get so mad at you. Probably never met any good people, have you? Well, this is how normal society works. Get off your cloud long enough and you'll figure it out."

Saguru took some of the ice and couldn't believe how good it tasted. He sighed and closed his eyes. He swallowed and looked over at Nakamori-keibu. "I am trying. Finding out you actually have so many people that can- _do_, consider you to be a friend... it is still a bit overwhelming." He suddenly realized what he had just admitted to the inspector and looked away, putting another piece of ice in his mouth at the same time.

He wasn't around the kid much, but it seemed the boy had some issues. He'd see if his- no, he was sure Aoko was already on it. "Friend? Hakuba-kun, you're a little young to be any friend of mine. You're the son of someone I know, just like Kaito-kun. I think you're more like a nephew to me than you are my friend."

"I..." He almost choked on his ice before swallowing it. "I was _speaking_ about Kuroba... and Hattori... e- even Conan-kun.. Kuroba did say that Aoko-san likely thinks of me that way as well. Still, it is a lot, but-... Wait, did you say... _nephew_?"

"You said 'you'. How the hell was I supposed to know that?" He noticed the glimmer of something in that last word- something that a kid should never have to wonder about. "And yeah, nephew. Got a problem with that? I've treated you the same why I treat that other idiot. Now it looks like there are two of you. Kinda makes you like brothers in some off kinda way, to me."

Saguru felt a weird combination of lightness and pressure at those words. He was... He was unsure what he was. A nephew... a _brother_? He dropped his head down, knowing he could not keep the tears at bay any longer. He wanted so badly to say something, _anything,_to express what those words meant to him, but the lump in his throat was preventing him from saying a single word.

"Come on, kid." Nakamori reached over for Hakuba-kun's other arm, not really hugging him because he wasn't going to risk hurting the boy's back, but moving his hand on the kid's arm. "To hell with your parents. Hell, I've taken over for Kaito-kun's more than once, might as well take over for yours. You need me, just call me."

Saguru swallowed a few times and barely managed a few words. "Do- domo arigatou, Nakamori-keibu." He brought his hands up as he had with Kuroba when he had been surprised on the stairs by the magician hugging him, only now he opted to just put his hands on Nakamori-keibu's arms, assuring himself it was real but not restraining him from pulling back.

"Thank me when I actually do something." Nakamori took the hand that wasn't moving and hit Hakuba's nose with the tips of his fingers. "Damn kid, you've got a lot to learn. And really," Nakamori moved his hand to the cup. "Don't worry about any of this right now. Didn't know you were so slow on the uptake. You think I'd let some kid work with me just because your dad said so? It's my task force. I can do what I want. Now, just eat the ice and get better. You probably feel like crap right now."

"I guess it is all right to admit that. I mean, yes, though better than earlier." Saguru put another piece of ice in his mouth. He was never this open before... ever.

"Feeling like crap is still feeling like crap. Rest and stop talking for a bit. It'll help. You should be getting a doctor soon."

Saguru could not stop the slight shudder at that, but knew that he did not have to worry about it. He simply nodded and grabbed another piece of ice.

The doctor shook his head as he read over the report he'd been given._ Kidnapped from the hospital... by one of the other doctors no less. While he did not want to believe it, he admitted it would clear up some of the AMA patients, especially since most had been so young._He stepped up to the first bed and peeked in. "Hello, Hakuba Saguru, correct?"

Nakamori was weary and very angry. He didn't mind letting the doctor that entered know that. He also didn't think that the same hospital would screw up twice, though. They'd be cleaned out by the end of the day. Even so, he kept his eyes locked on the man. "You're in the right place."

"Ah, good." He looked over at the man beside the teen. "Now... most of the tests have been taken for each of the boys and will be sent out as soon as we can, but I'm just going to run a check for any further physical injuries. If that's OK, sir?"

"Ask the kid. He says no, then it's not okay." He looked over at Hakuba-kun and nodded to show that he would stop the man from doing anything if the boy didn't want it.

"Very well. So young man, I'm going to just... check you over quick and make sure you weren't hurt anywhere that hasn't been treated yet."

Saguru took a deep breath and nodded. Although it seemed that the man was speaking down to him, he was somewhat use to that. "Go right ahead, Sensei."

Sato folded her arms and watched, deciding that Nakamori-keibu could handle him and focusing more on watching for others approaching. She kept one ear on the conversation behind her.

The doctor stepped forward and reached out his hand to the teen's wrist before noticing they were wrapped up in fresh bandages, both of them, so he couldn't check the boy's pulse that way. He moved his hand instead to go for the boy's neck and held up his other arm to see the second hand on his watch.

Saguru tensed his shoulders when the doctor reached for his neck and clenched his hands into fists, but took a quick breath to try and stop the reaction, knowing the man was going for a pulse point and his wrists were out of the question.

Nakamori decided, if he had to, he could put himself between Hakuba-kun and the doctor when the time arose. Right now, the kid was scared, and it was no wonder. He himself would be put off doctors if one had kidnapped him. He went to the other side of the bed so the kid could see him, having something besides the check-up to focus on. He put a hand on the kid's shoulder but didn't say anything.

Saguru looked at Nakamori-keibu quickly, puzzled. Then he allowed himself to focus on him instead of the fingers pressed to his throat.

"Mmmm. A bit fast. Let's check the blood pressure." He pulled out the BP cuff and reached for the boy's arm.

The fingers were gone but Saguru knew that taking someone's blood pressure meant a cuff on the arm. He had the bruises on one arm from being grabbed twice and that was not going to be fun. Perhaps he should ask for the other arm to be used.

He quickly wrapped the cuff on the boy's upper arm and slipped his stethoscope on, started pumping, watching the pressure needle.

Saguru had been hoping he could take it but the cuff was tightening right on one of the bite marks Kuroba had made to get him to fight of the drug... and that was just bringing the pain back. Those had been all but unnoticeable a moment ago. He made a small sound in his throat, trying to hold out a bit longer.

Nakamori had gone from watching the guy to watching the kid. He could see what the man was doing well enough as he watched Hakuba-kun, so he was kinda doing both in that way- and he had heard the noise. He looked over at the doctor. "Is it supposed to hurt him?" The question was more of a gruff demand, but at least he kept it a question.

He did a few more pumps, then frowned, released some air and pumped twice more before sighing and removing the stethoscope. "Blood pressure is slightly high, too. Not by much, but with the elevated heart rate we really ought to-"

"You ought to listen if you're a doctor!" Nakamori reached over and grabbed the guy's arm. "Forget it! This is one strike and you're out now! Didn't you notice you were hurting the kid? Don't you have eyes? Isn't this SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR JOB, LOOKING AFTER THEIR WELLBEING?"

"What- but... how- it was just..." He felt another hand on his shoulder and looked up at the female that had been nearby.

Sato stepped over at Nakamori-keibu's words and the rise in his voice. She placed one hand on the doctor's shoulder and the other on Nakamori-keibu's arm. "OK. OK. Stop, both of-... Hakuba-kun?" The boy had reached for and was unstrapping the cuff.

Off. This was coming off. The doctor hadn't been able to release the pressure and it was still squeezing his arm.

Nakamori let the guy go after he noticed the female officer look over at Hakuba, 'let go' being a nice term. He leaned over Hakuba and helped the kid take the thing off before steadfastly denying the doctor any further physical contact.

The doctor held his hand up and apologized. "I didn't realize it was hurting. It's not more than a squeeze."

"It's not really his fault... it was mine."

Nakamori looked over at the kid, but no matter which way he looked at this- up, down, sideways, or backwards- he couldn't see that. "How was it your fault?"

"I neglected to mention... these. They had all but stopped hurting, so I did not believe it would pose a problem." He held out his arm, but kept it fairly low- just enough that Nakamori could see the marks.

Nakamori really wanted to know what the hell happened to the kids now. He'd been putting it off for too long already, but he still didn't want to bring it up with one of the kids actually in front of him. He turned to the man that was the kid's doctor and shook his head. "You said you were checking him for any injuries that may have been missed. You barely looked at him at ALL, then you PURPOSELY went to put that on without even thinking of checking where you were putting it. What if the boy had been a mute? In any case, that's what you said you were going to do, and you didn't do it. Game over. You're not touching the boy again."

"I was just attempting to get a read on his current vitals first... that's all. I apologize." He glanced at the arm. The marks were fading but yes, the pressure from the BP cuff would have bothered the teen a great deal. "Well... the scratches and the shoulder were tended to... but the bite mark was not. When I said something that was missed... I had meant along the lines of sprains or dislocations. I'll note it for the record."

"There were a few of them." Saguru said quietly.

"What kind of depraved kidnapper _bites_ someone?" Nakamori said in disgust. He'd wanted to be sure that was what he was seeing before he said anything. Then he looked back over at the doctor who seemed to really regret it. That didn't mean Hakuba-kun wasn't hurt because of his negligence. The kid was the one running this show here, though. He would be more of backup, for now. "Hakuba-kun?" He looked over at the kid. "I don't care if you think it was your fault, you know it was his. Want a new doctor? He might mess up again." _Kay, kid. Make your choice._

Saguru swallowed and looked down. The bites were the current issue, but not the one that did them, especially since it was to try and help him. As for a new doctor, that would just be one more person that knew of the bites... and would likely find out how he got them.

"Hakuba-kun, I'd kick him out in two seconds. You're the one who has to call this one." Nakamori put a hand on his shoulder and tried to look the boy in the eye, but it was impossible. "You _can_ say 'yes'."

"No. He may as well stay. The less that know the better." He looked up at Nakamori-keibu and took a shaky breath. "And another thing... finding a way for someone to fight a paralyzing drug... and triggering the adrenaline to do so, is not an easy thing to do."

Nakamori flat out did not understand what Hakuba-kun was talking about until he took the first part of what he said back in. Even then, he had only a basic guess as what the boy was hinting at. It either sounded a bit like the guy that kidnapped him wanted to wake him up when he got him, and started biting him, or it was someone else that did it that Hakuba-kun was keeping secret. Something that was enough to make the young detective look like he was going to start crying if he said the wrong thing. It was either from embarrassment at what happened, or from a bond with the person he was protecting- Nakamori having to guess the latter would be Kaito-kun with how he saw Hakuba-kun react already. If it was the kidnapper, Nakamori had to think that Hakuba-kun would have named him already then, since they already saw the result. Meaning his mind was falling more towards Kaito-kun, who had apparently not only killed someone, but had injured Hakuba-kun- both to help them escape. That didn't sound like the Kaito-kun he knew... and he was finding it hard to believe. He swallowed, seeing that he'd been thinking on the matter a little too long for comfort. "Yeah, guess everyone's going around, doing things that are hard right now."

"I would not have been able to get away the first time, otherwise. The time it took the first time to wear off after I regained some form of consciousness... the second man would have been there with Hattori long before I would have been able to talk again, much less move." He looked down and away. As much as he had not wanted to think about what the outcome might have been had Kuroba not acted as he had...

The doctor could not help but stare at the teen. He was, according to the chart, only seventeen, but he was speaking far above his supposed level of education.

"The _first_ time?" Nakamori hadn't heard this before. "If you were free, why the hell didn't you run, call me, call _anyone_?"

"I had tried... but even with... it, and him, then cuffing the doc- the man to himself to allow me to escape, I barely made it up the stairs before collapsing." He choked on his next words. "The first person I saw... was a man getting out of a white SUV parked next door... an off-duty security guard."

"Kami, kid." He put his hand on Hakuba-kun's head. "I didn't mean to blame you." _But you have the damndest luck_. Really, Kaito-kun and handcuffs, using them as a way to delay the kidnapper- that wasn't shocking in the least. The boy was an excellent magician, though he hadn't seen a lot of his tricks. "I really didn't mean anything by it, Hakuba-kun. It sounds like you tried your hardest to get help. You just got a bit unlucky. You couldn't control that."

The contact was nice- the words as well. "Perhaps... if I had waited instead of leading the way back, he would not have been able to get the drop on me the way he did... and Kuroba would not have had to..."

"Well," Nakamori said off-handily. "Could you have waited?"

Saguru thought back. "I was quite worried, and as it was... Kuroba had been knocked to the ground... but I as good as distracted both of them. However, if I had waited... I had already told him who I was and how I had come about being there- but I doubt I could have stopped him from using that thing on me even if I had seen it coming. So..." Saguru closed his eyes but could not stop himself from talking. "That would have meant that, while he had both myself and Hattori unconscious, Kuroba would not have had the reason or ability to act as he had... and with the two of them alive and only Kuroba awake... they likely would have all three of us."

Nakamori had been following well enough up until the end, where it seemed to matter who was awake or who was not. He asked another officer- he needed to know- but it seemed like the kid had come to his own reasoning for now. He let that be. "Anyway. You should probably finish getting checked over." He looked at the doctor, not that much but a little less hateful than he had before. "What were you saying about his blood pressure?"

The doctor looked back at the man and blinked, still getting over his shock at the teen's vocabulary. "Ah... yes. Right... Well... I had thought it was just a bit high, as with his pulse... but considering the circumstances, I'd say that it was possible, or even likely... to have been the result of my own actions following something like that. So... ummm. Any sign of discomfort, other injuries, anything at all?"

"I have no idea. I was with those that found the kid after." Nakamori looked down at Hakuba-kun. "Hurt anywhere else?"

Saguru ran a quick check on his movements and range of motion. "Some soreness, most likely from the repeated times I was rendered unconscious and fell to the floor. Nothing further."

"Well, there you go then." Nakamori looked back at the doctor._ How had he expected him to know the kid's injuries better than the kid?_"You can ask him yourself next time. He doesn't bite. The other one apparently does that. I feel bad for the doctor that gets him." He didn't mean to use the darker nature of the situation, but it was funny, and he meant it that way.

"Uh, ummm. Very well. The test kits should be sent out in a day or so and we can hope for the results in a week or two... if you don't have any more questions."

_Yeah, what test kits?_Nakamori let it be for now. Hakuba-kun was still there, and he did have a question. "Are you giving him a room now?"

"Wait." Saguru put his hand up before looking at the doctor. "You are not sending them out yet? They all should be processed as soon as possible. Why the delay?"

"Delay? This is a push as it is... Most of the time they are not done, but it seems one was believed to have been positive and all three are slated to go."

"NO!" Saguru was aghast. _'He_ _did not think he had been-... Kuroba... Hattori... which one?_'

Nakamori stared at the kid, shouting no less, and in a hospital. What the hell was he missing_?_! He still wasn't going to let on he was clueless, so he just looked at the kid as he usually would, though he turned for a second to look at the doctor instead. At least that was safe. The kid might see he was confused.

The man wasn't sure how to react to the teen's outburst. "Young man, really, there is no need-"

"Who? You must know which one..."

Sato had been following this and stepped forward. "It seems that... Hattori-kun may have. It was going to be done anyway, but we asked that it be expedited however..." She gripped the doctor's shoulder and made him turn. "A day or two just to be sent out, and maybe a week to get the results? We want them fast. Is there no other way to get them quicker?"

"Ah, no. the lab is backed up as it is with other cases... and as this is not... really... a high... priority..." He withered and tapered off under the woman's increasing angry look and turned to look at the other two instead.

"Hattori... Give me a paper and pen. I can give you access to a lab that can analyze all three and get the results in the time it would take you to send-"

"Baka." The one word was quite effective. She'd been hoping to corner the other baka, but he'd slipped into a room that she wasn't allowed into, even as a child. "If you send it to a lab related to the police, then whatever information you receive will be spread through them as well." Ai lifted her hand, palm up, still standing on the outskirts of their little area. "I'll trade you. Information for information. Give me twenty-four hours." She did see the man there, and she was no doctor. She was a scientist- if she had ever learned one thing, though, it was to blend in. "My grandfather's good at what he does." She had never seen this boy before, but the gossip around the hospital was vast and most of the time no one noticed her. This boy was one of her leaks, and while she wouldn't mind harm coming to him, she could at least make a fair trade with him. Maybe he had even been told who she was. Kudo-kun had developed a rather large mouth these days.

Saguru looked hard at the small girl. She spoke quite well for a child or... she was not one. It was almost like when Ku- or Conan-kun would start talking, unaware of others around him until he switched back. _'Is it possible that she's...?'__  
><em>

The doctor looked at the little girl and gave a gentle smile. "Come now. It may seem bad, but you don't need to worry. I don't know where you came across those ideas, but I promise that it will all be OK. You don't need to bother with anythi-"

"I think we should ask him. It would get the results, plus you wouldn't have to go through the trouble of dealing with all of my fellow officers concerning the holdup in getting the results so we can nail this guy." Sato smiled at the doctor, but it was the same icy one that said the man should just agree with her.

"My grandfather's right outside. I can get him for you." Not that this matters at all, seeing as the professor wasn't going to be handling any type of subtle sampling. He would likely find some way to either drop it or blow it up. Ai had since forbidden him from entering the lab for various other closely-knit reasons along with those. The professor worked well as a talking dummy when Kudo-kun had to use him to meet his means. It was no different now, only for her benefit. She'd watched Kudo-kun use him a few times, and found it entertaining how they thought an inventor would know a thing about murder. Then again, he'd gotten away with a lot more than she thought he would. She smiled up at the doctor for a moment - that was very belittling - and spoke to him again. "He's in the waiting room just outside. He's old and he lost all his hair up here." She put her hand to the top of her head. "Tell him and I'm sure my gramps would help. I wanna talk to my cousin, anyway, and I don't want a meanie like you in the room." Her smile turned a bit poutier at that and she turned from the man. "Besides, gramps might need to talk to a bigger doctor so that they'll listen, if you don't."

The doctor felt as though he had just been thoroughly chastised... by a _child_. "I... ah. If you promise not to touch anything.. .and stay right here with the adults. As long as that is OK with you." He looked over at the man that had seemed to be the one in charge.

Nakamori shrugged, looking at the kid. The way he was talking before, it sounded like he didn't have any relatives that cared he was here, and the little girl had to come with someone, so why hadn't they come in? "You know her?"

Saguru looked at Nakamori-keibu then back at the girl. She had to know him, and if she was like Kudo, then that supported his theory as to her attitude and knowledge- plus, he knew she was one of the Detective Boys. "You could say that, though it has been awhile." He waved his hand to invite the girl over, not sure how he was expected to address her. The doctor shrugged and seemed to try to avoid the girl as he left the room.

Ai moved as the doctor left, making sure he was out of the room and not spying on them. Then she walked over to someone she had not met or heard of, but would have to judge that the guy would not let a complete stranger in the room if he didn't have some inkling as to her identity. She looked at the other two, both officers she had seen in the past. "Is there anyone here that needs to leave? I would prefer this staying as low-key as I can make it, and anyone who doesn't already know, shouldn't."

"I am aware of it, but I'm not sure if he is." Sato glanced up at Nakamori-keibu.

"Aware of what?" Nakamori had enough of a time trying to follow the little girl; now they seemed to be having a conspiracy running between them.

Saguru looked over at him, unsure of voicing his suspicions for once, since the girl seemed to be just as keen on limiting the number of people that knew. "Just a matter that involves a few people that the two of us know... sort of a secret. Would you humor her for the moment? She is very into the whole 'Do not give away the secrets to others.' I will not go anywhere and Sato-keiji is here as well."

Nakamori was gonna fight the kid back on it. If the woman knew, he hardly saw why it had to be a secret from him as well. He was another officer and knew the kid better than she did; but he'd only seen the girl in passing, couldn't name her if he was asked to. There was one thing, though. "As long as it has nothing to do with what just happened, fine. If it does, then you won't find me stepping foot out of this room. I don't need those kind of secrets kept from me."

"No, this secret... it is one from awhile ago. Why do you believe there is a secret from this? Especially one that she would know?"

"Well, boy, you both just told me to leave the room, and that the girl doesn't like to give away the secret to others. What else am I supposed to think? There's not even another way to take that!" He didn't yell, but his tone changed. He let the building anger drop back. "I'm watching over you... but I don't really think the little girl's going to harm you." He laughed a little. "And if she does, that would be a sight I'd be sore to miss. I'll be watching, so you know. Anyone else enters and I'm coming right back in." Hakuba-kun could take care of himself and this seemed like something personal. He could give the kid _some_ space.

"Domo arigatou. I appreciate it... everything."

Nakamori pushed the curtain aside and let it fall back without answering.

Ai watched the small conversation and looked up at the blond boy whose name she'd only learned recently. "So, how much about me do you know? Or more accurately, how much have you been told?"

Saguru looked back at the girl. "I was told about Conan-kun, Kudo, and I believe you two are alike; more so than you are to any of the other children in your group, if that's what you mean."

Ai smiled at him, letting out a more sardonic laugh. "Really? You were never told about me and yet you trusted me like that?" Ai reached into her coat and pulled out a finger in the shape of a gun. "What if I was some covert agent, sent in to monitor him, and you just gave me away the most vital information you could? I would have had no more use for you and you would have killed him in the process."

"You are close enough to him, via the Detective Boys. He trusts you enough to let you around them."

"He also trusts that man living in his house. That doesn't mean a thing. Even he can be wrong." Ai put her hand down and moved closer to the stretcher he was on, looking up at it. She looked back over at Sato-keiji. "Do you mind helping me up? I can't really speak properly with him from down here."

Sato nodded and reached down. "Here. Just be careful." She lifted the girl up and placed her on the side.

Ai shifted her body so she was facing Hakuba-kun. He was the one she needed to speak with right now, and it was safer to get some things out of the way before returning to business. "Don't trust everyone that he trusts. He held the balance precariously enough. Half of those that he'd assort with would be willing to kill you in a second's notice if you made the wrong move, for various reasons. You're looking at one of them."

Saguru shifted over to give her a bit more room but did not look away, though he did nod in acknowledgement. "I shall keep that in mind."

"I'll hold you to it. If I find you're a danger to us I won't hesitate to remove you." Ai was comfortable where she was and she had started a proposition. Now was not the time to initiate it. "Just so you know, I'd be the one running the tests, not Hakase. And with so few samples and only so many people to have to test it against, it should only take me about half the time I quoted you before. That seemed a necessary lie for the doctor. In exchange, I want you to answer me any question I ask, whenever I ask it, starting now. And I'm not trading credible information for lies." She was satisfied with her demands, so she smiled slightly at the other. "Do you accept?"

"Those terms are acceptable." He shifted a bit. "How aware are you as to the nature of the tests?"

"Fully. The doctors around here aren't so discreet with one another and I'm easy to miss when I want to be. Edogawa-kun gets in enough trouble as it is without the rest of you bringing him into it. I wanted to know what had happened after all the running about everyone did. The number of police officers made me wonder, and I found out the rest."

Sato suddenly thought of something. "He showed up after and only stayed with us. I never mentioned it. He may not even know, unless he overhears it like you did."

Ai looked sideways at the woman and her subjectless words. They meant nothing to her and she disliked being interrupted. She turned back to the other again this time asking a question of her own, since the boy had taken over and wanted one of his own answers. "Tell me, what role did he play in all of this? I know he went after you all, but I haven't been able to pick up a thing on his condition since."

Saguru shook his head. "I can only presume that he is weak and tired from having had his IV removed once more, and for a much longer period of time. I am afraid I do not know much more."

"Baka." She hadn't heard of any little adventures before now, but Kudo-kun had likely only himself to blame for any effects he was suffering from. "That antidote puts an extreme amount of stress on the body, as does its affects when it wears off. It wasn't even close to safe for him to use it in the condition he was in to start with." She had no way of observing or altering Kudo-kun's health right now, though she would know far better what to look for than the doctors. She'd have to try and monitor him after she was in relative privacy with him. "Tell me, about how many times between when you spoke with him about this, and the last time you saw him, has he passed out."

"He came close a few times, but he was determined to check on Hattori after he relapsed and was rushed away. He laid his head down on the gurney once Hattori came out, as himself, and he may have finally passed out after I returned him to the room. After that, I saw him in that... place. He was out again, or at the very least resting or speaking quietly to Hattori after he, Takagi-keiji, and Mouri-san showed up. Those are the only times I know of."

"If you could, what would you rate his physical condition while he was awake, ignoring what injuries you can. I mean an overall effect, not just a wince because he did this or that to himself." She was making mental notes to herself. She honestly thought that his body wouldn't be able to take the change from what she'd already recorded herselfShe wasn't sure how much of his heath factors were related to the drug, nor how hard the human body could fight back a necessity. At least she knew now that, under strenuous circumstances, the individual wouldn't always succumb to his physical state.

"He was persistent and firm in his demands, pushing himself to remain self-reliant, but his body showed signs of being on the verge of exhaustion... and emotionally, he was all over the place."

Interesting. She should have been there to witness it herself and judge which were induced chemically through the drug, and which effects were induced chemically through his own mental state. "That's not surprising. Any chest pains you noticed that weren't effected by the drug?"

"He-he was sick a few times, or tried to be. That caused him some pain, but when I had to get him to the room near the end, it was obvious that the pain was worse, or at least different based on the way he reacted to it."

She would have liked to get a blood sample from him to see what was in effect at the time, but it was too late now. Any chemicals he may have been given through his stay at the hospital could have heightened or even combined with the potency of her own drug. She had made it solely to fight off the body's own immune system, not to have any restriction against base reactions with other drugs. Monitoring him like she had prevented any of those types of things from happening. "Thank you. I'll see what I can do with that information. You've been far more helpful than he would have been willing. As for your information, I'm sure they'll send it to the professor's or hand it over themselves if they aren't protective of their own pride. I'll return with the information you want when I finish."

"Domo arigatou." The thought of getting their answers and proof was a huge relief to him.

Ai could get down well enough on her own, and she needed to check on the professor to make sure he didn't screw anything up. "I did it for my own benefit, not yours. Remember that. I see you only as a danger, though one not yet high enough on the list to warrant action. Everything I do around you or for you will always be to help myself." She pushed the curtain aside with little effort, not giving the other any sign of farewell other than her retreating footsteps.

Saguru looked after the girl as she walked out. "I had not considered that. I was more grateful for the others. No doubt they went through far more than me."

Sato placed her hand on the boy's right shoulder, gentle all the same. "I doubt that would matter either, but you should know that all three of you were at the same risk, regardless. This way, we will know exactly what either of them did to you. Don't belittle yourself."

"I..." Saguru looked over at the officer in surprise. "It just seems that there was a greater chance that they were the ones subjected to worse treatment than I was-"

"Hey kid." Nakamori closed the curtain after entering, catching some of what was said last. A badge and a doctor that actually knew what was going on got him the answers he wanted, even if they weren't detailed. He didn't think he could handle details right now and the guy he'd been talking to had run off without saying goodbye, if that was saying anything. "The way you say that sounds like you have no idea what happened, so stop secluding yourself." He huffed out a breath. "You were all kidnapped. There's no reason to assume that the others were treated any differently than you; and even if they were, it's not like you had any say in it."

Saguru looked down, recalling what Sato had said about him not having been told. "It was not just... a kidnapping. We were never intended to be released."

"Yeah kid, I heard." Nakamori moved over to the kid, mussing up his hair again. He'd really need to pass that info on. Nothing had changed, though the kid seemed to be acting like it had. "I had a lot of stuff to do, but if you wanna talk about it, you can. If you don't, that's just fine too."

Saguru managed a small smile and looked up at Nakamori-keibu. "I am not used to being able to talk about anything of a personal nature, but it may be nice."


	33. Acceptance

**Chapter 33: Acceptance**

"Your choice, kid." Nakamori spoke. At least the kid was talking. "You can wait. I've been through hell and back. You can say anything to me. I can't say I won't get mad, but I won't judge. You could have always come to me. Hell, look around. You don't think that even the people I work with don't come and tell me all their problems? Didn't solve all of them, but I'm good for a listen."

Saguru nodded. "It was nice to be able to last night. Kuroba was a big help then, too." He closed his eyes and thought back. "I still play over the first attack. If I could have stopped it or something, then Kuroba would not have had to find and follow us and we both would likely have been with Hattori-kun, or even back at the room."

"And you wouldn't be expecting it and the next person who had walked out alone, not saying it had to be one of you, likely would have been taken instead. It's not easy to place that burden on others, and it's not easy to watch that burden put on the people you care for, but it's what happened and all the replaying in the world won't change it."

Saguru touched his arm where the first sensation of pain had been before he had started to black out. "It was me he wanted. He was waiting, and that's not even mentioning how he continued to point it out. His only other interest was- was Conan-kun. Though he did indicate he would be happy with both, I was the one he..." Saguru closed his eyes, the man still talking to him in his head even though he knew the criminal was no longer alive.

"I'd heard the Hattori boy had to be taken away when something happened, back when you were all in the room. You were alone in there with the kid then. If I were the one after you, wanted both of you, I would have taken that chance if you hadn't shown yourself. Maybe you saved the kid's life by not staying still."

"Well, we were not alone. E-" This still felt weird. "Eri-obasan, she said to call her that, was still there…" _'And he was Kudo at the time, not Conan-kun_.' Saguru shrugged again.

"Either way, kid. It's not like you could stop what you did, right? Why think on it? That's just stupid. If everyone did that, no one would get anywhere and we'd have a serious drop in the population. You know how many times I heard people complain about their kids_?_! If we could all go back and change things around the way we pleased, then I can guarantee there'd be more regret then there is now, when we can't! We'd end up forcing our circumstances onto others, or pulling out chain reactions that we hadn't intended. Hakuba-kun, right now we have a positive outcome; no matter what happened before, it's still positive. You're all here, being treated and alive. Isn't that enough?" His voice grew steadily louder and louder, but the kid was making him angry. He didn't outright yell, but he'd gotten close.

"That is a better way to look at it." How many times had he heard the 'alternate option' speech when it came to stopping someone, only to now be told that it was OK the way things had come out.

"No, that's the way we're all looking at it. _You're_the one that took the escalator down and is moaning that they can't see the top." Nakamori had calmed down, though, and he patted the kid's shoulder. "I told you, worrying doesn't do any good."

"It is just nice for a change... not what I had expected at all."

"What, worrying?" Nakamori huffed. "I don't think it's nice at all. I'm getting really sick of it."

Saguru huffed out a near laugh. "I meant it is nice to have someone look on the positive side of my mess-u-" Saguru stopped to took a deep breath, not quite able to look Nakamori-keibu in the eye any longer.

"Hakuba-kun." Nakamori kept his voice even, normal. The way he would talk to a person on the street. "You didn't mess up. You didn't choose it. Someone else did. You can sit there, keep blaming yourself, hide yourself away like that because you have a reason to, or you can open your eyes and let it go. You didn't do anything wrong, but I can sit there and tell you that all day. It won't mean a thing unless you believe it, and you seem more than content on that 'hiding yourself away' thing. Most idiots are."

"Kuroba told me to stop doing that yesterday. It is just a bit harder in the long run." Saguru recalled all the times he had had every mistake pointed out to him just to make him think on them and so... he decided to keep himself above reproach; and now he was being told first to be open about it and then to not blame himself for it. His shoulders started to shake. "Having needed to do just that for so long..."

"I don't know who would make you blame yourself, you or someone else, but I never remember doing something like that. You're going to be fine, though. I can tell." Nakamori patted him on the shoulder once more before letting the kid have some space to deal with his own emotions.

Saguru felt a bit lonely at the loss of contact, but decided he may as well get it out, even if it was not much above a whisper. "Same one who 'assigned' me to you... to see to it I learned how hard things were suppose to be."

Okay, that pissed him off. There were no words for how he suddenly felt towards the kid, but most of his anger was suddenly at the boy's father. He'd had to see one kid grow up without one, now he was seeing one kid that _should_ have grown up without one. And damn, maybe these kinds of kids were attracted to him or something, because he knew he wasn't the perfect father but he also knew the rights and wrongs of parenthood like the back of his hand and made up for his own faults- making up for the faults of other fathers was natural at this point. The kid was freaking hurt, though, so he had to be careful. "Things aren't hard. You're a bright kid. You know things that I wouldn't even be able to guess at, can do things without a second glance that I need to look at for hours to follow. You don't have to listen to anyone except yourself when you hear things like that. You know how you're feeling, no one else does, and to hell if I'd ever lie to you right now. You know I'm telling the truth and I'm sure you've seen the truth yourself. I've filled in where Kaito-kun's father has been missing and, hell, if I already said you were like brothers, I guess I'm filling in where your father is lacking, too. You get any of that kind of talk from him, you speak to me. I'll set the both of you straight!"

_'This is not happening... I- I should not be about to cry... I knew not to expect him here but... to actually have someone here... and to... support me_.' He tried to shut it in, but at the same time... he had given his word to Kuroba to not do that, to let it out. "I- I do trust you. I just..."

"It's not your responsibility to try and trust me, it's mine to try and regain what faith you've lost in others. You just have to be open to accepting it."

Saguru nodded his head as he had no words that he could get around the lump in his throat, only this time it was for an entirely different reason. He held a hand, ready to accept it with a proper handshake.

"Come on, kid. You think Aoko and I shake hands? You're not a co-worker right now." Nakamori knew where the mark on his shoulder was, so instead of taking the kid's arms, he hugged the boy. Kid needed it. He had to do it softly, because he knew the boy was hurt elsewhere he couldn't see.

Saguru leaned into the embrace. He had been getting more of these in the last two days than he could recall having received in years. He reached his arms up, hesitant at first, before he returned it. He could tell he was shaking, but decided he should not care at this point. He really should just try to lean on those around him, especially those that have offered to take some of it.

Poor kid. It really wasn't any different than if Aoko was upset; boy just needed some time to get over it, not forget it. Knowing the kid, he wouldn't just forget it, anyway. Letting in ruin his life by holding onto the blame wasn't acceptable either, though. The kid could do whatever he wanted, think on whatever he wanted however much he wanted to, but he had to eventually let it go. He didn't know what the kid had been through before- knew it was bad, but didn't know in what kind of way- and the kid had never cared to talk to him in the past. Hakuba-kun had all but ignored him, so he'd done the same in return. The kid had only been interested in himself, doing what he wanted the way he wanted it. Nakamori could see why now. Because, in his world, there was only him. "So help me if you turn back into that wise-ass, self-centered brat you were before, I'll... do something. Not really sure what. I'll think on it if it happens. For now, Hakuba-kun, you don't have to be alone. You can try to be involved with people, even if they're not as smart as you. Don't be talking down to them or anything, but at least try." He put his hand to the back of the kid's head, not letting him go until the kid wanted to be let go. There were records set in his mind already. Aoko had held him for a good thirty-five minutes before, when she'd gotten into her first real fight with Kaito-kun. Kaito himself was hard to judge because the kid hadn't been more than ten and he'd fallen asleep. He had to guess Hakuba-kun was going to be a good deal shorter, but that didn't stop him from keeping a record for this kid, too.

What an opposite sentiment, but after these recent events he preferred this. Though the fact he suddenly started soaking the man's shirt was not something he missed, and while he would never have allowed himself to do so before, he could not bring himself to pull away. He swallowed a few times just to take a shaky breath and get a few words out. "Gomen... your shirt..."

"Doesn't matter." And it didn't. He couldn't even understand why the kid would bring it up; maybe to distract himself, draw away a bit. That was fine. Nakamori would have been worried if he stayed in that pit that everyone fell into when they were hurt. Hakuba-kun could say whatever he wanted right now; talk himself back to normal if he wanted. Nakamori would listen.

"Domo arigatou... for being here... it is... really nice to know... that someone is."

"I don't plan on leaving anytime soon. Go out of the country again, and you still have a phone, and I'd bet my life savings you have my number, even though I never gave it to you."

Saguru jerked on a small laugh and nodded. "Yes, actually... I made it a point to have the number for every officer on the Task Force... by the second heist." He felt strange speaking to Nakamori-Keibu's shirt rather than to his face and debated pulling away to speak to him properly or allow the feeling of... comfort, to continue just a bit longer.

"I get to keep my life's savings then." For being so tall, the kid felt kinda tiny in his arms. He was still a kid, though, so why shouldn't he? "You hungry, kid? I can have someone run out to my car. We'd brought food for that idiot, but I don't know when he'll wake up, and someone could always make another food run. Just saying. I know Aoko gets starved after talking about things that are hard. She once ate about three days of meals because of that. I was going to ask someone on the way up, if you were interested. Forget I said anything. Why am I talking about food?" Nakamori patted the kid lightly on the back. "Better yet, why am I talking at all? What do you want- to do, to see, to talk about- anything."

Saguru opened his mouth to ask about Kuroba and Hattori when his stomach responded to the mention of food on its own, causing him to duck his head against Nakamori-keibu's chest in embarrassment.

"Well, there's an answer." He still didn't let go of the kid, but he was able to dig in his pocket and hold out the keys hooked on his first two fingers. "Can you help?" he addressed the female officer awkwardly waiting in the room. "I'm the fifth one, section B. I'm the only one with a police insignia on my license plate. The containers are in the back seat."

Sato looked back over at them and nodded, having turned more or less away to allow them some privacy. She grabbed the keys and stepped away. "I'll be back shortly." She didn't feel the need to tell the inspector to keep an eye on the kid. It seemed that was going to happen regardless. She hurried out through the doors, knowing Hakuba-kun was in good hands.

Nakamori held the kid a bit tighter. "That takes care of the food and our unwanted guest. You'd think that I'd be enough to look after you. Section one really bugs me sometimes." Then he focused back on Hakuba-kun. "This is our little secret. It's not like I'm asking the doctors, and they'd probably want you to start out with something 'healthy'. Kidding aside, I meant it. Topic of conversation now rests with you."

Saguru scanned through everything he had never allowed others to know, never allowed himself to express. "I- I do want to apologize once more. Please. Just let me say it." He took a deep breath and let it out. "I- well... I thought that maintaining my statutes at a higher level would allow me to avoid being looked down upon. It has worked in what I had intended... but it unknowingly kept me from something that- that I never knew existed, at least for me. So perhaps it is both an apology for the attitude with which I treated you and the others... and a great deal of gratitude for remaining when I gave you no cause to."

"Fine, apologize for being stuck-up. You aren't anymore. I knew it the moment you woke and tried to sneak off to see Kaito-kun. You'll find that none of us really are either, so you can talk to us, though I think it influenced my daughter and the boy growing up because neither is afraid to speak their mind. Now they'll get to influence you. And Hakuba-kun, I'm grateful as well, that both of you have someone you can trust. I could never have gotten Kaito-kun to speak up like you did. You're throwing around your own influence a lot more than I think you realize. And here I got talking again like some old guy who doesn't know when to shut up. I said you could talk, and all you've done so far was apologize."

Saguru could not keep a small amount of laughter from escaping. Him making Kuroba speak up... not that Nakamori-keibu knew anything. However them speaking their minds... If they both received that trait from Nakamori-keibu, it was small wonder the two were the only ones that could, in essence, handle the other. Mostly it was the reminder of his trying to go check on the others. Kuroba had to have been doing the same thing, he was just better at it. He was at a loss as to what else to talk about. He would have used the current case if it had been any other unless... "I am somewhat concerned for the others and... myself. The man that got away... I had almost no... conscious interaction aside from our initial meeting. I fear what his attitude and capabilities are; if they are anything like the doctor."

"You know more about him than me. I didn't see him for more than a few seconds. Division one has their teeth in this hospital and a lot of resources put out on the streets. You don't have to be worried about that anymore."

"Perhaps Hattori is rubbing off on me as well." Saguru sighed. "If he wakes from a nightmare, then I will become concerned again."

"Boy, I have no idea what you're talking about," Nakamori said frankly.

"I am not too sure myself. Yesterday's case with Conan-kun's kidnapping- It seems Hattori had been dreaming for over a week that something was going to happen to Conan-kun... and it did. I said it was nothing more than a coincidence, even when he spoke of previous cases when the same thing happened. However, with how I feel right now, even I may be inclined to take precautions in the event that he dreams it necessary. I'm not sure why, but one more 'coincidence' at this point in time is not one I feel confident enough to brush off." He moved back slightly. "And you likely think I am as crazy as I told him he was."

"Why would I think you were crazy for not wanting to take any chance with a person's well-being? I don't think you need dreams for that. Besides, unless it's against the law or hurting someone, I won't stand against anyone. Feel how you want. Like I said, I don't think you're crazy."

"That is a comfort. I just need to make sure I extend the same to the others. I know Kuroba believed Hattori." He was unsure what else to say when he suddenly realized something. "Ah, Nakamori-keibu. Have you noticed any nearby restrooms?"

"No, but there's a bunch of people. I'm sure one of them could spare two seconds to tell us where it is. Leave now, and that division one officer is going to call in the S.W.A.T. Can't hold whatever it is for another minute or two, can you? You know what, forget it." He was going to wait for the kid to let him go, but he broke the hold first and offered his hand in his stead. "We'll tell whoever we stop to wait here for her. Police business." He smile at the thought that helping a kid go to the washroom was police business. "If you can't walk, I can carry you. Don't push yourself. You were drugged."

"I was able enough to walk with some help back there. It should be no harder now." He took Nakamori-keibu's hand and stood, feeling a bit weak but able to more or less keep his balance, if not his full weight.

Nakamori helped the kid get off the bed, grabbing under his arm that the doctor hadn't touched. "Hey, tell me if I hurt you, or if you're hurt somewhere that I'm going have to grab so you don't fall."

"Domo arigatou, Nakamori-keibu. Your grip is fine where it is." He took a deep breath and sought to center himself. While he had done it often enough before, he knew he could not achieve Kuroba's level; but he could hold himself together long enough.

"I told you, Hakuba-kun, I can carry you. Holding half your weight like this is actually a bit harder. That or you can ride piggy-back." Nakamori was strong enough to support the kid's weight, though his steps were impossible. "Otherwise, you go walking into a wall and it's not my fault."

"Perhaps... if it really is not too much trouble... although it would be a first for me."

"I'm getting old, I'll admit it. No fun and games for now," Nakamori made sure that Hakuba-kun had a good support on the bed before bending down and putting his arms out behind him. "You just make sure you hold on. You should be able to do it one-handed if you have to."

Saguru reached out, unsure about himself for a moment before deciding to just try it. He placed his hands on Nakamori-keibu's shoulder and leaned forward, allowing the Inspector to take the weight. '_Odd_.' He thought to himself. "Odd... but helpful."

Nakamori stood. The kid had gotten on well enough that he didn't have to shake him so he wouldn't fall. "Yeah, it actually makes carrying people pretty easy, if they're conscious. Weights all in the legs then."

"I understood the mechanics... just never had it put into practice, that's all."

"I was just saying it was easier. It's not always just about the mechanics of things." Nakamori walked out with him on his back, feeling good for some reason that he got the kid to submit to something far more childish than he'd seen from the boy. First person he came to, that he could tell was a nurse, he stopped. She told him where the bathroom was and he told her his name and where to wait, as well as to expect another police officer and to pass on where they were. The woman was oddly compliant about the whole thing and went off where they had just come from. Nakamori headed to the bathroom. It wasn't that far. When he reached it, he bent down so the kid could get off. "Hold the handle. I'll help you in. Then I can leave. Call me and I'll come get you."

Saguru let himself down and was grateful for the assist. He stepped in and spotted something on the ground. "Seems I am not the only one that has been up and about."

Nakamori stood up, taking the kid's arm and looking down at the discarded piece of clothing. "That's not surprising in the least."

"Any chance we can stop by on the way back?"

"Why not? I'm shocked we didn't see him already. That boy can't sit still for more than two seconds." Nakamori helped Hakuba inside the washroom. "But you really should get some real rest. You weren't out that long."

"I will. It may also keep him from wondering himself. You stated I got that from him."

"The fact that he hasn't yet, now that surprises me. Boy must have been busy or woke up later. Don't know why the hell he'd leave his clothes around. Really, that boy never cleans up after himself. You have no idea the messes he makes, then seems to forget about it the second after." Nakamori let Hakuba lean on the sink and looked at him. "You going to be okay?"

Saguru nodded. "Yes. I shall call if- when I need help back."

"Sure thing. Take your time, kid. And don't hurt yourself." Nakamori lightly patted Hakuba-kun's shoulder before looking back in, closing the door.

_'I am not sure if I will ever be accustomed to that, but I will not refuse it.'_Saguru quickly finished and washed his hands, being careful of the bandages but scooping some water in his mouth all the same. He started drying his hands and decided to try. "Nakamori-keibu?"

Nakamori had to try to listen with all the outside noise getting in the way, so he'd kept the door open just the slightest, his hand still on the handle. He couldn't pick out the quieter sounds, but he had heard his name. He pushed the door open and looked in, seeing Hakuba-kun near the sink. "Yeah? Are you finished?"

_'That was faster than I expected. Was he really just waiting for me?_' "Yes, I am." He tossed the paper towel he had used into the trash and pushed off the sink to meet the inspector at the door.

Nakamori walked in before the kid could get far. "I still don't know about you, Hakuba-kun. You didn't have your balance back last time, and now that you're all drugged up, I don't trust it anymore than I did before." Nakamori made sure he was holding onto the sink again before crouching down. "Come on. I think at least Kaito-kun will get a laugh out of you."

_'True. It would at least get his mind on something else_.' He resumed his earlier position on the inspector's back. "I wonder which he will find funnier, me being carried, allowing myself to be, or the fact that it is you that is doing so."

"Hey, I'm not _that_ old; and you know Hakuba-kun, even I kinda want a camera right now, so I'm pretty sure the laugher's going to be towards you." Nakamori made sure Hakuba-kun was securely on his back once more before going to find another nurse. He had to think of that annoying policewoman once more. "Hakuba-kun, I'm going to go back first- Make sure we don't cross any wires. There are enough officers wound up in this as it is. I'll ask the woman waiting where he is and give her a new message to pass on if the division one officer isn't back yet."

"I understand- and it was not your age, as I would not think that way just-… Then again, perhaps it is not that strange as far as you are concerned."

"I could ask one of the nurses to carry you. That would be fun." Nakamori smiled to himself at the image. "My phone can take a picture. That would be a keeper, and would definitely make the boy laugh. But in all seriousness, Hakuba-kun, I know you're worried about Kaito-kun, but if you're tired or you are in pain for some reason, tell me. You'll see the boy again soon enough."

"I am fine. I do not believe I could rest at the moment if I tried, so I may as well make the most of it."

"I meant after we get there," Nakamori said, pushing the curtain aside. "I know you'll want to stay with him."

"That is true. I just hope they managed to get his statement by now."

Nakamori saw the nurse, told her of their new destination, and walked back out after receiving information on Kaito-kun. "I don't know. The boy's awake, so probably."

…

Aoko heard Kaito call out to her and stood quickly. "Right here." She knocked back. "And I got someone to run up to the room for the change of clothes." She held up the bag so that he would only have to open the door a bit and he could grab them.

Kaito reached out to grab his clothes, closing the door after. "I'll be right out." He took them out of the bag, feeling good to be in his clothes- fresh, new clothes, even if the shirt was almost two years old now. They were his. He'd picked them out and bought them and he couldn't see how Hakuba could stand being without one. He needed a shirt. He liked the feel of jeans compared to his school pants, and grabbed the socks that he'd thrown across the room. The gray-blue shirt had whiter-gray-faded paint splotches and swirls that might have been shapes of some kind, with a large bird hidden in the back, behind all the noise of the shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror and grinned, fluffing his hair a bit to get rid of the water that was still clutching to the strands. He opened the door, still grinning, and looked at Aoko. "All done. Thanks for the clean clothes. I didn't want to resort to those hospital robes." Kaito laughed at the image in his head. "Not that I'd need one. They don't have to look me over or anything because I'm not hurt anywhere new or anywhere they can't reach." Kaito had really wanted to take off the wet bandages on his wrists. They really hurt. But he didn't want Aoko to see the marks. He knew at least one of his wrists was bleeding.

Chiba watched the boy come out, the only thing different about him was his clothes, and he looked better than he had going in. The boy was still really pale, but Chiba found it hard to focus on that when the teen was smiling. It was funny that Shiratori thought this kid was dangerous, even as a possibility. He got the feeling right away that the teen wouldn't have killed the man if he hadn't had to; but then again, business was business. They had to do what they had to do. He would have been watching the boy anyway, which was funny. If anyone actually cared to notice, the order to watch him meant nothing.

He looked much more like himself and more relaxed, but she knew she had to let him know about the escape. Aoko still managed a smile at the hospital robe comment. "And you know they will be changing these." She said and motioned to his bandages.

"They can do it _while_ I'm wearing my clothes." Kaito stuck his tongue out at her, walking up to her so that she was next to him. She still had the small flower in one hand, and he reached down to take that hand, putting the back of it to his lips. He raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Unless you don't _want_me dressed."

"Kaito, I-" The rest of his sentence reached her and she felt her face heat up faster than ever. "Ah- uh- Kaiiiitoooo." She pointed off to where she had glimpsed her father earlier. "Not only is my father here but with your promise of staying in bed this time, I can bring you _those things_for lunch until you are released." She glared at him but with her face still burning, she wasn't sure it would have the same effect.

Kaito grinned more, but that didn't stop a small shiver running through his body. _Did you have to make me picture that_? Kaito let her hand go and leaned in toward her instead, resting his forehead against hers. "I'm not afraid of your dad." He added a satisfied laugh after he said that. "And I'm sure you're not, either." It only took a small motion from him to move to kiss her cheek, moving back so that they were way too close to focus their eyes on anything but each other. "It can wait, though. Sorry about all this mess. Know that, never once, did I think of it as leaving you behind, though. I saw something wrong, I went to fix it. If I had had time, I would have left you a note or something." Kaito trailed his fingertips down her arm, smiling. "Okay?"

Aoko sighed but smiled, meeting his gaze with her own. She was sure she had goosebumps to go with the butterflies that were in her stomach. "So long as you keep coming back... then yes."

Kaito laughed lightly. "I told you, I can't promise you I'll stay still, but I'll always come back."

Aoko laughed a bit. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She blinked and brought her hand up to brush one of the stray bits of damp hair out of the way. "You're not you when you're still."

"Me, still? Never. You'll find that I work in mysterious ways, even when unconscious. I sway the hearts of those around me, shift the very air, make thoughts and dreams come to mind that have long been forgotten." He put his finger under Aoko's chin, if only to touch her. "So you see, I'm never still, and I'll always be me. Remember that, and you'll always have me."

Aoko felt her eyes tear up. Intended or not that was just so... poetic... and romantic. "Glad to see you aren't too full of yourself." She didn't want to move, she just wanted to enjoy this moment, however long it could last.

"Oh, it's not just me. You have a very similar power of your own, though it's more soft, like a whisper. It's because you doubt, and I don't." Kaito drew in even closer as he was speaking to her. Maybe he'd been Kid a little too long but Aoko wasn't really listening to _him_. They had been Kaito's words at one point, he'd just never used to say this kind of thing out loud. Maybe though- maybe they were his dad's words and he was stealing them. With everything that happened, Kid could at lease reassure her so, stolen or not, he couldn't seem to stop speaking. "Mine falls over you like a shadow, holds to you, clings to you like shadows will do. Yours floats in the air, the scents, the sights- overwhelmed by its surroundings so that even you don't notice it. Yes, I am aware of my own power, can summon it at just a touch." He moved his fingers across her cheek and down her neck. "And yours is in everything I see, hear, breath. You hold me just as tightly as I hold you."

OK, her face could not get any redder and she was sure she had stopped breathing altogether. She just allowed herself to sink into his touch and his words. She wasn't sure how she could hold anyone half this tight and with little more than a touch. She tried to close her eyes but opened them again, just to be seeing him- assuring herself this really wasn't some dream.

"Aoko," Kaito blinked slowly, his eyes opening only for her. Everything. She held everything about him that was good and pure and strong. The teasing could wait. He had never wanted to hurt her, and he always used it as a way of keeping them apart; because if he'd gotten any closer, the wrong move, the missed date, the new bruise... it would have hurt her. He couldn't stop now, and with that, the teasing became pointless. He brushed his hand from near her neck to down her hair, draping his other hand over her but not pulling her any closer because it would have broken the eye contact. "There is not a doubt in me that I absolutely love you. But there's doubt in you." Kaito smiled, his eyes falling a bit closed. "Maybe not about your own feelings, but the sincerity of mine. It's why you can't talk." Kaito laughed gently. "Or breathe. Because I doubt you think this is real. Everyone has that reservation, that fear of pain. Aoko, if I leave, it will never be for long, and no matter who comes along, I will never stop seeing you the way I do right now. You're someone completely irreplaceable to me."

"You're irreplaceable too, and I..." She put her arms around him as gently as she could, not sure how to word what she was feeling, how it was more like a repetitive dream that was coming true than any doubt of sincerity.

Kaito moved his hand, running it down her arm again until he had his hand in hers. He brought it up to his lips and pressed her fingers there. His eyes were sparkling, but he was unsure which of the mixed emotions were showing there, when inside it was all a mix of passion and pain. "Aoko, I need to tell you something before you ever say words like that to me again."

"Tell me something? Oh no, that's right!" Aoko realized she had been so lost in this that she hadn't managed to get him to lay down, so she could tell him about the man's escape. "I had something to tell you too."

"I can wait." Kaito smiled a little more. "I've kept it secret long enough, even a week would mean nothing to me." Kaito moved her hand and held it close to his chest, before letting it go and taking a step back. He wasn't going to take this further, as much as he wanted to wrap his arms around her and never let go.

Aoko was a bit sad at the loss of contact but knew he needed to know. "Let's get you back to laying down. You should really know this as soon as possible." She glanced over toward where the section was that they were using for now.

Kaito tipped his head gently to the side and just looked at her. "I don't feel like laying down. You'd be taller than me, then."

"I'll sit. This is... urgent."

Kaito lost his smile, following her. "Fine, but I'm going to sit, too. I don't feel like laying down."

Aoko reached the stretcher Kaito'd been brought in on and sat down. "Come on."

Kaito sat down, trying to smile anyway. He looked over at her. "This sounds serious. Who ran over the cat?"

"We were just told before you woke up... The man they took away from where you all were found..." She took a deep breath and exhaled, touching his hand. "He somehow... escaped."

Kaito tensed, his eyes hardening and any thoughts of the previous conversation gone. "How long ago and where?"

"I don't know. The female officer came over for a moment to tell us about it, but she didn't say how long ago. I think it was while they were taking him, so it must have been from the car." She took his hand fully in hers now. "You just stay here. The police are out in force and there are police from all over helping. Some of dad's men are here as well as these officers. He can't be that dumb, but he'll get caught before he sets foot near this place if he is."

"I don't care about that." Kaito half wanted the guy to come here, where all the police officers were gathered. He thought quickly. He couldn't leave. He had to be here to act if they needed him. He looked at Aoko, squeezed the hand that she was holding and looked her in the eye. "Can I borrow your phone and about five minutes alone?"

"Just stay here." She pulled out her phone with her free hand and placed it to his. "And I'll want it back."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to run off with it." Kaito gave her a small nod and a smile. "Just five minutes. And thanks, Aoko."

"OK Kaito." She stood and gave his hand a quick squeeze. "I'll be right nearby. Just call out if you need anything."

Kaito nodded, watching her leave and glaring over at the officer. "I know there's no way of making you leave, but can you at least back up or something? I want some privacy."

"Um," Chiba thought. "I guess that's fine. it's not any different than you being in the bathroom." He took a few steps back so that he was pretty much out of the room, but could still watch the kid. "That's the best I can do."

"That's fine." Kaito was already dialing Jii's number. When the man picked up, Kaito lowered his voice to make sure it wouldn't travel. Even he could escape the police with ease, but it required help. Jii had the contacts and Kaito had the name for himself. Even drug dealers would think twice about messing with Kid when they'd pay the cops no mind, all Jii had to do was get the word out for him. The old man would have to look into the guy's name, but that would be easy. He had a description, and there were only so many security guards. So the guy thought he could get away? Well, he only knew half of what he was dealing with. Kaito had spoken nothing about himself to the guard, the way he had the guy who called himself a doctor. He was going to make sure this man was hung out to dry and, if anything, caught by a criminal himself.

Aoko watched the clock and at exactly five minutes, at Hakuba-kun's accuracy, she slipped back in. "You better be done." She smiled when she saw him and walked over, sitting once again.

"Yep." Kaito grinned and handed her phone back. "I don't know where the doctors put mine. Sorry about that. I had to tie up some loose ends. Everything got crazy pretty fast."

She put her phone back in her pocket and smiled. She patted his arm. "I know. Let's just hope it can actually slow down. You all need to rest for awhile."

"Rest? Ha." Kaito really laughed after that. "I don't know of such a word. Even when it seems I am only sleeping, you have no idea of the spells I'm weaving." Kaito wiggled his fingers at Aoko before laughing again.

Saguru sighed against Nakamori-keibu's back. If Kuroba was still able to laugh, then perhaps he would be just fine.

Nakamori had no way of knocking and didn't feel like going about things that would take anymore than a few seconds of his time so he walked in, leaving the rather stubby officer to watch the door. "You will _not_be the boy that never sleeps."

Kaito turned, still on edge from the knowledge he possessed, but grinned at the person he saw... then laughed outright at the second. "Hey, what's this? We playing children's games now?"

Saguru looked down for a moment and let him laugh before looking back up with a small smile. "Glad to see that you are back to normal- at least for you."

"It is physically against my nature not to abide by my own standards of normal for as long as I live." Kaito winked, a few quieter laughs escaping. "You just got me when I was serious. Doesn't mean that wasn't a different taste of my 'normal.'"

"Well, it may seem strange but... I am glad you are well. I..." Now that he saw that Kuroba was so much better off than he had been last time he saw him, he was suddenly unsure of what to say.

"Of course I am." Kaito sighed. "You okay?" He looked over at the detective. "I didn't have time to ask, and you seemed shocked to say the least. You're not scared of me now, are you?"

"Scared?" Saguru took a moment to realize what Kuroba was talking about. When he did, he sighed and shook his head. "I was shocked... and it was not until I got hit that I realized why you had." He fixed his gaze on Kuroba. "I had not expected either, but the two together cleared it up- too late for me to say anything, either. Now, domo arigatou." He tipped his head as best he could while still on the inspector's back.

Nakamori bent over so the kid wouldn't just slide off his back. He held out his hand when he stood. "Sure, no problem. You can take your time." He leveled a look at Kaito. "Even if some won't."

"I'm not a very 'take your time' person." Kaito relaxed a bit, though. He'd been worried that the detective would behave differently around him. "And hey, no biggy. I knew you didn't notice. I took care of everything, didn't I? The other guy didn't touch you after that." Kaito winked at him. "Just so you know. I know you were probably worrying about that."

Saguru stood on his own, but had taken the offered hand, just to keep himself still. He couldn't help the relief that washed over him at hearing Kuroba's words, grateful and possibly putting a bit more weight than intended on the possibilities. "And you two... you and Hattori..."

"Besides being a bit disgusted, I'm fine. Last I saw, I was helping Hattori stop being disgusted, too- but that was as far as it went. The rest after that was kinda blurry before you started talking to me."

"Then the kits should all come out negative- for the most part. That is a relief. I admit... I was worried."

"Hey, I was there. Nothing bad was gonna happen." Kaito let out a satisfied laugh and a grin. "Didn't you trust me?"

"You know it was not that I did not trust you. You were hurt already prior to this thing, not to mention the fresh injuries I saw before and after I left for help. I was unsure how much more you could take on yourself." Saguru looked away, knowing even his usual eloquence could not put into words everything he was feeling both at the time and even now.

Aoko had been trying to follow the discussion, but knew she was missing something important. They were talking to each other much more casually and she only just noticed it, but Hakuba-kun had been using just 'Kuroba' rather than adding a suffix... very unlike him, and he was even doing the same for the other person, 'Hattori'. "OK, what happened? I know Hakuba-kun was kidnapped and you went after him to help, but it sounds like a lot more was going on then we know. What did these two men want? Money? Blackmail? Kaito, you said you had to wash his germs off you, but what was that about being disgusted? What am I missing?"

"Aoko, there are three things people care about in this world besides themselves. The degree of each varies person to person and changes as we age, but they are love, money, ...and sex. Personal connections, the ability to support oneself, and passion. Now, hear me out, nothing really happened. Okay? You calm? Nothing. You can ask Hakuba." Kaito pointed to him for emphasis. "But I did have... you know... some of his germs on my face, so I wanted to shower." Kaito looked over at Hakuba and smiled, raising his shoulders closer to his chin. "I still didn't get that mouthwash, yet."

Aoko felt a mixture of shock and disgust herself. _'Those men had intended to... they had tried to...'_She leaned over and wrapped her arms gently around Kaito, fighting to do just as he asked and stay calm, but, knowing now what the outcome might have been, she just wanted to let him know it didn't change how she felt about him. The mouthwash comment caused her to look over at Hakuba-kun once more.

Saguru was a bit surprised at the way Kuroba had put it, but it was accurate nonetheless. The mention of mouthwash caused him to look back up and see Kuroba still smiling despite everything, and Aoko-san wrapping her arms around him. He shook his head. "I have not, either. I have had to make do with some water just a moment ago."

"Eh." Kaito wasn't going to try water. He knew it wouldn't get away the taste, and that was really what kept reminding him he wanted mouthwash. He looked over at Aoko. "Hey." Kaito nudged his head against her hair, seeing her eyes on the detective. He moved his hand to rest where her arms were wrapped around him. "Everyone's fine, and as far as I'm concerned, it's over. There's nothing to worry about anymore."

_'So he is not aware yet... or Aoko-san is not. I suppose it has to be brought up._' "Kuroba, there is something that you ought to know... about the man they took away."

"He's out there somewhere. I know." Kaito didn't lose his smile at all. "He won't get far, whichever way he wants to play it. No one can covertly move about on their own, and I doubt _anyone_ would help him, so I don't see any reason to worry about it anymore."

Saguru's eyes widened. _'What_ _did...? I am not even going to ask_.' Saguru nodded. "About him. I suppose not. We have quite a few powerful friends looking out for us at the moment." He tipped his head at the officers but kept his gaze firmly on Kuroba.

"Powerful pieces and strategy is what wins wars. We have both." Kaito's smile turned into a grin. "Like I said, not worried at all. You shouldn't be, either. We do have a lot of people on our side, and I'm sure they're more than happy to help."

Saguru looked away and then slid his gaze over to Nakamori-keibu. "Yes and in even more ways than expected." Saguru looked away quickly, wondering if his action had been noticed.

The inspector had been watching them. Kaito couldn't tell if he was trying to pick up on something, or if he was just quiet for the sake of letting them talk. Either way, Kaito closed his eyes and leaned in closer to Aoko, who still had her arms around him. "You should learn to expect everything, that way you are open for anything to happen, and can accept it without doubt. It's no fun to see the world though only a single pathway. There's absolutely no excitement in that, no ability to change things the way you want them to be, because you think too narrowly. Makes it very easy to surprise you, though." Kaito made a tiny noise of laughter in his throat. "You never see it coming, because it never occurs to you that it can."

Saguru wondered for a moment how Kuroba had come to know that until he realized he was likely still taking about his pranks and tricks, but it also related so much to the new things he was starting to see. "I am starting to…" He tapered off. So many options of what to say but none seemed to be just right to get across what he was thinking.

"You're starting to become very inarticulate. I noticed that a lot recently." Kaito let his teeth flash for a moment in satisfaction. "I'm making you stupid. I think I like you better this way. I always win our arguments now."

Aoko had been watching the exchange but had not released her hold on Kaito or bothered speaking, as the two seemed to be communicating on an entirely different level. She did notice Hakuba-kun becoming a bit... not really uncomfortable but more... not like himself, as though he felt awkward or embarrassed about something. That must have been it. They had seen him be carried here and by her dad, no less. Someone who was always confident in himself would no doubt feel embarrassed at that. She leaned a bit closer to whisper to him so the others wouldn't hear. "_Kaito, leave him alone unless you want to start being carried around yourself_."

"_Not a chance_." Kaito whispered back when he noticed Aoko get closer to tell him something so stupid. He didn't know where it came from, but he'd seen the detective pretty much at his worst - mentally when they got off the chopper and physically not long ago - He was _not_ about to leave him alone, especially when he had an idea. "_Hey_," Kaito whispered back to her. "_Trust me for all of five minutes. If something bad happens, feel free to go find a mop, but do as I say before that. At least try. Please_?"

Aoko huffed but kept her response low. "_Fine. Just go easy. Something's different about him. I never thought I'd see him being carried, let alone without complaint. OK?"_

_Man, Aoko needed to open her eyes_. But she hadn't been there, and Kaito was sure with how much he'd seen of her that she hadn't spent much time with the detective. Kaito had known something was different about him the moment Hakuba had been beside him when Kaito had woken the first time after passing out. He wasn't being watched, he hadn't needed to be. Hakuba had wanted to watch him for reasons that weren't surveillance-related. He leaned in even closer to Aoko, holding her to him. _"Yeah. Hakuba's been scared. You noticed it, too. You know how he's foreign. He's more used to other customs. I think he needs to know that you're his friend, too, and there to help. Go over and hug him_." Kaito nestled his face against her hair. _"I promise I won't take it the wrong way, and it's a lot more common where he's from, so he won't either. And another favor. Don't let him know I told you to do it. You would have done it anyway, if you thought you could_." Kaito backed up and smiled at her, talking a bit louder. "You know, you're really weird, Aoko."

Aoko didn't move for a moment, her heart racing. Hakuba-kun, scared? And not thinking they were friends? That wasn't true at all, but he _had_maintained a certain level of distance until recently- but to go hug him? Kaito's louder words brought her back and she tightened the embrace momentarily. If he thought it might help, then she would give it a shot. "We'll see." She let him go and stood, walking over to Hakuba-kun- her classmate and friend. "I'm glad you're safe, too." She remembered his left shoulder had been hurt, so she went under his left arm and over his right, keeping the contact light in case there were new injuries anywhere.

Saguru had watched the two converse and wondered what they were discussing, when Kuroba told Aoko she was weird._ 'Really, Kuroba. What is-'_ Aoko-san's response further confused him until she walked over to him. He had no idea what she was up to and when she reached him only to... _'What_?' He could only stand there, shocked. He looked down at the top of her head and then up, first at Kuroba then over at Nakamori-keibu.

Kaito smiled, though he did make sure he looked at least a little surprised. White lies and all. Sometimes they were helpful. This was one of those times. Aoko would have acted on her own if she knew she could, so it was pretty much the same as if she had. He hadn't made her do it, just given her a small push.

Nakamori was still holding the kid, but he let the boy's hand go when his daughter came up. He hadn't expected her to act so forward, but he knew there wasn't much that could hold Aoko back if she made up her mind about something, and the words she spoke showed where the action came from. He'd just watched her hug Kaito-kun; seeing her do it to Hakuba-kun, strangely, didn't feel much different. The boy needed it.

Saguru looked back down at Aoko-san. With no other recourse, he simply touched her shoulders, his hands shaking, and bowed his head. "Ah... arigatou, Aoko-san."

Aoko was stubborn and Hakuba-kun had seemed shocked by her actions, unlike what Kaito had said, but she persisted and felt him start to respond after a moment. _'There. That's better._' She smiled and held the hug a moment longer before drawing back and looking up at him.

Kaito raised an eyebrow. _'Thank you'? Really, detective?_The corner of his lip did pull up, though.

Aoko looked closer at Hakuba-kun. He had let his hands and arms drop when she pulled back, but had shown no other reaction. "Hakuba-kun?" She reached up to his cheek to get him to look up but drew her hand back when she felt moisture on her fingertips.

"I guess... I can still be surprised." Saguru tried to quietly clear his throat, but with his eyes closed, he had not realized Aoko was going to find the tears until she had wiped some away already.

Kaito tried to keep the mischievousness out of his expression, drawing in a bit and closing one eye. "You know. I did kinda just save your life. Kinda. I mean, had to figure I at least bought the time that was needed for someone else to do it. So you owe me. Might as well pay me back by keeping your promise."

Saguru could not bring himself to look up, and was still in a state of complete shock at all the kindness he had been receiving. He brought his hands up and rubbed it quickly across his eyes, as though he were simply tired before shaking his head. "This is just so much at once. I am not sure how to even put it into words."

"Promise?" Aoko looked behind her at Kaito. "What promise?"

"When words fail, you always have actions." Kaito closed his other eye, letting out a small breath and a normal, sincere smile crossing his face. "Just look at her. You'd be surprise at how much a simple glance can speak when you want it to."

"Kaito, what are you talking about?" She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned back around to see Hakuba was looking at her like Kaito had said. The strange mix of emotions took her by surprise and she figured she was missing some or imagining others. Gratitude she understood, wonder... strange, nervousness? Couldn't be. And hope? For what? She took his hand and tugged. "Come on. You should be resting, too. You should sit. Hakuba-kun?"

He looked up at where Kuroba was sitting with his eyes closed... and a real smile on his face. He had come through a lot better than he had feared, and if he did not need to be there, he could trust that Aoko would be there for him. He did not want to intrude further. "I would not want to further-"

"Hakuba, you stuck your big, fat, annoying self into my life weeks ago. Yesterday you were allowed inside. Not many are. I'm not just talking about me. There are very few people out there that have many 'real' friends. Know if you walk away, from any of us, or from anything that we do especially together, you're not leaving out the same gate you came in, because we're not letting you out. You're breaking it down to put yourself back outside. If you want to be there, fine, but these aren't the kind of gates that can be replaced; and once a fox has gotten in the chicken house, precautions are set so they won't enter again. Pretty much 'you break it, you buy it.' You still want to walk away?" Kaito's hearing was perfectly sound, and he didn't need eyesight to get his message across when he was more comfortable with words, if not exactly understandable all the time. Analogy made sense to him, and he'd had to figure that Hakuba should have already known the meaning of all the things he was constantly doing to both draw them together, then apart again. And Kaito was getting sick of it. "I don't stand for sideliners either. Life is short enough as it is to be waiting for an idiot to see they've been trying to get into a place that they're already standing in."

Saguru opened his mouth to say something, anything. "When you are not..." No. he decided that, among these people, he should be honest. "I am just not accustomed to it. I have never had this sort of connection... with anyone, and I mean anyone, so I am just not used to where certain lines are in this type of... family," he added quietly. He knew his eyes were tearing up again, but restrained himself from wiping them away, and simply blinked in an unconscious effort to keep them at bay.

Kaito smiled, opening his eyes to look at Hakuba. "In a family, there are no lines."

Saguru sighed. May as well let it out. "This one..."

Kaito lost some of the happiness, but only to confusion, and he looked softly at the detective. "This one what?"

"This family." He looked over at Nakamori-keibu then at Aoko-san and finally back at Kuroba. "Not mi..."

"Oh no, trust me, every one- even yours. You can be halfway around the world and hated, and still there is no line. There is only distance. You can't get rid of blood ties. They shape you, even if the person isn't there, and their absence affects you. Because you know that, somewhere out there, they are there, and you can't do a thing about it but accept it. No person has enough strength in themselves to hate everything about someone. I don't know about your situation, but no matter how far you and your family are from each other, that doesn't mean that they are gone. You were brought into this world to be a part of them. That was not by your choice. You can try and get close or ignore them back, but they will always be family." Kaito grinned a little. "That's the dictionary's definition of 'family' anyway. You can choose yourself what light to walk in, and when to walk away, even if you can't escape. You can, though, make your own world around you. Anything you're missing, even things you aren't, can be replaced. You can let in whoever you want. That choice is yours. Who gets close. That's your family, in my opinion. Did you ever let anyone in yours get close to you? If not, then you never lost your family, you just never had one." He laughed a little, using his arm and getting off the stretcher to walk over and stand next to Aoko and in front of the detective. "You should know by now, you've been with me for the past twenty-four hours, where you stand. You need to stop trying to draw yourself back. All you're doing is making it harder on both you and me, because you're back where you started, and I have to try all over again to make you understand that I'm not the one moving- you are."

"I- I do not want to... and today... waking up here with someone actually there... That has not happened as far back as I can remember. Having someone hug me... or just tell me that what happened was beyond my control and not to just... take the blame because I can learn from it. I became used to that... and not expecting anything more... because I was not going to."

"Hakuba, you _know_ how far I'd go to help you. I've shown you. I _told_ you even before now, back when we were trying to get Hakuba-kun. Stop letting the path force you down that one same street you love to walk down alone so much, and just accept what's before you. Like I said, life it too short to doubt."

Saguru swallowed several times, but the lump in his throat would not allow him to respond verbally. He decided to throw the last bit of himself away and hope for the best. No, trust in his words. In a reverse of the first time, he reached forward and embraced the first person to have done so, and who had somehow made it his mission to break the walls he had used much of his life... and succeeded. He did hope that Kuroba would forgive him for not giving an explanation, but he could not form one at the moment, so he just nodded.

Aoko was surprised at Hakuba-kun's words, but when he responded to Kaito's words with a hug she could only smile. '_They really have become close, but who would have thought so much so fast?_'

Nakamori watched the kid. He'd half expected Kaito-kun to take more initiative then he had. Nakamori didn't like the kid dragging on and complaining about the same thing, but whatever Kaito-kun had said must have been more then he heard to get Hakuba-kun to do something. He just hadn't thought it would have been to grab the other kid. Not that he cared that it had been. It took no effort to be comforted. He could hug the kid a million times and it wouldn't change anything. Hakuba-kun, in his eyes, had just answered Kaito-kun's unspoken question of 'are you coming in or not?'.

All Kaito could do was return the sentiment by holding Hakuba lower, since the detective was both injured and holding his arms down at his sides. Hakuba's reaction, while unexpected, wasn't much of a surprise. He was the type to have every possible outcome flying around his head at all times. "You know, if you hadn't met me, your life would be so boring right now. You'd be off somewhere, by yourself, probably obsessing over one thing or another." Kaito made his words quieter, so that only the detective in front of him could hear. _"I can promise you excitement, and my attendance - if not all the time - but I can't promise your safety. I still don't want you to be used against me."_ Kaito's hold tightened a bit. The detective didn't even know that he had been used against him. He'd survived, though... they both had, and if it had to happen again, it would. _"But I don't care. If it happens, it happens; and no matter what - because I'm still not going to treat you any differently - don't go doubting my intentions. I can swear to you they'll always be well-placed_." Kaito took a deep breath and leaned his head against Hakuba's shoulder. "_And... I need a favor, if you're up to it_."

Saguru managed to get some words out but kept them low as well. "_I guess, if he did nothing else, sticking me on the Task Force was the best thing that he did for me... even if it was not intended to be this way. So, as long as it does not entail springing you from here early, then name it. I'll do what I can."_

"_Aw, come on. I got you out of jail. That's nothing compared to here_," Kaito said softly, but light enough to show he was joking. "_No, it's something a bit more personal, but I'd need you to speak for me for a minute or two. I won't make you do that right now_." Kaito could feel some mix of dizziness and sleep tugging at him but it was easy to hide, a bit harder to fight off. "_Forget it. I should do it anyway, and soon. Sorry, it was just a thought that had come to me. And I mean it. Forget I said anything._" Kaito patted Hakuba on the back. "_You really sure you should be standing up?"_

"I..." He was about to say he was fine, his usual response, until he realized that this was not his 'usual' anymore. "Likely no more than you right now." He straightened, releasing his hold and feeling his recent version of vertigo hit again; however much less than earlier, it was still there.

"Well, I don't know how well to judge that. I don't think you've been that far in my skin, yet." Kaito smiled, offering the detective his hand. "You'll find I have impeccable balance, even when I'm not trying to. The bed's just right there, unless you wanted to leave. Otherwise, I prefer to sit and, if your level of well-being is where I think it is, I'm making you sit, too."

Saguru looked over at Nakamori-keibu. "I wonder if Sato-keiji is-"

Sato had been standing behind the curtain for a while, not wanting to interrupt the conversation as it seemed pretty private. Plus, thanks to Tome-kun, she knew Kuroba-kun had already given a statement, so she felt no need to stop them from talking. At hearing her name spoken, she stepped in. "I have it right here, and I'm sure there is enough to share."

Nakamori looked at the woman, figuring she was somewhere nearby. His car wasn't that far away and they'd been gone for a while. "You obviously don't know Kaito-kun. Boy's skinny as a stick, but it's all that metabolism of his. That's why there's enough to share." He had no doubt the boy would, too, though Nakamori could already see some heckling in the near future.

Chiba looked at Sato and shrank back a little. He didn't want Shiratori-san to get mad at him, but he knew the boy had no reason to be left alone, and it wasn't like they were talking about the case. He hoped his lack of action wouldn't be taken for not following orders and endangering their case.

Kaito had the sleep still eating away at him, his hand still up for Hakuba to take, and he hadn't expected any other visitors when there were already so many of them as it was. The woman he recognized on sight, but that didn't stop his deprived mind from being slow on the uptake as he took a step forward and got into the best position he could to protect Aoko from any initial attack and Hakuba from anything he was able to see with his guarded vantage point. When he did notice it was her, he relaxed a bit, having to blink his eyes a few times as sleep took over. The adrenaline was gone, an he needed to get his appearance back to where it had been.

Aoko wondered at Kaito's reaction, then recognized the officer that had been with Hakuba-kun earlier, as well as recognizing the food she was holding. _'Dad must have asked her to get it, but why would-'__  
><em>

Saguru had tensed momentarily, especially when Kuroba had moved more beside him, then turned to see Sato-keiji with the promised food. His stomach beat his mouth at the sight of the containers.

Kaito laughed, letting go of what was left of the walls he had put up. "You two don't have to worry about that. I'm not hungry right now."

Nakamori looked at Kaito-kun in disbelief. "Boy, you haven't eaten anything all day, and I can only guess at the running around you did. Sharing is fine. You don't have to starve yourself. There's enough. We planned on you being hungry when we ordered it."

Kaito shook his head and smiled. "I _was_ hungry before. I'm not now. I'm not lying or anything, trust me. I _did_ want the food. I'm just not hungry for it anymore." Kaito shrugged a little. "We haven't been gone _that_ long. If I wanted the food, I'd say something." He nodded to Hakuba, smiling a bit more. "All yours."

"Are you sure?" Saguru did not want Kuroba to deny himself for his sake. "There appears to be more than I could eat."

"How about you both sit and eat something, however much you want, but at least put something in your stomach." Aoko crossed her arms.

"I _do _have something in my stomach. There's enough sugar in me to keep me moving through all of next week." Kaito stuck his tongue out at her. "Besides, I'm really not hungry. Not for any particular reason- I feel fine. I just... don't feel hungry."

Saguru looked over at Kuroba and then could not decide if he wanted to say something or look away. _'Sugar... hmm._' "At least sit. Just... for some company?"

Kaito smiled, putting his hand back out. "I already offered _that_."

Saguru took the offered hand this time and nodded.

Balance, as Kaito had said, was no problem for him. Strength wasn't either. He helped Hakuba over, making sure the detective didn't fall, letting him put his hands on the bed when they came to it and jumping backwards up on it himself. "You can eat in front me. You don't have to be poooolliiite," Kaito said in a slur. "Or anything stupid like that."

Sato had heard enough of the conversation here, as well as what she heard just between Hakuba-kun and Nakamori-keibu, that she offered the food to the inspector rather than going over herself. "Seems like it may be a bit crowded. I'll watch from just outside of here. Chiba-kun, you keep your eyes open, too."

Nakamori took the food and nodded to her, but he didn't want to interrupt either. He could be the parental figure that Hakuba-kun and Kaito-kun needed, but they would be counting on each other more than him. They were the same age, had classes together, would be together for hours every day- and it was natural that they should have at least some time alone to say and do whatever they wanted. Nakamori brought the food over to Hakuba and inclined his head to the other officer. "I'm going to be over there. You need me, any of you, just say something. I'm gonna go see if I can't find something for both of you to drink at the very least, so don't go disappearing on me again." Nakamori gave Kaito-kun most of the stern look before nodding to his daughter and backing off.

Chiba nodded to Sato-san as she passed him. "I know. I'm watching." And he was. After all, he didn't really feel like part of the conversation, so there wasn't much else to do.

Aoko nodded back and moved to Kaito's other side.

Saguru accepted the food and placed it on the side opposite Kuroba, watching Aoko move to Kuroba's other side. He opened one of the containers and paused for a moment, thinking about how different everything was becoming, before he took his first bite.

Kaito looked over at Aoko, raising his eyebrows twice before letting out a quiet laugh that was really aimed at nothing. Then he looked over at Hakuba and poked him. "Now that I think about it, you always went off during lunch. You know, you _can_eat with us. 'Course, all those crazy girls are around all the time, and they talk about the stupidest things. It'd be kinda nice to have another guy on my side."

"It is nice just having someone else at all. I told you yesterday, I learned to cook and the reason I became better was that I usually _had _to cook for myself... If Baaya was not around to bring me something while I worked on a case- which, at those times, were eaten in the spare room." Kuroba had seen it. He had retrieved his things from there the previous day.

"I know what you told me. That was at home. I'm talking about school." Kaito turned his head to the side and poked the detective again. "I know I've had more than one lunch, either behind the school, near the trees where we have gym, or on the roof, but I don't always eat alone. _You_ might have been stopping you then. I'm just saying nothing is now, and the invitation is one I feel better saying aloud then hoping you assume."

"I had just become... accustomed to it, but I do prefer the change." _'I almost wish we did not have a week of vacation but it will be something to look forward to.'_

Kaito smiled and nodded. "If I don't see you, I'm hunting you down. Know that." He waited for Hakuba to eat more of the food, turning to Aoko and lowering his voice, making sure most of his words would go unheard by the detective. "_Remember that thing I needed to tell you about? It can still wait. No rush. There's something else I need to tell you and I think this is as alone as we're going to get. I don't want you taking it the wrong way or something_."

Aoko glanced over Kaito's shoulder and saw Hakuba-kun taking another bite, but appearing to be deep in thought now. She nodded to Kaito.

Kaito took in a quiet breath. He thought if he ever told her about Kid, it would be the hardest thing he'd ever do. He was wrong. _"I just don't want you to go imagining things, and to be honest, I'm getting tired. I'd rather you know the truth than some guesswork you and that crazy little mind of yours would have fun playing around with_." Kaito rubbed one of his eyes but made sure he was looking at her. "_You do know I went after Hakuba-kun when he was taken first, by the first man, right?"_

Aoko gave a small nod but whispered back. _"I thought that... or Hakuba-kun had gone to visit you and you were both taken_."

"_Right, well. Short term plans at work there. I didn't know that there was someone else- at least, I didn't know he was actually here. I did hear him talk of a partner, but he made it all sound like stuff he _would_ do, not _was doing_. So... second guy kinda caught me by surprise. I had enough trouble handling the one. My plans for getting out were pretty much shot, and stupid idiot next to me was with the guy. Aoko, geez I have no idea how to say this in a way that you won't want to just flip out at me... but, I don't know. I knew I couldn't take them both. I might have had a shot one on one... I took the chance to even the playing field_." Kaito kept his eyes steady on Aoko. _"Figured that information was going around the police, and I thought I should tell you instead of them. I gave him the chance to leave. I warned him. He knew what I would do. He didn't take it. I still don't see what other choice I had, but it doesn't matter. At the time, I didn't think about any choice. I just acted_."

Aoko felt her heart rate speed up, but she was already starting to guess where this was going. She touched his arm and tried to keep her voice steady. "_I'm not a cop's daughter for nothing... I saw the M.E.'s van. Kaito, even before I knew what those men were really doing, I knew they were really dangerous_." She moved her hand to his and gave it a squeeze. "_I had actually suspected from the EMT who said the blood on your hand... was too much to have come from the injuries you had. You did it to save them and yourself. As bad as taking a life is... from what I heard from the officers and what you just said... you three would_ _never have been heard from again. I feel conflicted myself- I'll admit that... but I'd rather have you... and Hakuba-kun, plus your other friend, than to have lost you and have them continuing to do this to even more people_."

"_Aoko_," Kaito turned the corner of lip up, looking her in the eye and making sure his next words were spoken in her ear as he broke eye contact. He wrapped his fingers around hers as he spoke._ "I know how impossible seeing the future is, but if I would have held off, I don't think any of us would have had to die, them or us. They reached us pretty fast_." Kaito wasn't too sure how much he could have done against both, but he wasn't any ordinary citizen. He could have at least tried. No one had to have died... Kaito knew others would be looking for them. He should have held off, but in the seconds that the options had run through his head, rescue was never one of those thoughts. In his mind he'd isolated them, made the only way of escape to be from the inside, but that wasn't what happened at all.

"_But against two... Can you say things wouldn't have turned out differently if they really had intended to... do so much more? What if the first one decided to do something in retaliation? Can you tell me one of you wouldn't have been ki_-" Aoko shook her head slightly. "_Dad said it was possible that they had resisted and it had been an officer that had done it. They make those decisions as well- having to make a choice. Whether it was you or an officer, the decision was made to try to protect others. No matter what the other possible outcomes could have been... you acted as you felt you needed to in order to protect others and right a wrong. Don't let him take you with him any more than you would let Hakuba-kun if he had been the one to do it_."

"_I'm not. I'm just saying it was a thought that's been coming back to me now and then. But Aoko, about what you said." Kaito shook his head. "It was all long-run stuff. It really was. It never even crossed my mind that they'd kill one of us. They wouldn't have_." Kaito was as sure of it as he was of his name. "_They wanted us alive. I really did jump the gun. I was panicked, not thinking. It doesn't mean I can change anything, but... everything in me tells me our lives were currently in danger."_ Kaito met her eyes, his own turning a bit unsure, but towards himself, not his thoughts. "_I hadn't even considered... it all happened very fast. No weapon was drawn on me, or the others. Aoko..."_ Kaito was just starting to realize something and it was putting a bit of fear into him that was of a newer variety. "_I- I don't know if that was okay... I mean, I didn't think they'd let us live forever... but it wasn't like they were trying to kill us_."

Aoko's eyes widened at that. Was he thinking he would be pegged for murder? "Kaito?" She leaned over and reached her free hand to touch the shirt he was wearing. She wasn't sure how to respond to that, but she knew he would _not_ have acted the way she now knew he had if he had seen another way.

The murmuring had finally pulled him from his own thoughts, and he looked over to see Kuroba and Aoko-san speaking quietly... but the look on Aoko-san's face suddenly turned to one of disbelief and she seemed to reach for Kuroba. Not sure what was happening he put the food down quickly and reached his hand out, not sure if Aoko-san was reacting to Kuroba passing out or not and not wanting him to fall over, no matter how good he thought his balance was.

He felt Hakuba touch him. It had to have been him. Kaito smiled, shaking his head, and put his other hand on top of the one that was on his. "That was stupid of me. Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I know, okay? I know. You know me, I know me. I'm being stupid." Kaito grinned a little bit more, his words sincere. "Just another passing thought. It's gone now. You didn't need to take me seriously." Kaito looked over his shoulder at Hakuba. "I'm fine. Go eat. Nothing's wrong."

Nakamori had been about to go see what the kids were up to when they all turned serious, but he'd caught Kaito-kun's expression in the middle of the other two. Whatever was wrong, it didn't seem to be that important. Nakamori took the step back that he had taken, but he was watching them closer, just to make sure that nothing had happened. Both boys were still hurt and Kaito-kun had done nothing but go against what the EMT had ordered.

"Are you sure? Why did Aoko-san react that way?" Saguru had eaten most of container he had grabbed and would be fine for a while now. If he could be sure Kuroba would be as well...

Aoko didn't move, and after Hakuba-kun beat her to asking the question, she waited for the answer herself.

Kaito closed his eyes and lowered his head a bit with a smile, before opening them and looking at the detective. "I'm sure. That was just me being a complete idiot as usual." He looked back at Aoko and rubbed his hand over hers. "Kami, that was stupid. Sorry. Pretend I never said any of that. I didn't mean it. Really." He let a second's worth of breath out, somewhere between amused and angry. "I have no idea where that even came from."

"It was stupid... so wherever it came from, never consider it again." Aoko didn't bother whispering this time because she wanted to make sure he got it.

Saguru sighed. "I am not sure what you two were saying, but I do have the feeling Aoko-san is right." He hesitated before patting the spot his hand was on twice.

"Don't worry, she is." Kaito grinned over his shoulder before turning, taking in the distance that still separated them and leaning his forehead against Aoko's hair. "Don't worry. Thought's never coming back. I have all the reason for that right here, in both of you. It was just a second's worth where a passing thought took over before it had been processed. Just me talking out loud." He moved down a little more and put his nose against her cheek. "I wish I could make you forget that I ever said something that stupid. You'll have reason to call me an idiot for the rest of our lives now."

"You give me enough reasons anyway, Bakaito." She tried to follow him with her eyes but stopped and let herself smile against his touch.

"Enough with this stupidity. I only wanted to tell you." Kaito backed up, taking his hand off of hers and leaning back so she wasn't facing one of them more than the other. He looked at Hakuba. "Hey, you feeling better?"

Saguru nodded and straightened a bit where he was sitting. "Yes, I am. Are you sure you do not want to have some?" Saguru moved his hand over to indicate the food on his other side.

Kaito waved his hand at it. "Nah. Like I said, not hungry. If I was, I'd say something." He grinned. "I'm not one to stay quiet... ever, about anything. Apparently even random thoughts that are beyond stupid come out of my mouth these days. Glad to know at least one of us is making progress, though; personality-wise, I mean. You're right where you should be and all I'm doing is sticking my foot in my mouth. I don't think I'll ever change, though. Just look at me. I'm perfection itself." He grinned specifically at Hakuba after that, his words aimed at him.

Saguru could not help the small smile as he shook his head. "Granted. The day you change is the day Hattori speaks properly."

"Hey," Kaito turned to Aoko. He didn't like being between them. He knew as much as Hakuba had kept to himself, even Aoko didn't really know the detective. They were friends, but Kaito had spent a lot more time with him than she had, and she couldn't see what he could. He wanted to fix that. "_I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick. I don't really need to, but I have to call my mom as it is. I haven't talk to her in ages and she has to be worried. While I'm gone, he's your job_." Kaito backed up from where he was whispering in her ear. "Okay?"

"Sure. Just remember that officer will be waiting outside. Don't try to ditch him." Aoko smiled at Kaito and squeezed his hand briefly before letting it go.

Kaito smiled back, getting off the bed. "Don't worry. You make me sound like some kind of criminal." He laughed a little at that, both the irony and the simple way it sounded. "I won't be long." Kaito waved over his shoulder as he started to walk away. "Stay still, detective. I'm just going to the bathroom and, unlike you, I can walk."

"I can, too. I was simply a bit unsteady." Saguru called back without even thinking about how it had come out.

"Not making this a contest, Hakuba. We'll settle it later." Kaito walked out of the room before the detective could either prove his words wrong or say something that he would fight back on. The officer followed behind him, Nakamori remaining at the door but watching him. Kaito rolled his eyes. Honestly, everyone was going crazy.

Saguru was grateful Kuroba had not pushed the issue because, while he did feel a great deal better, he knew he was not able to match Kuroba as far as recovery. He could hide pain, but keeping his balance, or hiding the lack of it, was not something he thought he would be able to accomplish. He chose to turn and collect the leftover food. "Aoko-san, Nakamori-keibu, did either of you want some."

"We already ate, kid." Nakamori was kinda surprised the boy had even asked. "It was food we brought back. We ate there." Then he did his best to stand with the curtain mostly closed, but still able to watch outside of it, letting the kids be as he paid attention to those moving around outside.

"We can just repack it. Kaito doesn't stay 'not hungry' for long." Aoko moved over and grabbed the bag for the containers to go in, holding it out so everything could be put right in.

Saguru slipped the leftovers in and took the bag, tying it off and placing it down. "I appreciate this. Really."

"Hey, Kaito told you. Getting in is easy. Besides, you don't have to repeatedly thank us for every little thing. It's not like we'd stop offering help if you just accept it. Now, you relax, too... you all went through a lot."

"Kuroba had it worse..." Saguru stopped and looked over at Nakamori-keibu and recalled what his reaction had been to that statement the last time. "You are right, however. It would be wise to actually rest and heal."

"Want to go back? You can rest if you want. You've seen him, he's seen you. You can go get some sleep, now. I doubt you woke up for any reason other than finding out answers. You have them now." Nakamori stood up straighter but made no move to get closer, in case the kid didn't want to leave yet.

"I suppose it would be beneficial." Saguru pushed himself off the bed and focused on keeping steady, but was unsure how well he could keep it up once moving.

Aoko felt a bit bad that she hadn't been able to keep talking to Hakuba-kun like Kaito had asked, but getting him to go rest was something he really needed, despite her desire to follow Kaito's request.

Nakamori moved when the kid got off the bed. "The way we were doing it before, or do you want to try to walk? No pushing yourself. Whatever's easier."

"I can... No. May as well continue like before." Saguru held himself steady.

Aoko stepped forward with her hand extended, just in case he needed help getting back on.

Nakamori turned and bent down, helping the kid back up. Aoko was there and he looked around the room. He didn't want to leave his daughter alone. "Aoko, you're coming with us until I know Kaito-kun's back. No arguments either." Nakamori moved aside so he could make sure he daughter left the room first. "I'll worry about you."

Aoko smiled. "Of course Otousan."

Nakamori smiled at her, walking back to where Hakuba-kun had originally been. He crouched down near the boy's own bed so that he could have something to hold onto. "Home sweet home. Now, enough of all this foolish running around. Get some rest."

Saguru slid off and pulled himself back on the bed, relief washing over him that Kuroba seemed to still be in good spirits, in addition to his own exhaustion. "Yes, sir."

Nakamori moved aside so the kid could get himself up, still staying close enough to help when he found an opening to.

Aoko stayed behind her father, watching Hakuba-kun, who suddenly seemed to look much more tired than he had been earlier. _'He must have been so worried about Kaito that he was pushing himself the whole time_.'

Saguru turned and laid down, sighing. Kudo was no doubt watching over Hattori, and Kuroba had said he was fine as well. He could check in on them later. He really could not bring himself to try to move again.

Nakamori let the kid rest, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be watching. You're satisfied. Now just get some sleep." He backed up, going near the door again. "Aoko, there's a seat. I'll have someone check when Kaito-kun's back and you can leave when he is, with whomever I ask. No one is going anywhere alone again."

"I do not mind doing that when the time comes." Sato had followed Nakamori-keibu, who was carrying Hakuba-kun no less, and his daughter. She stood outside as she had before, until Nakamori-keibu had spoken.

Aoko had just sat and was about to answer when the female officer from early stepped in and spoke.

"Thank you. Are you going to be here? If it's not too much trouble, I never saw the opportunity to walk away and get the kid something to drink. I'm sure there's juice around here somewhere, and I'd like the kid to have it when he wakes."

"Of course. I did promise Kuroba-kun I would keep an eye on him, and the only reason I left was because you were obviously close enough to them that I felt it was OK." Sato stepped in and stood off to the side. "I'll stay here and keep an eye out."

"Thank you, again." Nakamori stepped out. If the boy needed food, he needed water or something else to drink just as much. So he was going to get it for him. The policewoman was trustworthy and his daughter was there. The boy would be fine.

Kaito went to the same bathroom he had used before because he knew where it was. He held the door open, smiling to the man outside. "I'll be right in here. Give me about ten- fifteen minutes." Kaito shut the door, this time locking it behind him. He winced and leaned against the door after he was sure he was alone. Kaito clenched his teeth and grabbed his bad hand, raising his arm. "Ow, ow, ow, ow." He unwrapped the bandages on his left, them having dried into his skin, though not enough to stop the bleeding. This was a hospital, so he went under the sink himself and got the bandages, wrapping his wrist up. He did the same to the other and sighed in contentment. He really should have done what he said and called his mother. The officer would have a phone, but he didn't feel like dealing with another person who would only be worrying about him, and could probably see through him far better than the others. Kaito shook his head, going over to the skin and throwing some water on his face. Okay, enough of all that stupid worrying. He stepped back out, seeing the officer look over when he heard the door.

"Are you done?" Chiba asked, looking at the boy.

"Yeah, but could you do me a favor?" Kaito was tired, and he let his body relax so that he slid down the wall next to the bathroom and rested there. An idea came to him as he did it, and while his mind fought with it, he had it analyzed and debated over in seconds. "Can you tell me if Hattori-kun is around here? I just want to see him."

"Ah, sorry. No can do. I have to watch you." Chiba smiled to show there was no hard feelings. "Sorry about that."

Kaito let out a low breath. "He's right around here somewhere, right? Just go look. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, and with all the doctors and nurses around, really, there's nothing that's going to happen. You'll be gone a minute or two. I think I can handle myself that long. Just think of it like I'm in the bathroom again."

Chiba looked at the kid. The boy looked exhausted and it would only be more tiring to have the poor kid walk around the hospital, looking with him, or even to have to take him back to his room and then leave again. "Fine, but you breathe a word of this to anyone and I'll make sure no one does you any favors ever again."

"I won't. I promise." Kaito smiled up, his eyes tired, as he looked at the man. The police officer nodded and walked away. Once Kaito was sure he was gone, he got up. He had a few things stashed away from his trips circumventing the nurse's stand, and he made his way over to the hospital cart near him. He took the barest second cutting a sheet up and tying the small part around his obvious hairstyle like a bandanna, walking out of the ER like he had a purpose. Which he did. He continued, staying to the shadows and taking on an aura that said he knew where he was and what he was doing and that he was supposed to be there. Then he kept going. Once out of the hospital, he took the tie off so anyone watching would be able to see him clearly. There was no one outside and, because of the situation, not a lot of people would know much about him. Kaito had specifically kept himself as secret as he could, even before this. He was going to make sure that, even alone, this guy didn't get away; he wasn't going to be taking any chances. He played possum to the man long enough. The guy had no idea about about him, who he had angered, and the power at his very fingertips; especially with the phone he had nabbed off one of the people in the waiting room before he had gone.


	34. Awake and Asleep

**Chapter 34: Awake and Asleep**

Heiji saw the man coming closer. He could feel Kudo on him and knew he had to get him away. He couldn't protect him... he couldn't even protect himself, but he would at least see to it that Kudo was safe. He tried to twist away, wanting to put himself between the man and Kudo. Kudo wasn't saying anything or fighting, no doubt too weak or tired to do so, and was sound asleep. This wasn't good.

Takagi noticed Hattori starting to move again, even with Kudo-kun there. "Hey, Hattori-kun." He shook Hattori's shoulder a little, to try and at least make him more conscious of his actions; he saw no way that this action could be twisted in the other's mind, but knew he could be wrong about that, so he was ready to retreat entirely if Hattori started outright fighting. If he were the one scaring the teen, he'd back off.

_'Takagi-keiji? He's here?_' He could take Kudo, get him away faster than he'd be able to. "Ta- kagi- keiji... take 'im- safer..." He tried to shift Kudo closer to the hand on his shoulder, hoping that he'd take Kudo and not hang around.

"Hattori-kun. Stop it." He made his voice commanding when he said it. Takagi put his other hand on Hattori's where the teen was holding the first. It was obvious what was happening. "You're safe. He's safe. You're in the hospital, and right now the best place for him is right where he is." And it was true, not only for Hattori's sake but likely Kudo-kun's if he woke up. Takagi was getting a bit worried about that. The boy hadn't moved, not even fidgeted unconsciously, since he'd fallen asleep in that awful place.

Heiji tried to shake his head. _'No. He's right there... isn't he?_' He put his left hand over Kudo's back, feeling something brush the back of his hand but ignoring it in favor of trying to clear up what he was seeing with what he was hearing. "Hos- pital. But that- that's were he was... in the hospital room. Grabbed me...

Couldn't get us away."

"I know, and if being in another hospital would have changed anything, we wouldn't have brought you back; but he's gone. There are police everywhere. You're safe." Takagi realized what Hattori couldn't have been awake much to know when they had come in and saved him. "Remember when Ku-Conan-kun was talking to you back then? You weren't scared then. We had the guy, remember? We got you out. You don't have to be afraid anymore."

"He's- he's gone?" Heiji tried to sort out the images that were wreaking havoc in his mind. Some were real... some he hoped weren't... others were just mixed up and unclear, but one suddenly came forward of Kudo leaning by his head telling him that the man hadn't touched him and he'd been stopped. "Right." He moved his hand up to Kudo's hair and felt that same thing. "Wha's on my hand?"

"IV," Takagi said, happy that Hattori was not only seeing things as they were, but sounded closer to understandable than what Takagi had feared with the terrors that seemed to plague the teen. "You need it. Try not to take it out again. Conan-kun has his on the arm closest to your hand, but he has his arm at his side, so you're not touching it. Just be careful."

Heiji nodded but kept his hold on the small body, just to reassure himself. "The- the others? They OK?"

Kogoro nodded to the officer, not sure if additional voices would startle the teen.

Takagi saw Mouri-san move, and nodded back. "I think so. They looked okay when I saw them. Kuroba-kun did anyway. I didn't really see Hakuba-kun, and when I did, he seemed to be asleep. Gomen. I haven't had a chance to ask. I've been watching over you. There should be an officer with the other two as well, so don't worry about them, they'll be fine. Shiratori-san would have said something when he was here. I'm pretty sure he saw the other two, so try not to worry about it. You're all safe now. Focus on that."

Heiji took a shaky breath. They were OK. They'd all got out. Kudo was safe, too. "O- Obasan... she was... drugged 'r some'in'... wasn't 'urt... right?"

Kogoro was surprised that Hattori-kun would know what had happened, but it did make sense to take the healthy one out first, so he'd have seen her succumb before he did. He shook his head, then nodded with a smile and motioned that she was fine.

Takagi had looked over at Mouri for the answer and got it. "Yes, she's fine. Um... I think I should tell you. Besides me, Mouri-san and Kazuha-chan are here, too."

Heiji heard that and fought to open his eyes now. "Ka- Kazuha?" He was torn between being so happy she was safe and near him and embarrassed for the same reason, especially if even half of those images were real.

"Yeah, Heiji. I'm right here ta make sure ya get better this time. Can't leave ya alone fer a second without ya disappearin' on me. Yer gonna sit there an' stay there, calmed down and quiet, or I'm gonna kill ya so you don't have a choice." Kazuha watched Heiji from her spot on the officer's other side, jacket securely around her waist once more. "Ahou."

"Didn't plan on it. Definitely didn' wanna... bu' I did wanna tell ya... now..." He turned his head toward where her voice had come from, prying one eye open to make out her fuzzy form. "May not deserve ta."

"Heiji." She reached up ta touch her hand to her friend's right. "What do ya wanna tell me?" Heiji was here an' probably tired, but the ahou was talkin' anyway, so she might as well try ta figger out what he was sayin'.

He felt a touch on his wrist and almost pulled away, until he reminded himself it was Kazuha touching his wrist, not _him_ grabbing it- restraining him. He could still feel both the man's hand around his wrists and whatever he had later used to tie them together. He took a quick breath and forced himself to ignore the feeling and just maintain eye contact as best he could. She was beautiful even with the wisps of hair all over the place. He wasn't too fond of the worry or sadness on her face and wasn't sure his words would help. "I just- 'm still not sure... what happened... what he did." He shifted his hand to close it, but didn't move enough to pull away from her touch.

"Where's the point in tellin' me ya don't deserve ta tell me somethin' else because of that? Ya can tell me whatever ya wanna tell me. I ain't gonna run from ya, an' yer makin' it sound like I am. I don' care what happened. Yer okay, Heiji, so I'm happy."

"I- I don' know if I am."

Kazuha had no idea what he was talkin' about. "An' why not? Yer hurt?" She looked Heiji over again. She didn't know if he was hurt again, but she had to guess that he was, an' she tried hard to keep her voice clear 'cause Heiji might try ta look at her again. She'd already seen those sea-green eyes of his when he'd opened them a few seconds ago, just ta look at her. She didn't want him being an ahou like that again if he couldn't even keep 'em open. "Is it somethin' I can't see? Does it hurt ta talk?"

Heiji squeezed his eyes shut. "Not ta talk... bu' I don' know... if he- before- damn, I just don' know."

"Whatever happened, Heiji, I'm right here." There was somethin' wrong with her friend an' he really didn't look good. Even though he didn't look that much worse, Kazuha could tell just from the attitude that she'd rarely seen Heiji with that somethin' was really wrong with him, an' she just wanted to help. "Ya can tell me anythin'."

Heiji wasn't sure how to say what had happened if she didn't know yet. "The guy that took me... he- he wanted- tried... I can' even remember if he did or not." Heiji dropped his head to the side so it was facing Kudo and motioned with his head. "He stopped him... but I'm not sure about before."

When Heiji had first started speaking, she had thought the guy had tried to kill him or something. It took a while for her to get it, mostly because Heiji had said he didn't know what the guy had done, which meant it couldn't be visible. Kazuha moved to the other side, since the officer was still touching Heiji and she didn't want to do anything to hurt her friend. Ran's old man was fine because he wasn't touching him. She put her hand on Heiji's shoulder, her arm falling lightly over his chest as she put her other hand near his ear, playing with the short hairs behind it. "I'm sorry, Heiji." There were some tears in her eyes, but she wasn't going to start crying on him. "I wish there was somethin' I could do ta help ya. Ya need anythin'? Want somethin'?" She looked at him, at his face, at all the worry and stress- and Heiji had just been askin' too much of himself, and having too much happen to him all at once. She just wanted to help, to relieve some of that. "An' yer an ahou. What would make ya think ya didn't deserve ta talk ta me?"

Heiji felt the rest of what little restraint he had crumble. "I- I don'- I don' deserve ya."

Kazuha didn't think. The kid was there, so she had to put her arm around him, too, the other going around the back of Heiji's head so she could hug her stupid idiot friend and hide the tears from him at the same time. "Ahou. Yer- yer amazin', Heiji. Ya deserve ta have yer name on a plaque somewhere. Ya've gone through so much ta help everyone, ya tried so hard, ya had so much happen ta ya- an' yer still here, still helpin', an' ya think you don't deserve me? Heiji, any person would be blessed if they had a friend like you fer even a second. Yer's are the luckiest people in the world."

With her so close, he could smell her. It wasn't a particular scent, just... her. But at the same time, he still felt so... defiled; no matter where he was stopped, Heiji knew the guy had come close... but her touching him was both nice and awkward. "How can ya... afta he..." Heiji shivered at the thought of what the guy was doing to him when Kudo stopped him, and what he'd done earlier, to Kuroba. Too close then, too; but what about the other images, the ones he couldn't see clearly? Why couldn't he remember?

"Heiji, this is you. Yer you. No matter what happened, I'm touchin' you right now. An' I never had a problem with that before." She moved, pushing her own cheek against his. "Yer actin' like the same ahou that left me back at that rich girl's house. It ain't yer fault, an' there's nothin' wrong with ya. Yer still you... and I love you." She moved just the hand behind Heiji's head, making him get closer to her. "Stop tryin' ta make yerself the one at fault, 'cause I ain't gonna buy it, an' I'm never gonna stop carin' aboutcha."

That was it. She had said the words he had hoped to hear, but that everything kept stopping. "I love ya too... so much. I'd been wantin' ta talk ta ya 'bout it, but now..." He shook his head. "I couldn' stop 'im. I can' even remember everythin' that happened. What if he'd already..."

"Ya think I care about somethin' like that? Not that I don't, but Heiji, it ain't gonna stop me from lovin' ya, or touchin' ya." Kazuha wiped her cheek on her shoulder before looking down at him. She didn't have enough courage to kiss him, and she didn't want any thoughts of their first kiss to be tainted like this, so she put her forehead on his, crossing their noses so she was as physically close to him as she could get, his light, random breathing gently brushing across her face. "I love ya fer you bein' you, not fer any other reason, an' no one but you can touch who ya really are. So nothin's changed. No more 'buts', 'cause even if somethin' did happen, it still wouldn't change a thing."

Heiji wanted to turn his head away, knowing the tears would be easily visible to her. She was right there. He took a shaky breath, noddingslightly against her forehead. "Still don't think I deserve ya," he said, but in a slightly lighter tone.

Kazuha smiled, a few tears falling to hit Heiji's face. "An' I don't think I deserve ya, either. Kinda evens out that way. We don't gotta worry about it, then."

Kogoro had stepped back to allow the girl to talk to Hattori-kun, but the continued exchange had started to worry him and no doubt would have done the same to Takagi-keiji as well. He kept himself back because he wasn't as close to the teen as the officer had become; as long as Takagi-keiji felt no need to step in, he would leave it as well. Conan was still out and that was his main concern. He'd see if the doctor could check him quickly now that Hattori-kun was awake and could keep from freaking out at someone moving the younger boy. He looked up at the officer once the Osakan girl had managed to get Hattori-kun to calm down and stop talking.

Takagi had let go of Hattori when the girl had put her arms around him. He didn't want to get in the way of that. But he'd stayed a little too close and had caught most of their conversation. Takagi tried looking at the other end of the room, just to seem like he hadn't. He didn't mean to pry. He just wanted to make sure Hattori was okay, not sit there and watch something that probably should have been private.

Heiji let himself enjoy the feeling of being surrounded by people he cared about: Kazuha, with her arms around him, and Kudo, who was still asleep – no doubt pushing himself so hard to find them had exhausted him, especially having just taken that stupid antidote on top of everything he'd dealt with. That contact had been lost when Kazuha had wrapped her arms around him. He lifted his head a bit to press back against Kazuha while the hand on Kudo's head brushed the hair a bit. Kudo was safe, so were the others, and maybe he could move on despite all that had happened.

Kazuha was elated when Heiji moved towards her as well. She didn't want him to be scared of what had happened, and she really did love him. The whole 'I don't deserve ya' thing had been bothering her, when she was the one who had sat back and done nothing while Heiji was constantly putting himself in danger, or winding up in it. She was so happy when he showed affection towards her. It made a few more tears fall before she backed up enough to look at him. She didn't have anything else to say to him, so she just smiled.

Heiji still had to fight to keep his eyes open, not so much because he was tired but because he was sore. He had been fine or maybe just not awake enough for it to register. Now that he had moved again, he could feel his body protest, both because it was sore and because a small voice said that moving meant pain. He shoved that one aside. _'Not anymore. He's gone. I kin move if I want to._' He caught a glimpse of her smile and closed his eyes briefly, preserving that sight and knowing if he further reacted to his body's protests it would change to worry again.

Kazuha watched Heiji close his eyes, knowing that he looked like he had been sleeping when they came in. "Ya can rest. I ain't goin' anywhere. Ahou, ya should 'ave said somethin' if yer that tired." She brushed a hand gently down his face, wiping away any residue of tears that was still there. "Yer not even in a room yet, so rest. Yer'll have a doctor soon an', with all'a us here, we'll make sure nothin' happens ta ya."

"Ain' really tired, just..." How to explain it? It wasn't like an injury in any one place that could be looked at or treated. This was more of an ache that spread over most of his body. "I think... at some point... musta tried ta fight back. Not sure, though." _'He may a just been havin' fun... but I can hear his voice- talkin'- tellin' me wha' he did ta..._' A quick tightening of his arm against Kudo once more let him know he was there. _'Why is it I can' remember everythin' that happened_?'

"Then yer hurt. Same thing. Ya gotta rest. I'm sure talkin' ta me's hurtin' ya, too, even though ya said it wasn't. Jus' keep yer eyes closed an' rest. Yer'll fall asleep, an' then the doctor will 'ave time ta look ya over an' treat ya, an' yer'll feel better when ya wake up." Kazuha wiped the other side of his face and her expression grew serene, even though her friend was likely still fighting off bad memories- and would be for some time to come. "It's better if we talk when yer feelin' better anyway."

"Just make sure ya rest, too... so we can both be awake." Heiji took a shaky breath, knowing he was avoiding telling her. He had no clue what the guy did, but between the pain he felt and the sick feeling in his stomach over what might have happened that he wasn't aware of, sleep would not come easy- unlike Kudo. He looked back down at him and said softly. _"Guess if ya can sleep afta that... I could try ta as well_." He closed his eyes and sighed. "_Glad yer safe_."

The kid- well, Kudo-kun didn't move when Heiji talked to him, but the guy was hurt. Kazuha wasn't sure how bad, but it wasn't like the bruises were hidden when he came in. She, lastly, put her hand on Heiji's forehead and brushed back his bangs, content with standing here and just watching him until she was sure he fell asleep- and maybe even after. "Yeah, we all need ta rest."

Kogoro leaned over the girl and saw the teen close his eyes. Conan hadn't moved at all and he huffed a sigh. Now he'd have to wait until a doctor came to check up on them before he could see about getting Conan looked over. Both of these boys had gone through a lot lately, and he'd be damned if anything else happened to them- at least anytime soon.

Chiba had been looking around for a while now and he just... gave up. After asking a nurse where Hakuba-kun was, since he was the last that Chiba saw of Sato-san, he went over to where she indicated. "Hello?" he said so as not to startle anyone when he pushed it aside. All the eyes in the room were upon him, one luckily Sato-san's. The older inspector put a hand to his lips and shushed him. Chiba waved a hand and mouthed the word 'sorry', looking over at Sato-san and nodding.

Sato's forehead creased when she saw Chiba-kun standing there, but walked over and looked past him, wondering where Kuroba-kun was. When she saw he was not anywhere in sight, she turned her eyes on Chiba-kun. "Where is he?"

"_I've looked everywhere and Shiratori-san won't pick up my calls_." Chiba kept his voice low so that only Sato would hear, still not standing all the way out of the room. "_I swear, I only took my eyes off him for a minute or two. He was resting and wanted to know where Hattori-kun was and I-"_ Chiba bowed his head slightly. _"I don't know. He was gone when I came back. I know- I shouldn't have left. I didn't think anything would happen... there were so many people around and I was so fast_..."

Sato's heart dropped and she pressed a hand to her forehead, rubbing it. "Did you question the ones around here? Could he have tried to find Hakuba-kun or tried to find the others? He may even have headed to check the waiting room. Go right now and ask around. Do not let it be known who you are looking for. I don't want a false alarm right now. If you see Shiratori-kun then inform him. To anyone else it's just a patient that wandered away."

Chiba didn't think Shiratori-san was back yet, but he nodded to her anyway. "I know that, and I did ask around where I left him. I didn't use his name, anyway, because I didn't know if they knew who he was. I'll check the waiting room, too. I didn't look there. If he winds up by you, please let me know. I really am sorry." Chiba should have been doing his job. He'd been on watch lots of times and had never faltered before. The teenager had sounded like he really wanted to know, and he'd looked so exhausted that Chiba didn't think he'd go anywhere on his own. If someone had taken him, though, all those doctors and nurses that were still around should have seen something.

"Good. Go." Sato turned her back, trusting him to do his part. She stepped back in and over to Nakamori-keibu. "Keibu, something may have happened, but please try not to wake Hakuba-kun."

Nakamori kept his voice down. He didn't need to be told not to wake the kid. "I know that. What is it?"

"Seems Kuroba-kun asked Chiba-kun to find were Hattori-kun was, but when Chiba-kun returned, he wasn't there. He may just have set out to look himself-"

Nakamori sighed, but something about that felt wrong. If the kid had asked the officer to go look, then he had no reason to look himself. Kaito-kun, though he did do things in strange ways, wouldn't run someone in circles like that for no reason. _'While your attention is drawn to the left hand, I'm actually preparing the next part of my trick with my right_.' He had no idea why that thought had come to him, but it had a nagging way of sticking around. "Kaito-kun wouldn't have done that," he said frankly to the female officer. "Boy's a strange one, but he wouldn't send someone to do something only to do it himself before they got back."

"So he's either up to something else or, as impossible as it seems, we really have to consider the possibility. You need to stay close to Hakuba-kun. I'm going to run and inform Takagi-kun but I will be back. Two are better than one."

Nakamori nodded to her, though he doubted anyone could have touched the kid even if he was out if it. He'd thought the same thing before. That kid was like a snake. Looked small and harmless, but there was venom there. He hadn't ever seen the kid act that way, it was just a feeling that he'd gotten from him over the years. If anything proved it, he and his friends were alive and another man was dead. So the kid was up to something? But what? Why ignore the help of an officer and skip off to Kami knows where? He didn't have the answers, so he had to wait until someone stumbled across the kid and whatever his plans were.

Sato slipped back out after the acknowledgement and hurried to where she knew Hattori-kun was, knowing that Wataru would be there as well. She peeked her head in and saw that Hattori-kun must have woke up at some point because his position and that of the girl with him were different. Oh well. He looked like he was out again. She looked up at Wataru. "Takagi-kun."

Takagi turned when he heard Sato's voice. He would have even if she hadn't said his name. That did help catch his attention more, though, and since Hattori-kun seemed perfectly fine with the other two and Takagi didn't want to keep him from trying to sleep, he'd backed off. He moved over closer to her so that Hattori wouldn't be bothered. "Yeah?"

"Kuroba-kun apparently asked Chiba-kun to find where you guys were, but when he went back, Kuroba-kun wasn't where he'd left him. Chiba-kun is asking out in the waiting room in case he headed that way for one reason or another... or if we have a breach."

Takagi let the information settle over him. There were already two people from this hospital that showed they were untrustworthy- they could have had friends. "I understand. Tell me if you find out anything." He could tell Mouri, but Hattori and Kudo-kun didn't need more to worry about. "If it's someone here again, we should get them to another hospital. Right now, I don't know. Best to keep them safe and keep our eyes open." Takagi had no idea how to go about finding the other boy. He didn't even know Kuroba-kun well enough to know anything other than where he went to school.

"Pass the word on to Mouri-san when you can then. I'm not sure if it's someone different, if Kuroba-kun left himself, or if the guy managed to slip in some way. No matter the case, stay alert."

"I know." Takagi looked back at the others, seeing Mouri and thinking back. "Maybe we should stay in twos. That way, if one of us needs to leave, there's someone who can watch the kids." He turned back to Sato. "Maybe we should have done that from the beginning, though I know it's too late to change that now."

"Technically, Kuroba-kun was the only one without a second. You and Mouri-san are here and Nakamori-keibu has been with Hakuba-kun almost the entire time. That's the only reason I've been able to move around and pass on messages. We should have had someone else with Kuroba-kun, but it didn't seem necessary until now. Hope he's as good on his own as he seemed to be so far when others were in trouble." Sato leaned a bit closer. "And watch out for yourselves, too. This guy got to Eri-san by being nice and getting her coffee. Don't take anything from someone you don't know."

"I won't, though I don't know if I can refuse it." Takagi had a problem with doing that, but he could find some excuse or another and if he had to take something, he could at least not touch it. "Don't worry. I'll talk to Mouri-san." Takagi put a hand on Sato's shoulder. "You be careful, too."

"I will." She put her hand on his where it was on her shoulder. She didn't want to leave but knew she had to get back. "I'll let you know if anything comes up."

Takagi held her still. That kid had done too much to help them. Every time he saw him in his mind, the teen seemed fine- and strangely enough, only looking back on it, did it seem like that boy was more in charge than any of them were, which was strange. After that thought came, he looked and noticed how much that boy seemed to lead Hattori-kun around far more than the other way. Takagi ignored it. If the boy was somewhere on his own, taken or wherever he had wound up, he shouldn't be alone. "Is there anything we can do to find him? Do the other officers know he's missing?"

"I told Chiba-kun to check around first, just in case he was still here and just looking for you guys or something. If he doesn't get anything, I'll have him pass the word on to every officer and see who will go out and try to find him."

Takagi nodded, letting Sato go. "Okay. I don't... I don't want to tell Hattori-kun at all if I can help it. It doesn't seem like he can really sleep, and it's obvious he's in pain. I want to see if I can't get him a doctor soon, and until he's well enough to handle it, I'm going to withhold the information. So.. don't advertise until then." Takagi smiled at her, though he figured Sato already knew that with the way she had come in. "I hope we find him."

"So do I." Sato glanced in once more and noticed Mouri-san looking their way. She nodded and, when he nodded back, then turned and left, heading back to Hakuba-kun and the Nakamoris.

Takagi turned and looked behind him at Mouri, seeing Sato do the same before she left. He waved his hand towards him. He didn't want to talk about this so close to the other two. He didn't know how much either would be able to pick up or how asleep either of them really was.

Kogoro stood and, glancing once more at Conan, stepped over to the officer.

Takagi kept his gaze around the room to make sure no one was listening. His words were directed at Mouri. "Kuroba-kun seems to be missing. Chiba-kun was with him, but he went to find where we were and I guess Kuroba-kun disappeared. There's no need for alarm yet, but we don't know where he went or if anyone took him. We just need to be careful, like we were before. Don't eat or drink anything that someone might give you. I just heard from Sato-san that your wife had kindly been given something to drink and that was how he had taken Hattori-kun."

Kogoro clenched his fists. So that's how he'd got to the boys. Good thing he had already seen her or he would have wanted to go to her right then and there. "I doubt I'd be able to eat or drink anything, anyway, but I'm sure Kuroba-kun is fine. He seems to be intent on watching out for the others. If he heard that the guy got away he could just be checking around to make sure for himself that he can't get to them."

That was very possible. He didn't know how but the teen had gotten the information they needed before. Maybe he was doing the same with the hospital staff somehow. Takagi nodded, a bit more at ease now then before. "Maybe you're right. Either way, I don't think either of them should know until we know something more." He nodded towards the other two.

Kogoro looked over his shoulder at the boys. If they knew Kuroba-kun was out there, in his condition, it would be difficult to get them to stay put and rest- it had been hard enough as it was. He nodded and looked back at Takagi-kun. "I'm certain they'll find out one way or another, but delaying may be the only way to keep them resting."

Takagi gave a small nod. "I know. Secrets seem to be hard to keep from them and, sooner or later, Hattori-kun will want to see the others. At that time, at least, I hope he'll be well enough. And hopefully we'll find Kuroba-kun before that happens."

Kogoro nodded before walking back over to the two boys, glancing at the teenage girl quickly before brushing his hand through Conan's hair, having to avoid Hattori-kun's hand so as to not risk waking him.

Kazuha had been watching Heiji but it was hard not to notice the other two in the room were acting like conspirators in something or another. "What happened?" she asked when Ran's father came back, the officer staying a bit off and near the door still. "Is somethin' wrong?"

Kogoro looked over and met the girl's gaze. "Nothing for you to worry about, but you either stay here or stay with Eri and Ran, got it? Just to be safe."

Kazuha held on to the side of the bed that Heiji was laying on, her other arm still on him. "I aint' goin' anywhere. I already told ya that, got it? An' what do ya mean, ta be safe? I can get around on my own if I need ta."

Kogoro held up his hand much like he would with his own daughter. "Like I said, we need to be on the safe side."

"I can do what I want, when I want, an' you ain't gonna stop me." Kazuha turned away from him, her hair swinging behind her. "But ya don't gotta be complainin' ta me right now. I told ya I wasn't leavin' Heiji- not fer anythin'."

Kogoro nodded. If there had been room, he didn't doubt that Ran would have been seated right next to Conan as well... for however long it took. He was just grateful she had stepped back.

* * *

><p>Kaito did everything to make himself both obvious and not. This man wasn't an idiot. Kaito knew he was the only one who really saw anything, so he was the only witness. If the guy was smart, he was the one he'd go after first, if only to shut him up. And the guy was smart... it was why he'd had such a hard time with him and the doctor hadn't been able to do a thing. He was able to control one, not the other. That meant the guy was good. So, while he was walking the street in the general direction he knew they had headed in, he would take a back alley every now and then to give an opportunity, along with showing that he wasn't being followed- no one would have gone unnoticed with the routes he had taken. That didn't mean he hadn't made two phone calls and had the phone itself ready if and when he needed it.<p>

* * *

><p>Chiba came back, pushing the curtain aside to find Sato-san for a second time. He just looked at her, waiting for her to come out and talk with him.<p>

Sato saw Chiba-kun return and stepped over, noticing right away he still lacked the teenager. "No luck?"

Chiba shook his head. "There were a lot of people out there, so no one could be sure if they saw him or not. I was thinking: the hospital has cameras somewhere, doesn't it?" Chiba looked up where they were now but saw nothing. "At least out front. We can tell if he left or was taken out that way, can't we? I still can't get in touch with Shiratori-san, though." Chiba sighed. "I really shouldn't have left."

"Well I'm sure you can find the security booth somewhere and start passing the word from officer to officer about Kuroba-kun having disappeared. Let them know he could still be around and to be on the alert- and see if someone will go out and check around, just in case he was taken, but don't let it be known to anyone else."

Chiba nodded. "Sure thing. If Shiratori-san comes back, make sure he knows. I'm going to go around and try to find him after I do all that." Chiba turned and waved over his shoulder as he walked briskly away. "I'll come tell you if anything comes up." The officers outside would be the first step and then he would check the cameras. If Kuroba-kun had been taken out, or left for some reason, he'd know and be able to go out with some other officers himself to try and find the kid.

This was just great. First was the kid that had injuries that weren't documented, then the next kid he was suppose to check over wasn't even there. He'd waited for a while, in case the kid had gone to the bathroom or something. Finally, he decided he was being treated by another elsewhere, and all the confusion had kept him from hearing about it when he had gone to calm down after the first teen. He stepped up to the third patient's area and looked in. Spotting a teen and a young boy both sleeping he looked at the two adults in the room. "How is he?"

Takagi was closest to the door and he couldn't help the suspicion that washed over him, along with relief, when he saw the man who must have been the doctor. "Conan-kun hasn't woken up but Hattori-kun, the older one, did for a while. He seemed to be in pain. Is there anything you can give him to help?" Takagi turned a bit so that he was facing both Hattori-kun and the doctor.

The doctor stepped in and began to make his way over to the side of the stretcher. "The blood tests aren't back yet so we don't know what, if anything, he was given. Until then, I'm afraid resting is the best thing for him. Did he seem cognitive, or was he disoriented in any way?"

"He was talkin' ta me." Kazuha looked up, seeing the guy come towards them. "Heiji's fine. He didn't seem ta know what was goin' on at first, but anyone'd be confused." Kazuha didn't know what had happened, but Heiji had said that he wasn't sure what went on when he was taken. Maybe a drug did that. "He said he couldn't remember what'd happened, but he was talkin' just fine before. Maybe he didn't wanna remember."

"That's all well and good, but we can't let our own hopes or feelings interfere, OK? Now just let us take care of him." He smiled at the girl before he turned back to the first man. "Sir, if he seemed slow to recognize his surrounding, it may be better not to allow the child to stay that close. If he wakes and is confused or unstable he may hurt him-"

Kazuha turned away from the guy, angry and not afraid to show it.

Takagi put a hand up as the guy said that, looking back at him. "No. Under no circumstances are they to be separated. Conan-kun is likely the only reason Hattori-kun has been as stable as he is. They're like brothers. You don't have to worry. He won't do anything to hurt him, even unconsciously. We've already been keeping an eye on them."

"OK, if you believe that to be wise. 'Family has the final say' as Shina-kun says. Woman is driving everyone crazy since a few of her patients seem to have disappeared. I told her that they do that- hasn't been that uncommon lately. A person isn't crazy about hospitals and signs out. That's why I'm here. My patients need to be treated and don't- well, _usually_ don't up and walk out." He reached out his hand to touch the teen's forehead, watching this time in case this kid showed signs of pain that he might miss. The moment it made contact the teen squeezed his already closed eyes and clutched the boy tighter. "No, no. Mustn't do that." He reached down to loosen the teen's grip on the child before it became too tight.

He wasn't aware of much and far too tired to open his eyes. He had been fully aware on a subconscious level of Hattori's presence, though. He felt Hattori's arm around him, holding him, and heard a strange man's voice and the word 'no'. He didn't like either. He put his hands on Hattori's chest. "Go away."

The child moved and put his hands on the teen's chest. He was close enough to catch what the boy said. "It's OK. Let's just get you away from him." He slid a hand between the boy and the teen.

"No." Conan felt the hand on him, but he couldn't move, could barely get enough air to speak. "No... don't." He needed to help Hattori. He couldn't be taken away.

Heiji heard someone talking but tried not to react like last time. Takagi-keiji had said they were safe so he ignored the words... until Kudo's hands moved to his chest. That was strange. Was he waking up now? He was about to ask when a hand came between them and he felt Kudo's weight start to disappear. NOT A CHANCE IN- "Don' even..." He wrapped his arm around Kudo and moved the one from Kudo's head down until he bumped into an arm. "Think about..." He just grabbed it and pressed his nails into it. "Touchin' 'im."

"Ow!" He tried to pull the child and his arm away but the teen had what amounted to a death grip on both. "Let go!"

"Heiji!" She reached over, putting on hand on top of Heiji's and the other under the kid- well, right now he was a kid, damn it. She glared at the doctor. "Let 'im go! Can't ya see yer makin' 'im upset!"

Kogoro had not heard anything except the doctor until the very end. The "ow" meant something had happened and the girl had reached forward just as he reached the doctor's side and caught sight of the man's attempt to move Conan. He grabbed the hand that wasn't under Conan, since Hattori-kun and the girl had that one and he was on the wrong side to pull the hand out without likely hurting Conan or pulling him away in the process, and pulled it behind the man's back.

Takagi didn't know what was happening, but he heard Kazuha and that was enough. Mouri was already close to one side and he didn't want to get in the man's way so he went to the other. He saw instantly what the problem was and put his hand firmly on Hattori's wrist, but not enough to be anything more than a strong hold. "Hattori-kun, let go." Takagi turned to the doctor, anger and a strange sense of power overcoming him. "You let go, too. Right now."

"Right- right. It's just that the kid had tightened his hold on the boy. I didn't want him to hurt the other." He tried to pull his hand away and found the teen maintained his hold until he was out from between the two boys. The other man still had a firm hold on his other arm, though.

Takagi-keiji was there... but the man still had his hand too close to Kudo. Heiji didn't let go until the guy's hand was out and away from Kudo, then he released him and dropped his arm back on Kudo, placing it on his head to let him know that he wasn't going anywhere, and assure himself that Kudo was OK as well. "Ya OK?"

He was back where he had been, for the most part, and that was what he wanted. He heard Hattori talking to him; he couldn't hear the words very clearly, but he did catch them. If he weren't lying on his good side, on the ear that wasn't bandaged, it would have been easier. "I'm fine. I didn't get hurt."

Kogoro waited until the man's other hand was out from between the two and Hattori-kun had let go of him before yanking him a foot or so away from the two boys and closer to himself and Takagi-keiji.

Takagi stared hard at the doctor, Mouri already having taken him under control. "I told you they couldn't be separated." He left he unspoken 'so why did you try?' hanging there, his anger obvious.

"Lo-look, the kid tightened his hold. I didn't want the boy to be hurt so I- I felt I had to move him." He winced as he tried to move and felt the pressure on his arm. "OK, OK. I won't move them. I'll just check them."

Kogoro looked over at Takagi-keiji. As far as he was concerned, another doctor could take over. But, if the officer was willing to give the man a second chance, he'd simply stand right beside him, just to make sure.

Takagi put his hand on Mouri's. The man had made a mistake. He hadn't purposely attacked them, and neither boy was hurt like before. There was no need to restrain him. "In case you aren't aware, I'm an officer. If I tell you something or ask you something, you listen. These kids will not be traumatized anymore, and I hope you'll do your best to see to that, even without me having to tell you. They rely strongly on each other, all of them. Don't make any threats or move to try and separate them again. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Keiji, I'll leave them together." He felt himself be released and turned to look at the two adults. "I never intended to make them feel threatened. I really thought the kid was holding the boy too tight."

Heiji relaxed when he heard Kudo say he hadn't been hurt... and from the sound of it, Takagi-keiji was not going easy on the man, either. He kept his voice low. "I'm glad... but do ya think we'll get that break anytime soon?"

"Hattori... I'm tired." Whatever he was saying, it wasn't important right now. The issue was resolved and Conan didn't want to try anymore. He just wanted to sleep. "I'll talk to you later. 'Click'." He smiled, letting himself fall back to where he had come from, knowing that even speaking was far more difficult than it should have been.

"I can understand how you would think that because you don't know them, but we do. In the future, trust us. Hattori-kun would never do a thing to hurt him, so you don't need to worry about that anymore. If you think there's something wrong, then bring it to our attention." Takagi backed away to show the doctor he could move forward again. "If Hattori-kun or Conan-kun tell you at any point to stop doing something, please stop."

"Understood, Keiji." He turned around, stepped over to the stretcher and looked down at the two kids. The younger kid looked like he had settled down again but the older boy was holding him, blinking his eyes and looking in his direction. "Hey there. I'm just going to check you over and see how you're coming along. No need to freak out again."

"Well... make sure ya leave 'im alone... got it?" Heiji hated that he had nodded off and allowed this guy to try to move Kudo. He looked past the doctor and saw both Takagi-keiji and Occhan standing there.

"Heiji." Kazuha put a hand on her friend's shoulder, seeing how much he seemed bound to Kudo-kun. She had to admit, she'd noticed it before, but not to this extent. If he cared that much about him, then she would, too. "I'm right here. I'll make sure the guy doesn't take 'im away from ya again, but ya gotta let him look atcha both, too." She loved him, dearly, but she also thought of herself as a pretty reasonable person and she could see that Heiji was blockin' the guy of being able to check over both him and Kudo.

She had her hand on his shoulder and, as tense as he was, he managed to calm a bit. "Fine... but if he does anythin' I don' like... or that bothers 'im in any way..."

"If he bothers 'im in any way that can be avoided, I'll make sure neither of ya have ta see 'im again. An' I'm sure that everyone else agrees." She may not have wanted to stain their first kiss with any thoughts of what had happened, but that didn't stop her from leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. "Ya can relax. No one 'ere ta harm ya."

Heiji sighed. That was more than he'd hoped to get anytime soon... and he didn't feel weird or grossed out like had thought he would be after what that man had done. "Thanks Kazuha." He moved the hand on Kudo's head over to Kazuha, lightly touching her cheek with the back of his fingers. "Have I told ya that I don' deserve ya?"

Kazuha smiled at the light way his words came out, hardly taken the same way he has spoken them last time. She leaned into the touch and ran her own fingers down his arm. "An' have I told ya I don't deserve ya, either?"

_'Really, do these kids watch those soap operas that always air in the waiting room?'_ "OK, can I check on the two patients now?"

"An' just why can't we talk when ya do?" Kazuha was still ticked off at the man, and that just made it easier for her to say what was on her mind. "Go on. Get ta work. I ain't stoppin' ya."

The doctor sighed. This was already a long day... and he'd only just got on a couple hours ago. "Very well. I need to take his blood pressure, so I need an arm, so long as there are no injuries or anything on the upper part of the arm that the cuff might make worse." He did not want a repeat of the other kid.

Takagi had no idea where Hattori was hurt, but he had been showing signs of obvious pain. "Hattori-kun, do your arms hurt at all?"

"Not really... I 'member 'e grabbed my wrist... an'- but no... Arm should be fine." Heiji reached back over and shifted Kudo enough that his other arm could have the cuff on it. "There."

Why did these kids all seem to know what everything was for? He almost shook his head, but simply took the arm and wrapped the cuff around it, putting the stethoscope in his ears and on the boy's arm.

Takagi was watching the man closely, though it had just seemed like an honest mistake; he was more than familiar with those. If anything, he was a bit grateful to see that Kudo-kun hadn't fallen into some type of mental coma or anything. He didn't know how that worked, but the other boy had been so still, he couldn't help but become worried. He was less so now. That didn't mean he would allow this doctor to, even once, cause Hattori-kun or Kudo-kun any pain that wasn't strictly necessary.

The doctor looked down at his watch and monitored the kid's heart rate as well. "Pulse is normal. Blood pressure is on the high end of acceptable levels, but that could be just as much the result of his recent activity as residue of something. Again, we will have to wait for the results of the blood tests, but he doesn't seem to be in any danger."

Kazuha smiled, taking the hand that Heiji still had near her and wrapping both of hers around it. "That's good ta hear. Couldn't have ya go off an' leave me when I finally got ta talkin' ta ya."

Takagi let out a relieved breath, all the worry that had been building up still there, but at least some of it has lessened. For the moment, at least, Hattori was okay.

Kogoro nodded. Hattori-kun would likely be fine. Now to make sure the doctor could tell them the same about Conan. He was about to tell the doctor to check Conan next when Hattori-kun spoke.

"Fine... now 'im... an' be careful."

"Yes, yes. Don't worry." He reached for the little boy's arm as soon as the teen moved his arm and allowed him access to it.

Takagi put his hand out without stopping the doctor. "He was hurt pretty badly before this. It may be impossible to avoid an injury, but try." Takagi knew that the other boy was hurt, and badly, though he hadn't seen much of it besides the mark that was still under the boy's eyes and a few other more obvious marks on his hands. It was likely his arms were injured as well, though the doctor would need to be able to take his blood pressure.

Heiji watched closely as the doctor ran the same checks on Kudo as he had on him. He kept one arm around him just in case Kudo woke up again or started to react in some other way. The doctor removed the cuff and looked over at Takagi-keiji and Mouri-san.

"The young boy's heart rate and blood pressure both seem to be a bit... irregular at the moment. It could be possible that it is entirely due to his time without the proper medication via an IV line. You can attest to the fact that he was not exposed to anything that might have affected him in this way, is that correct?"

Kogoro thought back. He wasn't sure what the guy had done between the time Eri passed out and Hattori-kun was knocked out. He had seemed hurt, weak, and... even scared, but not drugged. And he was certain that that was not something Conan would have kept from him- not for this long. Would he? "There was too small a window and he was with me most of the time. He was only showing these signs later on, especially after we found the others."

No, Takagi thought. That wasn't right. Kudo-kun had seemed just fine for a while, no matter how hurt he was, but there was one thing that was very vivid in his memory. When he'd been afraid of him. He'd been a teenager then, and Takagi didn't know what had happened, but he looked even sicker and scared. "Some time after he came into the hospital, the other doctor may have done something we didn't notice." It was the best he could do, and he wasn't going to be pointing any fingers at the boy himself. The dead man could take a little more blame. "He seemed to be sick, and I haven't seen him look very well since. I wasn't around much, though. I couldn't tell you what was wrong."

The doctor nodded. "Well, if something was administered to him, it should show up in the tests. It's not enough to worry about, but it should be monitored. If his breathing becomes erratic or he seems to be in pain, get either another doctor or myself in here."

Heiji had an inkling that it was more a result of the stupid antidote that girl had given him and that he'd taken, but how to explain that? He looked over at the others. "Occhan?"

OK, this wasn't good. What could he say? Hattori-kun knew better than him but just as he looked toward him, the kid decided to direct everything to him. "We'll keep an eye on him, no matter what it is that's wrong." Hell, he wouldn't be leaving Conan's side anytime soon. "If there is nothing else?" _'You can leave_.'

"_If there's anythin' else, maybe we can get a monkey ta do it_," Kazuha said under her breath, Heiji being the only one close enough to hear her.

Heiji smiled at Kazuha's continuation and responded with his voice just as low. "_Or Occhan... although he's provin' ta be betta than I'd a given him credit for_."

He took the silence as his cue to beat a hasty retreat. Nomura was supposed to have been on, but he'd apparently taken the day off and he hadn't had the chance to call him.

Once the man was gone, Takagi went back over by the other two, putting his wrist to Kudo's forehead then his own. "Well, he had a bit of a fever again, but it's not that high. I don't know what happened." Takagi specifically looked at Hattori because the teen had been with him and had probably woken up after he left. He would know better than him. "But there seemed to be something wrong with him when we were downstairs. I'm not really sure what it was, though." He was definitely sicker, but Takagi knew that that was hardly what had spooked him back then. Now he wasn't feeling the same thing, but he had a feeling it was because he was Conan again.

"I don' know... but he does have to be sick to change... and if it caused some sort of interaction... or side effect because of the medication already in him... the one who's making the cure would be the one to know."

Takagi shrugged and shook his head. "I wouldn't know how to get a hold of her." He looked over at Mouri but he doubted the man had the professor's number.

Kogoro shook his head at the officer's gaze. "Not sure myself, either. I know Ran would know. She's called over there enough." But he really didn't want to leave and he doubted she'd be willing to talk to them about anything.

Heiji sighed. "Takagi-keiji, give me the phone. She may talk ta me." He took the offered cell and nodded his head before punching the numbers into the cell. As soon as it picked up he spoke. "Oi, it's me... got some things ta ask ya... ya know... 'bout Conan-kun."

Ai had only just taken off her jacket when the house phone rang. She lidded her eyes at the voice on the other end of it. "What about him?"

"He's been all but out cold fer awhile now... an' the doc that was just here said somethin' 'bout irregular heart rate an' blood pressure. Could that be from 'im takin' it between the IVs he's suppose to be on?"

"It has absolutely nothing to do with the IV. It was his physical state." Ai sighed, keeping the phone to her ear as she walked in, the professor behind her and still getting stuff out of the car. "Let me explain this in terms you'll understand. The reason Kudo-kun needs to have a cold is to allow the antidote to attack his own system. The poison is literally a part of him right now, which is why it doesn't show up in tests. I need his system weakened in order to have a chance to get at the part of his biological makeup that the poison is attracted to. I've done tests where he was more ill than a cold, and they've come out terribly because the physical body cannot handle it. When the immune system is already severely weakened, the antidote pretty much annihilates anything that's left. I had wondered if he'd fallen unconscious, but I was told he hadn't. You have to be very careful with him. His body's chemistry would have been severely compromised under those circumstances, enough to affect his brain, though his main organs such as his heart and his lungs would have been hit the hardest, especially at a hospital. Really. I told him. I did. It had all the likelihood of killing him on the spot because, with his immunity suddenly gone, it would have put a lot of stress on his organs just to survive the change- there and back. He should be watched, especially if his heart rate is irregular; and if his blood pressure is also off, even more so. Far enough, in fact, and I would have tests run on him- and soon. He may be suffering from internal bleeding. I would give the chance of that at eighty or ninety percent at this point. An MRI would be best as well, to make sure it hasn't affected his brain in ways you cannot see. Hattori-kun, I need you to understand this. That antidote could have killed him, even healthy. I think you can sort out for yourself the damage it has to have done considering he wasn't. Get him help- Now." Ai let out a shaky breath. She should have waited around; but conscious, there was no way Kudo-kun could have- well, maybe he could have. He was enough of a fool that she wouldn't put it past him. She has specifically asked if he'd fallen unconscious. It would have been one of the first signs that something was wrong. The sickness... that would have been one of them, too. His body wasn't able to handle it. "I hope I'm overreacting and this is all for nothing, but get him checked out. Call me back when you know." Ai dropped the receiver down, fear creeping over her. She couldn't lose him. She looked behind her. Twelve hours. She could complete it in less if only to have some excuse that couldn't be used against her for returning.

Heiji had held Kudo close as he listened to her talk, completely unable to ask anything else and sure he'd stopped breathing all together. This couldn't be happening. He was just tired... that was all. When she hung up, he tightened his hold on both the phone and Kudo. "Hey... wai-" He swore and dropped the phone on the bed so he could check over Kudo himself. He wasn't too pale and there were no areas on Kudo's chest that showed evidence of blood pooling, so it didn't seem likely there was internal bleeding... but there was no chance that he'd risk it. "We need to get him some more tests. Now!"

Kogoro didn't like the change in Hattori-kun's attitude. When he swore and dropped the phone, he almost hoped the girl had just reamed him out; but when he began to check Kudo out himself, it actually caused his blood to run cold. Before he could speak up, the boy yelled that he needed tests and Kogoro's heart clenched.

Takagi watched, knowing that she must have been answering Hattori by the length of the call. Hattori's expression told him all he needed to know. He was worried. Takagi watched Hattori look Kudo-kun over, thankfully not looking any more worried by whatever he was seeing. His words manageded to spur him into some kind of action, but Takagi quickly realized he didn't know what to do. It was one thing to let the man mess up when they were beside him, but to give him Kudo-kun after how worried Hattori was. "I'll be right back." The teen's words were urgent and he had to hope that he could get done what he wanted. He looked for that first nurse who had been with them earlier, whom he'd seen Hattori accept. He didn't think he'd caught her name, but he knew faces. He could find her.

Shina hung up her cell and entered the first floor waiting room. Her daughter had said she'd come by to assist, but she couldn't help but worry about those boys. She looked over and saw the woman from earlier, along with two of the girls, including the one that had got the apology out of the doctor. She was hesitant to head over and interrupt their moment so she turned to leave.

Takagi caught sight of the woman not long after leaving and reached out to grab her arm, retracting it right away in case he gave her the wrong impression. He only wanted her attention. He started at her for a moment, still blanking on her name, and bowed his head. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

Shina turned quickly but immediately recognized the man. "Ah, I remember you. Of course. But... how are the boys? I haven't heard anything past that they were found."

Takagi shrugged, not having any words to describe it. "Alive at least." He could trust her and, if anything, having someone on the inside might help. "Kuroba-kun went missing, but we're not sure if it was done voluntarily or if he's around the hospital somewhere. If you see him, please let an officer know. I haven't seen much of Hakuba-kun, but Sato-san would have told me if there was anything wrong. Hattori-kun... is shaken." It was the best word he could use to describe it. "We're afraid Conan-kun might be sick, and with all the trouble recently..." There was one other person that Takagi felt that, even with as little time as he'd spent with him, he felt he could trust. He liked to think he was a good judge of character. "Is it at all possible to call in the doctor that they first had? I know... he's probably sleeping or with his family... but the situation is delicate." Takagi looked up at her. "And I think he really cared about what happened to them."

"Let's see. The doctor listed as first to treat them... ah yes. He is one to take each patient as a person. I can get in contact with him." She started dialing and tipped her head while she waited for him to pick up. "I don't mind checking in on Conan-kun until he gets here... if I may." She was trying to restrain herself but she had felt so bad when she heard about what had happened and wanted to check on them herself.

Takagi nodded. "Sure. Conan-kun's sleeping and Hattori-kun's a bit worried." He didn't think he had to tell her anymore than that, and he had to put his faith somewhere. He tipped his head to where he had come from, turning back. Once he was sure the doctor was coming, he'd stop in by Sato-san and tell her he might be staying downstairs until they were sure Kudo-kun was all right.

_'Oh those two._' "If you're asking for specific help, I have to think that Hattori-kun is more than just a little worried-" Shina heard the doctor pick up. "Hey, it's Shina... Well, you know those boys you admitted last night... Yeah... No, no... Well... Conan-kun seems he may have taken a turn for the worse and the 'worried dad', as you put it, was wondering if you would come in and check on him... Yeah, long story short that jerk decided to show his true colors and now I doubt they will trust anyone new... Well you must have come across as your usual caring self because he wants you to come in... I figured you would... See you in a bit... Yeah, I'll check him over before you get here and I'll be treating you to dinner tomorrow... Bye." She clicked off her phone. "He's on his way. Shall we?"

Takagi smiled at her, relieved. "Thank you. You've been a lot of help to us."

"That's what I'm here for." She hurried toward where she now knew the boys to be. "Which one is Hattori-kun and Conan-kun in?"

Takagi lead her over to the room, pulling the curtain aside so she could go first. "Mouri-san, it's me."

Kogoro looked up when Takagi-keiji spoke and saw the nurse from earlier enter first. "You're that nurse that helped us before. Shi-"

"Shina. And yes, that was me. So..." She stepped over to the side of the bed and looked down at the small boy that was laying on Hattori-kun's chest. "What do we already know and what do I need to look for?" She had seen enough last time to figure that they had to have some idea about what was going on with Conan-kun.

Hattori-kun looked up at Shina-san and relaxed slightly. "Shina-san. I spoke with… pretty much ya could say 'is private physician... an' it seems that everythin' 'e's dealt with might've affected 'im more strongly than we thought. 'e keeps sleepin' an' we're kinda worried that it may'a been too much, 'specially 'cause 'e's gotta weak immune system an' all'a the injuries. They mentioned a possibility 'a internal bleedin'... an' asked 'bout gettin' an MRI if possible. Actually… soon as possible." Heiji loosened his hold a bit to allow the nurse to check for herself.

Takagi didn't know how to feel about that. Kudo-kun looked,,, sick, and tired, but he'd seen others look sick and tired before. Everyone had their limit and he had been on the move a lot, even considering everything he'd been through. Even that didn't stop him from thinking the worst when Hattori-kun stated it, which it may very well be.

Shina nodded and reached forward. She made certain that boy maintained contact with Hattori-kun but rolled him over and lightly brushed her hand across his chest. She saw no visible signs of internal bleeding if, as she believed, the child had not moved much from that position. "He was laying this way the entire time correct?"

Kogoro hadn't heard the part about internal bleeding and the... MRI? That went over his head, but it must have been important because Shina had reacted before he could. "Yes, he was shifted for a moment when they first checked Hattori-kun, but he hasn't moved or been moved at all since."

Shina looked over and nodded. "We'll still get an X-ray to make sure, and if you really want to go to an MRI as well, then I will put it forward when the doctor gets here."

Heiji looked hard at her for a moment before looking over at Takagi-keiji. "A new doctor? Who?"

"He was the doctor for all of you when you first came in. I met him." Takagi didn't want to insult the other doctor but he, at least now, had the right to be picky. "I'd trust him with Conan-kun." It was a bit of an indication that he didn't trust the other doctor, but he hadn't meant it that way. This one just seemed more experienced. "He went out of his way to help all of you when you needed it."

Heiji looked down at Kudo then back up and nodded. "OK... if ya say so."

Shina smiled. She hadn't had any doubts before and if she had, this would have dispelled them. She stroked the younger boy's head and smiled. "He should be here soon. He doesn't live that far away."

* * *

><p>Kaito leaned against the building, breathing a bit harder than he would have liked. Walking hadn't been this hard before, and his injuries weren't really any worse then they had been. But he did remember the argument, and he was sure he'd bled more than enough for it to be affecting him. <em>Where is he?<em> Kaito had searched in the most common areas that he would have gone to, had the cops been after him. In passing, he'd actually come across someone he knew. The man was by no means a saint, but there was only so much that Kid could do to keep everyone off his tail. Sometimes he had to let bad guys go... at least, when his actions would have been obvious. And this guy was just as young as he was, a gang leader, and, unfortunately, a drug dealer. Kaito was more trying to lead him away from that then trying to get him arrested. Jail would only make the guy worse. He had gotten the guy to lay off the drugs, though the gang thing seemed to be his life. It wasn't as if he and his members were killing anyone, and, since he'd come across him as Kid, it did seem to be more of a protection then than it did anything else. He and other teens, though the group did have some younger and older members, were more or less looking out for the up-and-coming youth now. Kaito still wanted to get rid of the drug thing completely. The guy had proved opportunistic, though. He had more ties with those in the neighborhood than Kaito did, and it was easy enough to spread word that there was some kid going around, dodging the police. And, really, Kaito was. He hardly wanted to get picked up himself. He got off the wall, leaning with one arm against it until he had the dizziness at bay. This was looking to be one short fight, even if he did find him, and that was a shot in the dark itself. At least, as the only real threat to him, Kaito could keep the guy away from the others on the off chance that he did try something.

* * *

><p>"Hey. I got here as soon as I could-" The doctor was worried when Shina had called, finding himself glad he'd already got some sleep. He stopped when he saw the officer from before standing just inside the curtain. "Oh, Takagi-keiji. You look as though you finally got some rest. How are the boys?"<p>

Takagi smiled over at the doctor, his words calming him even more than he dared to hope. "If they'd stop getting hurt, I'd love to be able to answer that."

"Well, we'll set this right. Shina?"

"Hey. Seems there is a chance that he had something that could have put a strain on his system. A check for internal bleeding and a request for an MRI has been issued and I don't really see the need to deny it. The other boy had nailed it when Hattori-kun had some difficulty-" Shina held up her hand. "On second thought, I'll explain later. I figure we should follow what requests they've asked for. Better safe than sorry."

The doctor stepped up beside the boys. "He just doesn't want to be away from you anymore than you wanted to be away from him before. That's a great bond you two have. Now let's move him over a bit. Can you support him and keep him calm? I want to check his legs."

Heiji nodded and shifted Kudo a bit so the doctor could check Kudo's legs, holding him up higher across him so they were no longer supporting any weight.

The doctor lifted one of the boy's legs and stroked the bottom of his foot, watching for a reaction to the stimulus.

Conan made a small noise in the back of his throat, wincing and trying- and very much failing- to get his leg away from whoever touched it. His body quickly gave up on any attempt. He was getting sick of being touched. It only hurt... though he wouldn't tell Hattori that. In fact, he was getting sick, sick not tired, weary, hospital noise had brought with it the knowledge that it felt as if the back of his throat was closed up, holding back any kind of sickness when he knew he could do nothing about it. That didn't make the sudden nausea go away, but the blackness was enough that it wasn't overpowering.

If Heiji hadn't held his ear right next to Kudo's head, he wouldn't have heard it. He looked up to tell the doctor that it had been enough when he saw the doctor nod.

"He reacted right?" The doctor let the boy's foot come to rest gently off the side of the teen. "The only reason you'd react that way was if he had first. That means he still has feeling in his legs and a quick reaction to stimuli, though not a strong one. He seems too worn and physically exhausted to do anything for himself. But the plus side is the fear of what the MRI will show is lessened in my book. We can continue on with it, but it would mean he'd have to go in alone and I'm not sure how conducive that would be to his mental state. I can take you both up to X-ray. The tech still owes me one, so I can get him in right away. How does that sound?"

Heiji looked over at Takagi-keiji than down at Kudo. X-rays would be just as bad, not to mention he wouldn't be allowed to be with him anyway during the actual X-ray... and that would mean moving him anyway. Damn it, he didn't want Kudo out of his sight; but at the same time, if he could get him on the stretcher itself, right there, he would just slide off and Kudo wouldn't have to be moved much at all... whereas if they went up together, no doubt they would need to move Kudo rather than allow him to move. Yeah. That was it. "Here, take 'im up on this one." Heiji carefully shifted to his side, allowing Kudo to slide off him and onto the stretcher beside him.

Conan felt himself be moved. It only reacted more with what his body was telling him. He was sick. That was nothing new. He had an explanation for that. But he wasn't simply sick. To be more accurate, he was going to be. He couldn't move, though, and if he tried to speak, odds were that he wouldn't be able to stop it and any warning would be pointless. He knew Hattori was there though he couldn't feel anything around him or identify any contact. He barely had enough strength to reach out his hand, knowing the odds were that he'd get Hattori's notice for all the wrong reasons. He could sense his breathing was uneven as his body tried to warn him that he wouldn't be holding it back much longer, having not eaten again and knowing this was going to hurt. He wished he could have used words. He hated being misinterpreted, especially when he was almost a hundred percent certain he would be.

Heiji grabbed the hand when he saw it moving. "Hey buddy, it's OK-"

Kogoro had watched the movement and saw that he looked a lot like he had when Hattori-kun had had to hold him when they first woke up and Conan had been sick... Shi-. He put an arm around Conan and moved his upper body over the side of the stupid bed. "Go ahead."

He was turned. That was enough of a sign that, somehow, something had gotten through. He didn't care or have time to worry about it because he started gagging when he was in more of a position to do so, feeling some sort of mucus getting caught in his throat, gagging on that too, to the point he was almost choking. He felt his body immediately react, trying to get out whatever it was that was somehow still making him sick, trembling once more with what little energy he had held onto- or lack thereof. All he was really aware of was breathing, coughing, and pain that felt as if it was widespread throughout his body. Even then, his body still wanted to be sick. Against all of his internal struggles, he could hear a whimper escape him. He was so tired of being sick and the pain that came with it more than he was of running around the hospital, or pretty much everything else he had done.

Kogoro felt his heart break. The boy hadn't been this bad off... ever. Hell, how many bombs, even a gunshot to his gut, had this kid gone through? He thumped the boy's back a couple times, as much as he knew it would hurt, in an effort to loosen up what was stuck in the boy's throat and get. It. Out. He shook his head, knowing Hattori-kun would try to stop him or help, but he had to do this himself. Hattori-kun had been the one giving him comfort, his friend. He would not be the one forcing the boy's body to shake and feel more pain as it tried to heave when even he knew the kid had had no solid food or even a real drink in the time he'd been awake... and who knows how long before.

Takagi was- just shocked. Kudo had just been fine. He watched him jump in to be the first to go and try and get Hattori- somehow succeeding in making sure no one got hurt. He'd comforted Hattori, talked to him, helped him... he'd been fine. He'd been up. He'd been talking. What had happened? He... he couldn't even move to be sick on his own.

Kazuha couldn't see what was happening, ready to stop Heiji so she at least could get one of the other guys to help her move him- but she could hear it and she watched Heiji go back for the kid, Ran's dad already helping him, so Kazuha took it upon herself to help Heiji. They both needed attention and she wasn't going to let him be hurt anymore- even by Kudo. Her arm was firm on his shoulder, though she felt like some kind of traitor on the inside. "Com'on, Heiji."

Heiji clenched his hand into a fist on the bed and reluctantly let the other drop. He couldn't help him now... it all came down to Kudo and Occhan.

Conan let out several deep, gasping breaths, spitting out whatever was in his mouth, feeling himself gag on something more liquidly as that left him, too. He felt terrible... and he hated it. Even after he let his body be sick, the nausea didn't seem to be lessening, but at least he could tell that it was just his stomach and nothing else seemed to want to come up. He still couldn't stop the shaking, but at least he reduced the sickness to simple coughs that held nothing in them but air. It hurt all the same, though.

After the gagging turned to coughs, Kogoro changed to rubbing the boy's back rather than hitting it. "That's it." Still hard to believe he was actually doing this, but he didn't care anymore. He was a part of the family in more than just the simple words he'd used the first time he had said them.

Heiji watched. He couldn't do anything else. "Come on buddy... hang in there." He put his free hand on the one of Kazuha's that was on his shoulder. He wasn't sure what else to do or say because he wasn't sure what would help.


	35. Return

Okay, since this is long we decided to split it into Arcs because there pretty much are arcs. It is long and there will be parts that are slower than others. That can't be helped.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35: Return<strong>

"_Come on buddy... Hang in there."_

"He'll be fine Heiji. Yer both just hurt... an' sick. Let the doc take care of him. Come on an' lay down- Ya know he'd be mad that'cha aren't." Kazuha tightened her hold a bit on Heiji's shoulder, showing him that she was serious. "Yer both here ta get better, so let them take care of 'im 'cause there's nothin' you can do they can't do better. Rest so ya can get better an' are able ta help him. Rest 'cause... I know yer still hurt, an' even talkin' ta me was hard before... don't push yerself for 'im anymore when ya don't 'ave ta. Yer not alone in helpin' 'im anymore."

Shina watched the girl and Hattori-kun as she seemed to finally get him to relax, and then reached forward herself, placing her hand over that of the man she had found out was Mouri Kogoro. "Can you stay with Conan-kun and keep him calm? We'll want him to stay as comfortable and relaxed as he can."

Kogoro looked up at her a bit shocked. _Him_ keep Conan calm? He looked back down and leaned closer. "Conan, can you stay relaxed long enough for a few tests, an X-ray, and an... M-R-I? Is there any way you can let me know?"

If it weren't for the strands of consciousness sticking to him, keeping him awake enough to act as his body needed him to, he never would have caught the words; he barely managed to as it was. It was something about him keeping calm, and he hardly saw any point as to why anyone would be asking that. Even if he wasn't calm, it wasn't like he could act on any urges. The texture, the feel, the proximity and size- all gone. But someone must have held him, must have touched him- by default, must have asked him such a stupid question. He was no fool. It was Hattori he was worried about. He didn't have much strength left in him, but some of it was already going to moving his body to keep himself in at least some control over his own actions, so nodding his head was easier than moving his hand and trying to reassure the person that there was no reason to fear him not remaining calm.

"OK." He looked up at Hattori-kun next, then his friend behind him. "Hattori-kun, can you-"

"Ya stay wi' 'im." Heiji took a shaky breath. "An' don' ya dare make 'im worry." He squeezed Kazuha's hand against his shoulder. "Kazuha's right. Ain' nothin' I'd be able ta do."

"Very well, I'll get you another bed. Keiji, would you be able to help me transfer him once it gets here so we can move Conan-kun as little as possible?"

Takagi was a bit startled, having been focused on what was happening and not on moving himself. He nodded to the doctor. "Of course. If you need any other help, I'll do it. We want to keep this... private. A lot has happened."

"I gathered that from what Shina said. Don't worry, these kids are minors and we do respect discretion, especially at the request of the family." He gave a quick wink as he stepped past the officer and hurried to get a free bed for the teen.

Takagi actually found himself smiling after the man. There was absolutely no doubt in his mind that, this way, the kids would finally be safe. He trusted this man, irrefutably, as much as he trusted the nurse. After all the fear and the tension, it felt nice to let some of it go.

Shina didn't bother hiding her smile, either. She wasn't the only one that had seen how close these people were to each other. She allowed Mouri-san to hold and support Conan-kun but slipped her hand to his forehead just to check while she waited.

Heiji kept his eyes on Kudo and waited for the nurse's reaction. She frowned slightly but tipped her head. "Fever?"

Shina looked up at the teen and nodded. "Yes. He feels like he has a low-grade temp. Considering he's fighting a lot of things in his system, as you well know, it's not surprising. I'd be worried if he didn't have one." She slid her hand down the boy's arm. "We'll have this all sorted out soon."

"Here we go." The doctor was glad he'd found a free bed so quickly and pushed it into the area on the side Hattori-kun was on. "Miss, would you mind moving over? Takagi-keiji, can you come over here? And Hattori-kun, let's just move you right now, OK?"

Kazuha slowly let Heiji go until her fingertips were the last thing to touch him. She turned her eyes, as hard and steady as they were before, on the doctor. "Ya can help 'im, but I'm stayin' with him at all times. No takin' 'im somewhere I can't follow."

While the doctor came back in with the bed, Takagi moved with him, going to Hattori's other side and remaining at the foot of the bed while the doctor tried to talk Kazuha away. He seemed to be better at it than the officer would likely have been.

"No worries, miss. If it is all right, it will speed the process along if we only have to deal with the one. We can take you both if you really want to-"

"No! Ya take 'im and get those tests done. I'll wait here." He couldn't stand it, but he knew- _he knew_ that the faster they were the better. And these two seemed not only reliable, but trustworthy. He nodded to the doctor and Takagi-keiji to show he could be moved.

"It's tests, right?" Takagi looked up. He wasn't sure how much of this was possible, but he was in the position to offer it, and he was sick and tired of Hattori putting himself to the side for Kudo-kun's sake. "Is there anyway I can help you and let Shina-san look after Hattori-kun?"

"If you want to. I'm sure Shina wouldn't mind." He slipped his arms under the boy's shoulders and lifted.

"I don't mind at all."

Takagi got on Hattori's other side and helped him over, looking for any signs of pain. "If something in particular hurts, tell us. You've got help and you need to be able to say if something's wrong," Takagi urged Hattori, following the doctor's lead.

"I'm good." Heiji relaxed down on the other bed and sighed. He was a bit relieved that both Occhan and Takagi-keiji would be with Kudo. "Kazuha will be here, too."

_'Here_?' Hattori-kun didn't think he'd be staying here, wherever it was, did he? This was just temporary. Takagi was hoping to get him into a room with Shina-san and Mouri-san, if the latter would leave Kudo-kun. He didn't see why he wouldn't. The thought of them splitting up like that sparked something in him and he turned to Mouri. They couldn't be split up, especially if they were moving. "Can you tell Sato-san to come here? She's should still be with Hakuba-kun."

Kogoro looked up at the question and saw that he was the one being spoken to. He really didn't want to let go of Conan and looked back down at the boy before answering.

"Hakuba-kun. The boy that was with you before and the one that helped Hattori-kun, right? I can go. Mouri-san, you stay right there with him." Shina patted Mouri-san's hand and headed out.

Kazuha watched the nurse lady leave the room and looked around at the others. "Can ya hold on fer a second 'fore anyone goes anywhere? I'll be right back." She didn't move, making sure that those around her would listen first. "It'll only take me a sec."

Kogoro shot a look at Takagi-keiji before looking back at the girl. "Where do you need to go? You should just stay put."

"Please," Kazuha begged. "I'll just be gone a sec. I don't need anyone ta come with me." She pointed her hand right outside. "Ya can time me if ya have ta. Fifteen seconds tops."

Takagi had already helped Hattori- he could watch the door. It didn't sound like she was going far and he didn't want to leave the room right now. He shrugged at Mouri. He didn't see how Kazuha, who had absolutely no contact with the missing man or any of his associates, would be in danger.

"Fine. Go." _'She's as impossible as Ran when she decides to do something_.'

Kazuha nodded, rushing out without looking back. "Don't ya dare go anywhere on me!"

Heiji wasn't sure where she was going that would take such little time but 'needed' to be done. Oh well. "You guys take care of 'im, alright?"

Takagi had walked to the door, watching the girl leave. He turned, surprised at Hattori's words. He didn't think they would both be leaving, did he? He looked over at Mouri, realizing that the man would hardly leave Kudo-kun. Maybe they could switch then. Mouri seemed more than happy to take on the 'nurse' position, and as much as he wanted to laugh at the thought of that, the situation kept it from coming out. The kids weren't to be left alone. He didn't even want them separated. How to bring that up to Mouri, though... Hattori first. "I hadn't meant it that way." Then he looked at Mouri. "Can you help him instead? Or can you stay here?" Another thought came again, as if, as things were happening, information he needed was brought to his attention. He'd have to talk to Sato about that.

Kogoro shot a look at the officer. Did he really think that he would leave Conan? Not after the last time- not a chance. Besides... "I'd say my promise to my wife means I stay with Conan." He looked down at the boy. "And I'm not breaking this one."

"I'll be fine, Takagi-keiji. Like ya said, who can get here now?"

Takagi nodded but he had one more for Mouri- ignoring Hattori's words all together because he'd thought the same thing last time and, as negative as it sounded, he didn't trust that either of them couldn't make the very world come crashing down around them if they so much as breathed. The police force inside and outside the building thought the same. He needed to know, though, because Mouri may have been an officer before, but that had been a long time ago. "Can you protect him?"

Kogoro's head jerked up and he fixed his gaze on the officer. "No one will come near him any more than you would allow someone near him." He kept his voice steady but at the last word, turned his eyes quickly to Hattori-kun.

Takagi was a bit surprised Mouri-san had turned to Hattori-kun, but then figured out that, while the gesture was towards the teen, the words were still aimed at him. Takagi didn't like saying it, knew it would get a negative reaction, but needed an answer. "I need to know if you _can_ protect him, though, not try to do so. I'm sure Eri-san had done what she could, too. I need to know you can do more."

"I can and I will. Simple as that. My wife was caught off guard and tricked. I know not to be."

Takagi nodding, turning and watching the girl quickly return, not so surprisingly with company.

Kazuha ran back in the room, not at all out of breath from her quick sprint, and taking a few more quick steps to be at Heiji's side again. She smiled at him, trying to be cute and tipping her head to the side so her hair waved behind her. "Sorry ta keep ya waitin'. Had ta run an errand."

"How..." Ran caught one look of her dad holding Conan over the side of the bed and Hattori-kun on a different one now. "What's going on?"

Takagi was closest to her, and there really was no need to worry, like with Hattori-kun, until they knew something. "A doctor we can trust is here." If he's not trustworthy, Takagi will have had it with the whole human race at this point and would turn his badge in. He literally had enough doubt around him to last his whole life. "Hattori-kun and Conan-kun are just going to get the help they need." He didn't think Kudo-kun's life was in any danger, so he had no trouble saying his next words. "They'll both be fine, they just need some medical attention."

Heiji had had no idea how to answer and didn't want to risk a repeat of the last time he'd had to tell Neechan something about Kudo, so he was glad that Takagi-keiji had done so for him.

Kogoro was working on his response when the officer had taken the initiative and given a good enough answer. "Don't worry honey, I'm not going to leave him."

"Arigatou, Otousan."

The doctor looked at the girl that had walked in and noticed how she had addressed the other man. _'So he's her father_.' "Your brother is going for some quick tests. If it's OK with your father, I see no problem in you coming so long as you stay back when we tell you to."

Ran nodded and stepped closer to her father and Shinichi - or… Conan. It was still hard for her to keep it straight so she wouldn't slip. She had to make sure he knew she wouldn't slip up. She heard a sound behind her and turned, seeing the nurse from before following Sato-keiji.

"Takagi-kun?" She had left Nakamori-keibu and his daughter with Hakuba-kun once again, when the nurse showed up and said that Takagi-kun had asked for her.

Takagi turned, seeing Sato. He smiled to her first, and offered an apology. "Sorry about not finding you myself, but I was a little busy." And not about to leave both boys with only one person, no matter if he could defend himself. That's where the other thought came up. "Conan-kun and Hattori-kun are going to be separated for a while. I'm not sure where we'll be heading, but odds are Mouri-san won't have a phone he could use." And, honestly, as much as he wanted to, he didn't know how much he trusted the other officers there. Of his friends, there were only two he would. One was somewhere around here, and Takagi already knew that if Kuroba-kun didn't want to be found, he wouldn't. "Can you find Chiba-kun to go with him?"

"Sure." Sato pulled out her phone and dialed, waiting for it to pick up.

Chiba was still talking with two of the surveillance guys, but he was about to head back anyway when his phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello? Chiba here."

"Chiba-kun, would you be available to provide a second set of eyes for Conan-kun with Mouri-san? Now?"

Chiba looked over at the other guys and started walking back. "Yeah, I was gonna anyway. Um... I know this is gonna sound funny but I had to go to the video feed outside and- believe it or not the kid just... up and walked out of here. No matter how many times I looked back on it, nothing was wrong. No one was following him." Chiba, while surprised, had a part of him that thought the teen acted completely rationally. The cops had failed him in the past. "He just left. So I guess I am pretty free right now."

Sato nodded but refrained from saying anything with Hattori-kun and Conan-kun there, even if Conan-kun likely couldn't hear her. "Good. See you soon."

Chiba hung up with another shrug, thanked the guys behind him, and walked back, hoping Shiratori would take it that well when he finally got a hold of him.

Sato looked at Takagi-keiji. "Chiba-kun is coming. I'll just step out so I can give him an update."

Takagi nodded, but he frowned as well. He didn't see what she really needed to update Chiba on that couldn't be done in the room.

Sato nodded and stepped out, waiting for Chiba to come into the area so he could make sure the man didn't talk about Kuroba-kun missing or the man's escape from custody.

Chiba saw Sato waiting for him at a room that wasn't Hakuba-kun's, but it wasn't far, so he went over to her. He gave her a hesitant smile and a wave at the expression he got. "What's going on?"

"Neither of the boys know yet about the man getting away or about Kuroba-kun's disappearance, and for the time being that is how it will remain. You will stay with Conan-kun and I mean stay- With- Him. Not out of your sight."

Chiba lost his smile but not his confidence. "I know. I'm very sorry about earlier. It won't happen again, and I'll make sure to keep quiet."

"Good. Come on." She stepped back in and looked around. "You're good to go."

Takagi nodded to Sato as she came back in, looking over towards Hattori and then back at her. It was always Hattori-kun and Kudo-kun... they really needed to be watched. "You haven't heard from Shiratori-san, have you?" He had been there, Takagi had seen him and it looked like he was worried about the kids, too... and he really didn't trust anyone else besides the inspector and most likely Yumi. If he were forced to, he would never leave Hattori. He needed... someone, both for protection and to be a messenger, like they were doing.

"No. I thought about getting an update, but just as I started to, the nurse showed up with your request-"

"Excuse me, but we really should get going. Sir, could you place him on the bed and make sure he is stable? The IV pole is already attached to the bed, so just watch him. Whoever else is coming has to keep up."

Kogoro brushed Conan's hair once more and placed him on the bed.

Takagi put a hand on the doctor's shoulder, seeing Sato in the room and not caring. He'd deal with her afterwards and he was likely to get reprimanded for this, but he wanted them safe and he felt he could trust this man. "I need to speak with you for a second. It shouldn't take long." He needed his full attention- and if the man was in as much of a hurry as he looked, he hoped his focus was on him before Sato could pick up what he was doing.

"Keiji?"

"I want to stress how private this needs to be. There was a doctor- here. He kidnapped all but the youngest, along with the help of a security guard. The kids fought back. The doctor's gone." He really hoped Kudo-kun was asleep. He looked it, but he needed the doctor on guard. They couldn't protect both the workers along with the kids if something happened."We don't know where the other man went to, but he's dangerous and I need you to be careful. If you can, I know you need records, but can you send them off to another hospital as if he is being transferred? They shouldn't even be found then, and, if necessary, I can see if we can get a block on them as well." At this point he would be willing to risk anything, even his job, to try and _do_ his job.

The doctor caught his breath and replied softly. "Shina said that he'd been a real idiot again... but to kidnap-… And do you know which guard it was? Shina and I will keep an eye out, and I know Shina's oldest comes by a lot. As for the records, I will hold any further paperwork and, unless you or one of the others in this room asks for it, I will not submit it. Sending it elsewhere would mean sending the rest as well, and if they don't get the patient-... The paperwork itself I could care less about, but it would mean slower responses to checking on what changes there are to their conditions. Will that suffice if I keep it to myself. I'll take on primary as well, so no one else has access."

"Um, yeah. Conan-kun gave us a name." Takagi shook his head. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten someone's name again, and someone he really should have been able to name. He didn't know if he dared to ask Sato yet. He was kind of afraid to even look at her... but they might be able to help. "Keep it somewhere safe. I wouldn't even say keep them together... Some place no one else would have access." He turned his head just so slightly in Sato's direction, his eyes barely meeting hers. "Do you remember the name Conan-kun gave us?"

"Yes... It was Nomura."

"Wait. Nomura Kosuke?"

Yep, that sounded really familiar. He was... kind of surprised that he didn't get that kind of reaction about a fellow doctor when he realized his wording could have been off. He really had to watch it. "Their previous doctor is dead, and with the other man on the loose, we don't want to take chances, even with you two. Be careful who you talk to and what you eat or drink." Takagi nodded to the doctor. "And yeah, that was his name, and he's dangerous. He didn't get away. He escaped custody. Is there anything important you can tell us?" The way the doctor has spoken up made it sound like he either knew the guy personally or knew something about him.

"Yeah... He got this job because he's trained in hand-to-hand combat. Never said where, but some speculated either the academy or a boot camp type thing. I always wondered why he took security at a hospital instead of a bodyguard for those higher up types. Guy's a smooth talker, too. He'd easily get it." He shook his head. "As much as I want to hold to my oath, if the other guy is gone because of what he did... they must have been scared enough to fight back with that amount of force. If Nomura Kosuke was there and a part of this... you can count each one here lucky to be alive if they fought back."

That got to Takagi, and good. He knew- had to guess both Kudo-kun and Hattori-kun had had to fight him off. Eri-san could have... and he'd seen Kuroba- at the end... He would be surprised if all of them hadn't fought back. And... there were words in his head that Takagi couldn't get out. They were like a omen now that he hadn't taken as more than a threat before. '_But the dark-skinned one is mine first'_. And Conan had gotten him angry enough at the end.. "Sato-san," Takagi muttered, his voice unintentionally lower. "Is there anyone you can trust to go with Mouri-san and Chiba-kun? Anyone you can send here?" He kept his voice low, but enough to let the doctor hear as well because he would need to know. "He talked for a while before we got him, Conan-kun got him angry... and he really wanted to get Hattori-kun. He actually promised the others to me-" Takagi hated stating it that way but there was no other way. "If I let him go, but he wanted the two of them more."

Sato felt her stomach twist at those words. The guy had tried to get Wataru to let him go by... offering him the other two. She ran a list through her head. "Most have been working the whole night like we were, and I'm not sure how fresh they are. I can try calling Shiratori-kun or maybe we can bring Hakuba-kun in here. He's resting right now but both Nakamori-keibu and his daughter will stay with him. It would leave you there, but I would be free to go with Conan-kun."

That was a good idea. The nurse could stay with them and be able to look after Hattori-kun and Hakuba-kun, and he'd have another officer to help him while two officers and Mouri stayed with Conan. He nodded. "Don't let Hakuba-kun know, though. Just say we're making it easier to get them all treated. I don't know what to say about Kuroba-kun." He thought on that for a moment before shrugging. "I'll figure it out when the time comes. It's only us then." Takagi looked at the doctor and nurse. "This way we'll be sure; and if Shiratori-san can come, he can stay here. I don't know. I haven't tried to call him for an update. I haven't had the chance."

Sato nodded. "I'll be back in a moment." When the doctor started to speak, she kept talking. "Shina-san can come with me and we can roll him over here. We can leave as soon as I get back." She turned and ran back to where Hakuba-kun was, hearing Shina right behind her. She kept her voice low, but spoke as soon as she reached them. "Nakamori-keibu. Something has come up. We are going to put Hakuba-kun over with Hattori-kun for the time being. I'll explain on the way."

Nakamori looked over at the woman as she entered, expecting an update but getting something close to an order instead. There was a woman behind her who obviously worked at the hospital, so he had no grounds on which to fight her. "Kid's trying to sleep, though." He looked over at the boy and his daughter. All of them had been close together, though he'd moved to watch the door when she left.

"No need to wake him. Just help me push. He's moving, bed and all." Shina slipped over to the boy's head, passing the girl he had seen visiting Kuroba-kun. "Hello, again. Still watching your friends?"

Aoko stood at the woman's words. "Ah, Shina-san. Yes, Hakuba-kun is another of my friends."

Nakamori got on the other side while the woman was near his daughter. She seemed kind enough and the policewoman had brought her. "Fine, lets go then- slow, so you can start explaining."

Sato glanced over at the girl. "As your daughter knows, the other man that was involved in the kidnappings escaped. It turns out the man is trained in combat. No idea the type, but it seems good enough that the doctor that told us about it- the same one that admitted them, so he is trustworthy - said that if the kids had fought back and were responsible for the doctor, they were all lucky to still be alive. Conan-kun needs some tests, but with this new knowledge, we need to get an extra officer in with Hattori-kun and Conan-kun - one we trust - because the man seemed fixated on them... but Hattori-kun does not know about the man's escape. He needs rest so keep it that way, all of you."

Nakamori nodded. Sometimes it was best to keep certain information to himself; but if he felt the kid needed it, he had no problems going against her orders. He was not under her jurisdiction. He'd wanted to see the other boy, too. He'd all but been kicked out the last time and he only had two faint memories of meeting the teen.

…

Sato stepped ahead of the others. "Let's let them out first." She peeked in. "You want to move Conan-kun out? The others are right here."

"By your leave, Takagi-keiji." The doctor spoke, waiting to be told when he could leave.

Takagi nodded, moving out of the way. They were actually in a busier part of the hospital, with more officers close at hand from their own division if they needed help. This, strangely, felt safer than a room. He let Shina in first so that she could go help Hattori-kun. Nakamori-keibu seemed to stay by the door while his daughter walked in. "Thank you for cooperating, and watch yourselves." He let his gaze linger slightly longer on Sato when he said that.

The doctor pushed and started the bed rolling, the man keeping Conan-kun calm along with his daughter. The other officer, Chiba or something, stepped out and to the side while Sato stayed close to the opposite side of the bed as the father/daughter team, looking back once more at Takagi-keiji.

"You, too." Sato nodded and started off with the fast moving group.

"OK, let's get Hakuba-kun in here. Line him up right where the other bed was. If you gentlemen would help a bit?" Shina said as she stepped out to grab the other bed and maneuver it into the empty space.

Takagi put a hand up when the inspector tried to move. Division-wise, this was his case, but Nakamori-keibu ranked higher than him, so it was awkward. "I've got Hakuba-kun. You watch the door." Takagi moved so that he could get the other end.

Nakamori looked at the younger officer, letting him do as he pleased. He wanted someone on the door anyway and, with all his work with Kid, he had great eyesight and an even better sense of undercover danger.

Shina nodded and, with the help of the officer, got the two boys' beds side by side. "There. Now, voices down. Hakuba-kun is resting. Hattori-kun, you can too. Conan-kun will be fine. There's nothing more for you to do, so rest."

Kazuha looked over at the other kid and the girl that she had never seen before in her life. She didn't even know their names. She waved a bit over at her, anyway. Looked like the girl was in the same position she was. "Hi. I'm Toyama Kazuha."

"Nakamori Aoko. Pleased to meet you." She looked at the boy beside her. "So... that's the 'Hattori' that Hakuba-kun was so insistent on checking on."

She recognized the girl's last name immediately. Yeah, so they were like each other in more ways than she thought. Cop kids. Kazuha looked down at Heiji after looking at the other kid. At least one of them was asleep. Maybe that would help Heiji, too. "Yeah, an' he can be a real idiot sometimes. Not surpisin' he's makin' everyone worry 'bout 'im."

"Yeah... ya make it sound like I intend ta do that." Heiji started to cross his arms, but decided to leave it so the IV wouldn't pull out again. He was running out of places for a new one to go. "I'm layin' down. Wha' more da ya want?"

"I want her ta check ya over. The other guy only looked atcha for two seconds." Kazuha looked over at the nurse. "Can ya?"

"Of course." Shina stepped over beside the girl and looked down at the boy. "You know I have to wonder if you were just hoping for more baked goods?" She brushed his forehead and was relieved that his temperature was normal.

"Hey, they were good. Any chance fer more later?" Heiji paused when she took his wrist so she could count, but he caught the smile all the same.

Nakamori looked over as the nurse checked out the other kid. He didn't seem that bad off, but just the brush against his forehead told Nakamori that he didn't even know if Hakuba-kun had a fever. The doctor hadn't even checked. Hell, the only reason he thought that Hakuba was as well off as he was because he ate. "Anyway, you can check the other kid without waking him, too, right?" Just to be safe.

Shina looked over and smiled. "No problem. I can check him over as soon as I finish with Hattori-kun. Don't worry; I won't wake him. I've got two girls. Oldest is their age. I know how to check for things without waking a sleeping detective."

Nakamori couldn't help the small and fleeting smile. It was rare when he was on the job- and right now, he was on the job. "He told you he was a detective? I don't remember that being brought up." Then again, he'd heard Kaito-kun call him that a few times now. Kinda seemed like a way to harmlessly tease.

Shina looked back down to the two boys. "When Hakuba-kun and his friend came down to visit Hattori-kun in recovery, I learned that fact. Besides, I was referring to my daughter. She is an absolute mystery nut herself and says she's going to be a detective. She is on her way here to visit...just to let you know." She patted Hattori-kun's arm. "You rest now...although I'm not sure if that pulse of yours is from concern for Conan-kun, the young woman next to you, or both. But it's nothing to worry about."

Heiji looked over to Kazuha and then away, not having the words to answer but touching her hand lightly with his fingertips.

Kazuha leaned back down with a smile, her elbows on the bed but moving a bit away from Heiji so he wouldn't feel crowded and could get some sleep after. "Maybe I'd better back 'way next time."

Takagi heard the woman speak and felt some of the weight come back. He didn't want to talk so close to Hattori so he moved nearer to the woman while Kazuha-san spoke. "Now wouldn't be the best time."

"Of course. Hattori-kun's all set as far as what I can do for the moment." She stepped back and turned to the man, whispering. "_I know you're an officer, so why would it be so bad to check on Hakuba-kun? Do you have reason to believe I'd find something upsetting to Hattori-kun_?"

"Huh?" Takagi looked at her, his eyes a bit wide and confused. "No. I mean, I don't know." Takagi couldn't shake the confusion. "Why would I? Is there?"

"What did you mean, then, about now not being the best time?" Shina was confused now too.

"Oh." Takagi got it now, though he didn't see how she picked up anything about Hakuba-kun. "Your daughter. You said she was coming. Maybe- No, not maybe." He let his voice return a bit back to normal, now that he was on the right page again. "Now wouldn't be the best time."

"She comes every weekend to help out. If you are worried about her, I assure you she wouldn't harm them. She's actually quite protective of the kids she's helped look after, much like these boys seem to be."

"I'm not worried about them being hurt. I just... it's hard enough as it is keeping this between us. I know, I guess I'm not acting like it very much, but I'm not that high ranking. I've probably gone against a dozen or so orders at this point as it is, and... honestly..." Honestly he was tired and even just letting them in on it was hard. He definitely didn't want someone around their age, again, involved. "There are too many people I have to look out for already."

"If I stop her she'll just start checking around about why. If she comes in, says hi, and starts her checks then there is less chance for her to be involved. She was worried enough as it is." Shina looked over at Hakuba-kun. "Can I check on him now?"

"Of course." Takagi hadn't been trying to stop her. "Just... lets try and make it unnecessary then to hang around. If we can't, that's fine. Don't worry about it. I'll do my best to make sure you and your daughter are safe."

"Right." She moved around the bed and began to check Hakuba-kun. Light fingers moved across him. Forehead- no temp. Pulse- normal at complete rest. Breathing was even- no sounds of difficulty. She nodded. "He seems fine, too. I believe the rest is helping, so whatever had caused your concerns, rest easy."

Nakamori was relieved. It had taken this woman half as long while causing no pain to the kid to tell him that. "Thank you." He was growing concerned when another certain boy wasn't showing up, but he'd give it time. He didn't want to say anything out loud until he had to.

* * *

><p>Kaito leaned against the wall, sliding down. He was so exhausted. Walking was more taxing then he had anticipated. That didn't mean he wasn't angry, and he bared his teeth while he shouted to the world in general. He was still close enough to the hospital, though no cops were in sight. "Where the hell are you? I know I'm you're only witness! Come get me!" Kaito clenched his fist at his side, using the renewed energy to get back on his feet. "It's just you and me! Or are you too much of a coward to take me on when you don't have my friends to use against me?" He got on the phone. Forget reservations. Everyone at the hospital, the block, the neighborhood... Jii was good at spreading information and he was getting tired of waiting for this guy to show himself. He had promised him that, no matter how far, he would get him back for what he did- and Kaito meant it. Kid might owe all the wrong people some favors by the end of this, but right now, he didn't care. He'd watch word spread around that a kid had gone missing from the hospital. Hopefully that would be enough, along with his description, of course. The guy would know it was him if he only could get it to the right people... or had some good luck finally hit him.<p>

* * *

><p>Nomura was angry and desperate. He'd managed to lose the woman by going down a narrow alley that cars couldn't pass through but getting his story straight for the next person took time. He had to get word to him before he was discovered, not to mention get his prize back. He'd even forget the others just to get him. He was relieved that Tetsuya's side door was unlocked and he managed to get in. The first rooms were normal, but he needed his spare keys and a knife. Tricky, but he had seen another kid do it, so it could be done.<p>

* * *

><p>Kaito had done more than enough and, frankly, he was tired. Whatever was wrong with him, he could deal with the pain- the lack of energy was far more difficult. He slipped away, calling a friend- a gang member but one that was accountable for far less crimes- and resting. He needed it, badly. He also needed someone to do what he was while he rested, and food sounded as terrible as it had before, but he knew he had to eat. He was not going to be weak right now; though Kaito did find it incredibly amusing that, with however many cops were about, nearly the same number of Tokyo's less reputable citizens was out there, too. They had to leave a trail- drugs, money, secrets. His coworkers would pick up on it sooner or later, and he wanted to be ready when they did.<p>

* * *

><p>Conan had a brief moment of recognition- hearing Ran's voice. It made him smile, even though he had no idea what she had said or what was going on.<p>

"Otousan are you sure that's all?" Ran was worried finding out what types of tests they were going to do.

"Ran." He touched her hand and pulled her back after they adjusted Conan's bed to allow the X-rays to be taken without moving him. "Hattori-kun said that's what his doctor ordered- only he had called the girl, so it could just be because of the recent change. I wish I understood this thing better." He pulled her to him and watched as the doctor took several shots, moving the thing each time. As soon as they were finished, he wrote something down and left it on the desk before gathering a packet that included the things he'd taken from the machine. "Are you done?"

The doctor looked over at the man. "No, we need to put these in to develop, but this note says that it is a practice case, for a medical student. With no one else in a queue, they will be done right away, but it means that they won't know who they are doing it for and everything is given straight to me- no one else- and no other copies will be made for records." He placed the files on the bed and started moving it. "Slide him over to the MRI and tell the tech there I told him to warm up the machine."

Sato nodded and stepped over. Conan-kun, as the child he now appeared, was not reacting to any of the activity around him and she was going to find out what was making him remain so still. Reaching the area labeled 'MRI', she stepped away from the group to talk to the tech guy that was sitting at the bank of monitors.

Ran looked through the glass and saw a large machine that looked like a tunnel with a bed. She realized Conan would have to be placed inside rather than having a machine moved around him like what happened for the X-rays. She leaned down while Sato-keiji talked to the man that had been there when they arrived. "Conan-kun... Shinichi..." She took his hand in one of hers and started brushing her other hand across his forehead. "I don't know if you can understand me, or even hear me, but just know I'm right here. I'm right here for you and if something is wrong. If- whatever it is, you can beat it. You're always so strong, and you're about as stubborn as Hattori-kun, so I know you can do it."

Kogoro put his hand on his daughter's shoulder when the doctor returned and motioned that they were going to put him in the machine.

The doctor moved the bed in and looked at the family. "You can watch from out there with us. The magnetism in here can be interrupted by a lot of things, but we can see if he starts reacting negatively and shut it down so you can come in if need be."

Kogoro kept his hand on Ran and steered her out, parking themselves at the door just in time for them to hear the guy at the computers tell the officers their cells had to be off for the duration of the test. He reached into his pocket and clicked his phone off. He was looking at the one he'd want updates for. "Ran. Cell."

"I heard him, but I had used Sonoko's. Mine's been dead since last night."

Sato looked at hers before shutting the power off and looking over at the others. She heard what was said by Ran-chan and knew they heard, so she looked over at Chiba-kun.

Chiba really hoped someone was able to get through to Shiratori. He didn't want to be in trouble for not giving him the information on the missing kid, along with being the reason there was a missing kid. He took his cell phone out of his pocket, making sure he hadn't missed any calls, before turning it off and nodding.

Sato nodded when the doctor came over. "Phones are off. How long will this take?"

"Depends on what we find, how long it takes, and, if we find something, what we can find out about it." He turned and leaned down over the tech's shoulder. "OK, let's see what's up with this boy." He watched as the machine started sending image after image of the boy's tissue layer by layer. It was strange how there seemed to be a lot more wear and tear on the body than a child his age should have, even with what he went through. This was strange, but didn't explain why the boy was all but comatose. "Check the cranial area next."

* * *

><p>Kaito was resting where he'd stopped. He was used to playing this role - it was his after all - but he wasn't used to fighting himself so much to do it. A man, one who was very inconspicuous had he not been looking for him - dark clothes and a old fashion dark cap on his head, hiding his age to somewhere in his thirties - came over and sat beside him, a bag hanging at his side.<p>

"You a friend?"

"I don't think any of us are really 'friends'," Kaito said, a bit of humor in his voice. "But yes. He's helping me. He owed some people a favor, so I took it up." It was a dangerous game, especially when playing it as himself, but he was willing to take the risk. "You one of the watchers?" The people who knew this area, ran it in the shadows. Most of them dealt in blood, but only when necessary.

"Yeah." He handed the bag over to the kid beside him. "I'm on temporary loan to you. What do you need?"

"Besides what I asked? Nothing really." Kaito took the bag. Food, just to tide him over so he could get back on his feet. He didn't want to be running around half dead. "I need you to be my eyes." Kaito handed his phone over to the man. "Call the last number every ten minutes. You don't need to wait for an answer. Hang up after two rings."

Hm. The man didn't need to know what was going on, though. Most of those he knew were running around already. Word spread underground fast, and the person they found themselves rallying behind had a good enough cause. His boss was in on it, though they usually didn't touch anyone or bother how they operated. They were an very self-severing group- not gang. They only reason they were helping was because these men caught attention. The boss hated all the cops running around town, and you don't touch kids. Whoever was behind this, it wasn't gonna be pretty for them. His boss wasn't the only one out there and, no matter what, there were three rules that most of them followed. Breaking them... well, it had consequences. You don't step on another's territory- revenge was then a give-in. You don't get the cops involved. You don't touch kids. This guy had now broken all three. "I've got good eyes." He didn't know how this kid was involved in this insanely crazy venture, what with all the people involved, but he wouldn't go against orders.

Kaito took some of the food and ate it. He didn't have any fear of his own people getting him, though he knew he should have been cautious. Kid wasn't all that popular, though he did hold more power than most. It was because of fear, though. He'd stepped on more than a few toes, though none big enough to warrant them turning on him yet. He'd gotten in mostly to find Snake. Apparently, even in the worst part of town, whoever he was working for remained a mystery, though there was talk. "Thank you. Give me twenty minutes." Kaito rested against the wall, letting his eyes close. He knew the guy beside him had a gun, knew he'd killed people, but also knew that he couldn't peg him for anything and, with no proof, wasn't going to go making himself more suicidal than he already was. And he needed rest... and he needed the help.

* * *

><p>Aoko glanced over at the other teenage boy that appeared to be sleeping now and thought about what type of person he must have been that Hakuba-kun had become so drawn to him as to ignore his own limits the same way he had for Kaito. They must have gone through a lot in such a short time.<p>

With Heiji out, Kazuha was herself getting tired just by watching him. Even when she was sleeping, she'd been nothing but worried. She was already leaning on the bed, so she continued to do so, just watching Heiji sleep and feeling her eyes drift to something less open, though she wasn't gonna fall asleep.

Takagi wasn't going to let himself drop his guard. He'd done it much too often since they'd been here. As proof, look at what had happened? He wasn't going to leave either of the kids or let them be separated now that they were together. He could watch them here and that was at least something he'd keep up as long as he could.

Nakamori hadn't stopped watching the door, but he was getting anxious now. So, without looking, he asked the division one officer. "Where's Kaito-kun?" Since the other man had escaped and they were putting these two together, why not the other boy?

Takagi looked over at him. He'd already come up with an answer for that. He couldn't risk losing a guard. "The inspector came in and started asking him questions. Because he was already with him, we felt it would be safer not to move everyone around and there's not enough room in here. Don't worry about him. He's safe." What a lie, and one he knew would come back to bite him, but Takagi didn't have much choice.

Nakamori nodded. That was good enough. And the officer had a point. Any more people in here, and they'd be tripping over themselves rather than keeping a vigil. Didn't mean he liked it. When everything calmed down, he'd check on the boy. Until then, Kaito-kun had seemed well enough when they left. He'd allow himself to worry, but he wouldn't let it affect his job.

Shina stood off to the side and watched the girl beside Hattori-kun fading into sleep. She slipped her sweater off and draped it over the girl's shoulders without a word.

Kazuha put her hand to her shoulder when she felt the material against it, smiling over at the woman and lowering her head down to the bed. She kept herself awake and continued watching Heiji to make sure he was all right. Every time she left him, he seemed to get worse and worse.

Aoko smiled, too, when she saw the woman tend to the girl. "If you need to rest, just go ahead. I'll be here and I'll wake you if he starts to wake up." She lowered her voice and whispered across the beds, making sure her dad didn't hear. "_I fell asleep kind of on the bed when I was waiting for Kaito to wake up. It really helps."_

Kazuha shook her head, the smile on her at the feelings she didn't think she'd feel towards Heiji before coming to her. "Nah, ya don't gotta worry. I'm fine, an'... I like watchin' 'im sleep." It was something that made her happy because now, unlike the first time, she knew when he woke that he'd be able to speak with her- that he was well enough that he was still Heiji.

Aoko nodded. "OK, but you don't have to worry if you do." She looked down at Hakuba-kun quickly before turning her gaze up and away, thinking of Kaito. _'You better still be OK, Bakaito. It's taking awhile for you to get back here.'_

* * *

><p>Nomura had finished freeing himself and was getting things ready. If anything, he was going to make sure that not only would the kid be here indefinitely, but no one was going to be coming in without him knowing. He smiled as he clicked on the TV and listened to the recording from earlier that day. Tetsuya hadn't had it going, but he caught everything from the time he entered. He watched the boy try to escape again and decided he would be tied for a while. He was not going to give the kid a chance to get away again, not to mention that he'd still be able to be manipulated. A couple of people that had known of their enjoyment could bring word of anything about the boy to get the teen to obey. Hattori, as the others had called him... or Heiji-niichan to the boy. So, Hattori Heiji. Yes, he'd pass on the word to the other guys and see if they would agree to help. If they grabbed the others, then fine, but he was going to bring Hattori Heiji to the breaking point by whatever means necessary. The boy was the biggest key to his manipulation, but if he could make it seem like the others were in his situation, real or not, he'd no doubt do much like the other kid had and comply. A wide grin spread across his face. "Enjoy your time away. I get you back, you're never going anywhere else." He grabbed some spare clothes and a burn phone. "OK, first call."<p>

* * *

><p>The doctor tapped the tech on the shoulder. "Thanks, buddy. Keep this between us. OK?" He looked over at the others. "OK. You can go on in-" He smiled to himself as the girl pulled the door open and ran in, going right to the boy's side and starting to talk to him softly.<p>

Sato watched as Ran-chan ran in first, followed by Mouri-san. She turned to the doctor and crossed her arms. "So, I guess you either found something or looked everywhere and found nothing. Which is it?"

"We did find some unique abnormalities in the apparent wear of the muscle tissue, but overall, it is almost as though he has regressed to a near coma-like state. He is breathing and his heart is pumping on its own, but his limited reaction to external stimuli, as well as his brain activity being so low... It's puzzling but again, the fact that he is not in a full coma is encouraging. So long as he remains where he is, then all I can offer is continual monitoring. I can adjust the medication in the IV to provide further supplements and medication. It could be possible the drugs that he was given has done this. We do have some stronger things that can combat it... but they're usually only used on addicts that have been taking it for a period of time, which is why we haven't used it yet.

"I'm not in a position to make that call. You'd have to ask Mouri-san." Sato tipped her head to the next room.

He nodded and stepped past her, where he motioned for the man to come over to the doorway. When he got there, he repeated everything to him and finished with the question of whether to use the stronger medication or let the child fight it off on what they had provided. The man looked over at the boy and his face was actually completely unreadable.

Kogoro was torn. He looked over at Conan and had no idea how to respond to the doctor. He was sure some of it had to do with the medicine that he'd taken to become Kudo-kun, but what would happen with more stuff? He had no idea how to answer, but he knew whose opinion he wanted. "Can I use my phone now?"

"Yes, go ahead."

Kogoro pulled out his cell and turned the power back on. He dialed the number and waited for her to pick up.

Eri didn't want to crowd them any more than they already were, and she'd found that Ran's friend had a lot more sense in her than she had when she was a child. Both of them were back in the waiting room, though she'd insisted on getting a bit to eat- for both of them. The doughnut and juice box she knew hadn't been touched by anyone but her and the baker. Her phone rang. The number displayed was one she'd never forget, and she answered it while wondering if something else was wrong. "Hello?"

"Honey... I need some advice." He looked up at the doctor, wanting to make sure he said it right.

The doctor recognized the hesitancy and nodded. He started repeating once again what they had found and let the man repeat it into the phone. Once he finished, he nodded so the man could finish as he saw fit.

"So that's what the options are, but with everything else, I'm not sure which to go with."

Eri put two fingers to her hair and rested her thumb on her cheek. "I'm not sure. It all depends on how much he had in him. I assume that giving him too strong a dose would make him sick. What's the doctor's opinion?"

"He left it to us because Conan, unlike the usual recipients, isn't a real user. It was just what he was given by that man." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, using the motion to let him turn his back to the doctor and lowered his voice. "_As well as that girl's pill that changed him_."

Eri could hear something in his voice that made this far more personal. "I know. But dear, I don't know how much he was given. They never said. I don't know what could have happened to the boy. It's my best opinion to have the doctor give you what advice would be better, because he at least should know the levels of the drugs in his body."

Kogoro sighed. "Thanks. I'll let you know." He suddenly realized something. "By the way, has Shiratori-keibu or one of the other officers spoken to you lately?"

"No." Eri was a little surprised at the question. "Why has something happened?" She wasn't sure if she was going to be hung up on, so she continued, hoping he would not ignore her question. "And dear, I wish I could give you more of an answer, but I don't know. If his levels were low enough, I would say let his own immune system fight it. That's all I can say."

"Well, keep your eyes open, and be very careful about moving around on your own. That guard that took Hattori-kun... he escaped."

Eri looked around. There was no one near her and she was with Sonoko. Both of them had phones now, seeing as she got hers back from the staff when Conan was brought in. She'd be wary of anyone who approached them. "I will. Keep them safe, as well. If he escaped, there's a high chance that he's had friends here. Don't trust anyone." She'd done that, and she wouldn't be doing it again any time soon.

"We aren't. We have Shina-san, the nurse from before, with Hattori-kun and Hakuba-kun, and the doctor that admitted them here is the one tending to Conan at the moment. We're keeping just them around with minimum contact with others."

She had never heard her husband sound so professional before, but she couldn't find herself not liking it. "You sound like you know what you're doing. Very well. I expect a call if anything else comes up."

"I have to. I'm not losing him again. And I will."

Eri hung up, feeling something strange about his words. The way he'd said them…. She was hardly close to either Shinichi-kun or Conan-kun but she'd watched the boy grow, would protect him as she would her own daughter- but the way her husband has spoken sounded even closer than that, if such a thing were possible. He'd been taken once... and she had yet to see either her or her husband leave the boy's side. He was making a big deal out of nothing, over-dramatizing it. The boy was ill because of drugs. He wasn't about to die because of them, and while she was suspicious of those around her, she'd like to see someone get past her husband when they were both ready for it.

Kogoro hung up and turned to the doctor. "If the drug levels weren't bad enough before, then there isn't much sense using something stronger now. Just give him what you have been... and whatever else you think is needed."

The doctor nodded and proceeded to write out an order for the drugs to be sent to him rather than a patient. "OK. We can head back down; or better yet, we can put them in a group room so there is less division and no need to move between rooms."

Kogoro had all but tuned the doctor out after the 'OK' and walked back in to the room. "Ran, we're going to move him back. Ready?"

"Otousan. Yeah, I think it would be better if, when he wakes up, he isn't so far away from Hattori-kun." She stepped back for a second while the others came in and then followed beside the bed as they headed back to the elevator. Hearing that all of them were going to just be moved into one room, she nodded. _'They'll prefer that, and I won't leave him alone again_.'

He hit a button and looked down. "I say we get him in first and settled. The others would be better able to be moved in after that. I'll get any further medication sent to this floor." They stopped on the third floor and the doors opened. He pushed the boy's bed to 321 and nodded to the others. "This is set up for three, usually, but it can hold four; and with Conan on this one already, this will be the fourth. Right over here." He pushed the bed head-first against the wall closest to the door and set to work connecting a monitor to the boy to alert him of any drastic changes.

Sato watched as the doctor set about with connections and wires. Satisfied with the beeping of the monitor she turned to Chiba. "Go tell the others to get ready to move up here, and make sure your cell is back on. I'll call when you can have them ring the others up."

Chiba nodded to her. "I'll wait for your call." He left the room. The boy was fine. At least that was some good news. He tried Shiratori again as the elevator went down, still not reaching him. If anything happened, he might have to go and call Megure-keibu- not that he couldn't possibly already know what was going on with all the officers that were here. Chiba knew he was... a bit on the heavy side, but that didn't mean he wasn't a fast walker/slow sprinter. He made it back to where they were all stationed before, seeing the division two inspector nod to him before he moved away and let him into the room. Chiba stood there for a second with everyone looking at him. "Well, the kid's fine. Sato-san's going to call but they're all going to be moved up to a room on the third floor."

Nakamori had seen the officer coming, not sure if he wanted to let him in or not now that everything was calm right. He didn't have a choice, though, and the news didn't affect him that much, although he was relieved. He still had yet to see much of the kid who had wandered around him before. The boy was simply unconscious, the last he saw of him, but so were the others.

Takagi was relieved and he didn't care if he showed it. He'd been worried about Conan-kun, glad that Sato had gone with him and happy he could tell Hattori-kun he was fine when he woke up.

She was mostly out of it, but Kazuha lifted her head when the officer came in the room, taking in the words. She smiled. Good. Ran's been through too much, too. She put her hand on top of Heiji's. An' at least this ahou will stop worryin' so much an' focus on 'imself.

Aoko smiled politely, but the only thing she knew was that they were talking about the boy that had been taken out when they got here. He had seemed familiar, but she was too focused on watching Hakuba-kun for Kaito, not to mention wondering about what was keeping him. His mom must be chewing his ear off still.

* * *

><p>"So, you get him to me and you can come over anytime... Yes... Good." He grinned. They'd been easy enough to convince. Not as good at execution, but one had helped him two or three times. Not to mention that he was so eager now, after Nomura had told him exactly what the kid had been like. Best part, neither had any connection to him at the hospital, just for this kind of situation. Granted he had thought they would have been the ones to be exposed first, but their records were not only clean they were also, as far as others knew, ordinary. He almost hoped they'd be underestimated.<p>

…

Sato nodded when the doctor finished hooking up the new IV. She grabbed her phone and dialed Chiba-kun's number.

He didn't think it would take that long, so Chiba had his phone out and picked up the call. He already knew the room number. He didn't really understand why they were waiting, but Sato was the boss, so when she said something, he listened. "Hi."

"Conan-kun's all set up and everything has been situated, so can you bring them up?"

"Right. On our way." Chiba hung up the phone and looked at the others. "Well, we can move. They're on the third floor in room three twenty-one."

Takagi nodded, moving. "Chiba-kun. Take Hattori-kun with Shina-san." He nodded to the nurse and looked at the Inspector. "Can you take Hakuba-kun by yourself?"

"Tsh. Of course I can." He nodded to his daughter. She could help him steer. He didn't take his eyes off of the other officer. "Why? What are you going to do?"

"Nothing." Takagi just felt like they had to have someone who would act, and he- he'd rather it be him. "I'll... direct traffic." He smiled, though he was sure the inspector had more or less understood what it was he wanted to do.

Aoko nodded and stood, moving around to the foot of the bed.

Shina stepped up to the bed and tapped the girl with her head on the bed. "We're moving them. You have to get up."

Kazuha nodded, rubbing the sleep out of her eye. She didn't know how steady she'd be, but she could at least walk beside Heiji until they told her to move. She stood, her hand still on the side of the bed.

"Are you going to be OK?" Shina looked at the girl. "We could get someone to help you?"

"Oh no, I'm just fine." Kazuha rubbed her eye again. "Jus' been sittin' still fer a while. I don' wanna leave Heiji."

"Very well." Shina moved over to the head of the bed and looked over. "OK, you all know where the elevators are. Let's go." She started off.

Takagi followed behind Shina and Chiba, putting himself in the middle. It was the best place to play lookout since he could see in front of himself and it left the Inspector in the back, safe enough if anything happened. He could also intercept anyone trying to stop them, not that someone would- and if they did, they'd be immediately under suspicion. Two stretchers would fit into one of the bigger elevators, but he wasn't too sure if all of them would be able to. A medical team could, so he didn't see why not.

Nakamori wasn't sure what set the other guy off, but he was on guard as he moved, pushing the kid - so Aoko could steer - and looking around as much as keeping an eye on the boy, to make sure he didn't wake up.

She hit the button for the service elevator and waited. Looking over at the others, she saw Takagi-keiji glancing around, very on edge. Even the man behind him looked around a few times. She turned back to the doors and wondered what was taking so long.

Kazuha put her hand gently on the side of Heiji's face. She really wanted more time with him when he was actually awake, but she was glad he was getting the sleep he needed.

"Must have broken down, or maybe it's getting too many calls." She looked over at the two officers. "Do we wait longer to see if it comes or separate and take the other one at a time?"

Takagi didn't want them separated, so he was up for waiting a bit longer. If it still refused to come, then they would have to. "Let's wait a while. Someone could be getting off, right?"

"That's true. You call it."

Takagi waited, but the elevator never came. He nodded to show they were going to separate. "You two take a separate one." He nodded to the inspector, who he was sure could handle himself, and the man's daughter. "Is that all right?"

"I can take care of the kid." The guy was asking him, as if picking up a fallen paperclip was hard.

Takagi nodded towards Shina-san. "You lead them."

Shina set off to the far elevators and called them. When the left one opened, she looked over at the officer that had given the order. "Which goes first?"

Takagi thought about it. He preferred to lead because if anything happened, then he'd be able to alert the others or just stop the elevator. That would work. "We'll go first." He looked over at the inspector. "Take this elevator. If it doesn't come back down... take another." He hoped that the other man understood him.

"Get in there before I shove you in there. You're making this take _way_ too long." Nakamori would have shouted if the detective brat weren't right in front of him.

Takagi backed off a little, remembering again that he was lower in rank. He shouldn't have been ordering the man around. He turned, a bit more sheepishly but still in control, to Shina-san. "Go ahead."

Shina pushed the bed in and stepped to the side so the officer could get in, hitting button for the third floor on her way.

Takagi made sure he was in the front. Chiba had to move behind the nurse and he wound up next to the Osakan girl. That was fine, as long as he was in front. Takagi wouldn't admit to being anything other than tense, but they'd been separated before. He had to stop thinking that they'd somehow bring the building down around them, though it felt as if they would. In the end, he felt it was better to be overly cautious than not enough, especially with a suspect on the loose.

"You ready? I was told the guy would be tough, but make sure we get the right one." He was looking forward to this and was waiting on the second floor. Both ends of the hall had signs saying the area was closed off, so he didn't worry about talking out loud. The elevator dinged and he was ready for the door to open.

Takagi watched the doors open, seeing a man on the other side, somewhere in his twenties with wavy brown hair. He stopped himself from reacting, looking at the people who must have been waiting for the elevator: family, or hospital staff judging from the wheelchair. "It's full. Sorry about that."

"Oh, man. This kid really needs to get upstairs, and the other two elevators aren't budging." He looked at his partner and shrugged. "What can we do? We can't get him up the stairs." He motioned a 4 with his hand and pulled out his stun gun.

Takagi didn't think the others would mind too much if the elevator went to another floor before going back down. They weren't the only people in the hospital. "We're just going a floor up. If you hit the button now the elevator should come right back down to you first."

"I suppose... but... the kid..." He turned and slammed the gun into the man. "He's coming with us."

The minute the man had come close, Takagi had gone to draw his gun. Well, Shiratori's gun. Being an officer made his reflexes towards it quick, but he had only barely pulled it out, pointing somewhere angled towards the ceiling. A shock made his muscles convulse, pulling the trigger. He was sure he must have let out some kind of noise, because it had hurt in a way he wasn't used to, but knew he had felt before. Whatever happened after that, it happened without his knowledge; his mind was as blank as his vision, the only real impression one of undirected pain.

Kazuha heard the loud noise, her ears ringing and her body sensing danger. She dropped down, her side pressed against the bed that Heiji was on.

Chiba didn't know what had happened, but he heard the shot and drew his gun, pointing it towards the man who was still near Takagi and going for his weapon. "Don't move or I'll shoot!"

He looked up at the man with a gun on him. He dropped to his knee and pulled the limp body in front of himself. "You want to risk it?"

Chiba looked at Takagi, unconscious and blocking any part of the man that he could shoot at with certainty. The gun was still on the floor, so Chiba moved his own barrel towards that, making sure no one would touch it. "Back away and you won't be hurt!"

"Hmmm... No." He took the small reprieve to take out another of the occupants in the elevator. She had crouched down by the bed and left herself nowhere to go. With her on the opposite side of the bed of the guy with the other gun, and staying low himself, he kept out of the gunman's line of fire as well.

Kazuha let out a yell, something stinging her in the leg. She'd looked up to see the man, but everything had happened so fast she hadn't been able to react.

Chiba forgot about the girl, taking a step closer so he wasn't so far away. "Don't move! You know there are cops everywhere! Back down right now before someone really gets hurt!"

Heiji heard her yell. That got him more alert than he had been. "Kazuha?"

"Bad move." He took his chance when the guy stepped closer to the entrance and swung his baton at the guy's head. What did he care? He was done here, they all were.

Chiba had the chance to shoot him and he took it. The gun was still in front of him, so he didn't have to move more than a breath's distance. He knew they'd both go down, but he didn't want him to have his weapon. In a last moment decision, simultaneously after firing, he threw the gun on the bed near Hattori. It was better than them having it and it was the last thing he saw.

"Ah..." He felt the pain in his hip but went forward and connected with the man's head. He looked down and saw blood leaking down his leg from his hip. He looked over at the nurse. "You stay put."

Heiji heard another shot and turned his head. He heard something land near him and reached for it without thinking. His hand closed around a gun and he turned on his side, bringing the gun to bear on the man between him and Shina-san. "Ya leave her alo-"

_'So the kid woke up. He needs to go back to sleep_.' He stood and saw the teen facing the other way and jabbed the stun gun into the back of the kid's neck, cutting him off. "There. Now let's go." He grabbed the kid and heard the clatter as the gun hit the floor. "We need to move fast. Can you run or do you ride?"

"You try pushing us both we'll get caught. I can make it." He turned back to the woman while his partner dragged the kid off the bed and went to put him in the chair. "You sit in here and be quiet. Someone will open these doors later." He shoved her away toward the back and hit the door close button, before stepping out and setting it to lock. "Let's go. Service elevator will get us to the basement and our exit." They took off and slipped down the next hallway, letting the doors close and feeling relieved that they were on their way out.


	36. Taken

**This chapter contains mature content and has been edited to stay within the guild lines. It is still very graphic so please read at your own discretion.  
><strong>**It CAN be skipped after the second line break *not counting the one for this part* and the next chapter can, more or less, be understood.**

_**This is just one part of the story. After this part is over, no further chapters will contain this type of content.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36: Taken<strong>

Kaito was woken up by the man at his side, having his phone handed back to him before given any explanation and an 'it's urgent' following it in a steady voice. Kaito took it, hearing Jii explain, in short terms, that something had happened and he couldn't get close enough other than to know that his friends were being moved when it did. Kaito hung up with him, getting on the phone first with the boss of the guy next to him. He had his men around and, like last time, Kaito wanted the car. That didn't mean he was hitching a ride this time. There were dozens of their associates. He set it up so that anyone leaving with more than one person would be followed. Anyone with proof or suspicion followed more closely. He had Jii himself ask to play the role of an official and block off the exits like they had be. At least that would buy him some time. Kaito started calling everyone else, nodding to the man he was with. "You have a car, right?"

* * *

><p>Nakamori had heard the first shot, though he couldn't be sure that's what it was. He was nervous- the elevator wasn't moving- then he heard a second shot and made his decision. He didn't know any of the cops here but he put in a call to headquarters, shaking the detective kid as nicely as he could while he was hanging up the phone. "Get up, kid!"<p>

Saguru turned his head a couple times before he opened his eyes and took in the look on the inspector's face. "Nakamori-keibu, what's wrong?" he asked as he started to sit up.

"Sorry, kid. You first." Nakamori turned so the kid could just get on his back from where he was sitting. "Something's wrong and I have to get you outta here."

"What- very well." He reached over and pulled himself on. Although he was certain he would be capable of walking himself he knew that Nakamori-keibu was not going to give him the chance.

"Otousan, was that..." Aoko stepped up beside her father, worried.

"I think so." Nakamori made sure he had the kid on his back. Forget walking and he wasn't old enough that he couldn't run with the kid there. He made sure his daughter was following. He just needed to get the kid somewhere the other officers could look after him so he could check it out. "You stay with Hakuba-kun and I'll be right back." There was enough in the first lobby and he ordered six of them to stand guard around his daughter and the kid before looking at the kids one last time. "You," he told Aoko. "Stay. Make sure he stays put." He turned to the kid. "And you, stay put."

"Nakamori-keibu, what happened?" Saguru had 6 officers and Aoko-san encircling him now. Something must have happened to create this scenario and he was not yet privy to it.

Nakamori hesitated a second before looking back at the kid. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out." And he left. He didn't have time for this. Whatever had happened, someone had fired shots and that made it something he had to check out immediately- only the kid's safety came first.

Sato had scanned the hallways first before ordering Mouri-san to stay with Conan-kun and Ran-chan. That floor was clear but her gun was still out as she tried the two elevators to find them both stopped one floor down. She ran over to the stairs and headed down slowly, listening for any sound of someone else in the stairwell.

Nakamori ran up, finding himself almost head-on with another division one officer, the woman from earlier. Screw waiting. "What the hell happened_?_!"

"No idea. I heard what I think were gunshots but I couldn't be sure of the first, as I was in the room. Both elevators are stopped on the second floor. Where are the boys?"

"I've got Hakuba." Nakamori was restless. The shots had to have come from above him. He'd heard them so distinctly. "That friend of yours was in the elevator with the Hattori kid." Nakamori left no doubt as to where the shots had taken place, his eyes on her for a moment before he took off again. "They never made it to the third floor."

Sato took a deep breath. "No, no sign of them on the third. That leaves the second. Let's go." She took off and stopped by the door that entered the second floor corridor.

Nakamori didn't miss the blood on the floor. It was where his eyes went first so he had no trouble in finding where too look and he just did not have the patience to worry what would be on the other side when he hit the button to open the elevator door that it was in front him.

Shina had checked both officers and the girl, using what she could to help them be a bit more comfortable after confirming that they were all OK. She heard the door start to open again and felt fear take her over. She reached for the gun that the boy had dropped when he was knocked out and placed herself between her patients and whoever was coming through that door.

Nakamori was surprised to come face to face with a gun, but it hardly fazed him more than that. He looked around the elevator, taking it sight before him, the faces, the layout, their positions. It was obvious what was wrong. "Where's the kid?"

"Those two... One knocked Takagi-keiji out, then the girl... The other hit this man... but got shot. He tossed the gun on the bed and when the guy threatened me... Hattori-kun... he grabbed the gun... but the other one was behind him, knocked him out too... They took him... They grabbed him and took him away." Shina hadn't been able to drop the gun but her finger hadn't even managed to find the trigger anyway.

Nakamori bent down, nodding to the woman and checking the girl. She seemed healthy enough, so he laid her back down, getting to his feet. "Don't worry about it. Stay still. I'll bring help." And he was gone again, racing back downstairs to find someone other than grunts and back on the phone with headquarters.

Sato holstered her gun and slid beside the nurse, pulling the gun out of her hand and placing it beside her. "Shina-san, it's OK. You did a good job." She reached over and touched Wataru's arm. He was going to be devastated.

* * *

><p>"Haha. That was easier than I thought. All those cops around. I thought for sure that this was a bad idea." Murata looked over with a smirk in the back seat at where the kid was all tied up. "Man, though. We only got one."<p>

He grimaced from his position in the passenger side. "I say he'd better be worth it. This is killing me. That other guy was faster than he looked. I wouldn't have wanted to try for the others."

"Ha! I know, right? But hey, another hospital. That's all. They're easier." Murata leaned back, driving with one hand and checking the pocket his taser was in. "You had to go and get yourself shot. You'd better heal up fast. We don't want them to be tracking us."

"If you're driving don't bust us." He looked behind him at the kid and managed to ignore the pain that the small motion caused. "Besides, I plan on making him pay for this- big time."

He looked in the rearview mirror, seeing a car behind him. "Hey, I'm gonna turned down this next street. Seems pretty small. Make sure that guy doesn't follow us." He took a fast turn but not enough to really shake them, just be unexpected to the guy behind them.

"Damn, you think we already got a tail?"

Car didn't follow them. He hadn't thought they'd got a tail on them anyway. The gun had been just sitting there and his friend went and left all that blood at the scene. No sense in taking any chances. He drew the gun and shot his partner in crime point blank in the head before he had a chance to even see it coming. Small street made it easier to hide. No witnesses. He drove into a back alley, shoved the guy out and dropped the gun from the cloth in his hand with a grin. "Well now, little present for your friends. Funny how they won't find any fingerprints and you'll be nice, good and dead for them." Murata grabbed a sheet from the floor and wiped the blood off the windows, looking once at his less fortunate friend before getting back in the car and looking into the back seat to make sure he hadn't woken the kid.

Heiji fought the darkness and pain... or tried to. He felt numb and when he attempted to move he found he was completely restrained. "Where- wha' happened?" He looked around and saw a guy he didn't recognize. "Who're you?"

"I'm an inventor, kid." Murata looked in the back, hearing the kid speak just as he pulled up to their little hidey-hole. House has half the stuff it did because of him. He liked to tinker with stuff though none of it would have made the market. "I like getting kids to try out my stuff. Thought I'd get your opinion on some of it." He didn't want the kid tased, he wanted him awake. There were a few things that he wanted to try out still that he hadn't gotten to last time because the fun was cut short. One less person to butt in now. He got out, opening the back door and taking the kid where his wrists were bound, hauling him up. "Come on. I'm sure we can have some fun."

"Ow... Like hell... Lemme go." Heiji tried to twist away from the guy. The very fact that he was tied up and had heard the word 'fun' a few too many times that day and it churned his stomach. "I ain' interested."

"You will be." He took a cloth out of his pocket and stuck it in the kid's mouth, fighting with him. He only needed it for a few feet. He got up to the door, kicking it with his foot. Shouting wouldn't have done any good because he voice wouldn't have traveled.

Heiji continued trying to struggle all the way to the door. He looked in at the place and was actually surprised it looked like a regular home... until he heard a voice that froze his blood and his body so he felt he was either frozen in place or would have collapsed if not for the man holding him.

"You made it." Nomura stepped into the doorway and his eyes lit up at the bound and gagged form in Murata's grasp. "Nice, but I thought you were both going to be bringing him. Something go wrong?"

"Yeah. Ran into some trouble. There was evidence and he was too much of a danger, so I dropped him off with the dirt. Gotta ditch the car in a few days. There are a bunch who can trash it for me though. No worries." Murata saw the way the kid froze up when he saw Nomura and that made him smile- and gave him some ideas. "Can I have some fun with this one? He'll still be yours first, but I want to make things... more interesting."

Heiji jerked at that and tried to pull away again.

Nomura noticed the kid's reaction and grinned. "I suppose I can wait if you don't mind me hanging around. You do have a... _creative_ mind."

Murata couldn't help the laugh in his throat, hauling the kid in and shutting the door with his foot. "Come on then. Don't want the kid to wear himself out." He looked around the front room, smile still there. "Can we use my bed?"

"Why not? I don't mind. Lead the way." Nomura smiled as the boy continued to try and get away. He was fighting, even tied up and gagged; the sounds the kid was making said that he wasn't happy. "I look forward to this."

Murata smiled more, going to the back of the house. He didn't like dark places, and his walls were soundproof- the room all his doing. He walked in with the kid, solid white wall and white carpet containing dozens upon dozens of brown stains greeting them. He shoved the kid on the bed, having to get on top of him to force his hands up in the air and secure them to the wooden dowels near the top. Metal, he found, was far too noisy. He grinned at the kid, grabbing at his pants and undoing them. The kid's feet were still tied and there was nothing he could do even if he had tried to kick him. Nomura would have held him down. He took the pants off, leaving the kid in his boxers for just another minute or two. First he undid one of the kid's legs, having to have his partner hold the other down while he strapped his ankle down to a uniquely cutout piece of wood on the side of the bed. If he chose, he could move it to wherever he wanted along the end. It locked in place. Then he went over to a small little box, everything filed away all neatly. He chose a box, taking out a pair of white gloves and showing them to the kid as he took the cloth out of his mouth. "You see these? They vibrate. My own work. That's not all though. They have a small current of electricity running through each of the fingertips. It doesn't hurt, but it does wake the body in ways I don't think you've ever experienced." He sat next to the kid. There was insulation in them and the gloves themselves weren't turned on yet. He had a pair of scissors in his hand, showing the kid he soon wouldn't be dressed at all. "Now, doesn't this sound like fun?" Murata looked over at his partner, still grinning. "What's the boy's name?"

Heiji was still fighting. Even if he couldn't move he wouldn't just lay there. He had to get away... he would not give up. At the question of the name Heiji wondered what the guy would say. He doubted the guy knew it at all unless he'd picked up 'Hattori' from one of the others.

Nomura smiled down at the boy and stroked his cheek. "His name's... Hattori... Heiji."

Heiji tried to pull his head away but looked at the man in shock. How had he found out?

"Heiji-chan." Murata smiled at them. He cut away the material, but didn't remove it yet. Hey, if the kid kept it up, he'd do it himself. "Do you know how the brain works? There are pleasure sensors and, as much as our others, they override our rational thinking. It becomes intoxicating... And I'd like to share some of that with you." He turned the glove on, feeling the current start up. He removed Heiji-chan's remaining clothes with one hand, letting two fingers and his thumb trail down where the boy was most sensitive. This would help, at least, to stir them as well. He needed a bit more excitement.

Heiji tried to pull away more but with what the guy had done... he couldn't move too much. Then the guy touched him... that was too much. He felt the- the shockwaves rush through his body and he felt himself twitching, goose bump and chills. He had to fight it- he had to. He turned his head as far away from the two men as he could, wanting to be anywhere else.

"Aw... Heiji-chan's still such a little kid," Murata purred, turning his other glove on and pressing the fingertips on it, one by one, so little kitten-like claws came out. He took off his shirt, since the material would only get in the way, and let his fingers brush the boy's pelvis before he put his hand flat against him, drawing it up the kid's side as he went with it, his body laying out beside the kid's. "But you know, where there is pleasure, there should always be pain. You're far too quiet." He had expected yells, defiance, what they normally got when the gag was gone. Well, he wanted to hear what the waves of pleasure were doing to the kid- he shoved his other glove around the boy's side, digging the claws in as his arm fell across the kid's chest- and the pain.

Heiji choked on the scream, squeezing his eyes shut. He'd been shot and hadn't yelled. The guy hadn't even known he'd been hit until later. If he could take that, he'd handle this. If the guy didn't like the quiet he could talk himself blue in the face. But while he fought to control his voice... his body was betraying him.

"How cute." Murata brought the glove back, biting the switch to turn it on. The claws were still there. "Tough guy, huh? Heiji-chan, are you a tough guy? I haven't heard any of those 'my daddy's gonna come and save me,' and the like. You like doing things all by yourself, don't you Heiji-chan?" He took both gloves, flat against the kid's chest, and moved them downward, one slightly forward as he left small trace lines in the boy's skin, pulling those fingers back as he reached where he wanted, both hands on it now and started moving the kid, using his own body to shake the bed and help the stimulus along with the motion. "Fight me then, Heiji-chan. You're not doing very well. You're strong, right? Well." He let his voice change, back to his normal, deep one, instead of the more playful one he'd fallen into. "You don't look very strong to me right now. I could kill your parents right in front of you right now and you couldn't do a thing, or maybe that girl in the elevator? And you wouldn't be able to do a thing about it."

"Ya leave 'er 'lone." Heiji ground out. Half twisting to pull away and half of it what he couldn't stop himself from. "Wha'd ya do ta 'em?"

He let out a quiet laugh. "Nothing yet. We made a deal. You first. Don't worry. I'm sure you'll end up seeing some of your friends because they'll be looking for you- and they'll be in my way." He was shocked the kid was still breathing as normally as he was, but it was obvious he was getting to him. He took just the hand without the claws and wound it in patterns- up and down. This would be so much fun to watch the kid lose to his own body. "And I thought you had said you weren't interesting in having any fun with me."

Heiji tried breathing just through is nose so the intakes of air wouldn't be the audible gasps he knew they would be. "No'achance." He said in a rush as he tried to turn his upper body away from the touches. He was losing... but like hell would he admit to it, or stop fighting at all. "They'llfin'ya."

"You think they can do it again? Not a chance."

"Oh, don't tell him that. I want them to find us. I like friends." He bent down, playing with the boy. He put his other hand flat against the inside of the kid's thigh, activating the nerves there as well. "Pleasure and pain. Light and darkness. You and me. It's simply extraordinary what kind of things two opposing forces can create. Don't you agree?" He took the claws, turning them, and running them hard down the inside of the kid's leg, watching them well up like cat scratches. There was only so much the mind could take and, when shown pleasure, there was no defense against pain. He loved the sounds those two made when brought together like this.

Heiji was beginning to wonder when everything started going so wrong. He couldn't fight it... as much as he wanted to. He turned his head back and forth a few times, biting his lip to keep his mouth shut but even he heard the groan in his throat as he felt the gloves continue to leave marks on him... and that one... He just wanted to disappear. At this point he may prefer passing out like he was sure had happened when the other guy had him alone. He just wanted to stop... feeling him touch him this way. It was wrong... beyond wrong because his body was fighting to... and actually starting to react to the man.

Murata watched, making a satisfied noise in his throat. He'd have time for his own pleasure, which he was currently fighting hard against, once he taught the kid a little something or two. He played with the area he was interested in, using he tongue. He let it trail up the kid, to his neck, moving is body on the kid his leg was between his. Just a small movement and he could play with the kid that way too. He looked the kid in the face, smiling his satisfaction.

Heiji did everything to keep from letting the man see him. He turned his head as far to the side as he could, fighting the tears of shame... embarrassment... humiliation... And the man was still going at it. His body was almost hypersensitive. Each touch, even just a brush of the man's skin... And the man's breath on the side of his face meant he was right there. He fought to swallow and twist out and away from the man... heedless of the restraints. He wanted away from this man now. Kudo was way too bad off to help them this time. No doubt the other two were also under guard. Kazuha... he didn't want her near these monsters. The only other person around that he thought had any real chance to do this, that he trusted to get to him... to help him... was..._'Takagi-keiji ...'_

He moved in on the kid, putting his mouth near the kid's throat and nipping at him, moving his leg so both of them would get the full effect of the pleasure. "Leave yourself... open like this and... I'll get to have all my... fun... without a struggle." He took the glove on his right, without the claws and where the kid had his neck bared to him, and put it around the side of the kid's neckline, sliding under his arm and across his back to get there, forcing the kid to react to him.

Heiji tried again to pull away when he felt the man's teeth on him... and the man's leg. He had to get away. When the guy spoke, he was fully ready to turn and, as small as it was, he was going to spit on him, just to show he was still fighting. When the man wrapped his arm around under him and touched his neck with that stupid glove his body jerked on its own and he couldn't keep the gasp that had come from it in.

Nomura laughed at the reaction and leaned closer. "He'll try to bite but his mouth tastes nice too." He touched Heiji-chan's cheek, enjoying everything and looking forward to more. "Although I had to use my belt to keep it semi-open... and that just got in the way half the time, but it was worth it." He was fighting himself but was glad he was promised Heiji-chan first. The sound the kid had just made was so nice he couldn't wait to hear it again- either for Murata or himself.

"Bites, huh?" He moved his fingers, moving them behind the kid's ear and pushing himself more on him, starting to move his body, letting the kid get some of the fun too by making sure his leg was moving him as well. "Heiji-chan, you want to know what happens if you bite me? We're all different, but we don't fight each other on our methods. I like to give pleasure too. The other's- not so much_. I'm a... bit of a vengeful person. They are too but... I take it some good steps further. You hurt me... I hurt you, and your family, and you friends_." He whispered into the kid's ear, having trouble controlling his breath. He held the kid's ear lobe between his teeth, licking behind his ear, still moving and still teasing as the spoke. "_You try and bite me, and there's no way they won't suffer. Some may even be fun enough to keep_." He took his other hand, moving it across the kid's chest as he got up onto his knees, straddling the kid and unzipped his pants. "I'm a pretty good deal maker. All you need to do is not bite, and your friends and family will remain out of my touch. You know you won't be able to stop me. Everyone goes off alone at some point and I'd make sure I got them one- by- one." He let his eyes shine. He had knocked off dozens of people. The death of his partner, who he'd known for years, was nothing and he let the kid know it. Pleasure was the most important thing in life next to finding out what interesting combinations could be mixed. If Heiji-chan wanted to ruin that pleasure, he'd take lives. It was no idle threat. He moved up more so the kid could reach him, leaning forward. "I can also make this far more painful than it has been. Either way, you're choice, Heiji-chan. You want to protect them, right?" He moved the glove up and down the inside of the kid's arm while he held himself up with the other. "You know what I did. Just do the same. It's easy. Ha-to-ri Hei-ji" he said, gently pressing into the kid's skin to get to the muscles. _Kid, I got your name. _He let out a low laugh. _I can do whatever I want, and I bet your friends and family would be easy enough to find._

Heiji caught the first guy's warning and was ready if the one on top tried to do what he'd done... just to prove it was true. When the guy just started moving more he tried to turn away. Not that he could but he could say he tried. The next words got to him. He'd go after the others? The man was all but attacking his ear, he couldn't move his head further away and he couldn't move the other way either with the man positioned the way he was. When the guy said he'd keep some of them, Heiji's stomach dropped. No way. He couldn't let anyone else go through this... While their actions made it apparent Kazuha would not be included in that part it didn't mean she would be safe. But Kudo... Kuroba, Hakuba... The other guy would no doubt ask to keep them. Hell, they didn't need that... not... this. He felt the man's weight shift and the hand slide down his chest so he chanced a look. Was he done. Nope. No. Not a chance. Heiji's eyes shot up toward the man and he saw the guy's words were serious. As the man moved further up and hovered over him he kept his gaze over to his arm, watching that so he knew what that was doing and making sure he wasn't looking at what the man wanted him to. When the man told him to do to him what he'd done and then drew out his name, he shivered and watched as the man also pressed into his arm. He wasn't going to bite... because he wouldn't even give him the chance. Heiji kept his head turned to the side, but that didn't stop his body from continuing to react to everything the man was doing... and he was still feeling every bit of contact. He tried using the wrist restraints to pull himself toward the head of the bed and away from this man.

"I don't think Heiji-chan wants to return the favor." Nomura said as he watched the kid turn away from Murata. He smiled, looking forward to seeing what he'd do to get Heiji-chan to comply.

"Awww, why not? I thought you were the tough guy, Heiji-chan. Wouldn't you do anything for your friends? You know I'm not lying... I wasn't the one who attacked you. What do you think happened to him? And that man with the gun who was watching you should be missing his gun about now." Murata put his finger to the kid's head, since he was turned anyway. "Of course, if that's what it takes to get you to listen, I can find them now. They should all be wandering around, looking for you. It would be soooo... eeasssyyy." And it would. If they were all looking for the kid, he'd catch one of them alone. If he had to wait, then so be it. He liked the resilience, but he hated being disobeyed with a passion.

That got Heiji's attention. If he'd lost his gun or, more likely, had it been taken by one of these guys... then he'd be wide open. The finger to his head was enough to understand what the man was implying. "T..." He wasn't sure what he wanted these men to know and what they knew already. They had his name. He wasn't gonna give them another's. He'd used it before too, to cover up his identity. May as well make use of it again. "To..." Unless it made him a bigger target. Damn, what to do. He'd already started... just pass on it. "Leave 'im alone."

"This is the first and one of the only things I will have to have your participation with. I do not give second chances. Know that. This one was a warning. I have no qualms about murder. After all, life needs death. If I went and didn't kill someone, given reason to boot, then that would be denying what my mind is telling me. And that-" He ran his fingers down the inside of the kid's arm again. "Is unforgivable. I wouldn't be stupid about it, but where there are good urges, there must be bad ones. Why follow one and not the other? Now, last chance to be a hero, Heiji-chan. That, or you become, in a way..." Murata grinned down at the kid. "The one responsible for the death of whoever I happen across first that has a connection to you."

Nomura smirked and sat down at the head of the bed. He watched with glee as Heiji-chan struggled between refusing to do what was asked and allowing the death of someone he knew just because he was so stubborn. "You don't want your stubbornness to be the death of someone you care about." He reached out and brushed a hand through Heiji-chan's hair before pulling on the side to force him to face straight up. "Do you?"

Heiji's eyes were hard but moist at the thought of them killing whoever they came across... no doubt one of the officers. Takagi-keiji... he- The pull on his hair made his eyes really water and he was now forced to look straight up and he couldn't help the gasp of pain and shock from the movement. "Aaah."

Murata didn't like things this way, forced. He liked having them come to him willingly. This was fine though. He wanted it, and he had other things planned so he grabbed the kid by the hair.

…**Censored…**

Heiji gagged but the threat was real enough that he fought to keep from slamming him mouth shut. The man was holding his hair still so he couldn't even try to turn back away. He did try to twist his body in an attempt to get the man off him. He couldn't get a decent breath and tried to block it in an effort to get a breath.

…**Censored…**

Murata didn't look over at Nomura but his words were for him. "Gloves. Third set from the left."

Nomura nodded and ran over. He was having a hard time restraining himself with Heiji-chan still fighting but he grabbed the requested gloves, grinning at the choice, and headed back over. "Here." He held the gloves out right in front of Murata with one hand, the other beginning to under his own shirt. He wanted to be ready as soon as he could. "Keep it up."

Heiji was gasping , his airway blocked. He didn't know what they were planning but he knew he didn't want to know.

Murata backed off slowly. His other hand was free and he stripped it of the glove after turning it off. **…Censored… **He pushed up onto his knees more, taking off the other glove and grabbing the ones that Nomura handed him. He put them on, these black and thicker for a reason. Once he was far enough, he let himself touched the kid, grabbing **…Censored… **First time is always the best- you can always feel more. He loved that.

Heiji hadn't been sure what the man was up to when he pulled away but he was glad for the chance to take a full breath of air, only to have the next one be a gasp as he felt the man touch him then-... Heiji gasped and tried to pull away. "Le' go." He felt his body react again and tried to fight against it. The guy was not going to get to him... he wouldn't let him. He felt every motion almost in detail and only wanted it to stop. "Stop."

"Do you really... want me to stop?" Murata said, more than a bit breathless now. He knew where he was, knew what his own body liked, but he wanted to get the kid- to make him feel how wonderful this could be if given the chance. "Why fight... when you know... you like it?" 'Stop' was such a vulgar word for something that made the very body sing without a voice and without ears.

As much as his body was protesting he knew that was what had to happen. Make the guy stop because his body wasn't. He had to fight to even see and tugged at the restraints, trying to get himself free. "Ya..." He shivered and jerked at the added touch. "May like... it... bu' I don'... an' ya can'... make me." Heiji got out between gasps of air as he continued to try to pull himself free.

Nomura eyed the two of them, ready to get his chance now and not wanting them to. He had to get them to finish or he'd have to see if Murata would mind altering his 'timeline'. "I'd say that's a challenge to your abilities, Murata."

"Oh, it's fine." Murata backed off, his breathing still uneven. He'd wait until the kid begged for it, letting the pressure and what he'd be dealing with later fight for it. He turned on the gloves, eying the kid. It was hard to tell with the dark skin, but he could see he was flushed. That made him grin as he held up his hands. "You've been feeling nothing but good things. I've backed off. Not anymore. Do you know..." He ran a hand, his right one, across the kid's midsection, letting the almost sauna like heat fall over the kid. "What happens when your body feels strong heat... and then a strong wave of cold?" He didn't think he had to explain it to the kid, taking his right hand and running it back slower before doing the same with his left hand... that obviously wasn't warm.

Heiji gasped and jerked. His body already as sensitive as it was, this was beyond what he had thought a person could feel. His body just wanted the first but his mind said this way he wasn't giving the man as much control over his body in less favorable ways. That didn't make the waves of hot and cold any easier. He tried to pull away still, biting his lip and tasting blood this time, knowing he couldn't- shouldn't give these creeps the satisfaction. His hands were clenched and he was trying to pull free... or just pull the stupid restraints off the bed. At this point he didn't care... he just wanted to get away.

Murata ran the heated glove up the kid's body, starting as far down as he could get. If he kept his hand still for more than three seconds, it would burn. The chill of the other glove was the same, but at the other end of the scale. Going slowly, so both could have the full effect, his other hand trailing just an inch behind the first, he moved them up the kid's form, using his weight as he moved forward to press them into the kid.

Heiji bit harder as the man's hands moved up his body. He was not gonna scream but he could feel the tears and his body was shaking and jerking in protest now, even as the man was leaning more weight on him. He needed to pull himself away but nothing he did seemed to get the man to stop.

Murata groaned, pressing himself against the kid's body as he felt the boy struggling under him. He made sure to move so that the kid could get some of it too, moving against his body. Murata only noticed a few seconds too late that he hadn't drawn his hands away- the heated one near the kid's collar bone and the cold one on the kid's chest.

The hands had stopped moving but the man had started to again. He was trying so hard to keep from yelling at the pain from both hands and the man that he suddenly noticed the pain was worse... because he hadn't moved the hands. At the same time he cried out both hands were pulled away but he was in so much more pain now. The area that was higher up he couldn't see very well but the pain told him enough and the one on his chest was itchy and painful, though he couldn't do a thing about it. He groaned again, trying to find some way to relieve the two areas of the pain and get the man to leave him alone.

Murata was already up high enough and he just needed to put his hands down on the bed for a second to get where he wanted. He was over the kid now, turning the gloves off and putting them on top of bed. He loved the noise of the boy's pain as well as the noises from earlier. He had an opening now, to mix both, and the boy would not see it coming. He leaned forward, licking the kid on the area where he could see the shine to his skin. That burn would be there a few days, but for now, it must have been sensitive. At the same time he did that, he positioned himself better on top of the kid, rubbing himself against the boy and letting a deep breath run across his skin

Heiji couldn't think of a single thing except the pain until he felt one area get touched with something wet and further down... not again. He choked and gasped, crying as he tried to turn away from the continued contact.

Pain, pleasure, tears. It was exhilarating what a splendid mix of so many emotions could do. Murata went up to the kid's face, taking the back of his hair. For things like this, he didn't mind force. He pulled until the kid was close to him, letting him see the blood running down the boy's lip. He licked it, following up to the mark itself and taking the kid's lip lightly between his teeth, licking the area enough to cause a sting as well as give those subtle hints of pleasure. His mouth automatically fell onto the kid's, a lingering taste of earlier still there as his tongue played along the boy's cut and his other lip, stealing chaste kisses as he played with him, his hand moving to the burn mark to get the kid to open up more to him, just brushing it with his fingertips- a warning

Nomura was getting antsier now. The kid's tears were great, the sounds he was making were… thrilling. He waited as Murata started attacking Heiji-chan's lips again and knew he couldn't remain a spectator anymore. He needed to at least join in somewhat. When Murata touched the burn and Heiji-chan gasped, crying out and giving Murata the opening he no doubt had been going for, Nomura kneeled on the bed and touched Heiji-chan's leg, sliding down to the restraint. "Think we can adjust these?"

Heiji squirmed and gasped as the other man touched his leg. The words sent his heart, if possible, racing faster.

"Umm..." Murata let his lips leave the kid's, thinking on that. A thought in his head started running in circles after he let it there. He turned, knowing he didn't want to wait all that long. He was happy and he wasn't one to wait like some. "You wanted to go first, yeah?" They'd done this before. It wasn't that tricky and the kid weighted nothing compared to them. "I can get the bottom... but I'll want to start. You want it?"

Nomura grinned, moving the slider that his feet were attached to up two notches. He went to the kid's face first, because he wanted to see this first while he could. Heiji-chan was crying again, something he was familiar with from before, and he bent down in front of him, leaning over to lick his tears on his face. "Don't worry. I'll make sure we get that little friend of yours too. You won't be alone forever. My friend and yours... and I'll keep you to myself. You won't feel so lonely then." And he would love the screams that came from that, out of either. The boy had put up a fight himself, though he was nothing. Kids were fun, but he liked them a bit older. This was all about revenge and his own pleasure. He could achieve both and telling the kid might get him to make some more of those wonderful noises.

"N... no... ya... leave 'im... 'lone." Heiji tried pulling on the restraints, even trying to use them to get himself away. He was losing his concentration and the man licking his face turned his stomach... but saying they'd bring Kudo here... No... No... He couldn't let them. His thoughts on the condition Kudo had been in the last time he saw him... he couldn't help the tearful, shaky tone as his thoughts went to not so much Kudo as a friend... but as a brother. "O... tou... to..."

Nomura smiled, nodding his head for Murata to back off so could join. He patted Heiji-chan on the side of the face. "Don't worry. I won't be touching him. _He_ will." With his legs up more, all Nomura had to do was lift the boy up from the side and position himself under him. He'd been ready before and he was ready long before now, since the game had started to get fun.

…**Censored…**

Heiji struggled as hard as he could as the guy crawled under him and feeling the guy as his intentions were made perfectly clear but when he felt the guy actually shove himself into him... he couldn't stop the scream as he tried to get off but the guy was holding him and he could barely move. He gasped and choked as he realized that, whatever had happened, or not happened, last time, it was beyond a doubt now. He shook his head, trying to tell himself that, if anything... he'd make sure his otouto wasn't brought here... was not subjected to this. He held on to him as the only clear thing he could think of besides the pain... and even that thought was fading.

Nomura let out a satisfied breath **…Censored… **He'd been waiting for this since the ride back. Heiji-chan had been too out if it then, and this was worth the wait.

Heiji felt the repeated pain each and every time the man pushed himself into him. He shivered and squirmed as best he could but he had no other thought. The pain... the pressure... the touches... these two men... the one he was one top of that was inside him... the one touching him and making him react again. That was it. He groaned, trying to pull away but realizing that none of his movements now were even his own... not that he could tell. He sobbed and cried out again but even that was painful.

Murata **…Censored… **He had his eyes closed but they shot open when he heard the door slam open, seeing a kid standing just inside, arms shaking and looking close to crying or screaming.

"Get away from him!" Kaito shouted.

'_What the hell? How did he get in?'_


	37. While Back At…

_This chapter is really short because it would break up and make the next one too long.  
>And sorry about the previous chapter. Again, there will be not further chapters like that.<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37: While Back At…<strong>

Kaito was sitting in the car, watching the hospital. Nice car, too. He'd made some conversation about it, but it was mostly to pass time. His attention was never on it. There were a total of four cars that left. One was too soon after for Kaito to want to pursue it, the other was a female and a woman too old - and Kaito had watched to make sure their actions were authentic - for him to want to follow that one, either, though one of the guy's associates had followed. Kaito went for the third car, being informed of a forth later. This one was kinda small for what he was picturing, but they had supposedly come out with someone that Kaito couldn't see through the windows, so that got him interested. He'd had them followed, growling when the man would take them the long way or around, completely passing up the car and risking losing them.

"I know what I'm doing. You're the one following us." The man drove, watching the child next to him. He was all too familiar with tailing someone. You never let yourself be seen. He wouldn't lose them. If he did, the boss would likely have it in for him.

Kaito huffed but had no say in the matter. He was going to keep up the lie that Kid was helping him for as long as he could. They'd taken a lot of turns, Kaito building the map in his head and rerouting every time he saw a shorter way- just to know the way back. The car they'd been following had already pulled up and parked, no one in sight, by the time they got there. Kaito let out an angry breath before getting out of the car, the man grabbing him before he could and then driving down the street.

"You don't know if anyone is watching." The man let the boy go, stopping in front of another house and out of sight.

Kaito let out another angry noise. He should have thought of that, anyway. When he didn't, and this man had to point it out to him, he got even angrier with himself. No being sloppy. He got out, the man following him. Kaito went for the back way, going behind the house next door and checking the area first. He slipped in, tapping the windows and seeing that they were reinforced. He smiled, a relieved breath of air leaving him. He'd been afraid he had the wrong car. He snuck over to the door, trying the handle and finding it locked. He rolled his eyes, grabbing some lock picks out of his pocket and using his left hand, since his right was unsteady. The moment they made contact with the lock, he felt himself get shocked- and it was strong. The man had come up behind him and put a hand over his mouth or he would have screamed. Kaito held his hand close, falling to his knees and hissing in a few breaths.

The man didn't care much about the child, but the boy was left in his care. He took out his phone, calling in the place to the boss while the kid got himself back together.

Kaito saw the guy get on the phone, cursing himself for not remembering before. He took out his own phone, keeping his fingers on his left hand loose and trying not to touch anything. The shock had gone through his whole body and the pain had almost knocked him out. He shook it off, relaying to Jii the address and who to send it to before hanging up, getting back to his feet. He didn't have anything to fight that...

The man watched the boy glare at the door. The boss had told him to get what information he could, so he had to go in anyway. He went back to his car, getting out rubber gloves. They'd run into electrified fences before. This was the same. He went back to the front, getting out some picks much like the boy's and getting the lock.

Kaito watched. He had to remember what he could do; those who had been at it for a lot longer could probably do it better. The lock on the door and the deadbolt was undone in about two or three minutes. He could have done it faster if he had been doing it, but not with the gloves and having both his hands unsteady. His body was still shaking a bit. He tried to get that under control. Then, when the man tried to open the door, it caught again. Kaito had something for that. He moved past him, taking out a wire. With the door open, he wanted to be quiet. Fire or the like would have worked, but Kaito was good. He had to be. He manipulated the thin metal prong, taking out a second to control the first - the more flexible one - once it was inside. It took him longer than it should have with the shaking, but he got the next lock.

The man was more impressed with the boy than he should have been, but it was just a lock. He pushed the door open slowly, drawing his gun as he did. There was no one in the front room.

Kaito watched him, seeing the gleam of metal as his eyes went around the room. _"Don't shoot if you don't have to_." Once he was sure that no one was there or had heard them, he turned back. "_Understand_?"

"I don't follow you, I follow the boss. He said any force necessary to eliminate this threat to ourselves. We don't want ours being looking into."

Kaito clenched his fist before hissing and letting his hands fall loose again. Kid was by no means the biggest fish in the pond... Ick. Stupid saying. But it was true. In fact, comparatively, he was like... maybe a trout. Bigger than the minnows but nowhere close to a shark. He had no say, but he'd make sure he put it in there anyway. Kaito slipped off his shoes, walking in. He didn't know where they were and ended up in the kitchen. That gave him an idea, and he grabbed one of the knives off the stand. Obvious weapon. Made people overlook the less obvious. He took it with him, going through the rest of the house with the man at his heels. One door was locked. That set Kaito off. He knelt on the carpet, putting the tool in his hand before dropping it, holding his hand close. He looked at his hand and saw the deep burn marks on his first three fingers, the most sensitive where the metal tool had rested over the webbing by his thumb. He took his other hand and was about to try when the man pulled him back, making him fall over backwards, and did it himself.

The man didn't know if the lock was the same and he wasn't going to have the boy give them away by making any noise. He picked the lock himself, going to open the door before the kid stopped him. It was the first action the boy had used against him since he'd met the child.

"_My party or I yell right now and we're toast_." Kaito wasn't going to risk Hattori getting hurt. This guy didn't care about that, and he knew he'd likely shoot the other as quickly as he would the guy who had taken him.

He hated working with kids, but if he failed, the boss would have him taken care of. He would let the boy do what he wanted. If the boy got himself killed, at least he'd be able to take care of himself and the rest.

Kaito moved passed the man, looking in. He closed his eyes, hoping he could go about this quickly. He'd learned from the last time- no noise. Dropping some of his bombs that were not so bomb-y, containing knock out gas, he slowly flicked them into the room while no one was looking. It helped that there was carpet now. Then Hattori screamed and Kaito thought, _'forget waiting for them to work'_. He threw the rest in, holding his breath as he slammed the door open and did everything he could to get their attention on him. Hattori would kill him when he was knocked out as well, but at least Kaito could stop them this way. He held the knife before him, making himself show every ounce of fear and pain as he wrapped his fingers around it. "Get away from him!"

* * *

><p>Shiratori directed officers to find the boy once he'd learned from an inspector from another division that he'd been taken a second time. More were ordered to find the others and protect them, as well. He personally went to find the blond boy, having heard that he was downstairs in the lobby. The guard around the boy was fine and he nodded to his officers, getting on the phone. He would have liked another helicopter in the sky, but he wasn't sure on a time or what the car looked like. Instead, he had the traffic division and any officers still in the area start setting up roadblocks to look for the boy. He'd spent so much time already trying to find ties to the hospital staff, and <em>still<em> they had slipped past him and gotten to the boy.

Saguru had become very impatient but Aoko-san was remaining tight-lipped. When he spotted the very officer that had initially arrested him and drawn him into this entire mess he called out. "Shiratori-keibu, can you provide an update on the situation?" _'Kuroba does seem to have rubbed off on me. I sounded like I knew what happened.'_

Shiratori looked at the boy- for a while. He had only just learned that there were only two that needed guarding. He didn't want to have the teenager restrained if he told him just how bleak the situation seemed. "It's none of your concern. The police are handling it. Sit still and make our job easier." He felt a twinge of regret because he still owed this boy something. Something he wasn't very comfortable with. He dropped the forcefulness a bit and looked the teen in the eye. He hadn't deserved it and he could only say he'd done it because the boy had had a connection and he just seemed to fit the profile. "I'm sorry for earlier. I didn't know you weren't involved. I had to look into ever angle, and I wanted answers fast." He didn't know what else to say. He had been a bit off, but he knew he'd had reason. That didn't mean that Hakuba-kun didn't deserve an apology.

Saguru felt a bit upset but then the officer apologized and the reminder of his wrists caused him to look at them again. "They are just fine... and I can understand now. You were driven, desperate. If you had simply provided me with the answers to my own inquires from the beginning I would not have felt as though you were focused only on me... and I had suspected it was a robbery I was being accused of. As it is, we cannot change what has happened, only learn from our mistakes so no further misunderstandings can take place." He held out his hand to the man, hoping that they could put this all behind them.

Shiratori looked at the Hakuba-kun. He hadn't thought his methods were wrong. If he'd had the right person it would have been a great indicator, but he could have spoken to the boy after he'd gotten his statement. He didn't want to hurt the teenager, since he knew he had wounds. He's spent as much time with him as he could and knew his condition better than even the others. He shook the boy's hand. "As long as you don't meddle in the investigation, I can tell you. But I need you to let us do our job."

"Considering Nakamori-keibu has had to carry me the previous few times, I do not believe I can go anywhere... But if I can offer some help or insight then I will not keep silent. This man did enough to my- my friends. I do not intend to let him remain at large to threaten them or anyone else."

Shiratori didn't think much of a teenager's help, but 'but Kudo-kun was well known around the precinct, so he couldn't deny it. That didn't mean the boy would take the facts well. "Only you and Conan-kun are still here. He's in a recovery room where they were planning on taking you. We've had a guard up since we were worried there might be a repeat attempt. Some time before that, either having been taken or slipping past us, we lost track of Kuroba-kun. I wasn't made aware of it until later, but there are people on that now. Sometime while they were moving him, Hattori-kun was taken from my officers. Since that man at large is still very much at large, we're assuming that he's the one responsible for the second kidnapping as well. I've got everyone I can on the streets right now looking for him. You, I need to stay put so that we can focus on finding the other two." Shiratori stated it all, clearly this time. He didn't want the boy to overreact and go off looking for his friends when that would only make him both vulnerable and put more pressure on those watching him.

_'Damn_ _it, Kuroba. I know you had to have gone off on your own, because there is no way someone took you... not you.'_ "Nakamori-keibu roused me outside an elevator prior to bringing us here- we were both moving. We were divided, as well. I believe the doctor that originally abducted me- it is a bit vague because I had been drugged- I believe he mentioned that the place we were taken to had not been the only one- something about not having used it in awhile. However, it is likely that the other place or places are as close if not closer, considering their targets and position."

"I know. I wouldn't have them looking if I didn't think it wasn't close, but the last place was a good twenty minute car ride from here. That leaves a lot of open space. Of course, we had checked the other one first and the officers that were still in the area are on the lookout. There's someone in the surveillance room, checking all the cars that are left. It's strange. It seems there were a lot that were stopped by some man, but we haven't been able to find him or discover what reason he had for stopping the cars." If it had been one of his officers, they would have let him know first.

Saguru nodded. If he had any doubt Kuroba was acting on his own it was dispelled. If he learned of the repeated attempt he would be checking anyone and everyone. "Does Conan-kun know, yet?"

"No. Apparently his condition grew worse and he was taken away. He's fine, or so I'm told, but he'd been taken to the recovery room right after and I've heard he's been unconscious since. I don't think anyone would tell him if he wakes, so don't worry." He was a child and, while Shiratori had seen the boy pull off the spectacular, he wouldn't let one of his officers put that burden on a child- especially one as bad off as Conan-kun was.

Saguru had not heard that and his concern for the one they had rescued – and who had, in turn, helped rescue them – grew. _'He will be worse off if he does not find out as soon as possible. Those two are much too close for him to be left in the dark.'_ "Is there any chance I can go up there? It will unite the guards and I can keep an eye on Conan-kun... in Hattori's place. Hattori would be worried about him; however, if I can say I was with him, it might help to keep him calmer _when_ you find him."

Shiratori nodded. "We don't have cameras in there, but I was afraid we were worrying some of the other patients down here, or putting them in danger." Shiratori held out his hand to the boy. "I can carry you, too, if you need it. It will be easier to have you both watched. No one is allowed in to see you, but we have one of the staff nurses in with Conan-kun who happened to be there when Hattori-kun was taken. We needed to ask her questions, and she's a bit shaken, so we're watching her as well."

As Saguru took the hand and rose, Aoko-san, having been silent the entire time, stood beside him to hold him steady. "A nurse was with Hattori... was it Shina-san?"

Shiratori nodded his head towards the young girl who he'd seen around. "That was the name I was given."

"She can be trusted. She stepped in when Hattori had relapsed; she was also extremely guarded as to who would be near him after." Saguru was relieved that at least she was fine, but what had happened for her to be shaken and he needed more information than just the word 'officers'. What had happened and how? "How was he able to pull it off? Where was Takagi-keiji? I would find it hard to believe he would have let Hattori out of his sight."

"Takagi-kun and Chiba-kun are both unconscious. They were with him in the elevator with the nurse and a young girl. None of them have regained consciousness yet, but there are marks from a taser on both the girl and Takagi-kun." Chiba-kun was bleeding a bit from a head wound and, while they had retrieved Chiba's firearm, Shiratori's gun that Takagi-kun had asked for earlier was missing. "They aren't otherwise hurt. We'll know more about what happened when one of them wakes up, but Shina-san told us as much. There were shots fired and some blood at the scene, but she said it was one of the perpetrators."

Saguru stopped. "One of? So he had yet another partner. Did she say if it was the security guard that was hurt?"

Shiratori shook his head. "Neither of the descriptions matched the guard's from earlier. He was either in disguise or had more than one accomplice."

Saguru closed his eyes and took a calming breath. Hattori had been taken again and was no doubt still weak from the earlier emergency surgery and everything else. Now, with either two or three men that no doubt had similar intentions as the doctor had had for him... A human body could only take so much.

Shiratori saw the boy, saw how worried he was for his friend and could not find it in him to say more. They would be able to find him through the car, he knew that, but it would take time he didn't think the other boy had to spare. "Here." If the other inspector had been carrying the boy around, he didn't see much trouble doing it as well. It would keep him from running off if he tried, too. "Get on my back. I can take you, or we can get a wheelchair for you." He knelt down, thinking the boy would rather be carried than wheeled around like the patient he was. It also gave him more control to defend the boy if someone tried anything.

Saguru opened his eye but could only nod, even though the man could no longer see, and he reached forward, placing himself on Shiratori-keibu's back just has he had been with Nakamori-keibu. He felt helpless, but he did understand he was in no condition to go out and try to find Hattori, the likeliest result being that he would provide a second opportune target. He could go stay with Conan-kun and make sure the boy was both watched over and restrained.

Shiratori got the kid on his back. "Follow me and stay with him," he told the others around them. He looked towards the girl. "Your father told me what happened. You're staying with me, too."

"Of course, Keibu. I promised both Kaito and my father to keep an eye on Hakuba-kun... I'm not letting him out of my sight." Aoko moved beside the officer.

Once Shiratori had both kids with him, he went for taking the stairs. He didn't have much reason to use it, and he wasn't much of a fighter, but he did have more than enough strength to keep from tiring out. The elevator was still being investigated and the others were being checked for fingerprints, though they'd gotten through with one so that those in the hospital who couldn't walk could go up or down. He went to the room, knocking. One of his officers opened it for him, stepping aside. He went over and put Hakuba-kun down by Conan-kun so he could at least see that one of them was still there.

Saguru saw Conan-kun still out of it and glanced around, letting his eyes rest for a brief moment on each of the Mouris and Shina-san before returning to Conan-kun and reaching out to brush the boy's hair, almost hoping that the contact was close enough to Hattori's earlier actions that he would not notice the lack of the Osakan around should he begin to rouse.

Conan felt so tired. He had to guess why; his memory didn't stretch any further back than telling him he had reason to be tired. He knew people were touching him, more than one and all at different times, and he didn't know what to think of it. He would have been fine if he could see, know who it was- but with the darkness he couldn't do more than assume. That, itself, was hard because everything about him seemed to be locked away behind closed doors while his body took over and did what he had to guess needed to be done. He needed rest, and he had a feeling if he pushed on those doors and let everything come back, he wouldn't be able to do so.

* * *

><p>Sato had been relieved when they had moved the three of them over to a room that had been cleared, but she had hoped to get them upstairs. It wouldn't be possible with the elevators needing to be searched and the scene itself needing to remain undisturbed. She had left Chiba-kun and Kazuha-chan on their own beds and remained by Wataru, brushing his hair as she cradled his head. As much as she wanted to hurry out and try to find Hattori-kun, she had to make sure he was OK. "Wataru, come on. You need to wake up. Hattori-kun needs you."<p>

Takagi felt himself twitch. He was tired, but he had to wake up. He didn't remember why, only that it was very important he did. As much as the anxiety was fighting with him to wake, something equally as comforting was trying to keep him there, and they were fighting in a way that left him confused as to what he should be doing.

Sato felt him shift on his own and moved her hand to the side of his face, tapping it lightly. "Wataru. Wake up. Hattori-kun was taken again. You need to wake up."

Takagi winced, turning away. Then something got to him and his eyes shot open, pushing himself up as he sat up in... a bed? and quickly looked around. Hattori was gone. Where was he? What happened? He had to go- be somewhere- be doing something. What was it? He had to do it now. He caught Sato in his gaze, keeping his hand steady on the bed while he put his other to his head as the room spun. "What happened? Where is he?"

Sato was startled when he sat up so fast and when he placed his hand to his head, she reached out to steady him. "Wataru, the elevator. It was stopped on the second floor. You and Kazuha-chan were apparently tased, and Chiba-kun was knocked out. Shina-san said two men took Hattori-kun. We haven't found out where any of them are yet."

Takagi's mind flashed back to the faces, to his thoughts and impressions before everything was gone. He had seen them. He knew what at least one of the guys looked like. He got off the bed he was on. "How long ago?" he asked Sato, getting up and leaving.

"Hold on." Sato glanced at the other two before deciding the other officers could keep an eye on them. "We need to make sure the others will be watched and you need to report to Shiratori-kun about what you saw. We need IDs or at least a descent description to go on. Shina-san was still too shaken but said neither looked like Nomu-"

Takagi shook his head. "If I thought either of them was him, I wouldn't have waited." And he had waited too long. He was an officer. He should have been more prepared, more on guard against anyone who wasn't familiar. He had only just opened the door when he ran into the other inspector, which startled him enough that he stopped.

"You're awake," Nakamori said, not all that surprised. He'd been coming to check in on the girl, but this was an opening he wasn't going to pass up. He took the other officer by the front of the shirt and brought him forward. "What the hell did you think you were doing? You go and let these people take the kid and you were worried that we wouldn't be able to look after them?" He'd heard him speak to Mouri, who had a lot more sense about him than this guy. He'd also heard the same doubt when he'd asked him to look after Hakuba-kun.

Takagi froze for a minute, turning angry. He put his hand on the inspector's wrist and looked him in the eye. "I wasn't going to let them near Hattori-kun. I didn't know what they were planning."

Sato was about to step in when Wataru had retaliated himself. Facing down a higher-ranking officer was not something she had expected of him... but she couldn't say the fire in his eyes wasn't enthralling. She still stepped over and went to help whomever really needed it.

Nakamori shook his head, then the man. "Do you think any of us do? You're not a bodyguard, YOU'RE AN OFFICER! Act like one! Put yourself in the front lines and that will only leave whoever you're trying to protect at their mercy when you're gone! Just like now! You DO NOT put yourself danger first. You stand back, and you watch. That is what we have to do. Judge. We do NOT make hasty decisions. We prepare ourselves." Nakamori let the guy go. "Hell, I'm not even dealing with the same people you are, and I know that. Do you're job. You're here to protect. Try doing that next time."

Takagi didn't know what to say, but he didn't care. He had tried, and no matter who told him otherwise, he would have still done the same. If he had backed off, Hattori might have been hurt first, and he could have done nothing if they had him as a hostage. He just glared, waiting for the man to move so he could start looking for Hattori... again.

Sato faced Wataru and tried to get his attention. With the other man there, she had to bring up the officer part. "Takagi-kun. We should go report to Shiratori-kun."

Takagi watched the inspector walk away and turned to Sato when she spoke. "And tell him what? I've had Hattori-kun practically in my hands and, three times now, I've lost him." Takagi felt his shoulders fall a bit. They didn't have a name and for all he knew, there were dozens of others that could match his description, and they'd have a place where they couldn't find him. They'd taken him right in front of officers... they'd be ready. "He almost died the first time, it took him ages to be awake enough to talk, and he was so scared the second. Now... I don't even want to know." Takagi breathed in and let it out. He didn't know where to look, hadn't any of the times. It had always been someone else. Kuroba and Hattori-kun had made all the difference with Kudo-kun. Kudo-kun and Mouri-san got them after that. What had he done? Talked to them? Sure, Takagi knew he'd helped Hattori-kun the first time, but when it had really mattered, he hadn't been able to do anything but scare him. "The man looked common enough, and I don't know if I can talk to Shiratori-san. I just keep failing."

Sato grabbed his shoulders and gave a hard shake. "You have done no such thing. You stayed with him through most of what he had to go through and, besides Conan-kun, you were the one that could reach him. Conan-kun is still far too out of it and barely responding to anyone... even Ran-chan. When- _when_ we get him, if he's anything like last time, you are the best chance at helping him. Anything you can tell us so that we can get descriptions out to the others searching will help especially since... one of them took your gun."

Takagi looked at her hard. What? So, not only had he let them get away, he'd given them a gun? Hattori- damn if they had- if they'd hurt him. And now they could fight back if they did find them. Takagi shook his head, his thoughts a little more focused. He'd failed, no matter what Sato said, but he was going to try and fix it. He wasn't going to let Hattori-kun pay for his mistakes. "Where is Shiratori-san?"

"I know he headed to the stairs after we brought you here. I would say either checking on Hakuba-kun on the first floor or Conan-kun on the third." She thought for a moment. "We can head up first and check in there, that way if he is on the first then we can meet up with him on the way out without backtracking." They had put the others on the second floor where it had happened and if they were on the first they had fewer stairs to still looked doubtful, but she could hope that Hattori-kun was going to be OK, if only for Wataru's sake.

Takagi nodded, heading for the stairs. Whether it was because he didn't want to be in an elevator again or because he didn't want to face whoever would be looking at the scene, he wasn't sure. Again, he didn't care. He heard Sato's footsteps behind his and stopped when he reached the top, not having a room number. He let her lead the way.

Sato moved past and headed to 321. She nodded to the two officers stationed outside and knocked. "Sato-keiji and Takagi-keiji coming in." The door opened and she walked in, stepping to the side to allow Wataru in so the door could be closed.

Takagi didn't think about the others he would have to see, but if Shiratori hadn't been there, he didn't think Sato would have entered. He heard the door close behind him and felt as if he were in a courtroom. His case felt pretty pathetic. There was some part of him that kept him on his feet, kept him moving, kept him looking at them, because he had tried. He didn't know why, but he had seen the others and for some reason, sought out Mouri and Hakuba-kun out of them. He thought Hakuba-kun would have been downstairs, but he must have been moved already. He kept his eyes on the other teen's for a moment, more to see how he was doing than anything else. He hadn't seen him in some time.

Saguru looked over when he felt a new set of eyes on him. "Takagi-keiji. I am glad you are all right." He gave a nod, knowing the officer would have done anything to protect Hattori, but could not manage a smile.

Takagi was glad the boy was all right. They were so close to them... but he was fine and Conan-kun was still there. Takagi could only hope Kuroba-kun was somewhere around, being the same strange person that he was. He couldn't handle it if they were both taken.. because at the time, they had done nothing to try and protect the other teen- well, not nothing, but little. He turned to Shiratori and nodded. "I have a description of one of the men. I didn't get a good look at the other."

Shiratori hadn't had much time, as they had just gotten into the room themselves. He was still in the process of doing what he had started. He slid the chair over to Hakuba-kun. "Sit." Then he looked up at Takagi-kun. "Give it to me. I'll give it to the traffic division and they'll spread it around. I've only had Hattori-kun's description to give them." He listened, getting on the phone and relaying the information over to the other section.

Takagi didn't have much of a statement to give him, but he did hand over the description. Once he was done, he felt like he should be moving, trying to do something, but he didn't have a direction, so it left him torn.

Saguru looked over at the officer briefly. That description wasn't anything like the security guard, unless he was as good with disguises as Kuroba; neither did the other man's description, based on Shina-san's statement. "Sounds like it was two new men, as neither sound like they could have been Nomura." He had not stopped his light brushing of Conan-kun's hair, if only for something to do. Something that let him reassure himself that one of his new friends was still there, still safe.

"Come on," Shiratori urged. Hakuba-kun would be able to see Conan-kun, even if he sat. "Rest. We'll have information from the cameras soon and cars out looking soon after that."

Saguru sat, but broke ever rule of proper posture he had ever been taught and leaned forward, not willing to leave Conan-kun secluded at a time like this. As little as it was, it was something he could do.

Takagi watched those around him, but mostly Hakuba-kun and Kudo-kun. He'd never seen the boy sleep through something like this, even with how hurt he was before. He didn't want to know what type of reaction he'd have when Hattori-kun wasn't there. Still... there was nothing to do but wait near Shiratori-san... because he'd have the information first and he knew Sato would likely be in front of him, not behind, on the way down to the parking lot. Time passed almost painfully slow, but none of them could do anything and that's what made it so painful.

Sato heard the knock at the door and headed over. Not hearing a statement of identification, she moved herself beside the door and nodded that the officer could crack it open. "Who is it? Identify yourself."

"Konosuke Jii," Jii answered the woman's voice on the other side. "Someone passed me in the hall and told me to deliver this letter to a... Takagi-keiji. I was just a few rooms down visiting a friend of mine, and the person said they were in a hurry." _Young master, what are you up to?_ He hadn't been told what Kaito was up to this time, but with all the police around and him having watched this group for a good while now, along with what he'd been picking up, he knew it was important.

_That_ got her attention. "How did you know he would be here? He only just arrived to this room."

"The young man told me." _Young master, you are pushing things._ Jii knew that this was drawing close, too, but the boy that the young master had with him was watching the front lobby. "I'm sorry, but he said it was important. If you'd like, I could just slide it under the door."

"Open the door a bit." She told the officer. When he complied she looked out and saw an older gentleman standing there and one officer was watching him while the other watched the hall. Both showed no signs of distress, so she nodded and held out her hand. "Give it to me and wait until we know what the contents are. We may need to get a statement from you." She half turned and motioned with her hand for Wataru to come over.

Takagi saw Sato's indication and came over, feeling wary of anyone trying to get near the boys... but this man wasn't. Someone wanted _him_. That was a first. Takagi stood behind Sato, seeing and old man who he just couldn't find himself to be afraid of.

Jii nodded his head, bending forward and taking off his hat, presenting the letter. Jii had done as the young master asked and written out an address quickly on the note the young master had given him, made out in sprawling handwriting. He had never seen the officer he was asked to look for, so he asked to make sure. "Is someone here Takagi-keiji? The boy was in so much of a rush, I only received a name and a room number. I'm afraid I didn't see much of the boy either. He had a coat and hood over his head. I'm not sure how useful I'll be to you, but I'll be here." Why the young master didn't want to be identified as the person behind this, he wasn't sure. Jii already knew he'd spent some time with the police, and this lie was that- just a lie. The young master had been quite himself when he was given the note and instructions. He did say not to give the police information on him, though. Saying the letter was from someone younger was just a way of them mistrusting him less.

Sato stepped to the side and nodded to Wataru. If it turned out to be from the kidnappers or information on them, he deserved to be able to feel he did something. "Takagi-kun."

Takagi stepped forward and took the letter from the old man. "I'm Takagi. Thank you." It was in an envelope, though it wasn't sealed, so he lifted the top and drew out something the size of a note card. It was white, the handwriting messy but understandable. Sato was over his shoulder, so he figured she could read it as well.

**Hi. I'm a note for Takagi-keiji and company.  
>Below is the address where you can find Hattori Heiji. Good luck and be careful.<br>_- A friend_**

Takagi choked on the air, his eyes wide. He looked at the old man. "_Where_ did you get this?"

Sato gasped. Whoever it was had this information and must have really not wanted to be identified... if it was real. Wataru's question beat hers, even if it was the same. She looked over at the man, awaiting his answer.

Jii shook his head, looking as innocent as he was. "I'm afraid the young man didn't give me a name. I hadn't assumed it would have been something I needed. He's likely long gone by now. He did say he was in a hurry and I didn't see him very well. Forgive me." Jii bowed slightly. "Do you need anything else?"

Sato looked down at the note in Wataru's hand and back up. No way could the old man know the importance of the contents. "Sir, you're free to go, and if the information on here pans out, just know you may have saved a young man's life. Takagi-kun?"

Takagi heard his name, what she said, and was already going out the door before he stopped, grabbing the frame and pulling himself back into the room. He took a sheet of his police notebook out and wrote down the address off the letter. He handed-... shoved the paper at Shiratori-san before running out the door. "Hattori-kun might be there." And he was gone.

Saguru caught Takagi-keiji's words and looked up, calling out. "You know where Hattori is?"

Sato looked over her shoulder from the door. "We may. We have a lead. Stay with Conan-kun. We'll bring Hattori-kun back."

Saguru watched the woman disappear from the doorway almost as quickly as Kaito could. He looked back down at the boy and moved the bags out of the way. "Hear that? Just keep resting. Hattori will be back soon." _'And if those men have done anything to him...'_ Saguru did not want to allow himself to finish the thought but his other hand clenched into a fist as he turned his gaze to the inspector. "Shiratori-keibu, how far away is that address?"

Shiratori was familiar with these streets now, even if they weren't near the station. He'd memorized most of them. "About fifteen minutes" He got on the phone. "It's Sato-san. She'll be there in under ten. I just hope they don't act before I can even _call_ for backup. Irrationally, I mean. By all means, I'd love to see a person stand in their way now." It turned into 'their', not Sato's. He'd see Takagi-kun- but he'd never seen him like this. He could only hope Sato-san would make sure things didn't go too far.

"If they have hurt Hattori in any way- No, I honestly can not feel any pity for them. So long as they live to face trial, they do not deserve to get off so easy." And in truth, Saguru believed the doctor had, indeed, received the luckier outcome of the deal. He knew the stories about these types of men. They were viewed as low and demonized even by other murderers.

Takagi was running, slipping down half the stairs, but the railing kept him on his feet. He had no clue how Sato had managed to outpace him, but she was at his side just as he hit the bottom and went for the exit.

Sato had made it a point to be fast on her feet, just so that wouldn't be held against her as a woman. She burst out and raced for the car they had been using. She got in and started the car, pulling out Chiba-kun's gun and feeling glad she'd kept it, holding it out to the passenger side as soon as Wataru got in. "Here."

Takagi took the gun and simultaneously felt grateful and afraid. He didn't want it- and yet he wanted it. He didn't have time to be dealing with himself right now, so he took it. "Arigato."

Sato nodded and buckled up, shifting gears while she gave her partner the time to strap in before she set an all time record. "Here. We. Go."


	38. Possession Arc Epilogue: Home

Okay, several things. First, Amazing Bluie will be taking a break for betaing in. Everyone knows how some of us have things irl that come first so it's now just me beating again.

Second, there's a song I mention and it's pretty hard to find by the right singer. I can't put links on here so I'm going to put it here without the beginging of the address and see if it works  
>Add the . c-o-m without spaces or dashes after myspace (it was the only way I could get it to work)<br>_myspace/558481830/music/songs/oborozuki-yo-moonlit-night-78153686_(number sign_)scomm1341974187634_

The translation of the song was a mix of me looking it up and someone who had already traslated it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38: Home<strong>

"Get away from him!"

Nomura heard the voice of the kid from before at the door but didn't want to move; he was having way too much fun with Heiji-chan and knew Murata was there. He pulled the kid hard, getting another cry from him, and called out, "You... decide to... track us down... to join... I'm sure... Heiji-chan here... would... loooove... if you... join in... your choice... on or in?"

Kaito was absolutely livid. He held himself still, his arms continuing to shake of their own accord and the knife a pathetic excuse for a weapon. _Just keep breathing, you bastards._ He had to hold himself back... he had to. But screw that. They were gonna be knocked out, anyways, and at least one of them was out in the open where he could get him. He wished he'd grabbed a blunt object instead, but he was stuck with the knife. He pulled Hattori's cap further down over his eyes, just in case the man could see his expression change. Then he ran at him. The least he could do was make them breathe in the gas faster, and as much as he hated it, as much as he wanted to cut up the guy under Hattori, he knew he'd have to be breathing the fastest out of all of them, just because of what he was doing.

Murata saw the kid, who had somehow gotten past their security, coming after him. He freed up his hands and turned to the kid in time to more or less catch the knife. It still cut up his hand pretty good, but he hadn't gotten where he was without knowing how to fight. Catching it was the easiest way to stop a blade so it wouldn't hit anything important, while his other hand shot out and grabbed the kid's arm, swinging him around with the momentum and letting him hit the wall, falling close to the head of the bed.

Kaito couldn't help the movement but he knew how to direct it. He shifted his weight, making sure his back hit the wall and crouching down with the knife still in his hand. He saw the other man near him, saw his chance at an attack on him while the first one had now put him out of arm's reach, and pulled his card gun out, using the butt of it to hit the man in the head. He didn't want them dead... and now he had a chance to at least get one of them, this one in particular, to stop moving- distracted him- anything until the sleeping gas got to him.

The sounds of a struggle, rather than concerning him, made him smile as Nomura pulled the kid onto himself harder. The boy was still crying out every few times, but he knew he was about to finish only to get the chance to get the two boys together... and maybe he and Murata could take them both. It'd be interesting to see what old and new tricks could come from it. "Make... sure... he's... good... for... some... fun... in... a... sec." He reached one of his hands further around, hearing Heiji-chan cry out once more. This one was the sweetest sounding yet.

The kid didn't seem to hurt Nomura, so Murata took the opening and grabbed him, putting his hands around the kid's neck and shoving him into the wall. The kid dropped whatever was in his hand and went to claw at his fingers, but he knew it was pointless. "Don't worry. I won't kill you. I'll just make sure you pass out. Then we'll all be-"

He wasn't sure what the boss wanted, but the people responsible dead was a definite. He didn't want to cross who the boy was working for, but the kid put himself in danger and he took the shot right at the back of the guy's head.

Kaito hadn't figured out how to free himself when he heard the loud pop, quieter than a gun but that was due to a silencer. The man's arms fell limp and he shoved the guy off of him, coughing and taking a cloth out of his pocket as he did so his breaths wouldn't be tainted. He kicked at the man once he was ready to get up, glaring towards the direction the shot had come from, but he'd find some time to deal with that later... Hattori first. He looked awful, and it was clear what had been happening. Kaito knew how he would have reacted, but physical pain to him was nothing, humiliation was nothing. To Hattori... it was a lot more. He checked the guy first, making sure he was out of it. Then Kaito went and undid the cuffs on Hattori's wrists, and the straps on his ankles.

Heiji felt a touch to his hands. He was tired but the pain was overriding everything. He still felt the man in him, touching him. Two hands. This must be the other one. He was up to something more. He didn't want more pain... but what else was there? More tears came to his eyes as he tried to pull away yet again.

Kaito saw Hattori move, which he really didn't want. "Settle down, baka." With a wave, Kaito took Kid's cape out. He had the whole costume but at least the cape would be enough to cover Hattori. They were the only extra clothes he had, so the cape it had to be.

The material covering every bit of skin scared him. He turned his head, tears streaming down his face as he tried to move again, still feeling the man inside him and afraid of what this new material was intended for. He choked and coughed, unable to speak or plead for it to at least not go further. He didn't think he could take any more.

"Hey, Hattori." Kaito saw him, almost struggling to breathe or something. "Relax, man. I'm here." Kaito moved his arm under Hattori's arm and under the back of his legs, the cape getting caught under it. He had to move fast once he started because Kaito knew he was tired and knew Hattori was heavy.

Heiji felt the continued contact and knew it was only going to get worse. Pleasure and pain. He squeezed his eyes shut, sobbing. This was to be expected, no reprieve, just more of the same, however long they took.

"Kami... I'm sorry. I tired to get here faster." Kaito had to take a breath, but one wouldn't make him pass out. He grabbed Hattori, pulling him away and feeling his own body give. He wouldn't let it. It hurt, his arm hurt the most, the muscles beyond weak and, whatever had been done, he wasn't sure his arm could take much more. He didn't care. Kaito held him to him as best he could, walking more or less out of the room where he let himself fall, breathing hard and looking down at Hattori, putting his hand over his mouth so he wouldn't get the wrong impression.

Heiji felt the man pull out... or himself be pulled off. Either way, it hurt still and he cried out. The material hadn't done anything yet but he understood it was only a matter of time, torture in itself waiting for the pain. He was shaking so bad and just waiting it to end and the pain to continue. Heavy breathing sounded and stopped, no doubt getting ready to get him again... or both at once. That must be it. He was moved so they could both-... Heiji choked and turned his head to the side.

The man looked at both the young teenagers and back into the room. One man was still alive and that was one man too many. He had no reason to kill him yet, so he held off. He also had no reason to help the teenager in front of him take care of his friend, so he watched, finding the scene rather pathetic.

Kaito watched Hattori, feeling it become his own pain. He wanted to help him. He got up, finding a bathroom nearby that he had passed before. Screw evidence and screw the cops- Hattori needed help. He took a washcloth and ran it under lukewarm water, going back and kneeling at Hattori's side. Kuroba Kaito was no friend- at least, not in a real sense of the word. You bond, but you don't become someone's friend in just a day- not that he was gonna tell Hakuba that. There was someone who'd cemented that role already, and it had gotten him to pull himself back together before, so Kaito fell into it. Kudo's voice came out instead of his when he spoke, wiping the washcloth down his face. "Hattori. Gomen. You have to stay with me though. You're fine. You're safe. Everyone's safe. They're gone."

A wet, warm cloth stroked his face and he jerked away, expecting a cold one next. He'd felt this before. It would be warm then cold, back and forth, back and forth. He shook but as little as he could move he still felt everything on his body, the material that was still on him, the one that touched his face, water that dripped down it. Every bit in detail.

Kaito finished wiping his face off, just to make him more comfortable. Then he put his hands near Hattori's shouldes, shaking him just a bit, more than enough emotion of his own to put into his words, real tears, though only a few, falling down his face. He hadn't meant to keep Kudo's voice... it just happened. "Hattori you complete baka! You're safe! Do I look like one of those disgusting perverts?"

The hands by his shoulder caused him to tense. One of them must be ready to mess with him again. He took a quick, deep breath and swallowed before biting his lip, trying to put them off for a few more seconds anyway.

"Stop it!" Kaito moved his right hand, seeing Hattori already bleeding, and put his two last fingers between his teeth so Hattori would be biting him instead of himself, likely not even noticing it since he hadn't shown pain at it. Sudden movements weren't the best... so something slow and constant and friendly. He moved his other hand, his fingers protesting as he moved them to brush at Hattori's hair. Takagi-keiji had done it, and he couldn't seem to get rid of Kudo's voice, so he had to hope this would get through. "You're fine. No one's going to hurt you- I promise. You've got about the entire world on your side right now. The cops'll be here in a few minutes. Well... some of the cops will be here in a few minutes. I had to delay them a bit... sorry. But you're fine. Everyone's fine. You did great, Hattori. Don't let it get to you now. I know you're the type of guy who doesn't give up, even when he's drowning. That's more than I can say about most."

As soon as he felt skin in his mouth he froze and took the teeth away, scared for some reason about what would happen if his teeth touched the skin of what was in his mouth. He was still quivering but he kept his mouth closed and teeth away, but still trying to breath around it and just as he felt his hair be brushed he tried to move the obstacle in his mouth slightly with his tongue, just for an extra breath.

Kaito felt his body shake, his eyes watering up as he halfway closed them. He had been so freaking slow... He wasn't going to lose Hattori, not like this. He didn't care what came from it- he was tired and exhausted and sick of being the strong one. He'd seen the burn, so he was careful of it when he took his hand away and put it around Hattori... not really letting himself but not able to hold back on his own pain as he put his head against his chest and cried, feeling his body shake and Hattori try and get away from him. It only made him cry more, using the cape that was still there to try and stifle it. "Gomen nasai. I should have gotten here sooner."

The person was on his chest. Heiji struggled but barely moved as the person didn't seem to notice or care. He was shaking and still waiting for the next step. They were taking their time this time. That just meant it was going to be that much worse. He sobbed and fresh tears fell down his face. He knew it was only a matter of when they picked up where they left off.

Kaito let himself calm down, feeling even weaker than before. He sat up, brushing his hand across his eyes. He looked down at Hattori, seeing he had started crying too and Kaito knew he had been the cause. Nothing that could be mistaken for _them_- Kaito didn't think either of them could handle that- but he brushed Hattori's tears away, wincing as he did. Stupid burns. It was him now, not some stupid cloth, and he wanted to show that he was someone friendly. After wiping the tears, he moved and wiped his bangs back, moving some of the hair about again and sniffing due to his earlier hysteria.

It was a hand that time. Strange. The other guy had licked his face every time. It must have been the other, maybe a version of his 'pleasure' to go with the pain. More mind games. Heiji took a shaky breath and tried to ready himself for the guy's next move.

The idea came to him, almost feather light. He made his touches just as soft. Maybe it came from his mom, or Aoko, but either way he'd had the song sung to him when he was a child and had trouble sleeping. It was calming... and soft... and was luring Kaito there even as he was just thinking it. He didn't think Hattori had had the same, but it was a child's lullaby- it should have the same effect. "Miwatasu yama no ha kasumi fukashi. Harukaze so..yofuku sora wo mireba. Yuuduki... kikarite nioi awashi..."_ On the edge of the mountains, look! The spring wind flows, and when I look at the sky the evening moon is up, and the smell is gentle"_

He felt the touches soften and tensed, waiting for the next step, the tension driving him crazy. He'd almost welcome whatever pain they had in store just to stop this delusion they were giving him. He felt rather than heard a sound. Soft, but it was unlike anything he could recall. Nothing was like this. It was too- too- What was the word... not painful. His breath caught in his throat as he wondered how this cruel trick was possible. Nothing could be like this. Nothing was this... soft? He sniffed and decided if he was getting one non-painful moment, he might as well make sure to enjoy it. It would be something to hold on to, as much as it made no sense whatsoever, as much as he knew it would hurt when it was taken away, because it had to be. That would be painful. That was what he got. That was all there was... but this wasn't. He tried to crack his eye open and see what could be doing this, focusing even more to try and get himself to hear what he was sensing.

Kaito smiled, happy that at least something was working. He continued to sing, weaving it the same way he did magic- because someone had already shown him the pattern... he just had to follow it.

Heiji was still shivering but he fought to look at the only person near him. He didn't recognize him at all. It wasn't one of the other two it was... someone else. How was that possible? Of course. The person looked younger, maybe he was like him, someone who was also hurt. But if they were the only ones there, maybe this meant he could enjoy it without expecting pain any time soon. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to speak and he didn't know what the person was doing, but maybe he could try. He tried a couple times but his throat was so sore he couldn't do anything besides make strange sounds and mouth the first question in his head.

Kaito kept the smile. He didn't really get what Hattori was trying to say but he could tell he was confused. There was no light of recognition when he'd seen him. "I'm you're guardian angel, my friend. I'm here to take you back to your friends, your _real_ friends." He didn't want him to mistake him. Kaito put his arms back under Hattori; sure that he was watching him this time. He couldn't sing and lift him at the same time- Heck, he couldn't even really lift him. This would be the last time and all of his energy. The man next to him had just stood there, obviously not going to help. Kaito looked at Hattori before moving. "You ready to fly back home with me? I kinda gave you my wings." Kaito winked. "But I suppose diving's just as good."

Heiji felt and this time saw himself be lifted again. What friends? There were just the other two. He didn't want to go back and when the person started moving he shook his head and tried to get back down. Here was safe. Here he didn't have pain. The other place, he did. He managed to get a sobbed sound out into the 'No' he had to get across as more tears sprang to his eyes. He tried to turn, twist anything to be put back down.

Kaito winced, trying to hold him but it was so hard as it was. He felt his body shake, barely getting anywhere before he had to stop and put Hattori down. He was out of breath and both his hand and arm hurt like fire. He looked at Hattori then back up at the man. Kisama, he couldn't but... "Go check on the other man," Kaito told the person who had come with him. "He might wake up. DO NOT kill him. There should be something to tie him up with."

The man nodded. Kaito was a bit surprised he was taking orders from him- half afraid the man would go in there and kill the guy anyway. To be honest, that wasn't his problem right now. In a flash and two seconds, Kaito had his outfit on sans the cape. He looked down at Hattori with a gentle smile. "Don't you trust me, detective? I'm trying to get you somewhere safe."

Heiji's eyes widened as first there was light, then the same person wearing white. More white, but he'd called him something strange. Detective? That didn't make any sense. He curled a bit closer in on himself, wincing and returning to his original position, but still much happier knowing he wasn't moving from this area. He didn't want to go to the others. He knew they'd come for him. They would want more fun... but he'd stay here every second he could. He squeezed his eyes shut and let a few more tears fall. He just wanted to stay there.

Kaito watched, his eyes widening when, not only was he not recognized, it seemed the detective had taken something the wrong way and he'd upset him again. Kaito ditched the outfit, afraid the other man might walk in on him too soon. Damn it. Everyone was hurting enough as it was... EVERY FREAKING ONE. He couldn't let them see Hattori like this. Kuso. What was it? What could get him? Anything at this point Kaito was willing to try and one thought came to him. He was afraid though because if Hattori didn't react to it he'd not only make himself worse off but would scar him even more. He had to try. He took out a box cutter- a glass one was just too painful. If there was one thing that always did it... "Hattori, look at me." Kaito put the blade against his skin, closing his eye a bit as he thought of the pain. "You're always trying to do everything yourself. Well, I'm a lot like you. I do things that way too. If there's anything I've learned about you, it's your heart. I need to know that there's something of you still there." He let the thing cut slowly into his arm, because he needed to know- knew that before, Hattori had been just like him in that sense. They hated pain, especially another's. If Hattori wouldn't even react to that... Kaito didn't know.

Heiji risked a look and saw the person beside him was in the other clothes again... and holding something. His eyes widened as he saw him cut himself. The others gave enough pain, he couldn't let him hurt himself. He forced what bit of his voice he had to get the words out of his painfully sore throat, sobbing and choking the entire time. "S...St...no...don'...'elp'em" He tried to reach over but couldn't do more than touch the person's leg. He sobbed and tried to use his eyes to get the kid to not give himself more pain.

"How can someone who doesn't even know themself think they have any right to tell me what to do? How can a person who would go through so much for their friends... have friends who would go through hell and back just for them, forget about them so easily? What you're doing... it's far more painful. I won't let you hurt them like that." Kaito could feel the tears in his eyes, two of them falling. "Tell me, because I could never do that to myself or to them. Hattori, you did what I never thought you would do. You ran away from your friends." Kaito held out his hand to him, putting the cutter away and seeing his arm shake. "Please... come back." Again, he hadn't meant too, and their voices were so close to each other anyways, but the last words were said in Kudo's even tone.

Heiji tipped his head. The voice sounded different there. He didn't know how this one person could sound like two... but what friends? Those two- no way. They hurt him... but, did he say that he was hurting others? "Wha'... o'hers... 'ey... 'urt... me... 'ut... who... do I?" He tried to reach a shaky hand up. "You?"

"Yeah," Kaito said, his voice shaky as hell, along with his body. "Me." He took Hattori's hand. "And everyone who cares about you. Kudo-kun's... likely going to hurt the most." Kaito sniffled, blinking back more tears and sliding his bottom lip between his teeth so he could try and clear his throat. Kaito closed his eyes, his words ringing true. "You'd have to boil me alive, skin me, torture me for a millennia, and still... I won't forget. All those people who went through everything with you, every day of your life." Kaito raised his arm with the stitches to show them to him. "Hakuba-kun's burns, Tantei-kun's wounds. That little girlfriend of yours who'll probably never stop crying when she sees you," Kaito let out a shaky breath, his eyes closing so the tears wouldn't fall. "All of it. All of them will be hurt, and all of it would be pointless... because you lost that strength. They had you for thirty fucking minutes. You're friends have been with you forever, or long enough." Kaito opened them. He had no family, really. He had just his mom. His whole world was made up of his friends. And for Hattori to have just... "For Kami's sake! Please." Kaito felt the stupid tears fall again. "Remember us! Or at the very least, them!" Kaito put a hand to his chest. "Go on and forget me! I don't care! But don't you dare do that to them!"

Heiji was shocked. So many others. Names. He took a few breaths but, while something danced off to the side, just out of his grasp.

Kaito heard something, and it wasn't the guy he had come with. He'd left. Kaito had heard him head out... this was from another side of the house. Damn. He didn't- couldn't let Hakuba or Kudo see him like this... but he couldn't leave with him either. He was just too tried. Kaito sat there, feeling very defeated. That was a first. The noises were coming closer. "Well, detective, times up." Kaito sighed. "For both of us. I wish you could just forget about whatever little of your time they took. It was minutes, really, and if-" Kaito was through with 'if's', he was through with it all. A part of him, seeing someone so like him in a different, mirrored kind of way, give up- made him give up too. Something he never thought he would do. "There are friends coming, understand? They won't hurt you. Please, if you don't remember me, at least trust me." Then the noises were right there and Kaito sighed again, waiting for the inevitable.

Heiji wasn't sure what to think. More new people... and they wouldn't hurt him either. He wasn't sure how plausible that was but the other kid had not tried to hurt him. "Frie... li' you?"

Kaito smiled. "Yep, just like me."

…

Takagi glanced around. The men outside didn't seem to be doing anything, and most had backed off when they'd come close. He didn't know whether that was a good thing or a bad but it certainly seemed like they were in the right place. The door was... open. That was... new. Takagi looked around, not hearing or seeing anything. He stepped aside, letting Sato in, his gun drawn.

Sato stepped in, staying low to best be able to cover her partner and avoid being spotted quickly. The room was empty but she was careful to move quietly anyway and proceeded forward, keeping her eyes and ears open for any sign or sound of where Hattori-kun or the kidnappers were.

Takagi wasn't sure he heard something but he thought he might have. It sounded a bit like whispers, which made it hard to place. He continued down the way he thought it was coming from, checking the rooms as he went. He wouldn't be sloppy. He wouldn't do something wrong _again_. He turned a corner to a side section of the house almost dropped the gun when he saw who he'd immediately pointed it at. He quickly put it away before stopping and looking around. There was someone with Hattori, obviously younger but anyone could be an accomplice. He drew the gun again and aimed it at him- he could at least tell it was a male. "Who are you?" He kept his eyes looking around, not daring to believe there was only one and not having any idea what he was doing to Hattori. "Back away. Now."

Heiji heard a new voice saying to back away. He didn't want him too. He shook his head, reaching out to keep him there and tried to get a loud enough 'No' out but wasn't sure if it worked. He had barely heard it, voice completely gone now.

Sato spotted Takagi holster then redraw his weapon and aim it at someone, she hurried to the side and took a position next to him when she saw what he had. "Go. I have him covered." Hattori-kun was really close to the other person but her angle afforded her a good enough shot if she really needed to take it.

"Calm down," Kaito said half-heartily. He took off the hat, keeping his eyes on Hattori. "It's only me. Stop freaking out over nothing." Kaito met Hattori's eyes and winked. "Don't be scared. They were just worried about you."

Takagi didn't know how to respond. He saw the teen, as he had before, and all those thoughts on what had happened, how they happened, and why came back to him. He didn't know where it came from, maybe the paranoia he'd been feeling, but something told him this kid was dangerous. "Good for you. Now back up."

Heiji opened his mouth but couldn't get more than a rasping sound out. He really couldn't talk. He could only shake his head as his body started to shiver. Could he really trust him? Was this other man not going to hurt him, or did he just want to have... fun too?

Sato raised her weapon upward and moved in, spotting a door near where the two teens were. "Anyone in there?"

"Further down." Kaito tipped his head. "I guess there was some kind of fight or something. Some guy came in and just shot one of them. The other guy I knocked out. He should be tied up in there." Well, at least one of them had calmed down. He turned to look at Takagi-keiji, his eyes skeptical. "Really? Just put it down already. Who do you think gave you this address?"

That made Takagi flinch. Kuroba... but... "How did you know where he was?"

Sato hurried forward and turned the corner only to be met with a blast of heat and flames licking the walls. _'How did we not smell this?'_

"I had him followed. After the man left the hospital I cut off the escape routes to most of the public. I followed the cars that had managed to leave and fo-"

"GET THE BOYS OUT! THE PLACE IS ON FIRE!" Sato yelled back toward the others. She pulled her jacket off and wrapped it around her head and covered her nose and mouth. Most of the men that were behind this, apparently a ring, had been killed but if one was still alive like Kuroba-kun said, she was gonna make damn sure he had to rot in a cell, not get a quick death while he was out cold.

Kaito heard that, his thoughts changing in an instant as he half stood up, resting on one knee. He looked down at Hattori. "Takagi-keiji, get over here. NOW!"

Takagi didn't know what to do but he had heard Sato and he wanted to get Hattori OUT. So he bent down and had Kuroba push him away before he could touch him.

Kaito grabbed Takagi's wrist, making sure he didn't give the detective the wrong idea. He locked their fingers together and looked at Hattori. "Kaito," he gestured to himself. "And Takagi-keiji." He gestured to Takagi. "Friends." He moved his hand and Takagi's, feeling like an absolute fool. Kaito pointed behind Hattori's head. "Fire. Fire hot. Fire bad. Takagi." He motioned to Takagi again. "Is going to get you away from bad fire. Okay?"

Heiji wasn't sure what to think about the way he was talking... but 'Kaito' and 'Takagi' again seemed to be something that he knew. He couldn't register what it was but he moved his hand toward the area that had been burned by the gloves, shaking at the thought that he'd be hurt more just like that and nodded, but only able to mouth 'OK' with a raspy sound.

Kaito nodded, eyes turning steady again, almost as if who he was just seconds ago was gone. "Careful. He's got a slight burn on his chest. His wrists aren't pretty but they're not really bleeding." Then Kaito was on his feet and running the opposite direction of the exit. _Damn that bastard. What the hell was he thinking?__  
><em>

Takagi raised his hand towards the teen. "Ah- Kuroba-kun..." But he didn't have time for him. He felt bad because it seemed like he was really helping. But Takagi still didn't understand. Sato would make sure he got out. Takagi turned his attention to Hattori. Fire or not, he was just glad to see that he was there, that he could make sure he was safe this time. "Gomen." And then whatever else he wanted to say was gone. Takagi was just so sorry. He took Hattori's hand in his, seeing the marks on his wrist. "I couldn't protect you again." Again. Three times now. Strike, you're out. The first time it should have been that way. He was an officer and Hattori was a detective, but he was still just a teenager.

Heiji looked toward where... Kaito had gone toward before looking back up at the officer. He didn't recognize him but he wasn't trying to hurt him. Yet. And he was... apologizing? He shifted slightly, uncertain about what the man was going to do, but the movement just caused the pain to remind him it was still there and he gasped.

"Hattori-kun...?" He'd hurt him... somehow. He didn't want to do that. Takagi looked into the house though, where he couldn't see anything but he was definitely hearing it now. "I'm going to get you out." Takagi moved, picking Hattori up when it didn't seem he could do it himself. That hurt. What had happened? Why did it have to be Hattori? It was always him. Takagi just wanted to protect him from the very air at this point.

Heiji tensed and started breathing faster. He had been told that Takagi wasn't going to hurt him but the earlier pain was still pain and he couldn't think of anything but being taken back to the other two. They'd be ready to do more, he knew it, but didn't want to go back.

Takagi noticed that- not fear- panic. Hattori was panicking. And there only seemed to be one reason for it. He'd had it happen several times already, he knew how to recognize it. Hattori was afraid of him touching him... Takagi brought him as close to himself as he could. It was a bit hard considering he wasn't that much taller than Hattori-kun himself. His hands shook with strain and most likely emotion from the reaction. "I'm so sorry, Hattori-kun. I promise I'll protect you this time, no matter what."

Heiji started to shake as he was pulled closer but he heard the words and while he still didn't get what the man meant he felt like as long as he was still there maybe, just maybe, the other two wouldn't hurt him yet. He brought his hands up, shaking, and weakly grabbed at the man, getting one arm over the man's shoulder, the other barely able to hold the fabric of the man's shirt. He didn't like being in pain, but he was already in pain, but maybe he could avoid more for the time being... until the other two came for him. He buried his face in the man's chest, not wanting to see what they were getting ready to do to him next.

Hattori didn't push him away, and that was good enough for him. He actually made it a lot easier to carry him. So Takagi ran, not knowing where the fire was or how strong it was. He did all he could not to shake Hattori, taking quick steps out the door. He and Sato had left it open- you always leave your exit open. He didn't know where to go but he wanted to get away from the house. Towards the car seemed the best idea so that's where he went, leaning against it and doing what he could to keep holding the teen. He didn't want to put him down, and he'd noticed a while ago, since he'd picked him up, that he wasn't wearing anything. Away from the fire, half of his wanting to know Sato was alright and the other half being drawn to the boy in front of him who didn't even seem to be able to talk- was afraid far worse than he'd ever seen him before. Takagi knew- knew that he'd been too late to stop anything that really mattered from happening. He closed his eyes, trying to keep Hattori close again, now that he wasn't running. "I'm so sorry. I should have made sure they didn't take you. I'd promised you." _I stupidly made you think you were safe because I didn't want to worry you._

Heiji was crying. The pain from the movement was too much but he couldn't even make a sound. His voice was gone and his throat sore enough as it was… but Takagi apologized for him being taken from him. Was he really supposed to protect him from those two? Was it possible that he and... Kaito, were different? He couldn't figure out how it was possible but he couldn't think of any other answer. He didn't have the strength to hold tighter but he managed to shake his head slightly, keeping his face firmly into the man's chest.

Sato knew her partner would get Hattori-kun out. She had to get the man that had done it. She dashed through the flames and entered the room that was apparently where Hattori-kun had been held. Her stomach churned at the man on the bed and the restraints. She spotted the scattered clothes and the remains of what she recognized as what Hattori-kun had been wearing. All this taken in at a glance, including the man on the bed still, both tied up and tied to the bed. _'Damn, this isn't gonna be easy_.' Sato ran over and started to try and untie the man.

Okay, first things first. The fire. Well... there didn't seem to be a way to stop that but he could at least slow it down. It seemed the fires had been started at the end of the hall and the rooms... Kaito had no way of closing the doors but to touch the knobs. He knew breaking the windows was impossible. He wound a cloth around the knobs like a hook and shut the doors, going about it quickly. It would make it harder to breath in the hall but at least there would be less heat. Kaito had to physically get through fire around where they'd been, running into the room with a cloth over his mouth in time to see Sato freeing the guy. Kaito didn't know what to think about that, but with the gas, at least he'd be out for another ten minutes- the smoke most likely making that longer. He'd stayed in the room after all. Kaito ran over, getting rid of the bonds just on the bed. He didn't want the man completely freed and he was a lot faster than the officer. He turned to her and held out another cloth so she wouldn't be breathing in the fumes. It smelled like some kind of fuel was on the carpet. "Can you carry him?

Sato took the cloth and nodded. "Anything here that can be evidence, grab it. We need to make sure this guy doesn't get off on the technicality because he was tied up." She was beyond disgusted that the man had nothing on... and the blood on him and remembering her glimpse of Hattori-kun, she wasn't sure which was better, letting the man be seen for the disgusting piece of filth he was, or making sure that Hattori-kun wasn't confronted with it. The second won out in a second and she yanked at the sheet under him, pulling it over him and dragging the sorry excuse over her shoulder. "We need to get out. Let's go."

Kaito nodded, going to go first but in passing he looked at the guy. He'd heard Tantei-kun before but hell... he was mad, he was a kid, and technically the police didn't have him 'under control' yet, so Kaito elbowed the guy as hard in the ribs as he could, grabbing Sato-keiji's arm so she wouldn't be thrown off balance. He took the cloth away from his mouth for a second so he could talk to her. "Sorry. Thought he was waking up." His expression told her what a lie that one. "Be careful. I closed the doors so the hallway will be stuffy." Better to actually stay behind. He'd be able to make sure everything stayed somewhat controlled. Kaito's heart almost stopped, fumbling inside of his pockets. _He had something!_Small camera, about the size of a note card, and Kaito took whatever pictures of the room he could. Kid used it for stakeouts, but hey, this worked too. Evidence and all.

Sato was thankful for the added cloth with how thick the smoke in the hallway had become. She wondered briefly if Wataru had had time to call the fire department or if Hattori-kun's state was preventing it. She turned sideways to call back to the boy. "Kuroba-kun, this way. Stay close." She did not want to lose him in the smoke and heat and she couldn't even crouch down with the man on her shoulder. They had to get out fast. "Don't lose me."

Kaito stood there for a moment, thinking. The dead man was dead. He didn't care about proof or evidence or whatever about that. He looked around the room, his eyes stinging. He'd already made a decision with Hattori. He'd get to that outside. First he had to worry about the stupid evidence all burning. Physical evidence, check. Proof it was unwilling, check by photo. Proof that he was working with the man who had kidnapped Hattori... not check. Kaito went over to the dead man, kicking him to the side so that he could get a picture of his face. The man's eyes and mouth were open and he had to look away as he took it, running out of the room to get himself the hell out of there. He had the place memorized; he didn't need his eyes.

Sato was near the door and glanced back. "You out... first. Kuro... KUROBA-KUN!" How had she lost him? She started to kneel and drop the man there so she could head back. She was NOT going to let the boy die. She'd run back though the fires herself first.

Kaito wasn't watching where he was going as much as he was sensing it, knew how long each hallway was and where each turn was- until he smacked headlong into something and fell on his butt. "Ow."

Sato fell over and dropped the man when something hit her. She looked over quickly when she heard who it was. "Kuroba-kun. You OK?" She held out her hand to let him get himself up before she grabbed the man again.

Kaito shook it off, standing and angry he'd lost his good air. The whole house was getting stuffy. "I'm fine. Just get out." His eyes were really starting to sting and she was in his way.

Sato shook her head but gathered the man back over her shoulder, using the doorjamb to lift herself back up and moved out the door, glad for the fresh air.

Kaito followed her, breathing in and wiping at his eyes. He grabbed her arm before she could move. "Sato-keiji, I need to speak with you."

Sato slowed and looked at the teen. "What's wrong? Were you hurt?"

"Yes- no- that doesn't matter." Kaito shook his head. "I need you to know so you can deal with it. I don't know how far it's stretched but Hattori didn't recognize me. I don't think too many people should be around him right now."

Sato looked at him hard. They had seemed like they had bonded so much and Hattori-kun didn't seem like the type to take those lightly. "I'm sure it was more just shock. He may have been disoriented so don't take it personally. It's been known to happen.

"Shock wears off." Kaito closed his eyes and opened them slowly, looking at her. "And don't worry, I'm not. I'm more worried about the others. Hakuba only just started trusting people and the guys hard enough to get to. T- Ku- Conan-kun, heck, he can barely take care of himself. I was with him for a good while, talked to him. It's not shock, and if it is, it's gonna take a lot of a time getting ride of it. I'm just saying not too many people, 'kay?" Kaito looked at her with a smile. "Let him get over himself and the shock first. Few people only."

Sato found herself nodding and wanting to toss the man back into the house, if only for a few minutes, then just drag him back out. She also noted Kuroba-kun stutter on Conan-kun's name. "I'm sure just Kudo-kun being near him will help, and you and Hakuba-kun would be appreciated by him, as well. You all seem to have become really close."

Kaito got mad that she just wasn't getting it. _Slow people. What is with you guys?_Takagi-keiji was like that too. "Too many people. Maybe one at a time, but not all at once. I know what the hospital is going to be like. Just... slow. And for now, let him be, okay? Don't force anything on him."

That further concerned her and she sighed. "If it's that bad I would say you would be the best for right now. He's seen you and it would be less new people. Takagi-kun will have to stay with you too. Even though we have this guy and I saw the other. Seems the dead guy and someone else was behind the kidnapping. Even now there''s still one more out there." She glanced back at the house as she rounded the corner, spotting Wataru leaning against the car and holding Hattori-kun close to him.

Kaito nodded. "Yeah, I lost track of the other one. Not sure what happened. I didn't see him in the house though." Kaito walked with her, feeling really tired all of a sudden. He blocked it off, going next to Hattori and seeing him crying again. "Hey, I'm back." He looked at Hattori and smiled. "You're probably really uncomfortable like that. I've got some pants. They're clean. Want them?" Kaito lightly reached around Takagi and put his hand gently on top of Hattori's fingers. "Just tap once for yes and two for no. Should be easier than moving."

Heiji heard the question and realized he wasn't sure. It may hurt but how could he ask? He took a bit of time trying to decide but, even if it did, what was the difference? It was less than what he'd gone through but how could he? He finally tapped once but pressed his face against the man holding him.

Kaito let out a small breath of air with a smile. "Don't worry, I'm gentle. Most can't even feel when I change their clothes. Putting on just one will be easy." Kaito moved so he was on the other side, seeing Takagi's hands in the way. Hattori would feel him move him, but he'd make it fast. Even hurt, he could make his hands do what he wanted, though Hattori would, essentially, be walking around with Kid's pants and cape. There were too big on him anyways. They should fit the detective. Kaito shifted his body, making sure he could still do the trick right. No flash was needed and his cape was covering both his movements and the detective. He'd had him moved and more or less clothed in just a few seconds, letting his right arm fall to his side and hiding a wince. He looked over at Hattori and smiled. "Better?"

Heiji wasn't sure what he had felt but it was so quick it seemed to not be much but he still shuddered a bit before nodding against Takagi. He started to turn his head, hoping to see the other person was really still OK and not in pain.

Kaito saw Hattori turn towards him so he took his right hand and interlocked his fingers with the detective like he had the officer. "Friends, right? Gotta look out for each other." With a wave of his hand he had Hattori's hat between his fingers. "Remember this? It's yours. I promised I'd give it back to you." Kaito put the hat, slowly, on the detective's head. He saw him try and draw away, but it only made it easier to get the hat on. If it made him that upset, Kaito would find something else, but right now it was cutting Hattori's view in half. It would work much like blinders on a horse did. The less he saw, the less there would be to be upset about.

Heiji looked up at the two that were by him. Kaito and Takagi. He was still hurting but couldn't tell them, not to mention the new lack of vision made him worried. He hadn't wanted to see before when he knew what was happening. Now that he didn't, his ability to find out had been cut. He realized that he would be forced to trust these two even more. Not only were both moving him, now one had reduced his sight, but at the same time... it was his? He had- he looked up at it and then back at Kaito. He did his best to mouth 'thanks' and hoped he understood.

Kaito felt his eyes start to close, though really, all he could do was smile at him. Kaito himself felt nothing less than absolutely betrayed by someone he'd let a little too close. He couldn't yell at him again though, so he kept those feelings that were Kaito's and let Kid, who saw only someone weak and in need of help, do the rest. "I took it. Only right I give it back." Kaito looked behind the officer, than over at Sato-keiji. "What are we going to do about the car? They can't both be in there."

Sato looked at the man, having just hung up her phone after calling in the fire, and agreed with that. She didn't want Hattori-kun and this... monster that close at all. "I don't want them together either and back up is on the way, along with the fire department. There's a chance to save some of this place, maybe see how long they've been doing this. I'll stay here until someone gets here with a car but I'm not sure about waiting that long getting Hattori-kun to the hospital."

Kaito didn't mind the wait, it was all the people and all the noise he was worried about. He sighed. "I can drive. I'm not sure how safe or legal it would be, but I won't scare him and we'll get there faster than waiting." Kaito cocked his head at Takagi. "Unless you want to put him down, and that would just be more moving." He looked at both officers, very much asking them if he was allowed to break the law.

Takagi didn't want to put Hattori down. He was crying and hurt and he didn't want anyone one else to bother him. Hattori had been through way more than the others and he deserved to have some rest. That didn't mean he thought the teen in front of them was up to driving. He still had that doubt about him, but if he'd been able to find Kudo-kun and Hattori-kun when they couldn't, it didn't really surprise him that he could drive. Takagi couldn't make a decision, but in the end, he sided with Kuroba.

Sato looked between them and thought about all the things that Kuroba-kun had done, even more what Conan-kun, even in his body, had accomplished. He looked back at Wataru and shrugged. "Your call. Just be careful and I'll meet up with you after this baggage is sent to where it belongs."

Takagi nodded, looking over at Kuroba-kun. "Fine. Sato-san has the key's though."

Kaito nodded at the implications and walked over to the other officer, offering her his better hand, which, oddly enough, was his right now. He couldn't grip anything with his left. "Keys?" he asked with a sideways smile.

Sato pulled out the keys and placed them in the teen's hand. "You get them there safe. I'm sure Hattori-kun would be better off with you two than an ambulance."

"I know. No worries. Safety's my middle name." He couldn't help a little laugh but he waved off his inside joke. "Don't worry. Just don't advertise. I don't have my license yet." Kaito walked away, finding it funny what the cops were letting him get away with right in front of them.

"Conan-kun didn't either when he drove off of that skyscraper but desperate times as they say."

Kaito hardly though this was a 'desperate time' but he kept walking. He stopped in front of Takagi and Hattori first, so he could open the door for him. Look how nice and polite they were making him. Ick. Kaito looked down at Hattori before letting them in. "We're gonna go for a little car ride. There are friends like us, nice friends who are worried about you. We're going to take you there so you can see them and you can get better."

Heiji was felling a bit overwhelmed but at the same time... hopeful. He nodded when he heard a sound that made him freeze than start shaking.

Nomura wasn't sure what the hell happened but he had a headache-his throat was scratchy- the kid was gone, but he knew he hadn't finished with him yet. He groaned and coughed but opened his eyes. Outside? He was wrapped in the sheet but the first thing he focused on was that officer from before... holding Heiji-chan. "Drop him."

Takagi ground his teeth, moving to get inside the car and Hattori-kun away from this man when Kuroba got in his way and immediately started talking to Hattori-kun. He was angry and confused and that stilled him long enough for him to see what Kuroba was doing.

Kaito moved. Right when he heard the words he didn't even have to look at Hattori to know what had happened. He placed his arms lightly on Hattori's, stopping them when Takagi-keiji seemed to want to move. He had to snap him out of this and the longer it went on, the longer he was afraid, the harder it would be to break. "Hattori, look at me." Kaito's voice, while still his own, started to drop to Kid's insistent tones. "You're with us. You're with your friends. Someone just recently told me that together we're strong, not matter how they try to use us. You're strong Hattori, and we're here. He can't touch you." Kaito hoped, prayed, and doubted at the same time that something would get through. He wasn't Kudo. He knew that. He would never be him. But he was Kaito and heaven and earth be damned if he didn't at least try. "Hattori, you're one of the strongest people I know. You'd go through so much for your friends. You're that guy everyone turns to when they just can't do it by themselves. Don't let him take that from you. You are the only one who can control who you are. And you're with us, which multiplies your strength. Don't give him the satisfaction and stop feeling so damn sorry for yourself."

Heiji was shivering and holding on to Takagi but Kaito was... could he still be safe? He knew he heard him again. He didn't want to feel that man again. It hurt too much. He took a shaky breath and tried to nod but he wasn't able to control his body again, as much he wanted to. He wanted to be the person these two seemed to think he was but he wasn't sure how to be.

Kaito needed him to fight this, and fast- but baby steps. His still had his hand on Hattori's "Okay then. First, look at me." The words were soft and strong and far steadier than Kaito himself was.

Sato looked down at the words and just saw Kuroba-kun and Wataru turn their attention to Hattori-kun so she let her attention fall on the man at her feet. She dropped to her knees and grabbed the man's arm. He may be physically restrained but in this case his words were doing a great deal of harm to Hattori-kun so she figured even Kudo-kun would have allowed this. "You say one more word to that boy and I'll snap your wrist. You've done enough to him."

Heiji turned his gaze to Kaito. The fear from the pain and... something at the back of his mind telling him something worse than his own injuries and the pain he was feeling and the- the feelings back in that room, with both those men and one was there, likely trying to get him back. He swallowed and went to touch Kaito's hand.

Nomura watched Heiji-chan's reaction and couldn't help the small grin on his face. The woman and the other officer were nothing... but Heiji-chan and the other boy that the blond had called 'Kuroba' were both there. He already looked forward to getting them both. The thought of his earlier offer to the other teen wasn't forgotten. "You really want Heiji-chan... don't you?"

Heiji froze. What? Kaito...No- no, it couldn't be. He locked eyes with Kaito before closing them and struggling to get away.

Kaito couldn't help the look of disgust- he couldn't help the pain of the doubt that must have gotten to Hattori either. "Hattori, I said I was you're friend. I wouldn't hurt you." He patted his hand. "I need you to trust me, if you can't, then I need you to tell me to leave. I will if I'm scaring you. You can nod and shake you're head at least. If you want me gone, that's all you have to do, okay? Simple as that. You won't have to be afraid of me then. Do you want me to leave?"

Sato twisted and slammed the guy's head to the ground- silent, painful, even a bit satisfying. He'd be out for a while now. She just wished she had done it before the man had got those words out. She looked up and saw Heiji twisting in Wataru's hold and at Kuroba-kun's words he seemed to freeze, still shaking noticeably but seeming to be trying to not move.

Heiji was fighting within himself. The man's words were clear in their implication, but Kaito hadn't made a move to hurt him yet, the only pain being from the injuries he already had received. He wanted to trust him, both of them, but what if they really were just taking him to use him themselves? He took a few shaky breaths and felt tears leak out from between his tightly closed eyelids. He didn't know but... he knew the other men really hurt him. These two may be worse- or they may be truthful. He'd take the risk. He shook his head and reach out, hoping to grab something of the other teen and keep him there.

Kaito didn't want Takagi-keiji to lose his balance. He had to think carrying someone only around twenty pounds less then himself was hard, so he held Hattori's hand before he could shift his weight too much. "Look at me then," he said softly, letting the demand fall away to Hattori's own will.

Heiji cracked open then blinked his eyes, the tears blurring his vision but he had to hope that he was right in his choice to trust them. He searched Kaito's face, still breathing hard and not knowing he was still shaking but he had to see.

Kaito kept everything calm, gentle, like his mother's touch when he'd been sick. "You're still alright, aren't you? You heard him, but you're not hurt, right?"

Heiji nodded and relaxed a bit more before he tipped his head to the car. He wanted to get away now, wherever they were going to take him, just to be away from the man... further away.

Kaito looked at Hattori and then to the car, throwing the keys in the air before catching them. "Fine, good enough. I'll be right next to you. I'm going around the other side." Kaito did as he said he was, going around the other side of the car and getting in the driver's seat, wiping the blood from his arm off on his pants and tying a cloth around it before either could bother to complain about it.

Takagi looked over at Sato before looking down at Hattori. "Don't worry, we're getting away from him." Kuroba-kun had opened the door but it was a bit hard getting in, and the teen had to grab Hattori-kun's legs and put them in his lap when Takagi all but shoved them into the car. He hadn't meant to but it was hard to move with him in his arms. Slowly, Takagi moved so Hattori was in his lap, his arm going behind his back as he held him up and closed the door.

_Should have sat in the back seat_, Kaito grumbled.

Heiji winced and groaned when he was seated, the pain causing more tears as he tried to fight the need to cry out, knowing it would hurt even more with his throat to try and vocalize it he just gripped Takagi's arm.

Takagi held him close, trying to move in a way that he could support Hattori better but it was impossible. The best he could do was lean into the door, his arm under the back of Hattori's neck like a pillow. "I'm sorry. You won't have to move when we get there." Takagi grabbed Hattori's hand. "Just don't hurt yourself. If it gets bad, squeeze my hand."

Heiji took the hand but didn't feel right making him feel pain. He couldn't. That was what the others had done. He couldn't do that too. He shook his head a couple times before turning toward Takagi. He was able to get his head on the shoulder right there so he just cried, hoping it would relieve the need to scream.

Takagi couldn't say anything, couldn't do anything, his heart just going out to the poor kid. It took him a while until he was sure he could speak. "Hattori-kun, I can tell you're tired and weak. You won't hurt me... I'm just trying to help. Please..." Takagi couldn't help it. There was a child in his arms and he was crying, no matter how old he was. Takagi held him closer, his head resting towards him but not touching him, putting Hattori's hand gently down and his other hand up to brush away the hair and the tears. "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you."

Heiji wasn't sure what to make of that but he finally allowed his hand to try and grip Takagi's, praying he wouldn't hurt him. The pain was so much he was likely crushing it and he slowly shook his head, wanting to let him know how sorry he was for it.

Takagi could feel Hattori's hand around his, the teen still looking away and seeming to be in a great deal more pain than he thought. Takagi moved his thumb along Hattori's fingers. "We'll get you medicine that will make the pain go away soon. I can promise you that much." He looked over at Kuroba-kun, almost desperate. The boy could do a lot, why not something to help this?

Kaito hadn't driven more than a block when he felt the eyes on him. He looked over at Takagi and Hattori before pulling over. "Damn it." He leaned against the seat, tired enough as it was. "I can put him to sleep, but odds are he'll dream and I don't want him to have to go through that again so soon. I've got nothing for this kind of pain." Kaito opened his eyes and looked down. "But maybe I can help a little." He tapped Hattori on the leg. "Hey, I'm gonna move you so that you're laying down more, okay? I'll try not to have it hurt, but it might, just a bit."

Heiji didn't think that he could be in more pain but if a bit would lessen it then he would take it. He nodded, wishing again he had his voice.

Kaito grabbed his legs and looked over at Takagi. "We're going to lay him down on his side. That should help. Side first, then move him, got it?" The officer nodded to him and Kaito cursed under his breath as he helped turn Hattori on his side, facing them so he wouldn't be scared, then moving him down more so his body wasn't leaning against the door. "That better?" Kaito asked when he got his voice back.

Heiji nodded. Now that he wasn't sitting the pain was less. He still held Takagi's arm close to his head as best he could. He gasped out a relieved breath.

Kaito shifted the car back in gear, driving off. He was a great driver, normally a fast one too, but he didn't want to rock the detective too much so, as much as he hated it, he started going on like some old lady. It was too quiet and he didn't feel like talking to the officer and Hattori couldn't speak, so he found himself singing, picking up the same song from the beginning and giving it a softer melody, calming, quieting. "... kiite kitte. Hitomi tojitara, kaze no hoshi no, uta ga kikoeru..." _Listen, listen... If you close your eyes you can hear the song of the wind and the stars.__  
><em>

Heiji listened to the song and held the cloth of Takagi's shirt, letting the sound wash over him.

Takagi was getting tired and Kuroba singing was probably what was doing it. He was really good and Takagi had already been tired. He yawned, still keeping one arm wrapped around Hattori. Then his eyes shot open when they passed the hospital. He hadn't even thought of giving the teen directions but he had taken them back... and was passing it up. "Whoa. Hey, you missed the street."

"I know," Kaito said dully. "I just occurred to me that I didn't want to turn, so I didn't."

"Kuroba-kun, we need to get him to the hospital. They need to help him." Takagi had seen the teen go through a lot to help them, however he had done it, but taking they away from where they were intending to go was the first out rightly opposing act he'd seen from him.

"I know that too." Kaito ran a hand down his nose. "I also know that that place will have nothing but bad memories. While they can help him physically, I doubt they can do it mentally."

"You need to turn around. We'll figure something out." Kuroba-kun had a point, but the others were back there and they were expecting them.

"I don't think waiting around while it gets dark out, alone in the car while you officers decide what's best isn't what's best either." Kaito broke open a few things in his pocket. He had something for Hattori so he wouldn't be out more than a minute. Kaito was being an idiot but he wasn't going to wait while stupid protocol and all those foolish things that ignored a person and their feelings took place. "Calm down. I'll turn around in a while. I just want to drive around for a bit. We're in no rush."

"Yes we are. I don't know how hurt he is. The doctors should look at him. We don't know what they did." Takagi kept his voice low, only for Hattori's sake. He didn't want to sound worried. "This is not the time to be out, doing whatever you want."

Kaito sighed, his eyes bored. "You know, it's not so much what I want but what needs to happen. If there were another way I'd take it in a flash. I'm being pretty stupid about this but at least I know it."

Takagi heard the implications. "What are you going to do?" He kept fluctuating between thinking the teen was the best and worst thing that ever happened to them, but good or bad... maybe that's what scared him. The teenager somehow had an ability that let him find two boys before the police, slip out under watch, be the first out of three to really act after they'd been found- and acting while they'd been taken. He was... not dangerous, but-... Powerful also seemed the wrong word. There was no word to put to the kid, but a question did come to mind. "Who are you?"

"Kuroba Kaito. We went over this before. In fact, you knew my name before I had to tell you." Kaito looked at him dubiously. "Out of everything, that's really what you wanted to ask?"

Takagi felt his eyes start to close and he didn't know why. The sleep he'd felt was gone when his worry came back, but then he was tired all over again, still worried and confused. "What's... going on?" Not the question he wanted to ask, he wasn't even sure where it had come from and he was too tried to hear the answer.

"Woops." Kaito pulled over quickly, making sure the car didn't rock. He put his hand in front of Takagi before he could fall on Hattori, rolling the windows down. "There we go. Arguing with you would be pointless." He looked down at Hattori. "You okay?"

Heiji had started fading out, the blackness both comforting and scary as he wasn't sure if it would be an escape from the pain or a reminder. He barely caught Kaito's words as he had been losing track of the conversation recently. "Hmm..."

"We're not far. I'm gonna take you to my house. You can rest there. That sound good to you? We'll be all safe and warm there." Kaito looked over at Hattori, taking out his five-fingered discount phone. He'd have to return that soon. He wanted to make sure that Hattori both knew where they were going and was okay with it. While he waited, Kaito took the seat belt and put it around Takagi-keiji, pulling it until it was tight and letting it hold him up instead.

Heiji wasn't sure about it but, if he couldn't do anything else, staying with Kaito and Takagi, his guardian angels, was a nice thing. He couldn't open his eyes now and simply took a deep breath before tipping his head down, intending to lift it back up but the darkness was too much.

"Wha oh. No falling asleep yet. I need you to know you're safe first. Memories are still too fresh. I'm sorry about this." Kaito took some smelling salts and opened it before putting under Hattori's nose. "Just stay with me a little longer, okay?"

Heiji fidgeted but managed to open his eyes again and attempted to turn his head away from the smell.

Kaito went back over in his seat, dialing Jii's number. He didn't want the old man doing it again so he'd have Taki do it. The boy was only fourteen but he was a great pickpocket- which made him fast. He told Jii the words to put in a note to Sato-keiji, slipping it under the door in about fifteen minutes. That would do. Then he hung up and looked at the phone. He hadn't seen his mom since... well, school the day before. She had to be worried. He was almost afraid to call her, but he needed her help in this. He dialed his house number, pulling away from the curb.

She had been pacing and nervous since she heard Kaito had left the school with the police and Jii had all but avoided telling her anything except he was OK and even that had taken awhile. She knew with his extra activities that there was a chance something could happen and her sleep had been broken, much like on nights when she would lay awake waiting for the sounds of the portrait before she'd fall asleep. Now she was sitting with yet another cup of tea, or half a cup of cold tea, waiting again. The phone had her up and to it by the second ring, composing herself before answering the unfamiliar number. "Kuroba residence. Who is this?"

"Hi mom. Sorry for not calling. I swear I really didn't have time." Not that that was any kind of excuse. "I need your help."

"Kaito." She was relieved at first then heard the request for help. "Kaito what do you need? Where are you?"

"On my way home actually. I'm doing something really stupid and totally illegal because I'm not going to let the cops put him through hell for nothing. I've got a friend with me. He's hurt. I wanted to know if you could get the thickest blankets we have and make a bed for him for when we get there."

"I'll try. How far away are you?" And why did she have the feeling one of his new 'illegal activities' was driving since Jii would have called sooner.

"About twenty minutes away. I haven't been in the area. You know, maybe fifteen sounds better. If you can, maybe get a wet rag and some soup. I don't know if he can eat, but I can at least see." Kaito was grateful. He wasn't going let this be some police business. The Kuroba's were gonna see to it the victim came first. He'd have Jii come over after he made sure Taki did what he should and maybe get some pain medicine in him. "Odds are they're gonna know where to find me. The least we can do it is keep them out until they get a warrant, right?" Kaito smiled after that sentence. He was gonna put his mom through hell with him if this ended badly. "He really needs the rest and a nice home. His is too far away or I wouldn't be asking."

"Kaito you have pulled a lot of crazy things off before. I just hope you have your father's knack for it now too. I'll be ready in ten. We can put him in the guest room."

"No," Kaito said immediately. "My room. I'll see if I can't speed things up a bit. I don't want them getting there before I do. Thanks mom." And really, thanks. He didn't know what else to do besides this.

"If you want. See you soon." She sighed and hung up, taking a deep breath before heading upstairs. _'I know you have a good reason for this and I'll always support you_.' She looked at one of the photos with the three of them and touched her husband's face. _'He's become so much like you. Help him now.'__  
><em>

Kaito hung up the phone, shoving it in his pocket, patting Hattori gently on the leg by his ankle. "You and me are gonna see about getting something to eat. If it hurts or you can't, don't worry about it. My mom's making a bed for you. I'll see about putting Takagi-keiji in the guest room once I find someone who can carry him. We won't all fit in mine. That okay, Hattori?"

Heiji managed to start to shrug then just nodded. Food. That sounded good but his next thought was, could he? He swallowed again and winced. If just that hurt...

"Don't worry, just do what you can. I'll see about getting you some medicine." Kaito put his hand back on the wheel before thinking on that. He sighed. Okay, fine. One more call. He dialed Mouri's number, because he didn't want to have to try dealing with fooling the inspector right now.

Kogoro was sitting, watching Hakuba-kun continuing to keep contact with Conan. With how out of it Conan was he wasn't sure if it was actually doing anything or if Conan would have been just as still if no one was touching him. When his phone vibrated he answered it quickly. "Mouri Kogoro."

"Hi," Kaito answered uncertainly in a very young, and very feminine, voice. "My daddy just told me my cousin was there. He isn't picking up his phone. When I called the station, they told me to call you. Please," Kaito sniffled a little. "Can I talk to Hakuba-niichan?"

Kogoro looked at the phone in his hand for a minute. He'd been watching the initial uncertainty Hakuba-kun had displayed around both Conan and Kudo-kun, even Hattori-kun. To think he had a young cousin that was this worried. He shook his head and walked over to the teen, putting his hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "Here. For you."

Saguru took the phone but was extremely confused. Who would call him via Mouri-san's phone? He held it to his ear. "Yes, Hakuba Saguru. To whom am I speaking?"

"To someone who will immediately hang up on you if you say their name out loud right now," Kaito said, his voice back to his own. "I need to talk to you. Can you make this more... private?"

Saguru searched his mind, wondering who he could believably be talking to. "Of course... You know me..."

"Hakuba, geez. First thing, if they ask, I'm your cousin- girl, young, would have put the range around Conan's age. Second, I meant leave the room. You might not be able to hide what I need to talk to you about."

"You will not be able to... but there are plenty of guards and police officers around. I will be right here for a while yet." Great, a young cousin, just about that of the girl that was processing the kits.

Kaito had to think on that. "Bathroom then. Say you're not feeling well. Should be secluded enough. Say it's personal. I'm hysterical in worry for you or something. Just make sure you don't speak too loudly and it should be fine."

"OK, calm down, calm down." He lightly covered the mouthpiece. "Shiratori-keibu, I am going to step into the bathroom. she needs some reassurance that... may be a bit embarrassing."

Shiratori looked at the teenager. It wasn't like the bathroom wasn't in the room and there was more than enough people around. They'd have to get in the room before they got to the bathroom. "Feel free." Even he was starting to feel a bit crowded. A personal phone call at a time like this would be better off spent in some privacy.

"Domo arigatou." Saguru stood and headed to the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it before stepping further into the room. "Kuroba, have you had any luck finding Hattori?"

"Yep. He's right next to me. That's kind of where the problem starts." Kaito sighed. "He's... alive. I can say that much."

Saguru's heart stopped. "What did they... how far?" He did not really want to know but knew just as well from what they went through with Conan-kun that not knowing would be worse than what one's own mind could create.

"Halt, stop, desist, freeze, and another other fitting word that will stop that question-asking mouth of yours." Kaito took a breath, more for the air than to sigh. "I'm gonna start at the beginning. I found him- had to work with some people I didn't really like to do it. I got there and what we were afraid of before I pretty much walked in on. There's a dead man, probably burned all up by now, and the person from earlier. Sato-keiji's got him. He's not... really hurt per say. At least, not in any way you wouldn't imagine but..." Kaito did sigh there. He couldn't help it. Even his words were tired. "He doesn't know me. Or you. Or anyone right now."

"He did not recognize you... Could you try Kudo-kun? That may-"

"Hakuba, he's afraid of his own shadow. You know how many people would be on him the minute he got to the hospital?- A hospital which I passed up about ten minutes ago, by the way." Kaito felt that sleep pulling at him, knowing it was most likely from blood loss again, or lack of food. It had been worse before though. "I'm not going to let them do that. I'm about to get in the most trouble I've ever likely been in because, legally, the cops can't allow this. I'm taking him to my house. I'm letting him rest. Until he can at least walk and talk on his own, I'm going to do whatever I can to protect him. Do you understand? You know- to hell with that. I can even bring you over if you wanted. I'm not asking for your help though. Just offering you an option. Of course, that's if you don't turn and tell everyone you're with what I just told you."

_'Ha- Hattori... that was not possible. The guy was the most reckless, even fearless person he knew, and while he had not understood what drove it before, now that he had spent the time they had together he realized it was something that he did not believe could be touched except..._' "Two things. First. Conan-kun was taken for some tests prior to Hattori's most recent abduction. He is still nearly comatose and hooked up to machines to monitor his condition. I do not feel right leaving here in the event he does awaken any time before Hattori can be near. Second, if Hattori is in such a state that he would not recognize you or even Kudo it makes me wonder what they did to accomplish that. For him to somehow be forced to forget, or perhaps suppress, any knowledge of us… I need to know anything you know about what you saw. It may let us figure out how to help. He would not just choose to forget us, or at the very least Conan-kun. There has to be something, anything."

"Hakuba, I said I had him right next to me, and even if I didn't, that's not something you need to be burdened with unless he chooses to tell you. I can call you back later, give you a little, but not now. I hope you understand."

Saguru sighed. "Very well, but try to see if there is any pattern to his behavior. Ways he acts or reacts to different things. That may let us know the 'why' and allow us to figure out how to get him back." That felt extremely strange to say but he realized he meant it and there was no other way to say it.

"Words don't work. I can tell you that right now- I tried. Touch is bad. That's pretty obvious though. And he's scared of absolutely everything, like I said. I don't know. I don't think he's ever really been afraid of Takagi-keiji though. Drew away from me, but he's been clinging to the guy for a while. Oh- right. I'm also kidnapping a cop. No idea how I'm gonna pull that one off. He's asleep right now."

"Kuroba..." He ran through Takagi-kun's attitude at the news. "That note they received with the location, that was you, correct? Does he know it was?"

"I told him after he pointed his gun at me and didn't take it away when he knew who I was. Can't say he was listening too well though, why?"

"His reaction to that news when he read that note said a great deal about how he feels for Hattori. If you make sure to show him that your alternate plan this time was as good as what he was dragged through yesterday for Conan-kun then I believe he will do what is best for Hattori over what the SOP dictates. I will not bother telling you to take care of him, because I am certain you will... however, be sure to take care of yourself too."

"Perspective, Hakuba. Some things come first, but I will. Do you want to- never mind, you're going to. Hattori doesn't seem to think there are really people out there who care about him." Kaito brought the phone into his vision for a second and hit the speaker button. He glanced over at Hattori real quick and put phone in his direction so he could hear better. "Hattori, this is Hakuba. He's a friend of yours. You guys usually fight all the time but it's always over something really stupid, and you've stopped doing it so much recently. He's worried about you."

"Hattori... Hattori, I am so relieved that you are safe. Kuroba is someone to be trusted. He will take care of you. I will be sure to find a way for us to reunite. Conan-kun- Kudo will be too. He has not been apart from you much recently and this is- he will not be leaving your side any time soon. Hattori you have to take my word on this. We are you friends and we would never want any harm to come to you." He paused and listened, hoping for some sound from the Osakan.

Heiji heard another voice but he couldn't place it. The person sounded young, about his and Kaito's age. The word 'Conan-kun' struck something but it was gone just as quickly. He nodded and opened his mouth but the only thing that came out was an extremely painful cough.

Saguru caught the cough and just from that he knew it was worse. Hattori's cough was not a 'sick cough', rather a 'sore/injured throat cough' and, with the lack of any other response, he'd hurt his throat or the kidnappers had done it or both. He settled on the kidnappers, deciding that even if Hattori had been yelling at them, as was his typical fashion, they were the ones making him. "Hattori, just rest."

Kaito took the phone back, switching it off. "You're all mine again. Don't worry, he heard you. I'm going to see if I have medicine he can take. A friend of mine might have something for the pain- I don't think he can swallow." Kaito shook his head, not really wanting to fall asleep behind the wheel and it was dark enough that it was hard to see. Then something kinda funny came to him. "Hey... I'm letting- no, forcing a detective and a police officer into my house. That's..." Kaito laughed a little. "Something I never thought would happen."

"Kuroba, with you that statement was meant to be broken. Look at everything that has happened since yesterday. Tell me you can count the number of times that statement has been or could have been used?"

"No. It's me. You have no idea how far ahead I can predict." He laughed a little louder at that. "Hey, people might be getting suspicious. I just wanted you to try and keep the hellhounds at bay for me. I don't think I should be driving without a license _and_on the phone."

"No you should not but since when do you conform to the letter of the law? However, considering Hattori's condition, it could be considered a good enough reason." Saguru sighed. "I shall do what I can on this end but you said there was one dead and the man from before in custody. That leaves the second man that actually committed the recent kidnapping."

"Yeah, that's the funny thing. I know I saw him in the car but when we got back on them he was gone. My driver was-... he liked to take the long way around. Wasn't fond of attention himself. Anyway, he won't know where I live, so there's no reason other not to bring him with me other than everyone thinking that they should be dragging him back to the hospital. Just do what you can. There'll be a note coming around the time Sato-keiji does. Won't say much but odds are she'll worry, call Takagi-keiji who will, courtesy of me, still be sleeping until I can get Hattori settled. I'm not up to pretending right now. Kind of relying on you for that part. Just do what you can. I'm almost home anyway. I'm gonna hang up now, kay?"

"Very well. Tell your mother to take care of you, as you will be too busy taking care of the others."

Kaito rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." He hung up on him. Kinda felt nice to have a back up who wasn't about to stab him in the back. He looked over at Hattori, picking up the speed a little. They were almost there. In the time he took to reach his house, Kaito started up the song again, if only to pass time and give Hattori something other to focus on, since he had nothing to talk about. He pulled up to his house, looking down at the detective. "I'm gonna have to pick you up. If you can, try not to move too much. I know it hurts." Kaito moved in-between the first two seats. "I don't want to drop you though. If you can do what you did for Takagi-keiji and get your arm around my neck, that would be great."

Heiji reached up and grabbed on as best he could. He knew this was going to hurt again but he knew that, if they were truthful, he would be able to rest for a while. He took a shaky breath and nodded, letting Kaito know he was ready and bracing for the expected pain.

Kaito didn't want to hurt him, and Hakuba did have a point with his warning. He did tend to overlook himself. With Hattori though, if it had to be one of them, Hattori didn't need it. Kaito had to step on the seat and get his arms under him. Using his strength, what little of it he still possessed, he grabbed Hattori the way he was laying, letting him fall towards him only after he'd lifted him in the air. It was hard, the car was small, and he had to gasp and make those 'look how strong I am' noises to get out, but once Hattori had gotten his arm around the back of his neck after he'd had him, it had been at least something he could pull off. He kicked the door closed, almost tripping, and went up the walkway, leaning against the frame, this time as he kicked the door a couple times. "Mom, it's me." He didn't want to yell too loud with Hattori right there, even if he wasn't facing him.

She opened the door as soon as she heard her son's voice only to see him carrying a boy his age and the cape around him was easy to recognize. "Oh, Kaito, what happened to him?" She pushed the door as wide as it could go, stepping to the side but torn between helping the two boys in and letting Kaito do this himself. The teen in her son's arms appeared to be shaking slightly, clinging to Kaito's neck. Her heart just went out to him.

"Hattori." Kaito looked down at him. He could try this on his own, but he was tired and barely managing as it was. He was still leaning against the doorframe too. "I can try... but you are pretty heavy." That being a complete understatement. Hattori weighed more than he did. If Kaito weren't who he was, carrying him would already have been impossible. "It's my mom. She won't hurt you. Can she help me get you upstairs?"

The teen, Hattori, turned to look at her and her heart broke. He looked as if he didn't believe he had a friend in the world, but she offered a smile and held out her hand slowly and carefully. "Hi, let's get you more comfortable." He watched her a moment before nodding. She kept the relief to herself but reached forward, moving her arms close to where Kaito's were, ready to accept any part Kaito choose to give, not knowing where his injuries were.

"Sorry mom. Just a second. Hold him where I am." Kaito hadn't been able to rearrange his hold or he was afraid he would have dropped him. "I just need a sec. Hattori, can you try and hold on better? We don't have that much farther to go."

Heiji took a deep breath and tried but wasn't sure how much tighter he could hold on.

She nodded and slid her arms right were her son's were. "There. Alright Kaito."

Kaito slowly let go so his mom could take some of Hattori's weight, moving his arms so he could hold him better and stretching the muscles on his back and shoulders to get rid of the tension. "Thanks. Me bedroom door open?" Kaito moved, nodding that he was ready. They couldn't both make it up the stairs and he didn't want this to be more trouble than it already was.

"Yes and the covers are turned down, ready and waiting. Soup is too if you want."

"That'd be great. You think you can go get some salt for it?" Kaito left the implications where they were, tipping his head to his mom so she could do that while he went upstairs.

"OK. Take care." She was concerned for both of them now but with Kaito back holding the teen she stepped to the side so he could pass first and allow her to close the door.

Kaito went past her, going up the stairs and glad she'd left the door to his room open. The blankets were laid out like she said and he moved so he more rolled Hattori off his arms and onto his side rather than laying him down. Kaito knelt next to him for a few seconds, catching his breath and doing his best to hide it so it wouldn't bother him. "There, not so bad, right? Mom'll be up here in a sec, and we'll see if you can't eat something." Kaito left his cape where it was and pulled the covers over him. "I'm gonna be right over there." Kaito pointed to his bed, right next to him. "You need something tonight, I'll give you a bell or something. Just ring it an I'll help you."

Heiji nodded, wishing he could actually say something. He was glad this place didn't look or feel like the other place. Even if the people had been different it was good the room was too. Besides, he had been put down here rather than the bed. He had to stop thinking about that, he didn't want to. He was away from there. Away.

Kaito stood up for a second. "Hey, I'm gonna go see if she needs help. Kinda surprised her with this. I gotta go get Takagi-keiji somehow too. You don't have to worry. No one's going to hurt you here, and no one who would want to would ever set foot in this house. Trust me on that. This place is special." And has a very special occupant who wouldn't let anything like that happen. "Will you be okay for a few minutes? If you want, I can send my mom right up when I see her."

Heiji wasn't sure about being left alone but it was far better than being alone with someone else. He shook his head and held the blanket. He would wait for Kaito or Takagi to come.

"'Kay, I'll tell her to wait then." Kaito leaned over and patted his shoulder before going back downstairs to meet his mom in the kitchen. He sat down, waiting for his mom to do the same. He had some explaining to do.

She heard him come in and sit, half of her ready to demand answers for worrying her sick, without a heist, the other half wanting to praise him for doing so much for the teen no doubt up in Kaito's room now, resting. She left the soup to cool and turned, sitting across from him. "OK. From the beginning."

"Fine," Kaito sighed. "Beginning. I'm gonna skip some though. Can't be here all night. A classmate of mine was accused of something he didn't do, by the police." He added, thinking that, since he'd said school, she might have thought it was something less serious. "A kid had been kidnapped. I helped him out, met a few others doing the same. Hattori's one of them. We found the kid, more or less. Whole lot of us wound up in the hospital last night though." Kaito held up his hand, realizing this was the first his mom would be seeing of his arms and neither was at all pretty so he quickly put them to his side. "I'm not all that hurt. Aoko and her dad showed up. I should have called you then, but they showed up on their own and everything got all crazy before I could call you. My classmate is off the hook and not all that hurt either. The kid we got out's pretty bad, he's in the hospital still, and Hattori," Kaito nodded his head outside of the room. "Drowned. Was hurt pretty bad before that too. That's more or less what happened _yesterday_." Yeah, because there had been A LOT more that happened _today_.

She had expected one of a number of things but this was... and the way Kaito had said 'yesterday' as well as the condition that Hattori was in and the obvious signs that her son was hurt recently led her to fight to fix her gaze on him. "So things today also kept you from even once calling me, leaving it to Jii to tell me you were fine and helping a friend."

"I was- am. I only barely woke up, find out the kid got sick or hurt again, and hear my classmate's been spirited away by the doctor looking after him. Turns out he was one of those guys you wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley. So I found a way to follow them, tried to do what I could to fix the situation, then found out the guy had a partner and had grabbed Hattori when I wasn't there. Both were knocked out so I had a bit of trouble. Cops showed up and got us out of it. We got out of that more or less uninjured. Hattori didn't get like that from that." He looked at his mom, making sure he was understood. "Guy got away from the cops. I learned that a little after we got back from the hospital. I called in some friends, tried to find the guy. I needed Jii to watch out for anything going on where I couldn't see, so we were both a bit busy to call."

She had had her hand over her mouth when he had mentioned the classmate again. Having heard from Aoko the previous day after school about how 'First Hakuba-kun didn't show up and then Kaito went and disappeared,' she was able to figure out who the classmate was. And for them to be taken by men like that... She managed a nod but wasn't sure if she could even make it to her son. She wanted to hold him, so thankful he was here in front of her at least. "So... Hattori-kun. What did happen?"

"Guy got past me," Kaito said as he closed his eyes. "And the cops. He touched my net though. I followed him. Two new guys. Not sure, lost one in transit, but the other had grabbed Hattori and took him to the guy that had escaped. I was a bit slow the second time- couldn't stop it. One guy's dead- not me- gotta watch who I bring with next time. The others are with the cops. They wanted to take Hattori to the hospital. Guy can't even walk or talk on his own, let alone want to be around so many people. Not to be mean, but you're- you know- female. And you're my mom. I thought that would be fine." Kaito opened his eyes. "Kinda didn't give the cops any choice on that though. One's sleeping in the car they more or less let me borrow, though with different intentions on where I was going."

"Well... we will certainly make sure that your friend gets well and is able to trust again." She stood and made her way around the table, bending down to look her son in the eye. "It sounds like whatever they managed to do, you were still able to find him and rescue him as well as getting yourself back out too." She wrapped her arms around him gently.

Kaito leaned into his mom, feeling everything about him that was tired and hurt cling to her. He kept his left hand to the side so he couldn't get any blood that had stained though on her, acting like he was using it to lean over better. His other arm went around her. "Thank, Okaasan." He just let himself rest on her a bit, because he both needed and wanted it. Then he let reality set back in. "...but the real reason I brought him here, besides what happened, is Hattori seems to have forgotten everyone from before about an hour ago. To him, we're new people in this world. I want you to come up with me, get him to see you. See you're not a bad person, because he's been doubting everything."

She was so happy with her son and smiled at the direction his concern was for. "Of course. We tend to Hattori-kun now..." She pulled back slightly and touched his arm. "But you are going to let me take care of those as well, and no complaining. I can't have you bleeding all over the place and scaring our guest."

Kaito smiled, his eyes still have closed. "No problem." He sighed looking away. "I've got to do something about the guy in the car though." Kaito thought about it. If he could get him on his back he _might_ be able to carry him in the guest room. Nah, too much work. "I'm gonna ask the guy next door to help. Tell him he's some friend of yours that's had too much to drink. That fine with you?"

"I'm not sure how well that will get by without him smelling of- hmmm. He did call last night because my light was on. He knows we had a 'family crisis'. I didn't specify but we can say he's a relative that is finally sleeping and we just don't have the heart to wake him."

"That'll work too." Kaito got up, stretching a bit more. He'd been sitting down too long. "Don't go near Hattori until I get back. We've got to do this slow. I've tried snapping him out of it but it doesn't work." Kaito passed him mom, waving to her. After he stepped out, he left the door open, throwing some more sleeping gas in with Takagi before knocking on the door and getting their neighbor to come out and help him. They didn't usually ask for help and the guy had known his dad a bit before he died, so he was at least not angry to be helping. It took some time, but Kaito managed him get Takagi on his back, too heavy to carry, and Kaito held his arm in front of the officer while he lead them to the guest room. Kaito thanked his neighbor, leading him back out the door, his mom coming out to thank him as well. Kaito closed the door, smiling a bit at her and locking it. "He'll be out for maybe twenty more minutes. I think it's time we try and go see if Hattori can eat something. You up for this task?" Kaito asked as if he were a game show host, grinning at his mom.

"Kaito, honestly. I was married to your father and raised you." She smiled back and grabbed the tray with two bowls of soup, one more broth than the other, and a plate of rice and two glasses of water.

Kaito grinned a bit more, walking past her and up the stairs. He introduced himself before making any noise. "Hey, it's me." Then Kaito rapped his fingers lightly against the open door.

Heiji curled up a bit but it hurt so he had tried several ways to relax but the thoughts he'd had just before Kaito had left were coming back. He heard the man yell out to Kaito about him- he heard the other talking too. He was shivering and couldn't get them to stop talking... '_That, or you become, in a way, the one responsible for the death of whoever I happen across first that has a connection to you_.' '_You don't want your stubbornness to be the death of someone you care about, do you_?' No. No. Kaito... Takagi... He couldn't let them kill them, not because of him. He knew they had got him away but they weren't there now. What if they got killed because of him?

Kaito looked in and saw Hattori either lost in though or having fallen asleep and obviously upset cause the guy was shaking again. _Kisama, can't leave you alone for two seconds._Kaito went quickly to his side, back on his knees and moved to shake him before stopping short of touching him. "Oi, baka! I told you you were safe." He shook the sheet a bit instead to try and snap Hattori out if it.

'Kaito?' He turned his head and saw the teen kneeling beside him. Heiji reached out and wrapped his arms around the kid's waist, just to make sure he was there.

Kaito was surprised when Hattori touched him. It was the first time he'd had any contract with him that was voluntary. Kaito smile, letting out a breath of air. He patted Hattori's head. "You miss me that much? Told you I was getting food. Rest- breath for a second." He didn't want whatever Hattori did manage to eat to make him sick. "Like I said, several times, you're safe. No one can hurt you here. My mom's here. She's behind me. She wants to try and help you. Will you let her?"

Heiji opened his mouth to answer only to not be able to so he pointed at Kaito then pointed outside and held up two fingers. He teared up as he put his index finger to Kaito's head, his hand shaking but hopeful it was enough.

Kaito held up a hand to his mom at the same time he took Hattori's with his other. "Hattori... I'm safe too. Look at me when I say this. No one will be hurt. I just went outside, came back, and I'm just fine. Those two men? One of them is gone- they're never coming back. The police- the good guys- they have the other and this time they aren't letting him go. There are a lot of people out there- friends. No one wants you hurt, or me, or Takagi-keiji, or Hakuba-kun, or Tantei-kun." _Gah, habits_. "We're all safe. Everyone. You need to calm down and you need to trust me. I can take perfectly good care of you and myself. We're safe." He changed his posture and demeanor as he spoke, sure of his words and trying to give Hattori the same assurance.

Heiji wasn't sure but Kaito looked fine and had kept him away from the other men. Not to mention the other man, while he had heard him, hadn't touched him... or killed either Takagi or Kaito, and they had been right there. He glanced over as the woman knelt down off to the side and he was surprised at what she held.

Chikage wasn't sure if she would be able to get to close even if she wanted to, and the motions the boy had made scared her and intrigued her. Kaito had told him he was safe only to have the boy show he'd been fearing Kaito being... She wanted to ask Kaito something later. This boy seemed like him.

Kaito smiled when at least something distracted Hattori. "I can get some pillows under your side. Wanna try some soup? My mom made it special. Might be a bit salty- don't know, didn't see how much she put in- but it will help your throat." Kaito backed up a bit. He didn't want Hattori to be solely reliant on him. If he could get his mom in there too, that would be great. "I can hold you up a bit first, so you don't choke. Wanna try some?"

Heiji nodded after briefly touching his throat and wondering if he could. He didn't see how it could be any worse than what had been in there, no matter what it tasted like.

Kaito walked around, afraid of what walking over Hattori would do, and grabbed the pillow off his bed before kneeling on his other side and helping him prop him up sideways, holding him steady. He wasn't even sure about that little contract. "You gonna be okay? I'm just helping you keep your balance. That's all."

Heiji felt a bit of pain at the new position but it was a lot more bearable than when he was sitting in Takagi's lap or even some of his attempts when he was laying down. He held himself up as the woman placed the tray beside him and pointed to the left bowl.

"Do you want to try the soup first or just drink some water to see how your throat feels?" She felt giving the boy choices of his own would show she wasn't going to try and force him to do anything against his will. When the boy pointed to the water first she nodded and lifted the glass. "Here. I'll help you steady it, but try not to drink too much too fast."

Heiji nodded and took a small sip. The liquid tasted... wonderful, and it both stung and cooled his throat. He tried drinking more, not wanting to stop, when the woman held the glass in place, so he pulled away.

"_Better than an IV anyway,."_Kaito said quietly. Louder, he spoke to Hattori. "It's fine. She doesn't want you to choke. You're throats sore and you can only take so much at once."

She watched how her son was treating the teen and how the teen was still responding, but the hesitancy was still there as though, even with the earlier display, he was still unsure about Kaito. _'What happened to him that could cause this? It's so sad_.' She kept her light smile. "Well, I let this cool a bit so it should be alright. I'm just going to come a bit closer and handle it. I don't want you to spill it, OK?"

Heiji nodded but when she held the spoon up he couldn't help tensing a bit, another image overlapping this one for a brief second.

Kaito was holding him and felt the tightness in his shoulders. "Hey, look." Kaito took the spoon gently from his mom and had a bit of the soup himself. "See? Just soup." He handed it back, his hand going back to Hattori's arm, gentle, and really only touching him in the back so it didn't feel like he was holding him down. "My mom's a good cook. Trust me, its Aoko you should be watching out for. She's been cooking a lot with fish recently." Kaito wanted to shiver but forced back the motion, which felt like biting nails. Unconscious actions were the hardest to hide, but it could be done.

Heiji looked down at the bowl, knowing he wanted some but the image in his head... he didn't want to see it come back.

She watched the teen. He had looked at the bowl longingly but had drawn away from the spoon, so perhaps it wasn't the soup itself. Kaito had said he had been with some men that had... and if Kaito was too late to stop them... "Well..." She placed the spoon down and dropped a napkin over it, then picked the bowl up. "Just like the water- nice and slow."

Heiji nodded and leaned forward, drinking in the best thing he'd tasted. It was warm, and his throat stung a bit again but he had to fight with himself to not try and down it.

Kaito watched. Hattori had to have been as hungry as he was, even without all the spent energy. He didn't want to distract him or scare him, so Kaito just looked up at his mother, giving her a sideways smile and a nod of gratitude.

She caught Kaito's actions and smiled back but kept her attention on the teen her son was supporting. After he had downed almost half of the bowl she moved it away. "There. Now breathe for a moment and you can have a bit more water. You're doing great. Just stay relaxed."

Even with it being his mom, Kaito didn't like the way she'd said that... at least just the 'just stay relaxed' part. Most of the time someone told him that he'd get antsy. "Hey, you feeling better? You don't have to answer, just shake you're head."

Heiji had been slowly tiring out and now that he had had something he was feeling... he didn't know. He sighed at the question and let his body go slack, any desire to remain ready to stay on the defensive was gone. He felt tears in his eyes again but they were not so much of pain they were just because he didn't have to fight anymore- he didn't have to, didn't want to, couldn't now if he needed to.

Kaito moved, about the time he felt Hattori begin to, and took his pillow away from him has he rested- there was another one there for him to use. Kaito tossed his own to the side, having second thoughts on where and if he was going to sleep. "We're all here, so you don't have to worry about anything." There were some things he was going to set up incase the cops tried to come in without him knowing as well as any other guests. "I have to go to the bathroom real quick but I'll be back and my mom's room is right across from here. The guest room is downstairs, but I'm sure Takagi-keiji will find some way of getting to here to make sure you're okay when he wakes up. You can just rest." Kaito grabbed the sheet again, fixing it over him. "I'll be right here too, in a few minutes."

Chikage watched the boy as Kaito laid him down and gathered the food. Keeping her voice low, knowing her son could hear him, she addressed him. "_You are going to eat your share too and I still intend to bandage those_."

_'I know_,' Kaito mouthed as he made sure Hattori was set before getting up. "_That's why I said the bathroom. Meet me there. I'm going downstairs to make sure no one comes in un-expectantly_." He only said the words when he was sure just him mother would hear them.

"Fine but don't be too long." She took the tray but left the half finished glass of water beside Hattori-kun in case he wanted some later, and headed out the doorway.

Kaito slipped downstairs. Slow? As if. There were more than just locks on their door, though Kaito hadn't known it before. His dad had a pretty good system set up, kinda like he did on the picture. There were wires just about everywhere. All he had to do was slip into Kid's room, get the little device that had three lights glowing, showing those doors had been moved from their sensors, and he was back out. Just to make sure that anyone prowling around knew that he could watch though, he'd grabbed a camera. Fake, but hey, no one could tell. He went outside, stepping up before running at the house, kicking off of the wall a bit and grabbing onto the gutter. His left arm could handle that. He put the little fake camera up, mostly with stuff that wouldn't last a week outside in the weather because it could get weak and come off, but a few days was fine. He dropped down soundlessly, walking back in and heading up to the bathroom, which he also really had to use.

She saw Kaito walk in, the bandages and antibiotics out and ready. "Well I hope you went easy on yourself. So give me one of your arms." She held out the long bandage in her hands.

Kaito handed her his left. "My rights fine. Just my wrist." His left wrist was much worse and there was still that cut. He hadn't meant it to be deep, but there weren't many things that made him so upset before as Hattori just... completely forgetting about everything that was not only important to him, but to everyone he knew. He was still upset about it. "Thanks."

She nodded and tended to the injury. "So, Hattori-kun, how much would you say he cares for you and his other friends?"

Kaito thought about that. "Now or before?

"Before. I want to know what he would think or do for his friends."

"Die." Kaito didn't even question it. "Situation already came up. I've no doubt about it."

So she was right- a lot like Kaito. "Also, these men that had him. How bad?" Her thoughts were disturbing but if it were true it would explain the boy's reaction when she tried to feed him the soup.

"I don't know." Kaito blinked slowly. "I walked-" Like he'd want to talk to his mother about this. Ah. "I didn't really let it keep happening. One guy had him, the other was pretty open. He got stopped pretty fast. Took care of the other after."

She finished with the arm and took her boy in her arms. "You said one of these men had been working with someone that took another. It was Hakuba-kun right? Now just listen. If this man knew how Hattori-kun felt for you, would he have told him to expect it again, to take you all- his friends? Yes or no?"

Kaito closed his eyes, the topic not letting him rest and too tired to try and hug her back. "We weren't friends yet, not really. We aren't at the moment either. We were just pressed at the time. But we're people he was close with. I'd have to think if he did know Hattori as well as any of us do, it could be something to use against him." Kaito swallowed and leaned a little closer to her, knowing things would have been so much different if he'd just been alone and not had the others to worry about. "He used it against me."

"Perhaps Hattori-kun felt the same way. He didn't want his friends used against him, so he denied himself them for the sake of their safety. Just like you do."

Kaito was quiet, just standing there as his mind played around with the idea. He could deny it, hide it, but he would never really force himself to lose those he cared about. He knew the losing on their part was just as painful, if not more, than on the one leaving. He'd never put someone through that, no matter what. But this wasn't him, it was Hattori. "They already knew us though. It would be pointless..."

"But what they were doing, would he be able to think that, keep the images out of his head of you or Hakuba-kun or whoever Hakuba-kun was accused of kidnapping - I assume another friend - if he was seeing you all be subjected to the same things he was going through? What would that do to him?"

"It's not like it would have stopped anything." And that got him even angrier but he was just too tired to hold onto it. He didn't even know what else to say. It was possible, and if it had happened that way, he was angry. Hakuba had denied him the ability to keep himself at a distance when it really was protecting them- and Hattori had done it to protect himself, because he _knew_they already knew about them. Saying they weren't friends wouldn't have kept them safe at all.

"Unless he did it so they would stop getting a rise out of him. When you threaten someone with something they don't care about and find out it won't get them to do what you want, you focus on them themself and it takes your attention away from the other target."

"Okaasan." Kaito backed away from her, looking at her for a moment. "Thanks." He turned on his heels and left the room. Kaito could lie easily enough, but he wasn't sure Hattori could. He went back in his room, kneeling behind him and pushing Hattori's hair back softly. "Hey, Hattori. I need you to stay with me for just a little while longer. Please. I need to talk to you." He didn't want to keep him awake, but right now, he needed to. "You don't have to move. Just open your eyes and show me you're listening."

Heiji had started to drift off when he felt his hair shift. Before he could react he heard Kaito talking to him. He sighed but managed to blink his eyes open a bit, confused as to what was going on now.

"Good enough." Kaito made sure he was looking at him, really looking at him. "Hattori, you've trusted me to help you. I have, I still will be. I'm something to hold onto, right? I'm not hurt. I'm alive, fine, and right next to you. I didn't know how you could push me away before, I do now. You don't have to. You made that call yourself. You're here; I didn't force you. Just remember that I'm going to be here, just as safe as you, and all your friends will be too. You let us go to help us, and I know some part of your mind must know that. I need you to get us back now, because we need that more." He wasn't going to force him, not now. Hattori was tired and they'd both had a long day. "At least hold onto that thought." Kaito backed up, leaning against the wall right in front of him and taking his own bowl of soup, drinking it the way Hattori had just because he was too tried to try and work the spoon with a shaky hand. "I'll be here all night, and so will you, and we'll both be safe."

Heiji wasn't sure what to make of that but he felt like he was being tossed a line that, for one reason or another, was just too hard to hold onto... but that didn't mean he couldn't hold onto the thought that he had known Kaito, Takagi and those others that he had listed off. He nodded before his eyelids closed on him. He really wished he had his voice back, if only to help these people that were helping him.

"Yeah, I'll be here all night, once I go to the freaking bathroom." The soup reminded him he still had to go. His mom had kinda distracted him. Kaito got up, as quietly as he could and went back to where he had come from. He caught his mom still in there. "Hey, I kinda gotta go." He tipped his head to the toilet so she didn't think he was leaving.

"OK. Should I go in and watch him until you're done?"

Kaito let the thought linger before shaking his head. "Just go to bed. He'll be fine on his own for the whole minute it'll take me."

"Alright then. And you did eat, right?"

"Yeaahhh, Okaasan." He said a bit dramatically. "I was hungry. I ate. I gotta pee." Kaito pointed out the door. "Come on already. Next you're gonna ask me if I washed my hands like I'm five."

"And you're not acting like it now?" She said with a smile as she walked out and shut the door, going to collect the dishes first and taking them downstairs.

Kaito went to the washroom, making sure to wash his hands after just so she didn't get him for that. He went back to the room, taking out a scratch piece of notebook paper, drawing a big red arrow and folding it so it would stand just outside his door. There. Takagi-keiji could at least find him now but that meant he couldn't sleep just yet. He didn't want him to run in and wake Hattori.


	39. Uninvited

Hello. To those who showed concern, right now Hattori IS ooc because he has no memory. Mysteryfan17 had him and she does give explaination and reason enough, so bare with it.  
>Given the fact he has no past or anyting, I'm sure it isn't too shocking for him to be acting strange at the moment.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39: Uninvited<strong>

Chikage was finishing the dishes and hoped that the boys were all getting some sleep when she heard a sound behind her and spun around.

Takagi had absolutely no idea where he was when he woke up, but he had a good guess after a minute when the more recent memories came to him. Some of the last ones he had seemed to be all fuzzy, but he knew that Kuroba-kun had passed up the hospital. Now he just had to figure out where he'd wound up. It didn't strike him with fear or anything, so that was a start. He heard a noise and was immediately drawn towards that, surprised when he saw a woman and not Kuroba-kun, doing something so ordinary as washing dishes that he thought, somehow, he was in the wrong place or something. He looked at her very confused. "Ah... could you tell me where I am?"

Chikage composed herself quickly enough when she saw it was the man that Kaito had brought with him. The officer, Takagi, looked so confused she just smiled. "Are you hungry? Hattori-kun and Kaito already ate but I can give you some of the leftovers. They should still be warm enough."

Takagi looked at her, feeling like he missed something big. He understood the names well enough, but the way she had said it sounded like she'd just fix supper for the kids and he was the husband coming home late from work. He shook his head. "Wait. Whoa." Takagi looked at her, knowing he'd never seen her before. "First, who are- wait.-" Priorities. "Where's Hattori-kun?"

"He's likely asleep by now. Poor kid was exhausted and drained. Kaito is likely still watching over him though he ought to be sleeping himself. Now. Are. You. Hungry?"

Takagi was going to walk away from her but he'd grown up pretty good in the manners department and she was a woman- and he _was_ very hungry. He couldn't walk away- but he had to walk away. He had to check on Hattori, figure out what happened. He took a step back but couldn't really decide how one won out over the other. He _should_ be going to Hattori first. That made sense. He'd promised to watch him, and he was likely the only officer there. It was his job. But then there was a woman, this obviously being her house. He just ended up standing there and looking at her while he decided what had to be done about it.

Chikage sighed and chuckled. "Upstairs. Kaito has no doubt left a way for you to know his room. Tell him to get to bed...I'll pull something out for you for when you come back down. Does that sound good?"

"Ahh... yeah." That sounded great. "But, who are you?"

"My son must have knocked you out before he told you. Kuroba Chikage, I'm Kaito's mother. It's a pleasure to meet you Takagi-keiji."

Knocked him out? When? What had- He bowed to her, slowly, because it made him feel dizzy, "Arigato, Kuroba-san." He went upstairs, shaking his head. Whatever happened he'd figure it out another time. He had to check on Hattori. He'd promised him this time that, no matter what, he'd protect him. Takagi stopped, a bit surprised when there was an arrow pointing to one of the room. He turned the corner, only to have an arm come out and almost trip him.

Kaito looked up from where he was sitting, waiting when he heard noises far louder than his mom's soft footsteps. He put the door indicator down and stopped the officer before he could enter. He put a finger to his lips and looked up at him. "Shhh."

Takagi looked down, seeing Kuroba with a lot more white on his arms than he'd had before. The shushing confused him for a second before he looked over and saw Hattori, though he couldn't really see his face with the hat on. It was pretty obvious that he was sleeping though. He bent down beside the teen, angry with him and still very confused. "_What do you think you're doing? You know how worried everyone probably is_?"

_"I sent a note, and a little extra to make sure the message got across. They know he's safe."_ Kaito tipped his head at Hattori. "_He's sleeping. He's calm. He ate. He's comfortable. I think that's a lot more than what they could have pulled off at the hospital. Are you really going to take that away from him now, when he feels safe?_"

The words got to him more than the sight. Takagi moved, making sure Hattori was as well off at Kuroba-kun said, and really, he didn't want to wake him. Once he had a chance to calm down, Takagi looked over at Kuroba-kun, at the place in general. No, he couldn't force Hattori to leave. He'd talk to him in the morning though. He needed medical care. "_Tonight only, understand? He needs to see a doctor._"

"_I've got a friend of mine who'll be here soon, once I know what's going on over there. He can give him pain medicine that will last through the night, some more in the morning. I don't care about you or your procedures but right now you know Hattori can't handle them just as much as I know it. I say you let him decide."_ Kaito moved so he was better laying against the wall, still watching Hattori now that he didn't have to keep his eyes on the officer. He didn't want him to wake up and be scared.

Takagi... couldn't just let so much go. Hattori needed a real doctor, real help. And for once this was something he wasn't going to call the shots on. He'd call Shiratori-kun in the morning and let him decide. It's what had to be done. Takagi sat down near Hattori, watching him sleep, before Kuroba caught his attention back.

"_Sorry to say this, but it would be better if you slept in the other room. I don't want him to wake up and think you were someone else."_

Takagi attention was on those words and the truth in them. Hattori had mistaken him for someone else before multiple times now. He wouldn't do that to him again, but he didn't want to leave him. He looked over at Kuroba-kun, the boy watching him like a hawk, albeit a tired hawk. He was about to tell the teen to make sure to help him, but it seemed unnecessary. The boy had been calling the shots on a lot of things since this had started, and he hadn't once made a bad decision. "Take care of him- and yourself," Takagi added as he left the room, going back downstairs and remembering that food. He had to at least eat something today. With everything that had happened, he knew he had to be ready for more- or at least be able to help Hattori in the morning.

"_Tsh_," Kaito grumbled under his breath_. "Now even the guy who doesn't like me is treating me like a kid. I've been doing things just fine, thank you_." Kaito looked at the dark-skinned teen in the thin light. He had his door wide open so Hattori wouldn't feel like he was locking him in and the hallway light was way more than enough to keep his room bright enough that there weren't things stirring in the shadows. Once he was sure he hadn't woken from that he kept his eyes on the device, finding himself gently singing the song again. He decided to keep it up. Maybe it could keep the nightmares away.

Chikage had set out a place and hoped the officer wouldn't be too picky. She heard the footsteps on the stairs this time, having been listening for them, and removed the food from the microwave and turned just as the man entered. "Here, I heated it a bit. It's just some soup and rice but we didn't think Hattori-kun could take anything more."

"Oh, don't worry. It's just fine." Takagi put his hand behind his head. "Really. I'm used to eating meals like that- not that I'm not grateful or anything- it's probably really good- I mean that I usually work odd hours and-" Takagi just shut up at that point, not even knowing where he thought he'd been going with that. "Arigato." He bowed lightly to her again. "For letting Hattori-kun stay the night. I'm sorry for bothering you."

"It's no bother. I'm happy to help." She placed the food down and grabbed her cup of tea and took a sip. "So, anything to drink?"

"Um, coffee if you have any. If you don't I'll take water." He didn't want to put her to the trouble, but he didn't even know where the cups were.

Chikage nodded and reached for the kettle. She knew from Aoko-chan to always have coffee ready and poured it into a second cup, placing it in front of the officer before she stepped toward the fridge. "Do you take anything in it?"

"Um. I stopped having a preference a while ago." They were always either short on cream, short on sugar, or short on both at the station. "I'm fine with black."

"OK." She grabbed her cup instead and relaxed against the counter, he gaze traveling up to the ceiling toward Kaito's room.

Takagi moved to the seat but he didn't want to sit down when she was still standing. To hid his uncertainty, he drank some of the coffee, not sure what they should be discussing- not sure what he wanted to discuses. He had to call Sato, but he wouldn't do that when someone was with him. That was rude.

Chikage sighed and looked back down, seeing the officer still standing... and not eating. "Wow. It's been years since I've seen those manners in this house." She pushed off the counter and sat where she had before at the table. "Now eat before it gets cold again."

"Ah, thank you." Takagi tried to hide his embarrassment, pulling the chair out and sitting down. He picked at some of the food before eating it normally when he knew he needed it. He felt less uneasy when she was sitting too, but something still felt like it was wrong, he just couldn't place what it was.

Years around her husband and Kaito had taught her how to watch for certain things and if she was able to read them a little, this officer was an open book. "What's troubling you? I assumed if you came down that he was resting just fine, so what else is weighing on your mind?"

Takagi looked up at her, second-guessing himself before sighing. "Everything."

"From what I hear I'm not surprised. I imagine the past two days have been pretty hard on you. Hopefully the three of you can take a break and relax for the night. This place is very well protected so you don't have to worry about another attempt... and so long as we go slowly with Hattori-kun I'm certain he will return soon enough. Just keep your chin up. Things will work out, even if it's not in the way we expect."

"I don't think I'll be able to rest until they do work out." Sleep he'd somehow managed to pull that off a few times, but actually resting seemed far out of his reach. Takagi looked at her, bowing his head a bit. "Gomen nasai. I've been with your son for a while, and I haven't been able to stop him from getting hurt." They were all hurt, two of them badly, and Takagi had _been_ there or it had been his responsibly to be there. If any of them, he didn't feel as responsible for Kudo-kun, t_hat_ he couldn't stop, but the others were a different story.

Chikage shook her head. "That boy takes the world on his shoulders to protect those he chooses too and nothing or nobody could stop him- not you, not even me. The very fact he went through what he told me, and I'm sure he left a great deal out, means you had to have done something for him to have returned to me in a better condition than his friend. For that I should be thanking you."

Takagi shook his head. "No you shouldn't. I didn't do anything. Every time I tired to help, I just couldn't get anywhere. I couldn't do what they did. You should know, you're son did a lot of it. I don't think we would have found Conan-kun or Hattori-kun in time if he hadn't been there... really. There's no need to thank me- not when I didn't do anything."

"He may have found them but how likely would it be he could have got them and himself away? He said the police saved them when he and the other two were taken earlier today, and in his current condition, I'm not sure how he could have done much for Hattori-kun or himself. I didn't mention it to him but I could smell the smoke on his clothes and he never once mentioned that. Don't cut your actions short. Those two boys up there, do you think they would be here right now without you?"

"Mouri- someone else helped them. It wasn't me. I may have helped Hattori-kun once or twice, but I don't think I ever... even had a chance to help Kuroba-kun, and if I had I don't remember and missed it. This isn't really about me anyway, it's about them. And don't worry, Kuroba-san, the fire was small, my partner was with him. He wasn't in danger."

"Than I'll be sure to thank her too. He wouldn't have left Hattori-kun but he could barely hold him to get him in here. If you helped Hattori-kun, you were helping my boy." She smiled at the now empty plate. "Can I take that?"

Takagi didn't think that was any real kind of help but he shook his head, pushing the chair back and standing. He did know where the sink was. "Don't worry. I've got it. He took his own dishes to her counter, running water in them before deciding that the soap was right there, so he just washed them himself. "Thank you for the food."

Chikage smiled. "You're welcome, though Kaito was the one who told me to make it." She stood and went to wash her cup out.

"Here." Takagi already had the rag and the water running. He held out his hand. "Give it to me."

"Arigatou." She placed the cup in his hand. "The room you woke in is yours. First floor bathroom is through there. Turn out the light when you're done and remember what I said." Chikage nodded and headed toward the doorway to go to bed herself.

Takagi nodded to her but she most likely didn't see it. He didn't know where the dishes should go and he wasn't going to be snooping so kept them out to dry. He went back to the room, the door still being left open, and sat down, taking off his shoes he only just noticed he was wearing and taking out his phone, calling Sato first.

…

Sato reached the hospital and thanked the officer that had given her the lift, eyeing the man in the back seat. She had already ordered that the officer not stop or open the back door with at least two others present and only once they reached the station. He was to be stuck in an interrogation room until she or Shiratori-kun arrived to speak to him. The man had woken on the trip and tried to play the victim again. It turned her stomach at the story he spun about the other man and Kuroba-kun being in on it, still insisting Wataru was a part of it too, detailing things that, while no doubt partial lies, were close enough to go with what she had seen- and her own testimony would back most of it up. As soon as the car pulled away she raced in and up to Conan-kun's room. After knocking she identified herself and entered, looking around the room and not seeing Hattori-kun to Takagi-kun.

"Sato-san." Shiratori closed his phone, still dealing with the officer on scene and hearing talk of the fire that, while they'd lose more than half the house, the other half was still standing. He'd put a call into the arson unite to find out the reason for it. Sato had come in and Shiratori knew she'd been likely been one of the first on scene. All the officers who were there couldn't say much except Sato-san had the suspect from earlier- Absolutely nothing about anything else. "What happened? I've only been given a basic report on the house and your movements."

Sato scanned the room and took a deep breath. "Hattori-kun was there, as was Kuroba-kun. The man from earlier was there and has been apprehended and a man that fit the description Shina-san and Takagi-kun gave of one of the two kidnappers was dead, apparent gunshot to the back of the head. Takagi-kun and Kuroba-kun removed Hattori-kun from the scene following the per- perpetrator's attempt at further mental and emotional harm toward him. He's on his way to the station with a double escort. He won't escape again."

Shiratori nodded. That was far better than the information he'd gotten. This was why it was better to have more officers there. He would have liked to have been informed sooner, though there seemed no rush to go about anything. "Where are the boy's now?" There was a strange sound as he said boy's and Shiratori looked down to find see a piece of paper slide across the room, apparently from the other side of the door.

Taki had his orders. Their group leader owed Kid when he found them and hadn't turned them over to the cops. They were more than happy to return the favor. They were already passing on news to him when something bad was going down that they couldn't stop. He may have been young, but being a kid always had its advantages and he took advantage of every one. He followed the lady that some old guy had told him to look for. She had really short hair for a lady, so it was easy. Then she went into a room with cops out front. That was fun. He liked to play the cops the best- they never suspected him. Taki smiled, taking off at a run and then seeming to trip in front of the door. He slid the letter inside, getting to his eyes and wiping fake tears from them. One of the old guys asked if he was all right and Taki nodded, taking off before they could get suspicious or someone opened the door to see how had done it. Once he was out of sight, he took the black wig off, his dyed white hair falling short over his eyes. Ah. He hated wigs. Job was done now. He could finally go back home. He smiled. That was kinda boring but hey, he got to help Kid. That made it fun in itself. Wasn't everyday the guy came to them. He probably just did something really important

Sato saw the paper and recalled Kuroba getting them the address in a similar way so she went over and picked it up the white card. Nothing was on that side so she flipped it over. After she read what was there she looked between the two inspectors and offered it to Shiratori-keibu.

To Sato-keiji and company  
>Hattori Heiji and company are safe and sound somewhere they can rest. Some things came up and quality of life comes before police procedure.<br>I'm sorry for the inconvenience.  
><em>- A Friend<em>

Shiratori looked at the note and rubbed his eyes. "And what am I supposed to make of this? Sato-san, where were they? What happened?"

"I honestly don't know. The three of them left the scene with the intention to come here. Hattori-kun had..." She looked around at the others before sighing. "Kuroba-kun told me that Hattori-kun did not recognize him at all. He was extremely bad off emotionally and, with what I saw in that room and the statements that the perpetrator made, we were not fast enough this time."

Saguru had heard this already but having the officer repeat it made it hit even harder, which in turn allowed him to give the impression this was the first he heard of the news. He had been back in his seat brushing Conan-kun's bangs but his hand froze and rested on the boy's forehead. 'Gomen.'

"Wha'damean?" Kazuha said, trying to get up but Ran was holding her. There were tears in her eyes. She'd already fell terrible because she'd lost Heiji again. All that training and she couldn't keep the guy away from her. "Whe'is'e? What'd'yamean nah 'fas' enough? Wah' happened? Tell me! Whe'ris'e!"

Nakamori clenched his fist. Poor kid, damn useless division one officers. They should have known. They've let one kid too many slid between there fingers and to hell with that shit! ONE kid was too many. Now it was obvious that the poor kid was off somewhere- emotionally unstable and hurt- and to hell if he wanted him back here with them. He didn't even know the kid, but he didn't trust these officers anymore and he wouldn't dare let touch him again.

Ran held Kazuha close. She knew from what her mom had said about these men that it was likely that that was what Sato-keiji was referring to. Her heart broke for her friend but also because she knew that Shinichi was right there and had been unconscious while this had happened to his friend. She just held Kazuha close, not able to speak because what words do you use to comfort someone after this? All she could do was be there for her like she had been when 'Conan-kun' had been kidnapped.

Kogoro clenched his fist and barely kept the words that came out low enough to avoid Conan hearing them and waking at a time like this. He wished he could have that cellar back, he'd have made sure to put the guy in traction first then settled to taking care of the boys. Instead the guy had got away and gone on to succeed not only at taking Hattori-kun from them again but it sounded like he had done more than that and taken him from all of them, even Conan.

Eri moved closer to her daughter but didn't move to help her. It felt like interfering. Her eyes fell on her husband and she moved to stand next to him. If someone needed to restrain Hattori-kun's friend, it would have to be someone else.

Shiratori looked around when everyone seemed to move, the girl herself yelling. He looked back at Sato, repeating the question. "Where were they? What happened?"

"The address we received was the place. Kuroba-kun had already got Hattori-kun to a hallway and he had covered him with a white cloth. That's how we found them. I went further in to apprehend the man that had escaped custody and found the place was on fire. Kuroba-kun showed up and helped me get the man out. He was out cold but I had to use the sheet from the bed. There was no time to get the body of the other man out but he had obviously also been involved with the activities that had recently taken place."

_'Covered with a white cloth. So you had that with you.'_

Shiratori flipped the card in his hand. "My question was intended towards what happened afterward."

"Sir, when we were outside the house the suspect came to and shouted out to Hattori-kun. The boy panicked. Takagi-kun and Kuroba-kun barely calmed him down so they got in the car with him and left while I remained with the suspect and awaited transport for him as well as the fire department. What happened after they left I don't know."

"You do understand that I now have a missing officer and two victims on my hands, don't you?" Sato-san had covered for Takagi-kun before and Shiratori wasn't going to have that happen right now. There were too many people with interests in this. "We need to find out where they are. Takagi-kun would most likely pick up for you. Can you please try and get in touch with him?"

Sato pulled her phone out and went to hit the speed dial. She had opted not to call due to the fact she thought he was at the hospital.

"What'dayamean'es'missin'? Wher's'Heiji? Ya'sai'e'ddin'tevenknow'uo'e'waswith! Howcould'jalose'em?" Kazuha was full out crying now. Heiji was gone again. He was out there somewhere probably confused and scared and couldn't even recognize who he was with. Kazuha moved, grabbing Ran's arm. "Lemme go!"

Ran held on for dear life and shot a quick, scathing look at Shiratori-keibu. _'How could he say that right here?'_ She looked back at Kazuha. "Kazuha- Kazuha please. Whoever it was let us know he was safe like they had when they found him. Just..." She gripped her friend to her as tight as she dared and just forced her to herself.

"Ran-chan, let go." Kazuha focused only on her for a moment, because she would need to. "I don't wanna 'urt ya. Ya know I gotta find 'im."

Shiratori stepped back real quick, getting on the phone and checking with the officer's downstairs to see if Takagi-kun really wasn't there and the note was some hoax.

"Where would you start? We couldn't do any better now then if we had gone out yesterday to try and find Conan-kun. Please Kazuha, we can't just run out there. We need to think first."

"I don't wanna sit here an' think anymore! I wanna go find Heiji! Ya know 'e's 'urt! An' now 'e's probably all confused an' just gonna get 'imself more 'urt an' I gotta at least try!" Kazuha moved, ready and willing to take on her friend if it came down to it. "'E can't 'a gone far like that!"

"Kazuha, if Hattori-kun is hurt that badly than it they probably used the car. How far do you think they could get with that? And both Kuroba-kun and Takagi-keiji are with him. If anything we can do would help I'm sure one of them will contact us."

"'ey 'aven't before! Ran-chan, ya know it too! They're ignorin' us like we ain't even here! I don't even know the guys 'e's with! I'll get my dad or somethin'! I'll getta ride. Please..." Kazuha started to sob. "I gotta do somethin'... ya'd do it for Kudo-kun... I know ya would... 'e's so close... somewhere."

Conan flinched away from the noise. It was so loud. Everything had been all nice and muffled before. He heard Ran, at least, he thought he had. He wasn't sure. It was more impressions than actual thoughts that were reaching him. Ran sounded so upset... And there was someone yelling... crying. Something in him wanted to push through those gates he'd noticed. He hadn't put them up, but the part of him that was separate and yet with him wanted out, wanted to know something- or everything. He winced, making a pained noise in his throat. Just the sounds were hurting him, but not due to any volume. The him behind the gate told him he should hurt, so he was. He closed it again, but it was persistent. Now that he'd had a taste of himself again, he knew that was just the pain of want. It was inquisitive. It wanted to know. That seemed harmless enough. He could let that part of him out... Conan took a breath, feeling memories come back, and worried. He was worried. Right. He'd been doing something. He had to get back and find out what it was and finish it.

Saguru watched and felt as Conan-kun began to show signs of waking. He almost wished that he wouldn't wake just yet as he knew the pain it would cause to be hearing it this way. He knew Hattori was in good hands but was unsure how to convince those around him of that fact without sending them all to the house- exactly what Hattori did not need. He glanced over at Aoko-san and saw her looking over at Kazuha-san. She seemed to want to say something but was unsure of what to say. Hearing what had happened to Hattori and knowing Kuroba was there she was no doubt wondering if he was alright.

The pieces fell back, almost as if he were watching a puzzle be put back together, then they trailed off into the darkness and he watched more pieces fall- some scratched and dirty but whole. There was a... book? Something bad with a book- someone had it- it was going to hurt them to have it. No, wait. That didn't make sense. That wasn't part of his memories... it felt like something he watched- maybe a movie. It scared him tough, because he was thinking about it and if he kept his eyes closed he'd fall back into that dark film of deaths, somehow brought on by this book, and he didn't want that. He opened his eyes slowly, giving himself to the bright world behind them instead of the darkness. There was still talking, still yelling, but it didn't reach him yet. Just the light was comforting enough. He looked where he could- taking in facts that blissfully pushed back what he now knew was a nightmare he must have been having. Hakuba was next to him. How had-? Right, he was fine. They were back. Conan reached up a hand, feeling his throat burn with the bile that had been in it too often now. Every time he blinked he was brought back memories of the nightmare. He needed something to keep him up, or at least distracted him. He made contact with the other detective, half of the words naturally muffled anyway and, for the moment, sounding like they weren't something he wanted to focus on. He could feel his heart rate still a bit too high- nightmares didn't usually get to him. Staring at the other detective, he let his eyes show that, unlike the irrational fear, he was perfectly fine, partially awake for now- and while he was unsure of how to get across the fact that he wanted some normal conversation for a while, he hoped that would happen naturally.

Saguru looked back down at Conan-kun when he felt the small detective touch him. He leaned further down, confident that the continuing argument would muffle his words. "_Welcome back, Conan-kun, although you may wish to appear resting a bit longer, otherwise you will be overwhelmed by the others and not receive any real answers for the time being_." _'Not that it will be easy to give him the answers as it is.'_ Saguru took a small breath to control the hurt and sorrow he felt for Hattori, as well as Kuroba and the boy in front of him that was still in the dark. He continued to brush his fingers through Conan-kun's bangs, blocking the opened eyes from the others in the room as much for appearance's sake, though he did feel much more awkward doing it now that he was awake and aware of the action.

Okay, what was going on? Whatever it was, they seemed wrapped up enough in it as it was. He didn't want to just lay there when something was happening, and if he wanted to keep this quiet, why not? Conan knew he couldn't talk very well right now. He moved Hakuba's hand a bit- it was hard. He was still tired. Looking at him, Conan quickly found a way that would work- English was best. His movements were slower anyway, but he did make sure they were small enough not to be noticed. Conan put both his hands in front of him, palms up, before taking his right, curling in his fingers except for his thumb and pinky, and putting it under his chin. _What happened?_

Saguru recognized the question and could not stop the sigh as he dropped his head closer, turning so they could not see him talking. "_The security guard from before... he escaped custody. It seems that it was not just the two people. There were two others that attacked Takagi-keiji and a few others. They took Hattori_..." Saguru moved his hands as soon as the words were out of his mouth, just to keep Conan-kun still. "_They have found him. He is with Kuroba and Takagi-keiji... somewhere safe_." Now if only he could figure out how to tell him that Hattori would not even recognize him.

Conan had tensed up but he hadn't moved. Only when Hakuba put his hands around him did he feel the need to. The rest of his little story got through, and Conan glared at him. He took his hands and held them in front of himself like he had last time, only shaking them a bit. _Where?_ Right after he moved and held only his two pointer fingers out, moving the almost to touch the tips of one another, but changing so one they were side by side up to the first joint in his finger. _When?_

"_I was sleeping when it actually happened but he was rescued from the house they had taken him to and, at some point, It was determined that coming back here would not be the best thing for him. No one but myself here knows. He is in _absolutely no condition_ to be hounded with so much attention. As well intentioned as it is, he would not see it that way._"

"Kazuha, I had to trust Hattori-kun yesterday. Besides, two of the people with him are with him still. We were kept in the dark, I think, because we wouldn't have been able to affect anything at the moment. You're right, I would want to go if I thought he were close, but like Shinichi, he may need a bit of room to come to grasps with what happened before he can let us in." She thought of Shinichi, keeping his identity as 'Conan' for so long until he told her.

"But who'do'ie 'ave ta trust now? Tell me what's wrong now! 'cause I don't know, do you? Wher'is'e? What happened? Why's'e gone?" Kazuha was more crying than anything now because she knew it was pointless. Heiji was just... gone. She couldn't stop the tears.

No, no one had come in. If Sato-san had been driving, she may have been able to beat them, but the officer who had taken her had already reported in and was relocated. So Shiratori now, as he had said, had a missing officers, two victims, and a suspect on the loose somewhere still. He wasn't about to share that information aloud. He needed to see if he could at least do as he had been intending, and see if Sato-san could reach him. Shiratori moved towards her from where he had backed up and looked at her, trying to keep his actions from affecting the others again. "Can you try and reach Takagi-kun?"

Aoko finally spoke up, still a bit sad at finding out about the girl's friend but she put her confidence in Kaito in her words. She stood and stepped over to the two girls. "You can trust Kaito. He's with him and wouldn't let anything happen. He was pretty worried before so I know he would do whatever he could to keep him safe..." She touched the girl's arm. "Trust me on that."

"Kaito?" She hadn't met anyone by that name and it inspired no confidence in her, but it did give her something to think on besides her own depression. This girl had been with her, but she'd said something about someone else, probably the other guy she'd yet to see. "Aoko-chan, he was with the police..." and they were all just... gone. She didn't wanna make this girl upset too though, so she just looked away, letting the rest of her words stay with herself. The cops don't know where... They're gone... He's- Heiji's gone... again. He's gone AGAIN. She didn't know how much more of that she could take. She'd almost lost him before, to cases, but she'd been right there. Now he was just gone.

Somewhere safe. Obviously not the hospital. Conan wouldn't have taken them back here either. He didn't know why they _were_ here. After that first man had taken Hakuba, they should have been gone and the cops should have been getting statements. So help them if he had been awake... but he wasn't. And Hattori was somewhere 'safe'. Somewhere with Kid. Conan had only one response to that and he held his elbow out, his hand open and hovering over the front of his shoulder before he moved it and clenched it into a fist beside him. _Take me._

Saguru could not help the pained look on his face. "_I may be able to but it might have to be later. They have monitors on you, not to mention guards everywhere now."_ Saguru pause and closed his eyes briefly, this would be harder for him to hear than it had been, he knew that much. "_And there is something else...about Hattori. Another reason why so many of us would be unwise..."_ Saguru opened his eyes and looked at Conan-kun. "_Hattori...did not recognize either Kuroba or Takagi-keiji...though they have managed to gain his trust...somewhat...he no longer knows us."_

Conan stared at Hakuba, for once not sure what to say or think. There was just nothing there. Okay, he was breathing. He should be thinking. He was always thinking. But right now... he could feel his eyebrows coming together, not sure why or where the anger was aimed but knowing it was strong. He made the same motion again, only faster. _Take- me._

Saguru knew this would be the response but he still wished he had a way to do so. "_I would - you know I would - but at this time, if I tried to take you out of here we would be stopped by the time we reached the door to this room_." Saguru sighed before he looked back at Conan-kun. "Unless you have a suggestion?"

Why would he need a suggestion? The answer was easy. If molesters could do it, he didn't see why someone running on a higher standard couldn't. He had no translation for names but he found an easy enough solution to that, putting a finger out along his nose, his pinky out and moving it up then down, then putting his hands, closed in fists, then moving in front of him much like a dog. _Kid can._

Saguru almost smiled at that. "_I can give it a shot, however it will take awhile for him to get back here. Can you rest while I try to call him_?" He still had Mouri-san's phone. He had offered it back but mentioned he may get called again and Mouri-san had said it would be less of a hassle if he kept it for now. He waited for Conan-kun to respond, not moving from his position.

Rest? He didn't want to go back to sleep. Conan wasn't sure when he'd next wake up and even if he did get to bed, there would likely be more nightmares he didn't want to deal with- not that he was ever really big on those. They were pretty rare. That didn't mean he wanted to try for it, and now that he was awake his stomach was letting him know that it was still very upset. He didn't care much about that. The fastest way for him to get what he wanted though was to nod, looking Hakuba in the eye, and then close his eyes- thinking, piecing together everything that had happen, not only now but all together. His timeline was so messed up.

Saguru took a breath, knowing he was going to have to be convincing. He patted Conan-kun head gently before starting and pulling out the phone. He counted on the others being distracted to have not noticed the phone was off. "Hello, Mou- yes, it's me... I am still here... One moment." Saguru stood and walked toward the bathroom, holding the phone to his ear.

Nakamori saw the kid walk off again out of the corner of his vision but Hakuba-kun seemed fine for the moment and he was more worried on how Aoko was taking this- well enough to be helping the other girl. Kaito-kun would be fine, always was. Hakuba-kun didn't seem worried. That was suspicious, but he was going to let it go for now. He'd rather let the kid do what he wanted then the division one officers.

Sato had her phone in her hand still and dialed, hoping it would not be a repeat of yesterday and that he was not leaving her out again.

Takagi had just sat down with the phone, planning on waiting a bit for Sato to answer, most likely busy, when he heard a small blip, not at all what he was expecting. It sounded as if the call got dropped before it had even gone through. "Ah, hello?"

Sato was speechless for a moment. She hadn't even heard it ring. Then relief washed over her. "Takagi-kun, are the three of you alright? We received another note but... what happened to you?"

"Ah..." Takagi really wasn't sure. Kuroba had pulled something again, that much was certain. And he'd pulled it off so well... Takagi couldn't find a way to fight back on the outcome. "Sato-san... listen. We're at Kuroba-kun's house. Hattori-kun is sleeping... and I think he's happy here. I don't know... I just woke up a little while ago, but I don't want to move him- not now. I know I should," he added hesitantly. "But... I want to at least wait until tomorrow." Takagi let the thought sink in a bit, his voice coming out even when he spoke next. "We can say I wasn't here. Kuroba-kun didn't know what to do and he's a minor and upset. He took him home. We were mysteriously busy for a while, but the family generously looked after him while we arrested the suspect. We found them the next day... That's what happened, right?"

Sato kept her posture still and swallowed. "I suppose it couldn't be helped. If he behaved that way than it is likely for the best. No sense further traumatizing him. The man we got is no doubt at the station, under guard himself- not that that would be much comfort, but if this is the only way to help him it would be the best thing for him."

Shiratori looked at Sato. She'd obviously gotten through where he hadn't, and it didn't take much to pick up on where Takagi had obviously strayed. "Where are they?" He tried to talk quietly enough that the whole room wasn't yelling over his shoulder.

Takagi didn't know what to say. "He's still scared. I'm not even in the same room with him, just to be safe... but I think he needs a doctor. I don't know how he would take to one... and I haven't seen any obvious injuries..." Takagi looked up, trying to see through the floor. "But this feels wrong..."

Sato clenched the phone a bit tighter. "He is no doubt hurting. There were signs of there having been injuries to him due to the suspect we caught, but do you think it would be alright to wait? Maybe one of us can bring the doctor that treated Conan-kun there without alerting the remaining man as to what your location is."

"We could try." But Takagi was shaking his head when he said it. "But I don't want anyone like me- I mean, not like me but, you know- age and being- I don't want to scare him anymore Sato-san. He's- he's gone through a lot, and he's been scared... a lot. I just want it to stop... but I don't know how to do that and get him help."

"So... a female or an older male. I'll ask Shina-san. Either she can or she may know someone. I'll bring whoever can come myself. You can just give me directions and the location will be kept confidential- a safe house."

"Sato-san... thank you but… not now- not when he's sleeping." If Hattori had managed that, he had either had finally gotten comfortable or was too tired and having someone near him when he was like that would only make things worse. "Is there any way we can wait until he wakes up?"

Sato sighed. "I'll ask and get the opinion of someone who knows about this. As far as location..." She really wished she had some way of speaking to Shina-san without letting the others know she was talking to Wataru about Hattori-kun. She wasn't sure what she would be told but she hoped the delay would not prove to be a bad idea.

Takagi closed his eyes, opened them, and looked back at the ceiling. "As far as location... I don't know why, but I think this is where he's supposed to be." It was just a feeling. He didn't even trust or understand Kuroba-kun, but again, he did have a certain feeling of... assurance that this is where they were meant to end up. Even the thought of going to the hospital now- to him- was something he wasn't looking forward to. "He's safe- and... and I think he's happy with Kuroba-kun."

"If he can feel safe anywhere after all this than I, for one, won't be the one to try to move him." She glanced up at Shiratori-kun who had been close enough to hear her and possibly put some of it together. Would he make that order?

Shiratori sighed. Why must he be conspired against at every turn? "He at least needs to have some officers guard wherever he is. We do still have a missing suspect."

"It might not be wise to have a large police presence. It may draw him to the location. I'd advise digression not only for that but for Hattori-kun. Takagi-kun is there but since Hattori-kun is in the state he is, it may be wise if I go alone. A single officer leaving here after a long day is less suspicious, not to mention I doubt anyone could keep up with me."

"No." Shiratori was not going to have that. "You're not going alone. Two officers wasn't enough that time and the both of you have a knack for not checking in with me. Chiba-kun is downstairs in the lobby. Take him. I doubt anyone would find him threatening." _And at least I can have someone there who'll tell me what's going on._ "Sato-san, this is an investigation. I need information on where Hattori-kun is being kept and the circumstances to why he is not here."

_'Chiba-kun. That would be good, but if I accept to quickly...'_ "I'm sure we can handle it. We weren't expecting two new men to try here. At another location that the remaining suspect doesn't know about we can secure it and keep anyone out rather than having so many and not knowing who we can and can't trust."

"Sato-san we have four victims. Two are here and under the strictest watch we can have. Two more with only two officers on them, no matter how unknown the location, isn't safe." He had to think that Takagi-kun was there to watch Hattori-kun. He'd seen how attached to him he'd gotten... then remembered the other boy. "The Inspector came here, asking around for both boys. Hakuba-kun's safe. Take him with you then." That was better. The other man would have to report in to him because the case was in his hands, and he had less doubt about someone getting passed a more experienced officer.

_'Great. How am I going to throw him off?'_

Saguru shut the door and searched the recent calls to get the number Kaito had used. He hit dial and hoped Kuroba was still awake and able to answer.

Kaito cut off his singing, slowing it down so it wasn't so sudden. He felt the phone vibrate, looking at the number to make sure it was for him. Whoever he filched it from was getting a lot of calls. He had to get his own back. Hattori's calls being forwarded to it made it evidence... but there were some things on there the cops shouldn't see. He'd get some friends on it after the call. Jii was already on his way, though it was late and the old man wasn't a good driver to begin with. The phone number said it was Mouri. He had to figure that meant it was Hakuba, but he couldn't be sure. He turned away so his voice wouldn't wake Hattori and answered with that of the little girl from earlier, just to cover all his bases. "Hello?"

"First of all, how are you, really?"

Kaito sighed. "A bit tired, why? I doubt you're calling me because you're trying to replace my mom."

"No. Sato-keiji arrived and gave us a fair report of what happened at the house Hattori was at but also… the result was Kazuha-san demanding to know where Hattori was. Ran-san and Aoko-san are trying to calm her but it woke Conan-kun."

"Kisama," Kaito hissed. "Guy couldn't have slept through the night, could he? And hey, I've got enough trouble dealing with Aoko. I'm not having her come over right now. I'm not dealing with that and Hattori's sleeping. So, what did you want me to do? Fly over there and knock them all out for you?"

"None of the others are aware he is awake but he signed 'Take me' when he heard Hattori was elsewhere and, when I asked how, he signed two words. 'Kid can."

"Kid can. Kid won't." Kaito sighed. "Hakuba, if I leave now, only my mom can watch Hattori. I don't want to risk Takagi-keiji being in here and setting him back because he took him for someone else. I'm sure my mom could and would... but I think Hattori would be scared for a different reason. I can leave when he wakes up, but the first thing he did when he started communicating with me was put a finger to my head like someone was gonna shoot me. I can't just leave. Not until he's up and can understand what I'm doing. I'm sure Kudo-kun can wait until then. I doubt Hattori will sleep all that long, though I'm hoping he can at least get through the night."

"I will tell him. It is not as though he can do much but I do not want to have to deal with him once he can." Hakuba looked over at the door and knew Conan-kun would not be pleased with the delay.

"Tell him I'll come get him get him... well, not first thing but close enough after Hattori wakes up. He'll know it's selfish, and hey, I'm all for him being selfish right now. I'd walk out the door this second if I could, but I can't. You know that you're coming with me when I grab him though, don't you?"

Saguru had not considered that option at first and was silent for a moment before he closed his eyes and expelled a relieved sigh. He had suddenly realized that the only thing that had held him here was Conan-kun... and if he was going to be away from this place, as far as he was concerned he had no reason to stay himself. "That... I actually look forward to getting away from this place."

"As soon as I can. Promise. Don't worry. I'm sure we'll both be counting the seconds." Kaito was still watching the device and watching Hattori for any signs of discomfort. "Feel free to call if you need me. Keep the phone on you. I'm about to loose my ear on the place. I'll need to know what's going on when I head over."

"Mouri-san must not have wanted to deal with my cousin because he told me to hold on to it in case you call again.." Saguru paused. "That is..."

"Hey, I've only got so much brain power to spare right now and you've just maxed me out. Continue you're sentence because I'm not up to putting your little clues together or I'll make you finish it when I get there. Trust me," Kaito said, his voice a little closer to intimidating than he would have allowed around Hattori. "You won't want that."

"Just... I can answer if you call." He had not meant for the previous sentence to come out that way and, while he was able to recognize friendship, he had almost called Kuroba... "Pay no mind to before. It is nothing important."

"To hell. If I believed that I'd tell you clouds tasted like spaghetti. Just don't forget I warned you." Kaito kept the phone to his ear. "You know, you can talk to be about anything. You don't have to be hiding in the bathroom anymore and I'm not going anywhere." It wasn't like they'd be able to tell it was him unless Hakuba said his name.

Saguru looked around before leaning against the sink. "Just... when Mouri-san told me to keep the phone, his exact words were, 'If your cousin is going to be calling again you might as well keep it. One less person between you and a concerned family member.' Needless to say that was a first too, but I have yet to be able to get it out of my head I guess."

Kaito kinda just sat there and would have given the detective an _'are you serious_' look if he was there. "Well, concerned family member, concerned friend." Kaito tipped his head to the side, not really getting what the detective was making such a big deal about. "What's the difference?"

Saguru shrugged as though Kuroba were able to see him. "I suppose for you there is not. For me..."

"For you what? I mean, so what? I'm not family, who cares? Do I have to be?" Kaito was still kinda confused. "I mean, I'm not really up for, like, getting the papers and trying to do something as pointless as that, not to mention that's something I wouldn't wanna touch with your dad. I could." Kaito closed one of his eyes. "But again, I don't see the point. Should it make a difference if I'm a family member or a friend? One just means that's where your genes come from. Has nothing to do with anything else. Get a dictionary, Hakuba. You should know that."

"I know. It is not so much the fact of who it was, it is once again hearing how I have people that are, I guess, checking in on me. It still comes across as being new and having it be seen and mentioned by someone else..." Saguru sighed again. " I know you and Nakamori-keibu, as well as Hattori and Conan-kun, have all told me not to but... it means a lot to me. Arigatou."

"Checking in?" Kaito said skeptical. "I've had you watched for like... HOURS. I'll be 'checking in' some time after this. Told you I'm getting my eyes off of you. Besides, if it'll mean anything, I'll call you every freaking day from now until your dead, to make sure you're still breathing, if it'll get you used to it. It's not just Conan-kun. I'd be grabbing you out of there right now if I had the opportunity. Anyway, I was saying it more so you can go sit your sorry butt down because I know you had to be worried before my call and I just can't picture you sitting down on the toilet seat to have this conversation with me."

Saguru glanced over and gave a small laugh. "I suppose the fact that I am reclined against the sink does prove your theory to be correct. Very well. I shall awai- I look forward to your arrival."

"Get some rest. I'm probably gonna trade shifts with you after." Kaito knew he'd have to sleep. This seemed like a great option. That, or he could at least say it was that and give the detective a reason to get some rest. "If all goes well, you'll never see me coming."

"We shall see." Saguru clicked the phone off and turned to head back out. He cracked the door open and heard the next thing Shiratori-keibu said.

Shiratori watched Sato seem to not like that option. "Sato-san, we're being lenient enough. You need to take someone with you. I'd go myself but I'm still looking into matters here and would prefer to be on location should something happen. Chiba-kun would likely want to redeem himself, but I think it would better if you took the Inspector with you. We can't leave this to just Takagi-kun again, and as good of an officer as I know you are, you've both been more flexible than what should be allowed." He normally wouldn't have spoken back to Sato, but his standing was good for a reason and couldn't be as personal as they were making it.

Sato looked over at Nakamori-keibu and thought back to how Kuroba-kun had not wanted his name used because of the connections he had. However, he would be familiar enough with the house and the surrounding that the house would be secure. "I just hope Hattori-kun doesn't react negatively to him. He may need to remain at a distance for the time being."

"I'm sure he'll bring his daughter with him. It should be fine." Shiratori patted Sato on the arm. "Be careful this time. No mistakes."

"I don't know. If his daughter is allowed to go than Kazuha-chan would insist on going too, and we need less people, not more."

"The girl is upset. That could make the situation worse, but I see no reason why she can't at least stay there too. I was going to bring that up with you." And he had been intending too. It shouldn't have slipped his mind.

Sato shook her head, half in exasperation, half in resignation. "I'm not going to be the one to tell them. This is your call."

Shiratori nodded. "You'll need a vehicle. Take mine." Shiratori handed over his car keys. He didn't think he'd be going anywhere anytime soon. "Report in when you get there. The four of you should fit just fine. I still need to know where you're going. I'll make sure the information doesn't travel."

She sighed and looked at him, lowering her voice. "_Takagi-kun... Shiratori-kun wants to send Nakamori-keibu with his daughter and Kazuha-chan. I haven't had a chance to ask about a suitable medical professional to come check on him yet and he wants to know where you are_."

Takagi was about to answer when he stopped. He didn't know why Sato hadn't hung up with him but, hearing their conversation, he had a few guesses. "Um... can that wait until the morning too? I- I'm not trying to stop anything, but I don't want him to wake up because everyone's here. I haven't even talked to Kuroba-san about it... and I don't think everyone should just come in without her consent."

Sato raised her eyebrow. "Kuroba-san..." She looked over at Nakamori-keibu and decided to try to get his input. She turned and spoke to Shiratori-kun. "I'm going to walk over and get Nakamori-keibu's opinion but I think it would be best if we aren't all gathered around. I'll come back over after."

"Fine, but you're not going alone this time." Shiratori was sure on that. No matter what, there'd be more than two officers there from now on. A guard still was the best idea but he had to respect Hattori-kun's condition.

Sato walked over to Nakamori-keibu, phone on the opposite side of where the others were. "Nakamori-keibu, some things have come up and it seems your input may be valuable as you know the Kuroba family, or so I assume based on your reaction to Kuroba-kun."

Nakamori set his eyes on the woman, attention drawn from his daughter for a moment. "Yeah, I do. What's wrong? Something happen to Kaito-kun?"

"Not to him. It seems something happened while they were coming here and Kuroba-kun seemed to have decided his home was better than here. He has Hattori-kun and Takagi-kun at his house, and it seems Hattori-kun is comfortable there but not to trusting of many people. Shiratori-kun wants to send you and your daughter as well as Kazuha-chan there, to be more protection. Takagi-kun wants us to wait until Hattori-kun wakes up so he doesn't get scared or overwhelmed by all of us showing up, considering he doesn't know any of us. What is your opinion?"

"My opinion? Leave the kids the hell alone. They're all safe, right? Why do anything then? We're here to protect. They're protected. End of story." Nakamori would be glad to share that news with his daughter. Kaito-kun was fine- the other boy as well. "That it?"

"Than can you tell that to Shiratori-kun so he doesn't try to send someone else. He thinks Takagi-kun and I have been too flexible in our decisions."

"Right. Come on then. Wait- first. Aoko." Nakamori had to tell his daughter first. "Come here a second."

Aoko looked over at her father from the sobbing girl and her friend. She headed over to her dad, wishing she had been more help. "Otousan?"

Nakamori put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey. Kaito-kun found a way out of this trouble. He and the kid are back at his house. I'm sure their both fine. I'm going to head out but I should be back some time tomorrow. Try and find a way to calm that friend of his down. They're both safe. Kid's a little shaken, so right now... not so many people." He patted her shoulder again as he leaned up. "Can you take care of things here for me?"

He'd gone home... She smiled and sighed in relief before giving her dad a hug. "If he's home it's fine. I'll see what I can do here."

Nakamori hugged her back. "_I'll make sure he stays there too_," he said more quietly to just her. He walked away, making sure the Sato woman was following him before holding out his hand to her. He'd seen her take the other officers keys, though he hadn't know why before. "I've got a car and I'm driving."

Sato shrugged. "I can get there faster."

"This is not about who gets there faster. Please, give me the keys. I'm driving."

Sato raised her eyebrow and was about to resist when she decided he was helping her by going without a group and willing to go with just her. "Fine." She held out the keys and went back to the phone. "Takagi-kun, Nakamori-keibu and I are on our way, just the two of us and no pressure."

Takagi sighed. Everything was so calm right now... And then he started to turn red at the thought that there seemed to be only one bed. "Ah... ju-just be quiet when you come in."

Nakamori took the keys and handed them back to the other Inspector. "Here. I've got a car. Anything changes and I'll get your number." The other man nodded to him, so Nakamori took that as his cue that he could leave, opening the door and waiting for Sato.

"We will." Sato said before she ended the call and scanned the room, noting the door to the bathroom looked partly open but when she looked a second time it was closed again. She shrugged and headed out the door into the hall. "Let's go."

Saguru had not heard much but he had caught enough and the exchange of keys was a clincher. He quickly hit redial.

Kaito stopped the song he'd picked up again, going for the phone with a frown. He looked at the number and put it to his ears, speaking dully. "Yes, I managed to survive a whole five minutes not under your supervision."

"I hope you are ready for further supervision in the form of Nakamori-keibu and Sato-keiji."

"Gah. Now?" Kaito looked around the room as he screeched for a solution to that. "If I didn't want to take Kauzha-chan on, I really don't want to take those two on. I probably won't even be able to get Aoko to leave the room."

"Nakamori-keibu spoke to Aoko-san. She is still here as is Kazuha-san. It seems it is just the two of them and, besides possibly Aoko-san, I think the only one that knows anything is Shiratori-keibu."

"Wait? Aoko's there? Then why's Nakamori-ojisan coming over?" Kaito could understand if it was for Aoko, or him and Aoko, but he couldn't see why he'd be leaving her behind.

"I was not out there so I was unable to hear everything. I did catch something Nakamori-keibu said about leaving you alone. Perhaps... I did see a phone in Sato-keiji's hand. Could Takagi-keiji have called her?"

"Probably. I didn't take his phone or anything. Kidnapping a cop- fine. Holding him against his will and I'd be lucky to see daylight for years." Kaito knew the limits to his actions. Tomorrow he was going to be is sooo much trouble. "Not like I can stop them." Kaito kept his eyes on the device. "Thanks for the heads up though. I probably would have taken them as intruders."

"Knowing what you manage to set up elsewhere I was unsure what would greet them if you were unaware of their arrival. Besides, it occurred to me Sato-keiji mentioned you used a white cloth for Hattori. She may not know what it is but Nakamori-keibu may."

"Can't do anything about that. In fact, Ojisan would notice a lot more about Hattori's attire if he took the sheets off. I'll just have to be sure he doesn't." He had plenty of clothes that would fit him, but Kaito had planned on doing that in the morning, before he kidnapped again, though two different detectives this time. "I'll manage, but thanks for the warning."

"You're welcome. I suppose I ought to return. I highly doubt the others noticed I left but I know Conan-kun will be waiting rather impatiently."

"Yep, yep. I've got nowhere to go, so I'm as open as I can be, but I will need to make a guest appearance downstairs when the time comes. Until then, I will be here. Ta ta for now. I'll come rescue you both, come the morrow." Kaito smirked, letting out a small laugh before he hung up on the detective. At least he knew who to expect, even if he was a bit confused.

Saguru looked at the phone and smiled. He stuck it in his pocket and decided if he may as well go while he was here. After he finished he headed back out and over to the bed. Leaning over he resumed his earlier position. "_He will come as soon as he can... for both of us_."

Conan peeked one eye open and frowned. That sounded like a delay. He took his hand and pointed to his wrist.

"He can not leave Hattori as he is asleep and the last time it seems Hattori had feared Kuroba could be killed. He wants to be able to tell Hattori he is leaving so as to not add more anxiety with his state of mind. Also, Nakamori-keibu and Sato-keiji are on their way there. He has to still be there when they show."

Conan wanted to huff but it wasn't worth the effort. Fine- if only because of Hattori. He could care less if the officers snooped around where ever it was Kid had the others. Takagi-keiji, at least, was there. That was a bit reassuring. Kid was just a little... eccentric for Conan to completely trust him with someone who, obviously, both didn't know what to expect from him and was in a delicate state. Conan closed his eyes, knowing he wouldn't be sleeping, but he didn't want to deal with the others right now and Ran seemed pretty caught up as it was.

Nakamori got in the car, waiting for Sato to get in and buckle up before he dove out of the parking lot, looking around at the places that were still open. It wasn't _that_ late. "Any preferences on food?" He looked over at her. "I'm not big on spicy stuff myself."

Sato looked over at the man driving. "Excuse me?"

"Curry. Most places make it too spicy. I like cold-cut, fresh seafood places the most. What about you? I'm not that picky." Nakamori looked at the small stands, ignoring them and going for somewhere a bit more... relaxing. He didn't care much, but he figured she would. He wanted somewhere they could stay a bit too. "Don't worry about price. I can pay."

"I... anything at this point is fine by me." Sato was stumped at the question but now that he had mentioned food she realized she was hungry and if she was on further guard duty it would be better to be so with some food in her.

"Anything, huh?" Nakamori kept driving for a bit, to a place closer to his house. He parked the car outside the little old-fashioned restaurant and waited for Sato, pushing the curtain to the entrance aside to reveal a cozy little old-school Tokyo set up. There was Koto music being played in the background but nothing romantic-like. This woman obviously had a thing for that partner of hers and she was too young for him anyway. "Fresh food, pretty calming. I come her to relax when I have the time." Nakamori nodded to one of the hostesses who saw him before sitting down at a table in the back.

Sato followed and sat as well, looking around at the place. "It is nice but is it OK to just stop here?" She thought and realized Wataru hadn't eaten recently either. "W-we could at least take some with us. Takagi-kun hasn't had anything lately either."

"He's with Chikage. He ate." Nakamori didn't need his menu so he slid it to the side. "Besides, we're not going there."

"We what?" Sato dropped her menu and looked at the inspector.

"I live right down the street. I have a spare room. We're going to my place. That kid had been through hell and I'm not gonna let any more of you division one officers bother him now, any officer. We're close if they need us and I'm going to call Chikage, Kaito-kun's mother, when we get there. If they need us, we'll be right down to street. Until then, let the kids be." Nakamori leaned back in the seat, not sure what her actions were but ready to stop her if he had to. "You know us going there won't help or you won't have come to me and asked questions like that."

Sato leaned foreword with her elbow on the table and put her chin in it, fixing her gaze on the man. "I just didn't want too many others but from what W-he said, Hattori was calm enough and I suppose we can wait until morning like he asked us too."

"Morning, afternoon, the day after. I'm not picky. The boy's pretty upset, right? Our job stopped when he was somewhere safe. The boy's his own person. When he's ready to talk to us and help us with the case, then we go over there. Until then I doubt either Kaito-kun or Chikage will let you in the door."

"I suppose if they are like that, and I figure Takagi-kun would be much the same, then Hattori-kun's pretty secure." She looked up when a waitress came over.

Nakamori smiled to her, got himself some soup, good food, and a beer before relaxing back against the seat, letting the woman order what she wanted. He was in no rush to get home either.

Sato ordered as well but opted to avoid the alcohol. As far as she was concerned, she wanted to be ready if Wataru needed her. The woman left and she looked over at Nakamori-keibu. "I'm sure Hattori-kun will be fine with Kuroba-kun and his mother but what about his father? Is he away or something?"

"He's dead." Nakamori sat back up, leaning over the table instead of against the back of the chair. That wasn't a matter to joke around with. "He died years ago, so no, he's not 'away' in any kind of manner that includes coming back."

"I didn't mean to..." Sato looked away. "I can understand what Kuroba-kun must have gone through. I'll make sure not to bring it up."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that, but be ready to sit down if you do. He was young, but the kid loved his dad. You start him up and he won't shut up about him." Nakamori looked away a bit. "I think that's good though. It's better than doing as you say and flinching every time someone mentions him. I like that outlook on things. Wish I had it."

Sato paused before speaking again. "My dad was the reason I became a cop. He was one. I was pretty young too but I recently caught the man, so it's been easier." Sato looked off past the inspector, lost for a moment in the memories.

Nakamori smiled. "Yeah, I have to guess that happens a lot. Dead parent and the child feels they have to fill their shoes in their absence. Kaito-kun's doing the same."

Sato blinked and looked back at the inspector. "What do you mean?"

"Hm? The kid. I'm not too sure if he's going to make a profession out of it like he's dad had, but he's been practicing magic for years. I'd liked to see a magician twice his ages, who's studied twice a long, pull off some of the tricks I've heard him do. Can't say I've ever seen many, but you can know someone's good just from keeping you're ears open. Every time Kaito-kun is brought up at our house it's because of his tricks."

Sato thought back to what the boy had pulled off in the short time she had known him. "I can easily believe that he could do it. Just in the last two days, whenever something has happened that seems odd, he's been there." Sato felt her face flush. The first time she had met him was when Wataru's..."That must have been something he did."

"Boy takes the word 'odd' to a whole new level," Nakamori agreed, though he had no idea what she was talking about. His drink came, followed by his food and he enjoyed it for a while, letting the tension of the day go. There were still things that were wrong, and people who were involved that were by no means in the position he was, but he wasn't so obsessed with his job that it was going to let it effect his own comfort.

Sato finished and had to admit it was the first really decent meal she'd had in the last couple of days. "I really appreciate this," she said after he paid the bill and they left.

Nakamori shrugged. "I offered. Besides, everyone's been strung up enough as it's been. I doubt half the officers there have had any time to take care of themselves, let alone had the energy for the kids. It's this thing everyone's got about them. Everything else has to come first- especially when you're a cop. To hell if that's true. You take care of yourself at the same time. Only real way to get the job done right. I've known too many that have gone too far." Nakamori had been on the force a long time and had gotten to know a lot of people, many who weren't there anymore. "Sure, go and save someone's life, but don't push yourself too far to do it 'when you don't have to'. That's the key. I've had to bet you've had more than enough chances when things were calm and didn't take them for yourself. Don't do that. You're still young. You wouldn't want that partner of yours to lose his girlfriend, would you?" He smiled a bit in satisfaction. "Young cops. You're all the same."

Sato's couldn't stop the choking sound in her throat as her face heated up. "He-I-we... how did you come to figure that?" She thought she had continued to use Takagi-kun around the others. How did he come to that conclusion?

"I spent forever with the guy downstairs, saw you two together, then saw you upstairs. One of you was always looking for the other, and I do have a daughter and a rather... odd young kid down the street who's grown up with her. I'm a father and I'm a hell of a lot older than you." Nakamori tapped the side of his head, near his eye, as he opened the door. "I can see it. Not much anyone can get past me besides Kid, and I swear that's gonna stop happening one of these days too."


	40. Failure

**Chapter 40: Failure**

Heiji was hearing things again. He could faintly hear singing but he heard _them_ as well... talking to him, laughing, and one of them was telling him things, describing things. He stayed perfectly still, listening as he was told in detail the things that he and his friend were going to do to him. He heard the man say also that his three friends would have a great time using him for their fun. That caught his attention. Three others. He heard the singing again and though he recalled hearing this before, though he couldn't help thinking that there were still others after him... and he was told what they wanted to do. Forget not moving, he'd take any pain he had to if he could get away from these men and closer to the singing. That was safe, he was sure of it.

Kaito's eyes were tired but the singing gave him something to do and, unless he stopped, he could stay awake. He had to watch the lights though. It had been a good hour and the Inspector hadn't shown up. Kaito smiled at that, not knowing the reason but knowing it gave him some time. When he looked up again, Hattori was moving and Kaito quickly put the thing down and got up, kneeling next to him, the salt in his hand. "Hey, no dreaming on me."

The singing was gone but he heard the same voice speaking, although the others were still overlapping and repeating again and again things he wanted to ignore, forget. He had to stop hearing them.

"Okay, you can't be dreaming now. The person who could sleep after this would have to be a god." Kaito bent close to Hattori. Bad memories. They- that would- should he- Kami, could that work? Kaito swallowed, his voice changing. He'd heard the man on the phone enough times to have his voice down solid. Kami was this going to mess with Hattori's head, but maybe he could at least get Tantei-kun back for him before morning. "Hattori-san, you're friend is still in my possession. How do you expect to help him when you can't even remember him." _If bad memories are so freaking strong for you, at least focus on these._

Heiji heard yet another voice. This one he didn't recognize but it still caused a chill to go up his spine. It had to be one of the other two he hadn't heard. He turned his head away, but the words themselves. A friend in his possession? Could it have Kaito or Takagi? He hadn't seen Takagi in awhile... or even one of the others Kaito said he had, like the one on the phone. Hakuba? He had yet to see him, just hear him, so he might have been taken. Maybe... in his place, and he didn't even really know him besides his voice. Could just that have been enough?

"Damn," Kaito cussed as he exhaled. "I do not have the patience for this." He breathed again, holding back on the risk of making Hattori worse again. Something sparked in his mind- this situation, though different, felt so familiar. Hattori was laying down, unconscious more or less, and he was watch him... like before. He'd gotten- his response then had- maybe. Kaito hesitated before trying this again but maybe good memories were just as powerful. Kazuha's voice came out the next time he spoke, echoing his words of earlier. "Heiji. Good job. Ya saved Conan-kun- again. You don't gotta fight them anymore. Yer both safe."

A female's voice... but it wasn't Kaito's mom. it sounded younger and... Conan-kun? That name again. Who was he? Maybe another friend. So he might have been safe but wait, Conan? That name was used by the other guy. He'd said several things about a young boy... and called him Conan at one point. If someone else said he was safe, could he believe her? Was it possible that he had been able to help someone else get away before Kaito had rescued him?

Kaito watched Hattori grab himself as though he were falling apart... or trying to hold something else. He didn't want him awake yet, the guy needed _some_ sleep. Forget being someone else, Kaito thought bitterly. "Hey, baka. You're not sleeping. You're awake. You're in my house, remember? Look at me." Kaito touched Hattori's shoulder gently. Maybe it wasn't that he didn't have the patience, maybe he was just getting to tired of this- physically as well. "Look. I'm right here. You're right here. You're up and awake and so help me you're going back to sleep but right now look at me. You're safe. Everyone is." Kaito backed up, laying out along side the floor, directly next to Hattori on the blanket, feeling like a cat but knowing it was one of the most vulnerable positions he could put himself in and knowing Hattori wouldn't have to look up to met his eyes. He had to move the water to do that, but that was easy. "See? Everyone and everything is fine. There's no one out to get you and no one could set foot into this house without me knowing about it."

_'Kaito... Kaito again.'_ He was safe but where the others? He reached out toward where he heard Kaito's voice. He wanted to be able to ask but how? He had to know which of the earlier voices were real and which were either lies or just no longer true.

Kaito reached out and grabbed Hattori's hand, trying not to let the guy hurt himself if he moved. Sure, Kaito knew half the pain was in the guy's head- had to figure anyway. He was sure walking would hurt but Hattori looked like he was dying half the time. That didn't mean he wanted him to think he should be hurting. "Open you're eyes. Don't you remember? Look. You're right in bed where you were an hour or however freaking long ago it was and you're keeping yourself awake because you're being a complete idiot about this, not that we aren't all idiots at some point but I'm really freaking tired and I have to get Hakuba-kun and Conan-kun in the morning and that's gonna be hell on earth if I have to keep showing you the world's still under you and that potatoes aren't flying on the ceiling every hour."

_'Hakuba-kun and Conan-kun...'_ Heiji blinked his eyes open and met Kaito's right in front of him. He squeezed the hand in his and nodded before motioning to his ear and then to himself, shivering as he did so. He wished he had some way to apologize for keeping Kaito up for so long. He pointed to the other teen then over to the bed and squeezed the hand once more before opening it so the teen could go.

"No dice my friend." Kaito stayed where he was, not letting go. "I'm staying up anyway. I'm gonna go to sleep later. I was just kidding. Don't worry, I'm not tired. Go to sleep." Kaito tipped his head toward him. "I'm gonna be here all night and I'm gonna scare away all the bad dreams, okay?"

Heiji looked at him skeptically but he was tired as it was and his eyes blinked closed for a moment before he opened them again. He finally decided the best way to get the other teen to rest like he wanted was to rest himself. He finally sighed, loosing the apparent staring contest with Kaito and letting his hand go limp.

Kaito, to his word, stayed for the most part where he was, twisting with his other arm to get the little alarm system of his. Once it was put up against the sheets, in his vision and out of Hattori's, he rested there, slowly taking up the song again, singing words of moonlight, comfort, and the bright future.

Heiji listened to the words and let them draw him under almost like a magic spell. He didn't hear the others as more than a muffled noise and the song kept anything else from entering his mind.

…

Kaito saw the sun coming in through his window but he couldn't move to open the blinds. His eyes were tired and he didn't want to anyway. Some time after that, Hattori started to move around. Kaito watched, making sure he wasn't having a nightmare as he stopped singing, his throat a bit dry. Hattori seemed to touch his chest and hurt himself with the hand Kaito wasn't holding so he gently held a bit tighter. "Hey, idiot. Be careful. You're hurt there."

Heiji opened his eyes and blinked a few times before he recalled Kaito having brought him here along with Takagi after they had taken him away from the other men... and everything they had been doing to him. No wonder he had injuries. He looked down and away briefly before looking up and noticing the sunlight. He opened his mouth but decided to not bother, doubting he could yet and instead simply pointed to the window and tipped his head to the side.

"Yeah," Kaito rolled over, getting up. The last thing he did was let go of Hattori's hand. "Sun's up. Time to wakie wakie." Kaito went over, pulling the shade. He hid his eyes from the light for a few moments before they adjusted, still stinging. He bent down, grabbed up the cup his mom left, went to the bathroom for two seconds to get fresh water, then came back and knelt by Hattori's side. "Here, try and drink some."

Heiji reached for the glass with one hand while he went to push himself upright a bit with the other.

Kaito pulled the cup away, pushing Hattori's shoulder down so he was laying again. "Hey. You wanna drink or you wanna be cringing over on yourself?" Kaito displayed the bandage on his left wrist. "I didn't have the chance to put a bandage on yours yet. Try not to move your hand too much." He raised an eyebrow. "No to say I want you drinking laying down, but put the pillow under your elbow. It should be easier for starters."

Heiji glanced at his wrist and realized what he meant. It didn't feel that bad but it could be that he should do as Kaito told him. He propped himself up and reached his free hand toward the glass again.

Kaito held the cup, more because Hattori was laying down partially still than anything. He wasn't a kid and Kaito didn't want to restrict him in any way he didn't have to. He also knew his mom was right. None of them had really had anything to eat or drink and he didn't want him to choke.

Heiji took a few gulps of the water, Kaito regulating it much like his mother had the last time. He looked around quickly and saw there was no other glass so he pulled back and pushed the glass toward Kaito so he could have some too.

Kaito thought he didn't want anymore but his mind, more slowly than it would have before, noted also the strange way he'd looked around. Kaito smiled at Hattori, drinking some himself. It felt good after staying up all night singing anyway. He offered the rest best. "Water's free. And thanks." He smiled turned a little bit more into a grin- not intentionally but Kaito was glad some part of Hattori was still... well, Hattori.

Heiji relaxed and nodded after Kaito had had something to drink. He was hesitant to take it back after Kaito had had so little compared to him but he figured he could get more and allowed himself to have more.

Kaito waited until Hattori seemed to finish, putting the glass down. "Listen. I reeeaaalllyyy need you out of those pants. I've got some clothes you can wear but I am going to get into some big trouble if you keep wearing the ones I gave you yesterday. I'm not really sure how this is gonna work but you can kneel, right? It shouldn't hurt that much. I know you can stand but lets... lets not push it unless we have to." Kaito jumped over Hattori like a frog, landing perfectly on the other side and with his balance intact. "I'm gonna help you get to you're knees, 'kay? And I'm gonna give you some shorts to put on. If you want I can leave the room. Getting you up comes first though so..." Kaito went close to him, ready. "Wanna try getting the day started? Can't lay in bed forever." He added a smile, the way he did with everything. Gotta smile while you can. Never know when something gonna happen when you can't- Kaito could see a lot of those something's in the very near future.

Heiji bit his lip but fought back the other voices. Kaito wasn't them, he wasn't and if he was going to at least be able to change rather than... He finally nodded and reached out for Kaito, ready to get on his knees, but not being able to hide the slight feeling of nervousness.

"Baby steps, friend. On your knees today and on your feet tomorrow. Think positive." Kaito grinned, gently moving Hattori's hand and getting his arms under Hattori's. "Okay, though. This is a team effort. You and me against the world. I'm gonna need you to move your feet when I do this and purposely put yourself on your knees or I'm gonna end up picking you up and not able to put you down. Together, right? Nod when you're ready. You don't want to do this- shake you're head and I can put you right back down."

Heiji closed his eyes for a moment, stomping down on the voices that were telling him what would happen if he did by telling himself again he was not with them anymore. He knew if he waited much longer he would loose his nerve so he nodded, ready to go.

Kaito nodded. "Right. And we're moving." He lifted Hattori, barely moving him anywhere. Just getting him a foot or so higher than where he had been so he was on his knees. Kaito was still afraid to let go though. "Awesome! Great job, man! See? No one can keep you down." Kaito moved so he was more in front of than behind, still holding him still. "Wanna scoot over to the wall or you think you have you're balance while I go rummage for some shorts for you?"

Heiji shook his head. He wasn't sure about his balance but... no. He could use the wall. He had to trust Kaito- he had kept his word so far. He pointed over to the wall but wondered how he expected to get him over there if he wasn't allowed to stand yet.

"Huston, we are preparing for take-off." Kaito knelt down besides Hattori, grinning like an idiot. "Kay. Baby steps. Carpets nice and soft, so it shouldn't hurt. Don't even gotta pick your legs up. It's all about shifting your weight." Kaito slid one of he's knees forward. "See? Easy! You could do it in your sleep. Don't worry. I've got you until you reach the wall. You won't fall on my watch." Kaito grinned at him once more before lower his voice, still his own, just deepening it like anyone could do. "General, I'm ready for deployment." Then his voice was back to his own. "All you, man. No worries."

Heiji started moving forward beside Kaito, he wasn't too certain about the method but it worked well enough. When they reached the wall he leaned his arm on it, staying up on his knees and nodding to Kaito.

"Great! Awesome! Be right back!" Kaito dashed away, halfway on his knees until he got to his feet and started rummaging through his closet, looking for clothes that were a bit bigger. He could clean up later. He found a great shirt- perfect- and tossed it on the bed for later. He came away after with two pairs of shorts that would work- one black with a yellow band going around them that he held onto and the other were gray. He threw the gray ones on the bed with a pair of boxers with smiley faces on them. _Just try to be mad about those._ Then he went over back to Hattori and handed him the black shorts. "Listen. I had an idea, but I need to know if you're up for it. I wanted one- figured you would too. We have a showerhead. I can help you in there- and you can wear these." Kaito held the shorts up. "Wanna take a shower?" He grinned. "I'll help you. I've got tons more shorts and then we can all feel nice and clean!" He grinned at the end. He wasn't going to make him but damn did a shower help him before.

Heiji looked down for a moment before rubbing a hand across his cheek and down himself. It was true, he would love to be rid of the feeling that they were still touching him, each bit of contact they had made was still on him. He nodded. That would at least get some of them off him.

"Great. Here." Kaito left the shorts where they were. "If you want to get them on by yourself, go ahead. If you can't, I'll be right back in a second. Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." He grinned one last time before jumping out of the room, hanging on the side of the frame a bit to stop himself while he grabbed the door and closed it, going to the closet at the end of the hall, grabbing out a bunch of towels. He went to the bathroom, laying out two for padding where they wouldn't block the drain, grabbing the showerhead and putting it on the floor. He left the rest of the towels out side. He went back to his room, knocking . "I'm not looking, but I'm opening the door and coming in." Kaito put a hand over his eyes to prove it as he walked in, shutting the door.

Heiji had tried to remove the pants himself but the movements had been both slightly painful and after almost loosing his balance twice he had simply held the shorts in front of him and waited for Kaito to return. When he heard the teen and saw him enter with his eyes covered he fidgeted with the shorts in one hand before tapping his palm against the wall lightly, not able to look up because he had not even been able to change himself.

"Kay" Kaito grinned. "Knock once if you're done and twice if you're not."

Heiji swallowed and tapped twice.

"Okay... new question cause I realized that could have totally been taken the wrong way. Once if I can look and twice if I can't."

Heiji looked down. He had the shorts in front of him and knew Kaito would have to help him. He wasn't sure which to go with so he tapped three times.

"Hmm. I think you don't want me to look and not done... Alright! Solution!" Kaito moved towards where the sheets were. He didn't need his eyes to know his own room, opening them a second to see Hattori just out of the corner of his eyes and grabbing his cape. He covered his eyes again, moving towards Hattori, and put the cape around him, opening his eyes. "Couldn't do it, huh? Here, give me the shorts and keep this around you." Kaito held out his hand. "I'll help. Don't worry! Together, anything can be accomplished!"

Heiji felt the cloth from before and held up the shorts, still looking down but wondering how he planned on doing it.

"Okay, you got it, right?" Kaito grinned. The cape went all around Hattori, but it was kind of like a shirt. Hilarity of the situation aside, Kaito went slow, always showing his smile. "I'm gonna slide the pants down first. You just have to take your knee, one at a time, and get out of them. Always hold the wall with one hand and the ca-cloth with the other and this will be easy as pie! And then maybe we can have some pie! I'm getting hungry." Kaito grinned. "Shower first, then breakfast."

Heiji nodded and held the cloth and the wall, one knee at a time. He closed his eyes once they were off and waited for Kaito to let him know he was ready to put the shorts on.

"Okay, see? Easy! Nothing to it!" Kaito grabbed the shorts, carefully getting them over Hattori's ankles. "Same thing in reverse. Helping, that's it. 'Kay? You really are doing awesome. I know how annoying this must feel, being scared like this. Don't worry though. Not gonna hurt you." Kaito smiled something just as genuine as his others- _he never put up a fake smile_- but this one held far more sentiment. "I promise I'm gonna try to do whatever I can so that you're at least not afraid like this- I know you'll be able to stand. Just a matter of when." Kaito moved the shorts up a little and under the cape. "Same thing now. Together, 'kay?"

Heiji was feeling a bit shaky, nervous now that he was back in just the cloth from earlier but taking some comfort in the fact Kaito was getting the shorts on. He raised one knee than the other and waited.

Kaito made sure that the shorts were loose, drawing them in the front more so he wouldn't get any unwanted reactions. When he was done he took the cape away. "You know, it's easier, you can lean back on your feet. I tried it. It shouldn't hurt. I'll be right back. I gotta get something." Kaito ran downstairs, leaving his door open this time, going into the kitchen and grabbing some plastic wrap- running into Kid's room real quick and getting scissors and duct tape. He came back up, all three objects obvious in his hands. He already head the gauze and medical tape in his room. "I'm gonna make sure this doesn't hurt you, okay?" Kaito put the stuff down in front of Hattori, taking big jumps and getting to his drawers, getting out the medical supplies. He knelt down beside Hattori, taking one wrist at a time as he bandaged them and then put the plastic wrap around it, duct-tapping it down. Kaito looked at his chest for a second before just going around Hattori's body with it. "Sorry. Don't know how else to make it stay." At the end, he threw a part of it over Hattori's shoulder - "Toga," Kaito laughed in a deeper voice. - and duck tapped that down too, kneeling in front of Hattori with his hands out and a grin on his face. "Hold onto me and I'm gonna walk backwards- op, wait." Kaito stood up, going back to his closet and taking off his own clothes, putting on a pair of gym shorts. Eh, good enough. He came back and went back to the same position. "Sorry about that. Showering with clothes on is fine but not _that_ much clothes." He laughed. "Okay, now I'm gonna walk backwards and you just hold onto me so you've got you're balance, okay?"

Heiji wasn't sure how Kaito would be able to do it but he nodded and reached out to grab Kaito's hands. He still felt a bit nervous but he pushed it back as best he

Kaito let Hattori set the pace, moving back only once he'd moved forward. They felt like some kinda weird train, but hey, it worked, and he was able to keep his balance and help Hattori keep his this way. The shower was right at the end of the hall, so it wasn't that far. He got in first, nodding his head towards the towels. "Careful when you come in. You can kneel on them and the wall's right here." Kaito grinned. "See? Everything's easy. You know what?" Kaito stood up, keeping hold of Hattori but moving as he did so that his hands were under his arms. "I'm gonna help you so you don't try." Kaito picked up his weight but not enough to lift all of him, he didn't need too, just enough to help Hattori get on the towel.

Heiji got on the towels in the shower and reached over to touch the wall. A few more words from the man from before made him shiver slightly but he fought to keep it to himself.

"Hey." Kaito went on the tips of his feet, bending over and looking at Hattori. "You don't have to mean it but try to smile. All you've been doing is nodding and wincing today." Kaito's grin got wider and he lightly poked him. "Come on, gloomy guss. Just smile. It's not gonna hurt anyone and I'm sure your face is still in tact- that, or that's the best hidden injury I've ever seen." Kaito bent down, making sure to catch his eyes. "Like I said, you don't have to really be happy right now, but you can at least smile. It's a start."

Heiji wasn't sure about smiling at nothing but he thought about how that had almost been all that Kaito had been doing and shrugged. He tried to turn and give a small smile, if only in thanks to what Kaito had done for him.

"Good enough." Kaito let out breathy laugh. "You know, you never know what's gonna happen. Take a chance to smile every now and then. Smiles make the world bright." Kaito moved back, grabbing the showerhead. "And, most of the time, they help make others happy too." He shrugged a little. "World can always use some more happiness."

Heiji looked around as he thought about that. Not to be completely helpless, he reached for the soap but couldn't bring himself to grab a washcloth, the material too off-putting.

Kaito turned the water on, aiming it into the bathtub until he was sure he had it at the right temperature. He noticed too late that he hadn't covered his own bandages but that was alright. They'd gotten wet before and his own were easy to change. He turned over and grinned at Hattori, moving his hand so he could see the water. He didn't want to scare him but he couldn't resist. Hattori couldn't move so, slower than he world have before, Kaito turned it on him and sprayed the detective in the face, laughing a little when he drew it away almost right after that- his eyes always watching to make sure the once detective wasn't going to react negatively to anything he did. They were both human and he wasn't going to walk on glass around him when there was clearly no danger coming at them in the bathroom.

Heiji was shocked at the water but wiped his face, eyeing Kaito's grinning face for a second before shaking the water on his hand at him.

Kaito grinned more, spraying Hattori again. "Ehehe. Here." He handed it over so that the guy could actually bathe. "Lean back on your knees, like I said. When you wanna wash you're legs, I'll help you."

Heiji took it and started washing himself down, rubbing as hard as he could at every spot he could reach where he still felt the contact. He stopped when he got lower, wanting to wash there but also wanting to ignore it. After awhile of just sitting there he finally decided that he could get there later and nodded over to Kaito.

Kaito smiled, getting up on his knees. "Okay. Best way I can think to do is you let me." He tipped his head to side. "But you don't want me to do that, right?"

Heiji wasn't sure. He didn't think he'd be able to do it himself but at the same time he felt awkward having someone else doing it. He looked up at Kaito and knew that, either way, he'd have to trust him. May as well get it over with just so he could get some more of the other men off him. He held out the soap so Kaito would get what he finally decided.

Kaito smiled, grabbing the soap. "'Kay. This makes things easier. I'll get your back while I'm at it." And that was a nice place to start. Kaito went behind him, washing Hattori's back with the soap first, keeping his actual fingers off of him. He sprayed the spot he had washed right after just incase too. "I'm gonna wash your legs, 'kay?" Kaito warned before bending down and doing the same thing, keeping his fingers away from any skin contact and started from Hattori's knees down- for comfort. He turned the showerhead away when he was done, standing up to get the shampoo and squirting some in Hattori's hair before putting some into his own hair and sitting down in front of the guy, grinning as he scrubbed the soap in. "See? Nothing that bad."

Heiji nodded slightly as he started washing his hair, still feeling a bit off but also feeling better as well. He closed his eyes when some shampoo got in them and tried to wipe it out.

"You know?" Kaito said, his eyes lidded. "You're only gonna make them worse. I hate when it gets in my eyes." He reached over and held out the showerhead to spray in-between them. "Stick your face it. It's the best you can do."

Heiji stuck his hands out and when he felt the water he leaned forward, letting the spray hit his face and rinse the stuff away. He turned his head to start rinsing the rest of his hair out, scrubbing to get everything out.

Kaito leaned over, letting Hattori go first. While he was, Kaito let his eyes close a bit. He had to get the others still and he wasn't going to let Hattori be afraid and hide out in his room all day- let alone the fact that everyone wouldn't fit in there- so that meant going downstairs, which would be easy. Going back up again would not, but he'd worry about that later.

Heiji made sure the rest of the soap was out of his hair before he raised his head up and blinked the water out of his eyes. He looked away to allow Kaito to have the chance to rinse his own hair and took the time to think on everything that had happened since the two of them had brought him here... two... Takagi. He hadn't seen him since Kaito had taken him from the car.

Kaito washed his hair out quickly, grabbing the soap himself and doing the quickest job he could of washing his own body before he everything back and turned off the water, returning the showerhead. "Hey. I'm gonna open the door and put a towel out there you can kneel on. There will be one right in front of you you can dry yourself off with while I go get some clothes." Kaito smiled down towards him as he went for the door. "That sound good to you?"

Heiji pulled himself together after a moment and looked over. He pointed to Kaito then to himself before holding up two more fingers, motioning one out to the hall for Kaito's mom but tipping his head and waved the remaining finger.

"Oh, he's downstairs. I'm sure we'll see him after you get dressed." Kaito raised his eyebrows with a grin. "I'm sure you don't want them to see you like that. I'll be right back with the clothes." Kaito opened the door, taking one of the towels like he said he would and putting him on the carpet. He took one for himself, easily drying off but having to slip back into the bathroom and slip the shorts off as he had the towel wrapped around him so he wouldn't drip on the floor. "I'll be right back and we'll get you dressed to. Then we'll go down there and see them and get something to eat." Kaito grinned, running off into his room and grabbing clothes for himself, though he took jeans instead of shorts because it was cold out and he had to pick up the others. He threw on a lighter green top for himself with darker, blue-ish stripes. Kaito grabbed the clothes of his bed and grabbed his cape off the floor before heading back, pausing a second to look at Kid's pants before tossing them in the closet and restarting out of the room.

Heiji was relieved but still wanted to see for himself. He got out and grabbed the towel on the floor, drying his face and rubbing it against his hair before wrapping it around himself and drying his upper body off as best he could but knowing he'd have to get the wet shorts off he opted to just wait until they were off, knowing he'd need Kaito's help again but a bit unsettled because he'd have to finish drying after they were off before he could get dressed. He thought he could get a start on it before Kaito came back and slid them down as far as he could, drying down his legs and other areas but not able to actually make himself dry everywhere before he heard someone just outside the door. He held the towel to himself and looked up.

Kaito came in, putting the clothes down. "Alright. Wet clothes off first." Kaito looked at the towel around him, switching it out with the cape and Hattori's help since it was bigger. He'd already made getting his shorts off easy enough. "Okay. One hand on the cloth and one on the wall, just like last time. Easy, remember?"

Heiji had relaxed when he saw it was Kaito and didn't have time to be worried or nervous when the towel he was using was gone and replaced by the same cloth as before. He grabbed the cloth with one hand and put the other on the wall, nodding that he was ready.

Kaito took the shorts off easily, grabbing the boxers with the smiley faces and showing them to Hattori, his grin holding _a lot_ more amusement in it. "These are for you- _then_ the shorts."

Heiji raised an eyebrow at them before looking at Kaito. He was beginning to wonder if he ever really stopped smiling but he figured anything was better at this point then once more having nothing- well, besides the cloth. He gave a small shake of his head before shifting for Kaito to get them on.

Kaito grinned. "See? Now at least something about you is full of smiles." He laughed a little before slipping Hattori's wet shorts off in favor of the boxers, getting them over Hattori's ankles like before and getting them up. He took the gray shorts next and did the same before handing him the green top and asking for the cape back. "You can get this on, right? I'm gonna go... ah, keep myself out of trouble real quick." Kaito grinned more as he waited to have the cape turned over to him.

Heiji released the cloth and nodded. He swallowed a bit as Kaito took the cloth away and he shivered slightly but looked back down to get the shirt open and pull it over himself.

Kaito went back into his room, seeing what a mess it was quickly becoming and didn't care. He had all of Kid's stuff together and hidden, deciding it was best not to give the little detective anything to use against him. Then he thought for a moment that- he already had. He took Kid's stuff back, grinning. We'll at least things would be fun if anyone saw him. Kaito went back to Hattori, kneeling in front of him with his arms out again. "Same thing but we're going downstairs. I'll help you turn around when we get there and we can play puppy going down them backwards." Kaito winked. "No problem at all."

Heiji felt strange but the clothes were a comfort. He nodded at Kaito and reached out to take the offered hands. He set off and couldn't help wondering how he'd be able to take the stairs backwards on his knees.

"Okay." Kaito reached the stairs and let Hattori hold on the wall for a second. "Like this." Kaito fisted his fingers underneath his hands and put them on the carpet. "That when you're not bending your wrists. Then just go backwards." Kaito put his knee down onto the first step, then the other. He let his hands follow as he crawled backwards a bit. He stood up. "Turn around like that too. I'll be right here so you don't fall down and make sure you go slow. No need to rush and you can trip even on your knees." Kaito grinned, waiting for Hattori to start. "It's easy though- just looks hard. You can to it."

Heiji admitted to himself Kaito didn't make it look too hard but he still turned slowly and started down, doing it the same way Kaito had. He was a few steps down when his knee slipped off the edge of one of the steps.

Kaito grabbed Hattori around the waist before he could fall down to the next step, one arm on the wall for help. It still hurt. "Okay. You're fine. Put your knee back on the step and we go again. You didn't fall. Don't worry. You're doing great."

Heiji nodded, shaking a bit but fighting it back so Kaito wouldn't notice it. Kaito wasn't going to hurt him, he wasn't one of _them_ so he could trust him. He hadn't done anything and that in itself disproved the man's statement. He moved his knee back and resumed going down the stairs.

Kaito waited until they reached the bottom and let out a breath of air. "Great. Now." He got down on his knees next to Hattori, arms out again. "We can put pillows down on the table in the main room and eat in there. I'm sure mom won't mind, so lets head there first. Then I'll go see where she and Takagi-keiji are and you can eat something besides soup." Kaito tipped his head to the side a bit. "Bet you're hungry."

Heiji took Kaito's hands and shrugged. He just wanted to make sure Takagi was really OK and let Kaito go get the other two he had mentioned. If they had known him then they would be at risk from the other men that _he_ had mentioned.

Kaito stopped, sitting on his knees instead. "Not really hungry, huh? What do you want?"

Hattori held up the same finger from before first then held up two fingers with his other, pointing to Kaito then outside. He then looked down and held up two again and pointed at first Kaito then the two fingers. Not sure how else to get it across he dropped his hand down.

"Two people and me outside. You can stop with the gun, we're safe. I'll go get them right now." Kaito's smile was still there, but a little less, even if he hadn't wanted it to fall. "Got it." He was starving. He'd hoped to at least eat, but resting and eating could wait. Hattori was at least not giving him an excuse for ignoring his job. Kaito's smile brightened. "First, lets get you to the table. Can't leave you in the middle of the hallway. I'm gonna tell my mom I'm stepping out." Kaito put a finger to his lips. "But Takagi-keiji's not gonna know. I'm sneaky, okay? I should be back soon- they left me a car." Kaito held out his hands again. "Moving first. The rest in that order."

Heiji nodded and started moving again. He wasn't very comforted but he knew it was the best he could hope for. When they reached the table, Heiji stopped. He looked around, wondering where the others were and, while he wanted to believe Kaito he also wanted to make sure for himself that Takagi was here and safe.

Kaito left Hattori at the table, at least able to sit back on his knees. Even if he didn't remember all the kendo, though Kaito hadn't asked, his body would and it shouldn't bother Hattori to sit like that. Kaito went off, looking for Takagi-keiji and finding him in the guest room still, very awake and looking as if he were waiting for him. "Hattori's in the living room and I have to step out for a second- my mom needs something form the store. Can you watch him?"

Takagi looked up at Kuroba-kun. He hadn't wanted to go find Hattori and end up scaring him on accident. "Is it okay?"

"Considering he's the one looking for you, I should think so." Kaito was out of the room and back on the prowl, hoping to take care of all this quickly. He found his mom in the kitchen, where he thought she'd be. "Hey, I have to run to the store as a favor to you. The two things you need are kinda heavy and I don't know where to put them so I'll have them in the living room with Hattori. The store's kinda far so it might take me a half an hour there and back, but I've got a car. I don't think anyone will be very happy about what I'm picking up, you know how picky some people can be, but it's-" Kaito closed on of his eyes and looked at his mom. "Not really even a choice. I'll be back soon."

She smiled and moved over to her son, putting her arms around his shoulders. "Bring them back here. I'll hold off on breakfast until you get back and I'll be making extra." She leaned closer so she could whisper to him. "_Get Hakuba-kun and your other friend here_."

Kaito sighed with a smile to her. "Didn't I just tell you that's what I'm doing? Just wanted to let you know we're probably gonna have a fight on our hands. I told Jii-chan not to come last night because Hattori fell asleep so fast, but I'm calling him before I leave and Tan..." Kaito took a breath. Kisama. "The boy's pretty hurt. Odds are the cops are gonna be down our throats about this." Kaito let his voice lighten. "I'm ready for a fight- just warning you to be on guard. Jii-chan can take care of Conan-kun, but I don't think they know that."

"I think if the families knew what had happened at that hospital they would be against leaving them there. I wouldn't have wanted you there, no parent would. The police shouldn't have a say in that." She gave him a quick hug before backing away. "So go."

"Already gone." Kaito was out the kitchen door and the house door, not stopping for anymore talk. He slipped something on the door handle before grabbing the door itself and letting it swing closed. It was already morning and the police would be on guard, but when had that ever stopped him?

Takagi went out the door, slowly. He looked around. He didn't know much about the layout of the house because he hadn't wanted to intrude but he had passed the main room to get to the kitchen. Takagi went down the hall, seeing Hattori there like Kuroba-kun had said. He didn't want to scare him or anything so he waved to him. "Hi."

Heiji looked up quickly when he heard someone come in but hearing the voice and seeing who it was a relief. He held up his hand gave a small wave back before starting to move toward him. He was here but was he really OK?

Takagi was surprised to see Hattori move at all and he had a feeling that he shouldn't. He'd had to carry him yesterday and that was enough. Takagi didn't want to rush over and scare him though either so he paused for a minute before going and kneeling in front of the teen so he wouldn't have to get up. "Hattori-kun, are you alright?"

Heiji had felt the same pain from before but ignored it. As soon as Takagi was in front of him he put his hand up, pulling back a moment before hesitantly touching Takagi's shoulder and tipping is head.

Takagi stared at him, shocked. "Hattori-kun... can you not talk?"

Heiji dropped his head down and to the side. Every time he had tried since he had been taken away from the house had been nothing but strangled sounds and more soreness.

Takagi knew that it had to be bad for Hattori-kun to act they way he had when they'd gotten him out, but with how much he'd seen Hattori go through for Kudo-kun... this just didn't seem real. The teen couldn't even talk to him. Takagi hesitated a moment- but he was always hesitating. That didn't mean he want to through with the motion and, as much as he wanted to just hold Hattori and tell him it was okay, he couldn't scare him- he just couldn't- and it hurt not being able to do that. Even before, when Hattori had needed him, the least he could do was be there for him. He couldn't even do that now. Takagi clenched his fist on top if his knees, bowing his head to him. "Gomenasai. I promised I'd look after you and I failed to do that. I'm sorry for everything you've had to go through."

Heiji looked up to see Takagi with his head bowed. He was apologizing again. But for what? This man had helped get him away and, as much as his body wanted as little contact as possible, he also wanted to make sure this man knew that he had done more to help him than he could ever know. He reached forward slowly to touch Takagi's shoulders before deciding to just do it and leaning forward, folding his arms between them and letting his head go to one side and rest on the man's shoulder.

Takagi felt Hattori touch him though he had to open his eyes to see him move closer, actually touching him which was more than Takagi expected even if he hadn't fit... a specific profile. Slowly, his hands shaking a bit with hesitation and feeling Hattori shake as well, Takagi leaned forward and put his arms slowly and loosely around the teen. He just wanted to hold him and keep him safe right there- just for a few moments at least because no one could touch Hattori right now but him and Takagi knew he would have to back off because he knew he'd be sacred.

Heiji fought to keep the fear and everything else his body was telling him to feel at the contact and managed to keep it at bay, the other part of his mind telling him that it was OK, he was safe. This man had no intentions of hurting him, especially the way the other man...

Takagi held him, like he had countless other times before- no, yesterday? Couldn't have been- must have been the day before. He let that calm him a bit, but it equally upset him more and he knew that Hattori-kun couldn't be liking this so he backed away, not wanting to let the contact linger in any way that could be misread. He only had one thing to say, not daring to touch Hattori's face when he saw the tear marks. "You're alive, you're healthy, and you're safe now. That's what matters."

Heiji looked at Takagi and nodded, pointing at him then himself before waving around to where they were. He nodded again and gripped the man's hand as best he could. He was both grateful and saddened when Takagi backed away but it was further proof to him that he was not going to do anything.

Takagi didn't know what to do. Hattori was safe now and that's what he'd wanted all this time. Takagi hadn't known it before but... that really was what he'd been after since the very start and it wasn't until that moment that he realized it.. and it was done. There was nothing left to do. Hattori was still scared and hurt... but he was safe. Takagi smiled gently, shaking his hand a bit where Hattori was holding it. He wasn't scared of him. That, at least, was something to be grateful for. The damage that had been done though, was something Takagi didn't know how to fix. He looked up at Hattori-kun. "Do you want anything?"

Heiji took a shaky breath and decided that, now that he knew Takagi was here and safe, it was just the other two Kaito had mentioned and he was already going to get them. He shook his head but squeezed Takagi's hand so the man wouldn't leave.

Takagi stayed where he was, just looking at Hattori, then looking away so the teen wouldn't feel pressure to look away himself or like he was intimidating him or anything. "Right... well, if I can get you something, name- ah..." Takagi let out a breath. "I'll find a way to get you what you want."

Chikage peeked in the room after setting the food out to be ready to cook as soon as the timetable her son had given was right. She saw the teen holding the officer's hand and appearing to embarrass him more than he was himself. She couldn't help but sigh at the sight. Knowing the teen was able to accept the company of the officer without being scared spoke volumes about the man's ability to put the frightened boy at ease.

Heiji suddenly felt eyes on him and he turned quickly to look around at where it was coming from. He saw the woman, Kaito's mom, watching them from the doorway and finally calmed down.

Takagi noticed Hattori get agitated. It was when the teen started glancing around the room that Takagi unconsciously drew his hand towards the gun that Sato gave him. He saw Kuroba-san quickly enough that he hadn't even had a chance to touch the weapon and he quickly moved his hand to rest on Hattori's shoulder instead. "I don't think anyone would even know you we're here, besides those of us that want to protect you." Takagi looked up at the woman of the house, bowing his head. "I have a few coworkers who want to come by and help. We've been watching them for... only two days now but it feels like much longer." Takagi shook his head. "We need to make sure they stay safe. I wanted to talk to you last night but I guess I fell asleep," Takagi said bashfully. He hadn't seen Sato though, so maybe Kuroba-san had already known and met with her.

Chikage nodded slightly, knowing from his motion what he was going to try to do. "I can understand the quick desire to protect someone." She nodded to the teen who had turned away from her and back toward the officer. "But I suppose if your two coworkers are anything like you than I don't see a problem so long as they do not disrupt the boys while they are here resting and recuperating. Is that alright?"

Takagi nodded. "Yes. That's what I said. Don't worry, they won't." Takagi looked over at Hattori a second before reaching for the phone in his pocket, then thinking that might scare him. Takagi showed him it was just his phone. "Do you mind?"

Heiji saw a phone in Takagi's hand and shook his head, pushing the phone towards him.

Chikage nodded and watched the boy seem to give the officer permission to call. "As long as it's just a couple. I really don't want the wrong attention brought here."

Takagi nodded. "I know. I don't either." He hit the call button twice, waiting for Sato to pick up and tell him what had happened last night.

Sato grabbed her phone right away on habit and answered. "What happened? Is everyone alright?"

Takagi frowned. "Yes, I think so. Why?" He wanted to add 'is something wrong', but wouldn't do it with Hattori right there.

"I just wanted to make sure you were OK first. So what do you need?" Sato headed into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"I'm sorry. I know I kind of... fell asleep last night." Takagi frowned. "But I thought you were heading over here?"

"Nakamori-keibu altered it a bit. Rather than risking scaring one of the boys, especially Hattori-kun, we are at his house. It's not that far so if you need anything we can be right there without crowding them."

"Um." Takagi looked around and realized what had just happened, his eyes widening a bit but keeping any concern to himself. "It happened so fast and- Kuroba-kun seems to have left..." Which he shouldn't have let happen, if not for the fact alone the kid was hurt. "I don't know. Hold on." He looked over at Hattori. "Hattori-kun, is it alright if Sato-san comes over with Nakamori-keibu?"

Heiji didn't recognize those names and wanted to ask who they were... but again he could speak. He bit his lip and tipped his head before pointing to the phone.

... Oh... right. Takagi felt the phone fall a few inches lower, away from him. "Sato-san is a close friend and co-worker of mine. She's been worried about you. She was at the hospital with all of us while you and the others were being treated. Nakamori-keibu's an inspector who, I guess had been worried about Hakuba-kun and Kuroba-kun, but he..." He didn't _seem_ worried about Hattori the last time Takagi had come across him- he _was_ worried... and angry. "He was definitely worried about you to," was all he could say.

OK, two more new people, possibly ones that knew him... before. He shifted a bit and looked away, trying to sort this out. Kaito had been there to introduce his mom but... he supposed if Takagi were there, they could. He pointed at Takagi and then at the floor right where he was already sitting.

Takagi understood Hattori to the point where he pretty much told him to stay put. "I'm not going anywhere, they'd be coming over here." Takagi tipped his head toward Hattori. "I'm not leaving you, don't worry. Can they come over? You can say no. It's what you want." Takagi couldn't stress that enough. Hattori had been doing everything for everyone else. He was the person that needed looking after and he should have the say-so. "It's not a bad thing to say yes or no."

Heiji looked around the house, not sure what to think and ran a hand through his hair, which was still slightly damp. If they had been worried perhaps they should at least know he was OK, even if they didn't come over right now. He motioned to the phone again and tapped the table once while he nodded then twice while he shook his head.

Takagi was a bit surprised he'd understood that, though he'd originally taken the table and a headshake for 'not here'. He nodded to Hattori-kun and got back on the phone. "Sato-san, can I call you back on that in a little while? Hattori-kun seems fine with it, but not right this minute."

Sato had been about to comment on Kuroba-kun's apparent additional disappearing act from his own home when Wataru started speaking to Hattori-kun, and if the teen was right in front of him she couldn't risk causing Wataru to react to her as it might give Hattori-kun the wrong impression. When he spoke to her again she sighed. "That's no problem but can you at least give us an idea as to where Kuroba-kun went off to?" Sato was leaning on the counter, coffee cup in front of her and wondering how she'd tell this to Nakamori-keibu.

"Um..." Takagi had to remember. It had been so fast and he had had other things on his mind. "I think he said something about going to so something for his mother? Hold on." Takagi put the phone away from him for a second time, not liking doing that to Sato so many times in one call. "Do you know where Kuroba-kun went?"

Chikage smiled at the boy and back to the officer. "He had to go pick up a couple things. I think they will help Hattori-kun a lot. As I said, trust my boy to do what is best for others. He'll be back."

Takagi was still confused but he nodded anyway, frowning as he did, and speaking with Sato again. "I guess he went to pick something up?"

Sato shook her head. "Well, when he gets back you tell him that's what we are here for. He doesn't need to be running around in his condition." She huffed into the phone. "And as unlikely as it is, there is still the remaining kidnapper. He may or may not know Kuroba-kun's appearance but I don't want to take that gamble."

"I know, Sato-san. I will." He didn't have anything else to say to her, though Takagi was pretty sure Kuroba-kun's mother would have more of a say of what he did and didn't do. He'd have to talk with her about what had happened. For Sato though... "I'll call you back later."

"OK, just remember we're close if you need us." She hung up and shook her head. Kuroba-kun was already out and about. She'd have to let Nakamori-keibu know but she wasn't sure where he was so set off to let him know the newest development over at the Kuroba house.

Takagi hung up the phone, looking over at Kuroba-san. "You said you knew a bit of what happened but Kuroba-kun hadn't mentioned... some of it." Takagi didn't want Hattori to have any reason to remember it, though the fire couldn't have that many associations. "I should really explain more of it if Hattori-kun and Kuroba-kun are going to stay here." Takagi looked over at Hattori-kun, his hand still in his. "Can I go into the other room and explain a few things to Kuroba-san so she's not worried?" _and knows what to expect._ He pointed to the kitchen. It would be easy enough to see them, but he didn't want him hearing them. "We can put on music or the TV for you for a while and if you want anything, I can get it for you too."

Heiji pointed to the outside and shook his head, just to make sure he wasn't expecting anyone to come in.

"I told you I'm not leaving," Takagi reassure him again. "We're just going to go in the other room. Relax a little." And Hattori-kun really needed to. Maybe without so many people around, he could stop being so tense.

Heiji shook his head and pointed at Takagi then over to the doorway Kaito's mom was in then pointed to the outside again and shook his head again. He was really hating not being able to talk but tried to say 'No others.' any way only for nothing but a rasping sound to come out.

Takagi was at an absolute loss, taking it now as he didn't want him or Kuroba-san to leave. Since the first guess had obviously been wrong, he looked to her, seeing if she was understanding something he wasn't as he patted Hattori on the shoulder, seeing now why he couldn't talk. "Um... I don't know what you want but stop trying to-" He looked back up at Kuroba-san. "Can you get paper and a pen?"

Chikage hurried over to the nearby table were a pen and note pad was for taking messages was. "Here. I should have thought to this earlier." She went to the table and passed it across to them rather than going around so as to not make Hattori-kun feel crowded.

Takagi moved the paper so it was right in front of him and handed the pen to Hattori. "Here. What were you trying to say?"

Heiji took the pen and wrote out **'No others will be coming before Kaito returns, right?'** Before adding. **'And you'll be right in there'** He let it trail off, looking up to met Takagi's eye as soon as the man read the note.

"Um right." Takagi nodded. "Sato-san won't come until you want her too and I'm sure Kuroba-kun won't be gone that long. You'll be able to see me but..." Takagi looked around the room before looking over at Kuroba-san. "Can we give him something to do so he's not just sitting here?"

"Of course. TV remote is right here." She grabbed the remote and placed it next to the pad of paper so Hattori could use it. "You can put whatever you want on." She smiled when Hattori-kun touched the remote and nodded. She had yet to see him return the smile to her or her son and hoped that it was just a matter of time and that he would be able to over come what had happened. She stepped back and nodded to the officer. "I'll wait in the kitchen."

Takagi nodded, looking down at Hattori. "Will you be alright for a little bit?"

Heiji nodded. He was already feeling a bit tired again but he released Takagi's hand and clicked on the TV just to make sure Takagi knew he would be alright.

Takagi walked out of the room, sitting down at the table and ready to explain things. "I think it would be best if you knew what had been happening all this time. It's not just today... and it might affect Hattori-kun, and Kuroba-kun was a part of it, so you should know." Takagi looked at her and explained things all the way back form the beginning, when they were called after Conan-kun went missing.

* * *

><p>Kaito drove the car up to the hospital and looked out over it and all the police cars before driving around and parking down the block. <em>Oh, what fun.<em> He thought, a bit sarcastically for once. He wasn't in the mood for this but at least there weren't officer outside the WALLS, so he should be fine. Kaito went to the roof a few buildings over, Kid's outfit at least better in the cold weather than what he'd been wearing, though of course he was wearing a spare pair of pants- he should have grabbed a coat. Kaito used the glider to get to the hospital, latching a line onto the roof and calling up Hakuba.

Conan had his eyes closed and was halfway out of it, though he'd never completely fallen asleep- he couldn't. The others in the room had gone under a few times; conversations started and ended - Ran and Kazuha's often being the most painful to have to sit through - and he'd heard a few people move about, though no one left. Hakuba had fallen asleep awhile ago, but the guy was in a similar state to him and he'd seen him - or felt more accurately - move about at strange intervals as if he hadn't meant to fall asleep, woke up, and fell asleep again. It was quiet now and Conan couldn't help but tense up as something right next to his head scared whatever tranquility he had away from him. It took him only moments to tell it was a phone and he shook Hakuba's arm. He almost spoke as he did, though his immediate thoughts kept him from that. It was too quiet and he didn't want anyone to know he was awake- he was just going to leave anyway.

Saguru felt his arm being moved and blinked his eyes open without moving. As soon as he noticed Conan-kun was the one waking him he glanced over at the phone. Without moving too much he reached for it and hit the button, the phone close enough to both their ears that, in the quiet, they should both be able to hear well enough. "Yes?"

"I am in no mood to be drawing this out. What room are you in, what side of the building, what end and how many rooms from that end," Kaito asked in succession. "That's what you're there from, right, my little spy? Isn't it fun to be doing things that you shouldn't?" Kaito grinned into the phone as he waited for his answer, or more likely, an argument.

Saguru sighed. Contrary to what he had said, he had not been able to rest much and was still partly out of it. "321, North side, Third room over from the left and while some would say that... it is the right thing to do." He shifted his gaze to Conan-kun, knowing it would be much more beneficial for the physiological well-being of both him and Hattori to be able to recuperate without so many around them. "ETA?"

"Five minutes, but you're not going to know it. I told you," Kaito said mischievously before he hung up the phone. "You'll never see me coming."

Saguru looked at Conan-kun to see if he had caught any of what had been said before the call was cut off.

Five minutes. Faster than what he had thought when the call came. He half thought that Kid was still with Hattori, so at least he wouldn't have to wait long. He had to admit, if he'd called earlier, it would have felt like a lot longer than five minutes was going to. Conan nodded at Hakuba because, for some reason, the guy was looking at him for validation that, in the quiet room, he had heard something so clear. Sure his perception might have been off but his hearing was perfectly fine.

Kaito had a bunch more of his little sleeping gas bombs that didn't go 'boom' for once. They were in his pocket as he all but jumped headfirst off the side of the building, loving the feel of wind in his hair before the line caught and he braced himself against the wall, right next to the window he was aiming for. _Ha. Five minutes. Five seconds._ He took his glasscutter, etching a small opening in the far corner and slipping his little friends inside- probably more than he needed but better safe than sorry. He waited a good minute before taking the cutter again and making himself an opening. He felt kinda bad for those who had been standing but there was no helping it, and the glass would need to be replaced- the police could do that. Kaito went in and jumped lightly over the couch that was in his way, stepping over one of the officers and seeing Hakuba passed out near Tantei-kun. He grinned, opening the smelling salt and putting it under the detective's nose. "Wakeie Wakeie."

Saguru turned away from the scent and tried to move away before he remembered he had been sitting in a chair.

"Hey, wake up. You go and knock Tantei-kun and it's not my fault." But Kaito grabbed Hakuba's arm to stop him from doing just that. Hattori was rubbing off on him. He did _not_ want to be worrying about the whole freaking world.

Saguru froze before realizing what the smell had meant due to the voice. He looked over, expecting an officer or even a 'family member' but that was not who met his sight. "What do you think you are doing? What if someone walks in?"

"Then at least they won't be running to my house first chance they get. Move. Or you know what, here." Kaito handed over the bottle. "Wake him. We've got a good fifteen- twenty minutes, but I'm not gonna be the first thing he sees."

Saguru took the bottle and nodded, turning to Conan-kun and muttering softly. "This may have been the first rest he has had since he awoke prior to my calling you." All the same, he leaned forward and waved the bottle under Conan-kun's nose, brushing his hair as well so he'd know it was him.

Conan flinched away, bringing a hand up and rubbing it across his nose. He'd meant to say something along the lines of 'what the heck is that' in disgust, what he got was a coughing fit.

Saguru quickly removed the bottle and began massaging Conan-kun's throat, hoping the officers outside would leave the ones inside to take care of it and not try checking in on them. "Calm down."

Conan pushed the hand away, angry. He opened his eyes, glaring at Hakuba. _I'm not a kid._ He relaxed soon after when he saw the person over the other's shoulder. "We finally going?" It sounded like his words were run through grater and he had to swallow painfully before breathing again.

"I'm not touching him." Kaito put his hands up. "All yours. I don't wanna get sick."

Saguru nodded and reached across Conan-kun, disconnecting and shutting down the machines so the alarms wouldn't go off when he removed them. After everything was set, he looked at Conan-kun. "Do not mind this but it is nippy outside." He said and gathered the young detective in his arms, bringing one of the top blankets with him and wrapping it around Conan before turning to the other teen.

Kaito looked, seeing a problem with his plan now that Hakuba was holding Kudo... he really should think things through better. "I can do it, but can you hold on with one hand?" Kaito met Hakuba eyes seriously. He needed to know. "I can easily take him. I'm better at this. Nevermind." Kaito held out his arms. "Give him to me."

Saguru held out the bundled up form, wondering if he was really planning to take them the way he seemed to be indicating.

"You are putting me down and you are waking-" he had to swallow. "Ran up. I'm letting her know." Conan glared at Kid before he could touch him. "Wake her-... and hide in the bathroom-... for a few minutes."

Kaito stared at the kid with a raised eyebrow, looking towards Hakuba, then thinking - forget arguing - and nodding to the bottle the detective still had. "Wake her and come get me I guess." Kaito shrugged to him, backing up against the wall. He never won any fights with Tantei-kun and he wasn't going to start setting a record now.

Saguru set Conan back down on the bed and moved over to Ran-san. He gently held it so he could move back when she woke and not make her feel threatened. She began to stir and as soon as her eyes opened he placed a finger to his lips. "Kudo wishes to speak to only you."

Ran wasn't sure what the smell was but when she saw Hakuba-kun and heard what he said she immediately nodded and looked over to the bed. He was laying wrapped in a blanket and she smiled, tearing up slightly to see his eyes open and looking her way. She ran past Hakuba-kun and knelt by the bed, not sure what to say when she opened her mouth.

Conan smiled to her, knowing that talking was going to upset her but not speaking would have been worse. "Sorry about worrying you." It was the first thing he'd been waiting to tell anyone since he woke.

Ran just shook her head. "I knew you'd pull through. I told you that you would."

"I was tired." Conan wasn't really sure what had happened but he didn't feel any sicker than he had before, so nothing had changed. "I need to-... go, Ran. Hattori a complete-... baka and I have to see him." He was sick of having to swallow because swallowing hurt more than speaking but he needed to if he wanted to continue. "I'm pretty much-... ditching chemistry class," he said it with a smile and fond memories. "So don't worry-... that I'll be gone."

Ran looked around at the room, it clear that some of the people had not intended to fall asleep where they were now had. She looked over at Hakuba-kun before letting her gaze fall on the boy on the bed. "I'm glad you let me know. Just don't be a baka yourself." She looked back over at Hakuba-kun. "Take care of him-" Looking back down, she continuted, "You all do still need it, OK?"

"Hai. I'm aware." Conan swallowed and looked over at the door in front of him. "Do me a favor? Go pretend you're-... asleep and don't open you're eyes-... until I'm gone."

"If you want. I'll see you than." She leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his forehead. "That was for Conan-kun," she said with a smile and she stood and stepped away, heading back to where she had been when Hakuba-kun had woke her. She focused on the bundle on the bed before closing her eyes and relaxing against the wall.

Conan looked away, a bit of a blush on his face with Hakuba so close. Kid most have heard because he came out the bathroom- must have seen or guessed something more than he had heard by the grin on his face. Conan mouthed 'shut up' to him.


	41. Attack and Retreat

**Chapter 41: Attack and Retreat**

Kaito picked the little tantei up, carrying him in his right arm- he needed his good arm for the weight. He went back over to the window, passing Ran-chan as he changed his voice. Odds were it would give him away but the group of unconscious people did that well enough. Kudo's voice spoke to her. "Don't wake up but say you found this." Kaito slipped her his third, and hopefully last card, to this group of police officers. He grabbed the cable from outside the hole in the window and clipped it to his belt so he could extract more wire to get down. He did, dropping himself a few feet and waiting for Hakuba to stick his big, nosy, detective head out and get on the damn wire. There was a handhold Kaito moved out so the detective could step on it and not slide on him- he didn't need it so long as he held on and had the mechanism for more or less wire. It could hold enough weight to catch him in freefall so he and the detective would be fine- Tantei-kun didn't even count.

Saguru had wondered what method he was going to employ and the wire seemed appropriate enough. He looked down and saw the two of them below so he reached out and grabbed the line, easing himself out the window and grateful his injuries were not such as to put a further burden on the other teen.

Okay, Hakuba was on and this was _so_ much easier than trying to get through all those cops that flooded the hospital. He lowered them down slowly, reaching the ground and backing up while the detective got his feet firmly where they belonged as well, though he did trip a little and that was pretty funny. Kaito got ride of anything that connected them to the line and snapped a button, watching it disappear up the side of the wall and over the roof. He didn't even ask as he held Tantei-kun out to him. "Take him." If he could have hid his pained expression he would have but the muscles spasms were getting worse since last night and he didn't want to drop the kid.

Saguru quickly took him back before looking at the teen closely. At this distance he could easily see the pain on his face. _'What else happened that we are not aware of?'_

Kaito walked away, pulling Kid's hat down over his face now that he had the hand for it. "Let's go. I parked down the street. You'll find all the cameras that could get this route are mysteriously not working." Kaito walked off, leaving the detective to do as he pleased while he found a tree he could disappear behind for a moment and come back wearing his own clothes. "But with it being us, I think we should high-tail it away from here. Don't want anyone to see us."

Saguru nodded and, now that he was actually out of the hospital, he wanted to get far away this time. He set off, staying right beside Kuroba the whole way, not saying a word.

Kaito got in the car, pulling the door open and sitting down- just waiting for the detective to complain either that he shouldn't be breaking more laws than he was, or that, with him having been home, why his mother wasn't driving them.

Saguru looked around, having expected either Kuroba's mother or possibly an older friend to be driving. However, he was beyond caring at this point. He just wanted to be away from this place and if Kuroba had managed to get away with driving when a police officer was with him, as he knew Takagi-keiji would not have driven to Kuroba's home himself, then this was no different.

Kaito had to use his left hand to drive back, neither detective saying a thing high-and-mighty like both normally did but Kaito was getting to the point where he was too tired to care. He kept himself awake and focused on the driving because he wasn't going to get into an accident and, in all truth, he was a good driver and it was a must. Takagi-keiji and Sato hadn't parked directly outside the guy's house, so no one should be able to recognize the car, but Kaito still went a few houses down just to be safe. He shut the door a little harder than he should have, the car ride way to quiet and the terrible radio music driving him nuts, so at least he had a reason. Kaito spoke to the other two as he walked. "Hattori still doesn't know anyone. He trusts me and Takagi-keiji, and my mom to an extent, but he hasn't seen anyone else. I'm hoping you can help him. He's also pretty sore. Don't let him move. His wrists are raw and there's a burn mark on his chest, though it's not bad- should fade away soon. Besides that, I think you can guess who you're going to find- I just wanted to give you some heads up."

Conan's eyes narrowed at Kid but the teen never turned towards him. He didn't get the impression that he was avoiding eye contract- just that he didn't care whether he got it or not, which was strange to see Kid so placid. Conan didn't really know him though, and he'd owed him for his own rescue and for Hattori's now. Hattori was what he had to focus on at the moment. If he didn't recognize him... He wasn't sure what to feel about that. Mostly, he was just upset, and maybe a bit angry. His anger was solely placed on the people who had instigated all this, and he would make sure the man they got would be held responsible. That was for later. He wouldn't be sure what to do for Hattori until he saw him or why his thoughts kept drifting from that fact. He wasn't one to avoid truth.

When Saguru heard about the burn his thoughts went to his own and what those men might have done to leave a burn on Hattori's chest, but it relaxed when he heard it was not so bad. He focused instead on seeing if Conan-kun might be able to reach Hattori and allow him to remember something, anything. He followed Kuroba to the door and took a quick breath to calm himself so he would not worry Hattori when he walked in.

Heiji hadn't watched much of the TV before he was just too tired to stay kneeling. It wasn't too painful but he just wanted to lay down. Takagi was in the next room and Kaito had promised to be back soon with the others and, while he was still nervous about that, he hoped that they would not be like the others had been. He used the table to lay himself down, wincing at the movement and laid there for a bit before drifting off.

Kaito made sure he was the first to reach the door. He didn't hurt people but he didn't want Hakuba to try his luck and deal with a lesser version of the same he had. Kaito found himself wishing the burn wasn't where it was on his hand. His fingers were constantly brushing one another and he'd had to use it a lot to grab things because his right hand couldn't. If he had been able to wrap it, it may have been more tolerable, but it was in a bad spot for even that. He slipped a glove on over it, ignoring any pain at came with the action. The little happy-buzzer shock on the other side of the door would have prevented anyone from coming in without hurting them, but it was the same for himself as well. He didn't want to scare anyone either so he thought for a second as he looked at the door. _Forget it, I'm just knocking... on my own door._ Kaito did, turning the handle after waiting a few seconds and walking in. "Okaasan, I'm back." He turned to Hakuba at the last second as he remembered something. "Of course Takagi-keiji has no idea you're here too." Kaito kept going, figuring the detective either figured that or was shocked and going to be stuck there for a while before really coming in.

Kaito slipped off his shoes and looked where he'd left Hattori, finding him how he'd expected- and tried to prevent, last night. "_Kuso_." Kaito bent down in front of him, turning the TV off so all the distracting noise wouldn't interfere. He hadn't gotten his salt back from Hakuba so he had to do with what he could. He shook Hattori's shoulder. He looked like he was panicking again. "Hey, baka. Can't leave you for two seconds. Wake up." He couldn't have been that far under. He'd slept last night. "Look. How many times we have to go through this. You're safe. Everyone's safe. Quit freaking dreaming of all this and wake the hell up. You wanted to know everyone was alright, just like you, right? Well they're right here. You have to wake up to see them." He wouldn't have been shaking him but Hattori was doing so much of the shaking himself he had to get through somehow.

_Heiji felt both of them again, not just voices this time. He felt every single thing they were doing; the stun gun, the electricity, the heat, the cold... and one of them was describing things. 'I bet you'd love to feel... and I'm sure you will beg me to... you'll want me to... and too bad the boy can't join us for... I'm sure you'd be more than willing to put up with... even to come to me just to...' He didn't want it. Even if he said he would, he didn't..._

Saguru had slowly followed Kuroba in, stopping to put on a pair of clean slippers. He stopped at the doorway when he saw Kuroba kneeling down and he assumed it was Hattori due to the words he heard. He did not want to move too close and be spotted in the event Hattori awoke and mistook him for one of the men he seemed to be dreaming about.

Conan watched, debating whether or not to fight with Hakuba to put him down. Hattori would not know him, but he was a child to him then. There wasn't anything bad he could see with that but it would require moving on his own. Half of him told him to save the strength for when he actually talked with him, the other half didn't care about long run things- they didn't matter now, his friend's sanity did. That part of him won and he would have slipped away from Hakuba if not for the sheet entangling him. "Put me down."

Takagi heard the teen come in. He'd only just started speaking with his mother about what had happened after the fire when he couldn't help but see the fast motions as Kuroba-kun went near Hattori. He'd noticed him fall asleep a while ago but Takagi hadn't seen anything that he couldn't help but see now- like the shaking. Takagi stood up, pushing the chair away, debating whether to help or stay back- not sure which would help.

Kaito noticed Hattori wasn't reacting to him so he'd force it. "Hey." He looked up at Hakuba. "Give it back." Kaito held out his hand, not waiting for the detective to get himself together. "Just throw it."

Chikage saw Takagi-keiji's movement and stood as well, catching sight of her son, whom she had heard enter, kneeling beside Hattori-kun. She knew that meant he had returned with the others but Hattori-kun looked so bad. She stepped over to the officer and tapped his shoulder. "Go help. He trusts you."

Saguru moved forward, shifting Conan-kun to one arm while he reached for the bottle he had been handed earlier. Once he had it, he tossed it to Kuroba, then started unwrapping the blanket so that Conan-kun would be able to move more freely.

Takagi nodded to the woman, still unsure. Hattori trusted him when he was awake but he was dreaming right now... He'd just make sure he stayed behind Kuroba-kun. Takagi walked out of the room, not being able to continue when the splash of movement and color off to the side caught his attention and stopped him. "Hakuba-kun?" And Kudo-kun... though it had taken him a second to notice him. Takagi shook his head, not sure what was going on but willing to leave it be while he helped try to calm Hattori-kun down.

Kaito held the bottle under his nose, his words narrowing in now that Hattori had to be closer to conscious. "It's me," Kaito said clearly. "Focus on me. I'm the one in front of you, no one else. Just me. Listen to me. Look at me. You're awake and you're just fine."

When Takagi heard the teen he made sure he was backed up a bit. He could help but he didn't want to overcrowd Hattori. "Hattori-kun, you were sleeping." He wanted to add something like the teen had but he'd already said everything, so Takagi stayed where he was, ready to help if it was needed.

Saguru let the blanket fall away and placed Conan-kun down with it. He chose not to bother telling him to wait there or be patient. Hattori had not acted that way and he would admit, he had not either. Once he placed Conan-kun on the blanket just behind where the others were, he backed up quietly and remained just beyond the doorway as he watched the scene unfold.

'_I'll enjoy... and everyday you'll... you can just forget about getting away from me... I'll..."_ Heiji still heard _him_ but now there was someone else, telling him he was safe... and a smell made him turn his head. He blinked his eyes a few times, the images he had seen blurring and a new but just as familiar. He was still shaking and he couldn't see too clearly but he managed a small nod.

"Calm down then," Kaito muttered, calming himself. These adrenaline spikes were reeking having on him. He could feel his body wanting to shake. "You too, Tantei-kun. He's not going anywhere." He'd seen the not-so-kid coming over to him, though the boy had seemed to trip. He was still near Takagi... ah... Kisama. He called him Tantei-kun in front of an officer. Oh well. It wasn't like Kid was the only one who potentially could and he was a fanatic.

Conan winced, his feet feeling like they were full of glass splinters now. After just a few steps he couldn't support his own weight but he didn't care, taking a few seconds to get up on his own so he didn't look like a maniac trying to get over there on his hands and knees, which would have hurt just as badly anyway. He made it just another foot or so before he felt arms on him.

"Conan-kun, what are you guys doing here?" Takagi picked up the boy so he couldn't hurt himself anymore. He was still close enough to Hattori that all he had to do was take a step and put him down so that he'd be where he was trying to get. Those two just- belonged together, though he wasn't sure what he was doing here or how he got here or how any type of bond they would had would survive something like this. He looked over at Hakuba-kun, now that it seemed Hattori-kun was waking up. He made a motion for his hand for the boy to come, because he wasn't going to leave Hattori - as much as he didn't want to crowd him and was still a bit back - but he wanted to know what in the world was going on that he seemed to miss while he blinked.

Saguru was unsure as to how many people Hattori could handle at the moment. He stepped back into the room but waved his hand to show he would wait there until Hattori was more alert. _'He already has Kuroba and Takagi-keiji... and with Conan-kun there now it would be a wiser to let him become accustomed to him first.'_

Heiji noticed Takagi-keiji now too... and someone else - a small boy. He wasn't too sure what to make of that and tried to calm down so his shaking didn't end up hurting the boy.

Takagi stood up when he saw Hattori look his way and put a finger up, pointing over to the side as he stood and went over near Hakuba-kun, not making any conversation at the moment but having a million different things to say. He didn't want any words to or noises to bother Hattori right now.

_For once I really am grateful for this poison._ It was the first time that thought had ever crossed his mind, and likely the last. As a child, even without memories, he was hardly threatening considering he could barely even sit where he was and still in the awful hospital gown. He was sure to do something about that later. For now he got on his knees and wiped the tears on Hattori's face away. He'd done it before, and now he would truly need it because he had no structure, nothing to fall back on from his fears- no friends of family to remember. "Don't cry." His voice came out terrible and he had to turn away and cough into his other hand but once he was done he was looking at Hattori again, eyes clear and as pure of any type of judgment as he could make them.

Heiji looked at the small boy beside him. He wasn't sure who he was but he seemed to know him... and he was sick. Heiji hadn't been fast enough to move when the boy had started coughing, but he did look at him with some concern and added surprise to it when the child looked at him. He knew the boy didn't have any idea what he was talking about, what he had had done to him, what those men had made him feel, and yet the boy was looking at him as though he didn't see it... like none of it mattered to him. He could only swallow and take a few shaky breaths, closing his eyes to try and stop the rest of the tears from falling.

Kaito patted Hattori's arm, leaning back more and letting out a sigh. "Don't know how to stop the dreams. I've got some medicine though, for allergies, that I've heard will help. We can try that next time. That's all I can say." He looked and could almost feel as if Kudo-kun wanted him gone- or not gone but away. Something repelling and of that nature. Hey, kid wanted to talk to Hattori, why not?" Kaito moved and sat down instead, arm falling loosely over a bent knee incase Hattori needed him instead of a new face.

Conan just watched him. All he could do was let Hattori calm down on his own as he woke up. Keeping vigil, he watched for signs of pain, the patterns of his breathing, the twitch here or there as he settled- all out of the corner of his eye while they were resting on Hattori's face, calm and innocent almost like a real child's. There was just something pure in him that Shinichi couldn't find the ability to taint when it came to raw emotion and fact. He was concerned, and worried, and happy, though his expression showed only the calm patience and concern he felt for his friend. "Hi," he said weakly, only because of the rawness of his throat and not any real weakness that he felt.

Heiji opened his eyes again and looked at the boy. He nodded his head to return the greeting and wondered how to help this child when his throat was killing him again. He must have been yelling, or trying to, because it hurt more now then it had before he'd fallen asleep, but he didn't want to worry the boy. He tipped his head and pointed at him, wanting to know who he was.

Conan's eyelids fell a bit but his expression didn't change. "I wasn't sure if you-... remember." He held in the cough. He'd be talking like this for a while anyway, might as well get through it. It was an injury, not an infection, so he wouldn't lose his voice. He was keenly aware of the others in the room, but they all already knew and anyone connected to Kid would have no leverage against him they he couldn't use the other way around. "Kudo Shinichi. Most know me as-... Edogawa Conan though." He had to stifle two coughs after that, but they were more airy than not because he still wanted to speak. "Not yesterday-... you said you were like-... my brother. I told you-... it works both ways. I'm going to try and help you." He couldn't help it. His throat was dry and hurt and he had to cough again but he made sure he was looking back at Hattori the same way he had before now, if not with a little smile tugging at the corner of his lips with how utterly stupid that sounded when it was clear he wasn't even doing a very good job at taking care of himself.

Chikage had heard the boy coughing the first time and went to get some water. When she returned she had come up to the side and heard what the boy had called himself. Kudo Shinichi... Yukiko's son. That wasn't possible. He was Kaito's age. The glass of water slipped out of her hand.

Heiji was confused when the boy gave two names for himself and shocked when he said that he was like a brother to him. He was coughing again and still trying to smile at him. He started to shake his head when he heard something and reached for the boy, not sure what it was but not wanting the boy to be hurt.

Conan couldn't tell what it was. He assumed it was somewhere off to his right but everything sounded like it was off to his right. He had to get rid of that stupid bandage but not now, not in front of Hattori. He heard the sound and took precautionary measures, his hand going out to touch Hattori while his eyes turned sharp and took in the room, finding the source of the noise in seconds and calming down. He took the appearance and characteristics of the woman in a few seconds, having to assume she was related to Kid since they shared some of the same smaller features, though he didn't think many could tell since their hair and eye color was different. Then his eyes returned to Hattori to make sure he was okay.

Kaito had been watching his mother- any movement really. Even the small fidgeting was easy to notice since he had a good view of most of the people in the room. His mom had gone to get something for Tantei-kun, which he'd expected. He hadn't expected the detective to give out his name but it was easy enough to see why he had. His mom being shocked about him not only brining in a cop but all these detectives, one as famous as Kudo had made himself little less than a year ago at that, gave her all the more reason to think he was a complete idiot for doing it- but Kaito already knew that.

Heiji had tried to look but it had hurt so he went back to checking on the boy. The child was just looking at him so he tried to look him over to make sure he was alright, going to touch him but drawing back, not sure if the boy was spooked and not wanting to scare him.

Kaito looked at the two of them, an idea flashing in his mind. He could... he still had it in his room, so he had to go and get it. Sneaking past everyone in movements either slow enough not to be noticed of fast enough not to be seen, he skipped the steps up to his bedroom, stepping on some things to reach the higher shelf and get the second to the phone he had let Hattori use. He wouldn't have let the original fall into the hands of the police- or even Hattori at the time- that easily.

Conan watched Hattori almost pull away from him. He'd had the reaction enough from him when he knew he was hurt- he was sure the marks on his skin since he had no real clothes on kept that pretty obvious still- but he wasn't going to deal with it when Hattori didn't know he was hurt. He didn't let the little kid part of him that had formed over the months do what his mind told him to do in front of a stranger- who Hattori was now- so the part that was Shinichi was left with no choice but to be himself. He took Hattori's hand in his, nodding as if he were sure on some piece of evidence and smiling a bit. "It's fine. Someone just-... dropped something."

Heiji breathed out but cut it short when it hurt too much. He nodded to the boy, not sure what else to do, especially with the boy sitting here so calm again, as though he had everything under control. He had no idea how the boy did it but he looked and acted like he was OK.

"Hattori, you don't remember me at all, do you?" Conan wanted confirmation on this before he started.

Heiji almost didn't want to admit it... the boy had said they were like brothers and yet he didn't recognize him. He lowered his eyes and slowly shook his head. He hadn't wanted to but he could find it in himself to try and lie to the boy.

"Okay then." Conan closed his eyes for a moment before locking them back on Hattori. "We met months ago-... you were looking for me-... you just didn't know what I looked like-... at the time. I had a cold and you-... ended up giving me liquor to-... get ride of it. No idea why you thought-... that would work. We were on a case-... a man had been murdered and you-... wanted to solve it before I did. I was still sick-... and your stupid 'remedy' only-... made it worse. I ended up coming back-... in the end though, telling you what-... a complete moron you were and-... pointing out the real murderer when-... you had the wrong person." Conan couldn't help the grin that started to grow on his face. "That was the first time we met. Ever since then-... you've been right on my tail. I'm pretty sure they count-... you as one of Japan's best-... young detective, along with me, of course. It's okay if you don't-... remember. It was a story that I wanted to share." _And it would be a lot easier if I could just speak it to you normally._ Conan held back on any other coughs that wanted to come out because he wanted to know what Hattori felt about it- not at all caring if he remember or not. It was just something for him to think on and probably one of the worse cases in his particular detective career because he would have let the real killer get away.

Heiji wasn't quite sure what to make of the story. He must have been such a jerk... and yet the boy was here, talking to him like it was nothing. He wondered if that was one of the reasons the other guys had thought he'd be the way they said he would, especially if the boy he had mentioned was referring to the one right beside him. He'd have to make sure that didn't happen, if only to make it up to him.

Kaito came down with a phone, not caring to be as quiet as when he went up. It was the superior to the one he'd taken with to Hattori. This was kind of like... the mother computer. He had been going to give it to Jii before deciding he didn't need the old man involved. They were like twin phones, so that he and Jii could do things from completely different ends and share recordings and such. Kaito had made several recordings on the other phone he could tap into now with this one. He kept besides Hattori with it, trying to ignore Kudo. "Hey, a while ago, you were trying to rescue this little guy. I've actually have proof that you know us. I recorded one of your calls." A lot of your calls. "Want to hear it?"

Conan eyed Kid wearily. "I don't think he would want to hear-.. something like that." He hated the way he was sounding like some old man when he talked.

"Don't worry- nothing like that," Kaito nodded with a grin. "So?" He looked back towards Hattori. "It's only you two though."

Heiji looked between the two of them. He hoped that whatever he was going to hear may help but he was worried it was going to more of the jerk that had given a sick kid liquor. He nodded a bit hesitantly and turned his attention to the phone in Kaito's hand.

Kaito smiled, having it on speaker and playing it where he left off, though he had missed Hattori's first few words. "... no'hin's... gonna stop me... from gettin' ya back..." "_I know that fact... better than any but... Hattori... we can't do this forever_." "We won't be. I promised ya... I'd find ya... an' I will. Ya just stay strong... don't quite on me... Ya got that?" "_I'm here, aren't I? I plan on staying here_." "Not for long. I plan... on gettin' ya _away_ from there... soon as I can..." "_You make it sound like you're taking me... away from my wicked step mother_." Tantei-kun laughed over the line there, even if it was a bit breathy. _"I guess I'm supposed to have you come swooping in and rescue me then?_" This was the better part of any of their conversations before and Kaito was glad he had recorded it before he'd handed the phone over. They needed evidence and it was on his other phone for the police to use freely- he still had his own copy. He'd get the second one back- but it could wait. Then Hattori laughed over phone. "If I gotta. An remember... no complainin'." Kaito ended the recording before it went any farther. He smiled at Hattori. "I don't think you remember any of that, but see? You're friends."

Heiji was shocked. He wasn't sure what had been going on but he did recognize the boy's voice... calling him 'Hattori'. For him to have been relying on him like that... But he seemed to have done what he said, he just had no idea what it was. He looked over at the boy again, understanding why he looked hurt too and wishing he could have taken it on himself. He held up his hand as an apology for what he'd gone through, for not knowing him, wanting to, and just as an offer to resume the bond they had apparently had based on the phone call, letting the kid take the gesture any way he wanted.

Conan smiled though he was able to judge by his eyes that the conversation hadn't sparked any memories. He touched Hattori's hand, slowly putting it on the carpet between them so neither of them would have to hurt themselves to keep contact. "You saved my life." He wanted Hattori to be sure of that. "And for the record-... the second time I met you-... you had the killer dead set-... and had me. Not many people can get-... me." He wasn't sure Hattori knew what he was talking about but the way he'd gotten him was in more ways than one, and one of those could be taken without memories. "The third time I met you-... we worked together. Everything after that-... has all but us helping each other." And it had been, more or less. Another competition changed that a bit, and Hattori had ditched him a few times on the easy one. "You're a great detective-... and a great friend. I'll try to help you-... as much as I can."

Heiji nodded. He was about to find a way to get the boy some water since it had helped him and the boy sounded like he needed it. He moved his fingers a bit against the boy's hand before looking up and noticing Kaito's mother standing behind the boy with a glass of water. Heiji saw her look at him and pointed to the boy.

Conan could sense the person behind him but there were no malicious thoughts with the eyes. He turned his head and looked at the woman, kind of reminding him of his mother with the way she looked young and yet there was something about her that said she wasn't Kid's older sister. The water in her hands told him she was probably there for him, but water wouldn't help an injury. It had to heal and that was that. He'd take some anyway though because he was thirsty. "Can you bring me another-... glass?" Hattori had just been crying and it was likely his own throat was injured, since he'd refrained from speaking. The tears themselves would have been enough to do that. Conan held out his hands for the one she was holding.

She smiled down at the boy. Shinichi-kun. She couldn't help but recall what Yukiko called him though, but she didn't want him to drop that glass himself. "Here, I think Hattori-kun wants you to have this one. I'll get another one for him but he shouldn't drink laying down, so could you get him up a bit and I'll be right back." She smiled again, almost wistfully at the memories the boy sitting there was bringing back to her, before turning and heading into the kitchen, grabbing the tray and deciding to get some water for the other boys as well.

Conan nodded, drinking some and having to stop and to cough and breathe a bit. Anything was going to hurt going down but he couldn't remember the last time he'd had a real glass of water that wasn't forced down his throat. It kind of felt nice being in a house after everything. He just couldn't drink it without the pain though, so he put it down. He wanted to tell Hattori he was going to help him up but now he couldn't even trust his voice.

"Okaasan, milk next time. See if we have honey or something sweat. I'm sure lemon would work too but ick." Kudo's taste though, not his. Kaito didn't want to know what milk and lemon tasted like. He stood up, getting around Hattori so he could grab his hand arm that he wasn't laying on. "Come on. Time to get up. You'll go on you're knees, just like last time, okay? Nice and fast. Then we can get some food. That sounds good, doesn't it?"

Conan raised an eyebrow at Kid, stifling a laugh. _Really? Hattori's not a little kid or anything._

Heiji gave a small nod and caught the boy smile just as he moved his hand off the boy's, feeling strange at the lost contact, even after such a short time, but knowing he had to so he wasn't putting pressure on the kid's hand, even by accident.

Kaito moved so he'd be holding most of Hattori's weight and lifted him back on his knees. He may have been able to hide noise but he wasn't able to hide his expression. He was glad Kudo was too short, Hattori wasn't facing him, and Hakuba and Takagi were still on the other side of the room. Nice, quick, fluid motion. Hattori should have been fine. Kaito now felt his right arm stinging him again, pulling against his movement. He couldn't keep using the muscles- it was already failing him and it was cut up enough as it was. Body back under control for at least a few seconds, Kaito left Hattori to himself, walking around and sitting on the couch, near the armrest. He was so tired... and Hattori could see him this way- _along with all the other stupid detectives_. Good enough apparently though because he curled up on the side, put his head down, and fell asleep without any care about what they did, so long as they didn't touch his stuff.

Heiji was glad it was fast and turned his head slightly to keep the boy from seeing his expression. Now that he was there he really had to make sure to keep his composure. With him hurt too he wanted the boy able to take care of himself too. The pain was a lot less than it had been when Kaito had first helped him so there was no real sense in getting the boy worked up. He glanced over when Kaito moved to the couch and laid down, going to sleep himself. He looked over and down at the boy for a moment before he heard Kaito's mom come back into the room and looked over.

The food was ready so she got it all together, deciding that the boys could all eat in the other room and carried the tray in. She saw Hattori-kun kneeling again next to Shinichi-kun and her son already asleep on the couch. She sighed and shook her head before heading to the table to set the things out for the boys to be able to get some food in their stomachs.

Takagi moved when he saw everything that Kuroba-san had, still confused and needing to talk to either Hakuba-kun or Kudo-kun to know what was going on, but defaulting back to what had to happen on. "Ah, Kuroba-san." Takagi moved towards her. "Do you need any help?"

Saguru had followed Hattori's gaze when it shifted and noticed Kuroba's mother with a tray of food. He moved forward about the same time he felt Takagi-keiji do so as well. He reached out for the tray. "Allow me."

Chikage wasn't sure what to make of the double offer but nodded and let go of the tray. "Place it on the table and you can start passing things out. Takagi-keiji, there are the drinks to grab if you would be so kind."

Takagi nodded, heading for the kitchen. "I'm sorry. I didn't notice you'd already started."

Saguru carried the tray to the table and placed it gently on the surface before handing out things, having a slight sense of déjà vu from when he had made a meal for the others during their search for Conan-kun. Though when he went to pass him a setting, Saguru knew right away that Hattori would not recall that. He realized he had come over and placed the tray on the table without saying anything to Hattori to warn him and now the teen was eyeing him over Conan-kun's head. He had spoke to him on the phone but he had yet to allow him to see that he was the same person. "Ah, Hattori, gomen. I should have spoken up sooner. My name is Hakuba. I spoke to you on the phone last night when Kuroba was bringing you here. Do you recall that?"

Conan smiled but he didn't want any sudden distractions from in front of Hattori to scare him. "Hakuba's been with me all night, helping me. He's here to help you too."

Heiji hadn't been too happy when this other person came over but when he spoke he did recognize the voice and the boy confirmed it was Hakuba. He nodded and reached his hand out to accept the things he was passing him.

"Hattori," Conan spoke up, trying to get his attention for a moment. "Hakuba can-..." He had to cough of a second. "can do it. I have a-... question. It's fine if you can't-... answer it."

Heiji looked over and found the pad of paper and pen he'd used before. He leaned over and grabbed it, placing it on the table in front of him and nodding to the boy.

"It's not that kind of question-... but I guess you can answer that way." Conan smiled at him. "You did it again. You always-... do that. Everyone's here, someone you've known-... a lot longer than me-... and you don't know me-... Why did you just try to protect me-... over hiding or being scared-... for yourself?"

Heiji looked down at the paper for a moment, unsure how to word it then he decided to just write. **'I guess' **He hesitated. **'I just don't want'** He crossed out the 'don't want' **'I can't let anyone else be' **Heiji pulled the pen away a moment before finishing with **'hurt.'**

"So it was just that I was-... closer to you? I saw. You'll let Kuroba-kun-... help you. He's pretty asleep and-... pretty vulnerable by my-... standards, and Hakuba is closer-... to him." Conan kept the smile and he's sharp eyes on Hattori to make sure. "He would have been-... hurt before I could be-... so why help me first? Proximity?"

Heiji looked over at the teen then down at boy before writing slowly. **'I can't really move fast. If I could get you safe I'd try for him next but I couldn't leave you in the open like that. I wouldn't be able to get back in time.'**

Conan cleared his throat. "As much as memories have-... failed you, you seem to have-... the same grasp on facts as-... you always have. You're protection over me-... was completely subconscious- immediate, and without." Conan coughed. He took a few breaths after that. It felt like he was talking through rocks. "A reaction like that-... has nothing to do with physical-... limits. If you had been more-... worried for him, you would-... have gone for him, ne?" Conan looked at him, a bit of childish smugness barely on the edges of her concern and passiveness, but there.

**'I don't want to worry you. Something'** Heiji looked over at the boy and couldn't stop the chill that ran through his body. **'I heard. One of them said something about a boy.'** Heiji looked away not wanting to continue or write what it was about, not to the boy. It would be...

"They couldn't touch me even if-... two of them weren't dead-... and the other in prison. I have you, right?" Conan had no idea what made him do it but he smiled at Hattori a lot like he would have if he were a kid. "Works both ways-... they couldn't touch you-... for the same reasons-... because you have me. Got it?"

Heiji looked at the boy and shook his head. **'That's only three.'**

Conan's eyes widened. "You remember?" There was no way that Hattori should have been able to remember the doctor when both Hakuba and Kid had been such a big part of that little kidnapping incident. "The doctor. Do you remember him Hattori?" Conan coughed when he started speaking too quickly but he'd had to ask.

**'Doctor? I just know I heard one of the two men'** Heiji paused so he could try to keep his hand steady enough. **'talk about how he and his three closest friends would'** He wasn't sure what words to use besides the ones they had so he settled on a less suggestive one. **'have fun.'**

"Oh," Conan muttered, still trying to breath in just the right way where it wouldn't irritate his throat. "What I said before-... still stands. You can go ahead and-... find some magical way for-... him to know where we are-... and you'll protect us-... and we'll protect you." Conan handed Hattori his glass of water. "Here-... I can't drink it. Don't worry-... I'm not any kind-... of sick you can catch."

Heiji put the pen down and sighed but nodded and reached for the glass. Recalling all those things he'd heard was making his heart race and now he had to keep his hand steady on its own to the boy wouldn't worry, which reminded him. Keeping his hand around the glass he reached for the pen again and wrote quickly so he could use both to drink while he read it so he wouldn't have to look at his expression, already knowing it would hurt. **'So, of your two names, which did I use?'**

"You never call me-... by the one you should-... and since you're not even talking-... you might as well use the one you always do." Conan looked at Hattori after reading the paper and thinking on it for a moment. "You usually call me 'Kudo', but you've been-... You've had a nickname of sorts-... for the last two days. You've been calling me 'otouto'... and I do like it... but I prefer 'Kudo' of the two." He smirked a bit. "I'm not 'little' in any sense but the physical."

Heiji put the glass down, his hands shaking. _'Otouto... I'd started using that... and now I don't even remember him_.' Heiji took the pen and shakily added. **'I really wish I remembered.'**

"In all honesty-... I wish you did too-... but wishes is for poets and stargazers-..." Conan made contact with Hattori now instead of the other way around, touching him lightly on the leg. "We're neither. We won't wish-... we'll do."

Heiji gave a sharp nod and even attempted a small half smile at the same time.

She had been pouring and placing everything around the table, careful not to disturb the two boys but she glanced at Hattori-kun just in time to see the teen smile. She couldn't help the relieved sigh as it was the first time she had seen him smile since he was brought there. _'That's a start_.'

"While were at that." Conan moved, getting himself to stand on unsteady legs. As long as he didn't have to walk he could stand this. He held out his hand to Hattori. "I don't mind having to-... start over either. And this qualifies as-... a must to you now-... even if you remember later. Hi, I'm Kudo Shinichi, detective."

Heiji nodded slightly at the gesture and took the boy's hand. He than reached over and wrote **'Hattori' **before stopping and looking at the paper. The others had all used Hattori or Hattori-kun when they spoke to him but now he wasn't sure he wanted to write out the other part, especially because the only way he kept hearing it the way that those man were saying it. He left it and just added **'Tantei-san.'**

"Nice to meet you, Hattori." Conan nodded to him. He'd noticed the hesitation and wondered at it, because it seemed so far the only one's Hattori hadn't remembered were those close to him. He should have remembered his own name. He put that aside for now and knelt down so he was at the table that was a bit too tall for him. He wasn't going to eat anyway. His stomach was still very upset from last night- at least he hoped it was last night. He didn't know how long he was out. He had no idea why he'd been sick though and his throat hurt too much for him to want to swallow. "Come on. No more talking. You should eat." He had to cough after saying that.

_'He's the one talking and his voice sounds bad as it is.'_ Heiji slid the paper and pen carefully so it was between them before reaching for the small bowl that Kaito's mom had put in front of him and nodding in thanks before trying some.

Takagi had several glasses in his hand but he hadn't wanted to interrupt when he'd seen Kudo talking with Hattori-kun. He walked over slowly before putting them down on the table and going back to get the others he couldn't carry.

Chikage watched as Hattori-kun began to eat and noticed the others hadn't started yet. She tapped Hakuba-kun on the shoulder. "You too. You all need to eat and Kaito will be having some after he wakes up." She leaned toward Shinichi-kun as well. "Try this." She placed a small cup in front of him, lowering her voice. "_Don't try swallowing, just take small sips and let it wash down. It'll help and I guarantee it'll stay down_."

Saguru took a few bits and looked over at Conan-kun, knowing Kuroba-san was up to something but making sure that he continued to eat.

Conan looked at the cup in front of him. He dipped his finger in it and licked it after. Warm, not hot. Tangy with something sweet in it. It was obviously a drink of some sort. He sniffed it and it smelled like a fruit market with the heat set way too high- not that it was an unpleasant smell. Week composition judging by the fact he could see the bottom of the cup. He shrugged. It didn't seem like Kid's mom was going to kill him so he drank a bit, letting it sit in his mouth until it went down, his body naturally trying to swallow anyway so he had too.

Heiji had looked down and watched the boy, Kudo, drink something that Kaito's mom had given him. That had been a relief and it meant he could actually eat without feeling bad that Kudo had appeared to have difficulty with even the water. He drank some more of the broth from the small bowl. Heiji let his mind drift as he ate, going over what Kudo had told him. It did seem pretty farfetched that the two men could find him, one was in police custody and the other... Who knew where he was but how would he know that he was here?

Takagi sat next to Hakuba-kun, looking over at the boy. "Not that its- um. Hakuba-kun, what are you doing here?"

Saguru looked over at the officer and than tipped his head toward Conan-kun. "You are aware how difficult it is to keep them apart if one of them is hurt or has been in danger."

"Ah, yeah, I know- knew- know." Takagi shook his head. "How did you get here? Shouldn't Conan-kun be in the hospital?" He'd heard that he'd been sick but he hadn't known anything besides that.

"He woke up and it was decided that moving him here to help Hattori would be the best course of action. Neither of us believes that Hattori should be there right now. Kuroba-san is likely able to tend to anything that comes up, or they know someone who can. Come to think of it, the remaining man has yet to be caught, so having him here rather than risk him going for a secondary target is logical." Saguru took another bite, not wanting to voice how he had had his own desire to be away from the place after Kuroba had informed him he was going as well.

"Um..." Takagi could see Sato calling him about something like this before Hakuba would be sitting next to him, telling him. "You-... They know you're gone, right?"

Saguru looked up at the officer. "I believe they are aware of it by now."

Takagi sighed. "Right, you both snuck out." He wasn't angry at all with them, but he was certainly going to get yelled at if he didn't call in and say they were both alright. "I'm gonna call Sato-san, alright?" He didn't like to use his phone when he'd just been talking with someone.

Saguru had been about to take a drink when the officer asked. "They did not come here?" He had not seen them but presumed they were keeping watch outside.

Takagi shook his head. "I was confused too. I guess Nakamori-keibu and her are at her house because it was nearby." Takagi shrugged. "I'm not sure why but it was better last night. Too much was happening at once."

"If they are at Nakamori-keibu's than calling them would be advisable. By all means."

Takagi nodded, calling up Sato. He'd have to see what to say to Shiratori-san...

Sato had been on the phone to the station since getting off with Wataru and was beyond angry as well as feeling more than a little sick. She had been given a report of Nomura's insistence on his innocence and continuing to claim it had been Wataru that was a part of it. The story had chilled her to the bone and she told the officer to keep him there and only talk to her until further notice. Her phone rang as soon as she had hung up and she answered, thinking he was calling her back. "Did anything change?"

"Um, yeah. Kuroba-kun came back. Listen, Sato-san. Conan-kun and Hakuba-kun are here now too... I don't think anyone knows."

"Oh, Wataru. Wait, what?" Not only was Wataru but now Conan-kun and Hakuba-kun were there. She wasn't sure what to think at this point.

"I know and they kinda-" Takagi looked up, watching Kudo getting up and walk towards the stairs, though he had no idea where the kid was going. They were still eating and he wanted to make sure that he at least drank whatever it was he had, but he wasn't sure about leaving Hattori either which kept him where he was. If Kudo needed him, he could call.

Conan had to make sure, and until he saw Hattori and spoke with him, he hadn't been. He hadn't even known he'd been taking certain thoughts into consideration more than others. But he had and he vividly understood. It was almost a curse, being able to figure things out before others. The weight was on him then. Conan got up. He made sure that Hattori didn't think he was upset and he said the word 'bathroom' to just him, blaming his voice on the volume. He went for the stairs. He didn't know if there was a bathroom on the first floor or the second, but he wasn't really heading for one and he wanted to make sure that he kept himself quiet anyway. He wasn't sure how to take this.

Heiji watched as Kudo headed up the stairs. He knew up there was safe and so long as he and the others were there, no one could get to the second floor. He glanced over at Kaito, still sleeping and than at Takagi, who had apparently been on the phone when Kudo left.

Chikage watched the boy slip away from Hattori-kun and followed, keeping her distance. When she reached the top of the stairs she noticed he was already gone and stepped over to her bedroom first, listening for any sounds from within before opening it slightly and peeking in.

Conan leaned against the wall once he was alone and let himself fall- it hurt too much to stand anyway. He curled his legs close to himself and was angry and hurt and sad all at once. It made his throat hurt more than before and every inch of his body feel the way it had just a day ago. He felt alone again and scared. He'd promised. Conan would have taken any excuse for Hattori for this, any- but not this one. The bastard had promised. He curled himself up tighter, just feeling everything in him hurt.

She heard a soft thump from her closet and walked over to it, dropping softly to her knees and listening for the small boy she knew was in there.

_He lied to me. He out rightly lied to me._ He'd had to repeat it, over and over, and still Hattori did it. It wasn't right. All of the feelings were making his stomach upset again, not that that was any great achievement- Everything was making him sick. He couldn't stop himself from coughing though. It hurt more so physically because of that, but at least he knew the coughing would go away.

Chikage heard the boy coughing and decided she wasn't going to wait any longer. She looked in to see him curled up on the floor. "Shinichi-kun?"

Conan looked up, his eyes dull to actual sights. He didn't care much about that, and Kid's mother hardly bothered him. The name got his attention more than anything but it was how he had introduced himself. She may be able to help Hattori in ways that he couldn't though, because he was now out of ideas. Even starting over seemed pointless. His voice was far too hoarse when he spoke, but keeping it lower meant he'd only have to swallow at the end of his sentences. "How much did Kid tell you?"

"Oh Shinichi-kun." She moved a bit closer and offered a smile. "My son didn't tell me your name. I had no idea who else he was bringing besides Hakuba-kun. The moment I saw you, I thought you were, well, you from years ago. I didn't get how it was possible, I still don't. Does your mom know? Was this recent or anything?"

"None of that matters." It didn't. It wasn't what he wanted to talk about. It did seem that they shared common secrets now, but that could be dealt with when his mind wasn't already crowded with thoughts on how to handle Hattori and coming up empty every time. "I mean how much did he tell you of the situation at hand?"

"You mean with Hattori-kun? I know how much he blames himself for not being fast enough to reach him in time." She tipped her head. "He also seemed to think you were the best thing for him, and yet you felt the need to leave and find a spot to yourself. What is really bothering you?"

"How much do you know about my kidnapping? That was the question I was going for." He'd have to be blunt with her.

"I know some from Kaito. Takagi-keiji filled me in on everything else. Seems to me you have a really great friend in Hattori-kun."

"Had. I thought I had fixed it." Conan put a gun to his head. "This is what almost happened because he was trying to save me. It didn't. I talked to him about it. Friends don't die for friends, they'll try to save them, but they don't willing die in their stead when one of their deaths is assured. Here's what happened now. The men were talking about some 'boy'. Hattori's guess is as good as mine- me. They were likely threatening him with me. So, instead of me being shot, Hattori turned the metaphorical gun on himself, _just like I told him not to_, and killed himself in every way that's ever mattered when it comes to being human- to protect me. He lied to me." Conan could feel his words getting louder. "He promised he wouldn't and this type of death is almost worse than the real thing. Worse- it will just keep happening over and over. You saw him. He's looking to be a protector, not a friend. I don't think he knew the difference even before. He'll go on killing himself and I have no way of stopping it. I left because this is like checkers- I don't want to make the wrong move and not be able to go back, but I don't see a right move in front of me."

Chikage thought for a moment before speaking. "Seems more like chess to me. Say his move, his sacrifice, was used for your benefit. What if he did so because he trusted you to move a pawn to the other side of the board and reclaim the piece that was lost? And just so you know, I don't think it was just you. He saw Kaito return after waking from a doze and pointed his finger at him like a gun. I think those men used all of you to try and get to him. As to what move you make, you have the pawns and it seems at least three off the strongest opponents are off the board, just their pawns are in your way. So think it through. Don't go for one right move, look several moves ahead and work your way back. If your anything like your parents you can adapt any new situation and still reach your goal."

"If it were something he'd expected he'd have mental indicators. I have no piece that matches. My actions, my words, my appearance- none of that worked. I thought that stupid nickname of his would, but it didn't. That was my pawn that got taken off the board. I can't get his piece back with that anymore. I don't have anything else. I can only adapt so much to a climate I can't see." Conan sighed, coughing a little as he was thinking aloud. "If I had a piece that could do it, I would have played it. I was looking ahead too." Conan just shook his head, staring at nothing. "If he expected them to get me for some reason, and he'd blocked any responses to me... that would have only hurt worse. If there was one thing they couldn't mimic..." Conan sighed, it turning into a growl. "Was me actually looking like me. They wouldn't have been able to do more than threaten him with words of me, which I can understand him forgetting me for. But me looking like me and if I were there, he should have remembered, but I can't-" Hm. Kid. But the words wouldn't be real... Unless he got his bowtie and, no matter how good Kid could mimic him, used his own words to talk to Hattori. That could work- but again.

"I'd be risking a strong piece next time. And I don't want the same weak one that Hattori's been playing with back. I can't-..." Conan sighed. "I'll have to wait until Kid wakes up. I'd need his help. I can't think of any other moves though. This one's more of a fake-out as it is." He wanted something else, something he wouldn't need Kid for that was just him and Hattori- something they shared. Hm. That was background knowledge, that was something that wasn't directly related to him so his memories wouldn't block it, and that was something that could get Hattori to snap out of it because why the hell would he bring up that kind of topic if they were both kidnapped? The thoughts grew lighter and stronger in his head as he thought that, hope on that move there. It was something just between them, he didn't need Kid to fake it, and it wasn't so connected with him or the kidnappers that it could easily hold their ties together. He looked up at Kid's mother and grinned. "Fine. I have two moves left. I can try one when we get back downstairs. Now, back to what you were talking about before." Conan changed his posture and attitude complete. "How the heck is it Kid's mother knows me?"

Chikage giggled and looked at him with a knowing smile. "I knew you when you were this young the first time around."

"Funny, I don't remember you." And there were a lot of things that he did remember, even when he really was this age. He'd always had a good memory. "And I don't remember having ever known him." Conan coughed, back in a more normal set of mind now and knowing at all that talking had hurt.

"Well, first off I know you met Kaito Kid when you were this age and that he told you that he was _your _otouto." She looked away as she recalled the story she had heard about the little boy that had stood up to him. "And Yukiko was my husband's favorite student. She was a fast learner and extremely gifted."

Conan laughed a little. _Yeah, gifted. Mom probably just wanted to learn all that because she never wants to look old._ He looked at the woman he still didn't remember meeting but maybe they had- some time in passing. He nodded and stood up. "Can you do me a favor?" He grinned at her. "I want to make the first move. Do you have a chess set I could borrow?"

Chikage smiled at the boy, glad he was in better spirits, and nodded.

Conan didn't want to be carried and worry Hattori pointlessly, so he got up and walked back downstairs. He'd made the first move but Hattori would need to be playing this game with him, even if he didn't know he was. He looked at him briefly as he went around to the other side of the table instead of next to him, smiling to show he meant no ill-will towards him. "Hattori, want to play a game with me? You should have basic knowledge of something like that still."

Heiji watched Kudo walk around the table and offered a game. He nodded and set aside the rest of his drink.

He smiled and nodded back to Hattori. "I'm better than I look. Don't go easy on me because I'm a kid."

"Here you boys go. Have fun." Chikage placed the set on the table between the boys and gave a quick wink to Shinichi-kun.

"Thank you," Conan nodded to her, taking the white pieces. He was going to handicap himself enough as it was so he'd rather be the first to move. This required strategy and while Hattori wasn't any chess master, he was a fair opponent normally- so he'd have to be careful. Even so, Conan smiled to himself - this was either of their games to lose. A win or a loss could serve him either way. Once the pieces were up, he moved the pawn in front of his queen first. _And now we play._

Heiji looked at the board briefly before moving the pawn in front of the king and looking across at Kudo. Something he had said earlier had continued to circle his mind and he was feeling the headache grow but he didn't want to worry the others or ruin the game so he let the pain he was feeling appear as concentration.

Conan moved his knight in front of his queen after, a bit of a smile at Hattori that was more of a challenge to bring what he had. He wanted him focused. The oddest things could come up during a chess game and he was going to make sure that they did- if only because it would both challenge that concentration and bring subconscious thoughts closer to the surface. As of right now though, he didn't say a word, just showed Hattori one of his more 'I'm game' smiles.

Heiji reached out and moved his bishop next. He saw Kudo's smile shift to one that was asking for more and a glance over to the others showed both Kaito's mom and Hakuba-kun watching closely. He turned back to Kudo and found himself wanting to return the boy's smile but it was hard to with the headache continuing to grow.

Conan didn't pause in moving his other knight on the left to the edge of the board. They were going to be his main pieces. He had to make sure he didn't lose concentration himself- always think ahead. He still smiled though. He was- And this time the outcome may not be what he wanted, because it still might not work, but he was sure of his moves.

Heiji nodded and pulled his queen forward next, watching for any move that might stop him but satisfied with his step. He brought his hand back to rest his chin on. Though he really wanted to rub his forehead he stopped himself.

_We have to very different strategies_, was Conan's immediate thought. He grinned. Good. "I don't know if you'd remember all that much about books. I'm sure you could still pick out some of your favorites if you tried." Conan kept his eyes on the board as he spoke. "I hate Ellery Queen," he said blatantly as he moved his pawn beside the knight now. You never underestimate even what the small pieces can do. He'd won more than a few games with their help. Conan made sure he was focused on the game, not looking for any specific reaction. He would let Hattori talk back however he wanted to. He wasn't going to lose this game- or let Hattori lose it, because he was distracted. This was a great way to focus, even if Hattori wouldn't know. _We_ have to play- not just me. _I'm going to need your help in this too._

Heiji froze for a moment and scowled. He grabbed the queen again moved it ahead one space, eyeing the knight on the side of the board and waiting to see what Kudo's response would be. _'Ellery Queen. Mo one insults Ellery Queen. They jus' don't. OW, my head. Forget it, its nothing. Yesterday was worse so this ain't no big deal._'

"I like reading but not that stuff. If you look at it, it's two men who picked this incredibly girlish name for both them and a solid main character. He wouldn't even have been in the same league as someone like," Conan took his knight and moved it in front of Hattori's queen. He'd have to sacrifice her to get a week piece if he tried anything, and Conan had no direct attack on him from the action, so it wasn't much of a threat, but it was enough to tell Hattori that he wasn't playing around. "Sherlock Holmes."

Heiji thought for a moment before moving his pawn to beside his queen. He pulled his hand back and put it the side of his face so his fingertips could rub the side of his head. _'Holmes... Holmes... Sherlock Holmes..._' He closed his eyes and for a split second he saw a man in cap and coat much like the character Kudo had just mentioned sitting in a car like he was asleep... and then the car heading over the side of a cliff... and there was someone with him. His eyes snapped open.

Conan hesitated over his knight before moving his hand to the pawn to the right of the knight that was on the other side of the board, moving it forward two to rest in front of Hattori's bishop. "There's one big difference between the two, and dozens of others that are pretty big, but no as important. Ellery Queen gave up being a detective- he ran away. Sherlock Holmes would never dream of doing something like that." Conan smiled as he let his fingers off the piece. "Of course though, he did take it up again later. Maybe he just needed a break. There are some things you can't run away from."

Heiji shook his head a moment before watching Kudo's move. He grabbed the pawn beside his queen and used it to take the knight. When he picked up the knight and moved it off the board he felt something strange hit him. The knight he'd taken was white but for some reason he suddenly thought of someone wearing a helmet... a black knight...

Conan waited a bit, pretending he was looking at the board while he smiled. He'd lost his knight, which he'd been planning on. Their strategies were obvious by just their first moves. Hattori was really trying, and being the forward person he was, he was attacking. He couldn't have passed that up. It was hardly worth what he got for it, but after a few minutes, he took his pawn and took the one that had taken his knight. "When our actions do not, our fears do make us traitors."

Heiji's head was really hurting him now. He placed the knight to the side of the board and reached for his queen, sliding it one space to take the pawn. He dropped it beside the knight off to the side and, even with the options he saw, his mind was showing images he didn't recognize... but he felt like he should. He slipped his left hand up and rubbed the other side of his head now.

Conan moved the pawn in front of his left side castle as he spoke. "'His ignorance was as remarkable as his knowledge', you know, that's what Watson said about Holmes. I guess a lot of people are like that though- you only know things well about topics that interest you." Conan took the black pawn from the side as he played with it, eyeing it with interest. "I'm interested in the black king, not the pawns. The knight's already out of play, but that doesn't mean the battle's over."

Heiji was glad he was about to win. He could see if he could lay down again and at least rest before his head split. He grabbed the pen and scrawled out. **'Afraid this one is.**' And grabbed his queen, taking the pawn in front of the bishop that was next to the king. He looked across at the boy but couldn't quite smile, so he just nodded before leaning to the side and putting one hand to the ground and the other to his forehead. The earlier thought came to him and he grabbed one of his knights, a black one and held it.

"This one," Conan agreed with a smile, taking his king in his hand and playing with it for a second or two before putting it down. He'd never said it even to his parents, friends, enemies- no one. Hattori had full out tried several times. Now, he only wished his friend had more awareness for it. He looked Hattori in the eye, his fingers over his piece. "You win."

Heiji wasn't sure why but that made him feel as though he'd accomplished something big. He looked back at the knight in his hand. For some reason things were flashing through his head, too fast to make sense of- glimpses of scenes he didn't recognize... but in a few he knew he saw Hakuba. Kuroba was in a few too and a quick one with him in the white outfit he had put on when he was first getting him out of that house... but he was seeing Kudo more often than any of the others that could recognize.

"... mister invisible man," he added as a complete afterthought. He'd doubted Hattori would have done anything less than said 'at least I wasn't a girl' and than he would have made some sorry comment about how he was an idiot. Another thought came to him, one that almost didn't mind Hattori's condition. He could stay like this if he wanted, a lot were offering to look after him, and Hattori would have done what he wanted- saved him those monster. Shinichi could get what he wanted as well- and protect Hattori from his demons. This wasn't the first time he'd lost to the black king, though he much preferred this opponent. Quieter, far from intentionally - he wasn't even sure why the words had come out but only Hattori could hear them, he spoke. "_At least an invisible man is safe from the vampires in the shadows, not that you'd ever stand for being 'invisible'."_

Heiji was definitely starting to feel light-headed and nothing was making sense. He wanted to lay down before he collapsed but wondered how to keep the others, especially Kudo, from worrying... not to mention every time he'd tried to rest, his mind feed him the voices he least wanted to hear. He reached over and grabbed the pen. **'I ****just want to rest a bit but you all keep talking, OK**.' He didn't want to say why but he hoped that if he could still hear them than they may keep the other voices at bay.

"Gomen, Hattori." Conan set up his few pieces that he had moved and turned the broad around. "One more." He smiled with all the insistence of a child. He wouldn't bother Hattori but he shouldn't go to sleep right now like it looked like he wanted to. He knew he'd given Hattori's mind more than enough ideas to play around with, but if he wasn't allowed to even subconsciously think on them, everything would be more confusing. A simple game of chess with no conversation, considering how bad his throat felt and how much he'd been holding back on the coughs this whole time would do them both some good. Conan reached up and took the queen and bishop from Hattori's turns and put them back, staring at his friend with a wide-eyed look. "Please?"

Heiji wanted to just rest and try to ignore the pounding but the boy seemed to hit... something. Heiji shook his head to try and clear it as he pulled himself upright again. He glanced at the board and moved the pawn in front of his king one space ahead. Now that Kudo knew he wanted to rest, even if he didn't know why, he leaned his head against his palm and stared at the board, watching for Kudo's responding move.

Just a game now. It meant nothing. Conan moved his knight back to the same spot, hugging the left side. _This will not be a repeat though. Never use the same strategy twice_. And last time, really, he'd wanted Hattori to win, though he hadn't handed the victory to him. That would have been pointless.

Heiji moved his queen next, sending her out two spaces. All the things that had happened the previous day, that he remembered clearly or not so clearly, were fighting to push back the images he had started seeing. He wasn't sure how true the new ones were or if they had been wishful thinking based on what those around him now were saying, like the images he saw of what one of the two men had said. He knew, or thought, that not everything had happened and yet he could still see, from the words he heard, those very things happening. Why should he hope that these new ones were any more real than those? He wanted those ones, most of them, to be real as much as he wished the others were false, but he knew some were. It was all so confusing.

Conan put his other knight on the same right side of the board, staring at the game, then at the paper besides Hattori. "You know, if I were the one going though this, I'd be pretty confused." He looked up at his friend, tipping his head a bit. "Since you can't speak, I doubt anyone's even done more than talk at you." Conan nodded to the paper. "You want to ask something, feel free to ask it." Then he let his fingers slide off his other knight.

Heiji stared at the board awhile before moving his bishop two spaces and reaching for the pen. He held it a second before writing. '**I keep seeing things. Some I know are real, some I know or hope aren't and others**' He paused again before putting. '**I hope are but**...' His hand started shaking and he just dropped the pen. He couldn't put everything into words and no way did want to describe some of the things to them to see if it hadn't happened and the ones he hoped had... What if they were his imagination? He closed his eyes and rubbed them quickly, just to make sure.

Conan moved his pawn next to his right horse. "Hattori, I can tell you what's real and what's not, but you have to know it yourself. Say I was abducted by Martians and knew for a fact they existed- there would be no real way to get you to truly believe me until it happened to you to. I can't help you with that part." Conan coughed a little and swallowed, resting on the table much the way Hattori was. He was a bit tired himself. "What I can tell you is I've know you for about a year. You're a detective and I am too... so far you haven't questioned that so I think you know at least a little bit about me. You've never once shown any sign of discomfort to me calling you 'Hattori'. Most would have. It might be hard to believe, but you and I are the same age. Whether a part of you knew that or not, even subconsciously, I'm not sure. We are though, and we are on equal footing as far as I'm concerned. That's why I have two names- one for me as a kid, one for me. Questions?" He had to guess there would be a few after that.

Heiji mulled that over. It had seemed normal for him but was it because only those two men had used 'Heiji' that he was fine with Kudo calling him 'Hattori'... or had he accepted it because he knew it was OK? And... they couldn't be the same age. It wasn't possible. He decided to answer in order of what he had said. **'1st. Hattori seemed, well, normal, even from you. I'm not sure how you get away with being, or looking, that young if your my age, but, I believe you for some reason. Maybe I remembered, in a way. Maybe I just want to. Either way, I likely would have asked you to call me that anyway. They kept using'** Heiji pulled his hand away, realizing what he was about to write. Kudo may be his age but to write that for a child to read... He felt he could but he also didn't want to put it down into words. It...

"Heiji?" Conan tipped his head to the side, though that had been pretty obvious. He'd either thought for some reason he hadn't remembered his own name or it had negative connotations for him now. Hattori was obviously upset, but Conan just shook his head. "You're parents gave you that name. It was out of love, nothing else. Don't let them turn it into something awful. You're Heiji the same way I'm Shinichi. I would love to be using that name- hearing it. It's mine. It's not something anyone can mess with. I haven't seen much of your parents but your mom came all the way out to Tokyo, lying to us, to make sure you were okay. She gave you that name. I don't really feel like going back to calling you 'Heiji-niichan', but if it will help you see that your name isn't something to fear, fine." And he was resolute in that. It was on thing to fear what had happened, it was another to fear something that was yours and only yours- personal. "It's like saying you're afraid of your hair color because they kept telling you how black it was."

Heiji bit his lip and tipped his head. He closed his eyes and wrote **'Heiji-chan**.' He thought for a moment before adding. **'Guess when that's the only way you remember hearing it, you wonder if you want it used again**.' He looked up at the board and moved his queen through the opening to take the exposed rook. **'It is nice to hear without feeling'** He paused, having to remind himself again that he wasn't just a smart boy. Kudo was his age. Old enough, even if he didn't want to... It might help to get it out. **'someone get your own body to betray you**.' Heiji wasn't sure if the words were just that illegible, if it was the tears in his eyes or the mixture of both but he couldn't read what he knew he'd just wrote out for the others to see.

"Hattori." Conan said the words calmly as he watched his friend losing it. "I'm sorry I wasn't there. I'm sorry I couldn't help you. I'm sorry they hurt you. I can say that and wish it, but it won't change anything. You need me to talk to, I'm right here." He got up but he couldn't reach Hattori so he patted the paper. It hurt his ribs but he ignored it. "They didn't make you kill anyone and I'm not judging you for anything that happened while they had you. Trust me." His eyes grew darker. Conan could feel it wash over him. "You were desperate and you wanted to protect us. They wanted something more. It may have been different for us..." Conan felt his body tense, heard the laughter in the darkness. Those images couldn't hurt him though, and he hadn't let them touch him. He had friends. Hattori needed to get his back to know he was safe. "That's what people like that do. They control you. It's not something you should be ashamed of." Conan took his right black knight and moved it to the center of the board before backing up and standing on his own two feet, watching to see if Hattori needed any words of comfort he could offer.

Heiji swallowed, hand still shaking and having to trust that the others could read what he wrote because he still couldn't. **'What they did to me'** Heiji was torn. He knew what had happened and yes, he hadn't killed anyone but he'd done things that he really hadn't wanted to... and for some reason the reason why... it seemed... distant. **'What** **they made me do to/for them. I don't know why I didn't do anything against them. I just let him**' He dropped his head. **'I didn't even try to bite him and I don't know why**.' Heiji let the pen drop and looked at the board, avoiding looking anywhere else and tried to focus enough on the board to take his turn. He finally reached for the queen and took the pawn beside it, knowing that moving the bishop now would not be worth it.

Conan closed his eyes and folded his arms in front of himself. "I know you well enough. You're a very straightforward person, even when you don't want to be. You were trying to hide the fact that you kept calling me earlier because you were scared and I can tell you right now your 'hiding' is obvious. I have to take it you were tied up again." Conan opened his eyes a bit and nodded to Hattori's wrists he'd shown him while they were playing. "You fought enough. If you didn't harm them, there can only be two reason. One, you were sane enough to know that doing it would only get you hurt. Or two." Conan wanted Hattori to take him seriously, believe him, and there was something inside him that just couldn't lie and he let that part of him show. "They'd already taken Hakuba. Odds are they threatened to come and get one of us- if not all of us, and trap us too. The guard revealed about the same thing to me when we were testing each other out when I was trying to get evidence from him. You're looking at the second reason you wouldn't have fought and you're too headstrong to have actually cared about yourself for once." Conan waved down at himself and then an arm out to the rest of the room, glad Kid was at least sleeping through this- One mentally challenged person at a time. "I'd be sorry if you regretted it, but not shocked."

Heiji looked up and caught the motion to the others. If he had to choose here and now to go through it again to spare them the same... yeah, he'd do it, no doubt. He held his hands in front to look at his bandaged wrists. He had fought, struggled to get away.. .but he hadn't hurt them the one time he could. He recalled shaking, or being shaken…. But as bad as that was, if any of these people around him now had been dragged in to that room, to be subjected to anything those two had done to him... Heiji clenched his hands into fists. He reached for the pen. **'For any one of you now, I'd only change forgetting you**.'

"I know. You're still you, Hattori, trust me- even without your memories. You're still our friend, same as you ever were. You'll remember, when you feel you can. I can say at least I'm patient." Conan placed his fingertips on the pawn in front of his queen as he spoke. "Move your bishop. You have places you can go. Don't sacrifice your pieces if you can help it." He moved his pawn, not sicking his knight on Hattori's piece when he could have easily retreated.

Heiji looked down. It was true, he had intended to let him take the bishop and take the knight in return. It would have weakened him, but it would have taken out one of Kudo's most moveable pieces. The knights were valuable because they could move where others couldn't... kinda like Kudo. Where the queen was considered the most powerful the best way to take it was the knight... so the knight was underestimated and it could be used to a players advantage. He nodded back, grabbed his bishop and the side of his mouth turned up when he moved it forward two places to be next to the knight that had spared it. He grabbed the pen and wrote a single word on it. '**Check**.'

Conan moved his bishop to block Hattori's. He just wasn't in the mood for beating him. He was trying- but it was a game against a friend, not an opponent only, so some of the things he'd learned the hard way from his dad when it came to game boards fell to the wayside. He didn't let that show though. He was still playing a game and he still didn't want to lose. "You know, we'd do it for you too." His words may have been broken off from the topic, but the meaning still went through. His fingers absently went to the cut on his arm. If only he could have been more helpful in his own attempts- sometimes there was no other way to help. "If I was smart, I would have made him stop using you long before that first phone call. Maybe that ability you found is more of a blessing than we're seeing it." He closed his eyes. If he had distanced himself from Hattori then, he wasn't sure if it would have made a difference. He hadn't thought of the idea before. He was prepared to deny any connection should one of _them_ get him- He hadn't been prepared for an outsider.

Heiji looked up at Kudo and wondered what he would feel if he found out that one of them didn't know him. If Kudo hadn't remembered him after what he'd been through, to have no way to help him, assure him, just like they were having to do for him... **'Doesn't matter. Either way, I'm sure that, if I were half the friend any of you have been to me, I'd be there for you, whether you knew me or not**.' Heiji was finding it had to swallow and reached for what he expected to be a mostly empty, warm glass of water only to find it was cool and filled. He shot a look at the group and noticed Kaito's mother nod. When she had done it he didn't know. _'How did I miss that?'_ He took a quick drink and moved his bishop back one spot to be in front of the knight.

"You have been and are- there is no 'would be'- there 'is'." Conan tried to clear his throat a bit to make talking easier when Hattori drinking made some defensive part of him yell 'ouch' and warn against doing the same. "You didn't just save me when I was kidnapped, you went back and got the fool of a man who did it out too. I'm sure me knowing you or not would make no difference- That's the kind of person you are." Conan smiled a bit, more at the thoughts than the game before him as he moved pawn in front of his king forward two. "You don't have to try and measure up to us- you're already there."

Heiji wished he could remember himself that way. He sounded like he'd been... well, pretty great. He went for the pawn in front of his knight and moved it forward two, placing it next to his bishop. He knew he would still be nervous, he still was and only repeatedly reminding himself where he was and who he was with was keeping him from feeling the need to check the room further any time their voices started getting louder. He shivered. The one he heard the most would say thing and he had to fight to not show it... or did he?

Kaito felt something really really annoying. He'd felt it a few times now but he was just too freaking tired to stay up more than a few seconds before the annoyance went away on it's own- then it would come back. Kaito didn't even open his eyes as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the phone that he only remembered wasn't his until after he muttered 'hello?' to the caller. Jii, thankfully, was enough to calm him down. He listened for a while as the man spoke to him, not having to say anything himself.

Conan heard Kid start to move behind him but ignored it, moving his knight between his and Hattori's pawns. He was regretting not taking Hattori's piece, but that wasn't how you played- or lived. If he attracted and lost his piece that way, it would be fine- to sit there and purposely ignore it, letting the other player take both of them out, that he didn't like. There was something about Hattori's eyes that was bothering him too. Conan's focus had mostly been focused off the board. "I'd have to think that both not remembering us and failing to remember us after you learned of us hurt you, but I promise you- you will remember eventually. When you do we'll still be right here and you'll still be the same old self-sacrificing idiot you always were- only difference will be you won't have to be afraid again. There is no 'worse'- that's over and done. Things can only get better from here."

Heiji nodded. Using those words to try and block the other one out again. That last one had turned his stomach with the detail that had been used and he took another sip of water, just to keep himself from losing it. With the knight moved Heiji moved his queen over one space, now that it was safe to do so. Heiji reached for the pen again and, while he fought with himself to get it down, he hesitated with almost every word he wrote. **'I still hear them. The things they said. Especially the one that was caught. The one I heard outside the house.**' Heiji looked over at Takagi, the one he recalled was holding him when the guy had yelled to him. '**He** **described things. I can't stop seeing it since he describes every detail**.' Heiji felt himself shiver. He couldn't stop this one and now the others would know why.

"Hattori..." Even with them to rely on, his friend was obviously having physiological issues that Conan just wasn't able to handle- he wasn't sure how. The human mind could be so fragile. "They're not even words at this point, they're memories. Don't let them get to you." Not that that would help, since Hattori had obviously tried that. "I'm not sure it will help, but lets try playing a different kind of game when that happens. We can play 'A game of letters.' It should distracted you. Are you hearing them now?"

"Two seconds, Tantei-kun." Kaito closed the phone. There was no way he was staying awake- he'd barely rested. "That missing guy isn't so missing. He won't be making it to any mortal court though. No idea what happened- someone I know found him. Seems he died sometime yesterday. Everyone good? Everyone happy?" Kaito waved his hand around the room but didn't look like anyone. "Good." He yawned. "Good night."

Heiji was about to nod when Kaito had spoke up. So the other guy was dead... He actually felt a bit of relief that he wasn't still out there. He hadn't realized he was trembling until he put his head in his hands and breathed out a sigh. If everything they said was true, the only person alive was the one the police had. It didn't stop the voices but it did make some of what they said easier to know wasn't going to happen.

Saguru nodded and hoped that Kuroba would be better able to rest with one less thing on his mind, much like himself. He shifted his gaze in time to observe Hattori shakily place his head into his hands and wondered at his reaction should he step over and make sure he was not about to go into shock.

Takagi hung up with Sato a while ago, telling her he'd call her back. It didn't seem right to have all these conversations at once when Hattori was still confused- he'd have to call her about that though, see if she knew. Hattori was upset, but Kudo was there and closer to him. He didn't know how much the boy could move, but he didn't think that stepping into the kitchen for a few seconds would bother much. Hattori-kun had seemed upset a few times now and somehow Kudo-kun always calmed him down. Takagi backed away from the others, taking out his phone so they'd know what he was doing.

Conan didn't like the fact that, of the four, they'd only gotten one. The doctor he could understand but he didn't know how the other two had died- but he'd find out. Later. First he got back to the situation at had. "Let's play that. We'll start out easy. Animals." Conan nodded to Hattori. "If it's not helping we'll stop. This is just a distraction though. You have to keep telling yourself that we're what's real- what's happening now. There is absolutely no way the man could either get to us or know where we are." Conan nodded once. "Badger."

Heiji let one hand fall to the table and slid to the pen, his head still resting in the other. He shakily put 'Rat' before carefully wiping his eyes. He had to get some bit of a hold on himself. Kudo was trying so hard... he had to try too.

"Turtle." They could keep up a conversation with the game too- anything to distract at the moment. "When you write, put a number, one through twenty, of how loud they are or how scared you are. It'll help too."

Heiji wrote **'Eagle'** and then thought about it. They were less loud than before. **'Much quieter. 12'** Before fiddling with the pen. He realized even though they were pushed back and he had calmed a bit his heart rate was still higher than normal and he still couldn't shake the feelings enough. **'and I guess still 14'** He glanced up at Kudo. He felt he had wanted to put a lower number but at the same time figured Kudo would somehow know to call him on it.

Conan nodded. If it got to sixteen or higher, they'd need to do something more proactive than this silly game. "Okay, and what made you worried? You seemed fine before when we were playing chess but something bothered you. What was it?" He calmly kept up the game as well. It could both give him something solid to calm down with as well as make the sole focus of their conversation impersonal at the same time it was helping. "Elk."

**'Kangaroo'** Heiji looked up at Kudo than back at the paper. '**I** **guess you could say'** He crossed it out and wrote. **'I didn't want to worry you guys but different things kept overlapping. Images mostly but always just them talking. I think.**' He paused and shook his head. **'One of them did it. I wasn't sure but I heard the one holding me be asked about someone else. He said he was**' Heiji swallowed, hearing it slowly and writing at the same speed. '"**There was evidence and he was too much of a danger, so I dropped him off with the dirt. Gotta ditch the car in a few days."**'

"Sounds reasonable. Number too, Hattori." Conan patted the paper when he said that. "Ostrich. Okay, so the voices came without provocation. Hm." He put a hand under his chin as he thought, eyes resting on the space between them. It did sound like one of the men had taken out the other_. I don't know what evidence that could be, but most likely it's at the scene and the police have it. So there's a timeline then, if what Kid said before was true. Now, why did Hattori start hearing them so much more now? I may have said something on accident I don't recall. I can't change that... I can give him even more words to think on though._ "I'm going to tell you a story while we play- to see if it helps."

**'Sorry. Still about 12 for them. I don't know about myself. Maybe down to 13.**' He felt like he was all over the place and it was true the voices were quiet but that didn't help all that much with the things that they said. **'Go ahead with the story. Hawk**.'

"Koala." Conan took his hand away and nodded again. Standing was all well and good but it was hurting. He had to go back and kneel again, at least leaning forward. "I hate being short. Okay." He took a breath and started. "There was a man. He was very caught up with worldly places and events. No one could handle him. One day he met a woman who was also caught up, only with the feelings and splendors of the world. They were both set on one speed- fast. And so they fell in love, common views and interests slightly askew and likely helping. As the years passed, they had a boy. The child was raised with all the joys that his parents wanted to show him- eyes open to just about everything in this word that could be seen and heard and smelt and touched. And so, he grew up like that." Conan waved his hand. "Take your turn."

Heiji was curious about where this was going but it was yet another thing to focus on and try to take his mind from the continued talking in his head. **'12 and 13. Ape.**' _'I just have to hope I don't fall asleep on him during the story.'_

"Elephant. _Stop with the 'e's, we're running short._ Now, the boy grew up. As you would expect with everything he did and saw, there wasn't much that really inspired him after that. It was finding out what he didn't know- finding out what others failed to notice, that got his attention. He was very curious, but because of his parents," Conan closed one of his eyes before blinking them open. "He was a bit spoiled. He saw and experienced almost everything, and he was smart. There weren't many who were his intellectual equal and he liked the feeling of being able to do what others couldn't. One day, he met someone who took advantage of his flaws, 'curiosity killed the cat' in this case, and the boy, now older, was attacked. It was all a shock, you can imagine. He never thought something like that would happen and when he woke up he was kind of like you, except the opposite. He remembered everything, but to all his friends he was someone new- someone they didn't know. His attacker had planned on killing him though, so the boy took up that new, 'unknown' role in front of all his friends so that they wouldn't find him, and later, so that his friends wouldn't be hurt." Conan waved his hand to show Hattori could go again.

_'A duel identity... No way.'_ **'11 but still 13. Tick'** His fear now holding steady with what had happened to the boy across from him. As much as it fit he didn't want to think that he might have almost been killed before they had even met. Granted there were the others here it but felt as though the others were leaving the two of them alone. perhaps because Kudo had known him longer, was closer. Either way, to have maybe not had that… He wanted to ask but figured if it was true then he'd find out. It could just be a coincidence.

"Koi." Conan wasn't sure where he was going with this, but at least he knew it was at least decreasing Hattori's voices. "The boy didn't have much choice as to what to do. If he went home, the people who attacked him would know he wasn't dead, and he couldn't ask his friends because they didn't know him, so he went to one of them as 'someone else' and stayed with her. He wasn't just going to let those people who attacked him get away with it though. They might attack others, kill them, do something like they had tried to do to him. So the boy looked for them, but couldn't do it as himself, so it was hard. He had to go through anyone suspicious, deal with enemies that were on a smaller scale when he came across them. Unfortunately, he'd been pretty well known before he disappeared, so more than just those that had attacked him were worried about him, or just out to try and find him. There was someone, much like himself and way too noisy for his own good who was one of those people. Of course, he couldn't find someone who wasn't there anymore. They were too alike for things to stay that way though. While the boy was looking for those that had hurt him, the other was looking for the boy. He was one of the first to find him. Of course, the boy had to tell the second to keep it quiet- he didn't want either of them to get attacked. The second boy though had one big difference about him- he didn't like the first boy doing things on his own so he was constantly showing up, sometimes randomly, sometimes on accident, sometimes with warning. Through that secret they both got to know each other pretty well." Conan waved his hand, seeing that he'd spoken too much at once.

_'It's gotta be. He said I had shown up... Could we be that much alike? And he said I figured him out..._' **'Iguana.**' Heiji rubbed the side of his head. '**11****-10 and a half. Still about 13, but your talking about**.' He was certain he was right and added the next word. **'us**.'

"I am," Conan admitted. "But I'm not going to say 'you' and expect you to try and feel the same why you did before. _Anteater_." But right now it would solely be just a story. "One day, the boy was able to come back- the way that he was known to everyone. It at least calmed his friends down but it was done pretty obviously in retrospect, and if it weren't for the other boy, odds were that his return would have come to light. It didn't last, but it at least calmed everyone done. Then, a while before that, he had found some of the people who were related to those who had attacked him- realized how many of them there were that he'd have to stop. There were all these suspicious people showing up, and the boy didn't know who to trust. The other boy came without so much as a warning and helped look into some of them with him. They found out some of them weren't the bad guys they were after, but friends. That didn't mean the boy wanted them to know and risk the information spreading, so they backed off. While the boy looked into them, the second boy helped- taking up a role when he needed it most for a diversion. Both were fine because the boy had been able to tricked those after him. Even before and after, though he had a big mouth, the other boy would help conceal his secret when the boy himself cared less about it. There were instances where the boy could come back, if only for a short while, and the second one always ended up covering for him. Hiding just wasn't in the first boy's agenda, and if it weren't for the second being there all the times he was, odds are the boy would have been found out long ago." Conan waved his hand.

**'Rhinoceros**.' _'Wow. I can't believe that and yet... I wouldn't let anyone hurt him or any of the others, not if I could do something about it._' Heiji had been trying so hard to listen to the story but the voices weren't quieting much more and he wasn't sure they would any time soon. Heiji thought to the last time he'd put down numbers. They weren't getting any quieter but they had not increased either. He finally just put a circle around the previous numbers but added. **'Story's helping a lot. They haven't increased again. Thanks.**'

"Serpent." They were running out of e's so Conan tweaked the word. "And good. If you want to say anything, change the subject, get more food," he indicated to the table, "feel free to do what you want. It's a story, that doesn't mean you have to just listen to me. Anyway." Conan thought off, clinging to one thing in particular. "There was one time you were helping me and you didn't even know- the boy," he corrected himself. He wasn't going to make Hattori feel bad for not remembering.

"The boy and his friends had been called out through the other boy- because someone got the idea if they couldn't get a hold of him, they'd see if the other boy could. Almost right away the boy was separated from the others and someone who looked just like him took his place. He showed up, much like you did with no memory- because he had none. The boy's friends took him in and tired to help him. Then the new person set up a murder. They were angry because something that had happened before that the boy had been involved him. The boy had done what he should have and the new person didn't like the outcome, so they tired to kill someone and blame it on the boy. The boy had been secluded himself at the time, and couldn't come back to say the new person was a fake because he was armed. When the attempted murder was being investigated, the other boy knew somehow that the new person was fake. The boy moved, and the other boy did at the same time, disarming the new person. It was with both of them that they were able to get out of the situation safely. A new, mysterious person claiming that they were the real one never would have been believed if the second boy hadn't previously understood it on his own and defended him. That was one of the a few cases that they'd taken on almost separately and still came to the same conclusions at about the same time." Conan grinned. "Well, of course the boy knew that he was the real one to begin with, so that was a huge advantage." Conan waved his hand again.

**'I'm glad that worked out. Tiger**.' As tired as he had been before and was still fighting off, he wanted to hear more. He half hoped to get the chance to use the bathroom too. None of the others really knew he hadn't tried moving on his own yet. He'd just said he wasn't fast, he hadn't told them why. He decided that, rather than asking Hakuba to help or hurting Kudo, he could try in a bit to get up and make it to the bathroom himself. Kudo had obviously been hurt and in pain when he was standing but hadn't said anything. He should be able to handle it himself. With Takagi gone from the room and not wanting to be rude to Kaito's mom he simply wrote. **'Still not much change, either way**.'

"_Raccoon_. And yes, so am I, because something happened right after that. The boy was able to come back again- for however long it lasted. They were on their way back when the car in front of them started driving erratically. They got the person to stop and pull over, only to find them dead behind the wheel with no one inside. Both boy's got in touch with the police and set up a roadblock on the highway. There were hundreds of cars, but it was pretty obvious which of the few could have a part in it, though neither understood how someone simply passing the driver would be able to kill them by strangling them. The second boy gave the first what you're wearing now." Conan made a motion as if to touch the tip of the hat. He wasn't sure where Hattori had been keeping it, but it was an almost iconic marker of his friend now. Conan looked on a bit more unconcerned. "The second boy didn't want anyone to see the first and risk it. Hat's aren't really my thing though, and I hadn't been too worried about it."

Heiji tipped his head over to the sleeping teen on the couch. '**He** **said it was mine and gave it back last night. Seems it comes in handy a lot**.' He wondered about this murder too. Killing someone by driving past them with apparently no obvious means. He wanted to wait but knew, if he had to drop to his knees once he was out of sight, he'd want the time. **'Night-heron'** Heiji bit his lip for a moment before putting. '**I** **do need to go**' He paused for the moment before adding. **'I know where it is so I'll be fine**.' He placed the pen down and placed his hands on the table, hoping he actually could get up without having to walk on his knees again.

Conan didn't answer, getting up and reaching over to grab the paper and pen instead as Hattori moved. **'You're hurt, so be careful. I'm not going to stop you. If you need help, ask**.' He circled 'ask' for emphasis. **'That's one of the reasons we have friends. No one should have to get by on their own.**' Speratly, and in bigger letters, he wronte. '**Even if you are the most stubborn person I know. Nightengale**.'

Heiji nodded but pushed himself to his feet, leaning on the table to keep his balance but covered it by reaching for the pen once more and putting down. **'Egret**.' He smiled and stood, not sure where he was pulling the balance from but figuring it was a blessing and set off for the stairs, glad when he got there.

Saguru watched him go, knowing how stubborn Hattori had been before and hoping that trait would not lead to him injuring himself further. "Do think it wise to let him go alone?" He asked Conan-kun.

"Yeah. Give him time. Independence isn't a bad thing when everyone is this close." Conan sat down, letting out a breath. The table was still too high, but his turn could wait awhile. "Treat him how you'd want to be treated if the situation were reversed. I'd want to go alone."

"It was not respecting his independence. He appeared to have difficulty standing. I was concerned more for any injuries he may have that we are not away off. Kuroba is asleep and Takagi-keiji and Kuroba-san are not in the room." Saguru folded his arms but remained were he was. Conan-kun knew Hattori better than he and if he felt Hattori would be fine he too would respect that.

"He'll be fine upstairs. I'm sure there are walls close enough in the washroom for him to be fine. There is a railing on the stairs when he gets down. Watch him when he's crossing the room- that's the only time I'd be worried about. If you could do that, I'd appreciate it. I'm not that happy with moving myself at the moment." Conan coughed and rubbed his eyes. "Can you hand me whatever it was that she gave me?" He could feel his hand shake a bit as he raised it but he wasn't in the mood for standing back up.

Saguru rose and reached for the glass that had been placed there when Kuroba-san had brought in water for Hattori. "Here. It was refilled during your chess game." He placed it next to Conan-kun and reseated himself. "So, those stories you told really show your connection. I find it hard enough as it is, but to have had a connection like that..." Saguru shook his head. "He seemed to have been responding to your story so some part of him must still have some connection to you at least."

"I'm not looking for that right now. When he's ready, his ready. He'd needs something mentally to stabilize him. He's hearing voices in his head." Conan drank some of the drink, wincing. "I'm just searching for a way to quiet them. I'd originally just started talking about my parents. I didn't think he'd find anything I said about Sherlock Holmes interesting, and my own story was the only one that came to me in the moment I took to look for one."

Saguru looked between Conan-kun and than over at Kuroba. He was unsure if he could have remained as sane as Hattori had been thus far or if he had any sort of connection with anyone that would have allowed him to have a way back. Until yesterday he was certain it would have been a no, however he wondered how much that had changed and if he could have found a way to rely on complete strangers. "A shame the other man was found dead. That leaves only the one of the four to face the courts."

"I had the same thought. We need to... find out how the others... died at least. If the one that..." Conan felt his eyes close and shook his head. He bit back on the pain he was feeling from simply breathing. There had been so much that happened so fast. Hattori needed this though and he snapped his eyes back opening, calming himself. "We need to find if the man's partner was responsible for killing him and then how that man in turn died. That can be left to the investiagoters for now. I have little doubt that the man that the police have now with get off with any light sentence with Eri-obasan here, so there's nothing else to worry about for now besides trying to at least settle Hattori's mind. If need be, I hope you can help do the same." Conan made himself stand, using the table. He reached over and wrote, **'Tasmanian Devil'** before kneeling again so he could see better, his thoughts back on track.

"Perhaps I could put in a call to Nakamori-keibu. From what I heard of Takagi-keiji's calls and the fact that, while they left to apparently come here, yet they did not arrive, I believe they are possibly at his house. He could pass on that information as it becomes available. The less loose ends for him to worry about would ease his mind." Saguru took a breath and by habit continued to track the time. Hattori had to have taken it slow, perhaps slower than he had to get to the stairs so he looked over at Conan-kun to see if they should ask for progress on the case.

"It's your decision. I believe the police can handle that part themselves. I'll be more interested in the facts when I have the ability to do something with them and I'm sure Hattori doesn't care how so-and-so died at the moment. Feel free to do what you want." Conan moved his fingers off to the other side, testing his own body. He felt weaker than he had even after he'd taken the medicine, most-likely due to his actions regarding Hattori and Hakuba from before. He slept through everything that happened after, so there should be no need to sleep now and he did not want to.

"Why not rest yourself a bit. No sense nodding off after Hattori returns. He will likely want you to continue about the murder. I myself an interested in knowing how that was accomplished." Saguru rose and headed to the kitchen, receiving a nod from Kuroba-san and returning to the room to use the house phone.

Hakuba left... as if he'd rest. Conan got to his feet. He felt absolutely terrible. His body was reacting negatively and a large part of his mind simply went to cussing at his pain receptors. First off, he was getting out of the awful hospital robe if it was the last thing he did. He went to the stairs, hoping to make it back down before Hakuba got back. The first room he knew was Kid's mother's, the bathroom looked like it was further down so, by default, the room that looked like a neat freak and a tornado someone meshed together to have at it must have been Kid's. He walked in, trying to get over the stuff on the floor and didn't care that he was grabbing one of the shirts off the floor of it that was way too big- he preferred a bit shirt over a robe. He slipped it on- just a white shirt with some blue logo on it. That was good enough. It didn't look that bad and it felt a lot more comfortable. He kept looking though until he found a pair of shorts with a drawstring noticing, though he wasn't too shocked at it, that Kid had a lot of clothes. He put those on too, watching them get lost under the shirt. He smiled, thinking at least he was dressed now before over to the room that had to be the bathroom and leaning against the wall to wait.

Heiji had made it upstairs and gone but he recalled the earlier shower and how he hadn't even been able to clean himself properly. He'd made it up there so he could try...no. He sat on the floor. It had been hard enough already. Not to mention it wouldn't really do anything. Everything they had done...everything they got him to do...responding to them the way _they_ wanted him to...no amount of soap and water would change that. He may have fought against restraints but they had still had their way with him. And why were his memories broken? He saw certain things...felt more...but the amount of talking...either yelled at him or whispered in his ear...always accompanied by pain of some sort...a feeling of helplessness...as though he had failed doing something. And yet the others downstairs had made it a point to say he hadn't. What if he had? He didn't recall the guy that Kuroba said was dead...so what if Kudo was wrong? Maybe he had killed him and that was why the partner had dumped him. Driving around with a dead body would be harder to explain than a sleeping teen. He curled up on his side as best he could on the carpet. He was shaking so much and worse, without the conversation or anything, even trying to replay it in his head, his desire to just rest for a bit pulled harder on him. The carpet was soft enough and Kudo could give his own throat a rest. The boy'd been talking so much and he really shouldn't have been. Heiji fisted the carpet and buried his face in it. What was he doing kidding himself down there? He couldn't be the same person they knew. He was likely just someone like the person that duplicated Kudo. He didn't know...maybe he was theirs and the real person that was Kudo's friend couldn't come there because he himself already was. He was crying silently and his last thought was. _'They deserve their friend back...but I'm not it..._'

Takagi had gone back into the kitchen, telling Sato about the man that Kuroba-kun had talked about but she seemed just as surprised as he was. There was talk about informing the other officers about it so they were looking for a body and not a person, but when asked, Takagi couldn't be specific about anything besides the fact that the man was dead. He'd told her what he'd seen of the others being there, not too sure what was supposed to happen with that but reassuring her she didn't need to come over. Then he'd hung up, promising to call her later. When he looked up the boys were still in the other room and Kuroba-san was in the kitchen with him, leaving to give the boy's more drinks. She was a nice woman, but Takagi got a weird feeling about her too, much like he did with her son. He couldn't explain what it was though. Then Takagi looked back at his phone for a second before calling Mouri-san. He needed to talk to the man at least about Conan-kun.

…

**To the police and company,  
>Hello, I am the lucky note because I am the third of my kind.<br>My writer has made sure that the others that were in this room are somewhere safe as well. They needed to leave. They are safe though, as are everyone else. There is no need to worry. They are well protected.  
>- <em>A Friend<em> **

Kogoro stared at the piece of paper his daughter had had in her hand when they woke up. _'Damn kid...or Kid...based on the window. Couldn't have let us know ahead of time. Damn. Conan had better be OK or I'll..._' He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and grabbed it, glad he'd taken it from the bed after finding the boys gone. Shiratori had been the last to wake and had not been happy, given he had been standing in the middle of the room and then had to be woken but at least he hadn't been awake to see Kogoro take his phone from the bed. "Mouri Kogoro."

"Hi Mouri-san, it's Takagi." He took a breath. It kind of felt nice to talk with him. Usually Mouri was just screaming at him. "I wanted you to know that Hakuba-kun and Conan-kun are here with me."

Kogoro closed his eyes briefly. _'They had made it_.' "Condition?" He said shortly and quietly, not that may could hear him over Shiratori-keibu. Kogoro's tone said more than the word. He wanted answers now and he expected them to be answered by the man on the phone.

Takagi wasn't sure who he was asking about so he thought of answering them in the easiest order. "They're all in the other room. Hakuba-kun seems fine and Kuroba-kun's been sleeping for a while. Kudo-kun and Hattori-kun are both up and, last I saw, playing chess. Conan looks a bit tired, but I can't really tell... and there's something wrong with Hattori-kun. I told Sato-san, but I don't know if it made it's way to you yet. Hattori-kun can't remember anyone. He's been looking really upset recently..." Takagi looked out the window at the buildings along the skyline. He didn't know for sure where he was but he knew the area. "We're somewhere near you're house, and you get a lot of cases... I was wondering if you knew anyone who specialized in this kind of thing that I could talk to."

Kogoro had wanted to sigh with relief. Conan was awake and even playing chess...hell nothing kept that kid down long. And the mention of Hattori-kun having forgotten them he looked over at Ran, still holding her Osakan friend. When Ran had lost her memories the very person they had gone to for help had turned out to be the one that had caused her amnesia. As though he'd allow that...not that the odds would allow it. "You do a better job now then with Ran...I'll run some ideas past Eri, see about some of her contacts too." He motioned to Eri and stepped over to the far corner, away from the window or the door.

Eri came over to her husband when it seemed he wanted to talk covertly. She felt some pull around him, with the way that he was looking around, that he was keeping something from her and she didn't like it one bit. Even exchanged worked well in the past- and if he needed her help, she might be able to figure out why the man was standing there now, angry but not trying to run out the door.

"Thank you." Takagi shook his head. "Half the time I'm not even sure what to do. I can be there for him, but he's upset. I don't think I'm causing it... but I can't just sit back and watch it and... I don't know what to do," Takagi finally said with a sigh.

"You just keep them safe for now and don't let anyone else near them." He look up. "Eri, the boys are all with Takagi-keiji. Kuroba-kun is sleeping but Hakuba-kun is awake and appears to be fine. Conan's awake as well and apparently playing chess with Hattori-kun...but Hattori-kun doesn't remember any of us. You got any experts on your client list or among contacts that could help? I am not risking another psycho getting near- these boys." Why had he almost said our? Sure he was seeing Conan that way for awhile, though he'd made a huge effort to hide it. Hattori-kun...perhaps since the K3 event in Osaka he had been seeing Hattori-kun and Conan as like brothers, but seeing the true bond they had shared...hell he'd wanted to toss the doctor for what he was going to do and almost had done to Hattori-kun. It seemed fast but maybe it was more he was having a reason to show it.

"Afraid not. You'll find psychologist are usually the one's who are helping my clients, not in need of my help. I can give you the names of any professional out of the book- but he could easily look that up himself." Eri had already had the feeling that the two boys were safe, though she wasn't quite sure how they'd gotten from point A to wherever point B was. "The best he could do for him is to make sure that he feels calm and safe. I'm no physiologist myself, so I can't say anything more than that. He can even call in. I'm sure there are some who will talk to him over the phone that work at a hospital- the others are just as stingy as people make them out to be though. Whatever he thinks is best will probably be best. It's all about using common sense. Besides him, he should know Conan-kun was on antibiotics and likely a few more drugs to counteract those in his system though. The boy could get sick, so he should make sure he stays relatively cared for- as much as Conan-kun will let be least."

Kogoro gave a rough repeat of what Eri had said before following up himself. "I'd find someone to talk to over the phone. No sense crowding him." As much as he wanted to go over there himself to check on them. "And find a way to get Conan to rest and if there is some way to get him some of the stuff he needs, do it." _'Damn it those boys...if I didn't want to risk them I'd get over there right now and take what I could for Conan myself._' He rubbed the back of his neck, glaring at the wall.

"I'll... see what I can do. And thank you, I'll call." Takagi rested against the side of the wall that opposed the one in the other room. He didn't know what else to say after that, so he let the line go silent for a few seconds. "I'll call you if anything comes up."

"Do that. And make sure that those boys are safe...all of them." Kogoro knew he would but he couldn't help thinking of Ran having been pushed in front of that train and saved by Conan. In the condition those boys were in he wasn't sure what they'd be able to do for one another if the remaining kidnapper happened across them any time soon. He hung up and gripped the phone. He was useless again...stuck waiting for a phone call with no clue where the boys were.

Takagi held the phone in his hand. Right now he'd let them be. He'd call a hospital further away later, trying to put some privacy in the matter. Hattori likely needed to talk to the person, and he had a feeling whoever was on the phone would either want to talk with him or want him to talk to someone else, so Takagi slipped it in his pocket and stood there for a while, trying to figure out something that would help Hattori when, really, he didn't know the teen that well at all.

Saguru dialed the number for the Nakamori residence, choosing to keep the inspector's cell free. He just needed anything that the inspector could offer that might allow him to work out some way to help Hattori, whatever it may be.

Nakamori had to back downstairs after cleaning up the house a bit. He hadn't expected to be hosting and the place was a bit of a mess since both his and his daughter had all but let it as it was. It was mostly his room that needed the work and he had it fixed up, if not for something to do. He didn't have a phone in his room though, thus the kitchen. He picked it up, expecting one of Aoko's friends, though they normally just called her cell phone. "Hello, Nakamori residence."

Saguru took a deep breath and made sure to remain polite. "Nakamori-keibu, this is Hakuba."

"Hm. Hi. What do you need kid?" Hakuba didn't call him very- never. Hakuba never called him. Something was up.

"I was wondering what you knew about the remaining kidnapper as well as the man that is in custody. Anything you have would be extremely helpful to myself and Conan-kun."

"I know nothing about the kidnapper, I can tell you that. Division one's all over that and I'm not touching it. I can make a few calls though and get some friends to see what they know but you're right by the guys- just speak up and ask. The man is custody is for us to worry about. Don't worry, nothing he's said will be of interest to you. From what I'm hearing it's all garbage- just like the man saying it. That all you wanted?" Nakamori didn't think that that was it. Hakuba-kun could have easily gotten the same information from anyone around him, only probably more of it.

"I was not sure if you had any word on him or not. As for that guard...his words may be lies but I would say something's he said may be near enough to truth that it would not be undue to look into them. Conan-kun and I could use anything you come up with as there is no one here that would be able to retrieve that information as easily." He was not sure that Takagi-keiji would share much and the inspector would have greater authority in pulling strings than the others.

"Also...do you know of any psychologist, preferably ones that work with the police department."

Nakamori shook his head. "Afraid not, kid. I don't deal in matters that one would be needed. If anyone knew of one, it'd be the division one officers. I can ask the one here." Nakamori looked into his house- just his house. He had no idea where she'd wandered off too. "But I got my information from her, so if she knew someone, she most likely would have said something. I can call around though and find one easy. What do you want me to tell them?" Nakamori went to the drawer and took out a pen and paper. "Forget it. I'll call you back with a number. Give me some time to work on it. I'll see what ears are pressed against which walls too- Right now our division is one of the most organized, which is funny. Never been that way before. Most of us have nothing better to do anyway and I  
>I'm curious myself." Nakamori could hardly see the caller ID on his phone though, and he didn't think the kid had his cell back. "Give me the number you're using."<p>

Saguru actually had to suppress a small chuckle at that. "I take it you failed to notice the caller ID? Kuroba would wonder how you were unable to recognize the number as I am sure you called here enough." He could not help it. The very thought that Nakamori-keibu had had to ask for the number when he was using the house phone was ridiculous. "Just call the house, I am certain if I do not answer soon enough, Kuroba-san will."

Nakamori sighed. "I don't even want to know. And for the record, boy, you called my house too. I don't have caller ID on my house phone." He was more angry with the kid than he was at how he'd someone magically gotten to the house down the street. Kaito-kun was strange himself and it seemed 'strange' radiated to those around him as well. There was something in him that felt calming for the kid being there with Chikage instead of the cops back at the hospital. "I'll see what I can do." He hung up on the kid before he could say another word. _Smart ass._

Saguru looked at the phone and sighed. He had been sure that Aoko-san had mentioned having caller ID...perhaps it was her cell that she had been her cell phone she had been referring to. He placed the phone back in its cradle and turned, heading back to were he had left Kuroba and Conan-kun. Kuroba was still sleeping however Conan-kun was absent. _'He went to check on him_.' Saguru looked up at the ceiling. _'No doubt if they take much longer I will say they just continued talking rather than trying to return down here. It is not as though anyone can reach them_.' Saguru seated himself once more and glanced at Conan's written animal. "**Lion**."

_"You are never going anywhere...you will be mine first...though I never mind sharing...tends to get a louder scream at first" More pain. It hurt so much. Then he was...no more. He had thought he was safe. Where were the others...it must have just been a dream...this was it for him. Just him and more pain and more...he wanted to fight that. He did not like feeling that way, and his body reacted in ways he didn't want it to. Now the other guy was there too. They were both talking...The guy crawling under him again but this time the other was still up by his head, with his hand in his hair ready to..."No." Too late. He couldn't breath around it and the guy behind him...it hurt...he couldn't get away. And he was reaching around...making his body respond. All he could do was cry as he couldn't breath well or move or anything. "Heiji-chan." The voice of the guy behind him describing things they'd do later put so many new images in his head he could see it and he wondered if he should just stop fighting. "Heiji-chan..." He was stuck back here...the dream of rescue had been nice but that had to have been it...a dream. The man grabbed him again and he tried to yell around the other but it was impossible, his throat so sore he couldn't make a sound anyway..._

It was too long. Conan looked at the door as if seeing through it. Unfortunately he had neither x-ray vision or his glass- which also didn't, as of yet, have x-ray vision. He stood up, trying the door and sighing. He went down the stairs, trying to to show how much that hurt, and over to Kid. He hit the guy hard near his lower ribs. "Wake up."

Kaito yelped and grabbed his side, his eyes burning in the light. He glared down at the kid. "What the hell do you want?"

"Open your bathroom door," Conan said firmly. He hadn't spent much time with him before, and he wasn't going to now.

"Make me," Kaito grumbled before laying back down. He growled out at the kid, "Hit me again and lets see how high I can put you up so you can't get back down."

Conan looked at Kid for a moment and hit him again, this time harder and on purpose. "Open your bathroom door."

"Ow! Why you little-" Kaito grabbed him but the arm but didn't move after the contact. He was gonna pull him but the bandages under his fingertips stopped him- barely. It took his mind a moment to fuction again. There weren't many reasons that Tantei-kun would be anoying the hell out of him to open the door. "Damn it. You're all the biggest pains in my butt."

"Conan-kun, what is the matter?" He had been so taken aback by the boy's actions he had froze for the moment until seeing Conan-kun hit Kuroba yet again caused him to come up and place his hand on the boy's shoulder.

Conan looked over at Hakuba. "Hattori's been awhile and the door is locked. I need him," he pointed over at Kid, "to unlock it." He pulled his hand away from Kid, though Hakuba was okay- at least he wasn't grabbing him. "I'm not sure anythings wrong, it's just been a while and I don't want to scare him or anything."

Saguru glanced over to the stairs. "I had thought you two had resumed your talk up there. He has taken far too long...and he had seemed rather tired while you were playing...Kuroba could you get the door-would you get the door?"

Kaito's eyes closed a bit in a wince that had nothing to do with pain. He quickly changed it to one of annoyance again. "I can try." He looked down at his right arm that hurt even to twitch. He could still move his fingers, but it was an effort that wasn't worth it most of the time. His left was still burned exactly where he'd hold his tools. He got up, keeping his left hand close to his body. "I hate doing things left handed, but I can. It'll just take me a few seconds longer and you _did_ just wake me up." Reason enough for the hesitation. Picking locks, unfortunately, was also a two-handed job. He could at least trust his right to hold the tool that held the pins in place steady.

Conan followed Kid up the stairs, noticing how much tension he carried himself with. He was sure that the teen was in pain, and if anything, he'd help with that once he checked on Hattori.

Saguru had been tempted to take Conan-kun and carry him, just so he would not further injure himself trying to keep up with them as he was trying to do. Instead, he silently stayed directly behind Conan-kun and if it appeared he was in too much pain or anything he would not hesitate to carry the him. He would quote Hattori's words from the phone call Kuroba had played for them if he had to.

Conan went up the first step, his body protesting on putting all of his weight on so small and area. Then he felt arms wrap around him and he tried to glare at him but couldn't until he was facing Hakuba. "I'm not a kid."

"Be that as it may, you are hurt. I was carried around by Nakamori-keibu at the hospital just to use the restroom and then to visit Kuroba so it is not that bad a thing to be carried if you need it, regardless of age. As Hattori said...no complaining."

Conan was still angry and turned away, though if Hakuba had asked instead of acted, he would have said no.

Kaito got down on his knees. All the locks in the house were like the front door- you needed a key. Too bad he didn't have the stupid key. His dad had put them somewhere years ago and they could never find them. No one had ever gotten locked in the bathroom before, so there was no need to replaced it. Kaito took out his tools, feeling his right arm shake so he held it up with the door. His left hand hurt every time he moved with the jerking motions he needed to pick the pin- but it was something that could be ignored. Damn his eyes still burned too. Whatever. Kaito had the door unlocked in thirty-ish seconds- it should have taken ten, not that he thought the other two would know that. "There," Kaito held the door open a bit so it wouldn't lock again. "I'm going back to sleep." Forget downstairs, his room was right there and he walked into it, shutting the door behind him.

Conan whispered a 'thank you' Kid didn't seem to catch. He caught the door in one hand and knocked. "Hattori?"


	42. Medicine for the Foolish

**Chapter 42: Medicine for the Foolish**

"Hattori?"

Saguru, having placed Conan-kun on the floor while Kuroba set to work on the door, stepped up and listened. The light was on and he caught what sounded like breathing, however it was irregular and sounded like it was catching. He did not like it but was not sure about walking in as Hattori sounded as though he was crying. He glanced down. "Do you wish to try speaking to him while I inform Takagi-keiji? He seemed to be a great comfort to Hattori when he broke down during our search for you. Hattori may not recall it, however it may help as he does still seem to trust him."

"No." Instantaneous no. "Stay here." Conan shook his head a bit. Hakuba was a new face, that was all. When he'd been speaking with Hattori he hadn't singled anyone out in the 'all of you' that he'd protect again. "I'm going to go in but you _stay put_. And I mean it." Conan peaked his head in the door. "Hattori?" He saw his friend, sleeping on the floor and moving around slightly as if he were fighting something off. Conan didn't need to be who he was to know what was happening. He let the door open enough to let himself in and knelt down next to him. "Hattori. Wake up. You're dreaming." Which would be happening a lot. He didn't shake him that much, not being physically able to, and he wanted to see what reaction his voice had- if any.

_Heiji struggled and pulled at the bonds holding him. He had heard and felt more than he could take. He was just wishing the happy dream was-... No, he couldn't lose that. Dream or not, he had that as all he could hold onto. Their tongues were on him again and he squirmed. 'Told you that this would be great. You just return the favor, especially...and maybe we grab a kid to do it for you. This should be fun too. It will... and make sure you... no matter what. Plus, at our other place, another buddy likes to keep a... and I may see about taking you, just to see you... and perhaps whatever kid we snag will be enough to get you to want to... and I know hearing those cries will be just as good since instead of being you... it will be you causing it. I'm sure you can get the next boy we grab to scream, cry, yell, beg... and who knows... if your forceful enough... With these... And yourself... They obey, especially the really young ones like that boy before... That you just laid they and let me... Doing nothing to his cries and begging you to help him... He screamed for you to stop me... You... Did... Nothing." Heiji twisted, crying and unable to move as they kept it up. He didn't want to, he wouldn't. They could do all that to him but he'd never do it to another, not even if they did this nonstop the rest of his life._

His friend hadn't reacted to him in the least, likely caught up in whatever nightmare he was having. This was just one of the first, likely of many. All he could do was be there for him when he woke and make sure he knew that he had been dreaming. He'd seen Hattori fall an awful lot lately, and this was likely the first of many as well. His friend just wasn't that strong when it came to some things. Memories of only the day before, when he'd actually been happy for a while after all of that, came. He didn't know if it would help or hurt, and he needed the rest too, so maybe at least that would be worth it. Hattori was on his side and Conan tried to ignore whenever he would move or twist a certain way. He had to lay facing him, because Hattori was on his left side and Conan didn't want to risk hurting himself, so he laid on his right side and closed his eyes. He rested on Hattori like he had before, on the beach, only now on his arm more than his body since his friend was in the position he was. It wasn't as if Conan could sleep yet, with Hattori so upset, but he was fine waiting. At least something right in front of him was hard to deny.

_Heiji choked as he felt more contact. The other two were busy with him already and this only meant a third. He sobbed and shook his head. He was so shaky from the electricity that had been run through him he could barely control his body but he tried to pull away if only to show he still didn't want them to do what they were doing. He could feel the goose bumps cover him again and he just cried. How many more would show up? How much more would they do? Would he never be allowed even a bit of rest? He was exhausted, drained. He just wanted to be away... he had to get away. He tried to swallow but it hurt and he could feel the tears streaking down his face._

Conan could easily tell he'd only upset him. If Hattori weren't already trying to push away from him, he still would have moved. He was still laying in front of him, close enough to touch him- and Conan did for a moment just to quickly wipe the tears away. Last time he had been able to tell it was him- this time there was no 'him'. Conan- as Conan or Shinichi, didn't exist. He turned his head to rest on the carpet, feeling a few tears want to fall. "I'm sorry, Hattori. I didn't mean to scare you. I won't touch you again."

_Heiji wanted nothing more than to just let them carry on with there sick tricks of... mixed with the quick bit of nice. He missed who wiped his face but this time it hadn't been someone licking them so it was them being... tame. His stomach twisted, wondering again what the next step was. "A shame you can't stay like that always, but I'll make sure to... As often as I can." The laugh caused him to groan. He had tried so many times to say something back. His throat so sore and though nothing ever came out he again tried, if only to make noise to let him know he wanted none of this. He pulled at his bonds but failed again to escape them as the others came over, grinning maliciously only to make him try to curl into a ball and stop at least some of it._

Conan opened his eyes to watch Hattori get much worse. No, this was no chess match, this was a suicide mission into enemy territory. The nightmares and the voices would only snip him off over and over. He just wanted his friend back, was that so much to ask? Hattori had been through enough for him, and he swallowed as he thought that, getting onto the toilet and running the water, putting the cup underneath it once it was cold. He got down carefully and dumped the water on Hattori's face, giving the shock the most time to set in. Right after he spoke distinctly, no matter how it hurt. "Wake up."

Heiji gasped and shook his head. He whipped his now freed hand out in front of him and used his other to push himself up on his knees, ignoring the pain and dizziness the motion caused.

"Sorry," Conan said, though he wasn't all that sorry- had to be done. "You were dreaming and I couldn't wake you up. Had to go back to basics." He sighed and used the toilet for two more seconds to help he grab a hand towel before tapping Hattori's hand and holding it out to him. "Here."

Heiji flinched, still not yet fully aware of what had happened or where he was. The voice was familiar... Kudo. Was it a dream again? Or... was that a dream? He braced himself with one hand on the floor and put his other across his face. He was still shaking and he couldn't think of a way to make anything make sense. He just wanted to get away.

"Hattori, you fell asleep in the bathroom- for some reason. Here. I had to wake you up with the water. If you don't dry yourself you'll get sick." Conan coughed on cue as to prove a point. "You were having a nightmare. With what happened, I'm sure you'll keep having them. I know there are some ways that others say you can wake yourself up from a dream, but I'd have to ask my dad what they were. I don't really dream, so I wasn't paying much attention."

Heiji moved his hand from his face and looked at the small form in front of him. His gaze shifted to the towel for a moment before he reached for it. He wiped it across his face but continued to hold it there once he was done. He could still feel the tears and didn't want Kudo to see them so he continued to try to bring them under control while appearing to just dry off. He had to... It was the best way. He couldn't just...

"You're upset. It's more than understandable. This isn't something that can be rushed. Hopefully the dreams with become more vague." Conan sat down. "Take your time."

Heiji nodded but kept the cloth on his face. He felt like he just wanted to erase everything that he was still seeing. Even if he had nothing else= just to not keep seeing them, hearing them, feeling them. He shivered as he could almost feel their touch again. He couldn't stop himself from leaning forward and resting his elbow on his knee.

Conan slowly closed his eyes before opening them. He reached over and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I don't know what else to say to you. This is life- and life is wonderful- life is something we can deal with. You need a coping mechanism, something you like, something to do, and something that's real and can help you." Hm. "I've got two ideas, and I'm not sure how to initiate the second, but speaking to you now when you're upset is wrong too. You need to accept that this happened, it's over, and we'll deal with any damage. Hattori, they used you- I know. So do you. We can't change the past. Right now they're all gone. All we can do is change the future. I, for one, am going to keep doing what I always have. I'm a detective. I'm going to keep fighting those in the dark, much like those in your nightmares. You have to make a decision on what _you_ want. Unless you want to try and move forward, you'll just be pulling yourself back."

Heiji was stuck wrestling between so many things. Kudo had a point... but how to fight them when he had no way to fight it, nothing else to draw on? He did want to get away from them too but-… No, like Kudo said, they were gone. He had to hold on to that otherwise he'd just want to get away. He let the cloth fall and reached up to put his hand on Kudo's, no longer caring that it was shaking, that he was showing exactly what he felt about everything.

Conan moved his hand a bit tighter when Hattori's covered it. "I'm right here," he reassured him as if he'd expected him to think he'd disappear. "There are a lot of people here. We want to help you." Conan paused for a moment to consider his previous words. "But you know that too. You know all of it, Hattori. You're safe- there's no reason to be scared, they're just nightmares- they can't harm you, and we're all right here- so you have the chance to get better. Let that knowledge come back and take as much time as you need to be upset."

What if Kudo had been the one they brought... if he'd already forgotten him, had no way to apologize if they had forced him to-... Not to mention what he would have had to think... if he couldn't even call him by name and just been stuck there while-... Heiji felt some reassurance but at the same time he still couldn't find it in him to admit he deserved it.

Conan kept a calm, steady gaze on Hattori. Distracting was fine, but this couldn't keep happening and, for some reason, Hattori was still managing to be the same idiot he always was. "Regret," Conan said as he closed his eyes. "I have to imagine you feel about as much of that as I do. Pain is obvious, in both senses of the word. Embarrassed, with how personal the situation was and us being strangers to you. With what you wrote to me earlier, I have to imagine you feel a bit guilty about forgetting us. You're still very afraid, I have to guess. Odds are, for some reason, you may be thinking that something like this may happen again, and you don't want it to. I'm sure there's some shame there with what happened, even if I've already told you there was no reason to be." Conan opened his eyes, his gaze steady once more. "Does that about cover it?"

Heiji tightened his hand slightly and then looked up at Kudo. _'Almost everythin' but not just me. I'd hate it, but I would have no way whatsoever to get over if you had...'_ He wondered how Kudo had got so much. They must have been close, just like he said. He just wondered if he could forgive him still not remembering him, or even for forgetting him in the first place.

Conan met Hattori's eyes, seeing those emotions play there. It was pretty easy to recognize the hurt. "You're missing one very key emotion. Hattori, I know you have to feel it, buried somewhere under those others. Be angry. Be mad. Those people had no right to take you. Had no right to do a thing against your will." As he spoke, his words became stronger. "You know that. That was completely against any moral human standard that they acted. You can be mad at them. It's easy. We're mad at them. Be mad at us for not acting faster. Be mad at the world for being that way it is that things like this can happen. Be mad that people like that are born into this world- that who knows how many dozens of others have had to suffer the same thing, for longer and have died because of it- just by their hands. Hattori, you can be angry." Conan felt his body shaking after he spoke, completely different from that of Hattori's- fear was making his friend weak while he was stronger because of his anger.

_'Other before... no... NO!'_ Heiji closed his eyes. Those men had talked like they knew exactly what they were doing... and had all those things... all set up. It did make sense that they had done it before. Others like him or even younger... like Kudo. All those others that had been taken, hurt, had _that_ taken from them... so many times, only to die at those same hands. If it was true that only one was still alive and already in custody he'd do whatever he had to to see to it that the man that had done this to him, to all those others, that threatened to do the same to others, was stuck in a small cell of his own for the rest of his life. The hand on the floor gripped the carpet with the most strength he could muster. He opened his eyes and met Kudo's.

Conan smiled a bit cheekily. "We're avengers, Hattori. That's what we do." He held out his hand to his friend. "Now, move forward."

Heiji nodded again and took the small hand in his. The size of the hands may have been different but he felt that they were equals still in so many ways. He'd fight to overcome this and get the guy that did it, but he would he would also rely more on these people that had placed themselves around him. He hesitated a moment. Kudo had said he was his age regardless of the way he looked but Heiji had no other way that he could think of to show his gratitude. He reached out and gently pulled the boy to him, not sure what his injuries were and not wanting to hurt him but wanting so bad to have some way to thank him.

Conan watched his friend hug him, the light touches just as annoying as ever. His own arms went as far as they could, and he could feel himself want to fall forward into it. He let his head at least rest on Hattori's shoulder. "Don't forget this. Keep this with you, even through the dreams. There are people out there, though right at this moment only one, who need to be stood against. You can't do that by hiding. He can't hurt you unless you let him." _And I can't keep doing this._ Conan could feel his body start to shake a bit. Mentally, he knew he was barely more stable than Hattori was and, though his friend hardly meant it, he kept pushing him just that bit over the line that had everything hurting him and grabbing at him as well. "We take the road one step at a time. Know first- be sure of what you want- be sure of what's around you. Don't ever let that go."

Heiji nodded against the boy's head. He wasn't sure if he wanted to write what his earlier thoughts had almost caused him to do before he'd nodded off... but falling asleep here was better than leaving. No matter how bad that dream had been it would have meant that he wouldn't have been here, and who would have woken him up if he'd fallen asleep somewhere else? He didn't want to think about it. He turned his head a bit too look down at Kudo, his... friend, and even if he hadn't used it before, he would admit that 'otouto' would portray exactly how he was even now feeling.

Conan smiled at Hattori. If he had to, he'd pull him right back out of that hole again. Whether it was memories or something he'd only thought of doing, he couldn't recall, but he poked the side of Hattori's face. "Ba-ka."

Heiji raised first his eyebrow and then his right hand. He pointed at Kudo twice quickly. _'You too.'_ He gave a small grin before pulling Kudo closer and starting to stand.

"Woah. Wait." Conan held on, definitely not wanting to be dropped. "Are you okay? I know you got up here on your own but you were just very upset. Do you have your balance?"

Heiji held him close and stood upright. He took a deep breath and let it out. He gave a slow nod, not wanting to move too fast and throw the balance he was holding onto off. He took a few steps to reach the door, just to prove his point. His wrists may have been sore but using his arms instead of his hands meant that it made no difference. Sure he had some pain with each step but he could ignore it if he went slowly. He had to get use to walking and he might as well push through it rather than continuing to crawl.

"Um." He didn't want to scare Hattori. "Hakuba brought me upstairs so he'd be right outside." Quieter, so that Hattori was the only one that could hear since he didn't want Hakuba to fall back on his own socialization either, he added, "He can help you if you want him to. I don't think he'd want to upset you though. _You'd_ have to ask _him_, but that would only be because he's worried you're still afraid of him."

Heiji paused at the door and looked at Kudo. Hakuba had brought him up there to check on him... but had stayed outside. He hadn't known who he was at first but Kaito, Takagi, and even Kudo had all said he was a friend... and he remembered Hakuba's voice on the phone Kaito had held up before they had arrived here. He nodded and opened the door further, spotting Hakuba leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"_It's always your choice Hattori, but don't push away a friend because you're scared_," Conan whispered before resting against Hattori. Trying to sit up while he was holding him was just too hard.

Saguru glanced over a moment after the door opened and saw Hattori standing with Conan-kun in his arms. He had not wanted to spook Hattori so he remained where he was, calm and collected by all appearance but concerned and wanting to go over and help.

Heiji glanced at Hakuba and saw the same mix of emotions he had seen in Kudo. He nodded at Hakuba and stepped over next to him and nodded toward the stairs. He couldn't ask with words but he had to hope that the other teen could know to help him down the stairs at the very least. Kudo seemed exhausted and he wasn't about to put him down until he reached the couch. There should be more than enough space for him to fit Kudo at the opposite end Kaito was at.

Saguru nodded and reached out, keeping his hand on Hattori's elbow as they headed down the stairs. _'I am curious how Hattori managed to convince Conan-kun to allow himself to be carried with so little fuss. Hattori does seem in better spirits.'_ With Hattori unable to talk without writing and Conan-kun's voice so poor as it was, Saguru opted to allow them to walk in silence. Upon reaching the room they had been in Saguru finally spoke. "Do you wish to use the couch or would you rather kneel beside the table again?"

Heiji looked over at the empty couch and tipped his head. He had to remind himself that this was Kaito's house and the teen could be anywhere. He glanced down at Kudo, thinking the couch would be best.

Conan couldn't help it. He'd been fighting off on his own fears too much and the hand on Hattori's shirt became a claw. He was sick of all the pain and- as long as he was close- he felt there was a way he could act as a shield against it. He couldn't let Hattori suffer anymore because of him and they were already separated in a way he couldn't bridge, so the least he could do was stay close and stop further harm.

Heiji felt the grip on the shirt change and that decided it for him. He nodded to the couch and let Hakuba stay beside him until he dropped himself on his side as far back as he could and still hold onto Kudo. Forget the same age, he needed it and the boy seemed like he didn't want to let go either. He relaxed but made sure he still had Kudo close. He tipped his head over to the TV, knowing he didn't feel like writing anymore but wanting to have something going on, just because.

Saguru took the clicker and turned the TV on, lowering the volume and seeing that it was a commercial so he dropped the remote and nodded to the two. "I am just going into the kitchen to speak to Takagi-keiji but I will be back shortly."

"Take your time," Conan mumbled, drawing in closer to Hattori. At least this way he could hear. After he spoke to Hattori, "Sorry, I know you don't remember me and I should be the one helping you." He let out a quiet laugh, his eyes closed. "There are some things you can't be separated by- be it distance, glass, or memories."

Saguru turned his back and walked out in search of the officer that was, at it were, their official police protection.

Heiji felt a jolt in his heart at those words. They reassured him at the same time they terrified him. Kami, why was it that he felt the word glass had a meaning, a purpose for being included? He knew, or at least didn't remember any glass separating them... but he felt like, at some point, it must have. Kudo wouldn't have just said it as something else to say, not in that context. He felt like he could be certain of that too. _'Damn Kudo, why do I feel that that was both a good thing an' a bad thing?'_ He brushed the back of Kudo's neck and looked at the TV, not seeing it, just looking in that direction.

Takagi still had his phone, though he hadn't tried to call anyone again. After Sato had made no mention of the dead man and Mouri was reassured, Takagi just stood there and thought. They needed a doctor, or at least, some of them- and then others of them a different doctor entirely. He wouldn't be able to hear what was said over the phone, so he'd have to meet with them in person- but he didn't have the money for that and he wasn't about to go to the other officers when they were more or less looking the other way. He did think for a moment and wonder how Kuroba-kun got his information, who that caller was, but that was just an interest= nothing of real importance. So he was still just standing there, looking at his phone, and playing some of the games that had come with it that had never been touched before. They were just little cell phone 'I=come–with-the-package' games, so they weren't that fun or able to hold his interest, but they were better than doing nothing.

Saguru entered the kitchen and noticed Kuroba-san mixing something on the counter, her back turned, and Takagi-keiji staring at his cell phone. "Takagi-keiji."

Takagi closed his phone and looked up. "Yes?"

"I felt I should inform you that Hattori went to use the bathroom and, while I am not certain as to everything, I believe he had fallen asleep and was experiencing another nightmare." Saguru held up his hands to forestall any action. "Conan-kun handled it quite well it seems and Hattori carried Conan-kun back down to the couch. The two are resting there with the television on and Kuroba has retired to his own room." No sense mentioning Hattori had locked himself in and that had resulted in the changes.

"So he's okay?" Takagi was worried. Every time someone turned to talk to him he was ready to experience bad news, so that was nothing new. They way he spoke though made it seem like Hattori was okay after the nightmare though, so he shouldn't have bothered asking. Then another question hit him. "Will they be alright? If Hattori-kun falls asleep again and has another nightmare- he might hurt him." Takagi was all for Kudo doing what he wanted but Hattori-kun didn't know who he was anymore and even if he did, actions when you are asleep are impossible to prevent.

"I believe he will be fine at the moment and I will remain near them. I simply felt that you should be made aware of what had happened. I phoned Nakamori-keibu as well so he knows Conan-kun and I are here and he is looking into finding someone that Hattori would be able to speak to."

Takagi sighed again, though he was still a bit nervous trusting someone else to take care of it. The inspector obviously cared about the teens though, and had done a better job looking after them. He probably would have been suspicious of even an old woman if their places in the elevators had been switched. Takagi should have been that way too... "That's good. I called Mouri-san too. He didn't ask where we were but he knows Conan-kun and you are here too." He didn't have anything else to say to Hakuba-kun and he felt more and more like he was there for display purposes only, which was fine.

Saguru nodded. Letting Mouri-san know was a wise decision. "Hattori allowed me to assist him down the stairs but as he has been glancing over this way earlier. While I am not sure he noticed it, you may want to let him know you are still here as well. He still has not been able to speak though and depending on several factors including what caused it and how often he has attempted to use it while it was in this condition, it may take some time for him to regain his voice."

"I don't want to bother them." Takagi turned his head towards the teens in the other room but couldn't see through the wall. "Hattori-kun was so desperate to get him back before, and even if he doesn't remember, Conan-kun's been acting that way too. I'll pretend to go to the bathroom and pass them..." Takagi looked back over at Hakuba. "But I've spent enough time with him and until he needs me, I'll let those that he needs more, and who needs him in return, finally get the time they deserve." Takagi stood up straight and went to the bathroom that was down the hall from the room in he had stayed in the previous night.

Saguru watched him leave and heard a voice behind him.

"Give it time. He cares for Hattori-kun and will be there when he is needed." Chikage smiled as Hakuba-kun looked over at her. "I assume Shinichi-kun has had very little to eat. This should help." She finished after Hakuba-kun had confirmed her words, slipping in and placing the slightly more substantial food on the table for both teens. The sauce she had made from mashed fruit and she had added some things of her own to give it a balance in taste and extra nutrients. _'Kami knows these boys need everything they can get. Count on Kaito to slip upstairs. Still hasn't eaten anything since the one bowl of soup last night. That boy, concerned for everyone but himself.'_

Takagi came back just as Kuroba-san was entering from the other room and he bowed slightly to her. "If it's not too much trouble, do you mind if I use you're shower?" After the trip in the water and all that had happened Takagi found that, while there was time, he'd actually like to bathe.

"Go right ahead. Should I ask Hakuba-kun to retrieve a change of clothes? I am certain we have some that would fit you." _'Knowing Kaito that is a guarantee.'_

Takagi pulled at his shirt, remembering he was still wearing Mouri's clothes. He'd have to wash and return them when there was time. "Thank you, but if you don't I'll be just fine." He could wash them but even then he would need something to wear. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine. And thank you." Takagi bowed back to her once more and walked back the way he had come.

Chikage turned back to the two on the couch. Shinichi-kun had yet to move and Hattori-kun was staring off into space. though his gaze was at the TV. She turned to see Hakuba-kun had followed her. "Would you see to it they eat this at some point? It's room temp so it won't go bad or anything. I'm taking this up to Kaito to eat."

"I would suggest that you check his arms. They appeared to be causing his some difficulty." When she nodded and left with the tray itself and some food, Saguru turned his attention back to Conan-kun and Hattori. If they were able to rest now he would not disturb them. However, should they still have not reacted by the time Takagi-keiji returned, he would consider voicing the suggestion that they eat something.

Chikage looked into her son's room and, sure enough, found him sound asleep. "Kaito, what am I going to do with you?" With all his exploits, she knew that he could go beyond what his limits should have been, that was hereditary, but to have pushed so far and not treated himself- No. She stood over him a moment before sighing. Food and a quick check first then he could continue sleeping. "Kaito... Kaito." She touched his arm, tempted to check them herself if he didn't stir soon.

It had been quiet and his mother talking reached him, but not what she said or any knowledge more than the fact that it was her talking. "_Go away. I'm sleepin'."_

"You need to eat something, and if you sleep instead I'll just have to treat your arms myself."

Kaito curled his arms under the pillow and rested his head better. "_Sleeping. Do not disturb. Housekeeping not wanted_."

Chikage huffed. "Not getting out of it that easy this time, mister." Glad she had grabbed several things from the bathroom first, she pulled his left arm out first to check it and see what she would need.

Kaito rolled over on his side, keeping his right arm behind his back. "Hey, layoff. I didn't sleep last night, okay? I'm tired." And while it would not have required much strength, Kaito was in no mood to be fighting his mom. "You already looked at me, remember? I'm fine. I'll eat when I wake up." He tugged his arm back but didn't really pull away from her.

"Hakuba-kun said they were bothering you. All I want to do is look to make sure my idiot of a son didn't go getting himself more hurt when he went to save his friends when he was already hurt. With you, I wouldn't put anything in the 'unthinkable' range. Now, move and let me see. Then you can take those." She tipped her head at a packet on the side table.

"Mom, I'm not a little kid. Besides, I'm fine. I'm always fine." That was the way the boat of karma rocked in his favor. "And I don't need any medicine since I'm not sick. Really-" Kaito let out a rough breath and glared at her. "You're taken advantage of an unfair situation right now." Kaito stuck out his tongue. "And Hakuba's a snitch."

"I slipped some into the others' food already, don't make me resort to doing the same to you. These aren't for that anyway, so swallow them now or I'll just stick them in your mouth and add water."

"Not for what?" Kaito raised an eyebrow and looked at his mom. "I don't want any mystery medicine either." He was too tried to struggle. There were only two marks on his left arm anyway and she'd already dealt with the cut he gave himself, though he was sure it was still bleeding. The burn marks on his hand were small. "I didn't get hurt getting them. It was easy. I slipped in, we all slipped out. Nothing happened."

"Doesn't matter. I planned on having you take these anyway. Jii always had it for when it was needed and I keep some too. Now you had you chance." She reached over and grabbed the package.

"Ack. Mooommm!" Kaito backed up, her still holding him making it pointless. "At least tell me what it is." He was braced up like a cat now, leaning back and trying to get away at the same time not so much trying. He couldn't even snap his fingers with his right hand and she was still holding his left- and sudden magic without initiation - _aside from the fact that it was his mom and she'd see through him in seconds_ - was stupid.

"It's something one of Jii's friend's made... a legit friend. It's basically a pain med but with a higher level of muscle relaxant and some NSAIDs. Now don't bother trying anything and take them. It's all you need and all you'll get." She watched him closely, ready to act if he did.

Kaito turned away with a snort of disdain. "You act like I'd want them." He opened the palm of the hand she was holding. He wouldn't risk trying to hold anything small with his right. He didn't say a word to her though.

"No tricks." She placed the two tiny capsules in his hand and fixed her eyes on closed his fingers of the pills, still not talking to her, and turned away.

"Kaito." Chikage sighed. "Take them. They help." She released his hand but kept her eyes on him.

Kaito pulled his hand close, waving his wrist to show her his empty hand. "I'll take them when I need them. I want to sleep- not be passed out. Hattori is still missing his marbles and right now, if you did that, he's gonna be out too and it'll be so hard to wake him. I'm not gonna be out of it right now- just right now. I'll take them later today, okay?" Wasn't much of a compromise but he meant it. For a few hours he wanted his talents still- as feeble as they now were or not. He wasn't one for being defenseless at all, but he would in his own set timeframe, when he knew it was safe to be.

Chikage folded her arms and shook her head. "Just like your father, always just a bit more time. First thing then, do I make myself clear?"

"First thing later when I get the chance," Kaito nodded to her. "I'm gonna go back downstairs anyway." He raised his shoulders and stretched his back muscles. "Better to be sleeping down there. Needed me before, who knows, might need me again, and two of them are vertically challenged." He looked at his mom. "You better not have slipped some in my food anyway. You would have expected me to reject your little command." He closed one eye. "I'll eat something out of the kitchen if you did."

"No, that was from the same that I made for everyone. If I'd mixed it together prior it would have been way too much for Shinichi-kun to handle at his size."

Kaito looked from the tray to his mom. "Eat some of it."

_'Like I didn't expect that.'_ Chikage scooped up some of it and took a bit, taking a drink from the glass as well. "Satisfied?"

"No, you're sharing it with me." Kaito smiled knowingly at his mom. "You didn't eat either."

"I don't see how you can make that claim considering you fell asleep before we served it." _'Granted I only had a little. Shinichi-kun was the only one that had less than me.'_ She moved the tray onto Kaito's lap but sat on the end of the bed anyway.

"You had guests- you're my mom, duh you served them food. Odds are you didn't eat much of it and, since I put Hattori in the living room there wasn't many places to sit anyway. I'm sure no one really ate much, and you being a-" He didn't want to say woman there so he left skipped it. "you being you, you didn't eat much either. Everyone's like that. It's you and me now." Kaito picked up the spoon she had used and pointed it at both of them. "I'm hungry, I'm eating. You're hungry, you're eating. You're eyes are just as good as mine." He took some for himself, happy to be eating even if he had to fight a bit to get to that part. "I know what half is as well as you do."

_'Glad he's getting some food in him at least. He's as stubborn as you honey.'_ Chikage smiled at the thought and took another sip before putting it down for Kaito. "So Shinichi-kun was the boy that's been showing up at the Kid heists. Should have guessed it was a Kudo."

"Eh, I've known for a while. It doesn't really bother me. He's predictable. He doesn't touch anything I am unless I more or less invite him along." Kaito drank some after his mom, keeping his eyes on her. "Never had the pleasure of meeting his other relatives that I'm aware of but you sound like you have." He raised an eyebrow with a smile. "Must have been fun."

"I'm not sure how much Yukiko knew at the time, but her husband and your father had a rivalry all their own. He's the one that took Kaitou 1412 and made it 'Kid' so your father said 'Kid' is Shinichi-kun's otouto." She smiled at them memories and took a bite of food. _'He must not remember or not realize he'd met Yukiko.'_

"Ah." Kaito remembered the name- his mother mentioned her a lot, but he hadn't heard that particular last name put with the first. "I don't know if I would call it a rivalry- at least, not with us. Hakuba and me, I'd call that a rivalry. With Tantei-kun..." Kaito thought for a little bit. "I'm not sure." He shrugged a bit. "I don't see much of him." Then Kaito grinned. "I bet dad never lost to short-stuff's dad. Have to say though, I like Kid. A numbers just boring- one of a million, literally. 'Kid' has a certain ring to it." He let out a small laugh. "Makes people unsure of how to judge you."

Chikage let out a small laugh as well. "Yes, he did enjoy it. He told me he confronted Shinichi-kun one time and told him about it." She looked up at Kaito. "Biggest challenge with a close rivalry, keeping the two parts of the relationship separate." She winked. "You just have more than one critic."

"Yeah, well..." Kaito ran a hand through his hair. "I destroyed that big time." Then he grinned. "But this is a one time thing, and I kinda needed both."

"It's not a bad thing every now and then. Yusaku-kun knew who Kid was but it was Kid he chased, not your father. Shinichi-kun knows just like Hakuba-kun so I guess the similarities are still there." She nodded to the plate. "Keep eating."

Kaito looked at the food, but he was in the mood for something sweet. He ate a bit more anyway, just for the sake of dropping the argument. "Hey, you drug him to?" He looked up to catch his mom's eye. "Hakuba-kun, I mean."

"Did he look like I had?" Chikage replied, keeping her face neutral. _'Not that he needed what I gave the others, just a generic one.'_

"That wasn't an answer." Kaito grabbed the glass again, put off by the 'healthy' stuff. "I should call Jii-chan. I don't know what the short detective might need and Hattori had had surgery hours before. Odds are they both need antibiotics at the least." Kaito kept the glass and played with it, balancing it on the tip of his finger, his right had still motionless at his side for the time being. "Neither of us are really 'doctor' worthy, though I can get that other stupid detective and make sure he's okay. He seemed like he at least got treated and he was at the hospital for a while." Kaito sighed. "Now there's going to be a few criminal cases with me as the informant. That'll be fun to explain." Kaito moved the glass around a bit when it became unsteady. "Easy enough though. It's kind of spooky to have the cops backing me right now. I feel like a raccoon in a fox's den. Not two creatures that normally mix."

She watched the glass. _'Just like his father.'_ "I'll check with Takagi-keiji about both and see what we can do. Speaking of Takagi-keiji, he's taking a shower so I need some of your stuff in his size."

Kaito shrugged. "You've got Jii-chan's number." He then dropped his hand and the glass that had been there seconds ago was gone- no smoke, no cloth, just gone. "You _do_ know he doesn't know a thing about what I've been doing though. I'm sure he wonders, but as of yet, he hasn't come out and asked me. I've let things stay that way. Clothes wise..." Kaito looked around his room as he though, not because he was searching for something. "I've got several outfits. Right closet side bottom- far corner. There's a little notch you put you're finger in and the floor board will come up." Kaito smirked. "My doing. Never know when someone's gonna be downstairs." Then he thought about all the clothes he'd thrown around. "You might need to dig." Avoiding the tray, Kaito got off his bed. He picked it up only once he was standing. "I'm gonna go get something else. I'll leave this in the kitchen. Have fun with that Okaasan," he muttered a bit airily, as he walked out.

Chikage shook her head as he walked out. _'He's going for something sweets. Typical.'_ She went and it took a small amount of effort to pull out what the officer would need before putting everything else away and heading downstairs to leave the clothes for the Takagi-keiji.

Kaito walked down the stairs to see Hakuba just watching the other two in a scene that would have made his teeth rot if he hadn't already devoted that achievement for sugar. "Snitch," he muttered as he passed the detective, dropping the tray on the counter and going for some ice cream. Hey, he deserved a treat. He turned the stove on and got that ready too. He could use his right arm, but it really did hurt and he knew he wouldn't be able to do more with it than hold the bowl. His left hand was just a good though as long as he wasn't writing.

_'At least some of the food was eaten and it is better that it was checked over.' _Saguru had watched the other detectives doze off rather than start to eat but Hattori had appeared to be more in and out so he felt he would fine for a moment and went after Kuroba. Standing in the doorway he watched Kuroba a moment before choosing to announce his presence.

Kaito ignored the detective as he reached up into one of the cabinets and got a packet and a cup. "What?" Kaito turned a raised and eyebrow and a grin at him. "Prefer the waking to the not?"

"I wanted to make certain that you knew the only reason I suggested your mother check your arms was the duration of time it required for you to unlock the door. I have never known you to take so long so I was concerned you had some further injury that may have been caused by your coming to retrieve Conan-kun and myself."

"No," Kaito muttered, opening the packet and letting the mix fall into the cup. "For your information it happened before, and it's nothing I can stop. No more heavy lifting for a while, that's all." Kaito balled the packet up before flicking it at Hakuba. "That doesn't mean you can underestimate me."

Saguru barely had his hand up fast enough to block the projectile though he was unable to catch it and it hit the floor. "Kuroba..." He had no way to respond to that. He was concerned for the others however he had little to no ability to help in any way.

Kaito turned, fixing his stuff first and held his fist to Hakuba. "Hand out. You know what? Both hands. Don't drop it."

Saguru wondered what Kuroba was up to but cupped his hands and held them out.

He'd snagged the other cup easy enough. Getting the water in it was tricky but he managed. His hot chocolate was sitting on the counter and he opened his fingers, bracing them around a second cup- in case the detective _still_ managed to drop it. This one filled with tea. "My mom's a health nut when it comes to getting better. Anything you'd enjoy, by default, must be bad for you." Kaito let go when he was sure Hakuba had it and grabbed his own cup, the bowl with his other hand. "I added sugar. Sorry if you didn't like it. I assumed at the time and it's not like I can take it out. You're problem now, not mine." Kaito tipped his head to show he was going in the other room to eat. While it wasn't typical when the kitchen was right there, if he was awake, Kaito preferred to have his eyes on things.

Saguru was slightly taken aback at the gesture but held the cup firmly and nodded. "Thank you." He stepped back through the doorway and to the side so, as it was Kuroba's home, he could go over and choose where he wished to sit first.

Kaito walked past him, giving Hakuba a bit of angry scowl with a dash of annoyance. He could do what he wanted, he didn't have to wait for him. Kaito looked over and saw the television was on so he ignored the table altogether and sat to the side of it so he had a clear view of the room and anyone who was in it at all times. He put the cup down on the carpet and started eating the ice cream. _Um. Much better. Good for the soul if not the body._

Saguru went and sat where he had been, glancing once more to ensure that Hattori was not appearing to have nodded off into another nightmare. Both appeared relaxed so Saguru took a sip of the tea, savoring it. He realized he had not had any since the morning of his 'detainment' and it was a true delight to have a cup.

Kaito ate the ice cream first, then had the hot chocolate to keep himself warm. He drew in his legs closer, his eyes starting to close. He'd dealt with fatigue but never on this level. He always had time to sleep after, and people kept taking it away from him. He could rest just as well sitting as he could laying down so he positioned himself better against the wall until he heard water for the shower turn off. Then... Kaito found himself closing them completely. He couldn't understand it. The man was a cop and he should have been worried... but maybe it was just because which cop he was. Kaito knew he even Nakamori would have put him on edge but... Takagi-keiji just wasn't as invasive, and he liked that.

Takagi didn't feel like using their soap- too personal, but he did take some shampoo in his hand and used that, hoping to as least get the sea smell off of him and whatever else he came to smell like. He didn't like showering in someone else's house and he turned it off after five or so minutes. The towels even felt strange to use. He'd never had to do this before- he had his own home. He hadn't locked the door and it seemed Kuroba-san did have some clothes that fit him so he put on the shirt. It felt funny that it wasn't button-up but it was fine and very... black. The ends of the short sleeves and fringe were white though and the darker gray pants fit. He had no place to put his gun but in along the band. He didn't think he needed it, but he wasn't going to risk anything anymore and leaving it in the bathroom seemed just as wrong. His hair was still a bit wet but it was naturally lack, so he left it how it was. He didn't need to use their hairbrush or anything- or maybe he just didn't want to. He left whatever he could to it's own purposes. He walked out and down the hall when he was dressed, seeing Hattori-kun the same as he had when he'd left the last time, only Kuroba-kun had come down and Hakuba-kun was at the table. Takagi felt a bit uncomfortable, though he couldn't say why, and wasn't really sure where he was supposed to go anymore.

Chikage sighed but knew it was to be expected. _'That boy and his sugar cravings.'_ She entered the room and saw the empty bowl beside her son as well as the cup beside him and the one Hakuba-kun was holding. She also noticed that Takagi-keiji had entered and was just standing there. She walked in and knelt, gathering Kaito's dishes before heading over to the officer. "Could I talk to you in the kitchen a moment? You can come back in here to check on them later."

"Sure." Takagi kept himself quiet even though the TV was on. He didn't want to disturb them. Before Kuroba-san could move Takagi automatically reached out for the dishes. "Let me help."

Chikage nodded and allowed the officer to take them. She turned and headed to the kitchen to put on some coffee.

Takagi went to the sink and rinsed the dishes before washing them. He turned to the woman who had been nice enough to let him stay. None of the teens were his own, so he didn't have any real control over what would happen with them if she'd kicked him out. "What do you need?"

"I know some of those boys ought to be on medication of one kind or another so I was wondering if you knew what they needed." She poured two cups and held one to the officer.

"Ah- arigatou." Takagi took the cup and blew some of the steam away. "I don't know... I know someone I can call and find out, but I'm not sure if they could bring it here or not." He'd have to talk to Shiratori... and he hadn't wanted to do that. "I can try though."

"I have a friend that can find out and bring it or even go myself. No one knows me." Chikage took a sip. "Besides, it's better than having more new people come here."

"He's not new- I mean he wasn't." Takagi shook his head. "I can probably get through to the doctor that they had and get whatever information you need, but I don't know if they'd sanction letting the medicine come here without a medic." Didn't think? There was no way they would and Takagi didn't want anyone new around Hattori yet either. He was traumatized enough.

"Like I said, I know someone who is licensed and," Chikage added with a knowing look. "Nowhere near the profile of anyone that would trigger a reaction from Hattori-kun."

Takagi nodded. "I can call the hospital and talk to him and write it down." That felt so odd but at least he was pretty sure that the doctor would speak with him.

"Tell him whatever the boy's need, no matter what it is, we can get it." Chikage stepped back so he could make his call without thinking she was eavesdropping.

Takagi looked at his phone. When Hattori-kun had gotten a room he'd gotten the number and the number to the hospital. He didn't know if he trusted the other workers though so he wanted to be careful with who knew what. The man still had the boy's records. Takagi called, getting put through to the front. He had to ask for the doctor and was given his cell phone number when he made up some story about an operation his mother was supposed to have to the woman who asked what he was calling about. He hated lying but he wanted to be safe- everyone to be safe. He didn't want the doctor being caught in anything because Takagi had called him in either. He hung up with the receptionist and phoned the doctor.

His phone rang while he was going over the boys' files. _'These kids do not need any more on them- What now?'_ He reached for his phone and answered it. "Doctor Yoshikawa speaking."

"Hello. I'm sorry for everything that's happened. This is Takagi." Takagi wasn't sure why but apologizing seemed to come before he stated his name. He also was suddenly not sure how much the doctor was aware of. The last time he'd seen him, he'd gone with Mouri-san. "I need to know what medicines Conan-kun and Hattori-kun were taking. They had to be moved... suddenly." As if he could understate that any more than he had.

"Ah, Takagi-keiji. I guess they're with you. I do have a list here of some of the medications that we had them. Are you able to write these down?" He spread the files on the table and turned them all to 'active treatment'.

Takagi nodded, looking for something to write with before Kuroba-san pulled out one of the cabinets and offered it to him. He nodded to her and watched her back away from him a bit before leaning on the counter and writing the names down. He had to ask a few times how to spell something. Takagi put a dash between both separate medications. "Thank you so much." And he was grateful to have gotten the information without having to take the long way around and getting more people involved.

After he finished with the first two he glanced over at the files for the other two boys. "Also, if you can, Kuroba-kun and Hakuba-kun should be on some pain medications, extra strength but not prescription. And if you could make sure that their bandages are changed and Hakuba-kun's burn needs to be checked as well to make sure it's healing properly. I have here that it was injured again but there is nothing here about onsite treatment, just what the EMTs did, if you have someone that can handle those."

Takagi nodded. "I am and I'm sure they appreciate the concern. I'll pass the information on. Thank you for all you're help and if you see Shina-san, tell her I'm sorry for getting her involved." She had been there in the elevator with him and he hadn't even said a word to her after.

"Shina-san was more worried about you and the others. I heard she pointed a gun at the officers when they opened the door." Asano closed up the files and gathered them together. "I'll continue to keep the files to myself and if you need anything further just call me."

"Arigatou." Takagi hung up the phone and tore off the piece of paper, handing it to Kuroba-san. "Here. And Hakuba-kun and Kuroba-kun should have their bandages changed. He said we should make sure Hakuba-kun's is healing."

Chikage nodded and took the paper. "I took care of Kaito already as far as his bandages and I can take care of the others too. I'll just make my call and see about getting these." She turned and reached for the phone. "You think you can check on the boys?"

"Of course." Takagi walked out of the room but was hesitant when he was out. All of them except Hakuba-kun seemed to be asleep so Takagi went over and took a seat next to him, nodding instead of speaking with how close they were to Hattori-kun and Kudo-kun.

Saguru nodded back however he wished he had managed to tend to his shoulder prior to Takagi-keiji entering. The pain had lightened for awhile but had begun to throb again in the past few minutes. He was unsure why it had but he was fighting to keep the pain from showing while the others needed to rest and just as he would be able to the officer entered. "Anything coming for them?"

"Huh?" Takagi kept his voice down. "Coming from them?"

"For them." Saguru hoped it was taken as a simple mistake. He had not thought the pain was enough to affect his speech but his own lack of any restful sleep the previous night may have contributed to it. "I was wondering if they were going to be put on any medication and I noticed you on the phone through the doorway. Was that not what you were calling for?"

"Oh. Sorry." Takagi frowned and looked at Hakuba. "How did you kn-" He let out a breath instead of continuing. He didn't need the explanation. "Kuroba-san says she knows someone. I called to the get names of what they were on." It would be better if this family doctor or friend of theirs saw to Hakuba-kun rather than him too.

"That is reassuring. And to answer your question, you were writing down something and passed it to Kuroba-san. If the call had been concerning the case you would not have passed the information to her."

It sounded so obvious when he said it that way. Takagi nodded still though and looked around the room at those in it once more. Everything was going to be about waiting now. He was patient. He could wait. He also felt a bit bad. They'd tired to get in touch with Hattori-kun and Hakuba's parents when this had all started, though they didn't know how to do that for Kuroba. Everyone had assumed Conan-kun's were already there, though Takagi could only imagine how Kudo-kun's parents would have reacted. Of all of them, only Kuroba-san knew where they were now- and that felt selfish, though Takagi knew it was better to keep the number of those in the room low. He still felt badly about it.

Saguru sighed and placed his now empty cup on the table. He knew he ought to check his shoulder but was unsure how well he could do it on his own and he did not want to leave the others unattended. Whomever Kuroba-san was contacting could tend to the others so he would wait until then to go tend to himself as best he could.

"Well, it's all set. The supplies will be arriving soon-" She walked in to let the officer know but noticed the shift in Hakuba-kun's posture. She had used nothing more than a generic brand for him but it looked like it was already wearing off. "Hakuba-kun?"

Takagi heard the tone and that was enough. He looked closer at Hakuba-kun. "What?" He didn't think he'd get an answer from him to so his gaze shifted to Kuroba-san for a moment to ask, "What wrong?" before turning back to Hakuba-kun.

"Magicians are good at hiding pain but between my husband and now my son I know how to spot it." She replied stepping over to the teen. "Hakuba-kun, when did it start hurting again?"

Saguru's hand went to his left shoulder without him thinking about it. "Not that long ago and really it is not that bad-"

"Hakuba-kun." Takagi reached out and grabbed the teen's upper arm, so he could get his attention. "I can-" Takagi quickly glanced at the others. "I can understand that you were all hurt before, and Kudo-kun was still missing, so you had a reason to not really care about it. That's done. You should really take care of yourself now and if it hurts, just say so."

Saguru sighed. "The others were all injured far worse and there is still no cause to worry them further. It was already treated."

Takagi nodded at that fact. "Yeah, before. It's going to take a while to heal and you have to look after yourself. And be honest. Hiding it would worry them more, wouldn't it?" He felt a small smile come. Takagi didn't know why, he wasn't happy, but he smiled all the same. "It worries _you_."

Saguru's head jerked toward the officer. "Of course it does, I..." Saguru looked over at the others. All three of them had been endeavoring to conceal their own injuries and see to it the others were helped... and he had been doing the same thing once again. "Very well. Though, it is just the same area as before."

Takagi nodded and looked over at Kuroba-san. "You have someone coming but do you have ice or something you can put in a bag? That might help." Though Takagi wasn't sure at all. He didn't usually have to treat burns and he'd just used cold water. He assumed ice was the same.

"I have some cream that'll work better than ice. It's in the upstairs bathroom, under the sink." Chikage moved to the side to allow Hakuba-kun to head up and see if he would ask for help or not. _'I'm sure if it's his shoulder, he'll need it.'_

Takagi got up and waited for Hakuba-kun to do the same. He wasn't sure where the upstairs bathroom was but it shouldn't be that hard to find. He had several thoughts at once that he kept to himself as he walked up the stairs, checking behind him to make sure that he was being followed. As he thought, that bathroom was pretty easy to find. The light didn't really need to be on but he turned it on anyway so that he could see better. "Maybe you should sit down."

Saguru walked over and sat sideways so the officer had the best access to his left shoulder. He removed his shirt, or rather, Nakamori-keibu's, as that was what Aoko-san provided, and addressed the officer. "Domo arigatou, Takagi-keiji. You must be tired of having to do this by now, but I do appreciate the gesture."

Takagi checked the cabinets for the cream. He at least felt better about it when he'd been invited to do it. "No, not at all. At least I can do something. It's better then sitting around and thinking about what I can't do." Takagi closed the door he had just opened so he could talk and the banging noises wouldn't be distracting. "I don't know. Maybe it's just you guys, or maybe everyone's doing it. You all seem to be hiding from me, and I don't know why. You're hiding from each other too though and I'm sure you have your reasons." Takagi closed his eyes and laughed a little. "But to be honest I'm more tired of that than I am anything else."

Saguru was unsure how to respond. They had found out and revealed things about themselves to each other in bits and pieces during the course of these last two days. "I suppose we all had things about ourselves that we have only just started to share. It is a bit of a new experience, for my part, to have this type of relationship with others. I do not believe it is as new for the others however perhaps certain aspects are. I am entirely uncertain how to act now..." Saguru tapered off realizing what he had said and feeling extremely embarrassed at having spoken in such a way.

Takagi pulled open a few drawers before finding several things and reading to find out which one was for burns. "I don't know how to act either. I hadn't even met you or Kuroba-kun before now and I'm usually around other officers. The way things have gone has been very strange. It's not wrong though, just new." Takagi moved and put his hand on Hakuba's shoulder so he wouldn't scare him. He had to start unwrapping the bandaging. "I'm sure if you asked any of them how they should be acting, they'd all have different answers. I think you should act however you want, even unsure. I don't think there's anything wrong with that."

Saguru maintained his composure as the bandage was removed but shook his head at the officer's words. "Yet I am sure you have had friends, you bonded easily with Hattori, something I was certain was an impossible thing to manage. I have known Kuroba for quite some time, Aoko-san and Nakamori-keibu as well. However, if you had asked me, when we first met, what our relationship was I would have thought nothing more than classmates with Kuroba and Aoko-san. In Nakamori-keibu's case a superior officer, not someone I expected to be by my bedside when I awoke yesterday. Not that it was not appreciated so no need to tell him that." Saguru finished hastily.

Takagi went over to get a clean cloth to pat on the burn to get away what was on it already. That required some more looking until he found a handkerchief that would work. "You may think that, but really, I don't have that many friends. A lot of the other officers aren't very happy that-" Takagi cut himself off. He didn't need to talk about that. That was between him and Sato. "Well, besides that, I'm not... I'm not a very outgoing person, and there's nothing very special about me. I'm good at listening though, even if I don't understand all the time. Hattori-kun needed that, and he needed a friend who could help him- which was you and Kuroba-kun. You bonded with him a lot. Just him repeatedly stating that you had nothing to do with Kudo-kun missing told me that. It just didn't seem you guys had been around each other much, that was all." Takagi pressed the cloth gently to Hakuba's shoulder, seeing that it had gotten a lot darker and had been bleeding at one time or another. "I'm sorry if this hurts."

Saguru's breath caught. Yes, it did, and that doctor tearing at it followed by whatever it was the guard had used on that exact spot not that long after had only served to increase it. It might have healed with minimum pain had it not been continually targeted. "I am certain that it looks worse now than it had been. The doctor that took me, he-" Saguru gasped slightly when the cloth made contact again. "I really meant what I said earlier. I am grateful for your continued aid as I am sure the others are."

Takagi tired to be as gentle as he could but he knew he was going to hurt him. "I think anyone would help if they could, but you're welcome. I didn't see much of the burn since the first time it happened, so I can't really say if it looks worse." Takagi took a second to let the wound breath. He softly put his hand on Hakuba's arm again. "The bruising looks like it hurts too. I'm sure that medicine will help." He took a breath and put some of the cream directly on the burn, not pushing it in or anything until he had enough that his skin wouldn't touch Hakuba-kun's.

Saguru shivered slightly at the cream but it felt nice at the same time. He had not had the chance to have it retreated since just as they left _that_ place to return to the hospital. He'd all but forgot the bruises, though that was again by habit. "Those will fade in time."

"Yeah, they will," Takagi agreed. "But they're hurting you right now. _I should cover that_." Takagi had seen the bandages there as well and wondered why Kuroba-san had so much of this stuff. "So right now we worry about them." Takagi fixed it as best he could. He wasn't any medic but it didn't take a genius to put on a bandage. "Does that feel better?"

"Yes, actually it does. Domo arigatou, Takagi-keiji." Saguru nodded back to the officer. He was surprised at how willing the man had been to tend to him beyond the initial injury but found he was no longer as unsure about it.

"Here." Takagi reached over and grabbed the shirt Hakuba-kun had been wearing. He held it out to him so that he wouldn't have to hurt himself to put it on, the injured side first. Then he rubbed his eye as he straightened up. He didn't know what else to do. The brushing was too much for ice, and touching it would probably only hurt worse anyway. He waited to Hakuba to get up before leaving. He wasn't going to just leave him in there alone if he didn't follow him.

Saguru waited a moment, still facing away from the officer. "Takagi-keiji... I do not wish to worry the others too much so, while I know you will not want to keep this from them, would you at the very least not offer the details?"

"Hakuba-kun, you're hurt. They're hurt. It's no secret. I don't know exactly what happened but you did get hurt more than you had been and so did they. If they ask me I'm going to tell them what I know, the same way I'd tell you if you asked me about them." Takagi looked at him. "I don't think you should be hiding it. And I know you wouldn't want me to say yes to that if one of them had asked me instead of you."

Saguru nodded. "I suppose. I feel as though Kuroba would overreact. He was there but unable to act when I was paralyzed and the doctor went for the burn. You saw the condition it left him in as it was, if he was aware of how much it-" Saguru sighed, he had not intended to reveal even that.

"Of how much it hurts? They've known you longer than I have. If it were Sato-san, even if she was hiding it from me, I think I would still know." Takagi thought back. He'd looked over at them, but he hadn't really been involved. Hattori-kun needed the help more at the time. He had noticed the tension that was over there though and assumed Mouri-san had taken care of them. "I don't think it's bad to overreact either. It just means the person cares a lot. It's better than hiding it, and it's better then them not caring at all."

"Perhaps I am just not use to that." Saguru sighed quietly before standing and nodding to the officer. "Shall we head back down?"

Takagi nodded and made a small noise of agreement. He could catch Hakuba's thought even if he couldn't catch more that the last three words. He smiled at him before he turned to leave. "Yes you are. You can tell they're hurt, even when they're hiding it. Which means you care too, the exact same way. So if you would, and you're not used to it, of course they would. Or at least, that's just what I think."

Saguru looked at the officer and had to think over what he had said as he followed him to the stairs. "That actually does make some sense. I suppose I still have things I see but have yet to properly observe, this being a major one."

Takagi reached the bottom of the stairs and went over to where they were sitting before and paused, turning to Hakuba-kun. "Do you think he's sleeping?" He hadn't been sure. It looked like both of them were, but they could have been just resting. Hakuba-kun had been with them longer.

"Sleeping or resting I am certain any movement or sound of distress from another would have them on alert." Saguru said as he scanned the room. "So long as there is no danger I believe they will all rest for a bit."

Takagi closed his fingers, looking over at them. "You think something like us talking or moving would bother them?"

"No. So long as we refrain from giving them any cause for alarm I believe we can speak. Did you have something in particular?"

Takagi let out a breath and sat down. "No it's not that. It's nothing. I don't want to bother them." He looked over at the television though he didn't really want to watch. It was something that was colorful and moved and somehow just let everything fall to the side, even if there wasn't anything else to pay attention to. He'd- he didn't want to bother them- end of personal argument.

Saguru seated himself and glanced at the screen for a moment before scanning the faces of the others, watching for any possible sign of distress or a chance that any of them may be experiencing a nightmare.

…

It took some time because he didn't have some of the medication that he needed and Jii had to wonder just what had happened that things had turned out like this. The young master couldn't be said 'no' to though, and either could the mistress. Once he had safety had everything he could possibly need, since he hadn't been told more than the medication and that there were others injured, he left. It didn't take him long after that to reach the master's house and he knocked on the door, a large bag hanging down his side.

Chikage hurried to the door when she recognized the person outside from the window. Removing Kaito's precautions from the door she opened it and stepped to the side. "I'm glad you got here. No problems?"

"None, Madame," Jii assured her. He bowed before her, then walked into the home and traded his shoes for slippers. He noticed all the young boys around and marveled at the state of things since the young master appeared to be sleeping while those who could possibly stand against him were in sight. He turned to the mistress. "Which ones are the boy's that will need the stronger medication you named to me?"

Takagi looked at the old man who walked in. For some reason he had pictured someone closer to his own age... but that was because he wasn't thinking. He had even told Sato to find a woman. There was something about this man too that, while a lot slimmer, reminded him of Professor Agasa for some reason. He shook his head at that thought. Maybe it was the glasses.

Saguru turned his attention to the man that had entered. His voice had sounded slightly familiar. The note. No doubt someone that knew Kuroba or the family, as Kuroba-san had let him in.

"The two resting on the couch. Hattori-kun is the older one and the boy's Conan-kun." She trusted Jii to handle things and stepped back, ready to help if she was needed but doubting she world be.

Jii bowed lightly to her and walked around the table to see the two boys, both seeming to be asleep. That could be dangerous if they didn't know they were being treated and both would likely need an intervenes line. He checked the older boy first because he was the hard of the two to reach, scanning for a temperature and finding none. The boy seemed to draw away from the reader but he'd gotten it clear enough. The boy's hand was to him so he held it lightly to check his pulse and see if he was dehydrated.

Heiji felt a pinch to his hand and began to pull away, making sure to hold Kudo closer. He kept himself from flailing mostly because Kudo was still in his grasp and he was able to remind himself that he was not still with _those_ men.

Jii couldn't tell for sure with the way he moved if the boy was fine or not. It would have to wait a moment. He looked healthy enough though he was on several medications. They could be given to him through a shot so the boy wouldn't have to worry about moving about. Jii had access to the boy's arm but he didn't want him to move while he was reacting that way. "Young sir," Jii spoke as he lightly touched the boy's arm that he had pulled away. "I need to give you some medication and I do not want you to harm yourself."

Heiji blinked open his eyes at the continued touch and saw an old man standing next to him. He didn't look threatening but he wasn't sure. Glancing around the first person he spotted was Takagi so he tipped his head at the old man.

Takagi nodded when he saw Hattori-kun was looking at him, to show that everything was fine. "He's going to help you. Do what he says. You and Conan-kun were on medication before you were taken and we need to make sure you'll be alright."

Heiji nodded to Takagi then turned back at the old man. He glanced down at Kudo before looking up at the old man again. He really didn't want to have to move him but he wasn't sure what the guy would have to do so he tipped his head again and pointed at Kudo.

"I've worked around many obstacles, young sir. The boy can stay with you if you want, but I'll need to see him too." Jii raised himself so he could reach the other child's arm. "I'm going to need to give you three of four injections and you must sit still. If you can swallow a pill for me, you'll only need three." Jii bent over to his bag, reaching in for the medicine that would help keep the boy's lungs clear of mucus. It had seemed he was treated for it and it should not be bothering him but it needed to be cleared up. It should only take a day to do so. "Can you sit still for me?" He took out the other needles so that he could do it in succession and cause the young boy less trouble.

Heiji glanced quickly at Kudo and then Takagi before nodding once more, but keeping his eyes on Takagi.

Jii pushed up the boy's sleeve a bit, disinfecting the area and giving him the shot, rubbing it in before moving a bit and doing the next too. He held onto the third. "This is antibiotics but you can take a pill if you wish. Can you swallow it?" Jii made a note to look closer at the boy's face to make sure he didn't need further medication.

Heiji wondered about that. He'd downed the water and the soups with less soreness but the shot seemed best as he wouldn't have to sit up too much. He shrugged one shoulder and kept his arm out.

Jii nodded and injected the boy. That should take care of anything that they he'd been told was wrong with him already. He wanted to make sure there was no infection he could be giving the child in his arms though. Jii put his hand on the side of the boy's face. "Would you kindly open your mouth for me so I can make sure you're not sick?"

Heiji hadn't had anything to drink since during the game and he wasn't sure how much time had passed but even knowing his throat was sore and that he couldn't talk, he hadn't thought of why. _'Damn, I hope I didn't have anythin' I coulda given ta him.'_ Heiji nodded and opened his mouth, keeping his face turned away from Kudo as best he could.

Jii took a flashlight and looked, moving his fingers to the boy's throat but it seemed to just be sore. The antibiotics would help with that as well so it should be better in the next day or two. "You look fine. Here." Jii turned and dug into the bag, placing two pill bottles on the table. "These are for you to take twelve hours from now. You should be able to swallow them by then." He looked at the mistress after to make sure that was followed through. Then he turned back to the boy. "I'll need to move your friend." Just by looking he could see that would be a bit of a problem. "I only need to turn him on his back. I'm sorry but can you get him to let go of you for just a few minutes?"

Heiji shifted a bit and felt Kudo still holding onto his shirt. He couldn't talk to him so Heiji moved his arm around Kudo's back, without losing contact, and grabbed his hand, thinking if he could get one hand to loosen up he could roll the boy onto his arm without making him really let go.

Conan felt contact with his skin. It had to be Hattori, the angle was too wrong for anyone else. He drew in closer and moved, partially falling off his arm onto the couch - though he'd forgotten he was on it - and rested his cheek lightly against his friends skin, finding him colder. It felt nice. Something in the back of his mind, in the half-alert state he was in hoped Hattori wouldn't draw back this time.

Heiji hoped that Kudo's new position would be enough because he didn't want to make him move further and the way he was resting against him, Kudo didn't seem to want to moved either. Heiji kept his hold on him and moved his... _otouto's_ arm slightly to allow the old man to check on him but also keeping him close to him.

Jii had to use the other boy's movement to get to the child's hand, taking his pulse and finding it a bit high. He was a bit dehydrated too and had a slight fever, though it could have all been from a boy his size moving about as he had while he was injured. Just from sight he couldn't tell if the boy had infected any of the open wounds but they did seem to be bandaged. Though he was not up to date on the exact medicine they were taking, he was aware of their conditions as he watched them the previous occasions- the young master had insisted. He took the needle with the Methadone in it first. "You'll need to hold him still for me. Madame, make sure the boy is watched for the next twenty-four hours after this. Though it may be hard to accept, he needs to wake up and have something to eat, young man. He's showing signs of malnutrition and dehydration. This medicine that I'm giving him will help with a lot of his pain but it has its risks. No one has ever had to use it on a child before. I've altered the dosage but he should be observed. Now," Jii wanted to make sure the other boy was holding his steady. "The needle may surprise him but don't let him move. I do not want to harm him."

Heiji nodded and wrapped his arms around Kudo, holding him so that he wouldn't be able to move. _'Malnutrition and dehydration? Damn. He didn't eat anything and drank a bit but for it to be...'_ He wasn't gonna leave Kudo at all until he was better and he didn't care what Kudo thought of it.

Jii leaned forward and held the boy's skin so the needle wouldn't hurt as much. "Don't worry, he's just a bit pale and his heart rate is fast. Some food and water and he'll be better shortly." He did it as quickly as he could without allowing further harm, but he still heard a small noise from the boy, most likely due to the surprise of the action. Jii reached over and gave him antibiotics as well, patting the boy's arm when he was done. "If he would eat sometime so the medicine wasn't so potent, that would be better for him."

_Ow._ Whatever poked him, Conan didn't want it to do it again- than it did it again. It felt familiar and it made him a bit scared, though he wasn't sure why. Hattori was there though, he hadn't let him go this time, so it couldn't have been anything too terrible, and if it was, at least he was there. Then the feeling was gone and he rested back where he had been.

Jii patted the other boy's hand as he moved to put his things away. "You're somewhat pale as well. You should be careful. This may help." It may have only been an over-the-counter remedy but it should work just fine. Jii took the spray bottle. "If you would open you're mouth one more, young sir, this will numb any pain." He handed it to the boy instead so that he would be able to do it himself. It was not easy to aim it while he was laying.

Heiji took the bottle and read the label quickly. _'2 sprays. OK.'_ After doing just that and already feeling the stuff start to work, Heiji brushed his hand over Kudo's arm and relaxed slightly. He wasn't sure why but he did feel a connection, stronger since he'd talked to him upstairs, as one-sided as the actual 'talking' was, and he knew that he'd do what he had to to help him get better, just like he'd been doing for him.

Jii reclaimed the spray bottle but left it on the table so the young man would be able to use it again when necessary. He would stay for a while to make sure both of their conditions remained stable. He looked towards the young master but for the time being he was asleep and in no pain for it. The other child in the room who Jii knew just as well as he knew the boy, though he hadn't been close to him before, was where his focus went. He knelt down next to him, knowing his injuries as well. He looked to the mistress after. "Madame, what medication have you had him on?"

Chikage glanced at Hakuba-kun, who looked a bit confused and sighed. "Just the basic stuff. I didn't think he was bad enough to give anything more to but it stopped working while I was on the phone with you."

Saguru was even more confused now. "I do not recall taking any type of medication with the meal earlier. It may have been I overlooked it." As unlikely as it was that that was possible, he was not at his best at the moment.

Jii nodded. "I can give you something stronger. Do not take more than four of these in a day." The old man dug through the bag and brought out an empty pill bottle and a full one, giving the boy twelve. "One every four hours. Their prescription, but don't worry, they should be just fine." He handed the bottle over. "If you need more I can bring some, but this should be enough for the time that wound of yours will be healing. Likely, the hospital has taken care of any type of infection, but make sure you take that medicine and keep the wound clean."

Saguru was still dumbfounded that Kuroba-san had said he had taken medicine earlier, however he took the offered medication. "Yes sir. I will be sure to do just that." He paused and looked over at Kuroba. Surely he should have been the next attended to, not him.

Jii bowed to the young man before getting up. He pointed to the young maser who he had not seen for some time and who's condition he was the most fuzzy on. "Is the young master on anything?"

"I tried earlier but you know him. They disappeared and I never saw him take them." Chikage folded her arms and shot a look at her son. _'No. He'd want to stay alert until the others are better. He didn't take them.' _"I doubt he has since either."

Jii knelt down by his master's son. "I see." He didn't seem to have a fever but the boy's coloring was a bit off. He touched the young master's wrist as he ran light fingers down his arm with the most bandaging as the boy winced and peeked an eye open at him.

"Jii-chan?"

"Of course." Jii watched the young master close his eye again and turn away as he continued lightly touching the boy's arm. "How long has it been hurting you to this extent?"

Kaito was glad when Jii stopped moving. "I don't know," he admitted partially. "Since this morning. It's not that bad, really. It hurt before too. I missed out on some pain medication for a while is all."

"No, this injury would have bad even if you hadn't made it worse. Madame, can you get a box or table of some sort the young master can rest his arm on, as well as a towel and a bag of ice?"

"I'm fine," Kaito muttered as he turned back to the old man who solidly ignored him.

"There's a box in the guest room that I'll get in a moment." Chikage called as she left the room. She quickly filled a bag with ice before she grabbed a clean towel and headed back to the room.

Takagi got up, making sure to put a hand on Hakuba-kun's shoulder for him to stay still. He hadn't been looking around but the box was hard to miss. It was on the one side of the room near the wall parallel to the bed. He walked away for a moment to retrieve it and came back in the room before Kuroba-san, handing the box over to the older man who was taking care of the teens.

"Thank you." Jii took the box and placed the young master's arm on it so he would keep it steady. The boy fought back for a moment before he stopped resisting.

"Told you I don't need it," Kaito muttered one last time to get his point across.

_'No more than I needed my burn retreated. Takagi-keiji was correct on that point.'_ Saguru shook his head. "Kuroba, just use it. No sense fighting it. We are not able to stop them at this time."

"Trust me, I know. I've lived with them for years. My mom's a nightmare." Kaito laughed a bit at that but Hakuba had caught his attention and whispered something so only Jii could hear. The old man shook his head so Kaito continued and got a nod. Satisfied, Kaito sat back to let them do whatever they wanted. He'd been hurt before and his mom had continually made sure he knew how much it hurt, actually making it worse, so that he would take something for it in the past. He didn't think she'd do it again but he wasn't going to put anything to chance.

"Here's the ice and-oh, you got the box already." Chikage walked over and held out the towel and bag of ice to Jii. "Who actually got him to use it?" She raised an eyebrow and looked at Kaito.

"You're _all_ ganging up on me." Kaito huffed out a breath. "Not like I had any choice."

Jii put the towel on the young master's arm before placing the bag of ice over it and seeing him wince once more. That was more pain then he'd ever seen him show around others. "Keep this on for a while. If need be, get more ice. And Madame, since the young master didn't answer you very clearly, I believe that it was you and the other boy there that were the reason."

"Were not," Kaito growled. "I did it 'cause I'm not fighting you right now."

"If Hakuba-kun is making you get treated now then you can turn it on him next time he keeps his pain to himself." _'If they can get each other to be treated, letting them hold each other accountable might make sure they all get better.'_

Saguru quickly looked away from where Kuroba was to avoid the look he was certain the other teen would send him.

It was Hakuba's reaction that made the frown go away. He smiled when he looked at his mom and winked, mouthing _'already on it'_. That didn't mean he was gonna let the detective get away with feeling like he'd won. "I don't need looking after like some. At least when I know I'm hurt, I take care of it myself. I don't sit there and pretend it didn't happen. I _have been_ protecting my arm."

Chikage returned her son's smile. "Just make sure you continue to," _'with everything,'_ she mouthed back.

Jii looked at the young master's other arm and he drew it back.

"No, really, that one is just a cut. Don't you dare poke it." Kaito spoke so he didn't look like he was refusing anything.

Jii nodded and let the young master be how he was. It didn't seem like a lot of bandaging and he did notice a little bleeding. "Change the bandage in a few hours. I do know you weren't in the hospital as long as the others so here, take one." Jii opened a bottle and handed the young master an antibiotic pill. "Madame, can you please get them both something to drink with these?"

Takagi got up quickly and moved to Kuroba-san's side. "It's all right. I saw where the cups were. I'll get them some water and you can go over by your son. Don't worry, I'll take care of everything." He smiled kindly to her for all her help, but he had to think she was holding back. Her son and all the others were hurt and she couldn't have been happy repeatedly leaving like that. He'd only be a few seconds, and he could do whatever else she needed. He'd only just finished telling Kuroba-san all that had happened and she deserved the time to be with him without all of them intruding.

Chikage nodded to the officer and walked over to Kaito. Lowering her voice so just herself, Kaito, and Jii could hear, she spoke. "_What did you do with the ones you didn't take earlier? Or should I ask, what did you plan to do with them?"_

"I've still got them both," Kaito closed his eyes as he spoke, opening one to look at his mom. "I was gonna slip Hakuba one, but you didn't tell me if you gave him anything or not, and for some stupid reason it felt wrong. Doesn't mean I won't slip him one in the future and I really don't want to take it."

"It will help. You have taken a couple before. One after that motorcycle crash. You remember that?"

"Of course I do." Kaito moved his shoulder at just the memory. That had actually really hurt. "But I'm fine, really. Maybe later, but the ice will make it go away, right? And I'm not moving." Kaito pushed two of his fingers together to show the pill that hadn't been there seconds ago. "I'll use it when I need it. I'm not an idiot."

Jii nodded and bowed to the mistress. "We will just have to trust the young master." He got up from where he was just as the police officer came back into the room and handed a glass to the other young boy. They passed each other while he handed one to the mistress and Jii sat beside the other boy, waiting for him to take the pill first.

Saguru held the glass Takagi-keiji had passed him and did not bother to look up as the man sat. "How is he?"

Jii looked at the boy. His loyalties lay solely with his master and his master's family. As it were, at the moment, the young master had made that include this boy, though information was not something that must be shared. That particular information though would only harm if it was kept a secret. "Injured. He shouldn't use his arm for anything requiring more effort than to pick up a chopstick. I do not believe he even has full motion of it with the amount of pain it is causing him. He will know how to heal himself. I do not think he would risk anything if it meant he wouldn't be able to do magic in the future. I'm going to make sure he's watched for the next month or two, to make sure he's healing. It will take some time though. I am certain the young master is aware."

"I should not have let him take Conan-kun himself. With everything he had already done... I knew he was hurt and yet he risked more still to-" Saguru let out a quick breath of air. "He might have been better able to bring him here without causing himself further pain if he had not had to accommodate me." Saguru's focus remained on the glass. How had he come so far in such a short time? He felt so many conflictions and yet the one he was struggling with at the moment was wondering if he should have declined to come and allow Kuroba to take just Conan-kun. True he would have been alone at the hospital but that was not unusual in the times he had been there... and yet Ran-san's- Eri-obasan had been extremely kind toward him. Yet everything Kuroba, Nakamori-keibu and even Takagi-keiji had said made him wonder further about, with how far he would go for them, why he had never expected that to be reciprocated.

"I don't think you understand the young master very well," Jii spoke. He had been intending to do what he'd been asked but this boy was speaking strangely, even for being one of the detective's he feared allowing his master's son near. "He doesn't do anything for the favor of others unless they coincide with what he wishes to do. I cannot see him doing anything for your favor alone. If he took the boy, he did so because he wished to do so. That does not mean I do not think he ignored your problems, it just seems more likely that he considered them his own."

Saguru looked up at the man in disbelief. "I- I never asked for him to, whether as a favor or not. He simply said it was what he was going to do. I would possibly understand if he had not been so injured however, if I had known what the strain might do to him, I would not have..."

"I do believe there is very little you could have talked the young master out of," Jii spoke honestly. "Whether or not that is a good or bad thing, I am not sure."

Kaito rolled his eyes and shook his head at his mom. _"I'm so unappreciated."_

Chikage shook her head and crouched down, leaning over slightly. "Try _'reckless'_ instead."

Saguru turned the glass in his hand. "Perhaps both. Good because he helps others but bad because he would throw caution to the wind to achieve it." Saguru realized it had not been so different for them when they were doing the very same thing in their attempt to rescue Conan-kun. "I suppose it is still hard to accept that I can be on the receiving end," Saguru said more to himself than to the man seated beside him as he took out one of the pills the man had provided and put it in his mouth followed by a drink of the water.

Jii waited until the young man swallowed before speaking once more. "If you would, can you please remove your shirt for me. The young master asked something of me and I would like to do it. "

Saguru looked over at the man. "If you are speaking about the burn, the bandages were just changed shortly before your arrival."

Jii bowed his head slightly to the boy. "I was asked about that but that is not what I was speaking of."

Saguru was now once more confused and looked over at Kuroba. "Then what else could you need to check? The bruising from where I was grabbed will fade on their own so there is no need to check them either."

"Baka," Kaito spoke, keeping his eyes closed. "Just listen for once. We don't _always_ need to fight."

Saguru had not realized Kuroba would think he was speaking to him, nor that he would have heard him either. "I did not. That was not meant to be directed at you." He looked away and nodded. "Very well." He slowly removed his shirt once more, really wishing he did not have to. There was no real need to do so.

Jii went through the bag before taking out lotion. "I am sorry. The young master insists." He brought out lotion that was more for sunburn but it would distract from the pains the boy may be feeling. He would have handed it over and let the boy do it himself but the young master would never have forgiven him. So instead he put some on his hand and touched the boy slowly at first to make sure he could sit still while he helped him.

Saguru closed his eyes and hoped that this would be over quickly.

Jii spread it lotion around, pushing slightly harder on the boy's skin where there weren't already bruises to make sure he was well. He didn't see a needle mark that the young master wanted to make sure wasn't causing him pain. It could easily have been gone by now. He was careful more around the scratches the boy had, so the lotion wouldn't burn them. It was meant to be soothing. He wiped his hands when he was done and looked at the boy in all seriousness.

Saguru noticed the look and turned his gaze away. He took a breath. "Domo arigatou," he spoke, bringing his shirt closer and getting ready to put it back on.

_"I do not need to speak with the young master about it if you are hurt further. It will be helping him if I keep it to myself_." Jii spoke the words quietly, seeing old wounds on the young man that greatly resembled the young master's. He put his hand up towards the boy's hairline and proceeded to make sure that he hadn't been injured to an extent that the medics that attended to him would have overlooked in favor or his more obvious injury.

Saguru muttered yet another thanks but pulled away slightly before freezing and allowing the man to continue, hoping Kaito had not noticed his reaction. He was not certain where or when it had happened but the spot the man had touched had been sensitive more than he knew it should have been.

Jii noticed the reaction and touched a bit lighter around the area. There was a bump there but the skin was not broken or it would have been obvious given the young man's fairer colored hair. He made sure that there was no further damage and that it was a bruise. It was still rather large, but only a bruise. "You should really put some ice on that, but I see no reason why it shouldn't go away in a few days." The boy was lucky it wasn't any lower just behind his ear or he would have had damage that doctors would need to look into. "The medication should help with that as well."

"I appreciate that. I was not even aware of that one, let alone where it came from." Though the possibilities were quickly running through his head. It could not have been any earlier than yesterday and he knew from his contact with others that is was likely at some point during his initial kidnapping. Either the doctor or the security guard had to have done it and it was likely when he was unconscious if it had not been the cause.

Jii bowed to the young man. "It's my pleasure to make sure you are well." Jii brought a leg up and used it to get himself standing. He turned back to the mistress. "Madame, the young boy should get some food and something to drink as quickly as he's able." Jii walked over and placed the supplies against the wall near the door. "Could I trouble you for the use of your kitchen as well?"

Chikage sighed. "You know you don't need to ask." She looked over at the two on the couch. "Hattori-kun, are you awake enough to help him eat something? There's food on the table already."

Heiji heard himself be called and nodded, opening his eyes. He looked down and drew the boy close so he wouldn't be jostled and attempted to sit up... or at least slide to his knees onto the floor.

"Oi, baka," Conan muttered, still half asleep. "It's break so you don't have to get me up yet." Hattori was a morning person far more than he was. His throat stung, probably from him accidentally opening it in the night. He reached over for the bed, for some reason trying to drag Hattori back with him. At least it would keep Ran from trying to wake him up if no one else was.


	43. Reliving and Repressing

**Chapter 43: Reliving and Repressing**

"Hattori-kun, are you awake enough to help him eat something? There's food on the table already."

Heiji shook his head and grabbed the arm that was moving around. He slid to the floor and decided the table was close enough he would just slide over to it rather than get up. He wasn't sure what Kudo was trying to grab at but didn't want him to fall out of his grasp or, when they got close enough to the food, knock something over.

Conan opened his eyes, feeling his friend hold him. He wanted to keep sleeping. Hattori was a hard one to fight with though. "Call out of nowhere and want to come over just to wake me up. Taku." He frowned. Wait. Hattori hadn't come over. Oh right... all that had happened. He was at Kid's house. Conan looked up at Hattori, his senses feeling as fuzzy as they did when he'd had all that liquor. "What's going on?"

Heiji looked back at him, confused. He knew he hadn't hurt Kudo at all- he'd made sure of it. But Kudo didn't seem to remember... Heiji wondered if he even remembered him. Oh well. Whether he knew him or not, he'd get Kudo to have some of the food. It was the least he could do for the boy.

"Ah, gomen. You can't talk. Stupid question." Conan turned and looked at the room in general. Nothing seemed wrong. Good. He shook his arm and leveled his eyes at Hattori. "You can let me go Hattori. I'm fine."

Heiji huffed and placed Kudo beside him, reaching for a glass of what looked like the same stuff Kudo had drank last time and holding it out to him.

Conan went to take it before he saw his hands were shaking and folded them in front of himself instead. "So you can be moody even without your memories. I'm not surprised."

Heiji's eyes widened slightly but he used his other hand to tap first his arm and then Kudo's where they had each got their shots. He used that same hand to grab another glass and take a drink from it. Lowering his glass he moved his hand to hold the other so Kudo could take a drink as well.

Saguru had to smile at the antics of the other two and decided if Hattori could not succeed this time he would come out and tell Conan-kun what had happened and why Hattori was insisting that he have something.

Conan narrowed his eyes at the glass, not needing the message with the cup right there in any case. He didn't know why he was so tired but he had a few guesses. The pain, strangely, was far easier to deal with. It was the drowsiness that was bothering him, not that he'd let Hattori know. He wasn't going to be treated like a child by him now or before. "Stubborn. I don't want it."

Kaito looked at his mom real quick, feeling something small and stupid bother him for a while now and it was easy enough to fix. He whispered for her to get something out of his room. It was just... wrong without it.

Saguru watched Kuroba-san slip out of the room but looked over at Conan-kun. "Hattori needs you to drink that because of the medication you recently received. In fact, we all need to have something with it, so either take it yourself or he may be inclined to force it. With or without memories he seems to focus on your well-being first and foremost." Saguru reached forward and took some of the food Kuroba-san had placed out, taking a bite of it.

Conan looked over at Hattori and the glass, crossing his legs so he'd have somewhere to rest his elbows so he could try and hold it. His body was still shaking and still hurting a bit, but he could control it the same way he had before. "Fine- this time." Conan put his hands around the cup to accept it. "And you don't need to worry about me. With what's happened, you should focus on yourself or I'll just be something to distract you."

Heiji released it when he knew he had it and then reached over and grabbed the paper he had used earlier. **'Works both ways.'** He offered a small smile and grabbed his glass again, touching it to Kudo's.

Conan couldn't help the smile or the breathy laugh. "Hardly fair using my own words against me, but true enough." He drank some of it, feeling it burn. He still felt a bit sick but he kept it down. He took a bit more, not caring to take a little at a time because he'd still be swallowing- just less. He looked over at Hattori, making sure he was as well. "Happy?"

Heiji swallowed another sip. The stuff was really good but he couldn't place any real reason why. Looking back at Kudo, he nodded. **'No point you getting sick from the medicine meant to make you better.'**

"Humph. The irony in itself would be amusing." Conan grinned, a bit cat-like, and looked at Hattori. "Hasn't it been bothering you Hattori? The case I was talking about before?"

**'The man driving that died alone in his car on a highway. I know there has to be something about it you haven't said because I still can't figure out how it could have happened.'** Heiji hoped that was the case because he had really tried and could not get it.

"Hai. I didn't give you very many clues." Conan opened his eyes. "But I'll make it simple. _You_ get to tell _me_ the answer. There were three suspects who, through odds and ends, were near the deceased man's car. All three had motives so there's no need to go into that. As it was though, the man had been a street racer. The other three were all on the road with him and had stopped at a rest station and left about the same time. One had been driving next to him, suspect A. The other had honked when he started to swerve and backed off, suspect B. The last had passed him up, suspect C. I can tell you the victim had been strangled-" Conan's grin turned even more confident. "by one of those three. If you really want to know how, try and remember. If you can't, I _may_ tell you, I may not."

Oh that was not fair. _'Hm. Strangled. One was beside him, one swerved near him an' backed off, one passed him... None coulda reached in so there had ta be some trick.'_ Heiji crossed his arms and bowed his head. He was still missing something- there had to have been more to it.** 'You said strangled. Was there anything in the way it was pulled off that told us who did it?'**

"Of course. We wouldn't have solved it otherwise." Conan tipped his head a bit to the side. "I'm only going to tell you the one that that really helped us understand it was that suspect C passed on the right. The rest I'll leave to you."

Heiji resumed his position and thought about that. Why was it important that suspect C passed on the right?

Chikage came back down and saw Hattori-kun thinking and the others watching him. She slipped over to Kaito, avoiding drawing the attention of the others, and slipped him the thing he'd asked for.

"No." Kaito tipped his head towards the kid. "Give it to him. He just looks so wrong without them. Might help Hattori, might not. Either way, seeing him like that is just..." Kaito looked at the kid. "Wrong. Thanks Okaasan."

Conan let Hattori think. "I've given you enough to get an idea, but nowhere near enough to solve it." He thought for a moment, sighing. "His necktie. He was strangled from behind by his necktie. That was the murder weapon."

Chikage stepped over to Shinichi-kun and tapped him on the shoulder, holding the item down and away from Hattori-kun's sight in case he looked over.

_'His necktie... But if he was in the car an' alone, how could he be strangled from behind. What could have caused his necktie to tighten that way, unless it caught on something. But how to get it to work?'_ Heiji reached his hand up and tugged on his cap. Something was off, but what?

Conan looked at them, a bit different then what he was used to but something he had felt strange without, which was weird because he wasn't supposed to have them. Conan smiled anyway- Hattori knew him better with them and he felt strangely safe behind them. Conan slipped the glasses on, finding normal glass just like his had, and grinned at Hattori. "He was a smoker."

_'A smoker? How was that-... Unless...'_ **'Did we check the window?'** Heiji wrote quickly, eyes glued to some spot on the table beside the paper.

"Occhan gave us the idea too- but yes, we did."

**'And?'**

"And we found two tiny holes near the base that were hidden, since he had the window open when we found the car." Conan laughed lightly.

_'So that's what happened.'_ **'If he were signaled to roll the window down it would pull'** Heiji paused a moment. **'Wait. Can't work like that. He could have just stopped when he felt it tighten.'**

"Automatic windows," Conan said without hesitation. He grinned. "You got it faster last time."

**'I had the car in front of me then.'** Heiji wrote before thinking again. **'So, he started to roll it down and it slowly choked him. All because of the person passing him, because it had to be the driver's side to make it work, who must have signaled him to do that, one way or another. It had to have been set up at the rest stop.'**

"Automatic windows, Hattori. Street racer." Conan raised an eyebrow and felt it touch the frame of the glasses. "Who says he was driving a normal car? Never overlook an obvious fact. But yes, it was at the rest stop."

**'Should have thought to just get you to describe the car. Figured you would tell me something like that since I was there the first time. So the holes, left side of the car?'** _'He's drawing this out on purpose, not giving me everythin'. Hmmm. So if the passing car had ta do so on the right that means the one beside him was on the left...possibly the driver's side in this case... and had time to not only signal but...'_

"Yep. Left side." Hattori had more than enough information to figure it out now.

**'The one on that side could have motioned for him to roll his window down, rolling theirs down too, giving the appearance they had to say something- maybe something about the car. The guy would have rolled his window down and'** Heiji glanced over at Kudo for the first time and stopped dead. He was wearing glasses. They made him look... somewhat different but also-... What the? The earlier images flashed in his mind and he realized the boy he had seen had not only really been Kudo but that he had been wearing glasses. Odd as it was he couldn't shake the thought that this appeared... normal. He looked like he should like that.

"And yes. She killed him without lifting a finger." Conan's eyes darkened. "But that wasn't all there was too it... His cigarettes were in his front window." He let Hattori make realize the rest. "I don't even know if I'd call it murder or suicide."

Heiji looked at Kudo then at the pad**. 'Who knows? I know I can't make that call. I wasn't him. You said ****she****.'** He looked back at the boy. Why was he feeling this way? That headache from earlier was trying to come back but maybe the stuff he had got in those shots was keeping some of it back... but it wasn't keeping it all. He just wanted to close his eyes again but he did _not_ want to sleep again. **'Nevermind. She used that fact to her advantage.'** He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

"Suspect A. Male or female usually doesn't matter. She had been dating him though. She'd wanted revenge for the person who she loved that had died in an accident that both of them were asking for. It wasn't solely the victim's fault, and they didn't deserve it. He not only let her take his life from him though, he took hers. It never should have happened that way. It was selfish and wrong. You can't repent for your actions by dying, no matter how many people believe they can." Conan stared at Hattori sideways, though he was no longer in any mood for this. "You should never give your life away, no matter what you've seen or done. It's something infinitely more precious than money, revenge, desperation... anything that can be named. Everything can grow, even from nothing. You can move forward." He felt the light flash off the glasses when he turned back. "Throw that away and you don't even have that. I think she was more of a victim than the dead man was. She may have bought the gun and aimed, but he pulled the trigger for her." He closed his eyes again. "It was wrong."

_'That seems... too close to home.'_ Heiji recalled his thoughts upstairs before he'd nodded off. He was going to leave, slip away, hadn't thought he could belong here after what had happened- whether he use to or not. _'Did he think I would leave? He started this before, or was it just a coincidence he used that to get me ta think of the past?'_

"It's too late to change any of that now though." Conan took some more of the drink and put it down on the floor for a bit- the table was a little too far and he didn't want to lean over to it. He was careful, it was easier just to keep it with him. "There are still more cases, some I'm still working on, so all I can do is stop it from happening again." He slanted his eyes once more. "And I have to help you. You made a promise to me and you still haven't kept it yet. I know because I've been with you almost constantly since you made it and I think I would have noticed."

Heiji focused again on Kudo. The glint in the glasses seemed... He wasn't sure. _'A promise? I'm still here and he can't have known I was gonna leave... if that was it, but it can't be... unless he figured it out and did know I was gonna leave. It would explain why he came upstairs and... Damn.'_ **'I didn't mean not to.'** Just to make sure, he added. **'I won't do it.'**

Conan frowned at the words. They had surprised him, but it only took seconds for him to reevaluate. Hattori didn't have his memory so he couldn't remember the promise. That meant he thought he was talking about something recent. The two sentences were just so different he was having a hard time finding something that fit. He'd try and see where this went then. "You haven't done it yet." _There was no 'again' in that sentence so I have to assume it, whatever it was, is something he hasn't already done._ It had to be something he would think he would promise then. That severely narrowed the options down. "Do you want to still?"

**'I'** He couldn't just say no. A part of him did still feel like he should just get away. He didn't fit in here, not really. He knew now he did want to stay but if he had another dream like last time- If Kudo hadn't been right there talking to him he would have left. Heiji fiddled with the pen a bit more before putting. **'don't want to now.'**

Conan started to think. The uncertainty and the word 'now' were at the forefront of his mind. They were out of place and unique to any particular situation. Hattori had _wanted_ to do whatever it was he hadn't. Eat and sleep came to him first, but that was nothing to hesitate over. Whatever it was, it was self-destructive. He could tell that alone and that was enough for the moment. The corner of his lip picked up and he just watched Hattori for a while. "Good because I wouldn't want you to."

Heiji lowered his eyes. **'I know.'** He glanced over at Kudo and continued. **'Glad you stopped me.'**

Those words alone made him tense but Conan didn't show it. His mind went back to something that Hattori couldn't possibly remember. He spoke though, just to make sure that he hadn't been considering anything of the like recently. "I couldn't stop you when you took that gun and almost killed yourself for me- you were partially the reason you saved yourself then. I'm glad I could stop this at least."

Heiji froze and looked at Kudo, shocked. _'I... what?'_ **'I must have misheard you. I did what?'**

"I told you I was kidnapped. I told you you saved me. Before that, there was a demand. To let me go you had to kill yourself." Conan made sure he was still looking at Hattori, not letting him ignore this. "You were going to. It was only by a lot of luck and some convenient words on you're part that the demand was dropped. You didn't mishear me."

Heiji dropped the pen and ran his hand through his hair, knocking the hat off at the same time. _'That close... That close and I don' even remember anythin' about it.'_ He couldn't get over it. One of them could have died... him by his own hand or Kudo by another's. A thought hit him. _'The demand 'a my life was dropped. What if it was just changed?' _ He grabbed the pen. **'Not the same ones that'** He stopped and glanced over at Kudo. **'I remember.'**

"No. This happened the day before. We were all in the hospital before we met some undesirable employees. They're the ones you remember. I doubt you remember the man before." Conan rubbed one of his eyes, shifting the frames. "For nearly twenty-four hours before the request you had been looking for me. It wasn't the first time he had asked you for something on my account. It's why everyone's injured right now."

Heiji looked at the other two. Had he done those? Could he have hurt one friend to help another? He must have. They were hurt- Kudo said the he was the one the man had made the 'requests' to. He wrote quickly and turned the paper so the other two could see it. **'Sumimasen. I should not have done that to you.'**

Maybe he was more tired than he had assumed because Hattori kept losing him. That wasn't anything spectacular, but at least before Conan had been able to follow the line of thought. Now he was simply lost. "Done what?"

**'You said he was asking me to do things and that was why the others are injured.'** Heiji looked over at Kaito and Hakuba, wondering how they would take his attempt at an apology and how they were still there if he had done those things to them.

"He did," Conan agreed. "But from what I heard, Kuroba-kun was the one who did them. I was never given the whole story but I know he acted out all of them but one for sure, before the last one. You, strangely, were the only one present." Conan smiled and picked up the glass to try and drink some more but he still felt as woozy as before. Odds were he would need to drink a lot more to start feeling well. "I'm sure you didn't want them to be hurt when you found out where I was. It's been a bad habit of yours for a while, doing things like that."

Saguru leaned foreword slightly and placed his bowl down. "Hattori, your actions were not what you think. We were hard pressed to convince you to let us handle them, at times restraining you, otherwise most of what you have seen on us, as well as those you do not remember, would be solely on either Conan-kun or yourself. No apology is needed on your part."

"Apology?" Takagi looked over at Hattori. He was still standing after be he had brought the dishes in and washed them because he hadn't wanted to bother any one. He looked over at Hattori-kun, trying to follow where these new thoughts had picked up. "You don't need to be sorry, Hattori-kun. Everyone was helping." And... Hattori was the one he felt sorry for. He'd been the one getting the phone calls and having to suffer through all of that. "You were amazing. Please, really, you did everything you could have." Takagi hated that, even without memories of the time, Hattori was still blaming himself for it.

Heiji shook his head slightly. How could he not? They may have been helping him but they were just hurting themselves so how was that really helping. **'If I had they wouldn't have got hurt.'**

"No, that's wrong. I know that at least one of the requests was to hurt someone else. Two, sorry, two were." Conan had to think. It was hard to keep time back then. "While you fulfilled one I'm sure you would not have been able to do the second. I told you not to. It would have been me then, not you. And besides, doing things the way you guys ended up was better. You wouldn't have been able to stand up to the man at the end if they hadn't helped and you _would_ have died. I think a little injury spread around is far better than the cost of your life, so if you insist on having this argument with me you're going to have to pick up a better case than that because I will never understand the logic behind doing something that stupid!" His voice got louder as he spoke and he had to cough afterwards. "And besides, it's an insult to what everyone has done by belittling it with regret."

Heiji was lost up to a point but he got the end and it hurt to think he may have insulted them for their help. He put his hand on Kudo's back lightly when he coughed to make sure he was OK before looking at the others in the room. What they had done for the two of them... **'True. I need to thank you but' **Heiji sighed.** 'there aren't words for it. I don't remember it myself but both of us are alive.'** He looked up and took Kaito's advice, smiling and nodding at each of the other teens and, since Takagi had seemed like he was there too, he smiled and nodded over at him as well.

"You didn't ask for my help or anything really. When you did ask me something, I ignored you." Kaito laughed in his throat and met Hattori's eyes with a grin of his own. "But you're welcome."

Saguru shook his head. "I myself was taken in as a suspect and yet you defended me without a second thought. Although you did choose to laugh at my being handcuffed. You asked nothing of me either, and for my part I would not change what I did, only wish I might have done more."

"Ah," Takagi looked to the side. "I think you already thanked me so don't worry about it." His words came out kind of quiet, even for him, but it felt wrong. "You don't need to worry about that kind of stuff until you can remember it again."

Heiji looked down at the paper, lost as to how to respond. How could he deserve these people as friends? He couldn't remember what they had done for him and yet... it had happened, just like what he did remember had happened to him. Everything was so...

"HEY!" Kaito made his voice as piercing as he could. He'd noticed Hattori start to look exactly as he had before, when it had taken everything in him not to knock the guy silly to get him to understand. He was _not_ going to have it happen again, with or without memories. He gave his mother a 'don't worry about it for a second' look as he slid the ice and the towel off his arm. It had been feeling a lot better, but he wasn't going to be chained to the floor. He left his arm loose at his side so he didn't have to bother with any of her or Jii's- or Kami forbid, Hakuba's worry.

Kaito stood up and walked over to Hattori like he had done before, getting on one knee and grabbing the front of his shirt like he had before, only one-handed now. "Enough of the pity party. I had enough of it before and I'm not gonna have to suffer through it again. Feeling sorry for us or for yourself isn't helping any of us. Feeling sorry for what happened isn't either. Sit here and go about it all you want, blissfully unaware of everything else that has happened and listening to tales of how things were if you want, fine. But don't you dare just sit there and feel bad about all of it. Do something about it, damn it. You felt sorry, you apologized, end of story. Move the hell on with it already and stop acting like such a sorry case that we have to sit here constantly and watch you keep falling into that hole you dug yourself. Stop hiding." He had wanted to yell the words so badly but hadn't wanted any actions from the others that would have come from it. The growl to his speech and the power behind them was enough for now and Kaito was just sick of all of this. He didn't let Hattori go though.

"Stop it!" Conan tried and failed to stand once he saw what was happening, glaring instead at Kid. "Let him go."

Heiji had gasped when he'd been grabbed and barely stopped himself from grabbing the other teen's arm. He didn't want to hurt him more. He heard Kudo beside him but as much as he wanted to check on him he thought on what he had just been told. They were there for him but he'd just caused them further worry. Fine, he'd move on. The ones that did this to him may be dead or caught but there were other cases. He may not remember it but he must have been good enough- he'd just continue on. Not knowing why or how he knew what to do, he reached up and grabbed the teen's wrist, other hand going to his shoulder and, still not wanting to hurt him, he pushed himself backwards at an angle, away from both the teen and Kudo.

Conan watched Hattori take care of the matter of being let go on his own. He still glared at the other teen who looked like he'd wanted to grab Hattori again but had stopped halfway and- "Hattori." Conan looked as his friend was trying to get up. "Hattori, it's fine. Rest. A lot has- You," Conan looked over at Kid again. "He has nothing to fall back on, no memories to help him deal with this. Lay off!" He'd only ever remembered being so mad a few times, and he could _not_ do anything with the way he was.

Kaito was gonna grab Hattori again when he got away, but too hell with that. He kept his eyes on him and solidly got to his feet as he mirrored Hattori. He didn't know what he was going to do but odds were Kaito would find himself fighting him on it. He was too angry to worry about that or Kudo's words.

Heiji was shaking. From the mixed emotions he was feeling he wasn't sure why but at this point he didn't care. He felt bad for Kudo right now, still defending him but... he couldn't think anything else now. He needed to back up. He had relied on them and they had been nice but he didn't know them, not really. He wasn't gonna get his memories back sitting hear listening to the past. He'd either find something to get them back himself or just start making new ones. He eyed the other teen a moment before looking down at Kudo. He couldn't say it and no way would he step toward them to write it now. _'Gomen Kudo. Looks like I'm breaking that promise after all.'_

"Ah, woah. Slow down." Takagi came between them all, hands up. "Let's calm down a second. There's no point getting angry. A lot has happened and you're all tired a sick. Before anyone does anything else, just breath for a second." Takagi looked worriedly between them all. "I'm just asking for a second. Calm down."

Chikage watched as the officer beat her to the punch. She hoped Kaito hadn't gone overboard as she glanced quickly at Hattori-kun then back to Kaito.

Saguru had been shocked at Kuroba's actions and began to rise, however when Takagi-keiji stepped forward he lowered himself back down.

Conan took a breath and looked up at Hattori. "He right. Please, don't listen to anything Kuroba-kun said. We know it's hard and you have every right to be upset. He's not like us. He doesn't know what you're feeling." Conan couldn't pick any better words but they were true enough. He was sure, while intentions were along the same lines, Kid had no idea what it was like for them. "Please, sit back down. He won't bother you again." Conan glared at Kid. _I'll make sure of it._

As much as he wanted to he couldn't. This wasn't his house...and in truth...Kuroba was the first to him. He knew...likely saw what they were doing...but none of them, _none of them_ had forgot each other...had _that_ happen to them. No, he was done here...hearing these stories...and the way he was now, he didn't deserve them. He offered Kudo a small but sad half smile and shook his head slightly. With that, he turned and headed for the door.

"Matei!" Conan tried to get up again, fail, and tried again until he was more or less standing. He'd been sitting too long. He got as far as he could after Hattori, his breathing more uneven with worry than exhersion. "Please! Don't run away!"

Kaito was through with all of this. To hell with these people. He didn't belong with them anyways. Even now he could feel the tension between Tantei-kun, and now again with Hattori, that should have been there. He was supposed to help, that was it. He uninvited in more than he had intended and he was not going to be dealing with _any_ of them right now. Forget the door, forget Hattori. Kaito turned tail and ran up the stairs. He knew how to get out his bedroom window easy enough.

Takagi moved, drawn back by Kudo, but Hakuba-kun was there- he'd be fine. Hattori wouldn't. "Hattori-kun, please wait." Takagi knew he would follow him if he had to go to the end of the earth and back at this point. He wasn't going to force him into anything though. "Please... everyone's just a little upset."

Knowing Takagi-keiji would go with Hattori-kun and Jii and Hakuba-kun would tend to Shinichi-kun if he needed it, and knowing her son, she hurried after him. _'You try going out that window mister I'll...'_

Heiji kept his face turned away from Takagi, Kudo's yells eating inside him. He couldn't belong here, didn't deserve them. He had to leave. Not bothering to stop as he hadn't had shoes anyway he just opened the door and headed out. _'Gomen Kudo.'_

Saguru looked between the two detectives a moment before moving toward Conan-kun. "Easy."

Takagi vanished out the door after Hattori-kun, not having the chance to even close it behind him.

"No 'easy'!" Conan was up. He could walk. He'd done it plenty of times before and he could do it now, so he did. "I swear I'll strangle that idiot if I see him again! Hattori is in _no condition_ to be treated like that!"

Saguru partly agreed but had also seen Hattori much like that before. He reached out and placed a hand on the small shoulder. "I will make no excuse for the action this time however he had had to resort to something of the sort during our search for you and it was effective then. He may have thought it would trigger a similar response but when have you known him to think things out before acting?"

"He's thought everything out thoroughly enough for me to miss his tricks until its too late sometimes, some on the spur of the moment. I don't care what he did or didn't do before, Hattori is upset and he is scared and now the only people he was just starting to trust have chased him off!" Conan brushed off Hakuba's hand. "Take me. Please. I can't run. I know he trusts Takagi-keiji, but I wasn't there before. I couldn't defend him from being taken, and I'm sure I'm the one who spurred the doctor into noticing us. _Please_. Help me follow him."

Saguru felt uncertain about telling Conan-kun how the doctor had picked him to take and the fact that it had meant Hattori was still alive rather than having not survived his relapse and choose not to. "You like those words now, signing or speaking." He easily picked him up but made certain to be gentle as well as he headed to the door and slipped into a pair of spare shoes. _'I can be grateful Kuroba has a variety of sizes.'_

Conan held on while Hakuba took his time to get his shoes on. Judging from the time, neither Hattori or Takagi-keiji were wearing any and he felt like he was being slowed down. His hand turned into fists on Hakuba's shirt. _Please hurry up._

Kaito took the stairs faster than he had before in his own house. He was in his room in seconds, grabbing what he needed. He'd already had most of his stuff thanks to picking up the detective. His slide his window open on a latch that wasn't locked because he had no tree near his room, and no one besides him was crazy enough to climb that high for a window that might or might not be open. He had a hook to swing on a bit of the house he had fortified to hold his weight, just past the gutter were a section was mysteriously missing. He heard his door being knocked aside not a second or two after he reached the window to do this and saw his mother. He had only angry eyes for her because anything else he was feeling was weak compared to it.

"Kaito, don't." He was heading out the window she figured he was going to try. She ran over, reaching to grab his shirt at least. "Just come here, please. Don't leave again- not so soon."

Kaito felt himself twitch and regret creep on him when his mom said that. He hadn't meant to worry her. He didn't know things would have turned out like they had or he would have called. "Goman, Okaasan, but..." He felt his shoulders start to shake. He held back all of those hurtful things that had hit him all at once. No more. He was so much better off on his own, no matter what the detective had said. They others needed to be friends. All he needed as him mom and Aoko. They understood. "I'll be back this time. I promise. I just wanna be alone for a while." He placed his hand lightly on top of hers where she was holding onto him.

"Kaito. just stay here... up here. You can relax and not worry. I'll keep the others downstairs and you can rejoin later. Shinichi-kun was just worried about Hattori-kun. He was going on about how Hattori had lied and basically took himself away from him after he'd promised not to. He's fighting with himself to find a way to bring his friend's memories back after blaming himself for it in the first place. He couldn't stop it last time and saw what, to him, was another threat. If the roles were changed and Hattori-kun had treated Hakuba-kun that way what would your reaction have been, if Hakuba-kun didn't remember any of you?"

Kaito took a few breaths as he lowered his head before nodding. "I know- I know I messed everything up. It was just-... you weren't there. So much-" Kaito took a few more breaths to try and make himself understandable. "It wasn't because he was anyone special. I helped because he needed me to. And stupid Kudo-kun going on about that 'life' thing like he was and Hattori being a complete and utter moron for not knowing how important he is to the kid and-..." Kaito started choking on his breaths. He was never one to cry in front of someone, but his body could react even without tears. "I'm just sick of it. It's so much easier with Aoko, and fine, _maybe_ Hakuba. But the other two are _not_ my friends. I helped. That was all. I don't want-" He shook his head, through with trying. His mom was there and he wrapped his arms around her, feeling his eyes water but no tears coming out. "Dad wouldn't have done it like this. I'm so stupid. Okassan... I hurt Hakuba, I don't care why, and I killed someone. I messed up so badly..." He could feel his body shake, feel everything he had been trying to do as his dad's shadow fall apart around his feet. Kid was clean. Kid hadn't, at least, been the one who had done that. Kaito was the one to blame for all of it. That was the one good thing he saw about all of this. "I don't know what to do anymore."

Chikage wrapped her arms around him and just held him close. She thought when he had learned about Kid and then took it up that it would be the biggest and most dangerous challenge he would face. "You didn't mess up. Messing up would have been doing nothing to protect the others when you had the chance. Right now you just stay right here." She sighed and brushed her fingers through his hair. "You've done more than enough. Kaito, you have a great heart. If you didn't feel bad for those things then I'd worry. You were thrown into situations as Kaito and you had to handle them as you and you are just a teenage boy. You didn't have Kid to rely on."

Kaito shook his head and randomly started to cough when the breaths caught. He was taking deeper ones, trying to calm himself down. "Still me... just a different name. And they're all my age too. I knew Tantei-kun was trying to help him, and I just couldn't stop it. I was so angry..." His breaths started catching again and he just held close to his mom. "It's not fair." He choked on his last word. "Nothing is fair. I've tried and tired and I just can't fix it anymore. I can't fix anything. Please," Kaito held onto his mom's shirt. He didn't want her to go. "I want dad back. I want to know what I should do- how to fix all of this. I just want to try and make everyone happy and I can't even do that simple thing."

"Kaito if that could happen I'd have had him back the same night it happened. But the memory of him is what has kept me going. He'd be so proud of what you've done. You went above and beyond to do things for those downstairs. You restored them to each other. You helped Hattori-kun find Shinichi-kun, stopped the man that took Hakuba-kun, rescued Hattori-kun how many times? You had him trusting you so soon after what he went through- that was no trick that was a miracle. He's struggling with no solid base. A glider in a storm and he suddenly doesn't know how to use it. He just needs help landing without conflicting signals from the first decent person he remembers."

"Which is definitely not me." Tantei-kun had gotten so far with him while Kaito had been sleeping and he ruined it all. "I'm the master of mixed signals. I don't think dad would be proud of that at all." Kaito wiped at his eyes and pulled a way a bit as he tired to breath normally. "I'm sure the best people that can help him will. Sorry- about, you know, not calling and all of this." Kaito only needed a few more before his breathing was back. "And sorry for bringing that up. I know. I still want to be alone for a while. Hard to believe but I'm really not much of a people person." He looked towards his window. "And I like open spaces."

Chikage sighed. "Then stick to the roof. Don't try going off elsewhere. I want you close." She offered him a comforting smile and placed her hand on his cheek. "I'll go downstairs and calm them down." She made sure he looked her in the eye at her next words. "And the way he acted toward you last night, mixed or not, he takes your words to heart, as well as your safety."

_"Maybe before, but I was the only one he knew. He didn't have much choice._" Kaito said the words quietly, not sure if his mom caught them. He had the hook back in his hand and was out the window in second. No one would be able to follow him at least, even if it was only the room and their house really wasn't as tall as the skyscrapers he'd prefer. "I wont' leave without telling you."

She shook her head. Not what she had meant but it was better than him running off in the state he had been in. She turned and headed back downstairs.

_'Why is he following me? I just need ta... I don't know, DO SOMETHIN'!'_ Heiji had no idea where he was but he didn't care either. _'Yeah_ _right. Like I can just find some case, solve it, an' get my memories back.'_

Takagi stayed close to Hattori. The boy was obviously upset but Takagi still wasn't sure about grabbing him. Even touching him seemed like something that might scare him. He didn't want to stop Hattori though, as long as he could keep him in sight. He just wished he knew what Hattori wanted, and for him to stop so he could just calm down.

Heiji wasn't paying attention to anything as he walked on. _'Why can't I remember anything? Why is it that the furthest back I can get is _them_ and what they did ta me? I don' have anything else, just the word of... That doesn't matter. There has ta be somethin' that can either get it back, although right now... I'd be happy with a way ta make new ones without lettin' anyone else get hurt, then I can't drag them down with me.'_

Takagi knew the neighborhood but even so, he was getting very lost. He didn't recognize half the street names anymore and the few he did know, he couldn't place where on them they were. "Ah, Hattori-kun, I'm not trying to stop you or anything, but you're hurt." Takagi pointed off to a coffee shop. "Can we just rest for a few minutes?"

He wanted to say he was fine despite the fact that he still had some of the pain from earlier, much less now though. He didn't want to. Stopping meant less ground. He slowed anyway and glanced through the glass inside. He shook his head, wanting to cry but not having the energy. If he did he wouldn't be able to stand and that meant Takagi would be supporting him. He really didn't want to do that. They had done enough- too much. He had to get back on his own feet but he had no idea how.

Takagi passed up the place with a sigh. "Um, fine. But if you keep going like this Hattori-kun, you're going to pass out. If you do, you'll never get to wherever it is you're trying to go."

Heiji shook his head slightly. _'Not like I have a place to go anyway, not really.'_ He really wished he could talk, say _something_. If he weren't already having trouble walking he'd just try to outrun the man, double back, up a side street, let him go off on his own and not be stuck feeling he had to follow him. He had his own things to do no doubt.

Takagi let out a breath. "Fine." He made his steps quicker so he was beside Hattori instead of behind. "Do you have somewhere you're heading?"

Heiji shrugged. He didn't, not really. He turned down another street and scanned the area. Still nothing jumped out at him, either from old memories or the chance for new ones. He saw a diner and realized that Takagi may have asked about the coffee shop earlier because he was thirsty himself. He hadn't really had anything with them back at the house. Heiji stopped beside the building and waved Takagi in.

Takagi stopped besides Hattori when he had and looked in. "Oh, its fine. If you want to keep walking we can. I don't really feel comfortable sitting down if you're not going to." Takagi could tell that if he did stop, Hattori either wouldn't be following him or would be as restless inside as he was out. "If you have no where to go though, you can come with me to a few places. You don't actually live in Tokyo, you live in Osaka, so it's no surprise that you can't find whatever you're looking for."

Heiji shrugged again. If he wanted to start showing him places it wouldn't be too different from the stories he heard. He did wish he at least had his hat back but that was on the floor back at the house. He had been fighting to keep his balance for walking and had to fight to get it to stay as he pushed off the wall.

"Um, wait." Takagi lightly brushed Hattori's shoulder when he went to grab him, instead just touching him with his fingers. He laughed a little and pointed in side. "Can you come with me a second? I need to ask directions. I'm a bit lost right now."

Heiji grabbed the door and opened it, he's wrists not complaining too much. _'Right, the medicine that old man gave me. Hope Kudo's feelin' better. Damn.'_

Takagi took the door from him and nodded Hattori inside. He wasn't going to loose him now and he really did need directions. He talked to the host first, asking where the subway was from where they were and hoping their complete lack of shoes would go unnoticed. Takagi realized how close they were to Mouri's after that. Huh. Change of plans. Takagi bowed in thanks and walked back out. He at least had his phone and his money on him so he could call a cab. "Hattori-kun, it's a bit of a walk and I can call for a ride." Takagi showed the teen his phone. This was what Hattori wanted after all but he thought at least a cab would be okay. "Do you mind?"

Heiji sighed and waved his hand, not like it would help but it shouldn't hurt either and he was feeling tired- more than tired. He hadn't had much sleep and what he had got-... Heiji shivered.

Takagi called a cab and it was fast enough. They were close to the center of Tokyo so there were a lot of them. It didn't take very long to get where they were going either so Takagi got in after Hattori-kun and waited the ten or so minutes in silence unless Hattori looked like he wanted something. The car ride would at least give the teen the view he wanted for some reason.

Heiji looked around and couldn't help the sick feeling in his stomach. He moved his arms a few times, just to make sure he could move on his own. He wasn't liking this at all. He wasn't. Something was telling him to get away but his body wanted to lay down again even when the rest of him protested. He rubbed his eyes a few times, wanting to- fighting to stay awake and upright.

Takagi noticed Hattori-kun's fatigue and wondered if he'd gotten sleep last night. Kuroba-san had said he'd been out but it didn't look like it and Takagi had to guess that, even taking a nap with Kudo-kun, all the excitement had warn him out. The driver pulled up to Mouri's and Takagi handed him the money before getting out and offering a hand to Hattori-kun.

Heiji looked at it at first and started to reach for it before he decided he could get out himself and just pushed himself out, foot getting part way on the curb for a moment before slipping off. _'OK, maybe a rest earlier wouldn't 'a been such a bad idea.'_

Takagi reached out to make sure Hattori was steady before taking his hands back and holding them up. "Gomenasai. I was just helping."

Heiji swallowed, fighting back the image of being pulled out of the back of a car. _'That not happenin'- not happenin'- not now- not here- I'm not gonna...'_ Heiji finally nodded and stepped over to the building, eyes focused on the sidewalk as he leaned against it. He had to keep it together. He had to prove he could do this. He had to move on but those images would not leave him alone.

Takagi walked ahead of Hattori-kun so he would know where to go. "Ah, sorry about the stairs. It's just the first floor up though." Takagi held out his hand once more, not at all hurt that Hattori hadn't taken it the first time, and completely fine if he didn't want to again. "Do you need help?"

Heiji hated feeling like this. He wanted to be sick. How was he expected to fight things that were already in his head, and had been real? He didn't reach for the hand and just stood there, leaning against the building. _'How will this help? I just want to- I don't know, sleep. I'd dream about them again. Can't even scream if I do?'_

Takagi put a hand on Hattori's shoulder. He looked so defeated. "You know, asking for help isn't a bad thing. It doesn't mean your weak or you're hiding behind your friends, it means their standing right beside you. No matter how far you run, they'll always be right there too, supporting you." Takagi went and took Hattori-kun's hand anyway. "Even if you can't see them. You didn't go through this alone- though it may have seemed like it. We may not have been there physically, but we were doing everything we could to find you. If it weren't for-..." Takagi didn't want to bring up anything specific at the moment. "If it weren't for your friends, we never would have found you. Even then, Kudo-kun and Hakuba-kun escaped the hospital to come see you, and stand by you. He has a pretty backwards way of showing it, but Kuroba-kun was too. I don't think any of us want to force you to do anything, or make you remember, we just want you to be happy. You can rest upstairs. I can carry you if you'd let me. I can call you're parents too and you can go home if you like. You can sit and rest, and when you're done, you can tell me what it is that _will_ make you happy, because I know you're not now. I'll do my best to try and help you."

The anger and desire to leave him there and run- walk- just get away- left. He felt his legs giving out as all the energy he had had, or seemed to have had, drained out of him. He nodded than shook his head. He was so confused. Why the hell did he feel like this? He couldn't concentrate now. Nothing was clear, just a jumble of the others talking mixed with the voices, threats, and breathing of _them_. When it just go away?

Takagi moved to support Hattori but he made no move to do anything more. Than something in him just said the boy needed held and he was going to give it to him. There was no thought passed that. It took more effort than he had, but he swept Hattori's legs out from under him and held him just as he had before. The stairs... that was the problem, and he had most likely just scared Hattori terrible. "I'm going to take it as that was you saying yes to the help and I'm going to help you."

Heiji's heart had started pounding but he had to fight it back. Calm down. He was safe. He wasn't going to be hurt again. Heiji managed a small nod but he was suddenly so tired. He just seemed to have no energy lately. Falling asleep downstairs, again upstairs, and he had nodded off with Kudo on the couch- he didn't want to again but he was feeling tired and had no idea why. His body wanted to sleep but he didn't want to, knowing what was there, what he would see again.

Takagi looked up at the stairs then ignored the fact that they were stairs and just walked because he had to get up there whether they were there or not. The door was closed but Takagi got it, just having to shift his arm. The couch was the first thing he saw so he put him there. The bedrooms were upstairs... but he didn't think he would have made it. Takagi turned away to breath once he put Hattori down, seeing the TV Mouri often watched and turning it to face Hattori before putting it on. It went to the daytime dramas... That was okay. Then Takagi went back over to Hattori. He sat down on the table since there wasn't much elsewhere to go. "Just rest Hattori-kun." Takagi put a hand gently on his forehead. "I'm no expert, but I've heard that people with amnesia will get tired easily, so don't think you're weak because of that either. You're one of the most amazing people I know. And I'm talking about the you now, without your memories. If it were me, I probably would have been just scared and hiding somewhere where no one could see me. You're very brave."

Heiji felt himself shaking slightly but found the hand on his forehead reassuring. How could he be brave if he found comfort in that simple contact? His vision blurred and he just shook his head.

"If you want to be scared right now, it's fine. I can't tell you anything helpful like Kudo-kun and I'm really not all that good with conversation period. I don't really know what exactly I'm supposed to do either, but I just wanted to say I've never met another person like you who's gone through so much and still finds time to worry about others. It may not seem like much but that's bravery too. I think it's just as important to defend a friend as it is to save someone from a burning building. If you need some time alone, I can understand that, but you're sick. I'll try not to bother you, but I want to respect your wishes and make sure you get better at the same time. Eh- ahaha... that's making it a bit of a contradiction at the moment, but I'll try and balance it out."

Heiji reached up and touched the hand. He felt like it should be OK to... but he couldn't. He'd shown enough already, hadn't he? The clearest things he remembered before Kaito and Takagi were those men and what they had done- were doing. He felt the tears start to leak out. He wanted to forget it but it wasn't like that would bring back what had happened before. He wanted them to stop controlling him. His thoughts, emotions, even at least some of his physical pain was because of them- and he couldn't get away from it.

Takagi smiled gently at Hattori as he saw he was crying. If Kudo-kun couldn't reach him, Takagi knew he didn't have much hope himself- not to reach his memories, but just reach him enough to calm him down. He had nothing to say, no reassurances to give- he'd given Hattori enough of those and hadn't been able to live up to them. Now though, there was just nothing more to say.

Heiji blinked his eyes a few times, not stopping the tears, but he suddenly caught sight of the man smiling. Not menacing or threatening or anything... just a smile. He went to blink his eyes again but they wouldn't open. He didn't want to sleep again but he couldn't fight it. _'Don't let me see them again. I can't take it.'_

Takagi waited until he was sure Hattori was sleeping. He went upstairs and into the closet where he found a spare blanket. He brought it back down and covered Hattori so he wouldn't get sick. He sat back down on the table and watched him, just to make sure he was alright and didn't need anything when he woke.

…

Hakuba took way too long and Conan couldn't even guess which way they had gone. He wasn't going to make him aimlessly walk around either. He did know where Kid lived comparatively now though, with help from the scenes during the car ride. "Do you mind a twenty minute walk?" He asked Hakuba, half bored with everything and worried far more than he was comfortable with. He wanted his phone though, his own phone. He'd found out where Hattori was through Takagi-keiji.

Saguru looked down at Conan-kun and raised an eyebrow. "Though I do not mind it, they could not have possibly walked far enough for that to factor in."

"Never underestimate Hattori," Conan said with a sigh. "But no, it's not that. Hattori obviously didn't want us to follow, and while half the company wasn't terrible, I want to go home and contact him from there- Since I can't I want to go to the professor's. If Hattori is fine on his own, I plan on letting him be but I will not be taken back to the hospital as well as stay close if he needs it."

That was more than understandable and he was about to comply when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Jii caught up with the young man. Both him and the boy were still ill to an extent and they had left the house rather abruptly on their own. The mistress was still upstairs so he had followed them, touching the child before he could get any further. He held out a bag to him with both the child's pain medicine as well as the boy's, along with antibiotics that both should take. "If you are not returning, you will need this. That burn of yours is still an open wound and the antibiotics are for you as well. Make sure the bandages are changed everyday."

"This is much appreciated, also I'm grateful for all the help. Make sure they are aware of that."

Jii looked the young man once more and bowed. "I shall have to decline. I do not think any message from me would be the same as appreciations in person."

"If he does not come to us by tomorrow, while I am not sure how well the others will be up to further travel, I will be by." Saguru offered a small bow due to holding Conan-kun and now the bag of medicine. "Take care of him in the meantime."

"I shall do my best if I can get my hands on him now. The young master his far too much like a wild bird for me to handle at times." Jii smiled at the young man. "You do seem to have the right bird whistle, so I believe you will be seeing him before I will. Take care."

Saguru was surprised at that but turned and set off. "I know where you live as far as the Mouri Detective Agency, however I am unaware of where this professor lives."

"About two blocks down. He lives right next to me. My houseguest is nice enough, but I can see him turning me over, so the professor's will be fine." Conan looked up at Hakuba as he held him. "Are you staying too? Not that you can't, the professor's got a lot of beds, but I thought you'd rather be back there with them than with me- or maybe I was just imagining you and Kid's odd relationship."

"I am sure Kuroba would prefer a moment alone. In any case, Hattori would not forgive me for leaving you unaccompanied. I may not be very high on his list, past or present, however I am going to remain with you for the time being." He suddenly thought of the fact that he might be stopped for kidnapping and smiled at the irony.

"I'm worried about him," Conan wasn't afraid to admit. "He isn't well, in any sense of the word. I would say it would be better, like you said before any of this happened, to leave him here and let him heal. After all of that though, I thinks it's better if he went home now. We're only confusing him and at least at home his parents can care for him and calm him down. I do think it would push any memories of us further away, but I think it would be better for his health in both long and short term if that happened. I just can't say for sure that's what's best though." He looked at Hakuba. "What's your opinion?"

Saguru thought about it. "I saw quite a different side of Hattori these past few days and believe that, in all honesty, you and perhaps Takagi-keiji are best suited to calming him. During our search for you as well as after, and even from what I saw today, I could see how he cared for you. In addition, as I said before, Takagi-keiji managed to calm him often as well. Presenting him with more strangers, at least to him, could lead to him withdrawing further. I have read reports were those that went through what he did would even change their appearance and move, cutting themselves off from everyone. It may be wise to take it slow. It has been less than a day and he is still adjusting, both to what happened to him and his lack of memories of anyone before that event. Give it some more time. Ran-san mentioned that it took you awhile to find the way to trigger her memories when she had amnesia. Do not give up so easily on Hattori-kun."

"I'm not giving up. I'm trying to think of what's better for him. All he knows right now is Kid's house so going anywhere like his is now is a bad transition alone. I- I actually ended up calling his parents a while ago. They should be in the area. Giving him two people only to focus, like that, and a steady, stable environment, sound like it would be better for him than _this_," Conan stuck his arm out to indicate everything. "We're too many people and too many places. Odds are with what that idiot did, Hattori will only get worse."

Saguru slowed and thought. "When Hattori visited where would he stay?"

"Here? Occhan's room with me on the floor. I don't think that would be any place for him to sleep now though." Conan caught onto the thought and shook his head. "It's faces that often trigger memory, and places that a person likes. I don't think that the agency was one of those, and I don't think it would help."

"Ran-san said it was merely a statement from you in a place you had been together that triggered hers." _'Though she refused to say what it was.'_ "It could work. Perhaps combining a familiar place with the earlier attempts would be beneficial. He had been so focused on getting you home and I am sure that the one he was thinking of was you current one." Saguru had shifted his direction and was returning to where he had spent a good deal of Friday.

"Hm." Conan turned his head to the side. "No it wasn't. Her memory came back because she was put into a situation similar to the one that had been created by the murderer. Nothing I said did it. And I am not putting Hattori though that. Ran had wanted to remember him, so when the time came and it was close enough to how it had been, she did. Hattori just wants to forget. He kept telling me otherwise..." _'The only thing I would change would be forgetting all of you.'_ "But you could see it in his eyes. He doesn't want to remember anything. I'm sure he's only been pushed farther now."

"Well, we are closer to there than the professor's now and we can at least provide you with some of your own clothes as well as call Takagi-keiji to find there whereabouts."

Conan looked down at the way-too-big clothes he had on and was suddenly mad he was wearing them. "I guess so. You can give these back to him when you see him. I don't want to."

Saguru nodded. He walked in silence for a while until he saw the now familiar building. "I suppose, as you live here, I should receive permission to enter this time as Hattori led the way before."

"It's an agency. You don't need permission. Even if you did, I'm with you; of course you can go up. Feel free to go wherever you want, just don't touch Uncle's stuff." Conan looked up at the building and sighed. "Kind of sad that it's my home now."

Saguru went up the stairs and opened the door at the top. Not sure how to respond he simply stepped in and headed over to the doors. "Which room are you things in?"

It couldn't have been that long but Conan felt like he'd been away from this place for ages. "That's Ran's room." He pointed to the one door so Hakuba wouldn't go messing with any of her stuff on accident. "On the left. The bathroom is over that way." Conan pointed that one out to. "Occhan's room is over there. My clothes are in with his. And you can put me down now." He gave Hakuba a look to show he didn't like to be carried when he was already _inside_ the house.

Saguru walked over to the door Conan-kun had indicated and opened it just as he set him down. "No need to push yourself."

"This little wouldn't be pushing myself." Conan touched the door as he stood. "You can wait in the main room. I can get dressed on my own."

Saguru nodded and walked over to the chair he had been using. A few of the files were still spread about so he pulled the chair out of the way and began to straighten them up. _'I wonder if Mouri-san heard us up here. At the very least I can clean this up before he and Ran-san return.'_

Conan didn't waste much time changing his clothes. His leg hurt a bit more than the rest of the pains, but everything was fine, he was getting better. The wounds would just take some time to heal. It was Hattori's mental ones he was more worried about. He slipped on a shirt and some pants before walking back out and finding Hakuba mussing about with stuff that he had to guess wasn't Kogoro's. He would have seen them before if it were. "What's all that?"

"These are the police files we used to determine who would go after you to get to Hattori. They are all cases the two of you were present at. Hattori actually spotted this one because the picture was showing." Saguru slid the file over and returned to gathering the rest, checking that everything was in its proper place and placing it in the open box.

Conan went over at the file. He'd already used common logic since the man had said it had been his brother and that the person had murdered someone while Hattori had been present. That left two options but only one of those men had looked similar enough to the person he was with to fit the profiling image. "It looks like you conducted the investigation on you're own. I had wondered why Takagi and Sato-keiji were the only one's who were really there."

"Police procedure was... overlooked. While Sato-keiji changed it officially, my early involvement was as a fugitive. Hattori convinced Takagi-keiji enough of my innocence for him to allow me to assist. We were not sure where he was or how much he knew so we worked from here and did what we could to establish his identity, motive, and location. The first two were based on that file. The third was thanks to Kuroba finding a way to trace the phone calls. If we had worked more closely with the police force I am not certain we would have tracked the location down as quickly as we did and that is assuming Hattori had relinquished the phone to them rather than Kuroba taking it and with the state he was in." Saguru let that thought hang there.

"Did I ever talk to him?" Conan was curious about that fact. "At the time, I would have consented it to being Hattori on the videos, but did I ever talk to Kid instead of him?"

Saguru paused a moment. "I know he spoke to the man that took you on a few occasions but as far as I know, he always made it a point to give the phone to Hattori so he could speak with you."

Conan nodded, his mind playing around with new facts and old as it pieced together what he'd been missing in their story before. There were still dozens of details missing, but they weren't a necessity to see the whole picture and there was no need for them. He'd figured out what he had to already. "He's been under a great deal of stress. I shouldn't say that this memory loss has come as such a surprise, but..." They'd all been under a great deal of stress. _He_ hadn't even had a choice of protecting anyone- Hattori and his kidnapper had made all the calls. He'd known the logic behind every action, knew the possibilities and knew how far he could go. Hattori had to have a weaker gasp on reality than he had, and with the other influences, he couldn't see Hattori getting his memory back even with outside stimulus. "Do you think he wants to forget that as well? He clearly remembers being taken, and besides withholding information on those close to him, there had to be some other outside motivator for his mind to think it was necessary to make him forget everything while he still needed it to fight off his aggressors."

Saguru leaned back and thought on it. "This actually is not his first time to have forgotten events. He woke up here and was convinced that Kuroba was you and everything before and during was a dream. I am not sure but it did get him to eat something. Kuroba did something to trigger him to remember everything prior to yet another call. He may have been slipping for awhile but with you or others in danger he would push on. Perhaps, with no one else in direct danger, whatever had kept him going had nothing to hold on to."

"Better one nightmare than two. I can understand that. I think more so that he should go back with his parents then, and keep to just one nightmare. If it had put enough pressure on him then, while it was happening, for him to want to forget, he can now. I really believe that it would be better for him at this point. Any future with me will be even worse than it has and I could not stand to put him though that again. I'll have intel from the police now and he doesn't need anymore pressure on a weak psyche." Conan looked hard at Hakuba, pushing up the glasses that hadn't originally been his but he couldn't seem to want to discard. "Without personal issues, I think you believe that as well. You'd been aware of what had happened before, and I wasn't."

Saguru shook his head. A few days ago he would have agreed without any hesitation. Now he was just learning how to have friends and, while it was still new to him, he had seen what almost losing his friend had done to Hattori. "I suppose I am not the best person to ask that at the moment. The last few days I have found that I can have, well, friends. I saw what Hattori looked like every time he received a call, ready to do whatever he could to help you. It may be good for the time being but I am certain that, when his memories return and he finds you backed away, he will feel worse."

"After hearing what you said, I don't believe they will. He doesn't want to remember, or if he does, at the same time he wants to forget. I can't make everything go back to the way it was, and even now I can say for sure they things won't stay the way they are now. Should he remember again, and something were to happen a third time, as it has a second, the relapse could be worse- we could loose Hattori all together. I don't think of it as backing off, I think of it as letting him move forward. As far as friendship is concerned, nothing about that will change, he just won't be aware of it." Conan crossed his arms in front of him as he stood back from the table. He wouldn't risk this happening again. His life was far too unsteady, and the risks he took were nothing small. "I think I've made that decision."

"He will not be happy either way, but you know him best of all of us. Did you want to call Takagi-keiji and see where they are?"

"He was trying to be happy again, without the memories. I'll call him later. For now, Hattori doesn't need his parents coming in either. Takagi-keiji should be fine for a few hours and maybe he can calm down. I'm going to go to sleep for a while; I'm a bit tired. You should to. I'm not taking the bed so you can have it, he won't mind." Conan waved his hand off. "You were restless last night and I know that I'm tired. I'll call after, get him the help him needs, and life can move on again instead of to trying to regain the past." It randomly felt like pins were stabbing at him and it had nothing to do with physical pain. "No point in being selfish. I'm serious," he said as he turned to leave. "Get some sleep too. And thank you for everything."

Saguru watched him walk away. _'I wonder if that is how I appeared to others. If that is the case, he must be hurting as much inside now as he is physically.'_ He finished cleaning up and headed to the bathroom first before going to the bedroom.

Conan looked in though he'd already been there. The bedding was still on the floor near the closet and he laid it out easily. Whatever pain medication he was given it was working better than what he'd had at the hospital. Conan got under the covers when they were out. He let his eyes close as he rested, then found the open again, though only halfway, when he couldn't sleep. At least he could rest- sleep would come when he got tired enough of staring at the wall.

Saguru opened the bedroom door and slipped in, careful not to disturb Conan-kun. He was feeling tired and crawled into the bed. He felt that something was off, or at least different, but he could not place it.

…

_They were inside. His friend was beside him, and for now, they were waiting. 'It's not fair' rang through his head over and over but he ignored the words, going down to rest until they came out again._

…

_'Well, I'm not sure how Kaito will take this.'_ "Jii, are you sure that they will be OK?" She had planned on trying the Kudo's home number and see if she could reach her there but now that Shinichi-kun was gone she wasn't sure if she should call or not.

"I do not know for certain Madame, but the boy that ran off should not be on his feet. The child was being carried. I can only say for sure that the two boys should be fine or I would have stopped them." Jii looked up as if he could see through the ceiling. "The young master should really be careful he doesn't catch a cold."

She followed his gaze. "I know but I'm not going to try to pull him in before he's ready. At least he's here instead of roof hopping."

"If he's anything like the master I don't think rooftops would have been in his agenda. But yes, at least he his close and has some protection from the wind here." He looked over at the mistress. "I can see you are worried. If there is anything I can do to help, simply ask."

"How can you always see through us?" Chikage said and smiled at him. She sat on the couch and looked at the chessboard still on the table, mid-game. _'Good game. It can still go either way. Just a matter of what piece is moved and how the other reacts. One way brings a win, another a loss.' _

…

Saguru woke and sat up. He just realized what he had noticed. It had not registered at first but now he was sure of it. Out of the corner of his eye he had seen a bit of movement inside the second floor. The others would still be at the hospital or someone would have been up here, as this was the living area. He looked over and saw Conan-kun was still sleeping. _'If someone is still there, should I leave him here unprotected or take him with me and risk confronting someone with him in my arms?'_ Climbing out of the bed he knelt by Conan-kun and touched him gently to see if he was truly asleep.

The house was too quiet without Ran's old man and just the rustling of the sheets was enough to wake him to at least a prepared state, the hand on his shoulder did the rest, though it was soft and he didn't see anything in need of immediate attention, so his body was trying to pull him under again. He did turn his head though and slit his eyes. "What?"

"Would the others typically remain downstairs when they return or would they have come up here?" Saguru asked, making sure to keep his tone matter-of-factly.

"Um. Occhan would have been downstairs so he was near his TV and fridge and Ran wouldn't have left her father unless she had something to do. I highly doubt that they're back, but maybe they are. There's no reason for them to stay at the hospital anymore, and Ran knows. Why?" Conan tried to wake himself up more, curiosity getting to him. "Do you hear them?"

"I realized I saw movement in there on our way up but it had not registered at first. Perhaps I was in more need of the rest than I had thought if I missed it the first time."

Conan took the blanket up and got himself up. "If it's them they should know we're here. I don't want to worry Ran." Conan kept his eyes on the door as he said the next words. He'd had more than one nightmare of his own. "If it's not, I need to know."

Saguru nodded. "I planned on going down anyway but I did not want to leave you here sleeping alone." He held a hand out. "Will you be alright on the stairs or should I take you to the door?"

"I can walk. I'm not helpless. I don't have all that much weight to carry around at least." He hoped that no one had been here while they were gone. He'd already lured the Black Organization to this address but he thought they would have made some move before now- unless they had and he had missed it. The timing seemed wrong though, so he let those worries fall. "Come on then."

Saguru nodded and stood, heading to the door and looking out. He didn't see anyone or any sign of Ran-san or Mouri-san being there so he headed to the outside door and down the stairs to the second floor landing.

Conan stayed ahead of Hakuba, just in case. He reached up to open the office door. It wasn't locked, not that he expected much from Ran's dad, and he peeked in for a moment, not hearing any rustling of things going on, so he pushed it open. How the officer had come to be here too, Conan wasn't sure, but he had stood as the door was opened and raised a gun at them. That was enough to get Conan to stop dead.

Takagi heard someone coming in and he wasn't about to let anything happen to Hattori now. He'd be careful this time. When the door opened a few seconds later though, and he saw the two who must have followed them, he let the gun drop to his side. "Ah, gomen," Takagi spoke quietly as he raised his now free hand.

Saguru had seen the gun first and than the officer. He relaxed when the gun was lowered and stepped in after Conan-kun, shutting the door behind them. "So this is where the two of you ended up. How is he?"

"Sleeping. He almost passed out before I could get him here. I don't know what he was trying to do but it kinda seemed like he was looking for something." Takagi sat back down on the table, making sure Hattori was still asleep. "I picked here because I couldn't get him to rest, and if I said I wanted to show him something or- I don't know, something like that, I thought I might be able to help him too." Takagi kept his eyes on Hattori, just so he could be sure this time. "He's still very scared though."

"Understandably so," Conan mumbled as he walked over to look at Hattori. "If he has a nightmare, try and wake him up. I'm going to be upstairs. I don't know why but he didn't listen to me when I told him to stay. I don't want him running off with how he is now that I'm here. If you need me, come get me." Conan put his hand lightly on the blanket that was over Hattori before turning and walking away. He didn't need to upset him further, with memories of the past or his presence.

_'What the hell is goin' on? Who... Wait. I know that voice. Damn it. NO! Why do I feel this way? Something's wrong.'_

Saguru watched Conan-kun leave Hattori's side. _'Hattori is going to hate himself for that. I do not even believe it was his intention to do so.'_ Saguru looked up at Takagi-keiji whose gaze had turned to Hattori after they had entered, and then to Hattori himself. "Is there a computer or laptop I can use?" he asked quickly, not certain if Conan-kun was still in the room or not.

Conan paused at the door. "Ran has one but that's it. I use the professor's when I need to." He didn't want Hakuba in her room either. "I can get it for you. I know the password."

"Please do and I will come up for the bag we were given. It might be best to have it nearby," Saguru said and called over to the officer. "I will be right back."

"Uh, hai," Takagi nodded to Hakuba. "Why would we need a computer?"

"There is some information I wish to look up, that is all." Saguru said as he turned and followed Conan-kun back up the stairs. He walked over to the table and picked up the bag with their medication in it.

Conan followed besides Hakuba before he had to go into Ran's room, reaching up to get the knob. He didn't like walking in himself without her there, so he stuck to the path that made him spend as little time in there as possible, pulling her chair out and climbing on top of it to get the laptop on her desk. He climbed down again, placing it on the chair as he did, and closing the door as he left. He walked over to Hakuba and handed the computer to here. "Here. The password is 9-1-0-4-1, no letters or spaces."

Saguru accepted the laptop and nodded. "Are you staying here to rest further? Knowing that it is safe you may as well. I believe you still need it."

"I'm not tired anymore. I'm going to try and eat something. I'll be around." Conan waved over his shoulder as he headed towards the kitchen.

_'I ought to have asked what was in that drink Kuroba-san gave them.'_ Saguru left and headed back downstairs, knocking lightly before entering so Takagi-keiji would not feel the need to draw his sidearm. "Takagi-keiji," he said as he opened the door and entered.

Takagi nodded and put a finger up to his lips to make sure Hakuba-kun was quiet, but the teen would have already known to be. There was another couch and he could sit there if he wanted to.

Saguru nodded back and shut the door. After making his way to the other couch, he placed the bag and the laptop on the table. "Our medicine is in there if Hattori appears to need it, though I do not believe he will anytime soon." He opened the laptop and got on, searching several websites for any information he could.

Takagi turned to watch Hakuba for a moment before letting his eyes rest back on Hattori. It wasn't much but he wanted to help him anyway he could. Right now what he had to do was make sure Hattori got the rest he needed, so that he could get better mentally as well.

…

Saguru sighed. The information he found had been both good and bad. _'We can be glad that he has only shown some of these however the outside time period that it shows to recover is much longer than even I had anticipated. At least it explains Hattori's sudden departure. With or without Kuroba's actions it was likely only a matter of time.'_ He glanced at the clock in the corner of the screen. _'I hope he has decided to rest at least, whether he sleeps or not.'_ "Takagi-keiji." Saguru whispered. "Has Hattori been showing signs of nausea or any other symptoms that are different from what we saw back at Kuroba's?"

"Ah, he looked like he was going to faint and I didn't really see it before. It was a bit sudden." Takagi shook his head after that. "That was about it though."

Saguru nodded. "That may have been due more to his lack of actual rest since his surgery. We had all been at the hospital for a reason and I highly doubt what sleep he has had has been sufficient. Did he lay down to sleep himself?"

"Ah." Takagi looked a way for a second before turning back. "He couldn't really stand... and I just kind of grabbed him. When I put him down he was pretty upset. I didn't know what else to do though."

"I think that was the right thing. When Conan-kun had to wake him it looked as though he had simply laid down. I think he has been fighting sleep, knowing what he would see. Fortunately it seems this time has been more restful for some reason. No sign of him having a nightmare?"

Takagi shook his head. "Not yet anyway. I was hoping he wouldn't- I just didn't think it would really happen."

Saguru thought that over a moment. "Kuroba did not mention it but the two times I saw him having a nightmare he had apparently fallen asleep alone. When he was on the couch with Conan-kun he nodded off and showed no sign of a nightmare while I watched and you were here as well when he fell asleep. Perhaps that has been some help, just having another person there."

Takagi thought on that. If him being there was helping, he was happy- that _was_ what he was trying to do. "It's good he can finally get some sleep without those memories coming back to him again. If he's awake I could talk to him, but asleep and I'd be pretty useless. So I'm glad." He smiled down at Hattori but didn't want to stir him. He hadn't been sure how much time had passed but he hope only more would so that Hattori could relax.

"Also, I found that severe mood swings are common in those that have gone through what he did. His actions, wild though they usually are, can be attributed to this. I was curious, after Conan-kun brought it up, why Hattori would suddenly leave even with him calling out to him."

"I wondered that too." If there was anyone out there that had any kind of control over Hattori, it seemed to be Kudo-kun. "How long do those normally last? I-" He'd seen what happened close enough with Kuroba. The other teen had been angry because of Hattori's condition. He didn't think Kudo-kun was all that well himself. "I think they'd be better together, but I don't think..." He'd seen him do so much, and he wasn't sure if he was right, it was just something he felt. "I don't know if Kudo-kun's the best person to handle it if he had them for a while."

Saguru shook his head. "Unfortunately it varies by a wide margin. Stages are divided up by how a person progresses and in what way. It can go from a matter of days to weeks for them to begin to recover, to months or years after... while some never fully readjust."

Takagi had already had a pretty good idea of a time frame. "What do we do?" That was definitely a question he wanted answers to. "I think we should help, but we can't keep him here forever."

"Conan-kun suggested he be sent home, however I am not so sure how that will work. It would mean reintroducing him to his parents and yet another environment. I am not too sure how he could handle the trip at present either, by plane or any other means, either physically or mentally."

Takagi nodded. "This is where we stop hiding. He needs to get help, professional help. Mouri-san's or Kuroba-san's though aren't the best places. Kuroba-kun couldn't handle it and I don't want to see Kudo-kun get worse either. Either way... I don't see how we can do this without a new environment. You're right though, he shouldn't travel. I only have an apartment, so there's really no where for him to sleep at my place, and someone would need to be there to watch him and everyone I know works." Takagi turned to Hakuba, leaving the implications. "Except you."

"It may not have the chance to trigger anything as he has never been to my home but I know there is room. Neither my father nor Baaya has been in contact so most likely no one will be there and it will be quiet enough that he can get more rest." Saguru looked at the teen sleeping on the couch. "I say we wait until he wakes on his own though. No sense trying to rouse him when he finally getting some decent rest."

"I know that. I was just thinking." Takagi let out a quiet breath. "We have to call in a doctor too, both kinds. I think someone will have to watch him and... I can only think of you or Mouri-san, and- you know- Kudo-kun's just been acting kinda weird so... you. Maybe he can meet his parents slowly too, just to have family, or to know he has family. Besides that, I can't make any calls for him. I wanted him to talk to me and figure out what he wanted first, so I'm going to do that."

"That does sound like the best course of action. No sense doing things behind his back as he needs to know he has a say in what happens, provided it is not a reckless choice."

"I don't know," Takagi said quietly. "I think I'd help him even if it was."

"I suppose I should not be one to talk either. We both did just two days ago to find Conan-kun."

"Yeah but... that was only reckless up until the part I didn't bother calling in the other officers when we found the place. If I had, things might have turned out different. Before that, I really don't think any of it was really being reckless... just a bunch of people who were worried and got by on everything the best they could. There really wasn't anything to do to lessen the danger. If more people had been around when Hattori-kun received the phone calls... I don't think any of the demands would have been met and I think we would have lost Hattori-kun long before now." He smiled at Hakuba-kun. "Sometimes something that seems reckless really isn't, there's just no other choice."

_'Perhaps, like Kuroba, there was no other choice for him either. Kuroba... Kuroba-san.'_ Saguru stood. "I am going to call Kuroba-san. Let her know that we are safe. No sense worrying her further as she must have found out we have all left by now."

"Ah, good idea. Tell her I'm sorry for just running out like that." Takagi hadn't thought of calling her and even if he had, he didn't have the number. "And thank her please."

"I will." Saguru walked over to the desk by the window and quickly dialed the number. It was answered on the third ring. "Hello, Kuroba-san. This is Hakuba. I just wanted to let you know that the four of us are safe at the Agency. Hattori is sleeping and Conan-kun is upstairs. He was getting something to eat when I left him an hour and sixteen and a half minutes ago." Saguru listened to the woman and smiled. "We have the medication, thank him for that again. And take care of Kuroba. He did a lot to help and I wish to thank him in person again as soon as I can. Take care."

Takagi watched Hakuba hang up the phone, an 'are you serious' look on his face. _'He hadn't said anything about us suddenly leaving. I'll have to see her and apologize when I get time.'_ Takagi cleared his thoughts of that as he looked back at Hattori though. He wanted to make sure, with him there or not, there weren't signs that he was uncomfortable. Takagi didn't know what he'd do if he saw any, but he'd worry about that when he had to.

"Before you ask she said to not bother apologizing for leaving, she was just glad we were alright and added if I tried to thank her for doing the right thing she would see to it that we learned that Kuroba was not the only one that can dye streaks of color in hair." Saguru looked over at the orange that was still visible in Hattori's dark hair.

"Hai," Takagi said quietly and a bit defeated. He couldn't help it. You were still supposed to apologize, giving the situation. He wouldn't put anything past her that he would past her son though, so he let it fall.

"I think I will head up and check on Conan-kun. I know you can take care of things here." Saguru headed toward the door.

Takagi didn't even nod anymore. He didn't need to keep responding the same thing. He did have on thing to say though. "Thank you- for helping him. Things like this, they don't only effect Hattori-kun, and I've been... picking up on your situation. I know this has to be hurting you to. Thank you for helping him, even still." Takagi looked up at Hakuba to show he wasn't kidding.

Saguru paused and looked back, meeting the officer's eye. "I had not exactly intended to be so open, but I do what I can."

"It's not a bad thing to be worried together." Takagi smiled. "Hiding alone hurts more."

Saguru glanced to the side but conceded the point with a nod. "Yes. Though when you have done so for so long it is hard to change, no matter how often you are told otherwise."

"I don't meant to insult you but-" Takagi cleared his throat a bit. "You're nothing special. I've met a lot of people like you, everyone under this roof included. If you keep thinking that way and setting yourself apart like that, it will only make it harder. And besides, it's not something anyone can tell you to do, it's something you _want_ to do, because maybe they're worried about it to, right?"

Saguru looked up at the officer. "That is no insult. I should go check on Conan-kun." Saguru turned and headed out the door. After he shut it, he stepped to the side and leaned against the wall, thinking.

Takagi was still a bit worried about him, all of them really, after Hakuba-kun left. For now though, and if he really was keeping the nightmares away, Hattori needed his attention the most, and he could have all he needed now that he was alone again. He still hoped he would keep sleeping an hour- two- six more. Anything that would help him.

Saguru stood on the landing and ran several things through his mind- some contradicting others, some supporting. With a sigh he straightened and headed up the stairs. Opening the door he spotted Conan-kun sitting at the table with a glass of water in front of him. _'At least he has taken that advice and acted on it. If only what I have been given has been as easy to sort out.'_ Saguru gathered the remains of Conan-kun's meal, if it could be called that, and after he had cleaned up he returned and gathered him in his arms. _'Even a person with no injury would wake in pain sleeping this way.'_

Conan shifted, afraid he was falling over for a second. When the arms were around him and he peeked his eyes open he realized why gravity was so forgiving. He closed them again. "I hope you're not starting to like picking me up. I can walk-" He yawned before he finished. "'ine on my own. What did you do anyway?"

"First, no, I am just moving you back to your futon, otherwise you have the pain from the position you were sleeping in added to what you have from your current injuries. Second, I will tell you later. It was just some information I wanted for my own reference. Just go back to sleep." Saguru walked into Mouri-san and Conan-kun's room and placed Conan-kun on his futon.

Conan let Hakuba do whatever he wanted. He'd fallen asleep at the table before, it wouldn't have mattered much, he would have just laid down next to it instead. "Oi," he called to him before Hakuba could leave. "You haven't been sick, so you should eat too. If I were you I would have already dove into the closest kitchen, yet you've barely had anything. Take whatever you want from here." Conan waved his hand to show it was okay. "Where are you going to be?"

Saguru paused in the doorway. "I may accept that offer and I will likely remain in the next room for the time being."

"Got it," Conan mumbled, getting himself comfortable again. With Hattori downstairs it somehow made it easier to sleep because he didn't have to worry about him wandering around Tokyo. Maybe the closeness had something to do with that too, but he wasn't sure. Currently he was tired and would like to call Ran when he woke so she knew he was okay. Maybe he'd go peak in on Hattori too, to make sure he hadn't gotten any worse. That would be when he woke though. Sleep was already taking him, even as these thoughts came to him and left.


	44. Sanctuary

**Chapter 44: Sanctuary**

Saguru shut the door and decided he really did need something more to eat. After making himself a sandwich he sat at the table, glancing at the television but not really paying attention to what was on. He was conflicted on so many things and for once he had no way to get a clear answer. He continued staring at the screen as he ran the conversations he had had with Kuroba, Nakamori-keibu, Kudo and Hattori. It was so different from what he was use to and he had found himself speaking about thing he never had before. _'I wonder if just wanting to change really is enough...'_

…

Kaito was cold. He pulled the cape around him more, liking the feel and freedom that only Kid's clothes could bring him. It wasn't that he had any special switched that really defined his identities, he just felt a lot closer to his dad when he wore the clothes. They were something special handed down to him and, thief or not, that fact set them apart- made them holy in some way. _And dad would never have lost his temper like that. Dad would have known what to do- he always did. Even when he was mad, he was so gentle._ Kaito moved his fingers a bit. That's what magic was, good magic anyway. It was something gentle. Explosions and all that stuff- that was okay, but the kind he liked was less showy- or what his father liked. Every now and then, Kaito did favor the bigger stuff. It was just so much more of an impact. And maybe that was what was wrong. He was mixing both large and small with each other when they should have been separate. His dad would have done the right thing, he was sure of it. He always did the right thing. So maybe his dad couldn't be here but Hattori had needed someone like that, not like him. He knew he could be rash but Kaito never thought he could be so stupid before. Well, he'd give him something like his dad then. Nakamori-ojisan must have noticed the differences already between the two of them, why not get ride of them? Hm. Kaito waved his left hand in front of him where he was lying on the roof and stared at the white flower now in it. He sat up, using the cable to get back in his room through the window he'd left open and going to find his mom.

Chikage had left the chessboard but cleaned everything else away after Hakuba-kun had called. She'd finished the dishes and cleaning the guest room and bathroom, laundry was in. She moved on to cleaning the living room in general and wondered when Kaito would come down. _'I finish this- I'm going to call up to him. He needs to come in soon.'_

Kaito knew the sounds of his house well. Even before he got downstairs to see him mom he knew there was a lack of noise and it was easy enough to figure out why. "Oi, Okaasan." He turned away a bit so he wouldn't have to see her eyes. "Sorry about all of that. Where did they go?"

Chikage turned and saw him avoid her eyes. "Hakuba-kun called. Seems they all ended up at the Agency. Hattori-kun was sleeping and Shinichi-kun was suppose to have been getting something to eat." She walked over to him. "He also said he wants to thank you in person at some point for all your help." Motioning to the chessboard she added. "The game there may have been between two people but I'd say the next move is yours."

Kaito smiled to himself. "Yeah, only problem. I could never beat any of them a chess." He brought his other hand up and flashed the ace of clovers. "I think I'm switching this to a poker game." He turned more so he was smiling at his mom too. "Don't know how long I'll be gone."

She stepped over to him with a smile and put her hand on his shoulder. "Just don't go so long without at least letting me know you're OK."

"Hai, hai. I got it." Kaito threw the card up and, before it had a chance to fall, the keys to the car they had left here were in his hands. "At least I've had a ride this time." On reflex, he didn't even know why he did it, maybe because he'd been doing it far too often, but he took his mom's hand and kissed it lightly. Funny, it didn't feel awkward. Then again, it never had before. "I've the a cell now. You'll get a call." He threw the keys up in the air as well before catching them and turning and walking out.

She smiled and watched him leave. _'He's really his father's son.'_

* * *

><p>Takagi was almost starting to nod off himself. Hattori though, had moved a bit, and had kept up small movements that made Takagi think he might be waking. He placed a hand back on the teen's head like he had before, just trying to help calm him. He really should have put him in a bed. The couch might be making him uncomfortable.<p>

The hand was reassuring but he still felt weird. Like someone was nearby. Heiji turned toward the hand and shifted a bit. He had a sort of tickle down his spine that he wanted to ignore but didn't think he should. _'Why do I feel like this... it was like earlier... when I heard talkin'... but I don' get it.'_

Takagi didn't know what else to do for him, so he tucked the blanket in a bit on one side, just to try and make him feel a little bit safer. "Don't worry, Hattori-kun," he said as quietly as he could. "This time- for sure- everyone's going to be safe. I promise."

The window as impossible to see through but Kaito was quiet, and the voice was easy to catch for him. Hattori-kun and Takagi-keiji were in there then, and it seemed like the detective was sleeping, so he'd let him be. He would need to speak with them later. Kaito continued up the stairs, he footsteps whisper-quiet, as he went to find the other two, if not just to ask what had happened while he was gone.

With Takagi-keiji watching Hattori downstairs and Conan-kun sleeping in the next room, Saguru was letting go once more in the way he had not been able to do since Kuroba had managed to get him to do outside the helicopter on the hospital roof. He moved his hand to his shoulder. _'I still find it hard to believe that Kuroba would have been as willing to do this for me let alone let those men do that to him. He let me leave, ordered me to leave him there, and even came to the hospital not just for Conan-kun but also for me. Why?'_

Kaito opened the door just as slowly as the other, slipping his shoes off as he entered and keeping it quiet both so he wouldn't scare anyone and didn't want to bother if they were sleeping. He spotted the detective before he could be spotted himself and turned, hiding himself back where he had been. _Well, I've found you. Other one can't be far then._ Kaito rested against the wall, ignoring his own actions and thinking instead. 'What would you do?' _'I would comfort my friend, just as you would.'_ Kaito smiled. Yeah, he would. He didn't want to scare him though. Hm. Soft and un-alarming noise... Really now. Whatever. Kaito started humming, very lightly, and walked in on footsteps that could have been quieter if he had tried.

_'I never provided a reason for-'_ He heard a humming sound and focused on the television for a moment, wondering what had come on that would entail humming when he heard the footsteps to. He turned his head quickly away from the door. _'Hattori or Takagi-keiji do not need to see. I should have calmed myself sooner. I was certain I would have had more time.'_

"I don't bite," Kaito said quietly with a whisper of a laugh following the words. "Well, much." He moved and knelt down beside the detective. "I can leave if it'll make it easier. I know you're one stuck up little prick and, if you're just going to force it away, I'd rather step out. Or," Kaito tilted his head to the side a bit, not trying to force the detective to look at him. "You could tell me what's wrong and that way you don't have to be as upset about it anymore."

_'Kuroba?' _Saguru bowed his head. "It is just, it is still difficult to comprehend why. I never considered myself to be able to be close to anyone. I just worked to- to prove myself. Yet in these last few days I am told I do have friends that would be willing to do things for me... and you proved it by giving me the opportunity to escape from that cellar the first time and even including me when you took Conan-kun to your house. What reason did I give you to do those things for me?"

"Reason?" Kaito mirrored back, a smile on his face. "You exist. You're here and you're my friend. Do I need another reason?" He closed his eyes a moment, trying to make Hakuba understand in words that weren't supposed to be understood. "I took you with me because I'm your friend. The other stuff, anyone would have done. It's not something that can be explained. Ask a firefighter why they run into burning buildings to save people that might or might now be there. It's not something that can be explained or something you should try to explain. It simply exists, like the planets. Can we explain them? No. Does friendship need an explanation anymore than love or sadness needs a reason for existing? No. It just does."

Saguru sighed. "I suppose it is because no one besides Baaya has ever done things for me. Even so, it is hard to believe that others would, and have, thought of me that way. I must be sounding like a broken record or just a complete hypocrite."

"With what's already happened," Kaito said as he tilted his head to the side in an off-handed gesture, "then yeah, you do. I don't know how to get you to believe me short of dying for you, and even then you'd probably find some way to deny it was because I was your friend. You busy? Everyone's sleeping."

"No, I am not." Saguru took a deep breath and composed himself. He did feel better yet again after having spoken to Kuroba about it. "I also owe you my thanks for what you did then as well as for now. It has helped to be able to talk to someone."

"You haven't said anything to me beside that you feel like an idiot for being an idiot." Kaito chucked. "Anyway," He stood, offering Hakuba a hand since the detective looked like he'd been sitting still for a bit. "Come on. We won't go far. They'll hardly miss us."

Saguru looked over at the door. "I did say I would be here. I ought to leave a note of some kind. No sense leaving him to believe something happened." The fleeting glimpse of fear on Conan-kun's face when there was a small chance it was a stranger on the second floor spoke of the fear of the ones that had poisoned him coming here.

Kaito flipped around a card and put it on the table. Joker. "I'm sure he'll get the message." Kaito returned his hand to where it had been afterward. "Fifteen minutes," maybe_,_ "so come on."

Saguru took the hand and stood, needing it slightly more as his legs reminded him of the time he had spent in that position. "Perhaps I should move about. What did you have in mind?"

"Car ride first. We went a bit in the opposite direction. Shouldn't take long though. Don't see why you wouldn't be fine." Kaito thought about it a moment before deciding not to let go of his hand. "Come on slow poke, let's go."

Saguru followed, not sure what Kuroba was talking about. "Opposite direction of what?" He asked as they headed out the door. _'I really wish I could lock the door with Conan-kun asleep.'_

"Of you guys coming all the way out here. You should have just asked or something. You all but handed me the car again." Kaito seemed careless when he took the stairs but he was ever watchful of the detective, shushing him and making his steps light when the passed by the second floor door.

"Conan-kun and I had started for the professor's house. I changed to come here when I thought he ought to change to some of his own clothes. Takagi-keiji and Hattori were out of sight and it is not as though I had the keys," Saguru responded as they reached the sidewalk.

"Sometimes you don't wait for someone just to do something for you." Kaito turned, skipping a bit as he got ahead of the detective and let go of him, heading for the other side of the car. "You ask." He got in and started it, feeling strangely at ease now.

Saguru sat in the passenger seat, oddly comfortable with Kuroba behind the wheel. They drove off and at an angle to the direction they would have taken to return to Kuroba's home. "You are not going to tell me where we are going." He didn't even bother to make it a question.

"Not in the least. It's closer to my house than theirs though." Kaito relaxed into the seat, looking over at the detective. "So, what got you all wound up?"

"I suppose it has just been that I have not had the time alone to sort things out. I thought I had a line on everything that was important and now I am just going in a circle. I use to take new facts in and adjust my thought process however the information took me. With this though, it goes so much against a great deal of what I had been told and led to believe."

"No surprise your going in circles. The only thing in this world that is linier is time. Everything else, every little action by someone, leads to something bigger. Those who think they're the first at something are usually wrong. This world has seen a lot of wondrous things, and it will see them again and again. Life works the same way. Whatever you're feeling, they'll lead you right back to yourself. You're not just going to change who you are. You're still you, you always will be, you're outlook will just keep changing over and over again. If you ever got use to something like that," Kaito though about it a second more before laughing a bit. "Life would be pretty boring."

"That does not mean it is any easier to take in. I do not know who to believe anymo-" Saguru looked out the window to see where they were. _'Why did I have to say 'who' out loud. I ought to have made certain it was 'what'.'_

They were close enough and they'd need to walk anyways. There were a few homes and be parked in front of one of them. After he turned the car off Kaito just sat back in the seat, looking out the windshield. "I've never had whatever problem your having. I trust anyone who hasn't given me reason to doubt them. You do the opposite. As for who you can believe, when it comes down to it, and when it really matters, you are left with only yourself. Friends, family, people you've met- they can each help you see different things, but at night, you're with you and you alone. When someone asks you for help, you don't think who told you helping someone was a good thing, you know it yourself, so you do it. I'd be lying if I said that any of this was really something that could be explained, because it can't. We live and we die, and though all of that there are millions of things we never really come to understand. I don't think you should spend so much time analyzing it as you do, you should just feel it. And if you don't like something, change it, because life isn't about learning all those little mysteries you'll never have any hope get getting a hold of before your time comes, and it would be a silly thing to waste the life you're living now worrying about it."

Saguru turned to look at Kuroba and raised an eyebrow. "How did you become the philosophical one?"

"Not me." Kaito shook his head, closing his eyes. "My dad."

"Oh. I had not meant to..." Saguru had no way to continue that sentence. "He sounds like a great man."

"Meant to what?" Kaito opened his eyes with a smile. "I think the more you remember someone, the more they defy any of the laws of nature and live on. Memories are powerful." Kaito felt a pain then and turned away. "I didn't mean to get so mad at Hattori for that."

"I am certain he will give it right back when he can. I did some research and extreme mood swings are a common symptom of r- those that have been victimized that way. Same with the other symptoms that he has shown. It is not your fault. At least we were there and Takagi-keiji was able to keep up with him. I believe he was tempted to leave before and if he did at a time other than when he did I do not believe we would have known to react in time."

Kaito shrugged, getting out of the car and pocketing the keys. "Come here." He walked passed the car, slowing a bit to let Hakuba walk around and catch up, walking off in the general direction of the little forest this neighborhood still had.

Saguru followed, looking at their surroundings. "What is it that you are up to?"

"You ask me that now? When have I never not been up to something?" Kaito raised his eyebrows twice before laughing. "Nothing really. My dad showed me this place a long time ago. With all the renovations around Tokyo, not much had survived. This town used to be a small village though. The people that lived here fought with contractors twenty years ago to at least keep some of the land the same. It took them five years to get them to back off. After that, they had troubles with vandals, so the towns people took the arch down and hid it further in so that it would be more of a secret of the town than anything. Honestly, I think my dad found it by chance." Kaito kept walking even after the trees started until he came to a small path that was like several others that he'd past, mostly cleared but not completely. He walked in, feeling the small ferns and growth brush up against his ankles. "It's not that far."

Saguru stayed close and gazed around. It was quiet, almost serene, save for his footsteps and that he could barely notice Kuroba's. "Are you sure about this?"

"Oh yeah, don't worry about it. With the way everything is, you mostly find kids coming here to play every now and then. It's here more for sentimental purposes than anyone actually coming here anymore." The overhead trees blocked out everything but pinpoints of sunlight, though it would be getting late pretty quickly. Not a minute or so and the archway was there, though the path that used to lead to it was gone. "There were trees planted where the stones had been. They took the rest out too, letting the grass grow." Kaito went under it, looking at the little shrine and it's two little white foxes. "It's just an old Inari shrine but they used it as an excuse to keep some of the trees." Kaito pointed behind the shrine where there was a larger building, a wide circular area clear of anything separating the two. Behind the building was a row of ginko trees. "I don't know what they had used that building for, but it's been closed down a while."

"This is fascinating." Saguru stepped forward and circled the shrine. He had no other words to describe what he felt as he inspected the small memorial before looking over at the building across the way.

"It's a secret garden without the garden," Kaito said with a laugh. He went behind the shrine and just laid down in the grass, feeling the chill of it under him and the bite in the wind. He closed his eyes and patted the ground next to him. "Come here. And I don't mean stand over me. Lay down."

Saguru looked over. _'That reference from him?'_ Saguru stepped over but paused. "Ah. These clothes are not mine. Aoko loaned them to me and I would not want to get grass stains on them."

"Unless I throw you hard enough you black out because you're not doing what I said," Kaito spoke as he opened one eye to glare at Hakuba. "It'll be fine. Besides, I don't think they'll care in the slightest."

_'He would too.'_ Saguru knelt down and turned to lay on his back. Gazing up once he was stretched out beside Kuroba, he sighed at the sight above him. _'I do not remember the last time I did this.'_

Kaito closed his eyes again once Hakuba listened. "I come to this place sometimes, mostly as night, to think when I have to. I want you to try something, and don't talk back to me, but just stay here and feel everything move around you. It's just you and the world. Ignore all those little voices in you're head that have told you what is right and what is wrong. Ignore, or at least try to, that part of you that needs things explained... and just feel them, be sure off them. They aren't mysteries, their life and action and facts. They don't need any more explanation that why the air exists for us to breath. They are there and you are there and no type of reasoning matters. Just feel everything and be certain it is there, even if you don't know why. _And so help me you start saying something like 'how am I supposed to do that' and I'll duck tape your mouth."_

Saguru could not help the small smile at Kuroba's last words before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, clearing his mind. The wind blowing through the trees and the rustling grass were first. The sound of some animal moving off to their left came next. He just listened and tried to relax. _'All this time and I suppose this was long overdue.' _He cracked his eye open and stared straight up.

Kaito just breathed, feeling the breeze around him and breathing it in as if it were a part of him already, blowing across the grass and giving him the air and strength he needed. He kept his eyes closed, focused on simply seeing how far away he could hear the wind catch in the distance. The wind. He felt very much like it, and it a part of him. But he was still different, still himself, and nothing anyone could say could change who he really was, just like the grass under his fingertips. He wished he could share this certainty but it was as much a sole part of his being as was his mind. They were his and his alone and Hakuba would have to do what he could this once. Kaito knew this place and the odd, centering effect it had on him. The detective would need to find his own base, his own reason. He could point the way but it all up to him which way out of the many he chose to take.

Saguru breathed out a sigh. _'I had not intended to but if being here is doing this for me, I have to believe this is how Kuroba has done it for so long.'_ He did not want to break the quiet but he knew they had been gone for the time Kuroba had said. "Arigatou, for sharing this place. It is extremely calming."

"Um. Anyplace is really. Here. There. I usually go on the roof of that building but it would have been too much work." Kaito opened his eyes slowly. "Sometimes I just find the highest place I can get to, and that works too, even without the grass." Kaito smiled and looked up at the sky. "I never feel like I want to move after either, until I'm ready to. You and your time obsession be damned, are you actually ready to leave?" Kaito turned his head to the side so he could look him. "Being calm here is one thing but I want you to be able to keep it with you to. Right now I'm not telling you a thing. You make whatever judgments. When we go back, I don't want you to lose that. You know what you want, right? Can you hold onto it?" Kaito held up his hand and closed it, as if catching his own wants. "I have a purpose- Live life and do things my way. That's my purpose. I know my intentions and my limits. I know my friends and my enemies. I'm certain. I'm also unsure of just about everything that will happen, now, or a week from now, but I'm ready for it, because I know what I want and I know where I'm going. Do you?"

Saguru sighed. "I know I have a few things that need to be addressed but I also know I have people I can go to with no fear of judgment..." He turned his head to look at Kuroba. "And I will accept it as well."

"What do you want though? I think you're ignored that the most." Kaito rolled over on his side and propped himself up. "Do you want to trust yourself? I know you trust me to the extent you should, but all this worry is coming straight from you and you're own doubt. If you don't trust yourself before we go back, there's no way at all that you'll ever understand my actions, or theirs."

"Yes. Not only do I want to but I can now." Saguru took another deep breath and smiled. "And for the first time, I do not care if my father will approve or not. He can go on all he wants but I am going to do things as I feel I should rather than what he expects of me."

"I'm sure he wouldn't approve of that scar of yours," Kaito said as he got to his feet and held out his hand to Hakuba. "I think you already started." He winked. "Now you can do it all the time, just like me."

"He did one thing for me without meaning to." Saguru reached up and took Kuroba's hand, rising to his feet beside him.

"Yeah," Kaito said with a laugh. "He had you meet me. I don't think that's something that _doesn't end_ up changing a person- for good or bad," Kaito added as he laughed a bit again. He closed his eyes a bit and looked over at the detective with raised eyebrows. "Not that I think that's a bad thing where you're concerned though." Then he put his arm lightly over Hakuba's shoulder, avoiding the burn, as he messed his hair up before merrily jumping aside before revenge could come. "Still got some work ahead of you if you're going to keep up with me."

"We will see about that. I am going to be doing it for myself this time." Saguru smiled and reached up to straighten his hair before stopping and just letting his hand drop. He took a quick step toward Kuroba and reached out for him.

_Gah._ Stupid detective made him think there was something wrong or he never would have stopped long enough for Hakuba to actually touch him. Then again, he'd used similar tricks. He grabbed Hakuba's hand right back, above his wrist. "Lucky."

Saguru could not help the laugh. "I thought that was what _you_ relied on."

"I don't rely on luck," Kaito muttered as he let Hakuba go. He grinned. "I make it and nothing your little logic says about it will ever win. Logic as limits. I don't. And-" Kaito said in a slightly higher pitch, raising his arm where Hakuba had him. "I think you're finally breaking through yours too."

"I suppose instead of forgiving Shiratori-keibu for arresting me I should thank him. We would have spent the day in class and then continued as we had been." Saguru looked at his hold on Kuroba a moment. "Despite everything, I am glad for it."

"I don't know," Kaito said with a grin. "I still think I'm gonna keep doing things the way I was before." He raised his eyebrows at Hakuba before laughing. "If I feel you deserve it anyway."

"That much I know will never change but would you consider talking here, like this, something that would have happened otherwise?" Saguru tipped his head.

"No," Kaito said honestly and with a smile. "Didn't really think you needed something like this before. You don't share much."

"He would not have approved of my sharing... discouraged it." Saguru sighed but returned the smile. "I want to now."

"Things still eating at you? You seemed upset earlier, I couldn't tell why though. I thought you'd been feeling better." Kaito tipped his head so they could start walking back as the spoke. He gently patted one of the white stone foxes on the head as he passed it.

Saguru headed off with Kuroba, taking one more look back at the area before turning to face forward. "You can not expect to build a career on a series of easy cases. Nothing you have done will count for anything when you are older. It is an impossible dream and I will prove it." Saguru sighed.

Kaito tipped his head to the side and looked at Hakuba. His voice changed a bit, grew deeper as he spoke, but it was still his. "_Smiles and laughter are always good, but never forget your Poker Face._ Misinterpreted that that a few years ago. I thought he was saying that you could be happy, but make sure no one sees what you're really feeling. I was wrong. It's more along the lines of, 'be happy and make sure you can take care of yourself and those around you when you must'." Kaito waved his fingers before holding a clover he had picked up in them. "I don't know how some words are more important than others to us. I also don't know why people say things they don't feel." He lifted the clover up to the sky and looked at it. "I don't think your dad is really a bad person, I think he's just a little lost, like you were."

"I suppose... considering his idea of proving it was assigning me to Nakamori-keibu and the Kid Task Force." Saguru looked sideways at Kuroba.

Kaito laughed on a breath. "I don't really think my case is _that_ small, not that I plan on letting anyone ever solve it, present company excluded."

"I would not want anyone else to either." Saguru looked around, double-checking his mapping of the route so he could find it again. "I suppose I felt that he thought if I failed at a case I would quit." He turned his gaze back to Kuroba. "I guess I misinterpreted him."

Kaito thought about it for a moment or two before he smiled over at Hakuba. "We could check. I can let you catch me. Not permanently of course, but I can make it pretty obvious you've gotten closer than most- If you wanted. Not saying you have to. I think you'd get a pretty honest reaction from your dad afterwards. I really think you did though. No parent wants to see their child fail, unless he was afraid you would get hurt or something. I'm sure Aoko's dad doesn't want her stepping into his shoes because of that."

Saguru stopped short and stared at Kuroba. "I had not considered that... and either way, I would not want you to risk getting caught if there was someone else close enough to do so."

"Can test both theories then." Kaito's eyes practically sparked. "Rooftops are dangerous. Maybe you get your hands on me and I try to get away, you don't let go. I would hardly drop you and I think I'd be safely out of anyone's hands. That's a last resort though. You should never test people. First, you come right out and ask him. He doesn't give you an answer," Kaito winked, "_then_ I come in. Trust me- anger and distance, most of the time, just come from someone being afraid- kind of like your separations from others- you were afraid. It's an easier way to hide fear, because no one can guess that its there. Tell me how that works out and then we'll talk." Kaito poked his head out of the forest and made his way back over to the car. "If you want to do things that way."

Saguru followed Kuroba to the car and nodded. "I will see if I can get some time to talk to him. As soon as I do, I will let you know."

"You know," Kaito said as he walked the little bit they had to go. "Until I said it, I didn't think about it, but what better place to put someone you're worried about, who will obviously never stop being a detective, than on a case that hasn't been solved for years with a thief who hates to see people get hurt?"

"Hm." Saguru said as he reached the car. "I like that reason. I had not considered that angle but it does make sense."

"Hey, now that we've got all those problems sorted through, I've had a question for a while. Not saying it's a bad thing or that I want you to, and good reasons aside since even a killer could have them." Kaito shut the door. "What made you decide not to turn me in?"

Saguru buckled his belt. "I guess it was just something I suddenly felt like I did not want to do. Perhaps the first time I did something without understanding why without realizing it."

Kaito laughed a little. "Good enough reason for me." He started the car and backed into a driveway before turning around. "Tsh. I'm in the mood for some more ice cream now."

Saguru shook his head. "You have quite the insatiable sweet tooth. I would not mind another cup of tea myself though." Saguru smiled guiltily.

"Eh. I need the sugar. I don't know, I think I burn through it like that," Kaito said with a snap of his fingers as he took his hand off the wheel for a moment. "Besides, I want it, I get it. If I'm hungry, I eat what I'm hungry for. If my mom makes something, sure I'm gonna eat that but everything else is fair game."

"I guess you get all your excess energy that way. Here I thought it was healthy foods that did it. Instead it is sugar."

Kaito laughed. "I eat what my mom makes me but, honestly, nah. My diet isn't where it should be. I get enough exercise to even it out though." Kaito brushed a hand down the side of his face where it itched. "Hey, I kinda noticed some things. And I want to know, how much do you know about my dad?"

Saguru looked down a moment before turning back to Kuroba. "I did some investigation after I determined your age as well as your identity. I know he was a famous magician and there was some accident during one of his shows. Based on the time of it and the disappearance of Kid at the same time I did determine with a high degree of certainty that your father and the original Kaito Kid were one and the same."

"Yeah. I'm a bit worried someone else will figure it out. Honestly, it wouldn't surprise me if a bunch of magicians around Tokyo already knew and were keeping quiet about it because, well, it's pretty obvious when someone actually takes a look at it. I'll tell you a secret, and in return, you have to promise not to touch anything of my dad's again- files, paperwork, pictures- nothing. Okay? It's not like you need to. You already figured everything out, but I need you to promise."

"I tend to memorize things anyway so you are right, I have no need to. I promise."

Kaito kept watching the road. "Me too. '_Accident. Accelerant from one of the stunts found in the ashes. Unsafe electrical wiring that cause an explosion in the back room that reached the stage.'_ And maybe that's what really happened, but it was no accident. My dad was killed- he didn't die. Someone found out he was Kid, and Kid never played by someone else's rules, so he was taken out of the equation."

Saguru looked at him hard. "I had not realized that." He debated for a moment before he decided to ask. "Is that why you hold others at arms length yourself? In case you are discovered?"

"Of course. If it wasn't too late in your case, what with you coming after me and everything, I would never have let you get close. Considering you're someone chasing me and Aoko has Nakamori as a father, you guys should be safe."

"I will keep my eyes open, just to be sure." Saguru looked back out the window. "Was that what you had in mind?"

"No. No one knows it's me yet. A lot have gotten close, they know it was my dad, but they don't think the new Kid is me. No idea why. That old man you saw at the house, he helped my father. He was the reason I-" Kaito held the wheel a bit tighter. "I was afraid of getting closer to you. And it's not that I keep everyone away. I hated your wording but it took me a second to fix it. I bring them ALL close. I'm friends with everyone in class. I don't pick and choose so there's no way to single one out and I doubt that they'd kill all of them."

Saguru sighed "That may be because you are a teenager and it is just like how most people will see and treat Conan-kun as a child regardless of how smart he his. However," He pointed out the window. "I had meant about you wanting ice cream. You just passed it."

Kaito look in the review mirror but shook his head. "Nah, I can get some later. If I'm lucky there's some at the agency. You seemed pretty occupied with getting back."

"I do want to check on the other two. Conan-kun is set on having Hattori's parents come take him. However, even if he still had his memory, travel would still be unadvisable in his condition. Not to mention I could not lock the door when we left and he his sleeping. With everything that has happened I may be feeling a bit paranoid."

"Hm. I let you guys leave my house so I guess I'm not really feeling all that worried. Still think my house would have been the best place but that was my bad there. Besides, we're just another minute or two away. Hattori was sleeping when we left- thought you got that message seeing as you told me he was sleeping earlier, but I was just making sure you know. Who knows how long that lasted though."

"Takagi-keiji was watching Hattori so I am not too worried about him. I was referring to Conan-kun sleeping in his room on the third floor. I ought to have mentioned our departure to Takagi-keiji anyway, just so he could keep an ear out."

"And I was just saying we're here," Kaito said as he pulled up across the street. "And that all I knew before we left was Hattori was sleeping. I wasn't saying that's what you cared about, I was just reminding you so you'd be quiet." Kaito got out and close the door, walking around the side of the car for Hakuba to get out and a chance to get across the street.

Saguru climbed out and checked both ways. "I will." He headed across the street but slowed going up the stairs, knowing he could not go up as quietly as Kuroba could at regular speed.

Kaito waited behind Hakuba, listening in the time it bought him and not hearing anything on the other side of the door. He let things be like that and quickly caught up as Hakuba reached the upstairs.

Saguru entered the apartment quietly and saw the card that Kuroba had left still on the table. "Seems he is still sleeping as well." He whispered to Kuroba.

Kaito raised an eyebrow. "You left the TV on."

"Conan-kun had turned it on and, in all honesty, I had tuned it out before you came in." Saguru reached over to the set and turned it off.

Kaito reached right back over and turned it on again. "If he's sleeping at least us whispering won't scare the hell out of him. I know if it were my house it would." Then Kaito stuck his tongue out. "Too late turning it off now, mister perfect."

"I had not planned on watching anything so you can put on anything you want. I can check to see if they have ice cream here."

Kaito jumped at that, switching the TV until he found some game shows. Those were always fun. Stupid daytime TV dramas would never have him! He felt kinda bad having Hakuba in the kitchen though and he looked back over his shoulder a too few many times in only a minute before getting up and following after him.

Saguru had learned his way around most of the kitchen and Conan-kun's invite had allowed him to do so without feeling as out of place. He had water on for his tea and filled a bowl with the ice cream but he decided to add some hot fudge to it as well. He pulled the container from the microwave and poured the contents over the ice cream before turning to put it in the sink.

Kaito leaned against the doorway and watched, his arms crossed, which kind of hurt- really hurt, but made standing up that way easier. "You know, in so little few days that I've been with you recently, you've had the job of 'house maid' quite a lot. Funny thing, you seem to fit the part well enough." Kaito laughed a little at Hakuba's expense. "Not that I wouldn't either- don't get me wrong, I can cook just about anything, but its more fun when you do it."

Saguru turned quickly, not expecting to have been caught preparing it. "Well, I suppose it would be. I would not put it past you to dress and act the part though." Saguru placed the warm container in the sink and pointed to the bowl. "Do you wish to take it yourself or would you prefer me to bring it out for you?" Saguru tried to keep his face straight but could not stop the small twitch as he realized what he had said as well as the way he had said it.

Kaito grinned, letting his bad arm fall and tapping his chin with the other as if he were really thinking about it. "Does the great Kid was to see his ever so vigilant adversary bringing him a bowl of ice cream? What a tough decision." Then he just laughed at how stupid and yet true all of that sounded. "I'll wait 'till you're done. I've got it though."

"I was not sure what else you would like so I was just going to add some whipped cream," Saguru pointed to the can beside the fridge. "Though you clean it if it ends up all over the place."

Kaito smiled slowly started to turn evil and he couldn't hold in the laughed. He looked away from Hakuba and shook his head. "I'm good. You just finish making your tea."

Saguru went over and checked the tea water, finding it was just beginning to boil. He finished with the tea and grabbed the cup, turning to Kuroba. "All set."

Kaito grabbed the ice cream and let Hakuba go first. He sat down himself after Hakuba had and eat as he watched the TV. "Thanks." He could have done that all one handed but it would have been as hard as it was before.

"You are welcome. By the way, the tea you made earlier was quite good." Saguru took another sip and wondered once more at the events that had led him to being here.

"It's my mom's. We're both pretty big coffee and hot chocolate drinkers though, so we've usually got a bunch of tea. She's really picky with it. Every time I go shopping she says I got the wrong kind. Drives me nuts." Kaito shrugged. "I can be picky too though." Ick... fi- Those scaly creatures. Kaito yawned, running a hand though his hair. "Man, this is boring and so not my thing."

"It is better than what we have had to deal with lately and I for one am grateful to be able to relax."

"Yeah." Kaito ate the ice cream, hungry and just wanting to eat it. "I just feel like I have all this energy and my body can't keep up with it." He wanted to do something, go out and move around like he normally wound but not wanting everything he did to hurt. "I hate being restless." But he was liking just watching TV and eating. "Or maybe I am a bit paranoid too. Harder to get a moving target, so maybe that's what I'm feeling."

"I would advise against straining yourself, however I am sure no one knows we are here aside from your mother. Therefore there is no reason to feel skittish."

"It's not so much that it is... every time I turn around something seems to happen. Now I kinda feel like it's supposed to or something. Weird, I know. Never happed before. Once I deal with something I don't usually get hit with anything else until the next time I'm in need of looking at something shiny." Kaito watched the TV, though he was listening to Hakuba. The ice cream was good too and it calmed him instead of making him hyper. Sugar ended up working both ways for him. He'd get the energy if he needed it, or it could just help him relax. Didn't make any sense, but then again, Kaito didn't care much for logic- some of the time.

Saguru almost choked on his tea hearing Kuroba say that. While it was no secret anymore it still felt strange that the comment of 'looking at something shiny' was coming from Kuroba in such an open fashion. He set the cup down and looked over at him. "Perhaps we can consider the three 'happenings' as you called them, as being over. No one has access to us that they can use to harm or kidnap us." Saguru glanced over at the door Conan-kun was sleeping behind before taking another sip of tea.

"Seemed that way when the kid went missing too though, yeah? And, speaking personally, I've had that kind of thing happen." Kaito lifted a finger. "They didn't need me to be in the room to get at me, and to be honest, if I wasn't already worried about it and I didn't think my mom could take care of herself, she's in a lot of danger too." Kaito changed the motion to a snap of his fingers. "Everyone has access to any of us if they wanted it. Heck, they could go and point a gun at someone outside right now and I can say they got all of us." Kaito sighed. "If we didn't pretend though, I can say I'd at least be a nervous wreck. There really is no point in worrying until something does happen, now or a week from now. I have a date with danger in three days myself. I'm gonna have to figure that one out when I get time. I haven't even been able to look in to anything yet."

"Whereas myself and the Task force have been on it since the notice hit Nakamori-keibu's desk. I never made it to the meeting Friday so a majority of my notes are from earlier, though I will likely not be allowed to go due to the recent events."

Kaito laughed a little. "Won't say I'd hate missing you this time around. I was talking about the building though. I'd planned to check it out this weekend. I don't see that happening. I already know about the object of my interest and owners past and present. Maybe Sunday." Kaito mussed around with what was left of his food, the melted sugar becoming globby milk. "Kinda feels weird, going back home after this. I mean, after we do whatever with Hattori."

Saguru raised his eyebrow at the other teen. "I understand the feeling concerning returning home, however Kuroba...it is Sunday."

Kaito raised an eyebrow. "Really? I thought it was Saturday." He counted back on his finger. "Okay, left school Friday and- ah, right. My day got messed up last night because I didn't sleep." Kaito put a hand to his forehead. "Man that sucks."

"I already slept a bit here so if you wish to catch up on some of what you lost, it may be wise to do so now." _'While the other two are sleeping.' _

"Nah. I've got about four or so hours. For me that's enough. Besides, I'm not tired. I'm not saying that to be an idiot like some and pretend the whole world would be better for not knowing my problems either, I'm really not tired anymore." Kaito let out a breath. "That's going to suck. The area will be dead when I go now. Two days. Tsh. Maybe I should cancel. It would be kind of suspicious though."

Saguru thought about that and suddenly glanced over to the bedroom door again. "Unless Kid claims it is a courtesy to 'Tantei-kun', as there is no secret Kid enjoys the challenge of him being there and considering your well known morals it would be believable. It would give you time to heal as well."

"That would be great if the kid was been going to attend. This guy had no connection to him, and unless their friends, he usually stays out of my business." Kaito thought about it for a second before he shook his head. "I can't say it's for you, I don't want you close. No favoritism. I could say it's for Nakamori-keibu though. It's no fun to challenge someone who also hasn't had time to prepare, not that he would know I haven't. I don't want anyone to think I'm showing favorites to him either though. Tah, this sucks." Kaito thought about it for a second longer before deciding something. "I never asked her before... but I don't think people would suspect her. Maybe my mom could help a little." Kaito took out the phone before shaking his head again quickly. No, it was a jewel, and he wasn't going to make her or Jii anymore of a target. "I can do it tomorrow, or sometime later today, if we sort things out."

"Checking the place may be fine however how will you pull anything off with your current injuries? Any of your jumps and such require the use of your hands, and hence your arms. I know you can push yourself beyond normal human limits however you could cause permanent damage if you try to go too far."

"I've done a hei- I've done it one-handed before, though I doubt anyone there could have told you I did. Same arm too. Shouldn't be a problem," Kaito said with confidence. "I just usually have more information by now. This is cutting it close, even for me."

Saguru sighed and rubbed his forehead. "My copy of everything is in the files in my room beside where my laptop was located." _'Which is still here, so I had not needed to borrow Ran-san's. Perhaps I need a bit more sleep.'_ "I think I may lay down again as I am clearly not thinking straight. I actually asked Conan-kun for the use of a computer earlier when my laptop is still here." Saguru stood and looked at the bowl in front of Kuroba. "Are you finished?"

"Yeah." Kaito lifted it up so Hakuba could take it. "But hey, sleep or not, something slipping your mind _is_ normal. Half the time I don't remember something unless I'm already thinking about it. I'm sure with all the running around you weren't caring where your computer was. I'm gonna watch TV for a while. Might slip out to your house if you don't see my here later."

Saguru nodded and headed to the kitchen, taking care of the dishes. _'Kuroba is right, I have been doing quite a bit of house work lately.' _Once finished he headed to the bedroom Conan-kun was sleeping in and slipped in, making sure not to rouse the sleeping person already in there. _'I suppose another hour of sleep will help me as well.'_ He climbed back into the bed and after a deep breath, faded off.

Conan waited a while. Hakuba getting back in bed had woke him a bit, but he was already restless and there were several very large and important thoughts running through his head. He stayed still while his conscious mind thought on them more thoroughly. Slowly, and as quietly as he could, he got up and left the room, closing the door most of the way when he was out. He hadn't known Kid was there until he was more or less standing in front of him. "I'm surprised you showed up. You know if I didn't think that there was some part of Hattori that _might_ want to see you, I'd be kicking you out."

"I know," Kaito said absentmindedly at the kid now standing in the room with him. He was more interested in pretending to be interested in the TV. "Don't think it means much, but I am sorry."

"It means a little," Conan admitted. "I figured as much by you being here." He walked across the room towards the exit. He grabbed the phone off the cradle as he did. He needed to call Ran and both his and Shinichi's phone were likely destroyed. "I'm going to go check on him. I don't need you following me."

"Wasn't planning on it. Your house, you do what you want." Kaito yawned, faking it, though even fake yawns turned into real ones. "In a manner of speaking anyway." He would have liked to throw a comment or two his way, but Tantei-kun was already mad enough at him. A day or two- then he could start doing it again.

Conan looked back at Kid once more before getting his shoes on and going downstairs. At least he had a little more control of where his feet went when he was wearing them. The pain medicine he was given was still working, though he knew it would be wearing off shortly. He got to the second floor landing and peeked his head in, waving to Takagi-keiji so he wouldn't get the same reaction.

Takagi looked up at the movement, eyes suddenly alert, but he saw Conan quickly enough. Takagi sighed, smiling a bit after. Of course he had to be worried and he hadn't stayed long the first time.

Conan walked over, seeing Hattori in the same place, more or less. It was clear there had been some movement. "Did he have any nightmares?"

Takagi shook his head. "I think he's uncomfortable though." He looked at the doorway. "I don't want to bother him, though. He should be in a bed. And... are you okay?"

Conan frowned for a minute before shrugging a bit. "I'm fine. Nothing has happened to me since you've seen me."

Takagi shook his head. "That wasn't really what I was asking about."

Conan smiled. "I'm just fine. I'm worried about Hattori, but we all are. That's nothing new." He walked forward a bit more so he could look at him. "I just wanted to check."

Takagi smiled and nodded. "Yeah. If it were the other way around, I could see him doing that for you too."

"Not see, he has." Conan nodded, sure that everything was fine, before pointing up. "I just wanted to check, like I said. If anything happens, you can always ask for help."

"I wouldn't want to crowd him." But Takagi nodded anyway.

Conan waved, leaving them to the quiet again. Hattori should get as much rest as he could. He had left the door partially opened and closed it behind himself. He had the cordless phone from upstairs in his hand and moved down a few steps so any conversation wouldn't bother them. He called Ran.

Ran felt here phone go off and looked around. Shiratori-keibu had left but a few officers had remained. Kazuha was sleeping on one of the spare beds and the girl that introduced herself as Nakamori Aoko was seated on another, looking half asleep herself. Ran glanced at her parents before heading to the bathroom and pulling out her phone. _'Home? Who could be calling from there?'_ "Hello?"

"Hi," Conan said, his voice slightly deeper. Calling her 'Ran' when he was like this, and actually thinking about it, felt strange. "Thought some girl I know might be worrying about what happened to a certain unless detective who does nothing but make her do just that." He added a smile to the words so that it would carry and leaned against the wall, at an angle with the step he was on.

"Thank goodness," Ran whispered as she sunk to her knees in relief.

"Really, Ran," Conan said with a sigh and a sadder smile. "I can take care of myself, situation or not. You don't need to worry about me so much."

"Baka, why shouldn't I? None of you are really in any condition to take care of yourselves." She clenched her fist, knowing she couldn't hide the sob in her voice. "I know we can't know where you guys are but how are you?"

"Closer than you think. Hattori's not doing very well from a mental standpoint. He ran off from where we were. We're actually at your dad's place right now. He seems closer to okay now. I was going to tell you I'm fine and not to come home anytime soon for a while." Which was entirely too selfish. It wasn't even his house.

"You're home?" Ran said with a touch of hope. _'Selfish. What about Hattori-kun? He ran from them... that includes...'_ Her eyes widened. "I'm sure he hadn't meant to. I know what it's like and I ran too." She smiled, knowing he would know she was. "You didn't let me, remember? I know you can do the same for him."

"Trust me, I don't plan on letting him run anywhere. He needs the help." Conan looked up at the door. "I never let anyone get away, criminal or friend. Don't worry about it Ran. I just wanted you to know that I'm fine."

Ran nodded. "We'll stay here, just let me know if anything changes. Kazuha finally fell asleep and Aoko-chan looks close to it so that's a reason to stay. And..."

_And...? Aoko?_ Conan shook his head. "What is it?"

Ran fiddled with her hair a moment before saying. "And I'm just so glad you're all safe."

Conan smiled. "Well, that's something to be happy about, everyone being safe I mean." His eyes lowered a bit and a part of him that had been afraid still was. "I'm glad you are too. When it all happened, I wasn't thinking very clearly. Being a detective doesn't stop me from being wrong. You could have been hurt." He let out a small breath. "I'm glad you weren't. I have to go now, Ran. I'll call you later."

Ran drew in a quick breath before smiling. "You had better make sure you do... Shinichi."

"I will." He didn't know what else to say to her. He did know he'd be calling her back soon. He hated making her worry. "Goodbye, Ran."

"Bye, Shinichi." She moved the phone away and watched for him to disconnect the call, not having the heart to do it herself.

Shinichi, no Conan, smiled one last time at the phone before hanging up. He took a breath, looked backed at it, and called his mom.

The flight had taken forever and being stuck in a layover in Hawaii while some stupid typhoon was between her and her Shin-chan... It had been a full day and they had only just been making their way to the hospital. Her phone brought her out of her thoughts. She opened the phone and made a small sound so the person calling would know someone was there.

Conan couldn't help but laugh. "Mom, it's me. I have to guess you're somewhere close by now." _Of course just asking you for help wasn't enough. I knew you'd find some way to weasel yourself over here._ "Where are you?"

Her acting skills were the only thing keeping her from going nuts. Keeping her voice low she spoke in her own voice. "_Shin-chan! We are on the way to the hospital. Are you alright?_"

"We?" _Ah, she must have brought dad._ "I'm not there anymore. I escaped." He laughed after he said that. "I'm at Ran's place. Want to come get me?"

Yukiko wasn't sure if she should have expected anything less. "_I would be there quicker but your father insisted it would draw to much attention if I drove._"

"No doubt you would. You know how dad is though. Pull a few houses down. I need to talk to you." Conan kept his voice straight and quiet. "So how long should it be before you get here _without_ you driving?"

"Depends on the incentive I can give the driver." She looked over at her husband and leaned over to him. "Change of plans. He's back at the Agency but get the driver to stop before we reach it."

"I'm sure that would be easy. He really does find a way to get around." Yusaku looked over at his wife, a dark, longer haired wig hiding him in case anyone in the area wondered what he was doing with another woman. He wasn't going to spend a night on the couch because the rumor stayed around.

"You can't call me back so just stay on the line until you get here then." Conan relaxed more, prepared to wait. His dad should have let her drive. How were they supposed to talk? But it was fine. He knew what he was going to do. "Slip him some more money and tell me when you're close."

"Hey!" Yukiko yelled and when the cab driver tipped his head she gave an address just down the street from the Agency and tossed an extra bill onto the front seat. The man nodded and turned sharply. She sat back and lowered her voice again. "There, not too much longer now. And what about your friend?"

"He needs help. I'm going to see what I can do. There's not much else to do. Don't worry; I'll take care of it." Conan was tempted to hang up the phone. He'd see the car. If he did that though, his mom would kill him.

"Poor dear. Well, we'll just have to see to it that he recovers. Hardest part will be getting him to stay still."

"_'Poor dear'_? What'd you do with my mom?" Conan looked at the phone as if it bitten him. "Anyway, there are a lot of people. Eventually he'll run out of places and people to escape from, if it gets that far." Hattori would get worse if he just kept running.

"_Shin-chan..._" Yukiko huffed. "Why shouldn't I call him that? He got hurt helping you. Besides, he's your friend; I figured the two of you ran off because you couldn't stand the hospital anymore. Not that I'm surprised, but why would he run from you?" She shot a glance at Yusaku, wondering if he hadn't told her something important.

Yusaku put his hands up when his wife's angry eyes turned on him. "Whatever it is, I was not a part of it. This is the first time he's called."

"Someone's become a rather good detective themself. I never said Hattori ran from me, I said he ran from where we were." _Geez mom, what do you care? I don't need you snooping._ "Just get here."

"I'm not the Night Baroness for nothing." She whispered and glanced up. They were closer to the Agency now but... _'I'll just ask him when we get there.'_

"Just tell me when you get here," Conan said with a sigh. Really, he and his mother had such a hard time agreeing.

Yukiko looked up and saw the Agency sign in the distance. "We'll be pulling over in a moment and we'll be up soon."

Conan hung up the phone, slipping it in the room where Hattori was before going down the steps. He grumbled to himself. "I told you I'd meet you. Why then I would I want you coming up here and waking everyone up?" He got to the bottom, looking to both sides of the agency to see which way his parents were coming from.

Yukiko smiled to the driver and stepped out of the cab and onto the sidewalk, seeing her 'little' boy standing there. _'Ohhhh, he is so adorable that size and I can pick him up again.'_ She rushed over, using Fumiko's voice in case anyone was around. "Oh my little boy, I missed you so much. Come to mommy."

Yusaku sat in the car and crossed his legs so the man wouldn't drive off. He didn't want to cause more suspicion than necessary.

Conan looked as his mom rushing towards him and crossed his arms in front of himself before turning slightly away. "Oh don't you dare."

Yukiko- Fumiko, dropped to her knee and pulled her son to her. "Oh don't be shy. I _am_ your mother."

"Careful," Conan whispered. He hadn't really told his parents what had happen. "A little fragile here right now." He wouldn't have admitted it if he hadn't had very clear memories of her strangling the life out of him before.

Her son had never claimed fragility and that stopped her cold. She pulled back slightly and took a closer look at the bandage on the side of his head as well as elsewhere on him. "Shinichi... what happened?"

Until he saw him mom really looking at him, even he had forgotten his new little deficiency, at least, until he was able to hide it. He could still hear just fine if he took off the bandage. "I said we needed to talk, but not here. Anywhere really, but here." Conan waved over to the car like it was no big deal. "Please."

"So help me if your father knew about this and just didn't tell me..." Fumiko scooped Conan up gently and turned on her heel, heading back to the car and her husband.

"He doesn't know anything. I just asked him to do the same things I asked you. You're the only one I called after." Even with her holding him, he kept his head turned to the side. He didn't need her overreacting. "Just somewhere not too public."

Yukiko stopped just outside the car. "We could just head home."

"No. I- I thought I told you I was letting someone borrow the house after theirs burned down. Don't worry; they're not a bad person. I trust him. We can't go there now though." He didn't care much where they ended up at the moment. "If you just got off your flight, we could even get something to eat."

"Well, the Edogawa's did get a nice hotel room, just for appearance's sake. We can make use of that. Ah, room service."

"That's fine. Just go there." He didn't want to talk in front of the cab driver. "I'm tired mommy." _You know that guy has to think you just kidnapped me off the street because no one else was here._

"Don't worry Co-chan, we'll be there soon." Fumiko slipped into the scenario with ease. "We can head to the hotel now." She said, eyeing her husband. _'And you better not slip up like last time.'_

"You heard my wife," Yusaku muttered with obvious disinterest. He gave him the address, since they had booked the room from the plane. Then he leaned back, eyeing his son out of the corner of his eye, but trying not to seem like he hadn't seen him in as long as he had.

Yukiko moved her gaze from her son to the driver quickly. She couldn't address Shinichi as him nor could she give away that the injuries were news to her. Inside she was furious at the one that had done this and if his friend was anything like him he would be just as bad off. Outside- that she controlled. She relaxed against the seat and eyed his visible injuries, softly in appearance but she was not missing a thing. "We get back and we can head up to the room." She stroked his hair lightly the entire trip, both Fumiko lulling a tired Conan to sleep and for herself. _'How badly is he hurt besides what I can see? There has to be more, he'd put up a fight otherwise.'_

Conan couldn't help it. Everyone seemed to be trying to make him sleep, even Hakuba. Since he couldn't really fight his mom on it, as even playing a disobedient child would both get attention and require him to move. He had nothing to say to her, and even when they got outside after the drive to a large hotel building, he kept his silence.

Yusaku paid the man, his expression bored. There were things he hadn't looked into about his son's requests because he was afraid it would draw attention to the boy. He knew how independent he was, but he still worried. He grabbed the door before he wife reached it and held it open for her.

Fumiko walked in still holding Conan and headed over to the desk with her husband beside her to get the card for the room. _'He'd better get the name right.'_

With Yukiko preoccupied, Yusaku walked over to the desk with her. "I booked a room. Edogawa." He handed over his bankcard, one that still took funds from his account but was under a different name. He received two card keys and a room on the fifth floor. He walked away from his wife as if he didn't care if she followed or not. He called the elevator while he waited though, holding it for them.

Conan kept close to his mom, trying to keep away from any eyes and hiding as much of the bandages as he could.

Fumiko actually wished she could use Yukiko's hair as Conan seemed to be trying to hide the bandages against her. She stepped quickly after her husband and into the elevator, glad no one else got on until they got off on their floor. She followed her husband to the room and waited for him to get the door.

Yusaku walked ahead of his wife again, being the careless husband. He opened the door to their room when he found it, glancing around the halls to be sure that Shinichi wasn't hiding from anything he couldn't see. He was satisfied they hadn't been followed and closed the door after the other two had entered.

"OK." Fumiko placed Conan in the center of the first bed and looked at him. "Well?"

Conan took a breath, watching his father walk beside his mom. "I was kidnapped, again. I know, dangerous. It wasn't them though, they were upset because of a case Hattori and I had solved. I was gone less than twenty-four hours, so I'm not _that_ bad." Conan brushed his fingers lightly across his hair on the left side, near the bandages. He was looking her dead on, she would see. "I'm more or less healthy though."

"I want to know about the less." She had to restrain herself. Her baby had been hurt worse this time. The bandage he had almost touched told her something but she was ignoring it. _'A cut or something. He was hit to knock him out.'_

"The less." Conan closed his eyes for a moment. "I think I had the flu or something, but it's gone. I got banged up a bit- those hurt still." She hadn't meant to, but his left side did not like to be touched. The cut on his arm and leg were both wounds and muscle injuries, but he would never hold it against her. He pulled the collar of his shirt down to show her there were bandages there too. "Just don't hug me too tight and I'll be fine in a week or so."

She felt bad about earlier now but still wanted to just hold him. Her eyes went to the side of his head again. She motioned to it. "And this?"

"Is nothing. Health-wise I should be perfectly fine. They never said anything about it." That he knew of. "It doesn't really hurt anymore." And he knew, his mother being his mother, she had either turned incredibly understanding or she didn't understand. Better she didn't then.

Fumiko shook slightly before Yukiko could compose herself. "I don't care. 'Doesn't really hurt.' You really should come back with us where you can rest and recover."

"That's exactly what I planned on." Conan smiled at his mother to show he was telling her the truth.

She had expected a fight and his usual protest. She restrained herself enough to just wrap her arms around him gently. "Oh, Shin-chan."

"Okaasan, don't be afraid to touch me. It's fine. I'm not going to break." He put his arms around her neck. "I think I just need to get away for a while." _If I can't send Hattori back to Osaka and make sure he's safe, I'll take the danger away from me, and I _won't be_ stopped._

"Well. I'll call up Ran-chan and let her know we're taking you with us. And, if you decide to stay longer than just the break, I can tell the school you're abroad for whatever reason. Oh the possibilities." Yukiko smiled inwardly at all the options to get her son to stay out of school.

"I was actually hoping to take Ran with... and her dad." Conan sighed. "They both kind of know about me now, and if it weren't for the situation, Ran would already be sticking to me." _And now here's where she gets mad._

"What? You told them? Both of them?" She pulled away slightly and looked closely at her son. All that time hiding and it was when he was injured that he chooses to tell her about him.

"No, I told her dad, and I can honestly say it was the wrong thing to do now. I wasn't thinking clearly. Ran more or less cornered me and even if I told her it wasn't what she thought, there was no way out of it this time." Conan shook his head. "I can't change what happened now."

"Shinichi..." She wasn't sure where to go from there. _'Change scene.'_ "What happened that you aren't telling us? I really want you to come with us but I never expected you to agree so readily, let alone find out that the others already know about you."

"My problems, my decision. I want to make Ran happy, and some time away will do everyone good. Everything works out this way."

She couldn't help but feel he was keeping something big from her. Mother's intuition. "Fine. Keep secrets from your mother. You and your father handle the travel arrangements as I clearly don't need to know." She stood and walked over to the window.

Yusaku sighed. "I'm usually the one who gets her mad."

"She always finds something or another to be angry about." And she did. She liked everything perfect, or at least, perfect in her eyes if not the worlds. Conan shook his head at his father. "Can you, for all of us?"

"I'll need to call him and talk it over with him. I can't just take Ran-chan with us." Yusaku put his hand lightly on his son's head. "How bad is this? Out of all you're bandages, it's the only one with gauze that I can see at least."

Conan sighed, keeping his voice low. "I'll need to go to a hospital when we get wherever we're going. I think there's too much skin missing to leave it alone."

Yusaku grew a bit angry for his son. The bandage told him roughly the size of the wound, and what had to have happened for him to be missing skin. "I'll find someone to help with that."

Conan tilted his head to the side and knocked his dad's hand away. "It's fine for now. I can travel."

Yusaku smiled. "Of course you can. I'll make the call right now if it will make you happy."

Conan nodded. "... and food."

He couldn't help but laugh. "Fine, and food." Seeing Shinichi was fine for now. Yusaku walked over to try and calm his wife. He put a hand on her shoulder. "You know you're not the only one he's been keeping secrets from. Don't take it so personally."

"Humph. He still is." She had her arms crossed and stared out the window a moment longer before glancing back at her son. "Something happened between him and his friend Hattori-kun, I'm sure of it. He dodged it on the phone and avoided it now."

"I'm not sure what happened, though I haven't gotten to meet him yet. I know I have to trust Shinichi to do what is best because he does know. He is my son, and if he asks me for help when he needs it, I'm going to help him." Yusaku took his arm off her shoulder as he took out his cell phone. "And I know you are going to too, so maybe you can get us all something to eat. It was a long flight."

Yukiko nodded and walked over to the room phone and called for room service. After ordering a bit of all the things Shinichi liked, she hung up.

Yusaku had a line to the agency since Shinichi was a child. Long ago he'd also gotten both of Ran's parents numbers because of how much Shinichi tended to get into, even as a child. He wasn't sure if the number had changed, so he called it off chance it hadn't.

Kogoro's cell rang again and he picked up. "Mouri Kogoro."

"Hello, Mouri-kun, its Kudo Yusaku. It's been a while," Yusaku spoke in a light tone. "I've got a few things I need to speak with you about, and it's nothing about Shinichi in particular. He's here with me and my wife now."

"Conan's wi-" Kogoro paused and cleared his throat. "That is, you're with the boys? I thought their location was secret."

"Boys? No, I'm just with my son. We did have to pick him up from your place though and my wife and I know all of nothing that has been going on." Yusaku thought on that. He walked away, though Shinichi had to have heard him, "Listen, before we get into the conversation I called you about, why don't you and your daughter meet us here? We're at Hotel about fifteen minutes out of the city and maybe you can explain things to us."

Kogoro stepped to the corner and lowered his voice. "Only Conan's with you? I didn't know he'd left Hattori-kun and the others. Not only doesn't that make sense how am I suppose to explain to the other girls here that Ran and I are leaving but they can't go because the boys are split up? How did Takagi-kun let him out of his sight?"

"I don't know what happened, we only picked him up," Yusaku said, trying to show his complacency. "If you need an excuse for leaving just do what I always do and say you're in want of some time alone to go and get a bite to eat. My editors believe me. You can't rush a man when their eating, and though I only just head of the kidnapping, that should be enough reason for you and your daughter to eat alone. If not, you're far better at yelling at anyone than I am." He couldn't help that laugh. "I'm sure you can figure something like that out. I can give you the address if you're ready."

Kogoro scanned the room before grabbing a pen and tearing a piece of paper from beside one of the beds and returning to the corner. "Go."

Yusaku gave out the address and the room number, along with a piece of advice. "Call a cab. If things go Shinichi's way, you will be stuck with a car to worry about."

_'His way?'_ "Alright." _'Not like I have a car.'_ "See you when we get there."

"Goodbye." Yusaku hung up, turning and seeing his son glare at him. "I made the call and I didn't stop you from making your decision on anything. If you want to leave with us, even if your mother gets angry, I'll make sure you do. I don't know what's going on but this is your life and your choice."

Conan was still angry with his father but it was better if they were there anyway. It would make this easier to talk about at least. He laid himself out on the bed, letting his arms fall out to his sides and closing his eyes. "Fine, whatever, but you better be telling the truth."

"Right or wrong, this is your life. I won't stand in your way."

"I won't either." Yukiko had removed her disguise and walked over to the bed. "You know we love you and I would love for you to come with us but I hope I didn't pressure you into this."

"Doing what? I needed to talk to them anyway." Conan rested one of his hands across his forehead. "I truly do want to go back with you though. I'm sure everyone else will say I'm running away though. Trust me, I'm not." It was so much more than that. He didn't need approval from anyone else, so he didn't care what they thought.

That peaked her interest. "Why would they think that?"

"Because a lot has happen, and I really am leaving it to everyone else to clean up." Conan smiled a little. "First time for everything."

_'That is so unlike him...'_ Yukiko stepped closer and placed a hand across her son's forehead. "Hmmm."

Shinichi opened his eyes and looked up at her. No, Conan. You know, what did it matter? It was only a name. "Disappointed in me?"

"No. Worried." Yukiko pulled her hand away but sat on the edge of the bed. "You were independent enough when you were this age the first time. It's not like you to leave something to someone else. You usually took it on yourself."

"This isn't something I can take on at the moment, even if I wanted to." _I'm too tired, I'm making too many mistakes, I'm not finding the right answer. _"And, for a while, it would be nice to rest_." And Takagi-keiji seemed to be doing just fine. He, at least, wasn't directly a part of Hattori's past. He wouldn't hurt him with memories- the want to have them when he can't, or the want to deny them._ "I've thought this through."

"If you're sur-" The sound of a knock at the door and the words 'Room Service' interrupted her. She looked over at Yusaku, staying where she was but not wanting to say anything further in case the man overheard them.

"I've got it." I took until then for Yusaku to remember he still had the hairpiece on. He left it while he got the door, slipping the man some coins for tip as he took the food- and did she have to order everything? He brought it over and placed everything on the second bed before going back to the door and locking it.

"Well. You wanted something to eat and now we have plenty." Yukiko stood and moved over to the other bed. "What to start with..." She muttered to herself.

"Anything I can eat laying down," Conan spoke as he reached out the hand that was closest to the food. "Just put it down. I'm not gonna eat that fast and I don't feel like getting up."

Yukiko grabbed a few things and placed them on a dish by her son's hand. "There. Now eat up." She turned and took some for herself. She wanted to keep talking but she had the feeling her boy's mind was made up and there was no way for her to change it. Never had been, never would be.

"Oh, one more thing," Conan mumbled as he picked up the first thing his fingers touched. "Chances are Hakuba's gonna call you. When he does, give me the phone."

Yukiko swallowed and looked over at the other bed. "Hakuba? That name's familiar..."

"He's been in the papers a bit. He chases Kid. Anyway, I walked out on him and the last call on the phone I took was your number, so he had a way to reach me. I didn't have the opportunity to talk to him, so when he calls, just give it to me."

"Ah." Yukiko looked over at her husband. "Looks like someone replaced you."

"It was bound to happen. I don't think it would be fair if I went against the new generation." _My old sparring partner is long gone. It was only befitting that his replacement had a new challenge._

"Hm." Yukiko saw the look on his face and took a drink. He had turned quiet about it over 8 years ago when Kid had stopped showing up.

"Can we stop talking about that guy? I don't care about whose chasing Kid or anything, I just want to eat." Conan proved that fact by eating some of the food, though swallowing was still very difficult.

Yukiko pouted before she took another sip and looked at Yusaku. _'He doesn't even want to discuss Kid cases?'_

Yusaku shrugged. _'He's young; you know how you were when you were that age.'_

Yukiko tipped her head then shot him a knowing look. _'Me yes, but he was always getting into your files.'_

_'And his interests changed with the day. You know that.'_ There wasn't a case that he'd found that Shinichi hadn't gotten bored with after he'd solved it. Kid didn't really have that many mysteries behind him. It was more of a thing that needed to be experienced than talked about. He had to agree with his son at this point.

Yukiko sighed. _'True.'_ She continued eating and waited to start slipping more food to within her son's reach until she noticed he was eating slowly. "Are you having trouble eating?"

"I told you I'd been sick. I'm going slow." Conan had his eyes closed, just resting and eating. It was pretty nice, actually.

"Hmmm." Yukiko went and grabbed the phone, putting in a quick order before hanging up.

"Mom, stop it. Just sit down. Go read a book or something." Conan didn't like them all moving around him. It made him feel like he should get up too and he really didn't' want to. He was surprised Hakuba hadn't gotten a hold of his mom yet, unless the guy was still sleeping. Whatever then. Let him sleep. Conan was in no rush.

Yukiko sat with a light smile until there was a knock at the door. She went and got it herself this time and tipped the man for being so quick. "Perfect." _'Not as good as Chikage's but it should help.'_ She slipped the straw in and brought it over. "Here, drink this."

"What is it?" Conan asked without opening his eyes.

"Just drink it. If you were sick then this will help. If your throat's sore just don't bother trying to swallow it, let it go naturally."

"Why does that sound so familiar?" Conan opened his eyes though and made himself sit up. He'd choke laying down. He took the drink from his mom, looking a lot like the one he had earlier, only the scents and flavors were weak comparatively when he stuck his finger in it and licked it. "Does everyone give you this stuff when you're sick?" He looked at it a second longer before drinking some of it out of the straw. Still hurt but hey, he was thirsty and it really wasn't all that bad.

"Everyone? I didn't think many people knew about this." Yukiko glanced over at her husband before looking back at her son. "Besides, it's not the exact thing, just what the hotel had- tweaked of course."

"Yeah, I know. You're missing some ingredients and others are too weak." Conan wrinkled his nose a bit. "It's a little too sweet."

"What?" Yukiko was puzzled. "How do you know? You can't remember it after all these years."

"It doesn't matter." Conan moved the straw around it a bit. Kid's mom had said she knew his so it wasn't any surprise that they'd shared a few things. He drank a bit more before leaving it in his mouth and eating some food with it so it made it easier to swallow. "Too much sugar for me."

"Well, Kai-chan would approve. He had a terrible sweet tooth." Yukiko laughed.

Conan stopped drinking and handed the cup back over to his mom. "I'm not thirsty anymore."

Yukiko was surprised. "What's wrong? Do you feel sick?" She reached for the cup.

"No, I just don't want any anymore." Conan let her take it, going for another bit of food at his side before flopping back down on the bed. Ow. Head. Note to self, doing something like that is stupid, and you are _not_ stupid. "And let's forget conversation."

Yukiko was now completely confused. She looked over at Yusaku. _'What did I say?'_

_'At least I'm not the one he's angry at,'_ Yusaku thought with a smile. His son could hold a grudge just as well as his wife could.

Yukiko put the half-filled cup down and stood. "I suppose forgetting this conversation means I'll go read a book. If your other friend calls do as you wish." She walked out the door and decided that, with the mention of Chikage, she may as well contact her. It had been years. She smiled. Yes, but first, slip into the restroom and put her hair, bit of color here, touch of that there. No one would recognize her now. She walked out of the hotel and caught a cab.

…

Saguru stirred and looked over at the futon to find it empty. _'Where did Conan-kun go?'_ Saguru got up and went into the next room. He saw Kuroba in the same place he had left him but he did not see Conan-kun. "Kuroba, did Conan-kun go to check on Hattori?"

Kaito took in a deep breath as he looked up from the TV. "Yeah, but that was a while ago. I guess he stayed down there." He stretched, feeling his muscles ache, but it felt good.

"Well, perhaps it will do both of them some good. Takagi-keiji is with them." Saguru sat and looked at the television. "What is your opinion on Hattori getting his memories back?"

Kaito took in and let out a deep breath. "Threats I could understand, but if Hattori had lost his memory so he wouldn't react to us, seeing the little guy in real life should have gotten them back. If they had taken him, I doubt Hattori would have been able to handle _not_ remembering him at a time like that. I think he lost them for some other reason, and I can't figure out what it is, so I have no idea if he's gonna get them back or not. He's let fear run his life for the last two days, which, really, didn't suit him. Whatever's wrong, it's inside his own head, and really, has nothing to do with us."

"I can not help but feel that there may be a way to do it. Hattori was reacting slightly differently each time he awoke from a nightmare, as though each nightmare were adding things to his memory. Perhaps if one of them were interrupted in a way that lead to another memory rather than continuing in the current one it may snap him out of the loop that seems to have formed around him. The question is which memory is strong enough and close enough, that it will both link to the ones he has and link to, at least, Conan-kun."

"Hm," Kaito thought as he closed his eyes. He opened them slowly. "I have an idea. I don't know if I'd like what would happen if I was wrong though."

"Really?" Saguru focused his gaze on Kuroba. "Care to share or do you intend to just try it on your own?"

"Share. I don't think I could try it and fail only for you to turn around and tell me it was stupid to begin with. It's obvious, even now, how he reacts to Tantei-kun. I wasn't there but I picked up a lot of information in the hospital, mostly around the cops, when I was looking for the guy's the second time about how they'd gotten Hattori. I knew how they got you." Kaito touched some black hair dye and moved it around on his fingers before putting it through his hair. "I knew they were together but he'd had to protect the kid. If he's willing to act with me, I can play the bad guy. I think that feeling of needing to protect the guy might be enough, but I don't know if it would get his memories back. If he were put in real danger though, and I could make it look real-" Kaito left the thought hanging and looked over at Hakuba. "Might have some serious repercussions if it fails though."

"That is a risk. However, with all the risks we take anyway..." Saguru crossed his arms. "It may do the trick and I do not see how it failing would be much worse than his usual nightmares. May I suggest a fail-safe that, if it does not succeed, he be knocked out and woken up? At that time we tell him it was simply another dream and it was not real."

"I picked up more than enough stuff at home, so yeah, no worries there." Kaito rubbed his eye and stood up. "You're telling the kid though. I'm not risking that loaded gun."

"I suppose I should head down and see if he has not fallen asleep on top of Hattori again. Otherwise we may have to wait." Saguru stood and headed toward the door. "Oh, Kuroba. Do not strain yourself too much, understand?"

"I can pick up the kid with one hand. Don't worry about it." Kaito got up and turned the TV off, going over and sitting at the intersection between where their shoes were and the rest of the house. He waved a hand at the door. "Be my guest. In the day or two it takes him to agree, come get me. I guess if he doesn't, I can just grab him and then the acting _would_ be real."

"You would also have to ensure he does not have any of those gadgets of his back." Saguru headed down the stairs and knocked lightly on the second floor door before opening it. "Takagi-keiji, I wish to speak with Conan-kun."

Takagi looked up, blinking the fatigue of his eyes. "Conan-kun? I thought he was with you?" He looked around but the boy had only come in for maybe a minute. "He walked out a long time ago."

Saguru was shocked. "Kuroba said he came down here to see Hattori and he was not upstairs at all."

"He did about... maybe thirty or more minutes ago? It's been a while. I didn't check my phone." Takagi looked around as if he'd missed spotting Conan the first time around. "I thought he went back upstairs."

"Kuroba was nodding off. Perhaps he was in the bathroom or the kitchen." _'Though I highly doubt Kuroba would have missed him returning.' _Saguru slipped out and hurried up the stairs and back into the apartment, heading for the kitchen area first.

Kaito watched Hakuba come up seconds later and pass him right by. "That was fast." _A little too fast._

No, the kitchen was empty and there was no sign that he had been in here even to have something more to eat. He headed to the bathroom next.

"Well, guess I'm being ignored." Kaito kept sitting where was, letting the detective be all detective-like, since he seemed to be in that odd 'don't-bother-me-I'm-detecting' mode.

Saguru sighed. He had not wanted to check there but he did not want to panic until he was certain that Conan-kun had not simply fallen asleep in there. He headed to the room that Conan-kun had pointed out as Ran-san's and knocked on the door several times prior to taking a deep breath and opening it. Empty.

At least if it were him and he was up to something, he'd let on to what it was. Kaito looked at the ceiling. How boring.

"Kuroba, it seems we are short one person," Saguru called as he turned from the room and closed the door. "Takagi-keiji said Conan-kun was there for a short time but had left around a half hour ago."

"Half hour?" Kaito looked over at the TV. "It's been a lot longer than that." _Ah, damn it, Tantei-kun, I do _not_ have the energy or the manpower to go looking for you again._ Kaito moved his head from looking at the detective to resting his forehead on, pulling up a leg. "He took the phone and didn't put it back. Maybe he went on some secret tryst and met with someone. Maybe he went and found a way to jump a rainbow. Hakuba, I'm tired. I can't keep doing this." His voice held a bit more pessimism than Kaito had ever allowed in it before, but it was true.

"If he took the phone he likely called someone. We can check the previously dialed numbers and see." Saguru thought back. _'There was a phone just inside the door that was off any base. He must have used that one.'_ "He left it behind anyway." Saguru went back down the steps and opened the door. "It is just me, Takagi-keiji." He reached over and picked up the phone once, having a reason to concern himself with it.

Takagi was starting to jump less and less every time one of them opened the door, but it still scared him. "Shish. Okay. What's wrong? Did you find Conan-kun?"

"Not yet but as he had this with him it may be that he called someone. I intend to find out, however I do not wish to disturb Hattori so I will be upstairs. I will let you know what I find"

Takagi nodded, not really sure what to say, finding the words wrong, but saying them anyway. "Good luck. Tell me when you know something."

"Of course." Saguru headed out and back up the stairs, checking the last few calls. The last two outgoing calls were in the time frame and were made one right after the other so they made the most sense. He entered the apartment again. "Kuroba, do you recognize either of these numbers?" He held the phone to the magician.

Kaito looked at it and immediately narrowed his mind down to pinpoint information- contacts of just Kudo's. The first number he got in all of a second, he ran the second number through several checks in his mind but came up blank. "Ran's the earlier one. I've never seen the second," Kaito said with certainty.

Saguru nodded. "I suggest we start there. If it turns out to be a cab company of some kind we can presume he went to see her." Saguru hit the redial button and waited.

Conan heard his mom's phone ringing, some ghastly pop music from years ago. He could never tell what it was going to be next. Once she had one that sounded like angry dogs barking that scared him every time. It was way too far away though. "Dad, can you get that for me? Please just hand it over. No tricks." Kami he felt tired after he was finally able to eat enough that he didn't feel he was starving anymore.

Yusaku walked over to his wife's disguise, seeing all the makeup out. "That woman. I wonder where she's gone off to now." He walked back over to his son and handed the phone over. "The call is important, right?" He winked. "Besides, I need to find the free-spirit-of-a-woman before she gets too far. Now, where could she have gone?" He sat on the bed, making a list of places in the area she used to visit when they got into arguments. It was never her and Shinichi, though every now and then they did. You couldn't stop two highly-spirited people from not agreeing all the time.

Conan ignored him. His mom would come back when she came back. The agency calling him was enough for Conan to hit the call button safely. "Hello, Hakuba."

"Ah... Conan-kun?" Saguru looked over at Kuroba. He had not expected Conan-kun to pick up, let alone know that it would be him calling.

"Yeah. I didn't have opportunity to leave a note. I'm with- _was_ with my parents. My mom stepped out and it looks like my dad is following her," he spoke as he watched his dad cross the room. "I'm perfectly fine though."

"You are with your parents. May I ask where?"

"_Was_ with my parents, and no, that's confidential information for me alone." Conan paused, looking at the phone. He was no Kid, he did not have to give himself away. But he couldn't help it. That conversation at the hospital played back in his head. Why was it so hard to keep information from Hakuba now? Or anyone really? He was slipping bad. "I'm probably going with them."

"Conan-kun, before you do we have an idea that may work at restoring Hattori's memory. However, we need you here."

"I've tried the most promising things I can think of. Just when I thought I was getting close, he withdrew again. Whatever idea you've had, trust me, it already crossed my mind. He needs a doctor and some time now."

"You may not have because it is extremely drastic. However, if this does not work you can leave and we can leave it to more doctors to try their hand at it."

Conan just laid there on the bed, listening to the silence for a bit. "What were you planning?"

"I believe his nightmares have been building on themselves. He was not originally knowledgeable about the earlier events until after he awoke. The key to getting him away from the cycle of who and what is using the same groundwork to reintroduce another memory that includes some part of his current memory with another. The man that did this to him was the same that originally took him from the hospital... when you were still with him."

Conan breathed hard. "Do you have any idea what would happened if Hattori thought that man could still get at him? It's not nightmares, Hakuba, the guy actually hears them talking in his head. Not if you paid me a million yen would I go and make him think that guy could still hurt him."

"Hattori would not be the target this time."

"It doesn't matter if he's the target or not. The other man just being out there before we knew he was dead scared the guy." Conan shook his head. "You'll be the one dealing with what happens. I'll have to get Ojiisan to pick me up when he shows up, though I was just gonna have him call my dad back. We'll do things your way, but I don't feel comfortable doing this at all. I don't think it will work, I don't' want to scare him like that, and if he thinks he's responsible for us being targeted after, it will only make things worse. You know that." Conan closed his eyes. "If you believe it will though, I'll stand by you. I'll try it."

"If it does not work, we can put him straight to sleep, wake him up and tell him it was simply another nightmare and with you still right there and unharmed I see no reason for him to not believe it."

"Fine," Conan said with a sigh. "You need to wait for me to get my ride though. I'll call you back when I'm almost there." He hung up on Hakuba without saying goodbye and just rested back on the bed. Hattori had already lost it, and, in all honesty, Shinichi couldn't deal with failure. He didn't know how much longer he'd last, every defeat so far at trying to get his friend back made the next attempt harder and harder to reach for.

Saguru stared at the phone and sighed. "This is big gamble but Conan-kun said he would do it." He looked up at Kuroba.

Kaito got up, happy to hear the kid had just gone somewhere. Yeah, he was happy to hear from a detective. The whole world was turning upside down. "I'm gonna get ready then. Best to look just like the guy so we don't have Hattori thinking there's something wrong- in a good way. Here." Kaito handed over a bottle. "Just remove the top. You won't hear or see anything but hold your breath. You make the call if something's going wrong. It will be hard to do that and hold onto Tantei-kun." Kaito leaned towards him and showed him the pressures switch. "I mean, of course it will hiss 'cause there's gas in there, but just point it at him and he should be out in seconds. Careful. That stuffs pretty concentrated."

Saguru nodded. He would not make anyone choose when to call it. _'It comes down to me.'_


	45. Come and Gone

Short for the sake of having to be short. This isn't the ending.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 45: Come and Gone<strong>

Ran watched her father a moment before looking back out the window. He had told her exactly why they were leaving after they got in the cab and it was worrying her. _'Why couldn't you just tell me when you called?'_

Kogoro saw when they reached the right hotel and climbed out of the cab, hearing Ran get out right behind him. He went right ahead and up to the 5th floor room. He knocked on the door.

Conan yawned and let out a quiet noise that said he really didn't want to get up anymore. He didn't need to talk to them anymore, but there was food here and if Ran had been with them he had to think she hadn't eaten, likely for a while even before that. Getting up, he reached up for the door handle and let the other two in. "Both my parents left so it's just us. You can come in."

Kogoro walked in and eyed the place as well as Conan. He huffed. "What did you think you were doing taking off without telling anyone?" He leaned over and looked at Conan. "Takagi would of called me right away so I know he doesn't know you left," He added in a mutter. "_Neglecting his duty again. I'll still have to give him a piece of my mind_."

Ran stepped around her father and closed the door.

Conan sighed. "He's with Hattori who's sleeping. He couldn't really move and he wasn't neglecting anything. I slipped out past all of them but it's not like they didn't have a way to get a hold of me. I did call you, or had my dad, so I don't see what you're mad about." Conan headed back into the room though, both to let them in and because, even small, he had some urge to stay away from Ran when she was angry.

Ran kept her back to the room, facing the door. "You called me that way too... didn't you? Was it before or after you left there with your parents?"

"Before, of course," but he couldn't help swallowing loud at her tone. "I didn't know when I'd be leaving because I didn't know where my mom was."

She spun around, hand clenched at her side. "So you take off again and don't bother to tell anyone, not even me? I found out on the way _here_ that this was where you were."

Conan put his hands up. "I was only here for like, ten minutes, before my dad called yours. It wasn't like I wasn't going to tell you. Besides, if this works or not, I still..." He took a step back, even as he met her eyes. "Ran, I want you to go with me, both of you, with my parents. We can go someone nice and warm and just relax for a little while- even great detectives need a break every now and then."

Ran had opened her mouth to continue but his words stopped her. _'Go with him... Them...'_

Kogoro stared at the boy in front of him. He couldn't be serious. "What? Go where? And what do you mean 'works or not'?"

"Hawaii, probably. Maybe California." Conan shrugged. "That's what I need to talk to you about. I need a ride for one thing, back to your place. We're going to try and see if we can't get Hattori his memories back. If not, he needs to see a doctor, get some therapy, and be with the people that love him. Whether that works or not, I need a break. Hawaii sounds nice and warm and calm. And you two would have fun. It's better than going alone with my folks and we're all still on break."

"You're not serious. We can't afford something like tha-"

"Tousan." Ran took a deep breath and turned her attention back to the room's other occupant after her father had stopped talking. "What's that about getting Hattori-kun's memory back? Are you sure?" She felt guilty enough that her first reaction had been about visiting Hawaii or California, either would be so much fun and it had almost made her miss him talk about Hattori-kun.

"I'm not sure at all. It's not my idea, but I trust him," Conan sighed, _it's the plan I don't trust._ "If it works, great. If not, I'll be sitting there wishing it had. It doesn't stop the fact that Hattori isn't the only one in need and a vacation right now sounds like the right thing. And Occhan, both your trips, room and board, food, and expenses will be covered, so don't worry about it."

Kogoro straightened up and crossed his arms. He didn't want to appear as a charity case but it would not only let him stay close to Conan it was also tempting... in another way...

Ran knelt in front of Shi... Conan-kun. "It _will_ work. I'm sure of it." She would have pulled him into a hug to give him hope for Hattori-kun if he were still just Conan-kun but now she wasn't sure how he would take it.

Conan went up to her and lightly put his hand on her arm. "Even I can't say for sure what will happen. I can only control what I do. Come with me." His eye met her eyes, almost identical to his own.

Her eyes watered but she couldn't tear them away from his gaze. With the glasses back on he looked like Conan-kun again, but now the Shinichi she had often thought she saw in them was clear as when he wasn't wearing them. She wasn't sure what to say and doubted anything would come out around the lump in her throat, but she managed to nod without breaking the gaze.

Kogoro had looked down when the boy stepped over to Ran and saw her reaction.

"Thanks Ran." He wanted to spend time with her more than anything, maybe somewhere alone, where he didn't have to hide. No one bothered them at his dad's house on the island. He was a bit surprised her father wasn't taking it better. It was a free trip to Hawaii and anything he could want. Maybe he wasn't understanding that. "And Occhan, I'm sure my dad will pay for your drinks too, as long as he gets to go with."

_'Hmmm. Kudo Yusaku knows a lot of famous people. I'd be rubbing elbows with the who's who over there!'_ "Well, sounds like a plan to me. So, first stop the office then off to some good ol' R and R."

"Tousan." Ran muttered quietly.

Conan smiled and then he couldn't help but laugh. He absolutely loved this feeling. He didn't know if it was because it was like both his families coming together or because he could with his new one without hiding with them still acting normally around him, but either way, he was really happy.

Ran smiled. It was nice to hear him laugh and it was a real, honest laugh. "Come on." She took one of his hands in hers and stood.

Conan felt his hand, still so much smaller than hers. It didn't matter though. "Ran, my mom order food and I'm sure you and you're dad haven't eaten. You told me you were still in the room, after all. Eat something then, or waste it." Conan shrugged, knowing he'd won. "Just something real quick. Everything there is for you guys to have at. My mom's long gone by now."

"I-" Ran's stomach interrupted in favor of accepting the offer and she blushed.

Kogoro glanced over at the food, having snuck some already, and openly started eating more. _'And to think I get to eat like this the rest of the week.'_

Conan waited with a small laugh, slowly letting go of Ran's hand and leaning against the bed. "Go eat before it gets bad."

"Or before my father finishes it on his own." She whispered before walking over and seating herself on the side of the bed, grabbing a container of soup.

Conan waited, just smiling and looking at the wall. With the future suddenly looking a lot brighter, even if he was going to hate himself soon enough, it did give him something to look forward to- for once, and completely selfishly, for him and the person he loved most.

Ran finished the soup and managed to grab a couple rolls and a few other things before her father finished the rest of the food. Neither had really eaten and while she had had the food her mom had brought to the hospital, her father had to have eaten even before that and she wasn't sure how far the crackers and cups of coffee and juice that had been brought to them that afternoon went. She caught sight of him licking his fingers before he turned to them.

"Well, let's go get that boy's memory back."

Conan drew one arm away from himself and towards the door. "Lead the way."

Kogoro marched forward then stopped, turned to Conan and eyed him. "I think not. Not yet anyway." He walked over and scooped the boy up. "You can complain all you like but you are going to be carried."

Ran stepped forward and touched Conan-kun's arm. "No sense wearing yourself out before you can help Hattori-kun, ne?"

Conan sighed. "I wasn't going to fight it but make sure you keep me close when we leave. I only just came in with my parents a little while ago and I think I'm kind of noticeable." He hadn't been able to hide the bandages on his arms at all. "We don't need someone calling the cops if they think you're kidnapping me."

Kogoro nodded sharply once and set off, keeping Conan close and feeling perfectly at ease, even natural.

Ran wrote quickly on a piece of paper that they had Conan-kun and would be at the agency if they needed to reach them. She shut the room door and made sure it was locked before catching up to them at the elevator that they were holding for her.

Once it was shut and they were alone, Conan spoke again. "It would be better if you guys stayed downstairs. The less people that have to influence or bother Hattori before this, the better."

"Fine. We'll go into the cafe and wait there, right Tousan?"

Kogoro swallowed. Why did she always have to take that tone? She was just like her mother when she did that. "Of course. Just wait downstairs." The elevator doors opened and he walked out to the exit.

Conan kept himself close and quiet, his ever-watchful eyes turning away from those around him for once. He'd seen the place when he came in, and he trusted Ran's father.

Kogoro wasn't sure if he was feeling Conan's position right or not. He peeked down at the boy when he reached the cabs lined up outside. _'Damn it.'_ He was about to open his mouth when Ran opened the door and the look was clear enough so he just climbed in. _'Scratch that. She's like Eri all the time.'_

It was dark and he had just eaten and he had no idea why, but he kind of liked the feeling of falling asleep. He wasn't all that tired, but with Mouri right there, Ran so close, and the prospects ahead, both with them and with Hattori... Even before, he had thought he'd been relaxing. He had slept, he had eaten, he'd laid back and let the world pass by, but he must have been tense or something. Now he was able to relax muscles he hadn't known he'd been using and just laid there. There was nothing, even in the future, to worry about at the moment.

Ran covered her mouth to keep quiet when she noticed her father subtly brushing one hand through Conan-kun's hair while he looked out the window, once or twice glancing down at Conan-kun before looking back out but not once stopping the entire trip. Conan-kun looked like he had fallen asleep no less. She slipped her cell phone out and turned it toward them. _'I need to thank Sonoko for getting the new charging cord and bringing both to the hospital. Not only wouldn't I have got his call, I would have missed this.' _Of course, right after that she said the chaos was too much trouble and she should be the one at… her, ah, 'hubbies' side.

Kogoro waited until they pulled up to his office before he shifted Conan. "Oi, we're here."

Conan blinked his eyes open at the daylight. Light. Hm. They day hadn't started that long ago and it already felt like it should be ending. He had to get a better sense of time. Then he looked up at Mouri with one eye slanted. _'Why are you telling me this in front of our driver? You should be the older one here.'_

_'I hate these looks...' _

Ran leaned forward toward the driver. "He makes such a fuss if he doesn't know exactly when we arrive someplace." The driver glanced back with the words 'that's cute. And have a great day' after she passed him the money for the trip and a tip. She glanced at Conan-kun as she climbed out, hoping that was what had upset him.

_Everyone seems to want to make me complacent. I feel like Hattori without the memory loss. This is a bit aggravating._ Ran had looked at him though and he smiled to her, waiting to be put down to see where this 'plan' took them.

Kogoro walked over to the steps and waited for the cab to drive away before he looked down at Conan. "Alright, we'll stay down here but you or one of the others call us when you're done, got it?"

"Yes sir, of course sir, wouldn't dream of anything else. Ojiisan," Conan let out a breath. "I do know how to do things on my own without being told- I'm not really seven. If anything though, I think me or someone else can manage just to walk down the stairs and talk to you if we need you."

"Sh-" Ran heard someone came out of the cafe. "-eesh Conan-kun." She lowered her voice. "You were _all_ hurt and should be resting. Even dad knows that." Ran promptly took him from her father and set him down two steps up. "I'd be worried no matter what size you are. Now go."

Conan wanted to fight back but it was Ran. He let the anger go and turned around. "Going." He didn't think the other two would be on the first floor, so he headed up to the second.

Ran watched him head up to the apartment level before turning and grabbing her father's arm, ignoring his protests, and dragging him into the cafe to the seat by the window. She smiled and ordered drinks for both of them, but inside she was nervous about what the big plan was.

Conan didn't like leaving her. He only realized it when she was out of his sight. He shook off the feeling; he didn't want to be clingy. He started up, halfway through wishing Mouri had a house like he did so he didn't have to go up so many steps. It wasn't like it took him long to reach the top though and he turned the handle, going in. "It's me." With how jumpy he was, he had to think they were too.

Saguru closed his eyes and clenched the bottle in his hand. "Well, now that you are here, shall we work out the details?"

"I thought you had a plan." Conan shut the door behind him, leaving his shoes on and standing there. "What details do you need to fix up with me?"

Kaito poked his head out of the bathroom, white top hat on just so that the way he looked wouldn't scare the others. "First, we have a problem." He spoke to both since he hadn't really had time to talk with Hakuba. "I can't do this in front of Takagi-keiji."

Saguru pinched the bridge of his nose. "That much was obvious and I believe it would be best if Conan-kun went in and asked him to step out for a moment. He would likely allow it and, if need be, you can send him up here on some pretext."

"Not the only problem. Hakuba," Kaito looked at him sideways. "I can't really move with a kid in my hands and do you think either of us could take on Hattori if he didn't give you the chance to stop him?" Kaito had been worried about that for a while now. There was no way the detective could hold him off and, unless he dropped the kid, Kaito had no way of moving fast enough to stop it either.

"I plan on concealing myself behind the couch prior to it. If need be I am certain I can block him long enough to knock him out." Saguru held up the bottle. "Should worse come to worse, you will simply have to awaken both of us."

Kaito looked at Hakuba, holding the brim of his hat when he didn't know what to say. He didn't want the detective to get hurt and he knew from just the other day and from watching him that Hattori wasn't someone you wanted to take on. If it were him and the roles were reversed, Kaito knew he would do whatever he could to get what he wanted done. Hattori, memories or not... threatening Tantei-kun in from of him was, Kaito would admit, a bit frightening.

Saguru directed his gaze back to Conan-kun when Kuroba said nothing, taking it as consent. "I know you are quite good at acting but can you do it in this case? Unless I put him to sleep and we wake him again you can not change your attitude." Saguru realized he was asking the same of Conan-kun as Hattori had been forced to give to the kidnapper over the phone. It had to look real in every aspect at all times.

"I can act just fine, my mother saw to that." And he could. Detective work definitely won out over acting, but there wasn't much that he couldn't do. Looking the why he had, this wasn't the first time he was going to play the helpless little kid and it probably wouldn't be the last. It was the other two that should be worried about what they had to do. Right now, it wasn't Hattori he'd be tricking; it was some person with his heart and not his head. He could fool someone like that easily, and he'd only feel bad about it after, no matter the outcome. "I'm ready when you are."

"I'm through," Kaito said, his voice low. He didn't like this. He wanted his backup plans, but had none.

Saguru nodded and looked down at Conan-kun. "It is up to you to send Takagi-keiji up here. I will be down shortly."

"I'm going to see if he'll wait with Ran and her dad instead. They came and I needed a ride." _And I have my own plans._ "I'm going to be lying through my teeth though, so don't come down until he leaves." Conan turned, opening the door and stepping out again.

"Hakuba," Kaito spoke up when Tantei-kun left. "You have to promise me something."

Saguru turned from the closed door and looked over at Kuroba. "What is it?"

"If Hattori touches you at all, you've already lost. Whether you get him with the gas before or not, I don't care. Don't fight him. Drop it and don't move at all. He may or may not have his memories then, but I don't think he'd hit someone unarmed and not fighting against him. I can take care of the rest."

Saguru nodded. "Very well." _'I do not intend to let him reach you though.'_ He turned back and waited close to the door so he could hear when Takagi-keiji left.

Conan walked down the stairs, knocking just once and lightly on the door before stepping in and closing it behind him. Takagi looked scared for a moment, probably because the guy was far too high-strung himself. Even for a police officer, there were limits. He hadn't seen Takagi reach his yet but it could be a matter of time. He stepped up to him as quietly as he could, seeing Hattori still asleep. _At least he slept._ "Takagi-keiji, can you go downstairs for a little while? Just fifteen minutes or so. Ojisan is down there with Ran. I don't know how Hattori will react to them and I want some time to talk with him, by myself for once."

Takagi looked over at Conan, glad he was safe. He'd been worried when Hakuba had told him he was missing and still a bit worried even after. Seeing the guy in front of him, no worse for wear, was a relief. Then he followed his words and looked at Hattori. Kudo couldn't really protect him like he was... but it was his friend and Takagi had no right to be getting in the middle of things. Since the kidnapping, he didn't think either of them really got a chance to be alone either. He nodded, not sure what he was going to do downstairs or what he'd have to talk to Mouri-san about, but he did owe him an apology for using his place, for both cases. Takagi lightly brushed the hair on Hattori's forehead as he got up, trying hard to move as little as possible. He didn't want him to be afraid.

Heiji shifted a bit but the touch was...calm. He turned his head to the side.

Conan watched Hattori react to Takagi almost more so than he had with him, which was new. Takagi-keiji did always have that 'call on me, I'm here' feeling without a reason or expecting the favor returned. Hattori must have picked up on it. He looked over at his friend instead of the officer as he walked out the door though. _'Sorry about this, but we're going to scare the life out of you for a good cause at least, if this works. If not, I hate giving you more nightmares, but even I have to put my trust in something I'm not sure of some of this time.'_

Saguru heard the door downstairs open and close a second time but remained where he was an extra minute to ensure the officer was not coming up to check on them first.

Kaito came out of the bathroom. His clothes were a bit different but the colors were close enough and makeup made the rest easy. With a twist of his wrist the hat was gone and he walked over to stand next to Hakuba. He kept his voice his own. He's spent enough time around the man though and could imitate him in his sleep if he wanted to. "We have to be careful, both during and after this. If Hattori does get his memories back, you can't knock him out. It might make him forget again. I have to convince him I'm who I say I am before any of us get hurt."

"We all have our parts and we have to succeed." He started to look up but changed his mind. "It is a good thing he does know and trust you as you or this would be a great deal more difficult."

"How so?" Kaito asked with a smile. "Even if he didn't, I could easily pretend to be someone he did. Trust me, the best criminals out there are the ones that can get you here." Kaito placed a hand over his heart. "It makes them the most dangerous."

_'As we have seen.'_ Saguru nodded and continued listen. Hearing no footsteps on the stairs he opened the door and looked down. Empty. "Give me a moment to conceal myself. After that it will be entirely up to the two of you."

"I've already got an idea of how this is going to go. Just hope he doesn't take 'realistic' too far. I really don't want him to kick or hit me when I can't hold onto him that well." Kaito stayed where he was, letting Hakuba leave. His own footsteps would be silent.

Saguru chose not to knock and simply slipped into the room.

Conan could see the door and that was enough to know that Hakuba was in the room. He got himself up on the table like Takagi had been, both so it would be less painful to be grabbed and because it placed him right in front of Hattori.

Kaito gave him a minute. The detective didn't really need all that long. In that minute he let go of all that fear and worry and let himself slowly take on another personality. His voice was easy enough but he needed more than that, any good actor did. The thoughts from before were easy enough to retrieve since he already had a similar personality then. Without a sound he slipped down the stairs, into the room, and looked at Tantei-kun when he saw him. Just to throw it off a bit, he winked at him, looking down real quick when he saw Hakuba before he stepped in the room- and slammed the door as hard as he could.

Heiji heard a loud sound and jerked. _'What happened?'_

Kaito strode over to Tantei-kun, seeing that Hattori was uncomfortable but still had his eyes closed. He had one idea of how to fix that. Kudo, at least, was probably gonna end up kicking him now. Using the man's voice, he bent over, keeping more towards the other side of the table to both stop Hattori from getting at him right away and so his words would easily carry to him. "I finally found you. Now that we took your friend away, I can finally have the person I had been after." Instead of grabbing Tantei-kun, and without warning, he grabbed the guy's arm where the stitches had been. It wasn't like he was pulling the skin or anything, but it would definitely hurt like hell since it had gone into his muscle. The kid didn't even have time to look at him and wonder what he was going to do before he screamed.

_'What the hell. No... no way...'_ Heiji opened his eyes and saw two blurry shapes in front of him. The knot in his stomach tightened at the sight in front of him. The small form right in front of him was Kudo but the voice that had to go to the person standing behind him was _not_ someone he wanted _near_ them.

Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. Conan went to take his hand away but Kid had let him go right after. He did _not_ like him using him like that, and while he wanted to stay in character, he also wanted to yell at the guy. Before he could he was dragged across the table backwards and picked up into the air. The gesture didn't look anywhere near as delicate as it felt. Conan wondered how he'd managed it before letting his own acting skills show off. The lifting had surprised him enough that he wasn't moving for the moment. "What do you want? Leave me alone." He did move a bit away but Kid was talking, and moving, before he had a chance and the breath he had to speak left him.

Kaito easily brought Tantei-kun to him. Once in his arms, he laughed. It was nothing like his normal laughs and he felt almost true joy at having the boy in his arms. He knew those weren't really his feelings, because his own were disgusted with him, but they were there and for now, he was feeling them. "I've been trying to get you for a while now, boy. You're the reason I didn't get to have any fun. I did what I wanted with your friend, but I could care less about him. I've wanted you since the second I saw you, and you _will_ be mine." Kaito almost wanted to be sick at himself. He couldn't keep doing this. Without thinking, and letting himself pretend to be who he wasn't, he slid his hand under the kid's shirt, hearing his gasp and turn, either from real or faked pain- hopefully faked- He'd barely touched him.

_'NO!'_ Heiji pushed himself from the couch and grabbed at the table, knowing going over was faster than around and he could care less what his body said he could and couldn't do. The guy was holding Kudo and his intent was clear. At the same time he started to go over the table something hit him. Images formed in his head and flashed by at speeds that surprisingly he could follow with ease. A hospital, this guy standing there, reaching for them...Kudo..._Kudo_ holding him on his own... so he could fight back... The man holding his wrist... but he couldn't get them away... and behind the man was another bed. Someone else was out cold. _Eri-obasan._ The coffee he'd brought... drugged... to get them to himself. And... 'our friend away'... _Hakuba_... _Kuroba_... _Takagi-keiji_... THIS ENDS NOW! _'Kudo we gotta hope that fate enjoys a courtroom 'cause I agree. We sue.'_

Kaito backed up, still holding Tantei-kun and ready to separate them with the other couch. He needed to stop Hattori and he had a way to do that too, he just wished it hadn't gotten to that point, though chances were it would have ended up that way anyway. He moved his bad arm from Kudo to the inside of his coat and, in a second, had a switchblade to his throat. "Don't come any closer or the boy gets hurt." His words had no trace of fear in them, and for some reason, he was smiling.

A blade to Kudo's throat... that other man did that too... in that room where he'd been holding him... his otouto. Heiji stopped just on the edge of the table, shaking with furry and he tried to say something, anything- a cuss, a plea, hell he'd settle for just calling out to Kudo... _otouto_.

Kaito had several scenarios planned out, but with Hattori actually right in front of him, they all disappeared- except one. It tied back to when Tantei-kun was taken but hey, he had no other option open to him. His bit the inside of his lip though when his first words came to him. New words, he wanted Hattori's attention, not to hurt him. He also needed to ask something that Hattori hadn't been told, and damn it, if only one thing wasn't coming to him that had nothing to do with Kudo. He needed something lighter, something he could actually stand getting an answer too. Hm. That could work. "Tell me, what's your parents' names. I won't hurt the kid if you do. I want to write them a nice little letter. Give me a false name and I'll know. You don't want to know what happens to the kid if you don't." Kaito tipped his head towards the desk behind Hattori. Hopefully he wouldn't wonder how he knew that he couldn't speak, or maybe he couldn't before. Either way, it was better to have the names written if his demand was real. "Go write them down so that I know I'm sending it to the right place. Wouldn't want them to be in the dark about all of this." He laughed lightly, feeling no humor. If Hattori could do it, great. If he couldn't, it would force him to think and remember, if only to save Tantei-kun. Kaito had an idea now of how Hattori had all but hypnotized himself, so he should be able to remember easily, if he didn't already." Kaito moved the knife a bit closer, hoping that Tantei-kun wouldn't move. He'd gone still enough after he'd acted.

_'Damn it. Like I want them brought into this but...'_ Heiji dropped his gaze briefly from the man to Kudo, hoping to see if he had thought to have something on him to use against this guy.

_Stupid Kid._ Conan had to turn his head up so the idiot wouldn't really cut him, so it was hard to see Hattori. He could though, and he felt just as bad about doing all of this as he thought he would. Considering he didn't usually look scared in any situation - at least, he hoped not - he just let Hattori see how bad about this he felt. He wasn't able to keep looking at his eyes though when Hattori seemed to want his help, so he turned his gaze away a bit, so he wouldn't give himself away.

_'Hell. He's still hurt. Stubborn- never thought to make sure he could protect himself. Hell he'll be beatin' himself up enough. I ain't letting this guy do a thing to 'im.'_ Heiji grabbed the pen off the desk and wrote swiftly, eyes going to the men every now and then after Kudo couldn't seem to be able to turn enough to catch his gaze. He faced the man held the paper tight in his hand- both names and his own demand. **'Let him go.'**

Kaito smiled, feeling himself relax. He withdrew the knife so Tantei-kun could see. His voice, when he spoke, was his own. "I planned on it. If I held him any longer I think he would have taken the opportunity to bite me." Kaito turned and held him so he could stand on the table, still in Hattori's veiw. To add to the confusion, so Hattori wouldn't be an idiot and try and hit him or something, Kaito spoke again. "Hakuba, you can come out. It's not necessary." Once he hand was free he scraped the palm against the side of his face to get rid of some of the makeup and mask material.

_'What the hell?'_ Heiji stared and then jerked to the side when he saw movement and recognized Hakuba. _'They had faked it?'_ He walked forward and put a hand on Kudo's shoulder, somewhat shaky, to confirm that he was real than eyed the one standing in front of him. He reached his hand out quickly and wiped at the other side to make sure it wasn't just more tricks.

Kaito flinched but more because Hattori had brought his hand close to his eye than because he was afraid he was going to hit him. He stayed still, letting him see that, why yes, he was a complete jerk and had just pretended to want to do Kami knows what to the guy's other half. "Didn't _want_ to scare you. Doesn't mean I didn't _mean_ to do it."

Conan put a hand on top of Hattori's, his eyes still a bit lost. How had that worked? Did it matter? If Hattori knew his parents, he had to have memories, and he couldn't see why they wouldn't be complete, but for it to happen so fast and just like that... He had to make sure. "Hattori." Conan looked up at him. "Do you really know who I am or were you just worried about some kid who was in trouble?"

Heiji looked down at Kudo and sighed. He shook his head and used his other hand to rub the top of Kudo's head. He grinned. _'When aren't ya in trouble?'_

Hattori mussed up his hair. Okay, the idiot was back. That was enough to make him smile, weakly try to bat the hand away, and not so gently fall on the table as he started to shake a bit. Kami had all of that just- hurt. Yeah, it had, hadn't it? Being forgotten was a bit painful, though he knew he had probably wished to be at one point or another that Hattori had, so he would be safe. Now, he didn't know. Maybe if it were just him but watching someone forget everything and everyone they cared about when he was a part of that group- he never wanted it to happen again. Ran had been painful beyond words, but she had tried. Hattori had just- Conan didn't have words for it.

Heiji's smile vanished as Kudo dropped from under his hand. _'Damn, he is still hurt... an' I caused some of it.'_ Hattori dropped to a crouch, ignoring the pain that position caused, putting himself at eye-level with Kudo and reached out to keep him from collapsing completely. _'Ahou. Tryin' ta stand on yer own.'_

Conan laughed, he couldn't help it. "Baka," he spoke in a rushed out breath which was the only words he really got out for a few seconds. "Why the hell do you have to scare me like that? You're such a bother." He was still laughing a bit when he said the words and, for the moment, he couldn't stop smiling. 'Why' was going through his head more and more, because speculation could only get him so far, but he kept that to himself, leaning forward so he could get the weight off his wrists. He looked Hattori in the eye, giving the guy a second. He wondered how much of that twenty-four hour memory loss his friend still remembered.

Heiji looked away for the moment and wished again that he could talk. He knew his throat was still sore and he knew why. He knew why he was hurt too. Yeah, he remembered most of it, but at some point while they were doing that to him he blanked out. The next memories that were there were faint ones of being talked to by Kuroba and carried by Takagi-keiji but the pain was still the main thing during that time. He'd hurt everywhere, some area much more than others. He closed his eyes. Those bastards had done so much to him and taken away even more... and only one of the four dirt-bags was still alive to face trial. He thought he heard him after but he wasn't sure- the same one that Kuroba had come as.

"Hey." Kaito put a hand on Hattori's shoulder, seeing him still crouched over in front of Tantei-kun. "Sit down and rest for a second." Kaito winked, "So I'll have some time to go get changed. It's a lot harder doing things on the fly right now, and I need water to rinse out my hair." He looked over at Hakuba, nodding for him to come closer. Why was the guy always hiding?

Saguru walked over and handed the bottle to Kuroba. "I am grateful this was not needed. Hattori, I believe both of you ought to rest on the couch. It would be a great deal more comfortable."

Heiji glanced up and then over to Kudo. He held out his hand to help him over, not planning on moving until the other did.

Now that he had a bit of time to calm down and accept that this had just happened, he look up first at Hattori's hand and then at him. He didn't move. "This can't happen again. Whether you're scared for my safety, your own, or someone else's- if you can't handle it, back away now. I won't be angry."

Heiji wished he knew what had done it. The last thing he remembered thinking was... otouto. After that was just... nothing. He stayed put, hand out, looking at the last thing he'd thought of. _'No matter. Doubt whatever it was could ever be duplicated.'_ Heiji wished he hadn't left the pen on the desk or he'd write out as much.

Conan kept looking at Hattori- he hadn't nodded or walked away. "You know my enemies more clearly than most- you know how much worse off all of this could have been if it were by their hands. You know now what happens when you're pushed too far. I'm not asking you anymore, I'm telling you. Walk away while you're still you. Kazuha-chan here and she's worried about you. Go find her." _Go back with them._ He wasn't sure if he'd been trying to help Hattori just to tell him this or not, but now he had those people back, besides himself. It wasn't like he'd be leaving him scared and thinking he was alone. Now if felt right though. If those people had had him, and something like this were or would happen in the future- he preferred Hattori safe, himself, and away from anymore self-inflicted pain.

Heiji shook his head and reached out, grabbing Kudo and pulling him off the table. _'She's fine an' she ain' hurt. It's our chosen life an' she knows it. 'sides, if they had been the same guys, fine. I wouldn'ta revealed anythin' ta them either an' if it came down to it... it woulda been them that ended it, not me.'_ As soon as he had Kudo he felt a hand on his shoulder and another under his arm, pulling him up and pushing them onto the couch.

"You both stay here for a moment. It has been challenging and neither of you are up for any more at the moment. I would not wish to send Hattori to Kazuha-san at right now. He would likely not survive."

Conan shook his head. No. Way too many people, way too much danger as it was. Might as well do it one person at a time, starting with the most stubborn. "Let go. Hattori, stop this. I'm through, done, over. If I can't trust someone to remember me, how can I trust them with _anything_? Put me down." Conan struggled to get to the side of the couch and not just fall onto the floor. "My life doesn't revolve around you. I've got things to do."

Heiji winced but held on. He tipped his head over to the desk and was glad when Hakuba grabbed the pen he had used before. Heiji grabbed the back of the shirt and held on as he took the pen and used the paper that was still in front of him. **'And you aren't doing them alone. The last thing I thought of was you alright? I don't know what happened after until Kuroba and Takagi-keiji were there but even that's a bit blurred. I do remember that seeing you triggered something and I don't know why nothing before worked but I do remember what happened there. Whether you like it or not, you are ****not**** doing this on your own.'**

"Hattori." Conan pulled on the collar of his shirt so that he could pull away without being strangled. "I think you've helped more than enough, you know, trying to kill yourself in front of me and mentally murdering any thoughts you had of me- considering I was the last one remember, something about me made you want to forget. That was all very helpful and all but I'm leaving. Don't go trying to talk anyone off a ledge anytime soon."

**'It had to have been after you right? Cause I do remember thinking 'otouto', nothing after. It may not even have been what I was thinking but what came after. I don't know why I blanked everything but I know I didn't want'**

Saguru reached forward to catch Conan-kun when Hattori stopped writing and he saw his grip on Conan-kun's shirt go slack. "Hattori?"

Conan saw his chance to get away and took it. Sure, he was missing most of his stuff, _most_. He had more than one replacement for his watch though, since he used the dart almost constantly and the stupid firing mechanism broke all the time. It was in his pocket and now in his hand. He got off the couch and away from the two of them as quickly as he could. He hadn't wanted to take chances. "Go back home Hattori. I've taken care of myself without you for long enough. I think I can still manage that- or go around shouting my name out to the neighborhood, since you are _so_ helpful."

"Hattori? Hattori, what is the matter?" Saguru looked as Hattori wrote something then dropped the pen and bowed his head. He looked over at the paper and read out loud. "'That was my broken promise. You're right. I don't deserve you. Forgive me. '"

Conan heard the words and thought back on his own anger from earlier. It was long gone now, but that didn't matter. He shook his head. Hattori was wrong in so many ways, but it worked for him that way. "No, you don't. You're a liar and I won't forgive you- not ever." He went over to the door opening it and leaving. _I will never forgive you for accepting me so easily with all the burdens I've thrown on you. With me gone, it will be easier, just watch._ He still had to work something out with Ran and her father, the police were out of his hands, but he was one step closer now.

Saguru went to go after him but wasn't sure about leaving Hattori. "Hattori, he was just scared for you, we all were. He did not-" Hattori was shaking his head, hands clenched into fists on his knees. _'Why did he do that?'_ Saguru stood. "I will be back, just stay there and do not think on what he said, he did not mean it." Saguru hurried out of the office and to the stairs. "What was that for?" He called after the boy.

Conan stopped just a few steps down from Hakuba. He turned, both hands in his pockets. "That was the greatest gift I could give him, a way out of his own." He raised his watch in seconds. If he could hit Mouri when he was all over the place, hitting a stationary target that had nowhere to go was easy. He hit the switch for the dart. "This is the best farewell present I can give you too. Forget that you and I ever met. It'll be easier."

Saguru swayed and reached up to touch the spot as he faded quickly. He reached out to catch himself but it caused him to overbalance and he went backwards against the wall first. "_Not for him..._" he tried to say before darkness engulfed him.

Conan smiled lightly before shaking his head and walking back downstairs. No matter how close, distance affected even the greatest of emotions- for friendship, it would quickly be forgotten, and he wasn't alone. Conan stopped before taking a breath and walking into the cafe where everyone was waiting.


	46. Karma Arc: What Hurts

Did all these chapters all at once so sorry if there's more spelling erros than usually. I tired to catch them all.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 46: What Hurts<strong>

"Conan-kun." Ran was out of her chair and kneeling in front of him. "Did it work?"

Conan smiled widely and nodded his head. "Yeah. He's upset though. Can't say I blame him. A lot happened." He looked over at Takagi-keiji, specifically ignoring Ran for a moment. "Can I borrow your phone?"

Takagi had gotten up and tried to go back but Conan's voice stopped him. He dug through his pockets and handed his phone over. He thought about just going anyway but he _really_ needed to talk to Sato and he was too worried to try before now. "Can you hurry?" he found himself asking without meaning to.

Conan nodded, taking the phone and calling his dad. He'd call his mom but she'd likely still hadn't picked up her phone from the hotel and, even if she had, he wasn't about to start arguing with her again. Before it finished ringing he looked up at Mouri. "Can you call a cab? My dad called me while I was upstairs and he wants to meet up back at the hotel room. He says he wants to talk to you."

"Uh... mm." Kogoro pulled out his cell and called the cab company, giving them the location and getting a quick response. _'Great, one was nearby. Only a couple minutes wait.'_

Yusaku was broken out of his stalking mode when his phone vibrated. He recognized the number and walked away. "What is it you need? I don't think you'd be calling me for nothing."

"Mouri-ojisan called a cab and I wanted to tell you we'd be leaving now. We should be back in a little over ten minutes." Conan kept his voice light and a bit bored. It was supposed to be his father's request. He really was the great little actor too.

"I haven't gotten you mother back yet." Yusaku sighed, looking back over. "I'll be there in twenty or twenty-five. Say I stepped out for some reason and explain to me what you have going on after or I won't be a part of this conspiracy of yours as willingly." _I will stand by your decisions, Shinichi._ "I'll see you then, hopefully with your mother."

"Either way is fine dad. I'm sure they don't care. I'll talk to you later." Conan hung up the phone and looked at Takagi. "Why'd you want it back so bad? Were you going to call someone?"

"Ah, yeah. Sato-san thinks were still across town." Takagi smiled and held the phone back as if it were her. "I haven't gotten the chance to talk to her."

"Well, do it down here then. Hattori and Hakuba are talking right now and that guy doesn't open up to anyone. I think he's a bit upset too. Leave them be for a while."

Takagi looked down at Conan for a moment before sighing and straitening up. He couldn't really talk to Sato in front of the boy's after all of that so he should take the call down here. He bowed to Mouri-san once more. "Thank you for letting us use your place again. We really didn't mean to intrude."

"Hmf. Doesn't matter. It's not like he hasn't shown up and barged in before and knowing him now it won't be the last." He jerked a thumb at Conan. "Those two are too close."

Conan laughed lightly. "I can see Hattori doing that for a long time to come. He's got too much energy."

Takagi backed away, dialing as he moved. "Excuse me then." He went further into the back while the call went through

Ran placed her hands on Conan's shoulders from behind. "I guess he's upset because you're leaving already? We can send him some postcards to cheer him up and I'm sure we can find something that he'd like as a souvenir."

Conan nodded, a smile on his face. "Sure. I don't think the guy's ever been outside of Japan. Either way," he shrugged. "I'm sure he'll feel better soon. Some of these things just take time. If Hattori or Hakuba call either of you, seeing as they might call off of Takagi-keiji's phone, can I have it? I don't really have my phone anymore."

"Of course. I'll give it right to you and so will dad. Ne, Otousan?" Ran looked over at her father.

Kogoro turned from seeing a cab pull up in front of the cafe. "Right." _'What did I just agree to?'_

Conan nodded and smiled, going over to the door. "It's actually kind of nice to be around you _and_ my parents."

"Oh no you don't." Kogoro, after he left some money on the table, strode over and pulled the boy up into his arms. "Ran." He let her out before nodding to the officer once more and heading out, letting the door close behind him and getting into the cab, giving the hotel to the driver and sitting back in the seat.

Conan must have hit the wrong button and Takagi had to wait a minute until he phone discovered there was no web-connection to pick up on before he could call. He didn't even know why he had that button. He never paid for that type of thing, though he'd accidentally hit it a couple of times himself- it was right in the middle of the keypad. He tried dialing again, this time getting a ring tone. Good.

Sato grabbed her phone and hit accept. "Takagi-kun, what's happened?"

"Ah." Takagi wasn't sure where to start for a second. "A lot of things, actually. Hattori-kun got upset and he ran out so I followed him. I got him to come with me to Mouri-san's and he fell asleep. I don't know what happened but the other's found out where we were. They must have talked to him or did something, but it seems like Hattori remembers again." And Takagi couldn't help smiling at that. "I wanted to call you and tell you not to worry and where we are. After I talk to him I'm sure you can come over. He's with Hakuba-kun right now, but it shouldn't be long." He was happy about all of it- Hattori remembering his friends again, everyone here and safe and real friends again, and Sato... coming over... to see him- THEM, he meant them.

Sato stood and motioned to Nakamori-keibu. "Hattori-kun got his memory back. That's great news. Though we will talk about you not checking in when you changed location."

Nakamori came over and listened to Sato. He nodded in agreement. While the news was promising, he didn't think he'd ever met a more careless police officer. You thought with your head _and_ your heart, not one or the other. He still held the guy responsible for what happened earlier.

Takagi nodded. "Of course. I'm really sorry about that. Hattori-kun had been sleeping and I didn't really get a chance to call you until now."

"I suppose if he was sleeping you couldn't leave to call. What about one of the other boys? Or were they asleep too?"

"No, I mean, maybe. They were actually upstairs most of the time." Takagi touched the back of his neck. "I didn't really want to leave Hattori-kun alone but they came in several times, so I know they've been fine."

Sato sighed. "Well, we can at least head over. I assume you're in the cafe so you can see anyone going up the stairs?"

"Um, yeah." _Actually, that was why I sat there with Mouri. _"Let me talk to the kid's first. Conan-kun said Hakuba-kun was a bit upset too. I'll call you again when I know everything's better. I think the more people that are here, the harder it would be. I do want you here," he added with haste, hoping she hadn't taken him the wrong way. "Just... give me some time."

"Fine. You call and we can be there in under 10 minutes."

Takagi nodded "I will. Thanks." _For understanding._

"OK. Bye." Sato hung up to wait for the next call.

* * *

><p>Yusaku took off the hat and glasses, going up to the door and knocking. He'd never been to this house before, but if anyone were to look carefully, they would find several obvious oddities that separated it from the homes around him. He hoped Yukiko had calmed down a bit. She'd left a pretty obvious trail for him to follow so he knew she must have been upset. It was so rare for her and Shinichi ever to get into an argument that lasted more than the duration of them actually speaking. He honestly didn't know what had upset her so much either. Their son just wanted to do things his own way. Of either of them, he was surprised he understood that more than she did.<p>

"I guess I shouldn't have told him the way I did. I thought he'd-oh." Chikage heard a knock at the door and stood. "I'll be right back." She walked over and opened it. "Ah, we've been wondering when you'd get here."

"Sometimes even the lion tamer is afraid to enter the den," Yusaku said with a smile. He took his hat off and bowed lightly. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. My wife has spoken very highly of you."

Chikage bowed her head and smiled. "And I had heard many stories about you. Come on in." She stepped to the side but never lost the smile.

Yusaku walked in, not bothering to slip off his shoes. "I'm afraid I can't stay. I was hoping Yukiko would talk with me for a moment." He sighed. "I would hate to conspire and not tell her about it, and my schedule is short."

"What are you conspiring about and who with?" Yukiko had heard her husband and headed over. She folded her arms lightly but most of her anger from earlier was gone. It was hard to be around a Kuroba and not smile.

Yusaku tipped his head to the woman before looking at his wife. "I planned on picking you up and heading over to the detective agency to get the side of the story we're missing- maybe pull a few strings while we're there. Unless you were planning on staying behind."

"Hm." She turned to her friend. "We simply must keep in touch. I do not want to go this long without talking again." She exchanged a hug and caught a whisper from her friend. Standing back she nodded, confused. "I'll tell him. He can't hold on to whatever he's on about forever." She turned and slipped on her shoes. "Ready."

Yusaku stood back and held the door open for his wife. He bowed to the other woman. "The circumstances aren't the best but I'm sure my wife will show up again and I just might tag along. It's been a pleasure meeting you, Chikage-san."

"I agree." _'As myself anyway.'_ "Take care of those boys; they have all been through enough."

_Um. Strange. The way she said boys sounded like more than just Hattori-kun and Shinichi. We are indeed missing a large part of this story._ "We shall. You and your son should take care as well. I wish you luck in your cross-purposes."

"Arigatou, though you may see him first. By the way, tell him, and the others, I said to take those pills. If they are anything like my boy it'll have 'slipped their mind."

His optimistic nature then concluded that both the new boy chasing Kid, and the one being pursued, must have been a part of this mess. He would sort it all out when he got there. "I'll make sure of it. I could swear to it if Shinichi didn't move every hour or so when he is reading that he'd forget to breathe." Yusaku laughed gently in his throat, bowing his head. "Good day."

Yukiko stood outside the door as the two continued talking. "Honey, I thought you were the one that wanted to keep to a schedule for once."

"I am, I am." He waved to the woman as he stepped towards Yukiko. "Let's get going then. It's not fair if Shinichi holds all the pieces." He waved down the street, calling over the cab that he had brought some fifteen odd minutes ago. He had never planned on staying long. When it pulled up, he opened the door for her, closing it, and setting off back to the place Shinichi had just left so that his son would not get to play puppeteer without him knowing where the stings were coming from. He wouldn't deny his son, but that didn't mean he couldn't go behind his back and get the information he was keeping from them on his own.

…

Takagi waited. He hated waiting. His days shouldn't have this much waiting. Maybe that's why he didn't like stakeouts. After about what he thought was a good enough time, he got up. He hadn't had anything more to eat or drink, he wasn't in the mood for it at the time. Right now he just wanted to see Hattori-kun and the others too. He walked out the door and up the steps, only to see Hakuba-kun slouched over and holding the side of his head. Takagi looked up at him worriedly, taking the rest of the stairs and crouching beside him, one knee down. "Hey, Hakuba-kun, are you okay?" He heard he was worried and Takagi didn't know if he should be interrupting or not, but the boy really shouldn't be in the hallway and he looked like he might be hurt.

Saguru's head was killing him but he was sure that Conan-kun had been the one that knocked him out so it must have been the result of falling. "How could he do that? He did not need that on him."

"Um, do what?" Takagi placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. Confused or not, if Hakuba-kun was upset he wanted to reassure him. "Hattori-kun is better now, right? There's nothing to worry about. You'll all be safe now."

"His memories returned and then... Conan-kun just turned on him for some reason and walked out saying he would never forgive Hattori."

Takagi frowned. "Th-that doesn't make any sense. I just saw him. I guess his parents had shown up and Mouri-san was saying that they'd be leaving for a while, so you guys could stay while you needed. He and Ran-chan were just talking about how to cheer him up." He rubbed Hakuba's shoulder a little, trying to get the boy to look at him. "You sure you heard that right? I don't think Conan-kun would do something like that. You've seen how hard he's been trying to help."

"Hattori wrote down. 'That was my broken promise. You're right. I don't deserve you. Forgive me.' to which Conan-kun replied "No, you don't. You're a liar and I won't forgive you- not ever." He seemed convinced it was a gift-... Hattori." Saguru suddenly realized if he was still in front of the door and Takagi-keiji had been the first to find him it was likely that Kuroba had not come down from his shower and Hattori was either still in the room or had slipped out and either missed him or ignored him.

Takagi was confused. He just- couldn't see something like that happening, so his mind couldn't hold onto it. There were several words that jumped out at him. The promise, for one. Hattori somehow lying about something, which Takagi couldn't see in-and-of-itself, and the word _gift_. He did, however, focus primarily on Hattori's name and that Hakuba-kun was looking at the door. Takagi got up, turning the handle. Maybe he'd understand in a minute. Right now, Hakuba-kun needed to get out of the hallway and sit down, to tell him what had happened, and he needed to see Hattori-kun.

Hakuba started to rise but decided to allow Takagi-keiji to check the room first. If Hattori was in there then the officer could help him, if not then he would be able to just head down the stairs and, considering Takagi-keiji had been in the cafe, Hattori would have had to go to the left to have avoided being spotted so that was the direction he would head.

Takagi walked into the room, finding it empty. What had happened? Conan-kun seemed so happy. It- it didn't seem faked, at least, not to him. Where had this fighting come from and why? Takagi took a few more steps in, seeing the same words that Hakuba-kun had quoted to him. He had to find them- both. He had Mouri's number, so he could reach Kudo-kun, but Hattori-kun could be anywhere. Takagi turned, heading out of the office to go and try to find him to figure out how everything went so wrong so soon.

Saguru had stood and the headache was receding when Takagi-keiji came back out. "Hattori?"

Takagi shook his head, going down the stairs. "No, but I'm going to find him."

Saguru followed behind the officer. "We. I am coming with you. He had to have gone past me to leave. I should have waited with him and not gone after Conan-kun, not when Hattori was in that state. He suddenly remembered his best friend only to lose him like that. It was wrong of me."

* * *

><p>Taki stood, biding his time. There were a lot of people going in and out, but they were accompanied so quickly that he hadn't had a chance to get any of them yet. He couldn't believe he'd been right there and he'd missed it. Sure their group was all but split in two since Kid had come along and half of them, him included, had gone all goody-goody, but that didn't separate the other half of them. Blood for blood, and he had a debt to collect. For it, he had brought backup, someone with the same debt. Then, one of the guys he'd seen before left. Vulture whispered to him that he was one of the two- not the one he wanted, but one he needed payment from. Taki nodded, sliding out of the shadows and crossing the street, almost invisible to everyone. His white hair stood out, but he had it hidden under a dark brown cap now. He heard his new partner follow in his wake, just as swiftly and with more than half his weight to carry. Taki was impressed.<p>

_'Sparrow is so hot-blooded'._ The boy was too young for this sort of thing but when one of their members were offed in this kind of way, they always gave retribution to the fucks that did it. It was his job, not the boy's, but he wouldn't deny him this opportunity. He'd want it if the roles were reversed.

Taki moved in close to the person ahead of him. The other guy's dark skin easily separated him from the crowd. Taki was small, even for how young he was, so it was easy to get close to him. There weren't that many people out with the weather, so this really was all too easy. He looked up at the older kid with a smile, tapped him on his arm, and drew a knife with his left hand, holding it close to the length of his arm so the guy could see it when he stuck his hand out in front of him- telling him to stop. "Don't move. I've got a friend of mine right behind you and if you hurt me or run off, he'll kill you."

Heiji had to find Kudo. So what if he couldn't talk, he'd find another way to apologize. He had messed up big time but he couldn't just leave. Not only that but Hakuba had likely been knocked out by what must have been a spare watch and that meant he didn't have that anymore and damn it, with everything that other creep had done to him... he was not suppose to be out in that condition. The kid stepping in front of him was a surprise and he had been about to knock the knife away but cut him some slack for his age until he heard the threat. _'Kuso.'_ He turned his head to the side and glanced behind him, keeping his hands open but ready.

"Okay now," Taki said, still smiling. "You owe me, buddy- more ways than one, but I ain't worried about the second. Ya took something from me that you can't give back, so now ya gotta pay for that. Turn around." He moved fluidly to stand in front of the older kid. Growing up on the street taught you a lot and moving someone to go where you want was easy. He watched Vulture lean up against the side of the wall so they could pass going the other way. "Go on or I collect in a different way, one you won't be too happy about."

_'What the... I don' even know this kid.'_ Heiji looked at the kid and raised his eyebrow. Keeping his hands open and knowing he'd only get one shot. He could move though the pain if he had to and the one with the knife wouldn't be that difficult but the other might present a problem. Heiji glanced back. The jacket was pretty thick so he couldn't tell if the man was as in shape as he was being made out to be or not. He looked back down at the knife. A weapon would give him an edge or at least the lack of one on their part. He slid his right foot back a little bit, knowing his left was the best chance right now.

"Yeah, guess I should tell ya. I've seen you a whole bunch but you haven't seen me. Ya see, we're smart. We don't hurt people unless they hurt us first. Always been that way. And you." Taki just couldn't do it. He lost his smile, his eyes growing cold and sad. "You killed my brother."

_'His brother?'_ Heiji shook his head, more confused now. They must have mistaken him for someone else. Either way he wasn't going to let them go find the right person and create another body. He could grab the knife and run. That would buy him some time and he could find Kudo as well as whoever these two were really looking for. He slipped his right foot back a bit more.

"Don't you dare deny it," Taki said in a low, threatening voice. He changed his posture to match it- his brother had taught him how to fight if he had to. "He saw you," Taki said as he titled his head towards his new partner, and his brother's old one. "You and you're little friends. You didn't pull the trigger, no, but you gave our enemies the gun and the shot. Don't worry, we're not gonna kill ya, not unless we have to. We don't kill anymore." And damn it did he hate saying those words. If it had only been months ago when this happened instead, they wouldn't even be talking to this guy right now, he'd be kissing pavement. But that was a stupid though. They agreed no hurting nobody that didn't hurt you and that was that. It was the fact that, with all the bad things he knew his brother had done, the one time he went ta walk away from the crime, not hurt nobody and leave what he was taking, guys like this just couldn't let it lie. To hell if he was gonna let someone like that walk around. Even Kid would back him on this. Sure, they still didn't really know the guy, but they'd an agreement. You don't hurt nobody, and they were trying ta stop the drugs that Taki knew his brother had been a part of- _but he had left everything he took. His brother could have killed them to get away. _He didn't, he paid for it, and now they were going to do the same.

_'What the hell? When did I do that? Damn I can' even ask.'_ Heiji was slightly relieved when they said they weren't gonna kill him by the sounds of it but he wasn't sure how much he could trust these two. He could easily be lying so they could avoid any witnesses. He glanced at the guy behind him to see if he could grab the knife and make the run for it.

Taki scanned him over with his eyes, wary. He was always the underdog in these situations. He couldn't wait until he was older and could take care of himself. That didn't mean all his filching hadn't made him fast. He saw the older kid glance at his partner and, with a quick stoke, ran the blade over the guy's arm. It was sharp but he hadn't put pressure behind it, wanting speed and the chance to get his defense back up in the same second. "I told ya to move. I'm nice, but I can't say he's gonna wait forever."

Heiji jerked back in surprise and grabbed his arm. He could feel the cut was bleeding and while he was glad it hadn't done much, he realized this kid was not joking. Not only was that blade _sharp_, the kid had controlled it so that made him dangerous. He eyed the kid again, now standing fully sideways to him. He could move know, grab the knife and shove the kid behind him into his buddy and make a break for it, or go with them... He shook his head at that idea. He had to find out more. If he could talk he could talk him down like the other guy.

"What? Ain't gonna listen? I told ya you wouldn't like it if I got my price another way." They were sitting here too long and the guy wasn't moving. Taki needed them to go back, both for his own purpose and because it was too open here, not to mention he was serious. Compared to his brother's partner, he was gentle. He didn't like seeing people get hurt, though he'd make an exception this time. Speed and delicacy he had like other had air and water. He had no real power like the others, not yet, but he could leach off of just about everyone and every store in the country and no one else could claim that. He moved to stab the guy, turning at the last moment so it just pierced the skin under his shirt, somewhere below the guy's ribs. He wanted to hurt him so badly, but something stayed his hand. It now put the guy behind him and Taki moved to the side so Vulture could chose what to do. He was better at this. "Move now or lose your life. I get my price either way."

Heiji gasped and grabbed his side. _'How'd he move that fast? I didn' even get the chance ta dodge.'_ He ran those last words through his head. Did that mean there was something else they wanted too? He didn't have time for this. Kudo was still out there, running off because he had gone and messed up big time. He owed it to him. He didn't care if he wouldn't forgive him but he would at least get him back to the apartment and on the way to getting better. He scanned the area but it was no good. The arm wasn't bad but it was still bleeding and his shirt..._'I hope Kuroba didn' like this shirt much. Cut an' stained with blood can't be how he'd want it back.'_ He glared at them. He could try but... maybe if he complied a bit he'd get a better opening. Keeping his arm close and a hand covering the staining shirt he started to go with them, slowly, watching for a chance to take them both out.

Taki smiled again, following the guy, at his side like a little puppy- with very sharp teeth. Then Vulture grabbed his arm as he passed and turned him aside, getting behind the older kid. Taki hissed at him, "What are you doing?"

"Doing things my way now, kid. I'll make sure it comes out the way you want, but I'm leading this. Can't have this bastard catching us any attention. This is justice, that's all. Calm down and stay back."

Taki bared his teeth but stood down, letting Vulture take the lead. He didn't have to point out how bad he was at this.

"Turn here," Kazuhiko said in a deep, gruff voice. He had to stop freaking smoking. Yu always complained about the smell. It was just another normal street, no dark alley or nothing, so the kid shouldn't have a problem with it.

"I thought we were-"

"I thought I said I was doing this my way with your outcome. Just be quiet. I know what I'm doing."

Heiji turned. Just another street but if they weren't heading back to the Agency, where were they going? With the two of them behind him he could try to run but the blood under his hand kept him from doing that. No sense giving them the chance to use it a third time. Besides, he didn't know how fast they were and he doubted the older guy had just died and had major surgery in the past couple of days. Heiji slowed his next couple of steps to see if he could catch what they were saying any clearer.

Kazuhiko stayed facing Sparrow. The kid had just slowed, close enough to them. Good. Might as well make sure this didn't turn into a scene like last time. He had his gun in his pocket, an automatic, his silencer in his coat- he couldn't fit the whole thing in there. "We need to get on our territory. You know we ain't got no law for another mile-" He lashed out with the gun, hitting the dark-skinned kid in the head, off to the side. He'd knocked more than a few people out. You pick up a lot of things in the trade. With Yu gone, he'd be teaching the kid.

_'Ku-' Heiji_ felt the blow and cursed himself for losing Kudo... both as a friend and out here by getting caught up with these two.

"What are you doing, Vulture? I thought we were gonna get the other guy. This one was secondary. We were just gonna rough him up a little. If we do that first, there's no way we can seek up on the other." Taki turned on his new partner, and the gun in his head. He shook his head, knowing he was just getting the wrong impression but still. "So what're you planning?"

"This," Kazuhiko said as he bent down and put the guy's arm around his shoulders, dragging him up. "Considering we _are_ in our home turf, there are places all over we can go. There's a small clothes shop up here. We're going in the back room." He supported the kid easily, dragging him along after him. It was easy, kid was light. Even if he wasn't, it would be easy.

Taki still wasn't really sure what was going on and Vulture hadn't answered his question, but he followed after him, his teeth feeling a lot less sharp now compared to a sharks. The shop really was right down the street and Taki was surprised when the woman bowed to them, not even wondering what they were doing with the guy hanging off of his partner. "Wow... you can really get around, can't you?"

"Me," Kazuhiko agreed. "And a few others. We protect this place, they protect us. We only give what we get and get what we give. Works that way, always will work that way. That's the law. You know that." He went in the back and pushed the door open, looking into the back room. There were large metal frames where the stock was stored and he put the kid down in front of one of the posts, tying his hands behind him. There were bandages there. Hm. This kid wasn't their real target anyway; it was the cop pretending not to be a cop. Kazuhiko took the kid's face in his hand when he was done, sure he couldn't get away, and slapped him. "Wake up."

Taki couldn't help it- he flinched.

"Sparrow, go lock the door," Kazuhiko spoke when he noticed both that the kid hadn't woken up and his little student had failed to do so. He waited until he was back before shaking the boy and slapping him harder on the same side. "I said wake the fuck up!"

_'AH!'_ Heiji blinked his eyes open as the side of his face stung. The light hurt and he squinted, not able to see much in the moment but he did see who was in front of him. He felt slightly sick and his head was pounding but he tried to move.

Kazuhiko took out a blade of his own, showing it off to both kids. "Don't know what you were expecting, Sparrow, but this is the best way to do it. Watch me. I'll show ya the ropes, then I leave the decisions up to you. He was your brother. First, you kid." He held the dark-skinned boy's face back in his hand so he could look at him. "You killed my partner. It was just supposed to be simple robbery. In and out. You fucked it up. You killed him, or helped. Yu was good; he wouldn't have messed up like that." He let him go, taking the knife and cutting away the shirt on one side from the neck to the sleeve.

_'You have got to be kiddin' me...'_ Heiji tried to pull back. His heart rate had sped up as his left side was exposed. His wrists were tied again and that made... how many times in the last few days? This was getting ridiculous. _'A robbery. That narrows it down. I got no idea who this guy's brother was, never saw anyone like him.' _He twisted to try and slip the bonds.

Kazuhiko pushed his arm against the kid's neck, forcing him against the post so he would hold still while he taught. Lightly taking the knife, he brought it from just under the kid's shoulder on the outside. "You want this muscle right here, and bring the blade inward, missing the shoulder bone here." He poked at the kid to find the spot. "Then bring it under the collar bone. Got it, Sparrow? Try." He nodded his head toward the boy, leaning his weight onto the dark-skinned boy's leg, pushing it into his muscle so he would feel pain and not be able to move, just like his arm was doing with his neck.

_'AH... DAMN! YA GOTTA BE- NO- NO WAY!'_ Heiji wasn't sure, even if he had been able to speak, if he could have. He couldn't move at all and his head, neck, side, ribs... anything that hadn't been hurting before was now- Scratch that. It was gonna get worse. He tried to shake his head, eyeing the kid. He was young enough. He might have the chance to have a change of heart... he hoped.

Taka took a breath, his blade still in his hand. "Right." It took him a few more breath to raise it, thinking constantly how unfair it was. His brother stole and gave back, just like Kid. They had been partners with him, he should be getting their revenge. But no- it was his brother and it wasn't fair. Taki's eyes hardened. Not fair at all. Be brought the blade up to the older kid's shoulder, where Vulture had indicated, and drew it across his skin far more deeply than he had before, Vulture's hand reaching out to his and guiding him. He heard his partner whisper right before the blade made contract _'You don't want to tear through the muscle, you just want to expose it.'_

Heiji's breaths came faster but he kept his focus. _'So... 'cause of his brother dyin' from a botched robbery... he's learnin' the finer points of torture on me.'_ He squeezed his eyes shut briefly as he felt the blade slice through the skin. _'I haven't really had a break yet. How many ways're there left 'cause I doubt there's gonna be any 'That's a new one on me.' after this weekend is over.'_

Taki felt his hand shake, looking at the older guy's arm and seeing the blood run down it. He swallowed and took a few more breaths. Vulture reached out his hand and he gave his own to him. With the knife pointed away, his fingers met the dark boy's skin. _'Feel the bone here? Ignore it. Right here, on the inside by the collar bone. That's where you want. Not too deep here now. The muscle is close to the skin. Start below the shoulder'._ Taki could feel where Vulture was talking about and nodded, still breathing out of his mouth instead of his nose. He turned the blade, making another cut with his partner doing the pressing since he didn't know how hard for this cut and it was almost, if not just a bit larger, than the other one.

Heiji was fighting to keep the pain back but he couldn't move and he knew that whatever they were doing would just increase. He made an attempt to talk and get them to stop before they went too far but it was still nothing but a hoarse sound. Damn it, these guys' probably weren't even going to call in to anyone. He'd taken off to find Kudo to make sure he was OK... only for him to land in a huge mess.

"These are just the cuts. You never want to go too far, there are some pretty big veins and arteries, not to mention when ya just wanna scare for someone like you, you don't wanna cripple them. Fuck, if it were me, I'd just shoot the guy up and let the hospital deal with them, come whatever. You're gonna be a little knife fighter though, aren't ya?" Kazuhiko smiled. "Give me your hand. Drop the knife. This is what you're really aiming to do."

Taki put the knife down, feeling terrible, even if this guy had been the reason his brother died. The boss was making plans to hit the gang, and he said he'd wanted the non-affiliates that were responsible. But he didn't think- what? That it was like this? He knew he was. Taki nodded, watching Vulture smile, as the older guy put his fingers into the open wound on the guy's chest, his own right behind them as he dug into the skin.

OK... that hurt... big time. Heiji had bit his lip again but couldn't stop himself from crying out as best as his throat allowed when his attempts to keep quiet dropped. He still hurt from the past few days and had had next to no time to really recover, not to mention that this was new. He made another attempt to move but with his back against something he couldn't pull away so he tried to pull his leg free so he could try and get them to back off. He may be able to keep them at bay too. He wasn't the soccer player Kudo was but he could still kick pretty hard.

Kazuhiko watched Sparrow stare at the work. Shallow cut, lots of pain. Again, he preferred bullets. They hurt a lot more, and he put them to bone, not skin. "I'm gonna leave this guy with you and I'm gonna go take care of the rest. No lip. My partner, I get half. That's how it works." He stood, watching Sparrow stare after him. After looking around the room a bit, he tore up some of the merchandise and held the guy down while he tied up his legs so Sparrow wouldn't have such a hard time. Once he was finished he looked at the two, waved, and left him to finish the job. His terms now, not the kids- either of them. He couldn't hold it against someone younger than Yu, but he could hold it against someone older. He had already been waiting too long for this.

Taki stared after Vulture. Sure. No fighting. That was fine. He could go do it. After all, Taki had this guy, right? He had his revenge right? He couldn't help it. He looked at the older kid in front of him and started cry. Nothing to dramatic, he was never that kinda person, but the tears were there and his breath was hitched. "Just- tell me why?"

Heiji struggled to understand what he was talking about. He couldn't answer that question if he _could_ talk. He just stared at the boy in confusion and, slightly and slowly, shook his head.

Taki frowned and looked up, the tears still on the edges of his eyes. "What, are ya mute or something? They didn't say anything about that at the ho- ah..." He sniffled and shook his head. "My brother. How can you not know what I'm talking about?" He took a not-so-steady breath inward, feeling his hands shake at his sides. "Listen, he just got outta jail. He didn't even come ta see me yet. We're poor," he said, almost as a sob. "We ain't got no parents, at least, none we can go to. I'm a government kid. I got thrown 'round a bunch when I was little. My parents- or whatever they were supposed ta be, kicked me out and Yuji took me in. His dad beat him all the time, so he was never home. I mean, sure he was a bad guy. He got inta drugs when he was younger than I am, and bad things happened- to- him- but I don't think he deserved to die like that." Taki couldn't catch his breath or stop his emotions. If anything, he found he didn't wanna see the guy hurt, he wanted to know why.

Heiji was still trying to fight back the pain but while he did feel bad for this kid he also worried about what the other guy was doing. He'd managed to catch the part about getting half and that meant there was someone else that he was going after. He looked over at the door, still trying to get himself free. He couldn't let someone be subjected to this... although from what the other guy said he'd just shoot whoever it was. _'Who? Who? Who? Kudo an' I did a lot of cases but none where-wait... The other guy took him in like a brother... so he didn't have ta look like 'im any more 'en Kudo an'... I... not that I deserve that anymore but it means any robbery 'cause he didn' have ta look like this guy. I hope Kudo ain't anywhere there any more. Let 'im go ta Hakase's or some'in'.'_

Taki watched the older kid trying to get out and shook his head. "Vulture did it. Ain't no way you're getting out, not even if you were me. He's the best of the worst of us. Yuji always talked so loud and was angry 'bout almost everything, but he never actually did anything. He was a good guy. He could'a brought the whole lot of them ta our side." Taki looked down, sniffed, and wiped his tears away before looking up at the older guy. "We were almost good guys. Guess that's as close as people like us can get. Sorry 'bout hurtin' ya. It's kinda in the guidelines of being in a gang. Still wish you had just- let my brother go. He gave the money back." Taki shook his head once more and stood up, grabbing whatever from the first box he stabbed opened with the knife. He came back and pressed it into the bigger cut. "Ya might need some stitches, maybe. Might heal on its own. Ya don't need ta worry 'bout infection. I cleaned the knife." Taki looked at him almost longingly. "Ya got some way of talking to me? I can't let ya go, I'd get punished, but I don't have to hurt ya no more."

Heiji winced at the pressure but knew he needed to stop the bleeding. He didn't get much of what he meant about 'their side' but he thought about a way to escape. _'I get 'im to get my hands free ta write I get away.' _Heiji motioned with his hands like he was writing.

Taki shook his head. "I may be young but I ain't no idiot. Vulture finds out I did that and he'd skin me. Ya don't endanger the gang." He took a breath, not sure what to say, then started again. "Ya really don't know what I'm talkin' about, do ya?"

Heiji shook his head. They'd had so many cases that, if someone else actually killed the person they were after before they had tracked him down and had him in police custody, there was no way he could figure out which one it was.

"I didn't find out he died 'till today, 'cause I was helping ya. I didn't know it was you." Taki smiled and laughed a bit. "Not that it matters. I didn't do much. I was more off a call-boy. But I wasn't in no position to go looking inta what my brother was doing- too busy helping the guy who killed him." He swallowed again, each time it was getting harder. "Two days ago my brother went to get some money. Bein' in jail, we had none. So he got it. You and your friends chanced him. He didn't hurt none of ya," again, his words were more sobs than anything understandable. "He gave it back. An' ya still tried ta get him. So he ran away from safety, so ya wouldn't touch his partner, and some assholes killed- cause YOU WOULDN'T LAY OFF!"

_'No. Friday. That was him...'_ Heiji bowed his head and nodded slightly, shifting the leg that had taken the bullet.

Taki looked up, his eyes searching. "So it was you. Ya were startin' ta make me think I had the wrong guy or something." He let out a breath and looked at all the blood. Vulture hadn't made him do it; he did it on his own. "Guess I'm gonna go to jail too now, huh? Hm. Don't know. Guess I thought I'd feel better seeing my brothers killers pay for what they did, but it still don't feel right. Wish the others saw it that way."

Heiji motioned his head to his leg, still shifting it as best he could.

"What?" Taki looked over at the movement, the older kid not really looking at him. He touched the guy's leg, not sure what he wanted. He couldn't move if he wanted to keep the guy from bleeding. "I don't know what 'er telling me, so forget it. Probably not worth the trouble telling it to me anyway."

Heiji looked up at the kid and moved his fingers into a gun before nodding to his leg. _'Your brother was dangerous. I had to stop him.'_

Taki had to look when he noticed the motion until he was able to put everything together. "He shot ya?" _Vulture didn't say anything about that. _The guy was walking though, but who knows, maybe something could have made Yuji snap. That still... That wasn't how you stop- Taki lowered his shoulders, giving up. That was how it worked anyway, that was why he was here. He was going to solely take the blame for this and the others would remain safe, even though it was a group decision. He was the one with things owed to him, he was the one taking the fall. He wanted to throw the knife away but it had been a present, and he just couldn't do it. "I hate guns. Can't say I'm any better though."

Heiji had nodded when the kid realized it. He waved his hand and started flashing his fingers. Three times with all five fingers than holding up two and pointing to himself followed by pointing to the kid.

"Fifteen and me and you?" Taki said with a sideways frown. "Hey, I am just a kid. Don't go tryin' to confuse me. I never really been to school."

Heiji shook his head. He repeated the motion again but just pointing to himself.

"Okay... fifteen and yourself? I don't get it," Taki said honestly.

Heiji did the 5 twice than a 3 and a 4.

Taki didn't like it, but he had to count with his fingers. "Seventeen?"

Heiji nodded and then pointed to himself again.

"Ohhh," Taki said as he looked back at the older kid. "You're seventeen." He smiled, a small laugh there. "I'm fourteen." He counted with his fingers again. "You're only three years old than me. Most of the people I'm around are a lot older."

Heiji was a bit surprised at that but it confirmed something. A kid his age would have a chance. He tried to give a small smile. He looked at the door again. He'd realized who the other person had to be and there was no way that he'd let him die for this. _'Stop him. Help me stop him. It'll help you. How do I make you understand?'_

Taki backed up a bit but tried to keep his hand where it was. The older kid was already hurt. "Hey calm down. I can't let you go just yet. Ya see, our gangs kinda in two parts right now. There's us, who really do wanna change things, but the older guys like Vulture don't wan' us to, so we gotta listen to them." Taki shivered. Yuji had always been there to protect them. He didn't know what was gonna happen now. His brother may have hurt others but he always took such good care of him and the others like him, even the ones that were older. "Besides, he's not comin' back. Don't worry about it. I told ya I won't hurt ya no more."

Heiji shook his head. He wasn't worried about himself. He nodded to the door again and tried to twist away.

"Ya can't leave. I'm sure he's got one of his guys watching. We gotta wait. It always works this way. They're gonna have someone call the cops later so that they can find ya. I told ya, we don't kill people... anymore. Don't worry, they'll find us..."

Heiji shook his head again. He held up four fingers before making it two and pointing to the two of them then showing two more and nodding to the door.

"Okay, you're either telling us ta leave, or you're talking about Vulture." Taki shook his head. "You can't stop him. He's the boss's second." He didn't like seeing the older kid hurt himself, and he couldn't really hold the cloth that well with him moving around. He looked down at his shorter arms. It should still work. He had to move so he was sitting in the guy's lap facing him, which felt weird as hell, then he put his arms around him, making sure his sleeve went to cover the other cut he'd made, and held him still. "Calm down. Yer hurting yourself. Odds are Vulture's already long gone, so it's not like you can catch him too. I told ya I'm sorry. If I let ya go out now, whoever's watching'll kill us both."

Heiji had tried to nod when the kid mentioned the other guy and dropped his head hearing that the guy was so high up. He flinched when the kid moved closer but, when he grabbed onto him, he couldn't stop himself as the very images that had haunted him most of the past day came back. He tried pulling harder, twisting and jerking at the bonds, shaking his head and fighting the tears. While he couldn't say it properly he still tried to call out. _'Takagi-keiji... Please... No...'_

"Calm down and breath for two seconds and I'll try an' help ya, kay?" His arms were really hurting form where the other guy was pulling him but he tried ta keep him still so he wouldn't be hurting himself no more. Taki felt bad enough as it was.

Heiji shook his head. Forget this. He had to get out of here. This was too close. way too close. _'Takagi-keiji.'_

Taki held on as tight as he could. Feeling his body ache. What the hell was this guy's problem? He was serious though and it was no little help he was promising. "Sit here and fight me and one 'a the toughest knots you'll ever come across for the next hour or freaking relax for two freaking seconds and I'll help ya."

Heiji shook his head still but fought to calm down. It was too close but not exact at least. He told himself it was no different than if Kudo were trying to stop him from doing something stupid... not that he would anymore. A few of the tears he'd held in dropped at that thought but he had to do something to get to Takagi-keiji before this 'Vulture' guy did but his wrists... Damn. He pulled a few more times before he shuddered and turned his head to the side. First he'd failed Kudo now he was gonna fail the very person that had been there to help him all those times. _'Gomen nasai.'_

"O-kay," Taki said as he slowly got up. He went over to the box he'd already opened, tore into it, couldn't find a shirt, and threw a blue sweater out of it instead. He found a pair of black pants and took his knife to them, cutting up both legs. He dug in once more and threw an orange sweater that was about four sizes too big over himself, rolling up the sleeves as best he could, and tying off the injuries to the other boy. He left the shirt or whatever he had used before there, and just tied it around so it would stay on. "There. Stealing for a good cause." He laughed a little at that. Then he put the blue sweater next to him and started cutting away the material on the guy's feet. "There's a back door. You can't go out looking like a ghoul though. Put that on. I don't know if we can do anything, but I know if it were me, I'd try. Might as well see what happens. Can't be any worse than being here, 'cept if we're seen and get shot. That would suck. I'll haunt ya for the rest of my undead life if that happens." He finished and moved to the guy's wrists.

Heiji shivered and pulled away a bit from the kid again but if he could find a way, _any_ way, to stop that guy from attacking Takagi-keiji, he'd do it. He doubted he would have been alive to save Kudo if not for the officer. Now that he knew about Kudo, Hattori'd make sure the officer could keep an eye on him where Kudo no longer wanted his. _'Takagi-keiji. Kuso. Ya betta' have got away.'_

Taki finished setting him free. He'd noticed several things though. He didn't look the older kid in the eye anymore, and his voice was low when he spoke so the other guy could get the sweater on. "If he's still nearby, you'll need my help. I'll stay with ya and ya can make me pay for this however ya want. Ya gotta listen to me though. Vulture's good and he had friends. He would never come alone. I don't think your friends would want you ta come save them, only ta die."

Heiji touched his shoulder briefly and grabbed the sweater, having some difficulty maneuvering his left arm with the cloth wrapped around it and hoping the blood wouldn't seep through too soon. He used the pole he'd been shoved against to pull himself up with his right hand, glad that it wasn't as painful to use as it had been Friday. He pushed off and looked for the back door.

Taki was at the older kid's side, trying to lead the way. He knew where they were going, and the other kid had been unconscious. He'd seen the door when he'd opened the box, so he headed towards it, reaching it and spoke. "For the first block, we have to run as fast as we can. I don't know if anyone's nearby." Then he took off outside, making sure his pace was just once step ahead of the other kid so he could lead the way.

Heiji followed the kid, hoping to get to Takagi-keiji in time. _'Come on .I am not losing anyone else. I can't.'_

…

Kazuhiko had his gun inside his coat now, ready. First kid was nothing. He could leave him up to the squirt. This guy was his though. He needed him. If he didn't get him, everything would go wrong. He was just coming back to the place, gonna go in there and just do what he wanted, when the guy came out to him instead. He grinned, hiding it in the shadows of his coat. Perfect.

Takagi hadn't seen Hattori pass him and he was looking out the window almost constantly except for a few seconds at one point. If that were the one opportunity he had- Takagi just thought it was more likely he went the other way. He was worried, so he was rushing. Either he hadn't seen the other man move or he'd been so focused he hadn't noticed where he was going, but he ran into a guy passing by. "Oh, sorry." Takagi backed away with a hissed in breath as something hurt- badly, and a noise he'd heard too often reached his ears. He stopped and looked back over his shoulder at the guy who he'd run into, seeing him just standing there himself. Takagi reached in his coat for his gun, drawing his hand away from his stomach.

"I don't think so," Kazuhiko spoke, pointing his now unhidden gun at the boy that had followed close behind his target. He smiled. "Oh what fun we're going to have. All the people I wanted, all together."

Saguru stopped short when a gun was quite suddenly pointed at him. He looked over at Takagi-keiji and saw that he had not had the chance to draw his own gun and, while he might have had the time on his own, if the man was fast he may pull the trigger anyway and there was no way for him to dodge away or move forward to knock it away. "What are your intentions with the two of us? If it is money I can provide you with that easily."

"No," Kazuhiko spoke with ease. "I'm here- for justice. And that's just what I'm going to get." Then he laughed quietly, his voice low so that no one else could hear except the two of them. "A member of the gang I'm in was killed a few days ago, and you two- ah, three, make the perfect scapegoats. I can't have anyone trying to look elsewhere for someone to blame." He pointed the gun barrel down quickly and shot the boy in the leg, near his ankle. Just a graze, but a good enough threat as he had it back up and ready to aim at a more vital spots of he had too. He was a great gunman. "Care to back up a bit?"

Takagi's other hand was hidden and in his pocket. He couldn't' dial but he hit the call button twice. _Sato, help._ He didn't think Hakuba-kun had noticed, but he wasn't going to be in any position to be trying to defend him if he egged on their aggressor. He'd been shot, he knew it, and it did hurt. He could take him, maybe alone, but not trying to defend them both with the injury. Then he heard the gun go off a second time.

Saguru hissed and bent over, reaching for the injury. He looked back up than over to the officer. Something was wrong. 'Wait, the gun has a silencer affixed to it. He must have already hit Takagi-keiji. Wait... three?' Saguru stood took a small step back. "What do you mean by three? Who else are you after?"

"After? I think you got me wrong. I'm done. I got all three of you. Now you just have to back up with me a bit so I don't get shot while I leave. That okay with you, kid, or do I have to kill you both?" He smiled, his teeth showing. "I'm good with either."

Saguru looked down, noticing the bit of blood on the sidewalk both by him and a small drop that landed by the officer. _'He was hit.'_ Saguru looked up at the officer. Should he risk it and make Takagi-keiji believe it was worse or could he hope that the man really wanted discretion in whatever his attempt at _'justice'_ was? And who could he have already... _'Hattori!'_ "Who was it and what did you do?" He took a deep breath and stepped back with the opposite foot, leaving the weight on the one that got hit, and hissed before leaning forward slightly and taking the weight off the other foot.

"I think you figured it out," Kazuhiko said with anther light laugh. "And I left him with a friend of mine. Last I saw he was bound, bleeding, and whimpering." The top row of his teeth were showing as he grinned. "Would you like to join? I mean, I'm all up for doing things this way. I just can't kill you." The inflections in his words changed as he spoke. _Come on kid, try me._ Great thing about it was, he wasn't lying.

Takagi took his a harsh breath, his hand clenching at his side. He could try, but he wanted to know where Hattori was, and if he wasn't fast enough, Hakuba would get hit...

_'Hattori does not need that. He has been through enough and has been beyond his breaking point so many times.'_ Saguru stared at the man. "Where is Hattori? What have you done with him?"

"You just asked me the same question twice. I told you, I left him with a friend of mine. All I did was get him started. I have no idea what happened to him. Now I asked you nice," Kazuhiko shot off another bullet again, this one grazing the kid's forearm. Didn't leave any blood this time though. "Get up and come with me. Now."

Saguru winced and touched his arm but he straightened up and nodded. He had hoped the man would tell them the destination first so he could try to plan a way to leave a message. _'Although Kuroba would not be happy with something written in blood.'_ "As you will not say where to go, you will have to at least give a direction."

"Away from that guy," Kazuhiko said easily. "I told you, I want you so I don't get shot walking away. I'm pretty- much- done," he said, nodding. "Loose ends all accounted for, except maybe one or two I can deal with later."

Kaito cooed lightly, "Get him."

Kazuhiko was about to walk away, having the kid follow him, when a pigeon came out and attacked the kid for a second before flying off. He found it so funny he had to laugh. "The universe hates you kid."

Kaito aimed his card gun. He was _not_ going to let this guy walk away with Hakuba. The stairs weren't the best place to hide, but he had a good angle and was hidden. Now he just had to give the detective a second to figure it out. _'I wouldn't be warning you if I didn't need you. I can make the smoke, you work the magic.'_

Saguru was caught off guard by the bird but it was gone before he could bring his hand up to wave it away. He looked around a moment as the man laughed but the bird was nowhere in sight. _'What was... that?'_ He glanced over at the top of the building, checking the windows before turning back to the man. _'Did Kuroba do that?'_

Kaito took a breath. This was so risky, if not for the others, than for anyone who might be on the street as well. He had an opening at both Takagi-keiji and Hakuba at the moment. He didn't want to dwindle the number of people there to two, and he didn't want Hakuba any closer to him. Kaito aimed at the man's feet. _Kami... please Hakuba, duck. He's gonna shoot back at me._ A second dove was on his shoulder, waiting. _"I'm sorry if you get hurt, my little friend, but I need your help."_ Kaito cooed once more, lightly. _'Go.'_ Then she was gone- if anything just to get Hakuba out of the way. Kaito knew he made a great distraction when he had too. A few seconds after she was gone, he fired off several cards at the man's feet. Here's where the danger came in. That would scare him, that would make him shoot, and Kaito was well enough hidden if he took a few steps back that he wouldn't be hit- it was Hakuba he was worried about.

Saguru shook his head and started toward the man once more. _'There is no way-'_ Saguru was surprised when a second bird came at him and ducked his head to the side as he raised his arms to shoo the bird away, stepping to the side slightly and turning as he tried to move away from the persistent bird.

Kazuhiko shook his head, either at the birds around here or the kid's luck. With the distraction, he had planned on just taking off. Good opening, the other guy wouldn't be able to follow, it all worked. Until someone shot something at him over the kid's shoulder. He hadn't even heard the shots until they got close to him and he caught the motion. He didn't think before returning fire, running to the side so that he could get into a better position. He was way too out in the open. Wherever the fuck the shit came from, he didn't know, but there was smoke filling the area around him, making his get-away even easier.

Takagi didn't know what was happening. He had had time to get his gun while Hakuba-kun and the man had been speaking, but with him aiming at him, he couldn't risk taking a shot. Takagi did see the bird, saw where it came from a second time, and did see something else, though it was fast and his eyes couldn't catch what it was- all he knew was the gun was off Hakuba-kun and that was all he needed. He turned and ran, pushing Hakuba-kun out of the way. He didn't know if the gunman would fire on him, so while his attention was elsewhere, he jumped at him, grabbing him around the waist and falling to the ground with him. Takagi got up quickly enough and held down the man's wrist with the gun, trying to stay on top of him. "Drop it."

Saguru felt himself pushed just as he was taking another step and ended up dropping to his hands and knees. He was surprised when the bird dropped on his shoulder as calmly as Watson would onto his arm. "So, you are a friend." Saguru looked over when the officer tackled the man and ordered him to drop his gun. "And where. Is. Hattori?"

Kazuhiko turned his other arm, pointing the smaller gun up at the man, he hadn't let him touch is other arm. He couldn't see the younger guy but he heard him and his silly demand. He wanted to kill the guy on top of him just to prove that he didn't listen to anyone but the boss, but he didn't want to deal with the repercussion from killing a cop just yet. The fuck had to get off of him though, and he knew the guy saw the gun- how easy it would be. "Get the fuck off."

Takagi tensed, staying where he was. He really did need to know where Hattori was, but this man was dangerous, and like it or not, he had to be stopped first. "Hakuba-kun, go inside."

_'Not again. I do not want to choose between getting myself to safety and leaving someone else like this or helping.'_ Saguru stood quickly and took a few steps before he hesitated.

Takagi noticed the man hadn't argued and, while he was given the chance, he couldn't ignore it. Hakuba-kun didn't look like he was going to listen. He should really have taken more of a stand with them. He was the officer here and he should be listened to, though he doubted any of the boy's still thought of him as 'the officer'. Takagi really was bad at this. "Hakuba-kun, get back in the house, now." He made his tone dead-set. He needed to be listened to or it was likely they'd both get hurt.

Saguru looked at the officer before taking a step back toward the stairwell. He really hated how he was seeing Kuroba and that doctor again. Once more he had been the original target and someone else was now in danger and could be hurt or killed instead of him. He backed up a bit more, as much as he did not want to leave Takagi-keiji with a gun pointed at him he also knew he had to do what the officer had said. "You will not get away with this."

Kaito poked his head around the corner. He could hear perfectly though he couldn't see a thing with the detective in the way. Hakuba was being an idiot. He took a few steps out, seeing if the guy would say anything about him being there, before grabbing the detective and rushing back inside- where it was relatively more safe. He watched his bird flap her wings a few times at the sudden movement but stay in place. "Come on, stupid." Kaito let his eyes scan the outside, wondering how this was going to work. He saw several things that were out of place, though the seemed to be acting both for and against them. If Kaito had a better understanding, he could have made a better plan than just sitting there and waiting for an opening.

"What?" Saguru looked back and saw who had grabbed him. "Kuroba. I believe this one and the other were yours? We have to help Takagi-keiji and find out where he left Hattori. I do not like the sound of his condition."

"I know, I was listening. I can find him. We don't need to risk killing ourselves for it. That would be stupid." Kaito peeked back around the corner. "And right now, any kind of help would have the opposite effect and you know it. Even if I sneak up on him, I could never get close enough." Kaito looked back and stared at Hakuba. "Unless you've got a plan. I'm no good with guns. If it weren't for luck clinging to me like static, I'd have been dead a long time ago."

Takagi saw Hakuba-kun disappear out of the corner of his eye. He looked back down at the man, not sure what to do. He could shoot him, but he'd be shot right back. Takagi would not have that. He slowly let the man go. He didn't know how else to do this without someone dying than to meet his demands, like any other officer would- though with only themselves on the line, he knew a few that would risk their lives to kill this guy. Takagi just wasn't one of those people. "What do you want?" he asked, as he slowly let go of the guy's arm.

"First, I want you to get the fuck off of me, like I said." He had his arm once more and he used it to hit the guy where he was already bleeding on him. Made it hard for the guy to get off of him, but Kazuhiko was satisfied that he'd gotten the guy's attention, watching the man cough and turn away from him. It would be so easy to kill him. Damn his plans though, he couldn't let the boss catch on to his little side move. So he waited for the guy to get off, watching him stand and then standing himself too, the smaller gun pointed at his target all the while, while he put the other back in his coat. "Now, lose the weapon."

"I'm not going to give it to you." Takagi wasn't going to let another person have his gun let alone one that could easily use it to kill another. It was obvious just looking at the man.

"I didn't say give it to me. I don't want your stupid gun. I said loose it." Kazuhiko indicated towards the guy. "And do it now."

Takagi took out his gun, holding it for a moment. He would be unarmed, but it wasn't like being armed had made any difference. He tossed it behind himself, hearing the metal skid on the pavement. The safety was on, so he wasn't that worried about someone picking it up in the next few minutes.

Saguru saw Takagi toss his gun away, leaving himself at the gunman's mercy. _'He should not-'_

Kaito saw the gun and immediately had thoughts of his own running through his head until Hakuba started to go back outside and he had to block him, shoving him against the wall so he could be sure the detective didn't move. His dove wasn't too happy about it but she stayed where he had told her to. "Stop acting like an idiot. You don't want to get any of us shot, do you?" Kaito asked angrily.

Saguru tried to keep an eye on what was happening but when Kuroba pushed him against the wall he lost the visual. "With him focused on Takagi-keiji I can get to that gun. I have a steady a hand, not to mention you almost died and I am not going to have someone else in that position."

"_I_ almost died? When? I must have missed that part." Kaito looked back over at where the gun had fallen. He felt his body get ready. "Besides, I'm a lot faster than you. This isn't about who did what or when or whatever you're stupid argument is, it's about who can pull it off better. You don't have _half_ the speed I do. Besides," Kaito looked back out. "Something else is going on, I just can't tell what. It would be stupid to give ourselves away now. Let's just see what happens."

Saguru had missed something but if Kuroba had caught it then he would have to trust him. He nodded but turned his head enough to try and follow what was going on.

Kazuhiko took a few steps back, his gun trained on the guy. He had to get out of there. He did what he needed. He kept his steps slow to average though as he backed up, to make sure the guy didn't go for his gun until he was far enough away. Once he was towards the end of the street, he took off and ran down the side street.

Takagi stayed where he was, watching the guy. Once he was out of sight, he ran back for his gun where he'd dropped it, seeing Kuroba out of the corner of his vision. Then the teen stopped, so Takagi picked it up and ran after the guy. Takagi didn't even know the other teen was there, but now that he did- "Both of you stay inside," he ordered as he ran after him.

Kaito had gone for the gun but then Takagi had instead. And he couldn't just grab the officer's weapon in front of him. At least, that was what his brain said and it made him stop. Then he saw the guy was bleeding and was focused on that for a few seconds before Takagi-keiji ran after the guy and Kaito looked back at Hakuba. _Stay inside, yeah right._

Saguru tipped his head. He was not sure if Kuroba had noticed that Takagi-keiji was likely shot and so was injured and chasing the man that had done it. Saguru stood and started after them. If Kuroba tried to stop him again he would point out that Takagi-keiji was alone and injured.

_'You better be OK.'_ Sato twisted the wheel, hearing everything that this man had said as well as hearing Hakuba-kun and Wataru. She climbed out and started forward. When she saw a man coming toward her at full speed and when she saw the small gun in his left hand she raised her weapon. "Hold it right there. Drop your weapon and put your hands up."

Kazuhiko heard the voice and spun, his gun still in hand. _How the fuck did they get here so fast?_ He didn't know the voice but he had the direction in seconds and had his gun pointing at them in a heartbeat- her. "You drop it!" He shouted back.

Sato kept her stance and her gun steady. She eyed this guy. The voice was enough. This was the one that had been threatening and shooting Hakuba-kun and Wataru and, based on the conversation, was responsible for Hattori-kun yet again being in danger. "We can stay here for awhile or you can surrender and tell us what you did to the others."

"Others? Lady, you got the wrong guy." _And I ain't staying here with you if my life depended on it. Run copper. _He started shooting at her, aiming for her. It didn't matter if he killed this one, it was justifiable in his escape, his boss wouldn't mind. At the same time he drew his automatic, firing off that one too as he ran. It was hard to aim and run but Kazuhiko was used to it. He just needed to get away anyway- one cop was easy.

Sato dropped at the first shot and tried to get a few back but she had to dodge as she felt a white hot pain on her left arm. She was not going to let him get away. She ducked behind a car and called out. "You may escape for now but we have your voice on file and your description. Two high school detectives and now two officers! You will have every cop in Japan after you!"

"Like I care!" he shouted back, eating up ground fast now that she was stationary. He continued to fire at her though until he was the end of the street and running the other way.

Takagi had heard the shots, loud. The guy was either using the un-silenced gun or someone else was shooting. He turned the corner, just making out Sato behind one of the cars and the guy still running. Takagi was breathing hard but the guy was still there. He ran after him. They needed to know stop this guy, and if he had hit Sato...

Sato heard footsteps from behind her and turned quickly, seeing Wataru coming at her. He was completely exposed. Sato cursed to herself and turned enough to fire off a few rounds at the gunman, hoping to either hit the man or stop him from shooting long enough for Wataru to get some cover.

Kazuhiko turned, seeing the other guy had somehow managed to keep up. Well, he won't be on him long. He went right, doubling back the other way but down a different street. He couldn't let them see him so he took the first ally on his left, before the end of the street, and went right again. He knew somewhere he could go.

Takagi took a few shots but his aim was terrible. He couldn't control it very well while he was running and then the guy was out of sight. Takagi had to stop for a second and breathe again. He wanted to know if Sato was alright and he could see her several dozen feet ahead of him, chasing the guy. Takagi took in one more breath and followed her.

Sato turned and caught the slightest hint of a shadow so she took off as well. Stopping before dashing around and taking a peek. Empty. She raced down it and came out at the next street, looking around but not catching sight of the man. _'KUSO!'_ She turned around a few times, trying to spot odd movements from the crowd that would give her a clue as to where he went.

Kaito was fast and Hakuba was slow. He knew that. He'd rather be ahead of the detective anyway. He didn't think he'd catch up to Takagi so fast, but when he did, he reached over and grabbed the gun. "You're too slow," he said with a wink, getting a surprised look in return as Kaito turned the corner long before him, catching sight of the woman officer. He hid the gun before Sato-keiji could see it and followed after her.

Nakamori had covered the other end of the street and took off after the man when the other officer is was no longer in the line of fire. It shocked him when Kaito-kun and Hakuba-kun came out of the building and followed after the guy. "Get the hell back in the house!" He shouted towards them, but Kaito-kun was on sugar pills or something and already long gone. It took him to the end of the street to catch up with Hakuba-kun and he hadn't missed the blood the boy was leaving behind. "You go back-" Ah, what if the guy came back? He couldn't just leave him here. Nakamori took a breath, slowed down, and grabbed the kid to stop him. He was out of this chase now. He had to take care of the kid. It took him a moment to notice there was a white bird on his shoulder and Nakamori wanted to ask about it, but the kid came first. "That's it for you. You're hurt. Come on and sit down."

Saguru was surprised when he was pulled to a stop rather than having one of the others stop him. Nakamori had grabbed his arm so he automatically responded. "It is just a flesh wound and it is not that bad." He reached his free hand up and covered the torn material on his forearm.

"I can see your leg perfectly fine, kid, and you're bleeding on your shoe." Nakamori dragged him over to the side of the road, forcing him to sit down on the curb as he did. "Fine, go chase Kid, but don't go chasing an armed man. First, there's no way in hell you could have caught up like this, and second, there is nothing you could have done." He took out a handkerchief and handed it to Hakuba. "Here. Don't want you bleeding all over the place."

Saguru looked at his leg and realized that it had been bleeding more than it had at first. He let go of his arm and took the offered handkerchief. "Domo arigatou, but Takagi-keiji was hit too. You have to check on him as well."

"If I don't need anything, it's you telling me how to do my job. I didn't come here alone. That partner of his is with him," _And damn it, they'd better at least keep Kaito-kun safe or he really would bring up all hell around them. _"so he'll be fine. We called in for backup a while ago, but we were the closest."

Saguru shook his head. "I do not know how you knew but that is not all. He said he already got Hattori somewhere and he sounded like he had hurt him further and left him with someone. We have to find them."

"Don't worry, kid, we-"

"Hello there, Inspector," Yusaku said with a nod as he came up upon the two that had stayed back. "I have something for you."

"Hell's fucking gates!" Nakamori let out a breath. He recognized the man and his tone. "Did you have to scare the crap out of me?"

"It was hardly intentional," Yusaku said with a smile and a wave of his hand. "There are two men with my wife down the street. They seem to be friends of the man who just rather successfully escaped you. I don't think a simple book writer has any jurisdiction to arrest them."

"_Not intentional my ass. Everything you do has intention._" Nakamori bit at the information though, putting a hand on the kid's shoulder. "I don't even want to know how you did that. Can you watch this kid? I can see him running off after the others like an idiot, _for some reason_," he added, more towards the stupid kid than the very annoying old associate.

Saguru looked back and forth between the two men. He was sure he recognized the newcomer but he could not place him. He glanced over in the direction Kuroba and the gunman, who right now would be their best chance at locating Hattori, had disappeared to.

"I've got him," Yusaku spoke, bending down in front of the boy to get a proper look at him and all the information it could provide that he didn't already have. "Their back the way you just came and across the street. Both are unconscious, so all they will need will be a nice ride in the next car that comes from that back-up you must have called."

Nakamori got up, letting out a gruff breath of air. "All these years and you never change. Still as confident as ever. Just make sure you watch the kid." Nakamori walked away. He'd wondered why Hakuba-kun's attitude always got to him, now he remembered why.

Yusaku smiled at the boy and his predicament. He loosened his tie and took it off, wrapping it around the cloth on the boy's ankle after taking his fingers away. He then presented his hand to him. "Since you have neither dark skin and look nothing like a Kuroba, you must be Hakuba-kun. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Kudo Yusaku, Shinichi's father."

Saguru looked up at the man and recognized the name at once. He reached for the hand but also went to stand and properly bow. "That is correct. Hakuba Saguru. It is an honor to meet you and I apologize that I did not recognize you sooner."

"I hardly expected you to know me," Yusaku said with a smile. "Though you didn't seem puzzled at all when I said I was Shinichi's father. I take it then you are a friend, much like Hattori-kun is. I'm sorry; I just fished you for information there a bit. These days that boy doesn't tell me anything." Yusaku said the last words almost with a sigh, though he was still smiling. He did find the boy's words intriguing though. "You know me from somewhere." He smiled a bit wider. "I take it you're a fan."

Saguru nodded slightly. "Both of your works as an author and as a detective. I have come across you name in many police files and yet I never had a face to go with the name. And yes I do know your son." _'Though his recent actions are rather questionable.'_

"I appreciate the flattery, but police work has always been secondary. The confines of the human mind are one of the most complex things, and puzzles are one of the world's greatest treasures. One of them," Yusaku stressed. "I find my inspiration where it arises, and on half those cases you've probably come across, I was called in. The Inspector could hardly turn away my help, but it did put me in his debt when I was introduced to places I should have been kept from. He is an old friend, so I made exceptions. You're not so very different from me. You're an avid reader, someone who also likes to puzzle over the minds of other, someone who considers all threads of logic before running off after an obvious trail, and a dear friend. Our only difference is our career choice- and experience. I do wonder how it came about you aren't wearing your own clothes though. I haven't had much time to talk and Shinichi has shown he doesn't want to be intruded upon, so can you tell me what happened, at least, an overview. I can pick up the details."

"Conan-kun had been kidnapped. Thursday night and Friday morning on my way to school an inspector picked me up due to the fact that the only description they had was a blond male. As it turns out, Hattori had arrived to visit and together, with Takagi-keiji and a classmate-and friend of mine, we managed to track him down. Unfortunately not all the members of the hospital staff were... qualified to be in their positions." Saguru looked away for a moment toward where he had last seen Kuroba.

"And that has nothing to do with what happened here because there was no indication that the man that just ran off was in anyway affiliated with a hospital, and yet you're looking after him after you've said both that Takagi-keiji and you're friend were involved. Seeing as I did catch a bit of you're conversation before- that was also not intended- I take it that you're thinking back on something that happened afterwards that had to do with one of both of them. You're worried, so it was something negative. Something either happened with one of them or they were both a part of something negative as a whole, something you were a part of as well, since you're concern since first-hand based. In any case, neither of them are here, though you all seemed to be mixed up in something that accrued there, either malpractice or something that seems far more personal by the way you went off like that- something solely on you. That narrows it down to maybe a dozen options. Please," Yusaku said as he presented his hand. "Continue."

"One of the doctors abducted me and my friend managed to... follow us. I was drugged but he managed to help it wear off faster and proceeded to keep the man occupied and told me to escape. Only the person I found and requested help from was one of the doctor's partners and he had had Hattori with him. I failed to see it and landed myself back in there grasps even after he tried to stop them... it forced his hand and he killed the doctor that had intended to ra-." Saguru took a deep breath and swallowed. He had been trying to not to think of what might have happened had Kuroba not done any one of the things he had.

"And for some reason the situation now has familiarities to that one. You were taken- I don't think anything too special happened with that. Even Shinichi has been abducted- once by my wife and I. It is really easy and the person doesn't usually see it coming. You're friend helping, that doesn't seem like anything extraordinary either. You happening to run into the wrong man was just unfortunate. If you were drugged, that would make up for the lack of judgment, if it were obvious. If not, I see no reason why you would think the first person you saw after would have ill purposes. Given the situation, I could easily see how that would lead your friend to find that one less person there was to harm you, the better. I doubt there was away around it. So... considering everything sounds very basic and how I would have expected things to come out, what is it that is weighing on your mind?"

"This was the second time I was targeted and someone else forced themselves into my place. If he had not acted as he had then it was likely he could have been killed and just now Takagi-keiji did that very same thing, not to mention my friend went after him as well and the gunman told us that he had already got Hattori and left him with a friend of his. He was recently even worse off as the man that had him before escaped police custody and had some of his friends abduct Hattori once more. The result left him with no memory of us until 39 minutes 45.5 seconds ago. The way Conan-kun left him right after, I fear he may not have anything to hold onto. I do not want to lose my first real friends."

"You're worried, that's basic, but you're looking that first part in all the wrong ways- and a bit selfishly. Here," Yusaku folded his arms to better think. "Say I was taken hostage, and the Inspector, my friend, came and switched places with me. I would feel worried, yes, not guilty. Am I smart? Yes. Am I capable of handling myself? Yes, basically. Have I been in that type of situation before and had the experience as well as the necessary tools for it? Not in the least. You're trying to make yourself into something you're not. Here, you might understand this better. Imagine, for a moment, this friend of yours was on a case with you, where the faster – you – understood the clues, the more likely you were to save someone's life. Your friend would not have the same tools at their disposal, may even slow you down. Don't tell me you won't take charge of it, and let another person die, because you wanted to be on equal footing? That is your experience, what you can deal with. Thinking you can take on what another is more capable of is conceded."

Saguru bowed his head and consented the point. "I know if they were both well I would not question it, nor would I impede them. However my friend was badly hurt during our search for Conan-kun and Takagi-keiji I am certain was shot prior to the man ever revealing himself and his intentions."

"If injuries were ever to impede the human race, I would hate to see the day. But I do see you're point. It does make it harder to judge what to do in the situation then. I think it depends on how much faith you have in the person. Takagi-keiji for one, I believe, even injured, was the better choice to pursue the man. Out of interest, what is it you're so angry with my son for?"

Saguru did not feel right telling on Conan-kun like this however, considering Hattori's actions it was likely the result of Conan-kun's attitude. "Hattori has not had his voice since he was rescued either. Conan-kun worked with my friend and managed to help Hattori remember everything. Hattori wrote and Conan-kun responded and at some point Hattori wrote on a piece of paper that he did not deserve Conan-kun as a friend but to be forgiven only for Conan-kun to walk out on him saying he would never do so. I only just started to have friends in these three and now the two with the strongest bond I have ever seen have suddenly broken. Hattori was devastated and I believe he went to find Conan-kun while I was asleep on the stairs."

"Broken? No. Not yet at least, but it certainly sounds like he's trying. I will have to have a talk with Hattori-kun. I believe that both, not one, is in need of the other. You see, Shinichi is part of a dying breed. There are very few like him in the world. He can't hold a grudge- ever. He can be angry, but it never lasts. No matter what someone has done to him, or to those he cares about, there's just something about him that can't hold onto that anger. I'm sure you've seen it, if not failed to recognize what it was. He pities them, murderers included, because he can't understand them. He's mind is... one of the strangest I've ever come across. I can't say he's naive, because he does know and has seen a lot, but he can't relate well when it comes to some things. I don't want to say he doesn't know how, but he doesn't always take into consideration that what is best isn't always what is really best. His concept on that is usually dead on, but with matters such as this, he's way out in left field." Yusaku took a breath. "I have only heard of Hattori, but I believe that, as much as Shinichi has had friends, he's the closest that have come to actually understanding the boy. I would think he would know how foolishly he could act before. Do you understand?" He looked over at Hakuba-kun. "My son lied to both of you, likely using this vacation to get as far away from any set danger he may have placed on you for being in his company. Not the best way to go about it, but in his mind, I'm sure he can see no other way. He's a strong believer in life above regret. He can't understand that not all of those emotion's can take second-seat to living." Yusaku smiled. "By the way, that friend of yours has been behind you through the majority of our conversation. I thought you should know."

Saguru took a sharp intake of breath and tensed up slightly. He had not meant for Kuroba to hear all of that, especially in the way he had put it. He also wondered exactly how much Kuroba had heard. He tipped his head down and to the side slightly. He still could not help the relief he felt that Kuroba was alright only to realize that Hattori was still in danger.

"Hi, idiot," Kaito said quietly. It was easy enough to sneak up on him, but it had been the other man that hadn't given him away. He was glad now. "Sorry. We lost him."


	47. Mending Wounds

**Chapter 47: Mending Wounds**

"Sorry. We lost him."

Saguru turned slowly and looked at Kuroba. "I know. I doubt you would have come back and not said anything if you had a way to find Hattori." Saguru put his hand up and brushed the feathers of the bird that was still on his shoulder. "I had thought this one would return to you if you came so close."

"No," Kaito said with his first hints of a smile. "I told her to watch over you."

Saguru looked over at Kuroba with a bit of surprise before he realized Kudo-san was still there and had made Kuroba's presence known and yet he had not introduced them. He gave a small bow to Kudo-san. "My apologies, I should have introduced you. This is Kuroba Kaito. Kuroba, this is Kudo Yusaku."

Kaito had known the guy was a friend, mostly because he'd been talking to Hakuba. This what the first that he'd gotten of a name though and 'Kudo', on anyone, meant they were dangerous. He tensed, becoming guarded, though he did his best not to show it. If anything, his lack of not reacting to it was the most revealing.

"Thank you for the introduction but I know exactly who he is." Yusaku smiled at the boy. He was, however, a bit surprised that the two of them were speaking to one another so openly. The new generation had a different way going about things, that was no surprise. "My phone's been ringing for a while. I'm going to go answer it. I think I'll be gone for a few minutes. It would be a shame if you two disappeared before I got back, but you could hardly blame me for it. It's a personal call. I should go answer it," Yusaku said with a smile. "Remember what I said though, it may not be just one of them that needs it." He slipped a card to the hotel they were staying at towards Hakuba-kun and turned away to let the two do whatever they wanted, looking at his phone and having to come up with an excuse to Shinichi, besides the truth for why they'd be so late- and why they would be staying a while.

Saguru took the card and watched him walk away. "Kuroba, how do you two know each other?"

"I don't," Kaito said, his tone now showing just how worried about that he was. "I never seen the guy before, let alone met him."

"I wonder how Conan-kun's father knew you than."

"His mom knows my mom. She never said anything about his dad." And Kaito had never heard a thing about him. He and his mom didn't really talk about certain things though. "Maybe he heard of me." _And he has sharp eyes, just like Tantei-kun... No- _Better_ than his._ "That guy's scary."

Saguru looked over at Kuroba in surprise. "I would think you would be a fan of his. I thought I saw a copy of one of the Night Baron books at your house earlier today."

Kaito tipped his head. "Yeah, we've got all of them. My mom reads them though, I don't. I'm not really into the whole, killing thing, even in books- not that I _don't_ read them every now and then. Besides, they were from my mom's friend to her. It I'd tried to touch them she would have roasted me alive. I'm not very gentle on books."

"Kudo Yusaku is the author of those books. Perhaps you should have asked for an autograph for your mother."

"Not on her life." Kaito looked over at where the man had disappeared. "He's worse than Tantei-kun."

"Well, all the same I want to check on Takagi-keiji and make sure that he was not hit too badly and see what we can piece together about Hattori's whereabouts and his condition."

"Three things. I'll start with the first because you just made me think of it again." Kaito put his hand out to keep Hakuba from going anywhere. "Did he really say that to Hattori?"

"Conan-kun telling Hattori he was a liar and he wouldn't forgive him." Saguru looked over in the direction of the agency. "Yes. When I followed him into the stairwell he must have used something on me because I-"

"Passed out like I did? Yeah, I hate that stupid little dart." Kaito shook his head though. "That can not have been the first thing they talked about. What was?"

"Well. Hattori was writing for Conan-kun to see and it had on it that Hattori was not going to just leave Conan-kun and that he had triggered something earlier, I believe back at your home, and that he was unsure why it had not worked. He went on to say Conan-kun was not going to go it alone to which Conan-kun said he had done enough, listing Hattori almost killing himself and then forgetting him. Hattori wrote that the last thought he remembers having was Conan-kun, though he wrote 'otouto'. Conan-kun seemed to take offense to that and pulled away when Hattori's hold went slack. It was then Hattori asked about a broken promise, how he did not deserve Conan-kun as a friend and asked for forgiveness only for Conan-kun to say he was right and head out the door."

Kaito understood all too well, and he couldn't see how Hakuba didn't. "You don't see it, do you? Just the fact that the word upset him." Kaito shook his head. "Let me see... if I can get you to understand. He's- a bit like me in a few ways, so maybe it's easier for me. You've never had to hide anything like this before." He took a breath and started. "Hattori got his memories back, so he was back- but you can't say recent events haven't... changed certain things. Hattori's always been so stubborn, and a better person for it. I think that's how they ended up friends, because he needed someone as stubborn as he was, who would stay with him through any kind of danger." Kaito made sure he met Hakuba's eyes. "So the danger was there, and I think, if Tantei-kun said those words, he _wanted_ to be fought back on it- he wanted Hattori to say, forget all that, I'm still staying with you', like he would have before- and it didn't happen, so he left. If it were me, and I noticed that you were..." Kaito drew off a little, not sure how to phrase this. "Hurting, and I was only likely to make it worse, I think I might try to make you hate me or something- make you think I didn't want you around me."

"You did try that if you recall." Saguru folded his arms and thought for a moment. "Perhaps it is or is not the same. Hattori may have not..." Saguru looked over at Kuroba. "Hattori dropped the pen after writing for forgiveness and while Conan-kun was over by the door he may have missed it but Hattori's hands were shaking, so what if it was not a matter of not wanting to respond but that he could not at the moment. He may even have meant to write more. We keep focusing on the new injuries however Hattori has been through a great deal of pain and not just the ones we see. He had major emergency surgery yesterday for his side and he did drown on Friday. If the injuries and fatigue have been compounding through all this it may have been he was not able to keep writing even if he wanted to ."

"So they both ended up taking it the wrong way." Kaito let out a breath. "Don't know how we can fix that when neither of them will probably believe us. Smart or not, Tantei-kun can be a real little devil when he wants. Plus I have to go make a few calls to see if I can't find Hattori and Jii-chan has been trying to call for the last five minutes and I haven't been able to pick up." Kaito grabbed Hakuba's arm to hold him there. "I still need to talk to you. No walking away just yet."

Saguru paused, having intended to go track down the officers, especially Takagi-keiji.

Kaito picked up. "Hi, make it fast." He listened for a while and let out a breath. "I'm don't really have the time to be repaying-" Jii cut him off, that was a first. The next few sentences told him why. "Where?" Kaito listened, trying to think at the same time he was trying to understand, both separate things for once. "I'll call you back later," he finally said when he'd gotten what he really needed to know. The rest could wait. He looked up at Hakuba. "That's my best record yet, and I didn't even have to try." His eyes were a bit wide. "I know where Hattori is."

Saguru had been stroking the bird while he waited but his full attention went to Kuroba when he said that. "How? Where?" _'And at what point did I become so inarticulate.'_

"A friend on the street called it into Jii." Kaito shook his head, grabbing the detective and taking off so he could move and talk at the same time without being stopped. "There's been a lot of internal fighting but that doesn't matter. One of my friends wound up with him- well, one of my friend's guys. He told Jii where to find them, course he thought he was giving Kid the info, so they don't know- gah, anyway he's close." Kaito kept going, taking the second left when he came to it.

Saguru was grateful Kudo-san had walked away when he had although... _'Nakamori-keibu will not be pleased that Kudo-san let me leave.' _Saguru struggled a bit to keep up before he recalled Kudo-san's words. "He may be a 'friend' now but with no word on his condition you should go on ahead. He may need help quickly and I am slowing you down."

Kaito looked back. Surprise didn't even cover what he felt. Then he readied his eyes and faced forward again. "He's never given me any reason to think he's not my friend, and it was him that I turned to when I needed someone to watch you guys when I snuck out of the hospital. Jii could only get so close and I would have had no idea what had happened to you guys without whoever he sent in. I trust him, and his people- and out of all the stupidest times for you to tell me to leave you behind, this is the tops. Hattori's hurt and Tantei-kun's not here. We're his friends and he needs us- not me- so quit being such and idiot and shut up about all this leaving you behind stuff."

"I had not meant to insult him merely that, while Hattori is with a friend at this point, what about before? Also, I do want to help him however, if he is hurt like the other man bragged, then you can reach him sooner." _'I would barely keep up this pace if you were not holding me.'_

"I don't know what happened before. I'm gonna find out. Right now I just want to get Hattori." Kaito looked back, keeping his eyes on Hakuba. "And who cares if I can get there five minutes faster? If he's hurt, I'd think he'd rather see both of us than just one. He needs the help and you know it. Like you said, he's been hurt, and right now, he probably feels all alone, even though he isn't. We _both_ need to get there, we _both_ need to show him and Tantei-kun how stupid they are, and we _both_ will do that just fine- even if we are five minutes slower."

Saguru nodded and forced himself to a faster pace. After another turn he realized something. "Kuroba, what of the other man? Hattori already had two encounters with a criminal that slipped away from the police."

Kaito pulled up his shirt and took out the gun. "Borrowed this, just in case."

Saguru was not sure if he should nod or shake his head at that piece of information. He settled making a small motion with his head to show he saw it and ignoring the throbbing in his leg. _'Hopefully he does not have to use it to its full potential.'_

Kaito stopped in front of a bakery, looking up at the sign before slipping in and seeing Hakuba's steps match his even worse than usual. "_Does you're leg hurt that bad? And I mean seriously_?" Kaito looked down, but it was wrapped up so he couldn't see. He hadn't gotten a good look from inside the stairwell.

Saguru sighed and looked down. "It was bleeding worse when Nakamori-keibu stopped me from following you and sat me down but I had not had the time or ability to wrap it. Kudo-san did that for me, though I believe it was intended to do what it has. Enough pain that I would not have been able to out run him by any means, though not life threatening." Saguru looked back up at Kuroba. "How much further?"

Kaito looked around the inside of the bakery and raised an eye at Hakuba. "Ah, we're here." He smiled at the detective, thinking it was funny, then he went over to the woman who was behind the counter, seeing that there was no one inside- the door probably said 'closed' but he hadn't looked. "Phoenix set me." 'Behind the counter,' she replied without looking at him. Kaito nodded and went under the little latch thing to find Hattori leaning against the wall and unconscious and someone little kid that he knew he'd seen somewhere, but it took him a few seconds to place. He waved a hand over to Hakuba and moved around Hattori. The sweater was new, and it was darker in one corner. Kaito took out a box cutter to see what was under it.

Saguru followed Kuroba behind the counter and caught sight of Hattori as Kuroba moved around him, not missing the discoloration on the shoulder. He hurried over and started to crouch but moved to his knees instead. He touched the boy between him and Hattori only for him to start shaking. "Do not worry, we will not hurt you." He looked over at Kuroba and Hattori. "How is he?"

Kaito removed the side of the shirt and saw the cut. It wasn't that bad. Jii would be able to fix him up in two seconds, _if_ they went there. With all these cops around and now the only two he could really trust going to the hospital themselves, he wasn't sure what to do. Jii was fine for hidden wounds but this was something the cops were going to look into. Though maybe it would be fine. It wasn't like Jii would be doing anything special. Ah! He couldn't decide. "The wound's not that bad but he bled a bit. Not enough that he's in danger but it probably helped with the passing out. Jii-chan can fix it, easy." Kaito looked over at Hakuba. "What are we doing though?"

Saguru looked hard at the injuries and than over to Hattori's face. He had not reacted to them at all. "I do not believe it wise to try and move him ourselves, especially if that is not his only injury. The other man made it seem a great deal worse. I have to think there was more to it than that."

"I know, but there's not enough blood for me to think it's life-threatening." Kaito kept his eyes on Hakuba, speaking quieter. "_Takagi-keiji had been shot, and Sato-keiji was with us when we were following him, she was bleeding a bit too. Both of them left already. We can get Nakamori-keibu, but_..." Kaito looked around and sighed. "_You're choice. I think I've already painted a big white hat over myself anyway. I don't know how he's gonna like being at a hospital again though, and this time without Tantei-kun._"

Saguru closed his eyes a moment. "Granted, Conan-kun would have been a big help calming him down. Perhaps rather than a hospital we could find a clinic or have a local doctor check him. It would be a different environment and that way, if he does not need anything major, he can be treated without needing to go to a hospital."

Kaito got an idea and his eyes lit up. "Hey, how do you feel about going behind everyone's back for the good of all? I do it on a daily basis, but I want to know about you."

"As I seem to have been doing just that since Friday, if it will help Hattori then what do you have in mind?"

"Jii has treated me for a gunshot wound before. He's got his hands on anything if he needs it, and I'd trust him with Hattori. We'd need a ride though, and I thought of some place better than my house." Kaito waves his fingers, showing off the card that had been in Hakuba's possession up until a few seconds ago. "What do you think?"

"He was the one that tended to us earlier. Hattori would likely remember him and not be ill at ease if he awoke under his care. As for a ride I have no idea how I can help. Unless I request a cab online and charge it ahead of time I am no help." Saguru looked closely at Hattori. "I believe his left shoulder is injured as well. There is a slight bulge and some discoloration there, likely something was put there to stop the bleeding prior to the sweater being put on."

"You can be of a lot of help. I don't think any of the cops would let us do this." Kaito handed the card back, looking down at it then up at Hakuba with a smile. "Maybe someone else is after the same things we are."

"Phoenix said for you to take Sparrow with you."

Kaito turned at the woman's voice and looked down at the kid. "Him? Why?"

"I have no idea. I'm just passing on the message. I never saw any of you."

The woman never once looked over at them and Kaito shook his head. "Well, worrying about that later. That guy's scary." Kaito shoved the card at Hakuba more when he didn't take it back. "You talk to him."

"I will give him a call." Saguru took the card and looked over at the woman. "Ma'am, do you by any chance have a phone I may use?"

She thought about it for a moment before pointing behind herself and through the doors. "It's right in the front, but you were just a customer asking to use it."

"Of course. Domo arigatou." Saguru stood carefully and made his way to the room the shopkeeper had pointed out. He saw the phone and quickly dialed the number. 'I do hope he finished his earlier call.'

Kaito got on his own phone real quick, calling his mom and Jii. He didn't know where they were going but it had to be a hotel close enough to them and Jii could figure it out. She had a car and she could get the old man there, maybe even before they got a ride. He promised to call back with and address if he got one.

Yusaku had been driving a good few minutes, Yukiko in a much brighter mood now that she'd had her fun. It made him smile to hear her talk about it, she always brought her words to life. His own fight had been very short. He'd simply snuck up from behind and knocked the man out. Shinichi, currently, thought that he'd had some problem or another getting Yukiko to leave, and thus, the delay. He felt his phone vibrate. He was surprised when it wasn't Shinichi and he picked it up. "Hello, Kudo Yusaku speaking."

"Kudo-san, this is Hakuba Saguru. Kuroba and I managed to find Hattori however with his recent experience at hospitals we decided to use someone with medical knowledge that has treated him already. He tended to us earlier today and is familiar with Hattori's condition prior to this as well. Hattori is unconscious at the moment and we need a ride."

Yusaku nodded. "I can provide that. Where are you?" He held up a finger for Yukiko, incase she wanted to interrupt. "And you've only just met me, why is it me that you're calling?"

"Hattori needs help and, as anyone else that I would trust is either on the way to the hospital themselves, has to deal with the remaining men back at the agency, or been out of reach since this started. It is more a matter of-a leap of faith." Saguru shifted a bit and leaned on the table.

"I asked you for a location a while ago. I'll be there, you just have to tell me where there is." Yusaku smiled. "It's no leap of faith, more like a step down an adjacent path, proceeding the same direction."

Saguru nodded though he could not be seen. "Yes, I had been about to continue. It is a small bakery." Saguru gave the location.

"Back the way I just came then." Yusaku looked behind before taking a sharp u-turn at the next street. "I'm with my wife. We should be there shortly."

"We will be waiting inside. Domo arigatou."

Yusaku hung up the phone and looked over at Yukiko for a moment before keeping his eyes on the road. "Shinichi will have to wait a bit longer. It seems something happened to Hattori-kun and they need a ride. I thought you'd be fine with it. It seems the boy is in need of help."

Yukiko had pouted at first when her husband had silenced her but it had turned to concern now. Hattori-kun had been a fun boy and eager to help when she had disguised him as Shinichi.

He'd already driven a good five minutes away, but they were still close and so was the shop, so it took four getting back. Yusaku parked out in front and closed the door, waiting for his wife before he entered, seeing nothing of the boy's he was expecting. It didn't take him long to notice the atmosphere and slight noises for him to understand. Just a few seconds was all he needed. He went under the gate, seeing the shop woman did nothing to stop him, and looked down at the four people back there. He needed only a few seconds to identify the boy's problem, though the fourth, and younger kid, was new to him. The clothes on him told him enough where he was concerned though. "We're here."

Saguru looked up when Yusaku spoke than looking quickly at Hattori before rising and bowing to the man.

She noticed they were leaving and handed a bag over to the boy that stood, not looking at him. "Here. There are some muffins and doughnuts for you, if you want them. " She bowed, even with her head already down. "I hope your friend gets well, and please take care of Sparrow. The boy is really upset right now."

Kaito looked up. This was his responsibility. "He'll be safe." He was... very surprised at the food though. He wasn't really that close with any of the gang members, but this woman just didn't seem like one of them. Phoenix didn't either, but than again, he was the only member Kaito had met in person- well, Kid had met in person.

Saguru took the bag slowly. "Domo arigatou." He turned back to try and see about at least moving the boy- Sparrow?

Kaito was already down on the floor and he had just promised the lady he'd take care of the kid. Hakuba had the bag and Hattori was blocked in with Sparrow on the floor. So he got up and moved to the other side, getting the younger kid on his right side and putting his arm over his neck. He stood up with the kid, mostly using his back but he'd had too use his right arm to bring him up and Kaito clenched his teeth for a moment while he did- The kid was small but he was dead weight right now. "Get Hattori out first."

Yusaku didn't miss the boy struggle. So like his father- somewhere in the eyes. The boy didn't match either of his parents in particular though. He was something new, some mix of both, and he didn't yet have the ability to completely hide his pain, which was good. He wanted him to stay that way. He'd have to have a talk with his successor about that. Yusaku put an arm under Hattori-kun's back and lifted him up. He'd forgotten just how heavy these kid's could be. It was very difficult and he knew he would need his wife's help getting under the door and in the car. He nodded to her to indicate this and looked back at the other two. "You both stay here for a few moments."

Yukiko stepped over and took some of Hattori-kun's weight as her husband came toward her, going under the door first and bringing the teen with her. Remembering what her friend had said to her she called out. "And don't even think about straining yourself yet."

Saguru had positioned himself closer and grabbed the boy, taking some of the weight himself. Hearing the woman's parting words he looked up at Kuroba.

Kaito rolled his eyes off to the side and wiggled his fingers at Hakuba to show he wasn't holding the kid much at all with his right hand. "It just hurt for a second picking him up. I'm fine." _And not going to be moving my fingers individually for a few more days. Ow. Stupid-... stupid-... Well, everything. Yeah, everything was pretty stupid right now. _

Saguru shook his head and looked down at the boy. "How do you suppose he managed to get Hattori here?"

"Why do you keep asking me things I told you I don't know? Really, I don't have a line to absolutely everything that happens around here." Kaito looked down at the kid when Hakuba did. "This guy I've seen before though. Don't know him, don't know what happen- and I probably won't know what happened until he or Hattori wakes up." Kaito looked up at Hakuba as he finished. He could feel the boy shaking, but he didn't know why. His eyes were still, so it was likely just some type of unconscious reaction. "I do know that I wasn't planning on brining Hattori back home, like I said. I was thinking that hotel that Tantei-kun's at might be a better destination- you know, for the view."

Saguru had looked up briefly when Kuroba responded, somewhat embarrassed he had voiced the question out loud. He looked up again when Kuroba mentioned the hotel and nodded. "A nice view is good for the soul." He looked over as Kudo-san reentered the bakery.

Yusaku came back, looked at the other two boys and inclined his head to the woman before taking the younger child. Comparatively, the boy felt like a feather. He didn't think he was out of shape at all, but maybe he was getting a little old for this. "Come on. I don't think I need an explanation this time except for maybe who this is and where we're going."

Kaito smiled, still wary of the other man. He didn't like him- or not that he didn't like... at least, not the guy in particular, just- something about the way his eyes shown. "You're place, if you can give me the address. And the kid's... no idea. Figured we couldn't leave him here though." Kaito was completely lying about that part but the man was turned away so maybe he wouldn't notice. Takagi and Sato-keiji were one thing, talking about _anything_ that would single him out in front of this man though, felt like shouting it out to Nakamori-ojisan.

"Okay than," Yusaku said in agreement to both statements. Whatever grievances Shinichi had with them, he would have to deal with them himself. He'd see if Mouri-san wanted to go out for a while. He did still need to make ticket arrangements, and Shinichi had agreed, so he wouldn't be letting him back out, he just didn't know how many tickets he needed to order now.

Kaito followed behind Hakuba instead of the other guy. He'd imagined a question or two at least and argument as most. He didn't get either and that creped him out. He looked over at the tiny car and then at Hakuba when the older Kudo opened the back door to let them in, the woman with him waiting outside. Kaito stayed near Hakuba, letting him deal with them.

Saguru scanned the group. This would be a tight fit. The woman whom he took to be Kudo-san's wife smiled in an odd way, though it seemed to be directed at Kuroba. She slid into the back seat on the driver's side, holding her arms to take the boy. Saguru looked over at Kuroba and saw he had pulled back so he got in and moved to the center.

Kaito waited for Hakuba, looking up and down the street for a minute when their eyes were off of him. Someone was watching him. No, not him. He wasn't sure who though and he didn't like it, but it didn't feel negative. Kaito shook his head, looking at the car. Man, he did _not_ want to go with these people... but there was no other choice. He got in, drawing his right leg up as he closed the door so that he could fit comfortably behind Hattori. His seatbelt could go to hell- he didn't want to feel anymore tied down. They other teen didn't look too good and Kaito didn't know why, but he reached out his fingers to brush some of the guy's hair away- for some reason a part of him doubting he was really there. Then he got a bit mad at the whole freaking world for making his job so hard.

Saguru watched Kuroba for a moment after he had climbed in. _'He seemed to hesitate for some reason. Could he truly be that nervous around Kudo-san?'_ Saguru looked back at Hattori and reached forward as well. _'He seems to have, in one way or another, been a target for every group we have come across. First Conan-kun's kidnapper, than the hospital personal and now this...'_ He touched a spot that he knew was different. _'That is not what he needed.'_

With Hakuba worrying over him, Kaito backed off and looked out the window as they drove off. He wasn't really looking at anything in particular, and while it wasn't something he'd thought was unimaginable, he couldn't help the unease at the situation. He let out a breath, resting his forehead against the glass. Fast was normally a speed he could work at- and since he clearly wasn't used to all of this effort, he had to make sure he still had reserves to tap, both mental and physical, for this type of thing in the future.

Yukiko watched the two boys both check on Hattori-kun and marveled at the boy furthest from her. _'Oh, I cannot believe that that little boy has grown-up so much. If I didn't know better I'd think just a few tweaks and he could pass himself off as Shin-chan with no problem.'_

Yusaku waved his hand at his wife behind him, placing it back on the wheel. "Honey, I'm sure the hotel has a wheelchair so that Hattori-kun can be more comfortable, but we were supposed to have guests. I don't think we should all be in the room, and if I remember correctly, Hakuba-kun, you said you were going to have someone look at Hattori-kun. I think we should stay in the lobby with the others so that we don't crowd them." Yusaku took the card key out of his pocket and handed it towards the back. Yukiko had the other.

Saguru turned and nodded, reaching out and accepting the card. "I had not meant for you to give up your room but it is greatly appreciated." Saguru turned back, eyes scanning what he could once more but it was obvious the sweater had been put on to cover Hattori's injuries and he could not see anything more than the cut Kuroba had exposed and the evidence of a blow to the head that he had come across earlier.

"Don't worry about it. If you're all going to stay, we could just rent a few more rooms. If you need something, just ask one of us. We'll be around somewhere." Yusaku wasn't overly worried about the boy's, and they seemed well enough on their own. They just needed some rest. He wasn't sure either of those in the back had noticed the air they carried around them. It wasn't healthy at all. It was one of strain and bonds forced through trial alone without any real, true, healthy discussion and understanding. It was no wonder the boy had seemed so confused when he spoke with him. He kept driving for a bit, letting them be. The hotel was close.

Kaito stayed where he was, watching the world pass by. He wanted to open the window but it was cold out and Hattori was right there. If he had been alone, he would have done it. Since no one else was really talking and he, for once, wasn't in the mood for it, he was fine with just watching. It felt like too much and too little time had passed when the older Kudo pulled up to a building. Kaito looked up but couldn't see the top. He smiled- he liked this place already.

Yusaku put the car in park. "Yukiko, you can leave the boy. See if you can get a wheelchair from the people at the desk. You two stay in the car for a while, I'm going to go see what everyone's been up to inside." He would need to word this just right so that he could both draw his son where he needed him and the others to where they would be most helpful, both to fully explain the parts of the story that had been left out, and not to bother the others.

"_See_ if I can?" Yukiko opened the door and slid out easily from under the boy she had been holding. "I'll be back with one before you even reach the room." Yukiko quickly slipped into the roll she had planned and took off for the entrance, fidgeting and glancing back to the car as she went.

Yusaku got out. "I'll be back." He shut the door, leaving the car locked and running. He had to find Mouri and the others now before things became tricky. The calmer everyone was, the easier everything would be.

Saguru watched the Kudo's leave and observed Kudo-san's actions at the front desk before he voiced an observation. "I had not thought she would be quite so worked up. She had seemed calm until she started toward the hotel."

"Hm?" Kaito looked over at Hakuba- he'd been zoning out. "Who?" He looked the way Hakuba was looking, at the woman. "Seems the same to me."

_'What are you seeing that I am not. She looks so upset right now and yet she was composed the entire trip here.' _Saguru watched as a man patted her shoulder and another brought a wheelchair over to her only for her to wave them off and head their way.

"Heh," Kaito laughed lightly. "Little over the top there, drama queen."

Yukiko headed back with a smile on her face. They had been only too happy to lend her aid after she told them how the wheelchair she was suppose to use had been stolen and how she had no idea how to get him up to the apartment to rest when the other two boys that would help her had also been injured in the horrible car accident. She had been assured that the chair was hers to use until they left and had even offered to help themselves. She stopped by Hattori-kun's door and winked at Kaito-kun. _'I wonder if he learned how to do that from his father or if he was too young to do more than flatter with flowers.'_

Kaito got out, since the woman was right there and he didn't like being stuffed in the car. He stretched, looking at her with bored eyes. "You know, if you had just asked, they probably would have given it to you. You didn't have to play the scared little rabbit."

Yukiko smiled and shrugged. "More fun this way. Besides, now we won't have to worry about questions later. They'd think it rude to ask."

"I guess," Kaito said, raising an eyebrow. "But we are still three very different looking kids with you guys, and now the others. I think we're going to catch more than a few eyes, even if we didn't want to."

"Let them. I enjoy taking on new roles and I can easily pass you off as my son to most people. It's too bad you aren't still small; you were so cute then."

Kaito shrugged. He didn't remember her but she'd been a friend of his mom, so she'd likely seen him when he was younger. He must not have spent that much time around her or he'd remember. He looked up with a grin and took her hand in his, using his other to give her a red rose. His voice was deeper when he spoke, but his own. His eyes changed though, and his body language did as well. He lowered his head a bit and looked at her through his bangs. "I'm not cute now?"

"How charming. I might have expected you'd try this again." Yukiko smiled and took the rose. "He taught you well."

"_You have no idea_," Kaito said, his voice still deep, but much closer to his father's than his own. He laughed it off and let her hand go. "I pick things up fast too. It helps."

"He said the same thing," _'And almost the same way.'_ "About both of us." Yukiko raised an eyebrow slightly and tucked the rose into her hair, twirling it into a new style in seconds. "Now to move your friend."

Kaito tipped his head and looked back at the building. "Aren't we waiting for him? Or are we leaving Hakuba with the car? Wait- us with the car." No more solo missions for a while, even if he had to take out the garbage with him. While Kaito was there, _no one_ was going off on their own.

Yukiko caught the correction but kept the smile to herself. "Neither. I figure we get Hattori-kun in the chair and then we can get him inside. The lobby is empty enough and there is this little area off to the side that we can wait in if you really don't want to catch those few eyes." Yukiko smiled now. "Besides, he's likely to be on his way back and out here before we're done."

"Me?" Kaito said with a little laugh, "not want the eyes? Nah, I don't mind. I just think that we're gonna stick out in ways that spread rumors." Kaito had been thinking, and when he was done, he motioned Hakuba over. "Let him take Hattori, you get the kid. I can't leave him in the car." He put his hand on the door so she'd listen to him. "We'll get him out."

Yukiko smiled and tipped her head. "I suppose I can let you two handle that much but your mom warned me have take it easy on the lifting or your plans for the week would be 'up for grabs'?" She leaned down as the other teen moved to pass the boy back to her. Taking him, she stepped back.

Saguru stepped over to Kuroba. "Shall we transfer Hattori from the car?"

"_As if she could stop me. Stupid mom making threats_." Kaito shook it off and looked at Hakuba. "Yep." He crawled in and over Hattori before he could be stopped, getting himself under his side and lifting him up so Hakuba could help take him without pulling him out of the car. "We both do it though. You don't want to hurt yourself either."

Saguru reached in and slipped his arms under Hattori. "There. Would you cradle his head?" _'No sense risking further damage.'_

Kaito had to work out how to do that when he wanted to help Hakuba lift him. He settled on climbing over him again and getting out first, so he his could use his right arm without hurting either of them and still support his weight with his left. He hesitated at the door. "You lead. I won't be able to look down for a minute."

"Very well, steady pace and move." Saguru lifted and pulled Hattori toward him before beginning to back out of the car. As soon as he saw Hattori was clear he took a step back only for the wheelchair to move into view.

…

Yusaku walked in, ignoring the front desk and going toward the lobby where he could clearly see the other's waiting for him. "Sorry about that. There was an accident on the way here. Nothing big but we couldn't get to person behind us to move. Sorry to have kept you."

Conan was sitting on the sofa and glared at his dad. "You could have left me a key."

"I wasn't thinking about it at the time," he spoke honestly enough. He went over to his more-or-less-forced friend since Shinichi had been young. They didn't often actually spend that much time with one another. "Thank you." He did owe him that. Yusaku bowed his head lightly to him. He wasn't sure what happened but he had not been there, and since Shinichi had been in danger and he could only guess as bits and pieces of everything, he found himself safe in assuming he was in the man's debt.

Kogoro was torn between grinning or pointing the teens out as having been more help. _'Hmmm. I did carry him around and I have been taking care of him for all this time.'_ "Not at all. He's part of the family." _'And figures the conscience hits.'_ "Though Hattori-kun and the other two did a lot recently." Kogoro added in a slightly subdued tone. _'More than I could admit to.'_

"We've still got plenty of time before we leave. Let me thank you properly. What do you want to do? It's on me. My wife will be here soon, she needed to use the washroom. They can all go up to the room and we can grab something." Yusaku hinted, and strongly, that he didn't need to be in the room with the kids and his wife while they spoke, and with his wife there, Shinichi wouldn't be trying anything funny, so he should avoid any of the awkwardness with him.

"Well... being stuck in a hospital the better part of this weekend, I could use a little something- Just a _little_." Kogoro corrected when Ran folded her arms and looked at him _that_ way _again_.

"There's a bar near the restaurant further in. If you would care to join me then." Yusaku started to walk away. "And you two should head up to the room. Who knows when and where you're mother will be coming from. At least you know where she's heading."

Conan let out a breath and laugh, still angry. "You should have just followed her. Who knows how long we'll be waiting." If she got to the room first though, he could see her locking them out, likely until they did something very stupid that would amuse only her. Conan looked over at Ran next to him with those knowing eyes. She knew his mother just as well as he did.

Ran caught the look and sighed. "Tousan, I hope I don't have to come looking for you later. Just. A. Little." She turned and looked at... Conan-kun. "Let's get up there."

"Yeah," Conan said with a breath, getting off the couch. Her dad was fine but he took a few quick steps away from Ran. It hurt, but out of everyone, with her knowing, he did not want her to carry him. It was... humiliating.

Ran bit her lip, wanting to help him but he was making it clear he didn't want it. She followed him to the elevator and hit the button.

Yusaku watched behind him as they went down the hallway. He slowed and patted Mouri on the shoulder. "Go on. I forgot something in the car. Order what you want, I should only be a few more minutes. I promise that this time."

Kogoro shrugged and took off. No matter how long he took it would make no difference how much he would drink.

Yusaku headed back towards the car, seeing Yukiko on one side with her arms full and the other two struggling a bit with Hattori-kun. He brought the chair closer to the car door now that it was open so they wouldn't have to move him far.

"Domo arigatou." Saguru said without looking up as he moved over to the chair. "Here." He lowered Hattori into the chair, trusting Kuroba to follow his lead.

Kaito bent down and let out a breath once Hattori was seated. He looked at him, putting his wrist to his forehead. "I kinda expected him to move or do something by now." He was worried but he knew Jii could help. It was his initial idea he was having second thoughts about now. He stood and walked to Hakuba's side, whispering quietly so only he could hear. "I wanted him to see him, but I don't know if it's good for the other guy now. If he see Hattori unconscious- and if he isn't responsive-" Kaito left the thought hanging. "I know that you're mad but I wouldn't wish that experience on my worst enemies. If we can't get him to wake up, I don't think I could bring him up there."

"We can attempt to rouse him in the elevator or ask for a second room near where they are for now. Perhaps once he is looked over we can understand why he is still out. His breathing has been maintained so we can be grateful for that." _'Hopefully it is just fatigue and we can wake him soon.' _"I do not suppose you still have your smelling salts on you, do you?"

"I do. Two of them. Since the other was being passed around so much, thought it would be a good thing to have extra." Kaito handed one of the bottles over. "Don't lose it."

Saguru took it and looked back down at Hattori. "He may not want to remain seated if we wake him so do we try it out here or wait until we reach the elevator?"

"I don't think he'd want to be seated, even if we did do it in the elevator, but at least out here, no one will hear if he started yelling at us." Kaito smiled and tilted his head at Hakuba. "Which seems likely."

Saguru leaned over and opened the bottle, waving it in front of Hattori. A full 4 seconds later and he had to pull back to avoid the waving hand.

_'Wha' the hell happened?'_ Heiji turned and waved his hand to clear that smell away. _'OK... I got away from where that Vulture guy left- damn. I gotta find him or Takagi-keiji before they find each other.'_ Heiji started to push himself away from wherever he was sitting.

Kaito moved fast, using the fact that he had far more control over Hattori's movements then he did. Mostly he just made sure to push him back and grab his arm away with the other hand so he could stop moving. He made sure to do this on the opposite side to his other injury- injuries. "Stop moving and calm down, it's us. And, for the record, _why do you always have to wake up half crazy_?" Kaito added with a bit of annoyance, though it was more exasperation than not.

_'Wha'... Kuroba?'_ Heiji calmed slightly and opened his eyes but the sunlight hit him and he had to close them again. He quickly moved his hand to write **'Takagi-keiji danger' **in midair, hoping to get something to write with.

Kaito watched Hattori closely, trying to follow his fingers and where he was just moving his head. It was easy enough to figure out the message since he knew what he had to work with. "It's fine. He's not in danger." Kaito grinned a little more. "Don't you think we can take care of ourselves?"

Heiji relaxed but tried to move a hand to his head and started to lean forward.

Kaito held him back in the chair, still keeping him locked in. Stronger or not, right now Hattori would be winning no fights against him. "Relax. You were hurt. We're gonna help you, _and get you something so I don't have try and translate air again_," Kaito added with a bit of humor.

Saguru watched as Hattori shook his head slightly, still not opening his eyes. "Kuroba, let him lean forward a bit but not too much."

"Hm?" Kaito looked from Hakuba to Hattori and moved his hand with him forward a bit. "What's the matter?"

"Hattori. The sunlight hurts his eyes and no doubt he feels nauseous. I felt it on the way here. I believe they knocked him out."

"Oh, easy fix then." Kaito was about to flick his wrist when he remembered the others there. Sure, the woman was fine, but the other guy... Kaito pulled out Hattori's hat and put it on his head. "You forgot this."

Heiji nodded and swallowed a few times, breathing a bit before tapping Kuroba's hand and starting to sit up.

Kaito didn't move, keeping him down. "I said you were hurt and we were helping you. I didn't say you could get up."

Heiji huffed and moved his hand quickly. **'Ahou.'**

The expression and the quick movements were enough to get Hattori's message across. Kaito just grinned at it. "For some reason that feels like a compliment. Now, you stay put or I tie you down- you pick. You need the help and until you get it, I don't plan on letting you go anywhere."

"_Humph_." Heiji turned his head slightly but stopped trying to move against Kuroba. _'This guy cuts up one arm an' still holds me down. I can't believe this.'_

"Okay then," Kaito said, slowly letting Hattori go. "Let's go before someone thinks I'm abusing you or something." He stayed, partially to the side and partially in front, and looked at Hakuba. "You take him in."

Yusaku waved them off before this continued any further. "I took care of things. If you need me, I'll be in the restaurant."

Yukiko stepped over to the group with the boy sobbing in her arms. "Hattori-kun, this boy was with you, do you know him?"

Heiji didn't have to open his eyes he recognized the sobs from earlier. _'The boy stayed with me? Why? I still don' even know why he helped me escape after...'_ He nodded but made no other action.

"I believe we should head inside to continue this." Saguru stepped around behind the chair and started pushing it to the hotel entrance. "If you remember the man that checked on you earlier today back at Kuroba's house, he is on his way to check on you again and do not bother attempting to refuse."

Kaito didn't want to get to far away and give him a chance to move so he stayed just where he was, walking more or less where they were going, at the same time keeping his eye on Hattori. When they got to the elevator, Kaito hit the button, waiting and letting the others, all of the others, get in first.

Saguru turned the chair around while he waited for Kudo-san to board before he pulled the chair onto the elevator. After Kuroba got on and hit the button for the fifth floor he started to wonder how Conan-kun would feel about seeing Hattori in this condition. Getting off he stopped when he saw two people in the hallway further down waiting outside a door.

Kaito was the closest to the door and he stepped aside so that the female Kudo could get out, stepping in front of the wheelchair. "Go on," he said quietly. He winked. "We'll be there in a second."

Yukiko smirked for a second before her face became neutral and she walked out, heading for the room and seeing the two people waiting outside the room.

Kaito let the door close for a second before pulling out the button that stopped them from moving. "Can't have you running off on me and we're borrowing her room. She wanted to fix it up a bit." Kaito noticed Hattori wasn't looking at him so he spared the detective a grin over his head. Oh what fun scheming can be.

Saguru looked at Kuroba and shook his head slightly, mouthing, '_You are having entirely too much fun with this.'_

Conan looked up when his mom came towards them and his eyes widened, one eyebrow raised under the frames. "You aren't satisfied we got away looking normal so you really go and kidnap someone?"

"Nonsense. I just came across him and was asked to help him so that's what I'm doing." She moved her gaze from her son and shifted the boy enough to get the key card out of her pocket. "Here, Ran-chan, can you get the door."

Ran looked at the boy in surprise but took the card and unlocked the door, holding it open for the others to go in.

Conan shook his head at his mother and followed her in. "If the police come because if you, you're on your own."

"Really Shin-chan, you think that little of me?" Yukiko pouted and walked over to the far bed before putting the boy down and straightening. "We really were asked to take care of him so there."

"We?" He asked as he came in further, getting back up on the bed he had been on. "Meaning us? For how long? Who is he?"

"Well... about that. I'm not sure. Pretty much just until he recovers. He at least saw something that really shook him up." She gave him her best pitying look.

"As if everyone in the world doesn't go through that at one point or another," he muttered but there was no stopping his mom once she set her mind to something, so he saw no point in arguing with her anymore.

Kaito hit the floor button they were on once more and pulled the button out. "You know, I guess we could at least wait outside the door." Kaito took a step out, followed by a few more quick steps until he was at the door. If Hattori reacted, he was sure Hakuba could stop him long enough so that he would be able to get back. He noticed the door closing and Kaito slipped a card over the latch before it could automatically lock, a smile on his face as he waited of the other two.

Saguru made certain that while they came closer Hattori was not near enough to tell who else was in the room. Hattori had refused to acknowledge them since they were outside and he supposed it was the alternative he was forced into as he could not either force the issue physically nor could he argue the point without something to write on. _'It is almost unfair in this case.'_

Kaito peeked his head in the door. Once he was sure it was fine, he stood back. He didn't want to be the first in the room because he wanted to guard the door. No one would be leaving until everyone discovered that each little stupidity, when added together, was creating a disaster. He pushed the door open with his fingertips and let Hakuba go in first.

Saguru sighed and pushed the wheelchair forward and as soon, as he saw he was far enough in for Conan-kun to become aware of them, he nodded over to Kudo-san and braced for the first reaction.

Conan heard the movement but it was just an outside noise until he saw Hattori be pushed in- in a wheelchair- with Hakuba, neither of which could have possibly known where he was so quickly, and he had only just finally broke the cycle not more than an hour ago. His body was tense, the surprise in his eyes for a moment before they too became dark and concerned. He didn't know what brought them here, or how, but he could tell that Hattori did not seem happy about it at all, even if his hat covered his eyes. That helped him get some of his composure back, though his mind was still running circles around what was going on- mostly because he saw that Hattori was hurt, somewhere that he hadn't been before. It didn't take anything special to see the shirt, the discoloration, and the cut in it. Ran was nearby, and so was his mother, so he couldn't start any arguments here. It didn't seem he would have to... and he just couldn't seem to focus on that. All of his planning kept falling away to the facts and every time he build up something new it fell through like sand in his fingertips. So he let out a breath, that came away a bit uneven, moved and got up on his hands and knees, and went forward a bit before kneeling on the bed so he could look closer. "What happened? Why's he hurt?" Conan aimed the words at Hakuba, mostly because Hattori seemed upset, and he knew and he likely still couldn't speak.

Heiji looked up quickly when he heard Kudo's voice and tried to get up but didn't get far as Hakuba put a hand on his shoulder. _'He's safe... an' I shouldn' move that fast.'_

"Hattori, you need to refrain from moving too fast." Saguru looked up at Conan-kun. "As to your questions, I was not in a position to know what transpired until Takagi-keiji came upstairs and we found Hattori gone. We went to look and a man confronted us and mentioned that he had already got to Hattori and we were next." Saguru looked over at Kuroba briefly than back at Conan-kun. "We received a tip as to Hattori's location and found him passed out and the boy nearby."

That wasn't enough information to understand anything, especially because Hakuba looking backwards meant that they hadn't stayed separated for long. So, since Hattori looked ill, and it was clear that it had to be taken care of, Conan moved forward even more until his legs were off the bed and he looked at Hattori. "Hey, wellness chart." He held up both hands. "How bad do you feel, ten being the worst?"

_'Damn. He'd know if I lied too.'_ Heiji looked over at Kudo and started to put up seven fingers and than grimaced and flashed an extra finger but turned his head slightly. He pointed to Kudo.

Conan didn't understand the last part but he'd gotten the information he was after and got off the bed. He went over to the desk and got out a pen and paper while he spoke. "Put him on the bed if he's that bad off. And meanwhile Hattori, you can tell me what the hell happened this time." He winced, feeling his skin scrape against the wood as he hand to reach up for the stuff but he'd be resting himself when he had time to. Right now he was given a puzzle, but only the tail end of one, and he didn't have the bordering pieces to comprehend it.

Once Kaito was sure no one would be running out past him - at least, not yet - he went over by the other two and looked at Hakuba, not wanting a different argument to start with Tantei-kun right now. _'I can help.' _

Saguru moved the chair over to the bed but kept one hand on Hattori's shoulder just in case. He nodded to Kuroba, knowing that Hattori would try to move himself, which he did.

Heiji tried to wave them off. _'It's not like I'm crippled. I kin move myself.'_

Kaito made sure he was on Hattori's bad side, one hand holding his so that the guy had no choice but to lean on him, since he wasn't letting him touch anywhere else. Kaito put his other hand lower, so he was more carrying the weight than he was holding it. For the time it took to get him to the bed, he'd be fine. He blinked his eyes a few times before keeping his voice low, and a bit of a growl just because he was a bit angry. "_You were knocked out and I don't know what the heck's the matter with you but your brain is scrambled enough, so stop being all pouty and just deal with it_."

Heiji hated to admit it but he was glad for the help. He nodded and sat on the bed, looking past them for Kudo. _'How did he get here and why do I feel this was a set-up?'_

Conan handed the pen and paper to Hattori, his eyes all the while wondering and steady. "First, what happened? Why are all of you here? And, while we're at it, how'd you know where here was? I'm up for anyone answering and I know that my mom was involved somehow- and my dad." Conan darkened his eyes when he looked over at her and said that. The delay in them coming was explained then.

"We really hadn't intended to come across that whole thing by the agency so it was an accident. And besides, if we hadn't stopped those other two guys might have taken their shot when the other guy went down." Yukiko shook her head. "Nakamori-kun was chewing the two of them out even though they were still out cold."

Heiji had started to write when he heard what she said and looked up at Hakuba and Kuroba adding a **'What did she mean 'by the agency?''**

Conan put a few fingers to his forehead, looking down for a moment. "Okay, fine, I was wrong. Whoever has the beginning of the story, start first."

Kaito took a step back and pointed at Hakuba. The grin he gave him said, _'well, you do.'_

Saguru took a breath. "I do not know how much of the beginning it is, however I awoke after my quick nap," Saguru looked over at Conan-kun briefly, "to Takagi-keiji beside me. The office was empty so the two of us decided to try and find where Hattori had went off to, as he would not have been able to go upstairs. We had not gone far when a man pushed past Takagi-keiji and pulled a gun on me. He mentioned how he now had the ones he wanted out of the three he was after. He revealed he had already got Hattori and offered to take the two of us to him. About the time I started to move I was set upon by two birds and something seemed to have caught the gunman's attention as he started firing only for Takagi-keiji to tackle him. I was pulled back to the stairwell by Kuroba, however the man managed to get away."

"Had you?" Conan looked up at Hattori. _'Do you know who they were or why?'_ He wanted to ask, as it was the basic line of questioning and would sort this out much faster, but he didn't allow himself the chance. "What happened?"

**'Large jacket and jeans, long hair... could use more than a few breath mints. Met him and caught a glimpse of the gun before it made contact. Think he was called Vulture. Seems the robber from Friday was part of their gang and they didn't like us stopping him. He was gunned down in a drive-by but they figure we were to blame anyway.'**

"Robber?" Conan frowned a bit. _'Friday?' _He'd missed something.

Kaito was close enough to be curious, but all he needed at the moment was to see the name. Oh oh. He didn't know the guy but the bird reference was enough. What had- how had they gotten mixed up in- Ah, that wasn't important right now. If they were after the detective... Kaito backed away, going towards the door. Without so much as sound, he slipped away out the door, holding it closed with his foot. He called Jii- he didn't know the number, but he'd call Phoenix himself. He needed to know- because if he had to, it looked like Kaito would be forced to choose side- and his friends would win. That would put them at odds with a lot of people if he couldn't figure this out.

**'A guy I came across while I was asking questions about-'**

Saguru took advantage of Hattori's slight hesitation. "While we were asking around trying to find out about the man that had taken you Hattori had the chance to come across a robbery, or rather, had himself as one of the hostages, though he managed to send the others out. The robber took off, leaving the money behind however Hattori and Takagi-keiji chased after him. I heard multiple gunshots after Hattori and the robber had rounded the corner. When I reached the scene, Hattori's leg was bleeding and the robber was dead."

Conan put fingers to his chin. "And now these people who think you were responsible for his death are after you now." He looked up at Hakuba. This was a job for the police, and for them. Hattori wasn't from around here- all the more reason he should go home and away from the danger. There may be hostilities, but if this was an all-effort attack, or if the gang was bigger, they would have already been dead. Some simple steps could be taken to avoid this from escalating any further than it had. His mind had been throwing in another fact every time his attention shifted- Hakuba would know what he was thinking in any case, so he would know how they should take care of themselves. "What happened to your leg? You didn't seem to be having trouble with it before, but I didn't see you walking that much."

Saguru caught Hattori look at him then at his leg. "The man wished to make a point and I believe to also keep Takagi-keiji from trying anything so he fired a few warning shots and one of them caught my leg."

_'Damn it. I thought it was Takagi-keiji that thug was goin' after .Hakuba was there too so they must blame all three of us.'_

"How much damage did it do and is that you're only injury?" Sometimes being small had its advantages. Though he probably would have still noticed it if he were old, it might have taken him a bit longer. That stopped him from looking at Hakuba's overall body condition though, since he had gotten off the bed and had been focused on Hattori at the time.

"Your father tied it off so it will be fine. It did make running difficult, though I do not believe there will be any lasting repercussions from that. As for other injuries, one did nick my arm however that does not hurt at all and is no more than a flesh wound."

Conan nodded, looking over Hakuba as he spoke. He looked back at Hattori and then gave his mother a sideways glance. "So, the guy got away from all of you." He settled his eyes back on Hattori. "What happened to you- _all of it_," he stressed. If Hakuba thought he could leave things out, Hattori might get the same idea. He was watching closely this time.

Heiji knew that was coming and the stress on _'all of it'_ meant if... Well no, no if right now. Anything he left out would be seen though. **'Went after you and got stopped. One had a knife on me. I didn't comply right away, go figure, so two quick cuts and being informed the guy behind me would kill me, we started back, making me lead. Guy called out to change direction and I could tell they were talking so slowed up a bit to hear. Turned my head just in time to see the gun before I blacked out. Got woken up tied to a pole in some back room of a clothing store. The guy pulled out his own knife and cut some of my shirt away. Couple of cuts later he left to get Takagi-keiji, and I guess Hakuba too.'**

Conan looked over Hattori and shook his head- he didn't even need the third or forth look at him to know things weren't adding up. Hattori had left several things out. "First, you mentioned one guy. You put 'one', meaning there were more of them there, so I want more description. If I ever believed that a few cuts could get you to look like this," he said as he waved his head up at him, "I'd be an idiot. I can see the obvious injury though." _I'll get to that other act of stupidity in a second._

**'You guys have the description of the other guy already.'** Heiji looked over at the boy on the other bed. **'And the one that was with him is right over there.'**

Conan backed up, more towards Hakuba when the rest of his questions started getting filled in. His hand went into his pocket but he dropped his watch, it wouldn't do him any good. He kept his eyes on the boy, curled up on the bed, still supposedly unconscious, though tiring now. His words were aimed elsewhere. "Mom, why did you bring him here again?" What's going on? He was on guard now though, and he wouldn't be getting near him, but there was definitely something that had either gone past him or was still being hidden. Hattori hadn't looked that upset.

Yukiko looked over at the boy on the bed. "He was out cold and the person where they all were asked us to take him with us." She looked over at the other boys in the room.

Saguru looked over at the boy they had helped. "He was laying on the floor by Hattori when we found him. I had no idea he had assisted in the kidnapping in the first place."

**'I don't know what that kid was told but the robber was an older brother to him according to what they were saying. Just not by blood.'** _'Kinda like I thought we were.'_

Conan turned his eyes to the side a moment when he noticed the paper, going back to look at the kid again. His voice was low and quiet now, his words aimed at Hattori since the others obviously didn't know him. He needed and answer and he needed it now. "Is he dangerous?"

**'The guy who was with him is the real dangerous one. The two cuts he did on his own were more attention than harm and were the first ones.'** _'Though they still hurt a bit.'_ **'The other two were after I was tied up and it was the other guy instructing him how to'**

_Well, at least I know how many wounds you have. I'll get back to that in a moment._ "But is he dangerous?"

**'He was the one that eventually untied me but he knew I wanted to get to Takagi-keiji even though the other guy had a head start. I don't know.'**

He didn't want Hakuba doing it, and his mother was close, but even that could be dangerous. Conan knew though it was better not to take chances. He spoke to the others in general. If he thought he could, he would tie the kid up. "What do we do?" and another very annoying thought was there. _'Why is he here?'_

Ran had listened and let the boys talk, gathering enough that she was worried but hadn't had the chance to speak up until now because everyone had gone silent and was looking at the boy. "I say we leave him alone. If he really had meant to just have Hattori-kun hurt more he could have done so when Hattori-kun passed out again. You said 'floor', so they were inside somewhere. He must have moved Hattori-kun since he wanted to get to the others and wouldn't have rested, then stayed with him after. He's so young and must be confused after losing someone he cared about but he may have even been the one that called in that tip Hakuba-kun mentioned." _'I think I pulled that off just like Shinichi would... This time I didn't even have him telling me what to say.'_

Conan let out a breath, his stance wary, but Ran was there. If they needed, between her and his mom, things should be fine. So he let his eyes fall and turned to the bed. He reached his arms up, pulling himself back onto it and kneeling next to Hattori. "Taught him how. Yeah, that's reassuring. Show me the cuts."

Heiji sighed and put the stuff on the bed so he could remove the sweater. _'Why did he have to dig his fingers in so much?'_ He pulled his right arm out of the sleeve and than pulled it over his head so it was still on his left shoulder, the cuts on his right arm, his side and his chest now visible.

Conan looked, and even with whatever was put on them, the bleeding was obvious. "Lay down and don't move. The bleeding should slow down." He looked back at Hakuba. "I doubt you would have brought him here just to show me he was hurt without having a way of helping him." He looked back. He'd just said that so Hakuba could go about doing something that would be helpful, if he could. He looked back at Hattori and pointed forcefully for him to do as he said as he spoke next. "And why did you come after me? I was fine- am fine. You should have just stayed with the others." Though it sounded like this would have happened sooner or later.

Heiji reached over and started writing again. **'Ahou. You took off like that and I knew how bad off you were. Of course I'd come after you.'**

Saguru stepped over to Kuroba and lowered his voice. "Is he almost here?"

Kaito was back inside, leaning against the door, and the phone - the stolen one at least - in his hand. He looked up at Hakuba and breathed out. "I have no idea. I gave them the address and we had about ten minutes on them, so they should be here any second."

"Hattori, I didn't take off, I left," Conan spoke more quietly. "I obviously had purpose behind my actions, I'm no idiot. Walking the streets aimlessly would have hurt and been pointless. There was no reason for you to follow, and even without the new injuries, you are and were pretty bad off yourself, so I don't see the purpose."

**'Well with Hakuba facing down the stairs I knew where he was looking and what you had done. Talking about doing things on your own again, what was I suppose to think?'**

"That I was doing exactly that, doing things on my own. I thought I made it clear that was my intention from the beginning. You following me anyway doesn't make any sense."

**'Like I'd let you. Pretend all you want, you aren't getting rid of me.' **Heiji scowled and shifted a bit, determined to not stop until Kudo got it through his thick head that he wasn't just going to make him disappear or stop caring by telling him he was going it alone.

_To hell if I care about that promise but I am through. I didn't lie. I'm not going to let anyone be in danger again. This isn't a game._ Conan crossed his arms and stared back at Hattori, his own eyes determined. There were a million different things he could throw at him, but he didn't want to see his friend hurt anymore. If he had to then, he would just vanish. That would be easier than having to deal with this. "Fine then, just lay down now, baka. You're hurt."

Heiji placed the pen down firmly and rubbed Kudo's head with a small smirk and a sigh before sliding back a bit and laying down, still letting the sweater stay over his shoulder. He had been feeling a bit lightheaded and was glad to lie down, not that he was going to let Kudo or the others see that.

Conan grabbed one of the pillows and stripped it, speaking over his shoulder. "Mom, there should be towels and wash cloth. Wet the cloth a bit and bring it here. If any of you have something I can use like scissors, hand them over."

Ran opened her purse and pulled out the small scissors from her sewing kit. "Will this work?" She held them out.

Conan turned around and held out his hand. "Yeah, thanks."

Ran put them in his hand and stepped back as Hakuba-kun stepped over and looked down at the injuries.

Yukiko went and grabbed the things her son had asked for and returned, holding the wet washcloth in one hand and the towels held under the other.

Conan put the pillowcase and scissors aside for a moment after cutting the trim off of it. He lightly touched Hattori's arm with his fingers first before wiping away the blood that had run down it, taking the trim of the pillowcase in his teeth for a moment while he kept pressure on and used his other hand to wrap it around his arm before tying it off. He wiped the rest of the blood away that wasn't by the injury after that. The wound below his chest had been bleeding, but not much of it was new and the wound was tiny. As long as he kept laying down, that one could take care of itself. He did wipe away the blood that wasn't near the injury though.

_'Damn, I don' wanna know his reaction if he figures out what that guy did after he made the other cuts.'_ Heiji looked straight up, taking an interest in the ceiling.

"Hattori." Conan turned to him, his tone worried and eyes serious. He had an idea, and one he would follow through on if he had to. "Take off the sweater so I can see the rest or Ran will just have to do it, considering I can't."

_'Kuso.'_ Heiji glanced over at Neechan and swallowed. It must have made her think he wasn't going to because she looked him in the eye and started to take a step closer. Heiji looked away and pulled the sweater the rest of the way of.

Conan took the stuff and pushed it up against Hattori while he lightly touched his stomach, making sure he wasn't hurt anywhere there. Then he climbed over him and looked at the badly dressed wounds and the blood that had spread around the upper left side of his body. He went to the shoulder first, since that would be easier to wrap. He undid the dressing that hadn't already come off and looked at it, putting the washcloth in its place. "Mom, get me another small one, make sure it's dry." He looked down at Hattori. "It's bleeding because of where it is, and you've been moving. It might need stitches." The wound could heal on it's own if it weren't deep and on a part of his body that was constantly being stretched. "It can do something temporary for it right now."

Heiji tipped his head slightly. Yeah, that was part of the reason and if that was all they thought that was all well and good... except now that he thought about it he kinda wanted to make sure... Heiji motioned with his right hand for the pad of paper.

Conan looked at the others in the room, still holding the pressure on the wound. It was obvious he couldn't do it and his mom had just walked away.

Saguru reached over and picked up the items, holding it up for Hattori to write with just the right hand.

**'Could you actually wash the remaining ones out?'**

Conan looked at the words and took the pressure off for a moment to watch some of the blood come to the surface. "Your body's been taking care of that, but I could. Hakuba, can you get me some warm water in a cup and a garbage can that should be around here somewhere?"

"Of course." Saguru went into the bathroom and filled a cup with warm water before picking up the trash bin and returning. "Hattori, I have to wonder why these are singled out in this way. Is there something you left out?"

"For one, they're deeper," Conan spoke, even though he knew Hattori had been the one asked. "The other two were light. If these got infected, they'd be harder to treat."

Heiji nodded quickly but couldn't meet the other's eye.

"For the second reason, he's an idiot and not telling me something, so it's better to get it out of him healthy then letting the injuries turn viral," Conan finished.

Heiji closed his eyes. Busted. He almost kept it to himself. He waved the pen until Hakuba held up the pad. **'Other guy liked causing pain and I doubt he washed his hands while I was out of it.'** Heiji moved the pad so neither of the woman could see it. **'Shoved his fingers into them.'**

Conan stared at the paper for a few seconds, then looked at Hattori. "Don't worry, I'll clean them." He dropped the pillowcase behind him, with the scissors, so Hakuba could take it. "Here. Make a strip for me and hand me the water and cup. Hattori, you'll need to lean over the bed so you're not lying in the water." Conan spoke and an even tone, waiting for his orders to be followed.

Heiji nodded and moved so his shoulder was over the edge of the bed. He hated this but it was better than risking whatever that thug had on his hands and, based on his breath... Heiji wanted to be sick. He'd been focused on not giving in to the pain then worried about Takagi-keiji and it hadn't occurred to him at all. _'Guy smokes and he went and put his fingers in the cuts.'_

"Come on, Hakuba," Conan spoke as he held out one hand for the cup. "Move. And put the basket there so the floor doesn't get wet."

Saguru placed the basket down and passed the cup of water to Conan-kun. He understood that something like that would indeed push anyone to a breaking point but the man having done that and then be bragging about it to them...

Conan put the cup down in front of himself, quickly messing with the wrapping on the second cut. "I'm going to have to wash both of them so I can dress the one your shoulder. When I'm done, you have to hold the rag there while I do that, so it won't freely bleed now that it'll be wet." That was all the warning he gave because the bandage on the other cut was off and he needed to rinse the inside one first. "Hakuba, you're going to need to get me more water when this is done and Hattori, this may hurt." He pour some of the water out and onto the inside cut, pushing his arm afterward to keep Hattori facing with his arm down do the water and so blood would fall off of the bed. He took the rag before putting some more water and wiped whatever came away.

Saguru couldn't see Hattori's expression but his body tensed up slightly and that said enough. After he cut up a few extra strips of cloth and set them on the bed he went to get a second cup of warm water rather than waiting for the other one.

"Mom," Conan spoke as he held out his head. "Other rag please. Hattori, hold this at tight as you can when I put it down. And mom, get another one please."

Yukiko stepped forward, wondering what Hattori-kun had written to start the others acting this way. She passed her son the cloth as she saw Hattori-kun nod. She turned as Hakuba-kun came back with another cup of water. "I don't like being left out you know," she muttered as she headed back to get the remaining towels from the bathroom.

"I feel the same way," Conan called after her. She was one to talk. Conan pressed the dry cloth himself until Hattori was able to put his hand there. He reached over and took the towel to dry off the area around it.

Saguru held the second cup of water ready. He cast a glance at Kuroba and than at the door. _'When is he going to get here?'_

"Thanks," Conan said as he reached and got the water without looking. He was meticulous in his work, just as he always was. The shoulder injury was also much easier to wash out. He held out his head for the other dry wash cloth.

Yukiko returned soon enough to see her son hold his hand out so she put a dry cloth in his hand before folding her arms, wanting to pout until she got her answers but still willing to get anything else that was needed, knowing she could guilt trip any of them later.

Conan held the cloth in place, reaching behind him where Hakuba had put the strips and tied it around so that the cloth would be putting pressure on the wound and keep it from bleeding. He moved and put his hands on top of Hattori's. "That one will be fine for now, but this one's too open. If I wrap it, it will only keep bleeding. It needs to be closed. You can move your hand- I have it. Try and get back more on the bed."

Heiji rolled back slowly and moved his right hand to rub his face once he was on his back, moving his hat back slightly.

"_Hey, Hattori_," Conan spoke quietly so the others wouldn't hear. "_You did eat and drink, and it's been nearly twenty-four hours, so I wanted to know_," He made sure he was looking at Hattori, could see his eyes easily now. "_Can you still not speak, or is it you don't want to_?"

Heiji thought about it. He wanted to and had cursed the fact he couldn't more than once. At the same time, he had been trying not to use it much but it had been hard to between those nightmares and that thug enjoying himself earlier. Heiji hadn't been able to yell very well then but he had been trying not to. "_I 'o 'an' ta._" Heiji tried, eyeing Kudo.

"Got it," Conan muttered, moving one hand and pushing Hattori's face away lightly with a smile. "Shut up before you hurt yourself."

Heiji smirked and raised an eyebrow. _'You asked.'_

Conan moved his feet out from underneath him, leaning a bit on Hattori now and letting out a breath. "You don't know how to give a guy a break, do you?" Seeing Hattori smile at him though made him keep it up. "You know though, I'm leaving."

Heiji's expression changed quickly. _'Leavin' here's one thing but thinking I ain't gonna still be there if ya need me is another.' _Heiji put his hand to the side of his head like a phone and looked hard at Kudo.

Conan smiled lightly and shrugged a bit in a 'sure' gesture. He could call, that didn't mean he planned on coming back. "When I have time. Ran's coming with me."

Heiji smirked again and peeked over at Neechan before focusing back on Kudo. Not using his voice this time he mouthed _"Enjoy."_

Conan let out a breath in a quiet laugh. "As if I could. Anything besides laying down right now sounds like a terrible idea. And besides," Conan's voice got quieter, though he did smile at the words. "_I'm a kid. Even if I wanted to do something for her, or with her, I just couldn't- not like this- not in a way that would really mean something. That,"_ Conan stressed, "_sucks, by the way."_

Heiji grabbed the pen and paper and placed it so only Kudo could read it. **'What about stuff like that walk after the wine bottle case at Shiratori-keibu's villa? She seemed happy after that.'**

Conan took the paper and pen himself, so this conversation was more private. **'That place brought back memories. We'd been there before.'**

**'Doesn't mean you can't make new ones. I still ain't told Kazuha about when I first fell for her. Not sure she knows what happened yesterday. Doubt it'll make a difference now for either of them. We're still us, right?'**

Conan took the pen, looked up at Hattori for a moment, and wrote. **'For you. I'm Conan, remember?'**

**'In public maybe. Don't mean a walk like the other one would look strange.'** _'The ear missing would get more attention than the pairing.'_

"Hattori," Conan spoke aloud so he knew he'd have his attention, know how serious he felt about this. He didn't want to get Ran's attention and, as much as it annoyed him, he did really want a friend- or more like a confid'ant in Hattori's case- in his words, a brother. **'Some of the time, it's like being next to the best thing in the world you can ever imagine, but not able to touch it. Seeing it alone is a great gift- but it's not the same.'**

**'At least you don't have to hide it away anymore. Neither of us do. An it ain't gonna be just a voice on the phone.'** Heiji winked. **'She almost busted you more than once anyway. Now it's just a confirmation of what was figured out.'**

**'You're such an optimist, about half the time still anyway.' ** Conan scowled out. **'But you don't understand.' **He didn't know what to put down after so he just wrote. **'I can't hold her, I can't treat her to dinner, I can't talk to her in public like I normally would. I can't share her experiences, can't be there for her in the same way- just the best way I can. Be happy for what you have- freedom.'** Then the took the page and tore it out, keeping it in his possession.

Heiji tipped his head and put his hand in Kudo's shoulder. _'Come on buddy, you'll get that back.'_ He felt at a loss for how to help him besides just continuing to treat him as he had since he learned the truth.

Conan wasn't sure, he didn't know why he was continuing on like this- it was childish, but he went on about his silly problems. **'The worst is watching her waiting for something more that I can't give her yet. I fell like I'm dragging her down this hole with me. I know how much I hate not being able to do those things- and I know she feels the same. Half the time,'** Conan paused before writing the rest **'I want her to just be happy with someone that doesn't hurt her, but then I end up feeling jealous.'** _Childish_, he thought, instead of writing the end. He just dropped the pen and looked at Hattori, appreciating his sentiments far more than he should be.

Heiji shook his head. _'Ha, I pity anyone that does hurt Neechan. She wants you,'_ He tipped his head to Neechan then to Kudo, _'so no sense being jealous.'_ Heiji shrugged.

Why was he doing this? It was pointless. Conan tore out that sheet too, leaving the pen on the pad. "Forget it. Are you feeling any better?"

Heiji took a breath. His shoulder was still throbbing slightly but the headache was less, and he didn't feel like puking anymore. _'That's a plus.'_ Heiji nodded.

Kaito had been looking at the phone, and the messages his mom sent. Because it had been more or less quiet, he'd picked up Tantei-kun's last words. "I've got help coming in a few minutes. I'd told them Hattori had been bleeding, so they had to pick something up." Then Kaito retreated a bit again. He'd never felt so uneasy before. He could- ah... Kaito let out a breath. Torn wasn't even close to what he was feeling.

Saguru looked over at Kuroba when he noticed Ran-san had looked over at him and had a strange expression on her face. Looking back at Kuroba he suddenly realized why. 'This is not going to turn out well.' He attempted to direct Kuroba's attention in the direction of the young woman whose eyes had stared to widen.

Kaito noticed the movement and looked up at Hakuba. He frowned, not sure what the guy was trying to tell him, though he did seem to be looking over at the other two, so Kaito did too and saw everything was the same as it was before. He looked back at Hakuba and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Saguru looked away and toward a picture on the wall. It was a landscape however there was a pagoda hidden in the trees if one cared to look.

"_YOU!_" Ran hissed.


	48. New Accommodations

**Chapter 48: New Accommodations**

"_YOU!_" Ran hissed. "I know you're not-... You have to have-" She stepped over the other teen she had all but ignored this whole time, assuming it to be the other guy that had helped find Conan-kun. Now she actually looked over at him and realized this could not have been the first time they met.

Kaito froze, torn between several actions. With forcing himself to be around people he shouldn't, he hadn't actually been paying attention to the ones he '_should_ _never_' be around- as himself. So... while he really, _really_ wanted to just run out the door, instead he grabbed Hakuba and hid behind him. "_Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap."_ He had absolutely no idea how he was supposed to lie to her but he was _not_ going to let any more than those so-very-few - _Hattori and Hakuba... and Mouri… and now freaking_ Kudo _of all people_ - who he was. Just his first name, or any bit of magic, of even just freaking knowing and having helped Tantei-kun was probably too much of a give-away. So... maybe he'd run out that door after all.

_'How? Is it possible? He did that time before...'_ Ran dodged around Hakuba-kun and moved between the teen and the door, reaching out and grabbing his hair, pulling hard.

The air left him but Kaito closed his teeth before he could make any noise. _'Aw, hell'_ was running on repeat through his head. He'd been afraid when she'd gotten him before, and those same images came back- this time with no escape rope. He wasn't going to give himself away though and any little thing seemed like it would, so he just stayed quiet and didn't move- which was a first, but hey, maybe playing possum every now and then was okay.

Ran tugged a couple more times. "Huh. Real." Ran started to release his hair and then grabbed the back of his neck and tried to straighten the hair out.

Kaito took his escape route the minute she wasn't holding him anymore, shaking his head so his hair would go back to the way it normally was. Going out the screen door, as much as he truly wanted to, was a little much, so he just ran across the room and to leaned against the glass. He messed up his hair some more with his hand when he still felt her fingers there. He couldn't help it. Maybe it was because of Aoko, but he ended up sticking his tongue out at her once he was relatively safe. It was only after that he thought, _'oh oh... Really bad idea.'_

Ran stalked over to the teen, eyeing him up and down. _'He looks so much like him.'_ She put her hands on her hips and tipped her head at the teen. "If you are who I _think_ you are..."

The words were on his lips but he couldn't speak them. Kaito had other things on his mind and a way out was, unfortunately, not one of them and not coming to him. He held his hands up in complicacy instead.

Ran nodded. That was it. Same way he'd reacted on the airship. She took a small step forward. "Two things. First." She drew back her right hand and slapped him hard on the cheek. "You should remember why!"

Kaito winced, not having anywhere to draw back to. _Damn, that hurts worse than Aoko. I don't want to see what Ran can do with a weapon._

Ran took a step back and bowed deeply. "And thank you. For that same time and for this weekend."

Kaito rubbed his cheek for a second before looking over at her. In the end, when words failed him, he just stood there and... he looked at her. That was all he could really do. He couldn't really accept her thanks, because he had done nothing to directly help her- it was because of the others that he was being thanked- and he still couldn't get around the fact that she had just slapped him.

Conan looked over at Ran, a smile on his face. "You never did tell me what he did that I wouldn't."

Saguru watched the exchange in shock and a touch of amusement. "Knowing him and some of what he does, in class no less, I am not surprised he would do something that you would not. As to what that was..."

Kaito smiled at the thought, but he gaze went back to Ran, who was still right in front of him and looking like Tantei-kun had just told them what size bra she wore. _Girls, so easy. It was only a little touch._ Kaito found his hand reaching out, and before he could stop his actions, he kissed her on the cheek, below her left eye. "Oh, you look so cute when you're embarrassed." He had the room since she stepped back and he took off as fast as his feet could carry him.

Ran didn't have to think. As soon as he... he kissed her... right in front of-... Oh she'd make sure the other side of his face had an identical mark on it. "How about like _this_!" She spun, whipping her hand out and grabbing him just before he was out of her reach. "_Let's make the other side of your face match_."

Kaito felt her grab him and _oh no if I'm gonna let you do that_. Okay, once. Kaito could deal with it once, but not twice. He was Kid, damn it. Since there was no way he could break her grip, he did the only thing he could do so she wouldn't be able to hit him... He drew in and kissed her on the lips. He needed to get away from her and he needed to be close enough that she wouldn't be able to slap him again.

_'OH NO HE-'_ Ran was shaking and used her other hand to grab the shirt in front of her and slide her left foot between them. She pulled with her right hand and, shoving up and back on the fistful of material, sent him against the side of the bed they were near. She brought her foot up, glad she was wearing shorts this time, and put her foot at his neck. "That. Was. Shinichi's."

Kaito had felt when he'd lost his balance and she'd gotten him. He was good but he was no fighter. He was no quitter either. "Yeah, well don't hold your breath," he spoke before consulting with the rational side of his head. She had his only good arm though and he couldn't get away.

"Feel free to kill him," Conan said quietly, though in Ran's direction so she'd hear him. "I think you'd be doing the world a favor, and this is one murder I can overlook."

"Did that more than once and he came through. So there." Ran twisted the arm she was holding but, recalling he had saved Shinichi more than once as Conan-kun. She did a quick but fierce thrust kick straight to his gut before giving the arm one more twist before shoving it away.

Kaito coughed out a few quick breathes before panting, drawing his arm towards himself where he was curled up once he had it back. He couldn't hide the quick breaths any more than he could when Hattori had hit him, and he looked at her through his bangs. _You are not getting away with that._

Conan looked over and watched, debating whether or not to get up. Ran could take care of herself, but Kid- Kami he wanted his body back. He wanted to be able to go over there and kick the guy's ass for forcing himself on her. He let out a few harsh breaths, knowing he wouldn't be able to do anything with the way he was, and felt his hand start to shake from him clenching it too hard.

Heiji remembered thinking not long ago about the pity he would feel for anyone that hurt Neechan. Watching as her wrath, tempered more than he would have thought, was unleashed on Kuroba, he realized he had gone pretty easy on Kuroba during that demand. _'Though he'll be feelin' that again now.'_ He looked over at Kudo and saw his hand shaking. He reached over for the paper and tore a piece away, crumpling it into a ball and passing it to Kudo. _'Threat of a soccer ball from Kudo, no matter his size, should calm him a bit.'_

Conan turned, looking at Hattori at the noise. He took the paper ball, seeing what Hattori was thinking, and looked at his friend. He wasn't playing around with this. He wanted to hit the guy with a freaking lead-pipe, or better yet, an anti-tank weapon. He had only five words to get Hattori to understand his feelings, which he spoke quietly. "_What if it were Kazuha_?"

Heiji ripped another piece and rolled it up into a tight cylinder and held it out, giving a quick downward swing. _'Can' act now but she'd have done somethin' similar... then I take my turn when I can.'_

Conan didn't feel the anger ebb at all. If he were back to normal he would have walked over and punched him in the face. He wasn't too sure he could have caught him but he would have tried. Not even being able to do that, him just attacking Ran like that, and then reminding her just how stupid it was to be with him and there was just no way to control the anger. Kid was hurt... Conan knew it. He got off the bed, going towards the other. Kid looked up at him when he got close but Conan kept his eyes hard and walked slow. He stopped next to him, let all of a second pass, and grabbed Kid's right arm and dug his fingers in. _How dare you do something like that, with me here or not._

Kaito couldn't help the yelp of pain this time. He'd expected to be yelled at or something, not grabbed. _And the bastard knows that had to hurt._ He flung his arm to the side, to get the kid off, without thinking. It wasn't until Tantei-kun hit the corner of the bed and rolled off across the floor did he realize what he'd done. Kaito held his right arm close instead now and got to a knee. "Damn it you idiot, I didn't mean that!"

The bed was soft, the floor was not. He'd only gone a little more than a foot, but that had hurt. Conan picked himself up until he was standing again, glaring at Kid and debating what to do. Part of him had to admit though, this time, Kid wasn't solely to blame. He was becoming a fool fast, but where Ran was concerned, so be it.

Saguru expected Conan-kun to give a sound talking or even deliver a blow of his own. however grabbing the arm Kuroba had sliced up in Conan-kun's stead... Before he could move Kuroba had reacted and sent the small form rolling across the floor. Neither of them needed that.

Heiji had smirked when Kudo had headed over to Kuroba but was surprised when Kuroba cried out in pain. _'Kudo, how'd ya do that?'_ Seeing Kudo go against the bed and disappear outta sight had him shoving himself upright, especially when Kuroba moved and spoke. _'Kuso.'_

When Conan-kun came over, Ran wondered what he was up to until he grabbed the guy's right arm and got the reaction he did. She was concerned for a moment until he flung his arm and Conan-kun with it. She gasped the same time the guy started moving. She started over to check on him when another voice called out.

_'What has got into them?'_ Yukiko had been more confused at Ran's reaction to Kaito-kun than anything and surprised that he and the others seemed to know what she was talking about. She was slightly amused at his attempt to slip away as well as Ran-chan's thoughts on it. When Shinichi had grabbed him and he yelled and knocked him away. "OK, that's enough, all of you!" She stepped forward and shot all of them a look.

Conan looked at his mom, still turning to glare at Kid. He wasn't that angry about not being able to take him on, he was used to that, but the guy thinking he could go and touch Ran wasn't something he wanted him to keep. Still, there was no point in fighting. He'd gotten his point across and if she had to, Ran now knew how to stop him too. He turned away from them and climbed back up on the bed.

Kaito scowled at him when Tantei-kun walked away. _That was so not fair._ He stood himself, winced, and went over to lean against the door again for a minute or two- He still didn't really have his breath back.

There was a lot of noise. It was getting hard to tune it out, but some places were just noisy. He couldn't remember where he'd been though, so maybe he was crashing at someone's house and they were having a family argument- there was a woman yelling. He opened his eyes, going to mutter to himself for them to shut the hell up while he got some sleep, but the movement caught his eye. His eyes widened, immediately taking in the small room and the fact that he had no way out of the small room without going through a bunch of people he'd never seen before. Without thinking, he got to his feet, forgetting he was on a bed, and lost his footing in the rush to get back more. "_Woah_." He put his arms out but the bed wasn't that big and he fell off the end, feeling like an idiot before he got back on his feet and found himself trapped in a corner.

Kaito hadn't been thinking about the other kid in the room- Ran had done a great job of making him forget everything that had been important just seconds ago. He froze but he still wasn't ready to act. If anyone moved towards the boy though, he would stop them; he just needed a second or two.

Heiji had relaxed slightly when Kudo climbed back up and Kuroba moved over to the door. The cry and the crash had him look over at the now empty bed. _'OK kid. Time ta see what yer real plan was.'_ He grabbed the pen and wrote quickly for Kudo to read. **'Say "Sparrow, what do you want with the teen here?" Maybe we can figure out his plans.'**

Conan looked over at Hattori, eyes darting back to the kid who was very obviously on the defensive... though he partially wanted to laugh about the way he went about it. _Okay, fine, fall off the bed, but lose the sweater. _He had read what Hattori had written and shook his head. "_No name. It might make him feel threatened_." He did ask the question, in his own way though. "Hey!" He waved an arm to get the kid to look at him... funny he was thinking him as a kid given the situation. "We had to help our friend here. Why were you with him?" _No point in asking who you are._

Taki turned his attention to the kid- it was kinda hard not to when the other people were just looking at him. He saw that older kid there with him though, so he relaxed a bit- or tired to. It was hard when you didn't really ever relax, and he didn't know what was going on. Could answer the question though. "I have ta be."

Heiji looked at the kid. _'He _has_ ta be?'_ **'What's he mean by that?'**

Conan nodded and smiled at the kid. "Hey, Niichan, what do you mean you have to? I never had to follow anyone around but my mom before."

Taki looked at the kid. Really, ya don't just talk about this kinda stuff with a kid there, even if he knew how to. He could answer that one easy enough too though. "Yeah, kinda like that." He looked at the others in the room and wanted to just go through the wall. "Sometimes ya gotta follow someone 'cause that's what yer supposed to do, like when ya know you've done a bad thing and you follow her 'cause you know she'll be mad if ya don't, even though she don't tell you to." Why the hell did he have to talk about this in front of all these people? He was fine with it... right? But he was scared now too. He was outnumbered and not in any place to defend himself. He'd heard enough talk about what happened when the people who weren't your friends got you.

Heiji glanced over at the others and then back at the boy. _'He did something wrong?'_ **'Kudo, which do you think he thinks was wrong? Kidnapping me or letting me go?'**

Conan frowned. "_Are you asking me or do you want me to ask him? If you didn't know my answer you're an idiot_."

**'I know what you think, same as me. Which does he think?'**

Conan took the pen and crossed out his own name in the sentence. "_Then quit wording it like an idiot_." Conan looked over at the kid and smiled again. "Why? Did you do something bad? What was it?"

Okay... maybe he was more than a little confused now. Taki was sure his face was showing as much. "Ah." He couldn't see how they couldn't know, so he only paused for a little. "I hurt your friend. It's not like we all did it, and I ain't gonna let anyone else be blamed, so I got- You know, I'm in trouble." He had no idea how he was supposed to say that, but that was good enough. His revenge- his idiotic way of getting it- his trouble to be in. Stealing was fine. He wasn't really hurting no one, but this time he had. _'Ain't like I can just walk away from it. If ya try and find me, my friends will get in trouble if they help.'_

"What of the other man? He not only participated in what happened to Hattori he also hurt others. He is to blame as well," Saguru stepped in.

Taki lowered his head and nodded. "I know, but he ain't like us. He had reason so it ain't like anyone's gonna be mad at him, and 'sides, I ain't got any control over what he does. Probably never gonna see him again anyway."

"He has quite a few people mad at him. Attempted murder and assault with a deadly weapon. What reason is there for that?"

Taki held up his hands and shook his head. "That ain't what I meant." _Well, it was, ya just took it the wrong way. _"And there was reason. It wasn't like we were gonna kill you guys. Ya were the reason we lost... well. We're mostly getting the other guys but we ain't got no laws, no cops, so when something bad happens to us, we get whoever done it back. I don't expect ya to understand me." _We're a family. We got only us to look out for us._

Conan looked up at the boy, shaking his head at the words. "Police or not, revenge doesn't do anything by cycle the pain. Cops do not go around catching those who have done wrong out of anger for their actions, they do it to stop them from continuing with their actions."

Ran took a step over. "Besides, you were attacking people that were just in the hospital and aren't really suppose to be out. What if something was too much?"

Taki shrugged, looking towards the floor. "Unfortunate accident then, I guess."

"And yet that is what you and the other man blame us for. We attempted to stop a man that had tried to rob a store and threatened to kill others repeatedly. He fled and was killed rather than surrendering and serving the time for his crime as he was told to. It was unfortunate that he died. None of us wanted that though." Saguru stepped around the bed and looked at the boy.

Taki looked up at the other kid. "Yeah, I know, but if we wouldn't've killed one of ya on accident - same way you said you did - you'd'a come after us, right? So how can you say us coming after you is wrong?"

"We did not try to hurt him out of malice. We were trying to stop him from hurting others and we were not the ones that killed him. A car drove by and both he and Hattori were fired upon. We had no control or say in his death. What you were doing was no different than the ones that fired on them, intending harm and death was a possibility. In any case, they are being tracked down by the police for what they did, as requested by the very officer that your cohort attacked."

"We wouldn't of killed anyone!" Taki couldn't help it. First time he said it was fine, second time made the sound like they'd even let it get close to that. "We don't kill people."

"Neither would they." Ran said waving her hand at the others. "Yet you blamed them for killing someone. And it doesn't matter if you weren't going to because what you did was wrong anyway. How could you think it's OK to kidnap and hurt someone like that?" Ran had tears in her eyes.

Taki turned to the lady. There was only one reason it was okay, because he couldn't let this fall. It was like they sent him to his grave, even if they didn't dig it. It may have been an accident but it was something unforgivable. He felt his own eyes sting but his answer didn't change. "Because if they hadn't have been there, he woulda been fine. Accident or not, it happened." Taki swallowed loudly, doubting anyone here could really understand what he felt. Yuji wasn't just his brother, he was everything to him. "He was the only family I got."

**'Maybe, or he could have shot the clerk like he almost did and an officer in the store - if I hadn't been there - would have had to try to stop him from doing more and could have been killed too. He'd have been on the run for murder. The police would have gone after him either way and he would be in jail or, if he fought back again, dead.'**

Conan looked over at Hattori, saw the paper, and knew he'd either have to read it or toss the thing over to the kid. "_This is not gonna keep happening. Hurry up and get your voice back so you can talk for yourself_." He took it anyway and looked up at the kid. "Heiji-niichan wrote something. I think it's for you." He read it aloud.

_'Not like I like writin' so much. My wrist is killin' me.'_

"I didn't say he was a great person or nothin'. I know he'd done bad things, but that ain't what happened, so it don't matter. I know what I done ain't right either, I'm not fightin' about it." He was kinda loss about that. "Why ain't ya called the cops on me yet?"

Saguru looked over at Kuroba since it had been a request that was directed at him.

Just the movement was enough for him to know that Hakuba was expecting something of him, and Kaito turned his own eyes away from where they had been focused at nowhere in particular. He still wasn't sure what he was going to do himself.

"You want us too?" Yukiko looked closely at the boy. "I would think you'd be happy with a second chance."

Taki looked around at the others before staring at the older lady who had spoke. "I don't get it." And he didn't. He had no idea why he was here. He thought the minute that they were found they'd send him to jail- or whatever program they had. Taki knew that as much as he didn't feel it, he wasn't old enough to be arrested normally. And he just... didn't get it.

Yukiko shook her head. "Well, you're certainly ill-mannered but," she placed a finger to the side of her chin. "I think I can make a few calls and talk to a friend of mine. Maybe that small bit of good you showed can get bigger without all that negative stuff." She looked at the boy. "What do you say?"

"Say ta what? Manners?" He frowned and tipped his head. "Hey, ya know, I've got no idea what you're talking about- or who ya are."

Yukiko smiled. "I'm Kudo Yukiko and you are?"

Unlike the others, Taki had no real reason to hide his name. He'd been through enough families than any last name he may have had was gone. "Taki." He did say it hesitantly though. Yuji had told him not to give out his name, but he didn't see what he had to lose now.

"Well, Taki-kun, I have a friend who has been trying to adopt for a while now. She and her husband have been looking everywhere but I think I might have saved them the trouble." Yukiko grinned and clapped her hands.

"Hey, lady, I'm young, but I ain't that young no more. 'Sides, I still don't really know who you are." Taki shook his head and pointed at the older kid he'd hurt. "He got hurt, so ya gotta call the cops, don't ya?"

Yukiko sniffed. "They were looking for a teenager so unless you're that much older than you look, you aren't that young. Besides, if you don't know me then you must be young. How else can you not know someone as famous as me?" She folded her arms and pouted.

This lady was confusing. He'd hurt the other guy and she seemed to... be totally overlooking that. But he really didn't know her or what was going on, so he pointed at the guy he'd attacked and sat down in the corner where they weren't all just looking at him. "I don't got no ties to you, I owe that guy. I ain't gonna do nothing else."

Heiji was surprised at that. He looked at the others, not sure how to react to that. Not sure why he thought of the guy that had kidnapped Kudo. _'He did intend for me to die... then he spared my life and Kudo's. Then I saved his and he saved mine. Kinda the opposite of what came before.'_ Heiji shook his head. _'He did free me an' if that guy had returned after havin' ta run from the cops...'_

The weird looks Hattori was giving him were confusing and Conan shoved the paper back at him. "If I could translate the facial expressions of a fool, I'd be a god."

Heiji was jerked out his thoughts and looked up. _'I'll be glad when I can talk again...'_ He took the pad and nodded. **'You know Friday a guy tried to get me to kill myself to save someone else. He spared me but tried to kill himself instead.'** Heiji was going to continue but decided to get the boy's reaction to that first. **'What do you think happened?'**

Conan looked at Hattori, the words making it clear that they were not for him. He sighed. "Heiji-niichan wrote something for you again." He then read it off, fixing it up a bit so it didn't sound so much like the guy had wanted Hattori to kill himself so _the guy_ could save someone else instead of Hattori being the rescuer.

Taki couldn't really see him from his new height but he heard the words and those only lost him more. He shook his head. "Ya lost me. Guy had to be an idiot if he went from trying to kill ya to letting you off- what was the point then? And what do you mean,' what do I think happened'? Ya just told me he wanted ta kill ya then tired to off himself. There's no guesswork there."

Heiji shook his head. Kudo knew what happened so he tipped his head.

Conan wanted to smack him upside the head for involving him in these two-three way conversation. Since the kid couldn't see him though he spoke, using first person like he had before when he was read. "I wouldn't let him. Just because you've done something wrong doesn't mean you have to be condemned for it." Then he spoke quieter. "_You're going to have to write. I don't know where you're going with this_."

Taki made some noise in the back of his throat. "I could see that. I told ya, we don't kill people. We don't like lettin' em die either- what'in if we could stop it an' all. We just do what we gotta. I figure if we do it, some of yous guys gotta do it too. Ya ain't the first. What's that gotta do with anything?"

**'I drowned not long after and he saved me.' **Heiji looked over at where the kid was then over to Hakuba**. 'What would have happened if I was still tied in that backroom and the guy that left had come back after running from the others?'**

Conan repeated the words like a mocking bird, feeling just as silly.

"I don't know," Taki spoke honestly. "'Cause it was him, he probably would'a hurt you. He wouldn't'a killed you though- maybe done some hostage thing so he could get away. Besides today, I hadn't really talked to the guy. Yuji had kept me away from him, even though they-" Taki shut up, but then he decided Yuji had no real reason to hide his name anymore either. That made his hand shake for a moment. "They did a lot of things together, but this was the first time I've really been with the guy, so I can't say."

**'Far as I'm concerned, I got off better than I would have no matter the outcome. Instead of revenge that will bring more, you helped me so you should be helped too. You aren't like him. Take the offer.'**

It was weird hearing the little kid talk to him instead of the older one, but the impression was the same. He as shocked, and confused, and maybe a little bit scared. He looked up at the lady, not speaking_. Another family, huh? Might to worth a shot. I've got nothing here._ Taki didn't know if she was lying to him about that or not, not to mention how he could possibly be put with another when he'd didn't even have his old family anymore, but he didn't have much mind to worry about it. He nodded to the lady. Whatever came next, it was better than what he had now. He spoke, just so the other kid could hear him. "'Kay. And just for the record, those are some of the cheesiest lines I've ever heard."

Heiji shrugged. The kid, Taki, had to understand somehow. Not his fault he'd seen a few too many of those cheesy movies with Kazuha. Still got the point across.

Yukiko grinned widely and clapped her hands. "Great! I'll call them right now, although," she looked closer at him. "You can get in the shower right now and wash up. I'll send for some clothes that will fit better." Yukiko let her eyes wander as she thought of an outfit and searched her pockets for her phone.

"It's okay, lady. I just need a shirt." Taki looked down. His pants were dirty but it wasn't like they were bad. There weren't any tears in them. His shirt had the other guy's blood on it though. And a shower... did he really needed one? He'd gone longer than he had now without one. It had been months since he'd done more than get the bleach to keep his hair white. Maybe it was better to listen to them though. He got up, looking at them warily, before walking forward and going to the bathroom.

Saguru watched as Kudo-san continued searching her pockets until Ran-san said something to her and handed her a cell phone before heading to the room phone. He overheard Ran-san asking for more towels to be delivered to the room while Kudo-san used the cell phone and began talking about clothes. He sighed and stepped over to Kuroba and whispered. "I hope you are alright after that, however you may want to be careful should you try that again. Also, about the man you said was coming to check on Hattori. I have to believe you delayed him as you said he would arrive shortly and yet has not."

"Yeah," Kaito spoke as he looked toward Hakuba. "He's outside the door. He's only been here about ten minutes but I didn't know what was gonna happen with the kid, so I told him to wait. You can let him in. And," Kaito emphasized by putting his hand near his chin, tipping his head and fluttering his eyelids. "You say that like I won't be trying it again."

"With who you are, you enjoy a challenge and danger and instigating those two will provide that." Saguru walked past him and opened the door. "Domo arigatou for coming to help."

Jii was waiting by the side of the door and heard the young man's voice from earlier as was opened. "You're welcome, young sir. What happened this time?" he asked as he picked up the large bag at his side, now containing a small cooler that made it a tad heavier.

"Hattori again. He was cut four times and while two were small two have bleed quite badly and it seems the offender actually agitated it by placing his fingers in the cuts themselves. We rinsed them out and wrapped them. He was also knocked out and, while he seems fine now, he was sensitive to light and nauseous earlier." Saguru stepped back to allow him to enter.

"He might have a slight concussion if he was unlucky enough. I'll need to see him for the rest." Jii walked into the room. With all the recent visits, he now knew most of the room's occupants. He went over to the bed that Hattori-kun was laying out on and placed his bag on it. "As much as you may not want to, I'll need you to move." He gave the boy no address, since none seemed right.

Conan nodded, moving away so that the man and Hattori could have the bed. With the kid gone, he went and climbed over on the other one, sitting down and watching.

Ran looked up to see a man next to Hattori-kun's bed but with Conan-kun OK with it she just thanked the man at the front desk before she hung up.

Saguru stayed where he had been after closing the door. As the towels were no doubt on there way, he may as well wait and accept them at the door.

Heiji nodded at the man. He remembered him from before and knew why he was there.** 'What first?'**

"You have the antibiotics, though with how well I'm beginning to know all of you, I'm going to give you another shot for it. I don't want to end up making you're body dependant on them, so don't take any of those medications until tomorrow. Now." Jii looked at his vitals first, taking his pulse and checking for a fever. "The young master said you were bleeding. I did bring something for that, since I don't think you getting up and stuffing yourself to replace it is a good idea. All in all though, you should be much better in just a few hours as long as you rest." Jii went into the beg to get the cooler out."

_'Yeah...kinda ran out without 'em anyway.'_ Heiji thought about the meds he'd left behind. Then he thought about replacing-... Wait. Was he really gonna... H_ere_? Heiji looked over at Kuroba than back to the old man next to him.

Jii took the boy's right arm. "I'll deal with those cuts of yours in a moment. Hold still for me." He took a string out of his pocket, getting out a packet of blood and stringing it on the bedpost. "That will have to do." He set up and sterilized in inner part of the boy's arm. "I will need you to hold still for me and don't move for at least forty-five minutes."

Heiji rolled his eyes but it was better than passing out again. He was sick of that, so he nodded and relaxed his arm.

Kaito smiled, walking away from the other side of the room. He went towards the door, lightly brushing his fingers against Ran's as he walked past her. He kept his touch light and his body as far from her as he could manage and still make the contract. He smiled as he always did, ready to back away if she took even so small a gesture the wrong way. His stomach still hurt just _thinking_ about being near her.

Ran eyed him when she thought she felt something touch her hand but he was too far away so it must have been her imagination. He wasn't that dumb but if he tried _anything_ again...

"_Hey_," Kaito spoke lightly when he noticed her look at him. He tipped his head to the door and put his hands up prayer fashion. After that, he held up two fingers and tipped his head in a 'come on, what harm could it do?' gesture.

Ran narrowed her eyes and huffed but she couldn't do anything for Hattori-kun or the man taking care of him that Hakuba couldn't. She crossed her arms but nodded.

Kaito smiled a bit more. He walked towards the door and tapped Hakuba on the shoulder. "Hey, I'm stepping out for a minute. Beep beep."

Saguru looked at Kuroba and then the young woman behind him. "Remember what I said." He moved and let both leave.

"_Noted, and I don't plan on it._" Kaito spoke offhandly. "_If I don't return, send word to my mother and all those adoring fangirls that I died doing what I'm best at- being spontaneous_." He backed up a bit and bowed, letting Ran go before him.

Ran moved past the two of them and into the hall, turning and looking back at _him_.

Kaito followed in her stead, smiling to Hakuba before taking the door, closing it, and leaning against it. He looked and smiled at Ran for a few seconds. "That was unfair. You know I can't take you in a fight."

Ran tipped her head. "You know I can but you still did... did _that_, so you brought it on yourself."

"You slapped me first," Kaito defended.

"I told you why so you had that coming from when we were on the airship. Besides, I went easy."

"I know," Kaito said, one eye going up in a wince. "Kind of why I wanted to talk to you. I haven't said anything to prove it, but you could make my life hell if you wanted. Don't." Kaito leaned forward, his eyes wide and his head tipped to the side, smile there. "Please?"

Ran folded her arms and stared at him. "I guess since you have helped Shinichi all those times, I do owe you that but," she grinned. "You have to do something for me."

Kaito's smiled turned a bit nervous, making him show some teeth. "What is it?"

"Well, considering what we were doing Thursday night, when that man kidnapped Conan-kun, was a shopping trip because of a certain notice," Ran shrugged. "I think it should be worth something. You know my friend, Sonoko. She'd be thrilled for some attention from..." Ran smiled sweetly. "the sender of the notice."

Kaito laughed lightly, leaning back and relaxing. "I can do that." He tipped his head to the side. "I know I've been a terrible gentleman too. I apologize." He stepped forward, going to knee and bowing in a flourish. He looked up at her and grinned. "You're request shall be fulfill, by your word. Now-" Kaito stood back up, ignoring all that stuff that made girls fall to mush before him. He went over and flicked his wrist, giving her the best gift he could think of on short notice- a certain bird that had been with him. Her sister, needless to say, had thought better than entering the car with how cramped it was and was waiting outside... He'd kind of forgot to let her in. "Someone else wanted to say thanks too."

Ran was surprised for a moment. _'A bird? Why would a bird need to say-'_ Then it hit her. "So. is this the one Conan-kun found?" Ran reached her hand out slowly to touch the bird's feathers.

Kaito drew his hand back, the dove having nowhere to roost as she flapped her wings for a few second, going in a half circle and landing on Ran's head. "He found, you helped." _With girls, animals or flowers- Ran seemed like the animal type of person._

Ran gasped as she landed on her head. "I'm glad the wing wasn't permanently hurt." She reached up slowly and stroked the bird. "I was a worried after she disappeared but I guess that's why you came. To get her back."

"Part of the reason," Kaito admitted. "I didn't need someone thinking they could get away with trying to kill me either. I don't usually mess around with that kind of stuff." He flicked his fingers a bit as he said that. "But you shoot my bird, you try and shoot me- well, they made it personal." He grinned wider.

"I can understand that. When someone hurts those I care about I tend to make sure they _don't _repeat it." Ran looked at the teen in front of her. "By the way, how should I address you, like this? I don't know if the name the others used is real or not and I can't keep my promise if I mess up."

"Of course my name is real. Unfortunately I'm stuck in a classroom with mister know-it-all in there." Kaito bowed again. "Kuroba Kaito, _for now at least_," he added with a grin as he looked back up at her.

Ran's eye's widened slightly. "Wait... _'Kaito'_?" Ran smiled. "Aoko-chan talked about you. She helped me calm Kazuha down after we found out Hattori-kun was somewhere else. I didn't catch enough to realize you were one and the same."

"Funny with how messed up everything is and how much has fallen on Hattori," Kaito laughed a little. "He's the only one without a 'hello, look at me, I'm part of the pack of idiots', scar." Kaito tipped his head back and moved it a bit. "He's got all these smaller ones now though. Maybe he'll be satisfied with that. A-ny-way-" Kaito looked back at her. His hand was on the door handle and he was ready this time. Without even a smile in warning, he kissed her on the cheek again and dashed in the room.

Ran went though several things in her mind but the thing about having a 'scar' made her think. _'I have a few options. Aoko or Sonoko. Who to use?'_ Ran rolled her eyes up and smoothed the bird's plumage once more. "What do you think? Which one to get back at him?" She headed to the door and caught sight of Hakuba-kun shaking his head.

Kaito had a bunch of energy he just did not know what to do with. He ditched Hakuba, seeing as it would make him an open target, and went around the side of the bed Jii was on, getting past the old man and bouncing around a bit by Hattori- which he found hurt. If that was going easy, he didn't want to see Ran really try to kick him. He waved his head up in a quick gesture, putting it back on the bed. "Hey."

"Young master, I don't mind you running all over the place on an average day but you needed blood too. I'm suprised you're still standing, and while you are, I suggest you lie down."

"What? Really? I feel just fine." Kaito bounced around a bit more. He did feel fine. "I ate a bunch of ice cream so it's not like I didn't have anything."

"Kami, the young master running on ice cream alone. I fear the worst," Jii said lightly with a small laugh.

"Oh," Kaito scowled before sticking his tongue out. "Shuddup."

Heiji watched the teen acting like a 5 year old on a sugar high only to hear it was a sugar high. He rolled his eyes but continued to stay still. _'Kami's right. Tha's all we need. No wonder he can pull off what he does.'_

Jii made sure everything was running fine before leaving the young master and going to the other side of the bed. He picked up the cloth and looked at the wound underneath. "This one will need to be closed." He leaned over and moved to baggage to their side with him. "I'll take a look at the one on your shoulder after." He dug in, coming out with a needle. "Don't worry, you won't feel a thing except a few pricks."

_'Can' be worse than when it was made.'_ Heiji nodded but looked straight up so he wouldn't have to see it.

"Young master, if you would. I only need a few minutes. Please entertain your companion."

_'What?'_

Kaito grinned, plopping down on the bed and making sure Hattori was looking his way instead of at Jii. He took his hand and moved the detectives face. Then he took them both and waved them in front of him. He would have wiggled them if he could have. "I COME IN PEACE," Kaito spoke in a deep voice before laughing. He tipped his had to the side and widened his eyes. "OR DO IT?"

_'What's he up too...' _Heiji eyed the teen sitting on the bed. With the blood going in his right arm and the left one blocked by the old man sewing him... not to mention he really didn't want to wait even longer before he could talk, he had nothing to retaliate with. This was crazy. All he could do was stare back at him.

Kaito dropped down so he was on the pillow right next to Hattori's face. "Hey." He poked his cheek. "Hey." He poked him again then he grinned. "Girl's get so mad all the time. It's so annoying. Every little thing to you do is just _so_ embarrassing to them... That's what make it fun," Kaito added in a higher voice. "And you know what's even funnier?" Kaito took in the distance in a heartbeat, kissing him on the cheek as well. Then he backed up off the bed and into the wall, using it to get to the floor and laughing. "Guys are too!"

_'Oh hell no he did not just...'_ Heiji took a few quick breaths. "_Ca' 'le' ya_." Heiji closed his eyes then opened them just as quickly. _'No... no, nononono. 'm not there... not the same...'e's jus' bein' an ahou...'_

Kaito laughed, getting his arms back up on the bed when he saw Hattori- and his reaction. And it pissed him off. If Hattori was still like this, even with his memories back, he pitied his poor girlfriend. _Stupid bastard wants to act like that._ Kaito stood up, going around the corner. He grabbed Hakuba's arm and brought him over to the bed. "Keep him distracted while Jii-chan helps him." Then he went back the way he had come, going out the door and not stopping.

_'Kuso.'_ He saw Kuroba leave and Hakuba come over. Heiji closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Hakuba looked over at the door once before back at him.

_'Kuroba... I should have warned him of the chances. It is much too soon to do something like that, especially since he knows he can not move.'_ Saguru spoke quietly. "Hattori, breath. You understand you are not-" Hattori nodded then shook his head slightly. "Do not be discouraged, those may still happen. It is very common. Kuroba occasionally does not think before acting. It was no doubt a-" Hattori huffed and rolled his eyes, so Saguru sighed. "Very well. Do you wish to wait for him to try to return to ask that he not or-" Hattori was shaking his head but stopped when Saguru did. "Does that imply you do not mind him coming back?" Hattori nodded so Saguru did as well before glancing quickly across Hattori and the man working on him.

"I can not control the young master any more than I can with wind. I can pass on the message, in time. For now, I think it's actually better that he is apart from all of you. Though he doesn't seem the type of person, he does care very little about his own well being when other are around. I think he is more angry with himself right now than anything else." _And that child holds onto things like there is no tomorrow. In his case, I could see why. _Jii smiled at the other boy. "I'm just about finished. You can tell him yourself. If I know anything about him it is he likes to sulk, so he wouldn't have gone far." Jii pointed up real quick before getting back to work. "You know just as well as I do where he's gone."

"I do." Saguru looked back down at Hattori. "Remain here this time." He straightened and looked over. "Ran-san, would you be so kind as to keep his attention elsewhere?" At her nod, he allowed her to take his place and headed out the door.

Ran settled down beside the bed and smiled gently at Hattori-kun. "Kazuha told me what you two said to each other. It's about time."

There was a few seconds of silence before he spoke up. "Um." Taki's hair was still wet and he wasn't to wear that shirt again so he threw it away, but he had the rest of his clothes on and stepped out. "I ain't meaning ta eves drop or nothing." He had heard the girl just talk to the older guy he hurt though. "Guy's don't really like talkin' about that kinda stuff. It's embarrassing." Taki looked away, backing up into the bathroom again. "Jus' saying."

…

Saguru entered the elevator and went to the top floor. He made his way to the roof access and opened the door, stepping out into the open area, spotting Kuroba with a few of his doves perched about him.

Kaito looked over at the noise, looking again afterwards as the dove that was supposed to be watching Hakuba took off when it's objective was back in her sight. "Did I ever tell you have a have a nose three sizes too big? Go put it in someone else's business."

Saguru looked at the bird that perched on his shoulder and recognized that it must have been the one from earlier. He sighed at Kuroba's words. "Hattori's reaction was not uncommon and has been known to happen to those that went though it quite often, and many of them never lost their memories. He is not angry about it and when I asked he was very clear that he did not mind you returning. It was because of that that I came up to find you."

"Didn't mind me, hm. Won't miss me either." Kaito shooed him off. "I'm fine where I am."

"Then why did he look at the door as you left? I believe he feels badly for reacting that way. Do not allow another misunderstanding to occur because one walked away and the other was unable to speak up."

Kaito brought one of his birds close and whistled a few times to her. He held out his hand as she flew towards Hakuba with the other. "No misunderstanding- there is nothing to misunderstand. I'm not one for changing who I am though. Odds are, I'm only gonna make things worse, _especially_ because he can't talk. I think that's a good enough deal. I'll come back when he can. For now," Kaito leaned against the wall and looked up at the sky, feathers flying in his face for a moment as he knocked the dove off his head. "I'm good here."

Saguru shifted his head so the bird was able to land on his other shoulder. "I saw the one on Ran-san's head and yet I am certain you did not have time to come up here."

"Nah. She's the only one that got to come in with me. I forgot to let the others in." Kaito held out his hand to indicate to them. "They're a bit mad that I didn't tell them what to do before hand. One of them even few off, but odds are she went back home."

"They must be well trained and quite intelligent to have followed you here on their own. Watson requires a marker or destination when I send him off." Saguru looked at the birds around them.

"Of course they're well trained and smart." Kaito fluffed the feather around the neck of the dove that was on his knees. "They're also great pets, along with being great stagehands. Of course, it's kind of annoying when all of them randomly decide to have a sleepover in my room when I don't lock them up, but hey, everyone has their flaws."

Saguru could not avoid the slight chuckle at that image.

"Hey, thought I told you to watch Hattori." Kaito took a small white cloth out of his shirt and put it over the dove he had been petting. As if by magic, see seemed to melt from under it and Kaito took the cloth away when she was gone. "Is it that you're madly in love with me and finally found the perfect setting for it?"

Saguru rolled his eyes. "I am not even going to justify that with an answer. Just know you are welcomed back when you are ready." Saguru turned and opened the door.

* * *

><p>Sato had her arm wrapped in a bandage and was seated by yet another hospital bed, this time with her unconscious partner in it... again. <em>"Damn it you were already hit. Why did you continue the chase?"<em> The doctor's words from earlier echoed in her mind. 'Close... Lucky... Treated for possible infections.' "You do this a third time I'll..."

Takagi was barely conscious, but he heard Sato talking to him- well, scolding him. She'd done that a few times already. He blinked his eyes open and smiled at her. Yeah, he'd been running after the guy a lot longer than he should have, but if she hadn't been the one that would have chased him if he hadn't... "I'm fine. I promised you I wouldn't leave you... and I won't."

Sato leaned over to him and tried to keep a stern face. "You aren't going to have much choice for the moment either." She smiled slightly. "Because while you're here I know you won't."

Takagi's face twitched. It wasn't as if he he'll really had any choice. Then his mind caught up to the rest of him and he went to bolt upright. "What about Hattori-kun?"_ I don't remember catching the guy. He had Hattori. We can't just-_

Sato reached up and grabbed his shoulder, trying to keep him from rising. "I said you weren't going anywhere and I meant it. My cell was on speaker shortly after you called and every LEO in Tokyo is searching the area. The man can't be too far since he was on foot and that means Hattori-kun isn't either."

Even with Sato holding his arm, he knew he wouldn't be able to get far, even _if_ he got past her. Takagi went for his pocket only to see he wasn't in his normal clothes anymore. Then he looked over at Sato- and her clothes. "Sato-san, you're arm. Are you hurt?" The sleeve was rolled up and he lightly ran his fingertips over the bandage he could see.

"He just winged me." Sato looked at the bandage ruefully. "Lot less painful than I've had to go through."

Takagi's hand dropped and he looked at her in concern. "What do you mean? And who cares if it's less pain." He took her hand, the one on the side with the bandage, careful of his movements. "If you're hurt your hurt."

Sato felt her face heat up slightly. "Well, I don't feel it now." She eyed him and debated how to make him rest. "And you don't feel much because of the stuff they gave you so take it easy."

It wasn't until Takagi saw her face that he really noticed what he was doing. He couldn't let go of her hand though and he felt himself color too. "Ah, hai." If he had been feeling anything, he didn't think it would have matter at that point. He swallowed, staying where he was and looking at the sheets in front of him, every few seconds glancing at the bandage on her arm.

"Look, the others heard exactly what was said. Every officer on duty knows the man's voice and description. He will be caught and when he is I know we will find Hattori-kun too."

Takagi hadn't even been thinking about that, for a second there at least, and he eyes widened when she reminded him. He nodded still, feeling himself tighten his hold on her hand a bit. "Hattori-kun's had it really hard for a while now. We need to find him."

"We will." Sato squeezed his hand back.

* * *

><p>Heiji sighed as the old man stood. 'Done. Finally.' Neechan had moved away after the man had finished sewing the cut and he was glad that the conversation she had tried was interrupted. Neechan was likely over by Kudo's bed. When the room phone rang she ran to it.<p>

"Hai... Hai... Arigatou."

Yukiko looked over and when Ran-chan hung up she stepped over. "What was that about?"

"The front desk said the clothes you ordered are there," Ran said just as there was a sound at the door and someone opened it.

Saguru used the keycard Kudo-san had passed him in the car to enter the room and the second dove on him flew away as soon as he stepped in, heading straight for Hattori.

Heiji was surprised when a bird came flying at him until he noticed Hakuba had one on his shoulder. _'Hm, Neechan has one on her head too... Kuroba's guard birds?'_

Yukiko smiled. "Perfect timing. Taki-kun's new clothes just arrived at the front desk. Why don't you run down and get them?"

Saguru checked the room quickly and saw that Hattori had been treated. He looked at the man beside him. "Kuroba is where we knew he would be however he had asked that I watch over Hattori." He hoped the man did not think him rude for passing on the task. "Would you please ensure that he remains where he is until I return?"

"Of course," Jii spoke up. He was standing, but if it would be a while still, he sat. It would keep the other young boy from trying to get up too. "He can't be moving in any case," he stressed to the Hattori. "And I'm sure that little fellow will be glued to you to. Make sure he stays still as well," Jii murmured to the dove that had sat on the bed. She fluttered her wings and perched on the boy's stomach before settling down. "All will be fine while you're gone."

Saguru nodded before turning his gaze to Kudo-san. "I shall be return soon." He gave her a quick bow and exited once more, taking the elevator to the Lobby.

"I told I don't need no clothes," Taki said irritably on the other side of the wall. There were girls in the other room though so maybe a shirt wasn't so bad.

* * *

><p>What felt like only the second, or maybe the third drink he had taken, was making Yusaku feel very tired. He knew he could go through a few bottles of wine before he passed out but he never was very good at holding his liquor- that was of course if that was the second or third. He looked over at Mouri, eyes a bit cloudy so it looked as though he were seated next to a rather deformed parrot of some sort. "Sorry about- all that. my son's always so much trouble."<p>

"Ah, no kiddin'. In an' outta hospitals. Needs a room fer himself, that way I won' have so much trouble 'memberin' which he's in. One room... every time... plan an' simple." Kogoro grinned. He felt happy again until he noticed his glass was empty. "Hey, another round here!" He looked back at the man next to him. "Love dis. No worries... just straight discussion."

"For now," Yusaku agreed with a very lighthearted laugh. "The woman folk- can't live can't live without them. Wait." Then he started laughing again. "I didn't mean we should live as women! Or wait... what were we talking about?"

Kogoro stopped for a moment before taking a sip from the glass that now had more liquid in it. "Ah..." He threw his empty hand is the air and dropped it on the other man's shoulder. "Who cares? TAMPAI!" He held the glass up.

Yusaku help up his glass when Mouri did, laughing when words wording come out. Forget about whatever it was about the female population that he was talking about. Who cared! More than a little spilled out of his glass though so, by logic, he decided that he had to drink it all as quickly as he could before more could spill again.

Kogoro tipped his head back and downed another one. When he leaned forward again a piece of material waved in his face. He batted it away and as soon as it was gone he forgot about it. He suddenly wanted to sing and began starting in at once, holding the glass up for more.

That seemed like a lot of fun, so Yusaku joined with the volume. He couldn't just sit there, it wasn't right. He was supposed to be the generous host- host. Meaning he couldn't just sit there- it wasn't right to just sit there... and in his haste to get up and move about, he somehow got turned around and tripped over the chair he'd been sitting in, breaking up the song and making him laugh as his glasses started to fall off. When he tired to fix them, they seemed to have a mind of their own and started falling off the other way. "Curses, I'm being foiled."

Kogoro just started laughing. "Ju' ferget 'em...'s better 'en bein' foiled."

"How the world conspires against me sometimes!" Yusaku declared, trying to use the chair to get back on his feet while he was continuing to laugh. His mouth felt really dry after he finished speaking and he stood there, wondering what it was that he had been doing before this. "Time is a tricky devil," he spoke as he tired to catch a clock that he swore for a moment was before him. "Can't figure out where it's coming or going."

Kogoro nodded. "Well, I know wha' time is..." He grinned. "TIME FER MORE!"

Yusaku sat back in his seat, grabbing his glass with a grin. "Right you are!"

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Ah-" Kaito itched at his face. Then the feeling came back and he grumped at it again. The dove was persistent though and didn't stop until he'd woken up. Kaito looked at the bird a second before looking at the sky. _I fell asleep?_ Not that that was all too strange. It was comfortable up here and there really wasn't anything to rush off to. He stretched, dislodging another dove. He whistled and sent all of them to back off, getting up off the floor. "I keep fallen asleep in uncomfortable places. This is really gonna get me." He stretched some more, looked at the door to the hotel they were at and thought it would be okay to chance going back there now.

…

Saguru slipped the boxes into the bathroom for the boy to change into the new clothes. He had placed a call to his house from the Lobby and left a message on the machine when no one picked up as well as trying the to contact his father at work. He had hoped to have the chance to speak to his father as Kuroba had suggested but as of yet he had not had the opportunity. He turned and saw Conan-kun asleep and Ran-san appearing to be near it herself, seated in a chair she had moved beside the bed. Kudo-san had apparently placed another call and was talking excitedly. He tuned her out to allow her privacy and stepped over to Hattori however he addressed the man. "I appreciated you staying here. How is he responding?"

Jii had made sure to keep a close watch on the boy. He seemed to be fine. "The cuts will heal and he's taken fine to the treatment. There's nothing that's apparently wrong with him and I see no signs that make me think he'll need to go in for further testing." He looked up and smiled at the young boy with a nod of his head. "He should be just fine. You don't need to keep worrying or you'll tired yourself out."

Saguru dipped his head forward slightly before catching Hattori's gaze. Saguru was unsure what Hattori meant until the other teen looked over at the man and tipped his head back toward Saguru.

Jii stood up and nodded. "I don't want to see you moving." He went over to the other boy and held out his hand, wanting information first. "Where are you hurt?"

"I-... Oh." Saguru saw Hattori smirk at him. "My arm and my leg. The shot to the arm is no more than a flesh wound though."

The youngest of them was on the other bed and there was plenty of room. "Sit down and let me see you're leg first. I'll look at are your arm in a moment."

Saguru sat and extended his leg. The tie and handkerchief were obviously ruined.

Jii grabbed the bag off the bed and knelt down on the floor. He removed the temporary bandaging that had been on it, taking out a bottle of alcohol as he held a cloth underneath the wound. "This will burn for a moment." He poured it on, cleaning up the younger boy's leg."

Saguru breathed through it and made certain not to move at all. He let himself think of the phone calls and his inability to reach either Baaya or his father. He was not as surprised where his father was concerned though he still hoped to reach him soon.

"This will take some time to heal." Jii put some gauze down and wrapped the boy's leg up. "There's nothing I can do for it but keep it clean and make sure you change the bandage every two or three days. You should be able to remove before two weeks is up." Jii washed his hands of the blood and stood so he could better see the boy's arm. "Let me have a looked at the other one."

Saguru held out his arm and rolled the sleeve to his elbow. "As I mentioned, it is not as bad."

"It's still a burn." Jii bent down, took out some lotion and some antiseptic, just to be sure, and lightly put it on the boy's arm. He wrapped it up to make sure that it wouldn't be irritated. "And I bet that feels a lot better."

"Domo arigatou." Saguru tipped his head forward, unable to properly bow while he was seated. He suddenly heard a knock, however it was not from the door he expected it to be.

Kaito stood outside, having nothing much to do but wait. He couldn't go in through the other door because he hadn't filched a key, so he'd gone for the balcony. While it was easy enough to remove a doorframe like this, he figured that, for once, he could do without the property damage and just knocked so they'd let him in.

Saguru shook his head and stood when he saw he was correct at who had to be knocking on that particular door. He unlocked the door and slid it open, unrolling his sleeve in the process.

"Hey mommy, daddy's back," Kaito said with a grin as he tapped Hakuba on the shoulder after he was let in. He interlocked his fingers first so he'd be able to move his other arm and put them both behind his head as he walked in backwards. "Miss me?"

Saguru sighed. As embarrassing as it was he was tempted to go along with it, just to get him back. The only thing stopping him was the knowledge that he would take the move as encouragement. "You will get nothing more than the same response as last time."

"I'll get you one of these days," Kaito said with a grin. He turned and went to Hattori, lowering his hand and fisting on, putting it out to him. "Sorry about that. That was stupid."

Heiji nodded but smirked. _'Yeah it was but no hard feelin's.'_ He raised his left arm at the elbow and made a fist as well.

Kaito touched the back of his fingers to Hattori's. He took a little bit of that 'I win' out of his smile. Kami this still felt so strange. He leaned against the wall and looked at the guy. If he'd had something to say, maybe things would have been less awkward, but all he'd really wanted to do was apologize. _Maybe I'm even weirder than _I_ thought. I can't even make normal conversations, and seeing as I'm the only one that can talk, that makes this a problem._

Saguru folded his arms and sighed. _'I suppose until Hattori can begin speaking again that shall have to suffice.' _He turned his gaze to the bathroom door, wondering how much longer it would take the boy to get dressed or if he was and simply did not wish to come out.

Kaito drummed his fingers on his other arm and looked around, just for something to do. He was feeling very restless. Turning to Hakuba he saw where his gaze was and figured out the rest. "Don't expect much." Then he went back to looking at Hattori, trying to find something to do or say that would be fine, and still coming up nothing.

Heiji was getting sick of laying down already. So what if he'd passed out, he'd rested and been brought up here in a _wheelchair,_ now he was laying down resting again. He heard Kuroba's comment and looked over at Hakuba in time to see where he was looking. He hadn't mentioned it yet but he knew Kuroba knew the kid or at least that he knew of him. Heiji looked over at Kuroba and than back to the door.

Kaito tipped his head to the side when Hattori met his stare and saw where it was going. "I get how he might be worried about the kid, but a repeat the action isn't telling me much, if your trying to talk to me. If not and you just find me that dazzling, go ahead and keep looking," Kaito said with a grin.

Heiji rolled his eyes and glanced around, wondering if he could at least write now... if he could figure out where the old man had moved the paper and pen too.

Kaito grinning, hoping over the bed Hattori was on and moving him around a bit but careful not to step on anything. He snatched the pen and paper off the table and drew a quick picture of Hattori on it wit a little piggy nose, ears, and a tail. He added a little bow on its head and handed the paper over. "Look how nice I am, getting it for you and everything."

Heiji looked at the picture and then back at Kuroba then back at the picture. **'So that Hakuba on Friday?'**

Kaito took the pen back. _Why you little... I'll insult him on my own terms._ He added one thing he'd never yet seen Hakuba touch and stuck his tongue out at Hattori and the little piggy drawing now holding a sword.

Heiji snickered. **'Didn't know he could use one.'** He quickly tore off the page and started on another. **'That boy said he passed notes to help me. I can guess when. Only reason why I can think of is you.'**

"Loose connection," Kaito said with an offhanded wave of his fingers. "If you're asking me if I know him, I don't. I saw him for all of a minute maybe before this, but that's it."

**'I hadn't wanted to say so earlier but I figure that's another reason you never said anything to him and why you slipped out when you saw the other guy's name. I don't want you to get on the wrong side of him either.'**

Kaito smiled a little more. "Catch on fast, don't you? And I love the irony there. As if you could actually _'say'_ anything." He laughed. "He's not really-" Kaito trailed off, tilting his head to the side a little. "It's complicated. Then again, what hasn't been recently? I can say though, the kid should be fine. You and the others should to. I'm- gonna work on the rest of things when I get around to it." He looked back out the door and then cussed, his hands falling to his side. "Damn it, I lost another day!" He looked over at Hakuba. "I am not going to miss a deadline. So help me if you guys," he swept his hand around the room, "get in trouble tomorrow, you're all on you're own. I am officially busy."

**'What deadline?'**

Saguru shook his head slowly. "I do not believe we could come across any further trouble especially as this hotel has no connection to any of us and we were not followed," Saguru looked to the side at the dove on his shoulder. "Besides by your birds of course." He amended.

"Oh no. We've had a tail. They only followed us for a little while though. They're gone now." Kaito waved his head at Hakuba before he could talk. "Friendly. Kinda annoying actually 'cause it means I'm gonna have to have a say in things, but for now, I'm letting sleeping dog guards with hug pointy fangs and acid saliva lay. Don't think I'm up for it at the moment." He leaned over and patted Hattori on the head. "I like when they're muzzled though."

Heiji swung the pad of paper to hit the hand away after writing on it. **'Claws hurt just as much.'**

"Not for something with feathers, and you, flatfoot," Kaito said as he grabbed the paper and swatted Hattori in the head with it- his bird agitated after Hattori had startled her first. "Can't reach. So you can bark, but you're claws are useless." Kaito grinned a bit more. "As I said, I like you muzzled. I know I'm gonna hate it when you can talk again, no matter how annoying it's been for you not to."

_'Ya betta believe it.'_ Heiji glared at the teen and leaned forward, trying to grab him in some way just to prove his point.

Kaito noticed what was gonna happen before it did, just because Hattori had moved. His doves knew how to stay- and keep things where they were in their possession. He had given this one instructions. She followed them, getting off her perch on Hattori's stomach and took to the air, flapping her wings at him to get him to lay back down. It made Kaito laugh.

_'What the...'_ Heiji turned his head and held his arm in front on his face. When the bird kept at it, and Kuroba just laughed, he dropped back and held his hand up. _'Protective of the guy, ain't ya?'_

Kaito watched the bird settled back on Hattori stomach. He smiled at them both because it was funny. "You know, I'm not letting her leave you for the next week. I can't even trust you to take care of yourself. Think of her as your babysitter."

_'Wait... what? She's my... Ya can' be serious.'_ Heiji looked from the bird that was suddenly happy again on his stomach to the teen beside the bed. _'She was just stoppin' me 'cause I was movin'?'_

Kaito waved a hand to Hattori, smiling at the bird and crossing his arms as he backed up. "Care to try again?"

Heiji stared at Kuroba. He wanted nothing more than to do just that but... He huffed and crossed his arms. The guy was proving why Hakuba had been so annoyed with him. Even without a trained attack bird on top of him he'd probably have a hard time moving further than he had even though the teen had backed up he was still kinda close. …. Heiji let a hand go to the underside of the pillow he was laying on. Childish but effective. He raised his head slightly and whipped the pillow out from under him, throwing it straight at the smiling teen.

Kaito saw the attack coming and it wasn't like Hattori could put any power behind it, so he caught it with his left hand before it hit him. He walked back and put the pillow over Hattori's face and backed off so the guy wouldn't suffocate. He ended up getting nipped by the dove for that as she flew up at him. "Ow!" Kaito put his finger in his mouth and looked at her. "Traitor."

Heiji moved the pillow enough to see what Kuroba was talking about and snickered. _'Maybe I could get use to her.'_

Saguru had remained to the side with his arms crossed and shook his head. _'I was correct. Those two should not be allowed to be alone. If Hattori were well enough they would likely create chaos in this hotel.'_

Kaito went back to pouting and leaning against the wall. Hm. _Well, I still win. That orange isn't coming out of your hair anytime soon. Next time I'll be Hakuba's color. Let's see how many people I can get to laugh at you for that one._

Saguru checked the time after all save Ran-san and Conan-kun, who were sleeping, had finished eating the food that Kudo-san had ordered. It was 8:42:30 in the evening so he could try to call home again, however he did not wish to have an audience in the event he was able to reach his father. He looked over at Ran-san, knowing the phone Kudo-san had been using was hers, however she had fallen asleep and he had no desire to wake her simply to ask permission for the use of her phone. _'Seems I am returning to the lobby.'_ Saguru stood from where he had been seated.

Kaito watched Hakuba get up, everyone else having been sitting and still for a while- of course he had to go and break it though. The dove was still on his shoulder so Kaito left it to her, watching Hakuba leave with wary eyes, wondering where he was going.

Saguru reran the conversation with Kuroba though his mind as well as that of Nakamori-keiji. Perhaps it was simply to keep him safe or discourage him from such a dangerous occupation. The second was in no way going to happen and if that had been his father's intent he hoped his father would accept that. He phoned the house and, after informing the machine of where he was in case Baaya checked, he phoned his father's office once more only to be told he was still busy and to call again later. He chose to go over to one of the chairs and wait until 9:00 to try once more.

Nakamori ran the suspects info to every precinct in a fifty mile area. The two who came weren't saying one damn helpful thing and one of them was even showing signs of a mental problem, though it was likely faked. There wasn't anything else to do here, and the inspector he'd seen around a few time's, a heavy set short little muffin of a man if he ever saw one, was taking care of things. Family had to come first now and he officially called off, going back to the hospital to get Aoko back. The other kids were still running around like a bunch of crazy fools and he had nowhere to look to find them. Aoko, he wanted her back with him, might have some way of contacting them.

Aoko looked over at Kazuha-chan. Ran-chan and her father had left earlier that afternoon and she had thought about seeing if both her and Ran-chan's mother to go to her home instead of being stuck here. "Obasan, can we go to my house?"

Eri looked over at the other girl. They really had no more reason to stay here than the fact that it was where everyone had left from. She had no idea what was going on and right now, nowhere to go. "I don't know. I need to figure out what's going on and right now I'd like to go to my own home. I can drop you off if you'd like though- _if my idiot of a husband hadn't run off with my keys_." Eri tapped her foot irritatingly. "Come on, let's get in a cab. We're getting out of here."

Kazuha looked up as if she'd been stabbed. "I ain't leavin'! Heiji won't know where ta find me! Ya said I couldn't go wanderin' around lookin' for him. Well I can't just leave the only place he knows where ta find me either!"

"I doubt he'd be coming back here. If anything, maybe we should go to the agency." Eri thought, and that really did seem the best idea. "Hattori-kun, wherever he is, will likely end up back there and the idiot who lives there should too." She'd called him multiple times now and hadn't gotten a single answer.

Kazuha thought about it and nodded, looking at the other girl. "What about Aoko-chan? No way her friend'd know she was there."

Eri gave the girl a steady look of sympathy and a nod. "Do you want to go home? You can head back with us and the cab can drop you off first."

Aoko thought about it then shook her head. Her dad had asked her to watch the other girl... and Kaito was home so his mom and her dad would be taking care of him and the others. "I was worried enough alone on Friday. I can call him and let him know where I am."

"Please do. We don't need more people running around looking like chicken with their heads cut off." Eri got on her phone, calling a cab for the hospital. Her place was actually closer than the agency was, but not being able to get a hold of a certain someone tipped the scales the other way.

Kazuha let them do what they wanted. What did she care? The only person she was worried about was out there somewhere, and she wasn't able to see him. He felt so close... and so far.

* * *

><p>At precisely 9:00:00 Saguru tried again only to find his father had left the office 5 minutes earlier. Saguru thanked the officer and hung up. His father would no doubt be home soon so he called the house once more and requested he call him at the number listed as soon as he was able to. After hanging up he remained by the phone for his father to call.<p>

The others were fine, mostly because Hattori couldn't move and that would keep the rest of them there. Kaito stayed where he had made himself home behind the wall where the hallway turned to give way to the elevator and stairs down on the first floor. He closed his eyes and got himself comfy there, every now and then looking to make sure that Hakuba was still there. _Idiot. You could have used my phone and stayed upstairs- walked out of the room if anything if you had to. Why come down here alone?_

* * *

><p>Nakamori returned to the hospital only to find NOBODY he knew was still there. There were some officers walking around still, but even most of them were gone now. He got on his phone and called Aoko as he walked out the door again.<p>

They had been in the cab for just a few minutes when her phone rang. She pulled it out and hit accept when she realized who was calling. "Tousan?"

"Aoko, where are you?" _Did something happen? Where is everyone? Why wasn't I called?_!

"We just got in a cab. When I asked if they wanted to go to our house instead of being stuck at the hospital, Obasan decided we could go stay at the Agency. I was gonna call you when we got there."

Nakamori put a hand to his face and stood there a moment. "Aoko, come home. I'll meet you there."

"O-OK, Tousan. But what about Kazuha-chan?" Aoko looked over at the girl.

"There's someone there to look after her, right? Tell the girl to call her parents; I didn't see them. Then let her do what she wants." If she wanted to stay with Aoko, that was fine. The other girl was welcome to it. Right now he wanted his daughter though, and he wanted her home.

Aoko moved the phone away and looked at the other two. "Tousan's on the phone and he says for me to come home. You can do what you want either way."

Eri nodded. "Listen to your father then." She looked over at the Kansai girl. "I can still go back with you until that fool comes back and tells me what the heck he thinks he's doing behind my back."

"I wanna go with ya," Kazuha spoke quietly. "I gotta find out what happened to Heiji." She held her phone close to her. "I thought he would'a called me ta tell me... but he hasn't. I got no other place ta wait." She looked over at the other girl. "Thanks Aoko-chan, fer everythin'."

Aoko smiled back. "I'm sure they're fine. All safe and Kaito entertaining them." She reached over and squeezed the girl's hand. "You hear from them first you let me know."

Kazuha nodded, smiling back and squeezing the other girl's hand in return. "'Course. You do the same."

Aoko nodded and looked at the driver. "Excuse me." She gave him her home address and then sat back when he changed direction. "OK Tousan, I'll meet you at home."

"See you there, sweetie." He hung up the phone, shaking his head. What in the name of all things holy was going on here? With both of the people he thought were orchestrating these events now out of the picture, he didn't even know who to call anymore. He shoved his phone roughly in his pocket. _Damn universe is outta wack or something. I do know a certain someone who was involved though, and at least I'm sure I'll get information from her._ Chikage's house wasn't far from his own, and if Hakuba-kun had been across town, what happened to the other?

The fact that it was a knock made her check first before opening it with a smile. "Ginzo-kun, why are you here?"

Nakamori knocked on Chikage's door, a bit hard than he intended, though she answered it quickly enough. He inclined his head toward her. "Chikage, what's going on? Half the time all I hear is Kaito-kun's name. The other half I don't even know what's being talked about. All I do know is there's a bunch of kids running around somewhere, somewhere I think is here or around here, and you know where they are and what's going on." Nakamori didn't know how he was sure of it, he was just sure of it. Same as he knew she would never let that kid of hers get far without her knowing about it after what had happened.

Chikage nodded. "Did you want to sit for the full version or just take the short one in the doorway?"

Nakamori considered it. He wanted the longer one- wanted and needed right now weren't on the same path. He gave her all she needed for an answer. "Aoko's waiting for me."

"Hattori-kun reacted badly to something that was said and when Kaito went upstairs he stormed out with Takagi-keiji following him. Hakuba-kun left as well with Conan-kun. Hakuba-kun did call me some time later and said to tell Kaito they were at Conan-kun's and Kaito headed there. Jii received a call and left so I know he's likely checking them over again just to be safe."

"Why in the world would that old man go help them? _Again_?" What the hell was going on here? "Why call him? Why were they hurt? What happened?" There were a bunch of things that didn't add up, most of what happened at the hospital and the boy suddenly 'disappears'... He'd heard the call from the officer when his partner put him on speaker, but they had been here. And they were somewhere else, and an old man was going to check up on them because they had called him? Sure, in some other universe, that kind of made sense- another universe that wasn't this was that was. "They're where now?" He added.

Chikage sighed. So much for short. "Jii was trained so if anything happened during a performance he could take care of it. The injuries were mostly the same as what they had before though Hattori-kun had strained his voice or something because he couldn't talk, that was new by how Takagi-keiji reacted to it." Chikage sighed. "I have an address but it's a hotel, though I don't know why they left the Agency."

Nakamori held out his hand. "I'd like it." Then he waited a moment, thought more on Aoko, and spoke again. "Do you want a ride or were you planning on sitting back here the whole time? That doesn't sound like you at all."

"He said he'd call but if something came up I am not sitting behind again." She stepped into the entryway and slipped into her shoes, grabbing a jacket with the late hour. "I didn't write it down anyway," Chikage said as she stepped back onto the porch and locked the door.

"Even if you did, I doubt you would have given it to me that easily." Nakamori walked away as she locked up. "The day you didn't get your way is the day dandelions grow on clouds. Let's go. I've gotta pick up Aoko from the house. I'm sure between the two of you, no one will be going anywhere for a while. Better to get the story from the vanishing horse's mouth- herd now. As if one wasn't hard enough."

Chikage smiled sweetly. _'Two. With you there it makes three.'_ "We'll set them right."

"Right my ass. We just need to superglue their feet to the floor. That'd do it for me." Nakamori wasn't going to say that he'd heard enough about two of them, Kaito included, that 'setting them right' might take decades, _if_ they ever succeeded.

_'More like done it already in Kaito's case, not that you knew it was him._' Chikage kept her smile steady and climbed in the car.

Nakamori got in, driving back to his house. There was no way, what with him being back at the hospital while she had left ahead of him, that he had beat Aoko back- and he didn't want her to worry.

Aoko had assured the others she was fine but noticed the cab didn't leave until she was inside. Her father's car wasn't there yet so she decided to go take a quick shower and change.

Nakamori pulled up, cutting the engine and getting out of the car. "Come in. It's cold and you shouldn't wait in the car." It wasn't until he got out that he noticed how absolutely starving he was. When had he eaten last? With Sato. Had Aoko gotten anything after he left her? He took a calming breath and walked away. She better have. Sure he could forget things like that but she had a better head on her shoulders- took after her mom is what she did.

Chikage climbed out and followed him into the house. "All things considered, when did you last eat?"

"I had a lot of things to see to. Kind of why I got so interested in what was going on." Nakamori looked back at her. "That cop that was with them is in the hospital right now. Hakuba-kun was bleeding last I saw him. I thought you might have known what the hell was going on but it's obvious you don't. I don't like to think they're alone somewhere, getting into who knows what kind of trouble."

"That's news to me. How bad were they hurt and what happened?" Chikage asked after exchanging her shoes for slippers. She planned on making something for him to eat but waited for the answer first.

Nakamori shook his head. "Kaito-kun was fine, best I could tell. Took off like a bat out of hell if that's anything to say about it. Hakuba-kun cut up his leg a bit, but it didn't look that bad. I got him to stop running for a minute but they both vanished again right after. Me and two of the cops from division one were there and had to handle everything because the other two went and got themselves shot. The woman was alright but the guy had to go to the hospital. He was conscious- I think he'll be fine. I didn't see hide nor hair of those other kids though. The woman said that the one kid went missing again, the dark one," Nakamori shook his head. "Best I know, kid's still missing."

Chikage stopped. "Hattori-kun? Takagi-keiji must have been worse than you think if he went to a hospital conscious with Hattori-kun missing. As though you would if it were Kaito. Last I knew, Hattori-kun still had no memories besides what happened just before Kaito brought them to the house. I hope he just went for a walk or something. None of those boys need more."

"Best to do now is hope and talk to the ones going behind our backs through all of this." Nakamori called upstairs for Aoko to know he was home. He heard the water running and screamed for her not to rush too. He spoke quieter as he went to the kitchen. "They guy that tried to kill them got away. We only got the lackeys."

"So a hotel is a good choice. So many hotels and rooms it's hard to locate one or two people, especially if the officer that had been with them was taken away. At least we know some of them are safe but you're right about hoping the others are." She set about putting water on a starting some quick prep. "Give me 10 or 15 minutes."

Nakamori shook he head. "As much as I'd normally like to listen to you, the minute that Aoko's ready I'm out the door. You should feel the same way. I need food, not a meal." He opened the fridge door, debating for a minute and getting a glass of milk. "I'd rather eat whatever's on hand. A great big dinner after I know I can stomach it sounds great though. Something to look forward to at least."

"I was thinking quick for a few but if the boys are at a hotel they need food too. So you can help me and cut the time in half or grab something quick for yourself."

"I'd rather see them breathing than eating." But Nakamori knew he couldn't fight the woman anymore than he could have fought his best friend. He grabbed some fruit out of the fridge and went in the cabinet for a box of noodles. Both were fast, filling, and good for you. He was no cook but he knew the basics.

Aoko hurried downstairs and followed her nose to the kitchen. "Tousan, why are you cooking?" she called as walked in.

"Need breeds... something or another." Nakamori couldn't quite remember the saying. "Anyway, get yourself ready. You know what, bring a change of clothes; we're not leaving. I'll explain later."

Aoko opened her mouth when she saw who was in the kitchen with her dad.

"Don't mind him," she called back. "But it would be a good idea. Ginzo-kun really, when was the last time you did this?"

Nakamori must have had the burner on too high because even as he was watching the noodles, they kept sticking to the bottom. He reached over and turned them down. "Cooking like this? Maybe a year or two. Aoko's much better at it than I am." And he'd admit that. He could cook decently enough, he'd had to learn, but he couldn't call the end result anything less than 'average.'

"Pack the rest of it and I'll do this." Chikage edged him over, adjusted the heat and began to stir. "Glad Aoko didn't get her cooking skills from you."

"I know where Kaito-kun got his stubbornness," Nakamori jibbed back as he withdrew, letting her take care of the rest. He shooed Aoko when he saw her still standing there. "Change of clothes, now, unless you want to stay behind."

Aoko had been fighting a laugh until the threat of staying behind got her moving. "I won't be long." Knowing, with Obasan taking over, she really had to hurry so she grabbed a few things and tossed them in a bag before slipping into her dad's room and taking a couple shirts and pants for the guys and tossing them in a separate bag. She raced downstairs as she heard the adults leave the kitchen.

Nakamori packed up the stuff, though he really didn't see the need to go through all this trouble. They could have just picked something up. It hadn't wasted any time though so he put the dishes in a few bags, grabbing an apple. He put the stem in his teeth, grabbing another one and pushing it toward Aoko when he saw her come up next to him. "Eaat- if you had foo or not before, an apple won' kill you."

Aoko took it and took a bit as they headed to the car. After she took a few more bites and saw they weren't going to Kaito's house, she swallowed she asked. "I thought everyone was at Kaito's. Where are we going?"

"To find out why the heck the kid, and likely whoever was with him, are at a hotel now. Your guess is as good as mine." Nakamori used the review mirror to look at his daughter. "You know, I don't know if it's him or one of the others, but they always find a way to get into trouble. I don't think Kaito-kun's hurt, but I know Hakuba-kun hurt his leg. They could all use a piece of our minds, and I'm gonna tell him just what I think about that- both of them." He could think of no better people to help get his point across than the one's currently with him either.


	49. Karma Arc Epilogue: Finality

Sorry, filler. Trying to get rid of the OCs. Next chatper is the good one ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 49: Finality<strong>

Saguru remained by the phone, having given up all sense of decorum and leaned against the wall. He had called once more and spoke to the machine again, still not reaching anyone. He cast his memory back and recalled Baaya having been on the phone prior to him leaving for school so he had to wonder if that had something to do with her absence. His father, however, had headed home, according to the officer he spoke to; therefore he should have received the messages by now.

Nakamori pulled up and parked, looking up at the hotel and going in. He'd have to figure out where the kid's were unless Chikage knew, and that could all wait because right now actually waiting for anything was something he wasn't going to do. He walked in the glass doors, looking inside and he couldn't help be notice the kid. He didn't care to identify anything other than the boy, his expression, or the fact he was alone- He just understood. Maybe it was something that came from being a parent, maybe it was the way he grew up, maybe it was chasing Kid around with no face to actually look at- but Nakamori would swear by anything he just knew things for the sake them being obvious and something he needed to know. He walked over to the kid and put a hand his shoulder. "There's a world around you, kid. Don't let it pass you by zoning out like that."

Saguru kept the larger part of his reaction to the touch and words to himself, especially when he recognized who it was. "Nakamori-keibu. I was just waiting for-" _'Wait, how is it that he is here?'_ "How did you come to be here?"

"You ran from a crime scene, vanished without telling anyone after being shot, and weren't at the place you were supposed to be. I came to be her because someone damn well better be and I need you to stop thinking the whole world revolves around just you and you're little group. You _can't leave_ like that." Nakamori was stern because right now he had to be. The kid needed to listen. _Kami, I really do feel like the idiot's father._

Saguru straightened further. "We had information on Hattori's location and did not want to risk delay. Also it was Kudo-san that drove us here afterwards. As for my injuries, they have both been treated and Hattori's have been as well."

Nakamori let go of a breath he hadn't noticed himself holding. He ran a hand through his rough hair and shook his head. "That man'll give me a heart attack one of these days with the shit he pulls." That really wasn't what he'd been thinking though, and it didn't matter- those thoughts. _You're pretty good at it yourself._ Nakamori huffed to get himself and Hakuba-kun back in order. "So he's with you then, huh? Where're the rest of you?"

"The rest of the group is upstairs in the room. Conan-kun and Ran-san were sleeping and Hattori was resting, he may have fallen asleep himself by now, while the others were simply relaxing around the room." Saguru reached into his pocket and withdrew the room's keycard. "Here, use this so you do not have to knock and risk waking those that are asleep." He held it up for Nakamori-keibu to take.

Nakamori took the piece of plastic that was held out to him, put it in his pocket and didn't move. "It's getting late. If whatever you're waiting for is that important, sit your ass down then and get off your leg and we'll wait."

Saguru looked at the phone and then back to Nakamori-keibu. "Very well. I will sit while I wait, however I would prefer to be alone for the call."

"Fine then," Nakamori said in a determined voice. He turned, taking out and giving the card to Chikage, handing her the bag he was carrying as well. "Aoko, go with her. Get some sleep."

Aoko felt the hand on her shoulder and looked back at her father. "OK, Tousan." She looked forward to seeing Kaito and turned to follow Obasan as she headed toward the elevator.

Kaito disappeared like a wraith into the shadows, slipping into the stairwell when Aoko and his mom came by. He stayed there for a moment, debating. His dove was still with Hakuba and she would look after him- Nakamori-ojisan even more so. He really didn't have to watch over Hakuba anymore... He didn't want to have to deal with his mom anymore either though, especially because she'd have Aoko on her side now. Running away- no, strategically retreating. He looked up to the stairs and sighed, knowing he'd go for the elevator instead. The roof was a great place, and if either of them came across him up there, at least he had an escape route.

Saguru watched as two of them took their leave and then back to Nakamori-keibu. He took a step past him and pointed to the seats. "You do not have to stay. I was sitting there earlier and as I said, I would much rather take the call alone."

"To hell if you have to wait alone though." Nakamori huffed again. "Kid, it's late. You came here 'cause your friends are here. Waiting alone down here for a call, no matter how important, is just stupid."

Saguru sat down in the same chair he had used earlier that evening. "I had not intended for it to take so long when I left the room to come down here at 8:43. I wished the call to be private and as such left a message to call to the number of this phone."

"Shut up already. I understood you the first time." Nakamori sat down beside the kid and waited with him, arms crossed and slouched over in the chair. He took out his phone so he could call the one officer he had been with. "You still could have said something- or Kudo-kun could have. You scared the crap out of everyone." He didn't put the call through yet, giving the kid a look to show he didn't blame him though. He took his hand and put it on the kid's head. "Glad you got your friend back."

Saguru felt greatly embarrassed by Nakamori-keibu's actions but nodded. "As were we all. Also, I apologize for not having contacted you."

Nakamori patted the kid on the head and settled back in his own seat. "You call me next time I need to know something and then you can apologize." He dialed her number, glad at least that things had turned out for the better this time- but why the hell couldn't someone have just told him everything was okay? He was doing it right now- all it took was a phone call. _Damn young people. You think they out of anyone could learn to pick up their phones._

Sato heard the phone and grabbed it. She saw the number at looked over at Wataru as she took the call. "Sato speaking."

"It's Nakamori," Nakamori told her as if she didn't already know. "I just called to tell you the kid's are at a hotel. I found them a while ago- _all of the kid's_," was all he felt like saying. It got his point across. "As far I can tell they're all fine, so any alerts out can be rescinded. What happened on your end?" Nakamori wanted to know for himself, to have the information and to give it to anyone that was here. Seeing as they couldn't find the strength to hit a few keys and call out, information was halted both ways.

Sato was glad of that news. If not for herself it would keep Wataru there. "That's good. I'll call it in but the gunman still hasn't been found. We're both at the hospital. Takagi-kun had already been hit at some point but the doctor said he's going to be fine." _'Though it was too close as far as I'm concerned.'_

"That's all I wanted to pass on," Nakamori said, now a bit put off. He didn't know what more to say to her. "I'll be here so if anything changes _call me_." He would not stress this enough at this point. So much could be fixed with just the buttons and a few words.

"I will. I'm just glad they returned my phone to me before you called. I'll keep you updated."

"Thanks," Nakamori said as he hung up the phone and put it away. "Now to wait for that important call of yours, kid, and then we're calling it a night. No ifs, ands or buts or I'll be gluing yours to the bed."

Saguru sat back in the seat and placed his elbow on the armrest, propping his chin on the back of his hand. "No arguments from me on that point." He looked over at the phone and wondered exactly how much longer he would have to wait.

…

Takagi looked over at Sato. Half the time he wasn't even seeing the room. He was so tired, but with her right next to him... Takagi blushed a bit. The phone call though he couldn't follow even if he had been awake enough to hear the words. "What was that about the guy that got away?" he asked, opening his eyes a bit more than they had been.

Sato looked down at him. "Just that he hasn't been found yet. But speaking of found." Sato smiled. "Nakamori-keibu found the boys at a hotel. All of them. Seems the others found Hattori-kun on their own."

Takagi leaned his head back as far as it would go, just utterly relieved. "Thank goodness." And then he found himself smiling. _Of course, somehow they always find one another._ He opened his eyes slowly back up when he noticed he closed them, ignoring the fact of a moment that he probably shouldn't be moving, and got himself up so he could hug Sato. Without Hattori-kun, or any of them really, to worry about anymore, he could focus on the person in front of him. He knew he'd scared her and he loved her, he truly did. He didn't like her to be scared like that, and he'd do his best to keep it from happening, but there was always that chance. So, right now, all he could do was embrace her.

Sato froze for a moment when he moved until she realized why. Her face flushed and, with the phone still in her hand, she was glad she hadn't finished dialing out. She slowly returned the embrace. When she'd seen him on the ground after returning from losing the man her heart had all but stopped. She was glad she had another chance to hold him when he was no longer bleeding. He had continued to keep his promise. After everything that had happened this weekend he was still here.

Takagi just sat there and held her. It was all he wanted to do for so long now. He didn't really think about that fact that he had closed his eyes and was all but falling asleep against her, because he didn't care. He could feel her and smell her and she was safe and with him in a place that - for a few moments - neither of them could be touched.

* * *

><p>Chikage had been thrilled to find it was Yukiko that had the boys. They had talked for a bit after she and Aoko had shared a knowing look when they were told Kaito had slipped out after Hakuba-kun. After Yukiko had pulled out the roll-a-way bed from under the far bed, Aoko laid down and had fallen asleep. She thought about her boy and grabbed a sweater that Yukiko offered her. <em>'He was likely downstairs for a bit at first but he wasn't there when we went by so the roof it is.'<em> Reaching the door she opened it and looked around. There he was.

Kaito felt the dove on his shoulder flutter her wings near his neck as she turned. Kaito turned with her, the other two birds already asleep and on his other side. He recognized his mom fast enough and rested back where he had been, pulling in close to himself once more. "_What brings you here?"_ Kaito asked quietly enough not to startle the birds. "_You usually don't come find me_."

"_Like you don't know who I came with." _Chikage whispered back. "I thought you could use a sweater." She held it up and walked over without a sound.

"I didn't ask who you came with- I have eyes." Kaito kept his hands at his side. Either way, moving one of them would wake the birds. "I have my own little heaters. You have the sweater." It was still very chilly but he hated to have to move them. "I've noticed that, besides me shoving everything on you, you've been staying more or less out of my life." Kaito eyed his mom a bit. "We're both pretty good at disappearing. What would you say if we had to, rhetorically speaking?" There were some things he just didn't talk about with his mom and the majority of them involved Kid, though she was no stranger. He just... always kind of wondered about the answer to this question. He thought he knew it, but other days, he wasn't so sure.

Chikage sighed and lowered the sweater. She looked at her son, feeling some of the sadness she always hid try to break through. She forced a reproachful smile on her face instead. "You're still in school and at this time of year, trying to find another school that can handle your antics would be too much to ask for." She changed to a slightly teasing smile by the end.

"That wasn't what I was asking about and you know it," Kaito spoke quietly, his eyes still on her. "A lot has happened, and fast. Whether or not it had, we both know what's going on, we both know it's not safe- for us. What if we had to disappear- well, _I_ had to disappear. Would you be able to choose which part of your family to leave?"

Chikage looked at her son. He was so independent and had taken so much on himself but he was still her son. She looked down slightly, as though looking through the building to the ones in the room and even the lobby. She looked back at him, wondering how he would think any of them would let him leave.

Kaito relaxed a bit with a silent exhalation of breath. His mom wouldn't jump at the chance to follow after him if something happened and that was all he needed. He smiled at her, his eyes opening wider and glowing with all the charm he could gather at that moment. "Can't please everyone." He learned that the hard way. He was still happy with her silence. "Anyway, you better get back. Aoko will throw a fit if we're both missing."

"She's sleeping right now but think on this," she dropped the sweater into his head so he wouldn't bother the doves. "With how everyone has been chasing each other each time one of you goes and disappears, what would happen if it was you?" She backed toward the door, making no sound. "Being exceptional doesn't mean being an exception."

"It does if the one disappearing is the tracking dog. Man can try to hunt for the fox alone but they can't touch it without the dog," Kaito spoke quietly to his mom, turning from her and looking up the moon that was less than half full. The night around him seemed just the smallest bit brighter than usual- but maybe that was his night vision after so long in the dark. _Hm, that's funny. For a second there I thought of myself as more of an owl person than a dove._ Maybe he _was_ more like an owl. After being sure of nothing but his own feelings for so long, and how varied they were, he couldn't even place himself in one category or another. _Maybe I'm most like the light. I'm just constantly changing._ And maybe tomorrow he'd forget about this conversation and pretend that he didn't care that his mom hadn't picked one side or another. He grinned, eyes still on the moon. _Because she's just like me. We can't pick one thing or another when both decisions are wrong._

_'It wouldn't matter if there's more than one dog.'_ Chikage smiled and slipped through the door, closing it without a sound.

…

Saguru had shifted the arm he was using twice and had been grateful Nakamori had not pressed him as to who he was waiting for a call from. However, he was beginning to fade and was uncertain as to how much longer he would be able to remain fully awake. If the phone rang and he was unable to answer it he would have to wait until some time the next day to have the chance to call again.

Nakamori felt his eyes start to close, then found himself wondering how long Aoko actually got to sleep last night with how upset that other girl was. She should be in bed by now. He glanced at his watch then at Hakuba, seeing the kid was getting tired himself. He dug into his pocket and handed his cell over. "The phone call's important, right? Can they just call my number? The only one who might call is the Sato-san. I'm officially off the clock until further notice. And if you tell me no for some stupid ass reason, like you don't wanna take my phone, I'll just have to carry you upstairs with me because you are _not_ staying down here all night."

Saguru looked over at the phone briefly and then sighed. "I suppose I could call him once more." He took the phone and dialed. "Hello, sir. I am not sure if you have listened to the other messages as of yet however I will now be reachable at this number for the remainder of the night." Unsure how to finish he simply ended the call and looked at Nakamori-keibu. "I appreciate this, Nakamori-keibu."

"It's just a phone." Nakamori stood and held out his hand to Hakuba-kun. "Watch the leg, kid. You're still hurt."

Saguru nodded and took the man's hand as he stood. The injury itself was not that painful however the realization that he was slightly stiff from sitting for so long had prompted him to accept the assistance. "Domo arigatou, Nakamori-keibu." He held the phone in his hand as he started off toward the elevator.

"Don't thank me for every damn thing." His words weren't harsh, but there was a bit of anger there. No one else would have thanked him; they just would have taken the damn help. Hakuba-kun was moving and they were going back though - that damned lobby having bored the hell out of him for too long now - so he wasn't up to starting any arguments- now at least.

Saguru was unsure how to respond to that so he simply hit the button and waited to return to the room, wondering what the rest of the night and tomorrow would bring.

Nakamori went up to the room, having to ask the kid what number it was because he'd passed the cardkey to Chikage, but it didn't have a room number on it. He knocked softly and he saw the lights were out when that very woman opened the door, only one other set of eyes looking at him. He came further into the room, Hattori-kun sleeping in the bed closest to him. In the bed further to him was one of the others - the kid from Mouri's, the man's daughter in a chair - sleeping on the one side. Aoko had gotten a bed had was on the floor and some kid he didn't recognized was in the corner by the window, half under the curtains. Nakamori nodded to the two women, not having to wonder where Kaito-kun had run off to. He looked back at Hakuba-kun and walked back to him, nodding to the bed as he whispered. "_The kid's small, you can fit with him. Get in the damned bed and go to sleep_."

Saguru nodded, no longer having the desire to argue. _'Kuroba must be on the roof once again.'_ He removed the shoes he was wearing and laid down beside Conan-kun, reminding himself that, while most of the others in the room knew, Nakamori-keibu was not aware he was actually the same age as the other. He placed the phone on the small end table and closed his eyes. _'I wonder if he will call.'_

Nakamori leaned against the wall near where Chikage was. "Kids these days... I don't remember us being like that."

Chikage smiled in the dark and whispered back. "We were. 'Though some of us don't want to remember it... Bad for their image."

Nakamori smiled. "We weren't this bad. The worse I got into was sneaking into school." He looked over at her. "If I remember, the worse that you did was skipped class every now and then. I didn't get shot at until I was a cop. They're too damn young for this, all of them."

"Most of them have a spirit that they followed to danger, some danger has found them." Chikage looked at every boy in the room. "At least they aren't dealing with it alone." _'anymore.'_

"Still too damn young," Nakamori argued. "You can see it in their eyes- it's too much. You know it just as well as I do." He waved his hand at the room and it's not so human occupants. "Toichi used to do that too, though I never caught sight of the buggers, when he was worried about something. I'm sure that kid," Nakamori said as his hand moved to Hattori-kun. "Has the worst of it, but still." He shook his head. "It's not right- together or not."

"I never said it was right, just that that's the way it is." Chikage sighed then looked at Hakuba-kun and motioned toward him. "I guess since he has your cell he didn't get his call."

"I'm thinking about turning the damn thing off while he's asleep, but if the call's that important," Nakamori shrugged, "The kid's free to do what he wants." He lightly nudged her with his hand. "We should get some sleep to so we're able to keep up with them tomorrow."

"Yeah." She set down some of the spare blankets they had requested from housekeeping beside the bed Hattori-kun was in. "All of us." She nodded her head at it before walking over and setting up a couple more between the beds where she and Yukiko would sleep.

Nakamori looked at the blankets a moment but he stood where he was, waiting for the others to get settled. He had to guess she was Kudo's wife, wherever the bastard ran off to, and nodded his head to her in a 'hi' sort of way before looking back over at Chikage as she got everything settled- she was always so good at that, even if she had been a bit of a rebel when they were younger.

Chikage had settled down and looked over as Yukiko laid down too. Feeling eyes on her she turned and motioned one more time to the blankets she had set out before closing her eyes, knowing he'd go lay down now. _'Ever the stubborn one That Aoko-chan got from you.'_

Nakamori felt his eyes close a bit when the others were all laying down. He went, looked at the kid he was next to, and shook his head. _Kid better not step on me._ He laid down, forgoing the blankets and using them all as a bed. He couldn't stop his mind from going to the same place though when he saw them, and after several restless minutes, he stood up. "_Damn it_." He went over to Chikage and knelt where she was laying. He looked at her a moment first to see if she'd fallen asleep. He didn't want to bother her.

_'He can't help himself,'_ she thought when she sensed him once more, this time much closer. "Yes?"

"I need the room key," Nakamori said quietly, holding out his hand.

Chikage pointed to the desk. "I left it on there; top right corner, under the menu and list of phone numbers. Keep it or put it back there, just keep it down when you come back."

Nakamori smiled at her and raised his eyebrows in the dark. "I can try," he said ruefully as he stood back up and went for the key. He took it off the dresser and walked out the door and to the elevator. He could have brought a blanket but that would have given the kid a way out and if Kaito-kun wanted to be stubborn, he was ready to see which of them would win that battle.

Kaito jumped when the door was open a lot harder than it had been the first time, the bird on his shoulder getting agitated as it flew above him for a few seconds, flapping her wings and throwing the sweater off his head where he had left it, and then settling back down. Kaito turned bored and slightly angry eyes on Nakamori for that. "Well, hello to you too."

Nakamori smiled at the kid, more of a sneer than a grin. "You must think your something special- having the whole roof to yourself. You know the others are all asleep."

"I would have thought they would be. What's it matter?" Kaito raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what the inspector thought he was doing, stating the obvious.

"It matters because, like it or not, you're just as a part of this whole mess as them and to hell and back if I'm gonna let you stay up here and get sick. We've got enough problems." He went and grabbed the boy up as if he weighed nothing- though he did. He had the strength for it for now, but in a few years… maybe he would admit to age catching up with him.

"Wah," Kaito mutter as he was picked up, the two doves at his side taking off since they had all but trapped him too seconds ago. "Hey!" He mutter back in indignation. "That was no fair or nice! You scared them off Ojisan!"

"I don't care about the silly birds right now." And that was the truth. He put the kid down, keeping hold of his arm. "Now you're coming back with me. Try and pull anything and-" Nakamori glared at him, not finishing the threat as he started back for the room.

Kaito was pulled away, the Inspector's hand burning against his skin- the rest of him just as much. Kaito's eyes were wide at the forcefulness but the action still made him smile- he just wished the Inspector didn't drag him _all_ the way back to the room. He looked like some disobedient kid to the few people they passed on the way back.

Nakamori opened the door and slipped back in, taking the boy with him. He looked at the blankets he had, taking one up and trying his best to lay it out in front of the bed he was near with one hand. He pulled Kaito-kun onto it. "_Now get some sleep._" He let him go, slipping towards the place that was his bed and laying down.

Kaito rolled his eyes, touching his arm where he'd been grabbed. _Ojisan has to learn his own strength._ But it didn't really hurt, he just felt a bit irritated. No one was allowed to drag him around like that, even him. With the blanket there and the warm air of the room though, Kaito felt a lot more tired than he had been before. Maybe, for now, since it was Nakamori-ojisan, he'd let it go. Kaito laid down on the blanket, curling the top up into a pillow in his arms and quickly found himself falling asleep.

…

Conan twitched first, some far off memory of thought gliding through his mind like a ghost. He didn't know what it was but it felt new and strange and oddly too bright to look at. By comparison, the room was very dark when he opened his eyes and it took him a few seconds to realize he must have fallen asleep earlier. He got up on one arm, looking around the room. Okay, Nakamori-keibu was somehow there and Kid's mother was right near him, on the floor with his own. Everyone seemed to be asleep so Conan laid back down. He wasn't tired, but he knew he'd fall asleep sooner or later again with nothing to engage him. He smiled as he closed his eyes and one thought in particular did possess him. _Occhan's not back. Ran is so going to kill him in the morning._

* * *

><p>Heiji turned his head and yawned. He was still a bit tired but he couldn't stay asleep anymore... and he needed the bathroom. He sat up slowly and looked around. <em>'Perfect, a human minefield.'<em> He turned and stepped beside Nakamori-keibu, careful to avoid stepping on him as he rose and took a few steps, glad he was a lot less shaky than he had been.

Nakamori woke up as the kid walked past him. He heard him go into the bathroom though so he left him alone. Stretching, he stood up and looked at the others. The mystery kid from last night was up but the carpet must have been showing him visions of the future for all the attention he was giving it. The others seemed like they were still asleep so he waited for Hattori-kun to come out of the bathroom.

Heiji took a quick drink of water and checked his new injuries, glad they'd been cleaned but, although they looked better than yesterday, both had bruised anyway. _'Glad this is the worse I got from 'im. No matter what the kid said, guy woulda preferred ta kill me.'_ He walked out and stopped when he saw Nakamori-keibu standing. _'OK, I know I didn' step on 'im.'_

Nakamori tapped the kid on the shoulder as he passed. "Get your ass back in bed and keep it there." And, because he just plain wanted to add, "And watch yourself, and them. You've got a lot riding on you, kid." He smiled, going into the bathroom to take a shower- because he needed one. "Don't disappoint them or yourself."

Heiji was taken aback at the words but when the man went into the bathroom he looked around at the others. They were all asleep but they were also _there_, and after this past weekend he was glad he didn't have school today. He walked over and sat on the end of the bed for a moment, taking another drink from the cup of water he'd grabbed. He looked around once more and nodded, with a small smile, at the only person that was awake.

Taki looked away when the guy noticed him. He'd only really looked that way 'cause he wanted to see if he was okay. Leaning more against the wall, Taki glanced sideways out of the glass door instead. He decided to nod his head back at least though.

Heiji frowned then shrugged. The kid had helped kidnap and torture him. Must just be embarrassed. He looked over at the other bed and smirked, wondering who had convinced Hakuba to share with Kudo.

Saguru stirred and glanced over to the nightstand. The phone had not moved so it was likely that no calls had been placed to it. His focused shifted when he realized what had actually woke him. Hattori was sitting on the far side of his bed with a smirk on his face. _'He is fortunate the others in this room are not awake.' _He sat up slowly so as to not disturb Conan-kun or Ran-san and wondered how he would be able to get off the bed with Kuroba-san and Kudo-san sleeping beside the bed.

Heiji stifled a laugh when Hakuba grabbed a cell from the bedside table and tried to step down. Once he stood and made his way to the clearer area of the room at the foot of his bed, Heiji couldn't keep it back when both woman sat up and smiled behind Hakuba's back.

Conan peeked an eye open and couldn't help the smile. He hadn't heard Hattori laugh since... the phone call, and that was disturbing enough. It still sounded like he was sick but that fact that he _could_, with or without the sickness, was good enough for him- better than good.

Saguru spun when he heard that sound. He also noticed that the two people he had tried to not disturb were not only awake but sitting up, though both their gazes turned to Hattori as well. Saguru could not help the relief he felt at knowing Hattori was truly on the mend.

Heiji loved Hakuba's reaction but then wondered why all three were looking at him... and why Hakuba had turned to him instead of turning all the way.

"So, that's what you sound like," Chikage said quietly as she stood up and smiled at the teen. When his face went to shock and he put his hand to his throat, her smile became a grin. He hadn't even realized what he had done.

Heiji looked at the others and grinned back. No more writing things out all the time. He took another drink of water but didn't want to wake the others with an attempt at _talking _talking, but he looked forward to it. The two women started picking up the blankets they had been using and Heiji leaned over, gathering up the ones Nakamori-keibu had used only to have Kuroba-san take them from him.

"You leave this to me." Chikage leaned in a bit and whispered quietly. _"I heard what you were told a little while ago so follow it and stay put_." She turned and quickly folded the blankets, sliding them under the bed.

Conan thought about it a second, noticing both that he was alone now and that the others were more or less awake. Ran though, was not. He turned his head and looked at her. She must have fallen asleep watching him and there was no way that could be comfortable. He looked over at his mom after and spoke quietly as he got off the bed. "Okasan, can you move her to the bed." She had to be tired- Ran always woke up before even he did. He wanted her to be comfortable at least. He looked over to the other bed, shrugged with a smile on his lips, and climbed up next to Hattori, smiling over at him. "Now we'll never hear the end of you, will we?"

Heiji grinned and dropped one hand on Kudo's head. "Nope. Bu' I'll 'old off 'til the o'hers wake up." _'OK. so it's not great. I sound more like an old man than the old man that treated us.'_

Yukiko made a small hum as she turned and reached for Ran-chan. The girl was still sitting in the chair but with her head laying on the bed. She reached down and started lifting her. She stirred and whispered one word.

"_Shinichi_."

Yukiko smiled knowingly but made no outward reaction as she shifted Ran-chan onto the bed, her breathing showing she might wake up anyway. She stepped away and decided if she did, she did, if not, she needed the sleep.

Conan looked from Hattori to Ran, returning his gaze to Hattori. He let the defeat show in his eyes and his smile, getting back off the bed. He waved to Hattori, turning and going back to the other bed. He felt his face heat up with Ran right there but he shook it off, going and laying beside her in some attempt both to keep her asleep and to make her happy... both of them happy. He kept from touching her as that might have woken her more and just closed his eyes again, facing her.

_He was nearby, he had to be... because she felt completely safe. _Ran sighed and smiled lightly_. 'He's always there when I need him... just like he promised.'_

Heiji grinned when Kudo went over to Neechan. _'Good timin'. If ya hadn'ta moved I was gonna pick ya up and put ya over there myself.'_

Nakamori came out of the bathroom in the same clothes he had gone in with, only now he was clean. He noticed right away the room had changed around a bit, but everyone was still there. One of those 'everyone's' that was still there ticked him off on sight. He went over to Hakuba-kun and folded his arms. "Sit your ass down if you have no where to go. You're only gonna hurt yourself."

Saguru kept his voice low out of respect for the ones that were still sleeping. "I had been about to step out when I was..." This was going to be difficult to admit but it was the truth. "Caught by surprise." He glanced over at Hattori to see him look over and grin.

"Where were you going?"

"I was intending to step into the hall and place a call." Saguru held up the phone Nakamori-keibu had passed him the previous night.

"Call in here," Nakamori ordered. "And sit down. They pick up, then go outside- _and sit down_," he stressed a second time. "Kami, boy, you can be stupid. If you're hurt, you rest."

Saguru decided that, with Ran-san and Conan-kun now laying on the bed, he would sit on the one Hattori was sitting on. He punched in the number and received only the machine at the house. With the others there he simply stated that he was still reachable at the number and hung up before dialing his father's office. After identifying himself he was placed on hold for 30.5 seconds before being told his father was in a meeting and was not sure when he would be available. "Domo arigatou." He ended the call and placed the phone beside him.

Hattori tipped his head when the bird on Hakuba's shoulder had started cooing, even moving closer to his face. Hakuba reached up and stroked it slowly but he hadn't seen either the one that was still by Neechan or the one on his shoulder do that. Granted his had wigged out when he had tried to get up and then turned on Kuroba when he'd shoved that pillow onto his face. He'd have to ask Kuroba, really ask, he thought with a smile. He looked over at the sleeping teen. _'Soon as he wakes up.'_

Yukiko stepped over to the desk and picked up the room service menu. "Who wants what or should I just order?"

Conan didn't even grace her with an answer. His mom knew he and he wouldn't wake Ran.

Chikage smiled. "You know me and as long as there is something sweet he'll be happy." She motioned to her son still sleeping. "Just not something served hot." She finished with a wink.

Saguru shook his head. "Anything you wish to order will be fine by me."

Heiji thought for a moment then shrugged. "Same 'ere."

"Nothing too spicy for me," Nakamori said in an offhanded manner. "I'll take anything else, I'm not that picky."

Taki remained silent. He must have grabbed the other guy when he was sick or something. Again... the hospital hadn't made note of it, but the guy was getting better... and he had no interest in gaining any of their attention. Already in the corner and not wanting to move and have them look his way, he just stared at the floor- a few glances at the girl sleeping in front of him. He'd seen her come in, how worried she was like the others, but she'd stood on her own. He liked that... and he thought she was kinda cute, even if she was a little older than him. He shook off those thoughts quickly, going back to looking at the floor.

Yukiko nodded and picked up the room phone, ordering several things and a few of the drinks she had asked for yesterday since Hattori-kun sounded like he could use another glass still. She hung up once she had them put it all on the room tab.

Chikage glanced at the dove on Hakuba-kun's shoulder. He had been stroking her every now and then but even though he looked calm the bird was still acting up slightly which was odd. _'Whoever those phone calls have been to has him pretty worked up inside.'_ She looked up when a knock came at the door and she realized that it might wake the others.

Nakamori was still standing near where he caught the kid which put him closest to the door. He went over and answered it, telling the man there that some people in the room were sleeping.

Saguru had stood and turned in time to see Nakamori-keibu open the door and speak to the man. A cart was pushed though the door but Nakamori-keibu took it partway and passed the man some money before closing the door.

"Here." Nakamori pushed the cart to the end of the bed to have Kudo-kun's wife sort out the food, seeing as she was the one who ordered it.

Yukiko started removing the covers and setting them to the side. She passed one plate to Chikage and two others she set aside for Ran-chan and Kaito-kun. She took glasses of the warm fruit juice and held one up to Hakuba-kun who was standing nearby. "Pass this to Hattori-kun." As soon as he took the glass, she turned and grabbed a plate, placing both on the table next to Shinichi. She returned and removed two more covers before nodding. "OK, the rest of you pick whichever you like." She turned and walked to the corner. "Here you go Taki-kun. I noticed what you liked yesterday and thought you'd like this too." She smiled.

Taki looked timidly up at the woman but put his hands out, excepting the plate. "Thanks." He put it down in front of himself and leaned more against the wall again, letting his eyes wander. _She ain't eaten much since I have... doesn't feel right ta eat before her. She's really one of their friends and I'm just someone'ooh's costin 'em money._

Yukiko smile got bigger when he took the food and stood, bouncing over to the tray and taking a plate herself before pouring a cup of coffee and going to sit at the foot of the bed Ran-chan and Shinichi were on.

_'Food... oh no.'_ Without opening her eyes Aoko groaned and rolled on her side. "Tousan, you know not to try that yourself."

Taki's eyes shot up when the girl spoke, and for some reason it made him smile. He held back a small laugh. He'd seen the man she had come in with, both being new faces, and found it funny the guy would try to cook. He looked like one of those 'I ain't no stay at home' dad types. 'Course, the girl's mother could'a done it. She was pretty in the same off-beat kinda way, but way to old for him, so his eyes went back to the girl, his smile for her.

Nakamori barely heard his daughter's voice and it made him choke on the food he was eating. _I'm not _that_ bad at cooking._

Heiji had just taken a drink when he caught the words. Faint but with no other sounds, it was easy enough. He started coughing slightly. _'Oh man, ya gotta be kiddin' me.'_

Chikage smiled but swallowed calmly. "Don't worry, he didn't."

Aoko had been rubbing her eyes when she heard the coughing and response. "Obasan?" She sat up and looked around. The hotel room, they had come here to find the others. "Where's-" She noticed Hakuba-kun patting the back of Hattori-kun over on the far bed but he was waving him off. Then she noticed the person lying on the floor and shook her head.

Taki frowned. Okay, the lady wasn't her mother. It wasn't until he noticed her looking for one of the other guys that he noticed he was disappointed. He told himself he didn't care though. Standing up, he went over to the tray and looked for the stuff that was less sweet, since he'd heard the woman from earlier. He grabbed it and knelt down in front of the girl. "Here." Then he went back over and sat in the corner, looking out the door like he didn't care what she thought of him.

"Oh... thanks." Aoko was surprised that the other boy had done that and picked up the tray. She smiled and looked over at him. "That's so nice. I'm Aoko."

He grabbed his hat off and nodded to her. "'m Taki." He hadn't really be sure about talking to her last night, and the new people had no reason to give their names to their friends, so this was the first time he was hearing hers. Aoko. That was pretty and it suited her. He smiled a bit when she looked him. Her eyes were pretty too.

"Hajimamajite, Taki-kun." Aoko said as she nodded before taking a bite of her food. "Mmm, this is wonderful."

Taki smiled brighter, looking down and taking a bite of his own food. He looked back up through his bangs to see her though.

Saguru had seated himself on the same side of the bed as Hattori after the other teen had had his coughing fit. Although he had realized what had brought it on easily enough, he did not feel like moving back to the other side, it would allow Kuroba-san to sit if she wished. He ate slowly with the phone once again beside him.

Conan waited, laying down where he was. Next to Ran, he really wasn't hungry. Out of all the people he'd been with these last few days, being next to her was something he could never describe with words because it was more than a sense or a feeling- it was just something that existed for the sake of having to exist. He caught bits and pieces of the conversation around him and really wanted to know what Hakuba was so anxious about but for now he was perfectly content letting things be just the way they were.

Ran yawned and turned on her side. She blinked her eyes open and felt herself blush but she smiled. _'I was right.' _"Ohiyo."

Conan looked up at Ran when she turned, a smirk tugging up the corner of his lip. "Ohiyo."

Ran didn't want to move but the smell of food caused her to look around. She noticed everyone she saw was eating... except the one next to her. A woman she didn't recognize held out a tray to her so she slowly sat up and accepted it. "Arigatou, Obasan." She glanced beside her, her smile still in place.

Conan sat up, still looking and smiling at Ran while she was at him. He did glance over at the food though, and with how painful it had been to eat- even with his throat still feeling like someone ran sandpaper over it, it wasn't nearly as hard to swallow as it had been and he wanted the food- but he wanted to look at Ran too, because her eyes were on him. So he smiled and glanced back and forth for a bit.

Yukiko couldn't help it as the two were trying to ignore their food for each other. It was positively precious. She giggled before she grabbed the food off the table and put it between them then held the glass of warm juice in front of her son's face. "There, now you two don't have to turn around to eat."

Conan looked away from his mom when she spoke, trying not to blush, taking the cup. This wasn't the time or the place for silly things like that... but he could reach out to the food now and know Ran was there without having to turn away when she looked at him. That made him afraid his emotions might get the better of him though, so he drank a bit every now and then to break the contract.

Heiji looked behind him, having already finished his food and drinking the warm juice slowly. He grinned, knowing how Kudo got when he was just on the phone with her and even turned away, Heiji knew his face had to be as red as Neechan's. A small cry from the far side of the room caused him to look over by the wall.

Nakamori tensed, looking over towards his daughter. He'd been too on edge and that had made his heart race for a moment before he took a breath and settled back down.

Taki had just been watching her eat and then everything changed in a second and Aoko had scared him. His eyes were wide and he looked at her to make sure she wasn't hurt or nothing, looking around to see if anything had changed, wary of anything and eyes alert.

Kaito couldn't help it. He was tried like no tomorrow and wanted to keep sleeping but Aoko tore though all of that, snapping him into awareness instantly. He looked up, not seeing her, so he had to stand and use the bed when standing so fast made him dizzy for a second. Once he could see her and knew she was safe, Kaito lidded his eyes and made his voice bored. "Aohoko, what the heck? Some of us don't like being surprised right now." His words held a bit of anger but it was mostly because it was there to hide the worry that had come over him.

"It's not my fault you stayed up so late, Bakaito." She stuck her tongue out at Kaito. "I was suppose to make a call when we got here."

"Then why didn't you? It's not my fault if you have the memory of a flea." He stuck his tongue back at her. "And what did me staying up late have anything to do with you being forgetful? Try blaming the weather on me next time."

"Because you're the only one still sleeping so it's about time you woke up anyway." She smirked, recalling the last day of class. "Besides, it's not like you haven't brought the weather indoors and you know it."

"Like I meant it that way," Kaito spoke as he rolled his eyes. "I could catch lightning in a jar if I wanted. I was asking how you being an idiot had anything to do with me?"

She sniffed and turned her head, and caught sight of Hattori-kun. She looked back at Kaito out of the corner of her eye. "I'll get you later." _'Just because I won't use it in class doesn't mean they don't have fish here.' _Aoko looked back at Hattori-kun. "Kazuha-chan and I said we'd call the other if we heard about where you all were." She reached over and grabbed her bag where she had put her phone last night.

Kaito huffed and sat back against the bed, sitting on the floor. "I can get you too, you know."

Taki didn't know who the guy was but he was an ass if he ever saw one. The girl was upset, man. You don't just go and yell at her like that. Taki stood, going over and sitting in front of her. He smiled at her, tipping his head and watching his hair fall into his face a bit- he really needed to get it cut soon. "Hey, ya don't half ta worry about that kinda stuff. I'm sure you friend'll understand. Ya were pretty tired." She had fallen asleep soon after she had gotten there so it wasn't like it wasn't true.

Kaito looked over and raised his eyebrow, an unheard laugh making him smile nervously. The kid would barely move or talk to anyone before... and now he was talking to Aoko like he knew here forever. What the heck?

Aoko sat up with the phone in her hand and smiled. "I hope so, Taki-kun. She was so worried yesterday. I hope Eri-obasan got her to sleep a little."

Taki nodded slowly, his smile still there. He had no idea who this Kazuha girl was, but if she upset Aoko, he might have something to say about that. Anyone could tell this girl was nice just by spending two seconds with her.

Heiji watched as the girl quickly dialed the phone. He was torn between excited to be able to talk to her and wishing it could wait because he knew how she'd react after all this time. He put a hand over his face, waiting to hear what kind of mood she was in, knowing he'd hear he even from here.

Kazuha was half out of it, just laying out on the couch when she refused a bed. Her phone rang though and she nearly dropped it from where it had been sitting in her lap. She tried grabbing at it but it fell on the floor. She sighed as she dashed for it, looking at the number and opening the phone. "Aoko-chan..." She didn't know what else to really say after that, but any of her thousands of questions chould be answered when she figured out why she was calling

"They're safe." Aoko said as soon as she heard the other girl. She hoped her friend was awake enough to understand, she sounded tired.

Kazuha sniffed a few tears back. "I've been hearin' that forever. I don't wanna be told, I wanna know where Heiji is."

Aoko smiled and started to stand. "How about you talk to him instead?"

Kazuha didn't know what to say other than "Hai!" and proceeded to shake her head, feeling the tears falling down her cheeks

Heiji heard her come over and when she said 'Here he is.' He looked up and took the phone, putting it to his ear but not sure what to say.

Kazuha waited in the silence, listening but not hearing anything. "Heiji?" She tentatively asked to see if he had gotten the phone yet.

As soon as he heard his name he sighed in relief. "Kazuha." He suddenly didn't care who was there. "Kami, 's goo' ta hear ya."

She started crying more, thinking the same thing he had said, but with all that had happened- "HEIJI YOU AHOU! WHY DIDN' YA CALL ME! FIRST I GET KICKED OUTTA THE ROOM, YA END UP GOIN' MISSIN', THEN YA COME BACK ALL OUTTA IT AN' THEN GO MISSIN' AGAIN AN' NEVER ONCE DID YA CALL ME! DIDN'T YA THINK I WAS WORRIED 'BOUT YA?_!_"

Heiji felt a load of guilt over everything she must have gone through… snd him not even remembering, for any span of time... "Kazu- I didn' know 'is pas' time, really. Some'in' 'appened. I didn' 'member a thin'. 'Sides, 'til now I couldn' a talked any'ay." He really wished it didn't sound as bad as it did.

"Something ALWAYS happens," Kazuha spoke, some of the sadness overcoming the anger. "AN' YA THINK I CARE IF YA COULDN' TALK!_?_ I KNOW YA AIN'T BEEN ALONE THIS WHOLE TIME! IF ANYONE'S THERE, THEY COULD A CALLED!... I could'a been there... in a second." Kazuha took in and let out a shaky breath, more tears falling. "Stop goin' inta danger alone. I may not be as smart as you, but that don't mean I can't be by your side."

He glanced around, having forgotten just that. He wanted her here too. "Ya go' a way ta git here?"

"Hai." Kazuha answered right away. Even if Ran-chan's mother couldn't drive her, she had a way. She'd walk if she had to. "Where?"

Heiji grinned and told her the hotel and room. His throat was starting to get dry so he just said. "Come on up."

"DON'T YOU LEAVE THIS TIME!" Kazuha shouted before hanging up and running to find Obasan and see if she could borrow money for a cab. It wasn't often that she Ran's father did more than annoy her, but how could you forget to give someone back their keys?

Heiji looked down at the phone and smiled. He had no intentions of going anywhere. He stood and walked over to return the cell phone, nodding and opening his mouth to thank her when she shook her head.

"You're welcome. You sounded bad enough." Aoko took the phone and placed it back in her bag as she reached for the other. "Here, there's a change of clothes in there for you." He took the bag and went into the bathroom. She looked over at Kaito and saw he was still standing there. "You better start eating."

Kaito looked over at Aoko then at the tray the food he'd been smelling. He got up with a sigh, grabbed what was left, and put it on the floor in front of him, throwing some of in his mouth. "You don't have to tell me to eat, Aoko. When did you start doing that? You're not my mom. Even when you get that old, you still be as small as ever."

Aoko flushed but her eyes darted around. Nothing to use so she just stood and fixed a gaze at him. "Kaaaaiiittttoooooo..."

"What?" Kaito said innocently, throwing another piece of food into his mouth. "It's the truth."

Taki found himself getting up as well. Okay, sure, ya had to talk some people down but Aoko had done nothing but tell him he should eat and- Kami Taki was mad. His first reaction was to go for his knife and take the guy on, but those around him brought him back to reality so he stayed back, ready to both get out of Aoko's way so she could fight for herself and back her up if she needed it.

Aoko grabbed the bag with her stuff in it, not as good as a mop but it would do. She ran at Kaito and swung the bag. "Teach you to say that."

Kaito saw her coming and jumped up before he was hit, waving his fingers at her and sticking his tongue out. "You're getting slower too, aren't you?"

Aoko shook her head and went at him again, swinging it once more. "We'll see about that. You need to learn some manners."

Kaito jumped away again, but found he was caught between the door and the bathroom. He still grinned at her. "Manners? What are those?" He shrugged. "Never heard of them."

Aoko wasn't about to let him slip away so she dove at him, making sure to get between him and the door. "You are _not_ slipping away again. Now, finish eating or I'll make sure to order what we have for _luunch_."

Kaito suppressed a shiver as best he could, backed up against the wall now. He was half surprised she hadn't tried to hit him again and kept muttering that nonsense about him eating. Well fine, he wanted to eat, but Aoko didn't have to go acting all weird on him. He stuck his tongue out again, retreating back in the room with his hands in his pockets. "Fine, _mother_." It wasn't as if he couldn't have slipped out anyway, even the other door, though with the kid there that would be a bit hard.

Aoko swung again, more to chase him back and huffed. Walking back to where she had been she dropped the bag and crossed her arms. He could be a total baka sometimes and if he was rude again she'd just ask for some sushi anyway. She smirked at the thought than noticed Ran-chan grinning at her.

Kaito sat down and ate his food. "I could have gotten away."

Chikage took another sip and smiled as she watched the two of them. She had intended to say something herself but when Aoko beat her to it she just let her.

Ran finished off her food after watching Aoko-chan treat 'Kuroba-kun' to a few swings of a bag. _'I think I'll have to get her to help me get back at him. Although...'_ She glanced over at Kuroba, knowing where the extra weight on her head came from. "Kuroba-kun, what about her and the others?" She pointed to the bird resting on her hair.

Kaito felt an odd twinge at Ran actually using his name. He looked over at her though, as if it were normal to be talking to each other. "What about them?"

"Shouldn't they have something to eat?"

Kaito thought about it. They'd been feed yesterday but maybe it was a good idea to feed them now too. He didn't want to have to need one of them only for the poor thing not to be able to do anything about it. The doves outside could find food outside but he'd all but trapped these three. "Sure." He went into his pocket, getting up an putting a closed fist in front of Ran, low enough she didn't think he was trying to hit her or anything. "Put your hands out and, when you're ready, whistle lightly once."

Ran held her hand out carefully, wondering what he was up to this time.

Kaito put the small seeds that were in his hand, trying to keep them in hers since she'd only given him one of hers. He wasn't gonna yell at her for it though... his stomach still hurt. Maybe when he could actually use his other arm it would be more of a fair fight. "Now just whistle. She'll listen to you." Kaito turned and went into his pockets for more seeds, waiting for the other two to put out their hands.

Ran brought her other hand up and whistled, the bird flying right down and beginning to eat. She couldn't help smiling as she lowered her hands a bit more, wondering if she should tell Conan-kun it was the same bird as before.

Heiji walked out in the clothes that were in the bag, feeling odd as there weren't anything near what he'd normally wear, hearing a whistle. He looked around and saw the bird on Neechan fly down to her hand.

Kaito nudged Hakuba with his closed hand, the dove on his shoulder restless. "Hey, you don't want her to starve, do you? Put your hand out."

Saguru sat up and looked at Kuroba. "Of course not." He opened his hand and held it out, accepting the seeds that he poured into them. He held them up to the bird on his shoulder. "She has been acting in this manner much of the morning. Is she alright?"

Kaito's eyes grew a bit dull. "You have a hawk, you tell me."

"Each animal as unique characteristics, much like humans. Knowing Watson's does not afford me the ability to know what has disturbed her so." Saguru looked up as Hattori approached and held out his hand.

Kaito took a breath and held out some more seeds for Hattori to take. "They're my doves. Even if they weren't, there are certain types of animals that can pick up on a lot more than we can. Tension, for one, is easy for them to notice- and doves are naturally sweet creatures." Kaito went over and grabbed his food now that he hand was free and put it on the table next to the bed Hakuba was still on, sitting next to him and picking at it. "Should I spell it out for you or are you losing IQ points as the seconds pass?"

_'Tension. That is a rather polite word for it.'_ Saguru reached up and stroked her. "I had not intended to worry her so. I simply wanted to try to reach him again."

"That's what she's there for," Kaito smirked. "Not for you to worry over her. It's just their thing. As long as you don't push her away, just being near you, she'll be happy- and, like it or not, you can't stay worried with this little girl here." He reached over and ruffled the feathers behind her neck before picking at the food some more.

Heiji tipped his head and looked between Hakuba and Kuroba. The bird had been acting weird since those calls. "Who'd ya call anyway? Didn' soun' like ya go' through."

Kaito watched the dove on Hakuba's shoulder fluff her wings up and, with him not answering right away Kaito waved his hand to get Hattori's attention. "Hey," he laughed lightly, then he couldn't help it as it really started to grow and he ended up just laughing and pointing at Hattori- the hair... and the clothes... a-and Hattori. Kaito couldn't stop it once he started. "Who dressed you and what gourd did they come out of?_!_"

Heiji stopped and spluttered. "I- i'- i' was in the bag she gave me." He said pointing. "Ya go' the choice a the other two."

Kaito kept laughing and pointing, tears in his eyes. "I ha-ave a change for mmmhhhyself." And then he continued laughing. "Oh Kami I wish I had a camera!" He stopped, his eyes widening and grinning. He took out his phone that he got from home, going to the camera setting.

"Don' ya dare." Heiji started over and reached for the phone.

Kaito moved back, laying out on the bed so Hattori couldn't reach the phone, grinning up and looking at it to try and get the right buttons

Heiji climbed on the bed, hoping to grab the phone before he took a picture or, if he couldn't, he'd delete it. "Kuroba, so 'elp me if ya take tha' shot..." He reached for it once more.

Being one handed made this hard, but he wasn't giving up and he was in camera mode. Now he just needed Hattori to back off so he could hit the button- Keeping the phone safe came first. "Why?" Kaito giggled. "Don't want _me_ to have it? It'll be so much fun. I can add it to the one where I got Hakuba with the face paint. I can start a collection!" Kaito grinned and laughed all the more, Hattori also being forced to go at this one handed, and when Kaito wanted something, he usually got it.

Heiji got on his knees on the bed to try again. With Kuroba on his back it should be harder for him to move. "Give i' here." He reached for it again, determined to get it away from him.

Kaito cheated, but for him, it wasn't cheating, it was how he played the game. With the camera ready he let out two sharp rapid whistles while the dove on Hattori's shoulder did what she was trained to do from the beginning- protect her master.

Heiji had to lean back up when the dove he thought was his friend flew in his face instead. "OI! Wha'? I though' ya were on my side?"

One more whistle and the dove backed off, giving Kaito the opportunity to point the phone and take a picture, waving his hand so it was gone in the next second but his grin was not. The dove settled back down by Hattori, cooing at the both and confused. He didn't mean to confuse her, but for those few seconds, it was definitely better that Hattori backed off- after all, how could he take the picture otherwise?

Heiji looked at the bird, frowning, before looking back at the teen to see the phone gone. "Ya didn'..." He growled because he knew there was no way the teen would have given up.

"Don't worry," Kaito said, waving his empty hand. "I won't show everyone." His grin never faded but it wasn't mocking, just satisfied. "Now sit down before Kazuha-san thinks you've gone loony."

Heiji huffed and eyed the teen. He'd sit later just so Kuroba didn't get the idea he'd get everything he wanted.

Kaito saw Hattori back off as he sat up, then looked at the two on the other bed. He grinned, standing in a flash to push Hattori backwards, tripping him up to make him fall backwards next to them.

Ran was startled when Hattori-kun landed beside them, his dove flying up but the one she was holding didn't.

"I said sit down," Kaito said cheekily, a grin on his face. He wiggled his finger at him. "Never ignore me."

Heiji frowned back at him and shook his head as he sat up.

Kazuha ran up the stairs. She didn't know where Eri-obasan went off too, but she didn't have time to ask her when she went a different way and Kazuha kept going. She ignored the elevators, knowing she'd be faster running. When she got to the room she hesitated for a moment and took a breath then knocked.

Yukiko was glad she and Chikage had already slipped around the room and gathered the trays to stack back on the cart or Hattori-kun would have landed on them. She had felt her phone vibrate just moments ago with a text that her friend had arrived at the hotel. She sent back to meet them in the hotel restaurant. Her eyes flicked over to Hattori-kun when he stood in response to the knock at the door.

Kazuha waited a few agonizing seconds. She wanted to just bust it down but thought better of it... for now. When Heiji answered the door- Heiji... standing, looking better than she had been picturing all these hours and awake and healthy and there and- Kazuha couldn't help it. She swung her arms around him and hugged him close to her, crying on him tears that had nothing to do with sorrow. "Heiji..." He looked wrong, his hair was still funny too, but this was Heiji and he was real and alive and in her arms.

Heiji ignored the pain and the flash of unease when Kazuha wrapped her arms around him. He'd known it was gonna be her reaction and was glad that none of the others stopped him. His arms shook a little as he brought them up to her shoulders and put the side if his face against her head, whispering. "Ya still don' mind... 'bout wha' I said mighta 'appened, right?" He moved his arms further around her, knowing her answer anyway. None of the others had treated him differently but... he just needed to hear it from her.

In all this time that she'd known him, Heiji had never hugged her back. That and his words scared her, but she didn't care, not at all. Not about her fear, his fear, or Heiji actually responding to her- no matter who he was doing it for or why. "'Course not." She held closer to him, though not any tighter- she didn't want to hurt him anymore than she had before. His breath was so close to her, playing in her hair. He was right there- and he'd be staying there until she got the message through to him that the idiot was never gonna get... away from-... Kazuha started crying some more, only a sniffle to mark a noise. "I'm sorry- I didn't- I-" _I didn't know what was happenin'. I let 'em take ya, an' I was right there._

Heiji felt a weight he hadn't noticed lift. "Shhhhhh..." He breathed in and sighed. "Nothin' ya coulda stopped."

"... how do ya know?" Kazuha said quietly. "I dinn't even try." Whatever energy she had though was long since spent, and just holding him, with him holding her back- something she wasn't sure would ever happen, was all she could really manage anyway.

Heiji just shook his head slightly against her. "Guy was-... 'm jus' glad yer alrigh'."

Kaito cleared his throat loudly, catching the words even if he couldn't see them. "Make out in public some other time. I don't think we want whole floor thinking we're all shacking up together." Kaito grinned. "Unless you do."

Heiji felt Kazuha shift slightly as he turned his head to glare back in the room, not really enough to actually see the teen but enough that he knew he was talking to him. "Shut up, Kuroba."

"Hey," Kaito said as he pointed to the two on the other bed. "If these two can't do more than make goo-goo eyes at each other it don't think it's fair you guys can show your mushiness to the whole floor. Come on man, at least bring it indoors so we can watch." Kaito laughed lightly, getting up on the bed so he was leaning against the headboard, one leg hanging off. He could see the room a lot better that way.

Conan glanced behind him at the second biggest idiot in the room- Hattori was still at the top of his list at the moment- and sneered at him before going back and eating his food. "Hattori's right, you should shut up."

Heiji stepped back a bit. "Come on." He led her in and let the door shut, heading over to the bed he had slept on but shooting a look at Kuroba. He didn't have to worry about Kazuha anymore but the others in the room that didn't know about Kudo might wonder. He moved between the beds so they could sit facing Kudo and Neechan.

Kazuha's eyes widened. She'd expected the others but... "Ran-chan? When did ya...?" Aoko-chan and her had only just left each other the other night. Where had Ran gone? Had she known, this whole time, where Heiji was?

"We were asked here yesterday but were at the Agency for a bit." Ran suddenly realized that she had not contacted her. "Oh Kazuha, gomen. Every thing just got so hectic when he first got here and I did even think..."

Kazuha felt her eyes close a little as they started to water again but she was through crying. She shook his head and looked over at Heiji, pushing him lightly to get him sitting so that she could. She didn't mind going around to the other side of the bed. It wasn't alright... she'd been waiting so long and Ran-chan knew how much she just wanted to run out the door and go from house to house if she had to 'till she found him. Yesterday... she could'a been here yesterday. She wasn't mad though, which even Kazuha found funny. She usually got mad. This time all she could find space for next to her exhaustion from all the crying and worrying and hatred was sadness.

Heiji took her hand after he sat, giving it a light squeeze. "Kazuha?" What to ask her? What to say? He had no idea how to deal with her if she suddenly blew up at them, not to mention he doubted he could hold her off or back, depending on who she unleashed her anger on.

Kazuha made her decision then, pushing Heiji the rest of the way on the bed. There wasn't that much room but she made him lay down, getting up next to him and wrapping her arms around his. She put her head against his arm, her eyes falling closed. "Yer not goin' anywhere..." And, since she'd gotten next to no sleep, hadn't been able to keep anything down without being sick, she passed out, clinging to him as best as she could because she _needed_ him and, with a cry in the back of her throat, her body took control away from her heart. The world went black but this time she had him and no one could take him away.

"Aaa..." Heiji froze with his mouth open as Kazuha shoved him down, held on and... did she just fall asleep? _'OoooK.'_ He looked around at the others, wondering what- just what-? A lot of 'Whats?'

Ran felt a swirl of emotion from feeling so bad for her friend as well as a smile at what she had done and knowing a light blush accompanied it. _'She must have been so exhausted, like how I felt these past few nights. I know she'll like waking up if he knows to stay put.'_ She shot a look over at Hattori-kun but smiled when he put his free arm on Kazuha's shoulder.

Taki, from where he was sitting, had a pretty good view of just about everything. When the guy's girl came in he watched them for a sec. There was something that was going on that he just wasn't getting besides what he already knew, but he didn't really care what it was. He was smart enough in a sense to get feelings, or whatever it was that it was called when you just felt things should be one way or another. He still owed the guy. When the girl pushed him on the bed though, Taki almost laughed. Hurt or not, it was funny ta see a girl getting the better of a guy. Taki could just see that it looked like they were gonna be layin' there a while and he stood up, going forward, only for the woman who'd been in the room before the others to start moving too. He froze and so did she. Not wanting to play stop and go with her, he bowed his head and went in front of her, grabbing one of the blankets from where they'd been stashed earlier. He looked down at the guy and smiled, not like he had before. He didn't realize until that second that, since everything had happened, he hadn't really met the guy's eye since. "Ya have fun with that," he spoke, throwing the blanket over them so it could settle on it's own. There may have been something dark in his eyes, but there had been for years, that didn't imply anything with his words or smile as he went back down and sat against the door again, his smile changing to a normal, kind, one when he looked over at Aoko. Kami she was pretty.

When Taki-kun stepped forward and did the same thing she had intended to do, Yukiko couldn't help but smile. _'So much for not knowing what manners are.'_

Aoko wondered what was going on and when Kazuha-chan finally fell asleep she was relieved. Watching Taki-kun get up and go over, covering them up, she couldn't help smiling. When he sat back down she looked over. "That was so thoughtful. Good to see _someone_ has manners."

Kaito felt his lip twitch up. He looked over at the other bed, not daring himself. He was very tempted to take another picture with his phone and he wasn't sure he would be able to stop himself. With Ran so close... Best to keep a distance until he was ready to take on that fight. Like, maybe after he digested a little.

Taki smiled a little wider, going over and turned to the food lady. "Hey, can I get some apples? I only want like two or three. Please?"

Yukiko was surprised by the request but smiled. "Well, I think we could go down to the restaurant and get a few."

_'We?'_ Taki knew there was curiosity in his eyes and he didn't really wanna move from where he was but he needed the apples and maybe he could get something else while he was down there so he nodded, standing up. He still didn't really know the lady but he did tip his head to her a bit. She gave him food and was gonna get him what he wanted, so it was the least he could do. "Thanks." Walking in front of her though was taking it a little too far, so he waited for her to go first.

Ran looked down at Conan-kun. She hadn't seen her dad since they had come up here so he was no doubt somewhere still hung-over. She leaned down and whispered. "I'm gonna go with them and look for dad. Knowing him..." Ran sighed.

"No." Conan's eyes were a bit pleading. He still wasn't sure, and he'd only just gotten Ran back- well, come back himself, and gotten her back in a different kind of way. He knew his mother could handle herself and he knew Ran could too, but he wasn't ready to chance anything, not with how things had gone the last few days. "It's too crowded in here anyway. Just leave him alone."

Ran smiled. "Yeah. His snoring would get to everyone." She looked up when she heard her name called out.

Yukiko winked when Ran-chan looked up at her. "I'll make sure they both have nice chairs down there to sleep it off. No sense waking your friend." She walked out with Taki-kun and shut the door.

Taki followed her out of the room. He took a few more quick steps once he was out the door to be next to her. "Hey, lady, thanks for the apples an' everything, but why are ya really helpin' me? I don't know ya an' I haven't done nothing ta help ya. It don't make sense."

"I guess it's best answered by this question. Why do you even need a reason to help someone?" Yukiko looked down at Taki-kun. "You didn't."

Taki frowned, looking down. Yeah, he had a reason, but he'd done other things without one, so he could kinda see that. "Well, you don't gotta. I'm pretty good on my own. I never needed no one before. I got friends who can help me, an' I-" He ran his thumb over his other fingers. "I kinda wanna stay in the area, so iffin you want me to go somewhere else, I don't wanna. I know that someone'll take me in." That was how it worked. They were family. Someone would take him in... even with Yuji gone. That thought hit him again. Yuji was gone- fer good this time. It hurt again and he let out a quick breath as it did, his eyes tearing up for a sec before the pain lessened up. He'd already cried for him. He was gone, yeah, but Taki was still here, and he was gonna do things his way.

Yukiko stopped in front of the elevator. "You miss him." She bent down. "You always will and it's OK." She smiled. "And my friend doesn't live far from here so don't worry about that. She's looking forward to not just taking you in but making you a part of the family."

Taki had to look away from her and blink a few tears as the lady brought it up again. The word 'family' got to him too but not nearly as much as the first part. He didn't want no family, he had one. He'd never been one ta sit around and play the good little son either, even when he'd been trying to. It felt like eating nails. Curfew, school, having to follow rules and clean things that you didn't get dirty- it was aggravating more that it wasn't. "They better know they ain't gettin' the kid you probably made me out to be. I don't do good with 'families'."

"We'll see, Taki-kun." Yukiko smiled and stood as the elevator arrived. She stepped on and hit the button for the lobby. "We'll see."

Taki just shrugged, following after her. His mind went back to the apples and he smiled. The kitchen guys had to have something ta help him. It'd been a while but he was sure he could still do it.

Yukiko got more excited as they reached the lobby and when she stepped off the elevator she couldn't help it. "Come on, this way." She walked toward the restaurant and, as soon as they entered, she saw that someone must have recognized her friend because she had a small crowd watching her, including a few employees. She shook her head and smiled. 'She just can't resist.'

Taki didn't know what was going on. He only wanted a few apples but the lady stopped them in from of this crowd a people around this woman with long black hair and hazel eyes. She was pretty in a fiery kinda way, clothing looking like she'd come outta a house instead'a outside. He didn't know why they were all lookin' at her but part of him kinda said he didn't wanna know.

"Alright." She grinned as she spotted her friend enter with the young man that, on sight, fit the boy she had been told about. "Let's see it." She held her hand out and the people in front of her passed her the apple she'd had passed around. She spun it on her finger. "So... not damaged in any way." She tossed it in the air with her left hand and waved her right as it came down, catching it in her left again. "Plate." The waiter nearby passed her one and she placed the apple down. Taking the plate she held it up slowly. "Now... still whole... or is it?" She tapped the bottom of the plate and the apple fell apart into 6 even slices.

Taki's eyes widened. He'd seen people do that with a sharp enough knife, but never into more than two pieces and that fast- with an apple that wasn't at all easy ta cut ta begin with. "Cool." He just stared at the plate, wide-eyed, wondering how she'd done it.

Yukiko heard Taki-kun and smiled again. _'Peas in a pod, but at least it means they have apples here.'_

She waved to the people. "OK, that's all. Have a good day." She slipped though the crowd and walked over to the two. "Hi there."

Taki looked the lady over, a bit wary of her now. He didn't back down though. "Hi." Next to her, the three of them couldn't feel anymore different. It was a funny kind of feeling, but not a bad one.

She winked down at the boy. "Saw you come in for that one. What did you think?"

Taki opened his mouth to say something before closing it again. He looked her in eye, his gaze as straightforward as his words. "I ain't never seen anything like it. I didn't even see ya move. You're really good. How'd you do that?"

Yukiko folded her arms. "They aren't suppose to tell things like that to people that aren't being taught it, isn't that right."

"Hey, you wanted to learn one thing from Sensei and that was it. Not my fault you put your energy into acting instead." She stared at her friend for a moment longer until both started laughing and embraced each other. "Good to see you again."

"Same here." Yukiko stepped back and looked at Taki-kun. "Taki-kun, I want you to meet Miyuki."

Taki nodded to the new lady, not really sure what to say to her.

Miyuki nodded back. "Hajimamajita, Taki-kun. That's a good, strong name. You really want to learn how that trick was done?"

Taki kept his eyes on her at all times. He did wanna know. He nodded again, starting to feel stupid.

She smiled and brought her left hand up like she was tossing something in the air and pulled out the small knife with her right. Instead of putting it away again she twirled it in her fingers, watching for Taki-kun to react.

Taki followed her movements with his eyes, catching sight of the knife in her other hand. He smiled, eyebrows going up a little. _Ah, distraction._ He went into his pocket to get a one yen coin in a quick motion, flipping it off his thumb for her to catch it.

Miyuki caught sight of the kid tossing a coin and reached for it, spotting a second just behind it. _'Wow, this kid's good.'_ She caught the second one by dipping to her knee but covered it by turning it into a bow. "Yukiko-chan told me some things about you... but she said nothing about your talent. That was impressive."

Taki raised an eyebrow. "Not really. Yours is cooler. I couldn't do that if ya paid me." He took out his own switchblade, something he would not be getting rid of no matter what, and flipped the blade out. He didn't know if he wanted to try her with a knife of her own but he wouldn't get that hurt. He took a quick step back and jumped at her with the knife aimed at her gut. The blade was retracted before he touched her with it, his other hand going for her pockets. He smiled. _I win._

_'Sneaky.'_ She didn't budge but grabbed his wrist as it started coming out of her pocket. Her eyes lit up as she looked at him. "Without pulling your hand out, what did you grab?"

Taki froze, looking up at her. "Ah, I donno. Felt the keys and dropped 'em, too much noise. Why?" He withdrew a bit more on himself, her hand holding onto him. He didn't wanna know how she was gonna react to him doing what he did. She sounded kinda mad.

Miyuki nodded. "Smart. The key is silence when you do things like that... right Yukiko-chan?" She smiled and held up a wallet before looking over at her friend.

Yukiko reached into her pocket before snagging the item. "You just had to show off."

"You take every chance you get to perform so why can't I?" Miyuki let go of Taki-kun's wrist.

Yukiko crossed her arms.

Taki took his hand back but he had to look away and laugh a little. He stifled it but he couldn't hide his smile. He knew better than to go up against someone better than him... so he hadn't. He went into his pocket and held out the phone he'd snatched about the time he'd thrown the coins. "Here."

Yukiko stared at it a moment before taking it. "When did you... Miyuki-chan what are you laughing at? Did you slip this to him just now?"

"So you did pull that off. Almost missed the second coin trying to follow you. I actually missed if you got anything." Miyuki shook her head once and looked at Taki-kun. "How would you like to hone those skills for the stage?"

Taki was definitely confused now, though he did get a smile when she thought the other lady had taken it instead. "What skills? Stealin'? That's always been easy. Hardly think that's something people _want_ to see."

"Before you walked in I had three wallets, a watch and one of the waiter's ties. You 'lift' items but the difference is, like just now, you give them back. Magicians do that sort of gag all the time. If you're fast enough you can use names and birthdays and stuff as information to confound and thrill the audience before you reveal that they are missing anything. I asked the man I took the watch from if he had the time and it took him until I held it up and read the time to realize he hadn't left it in his room."

Magician? Taki couldn't help the smile. Yeah, that sounded like loads of fun. Heck, he didn't even have to listen to the lady. He could really only pick pockets right now- not anywhere good enough, but if he got good at the real stuff. Bigger crowds, a bigger name, he could help his gang if he stayed close- when he was older. He was too short right now, and this lady was good, but when he got older and he got better... His smile widened and nodded enthusiastically to her. "You'r'a magician? You can teach me?" He was ready and willing to learn, maybe put a few of his own talents in there.

"If you're up for it. My husband and I were hoping to meet a kid that was old enough to learn but young enough to teach. You have talent and some skill and I think you have a lot a potential. Are you up to the challenge?" Miyuki held out her empty hand, blade safely back in its place.

Taki smiled widely and shook her hand. "You bet." Then his smile faded a little. "Can it wait a day or two?"

"What's the matter?" Miyuki looked at Taki-kun, puzzled by the change in demeanor.

Taki looked at the other lady, then at the new one, then at the other one again. He tugged on the new lady's sleeve, too short to whisper in her ear and waited for her to catch on. "_I kinda wanna stay for a bit. There's this girl an', even if she don't really like me, she's really nice... an' I don't wanna leave right away iffin I dont' half ta_." He backed off and smiled a little as he shrugged. "Don't know how much say I got in anythin' anymore."

Miyuki chuckled. "I'm sure Yukiko-chan won't mind. Just have her call when you're ready. By the way, do you have any favorite colors or anything?"

Taki grinned. "Yeah, white."

"Excellent. Oh." Miyuki leaned closer and spoke in a stage whisper. "And if you need a couple hours away from Yukiko-chan, I can pick you up tomorrow and we can go buy you a few things. Your choices." She winked at the kid.

Taki looked at her for a second. "How? I ain't got a phone or your number."

"Yeah you do. Check your pocket."

Taki didn't believe her at first until he checked his pocket and came out with a white cell. He smiled and let out a little airy laugh looking at it. Then something different in him clicked and he lost the smile, turning to her and holding the phone out. "I can't take this. Phones are expensive an' I ain't got any money. Food's okay I guess but I can't take somethin' like this."

"Nope. That's yours. If you're gonna be learning from us we need a way to stay in contact with each other. Besides, it's a gift. Price doesn't matter, especially if it's special. And that laugh just now- that was special for me." She smiled. "An audience laughing and cheering as a whole is a magician's payment but earning the laugh of someone as a person, that's hard to achieve but meant to be treasured."

Yukiko sighed, knowing how much Miyuki had wanted a child but unable to forgive both of them for pulling their lifts. "I never realized you could be so poetic. Have you begun writing that book yet?"

Taki ignored the other lady. Until this new one gave him the phone, he didn't realize that he'd just gotten caught up in the excitement. He held out the phone closer to her, his smile gone. "Ya don't get it. I don't know what this lady told ya, but I thought I should set ya straight. I kinda fergot to. I ain't the kid you want and I ain't no Robin Hood. I've hurt people and I've stolen an', if ya give me the chance, I'm probably gonna run off once I get what I need from ya. I'm not good in homes- I'm really not. I can tell ya I'll get in loads 'a trouble an' I can't read well, so school's gonna suck. Ya gotta find someone else. I got friends and I got a place I can stay. Get a different kid." He knew this was wrong. He knew the kinda person he was. Even if things were all good in the beginning, he just wasn't someone that belonged anywhere- not in a bad sense of the word. He just- knew. And he couldn't lie. Once he did get what he wanted, he'd be bored, he'd do things he shouldn't- he always did.

"So how is that any different than me? Or did Yukiko-chan forget to mention about how we first met." Miyuki shot a look over at Yukiko. "How about we get a seat. I can't stay kneeling much longer or I'm gonna have pins and needles." She straightened, not touching the phone, and motioned to a table in the corner.

Taki stood with his hand still out. He was thinking of just leaving the phone on the floor and taking off. He knew he was fast, but he didn't know if this lady was faster. He felt his hand shake. However it was this lady had met the other one, it didn't matter. Taki knew he was cursed or something. He couldn't stay with no family, and even Yuji was gone and dead now. This lady was happy and he didn't wanna mess it up. The past was the past- right now he was still living in his present. He was a good for nothing and he knew it. Taki could feel his shoulders shake and he had to close his eyes. Staying and running away both hurt, and these people had been trying to help him. It was all because of the stupid phone. He didn't want it, couldn't accept that kinda gift. Since he couldn't do either, he compromised. He put the phone down and hoped kneeling slowed the lady down enough as he ran back up the stairs.

"Hey." Yukiko turned to start following when Miyuki-chan flashed past her.

"Let me." Miyuki figured where the boy was heading and took off after him. She hurried up the steps, surprised the kid had the stamina to stay ahead of her, not reaching him until the third floor, only by grabbing his ankle through the rail. "If you wanted private to talk, you could have just said so. I won't hurt you but I do ask that you listen to me."

Taki took a few breaths, more for his emotions than 'cause he was tried. He was on his hands and knees where he'd landed when the lady had grabbed him. He could'a kicked her fingers off but that wouldn't'a been right. He looked back at her, thinkin' how wrong things had gone when all he wanted was a stupid apple. "I don't wanna. Let go."

"How much of your time was in foster homes and how much in juvie? I bet my total is more than your age."

That caught him by surprise but it had nothing to do with them. "Then ya know foster homes don't work an' I've been passed 'round enough that ya know this ain't' gonna work. I ain't no family kid an' ya won't be happy with me. Ya want a kid, go get one that will be."

"I said that same thing. You must have read my mind. I hated every bit of it... but I never got a chance for a real family until I was 17 and tried to steal a purse from a woman out shopping. She pulled back and the string broke. I released my grip but she fell backward into the street. She was almost hit by a car but I was so scared I just ran forward and grabbed her, pulled her back onto the sidewalk where we both landed in a heap. My little brother and 3 of my friends had been killed when they stole a car after a bank robbery and the driver decided he didn't want to go back to jail. He drove off a bridge and none of them made it out. Cars kind of got that reaction from me after that. A man I hadn't realized was with her stepped up and asked if we were both OK. I ran. I knew with my birthday coming up I'd be tried as an adult. He came after me. He grabbed me and I was terrified. He asked if I was OK again, took my hand and led me back the way I'd come. When the woman caught up with us, she smiled at me and thanked me for saving her life. I had been the reason she fell in the road, why was she thanking me? They took me to a diner nearby and bought me lunch. The man watched me twirl the knife on the table a few times and asked me about it. Told him it was easy. He showed me a few tricks and asked me if I wanted to learn. I wanted to but... I'd almost got the woman killed trying to steal from her. I told him he was joking and tried to leave. He said he wasn't and to just trust him. 6 weeks, he said, and then I could leave if I wanted to. He bet me that I would stay. I trained with him and it wasn't until he passed away 8 years ago that I remembered the bet at all... or that he had won it. Yukiko-chan told me all about you and about the boy upstairs. I wasn't asking if I could foster you; I hate foster homes. Granted some work, never had the chance for that myself, but when I was taken in by Sensei, he was a teacher and a father. I can't be a 'father', that's my husband's job, but we we'll both be teachers. Taki-kun, I'm talking about full adoption. I won't quit on you, real moms don't ever do that- they just want to make their kid's happy, hear them laugh." Miyuki smiled, tears in her eyes at having her own story being relived in this boy and how much it was similar.

Taki sniffled, wiping a few tears away. He didn't know what to say- if he was happy or sad about all of that. All he knew was it really was something he didn't see himself being able to escape from. This lady was holding him with more than her hand. "I can't take the phone. Gimme your number. I can call ya from here. And don't gimme no new clothes or nothing- I won't be able ta wear 'em. There're places ta get used clothes. I can take those." He looked at the stairs in front of him. "Please. I can't take nothin' else from ya."

"You sure Yukiko-chan didn't tell you everything 'cause you keep echoing me. Here's the deal. Take the phone for now, just so you can call us whenever. It's already paid for so it would just sit around anyway, can't cancel it yet. And as for clothes, I figure we just go around and see what's in the store windows that catch your eye. So, how does that sound?" She extended the phone out on an open hand.

Taki looked back at her and at the phone. "I guess that's okay." He hesitated before his fingers touched her and instead looked up at her. "When ya came here, I could'a been any old kid. Does it matter at all who I am, or were ya just tryin' ta help someone like you were?"

"Even if you hadn't been with Yukiko-chan I would have come over. I wasn't kidding when I said I saw your reaction. Your eyes lit up like no one I've ever seen. I've talked to a few teens. A few liked the tricks but they just wanted to see more... you asked how and then took it further. No one else ever did. That's what really caught my fancy. No offense, but as much as I wanted to meet the 'Taki-kun' that Yuki-chan told me about, the boy I meet downstairs far surpassed the one she talked about. I likely would have asked about you first, then asked of you would be OK with Yukiko-chan's 'Taki-kun'. I'm thrilled that you are one and the same."

"You know," Taki spoke, calmer now than he had been. "I didn't expect you either. Um." It was kinda weird talking to her backwards like this and he shook his leg. "Can ya let go?"

Miyuki chuckled and let go. "Gomen. I tend to need to be doing something with my hands or forget about them." She smiled up at the boy. "OK, Taki, call when you're ready and you can give that number to the others upstairs if you want."

"I don't know any numbers." Taki fixed himself so he was facing downstairs again, he still needed somethin'. He walked up to her, looking away, and held out his hand. "I can take the phone, but I'm gonna give it back ta ya when ya come get me."

Miyuki turned on the phone and hit a few buttons then put the phone in his hand. "Number for that phone is right there." She heard footsteps behind her and glanced through the bars.

"Taki-kun. Miyuki-chan. I hadn't thought you'd get this far." Yukiko smiled and held up a small box. "You ran off without this so I grabbed three of them just to be sure."

Taki reached forward and took them from her, pocketing the phone. "Thanks, fer everything." He held the box to himself and smiled he went back to the new lady and bowed, the smile staying. "An' thanks. I didn't mean ta run off but I don't like people givin' me 'spensive things. I ain't got a way ta give ya anythin' back. Even if ya say it's okay." Taki shook his head. "Feel's wrong." He had what he wanted now and waved goodbye to her as he went back up the stairs. "See ya later. An' I really do wanna learn. Just watch," and Taki vowed this. "I'll be the best'a the best."

"He's going to be quite the handful, Miyuki-chan."

"True, but I welcome it. He's already more polite than I was at his age." Miyuki looked over at Yukiko-chan. "How about you and I get something to eat. I never got the chance to order and I'm pretty hungry." Her friend nodded so the two of them head back down the stairs to the restaurant, neither looking like themselves this time.

Taki found the room he'd been in. He moved the box so he'd be able to knock, hesitating at the last second when he remembered that new girl was still sleepin'. He took his hand flat and knocked on the door as lightly as he could and still be heard. He had a twinge of nervousness, seein' as he was coming back alone, but it faded after a few seconds. Ah, he never got to ask the kitchen people. Oh well. He could use the bathroom.

Chikage heard the soft knock and walked over to the door, opening it to see Taki-kun standing there. "Hi, did you get what you needed?" She asked quietly as she stepped aside to let him in.

Taki looked at her and nodded, not sure about this one. He'd talked with the other lady and the two of them seemed to be friends- the ladies he meant, but he didn't really know much about this one. They all seemed okay though, and he was happy, so he smiled. "Yeah." He slipped in, going to where he had been before with Aoko. He set the box there, going into the bathroom right after. He took his knife out, using the soap and washing it and his hands the best he could. Then he went back to his stuff, sat down and smiled at her, talking quietly 'cause the other girl there was still sleeping. "Hey, what do ya like? I mean like animals and things."

Aoko was surprised at the question but smiled back. "Well... hm..." She paused for a moment, "It's hard to pick." She looked around thoughtfully and saw the doves scattered around the room. She smiled. "That's it. Doves. They're so sweet and gentle."

Taki smiled more. _Just like you._ Outta all of the people, she was the only one who treated them all that same, even him. She hadn't even asked why he was there, didn't think anything bad of him- yet. He ignored those thoughts, smiling and nodding to her as he picked up one of the apples, looking at it as it rested on his fingers. Hm. He could do it easy with the wings at its side, but that wouldn't be pretty- it needed its wings open. So it would be really small, so what? He flipped out his knife and cut near the bottom in a curve towards the middle until he hit where the core was. He did the same to the top so he was left with a block in the middle. Carefully, so he wouldn't break it, he used his knife to cut out a little dove- the best he could do with so small space. The shape came first and he was able to add some details in the feathers, but he couldn't risk eyes or defining the beak. He had to be fast too- so the apple wouldn't brown before he was done. It would have been ugly and made it harder to cut that way. It took him maybe eight, ten minutes, he wasn't sure. When he was done he cut little wisps in to the skin to make it look like the bird was bringing up wind. He handed it to Aoko when he was done, happy with it and smiling. "Here. Might as well eat it. It'll just go bad." Taki picked up the two bigger pieces he had cut out, taking one and putting it in his mouth.

Aoko had wondered what he was doing, not wanting to bother him. When he passed her the carved out apple, she gasped. "Wow. Taki-kun that's so neat." She moved it in her hand a bit, looking at everything that Taki-kun had done. "I've heard of people doing this on pumpkins and stuff but never anything this small. You're good at this." Smiling, she took a bite of the apple.

Taki's smile lit up as he finished chewing. "Thanks. I ain't really had no pumpkins ta try with. Most I got usually is apples, so I'm used ta doing 'em small." Taki took the second piece he had and put it up to her mouth. "Here. I'm too full."

Aoko swallowed and lowered her hands, both cupped around the apple, and smiled. "If you're sure." She opened her mouth and took the piece.

Taki kept his smile light as he drew his fingers back, resting his hands in his lap. "What'da ya like doing for fun? You know, when you're bored or what not?" Now that she was talking to him, going back and sitting there all quiet and stuff wasn't really alluring. He knew he liked her- as a person. She was kind and strong and special in a 'hidden flower' kinda way. He wanted to know more than that though and he had the chance now.

Aoko swallowed and smiled. "Well, I like cooking and listening to music." She lowered her voice a bit to a whisper. "When I'm alone, I'll even dance to it sometimes."

"I ain't much of a cook, _an' I'm sure ya wouldn't count anything I do as dancin', but I like ta sing every now an' then when no one's watchin' too,_" he added to her in just as much of a whisper. Really... he wasn't shy or nothin', but most'a his friends were guys and there was no way he'd wanna sing in front'a 'em.

Aoko giggled. "My dad isn't really that much of a cook either, but he's OK... if he knows how long something is supposed to be microwaved for." She smiled over at her dad, but spoke quietly. "I sometimes hear him singing too, when he's not hoarse from yelling at his men."

Taki didn't know if it was a good thing to be compared to her dad or not, but he frowned at the last bit and looked over at the guy. He'd been avoiding him for a while 'cause, as much as he knew he couldn't take some of the people here on, this guy was the last one he'd wanna touch. He pictured a buncha smaller guys at a construction site with this man yelling at them, but it wasn't like any of that was important. "He don't yell at you, does he?"

Aoko started laughing for a moment before she could answer. "No. I don't even remember the last time he yelled at me."

Taki was still confused, but he was interested now too. "What, you yell with him? I don't get it."

Aoko thought about that. "Sometimes, in a way. Other times I'm reminding him to come home and sleep or eat."

Taki laughed, getting it now. "You as smart as you are brave and pretty?" His gaze and smile were for her alone in those seconds. He felt so at ease with her, and they could smile and laugh with each other just 'cause they were talking. That didn't usually happen, girl or not. She was just- perfect.

Aoko was surprise at that. "I... I guess?" She wasn't sure what he was getting at. She was really good at school so she was smart but... brave and- and pretty? She never really considered herself pretty.

His lip curled up a bit, but there was no doubting that he wasn't smiling as much as he was before. He spoke quietly, so only she could hear. "What'da'ya think about forgiveness? If someone done somethin' bad an' their tryin' ta make it better, even if they know they can't really do that, they still a bad person, or wouldja be okay with all that- the trying and stuff." Hey, if he could really have a new family, do something with his time and not run off, maybe he could have an aspiration too- live up to her... if she could accept him to begin with.

Aoko paused and thought about it. Her mind jumped to the doctor that had kidnapped Hakuba-kun and what Kaito had done to try and save them. "Things can happen that makes a person do something they wish they could change after they can't. But I think, no matter what, a person that shows they are truly sorry for it can be forgiven."

That let him relax. He could copy the number down later, but because he had the chance now-. He opened the phone, looking at the screen and going to the contacts. He typed in her name, looking at her with a smile. "What's yer number, you know, 'case I wanna ask you somethin' after I leave- or if ya ever got some free time or something."

Aoko shrugged. "Here." She told him her number then pulled out her phone again. "Can I have yours?"

Taki looked up at her, then back at the phone. He closed his eyes and smiled. What that heck, man. He could always just... pick it up if it was her though, so he gave her the number to the phone he had. Worst comes to worst, he could text her that he ain't got the phone no more. He got to his knees, ready to get up. He stopped before he did though. While in their company, he hadn't dared touch any of them. That lady downstairs was different and she wasn't one of 'em. With her though, he wanted some type of contact, so he put his hand out to her to shake. "Thanks fer talkin' ta me. I'll be back."

Aoko reached out and took his hand, smiling. "OK, Taki-kun."

Taki kept on smiling even as he stood, not letting her hand go until he really had ta. He could see the bed he was by easy enough now, an' he had told he guy he was sorry already. No point in botherin' him when he was with his girl. He'd heard enough from the other guy though, an' guessed he may not have really been ta blame, but it couldn't hurt. He went over ta the other guy, the foreign lookin' one, and decided to hold out his hand again, if only to catch the guy's attention- since his eyes were on the phone. "Hey man. I didn't like, tell him ta do nothin' to ya, an' I wasn't really there, but I'm sorry ya got hurt cause'a all this. I know it was stupid but- it's the-..." Taki had no way to explain it. These guys really weren't really responsible. He was sorry for that. "I'm just sorry."

Saguru looked at the hand then up to the boy's eyes. He nodded and took the offered hand. "Apology accepted." He held the hand a bit longer as he spoke quietly. "I will be honest. When that man told us how he had left Hattori with someone, I was concerned, scared for him, after what he had been put through the previous day. I am grateful you are nothing like what I thought based on the impression he gave. Forgive me for judging you based on that. It was wrong of me."

Taki looked at the guy. His eyes were clear, openly curious. "I don't see how ya could say ya got the wrong impression 'bout me. I'm not really that different from the others, just kinda younger. Ya don't got nothing ta apologize for. Far as I can tell, I'm the only one that done something wrong. Ya even helped me, right?" Maybe he was too young after all because he couldn't understand how this guy could be saying sorry right back at him. It wasn't like he'd gotten mad at him, far as Taki could tell. He hadn't hit him or nothing. There was no wrong impression an' the guy'd held nothing against him. Why apologize?

Saguru shook his head then met the boy's eye once more. "You helped Hattori first. The other man made it seem that upon our return to where he had left the two of you, I would find him much worse off. I did not wait to meet you before I thought of you as no better than he or the ones that had taken him the previous time. You are neither. You have proved to be a much better person than I had given you credit for. As I very seldom find myself in the position to apologize, I hope you understand it must be deserved."

Taki shrugged. "'kay, if you say so. No hard feelin's." He smiled and that weird something came over him again- like with the girl. There was something about this guy that felt like him, though Taki could never say what the hell it was. Meant he was a good guy though- or, hm. Forget a word for it. He kinda thought that maybe he could see himself not bein' on edge around this guy. That worked. Now he had to go apologize to that first lady that he'd met, but maybe she was busy. She'd helped him a lot and he didn't even remember saying thanks. Taki looked behind him. He had ta talk to that other guy too. He really was sorry. He was busy too though. What could he do... hm. Nothin' fer now and, with how nervous he'd been last night, he was tired again. Sleepin' like that wasn't no sleep. Since he was there and had already taken one, he went and took another blanket, going over back where he had been and curling up in it- half on the floor and half over him. Man, sure he'd been a bit off, but to be so tired? This was something new though- maybe he just needed ta get used to it. He could sleep for now, and she was right there and that made him smile, so he let himself sleep.

Saguru turned his attention back to the phone after the boy laid down. He had thought that he could attempt to catch his father again but decided that, with a second person sleeping, he would step out into the hallway or go to the stairwell. He stood and looked over at Nakamori-keibu, motioning to the door.

Kaito grabbed Hakuba and pulled him back on the bed before he could go anywhere, sitting back down himself where he'd gotten comfortable.

Saguru looked over at Kuroba and sighed. Keeping his voice low he held up the phone. "I only intended to step into the hallway and try calling again. I do not wish to bother anyone."

Kaito closed his eyes, peeking one open as he lounged about. "You were downstairs until late last night. If he didn't call you back then, you're not going to be sitting out in the hall for however many hours waiting too. You can just call in here." Kaito waved a hand. "I mean really. I'm _talking_ and it's not bothering anyone- maybe." He glanced over at Ran for a second before he was focused on Hakuba again. "You pressing a few button's would only bother a flea, and that is if said flea landed on the button you pushed before you did it."

Saguru sighed. "If I reach him I will step out anyway. It is more what may be said than the actual call that I wish to have some privacy with." He dialed and waited to identify himself.

"No duh, idiot," Kaito muttered quietly. "What's the point of moving if you don't know you have to first?"

Saguru thanked the person after he was informed that his father had left for an earlier lunch and hung up. "I suppose that supports your theory."

Kaito balanced the card key he'd swiped from the dresser on his pointer finger, thinking about it a second. "Why are you waiting? There's nothing keeping us here." Kaito grinned. "Why not go there?"


	50. Blood Betrayals

**PLEASE READ:**  
>DUE TO THE LENGHT OF THE STORY AND THE FACT THAT THE MAIN FOCUS IS SWITCHING FROM CONAN AND HATTORI TO HAKUBA AND KAITO (though the others are not leaving the story whatsoever, the other two are just taking more of a 'main' role, we will be posting a <strong>PART 2<strong> for the rest of the story.  
>So again, the rest of the story will be posted under <strong>part<strong>** 2** and people like the Black Orginization WILL be invovled (seeing as they haven't shown up yet)

THIS CHAPTER WILL BE MOVED TO THE PART 2 WHICH IS SET UP AND ON OUR PROFILE- SO IT WILL BE REPOSTED UNTIL IT IS CLEAR THAT THE STORY HAS MOVED. If you want to continue reading, look under our account for the only other story we have **titltled "_Deception_"**

AND THANK YOU FOR STAYING WITH US FOR SO LONG!

AN: Hakuba's father is also never given a first name so we named him.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 50: Blood Betrayal<strong>

"You were worried about me sitting alone in the hall-... us here?" Saguru took a deep breath. "Let me shower first. Hattori said there were other clothes for us." He rose, leaving the phone on the bed and tipping his head to the room before heading into the bathroom.

"I'm not stopping you stinky," Kaito said with a wave of his hand. "I showered already. Phone rings, I'll get you."

Saguru shook his head, not willing to put it past the other teen to do just that. After he showered he was pleased that the clothes were close enough to the type he typically wore. He straightened them out once more before he walked out and looked over at Kuroba.

"I'm coming with you, you know," Kaito said neutrally. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair with a grin. "I don't have to be there but I can come with."

Saguru nodded. "I assumed you would." He shot a glance toward Nakamori-keibu, wondering if her would try to stop them from leaving again.

Nakamori looked over at the two trying to vamoose again on their own. Aoko was here though and he needed to look after her first and foremost right now. He met Chikage's eyes and tipped his head a bit. Her son, her choice. Not like they weren't getting good at disappearing now-a-days anyway.

Chikage nodded. "I need to stretch my legs as well. I may as well go with you two." She stood and headed over to the other two.

"I feel like I'm five, _again_." Kaito looked over at his mom. If there was one person, no matter what, that he couldn't fight though, it was her. Even Aoko he could get back at. His mom- never.

"At least I won't make you hold my hand when you cross the street," Chikage said with a smile as she followed Hakuba-kun out the door to the hallway.

Kaito sighed and followed after her. If Hakuba spoke up he had a reason to fight back on her- it wasn't like he was sticking around and bug the guy, just make sure something actually worked out this time... and he was the one who went making all those assumptions, even as right as he thought they were. If something went wrong he had to at least be nearby to call the guy an ass and do what he did best- make someone smile.

Saguru arrived at his father's office to hear his father had returned but had ordered that he not be disturbed until he finished an important meeting and that they could wait downstairs. "I can wait out here." Saguru turned to the other two. "It is your choice if you wish to remain here or wait elsewhere."

"What do you want?" Kaito looked at him. He really didn't care what he did and Hakuba had to feel far stronger one way or the other than he did. "Your pick. And no thinking on it. What do you want?"

Saguru took a deep breath. "I would like to speak to him on my own first, without him feeling like there is an audience. If you would wait downstairs I can have you paged when I come out."

"'Kay, don't keep us waiting unless you have to." Kaito winked to him, waving Hakuba off. "You'd better catch him before he runs off again."

Saguru shook his head. "Answering you with just one statement will come as a negative answer to one or the other. I will not leave you waiting and I will talk to him." He turned and opened the door.

Chikage watched Hakuba-kun leave than looked over at her son. "Coming?"

"Course not," Kaito said with a smile. "I'll call you." He tapped his foot, waiting. Hakuba needed a head start.

Chikage just smiled and waved as she left to make her way back downstairs. She could ask around about the plans for the next night.

…

"You've been stressing all weekend. I thought you finished up and covered your trail?"

"'Course I did," Kazehiko said in disgust. "It ain't that, so much as I acted after, ya know, for us. Don't know how, but plans went awry. I'm missin' someone and I needs you to find them. If the cops got 'im, great. If not, I gotta deal with this."

"No word on my side about that but if some were taken out by the others there's a chance that there's some unidentified body somewhere. Police can't be everywhere. That's why some people get away."

"Nah, I didn't fix that- didn't think I needed ta." Kazehiko took a picture out of his pocket of the kid and slid it over. "Anonymous calls work well. Saw this kid abduct someone- saw blood. Reason enough to put a report out."

Hakuba Damashi reached down and picked up the picture of a young boy with bleached hair. "Yes, information like this would have us put out a BOLO." He looked up. "Any reason to be worried about the abductee?"

"No." Kazuhiko tapped the desk where the picture had been. "Friend of the family." He heard someone knocking at the door and shut up, whispering. "Expecting more company?"

"I said I was not to be disturbed." Damashi called out, waving for the other man to move out of the way.

Saguru took a deep breath and pushed open the door, entering and closing it.

"You know better than to disturb me. What do you mean by this intrusion?" Damashi crossed his arms and stared, not sure what surprised him more, that his son had deliberately entered without his permission or that he had a ridiculous white pigeon on his shoulder.

Kazuhiko turned away from the kid, not afraid of letting him see him but to hid his grin from the other two. So, they had some type of connection. Why the hell should that matter to him? This was the kid he thought he'd spilled the most to, the other man hadn't been focusing on his words. He'd like to test a few things out- _A__fter_ he saw what this was about and how deep the connection ran. Better to hold more chips then less.

"People have been attempting to reach you as of Friday morning and I myself have placed several calls to you both here and at home yet you never returned them or contacted the other parties." Saguru paused for a breath. He had hoped to avoid an audience however perhaps his father would be forced to explain himself in front of this other man. Saguru glanced over at the man with short blond hair. Although it was not very neat, the light blue hoodie the man wore with his jeans would explain that. He turned back to his father.

Damashi did not move. "A lot of people try to reach me and I can only deal with so many. If this is not an emergency it can wait. As you are here and not in a rush, it must not be. Wait at home and we can discuss this when I return."

"I waited all night by the phone for you to return my calls. I will do what I choose to now rather than listen to everything you-"

'_Home_.' Boy was his kid. Great, what were the odds? Something he could- wait. He'd been after the kid but so had that little brat he was with. The boy was missing... who's to say he hadn't accidentally taken out one of those they were only trying to scare? Didn't know how well that would fly with the old man but- Oh... perfect. Taki supposedly kills this kid, is on the run somewhere, and old Hakuba here would have prefect reason to take some action. Ah... what fun. And here he thought this would take forever to sort out, what with all those turning pacifist around him. The world ran on brains and power. You don't have anything to hold over people, they'll walk all over you. This kid was the key to starting their takeover- both inside and outside their own ranks. With the boy completely focused elsewhere, Kazehiko moved fast. The kid's wrist was right in front of him, he grabbed it, taking his other hand and slamming the kid's head into the desk, watching him fall to the floor and going with him just in case he got his senses back to fast. He was grinning. What a perfect plan. Looking back up at the old guy he tipped his head to the side of the desk he was on. "Comm'er."

"What the hell?" Damashi walked around and looked down at the two of them. "What's this about?"

"Yer lookin' at one of the people who watched my little party. Saw him just a few hours ago. Didn't know he was yours." Kazuhiko was still grinning though. "We're missin' that kid. He got a little carried away- killed this guy on accident. I'm sure you'll find a gun on him when ya come across him. We see that those assholes ain't as pretty as they preach, and we get you a great reason to run to the top- politically. I see a win-win-" And what the fuck was that white thing flying at him. He'd seen the bird but barely when the kid had come in. Now the damn thing was in his face. He grabbed at it, finally catching hold and hitting the damn thing into the floor until he knew it couldn't get at him again, chucking it across the room. "The fuck, kid. Got attack birds?" He got his grin back though and looked up at the old man. "I come in the way I come out. You get to find the kid just outside. I think it's perfect."

"No way he was supposed to be involved in any of your cases. Kept him away from them just to be sure. Damn kid's too honest." Damashi thought a moment. "Not a bad plan except he came in the front and most of the station knows him and knows he's here. I cannot risk my own position. If you can slip out with him and make sure he's far enough away that I can't be implicated… He's busted murderers even if the person has an alibi and he ain't the only one. I don't want you near here. Get somewhere else... and if you want to make it believable that it was an 'accident' you should make sure to restrain and injure for a bit before you actually kill him. They can tell things like that and as _I_ or really, the rest of Tokyo, would no doubt want to know what monsters they are, the more pain was proven inflicted the worse that killer seems to be."

"Hm. Can do that. Better that he was seen though. Easier to blame it on the kid. Nice place to wait for him, what with him havin' ta come see the hard workin' dad. Not like you had any idea someone grabbed him before he made it to ya. Be right outside. Gimme a few minutes and draw out anyone'a comes askin'." He moved the kid under him a bit, pinching his arm to see if he was awake.

Saguru had a headache but that was nothing compared to what his heart felt... what was left of it. He recognized the voice, the same one that had shot him outside the Agency, and his own father. They were discussing his death so calmly. _'How- how could he? I never suspected this.'_ He felt the guy move him and let his body remain lax, but while he could ignore the pinch he had to fight the tears as he realized his own father was not only a dirty cop but he did not seem to care that this man was going to take him outside and kill him. _'You will not get away with this. Kuroba and the others knew I was coming to speak with you. They knew I came in. They will find you out.'_

Kazehiko picked the kid up, stuffing a cloth into his mouth. He was up but not moving. That was fine. He grabbed the boy up by the arms, looking at the kid's dad with a smile. Everyone could be bought. Power was everything. Too bad the kid never learned. He dragged him over to the door, opening it and looking out. Good, no one there. Trip to the bathroom and this looks like a great premeditated murder on Taki's part. Had to gag the kid but five minutes and he'd have more wounds than strands of hair. It had been ages since he'd had the chance to off someone like this- it was all long distance now. He shifted the kid. The bathroom was right down there. No one could stop him.

Damashi quickly left his office and ran toward the elevator. He wanted no question that he was around others. Go down and maybe join a few officers in the break room. He hit the button and looked back once, grinning at the empty area. "Lose a liability and gain all the sympathy I want and I don't have to pay for either." He chuckled as he stepped into the empty elevator car. "Now for my alibi."

Kaito didn't want Hakuba to know he'd been spying but he came out way too fast. Looking around the corner, Kaito's eyes widened. What in the hell? Why-... he looked close. Gun. The guy was armed. Hakuba was totally out of it by the looks of things. Kaito could have shouted, there were other cops there... but he'd gone to see his dad. What had happened? Either way, his hand shook at his side. What was he supposed to do? He didn't understand- but he did get that Hakuba was in danger and he needed help NOW. Then Hakuba's dad- he'd seen him once or twice in passing- sprinted past him and Kaito hid in the shadows. From his hiding space he heard the words- so contradicting his own father's. He had to- later, he'd fix that later. Problem now. His mind automatically told him everything he didn't want to know but he shut it out, his body was reacting on a different plane, falling into anther mindset that had nothing to do with Kid. His only thoughts, Get- Hakuba- NOW.

Taking the kid he made his way to the bathroom. If anyone was in there, well, they'd just have to join the kid. He couldn't do with witnesses right now. Place had a small bathroom and it was deserted anyway.

Saguru shook his head, trying to clear it. This man was going to kill him, without a doubt. He had to fight back somehow, do something so the others would know. He had caught sight of the dove Kuroba had sent to him as he was moved, the crumpled heap told him enough. She must have tried to stop the man again and paid the price. When they entered the bathroom Saguru brought a hand up and tried to scratch at the man. Face or hand, he did not care, if he could injure the man and retain some skin or blood under his nail...

He dropped the kid on the floor, hitting his head against the tiles again to stop his stupid struggling. Kazehiko knew better that to let the guy touch him. Wasn't as good a hit as he got in the other room but with the first even a weaker hit would have the same effect. He grinned down, getting up and going over to lock the door only to see some other kid there- and with a gun pointed right at him.

Kaito still had Takagi-keiji's gun... he hadn't given it back. He couldn't let this happen either. He could feel how fast his breathing was, how rapid his heart rate, but there wasn't time to think. He knew- the gun, Hakuba out, it was easy to know. Kaito had to look away as he pulled the trigger, knowing his aim with a real gun was just as good as his cards- even better because bullets were faster.

The fucking kid shot him. That was all he could think. He could see, but that was quickly gone too. Everything- gone.

Kaito felt his arms shaking for real now. The shot was so loud... and he looked... and there was so much blood. He closed his eyes, taking a few quick breaths. The world went all spinny for a while. He dropped his hands, the gun hanging from one of them, his main focus Hakuba, though he was having problems putting one foot in front of the other. He couldn't do it so he stayed on the floor, returning the gun to its hiding place and moving with his hands and knees instead. "Hey," Kaito said, feeling his body swayed when he got over Hakuba. He tried to turn the detective's face away so he wouldn't look, his hand shaky as hell. "You're alive, right? You're okay?"

Was he? He had no real idea now. Darkness had begun coming and coming since he had landed on the floor. He was fighting but he was certain that was Kuroba. He had heard the gunshot and that had stopped him cold. He felt numb, unsure if he had been hit or not. He winced when his head was moved.

Kaito tapped the side of his face, using his fingers to trail along his cheek and get the gag out. Then he went to shaking his shoulder. "Hey, I know what happened. You have to get up. I don't know if it's safe. Takagi didn't have a silencer- the whole place would of heard that. Get up." He couldn't let someone else grab them, however far this conspiracy went. He had to get them out and Kaito knew that he was just barely more conscious than Hakuba. He couldn't do anything for him. "Please. If we stay here, and the wrong people find us, we'll die."

Saguru took a deep breath, more of a gasp. He blinked a couple times and rolled on his side, keeping his head still as much as he wanted to shake it and clear it, it would only cause the room to spin. "Co-mon." He reached out for Kuroba's arm and pushed himself up. No good. His vision blurred either from the blows or the tears or both. "Your dove... she..."

"Hakuba, please, I'll worry about her later." Kaito had tried to get to his own feet. Damn, one of them needed their balance. He just couldn't pull it off though so, if he was falling, might as well fall in a direction. Hakuba had grabbed his arm and he used it as a tie to him, dragging the detective back out the door before he could see. He didn't care about empty halls or not and he did see anyone. He needed an empty room... any really as long as they were a good distance away.

"He already... She must have... attacked him." Saguru squeezed Kuroba's arm. "Second door... from the end... on the left... Office has access... to a fire escape."

"Thanks." Even better. Out of the building, far away. She... "She protected you. Tha-at's what she was supposed to do. Don't worry about it." There were tears in his eyes though and he fumbled trying to get on his phone, get to the door, and drag the detective with him. His body said all of that was too much and he felt himself let Hakuba go and fall to his knees, coughing and gasping for breath. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Kuroba?" Saguru dropped to one knee beside him and, as unsteady as he still was, he was improving. He looked up. The door was not too far. He slid his left arm under Kuroba's right and draped it over the back of his neck, grabbing the phone in his right and lifted. "I am not... leaving you... behind this time." He made his way to the officer and opened it, closing it behind them. He put Kuroba down behind the desk and knelt in front of him. "Kuroba... Kuroba, breathe."

Kaito was still having trouble not choking on the air and ow that had hurt and they needed to leave- to get out- they couldn't stay. Looking at Hakuba, he shook his head, the world moving with him and he had to keep his hand on the ground. He tried to get up- everything moving in such wrong ways- but they had to leave. And what happened to his phone? His eyes darted around, looking for it. "Mom, I gotta... gotta call my mom. It's bad. We gotta go." Feeling half-drunk, or maybe just drunk completely, Kaito wasn't sure, he'd never been there yet, he tried to pull Hakuba up with him. "They'll find us. We." He coughed some more, feeling like he was hyperventilating. _Breath right, damn it. And world, stop moving so much- And not out of your orbit or anything, just so I can walk._

Saguru held up the phone. "I have it... right here. If you try... going out that window... and down the fire escape... in your present condition... they will hear you... just by your breathing. Calm down." Saguru leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Kuroba. "It is not the best... but try to... match your breaths... to mine." He took a slow breath, trying to keep the shake out of it. Push it away... everything else was unimportant. Calming Kuroba down to escape came first. It had never been this hard before but he let the air out and repeated it.

Kaito's first reaction was to run. There was no way they could stay here. But he did try to calm down. Shh. No one knew where they were right now. No one knew what happened- save one and he wasn't breathing anymore. Okay, shhh. He had to swallow as much as he did breath, knowing he'd be sick and trying to hold that off for now. He held out his still shaky hand and patted Hakuba's arm with it. "Better. I need my phone. Now." He tried to keep his voice quiet, only just holding back his own hysteria.

Saguru passed him the phone, mind going to the tasks at hand. Notify Kuroba-san so she could leave. Make their way out and away. See that his fa-... Saguru stopped. He would wait until they were all away from the station.

Kaito had his mom set on speed dial and if he hadn't, he never would have gotten through. He waited what felt like way too long for her to pick up.

Chikage smiled and excused herself, stepping away to answer her phone. "What are you up to now?"

Kaito felt a bit of the hysteria come back out because this was his mother and- and he needed her. "Help." Yeah, that felt like a good first word. "Are- are you close still?"

Chikage outwardly remained calm and relaxed but her insides twisted. Kaito never asked for help... not that way. Something was really wrong and something told her not to react until she knew what. "I'm no further than I said I would be. Where are you?"

"No idea," Kaito said honestly. He'd lost track of his orientation ages ago. "I need a distraction- fireworks, tsh- ah- anything." He tried taking a few more deep breaths again. "And you need to call- the police- our police. And- and you need to come get us." Kaito felt tears form in his eyes when he said that. He didn't know why he was so scared but he knew, for once, he couldn't get out of this. It was too hard right now and there were too many things that were just so wrong and- and- and he needed his mom.

Saguru touched Kuroba's shoulder and leaned close so the phone could pick him up. "Kuroba-san, send any attention to the north side of the building, however, indoors, then leave. Circle to the alley on the west side and come up the fire escape. Please, do not ask questions. I will take care of the next call while we wait for you."

"Kaito, tell him I'll be there soon to pick the both of you up so stay together, OK?" Chikage dropped her voice slightly. "Kaito, I won't take long. I love you."

Kaito smiled, his breath still catching. "You too, mom. Careful. Please. I gotta go. See ya when you come." He shut the phone. The door, it had to be locked. First thing though. He turned and just wrapped his arms around Hakuba. "Kami, I'm being such- such a baby all of a sudden. But you need to know you're not going anywhere. I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'm gonna write up those papers- anyway I have to. Like it or not you have one sorry ass of a father who's not your father anymore- never was- but you've got one hell of a brother."

Saguru choked, not so much from the embrace but the words that went with it. "I was closer... I never knew... no idea... I heard enough..." He released the next breaths in short gasps and wrapped his arms around Kuroba. "He told him what- what to do to me... how to make it look... while I was laying right there..."

Kaito could feel his arms shaking, could only imagine Hakuba's pain. Even freaking Kid had got him at first. He could never understand how his father could have done that to his family- couldn't understand later how he could let it take him away from them too. Hakuba's had had- He'd heard enough himself. "Forget him. He's not worth your time. I swear it, mom won't mind at all. I didn't mean it for any pretty words. I'm- we're gonna make you my brother. Even if we didn't, you're family, you always were." He was still shaking and he couldn't even tell if Hakuba was too, but he just wanted them both to stop feeling so sad and sacred. "If I have to, I'll prove it, every waking second of my life until you believe me. Forget that bastard, my mom isn't coming for just me. You're not alone.

Saguru nodded and took a breath. "Phone. I need to call..." He started to draw back.

Kaito let up a little. The door. They needed to lock it. "Call your mom in a little bit. We have to be quiet." He was more or less standing now, and he felt so sick. The swallowed back on that and tapped Hakuba on the head as he let go all the way. "Get down. I'm getting the lock."

"I intended on calling... Nakamori-keibu." Saguru sunk back to a kneeling position. "He needs to know."

Kaito sorted out laugh. "Kinda what I meant when I talked to my mom." He looked back towards the door and shook his head. "If you're quick. I want is to try and- stay quiet as we can, until we know what's going on at least. Long conversation's for when we get the hell out of here." He held the phone up for Hakuba to take it. "'kay?"

"Of course." Saguru reached for the phone swinging from Kuroba's hand, unless it was that his hand was shaking that much. He dialed the number by heart, glad he had left the phone on the bed and hoped that Nakamori-keibu had retrieved it.

Kaito smiled, going as best as he could to lock the door. He leaned against the wall after to both pull himself together and give Hakuba some space. With a hand up and covering an eye, he took a few more breaths. Even after, he just couldn't get himself back. Something was just- off. But if he could walk, for now, it would be fine. He looked over at Hakuba and watched. _Kami, stop being such a child. He needs you._

Nakamori almost missed the light come on his phone that was laying on the bed. He'd been against the wall, watching the others, but at most Aoko was quiet and the runt that ran around crime scenes was talking quietly with Mouri's daughter every now and then. He went over to the phone, looking at the others in the room, and backing off near the door to answer it. He didn't recognize the number. "Hello. Nakamori speaking."

"Na-Nakamori-keibu." Saguru needed to take a breath again. He could not allow the emotion to keep him from this. He would find a place after they were safe.

"What's wrong?" Whatever tone he had, changed when he heard the kid. It became demanding in a 'you-listen-to me-right-now-and-follow-my-orders' kind of way with that same amount of sympathy he would have held to anyone. It was a cop's tone. He didn't know what was wrong but to hell if he ever heard Hakuba-kun stutter without good reason, especially over something as easy as his name.

"I came to the station... to talk to my father. He was with someone... I failed to recognize. It was Vulture... My father is dirty..."

Nakamori didn't get what he was talking about but he went back in the room, motioning for Aoko to get up, trying to be as quiet as he could. 'Station' was the only word he needed to hear but the damned woman from earlier, Kudo's wife, had left and he didn't want to leave these kids alone. He needed to hang up with Hakuba though and call this in, something he couldn't do. He'd had a solution to that. "What happened?" If he was with someone, someone that obviously made the kid think his father was one of the bad ones, the kid had to have been there. What happened to the others? "Are you safe? Still there? Is anyone hurt?"

"Vulture, the man who... shot me yesterday... He was talking with my father... when I walked in. I was speaking to my father... when the other man... knocked me into the desk. I came to enough... to hear the two of them... discussing..." Saguru swallowed. It was still difficult to believe. "My death. My father told him... what he wanted. I was gagged and taken to a bathroom... I do not know what happened after... where my father is... or if he is the only one. Kuroba brought me out of the bathroom... and is with me. He is shaking too. We are in the empty office... by the fire escape... same floor as my... father's office. Kuroba-san is on her way... via the fire escape. We need to get away from here... and my father needs to be found."

"Don't worry. He will be." Nakamori was sure of it and while Aoko was still getting up and taking her time for some reason. He went over to her and bent down. "I'll have to call you back" He was gonna use the phone but he wanted a way to contact her if he needed and she was taking too long. "Listen. Stay together. I'll have this number now." His phone would anyway. "Don't you dare go doing anything stupid. I'll be there as soon as I can. Need to call this in." He held the mouthpiece covered, turning to Aoko but keeping the phone so he could still hear the kid. "Aoko, I've got to go. No matter what I don't want you opening this door for anyone you don't know and trust. If anything happens I need you to call me. Understand?"

Aoko nodded. "OK, Tousan" Something was wrong. This wasn't the same way he had asked her to stay with Kazuha-chan. "I'll lock it right after you leave."

"Do not say anything... about the others there... and make certain you trust them."

"Kid, don't preach to the choir. I'll call you back when I'm through." Nakamori was up and going for the door. His car had a siren; he'd just never had any use for it besides chasing Kid. Now he was glad for it and glad he was probably one of the best street racers out there because of it. "I'm hanging up with you now - _Aoko, door_ - and you make sure you do your damned best to stay safe."

Saguru nodded into the phone before speaking. "One of us... will pick up."

Aoko stayed right behind her father and as soon as he was through she closed it and slid the chain into place. "Be safe."

Nakamori did what he didn't ever remember doing in his life, he called the superintendent as he got to his car, going over everyone's heads. There wasn't time and he told the story that he'd gotten from the kid, making sure that there was no way that the man was going anywhere. There'd be people on him from the superintendent's office in seconds. Now he just had to get there for the kid.

Kaito looked over at Hakuba from his position near the door. He decided to stay. He still had the gun, and if he needed to, this was the best place to be. He tried to smile but couldn't really do it. "I told you, that guy isn't your father." Maybe this time he did get it up to 'smile' worthy. "The guy you just hung up with I'm betting would go through hell to get you- or me- and not because he's a cop. He's more like your dad than that guy, and if you call him that again, I'm gonna make you regret it." Okay, maybe he was grinned a bit more now but it didn't reach his eye. "Sparkles in your hair and makeup that will never come off sound like a good way to do that."

Saguru swallowed and looked over to meet Kuroba's eye. "So what do I call him? It has always been that as a reference or sir when I addressed him." Saguru looked away. He could not dwell on him, at the very least, not until they were safe. Using the form he was use to helped keep the reality away. For how much longer he was not sure.

Chikage smiled as she climbed the stairs outside the building with ease, grace and silence. _'Like riding a bike.'_ Reaching the window and glimpsing the two boys she unlocked and opened the window, slipping into the room.

"Hakuba," Kaito mutter as he closed his eyes. "You're such an idiot, anyone ever tell you that? Sure, by blood the guy might be your dad." Kaito heard and watched his mom enter, keeping Hakuba's focus on him. "But he's no different than he was before. He was never out to help you, right? I've never seen him and I've been around you loads. A name and blood mean nothing here. Me," Kaito tipped his head towards her. "And my mom, now we're a different story, and I _know_ you didn't have words like 'family' to put to us before."

Saguru shook his head, catching Kuroba's motion and looking behind him to see Kuroba-san there. He should not have been surprised that he had not heard her enter, considering neither of them had managed to unlock the window. "That must run in the family-" Saguru paused and could only hope that the same would not hold true for him and the man that had attempted to have him murdered.

She swept forward. "OK, let's go. You're both coming with me." She patted Hakuba-kun on the shoulder and looked toward the other, a soft smile on her face. "Let's not make this long. We should head outside now."

"I know." Kaito looked at the door, still careful, and went over towards them, still not steady. He waved them off towards the window though because Hakuba needed her more than he did right now. That didn't stop him looking back up at the detective with a smile. "If it does run in the family, you'll get the hang of it sooner or later. Can't say you'll ever be as good as me, everyone is different based on how they grew up with and I was taught by the best." Stupid detective. Kaito shook his head as little as he could so he could stay on his feet as he headed towards them "Even so, we are who we choose to be. You know that. Don't forget it."

She supported Hakuba-kun and started to move when he stopped and looked back.

"Come on. You were as shaky as me and I am not leaving you behind. I told you that already." Saguru reached out his hand toward Kuroba and refused to move.

Kaito walked forward and took his hand, a smile there. He squeezed for a second, _'I've got your back too'_, before taking another step forward. "Come on then, slow poke. Any slower and the dinos will catch back up." Hakuba needed him, and maybe Kaito though- at the moment- falling off the side of the railing by accident wasn't the best idea.

She guided the two boys out onto the fire escape and carefully down, catching, holding or steadying when needed but they seemed determined to get the other away and when they reached the bottom Chikage pulled Kaito to her in a brief hug.

Kaito felt and enjoyed his mom's arms around him. He smiled to her, just happy for everything right now. Safe. Now please... stay safe. He leaned up and kissed her on the cheek, dragging Hakuba forward. "You're other son too. Made him a promise, I'm keeping it. We've got a new member in the family." He smiled to her, a tad more like his own than the others had been. _'You didn't catch me, Hakuba. It seems I caught you- and I'm not letting go.'_

Saguru bowed his head slightly when Kuroba pulled him forward. Kuroba-san was not aware of any of what had happened so how could she simply-... He felt her hug him and looked over at Kuroba before putting his free arm slowly around her.

Kaito saw Hakuba look over at him and smiled. That was more than he could have hoped from mister repression, and he was glad. He was also very out of it and didn't know what was happening, inside or out. All he knew was he wanted to get somewhere safe. Where that was, given everything that happened, he didn't really know.

Chikage pulled back slightly and looked at them. "OK, what happened and why did you have to slip out the window?" All she knew was shortly after the phone call she had seen the man someone addressed as 'Hakuba-san' and she took that combined with Kaito's statement to mean the man had either brushed the boy off or was downright rude. A small commotion followed next but she had to set about making the distraction and had left before hearing what had happened. Whatever was bothering them to need to use the fire escape to get away and be acting like this must have been much worse than a simple fight.

"Same thing that keeps happen," Kaito spoke, having to blink a lot and holding back on being sick still. "Someone tried killing a detective." He was still not steady, half the time not even sure of what he was doing, but he put his hand on Hakuba's shoulder and shook him a little with a smile. "But- over and done with." He looked over at his mom, pushing Hakuba a bit more, this time so he couldn't see his face. His mom and him shared the same skill. He mouthed _'his dad'_ and then just shook his head. Afterwards Kaito shook Hakuba a bit more so he didn't think something was up, smile back on his face. "Man, all you have needed rescuing now. You're wearing even me out- _and don't you dare apologize_," he added as an afterthought, thinking that the detective might, for some stupid reason, do that.

Saguru closed his mouth and sighed as Kuroba finished his sentence. He had intended to do just that as well as thank him. Kuroba had saved his life. Suddenly he realized he was going to be sick. He backed up slightly and took a step toward the side of the building behind a dumpster, waving to the others to stay where they were.

Chikage couldn't believe it. She knew she had read it right but still. He had been downstairs and couldn't have been up there at the same time. It didn't make sense. When the young man in question stepped away and waved them off to step behind a dumpster she turned to her son by birth. "Tell me how when I saw him just seconds after I got off the phone with you."

Kaito closed his eyes and looked away, swallowing hard. "You really _have_ to do that right now, don't you?" They were still like, right there, so he had to keep a look out in case, but with everything so swirly and his stomach was starting to cramp. He leaned against the building and followed it, sitting down. Only when he thought he could talk without being sick too did he answer her. "Earlier, there was a man, and that kid that we brought with us. Hattori got scared up pretty good and that officer that was at our house was in the hospital. I guess his dad must of known him or something. It wasn't until he'd gotten on the phone and talked to Nakamori-ojisan that I even knew who the guy had been." Kaito closed his eyes and head his head against the wall for a moment before watching again. "Last thing I heard his dad say was he needed an alibi, so there's no reading that the wrong way. I grabbed up Hakuba from the other guy, but I didn't do it in a quiet or non-attention-grabbing way, and I don't know how else was working with them. So we have to be careful right now."

Chikage shook her head slowly in disbelief but she knew better than to doubt Kaito. "Here," she pulled out a handkerchief and passed it to him. "We can leave as soon as possible, but we won't get far if he's like this."

Saguru was fighting to have the strength to brace himself upright. He tried to focus, knowing that he had to distance himself from his fa-... From that man. He would have preferred lasting until he was somewhere else, or at least been able to move further from them as he had obviously affected Kuroba. He took a shaky breath, trying to calm himself down.

Kaito looked at Hakuba and passed the cloth back. "He knows he's got a friend he'll never get ride of. What he needs is a parent."

Chikage took the cloth back and glanced at Hakuba. "You know I'll be there but shouldn't we call his mom too? At least let her know?"

"I don't know her number, and right now, I think it would be better if he talked to her. He'll call her on his own- I accidentally brought it up inside. Wait until he can." Kaito smiled. "She's not really in Japan and I don't know her. I think it would be kinda weird if she got a call from me."

Damashi cursed. _'The stupid idiot. Shooting without a silencer. Now I really don't know what's going on. He just had to get involved and unless I play this right I get exposed. DAMN IT.'_ He pressed up against the back of the building and wiped his forehead. _'He'd better of delivered enough blows it shows that it started after I left.'_

Nakamori pulled out his phone, pulling up. He wasn't the only cop that had come and he saw other cars, other cars that weren't from this station. Crap. It wasn't until he thought that that he noticed how fucked up this was. Cops going after other cops. He shook his head, taking out his phone and calling back the last incoming number.

His mom could be the most annoying persistent person in the world, snooping into everything she wanted. Seeing her just standing there when Hakuba had to feel Kami knows how awful and had no parents to come help him- well, his mom frankly ticked him off. He took the cloth back from her, standing up on unsteady feet. Who cared? He'd be sitting back down anyway. Whatever was wrong with him he hoped it would go away. He went toward Hakuba, swallowing for a second and calming his stomach the best he could before going over and patting the guy on the shoulder, handing the cloth over. "Here. Wipe your face."

Saguru raised his head slightly and held out his hand at the same time he heard a ring tone from his pocket. He grabbed the phone and hit the button but sighed and passed it to Kuroba. "You take it."

_'Can't be...'_ He listened after the ring tone and heard a voice he wasn't suppose to hear again.

"Sure. My phone anyway." Kaito hit the answer button and put it to his ear. "The one and only Kuroba Kaito speaking- bringer of the sunny days and the color orange, how can I help you?"

Nakamori let out a gruff laugh at the person answering the phone. Hakuba-kun said he was somewhere nearby though he'd heard nothing of Chikage. The boy kidding around like that did lighten is spirits a bit though. "Where are you?"

"South by South, take a left at the third street and if you pass go you've gone too far." Kaito couldn't help it and his own antic made him smile. "Around back," he said after a few seconds.

"Good. Stay there." He hung up the phone, shaking his head and going around back. Stupid kid- kids. He didn't know what they were doing or what had happened, but both were involved. However different he thought the two were, that line was long gone by now.

Kaito heard the line disconnect and pocketed the phone with a smile. "Feeling better?"

_'Not really... but I will be.'_ "Some." Saguru took a few breaths and straightened. He had to move, Kuroba would be far too stubborn to accept help if he thought he needed it. "Which way is... Nakamori-keibu coming from?"

"No idea. He took a wrong turn at albacurky," Kaito said, smiling a little more. "I didn't ask. I guess whichever way he wants."

"How is it that it does not... surprise me that you can... reference 'Looney Toons'. Although it is... properly pronounced 'Albuquer-." Saguru suddenly felt he was being watched and looked around to see nothing.

Hakuba reacting that way had Kaito immediately tense. He stayed perfectly still, looking around. "Go by my mom." He kept his words quiet but his tone dead-set.

_'He's moving toward the woman... hmmmm.'_ Damashi drew his gun and sighted. He didn't care which one he hit and this gun was fitted with a silencer. He sent off three quick shots, letting one hit the wall in the opposite direction at the wall and two at leg height.

"Kuroba-san!" Saguru hurried the rest of the way to her only to feel a sharp pain but he ignored it in favor or reaching the woman who had jerked and hissed in pain.

Kaito saw the direction and that was all he needed. His mom knew what danger looked like, she'd be able to protect Hakuba. He flashed around the corner at the person who he thought would be there, his own gun at the ready. He did what he had the last time- didn't give the guy time to think. He shot himself, his own gun a lot louder that the other bullets had been.

Nakamori heard the gunshots and that did it. His rushed walking was now a run towards the noise, not having more than a basic direction but knowing where to head for.

_'The other boy has a gun of his own. Glad I aimed this way or I'd be dead. He's at the other end of the alley now… and the woman's moving him toward me.' _

Chikage cursed when Kaito took off for the corner but she knew she couldn't reach him. When Hakuba-kun reached her she pulled him to the other side of her and hurried toward the other end of the passage, using force to stop his protests as he tried to head back. Just as they reached the corner she heard a gunshot. Heard one. _'Kaito...'_ She turned to look behind her, hoping he was OK.

When Kuroba-san had grabbed him and begun moving him to the opposite end of the alley he tried to go back. This time, however, her grip seemed firmer and steadier. He could not halt her or turn and head back. Hearing a full gunshot he managed to turn at the same time Kuroba-san had. She kept her hand on his chest pushing him further back. "Kuro-" He felt a hand rest on his shoulder but before he could turn he heard the last thing he wanted right now.

"Hello son." He swung his gun, delivering a glancing blow. He couldn't carry but he could control someone that was not quite unconscious. "No sense killing you now but I can't let you walk away. Best I can do is set us up as a double kidnapping. To bad they made an example of you before I escaped." He started back toward a door to the next building.

Kaito saw his mistake, though the gunshot would draw attention. The guy was playing him. Nakamori had to have called the cops but he was _not_ going to let some guy get away with dragging Hakuba off again, this time in front of him. Kid was not one to be messed with and he had all his stuff now, plus a new and very deadly toy. Illusion was the trick. He grabbed his card gun, hiding out of sight as if he'd continued on. He quickly attached a speaker to a card and shot it off and past them, embedding into the wall. Bringing the small mic up to his mouth, he spoke, several different deep voices, talking about a gunshot and that one of them saw an officer head back there. He was not going to give the guy a chance to play dumb and say he'd only just arrived or something. _Run now, I'm right here, right in front of you._ 'We'll get you', trailed his thoughts. He grinned. _You really shouldn't have messed with him by my mom._ Then Kid did what he was great at, disappearing as he slipped into a window and made his way to the other side somewhere he couldn't be watched. _Please, just stall him._

Chikage saw Kaito continue on but that didn't make sense... until she heard the voices behind her and turned. She turned and saw a man she had heard addressed as 'Hakuba-san' by other officers with one hand holding a gun and the other on the side of Hakuba-kun's neck while the teen not only looked further out of it but he was on one knee. "What do you think you're doing to him?" She wished she hadn't made her earlier distraction so big. She hadn't known why and had used both of her things in sequence.

Damashi whipped around but didn't see anyone... yet. He heard others responding. _'How did they see me?' _His arm lowed and he realized the boy had fallen. He adjusted his grip when the woman turned and called out to him. "Sorry ma'am. You're in the wrong place at the wrong time." He pulled hard to keep his son there for a second before he fired at the woman and, while he was surprised she had dodged the bullet, he reached behind him and opened the door. Firing off another, he grabbed the collar of the kid's shirt and backed into the doorway, forcing the disoriented teen to follow or choke himself, ignoring the woman's words and just trying to hit her as all his plans were shot.

Kaito didn't bother with doors. Why should he? There was a window right in front of him and there were enough cops running all over the place. He wasn't going to waste time so he just broke through it, falling with the broken glass. He heard the gunshots and went to see his mom- he had a place then. Forgoing the door and using the fight as a distraction, he used his elbow and broke one of the further windows in, slipping in the place as silently as he could.

Nakamori had no idea what was going on but he could tell the sounds of a silencer when he heard them. He ran but barely saw the person in the doorway and Chikage far too out in the open and getting fired at. "Get down!" He ran at her to try and move her- push her out of the way- anything. The kid had already lost his father, and Nakamori had no plans on dying- he wasn't going to let her just sit there in the open.

Chikage heard him yell and realized she had to stop dodging so effortlessly so she dropped down and to the side. "Hakuba-kun!" She had to redirect his attention. She wasn't the one in danger, he was.

_'Damn it.'_ Damashi yanked hard, drawing a cough as he pulled them both through and slammed the door shut, shoving the deadbolt in place. He turned to see him panting on the floor. He emptied the last two from his silenced gun at the boy's arms, drawing nothing more than a hiss each. "That's one thing you learned. You should have either stayed out of our business or died. I suppose I can fix that myself." He knelt down beside the bleeding form.

Nakamori saw the door close and went for it, turning the knob and shaking it, not getting anything. "Chikage, go get back up!" He didn't have time and there were a bunch of the main office's force here. He turned the handle, putting his full weight into it, to try and knock the door in.

Chikage stood. Knowing that it was up to Kaito, Ginzo-kun and whoever else she could find. "I will." She turned but called back. "That man is only Hakuba-kun's father by blood, that doesn't give him the right to spill it."

Those words made Nakamori try harder. Of course it didn't. Who the hell would think it would?

Yui stepped onto the sidewalk of a station after hearing about a dirty cop. She looked back at Kansuke. She was about to ask him what he felt about the lack of further contact when a gunshot rang out.

Kansuke was up and ready to move when he heard the noise. He could be fast but he wasn't fast enough to chase down an aslant. "Go." He could organize the others. Half of the cops there looked like they were running around without their heads.

Yui had crouched but nodded, heading down the alley, following voices and footsteps. She came across a woman who immediately waved to her.

Damashi grabbed his son and held him up by the neck. "I guess I can do what he did, killing the one that I will claim killed him."

Saguru was already short of breath when he felt the hands around his throat. He weakly reached up to pull the hands away but he was tired and looked his fathe-... No, Kuroba was right. He wasn't. His hands slipped from the man holding him as he blacked out with one question that this time would not be answered. _'Why?'_

Even inside, Kaito could hear the noises. The panting, the harsh words, the noise of the gun, all lead him to where he wanted. He thought as he went, already knowing his immediate reaction was to bring the man down and gas was not fast enough. A thought hit him as he moved. Kid- with the power to kill, was no thief... he was the world's greatest assassin. And he would use those skills now. The upset stomach went away, the dizziness was gone. He came on a sight that he just couldn't stand to see. Hakuba was out, not moving, and the other guy was there, standing over him and the reason behind it. No thought went into the action. He drew the gun in a fluid motion, never leaving the shadows, and shot twice- one at the man's head, the other where the human heart would be if this man had one.

Yui heard the sound of a double gunshot. "Damn. We don't even know if he's near the door or not."

Nakamori shook his head. "That was close." He nodded to the new woman. He didn't know here but there weren't many people to trust. "Hold the knob so I can hit it harder."

"Forget that..." She pulled her weapon, having felt on the last hit where it was catching. She emptied her clip and hoped it was enough. "Let's try it now."

Kaito heard the shots, some breaking through the door, but he had no time to worry about that. Hakuba wasn't breathing. He'd done it in practice but this was the first time he actually had to do something like this- He didn't care. He moved over him, trying to breath for the detective. The bleeding had to be taken care of, but later. If there was no oxygen to the brain for too long, stopping the bleeding would be pointless. It was almost methodical how he went about it, but he knew he was doing everything right. _Come on, Hakuba._

Nakamori took the handle after she'd warped the bolt and broke the door in, going for his gun in his coat only- Kaito-kun? It took him a few milliseconds to analysis the scene and he went to the downed man, shaking his head. There wasn't even any point in check him- he was good and dead. He looked up, but there was no point in stopping Kaito-kun either. He couldn't see the boy's face but he'd somehow gotten here first, knew how to take care of the situation, and he wasn't going to damn Hakuba-kun by trying to take over. "Stand down," he ordered the woman behind him, as off the clock and in a different division as he was. She didn't know Kaito-kun and he needed his orders followed. "Call an ambulance."

Yui recognized both boys from before and that meant the man had to have been the father to one of them. She called in the ambulance then called Kansuke, not wanting to leave the scene.

"Chikage!" Nakamori called as he stood. Kaito-kun was doing right, but he needed to be taken out of here. Hakuba needed help and he needed to get them both out of this room.

_'I won't ask how he knew I was here.'_ Chikage hurried the rest of the way, breaking from the man that she had more or less allowed to restrain her. "Ginzo-kun... is he?" She looked and didn't bother hiding her shock.

"Get your son." Hakuba-kun was still out of it, as far as he could tell, and he needed Kaito-kun to move. "Come on. Let me see him. I'll help him."

"Kaito. Come on... let him try."

Kaito looked up, eyes dark. He moved Hakuba back, time ticking. He could care less about the exact time on a normal basis, but now the seconds were costing and he couldn't ignore them. He swallowed back on his fear- he couldn't let it control him. Hakuba needed to wake up. There was a spark there, and old anger, and it moved through the new calm like fresh water. "Idiot!" He shouted at the detective. "What the hell was that not leaving me this time? Wake up!" He wasn't going to give up. He knew he was doing it just as well as the Inspector could. If Hakuba died, it would be on his hands.

Nakamori put a hand on Kaito-kun's shoulder. "Move. Now. Or I make you. You don't have to do this."

Kaito had to move the man's hand to continue, looking up for just a moment. "No." That was all he said and all he could say. When he came back up for more air, and Hakuba moved just the tiniest bit on his own, drawing in air, all that tension left him. He felt the fatigue come over him just as fast, having to replace it with that same steadfast certainty that he had last time. He took off his shirt without thinking, drawing out his box cutter. Hakuba was bleeding and he needed to stop that too now.

Chikage reached forward toward her son but stopped part way and moved to in front of Ginzo-kun. "Let him do this. Just be ready when he's done."

"Stupid kid shouldn't have to," Nakamori said back quietly. "You know this is gonna mess with his head." Anyone's. The fact that it was Kaito-kun all the more so. He took in the room and it's original three occupants. "Hakuba-kun, was he conscious when he was brought in here? I couldn't tell."

"Yes. He looked disoriented, more so than before. I have to think he was hit again. He was choking when... _that_," She motioned with her hand, "Dragged him in. I was looking him right in the eyes."

Nakamori nodded. Kaito-kun was wrapping up Hakuba's arms. The Inspector had seen he was bleeding but Kaito-kun seemed to intent on what he was doing- and doing it very well for his age, but he had a question and a request. He held out his hand. "Where'd you get it and give me the gun." This... _thing_ was the right word, had his hanging out and obvious. It had obviously not been moved since he had fallen. The only other option was there was another gun and only one other person who could be holding it.

Kaito grabbed the gun out of his pants where he'd put it and handed it over as he reached over Hakuba and fixed up the other wrap, setting it up like Hattori's had been, pressure under the wrapping to stop the bleeding. "It was Takagi-keiji's. He dropped it, I picked it up. Forgot to give it back."

Nakamori put the gun inside his coat, tipping his head to the woman as another man he didn't know, and looked like he was hurt himself, came up behind her. "Go tell the ambulance where to come."

Kansuke looked at the scene in front of him and tipped his head. "You're faster than me. I'll only slow you down. Listen to him." He looked at the other inspector, regarding him the dignity of someone he didn't know but wouldn't underestimate.

Yui looked at him and nodded than glanced over at the boy who had preformed mouth to mouth and was now binding the others injuries. "I see why Conan-kun is friends with these two. Knowledge beyond their years." She hurried out and toward the sidewalk to wave down the ambulance.

Kansuke leaned on the crutch and looked in. "Kid, you know you're gonna catch your death the minute you step outside. Best you go in the ambulance with him then too, I guess. Warm in there at least and you'll get a ride. You're going with these two, too, right? Guess there's no room for me." He waved his good hand with a smile and stepped out. "No reason to be in there then. I'm going to go wait outside. We'll send the medics in." He didn't know them, but this was something he would have to be stupid for intruding on, so he backed out of the room.

Nakamori shook his head. Who the hell was that and what the hell was he talking about? He looked back at the other two as Kaito-kun finished. The boy didn't meet his eyes, too focused on looking at Hakuba-kun. "He won't wake up because you're staring at him. You helped him, back off and give him some room now."

"No," Kaito said, far more quietly than he had the first time. He was breathing- but if it happened again... Hattori took practically all he had to deal with- to help. He didn't know what he could do for any effects this would have had on Hakuba. He was his friend, but he was nothing like Tantei-kun and he needed Hakuba to wake up- to know that he could get better. Everyone... Every. Single. One of his 'friends' was getting hurt, and he hadn't been able to do more that prevent things from going further- he couldn't stop the damage. He could so easily be too late one of these times- maybe he was too late now. He shook Hakuba's shoulder. How much damage had he not been able to stop that he couldn't see? Just- wake up. "Hey. Hakuba. It's me. Wake up." He shook him a bit harder. "Wake up. I hear there's a shortage of tea. If you don't get up now, your snotty little butt won't get any every again."

Chikage stepped beside her son and placed her arms around him from the side. "Come here." She pulled him close to her. "You did great. He was already really out of it so maybe he just needs some time to anchor himself again."

Kaito grabbed his mother's sleeve, leaning against her for a moment. Then he let go and tugged her closer to Hakuba. "Don't- freaking- ignore me this time. I know you're my mom- I know you care- his can't be here... please." Kaito felt his grip on reality slipping but he refused to let it. Stupid detective going and thinking he was dead for passing out. The fight was a hard one though- and he was definitely going to be sick now, when he had the chance. Without thinking, and still waiting for his mom to do something, he patted the detective on the forehead. "I can't always be the strong one, but for now, I guess I can manage. Just wake up so I know you're here."

_'I am. It just hurts...'_ He felt a hand on his forehead and decided a little more pain was nothing. Kuroba needed him. He shifted his head a little toward the touch when he felt another on the side of his face.

"No sooner said than done. He must hear us or at least felt you." She held her hand toward herself for a moment. "He's crying too."

"Gezz Hakuba," Kaito said lightly with a smile. "You can cry if you want. Guess you can't really move though." He scratched the side of his head with a finger before moving, sliding out of his mother's hold, half on his side so he was half sitting and half laying and hugged Hakuba the same way his mom had him. "You can be upset, anyone would be. It's not cowardice to show it, it's weakness to try and hide it- so stop it already, baka."

Saguru smiled briefly and tried to turn his head, wincing but nodding. His breath caught but then he stopped and just leaned as much toward Kuroba as he could and let the tears flow freely. He had been handed over to be murdered only for the same man to shoot him three times and then strangle him.

If he was tired, and Hakuba was right there, why not let his eyes close? He still didn't know why he was tired, but his head hurt and if got the sickness to go away, all the better. Just had to make sure he was... up... when they... took Hakuba. His- his mom... oh yeah. "Stay," he ordered both of them. "With him- I wake up- and you're not- I swear I'll start getting you guys too. Sparkly... hair... and all..."

Nakamori felt his lip twitch up in a smile, but only for a second. He put his hand on Hakuba-kun's shoulder. "Kid I'm not going anywhere. Not before, not now. The ambulance will be here soon." He looked down at Kaito-kun, not knowing how more messed up the kid could get. Three times now, three different cases, and Kaito-kun was right in the middle of all of them. He went to meet Chikage's eyes. "Where did he get all these scars? There's no way they're new." He'd never see Kaito-kun without a shirt on, not like the others _or_ before. The boy was marked up, all different, and none of them from the last few days. He wanted to how and why.

Chikage closed her eyes for a moment and gave a shake of her head. "I would guess, like Toichi sometimes, attempting new tricks that didn't quite work. Kaito has been following in his footsteps as you well know." She ghosted her hand over the two boys, Hakuba-kun still with fresh tears falling but she wasn't sure if he was listening to them or not.

Nakamori nodded. He could see the kid, without his dad to tell him he was a fool, trying things out of he league. He hadn't really seen the boy perform anything big, but there was one thing his friend and the boy did not share, Toichi knew where to draw the line. With Kaito-kun, the line either moved where he wanted it too or it wasn't there at all. He looked back down at Hakuba-kun, shaking his head slightly. Poor kid. Nakamori tightened his hold on the boy's shoulder as a reassurance. "Hurts, Hakuba-kun. I know." But if there's one thing you can't stop it's life from happening. All you can do it move with the blows. For some, life is easy. For others, you get shit like this. "While you're in Japan, even after you leave, you're mine- gotta have a guardian after all. First order of business, you are going at staying at the hospital, the local one. There are good people there and I'm gonna be there to make sure of you. Any help they say you need, you're getting. End of story." He wasn't sure if the kid was up, knew he had to be a bit disoriented, but he should be there enough to hear him.

Chikage smiled. "Kaito already called him a part of the family. I just hope that word-" Chikage looked up when she heard footsteps outside. Her eyes hardened and see shifted to face the door, extending an arm between whoever was coming and the two boys. _No one_ was coming near these boys if she didn't want them to.

Yui led the men bringing the stretcher toward where she had left the others, seeing Kansuke outside the door. She hoped he wasn't there to tell them they were too late.

Kansuke grabbed Yui aside when she showed up with a wave of his fingers. He wanted to know what had happened inside, and he'd grab too much attention, not to mention that the boy needed an ambulance and they needed to sort things out. If it weren't for all the TV broadcasts he wouldn't have even known the other division inspector. What were they doing here and what had happened- and what did people not want to share? Yui was good at these kinds of things and he whispered that he wanted to know as much when she came over and he waved the techs inside.

He and his partner went through the door that the man waved them only to slow at the look he received from the two people that were not on the ground.

Nakamori looked at the medics as they came in. He was wary, but he'd also dealt with the local hospital more than once and he had enough faith in them. "Chikage, you have to move Kaito-kun." He was on the wrong side and the place wasn't that big. He stood up himself and moved back, seeing the equally wary look in her eye. His voice took on a different tone, one he'd only had to use with her once, years ago. "Hakuba-kun needs real medical attention. Move you're son and let them do their job." He could grab the boy after and they could follow, but right now they were just in the way.

He waited as the woman eyed him once more before leaning down and wrapping her arms around one of the boys. _'So the other one is the one we're here for.'_ He moved forward slightly as she started to pull that teen from the other. "Can either of you tell me what happened?"

Nakamori nodded. He could tell easily enough from the wounds, but he had to assume the rest. "Hakuba Saguru," he said as he nodded to the kid. "He should have hospital records somewhere. He just got out for a burn on his back so be careful." And he made that sound more like a threat than a demand. "Two bullets wounds I could see, his arms." He had no idea where exactly the kid had been hit or what damage had been done. He did remember Chikage's words though, when she had assumed he already knew. "Been hit in the head a few times. Now get him the hell out of here and get him some help. Do whatever you need to - whatever," he stressed, but if there was someone he really didn't feel like yelling at, it was the guys about to help the kid.

Chikage left setting the medics straight to Ginzo-kun as she moved behind Kaito and slid her arms along his to ease them away from Hakuba-kun and toward her. "Come on, Kaito. They need to get to Hakuba-kun."

Kaito closed his eyes and swallowed. When had he-? He didn't shake his head, knowing better, but he did feel the numbness that came with sleep on him as he fidgeted, trying to get to his feet. He had a horrible headache, but he needed to do something- and fast. And he couldn't get to his feet because of his mom and his own stupid balance as the world tried to right itself from the sudden movement. He didn't trust himself to speak yet, knowing he was going to be sick sooner or later, so he just shook his head, putting his hand on her leg since it was easiest. Hm. Where'd he leave that stupid car? How did he get here again, did he have it? Kaito couldn't remember, but he was fine with a cab. He needed to get up and he needed to do it now. He hoped his mom could understand whatever mixed signals he was giving her as that.

Chikage pulled him enough away that one of the medics got beside Hakuba-kun and began checking him. "Kaito?" She tried to see his face but it was difficult at this angle so she just supported him as best she could. "You sure you can stand?" she asked quietly.

Kaito heard the words, though everything was still a bit black and fuzzy. He had no doubt about the answer though. "Yeah-" He swallowed. Okay, he could talk, he just had to be careful. "Don't let him think I left- don't leave him." He went into his pockets before he came out with the stolen phone. "I accidentally found this, but you can return it for me- I keep forgetting. Maybe hold onto it for a bit longer so I can call you." His mom may have had his second phone's number, because he may have called her with it, but right now he couldn't remember something so stupid and he really had been forgetting to turn the other phone in. Kill two birds with- ah, bad analogy. He handed it to her though and got himself standing- with her help. Okay now, he came here with his mom- he hadn't taken the car. Taxi it was then.

He knelt down and nodded. _'Two GSWs, one to each arm- already wrapped, good move. Multiple blows to the head...' _He pulled out a pen light and lifted the left eyelid, shining the light in. "Hakuba-kun, are you able to move?" The response to the light was slow in both eyes but relatively even. "Get that over here and lower it. We need to move him now." He moved over to the teen's head and slipped his arms underneath his shoulders. _'Why does that name sound familiar?'_

Chikage took the phone and pocketed it. "I won't but you better meet us as soon as you can." She placed a quick kiss to the side of his head.

"I'll be the wind if I have to," and he meant that in a whole other sense of the word only she would understand. "I need to do something. Whatever you do, make sure he knows I didn't just leave." Kaito paused for a moment, his vision and balance much better. He looked her in the eye. "And be a mom for him. Don't let him get away with anything you wouldn't let me- that's not fair." And that was all he needed to say as he took off- running just because it felt nice to do it and the cooler wind on his face felt great. Forget cabs, he could get there faster another way.

Chikage smiled sadly. _'I'm sure you will be, especially with you using it.'_ She looked back over at Hakuba-kun as they moved to lift him onto the lowered stretcher then glanced over at Ginzo-kun.

Nakamori saw Kaito-kun take off but Hakuba-kun took most of his attention. Just the way the medics were talking had him scared- and if there was anything he hated it was being scared. Anything the kid needed, he'd find a way to get it to him. He'd also need to get on the phone while they were waiting at the hospital because this needed to get out and it needed to get out now. If he wasn't going with, and Hakuba-kun wasn't right there he'd be on the phone right now. But the kid was, so with that as it was, it could wait. The other one knew pretty much what happened, and he'd let someone else take care of this god-forsaken mess.

Yui watched as they lifted the boy up, having moved in and to the side when the other boy took off. Everyone dealt with things in their own way and she supposed he needed a moment to himself and she didn't blame him. She noticed a long dark area on the ground right where the teen's left leg had been. "Was he moved before? That looks like-" She heard the medic that had lifted his legs curse.

The woman from earlier speaking up and the noise made Nakamori's stomach drop but he didn't show it. The kid was still on the ground so he patted his shoulder reassuringly, if it meant anything or not he didn't care, and looked over at them. There was blood all around the room and it wasn't until when they went to move Hakuba that he noticed this particular stain. The kid had been hit again. Nakamori bared his teeth, turning to Chikage and all the shots that had been fired off when he saw her. "Were you hit too?" His voice was guff with something but he wasn't sure if it was anger or emotion.

Chikage was glad Kaito had already left before he had seen this. Hearing Ginzo-kun's question, she shook her head. "No. A few were close but that's it. Why?" She watched as the medics placed the teen on the stretcher and one of them started to cut the pant leg from the ankle to the knee. The dark material fell away to reveal the blood that had streaked and pooled between the leg itself and the pants.

"Because," Nakamori spoke, looking at the kid but no doubt his words were pointed at her. "You're the kind of person who likes to hide things, especially since Kaito-kun was right here. With Hakuba-kun hurt, you're also the kind of person to completely forget you were hurt. I saw those bullets." Only then did he turn to look at her. "I'll ask again, are you hurt?"

"Well, I did feel like something skimmed my leg and actually startled me but that's when everything started going crazy." She looked down and touched her left leg. There was a small tear in the pant leg but she didn't see any blood. "That's the closest any came."

Nakamori looked back at Hakuba-kun again. "Wanted to make sure. The devil knows I didn't get the chance to look at Kaito-kun before he took off." He had no idea where the boy had even come from. Chikage had had him though. "Was he hurt? I didn't see anything, but it was hard to tell."

"Nothing further physically. I think he needed to clear his head after all this. You know he'll find us at the hospital. Nothing will keep him away." Chikage watched as the medic just wrapped the leg tightly in a sheet and signal, both raising the stretcher together and heading out the door.

Nakamori needed no words. They brought the kid up, he went with him. He really wanted to know what had happened, how it had happened. There'd be time later, and if there wasn't, why the hell should he care when the kid was bleeding all over the place and just had- Nakamori had to take a breath. Hakuba-kun's safety had never been about it being his responsibility. He was a person, he needed help, and if the driver wasn't fast enough, he'd jump the hell out and drive the damned thing himself.

Kaito had to run a few blocks down. There was no way he wanted to be spotted with the glider so close to the station and with all the cops. He didn't know what kind of building he ended up at because he took the emergency stairs from the alley he ran down. His head was still bothering him and his energy came and went almost in waves, but it wasn't like it could stop him. Even when he got to the room, and then the air, he didn't feel... right? He knew what he was doing and why, but it was almost like he couldn't focus on it. Maybe he was still in denial or something, even though he wasn't. Hakuba had to be feeling a million times worse so he shook off trying to look into it. As long as he could move, he didn't care. The glider was a lot faster than any car as he touched down on top of the hotel. It still felt like to took way too long. The cape and gilder were gone seconds later, and he used the roof access hatch to get back down, using the elevator. He still had the cardkey, so there was no reason to knock, but he did so softy before he came in anyway. Hell, he would have been scared still and he wasn't coming to do that. He let the door click softly behind him and took a breath before walking in. Kaito went in between the bed, staring at Hattori because he had to talk to him first, the others second. Kazuha was still sleeping and wrapped around him, but he'd wake her if he had to. "Hattori, I haven't told you everything." Mostly because he wasn't ready for it, but also just because he decided not to- they all needed the rest.

Heiji had been feeling strange for awhile, much like when he was awake in the hospital before that security guard had come in. The door clicking had caused him to tense further but with Ran there no one could touch Kudo or any of them. When Aoko-san had relaxed and he saw it was Kuroba he had tried to relax but that wasn't happening, especially when he came over to him. "Wha' happened? Where-... Wai', what?"

"I wasn't part of it, really, but I was there when the other guy showed up- you had been asking- when Hakuba had gotten hurt. I didn't stick around but Takagi-keiji was hurt when I saw him. He was taken away in an ambulance. Odds are if anything happened though, I figured we would have found out." Kaito shrugged a little. "I think he's fine, but I don't know."

That made him feel sick... well, sicker. "Tha's why-... I gotta call 'im. Somethin' ain' righ'." If Takagi-keiji had been hurt by that bastard and was taken to a hospital while he was still missing it must have been bad, he was sure he wouldn't just leave him. If his bad feeling was because of him getting worse or something all because he hadn't gotten there to warn them…

Conan didn't move, his eyes though had cataloged several things and his voice was even when he spoke, seeing Hattori become far more restless than he had been even earlier. "Stay still, Hattori. If he wanted to, he could have told us that at any time." His eyes went to Kid's and the oddities he found there. "You have blood on you're hands and on your knees. Walking around like that, you must have caught attention and I don't think that's something you would have overlooked before. What happened?"

Aoko had been surprised Kaito had made it in when she was sure she had locked the door. Kaito going over to Hattori-kun was a surprise but the conversation kept her from asking where the others were. She had come up behind him when the little boy had spoken up. "Kaito. Are you hurt?"

_Crap._ Maybe it was because it was Tantei-kun but the blood comment had made his mind go to the other definition of the word before he looked down and saw he had actual blood on his hands. That made him snort and before he could help it he found himself laughing, putting a hand to his head and not caring what was on it- it was dry anyway. He spoke to Aoko when he had his voice back. "No, I'm not hurt." He looked down at himself. "I think." Nope, he didn't seem to be. "Nope, I'm fine."

Aoko reached forward and touched his left arm. "You still have blood on you so if it's not yours..." _'Tousan...'_

Kaito took a breath and swallowed. Aoko... He could talk about most of it, but he'd be editing out stuff with her there. He would not let her know this- not about him. This wasn't about him anyways. "Hakuba had been waiting for a call from his da-ad." Kaito choked a little on the word but he needed to make this conversation understandable. "I tagged along. No idea what happened but that guy from earlier showed up. We both got away from him- you don't need to worry about him again. His dad showed up though..." Kaito had to pause. He didn't know why it was so hard to say it- he'd never had problems speaking before. He _wanted_ them to know, so he couldn't understand why he was hesitating. "They were working together somehow," his voice was quieter when he spoke again. "I misjudged. He grabbed Hakuba before I was ready- practically killed the guy before I got to him. He's hurt, and bleeding but he's alive."


End file.
